Pridelands Royal family and Lion Gaurd and Night Pride
by Toothless34
Summary: This shows how the characters would react to their shows.
1. Strange Animal

Kion was over by the water with the cubs, watching them play with each other. The cubs started goofing off around Kion like pouncing on him. Kion was glad that his and Rani's cubs were being raised an a safe environment. Kida asked, "Hey, dad? May you please play with us?" Kion said, "Of course." Kion started to stand up to play with them when all of a sudden...

POOF!  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kion's Night Pride team were on their way to meet up with Kion to let him know that they were done patrolling and see if they can hang out if he wasn't too busy when all of a sudden...

POOF!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kiara and Kovu were hanging out at Pride Rock with Simba and Nala while their cubs were playing just outside and all of a sudden...

POOF!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vitani and her guard were busy patrolling the Pride Lands when all of a sudden...

POOF!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kion spotted Kiara and the others while the cubs huddled real close to Kion because they didn't see Rani yet. Kion asked, "What's going on?" Kiara spotted Kion and said, "I don't know." Kion then looked around and spotted Rani, Baliyo, Nirmala, and Surak resting. Kion started to walk that way but the cubs wouldn't stay put but they stayed with Kion. Kion walked the cubs to his team on the Night Pride and said, "You 3 stay here with the group. I'm just going over to where your mother and her team is at to wake them up." The 3 cubs nodded and Bunga said, "Don't worry, Kion, we can handle 3 cubs."

Kion walked over to where Rani and her team was at. Kion leaned forward to nudge Rani and Rani lifted her head but didn't stand and asked, "Huh? Kion? I thought you were out with the cubs." Rani looked around and asked, "Where are we?" Kion said, "I was out playing with the cubs when we appeared here. Now we better wake up the rest of your team." Rani stood up and they both woke up the rest of the team.

After Rani and her team was up, they walked it over to Kion's team and the cubs. The cubs stayed close to Kion and Rani. All of a sudden, a lioness appeared. Kion's and Rani's cubs got down to a crawl and went under Kion and Rani. Kiara's and Kovu's parents also hid under their parents. Kovu and Kion growled a little and Kion asked, "Who are you?" The lioness said, "Easy Kion and Kovu, I know that you are trying to protect everyone and I know that you 2 have seen bad and good animals several times but I mean you know harm, you or anyone else. My name is Chloe and I brought you all here to show you all what has happened in the past, so don't bring up anything until we reach that point." Kion and Kovu settled down but the protectors were still alert.

Chloe said, "We are already where we will be at to see your past and there is food in the back getting prepared for all of you when we reach a break." Kion was worried and asked, "Does that also mean that they will see our journey to the Tree of Life?" Chloe said, "Yes. It will show everything all the way up until you become King." Kopa turned to face his dad and asked, "Why would you be worried about that?" Kion's entire family turned to him to see what his answer is because only Kion's team on the Night Pride knew and Kion responded by saying, "Let's just say, I wasn't acting the very best on our journey." Chloe said, "After we finish seeing this past, I have a 3 past times to show Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Kion, and Rani, but those are the only ones."

Baliyo asked, "Why only them?" Chloe said, "Because these certain pasts are too intense for little cubs and has something mainly to do with Kion and his family. Now let the viewing begin."


	2. The Return of the Roar

**The Return of the Roar**

Kida asked, "What's this about?" Chloe said, "This is when Kion first gets the roar and finds out about the Lion Guard from Simba, there are a lot of funny things in this, mainly from the hyenas, Bunga, and Kion." Koda said, "Awesome, we can see how dad first gets the Roar." Chloe said, "Okay everyone, settle down because it is time for it to begin." Everyone settled and it started.

**Simba:  
Everything the light touches is part of our kingdom. The Pride Lands. Ruling it is a big responsibility, Kiara. And someday, when you're queen...**

Nala said, "You were about to pass up that responsibility until you talked to Rafiki." Simba rubbed his head and said, "Don't remind me."

**Kion:  
Heads up! Incoming!**

**(Simba Grunts)**

The cubs laughed. Simba said, "You and Bunga shouldn't have been playing baobab ball on Pride Rock but on the grass." Kion said, "Sorry, me and Bunga got carried away by playing baobab ball. It never happened again."

**Kiara:  
Kion!**

**Kion:  
Oh! (Chuckles) Sorry, Dad. Me and Bunga were playing Baobab Ball...**

**Bunga:  
And Kion couldn't handle the pass!**

**Kion:  
What? A giraffe couldn't handle it. You kicked it over my head!**

Simba said, "You two were really into playing way back then." Koda said, "That's just like me, Kida, and Kopa." Kion said, "Trust me, I never stayed in one place in the Pride Lands or the Outlands for long."

**Simba:  
Kion!**

**Bunga:  
And you couldn't handle it!**

**Simba:  
Bunga...**

**Kion:  
Yeah? Try to handle this!**

**(Both Grunting)  
(Kiara Sighs)**

**Simba:  
Boys!**

**Bunga:  
Whoa!**

They all laughed.

**Simba:  
Kion, I need to talk to your sister. She'll be tracking gazelles with her friends today.**

**Kiara:  
(Chuckles) Because I'm training to be...**

**Kion:  
Queen of the Pride Lands. Yeah, yeah. I know all about it, Kiara.**

Kopa said, "Looks like someone heard it way to often." Kion said, "Yeah and I got tired of hearing it over and over again."

**Kiara:  
(Scoffs) Least I have my life figured out. What are you gonna grow up to be, little brother?**

**Kion:  
Happy?**

Rani said, "You were right about that." Kion said, "That, I was. There were some pretty strange things that happened that day." Bunga said, "Yeah. I was the first one to hear that Roar."

**Simba:  
All right you two, that's enough. Kion, why don't you and Bunga go play somewhere else?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! I know the perfect place! Hey, Kion! (In Sing-Song Voice) You'll never get the baobab fruit, no. (Continues Singing)**

**Kion:  
Ha! You got nowhere to go, Bunga!**

**Bunga:  
Says you! Zuka Zama! (Laughs) Catch me if you can, Kion!**

Rafa said, "Wow. Bunga really was crazy." Bunga said, "Says you."

**Kion:  
Game on, Bunga! Later, Dad. Have fun tracking those gazelle, Kiara. I gotta get Bunga!**

**Kiara:  
(Sighs) I can't believe we're related.**

Kiara said, "Now I can believe that we are related." Vitani asked, "How was it that you were so young and so childish when you became leader of the Lion Guard?" Kion said, "I grew up when I found out about the Roar."

**Simba:  
Kion will grow up someday. I hope.**

Rani said, "Can't blame them for hoping that you would grow up, you're more childish then when you came to the Tree of Life." Kion said, "To be fair, I had a scar when I came to the Tree of Life and I needed to be healed unlike when I was in the Pride Lands." Kida said, "You never told us how you got that scar." Kion said, "It is because I really don't want to revisit that day." Chloe said, "You will all see that later on."

**[Starts "A Beautiful Day"]**

**Chorus:  
It's a good day to have some fun to run and play  
Whoa oh yeah oh**

**(Kion Laughing)**

**Sun's so hot, it melts my worries all away  
Whoa oh yeah oh  
I'm gonna take it easy, got no reason to work all day  
Whoa oh yeah oh**

**Kion:  
Oh, yeah!**

**Chorus:  
I'm gonna keep on smiling, keep on riding all the way  
Whoa oh yeah oh  
Come on, I'll tell ya**

**(Chorus Singing)**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Everyone! Scatter!**

**Chorus:  
Whoa oh yeah oh  
Come play with me and we'll run free  
Whoa oh yeah oh  
Through the Pride Lands up to the highest tree  
Whoa oh yeah oh**

**(Rafiki Laughing)**

**Gotta live for fun It's the only way  
It's beautiful It's a beautiful day**

**Beshte:  
Bunga. Kion.**

**Chorus:  
It's beautiful It's a beautiful day**

**(Makuu Growls)**

**Kion:  
Yow!**

**(Groans)**

**Chorus:  
Come play with me and we'll run free  
Whoa oh yeah oh  
Through the Pride Lands up to the highest tree  
Whoa oh yeah oh  
Gotta live for fun  
It's the only way  
It's a beautiful  
It's a beautiful day**

**(Bunga Laughs)**

**It's a beautiful It's a beautiful day**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! (Groans)**

**Chorus:  
It's a beautiful It's a beautiful day**

**[End "A Beautiful Day"]**

Kini said, "That looks like it was fun." Bunga said, "It was really fun." Kion said, "We were really young and full of energy so of course we would be like that."

**Kion:  
(Grunts) Gotcha now, Bunga!**

**Bunga:  
Not yet! Cheka, cheka, cheka!**

**Kion:  
(Chuckles) Stop it! Bunga!**

Koda said, "Dad, you were the fiercest in the Pride Lands and yet you were ticklish." Kion said, "Well, I was only a cub, just like you're ticklish." Kion tickled Koda to demonstrate and then stopped for the show to continue.

**Bunga:  
Got it! Whoa...**

Simba said, "You were definitely better at pouncing then than I was." Kion said, "Thanks."

**Kion:  
Aww. It rolled into the Outlands. Game over.**

Kida asked, "Why was the game over just because it rolled into the Outlands? I thought you've been in the Outlands before." Kion said, "At this point, I wasn't allowed to go into the Outlands and I haven't been in the Outlands before then."

**Bunga:  
Says who? I'm not afraid of the Outlands.**

**Kion:  
Neither am I! It's just... My dad! He says we shouldn't...**

**Bunga:  
Oh! Puh-leeze! Simba's a big ol' scaredy cat when it comes to the Outlands. You know what my uncles always say!**

Koda asked, "Why is Grandfather Simba afraid of the Outlands?" Chloe said, "Since you cubs won't be in here when we reveal Simba's past, I will tell you. Simba is afraid for young ones to be in the Outlands because when he and Nala were cubs, they sneaked into the Outlands and was attacked by hyenas and wouldn't have made it if Zazu didn't get Mufasa." Kopa asked, "What do your uncles say?" Kion looked down at Kopa and said, "To begin with, Bunga's uncles aren't other Honey Badgers. Second, they always say Hakuna Matata since dad was a cub."

**Kion:  
Hakuna matata.**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! Huh?**

**Kion:  
Bunga? (Scoffs) You look a little stuck.**

They all laughed and Bunga said, "I am not stuck, that is just a little sit back from landing in the Outlands."

**Bunga:  
You kidding? It's just a tree branch. Uh... Zuka Zama! (Grunts) Now where did that baobab fruit go?**

**(Growling)**

**Janja:  
Oh! 'Fraid there's no meat left for you boys.**

Kida asked, "Didn't you say that Janja is a friend?" Fuli said, "That doesn't happen until he gets double crossed by Scar."

**(Whining)**

**Cheezi:  
Janja, Janja! A baobab fruit!**

**Chungu:  
Let's eat it! I'm starvelated!**

Ono said, "That isn't even a real word."

**Janja:  
What do you take me for, a vegetarian? I want something nice and meaty for lunch! Something... Huh? Where'd it go...**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

They all laughed because of there being a butterfly on his head.

**Janja:  
What? What's so funny? What are you laughing at? Tell me! Stuff it, fur brains! Look... A honey badger. (Slurps) Now that's my idea of a delightful lunch! (Growling) Chungu! Cheezi! Bring him to me!**

Kini said, "Looks like Bunga is in trouble." Bunga said, "I will but not for long." The cubs, Vitani's Lion Guard, and the members of Rani's Night Pride looked confused. Kion said, "You'll see."

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Bunga:  
Here we go!**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa. Bunga! Heads up!**

**Bunga:  
Relax, Kion. Remember? Hakuna...**

**(Cheezi Snarling)**

**Bunga:  
Matata.**

**Kion:  
Get outta there, Bunga!**

**Bunga:  
Okay, hyena. You wanna see what this honey badger's made of? I'll show you what I'm made of!**

Rafa said, "You should've gotten out of there." Bunga said, "Maybe, but if I did that, Kion wouldn't have done something un-Bunga-lievable."

**(Cheezi and Chungu Laughing)**

**Bunga:  
Hey! Lemme go so I can show that other guy what I'm made of!**

**Kion:  
Hyenas! Put Bunga down! Pick on somebody your own size!**

Baliyo asked, "Why don't you use the Roar?" Kion said, "Because I didn't know about it then and even if I did, I wouldn't use it on them when they have Bunga." Beshte said, "That's true." Bunga said, "Even though you used it on me one time." Fuli said, "Bunga... that doesn't happen until later on and we already dealt with it, not to mention Kion felt really bad about it."

**Cheezi:  
Kion! You want the honey badger? Come and get him!**

**Kion:  
Let him go! You hyenas don't want any trouble with my dad.**

Vitani said, "Someone looks serious and determined but not going out into the Outlands." Bunga said, "This is when he first uses the roar at in just a little bit."

**Cheezi:  
Ooh. Like how you'd get into trouble if you came into the Outlands? (Laughs)**

Nala said, "Me and your dad, but mainly your dad, got into trouble by going into the Outlands."

**Bunga:  
Uh, Kion?**

**Chungu:  
He's too afraid to come down here.**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah! 'Fraidy cat!**

**Both:  
'Fraidy cat! 'Fraidy cat! 'Fraidy cat!**

Baliyo said, "You look mad." Kion said, "Why wouldn't I be when they have Bunga and they were calling me a 'fraidy cat."

**Cheezi:  
All right, yeah. Fun's over. Janja needs his lunch.**

**Bunga:  
Lunch?**

**Kion:  
No! Let him go... (Roars)**

They all laughed at the hyenas reaction. Kida said, "That is incredible. I mean lions in the clouds. You also briefly had the mark of the Guard." Kion said, "Back then, I didn't even though that I can roar like that. I only had the mark briefly because I didn't have full confidence in myself and I needed to take charge." Fuli said, "That is as loud as it was when Queen Nala was in trouble." Kion said, "Don't remind me." Kini asked, "Why not? It sounds incredible." Kion said, "Because of how I used the Roar, I almost hurt and lost mom." Nala said, "Like I said that day, the Roar is apart of you and you can't stop using it because of what happened." Kion said, "I know."

**Bunga:  
See ya, hyena! Wouldn't wanna be ya!**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa! What was that?**

Nala said, "We heard that Roar all the way to Pride Rock." Rafa said, "That was really loud."

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama! Kion, how'd you roar like that?**

**Kion:  
I don't know, Bunga. Wish I did, though.**

Kion said, "I figured it out later on but I didn't know the things I know I can do with the Roar back then. I learned them over time."

**Bunga:  
Well however you did it, it was un-bunga-lievable!**

**Nala:  
That was Kion's roar?**

The cubs laughed at Nala's reaction.

**Rafiki:  
(Laughs) Yes, Nala, yes! He is ready! It is time!**

**Simba:  
Eh, no, Rafiki. He can't possibly be ready. He's still a cub.**

Kion said, "You had no faith in me at that time." Simba said, "I had faith in you after you defeated Janja and his clan." Kion said, "That isn't until sunset." Rani said, "To be fair, Kion, you were mainly carefree at that time."

**Rafiki:  
Simba, Simba. You heard the Roar!**

**Simba:  
I heard it. It's just... It's a big responsibility. I need more time to prepare him.**

Rani said, "Kion is a good leader, his instincts can kick in." Fuli said, "He has always been a good leader, even as a younger cub, he did some things that you don't even know about but we do." Simba looked at Kion and asked, "What sort of things?" Kion looked around and was about to tell him but Chloe said, "Don't worry, you'll see that later and you would be somewhat proud and he'll remind you of well, you as a cub." Simba sighed because he remembered what he was like as a cub.

**Nala:  
I think you've just run out of time Simba. You need to tell him.**

**Simba:  
But, Nala...**

**Nala:  
Listen to Rafiki, Simba.**

Kion said, "Mom is right and so is Rafiki." Kida said, "Rafiki looks like Makini." Ono said, "They are both Mandrills and Royal Majuzies, not to mention Rafiki is a bit different then Makini."

**Rafiki:  
Kion is ready. It is time.**

**Kion:  
Time for what? Dad? Rafiki? What's going on?**

**Simba:  
Son, we need to talk...**

**Kion:  
Oh no. Dad, we already had that talk. "Can you feel the love tonight..." I know all about that mushy stuff!**

They all laughed and Rani said, "I hope it isn't as mushy to you as it was then." Kion smiled a little and said, "Not so much." Rani asked, "Where did the whole "Can you feel the love tonight" come from?" Kion said, "It's from my parents past as they feel in love." Both Rani and Kion along with Kiara and Kovu looked at each other and smiled.

**Simba:  
(Laughs) I... Well... (Clears Throat) It's not that, Kion.**

**Rafiki:  
No, no. Most definitely not that. We have heard your Roar! Yes, yes!**

**Kion:  
Yeah. It was, uh, kinda different today.**

Surak said, "The Roar is legendary." Kion said, "I know that."

**Rafiki:  
Different? Different you say?**

Kida said, "Rafiki is strange and very energetic." Kion said, "Well, he's always welcome to Pride Rock."

**Rafiki:  
(Chuckles) It is more than different. It is the Roar of the Elders! When you use it, the great lions of the Pride Lands' past roar with you.**

Kopa said, "That sounds cool." Kion and Vitani both said at the same time, "It is." They all laughed. Vitani said, "It is cool but not when it's being used on you." Kion said, "Well, you did follow Zira and you also attacked first." Vitani said, "I was a cub being raised by a bad lioness and I only attacked after your team showed up." Kion said, "Well, You and the other lionesses had me surrounded and also the lionesses kept me there until Zira returned." Kiara said, "Alright you two. What's done is done, it's in the past." Kion said, "You're right." Kion and Vitani took a deep breath to calm down and the show continued.

**Kion:  
What? You mean that's what happened to my roar?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, lions in the sky! I saw that!**

Koda said, "It's pretty hard to miss."

**Simba:  
The Roar of the Elders is a great gift, Kion. It will make you the fiercest animal in the Pride Lands. But...**

Kion said, "It could be used for great good but can lead to terrible evil." Bunga said, "You mean like how I called you evil on our journey." Fuli said, "Bunga, enough. We told you before that he will never turn evil and that we will always be friends. Now let it go."

**Kion:  
But what?**

**Rafiki:  
No, no, Simba. It is you who must tell Kion about the Lion Guard.**

**Kion:  
The Lion Guard? What's that?**

**Simba:  
This way, Kion.**

Kini asked, "Where are you going?" Fuli said, "I'm guessing the Lion Guard Lair."

**Kion:  
Uh, okay...**

**Bunga:  
Oh, come on, Rafiki. You already know what it is, don'cha? Come on, tell me...**

**Kion:  
Huh?**

**Bunga:  
It's a bunch of vines?**

They all laughed. Kion asked, "How could I be in charge of a bunch of vines?" Bunga said, "That's the first thing that we saw."

**Simba:  
Rafiki?**

**Kion:  
Whoa!**

**Bunga:  
Look at that!**

**Kion:  
How did I not know this was here? Dad, what is this place?**

Vitani said, "Well, it's because it was hidden."

**Simba:  
This is Lion Guard Lair. It's the secret meeting place for the members of the Lion Guard.**

Baliyo said, "Not much of a secret if you know about it." Kion said, "The point is, is that it is a meeting place for the Lion Guard members."

**Bunga:  
Ugh! Maybe they should think about fixin' the place up. (Coughs) Or at least do some dusting...**

**Rafiki:  
Hmmm... Yes... (Chuckles)**

Everyone but Simba, Nala, Kion, Bunga, and Kiara all said, "Whoa." Kini said, "I didn't know that Rafiki can do that." Rani said, "I may not have met Rafiki but I have never seen that done before." Kida said, "That caused a lot of wind." Kion said, "Maybe so but it did clean up the lair."

**Bunga:  
Ah! That's more like it. Can you show that trick to my Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa?**

**(Rafiki Chuckles)**

**Kion:  
Dad, enough with all the secrecy stuff! You gotta tell me. What is the Lion Guard?**

**Simba:  
The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life. According to tradition, the Lion Guard is made of the Pride Lands' fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest, and keenest of sight.**

Baliyo said, "The whole defending the Pride Lands and Circle of Life sounds a lot like the Night Pride." Kion said, "Well, I did tell Rani that we meant no harm but she didn't believe me at the time because I used the Roar on you by accident."

**Kion:  
So what happened to them? It looks like they haven't been in here since... Forever!**

Rafa asked, "What did happen to them?" Kion said, "Dad is just about to explain that in just a moment."

**Simba:  
I'm afraid it's a story without a happy ending.**

**Kion and Bunga:  
Whoa!**

**Simba:  
When your grandfather Mufasa was about your age, his younger brother, Scar, was leader of the Lion Guard. Scar also had the gift of the Roar. The Roar made Scar feel powerful. But that power went to Scar's head. He began to think that he should be king, instead of his older brother Mufasa. So Scar ordered the Lion Guard to help him take down Mufasa. When the Guard refused, Scar was furious. And then, Scar used the Roar to destroy the Lion Guard. What Scar didn't realize was that by using the Roar for evil, he would lose the power of the Roar completely.**

Anga said, "I didn't know that." Kida said, "You don't like to talk about Scar, do you, dad?" Kion said, "No, he was the worse lion in the Pride Lands and scares a lot of animals. He's even the reason I have this scar, it fell into his plan somehow, not sure how though. I am not even sure how he got that scar."

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa...**

**Bunga:  
Yeah...**

**Rafiki:  
The Roar is a very powerful gift. It can be used for great good. But it can also lead to terrible evil.**

Baliyo said, "I would say it's powerful. It blew me out of the pass and all the way into the Tree of Life." Chloe said, "Don't worry everyone, you will see how Kion healed later on." Kion said sarcastically, "Wow. That's just great." Kiara said, "What's wrong now?" Kion said, "Let's just say, I was at first anxious to get healed and then the healing methods were sort of strange." Kiara asked, "Strange how?" Chloe said, "Kion, don't answer that. They will all see when we get to that point." Kion sighed.

**Kion:  
Well, I'd never be like Scar. Ever!**

**Simba:  
I'm glad to hear that, son. Because starting today, you are the leader of the new Lion Guard.**

**Kion:  
I'm the what?**

**Rafiki:  
You heard Simba. Ha-ha! The leader of the new Lion Guard! It is you! Yes! It. Is. You!**

Rani said, "He is really peppy. Makini isn't all that peppy, talkative, yes, but I wouldn't say over peppy and Rafiki gets a little close." Kion said, "I will admit being around Rafiki can be over baring sometimes but not all the time and he is very wise." Fuli said, "No one is as wise as Kongwe." Kion said, "Maybe so but they are both equally hard to understand most of the time."

**Kion:  
Dad?**

**Simba:  
It's true, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Wow... Amazing!**

**Simba:  
It is. And now, as leader of the Guard, I need you to assemble the Pride Lands' bravest, fastest, strongest, and keenest of sight.**

Kion said, "Notice that you didn't say lions." Simba said, "I know." Baliyo asked, "Why say it when it is clear that it was supposed to be all lions just by the name?" Kion said, "Well, I really didn't go with tradition on the Lion Guard, I kinda mixed it up."

**Kion:  
Okay, Dad. Got it! Don't worry. I'm gonna make you proud!**

Bunga said, "Except he gets a big speech about how the Lion Guard has always been made of lions. Kion? How come you weren't surprised to see Askari?" Kion said, "Well, 2 reasons. First, I have been talking to Mufasa and second I have been working on the Roar with Askari's help." Bunga asked, "What? When?" Kion said, "You'll see."

**Simba:  
Yes, Bunga?**

**Bunga:  
This is un-bunga-lievable!**

**Rafiki:  
You see, Simba? And now Kion will choose the best lions in the Pride for the Guard.**

Kopa said, "You never said lions."

**Simba:  
I hope so, Rafiki. I'm still not sure he's ready...**

Kion said, "Says you. I was ready." Simba said, "I noticed."

**(Birds Cawing)**

**Kion:  
Wow! Me! Leader of the Lion Guard... Protectors of the Pride Lands! It's kinda scary...**

Koda asked, "What's so scary about it?" Kion said, "If you saw and you will, you would understand what makes it kinda scary."

**Bunga:  
Hey, Kion... Kion!**

**Kion:  
Huh? Ergh! Bunga!**

They laughed and Bunga said, "I am really sorry about that." Kion said, "Hakuna Matata."

**Bunga:  
Ready to start assembling the Lion Guard? Huh? Now? Yeah? Huh?**

**Kion:  
Yes! Augh! Just stop splashing me!**

**Bunga:  
Splashing? Oh. (Chuckles) Sorry, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Hakuna matata, Bunga. Now c'mon! Time to assemble the Lion Guard!**

Baliyo asked, "What's the order that you asked them to join the Guard?" Kion said, "It was Bunga, Ono, Beshte, Fuli, and as were about to go on the journey to the Tree of Life, Anga."

**Mzingo:  
Lion Guard? Hmm...**

Bunga said, "I didn't know that Mzingo was listening to us." Kion said, "Me neither."

**Kion:  
Dad said the Lion Guard needs the Pride Lands' bravest, strongest, fastest, and keenest of sight. So I think I'll go ask the bravest animal in the Pride Lands first.**

**Bunga:  
Kion, wait! Before you go asking whoever you think is the bravest, think about this... I might not be the biggest honey badger. But I know what's in my heart. And I'm not afraid of anything, or anyone!**

**Kion:  
I know, Bunga. That's why...**

Kion said, "I was trying to ask you to join the Lion Guard." Bunga said, "Oh." Kion asked, "And did you really had to grab onto me?" Bunga said, "Well, I guess I just wanted to emphasize my point."

**Bunga:  
I'll help the Lion Guard fight hyenas. Or jackals! Or crocodiles! Or vultures!**

**Mzingo:  
Vultures?**

They all laughed at Mzingo's reaction.

**Bunga:  
Or great big rock slides or wild fires or floods! I will stand with the Lion Guard! I'll never give up! I'll, I'll...**

**Kion:  
Why don't you stop talking so I can ask you to join the Lion Guard?**

**Bunga:  
Say what...**

They all laughed until they were on the ground. They all eventually quieted down and continued.

**Kion:  
Come on, Bunga! You're the bravest animal I know! I want you to be the first to join the new Lion Guard.**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**Mzingo:  
Zuka Zama, indeed. I wonder if Janja knows about the Lion Guard...**

Kion said, "If it involves Scar, I am pretty sure he knows about the Lion Guard already."

**Bunga:  
You couldn't have made a better choice. We're gonna make a great team. I can't wait to tell Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa.**

**(Panicked Scream In Distance)**

Everyone but Kiara, Kion, and Bunga was confused who was in trouble when the Lion Guard wasn't completely assembled.

**Bunga:  
Kion! Do you hear that?**

**Zuri:  
(Straining) ...little help?**

Kion said, "It's Zuri, one of Kiara's friends. Who is always needing something." Kiara said, "I am not gonna argue with that. Even the ones that wasn't really an emergency, it was just a fur emergency." Fuli said, "I remember that one, "Girls day away" with Kion and Bunga." Kion's cubs, Rani, and Baliyo laughed but Rani cleared her throat while the others laughed. Rani asked, "Did you really go on a girls day away?" Kion said, "Yes, long story." Chloe said, "A long story which will be told later."

**Kion:  
Sounds like Kiara's friend, Zuri...**

**Bunga:  
And she needs help. Our help! It's our first adventure! Lion Guard to the rescue!**

Beshte said, "That doesn't sound right. I am pretty sure "Till the Pride Lands end, Lion Guard defend sounds better." Kion said, "It does but I said it for the first time when we chased the hyenas and Mzingo out of the Pride Lands for the first time since becoming the Lion Guard."

**Kion:  
Lion Guard to the rescue? Hey! Bunga, wait up!**

**Tiifu:  
Hold still, Zuri. Timon and Pumbaa said they know how to help.**

Fuli said, "That'll be the first I heard of them knowing how to help."

**Zuri:  
(Whining) Where am I gonna go, Tiifu? I'm stuck...**

**Kiara:  
(Sighs) You wouldn't be stuck if you didn't keep stopping to sharpen your claws on every other tree.**

Baliyo said, "That's true."

**Zuri:  
But Kiara, if I don't keep them sharp, they don't stay shiny!**

Rani said, "Let me guess, she's all about appearance." Kiara said, "Yep."

**Timon:  
Don't worry, ladies. Me and Pumbaa have everything under control.**

Fuli said, "They almost never have anything under control."

**Pumbaa:  
Timon's right. We used to help Simba get his claws out of logs all the time.**

Nala said, "Sounds about right."

**Kiara:  
And you're sure about this?**

**Timon:  
Sure, I'm sure. If it weren't for us, your dad would still be stuck to a tree somewhere. Ready, Pumbaa?**

**Pumbaa:  
Ready!**

**Timon:  
Okay, on three. One... Two...**

**Bunga:  
Stand back, Pride Landers! Bunga of the Lion Guard is here!**

Kion said, "The Lion Guard wasn't even completely assembled yet and besides it looked like you caused more trouble there than helped." Kiara said, "He did cause more trouble than helped."

**Kiara:  
What!**

**Pumbaa:  
Bunga!**

**Zuri:  
(Gasps)  
Ow! My claw! Whoa...**

Baliyo said, "That must have hurt."

**(Loud Crash)  
(Zuri Screaming)**

**Zuri:  
Creepy crawly bugs!**

**(Insects Buzzing)**

**Zuri:  
Ew!**

Rani said, "It doesn't look like that is her day."

**Timon:  
Zuri! You hit the jackpot!**

**Pumbaa:  
It's smorgasbord!**

**(Muffles Moans)**

Everyone but Simba, Bunga, and Ono were grossed out. Kiara and Kion were surprised that their dad wasn't grossed out but they didn't ask why because they were grossed out by what the answer might be.

**Bunga:  
Hang on, Zuri! I'll save you!**

**Kiara:  
Okay, Bunga. You've done enough saving for one day.**

Fuli said, "Kion, you were right, he did cause more trouble than helped."

**Kion:  
Bunga, I... Whoa. What's going on?**

Bunga asked, "How did I cause more trouble than helped?" Kion said, "You caused Pumbaa to bump into Zuri who then broke a claw and then fell into a log full of bugs."

**Zuri:  
Oh! I broke a claw! It hurts!**

**Tiifu:  
There, there, Zuri. You're gonna be just fine.**

**Kion:  
Oh, hey, Kiara. How'd the gazelle tracking go?**

**Kiara:  
(Sighs) We never got to the gazelles. Zuri got her claws stuck in a tree.**

**Pumbaa:  
(Laughs) And then she fell face first into a log full of bugs! Mmm, mmm, mmm!**

Bunga asked, "What's with the faces?" Kion said, "In case you haven't noticed, lions don't really eat bugs." Simba kept his mouth shut because he knew since they were going to review his past, they would see him eating bugs anyway.

**Zuri:  
Bugs are so gross!**

Most of them agreed.

**Timon:  
Mmm... And so delicious! Ooh, look. Another one.**

**Zuri:  
(Screams) Get it, get it away! (Continues Screaming) Ow, my paw! (Sobbing)**

Baliyo said, "Wow, acts like a baby cub much."

**Bunga:  
Hey, everyone. Everyone! Listen to this! Simba just put Kion in charge of the new Lion Guard!**

**Kiara:  
Lion Guard? What's a Lion Guard?**

**Kion:  
Dad just told me about it. The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life! And I'm it's new leader!**

**Bunga:  
I'm gonna be on the Lion Guard, too! It's un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Kiara:  
(Chuckles) You and Bunga? Protecting the Pride Lands? Does Dad know about this?**

Kion said, "Well it won't be exactly just me and Bunga."

**Kion:  
"Dad" told me to assemble the Pride Lands' best.**

Kida said, "He's got you beat there."

**Bunga:  
And I'm the best. Just ask me!**

**Pumbaa:  
Well, if you ask me, it sounds like it might be dangerous.**

**Timon:  
It's worse than that, Pumbaa. It sounds like work.**

Everyone was confused what happened to make them not like working so much and where they learned Hakuna Matata from anyways.

**Bunga:  
Yeah! It's both!**

**Timon:  
Eek... Work!**

**Pumbaa:  
Gee, Bunga. I don't know...**

**Bunga:  
Uncle Pumbaa, Uncle Timon, please?**

**Timon:  
Work? Danger? Definitely not. Have you forgotten our problem-free philosophy? It means no worries...**

Rani asked, "How do you get them to change their minds?" Kion said, "You'll see."

**Bunga:  
I know it's not Hakuna matata, Uncle Timon. It's, it's... Zuka Zama!**

**Kiara:  
Zuka Zama?**

**Timon:  
Don't ask!**

Baliyo asked, "Why not?" Fuli said, "I honestly don't know." Kion said, "He's about to sing about Zuka Zama." Chloe said, "The song is called Zuka Zama."

**Tiifu:  
What's Zuka Zama?**

**Bunga:  
What's Zuka Zama? What's Zuka Zama? I'll tell you all about Zuka Zama!**

**Timon:  
You had to ask!**

They all laughed.

**[Starts "Zuka Zama"]**

**Chorus:  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom**

**Bunga:  
Life's exciting, life is fun**

**Chorus:  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom**

**Bunga:  
A big adventure for everyone**

**Chorus:  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom**

**Bunga:  
Life's a party and it's filled with thrills**

**Chorus:  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom**

**Bunga:  
Don't worry about the scrapes and spills**

**Chorus:  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom**

**Bunga:  
Pop up, pop up...**

**Chorus:  
Zuka Zuka**

**Bunga:  
Dive in, dive in**

**Chorus:  
Zama Zama**

**Bunga:  
Go, go, go**

**Chorus:  
Zom zom zom**

**Bunga:  
Flyin' through the trees like busy, busy bee going**

**Chorus:  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom**

**Bunga:  
Now you know my little motto for life**

**Chorus:  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom**

**Bunga:  
Enjoy the chaos Ignore the strife**

**Chorus:  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom**

**Bunga:  
When life throws you a crazy curve**

**Chorus:  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom**

**Bunga:  
Go Zuka Zama Don't lose your nerve**

**Chorus:  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom**

**Bunga:  
Pop up, pop up...**

**Chorus:  
Zuka Zuka**

**Bunga:  
Dive in, dive in**

**Chorus:  
Zama Zama**

**Bunga:  
Go, go, go**

**Chorus:  
Zom zom zom**

**Bunga:  
Flyin' through the trees like busy, busy bee going**

**Chorus:  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom**

**Bunga:  
Pop up, pop up...**

**Chorus:  
Zuka Zuka**

**Bunga:  
Dive in, dive in**

**Chorus:  
Zama Zama**

**Bunga:  
Go, go, go**

**Chorus:  
Zom zom zom**

**Bunga:  
Like a bee, like a bee Like a busy, busy bee going**

**Chorus:  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom**

**Bunga and Chorus:  
Zuka Zama Zom zom zom**

**[End "Zuka Zama"]**

Rani said, "I am not looking at life that way." Kion said, "That's why he's the bravest, he's not afraid of anything." Baliyo said, "Even so, that is an interesting way to look at life." Bunga said, "Thanks."

**Timon:  
Meh. Zuka palooka. I still don't think Bunga should be signing up for some jungle patrol.**

Kion asked, "How could it be known as Jungle Patrol when we're patrolling the Pride Lands and not a jungle?" Rani said, "Who knows."

**Bunga:  
Lion Guard!**

**Timon:  
Whatever you call it.**

**Kion:  
Timon, Pumbaa, please. I really do need Bunga on the Lion Guard. He's the bravest animal I know.**

**Timon:  
Bravest animal you know?**

Kion said, "That is how I got them to change their minds." Rani said, "You're great at changing others minds, mainly about you." Kiara looked at them and asked, "What does she mean by that?" Kion said, "Me and Rani didn't exactly get along at first but then eventually we did get along." Chloe said, "Of which you'll see when we get to that point."

**Kiara:  
He's brave, all right. Brave bordering on stupid.**

**Bunga:  
Thanks, Kiara!**

Everyone but Bunga laughed but mainly the cubs and Bunga asked, "What's so funny?" Kion said, "Bunga, that wasn't a compliment." Bunga said, "Oh."

**Pumbaa:  
Well, when you put it that way...**

**Timon:  
Congratulations, Bunga! We always knew you had it in you!**

**Kiara:  
Oh, brother! Kion's gonna wreck the Pride Lands before I even get to be Queen.**

Kiara said, "I will admit that I was wrong about that. You have grown since becoming leader of the Guard and then as King." Kion said, "And I will admit that I had some help, mainly from Fuli, especially on the journey, and if it wasn't for us, Scar would've taken over the Pride Lands with his followers." Vitani asked, "How is that possible." Kion said, "You'll find out." Fuli said, "Kion, it was you and you alone that took out Scar while the Pride Landers took on his followers but Bunga stopped Ushari and Ono saved Bunga." This made everyone but Kion's Night Pride confused. Kion said, "You'll see."

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, Bunga. I'm so proud, I could... (Breaks Wind) Oops. Sorry.**

Kopa said, "Nice faces." Kion said, "Believe me, you wouldn't want to be there when that happened."

**Kiara:  
Zuri, let's get you back to Pride Rock.**

**Zuri:  
We're outta here!**

**Kion:  
I better go assemble the rest of my team...**

Kiara said, "At least we found a reason to get out of there." Kion said, "True and it did take a minute to convince Fuli to be on the Lion Guard."

**Bunga:  
Wait, Kion! The Lion Guard needs to stick together!**

Koda said, "But you went ahead of dad." Bunga said, "I was excited."

**Pumbaa:  
Was it something I said?**

Kion and Kiara both said at the same time, "No." Then everyone, even them, laughed.

**Chungu:  
Janja, I'm hungry!**

**Cheezi:  
Me, too!**

**Janja:  
You two only have yourselves to blame. To think that you were scared by the roar of a lion cub!**

Fuli said, "To be fair, it wasn't an ordinary roar." Bunga said, "It was an un-Bunga-lievable roar."

**Cheezi:  
Janja, see, Kion's roar, it wasn't like, like a normal roar. It was, uh... (Nervous Laugh) Super loud!**

**Chungu:  
And the clouds! They turned into roaring lions!**

**Janja:  
Oh! So you're scared of clouds, too?**

Kini said, "When he puts it that way, it's funny."

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Janja:  
Stuff it, fur brains! Seems we have a visitor to our humble humid den.**

**Mzingo:  
Janja. Hyenas.**

**Janja:  
Mzingo! What are you doing this far into the Outlands? Looking for leftovers?**

**Mzingo:  
No, but I'd be happy to eat...**

**Janja:  
Forget it. We don't have any. Simba's cub, Kion, managed to cancel our lunch plans.**

Kion said, "Me and the others keep running their plans to bring down the Circle of Life." Rani said, "That's good."

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Mzingo:  
Then you already know about Kion.**

**Janja:  
Know what?**

**Mzingo:  
Simba has told Kion to assemble a new Lion Guard.**

**Janja:  
Lion Guard? That's impossible. The Lion Guard died out after Scar... Unless...**

**Mzingo (Stammers):  
Janja?**

**Janja:  
The Roar! Of course!**

**Mzingo:  
Of course what?**

**Janja:  
Don't you know the stories? The Lion Guard was legendary. The most powerful team of lions in the Pride Lands. At least they were... (Snickering) Until Scar destroyed them!**

Bunga said, "Wow, Kion. You were right. Janja already knew about the Lion Guard."

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Mzingo:  
What? A lion destroyed the Lion Guard?**

**Janja:  
Or so the story goes.**

**Cheezi:  
Ha-ha-hilarious!**

**Chungu:  
Yeah! Them lions ain't too bright!**

Baliyo said, "If lions weren't bright then why is Simba the King of Pride Lands and defeated Scar."

**Janja:  
Stuff it, fur brains! A new Lion Guard could be very bad news for us hyenas. And all the other Outlanders.**

**Mzingo:  
I gathered as much from what I overheard from Kion.**

**Janja:  
Yes. The old Lion Guard protected the so-called Circle of Life. If Kion's new Lion Guard wins the trust of the Pride Lands, we Outlanders will... (Growls)**

Everyone Laughed.

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Mzingo:  
Now, Janja. What were you saying? About the Lion Guard and the Outlanders?**

**Janja:  
I was saying... With a Lion Guard patrolling the Pride Lands, it will be next to impossible for us Outlanders to take whatever animals we want for food.**

**Cheezi:  
Then what're we gonna do?**

**Chungu:  
Ooh, we could eat each other.**

Kopa said, "That makes no sense."

**Janja:  
No! We'll strike now. Before the Lion Guard is ready. And we'll take down all the animals we can.**

Ono said, "They only score a couple gazelles when Kion showed up and came up with a plan and we win as usual by accepting to join the Lion Guard."

**Mzingo:  
Mmm. I like the sound of that.**

**Janja:  
Whole herds of animals!**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah, right!**

**Chungu:  
Tasty!**

**Janja:  
Tonight, we Outlanders will feast. Hyenas and vultures alike! Tonight, we strike!**

Chloe said, "The song is actually called "Tonight We Strike."

**[Starts "Tonight We Strike"]**

**Janja:  
(Laughs)  
When you live  
In the Outlands  
It's better to make  
Your own rules  
Ask anyone outside  
The Pride Lands  
The Circle of Life  
Is for fools**

**(Hyenas Vocalizing)**

**We go where we want  
When we want to  
And we eat  
Yes, we eat as we please  
That Kion can't  
Give us a curfew**

**Mzingo:  
Or tell us to stay in the trees**

**Chorus:  
No!  
Tonight, we strike  
Tonight, we strike  
No one's safe  
So the time is right  
The Circle of Life's  
Gonna feel our bite  
Tonight, we strike  
Tonight, we strike**

**(Hyenas Vocalizing)**

**Janja:  
So before  
This new Guard is ready  
To defend the Pride Lands from harm  
We'll make them all feel unsteady  
We'll give them cause for alarm**

**Chorus:  
Yeah!  
Tonight, we strike  
Tonight, we strike  
No one's safe  
So the time is right  
The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite  
Tonight, we strike  
Tonight, we strike**

**(Laughing)**

**Janja:  
All right, fellas, bring it in.  
Here's the plan.  
While the animals are in their slumber  
We'll be creeping beneath  
And just like a roaring thunder  
We will wake them up with our teeth**

**Chorus:  
Yeah!  
Tonight, we strike  
Tonight, we strike  
No one's safe  
So the time is right  
The Circle of Life's  
Gonna feel our bite  
Tonight, we strike  
Tonight, we strike  
Tonight, we strike  
Tonight, we strike!  
No one's safe  
So the time is right  
Nobody is safe!**

**(Laughing)**

**Tonight, we strike  
Tonight, we strike  
The Circle of Life's  
Gonna feel our bite  
Tonight, we strike  
Tonight, we strike**

**[End "Tonight We Strike"]**

Baliyo said, "That doesn't sound good." Kion said, "Cause it isn't good."

**Janja:  
Outlanders, arise and follow me! The Pride Lands will never know what bit them!**

**(Hyenas Laughing Maniacally)**

**Ono:  
Target in sight... Dive!**

**Bunga:  
Hey, Ono!**

**Ono:  
(Grunts) Whoa! Oh. Hi, Kion. Good to see you.**

**Kion:  
You see just about everything, Ono. That's why I want to talk.**

Kopa said, "I thought Ono couldn't see like that, I thought that was Anga." Kion said, "Ono used to be able to see like that but then came defeating Scar and after Ono's sight was healed, he couldn't see the same."

**All Hippos (Chanting):  
Beshte! Beshte! Beshte!**

**Beshte:  
Hey, everybody! Who wants a water slide?**

**Hippo 1:  
Ooh, yeah!**

**Hippo 2:  
Me, me!**

**Hippo 3:  
Do it, Beshte!**

**Beshte:  
Poa. One water slide, coming up! Twende kiboko! (Grunts)**

**All Hippos:  
Yay!**

**Beshte:  
Yeah! (Laughs)**

Fuli said, "I'm glad that I wasn't there." Kion said, "Because you didn't get wet."

**Bunga:  
Strongest?**

**Kion:  
(Blows Raspberries) Strongest.**

**Ono:  
Also wettest...**

**Kion:  
Aah!**

Everyone laughed but Beshte said, "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to get you." Bunga said, "Hakuna Matata."

**Bunga:  
Ono!  
Fuli! Wait! Kion wants to talk!**

**Fuli:  
Not now, Bunga. I gotta run.**

**Bunga:  
What? Why?**

**Fuli:  
(Panting) That's why.**

**(Baboons Screeching)**

Koda said, "Funny how you're not a fan of baboons and yet you get chased by them." Fuli said, "Not funny."

**Bunga:  
Oh...**

**Ono:  
I see Fuli's a bit occupied.**

Kini said, "That's obvious."

**Kion:  
Even I can see that, Ono. But I have an idea...**

**Baboon:  
Whoo!**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi! You can't catch me!**

**Ono:  
Fuli! This way!**

**Kion:  
Fuli! Jump! Beshte! Now! Nice save, Beshte.**

Rani said, "Good idea, Kion. Great job, Beshte." Kion said, "We were just doing what we do."

**Fuli:  
(Panting) Totally. Thanks. And as for you guys, I said I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to be mean when I said you look funny when you scratch your heads.**

**Baboon:  
Apology accepted...**

**(All Baboons Groan)**

Everyone laughed.

**Kion:  
Hey, guys. Thanks for meeting with me. I wanted to talk to you because... Well, I need your help.**

**Beshte:  
What's the kerbubble, Kion?**

**Kion:  
The five of us are the Pride Lands' fiercest, bravest, strongest, fastest and keenest of sight. And that's why I want you all to join the new Lion Guard. Together, we'll protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life.**

Baliyo said, "Great job on telling them that in a way that doesn't point out why you're in charge or why that team was formed. Fuli doesn't even look happy about it." Kion said, "She wasn't and you're about to hear her tell why she isn't happy about it."

**(Ono Whistles)**

**Beshte:  
Well, lick my tail and call me a meerkat!**

**Bunga:  
Hey! My uncle's a meerkat!**

**Beshte:  
No offense, Bunga... Wait! Aren't you a honey badger?**

**Fuli:  
A Lion Guard? Figures. Always the lions lording over the Pride Lands.I suppose Simba put you in charge of this little team, Kion?**

**Bunga:  
You bet your spots he did!**

**Kion:  
Fuli, the Lion Guard needs you. You're the Pride Lands' fastest.**

**Fuli:  
You got that right. And you're supposed to be the fiercest?**

**Beshte:  
Well, he is a lion...**

**Ono:  
And lions are fierce. It's kinda common knowledge, really...**

Bunga said, "Well, it wasn't just that he's a lion, it's also because of the Roar."

**Bunga:  
Show 'em the Roar, Kion. Show 'em the Roar!**

**Fuli:  
What's Bunga talking about? The Roar? You think you're somethin' special just 'cause you can roar?**

Kion said, "It isn't just a roar, it's the Roar of the Elders."

**Bunga:  
Wait 'till you hear it. C'mon, Kion. Show 'em the Roar!**

**Beshte:  
So what is the deal with your roar?**

**Fuli:  
Oh, you totally have to show us now, Kion.**

Kida asked, "Wait, are you for real going to show them the Roar now?" Kion said, "Yes and no. I was going to but it didn't go as expected." Everyone but Kion and his Night Pride was confused.

**Ono:  
Seeing is believing! Though with a roar, it's more about hearing...**

**Kion:  
Okay, fine. I'll show you the Roar. Just, uh, stay behind me. I don't want anybody to get hurt.**

**Beshte:  
'Scuse me.**

**Fuli:  
Watch it!**

**Ono:  
Pfft. Groundlings...**

**Kion:  
Ready? Okay. This is the Roar... (Tiny Squeak) What in the Pride Lands...**

Everyone laughed but Kion was just a tad embarrassed. Simba asked, "Is that what you were about to talk about when I started talking?" Kion said, "Yes."

**Ono:  
That was... Different.**

**Fuli:  
(Laughs) Kion! You call that a roar? (Chuckles)**

**Beshte:  
Didn't sound like a roar.**

**Bunga:  
That wasn't the Roar! That was a squeak!**

**Zazu:  
I've found him, Your Highness! Kion is over here!**

**Kiara:  
See, Dad? What did I tell you?**

**Simba:  
Thank you, Kiara. You and Tiifu go ahead and track the gazelle. I need to talk with Kion. Alone.**

Kion sighed and said, "This talk isn't going to be pretty and apparently he doesn't think that traditions can be broken but I broke the Lion Guard tradition twice with the whole not all lions and having 6 instead of the traditional 5."

**Kiara:  
Yes, Dad.**

**Simba:  
Thank you, princess.**

**Kion:  
Dad! Am I glad to see you! I'm not sure why, but when I tried to...**

**Simba:  
Kion, Kiara tells me you've asked Bunga to join the Lion Guard.**

**Bunga:  
Hey...**

**Simba:  
Is this true?**

**Kion:  
Well, yeah. I was just talking to all my friends about it.**

**Simba:  
Your friends? Kion, I asked you to assemble the new Lion Guard. Instead you're just playing with your friends?**

**Kion:  
I'm not playing, Dad. My friends are the new Lion Guard. Fuli is the fastest. Beshte is the strongest. Ono is the keenest of sight. And the bravest, it's Bunga.**

Kion said, "I may have been the only lion when we were on the Lion Guard but it all worked out just fine." Fuli said, "He's right. No one is as fast as a cheetah, move things like Beshte, climb like Bunga, we have 2 fliers now and Kion taught us all how to work as a team even before he was leader of the Lion Guard."

**Simba:  
Kion, the Lion Guard has always been made of lions. Do you really think a Lion Guard with only one lion can protect the Pride Lands?**

**Kion:  
Well, actually...**

**Simba:  
Son, listen. The Lion Guard isn't a game you play with your friends. It's real. The Circle of Life, and your life,will depend on who's on your team. Please, Kion. There are plenty of good lions for the Guard. I need you to take your new responsibility seriously. Just as seriously as Kiara takes hers.**

Rani said, "That was a heavy talking to." Kion said, "Grandfather Mufasa had put things in dad's point of view for me and said that he was worried about me because he loves me and being leader of the Lion Guard won't always come easy." Simba said, "I am still proud about how much you have grown." Kion said, "Thanks, dad. Grandfather Mufasa was right about it not being easy, especially after I got the scar and before I was healed."

**Kion:  
But I do take it seriously...**

**Bunga:  
Kion...**

**Beshte:  
Lil' B, I think Kion needs some time to himself.**

Kion said, "You were right Beshte, I needed time to think."

**Kiara:  
Be sure to stay low while we're tracking the herd. And we need stay downwind, so they don't catch our scent. That's why it's important to watch how the grass moves.**

**Tiifu:  
Are we going to attack them?**

**Kiara:  
No. My dad says we should only take what the pride needs, to keep the Circle of Life in balance. If we took down gazelles just to learn how to do it, pretty soon there wouldn't be any left. Then we'd be as bad as the hyenas. (Gasps) What's Mzingo doing up there? Vultures only circle like that when they're expecting to eat.**

**Tiifu:  
Kiara, look!**

**Kiara:  
Hyenas. And Janja's leading them.**

**Tiifu:  
There's so many of them!**

**Kiara:  
Yeah. And with Mzingo circling over the gazelles, I have a feeling they're up to no good.**

**Tiifu:  
What are we going to do?**

**Kiara:  
Go find my dad and tell him Janja and his clan are here. I'll stay here and keep watch.**

Fuli said, "Good idea."

**Tiifu:  
Okay, Kiara. Be careful!**

**Kion:  
Dad wanted the best for the Lion Guard. And I found them. But now, maybe the best isn't good enough? I just don't understand.**

Chloe said, "Kion is about to sing "It Is Time" and there are 2 songs that are similar, "Chungu's Lament" and "Kion's Reckoning" or if you to call it something else "With My Friends."

**[Start "It Is Time"]**

**Why?  
Why even trust me at all?  
They say the Guard is my call  
But then come tell me I'm wrong  
Now what, What should I do?  
And who, Who do I turn to?  
Now everything feels so upside down  
Deep down, maybe I knew  
It was way too good to be true  
With all my friends looking up to me  
Some leader I turned out to be**

Bunga said, "That looks like Mufasa." Kion said, "It is Grandfather Mufasa." Bunga said, "No Wonder your used to talking to lions in the sky like Askari."

**[Start Talking]**

**Mufasa:  
Kion...**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa... Are you...**

**Mufasa:  
Yes, Kion. I am your grandfather.**

**Kion:  
Mufasa. I've heard a lot about you.**

**Mufasa:  
And I've been watching you. You are about to embark on a great journey, Kion, leader of the Lion Guard!**

**Kion:  
I'm not sure Dad's gonna let me lead the Lion Guard. He's worried that I can't handle it.**

**Mufasa:  
Kion. Simba is worried. But he's worried because he loves you. Being leader of the Lion Guard will not always be easy.**

Kion said, "Grandfather Mufasa makes a good point."

**Kion:  
Then maybe Dad's right. Maybe I'm not ready to lead. Or use the Roar. I'm not even sure I can control it! First it's super loud. Then it's just a squeak. And I... I don't want to end up like Scar.**

Bunga said, "You started acting like him but I am glad you didn't end up like Scar."

**Mufasa:  
Don't be afraid, Kion. Trust your instincts. The Roar will be there for you when you need it. And so will I, until the Pride Lands' end...**

**Kion:  
Grandfather Mufasa. Don't go yet. Trust my instincts. The Roar will be there when I need it.**

**[End Talking]**

**Maybe my journey is far from done  
They need a leader and I'm the one  
So now it's time for them all to see  
The Lion I was born to be  
It is time  
To take the lead on my own  
It is time  
For something bigger Than I've ever known  
No need to wonder The choice is done  
Now I believe I'm truly am the one  
So is it time?  
Is it time?  
Yes.  
It is time**

**[End "It Is Time"]**

Kion said, "That mark of the Guard has been there up until the time I gave up the leadership of the Lion Guard and the Roar to Vitani and Master the Roar and join Rani at the Tree of Life."

**Bunga:  
Kion! Kion! Janja! The hyenas! They're attacking the gazelles!**

**Kion:  
What? Oh, no!**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Ono:  
Mzingo's telling the hyenas which one to target next. Smart, in a devious sort of way.**

**Beshte:  
I don't get it. They've already scored a couple gazelles. That should be plenty for all of them.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah. Why are they still attacking?**

Bunga said, "Because they are hyenas and Janja's clan was bad back then."

**Kion:  
Janja and his clan will keep going until the whole herd is dead.**

**Ono:  
What?**

**Beshte:  
No...**

**Fuli:  
Don't they understand the Circle of Life?**

**Kion:  
They don't care about the Circle of Life. They're not hunting for food. They want to throw the Pride Lands into chaos. And it's up to the Lion Guard to stop them!**

**Fuli:  
The Lion Guard?**

**Ono:  
You mean us?**

**Beshte:  
What about what Simba said?**

**Kion:  
So what if we're not all lions? I know we're the Pride Lands' fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest, and keenest of sight!**

Rani said, "Good job on trusting your instincts then." Kion said, "Thanks but on the journey to the Tree of Life, I couldn't trust myself, so, whenever my scar bothered me, I had Fuli take over until I felt better because we were always running out of Tuliza and it was the only thing that soothed my scar." Kovu said, "It was Zira who put a scar on my face."

**Beshte:  
That's true.**

**Fuli:  
Of course, we are.**

**Ono:  
I guess?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Let's go get those stinkin' hyenas!**

**Kion:  
Hold it, Bunga. This isn't a game. We need a plan to take on the hyenas. And I think I have one. That is, if the rest of you are ready to join the Lion Guard.**

**Fuli:  
I'm in.**

**Ono:  
Ditto.**

**Beshte:  
Lay it on us, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Bunga...**

**(Roar)**

**Kion:  
You are the bravest!**

**Fuli.**

**(Roar)**

**Kion:  
You are the fastest.**

**Ono.**

**(Roar)**

**Kion:  
You are the keenest of sight.**

**Beshte.**

**(Roar)**

**Kion:  
You are the strongest. We are the Lion Guard. And here's what we're going to do...**

**Kiara:  
(Sighs) What's taking Tiifu so long? Dad needs to stop this! What?**

**Kion:  
Till the Pride Lands' end, Lion Guard defend!**

Simba said, "You chose wisely for your Lion Guard and so has Vitani."

**(Roar)**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**(Hyena Exclaims)**

**Mzingo:  
What about... Aagh!**

**(Pow!)**

**Ono:  
Looking for something, feather neck?**

**Mzingo:  
Ooooh.**

They all laughed.

**Fuli:  
Huwezi! Nowhere to run that I can't run faster!**

**(Hyenas Surprised Shouts)**

**Fuli:  
(Growling) See what I mean?**

**(Hyenas Exclaiming)  
****(Fuli Chuckling)**

**Kion:  
That's right! Keep going!**

**Beshte:  
Comin' thru!**

**Kion:  
And, Beshte! Now!**

**Beshte:  
Outta the way! Twende Kiboko!**

Rani said, "Fuli's right, you're a good leader, with or without the Roar."

**(Loud Crash)**

**Rafiki:  
Simba, Nala, look!**

**(Hyenas Yelping)**

Rafa said, "Good job." Kion said, "We're not finished with our first time saving the Pride Lands just yet."

**Rafiki:  
Kion's Lion Guard! (Laughs) They have Janja and the hyenas on the run!**

**Nala:  
That's our boy!**

**Tiifu:  
But the herd! It's charging right towards Kiara!**

**Nala:  
Oh no!**

**Simba:  
Kiara!**

**Kiara:  
Agh! Help!**

**Ono:  
Kion! Kiara's hurt!**

**Kion:  
Okay. We need to get to her fast.**

**Fuli:  
I'm the fastest there is. But what do I do once I'm there?**

**Bunga:  
Just get me close! I'll take it from there.**

**Kion:  
Bunga?**

**Bunga:  
Don't worry, Kion. This time, yours truly has a plan!**

Bunga said, "It wasn't really so much as plan but it was an idea to get the gazelles away from Kiara."

**Kion:  
Okay. Hurry.**

**Ono:  
This way!**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zamaaaaaa!**

**Ono:  
Kiara's trapped behind that rock.**

**Fuli:  
Uhh, I can't get any closer.**

**Bunga:  
Then this is where I get off! Hang on, Kiara! Whoo! Ha ha! Aaah! Zuka Zamaaaaaa!**

Kida said, "Nice trick." Bunga said, "Thanks."

**Kiara:  
Bunga? Have you lost your mind?**

**Bunga:  
Never had one, Kiara! Now, if you don't mind. Scram ya, goofy gazelles! Take this!**

**(Hissing)**

They were all grossed out, mainly Kiara because this just brought back what it smelt like.

**Bunga:  
Uncle Pumbaa taught me that one.**

Kini said, "That much is obvious."

**Kiara:  
(Coughs) Thanks, Bunga. You might be stinky, but you sure are brave.**

Bunga said, "Thanks." Kopa asked, "Are you finished yet?" Kion said, "Nope, it's time to give Janja and his hyenas something to remember."

**Ono:  
Kion! Bunga and Fuli did it! Kiara's safe!**

**Kion:  
Great! Have them regroup with us at the edge of the field. It's time to give Janja and his hyenas something to remember.**

**Kiara:  
Mom! Dad!**

**Simba:  
Kiara!**

**Nala:  
You're safe.**

**Kiara:  
I might not be if it weren't for Kion and his friends. I guess he knew what he was doing when he picked them.**

Kion said to Simba, "And you thought that I was only playing with them."

**Simba:  
He did, didn't he?**

**Rafiki:  
Look! Look!**

**Janja:  
Well, if it isn't Kion the lion cub. You and your friends better leave now, before you get hurt.**

Kion said, "I never back down from a fight with them."

**Kion:  
We're the Lion Guard, Janja. We defend the Circle of Life. You and your kind are not welcome in the Pride Lands. Ever!**

Kida said, "Here comes the Roar."

**(Roars Loudly)  
(Hyenas Shouting)**

They all laughed.

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama! Now that's the Roar!**

**Janja:  
Oh!**

**Rafiki:  
Did you hear that?**

**Nala:  
Kion.**

**Tiifu:  
Whoa.**

They laughed at Kiara and Tiifu's reaction to the Roar.

**(Hyenas Yelping)**

**Janja:  
You win today, Kion. Next time won't be so easy.**

Fuli said, "He's right, it's easy every time."

**Rafiki:  
See, Simba? You see? He is ready! It is time!**

**Nala:  
Simba?**

**Simba:  
Yes. Kion is ready. It is time. Time for the Lion Guard.**

They all cheered.


	3. Never Judge a Hyena By Its Spots

**Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots**

Kida asked, "What is this one about? Other than hyenas." Chloe said, "This is when Kion and Jasiri first met." Rani said, "Now I can see how you managed to become friends with hyenas." Kion said, "I don't make friends with Janja when me and Jasiri became friends. I became friends with Janja the night before we went to the Outlands to defeat Scar."

**(Birds Warbling)  
(Snorting)**

**Janja:  
C'mon, boys! It's lunch time, and I'm starving!**

**Chungu:  
I'm always starving!**

**(Cheezi Laughing)**

**Kion:  
Hyenas!**

**(Scared Yelps)**

**Chungu:  
Hey!**

**Kion:  
I told you to stay out of the Pride Lands!**

**Janja:  
Did ya now? My stomach keeps forgettin'.**

Kopa said, "That makes no sense." Kovu asked, "Didn't you run them out when you first got the Roar?" Kion said, "Yes. But they keep coming back."

**Chungu:  
His stomach forgets. (Laughs) That's a good one!**

**Kion:  
Go!**

**Janja:  
Oh, no.**

**Cheezi:  
(Laughs) That cub's got no sense of humor!**

Koda said, "I thought you did have a sense of humor at that age." Kion said, "I always had a sense of humor, not as much as Bunga though. But I didn't mess around when it came to protecting the Circle of Life." Bunga said, "I never took anything seriously." Fuli said, "That's true and you still don't." Kiara said, "I can definitely tell you that Kion played around whenever he got the chance."

**Kion:  
Lion Guard, calm the herd! I'll take care of these guys.**

**Fuli:  
You got it.**

**Chungu:  
We're leaving? What about lunch?**

**Janja:  
All of the sudden I'm not so hungry.**

**Cheezi:  
But Janja! You said you were starving!**

**Janja:  
Just run, fur brain!**

**Kion:  
That's right! Back to the Outlands! Now!  
(Creaking)(Yells and Grunts)(Coughing)**

Rani said, "That isn't good." Kion said, "I'll be fine."

**Beshte:  
That's right. Easy there. You're all okay now.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Kion's chased those hyenas back into the Outlands!**

Baliyo said, "While that may be true, he's in trouble now."

**Fuli:  
And he should be back by now. Ono, check on Kion.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative! Hapana!**

**(Kion Grunting)**

**Ono:  
Everyone, everyone! Kion's in trouble! Come on!**

**(Kion Grunting)  
(Kion Gasps)**

**Bunga:  
Kion! Hang on, Kion, we're coming!**

**Beshte:  
Little B, don't! The current's too strong!**

**Fuli:  
Ono! Keep pace with Kion!**

Baliyo said, "I like all the action, not the fact that Kion is in trouble." Bunga said, "I agree with that."

**Ono:  
Right!**

**Bunga:  
(Coughing) Whoa! (Panting) Thanks, Big B.**

**Ono:  
Hang in there, Kion. Oh, no! Kion, look out! Rocks! Straight ahead!**

**Kion:  
Whoa!**

Bunga said, "That looks like a fun ride." Kion said, "It isn't so fun when the current is too strong and there are rocks."

**Kion:  
(Panting) (Coughing) (Panting) (Sighs)**

**Bunga:  
Kion! Are you all right?**

**Kion:  
A little wet. (Coughs) But I'm okay.**

**Ono:  
But Kion, look. You're over here. In the Outlands.**

Vitani said, "That is pretty obvious." Rafa asked, "How do you even find your way through the Outlands? Kiara said, "I don't know, Kion?" Kion said, "I got some help from Jasiri."

**Kion:  
I can see that, Ono. And it looks like I can take that trail upriver. Don't worry, Ono. I'll be fine. Besides, I don't have much of a choice. I definitely can't cross the river here. The water's way too rough. Lion Guard! Meet me at Flat Ridge Rock! I can cross the river there!**

**Beshte:  
Huh?**

**Fuli:  
Flat Ridge Rock?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know exactly where that is! Follow me!**

Fuli said, "No you don't. You got us lost in the woods. We had to get directions from Mbeya."

**Kion:  
Thanks, Bunga! Ono!**

**Ono:  
Yes, Kion?**

**Kion:  
Better go with them. Make sure Bunga really does know where Flat Ridge Rock is.**

Kini said, "Good idea."

**Ono:  
Affirmative! Guys, wait up!**

Kida asked, "Who is hiding in the rocks?" Kion said, "It's Jasiri."

**Bunga:  
C'mon! C'mon! We don't want Kion waitin' up at Flat Ridge Rock, wondering where we are. (Exclaims)**

Kion said, "Flat Ridge Rock isn't in the woods." Fuli said, "We know that now."

**Beshte:  
What's wrong, Little B?**

**Bunga:  
Uh, nothing.**

**Fuli:  
Bunga? Are you sure you know how to get to Flat Ridge Rock?**

**Bunga:  
Pfft! Of course, I know. It's this way! Huh? **

**(Fuli Grunts)  
(Grunts) **

**Ono:  
Ow. **

**Bunga:  
Wait, no, no, no, no. It's this way!**

**Ushari:  
(Hissing) Going somewhere, Bunga?**

Kopa said, "I thought you said that Ushari was a bad guy." Kion said, "He was but it was around the time that Scar returned."

**Bunga:  
Nope! Gotta be this way. Well, it's one of these ways.**

**Beshte:  
Too bad Kion's not here to lead us.**

Kion asked, "Are you guys already missing me, already?" Beshte said, "Well, you are a great leader." Nala said, "Just like your father."

**Ono:  
Do you even know where we are?**

**Bunga:  
Sure! Uh... We're lost!**

Kida said, "Wow. You're just now admitting it."

**(All Sigh)**

**Kion:  
Hmm. (Grunts and Sniffing)**

Rafa asked, "Who caused those rocks to fall?" Kion said, "You'll see in a minute."

**Jasiri:  
Hello! Surprise!**

Koda asked, "Ain't that the hyena that watched you from the shadows? Jasiri?" Kion said, "Yes, it is."

**(Kion Gasps)**

**Jasiri:  
(Laughs) Didn't know I was up here. Did ya?**

**Kion:  
No, I...I knew you were there the whole time...Hyena.**

Rafa said, "I thought you two were friends the moment that you guys met." Kion said, "No. It took a while and us helping each other for us to trust one another."

**Jasiri:  
Yep, I'm a hyena all right. You lions are so clever! (Laughs) Especially you, Kion. Leader of the Lion Guard.**

Bunga asked, "How did she know you when she's not part of Janja's clan at that point?" Kion said, "The mark on my shoulder and reputation."

**Kion:  
You know me?**

**Jasiri:  
Just by reputation. The mark on your shoulder's a giveaway, though. (Laughs)**

**Kion:  
So, you're not in Janja's clan?**

**Jasiri:  
Janja? Yeah, that's a good one. What are you doing in the Outlands? Not exactly your territory.**

**Kion:  
I'm going to Flat Ridge Rock,so I can get back to the Pride Lands. If that's okay with you, hyena.**

**Jasiri:  
The name's Jasiri. And if you are headed back to the Pride Lands, you're going the wrong way.**

Kini said, "You both are kinda stand-off-ish." Kion said, "Because we didn't trust each other yet. I still thought she was bad until later."

**Kion:  
Uh-huh. And I should trust a hyena because...**

**Jasiri:  
Because I want you out of my territory.**

**Kion:  
Good. I want out of your territory. (Scoffs)**

**Jasiri:  
Then you're going the wrong way!**

Kiara said, "Glad to see I wasn't the only one you wouldn't listen to. After all, you were and still are quite stubborn."

**Beshte:  
Thanks for getting us outta the woods, Ono.**

**Ono:  
No problem. But I don't know which way to go from here. I've never been to Flat Ridge Rock.**

**Beshte:  
Neither have I.**

**Fuli:  
Me neither.**

**Bunga:  
Well, it's probably around here somewhere.**

**Beshte:  
All I see are grass, trees and zebras.**

**Fuli:  
Ugh! I can't believe we don't know where to go! We're the Lion Guard! (Sighs) This never happens when Kion's around!**

Kion said, "Well, I do know my way around the Pride Lands and I had to because of my dad being the King, sister going to be Queen, and being leader of the Guard." Rani said, "Well, now you all know your way around the Tree of Life." Fuli said, "We never had to ask for directions before but none of us knew how to get to Flat Ridge Rock and it doesn't seem like you did any better in the Outlands." Kion said, "Not until I listened to Jasiri."

**Beshte:  
Easy, Fuli. We just need to ask somebody for directions.**

**Thurston:  
Hello, Lion Guard. I couldn't help but overhear. You need directions?**

Fuli said, "Like that zebra could give out directions. He can't even remember where he's going or where he's been."

**Bunga:  
Yeah, we do! Do you know where Flat Ridge Rock is?**

**Thurston:  
Flat Ridge Rock? Oh! Is that near Ukuni Woods? Or Big Springs?**

**Fuli:  
We don't know where it is. That's why we're asking you!**

**Thurston:  
I see. Well, that's too bad. I'm not sure where it is. Now, where was I going?**

**Beshte:  
Uh, maybe back to your herd?**

**Thurston:  
Oh yes, of course! Thank you!**

Baliyo said, "You're right. He doesn't know where he's going."

**Ono:  
Zebras. (Sighs) They never know where they're going.**

**Beshte:  
Hey! We could ask Mbeya the Rhino! He knows the Pride Lands like the back of his horn.**

**Fuli:  
Great. Any idea where we can find Mbeya?**

**Beshte:  
This time of day, Mbeya usually hangs out at the Watering Hole.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Watering Hole, here we come.**

Fuli said, "Nice try."

**Fuli:  
Ono, you lead this time.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative! Follow me!**

**Fuli:  
This way, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
I was taking a shortcut.**

Ono said, "Sure, you were."

**Kion:  
(Grunts) Still following me?**

**Jasiri:  
You're still ignoring my advice.**

**Kion:  
About going the wrong way? (Scoffs) I'm pretty sure I'm heading towards Flat Ridge Rock.**

Rani said, "If she lives in the Outlands, you should listen to her because she should know who own home better than you." Kion said, "I didn't trust her yet when I should've. I learned the hard way."

**Jasiri:  
Maybe so, but you can't get there on this trail.**

Kida asked, "Why not?" Kion said, "You're about to find out because I still didn't listen, course, Jasiri also didn't mention it until the last minute."

**Kion:  
Oh, yeah? Why's that?**

**Jasiri:  
The trail ends. Here!**

**Kion:  
What? Whoa...**

**(Jasiri Cackling)**

Kopa said, "That was a fall." Fuli said, "He's right. I am surprised you weren't hurt from that." Kion said, "I was only sore and I think if it was a serious fall, she would've told me sooner, before I went over the edge."

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa!**

**(Jasiri Growls)**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) How long can it possibly take to ask for directions to Flat Ridge Rock? They've been talking forever!**

**Bunga:  
Beshte does like to talk.**

**Ono:  
Yes. But perhaps I'd better go talk to him.**

Koda asked, "Why were you talking so long?" Beshte said, "I forgot to ask for directions."

**Mbeya:  
You get to be my age, you never know what might happen!**

**(Beshte Laughs)**

**Ono:  
Sorry to interrupt. But Beshte? We have to meet Kion? At Flat Ridge Rock?**

**Beshte:  
Oh yeah! Guess I better be going. See you later, Mbeya.**

**Mbeya:  
Later, Beshte.**

**Fuli:  
So? What did he say?**

**Beshte:  
You won't believe it. Remember that heatwave we had yesterday?**

Fuli said, "When I asked what Mbeya said, I meant about the directions to Flat Ridge Rock."

**Fuli:  
Yeah, I remember. It was hot. Now what did Mbeya say?**

**Beshte:  
He forgot to cover himself in mud! (Laughs)**

**Bunga:  
Why would Mbeya want to cover himself in mud, Big B?**

**Ono:  
That's how rhinos avoid sunburn. Common knowledge, really.**

Ono said, "That is also a way hippos avoid sunburn." Kion said, "Also, mud is something I don't want on my face again." Kiara asked, "When did you have mud on your face other than for saving and from when we went to the mud pots at the edge of the Pride Lands?" Kion said, "It was during our trip and while we were at the Tree of Life." Bunga said, "Oh! I remember that. It was when the mongooses were throwing mud and also during one of those healing situations with Nirmala." The royal family members were confused. Chloe said, "You'll see when we get to that point."

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) I meant, what did Mbeya say about the directions?**

**Beshte:  
(Chuckles) Fuli, you don't need directions to cover yourself in mud. Just find a nice mud puddle and roll in it.**

**Fuli:  
Argh! Not directions for mud bathing. Directions for getting to Flat Ridge Rock!**

**Beshte:  
Oh, yeah! The directions to Flat Ridge Rock! I forgot to ask. Be right back.**

**(All Grunt)**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. Kion would never forget something like that.**

Bunga said, "Course, we also didn't know that you made a friend in the Outlands and didn't ask her for directions."

**Jasiri:  
(Laughing) Hold still, this won't hurt at all. (Grunting)**

**Kion:  
Hey, what are you doing?**

**Jasiri:  
Getting you out of this thorn bush. If you'd just hold still!**

Simba said, "No wonder how you two became friends. Still don't know how you met Janja though." Nala said, "Everyone in this family runs into trouble eventually, and are adventurers as cubs."

**Kion:  
What? Why would you help me? You're a hyena.**

**Jasiri:  
You lions really do think all hyenas are bad!**

**Kion:  
All the ones I've met are.**

**Jasiri:  
Like Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu? (Chuckles) Well, obviously, I'm not like them. For one thing, they're males, which means they're foolish. No offense.**

**Kion:  
Not all males are foolish.**

Rani said, "I think you would be more convincing if you weren't stuck in a thorn bush, on your back."

**Jasiri:  
Says the male lion flat on his back, stuck in a bush. (Laughing)**

**Ono:  
Things would certainly go a lot better if Kion were leading us.**

Kion said, "Well, you all need to learn to get around without me." Fuli said, "We already did that when you went on the Trail to Udugu and when you kept taking off to go somewhere."

**Bunga:  
Yeah. But you gotta love all these flies!**

**Fuli:  
Ugh. Yeah, gotta love 'em. Beshte, are you positive Mbeya said this is the way to Flat Ridge Rock?**

**Beshte:  
Yep! 'Course, he also said he's never actually been there.**

**(Fuli Groans)**

**Ono:  
Everyone! There's a ridge up ahead with a flat rock on top of it! It's gotta be Flat Ridge Rock!**

Kion said, "You all finally made it to Flat Ridge Rock." Bunga said, "Yeah."

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama! Kion, here we come!**

All 5 of the cubs laughed at the mud and water being splashed onto Fuli.

**Fuli:  
This time, I'll lead the way. Comin' through.**

Kion said, "That isn't leading, that's just running." Fuli said, "That's what cheetahs do, we run."

**Bunga:  
Fuli, slow down! How can you lead us when we can't keep up?**

**Kion:  
Thanks... I guess.**

Kiara said, "Wow, you're still being stubborn." Kion said, "What did you expect? She told me at the last minute that the path ended and I fell." Nala said, "Your as stubborn as your dad, you both are."

**Jasiri:  
You guess?**

**Kion:  
Well, yeah! You could have told me the trail ended before I went over the hill!**

**Jasiri:  
Yeah. But then I wouldn't have seen the leader of the Lion Guard rolling down a hill! (Laughs)**

Bunga said, "That's true."

**Kion:  
Okay, you've had your laugh. Now I'm lost. Can you tell me how to get to Flat Ridge Rock?**

**Jasiri:  
Follow that trail. It'll take you to Flat Ridge Rock. And back to your beloved Pride Lands.**

**Kion:  
Thanks. (Grunts)**

**Jasiri:  
You're limping.**

**Kion:  
I'm fine. Just a little sore from the fall. I can handle it.**

Kopa said, "I am pretty sure that if your sore, you can't exactly take on a whole clan of hyenas when they're all spread out."

**Jasiri:  
Okay, tell ya what. It's kinda my fault you're hurt. So I'll stick with you until you can see Flat Ridge Rock.**

**Kion:  
Okay. I mean, if you want to.**

**Jasiri:  
What I want? (Laughs) I want you out of my territory!**

**Kion:  
(Grunts) Yeah, well, me too.  
**

Rani said, "You both want the same thing, you to be out of the Outlands." Kion said, "True."

**(Grunting and Sighing)**

**Bunga, Beshte, and Ono:  
Huh? Fuli?**

**Fuli:  
Hi, guys. What kept you? I even had time to clean up.**

**Beshte:  
Uh, Fuli? Usually Kion wouldn't get so far ahead that the rest of us have trouble keeping up.**

Fuli said, "I learn to stick with you guys, eventually. Unless i'm by myself, of course."

**Fuli:  
Oh. Sorry, guys.**

**Bunga:  
Wait! This is Flat Ridge Rock?**

**Ono:  
Well, this rock is pretty flat.**

**Fuli:  
And it's on a ridge.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! I know this place! I've been here hundreds of times! You know, there's a great shortcut we could have used!**

**All:  
Bunga!**

**Bunga:  
What?**

Beshte said, "We noticed you didn't actually know the way to Flat Ridge Rock already."

**(Lizard Gulps)**

**Kion:  
See that? That's the Circle of Life for you.**

Kion said, "She already knew about the Circle of Life."

**Jasiri:  
Wait. You think I don't know about the Circle of Life?**

**Kion:  
Well, you are a hyena.**

Kion said, "We learned that not everyone of the same species is mean. Jasiri and her clan were nice from the beginning and so was Badili."

**Jasiri:  
Look. I know Janja's clan is greedy and eats more than their share. But most hyenas respect the Circle of Life! We're the clean-up crews- picking up after all the sloppy eaters. We hyenas eat what you lions leave behind.**

**Kion:  
Oh. I guess I never really thought about it like that.**

Kida said, "No wonder you told us to never judge someone before we get to know them better." Kion said, "Well, there were some animals that we could already tell that wasn't a good animal."

**Jasiri:  
(Laughs) Of course not. You think hyenas and lions are so different. But we're not! We're more similar than you think, Kion. Sisi ni sawa.**

**Kion:  
You're saying we're the same? No, I don't think so.**

**[Start "Sisi Ni Sawa"]**

**You think that life  
Is one big game  
You joke, you laugh,  
You take no blame  
I'm telling you,  
There's just no way  
That we're the same**

**Jasiri:  
You got to look past  
What you see  
Try not to judge so easily  
Believe it or not  
You're a lot like me  
Say, believe it or not,  
You're a lot like me  
Sisi ni sawa  
Means we're the same**

**Kion:  
I hear what you're saying  
But you need to explain**

**Jasiri:  
At the end of the day  
It's like water and rain  
Sisi ni sawa  
We are the same  
Maybe I laugh,  
Maybe you purr  
But take a look  
Under the fur  
Deep in our heart  
Is what matters for sure  
'Cause we both know  
We're higher called  
Like every creature,  
Big and small  
The Circle of Life should be  
What's guiding us all  
The Circle of Life  
Will guide us all  
Sisi ni sawa  
Means we're the same**

**Kion:  
Though you've got your spots  
And I have a mane**

**Jasiri:  
At the end of the day,  
It's like water and rain  
Sisi ni sawa  
We are the same**

**Kion and Jasiri:  
Sisi ni sawa  
We are the same**

**Kion:  
Never thought that  
We'd see eye to eye**

**Jasiri:  
I can't imagine why  
It's very easy if you try**

**Kion:  
Still to me,  
They're brand new thoughts  
Not to judge  
Hyenas by their spots**

**Jasiri:  
Sisi ni sawa  
Sisi ni sawa  
Means we're the same**

**Kion:  
Forget about the past  
When there's nothing to gain**

**Kion and Jasiri:  
At the end of the day  
It's like water and rain  
Sisi ni sawa  
We are the same  
Sisi ni sawa  
Means we're the same  
Forget about the past  
When there's nothing to gain  
At the end of the day,  
It's like water and rain  
Sisi ni sawa  
We are the same  
Sisi ni sawa  
We are the same**

**Jasiri:  
Sisi ni sawa  
We are the same**

**[End "Sisi Ni Sawa"]**

Rani said, "No wonder where you started hearing that saying." Kion said, "Yeah. It was a long day that day." Kopa said, "The Night Pride and the Lion Guard has the same job, defending the Circle of Life, just in different places. The Lion Guard defends it in the Pride Lands, while the Night Pride defends it at the Tree of Life." Kion said, "You're right about that."

**(Jasiri Sniffing)**

**Kion:  
What's wrong?**

**Jasiri:  
We're in Janja's territory. And, believe it or not, we don't get along! (Laughs) Don't worry. Flat Ridge Rock is right over there. You're almost home.**

**Kion:  
Asante, Jasiri. Thanks for your help.**

Beshte asked, "Who knew there was good hyenas before that day?"

**Jasiri:  
Sure. Bye, Kion!**

**Kion:  
Hey, Jasiri! If you ever need my help...**

**Jasiri:  
Help? From a lion? (Laughs) That's a good one!**

Kion said, "I actually do help her and on the same day no less."

**Kion:  
Okay.**

**(Janja Snarling)**

Baliyo asked, "Who made those rocks fall?" Kion said, "Who else? Janja."

**Jasiri:  
Janja!**

**Janja:  
Well, well. If it isn't Jasiri. Thought I told you to stay off our turf!**

**Jasiri:  
Just passing through. So move. Or do I have to move you myself?**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Janja:  
Big talk, coming from someone who's all alone!**

Bunga said, "He doesn't realize that your still there." Kion said, "Exactly."

**Jasiri:  
Okay, I'll take another path.**

**(Hyenas Growling)**

**Jasiri:  
So, you figured out that only three of you didn't stand a chance against me.**

**Janja:  
C'mon, boys. Let's remind Jasiri what happens to someone who wanders into our part of the Outlands!**

**Jasiri:  
These all the hyenas you got, Janja?**

Kion said, "Jasiri is fearless and she can seriously take on Cheezi and Chungu by herself and then some."

**Kion:  
Jasiri?**

**(Hyenas Snarling)**

**Cheezi:  
Me first!**

**(Laughs, Grunts, and Groaning)**

**Jasiri:  
(Laughs) Who's next?**

Fuli said, "You're definitely right about that. Glad she's on the side of the Circle of Life."

**(Chungu Snarling and Screams)**

**Janja:  
(Grunts) Enough playing around.**

**(Growling)  
(Kion Grunts)**

Kion said, "Surprise."

**Janja:  
(Groans) Kion?**

Everyone laughed at Janja's face.

**Jasiri:  
What are you doing here?**

**Kion:  
I'm here to help.**

**Jasiri:  
If you say so...But I got 'em right where I want 'em!**

**(Blows)  
(Yelping)  
(Grunting)**

Kini said, "That's a nice move."

**Kion:  
Yeah, I can tell.**

**(Growling)  
(Grunts)  
(Grunting)**

Rafa said, "Those are also good moves."

**Jasiri:  
Kion! Behind you!**

**Kion:  
Nice move, Jasiri...Oh!**

Rani said, "Quick thinking." The cubs were laughing at the faces Kion made.

**Jasiri:  
Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. For a lion.**

Kiara said, "That almost sounds like a compliment."

**(Snarling)**

**Kion:  
Uh-oh. Looks like we're cornered.**

**Janja:  
(Laughing Hysterically) Got you now!**

**Kion:  
Jasiri, get behind me! Now!**

**Jasiri:  
What? Why?**

Bunga said, "Yes! Roar time!"

**Kion:  
Trust me.**

**Jasiri:  
Can't believe I'm trusting a lion.**

Baliyo said, "Guessing she was glad she did." Kion said, "Yes, she was. We both watch Janja and his hyenas take off and laughed about it."

**Janja:  
Don't know why you're in the Outlands helpin' a hyena, Kion, But it's the last thing you're gonna do. (Laughs) Get 'em, boys!**

Rani said, "He sure quickly forgot about the roar and I at least know why Bunga pounced on him when he showed up at the Tree of Life."

**Chungu:  
Got you now!**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah! (Laughs)**

**(Wind Whooshing)  
(Kion Loud Roar)**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama! Kion's in trouble!**

Kion said, "You all know what the Roar can do and yet you thought I was in trouble?" Bunga said, "Yeah."

**(Kion Continues Roaring)  
(Hyenas Yelping and Grunting)**

**Janja:  
Uh. I hate that roar. ****(Yelps)**

They all laughed.

**Janja:  
Come on, boys!**

**(Hyenas Yelping)**

**Jasiri:  
(Laughs) Look at 'em go! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen! ( Kion and Jasiri Laughing) Okay, that roar thing? That is definitely something we don't have in common.**

**Kion:  
I've seen you in action. You don't need a roar.**

Bunga said, "Yeah. She's un-Bunga-lievable!"

**Jasiri:  
You know, I never thought a lion would help a hyena.**

They laughed at Kion's expression when Jasiri bumped him. Kion said, "Then again, who would think a hyena helped a lion or the fact that we're friends."

**Kion:  
Well, not all lions are alike.**

Simba said, "That's true. Scar was definitely different."

**Ono:  
He's over here!**

**Bunga:  
Kion!**

**(Fuli Growling)  
(Jasiri Growling)**

**Fuli:  
Back off, hyena!**

**(Both Growling)**

**Kion:  
Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy! She's a friend!**

Fuli said, "Good thing you stopped us from fighting." Bunga said, "You mean like how Kion was about to fight you and I stopped it." Kiara asked, "When was that?" Ono said, "It was when we were so close to the Tree of Life and the Tuliza wasn't having much affect anymore." Kion said, "Let's not talk about that right now." Fuli said, "Agreed."

**Fuli:  
She is?**

**Jasiri:  
I... I am?**

**Kion:  
Definitely.**

**Bunga:  
But she's a hyena.**

They all laughed.

**Kion:  
I know. But not all hyenas are like Janja. Some of them are good. And she's one of them.**

**Fuli:  
Really?**

**Kion:  
She got me through the Outlands.**

**Jasiri:**  
**And he saved me from Janja and his clan.**

**Beshte:**  
**Well, any friend of Kion is a friend of ours.**

Kion said, "It is the same with any other friends, like, Azaad or Yun Mibu." Nala asked, "Who's Yun Mibu?" Kion said, "A friend of Beshte's who I made a deal with and he helped me off a branch, on a cliff." Kiara asked, "How many times did you get stuck on a cliff?" Kion said, "There was the Trail to Udugu, there was when I slipped on some ice, and then when I slipped on our way to the Tree of Life."

**Kion:**  
**You should have seen her take on Cheezi and Chungu. She was fierce.**

**Fuli:**  
**Huh. I like her already.**

Fuli said, "Which is a good thing because she does get to be a big help with the fight against Scar."

**Bunga:**  
**Sure is nice having Kion lead us again. Even if he is walking behind us.**

**Jasiri:**  
**Well, I better get back to my territory. I'm sure your Roar doesn't scare off Janja forever.**

Kion said, "It does until he switches to our side."

**Kion:**  
**(Chuckles) If only!**

**Jasiri:**  
**(Laughs) Bye, Kion. It's been fun.**

**Kion:**  
**Bye, Jasiri. Maybe I'll see you again sometime?**

**Jasiri:**  
**Not if I see you first! (Laughs)**

Bunga said, "She does come into the Pride Lands later on to get help."

**Kion:  
Hey, guys! Wait for me!**

They all laughed.


	4. The Rise of Makuu

**The Rise of Makuu**

Baliyo asked, "What's this one about?" Fuli said, "I think it is when Makuu became leader of the crocs." Chloe said, "Right." Kion said, "Oh, boy. That was a pretty messed day." Rani asked, "What do you mean?" Ono said, "No one was where they were supposed to be." Simba said, "When did this happen?" Kiara said, "It was when you and mom were out hunting."

**(Panicked Chittering)**

Koda asked, "What is that all about?" Kion said, "It was a hyrax in trouble." Bunga said, "But not the thrilling type danger." Baliyo asked, "Than what kind of danger?" Bunga said, "You'll see."

**Ono:  
It's coming from Ukuni Woods!**

**Kion:  
Whatta we got, Ono? Hyenas?**

**Fuli:  
Jackals?**

**Beshte:  
Vultures?**

**Bunga:  
Hyenas, jackals, vultures. Whatever it is, the Lion Guard can take it!**

Bunga said, "It is none of those."

**Ono:  
Hold on! Getting it in sight...Really?**

Baliyo said, "Wow, Bunga. You're right. That isn't thrilling." Rani said, "It doesn't have to be thrilling for you to help." Fuli said, "Kion basically said the same thing."

**Kion:  
Ono, report!**

**Ono:  
Nothing thrilling. Just a hyrax stuck in a thorn bush.**

**(Panicked Chittering)**

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Beshte:  
That's not so bad.**

**Bunga:  
We rushed all the way across the Pride Lands for this?**

Kion said, "Bunga is never thinks anything is exciting unless it is dangerous or we were goofing off." Fuli said, "That's true."

**Kion:  
Bunga, the Lion Guard's duty is to defend the Circle of Life. Even if it means helping a hyrax out of a thorn bush.**

**Bunga:  
All right. I got this one. Come on, hyraxie lets get you outta there.**

Baliyo said, "That doesn't seem to be working."

**(Hyrax Bleating)**

**Beshte:  
Little B, I think the hyrax's trying avoid being shredded by thorns.**

**Bunga:  
Oh! Kion! Use the Roar! You can flatten those thorn bushes!**

Rani said, "Reminds me of Baliyo." Baliyo said, "How?" Rani said, "You don't think before you act, don't you remember when Kion and his friends first came to the Tree of Life." Baliyo said, "Oh, yeah."

**Fuli:  
If Kion flattens the thorn bushes with the Roar, (Scoffs) what do you think will happen to the hyrax?**

**Bunga:  
Oh... Hadn't thought about that.**

**Kion:  
Listen. We don't need my Roar to clear the thorn bushes. We can just pull 'em aside.**

Rani said, "And you thought you needed the Roar to lead the Lion Guard." Vitani said, "Really? You almost took out the Outsiders without the Roar and all you needed was your friends." Kovu said, "You're fierce even when you don't use it." Kion said, "Yeah, my friends already told me all this and reminded me what I can do without the Roar."

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah! Zuka Zama! Let's go, hyraxie! Move it!**

**Fuli:  
I got it.**

**(Hyrax Squeaking)**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Fuli. Nice work, Bunga.**

Kida asked, "What is with that?" Ono said, "It uses the skin to mask its own scent."

**Fuli:  
Whoa, weird. It must really like that snake skin.**

**Ono:  
No, no, no. It's using the scent from the snake skin to mask its own smell. That way snakes won't detect him. Pretty clever!**

**Fuli (Whispering):  
Not if a snake's right behind you.**

Kion said, "Maybe the young ones shouldn't see this part. I know it is part of the Circle of Life but I highly doubt that they would want to see it." Chloe said, "Don't worry, Kion. It doesn't actually show it, it just shows your reaction to it."

**(Ushari Hissing and Gulps)**

Kopa said, "Dad was right. That is gross but at the same time, his reaction is funny." The cubs laughed a little.

**Bunga:  
Hey! We just saved that guy!**

**Ushari:  
(Spits) (Hissing) Sssssay! That was my lunch!**

**Bunga:  
Yeah? Looks like it was to go. And now, so are you!**

**Ushari:  
(Screaming) Whoa! Ugh... That Bunga...**

They all laughed a little but the cubs laughed a lot.

**(Hyrax Chittering, Sniffing, and Squealing)**

Everyone laughed again but the cubs laughed even harder.

**Fuli:  
(Chuckles) Bunga! Your smell must be even scarier than a snake's!**

**Bunga:  
I'll take that as a compliment!**

**Ono:  
(Sniffs and Gags) I wouldn't!**

The cubs laughed at Ono's reaction when he smelt Bunga.

**(Beshte Groaning)**

**Kion:  
Everything okay, Beshte?**

**Beshte:  
Poa. The flowers just got me a little sticky, is all.**

**Ono:  
Sticky? Oh... Oh, no! I'd say a lot sticky! Hapana!**

The cubs laughed. Baliyo said, "Wow, you guys had problems that day." Kion said, "Trust me. This isn't the hardest day or even the weirdest. This is like a daily thing for us. Especially with Bunga."

**Beshte:  
****(Straining) ****Oh. I just might need a bath.**

**Ono:  
Hmm... How long has it been since you've had a bath, Bunga?**

**Bunga:  
Does the last time I fell off a waterfall count? In that case, it's been... I don't know how long!**

Rani said, "Bunga, that is gross." Baliyo said, "Then again, he's not the only honey badger we know." Vitani asked, "What other honey badger is there?" Bunga said, "Binga!" Vitani said, "That sounds like Bunga, just put an i instead an u."

**Fuli:  
No wonder the Hyrax ran away from you.**

**Ono:  
Fuli's right, Bunga. I'm afraid you really do stink.**

**Kion:  
Aw, come on. That's just how Bunga smells. He's always been a bit, uh, fragrant.**

Rani asked, "What's with the face, Kion?" Kion said, "I know he has always been that way but, um, never mind." The cubs laughed.

**Beshte:  
Try taking a dip in Big Springs, Little B. I'm sure the fish there will get you clean.**

**All:  
Fish?**

Everyone but Kion, Bunga, Fuli, and Ono, laughed at there reaction and Anga never laughs.

**Beshte:  
The fish in Big Springs love eatin' the muck and dirt off us hippos! They even go for the food stuck in my teeth! Check it! Ahhh. See?**

**Basi:  
****(Chuckles) ****And when there's too many fish in the lake, the crocodiles come and eat the fish. It's the Circle of Life at its finest.**

**Beshte:  
You said it, Dad. Now I'm feelin' clean as a whistle!**

**(Girl Hippo Whistles and Giggles)**

**Beshte:  
Hello to you, too.**

**Ono:  
Willing to give it a try?**

**Bunga:  
Why not? I'll try anything once! Zuka Zama! Here fishy, fishy, fish! Hey! Fish! Where ya going?**

Everyone laughed, even Bunga.

**Pua:  
Basi! It's been many weeks. How are the fish today?**

**Basi:  
More than last time, Pua. But not enough for your float of crocs. Swing by next week?**

**Pua:  
If that's how it must be. Move on, my friends. We'll eat somewhere else today.**

**Makuu:  
Wait! Pua, you said we were going to eat fish!**

**Pua:  
Makuu, there aren't enough fish yet. You heard Basi.**

**Makuu:  
I heard him. But why should we crocodiles listen to a hippo?**

**Pua:  
I've told you before, Makuu. It's the Circle of Life.**

**Makuu:  
So you say. But I think you listen to the hippos because you're weak. You're afraid of them! But I'm not afraid of anyone. And that's why I call for a mashindano!**

Kini said, "I heard of a mashindano, it's just no one challenges Makuu." Kiara said, "That's because he's a good leader." Koda asked, "Just what is a mashindano?" Kion said, "It's a challenge between a crocodile and the leader crocodile to find out who leads. Makuu has come along way since then." Fuli said, "Yeah. He's become such a good leader.

**Beshte:  
Dad, what's a mashindano?**

**Basi:  
The mashindano is a physical challenge. It's how the crocodiles determine their leader.**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa.**

**Pua:  
A mashindano?**

**Makuu:  
You heard me! Accept, or surrender your leadership. Immediately!**

**Pua:  
I accept your challenge, Makuu. In accordance to tradition, The mashindano will take place near Lake Matope at sunset!**

**Kion:  
I don't like this mashindano thing. Why should a fight determine who the crocodile leader is?**

**Nala:  
Don't forget, Kion. Your father had to fight Scar to regain leadership of the Pride Lands.**

Kopa said, "You never told us that Grandfather Simba had to fight to regain leadership of the Pride Lands." Simba came over and said, "It is a long story but I had to fight Scar for it, I think that's why Kion doesn't talk about it." Simba went back over to Nala.

**Kion:  
That was different. I think Makuu's just looking to pick a fight.**

Kida asked, "But isn't that what you, mom, and the others do?" Rani said, "No. It is not the same thing. When you pick a fight, you start the fight. But me, your father, and the others stop them from hurting anyone." Kida said, "Oh."

**Kiara:  
Can't you do something about it, Dad? You're king over all the animals in the Pride Lands.**

**Simba:  
I am King. And as King, I know that all animals in the Pride Lands have their own customs. And they need to be respected.**

**Kion:  
I guess.**

**Ono:  
Bunga's on the Lion Guard now. We can't have animals running in terror from his scent!**

Kini said, "But his stink is the only reason those antelopes got away from mom when the Lion Guard was assembled." Kion said, "His scent is useful in many other cases, too."

**Pumbaa:  
If you ask me, I think Bunga smells fine just the way he is.**

**Timon:  
Yeah! And in Bunga's case, he's a stinky little honey badger!**

Bunga said, "Not as stinky as Binga." Kion, Beshte, Fuli, Baliyo, and Nirmala laughed at the memory of hearing Bunga in his sleep talking about Binga. Kiara asked, "What's so funny?" Fuli said, "It's about Bunga and Binga and maybe it shows later." Chloe said, "It will."

**Bunga:  
Thanks, Uncle Timon!**

**Ono:  
(Sighs)**

**[Starts "Don't Make A Stink"]**

**Thank you, you two from your point of view  
But this really must be done  
Bunga won't be scary smelling like a berry**

**Bunga:  
You know, it's kind of fun**

**Timon:  
Here's our rebuke, don't be a mook  
That plan's a waste of time**

**Pumbaa:  
Yeah we both think  
Let Bunga stink**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
His odor's not a crime**

**(Farts)**

**Ono:  
Ew!  
Please don't make a stink**

**Pumbaa:  
Don't make a stink**

**Ono:  
Please don't make a stink**

**Timon:  
Don't make a stink  
You need to relax**

**Ono:  
No need for attacks**

**Ono, Timon, and Pumbaa:  
Let's all face the facts**

**Pumbaa:  
And please...**

**Timon:  
Please...**

**Ono, Timon, Bunga, and Pumbaa:  
Please don't make a stink (Farts)**

**Ono:  
A pollen dusting will stop your fussing  
And prove you wrong, you guys**

**Pumbaa:  
Hey, you're right**

**Timon:  
It's outta sight**

**Both:  
Look at all the bugs and flies!**

**Ono:  
Oh, no!  
Please don't make a stink**

**Pumbaa:  
Don't make a stink**

**Ono:  
Please don't make a stink**

**Timon:  
Don't make a stink**

**Timon:  
Bunga's odor's in tact**

**Ono:  
We'll see about that**

**Timon, Ono, and Pumbaa:  
Let's all face the facts**

**Pumbaa:  
And please..**

**Timon:  
Please...**

**Ono, Timon, Bunga, and Pumbaa:  
Please don't make a stink**

**[End "Don't Make A Stink"]**

Baliyo said, "That is an... interesting song."

**(Insects Buzzing)**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! Look at all the bugs!**

**Timon:  
Dinner is served! (Chomping)**

**Pumbaa:  
Mmm-mmm! Yummy!**

**Ono:  
Making your face an insect landing pad is not my idea of clean, fresh and odor free!**

**Bunga:  
That's okay, Ono. I don't really...**

**Ono:  
Don't worry, Bunga. I know I can find a solution...(Chomps) Eventually!**

The cubs laughed at Bunga's face and how Ono was drawn to the bug that landed on Bunga.

**All Animals (Chanting):  
Mah-shin-dah-no! Mah-shin-dah-no! Mah-shin-dah-no! Mah-shin-dah-no!  
Mah-shin-dah-no! M'ah-shin-dah-no!**

Rafa asked, "Does everyone chant that whenever there's a mashindano?" Kion said, "Yeah. I noticed when there was about to be 3 mashindanos that I was at." Baliyo asked, "What do you mean by almost three?" Beshte said, "There was a mashindano between Pua and Makuu, Makuu and Kiburi, and almost Vitani and Kion."

**Pua:  
Your confidence is admirable, Makuu. Your over-sized ego is not.**

**Makuu:  
(Scoffs) You're old and weak, Pua! Today is the end of your reign!**

**Animals:  
Mashindano, mashindano**

**(Makuu Grunts)**

**Mashindano**

**Bunga:  
Ooh, yeah! First point to Pua!**

**Beshte:  
No points in mashindano" Bunga. My dad says they have to keep going till one of 'em surrenders.**

Kopa said, "That must hurt." Kion said, "It looks like it hurts."

**Animals:  
Mashindano**

**(Pua Grunts)**

**Beshte:  
Ooh!**

**(Makuu Grunts)**

**Fuli:  
Ouch. He's gonna feel that in the morning.**

**Ono:  
Why are crocodiles always so violent?**

**Kion:  
Good question, Ono.**

**Bunga:  
Shh! Guys, look.**

**All:  
Ooh!**

**Bunga:  
Makuu's got Pua with the jaw vice!**

**(Makuu Grunting)**

Rani said, "That was a nice move." Kion said, "Crocodiles spar to work on their techniques."

**Bunga:  
Ooh! Pua with the escape and mount! Claw bar! Makuu's in trouble!**

**Kion:  
Come on, Pua. Get him.**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! What an escape!**

Kion said, "At first, I really wanted Pua to win but Makuu has become a great leader after a while."

**(Pua Breathing Heavily)**

**Makuu:  
Run out of tricks, Pua?**

**(Pua Straining)**

**Basi:  
Uh-oh. That might be it.**

**Bunga:  
But that's a simple hold. Why can't Pua escape?**

**Basi:  
Easy now. He's tired. Pua might have better technique, but Makuu is too strong and fit for him.**

**(Pua Groans)**

**Makuu:  
Where are you going, Pua? Nowhere!**

**(Animals Gasping)  
(Pua Grunts)**

**Bunga:  
Pua's tapping out! He gives up!**

**Kion:  
What? You mean Makuu wins?**

**Nala:  
I'm afraid so, son.**

**Simba:  
Congratulations, Makuu. You have won the mashindano. You are now the leader of the crocodiles. You have very thick skin to fill. Pua, you were a strong and wise leader for many years. And for that, you have my thanks.**

**Pua:  
Thank you, your Majesty.**

**Makuu:  
(Chuckles) Don't let the reeds hit you on the way out, Pua!**

**Basi:  
As defeated leader, Pua's banished from the crocodile float.**

Kini said, "That's a bit harsh." Kion said, "The crocodiles have their own way of living. They only do things the crocodile way and that is tradition among the crocodiles."

**Crocodiles (Chanting):  
Makuu! Makuu! Makuu! Makuu!**

**Makuu:  
That's right! Makuu! Leader of the crocodiles!**

**Crocodiles: (Chanting):  
Makuu! Makuu! Makuu!**

**Kion:  
I just hope Makuu's big win isn't a big loss for the Pride Lands.**

Kion said, "Except this time and... quite a few other times, it is a loss for the Pride Lands and it would be like this again if Kiburi would've won during the dry season but worse."

**Crocodiles (Chanting):  
Makuu! Makuu! Makuu!**

**Ono:  
Let me try one last thing.**

**Fuli:  
One last thing? Isn't that what you said last time?**

**Bunga:  
Nah. The one three times before that was the last thing. Not that I'm counting. What do you got, Ono?**

**Ono:  
Pumice! It always works for me. Just flap around in the dust... And you'll be odor free!**

**Bunga:  
Okay... (Sneezing)**

They all started laughing.

**Fuli:  
Are you trying to stop Bunga from smelling, (Chuckles) or being able to smell?**

**Kiara:  
Kion!**

Rani asked, "Why is Kiara looking for you?" Kion said, "It's because Zazu received a problem while mom was out hunting with dad."

**Beshte:  
Hey, Kiara! What's the kerbubble?**

**Kiara:  
(Sighs) Zazu's just received word that a herd of giraffe have moved into the baboons' forest. And Dad's out hunting with Mom...**

**Kion:  
We're on it! Lion Guard, let's go! Ono, what do you see?**

**Ono:  
It's crazy, Kion. Not only have the giraffes taken over the monkey's forest... The acacia savanna where the giraffe live is full of zebra and antelope... The zebra and antelope grazing ground is overrun with elephants... And the elephants' watering hole is filled with hippos!**

Baliyo said, "You were right, Kion. That is pretty messed up." Ono said, "There's one more habitat that's messed up."

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa! Isn't anyone in the Pride Lands in their usual habitat?**

**Ono:  
Wait, there's more! Looks like Makuu and the crocodiles have taken over Big Springs.**

**Kiara:  
So when the crocs pushed out the hippos, they ended up making everyone else move, too.**

**Kion:  
Lion Guard! Let's go talk with Makuu and get this sorted out. Makuu, we have a problem. Your taking over Big Springs has messed things up all over the Pride Lands. I need you and the crocs to leave.**

**Makuu:  
(Laughing) Why should we leave? The fish in the lake taste great. I think we're here to stay... That is, unless you want to fight.**

**Bunga:  
C'mon, Kion. You could take this guy.**

**Beshte:  
Makuu's got no respect for anybody.**

**Fuli:  
Beshte's right.**

**Ono:  
You won't get an argument from me!**

**Kion:  
Guys, fighting isn't the answer to everything.**

Kida said, "That's what you're always telling us. How does this help get rid of Makuu?" Kion said, "You'll find out later."

**Makuu:  
(Scoffs) Only weak and cowardly leaders are afraid to fight.**

**Kion:  
I'm not afraid! (Rumbling) No... Let's go.**

Baliyo said, "For a moment there, I thought you were going to use the Roar."

**Bunga:  
But why?**

**Kion:  
If I start using the Roar when I'm angry, I'll be as bad as Scar. Besides, the Roar might destroy whatever fish are left in the lake. There's gotta be another way to get the crocs to leave Big Springs.**

**Makuu:  
That's right, Kion. Go! The new leader of the crocodiles takes orders from nobody!**

**Kion:  
Wait! I've got an idea...**

**Pua:  
I don't see how I can help.**

**Kion:  
I was thinking. If you called for another mashindano, you might be able to beat Makuu. Then you could lead the crocodiles again!**

**Pua:  
(Scoffs) You were there, Kion. Makuu is stronger than me. There are times when you have to accept that you've been beaten. Even though you might not like it, Makuu has most certainly won!**

**Kion:  
But that doesn't make him a better leader than you!**

**Pua:  
True. But he's young. He can learn. Take my advice. If you really want to avoid a fight with Makuu, the best thing to do is just back down.**

Kiara said, "You are way too stubborn to give up." Kion said, "So are you. You are right thought, I never give up and this time is no exception."

**Bunga:  
You're not really gonna give up, are you, Kion?**

**Kion:  
Of course not! The Circle of Life depends on us.**

**Beshte:  
Then what are we gonna do?**

**Kion:  
I don't know yet. Maybe my dad has some ideas. Hey, Kiara! Is Dad back?**

**Kiara:  
No, and it's a good thing he isn't!**

**Kion:  
Oh, no...**

Nala asked, "What's wrong now?"

**(Baboons Chattering)**

Simba said, "That's what's wrong."

**Kiara:  
Mom and Dad are not gonna be happy to find Pride Rock full of baboons. You guys better do something. Quit it! The animals in the Pride Lands need to get back where they belong!**

Baliyo said, "Baboons don't seem like they're reasonable." Fuli said, "I never got along with baboons." Rani said, "Things seem to get out of control pretty often in the Pride Lands." Kion said, "Well, there is no one way in, there are several ways to get in not to mention things freak the Pride Landers out way to often." Bunga said, "That is until we united the Pride Landers and taught them how to work as a team to stop the Outlanders."

**(Baboons Whooping)**

**Kiara:  
Oh, come on.**

**Kion:  
We're working on it, Kiara.**

**(Baboons Chatters)**

Fuli said, "Baboons." The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
But Makuu won't listen to reason!**

**Ono:  
I've got it! I've got it! I've found the solution! Mentha piperita! Also known as peppermint.**

**Kion:  
(Sniffs) How are mint leaves gonna get Makuu to leave Big Springs?**

Everyone except Kion's original team and Kiara was confused about how mint leaves were going to solve the problem.

**Ono:  
Oh, not that problem.**

**(Baboons Gibbering)**

**Ono:  
This one!**

**Kiara:  
Ew. Ono, stop that!**

Rani said, "I most likely wouldn't enjoy that either." Kiara said, "It was pretty stinky."

**Ono:  
Of course, your royal highness! Um, Bunga, do us all a favor and roll around on these mint leaves.**

**Bunga:  
Sure.**

**Fuli:  
(Gasps) Oh, just like the hyrax!**

**Ono:  
Now eat this one...**

**Bunga:  
(Sniffs) Okay. Mmm, spicy! Ooh, my tongue is tingly! (Burps) Excuse me!**

**Ono:  
(Chuckles) Yes! It worked! Bunga, you are stink free!**

Bunga said, "That doesn't help out much when we have to get a hyrax out of a grove of trees."

**Fuli:  
Mmm! How 'bout that? (Chuckles) Bunga's minty fresh!**

**Kiara:  
Oh, that's great. Uh, but don't you guys have bigger things to worry about? Like, oh, I don't know... Baboons overrunning Pride Rock?**

Baliyo asked, "Did you forget about that?" Kion said, "Pretty hard to forget when they don't stay still."

**Bunga:  
Good point, Kiara! What are we going to do about that, Kion?**

**Kion:  
I... I don't know yet. You guys head back to the Lair. I need some time to think.**

Koda asked, "Where are you going?" Kion said, "Going to think or try to talk to Grandfather Mufasa."

**Kiara:  
He better come up with something.**

**Beshte:  
(Grunts) You're telling me!**

**Fuli:  
Oh... Baboons.**

Everyone laughed.

**Kion:  
Grandfather, I don't know if you can hear me. But, I'm not sure what to do.**

**Mufasa:  
I'm always here for you, Kion.**

**Kion:  
The new crocodile leader, Makuu, he's messed things up for animals all over the Pride Lands. And all he wants to do is fight!**

**Mufasa:  
Fighting is the crocodile way.**

**Kion:  
I think Makuu's a bully. But Pua, the old crocodile leader, says I should just back down.**

**Mufasa:  
There are times to back down, Kion. But a true leader has to know when to stand his ground, even if it seems difficult.**

Kini asked, "What does he mean by standing your ground?" Kion said, "Never giving up and showing that you're not going to back down."

**Kion:  
But fighting can't be the solution to every problem!**

**Mufasa:  
(Chuckles) Standing your ground doesn't mean you have to fight. It means you're not afraid to stand up to someone who you know is wrong, and show them you're not going to back down.**

Fuli said, "That's what we did with Mapigano." Baliyo asked, "Who's Mapigano?" Kion said, "He is just like Makucha except the name and the situation we met him under."

**Kion:  
Oh. I think I understand. So, I've given it a lot of thought. If Makuu wants a fight, he needs to know the Lion Guard can bring it.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Now we're talking!**

**Ono:  
Personally, I wish there was a way we could avoid the fight.**

Kion said, "We're not going to fight."

**Kion:  
I hope we still can, Ono. I think a demonstration of the Roar will show Makuu exactly what he's up against, without hurting anyone.**

**Fuli:  
Can we do that?**

**Beshte:  
Maybe you can use the Roar on the grove of trees near the Spring. Far as I know, nobody lives there. And I know just about everybody!**

**Kion:  
Perfect! Bunga, Fuli, Ono, go make sure the grove is clear of animals. 'Cause nobody's where they usually are today. Beshte, you're with me! Till the Pride Lands' end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

Kida said, "That is very similar to the Night Pride's statement."

**Fuli:  
Looks clear to me.**

**Bunga:  
Ono? See anything?**

**Ono:  
Nope. I think we're good to give Kion the high sign... Wait! No, no, no! Not again!**

**Kion:  
Makuu, you and your crocs need to leave Big Springs now. Or the Lion Guard will force you out.**

**Makuu:  
Tough talk, Kion. Can you back it up with action?**

**Kion:  
You better believe it.**

**Ono:  
Hapana! Kion's about to use the Roar! Little hyrax, you need to leave this tree. Something quite dangerous will be occurring soon!**

Baliyo said, "I'll say. That Roar made me dizzy." Bunga said, "Me too but I thought it was fun." Rani asked, "When did Kion use the Roar on you, Bunga?" Fuli said, "It was an accident and I think it will show it later." Chloe said, "It will."

**(Hyrax Chewing)**

**Fuli:  
If I could climb trees, I know I could get that hyrax to move.**

**Bunga:  
Wait! I know how to scare him off! Hey Hyraxie! Remember me and my stink? (Hyrax Sniffs) Zuka Zama! My new minty fresh smell! It makes my stink useless!**

**Ono:  
Oh, no! What have I done?**

**Fuli:  
Guys, we gotta get going!**

**Bunga:  
I know! But my stink isn't scaring him away! You think I should eat him?**

Rani said, "No. You don't eat animals that you are trying to save." Baliyo said, "Rani is right."

**Both:  
No!**

**Fuli:  
Bunga! Just grab the hyrax and bring it down here. We'll worry about your stink later.**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**(Bunga and Hyrax Screaming)**

**Fuli:  
Ono, give the high sign!**

**Beshte:  
All clear, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Okay, Makuu. If you want a fight, the Lion Guard can bring it. Just be careful what you ask for.**

**Makuu:  
Oh? And why is that?**

**Kion:  
Because of this. (Roars)**

Everyone laughed at Makuu's reaction. Kion said, "And that's before I learned everything and knew any tricks with the Roar."

**Makuu:  
Um, perhaps it's time we moved on. Big Springs is running out of fish anyway.**

Simba said, "Good job, Kion." Kion said, "Thanks dad."

**Ono:  
That's what I like to see. Everyone back where they belong!**

Kiara said, "And no baboon's at Pride Rock." Everyone laughed.

**Kion:  
Looks like the Circle of Life's back in balance.**

**Basi:  
Yep. Except for one thing... Makuu! Once the fish population is built back up, you and the crocs are welcome to come back. All you have to do is ask.**

**Makuu:  
I'll keep that in mind.**

**Ono:  
Sorry about changing your smell, Bunga. It clearly has its uses!**

**Bunga:  
Hakuna matata. I'm sure my minty smell will wear off... And the sooner the better!**

**(All Laughing)**

They all laughed.


	5. Bunga the Wise

**Bunga the Wise**

Fuli said, "Don't tell me this is the time when Bunga thought he could give a whole bunch of animals advice." Chloe said, "This is indeed." Rani asked, "Since when does Bunga give good advice?" Kion said, "There are sometimes when Bunga has good ideas and other times, he doesn't." Fuli said, "This is a really busy day because of Bunga and it being the rainy season."

**(Baboons Screaming)**

**Kion:  
Baboons, you gotta come down. It's not safe up there.**

**Big Baboon:  
We're dry up here. (Whoops) We'll come down when the rain stops.**

Rani asked, "He does realize it's about to fall off a cliff, right?" Fuli said, "No."

**Bunga:  
This guy's un-Bunga-lievable.**

**Fuli:  
Oh, baboons.**

**(Baboon Whooping)  
(Beshte Grunts)**

**Beshte:  
Kion. The tree's gonna go. And I don't wanna go with it.****(Grunting)  
**

**(Baboons Whimpering)**

**Baboon:  
Calm down! As long as we stay dry, whoo-whoo, everything will be fine.**

Fuli said, "I wish that were true, but it isn't."

**Ono:  
No, it won't. Your tree's about to fall off a cliff.**

**Female Baboon:  
(Gasps) He's right. Look.**

**(Baboons Screaming)**

**Kion:  
No! Stay on this side of the tree!**

Kion said, "I am trying to prevent Beshte from going over the cliff with the baboons and the tree." Koda said, "Nice mane." The cubs laughed.

**Beshte:  
(Grunts and Groans) ****Can't hold it much longer. ****(Grunts)**

**Ono:  
Hapana!**

**(Baboons Whooping and Shrieking)**

**Kion:  
I got to get them out of that tree. Beshte! Think you can take a little more weight?**

**Beshte:  
****(Grunts) ****Sure. But whatever you're gonna do, do it fast.**

Rani asked, "What do you plan on doing?" Kion said, "Send Bunga up in that tree."

**Kion:  
Bunga, climb up there and scare those baboons down.**

**Bunga:  
With pleasure! Zuka zama!**

**(Beshte Grunting)**

**Bunga:  
Okay, baboonies, you can thank me later. Ah.**

**(Elephant Trumpeting)  
(Baboons Whooping and Screaming)**

Baliyo said, "Good plan."

**Kion:  
I got you.**

Kini said, "Nice catch." Kion said, "Thanks. But this isn't the worse the day has to offer."

**(Baboon Screams)  
(Baboons Screaming)**

**Bunga:  
Come on outta there, baboonie.**

**(Beshte Grunting Continues)**

**Beshte:  
Whoa.**

Baliyo said, "That was quite a fall."

**Fuli:  
Oh. You can get off now.**

**Baboon:  
We'll get down... (Whoops) when the rain stops.**

**Fuli:  
Ugh. Baboons.**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Whew. I'm beat.**

**Ono:  
Oh. Don't get too comfortable. There's bound to be another storm.**

Koda asked, "Why is there so much rain in the Pride Lands?" Ono said, "Because unlike the Tree of Life, the Pride Lands has two seasons, the rainy season, and the dry season." Kion said, "Yes and we were in the rainy season. In the dry season, it isn't as colorful."

**Fuli:  
Ohh, another one? We're still cleaning up from the last one.**

Kida asked, "How much damage could one storm cause?" Kion said, "You'll see."

**Beshte:  
Hmm. Who knew a tree full of baboons would be so heavy? (Groans)**

**Kion:  
Okay, everyone take a breather. You've earned it.**

Fuli said, "You bet we did and Bunga just makes it more difficult." Bunga asked, "How?" Ono said, "You'll see."

**Kion:  
There you go, little guy. (Chuckles) You're welcome.**

**(Birds Squawking)**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa! The storm's caused so much destruction.**

Kida said, "Wow. That is a lot of destruction."

**Kion:  
Grandfather?**

**Mufasa:  
Yes, Kion. I'm here.**

**Kion:  
I was thinking, the rains cause so many problems for the Pride Lands. What if I used the Roar to blow the big rain storms away?**

Nirmala said, "It may be easier but it isn't the best." Kion said, "That is exactly what Grandfather Mufasa said."

**Mufasa:  
(Laughs) The rains are part of the Circle of Life, Kion. The Pride Lands will need that water for the dry season.**

**Kion:  
I guess. But it'd be a lot easier...**

**Mufasa:  
Kion. The easy solution is not always the best solution.**

Bunga asked, "Didn't you say that to us?" Kion said, "Yes."

**Kion:  
Yes, Grandfather.**

**(Rumbling)**

Koda said, "Good catch."

**Kion:  
Oh, no.**

**(Beshte Yawns)**

**Ono (Muffled):  
Beshte! Let me out!**

**Beshte:  
Hmm?**

**Ono:  
(Gasping and Sighs) It smells like fish in there.**

The cubs laughed hard.

**Kion:  
Guys, get up! Break's over!**

**Beshte:  
What's the kerbubble, Kion? Oh.**

**(Fuli and Bunga Coughing)**

**Ono:  
Ah. **

**(Kion Grunts)  
****(Bunga Grunts)**

**Fuli:  
Ah. What's going on? There's never been a river here before.**

**Kion:  
Ono! Take a look!**

**Ono:  
Affirmative. (Gasps) Hapana! Lake Kiziwa! It's too full. The water's pouring out!**

Kini said, "That's not the area I know Lake Kiziwa is at." Kion said, "Because it gets fixed."

**Kion:  
(Grunts) That last rainstorm's still causing trouble.**

**Ono:  
It's getting worse, Kion!**

**Kion:  
Lion Guard! We need to do something before all that water floods the valley.**

**Bunga:  
Hey, I've got an idea.**

Rani asked, "Since when does Bunga have an idea?" Fuli said, "He has it all day and they cause trouble, especially this one." Baliyo asked, "Why you say that?" Ono said, "You'll see."

**(Lion Guard Grunting)**

**Bunga:  
Push, Beshte! We gotta block it!**

**Beshte:  
Twende kiboko!**

**(Lion Guard Grunting)**

Rafa said, "It seemed to stop the lake from flooding." Fuli said, "It doesn't even last the whole day."

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

**Ono:  
(Sighs) We did it!**

**Fuli:  
Nice!**

**Thurston:  
(Chuckling) Oh, my! Whose idea was this?**

**Bunga:  
Mine. Pretty awesome, huh?**

**Shingo:  
Impressive. What a great idea.**

**Bunga:  
And you know what makes this a great idea? It was so simple to do. Quick and easy. That's the way to do it.**

**Kion:  
I don't know, Bunga. The easy solution's not always the best solution.**

Rani said, "You just said what your Grandfather said." Kion said, "I learned a lot from him."

**Shingo:  
Well, it sure worked with this dam.**

**Kion:  
Uh-oh. Now look at it. What do we do about that?**

**Bunga:  
Hmm. Put a stick in it. That's my advice.**

**Thurston:  
Hey, it worked. What a good idea.**

**Shingo:  
He gives great advice.**

**Fuli:  
Good idea? Great advice? You know you're talking about Bunga, right?**

Ono said, "We don't always take his advice and it's for the best." Baliyo asked, "How much damage can one little honey badger's advice be?" Fuli said, "You knew a honey badge before Bunga and you're asking that." Baliyo said, "We've never taken advice from a honey badger." Kion said, "It does help in some cases but not that day, it only causes more trouble."

**Rafiki:  
Don't be so surprised. Honey badgers, they are the Pride Lands' smartest animals when... Oh, oh, oh. Wait a minute.**

Fuli said, "Rafiki didn't even complete his sentence."

**Bunga:  
You hear that, everyone? I'm the Pride Lands' smartest animal. Rafiki said so. I'm smart and I give good advice. Say, wait till my uncles hear about this.**

Kion said, "It's just gonna get even crazier."

**Kion:  
Hey, Bunga! Wait up!**

**Rafiki:  
Yes, yes. Honey badgers are the smartest when they think before they speak. (Groans) But if they do not, whoo-hoo-hoo! Total disaster! (Laughs) Hmm, where'd everybody go? Eh? (Mumbling A Song)**

Koda said, "That dam is already starting to crack. Is it going to burst?" Kion said, "Yes."

**Kion:  
Bunga! Bunga, wait up!**

**Voice:  
Um, a little help here?**

Baliyo asked, "Who's saying that?" Beshte said, "Little turtles."

**Beshte:  
Uh-oh.**

**(Turtles Grunting)**

**Kion:  
Oh, we forgot to flip the turtles. Sorry about that.**

Kini said, "Better late than never." Bunga said, "That's true."

**Turtle:  
Oh, thank you.**

**Beshte:  
Phew. There you go, little guy. Well, the turtles are all flipped.**

**Fuli:  
We forget anything else?**

Kion said, "The porcupine brothers and Ushari and the snakes."

**Kion:  
Argh. The porcupine brothers. Though that'd be easier if we had Bunga to help. Ono, go find Bunga.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**(All Grunting)**

**Kion:  
There you go, you guys. See you next time.**

**Porcupine:  
Thanks.**

**Fuli:  
Every storm it's the same thing. You'd think they'd just move.**

**Beshte:  
They like it here. It's cozy.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah, but how cozy do you really want to be when you're a porcupine?**

Rani said, "Good question, Fuli."

**Porcupine:  
Ow, watch those quills!**

The cubs laughed hard.

**Kion:  
Okay, who wants to crawl in and make sure Ushari and the cobras aren't stuck in the mud?**

**Beshte:  
Don't look at me.**

Baliyo said, "There is no way that you would be able to fit into that small of a space."

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) It's times like this we really need Bunga.**

**Kion:  
Yeah, but he's...**

**Ono:  
Everyone! You gotta see what's going on at Hakuna Matata Falls!**

Kiara asked, "What is going on at Hakuna Matata Falls?" Kion said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You would have to see for yourself."

**Beshte:  
Whoa!**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa! What is all this?**

Rani said, "Please don't tell me that all those animals are there to see Bunga." Fuli sighs and says, "Sadly, yes, they are."

**Thurston:  
Rafiki said he's the wisest...**

**Shingo:  
Of all the animals...**

**Mongoose:  
..in the whole Pride Lands.**

**Mbuni:  
Oh. Amazing.**

**Timon:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast, kids.**

**Pumbaa:  
If you want to see him, you've got to wait in line!**

Bunga said, "Since they raised King Simba, that kinda makes me, you, and the rest of the royal family." Kion said, "Well, we all have been friends for as long as I can remember."

**Kion:  
See who?**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Bunga the Wise.**

**Pumbaa:  
The Sage of Hakuna Matata Falls.**

Baliyo said, "They're joking, right?" Kion said, "Nope."

**All:  
The what?**

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

Bunga said, "You bet they're serious."

**[Starts "Bunga the Wise"]**

**(Upbeat Music Playing)**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
There's one honey badger  
Who's as smart as can be**

**Timon:  
He's smarter than Pumbaa**

**Pumbaa:  
He's smarter than me?**

**Timon:  
It may sound kooky but it came from Rafiki**

**Pumbaa:  
He's one smart cookie**

**Timon:  
He's amazingly geeky**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
His IQ's off the charts  
He outthinks the best of us**

**Pumbaa:  
But he's also got heart**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
So he'll think for the rest of us  
So  
Step right up Meet Bunga the Wise  
The wisest of all and he loves to advise  
If you're feeling down, don't know what to do  
Let Bunga the Wise  
Do your thinking for you**

**Timon:  
Kid, that's a cue**

**Pumbaa:  
Come on, Bunga, you know what to do**

**Bunga:  
Guess who?  
So step right up  
Meet Bunga the Wise  
The wisest of all  
And I love to advise  
If you're feeling down, don't know what to do  
Let Bunga the Wise  
Do your thinking for you  
Go on, ask any questions, I'll tell you my thoughts  
Those stripes don't suit you I'd change it to spots  
That beard, it looks out  
You gnus ought to shave 'em  
Give me your grubs  
I'll be sure to save 'em**

**Timon:  
He can solve almost any problem conceivable**

**Bunga:  
I got so much wisdom, it's un-Bunga-lievable**

**Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga:  
So  
So  
So step right up  
Meet Bunga the Wise  
The wisest of all  
And I love to advise  
If you're feeling down, don't know what to do  
Let Bunga the Wise do your thinking for you**

**All:  
Step right up  
Meet Bunga the Wise  
The wisest of all  
And he loves to advice  
If you're feeling down, don't know what to do  
Let Bunga the Wise  
Bunga the Wise  
Bunga the Wise  
Do your thinking for you**

**[End "Bunga the Wise"]**

Rani said, "Don't expect me to take your advice." Kion said, "Especially that idea of using the Roar to get to the Tree of Life." Rani asked, "What?" Fuli said, "You'll see later. It was after our first fight."

**(All Cheering and Whooping)**

**Bunga:  
Thank you. Thank you very much. Nice of you to drop by. (Grunts)**

**Shingo:  
Bunga the Wise, everyone thinks I'm stuck up because my head's so high up in the sky. What do I do?**

**Bunga:  
Simple. Tie a knot in your neck.**

Kini said, "That's a terrible idea."

**Mbuni:  
Bunga the Wise, how can I keep from being scared whenever I see a hyena?**

**Bunga:  
That's easy. Just... (Whisperering)**

**Mbuni:  
Mmm-hmm. Mmm. Thanks.**

Koda asked, "What did Bunga just tell that ostrich?" Kion said, "Bunga told Mbuni something worse than telling Shingo to tie a knot in his neck."

**Thurston:  
Mmm, Bunga the Wise, suppose I see a pile of rocks with a leak in it. Where do I find a stick?**

**Bunga:  
Just climb up a tree and grab one. Trees are full of sticks.**

Kida said, "As far as I know of, zebras don't climb trees."

**Timon:  
All right, all right. Everyone back in line. No more freebies.**

**Pumbaa:  
Don't worry. You'll all get your turn eventually!**

**Timon:  
Come on, kid, er, I mean, Your Sage-iness.**

**Bunga:  
Uh, okay. Talk you all soon!**

**Timon:  
(Clears Throat) Next!**

**(Bug Chirping)**

**Timon:  
(Gulps) Ah. You're too kind.**

**Pumbaa:  
Now, if you'll follow me...**

**Kion:  
Hey! Bunga!**

**Pumbaa:  
Uh-oh.**

**Timon:  
Whoa. Whoa. What part of "wait in line" did you kids not understand?**

Kopa said, "You're the King's son and also you're the leader of the Lion Guard at that time, doesn't that give you at least some kind of advantage?" Kion said, "If I did, I never used it and besides, I learned and grew as being leader of the Lion Guard and that was all I needed. Plus my friends and family."

**Fuli:  
Give me a break, Timon. We need to talk to Bunga.**

**Pumbaa:  
(Clears Throat) It's Bunga the Wise.**

Fuli said, "Yeah. I'm not calling you that." Kion said, "None of us are."

**Bunga:  
Oh, hi, you guys. I didn't see you there. Come on in.**

**Timon:  
Fine. Make it fast. We got lots of folks here waiting their turn!**

Ono said, "Of which that is going to end up in a disaster."

**Beshte:  
Okay, I'll just be out here.**

**Kion:  
Bunga, what's going on?**

**Fuli:  
Are you seriously giving all of those animals advice?**

**Bunga:  
That's right. You heard Rafiki. I'm super-smart.**

**Ono:  
Hello?**

Rafa asked, "If you're super-smart, than why did you put that on Ono?" Kiara said, "I can't believe this. No way am I going to take Bunga's advice."

**Bunga:  
Remember? I had that great idea to stop the lake from flooding.**

**Kion:  
I guess.**

**Bunga:  
So, then, I had an even better idea. I could share my great ideas. I can help everyone in the Pride Lands by telling them what to do. Ow.**

Kion said, "That is the Royal family's job. I am pretty sure that the animals already get orders from dad that is reasonable." The cubs laughed about Bunga hitting his head."

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Kion:  
Bunga, you already help the Pride Lands. You're on the Lion Guard. You're the Pride Lands' bravest!**

**Bunga:  
But I'm also the smartest! It's difficult being so gifted.**

Fuli said, "You aren't the smartest or the wisest in all the Pride Lands. The smartest title went to Ono and the wisest title went to Kongwe." Rani asked, "Who's Kongwe?" Kion said, "She's the oldest animal in the Pride Lands and she's a tortoise."

**Kion:  
Bunga...**

**Timon:  
Okay, okay. Time's up. Folks outside ain't gettin' any smarter.**

**Bunga:  
Thanks for coming, you guys! Next time make an appointment! Ow.**

The cubs laughed that Bunga hit his head again. Fuli said, "We aren't going to make an appointment because the next time we see you, you are walking around the Pride Lands with a bunch of animals behind you."

**Fuli:  
If you ask me, Bunga's the one animal in the Pride Lands who should not be giving advice.**

**Beshte:  
Why's that, Fuli? He did figure out how to keep the lake from flooding.**

Baliyo asked, "I ask again, how bad can one honey badger's advice be?" Fuli said, "You'll see. We're about to come across all of them for the rest of the time until the dam bursts."

**Kion:  
Yeah, he did. ****But I just got a bad feeling about all this.**

Ono said, "You were right about that bad feeling because the dam starts coming apart and then fully comes apart."

**Kion:  
****Heyvi kabisa!**

**(Muffled Cries)**

Rani said, "Let me guess. One of Bunga's ideas?" Kion said, "Yes. Like I said, an even worse idea than tying a knot in Shingo's neck."

**Beshte:  
I didn't think ostriches really did that.**

**Ono:  
They don't.**

**Kion:  
And I don't think that one likes it very much. Come on.**

**(Lion Guard Grunting)**

**Mbuni:  
(Gasps) Oh. Thank you. Hard to breathe down there. (Spits)**

**Ono:  
Ugh.**

**Mbuni:  
(Spits) Sand. Ugh. (Spits)**

**Ono:  
Watch where you're spitting. (Groans) Tall birds. ****(Shuddering)**

Simba said, "Good job on getting Mbuni free." Nala said, "Yeah."

**Kion:  
Are you okay?**

**Mbuni:  
I am now. (Coughs) Thanks.**

**Fuli:  
So why'd you stick your head in the sand in the first place?**

**Mbuni:  
Bunga the Wise said it was the best way to avoid seeing hyenas. And he's the smartest animal there is.**

Kiara said, "I can't believe animals are listening to Bunga." Bunga said, "It was fun while it lasted." Fuli said, "You get a big head way to often."

**(Fuli Scoffs)**

**Kion:  
Don't say it.**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Hapana! Those pink flowers will make them sick.**

Fuli said, "Another idea of "Bunga the Wise.""

**Kion:  
Bushbucks! Stop!**

**Beshte:  
I got 'em. (Grunts)**

**Bushbuck:  
Hey! Our flowers!**

**Beshte:  
You shouldn't eat these.**

**Kion:  
These flowers will make you sick.**

**Bushbuck:  
But Bunga the Wise said pink flowers were the tastiest. And he's the smartest animal there is.**

**Kion:  
I know what you're thinking.**

The cubs laughed at how Kion and Fuli looked.

**Oryx:  
Help!**

**Fuli:  
Uh, now what?**

**Oryx:  
Help!**

**Kion:  
Hang on! We'll help you out.**

**Oryx:  
Please. I don't like high places.**

Koda asked, "If that oryx don't like high places, why is he there?" Fuli said, "Because Bunga told him to jump."

**Kion:  
Fuli, pick a horn. Beshte, you say when.**

**Ono:  
Don't worry. They hardly ever drop anybody.**

Rafa asked, "How is that supposed to make him feel better?" Kion asked, "When did we ever drop anyone?" Ono said, "It just sounded like the right thing to say at the time."

**Oryx:  
Hardly ever? Oh.**

**Beshte:  
Pull!**

**(Kion and Fuli Grunting and Groaning)**

Kida said, "Good job, Dad and Fuli." Fuli said, "It was no problem." Kion said, "We always saved a Pride Lander in need."

**Oryx:  
(Gasping) Thank you so much.**

**Kion:  
How'd you get trapped down there?**

**Fuli:  
It wasn't advice from Bunga the Wise, was it?**

**Oryx:  
Why, yes, it was. I asked him about the fastest way across the canyon. And he just said to jump.**

Kiara said, "That is a terrible idea. He could've actually fallen." The cubs laughed about how Kion looked

**Kion:  
Okay, go ahead and say it.**

The cubs laughed and Rani said, "You looked annoyed when you told Fuli that." Kion said, "You try having this issue with one of your friends."

**Fuli:  
I told you Bunga shouldn't be handing out advice!**

**Kion:  
Yeah. We've got to tell him to stop.**

**Beshte:  
Do we have to stand in line again?**

Kida asked, "Where's that music coming from?" Kion said, "The animals behind Bunga."

**Ono:  
I don't think so. Look!**

**[Start "Make Way For Bunga the Wise"]**

**Animals:  
Bunga, Bunga Ho, make way, make way  
He's the wisest we know  
Make way for Bunga the Wise  
Make way for Bunga the Wise  
Bunga, Bunga, hey, Bungy, Bunga, ho  
Make way, make way, he's the wisest we know**

**(Singing Continues)**

**Bunga:  
Catchy! I like it!**

**[Starts Talking]**

**Fuli:  
Now I've seen everything.**

**Kion:  
Oh, come on.**

**[Ends "Make Way For Bunga the Wise"]**

**Bunga:  
Oh, hi, guys. Don't stop.**

**Kion:  
Bunga, what are you doing?**

**Pumbaa:  
Bunga's advice is so popular we decided to take it on the road.**

**Timon:  
Bunga the Wise "The Pride Lands Tour"!**

Fuli said, "That is ridiculous. Not the most funny ridiculous thing i've heard but ridiculous still."

**Bunga:  
I advise you to come along with us.**

**Beshte:  
Sounds like fun.**

**Ono:  
Sounds like trouble.**

**Kion:  
Bunga, you've got to stop this. We've got enough to do trying to deal with the rainstorm. Your bad advice is making things worse.**

**Bunga:  
(Gasps) Me? Bad advice?**

**Pumbaa:  
What?**

**(Both Giraffes Gasp)**

**Thurston:  
No!**

**Mongoose:  
Rafiki said Bunga was smart.**

**Bunga:  
You see, Kion? Everyone loves my advice. They wouldn't know what to do without it. Am I right?**

Ono said, "Not so many animals would get themselves into trouble by the bad advice you were giving."

**Mongoose:  
Yeah.**

**Shingo:  
That's right.**

**Thurston:  
We're clueless.**

**Pumbaa:  
And Bunga gives good advice.**

**Timon:  
You said it, Pumbaa. He's even given the Lion Guard advice. Anybody remember a little thing called the dam?**

**Shingo:  
Yes! Whoo!**

**Pumbaa:  
Love it!**

**Timon:  
That's right! His idea. His advice. Problem solved. The End.**

Fuli said, "How would they know? They haven't been around the Pride Lands to see Bunga's advice in action. We have."

**(Rumbling)**

Kini said, "The dam finally busted. How are you going to fix it." Bunga said, "Not one of my ideas." Beshte said, "How it's done is poa."

**Timon:  
And now I have some advice. Run!**

The cubs laughed at Timon's reaction.

**(All Screaming)**

**Kion:  
We've gotta move those animals to safety. Lion Guard, follow me!**

**(Bunga Sighs)  
**

**Pumbaa:  
(Wailing) Run Bunga, run!**

**Timon:  
Don't be a mook, kid! Head for the hills!**

Rani said, "Bunga is the bravest in the Pride Lands at that time so why would he run for the hills. He's gonna help you all. Am I right?" Bunga said, "Sort of."

**Bunga:  
But, I'm a member of the Lion Guard. I can't let my friends down. Hey guys! Wait for me!**

**Kion:  
Split up!**

**Bunga:  
You can stop fanning me now!**

**Kion:  
Everyone, follow me! Now!**

Baliyo asked, "Where will you lead them?" Kion said, "I was just thinking of getting the animals to safety." Ono said, "And I was thinking of not letting you lead all those animals off a cliff."

**Beshte:  
Zebras, stay close to each other and follow Kion. ****Twende kiboko!**

**(Hedgehog Panting)**

**Fuli:  
Got ya.**

Rafa said, "Nice save." Fuli said, "Fast is what I do best and it comes in handy."

**Kion:  
Hurry! Into the canyon!**

**Bunga:  
Ah! Come on, kid! Run! Take my advice! And don't look back!**

Rani said, "That there is a good advice."

**(Animals Grunting)**

**Kion:  
Ono! Which way?**

**Ono:  
Oh, no. Left! Go left!**

Ono said, "Except that's a dead end." Kida asked, "How did you survive then?" Bunga said, "You'll see. It's un-Bunga-lievable!

**Kion:  
This way, everybody! To the left!**

**Ono:**  
**A dead end! Oh, no! Kion!**

**(Kion Gasps)**

**Buffaloes:**  
**Oh, no. Look out!**

**(All Groaning)**

The cubs laughed hard.

**Beshte:**  
**Kion, the walls are too steep to climb. What do we do?**

**Thurston:**  
**Don't ask Kion. Ask Bunga the Wise.**

**Mtoto:**  
**Bunga the Wise!**

**Hedgehog:**  
**What do we do?**

**Thurston:**  
**Tell us.**

**Bunga:**  
**Uh... I don't know. Kion's the one who always knows what to do with this kinda stuff. Right, Kion?**

Baliyo said, "Now you admit that you don't know."

**Kion:**  
**Right. But it's not exactly quick and easy. Now, everyone! Get behind me!**

Kopa said, "You're gonna use the Roar." Bunga said, "Yes! I never get tired of hearing it."

**Ono:**  
**He means it! Get behind him! Get behind him!**

**(Kion Roaring)**  
**(All Cheering)**

Kopa said, "That was cool."

**Fuli:**  
**(Sighs) I like this view.**

**Kion:**  
**Me, too.**

**Beshte:**  
**Yeah. This is a great place to rest up after a rain storm.**

Baliyo said, "That does look relaxing." Bunga said, "You haven't seen real action until we have to face the army of Scar." Kion said, "That isn't for a while."

**Ono:**  
**Until the next one.**

**Timon:**  
**Oh. Mmm-hmm. (Exhales)**

Simba said, "That reminds me of growing up with them."

**Bunga:**  
**(Mumbling A Tune) That spot with the flowers, it looks like the perfect place to bask in the sun.**

**Rafiki:**  
**I would not lie there, if I were you.**

**Bunga:**  
**Pfft. Come on, Rafiki. I can tell the best spots to bask. I'm the smartest animal around. You said so yourself.**

Kion said, "Except Rafiki didn't finish what he was saying when you took off and we went to go after you."

**Rafiki:**  
**You did not hear everything I said. Honey badgers are only smartest when they think things through.**

**Bunga:**  
**Think things through? Uh. Guess I'm not so wise after all. Oh, well. I can live with that.**

They all laughed, even Bunga.


	6. Can't Wait to be Queen

**Can't Wait to be Queen**

Baliyo asked, "Which Queen and what is this about?" Kion said, "Please don't tell me this is when Kiara becomes Queen while our parents are away visiting the elephants at Kilio Valley." Chloe said, "It is indeed." Kiara said, "Wow. This will be interesting."

**Kion:  
(Growls) Back off!**

**Kiara:  
You back off, Kion. That's my tree!**

**Kion:  
Your tree?**

**Kiara:  
I found it first. So step aside.**

Baliyo asked, "Why were you two fighting over a tree when there are plenty of trees?" Kion said, "We weren't actually getting along at that time and things get plenty worse than that later." Kiara said, "Yeah it does. We get along later after mom takes us to Udugu."

**Kion:  
No way! You can't tell me what to do.**

**Simba:  
Uh, actually, she can. For the next few days, Kiara will be queen.**

Kion said, "Me and her don't listen to each other and because of it, there was trouble."

**Kiara:  
Me?**

**Kion:  
Her? Queen? Dad, what's going on?**

**Simba:  
Kiara will be acting queen while your Mom and I are away in Kilio Valley.**

**Kiara:  
Kilio Valley? You're visiting the elephants?**

Rani asked, "Why would King Simba go to Kilio Valley?" Simba said, "I went there because Aminifu passed away."

**Simba:  
Yes. We have a funeral to attend. My friend Aminifu passed away.**

**Kiara:  
I remember him.**

**Kion:  
He was a wise elephant.**

**Simba:  
Yes. He helped the Pride Lands return to normal after Scar was defeated. Once the elephants returned, all the other animals followed. And the Circle of Life came back into balance. And now Aminifu has completed his part of the Circle of Life.**

Rani asked, "How bad was it when Scar led the Pride Lands?" Nala said, "All the animals left and the Pride Lands looked terrible." Chloe said, "You'll see when I show you Simba's and Nala's past but only Kion's family."

**Kiara:  
I'm so sorry, Dad. Uh, how long will you be gone?**

**Simba:  
Just a few days. And I'll let you in on a little secret. I was nervous about ruling the Pride Lands at first, too.**

Kion said, "I remember when Rani was nervous about being Queen." Rani said, "I do too. I got you to talk to your Grandfather after you didn't talk to him since you got that scar."

**Kiara:  
(Chuckles Nervously) I'm not nervous. Well, maybe a little.**

**Simba:  
It's okay. I have faith in you... and the Lion Guard. Just keep the peace, and everything will be fine.**

**Kiara:  
I won't let you down, Dad.**

**Simba:  
I know, princess. Or, should I say Queen?**

**(Kiara Laughs Nervously)**

**Simba:  
It is a big responsibility.**

**Nala:  
Worried about Kiara? Or are you worried about your tribute?**

**Simba:  
Why would I be worried about that?**

**Nala:  
Maybe because you have to say it in Elephantese?**

Simba said, "I am not good at Elephantese." Nala said, "But the tribute went fine."

**Simba:  
(Sighs) Yes. Elephants and their traditions.**

**Zazu:  
And they take those traditions very seriously, sire.**

**Simba:  
Oh, believe me, I know. It has to be perfect.**

**Zazu:  
True. But it's just one phrase. Eihe kala pano tou.**

**Simba:  
Hmm. Easy for you to say.**

**Zazu:  
Oh, I suppose it is. But then, I am fluent in Elephant. Not to mention gorilla, chimpanzee, and several dialects of bushbuck.**

Baliyo said, "Show-off." Kion said, "Zazu has always looked after the animals of the Pride Lands."

**Nala:  
Yes, Zazu. We know.**

**Zazu:  
Believe me, sire. By the time we get there, I'll have you speaking like a true elephant!**

**Mzingo:  
Hmm. Simba and Nala leaving the Pride Lands. This will be worth keeping an eye on.**

Simba said, "We had no idea that a vulture was watching us."

**Simba:  
It's things like this that almost make me wish I wasn't king.**

**Zazu:  
Come now, sire. It's really not as bad as all that.**

**Simba:  
Having to say goodbye to an old friend in a language that I don't understand?**

Baliyo said, "When Simba puts it that way, it doesn't sound like fun to be King."

**Zazu:  
Yes, this is an unfortunate duty. But you have so many other wonderful ones, sire, if I may say so.**

**Nala:  
Actually, Zazu, I think Simba could use a little reminding.**

Nala said, "When Simba was a cub, he couldn't wait to be King but for whatever reason he didn't want to be King when I found him." Simba said, "Um..." Kion said, "Reminds me of a certain someone who got carried away being Queen for the day." Kiara said, "I know you're talking about me but when did I get carried away by being Queen for the day." Kion said, "You decided to trust Mzingo and Janja." Kiara said, "Oh." The cubs laughed at that burn.

**Zazu:  
Yes, of course.**

**[Start "Duties of the King"]**

**Zazu:  
Everyone in the Pride Lands,**  
**Big or small**  
**Looks forward to**  
**Whenever you may call**  
**A visit from Your Highness is an honor**  
**Yes it's true**  
**All your subjects want**  
**So much to be with you**  
**So embrace your position**  
**The royal tradition**  
**Delighting the Pride Lands**  
**With every little thing**  
**In all of the wonderful**  
**Duties of the king**  
**You welcome birds**  
**From all around**  
**Grant gazelles**  
**Their grazing ground**  
**Behoove the official**  
**Turaco whistles**  
**Guard the clearing**  
**Of pointy thistles**  
**Reside over aardvark**  
**Wedding rites**  
**Coach the mongooses**  
**On their bites**  
**Listen to the zebras'**  
**Silly pleas**  
**And bless any animal**  
**When they sneeze**  
**So embrace your position**  
**The royal tradition**  
**Delighting the Pride Lands**  
**With every little thing**  
**In all of the wonderful**  
**Duties of the king**  
**In all of the wonderful**  
**Duties of the king**  
**You set the limits**  
**On bushbuck hopping**  
**Judge the hippos'**  
**Belly flopping**  
**Consider crocodiles' complaints**  
**And tenderly kiss baby porcupines oh, so gently**

**Simba:  
Assign all the songbirds to their trees**  
**Advise confused chimpanzees**  
**Ceremonial naming of the bees**

**Zazu:  
Consoling giraffes when they get fleas**

**Simba:  
Actually, that's not much fun**

**Zazu:  
The fleas do tend to spread, but that said**  
**So embrace your position**

**Simba:  
The royal tradition**

**Zazu:  
Delighting the Pride Lands with every little thing**  
**In all of the wonderful**

**Simba:  
In all of the wonderful**

**Simba and Zazu:  
In all of the wonderful  
Duties of the king**  
**In all of the wonderful**  
**Duties of the king**

**[End "Duties of the King"]**

Baliyo said, "That actually makes being King sound fun." Kion said, "All that happens is solving problems and welcoming animals to the Tree of Life." Rani said, "Don't forget you're one of the leaders for the Night Pride." Kion said, "Kind of hard to forget."

**Nala:  
That's more like it.**

**Simba  
Yes. Thank you, Zazu. I do feel better now.**

**Zazu:  
Wonderful, sire. Now, about your Elephantese accent.**

**(Simba Gulps)**

The cubs laughed.

**Beshte:  
Hey! Did you hear? Kiara is queen of the Pride Lands!**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! It's un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Fuli:  
Hmm, it was going to happen eventually.**

**Beshte:  
I'm sure she'll be a nice queen.**

Kiara said, "Wow. Word spreaded quickly." Kion said, "Everyone started talking about it a lot."

**Kion:  
Kiara's only queen while my mom and dad are away. Anybody see Ono? It's not like him to be late for morning patrol.**

Kovu asked, "Where is Ono?" Kiara said, "I had him do the morning report and somebody wasn't to happy about it." Kion said, "Well, you never told me that you were having Ono do the morning report."

**Fuli:  
(Gasps) Here he comes.**

**Bunga:  
And there he goes?**

**Kion:  
What? Why is he going to Pride Rock?**

**Ono:  
Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Got to get clean for the queen.**

**Kion:  
Ono.**

**(Ono Gasps)**

The cubs laughed at Ono's expression.

**Kion:  
What are you doing? We've got a patrol.**

**Ono:  
Oh. I'm sorry, Kion. Uh, Queen Kiara asked me...**

**Kion:  
Queen Kiara?**

Rani said, "Somebody doesn't sound happy." Kion said, "I wasn't happy about the entire situation. Everyone was making a big fuss about it."

**Beshte:  
Uh, Kion?**

**Zuri:  
Announcing Her Majesty...**

**Tiifu:  
Ruler of the Pride Lands...**

**Tiifu and Zuri:  
Queen Kiara!**

Baliyo said, "That is a little dramatic." Koda asked, "A little?"

**Tiifu:  
Make way! Make way for the queen!**

**Bunga:  
Your Majesty.**

Kida said, "You look irritated." Kion said, "I'm just glad the none of you act like how me and Kiara did that day."

**Kiara:  
Bunga, that's really not necessary.**

**Bunga:  
Thank you, Your Majest...**

**Tiifu:  
You're queen now, Kiara. Let him bow. **

**Zuri:  
Yeah. Everyone should bow. (Chuckling) Oh. Well, not us.**

Koda said, "They are a little over the top." Kini said, "Those two care about their appearance and hanging out with royalty."

**Bunga (Muffled):  
It's my pleasure, Your Majesty.**

**Kiara:  
Bunga, stand up.**

**Bunga:  
Your wish is my command!**

**Kion:  
Kiara, what was so important you had to take Ono away from our patrol?**

**Kiara:  
Zazu went with Mom and Dad, remember? I need someone to give me the morning report. And Ono is the keenest of sight.**

**Kion:  
Yeah, okay. But he's still part of the Lion Guard. You should have asked me first.**

Kovu said, "You should've notified him."

**Tiifu:  
Kion! Kiara's your queen!**

**Zuri:  
She doesn't have to ask anyone for anything anymore.**

Kion said, "She wasn't only my Queen for the day but she's also my sister so she still should've asked. Or at least notified me."

**Kiara:  
Except when I'm asking for the morning report. Ono?**

**Ono:  
Your Majesty! (Clears Throat) Uh, all appears to be in order from Mekundu Cliffs to Ukuni Woods. There's much excitement about your becoming acting queen. The oryxes aren't fighting, for a change. The eland herd is migrating east along the river as expected. Oh, also on the path along the river, I spotted a new cluster of beehives.**

**Bunga:  
Bees make great snacks.**

Fuli said, "Maybe for you." Kion said, "The next time you go after bees, make sure that you pay attention to what's around it like... rocks." Rani asked, "Why do you say that?" Kion said, "To be honest..." Chloe said, "Wait a minute, Kion. Don't say why because they will all see why."

**Fuli:  
If you say so.**

**Ono:  
And that's the morning report.**

**Kiara:  
Interesting. Thank you, Ono.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. Great job, Ono.**

**Ono:  
Thank you for the opportunity, my queen.**

**(Kion Groans)**

**Ono:  
And you, er, my Kion?**

Rafa said, "You really don't say happy." Kion said, "I really didn't like the situation."

**Kion:  
Sounds like everything is okay. So can I have Ono back for the Guard's morning patrol now?**

**Kiara:  
Hang on, I'm... I'm thinking. The bees are building hives on the path along the river. The elands use that same path. If the elands step on the beehives, they'll get stung! The herd would break up and there could be chaos.**

**Kion:  
I didn't think of that.**

**Tiifu:  
You didn't have to. You're not the queen. **

**(Zuri Laughs)**

Baliyo asked, "How does that make any sense?" Bunga said, "Right. You're a boy, not a girl, so how can you possibly be a Queen?"

**Kion:  
Okay. Lion Guard, let's move out.**

**Kiara:  
Kion, wait. Can you and the Guard divert the eland away from the bees' nests?**

**Kion:  
Huh? I guess we could, but...**

**Zuri:  
Ohh! Queen Kiara's first official decree!**

**Kiara:  
My first decree?**

**Zuri:  
Queen Kiara's first decree! The Lion Guard will... What was it?**

**Tiifu:  
The Lion Guard will divert the eland herd away from the beehives. So says the queen.**

Kion said, "They are really taken this whole Queen thing over the top."

**Kiara:  
Yes. So says me.**

**Kion:  
(Groans) Come on, guys.**

**Bunga:  
By your command, my queen.**

**Kion:  
Did I just get an order from my sister?**

**Fuli:  
No. You got an official decree.**

Kion said, "Fuli, that wasn't much better." The cubs laughed at how smug Fuli looked and sounded and they laughed at Kion's face.

**Zazu:  
No, no, no, sire. Like this, Eihe kala pano tou.**

**Simba:  
Ehke kana pao tu. (Groans) What's does this mean, again?**

**Zazu:  
Literally, it translates to, "He had good on him." It means he was a good elephant.**

Kion said, "Can't argue there." Kiara said, "That is one thing we agree on."

**Simba:  
Well, that is certainly true. Aminifu had much good on him.**

**Zazu:  
And now, you'll just have to say it in Elephantese.**

**Simba:  
I can't say it in Elephantese. And do you know why? Because I'm not an elephant. (Roars)**

Kion said, "At least you didn't have the Roar." Bunga said, "Yeah. I lost count on how many times that Kion lost control of the Roar on several occasions." Fuli said, "Bunga. Kion has a better handle on the Roar then he did on our journey and when it came to Nala and the hyenas."

**Zazu:  
I'm okay.**

**Nala:  
Simba, you may not be an elephant, but you are king. And as king, this is expected of you.**

**Simba:  
(Sighs) And Aminifu was a good friend. He deserves the best. Thanks, Nala. Okay, Zazu. Once more, from the top.**

**Zazu:  
Of course, sire.**

**(Bees Buzzing)**

**Kion:  
(Groans) No. Beehives in the path. Just like you said, Ono. Where are the elands?**

**Ono:  
They're on their way, Kion! Uh, just around the bend!**

**Kion:  
Okay. When they get here, we'll move them off the path and across the fields far away from the bees.**

Rani said, "Sounds like a good plan." Fuli said, "It would be if we stuck with that plan instead of changing plans."

**Beshte:  
Hard to believe something so small could bother something so big.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. Seems kind of silly. Moving a whole herd of elands just to avoid a few little bees?**

**Ono:  
That was Queen Kiara's decree.**

**Kion:  
(Groans) Yeah, Queen Kiara's decree. She's only been queen for a day. I've been leading the Lion Guard for a lot longer than that. Kiara can tell me to do something. But she can't tell me how to do it. I say we move the bees.**

Bunga said, "I liked that idea." The cubs were confused and Kida asked, "What kind of plan is that?" Kion said, "I regreted it the moment that we did that and it was a crazy thought."

**Ono:  
Move the bees?**

**Mzingo:  
Move the bees?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Let's move the bees! What could go wrong?**

Fuli said, "Everything."

**(Bees Buzzing)  
(All Screaming)**

The cubs laughed at all their expressions and at Kion's ridiculous plan to move the bees. Kiara said, "See? You should've listened to me." Kion said, "What about you just drop it."

**Bunga:  
What are you guys running for? Bees taste even better when they're mad!**

Rani said, "Not all of you are honey badgers."

**Fuli:  
Maybe we should've diverted the eland herd after all!**

**Kion:  
Don't worry about the elands!**

Ono said, "That would've been easier if the elands weren't just around the corner."

**All:  
The elands!**

**(All Screaming)  
(All Groan)**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa!**

**(Bees Buzzing)**

**Kion:  
Incoming!**

Kiara said, "I knew it was a total disaster just by the way you all looked." Kion said, "Just drop it." Simba said, "Okay, you two, settle it." Kion said, "We're not little cubs anymore, we can take care of ourselves."

**Kion:  
There may have been a small problem with the bees and the elands.**

Rafa said, "A small problem?" Kion said, "Now you've just said the same thing Kiara said to me that day."

**Kiara:  
A small problem?**

**Kion:  
It wasn't a total disaster.**

Baliyo said, "Says the one who wanted to move the bees and get stung."

**Kiara:  
Really? Looks pretty total to me.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, totally delicious.**

They all just stared at Bunga.

**Kiara:  
Admit it. I was right about the bees and you were wrong.**

Kion said, "I may not have listened to you about the bees but you didn't listen to me about Mzingo and Janja because of you thinking you were going to be right again, like with the bees." Nala said, "You two really should've been listening to each other." Kion said, "Mom, there was never a time that me and Kiara got along unless we were fighting someone else or until the trail to Udugu." Kiara said, "Yeah. We could compete over anything."

**Bunga:  
I admit it, Your Majesty!**

**Tiifu:  
What's to admit? The queen is always right.**

Rani said, "If that was true, I would've not let Kion or his friends in and would've actually let them leave for good." Kion said, "To be fair, you weren't Queen at the time and I was getting a little frustrated and Roared at Baliyo. Not to mention that rock slide." Kiara said, "What are you two talking about?" Chloe said, "You'll see when we get to that point."

**Zuri:  
Especially giving titles to her top advisors. Dame Tiifu and Lady Zuri.**

**Kiara:  
What?**

**Tiifu:  
Lady Tiifu and Dame Zuri?**

**Kion:  
Well, we did manage to round up the elands... eventually.**

**Ono:  
Most of them.**

**Fuli:  
Some of them didn't want to come with us.**

**Beshte:  
I don't think they liked us.**

Baliyo said, "Maybe it is because you led the bees to them."

**Kiara:  
Maybe next time you'll listen to your queen.**

**Kion:  
Next time?**

**Kiara:  
Yeah. Next time I give you a have you forgotten Dad left me in charge?**

**Kion:  
It's pretty hard to forget.**

Kovu said, "You both don't sound too happy with each other." Kion said, "We weren't."

**Mzingo:  
You wouldn't believe it, Janja. The whole sky. (Laughing) It was filled with bees. I barely escaped without getting stung myself.**

**Janja:  
So with Simba in the elephant territories, brother and sister aren't getting along.**

Kion said, "Not until later." Kiara said, "Yeah. I've been wondering about that. What made you come around to the idea of me being Queen for the day when you just took off after you told me I was on my own?" Kion said, "Let's just say I talked to someone who put it in perspective."

**(Mzingo and Janja Laughing)**

**Janja:  
Be a shame if their family squabbles led to chaos in the Pride Lands.**

**Mzingo:  
From which we all might profit. (Wicked Laugh)**

**Janja:  
Mzingo, I need you to deliver a message to the new queen. (Wicked Laughter)**

Kiara said, "Which it starts out working but in the end, it fails." Fuli said, "Just like all his plans, starting from when we all were little." Nala asked, "What are you talking about?" Chloe said, "You'll see when we get to that point."

**Simba:  
Itchy kala pano tou. Did I get it right that time?**

**Zazu:  
It's coming along, sire.**

**Nala:  
You'll get it, Simba. Zazu, how much longer until we get there?**

**Zazu:  
Hmm. Actually, we've arrived.**

Kida said, "That's a sad sight." Simba said, "Indeed, it was." Rani said, "Reminds me of how we said goodbye to Grandmother Janna." Baliyo said, "Yeah."

**Simba:  
Well, time for the tribute.**

**Mzingo:  
Queen Kiara. Being queen obviously suits you.**

**Kiara:  
Mzingo. What are you doing here?**

**Mzingo:  
Nothing to fear, cub... I mean, Your Majesty. (Chuckles) I simply come to bring you a peace proposal on behalf of Janja.**

Bunga said, "Janja wasn't interested in peace at that time, he just wanted to put the Pride Lands in chaos." Kion said, "Yeah. It gets worse when Scar returns."

**Kiara:  
(Laughs) Janja wants peace?**

**Mzingo:  
Oh, it's what he's always wanted. (Sighs) Sadly, your brother and his Guard, well...Forgive me for saying so my queen, but your brother can be quite stubborn. (Chuckles)**

Kiara said, "That's true." Simba said, "You both are stubborn." Nala said, "They get that from you." Simba said, "They both are brave and never give up either."

**Kiara:  
Ugh, tell me about it. But why didn't Janja come himself?**

**Mzingo:  
Janja's not exactly welcome in the Pride Lands. He thought you might meet on neutral ground. Say sunset tonight at Broken Rock? You can discuss the terms of your new peace agreement. You could usher in a new day of peace for the Pride Lands.**

**Kiara:  
Hmm? I'll think about it.**

**Mzingo:  
That's all we ask.**

**Kion:  
Kiara! You have to know it's a trap!**

Kiara said, "You were right." Kion said, "You were definitely stubborn at that time." Kiara said, "So were you."

**Kiara:  
You would think that.**

**Kion:  
Kiara, you can't trust Mzingo. Or Janja!**

**Kiara:  
You just can't stand the thought that I might be right. Like with the bees.**

Koda said, "Bees and Bad Guys aren't the same thing."

**Kion:  
But this is completely different. You don't know Janja like I do. I've had to run him off so many times.**

**Kiara:  
Maybe that's why he came to me. Now that I'm queen, he knows . . .**

**Kion:  
Kiara! You're not really queen.**

**Kiara:  
I am the queen. And I'll do what I think is best for the Pride Lands.**

Simba said, "You both are right. Kiara was Queen at the time but at the same time she was only Queen while me and your mom was at Kilio Valley." Baliyo said, "You both were very stubborn." Kiara said, "Me and Kion couldn't really agree on anything."

**Kion:  
(Sighs) If you're serious about this, you're on your own.**

**Kiara:  
Argh. Brothers.**

Rani said, "Having a brother ain't all that bad." Baliyo said, "You keep being too worried about me." Kiara said, "Well I was worried about Kion when he got that scar." Nala said, "We all were."

**Kion:  
I can't believe it. What is she thinking?**

**Mufasa:  
Kion. Something's troubling you.**

Kiara said, "No wonder who you talked to." Kion said, "He definitely explained to me about you being my Queen and my sister that you needed my support."

**Kion:  
(Sighs) It's Kiara, Grandfather. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into.**

**Mufasa:  
Kion. Kiara is your sister. And for now, she is your queen. And as your queen and sister, she needs your support.**

**Kion:  
Even if she's wrong?**

**Mufasa:  
Especially if she's wrong.**

**Kion:  
Hmm. Thank you, Grandfather. (Sighs) I better go talk to her.**

Kion said, "Except you weren't there when I got back to Pride Rock." Fuli said, "We were in the lair."

**Kion:  
She's already gone?**

**Zuri:  
(Exhales) She said she had some important meeting to go to... Somewhere.**

**Kion:  
And you let her go alone?**

**Tiifu:  
She's the queen. We didn't let her do anything. She just did it.**

Rani said, "They're not very food advisers."

**Kion:  
Ugh! Some advisors you two are!**

**Tiifu:  
What's wrong with him?**

**Zuri:  
(Scoffs) Who cares? He's not a queen.**

Kopa asked, "Is that all those care about?" Kion said, "All they care about is royalty."

**Kion:  
Lion Guard! Kiara's in trouble! Till the Pride Lands' end...**

Kiara said, "At least you knew I would be in trouble or other wise that would be a problem." Kion said, "Well. I did know Janja from having to chase him off a lot."

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Ma Tembo:  
And now, His Majesty the King will say a few words about my father.**

**Elephant:  
The king? Simba? (Gasps)**

**Elephant:  
His Majesty.**

**(Simba Chuckles Nervously)**

**Zazu:  
You can do this, sire.**

**Simba:  
(Breathes Deeply) I knew Aminifu a long time. And now that he has completed his journey though the Circle of Life, I will remember him fondly.**

**(Elephants Mournful Trumpeting)**

**Simba:  
Because, as you elephants say, "Eihe kaka pano tou."**

Kion asked, "What did you say?" Simba said, "Not what I meant."

**Zazu:  
Oh.**

**Elephants:  
(Gasps) Huh? Huh?**

**Simba:  
Did I say he had good on him?**

**Zazu:  
I'm not sure, sire, but I think you just said he had poop on him. (Clears Throat)**

The cubs laughed to the point they were on their backs.

**Simba:  
I said what?**

**(Ma Tembo Laughing)  
(Elephants Laughing and Trumpeting)**

**Ma Tembo:  
It's true. (Laughing) He always did have poop on him. And it always made us laugh. He always made us laugh. It's nice to remember the good times. Thank you, Your Highness.**

They all joined the cubs in laughing.

**Simba:  
Well, he had good on him, too.**

**Ma Tembo:  
He did. He truly had good on him. But more poop. (Laughing)**

**(Simba Laughing)**

They all laughed a little harder but when they settled down, the show continued.

**Kiara:  
Hello? Hello?**

**Janja:  
Queen Kiara. Welcome. I'm so happy you considered my proposal. And you came alone. Very smart. We can work out our deal, leader to leader. Just the two of us. More or less.**

**Kiara:  
I think I just re-considered your proposal.**

Rani said, "The lesson is to never trust a bad animal."

**(Hyenas Maniacal Laughter)**

**Janja:  
Going so soon? But you're to be our guest. Soon as Simba hears I have his daughter, he'll have no choice but to turn over the Pride Lands to me. (Slurps) Or else.**

**Cheezi:  
Or else! ****(Maniacal Laughter)**

Simba said, "You're not the first one to get into trouble with hyenas." Nala said, "Simba got us into trouble with hyenas." Chloe said, "No more revealing anything about anyone's past until we get to that point." They all nodded.

**Ono:  
Hapana! Kiara's at Broken Rock! And she's surrounded by hyenas! **

**Kion:  
Follow me!**

**(Hyenas Snarling)  
(Cheezi Groans)**

Kini said, "Nice moves, mom." Kiara said, "Thanks. It didn't help against Janja."

**Janja:  
Nice moves. Too bad you're out here all on your own.**

**Kion:  
Get away from the queen! (Grunts)**

Kiara said, "Good timing." Kion said, "Thanks."

**Kiara:  
Kion! You're here?**

**Kion:  
Of course!**

**Janja:  
Aw, ain't this a touching family reunion.**

Kion said, "Now it's time to fight... not with each other this time." Rani said, "That's good."

**Cheezi:  
Hey, you said these two were fighting, Janja.**

**Kion:  
Oh, we can fight, all right.**

**Kiara:  
Think you can take us both on?**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Janja:  
Six on two? I'll take those odds.**

Kion said, "It's more than just two." Kiara said, "It's more like six on six."

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**Kion:  
Till the Pride Lands' end...**

**Kiara:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Janja:  
Six on six. Forget it!**

**Cheezi:  
Janja, Janja! Wait for us!**

**(Hyenas Whimpering)**

They all laughed.

**Kiara:  
(Sighs) Thanks, guys. And Kion, you were right about never trusting Janja.**

**Janja:  
Hey, I can hear you.**

They all laughed.

**Kion:  
I should've listened to you about the bees.**

**Ono:  
Oh, sure. Now he admits it!**

The cubs laughed. Simba said, "At least you two made up then." Kiara said, "True or else something could've happened."

**Kiara:  
Mom! Dad!**

**Kion:  
Welcome back!**

**Kiara:  
How'd your tribute go?**

**Simba:  
It went... It went...**

**Nala:  
Everything turned out fine. How did ruling the Pride Lands go?**

Rafa said, "The tribute wasn't just fine. It was funny."

**Kiara:  
Ruling the Pride Lands? It went...**

**Simba:  
Any trouble?**

**Kiara:  
Well, uh...**

**Kion:  
Yeah, but it wasn't anything Kiara couldn't handle. I'm sure she's gonna be a great queen. Someday!**

Rani said, "That was a nice thing to say. You two also make a terrific team." Kion said, "We really did make a good team."

**Kiara:  
(Sighs) Thanks, Kion.**

**Simba:  
I never had any doubt.**

They all cheered that it was over and everything turned out fine.


	7. Break 1

Chloe said, "Please take this time to stretch. No revealing anything about the past, you'll see when we get to that point. I'll be right back with you're meals." They all stood up and stretched. The cubs started playing but Kida just sat still and Rani was about to talk to her when Kion stepped in front of her. Kion said, "Let me talk to her. This is about my past and I think I can explain things better." Rani said, "Okay, i'll just relax here."

Kion went over to Kida and nudged her. Kion asked, "Everything okay?" Kida was surprised but recovered quickly and said, "Yes. I was just deep in thought. You look different from then." Kion said, "Well. I was younger, didn't have my scar, and I had the mark of the Guard instead of the Night Pride." Kida said, "You and Kiara didn't seem to like each other very much back then."

Kion said, "We always liked each other and cared for one another. We just used to compete and argue but we still cared. It's just how we used to be." Kida got up and her brothers went racing by and pounced on Rani. Kini and Rafa were playing with each other and pouncing on their parents. Kida asked, "Didn't you have more enemies than that?" Kion said, "Yeah. They will all eventually show. There was times when I even doubted myself but I went past that in different ways."

Koda and Kopa pounced on their dad and Kida joined them. Kion didn't mind so much since he knew they were just playing. Rani came over and laid down next to Kion and asked, "Having fun with the kids on you?" Kion said, "I don't mind so much. They are after all only playing and besides, it's not like when me and the others were on that journey to the Tree of Life." Baliyo came over and said, "Right. That means we can see how you were on your journey."

The cubs hopped off and continued playing. Kion said, "That journey wasn't easy in any sort of way between the obstacles and my behavior." Kiara said, "I've always wondered what your journey was like." Chloe came back in with the food and water and said, "Well, I will let you all know when we get to that point and all your food and water are here." The cubs went racing and Kovu said, "We better get some food before the cubs eat it all up." They all went over together and Kiara said, "We also get to see what you both were like at the Tree of Life."

Bunga overheard them and said, "I thought you were really turning evil when we were really close to the Tree of Life." Fuli ran up and said, "Bunga. Kion was never turning evil." They finally made it to the food and water and started to eat and drink. Once they were all finished, they went back to where they were at and relaxed to watch more of Kion's Lion Guard past. Chloe said, "We're about to start so get comfy." The next one started up.


	8. Eye of the Beholder

**Eye of the Beholder**

Kopa asked, "What is this one?" Chloe said, "This is when Ono gets dirt in his eye." Ono said sarcastically, "Great." The show started.

**(Bellowing)**

Rani asked, "What is with all the dust?" Bunga said, " The hyenas are attacking."

**(Kion Grunting)**

Rani said, "Nice dodge." Kion said, "Hard to do with dust and having to dodge out of the way and get the hyenas out of the Pride Lands when we can't see the hyenas."

**Fuli:**  
**Kion! (Groans) How are we supposed to chase off the hyenas? We can't even see them with all this dust.**

**Kion:**  
**I'm sure that's part of Janja's plan, Fuli.**

**Ono:**  
**Kion! Fuli! Look out!**

**Kion:**  
**Kabisa! **

**Fuli:  
Whoa!**

Kida said, "At least you spotted that or otherwise dad and Fuli wouldn't have dodged that in time."

**Kion:  
Good eyes, Ono! Keep 'em peeled for Janja and his clan!**

Koda said, "Peeled eyes just sounds gross." Ono said, "I know."

**Ono:**  
**Peeled eyes? Ew. (Gasps) Hapana! Bunga, Beshte! I see Cheezi and Chungu! They're behind that bush!**

**Bunga:**  
**Let's get 'em, Beshte.**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Beshte:**  
**Twende kiboko!**

**(Cheezi Screams)**

**Bunga:**  
**Zuka Zama!**

**Ono:**  
**(Chuckles) That takes care of those two.**

Bunga said, "If Ono hadn't spotted them, then that calf would've been a goner."

**(Lowing)**

**Kion:**  
**(Screams) Ono! Look for Janja!**

Kopa said, "Nice move, though that looked too close for comfort."

**Kion:  
We chase him off, the rest of the hyenas will go, too!**

**Ono:**  
**Affirmative!**

**Janja:**  
**Gotcha now, lion cub.**

Baliyo said, "Janja is right behind you, going in for a sneak attack." Kion said, "It doesn't work out though."

**Ono:**  
**(Gasps) Kion! Behind you! Look out!**

**(Kion Snarling)**  
**(Kion Gasps)**

**Kion:**  
**Janja!**

Kini said, "Looks like Janja has the upper paw right now." Kion said, "Not for long."

**(Janja Bites)**

Rafa said, "You're still on your side while he's on all fours." Kion said, "I managed."

**Kion:  
I thought I told you to stay out of the Pride Lands!**

Kiara said, "Now it looks like you have the upper paw now." Kion said, "Doesn't stay that way but we managed to take care of Janja."

**Janja:**  
**Did you? I must'a forgot! (Grunts)**

**Ono:**  
**Kion! Incoming!**

**Kion:**  
**See ya, hyena.**

Kida said, "You sure thought fast and got out of the way in time too." Kion said, "Like I said, "We managed.""

**(Bellows)**

**Janja:**  
**(Screams)(Grunts) I've had enough. Come on, fellows. Let's go!**

**Cheezi:**  
**But, Janja! What about the plan?**

**Chungu:**  
**(Chuckles) Yeah. The dust is still making things hard to see.**

**Janja:**  
**Yeah, yeah. Dust don't matter when the Lion Guard has eyes in the sky. Now move it!**

Baliyo asked, "Does Janja ever win?" Fuli said, "No."

**Fuli:**  
**That's right! Get outta here!**

**Chungu:**  
**(Laughs Nervously) I'm going. I'm going!**

**Kion:**  
**Keep going, Janja! All the way back to the Outlands!**

**Bunga:**  
**And stay out!**

**Kion:**  
**Nice job, everyone. Follow them, Ono. Make sure they leave the Pride Lands.**

Ono said, "That wasn't the greatest idea." Kini asked, "Why you say that?" Ono said, "You're about to see."

**Ono:**  
**You got it, Kion. You heard him! Keep going! Ow! My eye (Screaming) I'm hit!**

Rafa said, "No wonder why."

**Kion:  
Oh, no. Ono!**

**Ono:**  
**(Grunting)****(Groans) ****Bird down! Bird down! ****(Groans)**

**Fuli:**  
**He's over here!**

**Kion:**  
**Don't worry, Ono. We'll get you to Rafiki. He'll know what to do.**

**(Birds Chirping)**

**Rafiki:**  
**(Humming) ****Mmm-hmm. ****(Continues Humming)****(Chuckles)**

**Kion:**  
**Rafiki!**

**Rafiki:**  
**Huh?**

**Kion:  
We need you, Rafiki! Ono's hurt!**

Koda asked, "Is he hurt badly?" Kion said, "No. It's just dirt in his eye."

**Beshte:**  
**Easy there, Ono.**

**Ono:**  
**Ow, my eye.**

**Rafiki:**  
**Mmmm, yes. I see you cannot see. Ha-ha! Dirt in the eye! Not as bad as it looks. Now, down here! Quick!**

**(Ono Groans)**

**Rafiki:**  
**Okay, it's okay. Just a moment.**

Rani said, "I get that you all were worried about Ono but you all really needed to relax."

**Rafiki:  
And a little space. Mmm. Yes, yes. Just enough. Now, hold still, Ono. And... Ah-ha! Yes! There.**

**Ono:**  
**(Gulps) How's it look?**

Ono said, "I looked weird. Why didn't you guys just tell me?" Beshte said, "We wanted to make you feel better." Fuli said, "Yeah. Not worse. Although Bunga wasn't much help with that."

**Bunga:**  
**Hmm.**

**Fuli:  
Well...**

**Ono:**  
**Oh, is it that bad?**

**Fuli:**  
**No, no. Not at all.**

**Beshte:**  
**I like it. Green is your color.**

**Bunga:**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah! It totally brings out your eyes!**

Baliyo said, "No wonder how Bunga didn't really help with that."

**Fuli:**  
**Bunga.**

**Bunga:**  
**Did I say your eyes? I mean it brings out your one eye. The one you've got left. I mean, I know the other one's still there, but you can't see it. I mean, uh...**

Ono said, "That didn't help."

**Ono:**  
**Oh, forget it.**

**Beshte:**  
**Well, I think it's Poa. And if I ever get dirt in my eye, I want one just like it.**

**Kion:**  
**Yeah. Me, too.**

Kopa said, "That's the way someone helps someone else feel better." Fuli said, "That's not the only time Bunga wasn't much help, especially when me and Kion were about to fight due to Kion's actions." Kion said, "Don't remind me." The others were confused of why Fuli and Kion would fight each other.

**Ono:**  
**So, am I gonna be okay?**

**Rafiki:**  
**Yes, yes. Your eye will be fine. Just wear this eye patch for three days. And no craziness.**

**Ono:**  
**Three days?**

**Bunga:**  
**No craziness?**

**Kion:**  
**Don't worry, Ono. The Guard can get by for a couple days without you. You need to rest and get better.**

Kion said, "See, Ono? I never said that you were off the team. I just said that you needed to rest to get better."

**Ono:**  
**But I can still help the Guard. Besides, I can see just fine. (Grunts) Is that wall new?**

The cubs laughed about Ono hitting the lair wall.

**Fuli:**  
**No, but those paintings are.**

**Rafiki:**  
**Yes, yes. Every Lion Guard appears on the walls of the lair. So everyone remembers who they are. Today, I must add all of you to the story of the Lion Guard.**

**Beshte:**  
**Poa! So that's Kion. And there's Fuli.**

**Bunga:**  
**And that's me! That's me. That's me. That's me. That's me!**

**Kion:**  
**Amazing.**

**Rafiki:**  
**Amazing to you. To me? Not so much. But, they do say that art is in the eye of the beholder.**

Kini asked, "What's the eye of the beholder?" Kion said, "Ono told us that day."

**Bunga:**  
**You got what in your eye?**

**Ono:**  
**"Eye of the beholder." It means everyone has their own opinion of what's good.**

Kini said, "Oh."

**Rafiki:**  
**Yes. And this painting, it does not quite have the spirit of your Lion Guard.**

Kida asked, "How isn't it the spirit of your Lion Guard when it looks like the others?" Kion said, "It is because my Lion Guard wasn't like the others." Ono said, "Rafiki says what's different about the Lion Guards of the past compared to Kion's Lion Guard."

**Kion:**  
**What do you think, Ono?**

**Bunga:**  
**Kion, Ono can't see.**

Kopa said, "Way to be sensitive about it."

**Ono:**  
**Yes, I can! And I'm still the keenest of sight. Come on, I'll prove it!**

**Kion:  
Ono!**

**Beshte:**  
**Be careful!**

**Fuli:**  
**Wait up!**

**Rafiki:**  
**Hmm. In my eye, it is not yet right.**

**Kion:**  
**Ono! You should be taking it easy!**

**Ono:**  
**Flying is easy! I hurt my eye, not my wings. Just watch, you'll see. I can still help the Guard. I can see everything from up here. (Groans)**

Rafa said, "Sure. All but Mwoga coming your way."

**Mwoga:**  
**Oi, watch where you're going!**

**(Ono Screaming)**

**Mwoga:**  
**Hmm.**

**Bunga:**  
**Incoming!**

**Ono:**  
**Whoa-whoa-whoa! (Screams) Whoa! (Grunts)**

Anga said, "That was quite a fall."

**Beshte:**  
**Ono, are you okay?**

**Ono:**  
**(Groans) I'm good.**

**Fuli:**  
**Maybe you shouldn't be flying around with just one eye?**

**(Ono Groans)**

**Mwoga:**  
**Interesting.**

**Kion:**  
**Ono, I really think you should take a break.**

**Ono:**  
**But doesn't the Guard need me? I'm the keenest of sight.**

**Bunga:**  
**You were the keenest of sight.**

Kion said, "He still is the keenest of sight until that final battle against Scar."

**Kion:**  
**Easy, Bunga.**

**Ono:**  
**Kion?**

**Kion:**  
**You just need to get better, Ono. You'll be back on duty in no time. But for now, let's get you back to the lair.**

**Ono:**  
**Okay.**

**Mwoga:**  
**(Laughs) Definitely interesting.**

Fuli said, "That's probably how Janja came up with that plan."

**Mzingo:**  
**And so on the question as to whether impala or reedbuck tastes better, the parliament finds more deliberation is necessary.**

**Mwoga:**  
**Mzingo. (Panting) Sorry I'm late!**

**Mzingo:**  
**(Sighs) Mwoga. Mwoga. Motion to allow Mwoga to join parliamentary procedures already in progress.**

**Vultures:**  
**Aye! Nay!**

**Mzingo:**  
**The ayes have it. Mwoga, you may rejoin the parliament. I trust you have a compelling reason for being late.**

**Mwoga:**  
**Indeed. It seems that Ono of the Lion Guard is no longer able to see out of one eye.**

Koda said, "That might not be good."

**Mzingo:**  
**The keenest of sight can no longer see? Hmm. That is interesting.**

**Mwoga:**  
**I suggest we form a subcommittee to study the situation.**

**Mzingo:**  
**Capital idea. Do I hear a second?**

**(Mwoga Grunts)**

**Vulture:**  
**Aye!**

**Mzingo:**  
**Very well. The meeting to nominate subcommittee members to study the severity of Ono's loss of eyesight will go to the planning committee for a vote during the next session. I feel the need to...**

**Chungu:**  
**Can we go now? I'm hungry.**

**Janja:**  
**Shh! The vultures always know what's going on in the Pride Lands. And it sounds like Ono can't see.**

Kida said, "That is definitely not good."

**Cheezi:**  
**(Laughs) Ono can't see! Yeah! That's great! (Gasps) Uh, why is that great?**

Fuli said, "They are really not that smart." Baliyo said, "Yeah. We can see that."

**Janja:**  
**Because, fur brain, Ono is the Guard's eyes in the sky. Any time I got a brilliant plan, Ono spots it and the Guard ruins it. But, if he can't see anymore... (Laughs) I got an idea. Come on! And before you ask, yes, it involves food.**

**Chungu:**  
**How'd he know we were thinking about food?**

**Cheezi:**  
**We're always thinking about food!**

**Chungu:**  
**Oh, yeah! (Laughs) Hey, hey, hey, wait for us.**

Rani asked, "So what is his plan?" Chloe said, "Janja is about to sing about it."

**Cheezi:**  
**So, what's the idea, Janja?**

**Chungu:**  
**Tell us the plan. Tell us the plan!**

**Janja:**  
**Easy, fellows. Easy.**

**[Starts "Outta the Way"]**

**Give me a sec to think things through**  
**We need a plan for something new**  
**I think I know just what to do**  
**So that Guard won't have a clue**  
**Without their eyes up in the sky**  
**We'll trick them hiding way up high**  
**We'll make our move We'll be so sly**  
**And then we can kiss the Guard goodbye**

**(Cheezi Laughs)**

**Chungu:**  
**Bye-bye.**

**Janja:**  
**Oh, yeah.**  
**Once the Lion Guard's outta the way**  
**The Pride Lands will be our buffet**  
**We'll eat all night We'll eat all day**  
**With the Lion Guard outta the way**  
**Outta the way**

**Cheezi and Chungu:**  
**Outta the way**

**Janja:**  
**Outta the way**

**Cheezi and Chungu:**  
**Outta the way**

**Janja:**  
**Then we can feast on bird and beast**

**All:**  
**When they're outta the way**

**Janja:**  
**We'll make a trap that they can't see**  
**One they can't escape so easily**  
**A rockslide or two in a narrow ravine**  
**Could just be the trick if you know what I mean**

**(Laughs)**

**Oh, fur brains.**  
**Once the Lion Guard's outta the way**  
**The Pride Lands will be our buffet**  
**We'll eat all night We'll eat all day**  
**With the Lion Guard outta the way**  
**Outta the way**

**Cheezi and Chungu:**  
**Outta the way**

**Janja:**  
**Outta the way**

**Cheezi and Chungu:**  
**Outta the way**

**Janja , Cheezi, and Chungu:**  
**Then we can feast on bird and beast**

**All:  
When they're outta the way**

**Janja:**  
**Oh, outta the way**

**Cheezi and Chungu:**  
**Outta the way**

**Janja:**  
**Outta the way**

**Cheezi and Chungu:**  
**Outta the way**

**Janja:**  
**Then we can feast on bird and beast**

**All:**  
**When they're out of the way**

**Janja:**  
**One more time Out of the way**

**Cheezi and Chungu:**  
**Out of the way**

**Janja:**  
**Out of the way**

**Cheezi and Chungu:**  
**Out of the way**

**Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu:**  
**Then we can feast on bird and beast**

**All:**  
**When they're out of the way**  
**When they're out of the way**  
**When they're out of the way**

**[End "Outta the Way"]**

**(Shrieking Laugh)**

**Janja:**  
**Do you get it now?**

Baliyo said, "Wow. That seems like a solid plan but Cheezi and Chungu doesn't seem to get it." Kion said, "It works out until the end of the plan."

**Rafiki:  
(Humming) ****Hold still, Kion.**

**Kion:**  
**How does it look?**

Baliyo asked, "Are you for real posing?" Kion said, "Only for the painting to help Rafiki get it right." Ono said, "Except that's not what helps Rafiki get it right." Vitani said, "I saw that painting but that isn't how it looks."

**Rafiki:**  
**Uh, it is still not right.**

**Bunga:**  
**Try painting him in action. Like this! (Growls) Now you try it.**

**Kion:**  
**Like this? (Mimicking Growl)**

The cubs laughed. Kiara said, "Kion. That looks and sounds ridiculous."

**Bunga:**  
**No, no, no. You need to look more like a lion. ****(Growls)**

Koda said, "There's no way for him to look more like a lion because he is a lion."

**Fuli:**  
**(Chuckles) How can Kion look more like a lion?**

**Bunga:**  
**Like this. (Grunts) Ah. See? Now put your chin out, like you mean it.**

Rani asked, "What are you doing?" Fuli said, "You'll see. It's funny."

**(Rafiki Groans)**

**Kion:**  
**(Giggles) ****Bunga, that tickles.**

Kopa said, "There is no way dad can hold that pose." Kion said, "That's just it. I can't."

**Bunga:**  
**Hmm, Kion, you're not looking very lion-y. Let's see. Hmm.**

Koda said, "That makes no sense."

**Kion:**  
**Whoa! Bunga! (Grunts)**

The cubs laughed.

**Fuli:**  
**Was that action enough for you, Rafiki?**

**Rafiki:**  
**Hmm, yes.**

**Bunga:**  
**Wait a minute. I know. Paint me in action. (Grunting) But don't paint me like this.**

Everyone laughed.

**Kion:**  
**(Laughs) Sorry, Rafiki.**

**Rafiki:**  
**No, no, no. Thank you for the , please. No more help. I need to think in peace.**

Vitani said, "There's no way Rafiki would get peace in there."

**Beshte:**  
**Hey, you guys. I have some news.**

**(Footsteps Approaching)**

**Rafiki:**  
**(Sighs) No peace here.**

Vitani said, "Knew it."

**Kion:**  
**So what's the news, Beshte?**

**Beshte:**  
**Oh, it's really important. See, I was just down at the watering hole. And my friend Kulu? Her cousin overheard some buffalo talking about something his sister saw earlier today when she was over in the canyon near Chakula Plains. Poa! I'm glad I was there to hear about it.**

Kini said, "Complex much."

**Kion:**  
**And what was it, Beshte?**

**Beshte:**  
**What was what?**

Kida asked, "Seriously?"

**Fuli:**  
**(Groans) What your friend Kulu's cousin overheard the buffalo's sister say she saw from the canyon!**

Koda said, "That's a mouthful."

**Beshte:**  
**Oh, right. (Laughs) I almost forgot the most important part. She saw Janja and his hyenas on the ledge overlooking the plains.**

**Kion:**  
**Janja? Back in the Pride Lands? He wouldn't come back unless he was planning something.**

**Beshte:**  
**Mmm. Oh! Did I mention there's a herd of zebra grazing there?**

Kopa said, "No. You left that part out."

**Kion:**  
**That's it! Janja's planning to attack the zebras! Come on, we have to get to Chakula Plains! ****Till the Pride Lands' end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Ono:**  
**Most of the Lion Guard, defend.**

Beshte said, "You came just in time."

**Rafiki:**  
**(Humming) Ah! Why, why? It is still not right!**

**Ono:**  
**It looks fine to me, Rafiki. It's just like all the other Lion Guard paintings.**

**Rafiki:**  
**That is the problem. The new Lion Guard, it is not like the others! Yet, it should be simple. Their leader and those he leads. Ha-ha! Kion! He does not just lead you. You are all friends! (Laughs) Yes. Yes! You all belong together!**

Kida said, "Oh. That's why his painting of all of you wasn't right."

**Ono:**  
**We do belong together. All of us. Eye or no eye, my place is with the Guard. Thanks, Rafiki! I gotta get going if I'm gonna catch up with them!**

Kion said, "Good thing too."

**Cheezi:**  
**(Grunts) There. Why're we doin' this, Janja? We can't eat rocks.**

**Chungu:**  
**(Chomps) What?**

Koda said, "That was weird."

**Janja:**  
**All part of my plan.**

**Chungu:**  
**To eat zebras?**

**Janja:**  
**The zebras are just the bait.**

**Cheezi:**  
**To catch bigger zebras?**

**Janja:**  
**No, fur brains! To trap the Lion Guard!**

**Chungu:**  
**Uh, we're gonna eat the Lion Guard?**

Baliyo said, "They really don't get the plan." Fuli said, "I really would like to see them try to take me on."

**Janja:**  
**No! We're going to...**

**Kion:**  
**Hurry! This way!**

**Janja:**  
**Shh. Here they come now.**

Rani asked, "Are they for real going to try that rock slide idea?" Kion said, "Yes and it does succeed until Ono gets there." Koda said, "But you have the Roar and they can't fight that."

**Kion:**  
**This is the fastest way to the zebras! Come on!**

**Janja:**  
**Now! **

**(Cheezi and Chungu Grunting)**

**All:**  
**Whoa! (Grunting and Coughing)**

**Kion:**  
**Quick! We'll have to take the long way round!**

**Janja:**  
**That's what you think. (Grunts)**

**All:**  
**Whoa!**

**Bunga:**  
**Not again!**

**Kion:**  
**Take cover.**

Rani asked, "What cover?"

**(Beshte Grunts)**

Bunga said, "That cover."

**Fuli:**  
**Kion! Bunga!**

**Kion:**  
**Bunga!**

**(Bunga Giggling)**

**Kion:**  
**Everyone okay?**

**Beshte:**  
**Yep.**

**Fuli:**  
**I'm good.**

**Bunga:**  
**Let's do that again!**

Fuli said, "Um... No."

**Kion:**  
**Right. Thanks, Beshte.**

**Beshte:**  
**Poa. (Grunts)**

**Kion:**  
**Heyvi kabisa!**

**Fuli:**  
**What are the chances of two rock slides making two walls in one day with us in the middle?**

**Kion:  
No chance. This is Janja's doing.**

Kida said, "Nice guess." Simba said, "I am just glad that rock slide didn't hit any of you."

**Janja:**  
**You got that right, Kion! You're trapped! I win! (Shrieking Laugh) Looks like we're dining on zebra today. And you can't do nothing to stop me!**

**Kion:**  
**Don't even try it, Janja! (Grunts)**

Kiara said, "That is far too high to jump and way too steep to jump." Kion said, "Well we had to do something."

**Janja:**  
**How you gonna stop me, lion cub? You're all the way down there! Aw, poor little Lion Guard. Protectors of the Pride Lands. Stuck behind a big ol' wall.**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Laugh)**

**Janja:**  
**You fell right into my trap. Or my trap fell right onto you!**

Kini said, "Haha. So funny we forgot to laugh." Nala said, "Someone said that he laughs in the face of danger."

**(All Laughing)**

**Janja:**  
**Come on, boys. All the zebra you can eat. And more.**

**Chungu:**  
**Now you're talkin'.**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Laugh)**

**[Start "Outta the Way Reprise"]**

**Janja:**  
**Outta the way**

**Cheezi and Chungu:**  
**Outta the way**

**Janja:**  
**Outta the way**

**Cheezi and Chungu:**  
**Outta the way**

**Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu:**  
**Now we can feast on bird and beast  
Now they're outta the way Now they're outta the way**

**[Ends "Outta the Way Reprise"]**

**Chungu:**  
**(Laughs) Now we get it.**

Baliyo said, "Wow. They don't get it until after the plan works." Kion said, "It doesn't work all the way though."

**Bunga:**  
**What are you waiting for, Kion? Use the Roar! Blast that wall!**

**Kion:  
Uh, I can't, Bunga! The zebras are right on the other side. The rocks could fly out and hurt them.**

**Bunga:**  
**Oh, right. Then blast this wall. We can go around the long way to get to the zebras, and then... Oh.**

**Fuli:**  
**Then it'll be too late.**

Beshte said, "Yeah. We want to get there before the hyenas do."

**Beshte:**  
**I think I can move this rock. Maybe it'll make an opening big enough for us to squeeze through.**

**Kion:**  
**Worth a try. Go for it, Beshte.**

**(Beshte Grunts)**  
**(Rumbling)**

**Beshte:**  
**Twende Kiboko!**

**Bunga:**  
**Whoa.**

**Kion:**  
**Beshte! Watch out!**

Beshte said, "Thanks for warning me." Kion said, "Hakuna Matata."

**Beshte:**  
**Uh-oh.**

**Kion:**  
**Beshte, you okay?**

**Beshte:**  
**I'm okay. Sorry that didn't work.**

**Kion:**  
**Don't worry, Beshte. We just have to come up with something that will work.**

**Ono:**  
**Guys, guys!**

**Fuli:**  
**Ono!**

**Bunga:**  
**Hey, ya, Ono!**

Kion said, "Perfect timing."

**Ono:**  
**I don't know if I can help, but I'm here.**

**Beshte:**  
**You flew all the way here? You must be feeling better.**

**Ono:**  
**Well, I still can't see very well.**

**Kion:**  
**It doesn't matter. You flew here. And that gives me an idea. Ono, I'm gonna use the Roar to blast those rocks. Fly over to the zebras and get them to move away from the canyon.**

Kopa said, "Good idea." Ono said, "Indeed. But it isn't so easy with zebras."

**Ono:**  
**Easy enough. You got it, Kion. (Nervous) If you would, please follow me away from the canyon. (Giggling Nervously) Now, hurry. This way! Don't push! Oh, come on. Perhaps I've failed to emphasize the importance of following me.**

**Thurston:**  
**We're eating here. Can't you see that?**

Fuli said, "Ugh, that zebra."

**Ono:**  
**I can see. But what you can't see is that the hyenas are coming!**

**Thurston:**  
**Hyenas? You guys chased them out of the Pride Lands yesterday!**

**Ono:**  
**That's what we thought! Except when we were chasing them, I got sand in my eye. It made it hard to fly. I still tried, but I accidentally dive-bombed my friends, and they... They all had to run. Be right back. (Yelling) Move it!**

**(All Yelping)**

**Thurston:**  
**Panic and run! Panic and run!**

Bunga said, "Nice job, Ono."

**Cheezi:**  
**Outta the way Outta the way**

**(All Laughing)**

**Chungu:**  
**(Gasps) Hey. Where's lunch going?**

**Janja:**  
**Nowhere. (Growls) Come on, boys. After them!**

Fuli said, "That's what he thinks."

**Ono:**  
**(Laughs) I knew I could get you to move.**

**Bunga:**  
**Wow. (Chuckling) Oh.**

**Beshte:**  
**See anything, Little B?**

**Bunga:**  
**Yeah.**

**Fuli:**  
**Really? Did Ono get the zebra to move?**

**Bunga:**  
**Oh, I don't know. All I see are rocks.**

Fuli said, "When Beshte asked you if you could see anything, he meant if you could see anything besides rocks." Bunga said, "Oh."

**(Fuli Groans)**

**Kion:**  
**Don't worry. I'm sure Ono can do it.**

**Ono:**  
**Kion! Kion! (Panting) The zebra are on the move! You're all clear to roar!**

**Kion:**  
**Thanks, Ono. Everyone, get behind me. (Roaring)**

**Chungu:**  
**Uh-oh.**

The cubs laughed.

**(All Grunt)**

**Kion:**  
**How's the plan working now, Janja?**

**Janja:**  
**I got plenty of plans, Kion. New plan, fellas. Run!**

Everyone laughed because that wasn't an actual plan and was funny that Janja kept losing to a lion cub.

**(Cheezi and Chungu Yelping)**  
**(Bunga Laughs)**

**Janja:**  
**You haven't seen the last of me!**

Bunga said, "We keep defeating him over and over again and he never learns."

**Kion:**  
**Good job, Ono. We couldn't have done it without you.**

**Ono:**  
**Just glad to be back on the team.**

**Kion:**  
**You were always on the team, Ono.**

Kion said, "I never said that you were off the team just because you needed time to heal."

**Rafiki:**  
**Yes, yes, yes. Now it is right. The leader of the Lion Guard and his friends.**

Vitani said, "That is how I have seen the painting." Rani said, "That is a good painting of most of your Lion Guard team mates."

**Kion:**  
**It's perfect, Rafiki. What do you think, Ono?**

**Ono:**  
**I think it's the best painting I've even seen.**

**Rafiki:**  
**That means a great deal to me. Coming from the keenest of sight.**

**(All Exclaim)**

Baliyo said, "That's cool." The cubs were all astonished. Bunga said, "Makini can make paintings move with her staff too."

**Beshte:**  
**Poa!**

**Fuli:**  
**Nice.**

**Rafiki:**  
**This Lion Guard is best together.**

Kion said, "And together we'll stay." Fuli said, "Because we are friends to the end."


	9. The Kupatana Celebration

** The Kupatana Celebration**

Koda said, "That sounds like fun. What is it exactly?" Kini said, "I may not know what this one is about but Kupatana is when we Pride Landers gather together in peace and watch the Baobab flowers bloom." Chloe said, "It is a beautiful tradition and this is the time that Kion's Lion Guard meets Reirei and her family for the first time. Starting with Dogo." Fuli said, "Oh, boy." Then the show began.

**[Starts "Our Kupatana Community"]**

** Kupatana community**  
**One day for unity**  
**Gather together in peace**  
**Our Kupatana community**

**(Mbuni Singing In Other Language)**

**[End "Our Kupatana Community"]**

**Zazu:  
Oh! Mbuni, it's ma-un-de-lay-e-oh, ya uhhi. Remember that for tonight!**

**Mbuni:  
Mmm-hmm.**

Kida said, "Zazu is super strict about that." Rani said, "That is a very pretty song that they are singing."

**(Singing Continues)**

**Simba:  
Your father is sounding good, Beshte.**

**Beshte:  
Thanks, Your Majesty. He's been practicing. It's not every day you get to be a part of the Kupatana celebration.**

**Ono:  
Well, considering Kupatana only happens once a year...**

**Bunga:  
And I can't wait! It's the biggest party in the Pride Lands!**

Koda said, "I love parties." Bunga said, "Not as much as I do." Kion said, "Well. The Pride Lands has a lot of celebrations. When the next ruler is born, they are lifted up on Pride Rock and shown to all the Pride Landers. Kupatana, Ukumbusho, Trail to Udugo, Savannah Summit, and a lot more." Rani said, "That is a lot of celebrations."

**Kion:  
It's not just a party, Bunga.**

**Simba:  
Yes. Kupatana is the one day where all the animals in the Pride Lands gather side-by-side, to celebrate the Circle of Life in peace.**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Yeah. It's the most peaceful day of the year!**

Fuli said, "It would've been."

**(Distant Yipping)  
****(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Fuli:  
I spoke too soon.**

The cubs laughed at Fuli's face expression.

**Ono:  
Yep. It's Janja and his hyenas. They're chasing a little jackal pup though the Outlands.**

Kion said, "They're chasing Dogo through the Outlands."

**Kion:  
(Sighs) The Outlands. I wish the Lion Guard defended the Circle of Life out there, too. But we don't...**

**Simba:  
Kion, today is Kupatana. And not just here in the Pride Lands. The spirit of Kupatana extends to all the animals in the Circle of Life. Even those in the Outlands.**

**Kion:  
Of course. You're right, Dad! Lion Guard, let's go! We're gonna save that pup!**

Fuli said, "If only we just left Dogo alone. That day would be fine." Bunga said, "But then we wouldn't have the most spectacular Kupatana Celebration in forever."

**Beshte:  
You got it, Kion!**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**Kion:  
Till the Pride Land's end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**(Jackal Pup Panting)**

**Janja:  
There he goes! Come on, fellas! ****(Laughing)  
**

**(Jackal Pup Panting)**

**Chungu:  
Uh-oh!**

**All:  
Whoa! ****(Thudding)**

**(Jackal Pup Panting)**

**(All Groaning)  
****(Janja Growls)**

**Jackal Pup:  
Hmm?**

**Janja:  
Oh, you jackals are so annoying! We just chased ya out of our den yesterday. And now you're back? Guess I need to make an example of ya!**

**(Jackal Pup Whines)  
****(Janja Snarls)**

Kini asked, "Did you arrive too late?" Bunga said, "What? No. Never."

**Kion:  
Not today, Janja!**

**(Janja Grunting)  
(Kion Growls)**

**Janja:  
Hey! Hey! Easy on the fur! **

**(Kion Growls) **

**Janja:  
What're you doing in the Outlands, anyway?**

Koda said, "You arrived in time and Janja isn't on you. Where are the others though?" Kion said, "They're at the edge between the Pride Lands and the Outlands in case I need backup but it's really me that goes into the Outlands on that day."

**Kion:  
Making sure you let that pup go!**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Don't you know today's Kupatana?**

**Janja:  
(Laughing) Ku... Ku... Kupatana? (Laughs) Okay, Kion. You want the jackal? He's all yours!**

Kopa said, "That sounds a little freaky."

**Kion:  
Uh, okay.**

Rafa said, "You look a little freaked out about it too." Kion said, "I was. Janja didn't normally do that."

**Janja:  
C'mon fellas. The Lion Guard's doin' us a favor today! (Laughs) Merry Kupatana!**

Beshte said, "That was unusual."

**(All Laughing)**

**Ono:  
That was different.**

**Beshte:  
Yeah. You think Janja celebrates Kupatana, too?**

Rafa asked, "Why would he when he keeps trying to throw the Pride Lands into chaos?"

**Fuli:  
I seriously doubt it.**

**Dogo:  
Thanks, you guys! You were awesome! You were like, "Let the jackal go!" And they did!**

**Fuli:  
Yeah. But why?**

Fuli said, "The jackals are really annoying."

**Kion:  
Well, I'm glad we could help. Um...**

**Dogo:  
I'm Dogo. And you guys must be the Lion Guard! You're the coolest! You just looked at the hyenas and they ran away!**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. We have that effect on no-goods.**

**Kion:  
You're safe now, Dogo. But I'd stay away from Janja's territory if I were you.**

**Dogo:  
Are you guys going back to the Pride Lands? I know I'd be safe there!**

**Beshte:  
Don't you need to get back to your family, Dogo?**

**Dogo:  
(Sighs) I'm all by myself. But I know there are lots of friendly animals in the Pride Lands! Can I please come with you?**

Ono said, "If only we had said no instead of welcoming him."

**Beshte and Bunga:  
Aw.**

**Kion:  
Well, it is Kupatana. Okay, Dogo. You can come.**

Kida asked, "What's one little jackal gonna do?" Fuli said, "It is a lot more than just one."

**(Dogo Yipping Excitedly)  
(Dogo Continues Yipping)**

**Reirei:  
(Gasps) That's the signal! He did it! (Laughs) The plan worked! The Lion Guard rescued Dogo. Just like I knew they would. We're getting into the Pride Lands just in time for Kupatana!**

**(Goigoi Snoring)**

**Reirei:  
Goigoi! Wake up!**

Koda asked, "Who are they?" Kion said, "Dogo's parents. Goigoi is his dad and Reirei is his mom."

**Goigoi:  
(Gasping) Aw, I was sleeping!**

**Reirei:  
You're always sleeping. Listen! Dogo convinced the Lion Guard to invite him into the Pride Lands. And when you invite one jackal...**

**Goigoi:  
You invite us all! I'll go round up the boys!**

**Reirei:  
All those animals coming together in "peace" for Kupatana. (Laughs) They'll never know what hit them!**

Rani asked, "So what is their plan?" Kion said, "To attack while we're in the middle of the Kupatana Celebration."

**Fuli:  
You sure about this, Kion? It seemed like Janja couldn't wait to get rid of this jackal!**

**Ono:  
It does seem odd.**

**Kion:  
Well, I think we should at least give Dogo a chance.**

Kiara said, "Way to celebrate the spirit of Kuptana." Kovu said, "That is just like Kion. Trusting strangers." Kiara asked, "How do you know?" Kovu said, "It was when we first met." Kiara said, "Oh." Kiara still wondered who Kion trusted when he first met Kovu.

**Bunga:  
You picked a great day to get chased by hyenas, Dogo!**

**Dogo:  
I did?**

**Beshte:  
Oh, yeah. Tonight, all of these baobab trees will bloom for the very first time.**

**Bunga:  
And all the animals in the Pride Lands come here to watch!**

**Beshte:  
It's what we call "Kupatana."**

**Dogo:  
I've heard about Kupatana. But I've never seen it! I can't wait! (Yipping)**

**Fuli:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't invite him to Kupatana. He's an Outlander.**

**Ono:  
Outlanders never come to Kupatana.**

Rani asked, "Why is that?" Kion said, "The Outlanders has been enemies of the Pride Landers, the only one in the Outlands that was and still is a friend is Jasiri and her clan."

**Ono:  
Right, Kion?**

**Kion:  
Well, we've never had a guest from the Outlands on Kupatana before.**

**Dogo:  
Hmm?**

**Kion:  
But Dogo's just one little jackal. It might be good for him to learn about Kupatana. Come on.**

Koda asked, "Where are you leading them?" Kion said, "You'll see."

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

**Bunga:  
All right!**

**(Dogo Yipping)  
(Reirei and Goigoi Laughing)**

**Kion:  
Here you go, Dogo. You can make yourself at home on this hillside.**

Koda said, "Oh. So that's where you led them."

**Bunga:  
Yeah! It's the perfect spot!**

**Beshte:  
Just a short trot to the watering hole. And look at the view!**

Rafa said, "That is a great view."

**(Birds Squawking)**

**Dogo:  
Okay. Well, thanks.**

**Kion:  
Welcome to the Pride Lands, Dogo. Now, let's split up so we can finish our patrol just in time for Kupatana. Bunga, Beshte, head to the watering hole.**

Fuli said, "We should've had Ono keep an eye on him." Kion said, "Fuli, we got through that day all right."

**Beshte:  
Sounds good.**

**Kion:  
Ono, Fuli, you're with me. We'll meet up back at the lair.**

**(Dogo Sighs)**

**Reirei:  
Hello, son.**

**Dogo:  
Mom, Mom! You heard my signal.**

**Reirei:  
That's right. And here we all are! In the Pride Lands!**

**Goigoi:  
Yep. This place sure beats the Outlands. (Chuckles)(Slurps)**

**Dogo:  
I really fooled the Lion Guard, didn't I?**

Bunga said, "Yeah. They wanted to get into the Pride Lands in time for Kupatana."

**Reirei:  
Sure did, Dogo. Great job. But why are you sitting out here?**

**Dogo:  
Uh, the Lion Guard said I could stay on this hillside.**

**Reirei:  
(Laughs) Jackals don't sit on hillsides. They have no idea what us jackals are like, do they?**

**Goigoi:  
When's this Kupatana thing start? I'm hungry!**

**Reirei:  
Not for a while, honey. In the meantime, let's make ourselves at home. Jackal style!**

Kida said, "That doesn't sound good." Fuli said, "It wasn't."

**(Ma Tembo Trumpeting)**

**Beshte:  
Hey, Ma Tembo! Happy Kupatana!**

**Ma Tembo:  
Happy Kupatana, Beshte!**

**Beshte:  
Happy Kupatana, Mbuni! See you at the celebration tonight?**

**Mbuni:  
Yep. Can't wait!**

**Beshte:  
Heya, Dogo.**

Kini asked, "Didn't you tell him to stay on that hillside?" Kion said, "I did but the jackals just caused problems for the Pride Lands."

**Beahte:  
Dogo?**

**(Dogo Snoring)**

**Bunga:  
He's so cute!**

**Beshte:  
I know. But this is Muhanga the aardvark's den. He can't stay here. Dogo?**

**(Dogo Yips)**

**Beshte:  
You got your own spot on the hill, remember?**

**Dogo:  
Oh, right. Okay.**

**Beshte:  
Poor little fella. Must've gone for a walk and gotten lost.**

Ono said, "Except he didn't get lost I bet." Beshte said, "Well, there was a lot of jackal pups there."

**Bunga:  
Yeah. Whoa!**

**(Jackal Pup Snoring)**

**Bunga:  
But I thought he...**

The cubs laughed at Bunga's reaction.

**Beshte:  
Dogo.**

**(Jackal Pup Yips)**

**Beshte:  
Go back to your hill. This den belongs to someone else, too.**

Rafa said, "That's not Dogo. Dogo has blue eyes. This one has brown."

**Bunga (In Sing-Song):  
Weird.**

**(Bunga and Beshte Scream)**

The cubs laughed so hard that they were on their backs.

**Bunga:  
Dogo! These are aardvarks' dens! You can't stay here!**

**(Jackal Pups Yipping)**

Baliyo said, "That's a lot of jackal pups."

**Beshte:  
Uh... Bunga?**

**Bunga:  
Uh-huh.**

**Muhangus:  
Hey! What's going on here?**

**Muhanga:  
What are jackals doing in our den?**

**Beshte:  
Easy, everybody. Easy! We'll take care of this.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! How?**

**Beshte:  
Uh, only one thing to do.**

Kopa asked, "What would that be?" Bunga said, "You'll see."

**Bunga and Beshte:  
Kion!**

Koda asked, "Seriously? That's all you could do?" Bunga said, "It is mainly Kion that knows how to handle this stuff, not me and Beshte."

**Fuli:  
(Gasps) That was Bunga and Beshte!**

**Kion:  
Ono! What do you see?**

**Ono:  
Hapana! Kion, I think you need to see this for yourself.**

Ono said, "It was because of all the jackal pups at the aardvark's dens."

**Kion:  
Oh, okay, Ono. Lead the way!**

**Muhanga:  
What were you doing in there?**

**Muhangus:  
Did you eat all my ants?**

**Beshte:  
Easy there! I'm sure they didn't mean any harm.**

Fuli said, "Except i'm pretty sure that they did mean harm."

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa!**

**Fuli:  
That's a lot of jackals!**

Kiara asked, "Kion? How are you going to handle this?" Kion said, "You'll see." Kiara said, "Well, whatever you did doesn't work because they were at the Kupatana Celebration attacking the animals."

**Kion:  
Where's Dogo?**

**Reirei:  
You looking for my boy?**

**Kion:  
Who are you?**

**Reirei:  
I didn't mean to startle ya. I'm Reirei, Dogo's mom. And this... Goigoi, get out here! ...is Goigoi, Dogo's dad.**

**Muhangus:  
Hey! That's our den!**

**Muhanga:  
And our fruit!**

**Reirei:  
It's such a lovely den.**

**Goigoi:  
(Slurps) And the fruit's delicious!**

Koda said, "They never said for him to eat it."

**Muhangus:  
We didn't say you could eat it!**

**Muhanga:  
You took our stuff without asking! You're thieves!**

**Reirei:  
(Chuckling) Thieves? Us? Never!**

Fuli said, "As if they were never thieves."

**Kion:  
Enough! Which one of you is Dogo?**

**Dogo:  
I'm right here, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Dogo, I thought you said you didn't have any family.**

Rani said, "You twisted his words. He said that he was by himself not that he didn't have a family."

**Dogo:  
Uh, no. I said I was all by myself.**

**Reirei:  
Which he was, at the time! My son always tells the truth.**

Fuli said, "That's a new one. A jackal telling the truth."

**Reirei:  
But when he went into the Pride Lands, we had to follow him. You can't expect a little pup to live in a strange place without his mom and dad. Right, Goigoi?**

**Goigoi:  
(Snoring)(Gasps and gags)(Stuttering) Whatever you say, dear.**

**Reirei:  
And we couldn't leave our other kids alone in the Outlands. What kind of parents would do that?**

**(All Cooing)**

**Kion:  
Okay, yeah. I can see that. But...**

**Distant Voice:  
Ah! Help!**

Koda asked, "Who's calling for help now?" Kion said, "Mbeya, the rhino."

**Ono:  
Kion! Mbeya the rhino... He's trapped in a mud pit. All the way over at Lake Matope.**

**Beshte:  
We'll need to get moving.**

**Kion:  
Okay, Reirei. You and your family have to stay away from the aardvarks' dens. And food. Got it?**

**Reirei:  
Oh, yes. And I'm so sorry for any misunderstanding.**

Fuli said, "They just cause more trouble after we left them."

**Kion:  
Lion Guard, follow me!**

**Reirei:  
Come on, kids! Let's leave these nice aardvarks to their business. We'll find someplace else to go.**

**Muhangus:  
Yeah, you do that.**

**Goigoi:  
You were right, Reirei. The Pride Lands is filled with great things to take.**

Bunga said, "That's not allowed in the Pride Lands."

**Reirei:  
Just wait for that big old Kupatana celebration. (Gasps) All the Pride Lands' animals in one place! Mmm-mmm. Now, let's help ourselves to more of the Pride Landers' generosity.**

**Dogo:  
But, Mom, won't Kion and the Lion Guard get mad and kick us out?**

**Reirei:  
Dogo, Dogo, Dogo. Today is the one day these silly Pride Landers will let us get away with anything.**

Ono said, "We don't allow anyone to take things in the Pride Lands."

**Reirei:  
Right, Goigoi?**

**Goigoi:  
Yup! Because it's Kupatana. (Laughing)**

**Reirei:  
We can do whatever we want. As long as we do it jackal style!**

Bunga said, "As if."

**[Starts "Jackal Style"]**

** Our kind is born a bit smarter  
Than other creatures you might know  
And though we seem quite pleasant**

**(Snoring)**

** Our niceness is just a show  
We've learned how to beat the system  
Everyone else does our work for us  
But before we can take advantage  
First we have to win their trust  
So listen up  
Pretend to be sweet  
Speak with a smile  
Then you can take things jackal style**

**(Squeals and Growls)**

** Even if you're mad  
Play it cool for a while  
That's how you fool 'em jackal style**

**(Growls)**

** Don't gather food or build a home  
There's plenty here for us to take  
Working hard might be good for others  
But we get by just being fake  
By being fake  
Pretend to be sweet  
**

**Jackals:  
Pretend to be sweet  
**

**Reirei:  
Speak with a smile **

**Jackals:  
Speak with a smile  
**

**Reirei:  
Then you can take things jackal style  
Even if you're mad **

**Jackals:  
Even if you're mad  
**

**Reirei:  
Play it cool for a while  
**

**Jackals:  
Play it cool for a while  
**

**Reirei:  
That's how you fool 'em jackal style  
Jackal style  
And just wait for Kupatana  
All these animals gathered in peace  
We'll stroll in and eat at our pleasure  
It's gonna be one amazing feast  
**

**Reirei and jackals:  
It's gonna be one amazing feast  
**

**Reirei:  
Pretend to be sweet  
**

**Jackals:  
Pretend to be sweet  
**

**Reirei:  
Speak with a smile  
**

**Jackals:  
Speak with a smile  
**

**Reirei:  
Then you can take things jackal style  
Even if you're mad  
**

**Jackals:  
Even if you're mad  
**

**Reirei:  
Play it cool for a while  
**

**Jackals:  
Play it cool for a while  
**

**Reirei:  
That's how you fool 'em  
That's how you fool 'em  
Jackal style Jackal style  
That's how you fool 'em  
Jackal style**

**[End "Jackal Style"]**

**(Animals Groan)**

**Reirei:  
Oh, dear. Has there been another misunderstanding?**

Bunga said, "How's that a misunderstanding?" Ono said, "Yeah. They took all those animals stuff." Baliyo said, "That is really some outlook on other animals."

**Mbeya:  
Whew. Thank you so much.**

The cubs laughed and Kida said, "You're all muddy." Kion said, "That's from having to get into the mud pit to get Mbeya out."

**Kion:  
Hakuna Matata, Mbeya.**

**Beshte:  
Happens to all of us sometimes.**

**Ono:  
(Whimpering) Maybe next time you could get stuck in mud that isn't so sticky.**

Kion said, "That's the least of our problems."

**Kion:  
It's okay. We've still got time to hit the watering hole and get cleaned up before the celebration.**

Fuli said, "I will not go in the deep end." Kiara said, "Yeah, you better get cleaned up because me, you, mom, and dad has to stand in front of all the animals."

**(Animals Calling Out)**

**Kion:  
Or maybe not.**

Fuli said, "Problems caused by the jackals."

**Ono:  
Nothing to see here. Move along.**

Kida said, "You're all still muddy." Kion said, "We had to take care of this problem before things got worst and before we had to wash up for the celebration."

**Reirei:  
I'm sorry, Kion. I just don't understand why everyone's so upset.**

**Goigoi:  
Yeah. We didn't take anything from the aardvarks.**

**Kion:  
What about all these other animals?**

**Goigoi:  
Oh, them? Well...**

**Dogo:  
It was just a misunderstanding.**

Fuli said, "And you fell for that soft story." Kion said, "I was giving them a chance."

**Fuli:  
A misunderstanding? Is that what they call stealing food and invading other animals' homes in the Outlands?**

**Reirei:  
Well, yes, it is. Things are so different out there. How could we possibly know what's acceptable in the Pride Lands?**

**Fuli:  
Give me a break.**

**Reirei:  
Kion, you don't know how hard it is to start over in a strange place.**

Fuli said, "Now we do know how it feels to start over in a strange place."

**Reirei:  
We just don't know how to fit in. We do so want to be accepted as part of your community. Don't you Pride Landers have a word for that?**

**Kion:  
We do. It's Kupatana. We're actually gathering in Mizimu Grove tonight to celebrate Kupatana.**

**Reirei:  
Kupatana. Ku-pa-tana. It sounds lovely. Do you think we jackals can be a part of your Kupatana?**

**Kion:  
Maybe, but only if you treat everyone in the Pride Lands with respect. Can you and your family do that?**

**Reirei:  
Oh, yes.**

Bunga said, "Nope."

**(Goigoi Snoring)**

**Reirei:  
I think we understand now. Right, Goigoi? Goigoi!**

**Goigoi:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah. Huh? Uh, yeah, whatever you say, dear.**

**Kion:  
Okay. Now we should go. We need to clean up for the Kupatana celebration. But I hope we'll see you there.**

Fuli said, "We do see them there. It was hard not to notice."

**Reirei:  
Oh, they'll see us there, all right. Won't they, Goigoi?**

**Goigoi:  
Whatever you say, dear. (Laughs)**

**[Begins "Our Kupatana Community"]**

** We gather together great and small  
Maendeleo-ya-uhhi  
Here we are, every  
Animal of the Pride Lands  
For this day of peace  
Kupatana community  
One day for unity  
Gather together in peace  
Our Kupatana community **

**(Song Fades)  
[Ends "Our Kupatana Community"]**

**Bunga:  
Hey. Did Dogo and his family come?**

**Ono:  
I don't see them.**

Kion said, "We don't see them yet." Koda said, "That's a lot of animals."

**Fuli:  
Shh. It's starting.**

**Simba:  
Thank you all for joining us. We're here not just the blooming of the baobab flowers, but to celebrate our community. Our Kupatana. And to honor all of our roles in the Circle of Life.**

Kopa asked, "Does the royal family always stand in front at celebrations?" Kion said, "Not all the celebrations. I remember some of the Pride Lands' traditions where we don't all stand in front."

**(Wind Whooshing)**

**Rafiki:  
It is time.**

**(All Exclaim)  
****(All Gasping)**

Baliyo said, "That's amazing."

**Kion:  
Wow.**

**Reirei:  
(Sniffles) This is so unexpected. I didn't think I'd be so moved.**

**Goigoi:  
What? By a bunch of flowers?**

**Reirei:  
No, by all the options. All these delicious little animals, all in one place. How will we ever know where to begin?**

**Goigoi:  
I don't know. Let's dig in.**

Rani said, "That doesn't sound good."

**Simba:  
And now, let the Kupatana celebration...**

**(Jackals Barking and Growling)**

**Simba:  
Begin?**

Kini said, "Yeah, sure. Interrupt the most peaceful day of the year."

**(Animals Calling Out)**

**Kion:  
Oh, no.**

**Bunga:  
Dogo.**

**Fuli:  
I knew it.**

**Simba:  
What's going on?**

**Kion:  
It's Reirei and her jackal family!**

Kiara said, "You shouldn't have invited them into the Pride Lands." Kion said, "I know."

**Simba:  
Jackal family?**

**Kion:  
Sorry, Dad. This is my fault. But I know what to do. Everyone! Don't be afraid! You can all help the Lion Guard by defending each other!**

Rani said, "Good idea."

**Simba:  
Kion's right. If we stand together, no Outlanders can defeat us.**

Bunga said, "That's how we defeated Scar's Army."

**Kion:  
We've gotta round up these jackals and send them back to the Outlands where they belong. Ono?**

**Ono:  
Affirmative. Fuli! I see Goigoi! Behind the elephants!**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi! Nowhere to run, Goigoi!**

**Goigoi:  
That's what you think. (Laughs)(Groans)**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
Beshte! Jackal pups near the giraffes!**

**(Jackal Pups Barking)**

**Beshte:  
Enough with the nipping.**

**(Animals Growling Angrily)**

The cubs laughed harder.

**Kion:  
Come on, where are you, Reirei?**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama! Got you, Dogo. You know what? I don't think you're cute anymore.**

Rani asked, "Where is Reirei?" Kion said, "You'll see."

**Reirei:  
Now, now, little one, it'll all be over quick.**

**(Hyrax Squealing)**

**Kion:  
Drop the hyrax. ****(Growling)**

**Reirei:  
Why, Kion. What's got you so upset? (Laughing Nervously)**

Baliyo asked, "Is she for real trying to give you that softy after what she did?" Anga said, "Looks like it."

**Kion:  
You lied to me, Reirei.**

**Reirei:  
Oh, no. Did we make another mistake? These Pride Land rules...**

**Kion:  
Save it. You're going back to the Outlands. All of you.**

Kion said, "I'm not buying that softy again."

**Reirei:  
Just one more chance. That's all we...**

**Simba:  
You heard my son. Leave. Now.**

Fuli said, "No one is buying her softy anymore."

**Reirei:  
Oh. Simba. I think there's been a misunderstanding.**

**(Simba Roaring)**

Kida said, "Someone's not happy." Fuli said, "Well, they weren't listening to anyone."

**Reirei:  
You know what they say, there's no place like home! Let's go, kids!**

**Goigoi:  
Whatever you say, dear!**

**(Jackals Yelping)**

The cubs laughed so hard that they were on their back.

**Simba:  
Kion?**

**Kion:  
I'm sorry, Dad.**

**Simba:  
Don't forget, Kion. I encouraged you to save that jackal pup this morning.**

**Kion:  
Yeah, but you didn't tell me to invite him into the Pride Lands.**

**Simba:  
You made a mistake, Kion. But you made it in the spirit of Kupatana. You gave strangers a chance to fit in. And tonight we saw Kupatana in action. All the animals of the Pride Lands standing together as one.**

Kion said, "That's actually the first time that they worked together."

**Kion:  
Thanks, Dad. (Sighs) I guess this year's celebration's over.**

Bunga said, "Far from it." The ones that weren't there were confused.

**Bunga:  
You kidding? Usually we just get to look at these things. (Munching) Mmm. This is the best Kupatana ever. (Continues Munching)**

**Ono:  
Mmm. (Chuckling) Have to admit, Bunga's right. These baobab blossoms are delicious.**

**(All Munching and Exclaiming)**

**Simba:  
You see, Kion? Everything has its place.**

Rani said, "No doubt about it."

**Kion:  
Yeah. It's the Circle of Life. Happy Kupatana, Dad.**

**Simba:  
Happy Kupatana, Kion.**

**Twiga:  
Our Kupatana community**

They all thought that ended good.


	10. Fuli's New Family

**Fuli's New Family**

Kopa asked, "Fuli gets a new family?" Chloe said, "No. This is actually about when Kion and the others won't leave Fuli alone, especially to hunt." Fuli said, "Kion and the others are like my family but I sometimes want to be by myself."

**Kion:  
Lion Guard! Ono's found dry ground. We gotta round up the buffalo and guide them over there fast!**

**Fuli:  
Nobody does fast better than me. Huwezi! This way, everybody! Follow me! This way! That's it.**

**(Kion Grunts)  
****(Bellows)**

Kion said, "I'm not going to lose that buffalo."

**Kion:  
Beshte! Bunga! That last one's yours!**

**Beshte:  
You got it, Kion!**

**(Continues Bellowing)  
****(Beshte Grunting)**

**Bunga:  
Come on! Let's go, buffalo!**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

Rani said, "Good job."

**Bunga:  
Whoa! (Grunts)**

**(Ushari Hissing)**

**Bunga:  
(Screams) Yowch!**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Bunga, are you okay?**

**Bunga:  
Something bit me. And it was him.**

**Ono:  
We did it, Kion! The buffalo are all safe and... sound? Hapana! Egyptian Cobra! Whatever you do, don't let him bite you.**

**Bunga:  
He already did.**

**(All Gasp)**

**Ono:  
Oh, no!**

Kini asked, "What's so bad about Ushari's bite?" Ono said, "It's venomous." Kion said, "That is why we left for the Tree of Life. Not this time though because Bunga is fine." Baliyo asked, "Ain't it obvious that you don't leave for the Tree of Life yet when you don't have your scar yet?"

**Beshte:  
Hey, Ushari? Why did you do that?**

**Ushari:  
****He landed on my head, Beshte. (Hisses) He's lucky I only bit him once!**

**Bunga:  
He's got a point. Wonder if he left a mark.**

**Ono:  
Bunga! Bunga! You don't understand! That snake, his bite is venomous.**

**Bunga:  
You mean it did leave a mark?**

Kida said, "That's not what venomous means."

**Ono:  
I mean, his bite is poison!**

**(All Gasp)**

Kopa asked, "What's with you guys gasping?" Fuli said, "No reason. Bunga may be stinky but he's still a friend."

**Bunga:  
Poison? That's not good. That's bad. That means... That means I'm a goner! (Moaning)**

Kion and his team rolled his eyes but not Bunga.

**Ono:  
The venom's hit his system! We need to suck the poison out!**

Fuli said, "No way."

**Bunga:  
Okay, if you think it'll help!**

Rani said, "That's disgusting."

**Fuli:  
Really?**

**Ono:  
Maybe not.**

**Kion:  
I have a better idea. We'll take him to Rafiki.**

Baliyo said, "That sounds like a better idea."

**Kion:  
Ono, have Timon and Pumbaa meet us at Rafiki's tree.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

**Kion:  
Hang in there, Bunga. Rafiki will know what to do.**

Fuli said, "I should bite him myself but that would taste nasty."

**(Bunga Moaning In Pain)  
****(Pumbaa Crying)**

**Timon:  
Bunga! The bird said a snake bit ya on the bottom.**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh! Say it ain't so!**

**Bunga:  
(Moans) It's so.**

**(Timon and Pumbaa Gasping and Crying)**

**Kion:  
Timon, Pumbaa, calm down. I'm sure Rafiki...**

**Timon:  
Rafiki? What's he gonna do?**

**Rafiki:  
Who, me? (Laughs) Nothing!**

Rafa said, "That makes no sense. Bunga needed help." Ono said, "No he didn't." Most of them were confused.

**Pumbaa:  
(Chuckles) Thanks, Rafiki! That's great. Uh, nothing?**

The cubs laughed at Pumbaa's reaction.

**Kion:  
Rafiki, Bunga was bitten by a poisonous snake.**

**Bunga:  
(Groans) You gotta help me. I can't have much time left. I think this is the end. Goodbye, everyone. Hello, Circle of Life.**

Fuli said, "He's overreacting."

**Kion:  
Bunga! Bunga!**

**(Timon and Pumbaa Crying)  
**

**Rafiki:  
Eh, Bunga? Honey badgers like you, you're immune to snakebites.**

Rani said, "Wow. He was overreacting."

**Bunga:  
What? "Immune"?**

**(Timon and Pumbaa Stop Crying)**

**Pumbaa:  
What?**

**Bunga:  
I thought I was a goner, but this is even worse. I'm immune!**

Koda said, "You clearly don't know what immune means."

**Bunga:  
What's immune?**

**Ono:  
If you're immune to something, it can't hurt you.**

**Bunga:  
So if I'm immune to snakebites, they can't hurt me? Great! Let's go, guys!**

Rafa said, "Wow. Just, wow."

**Fuli:  
Are you kidding me? We were worried about you and you were faking it?**

**Bunga:  
Uh, not exactly.**

**Fuli:  
I should bite you myself.**

**Kion:  
Easy, Fuli. Bunga, we just thought you were really hurt.**

**Bunga:  
Me, too.**

**Timon:  
But he's not. He's fine. So let's celebrate!**

**Pumbaa:  
Yeah! A feast at Hakuna Matata Falls. And everyone's invited!**

Kion said, "All of us had something to do for dinner already." Fuli said, "I don't eat bugs and I hunt alone, but they won't take no for an answer."

**Kion:  
Thanks, Pumbaa. Sounds great, but I have to meet my family for dinner.**

**Beshte:  
Me, too.**

**Ono:  
Uh, the flock gets jittery when I don't show up for mealtime.**

**Pumbaa:  
How 'bout you, Fuli? Are you meeting your cheetah family?**

**Fuli:  
Nah. I'll just go hunt by myself.**

**Pumbaa:  
By yourself? All alone? That's the saddest thing I've ever heard. Isn't that the saddest thing you've ever heard?**

**Timon:  
You're right, Pumbaa. It is! Friends don't let friends eat alone.**

Rani said, "You've got to be kidding." Fuli said, "Nope."

**Fuli:  
It's not like that. Girl cheetahs hunt alone. It's what we do.**

**Timon:  
Not this girl cheetah. Not today. You're eating with us, and I'm not taking no for an answer.**

**Fuli:  
But I...**

**Timon:  
Ah, ah, ah. Not another word. I insist. After you.**

Koda said, "Timon and Pumbaa seem persistent." Fuli said, "Sometimes they are fine to be around but not all the time."

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Okay.**

**Ono:  
Is what Timon said true? Do friends not let friends eat alone?**

**Beshte:  
If it is true, we haven't been very good friends to Fuli.**

**Kion:  
We need to be sure Fuli knows we're here for her.**

**Ono:  
How do we do that?**

**Kion:  
From now on, if any of us sees Fuli all alone, we'll invite her to join us in whatever we're doing.**

**Beshte:  
Oh. Good idea, Kion. Then Fuli will know we're her friends.**

Rani asked, "Seriously?" Fuli said, "No wonder you guys wouldn't leave me alone." Kion said, "We learned are lesson about you liking being by yourself sometimes." Fuli said, "Because I pointed it out saying that I enjoy being by myself."

**Timon:  
Dinner is served.**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, they're slimy, yet satisfying.**

**(Bunga Munching)**

Fuli said, "No thank you."

**Fuli:  
Ugh!**

**Bunga:  
Mmm! The slime helps them go down smooth!**

**Fuli:  
Uh, thanks, but I'm not really hungry.**

Fuli said, "I only said that to not be rude."

**Timon:  
Of course. How rude of me. How can you dive into a meal without a little dinner conversation?**

**Pumbaa:  
(Munching) Mmm!**

**Timon:  
So, how are things on your end of the food chain?**

**Fuli:  
Um... Good?**

**Timon:  
Good, good. Oh, wow. You are so soft. Do you know how soft you are?**

**Fuli:  
I, uh, don't really love having my fur touched.**

Fuli said, "I like my personal space."

**Timon:  
Pumbaa. Feel this fur. You could drown in fur like this.**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, oh, I wanna feel! Mmm. Cuddly! Oh. (Mutters) Bunga, you try.**

Kion said, "You look annoyed." Fuli said, "Of course I was."

**Pumbaa:  
Uh, where'd he go?**

**Timon:  
Oh, I'm sure he's around somewhere.**

**Bunga:  
Right here! Check it out! Open wide!**

**Crocodile:  
Ah...**

**Bunga:  
(Grunts) Look at me! I'm immune! Whoo!**

Ono said, "Just because you're immune to snake venom, doesn't mean you're immune to everything."

**Fuli:  
Bunga!**

**Bunga:  
What ya doing, Fuli?**

**Fuli (Angrily):  
Saving your life.**

**Bunga:  
But you heard Rafiki. I'm immune. I can't be hurt. I could've stayed in that croc's mouth all day. (Groans)**

**Fuli:  
Gah! Fine. Go get eaten if you want to. I'm out of here.**

Fuli said, "And going to find something I would enjoy."

**Timon:  
Bunga! Bubby! Want some more bugs? They're delicious.**

**Bunga:  
Are they poisonous?**

**Pumbaa:  
Of course not!**

**Bunga:  
Where's the fun in that?**

Kini asked, "Why would Timon and Pumbaa eat poisonous bugs?"

**Timon:  
(Sighs) Kids. ****(Munches)**

**Ono:  
Hapana! Fuli's all alone. Hey, Fuli! Fuli!**

**Fuli:  
(Gasps) Ono! What's up? Is there trouble?**

**Ono:  
Trouble? Oh. Uh, no.**

**Fuli:  
Ono, I was hunting.**

**Ono:  
Hunting? That's perfect. I was on my way to hunt with the other egrets. You should join us.**

**Fuli:  
Okay. Nothing like a good hunt.**

Fuli said, "It was bugs. Again."

**(Elephants Trumpeting)  
****(Egrets Screeching)**

**Fuli:  
And this is nothing like a good hunt.**

**Ono:  
What? A good hunt? Yeah, it's great.**

Fuli said, "Not a good hunt for me. I don't eat bugs."

**Fuli:  
Ugh, what are we doing here, Ono? Do egrets eat elephants?**

**Ono:  
No! We eat the bugs kicked up by the elephants' feet. (Chuckles)**

**Fuli:  
Bugs? Again? What is with everyone eating bugs. (Grunts) Ugh.**

Fuli moaned at that memory.

**Ono:  
What's wrong, Fuli? Why'd you stop?**

**Fuli:  
Ono, I'm covered in mud!**

**Ono:  
(Sniffs) Oh, that's not mud. Come on!**

**Fuli:  
(Gasps) Ugh. Gross.**

Kion said, "Ono, i'm not sure if you realize that is."

**Beshte:  
Fuli! Jambo!**

**Fuli:  
(Groans) Beshte?**

**Beshte:  
Hey! I couldn't help but notice you're all by yourself.**

**Fuli:  
So?**

**Beshte:  
So, I thought you might want to join me for a swim. You can meet my whole hippo pod.**

**Fuli:  
(Groaning) It's okay. I'm not a real fan of water.**

Fuli said, "That part wasn't the greatest either."

**Beshte:  
It's not that bad once you get used to it. What do you say?**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Well, maybe just my paws.**

**Beshte:  
That's the way! Yeah!**

**Fuli:  
Whoa!**

**Beshte:  
(Gasps) Whoops! Fuli? Fuli?**

Kida said, "No wonder why you said that part wasn't much easier."

**(Fuli Coughing and Sighs)  
(Beshte Gasps)**

**Fuli:  
Okay. So I'm in the water. Just like a hippo.**

**Beshte:  
Well, uh, how do you like it?**

**Fuli:  
It's great. (Chuckles) Maybe we can do it again. Some other time.**

**Beshte:  
Uh, okay, Fuli. (Sighs) Some other time.**

Fuli said, "Won't be the last I was in the water."

**Bunga:  
But I gotta tell you, being immune? It's un-Bunga-lievable! Nothing hurts! Not even bouncing a porcupine on my head.**

**Kion:  
Wow. I guess you can do that with thick skin like yours.**

Rani said, "I wouldn't be watching Bunga bounce a porcupine on his head."

**Bunga:  
Pfft! Kion! Skin has nothing to do with it. I'm immune!**

Ono said, "Being immune doesn't involve bouncing a porcupine on your head, that is indeed because you have thick skin."

**Bunga:  
98, 99...**

**Kion:  
There she is!**

**Porcupine:  
Ow!**

**Bunga:  
Ah. Sorry, guy.**

**Kion:  
Fuli!**

**Fuli:  
(Groans) Hi, guys.**

**Kion:  
Hey! Sorry about the gazelle. But if you're up for a hunt, you could hunt with me and my family.**

Fuli said, "It wasn't really a hunt if it was practice for Kiara to go on her first hunt." Kion said, "Yeah. Uh, sorry about that."

**Fuli:  
Hunting? With the Royal Family? Yeah! Thanks, Kion. Asante!**

**Kion:  
Hakuna Matata! You in, Bunga?**

**Bunga:  
Nah, I'm gonna stay here and enjoy bein' immune.**

**Kion:  
Okay. See you later.**

**Fuli:  
Bye, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, later. Now, back to bouncing.**

**Porcupine:  
Huh-uh! Ninety-nine bounces is enough for me. Why don't you go play in a volcano?**

**Bunga:  
Play in a volcano? That's a great idea!**

Koda said, "That is a bad idea. I don't think he actually meant for you to do that."

**Porcupine:  
No! It's a bad idea! I was kidding!**

**Nala:  
Okay Kiara, you lead the hunt.**

**Kiara:  
You girls ready?**

**Tiifu:  
I'm ready if you are, Kiara. You're our leader. (Giggles)**

**Zuri:  
(Sighs) Can we just get this over with?**

**Kiara:  
Come on, Zuri. Focus.**

**Tiifu:  
Ooh, Kiara's gonna be so impressed with how I hunt those gazelles.**

**Zuri:  
(Yawning) Uh-huh?**

**Tiifu:  
Just wait till she sees what a tracky tracker and pouncy pouncer I can be.**

**Zuri:  
Yeah, that ought to wow her. (Laughing) Ooh, Queen Nala's looking. Act all excited and hunterish.**

**Tiifu:  
(Gasps) Growl!**

**Fuli:  
Ugh. Do I seriously have to hunt with those two?**

**Kion:  
Tiifu and Zuri? Sure. They're my sister's best friends. They're like family.**

Fuli said, "Only cause they're in King Simba's Pride."

**Kiara:  
Ladies, follow me. ****(Grunting)**

**Tiifu:  
(Gasps) Who does she think she is? Hunting right beside the future queen.**

**Zuri:  
(Scoffs) Who cares? Hunting is so overrated. Let the cheetah hunt for us.**

Kopa said, "Someone doesn't sound happy."

**Tiifu:  
Don't cheetahs like to hunt alone? Why is Fuli all like, (Mimicking) "Look at me, I'm Kiara's new bestie."**

Fuli said, "That is not true. I just wanted to go on a hunt."

**Zuri:  
(Scoffs) I don't even like gazelle. Hyena food.**

**(Gazelle Munching)**

**Kiara:  
Ready? (Growls)**

**Nala:  
And stop!**

**Fuli:  
(Groans) Oof.**

The cubs laughed at how Fuli messed up. Baliyo said, "You're right. That isn't a real hunt, just practice."

**Nala:  
Excellent tracking skills, Kiara! Really fantastic!**

**Kiara:  
Thanks, Mom.**

**Fuli:  
But the gazelle got away!**

**Nala:  
Of course it did. We're still training for Kiara's first hunt. Come on, girls.**

**Tiifu:  
Bye, Fuli!**

**Fuli:  
Hold up. You mean I don't get to eat? What's the point of hunting if I don't get to eat?**

**Kion:  
You got to hang out with us. Isn't that better than hunting alone?**

**Fuli:  
When I hunt alone I get to eat. Except for today, when someone in the Guard keeps stopping me! What's going on with you guys?**

**Kion:  
We just thought you'd be happier with company.**

Kini said, "She doesn't look happier."

**Fuli:  
Do I look happier?**

**Kion:  
Not really.**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) I like being alone, Kion. I enjoy it. And you know what? I've never wanted to be more alone than I do right now!**

**Kion:  
Fuli! (Sighs) Sorry.**

**Bunga (Singing):  
****Zuka Zama, I'm immune Zuka Zama, zoom, zoom, zoom Zuka Zama, I'm immune Zuka Zama, zoom, zoom, zoom Ta-ta-ta Zuka Zama, I'm immune Zuka Zama, zoom, zoom, zoom**

**(Cheezi Exclaims)**

**Chungu:  
Scritchy-scratchy, scritchy-scratchy...**

**Janja:  
Up a little. Oh, yeah, to the right. Your other right, fur brain.**

**Chungu:  
Oh. Scritchy, scritchy...**

**Janja:  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. That's the stuff.**

**Cheezi:  
Janja, Janja! You're not gonna believe this!**

**Janja:  
What are you lookin' at?**

**Cheezi:  
Dinner! And it's being delivered. (Laughs)**

Fuli said, "That's one way of putting it."

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama, I'm immune Zuka Zama, Zoom, zoom, zoom  
****(Groans) Good thing I'm immune, or this would be a really bad idea. (Grunts) Oh, that's warm. Mmm. (Giggles)**

Baliyo said, "That looks like a bad idea." The cubs laughed at the hyenas faces.

**Chungu:  
I don't understand. That stuff is hot. Even I know not to do that.**

**Cheezi:  
(Screeching Laugh) Yeah! What's that honey badger thinking, huh?**

**Janja:  
Who cares? Our dinner is cooking itself.**

Koda said, "That's not funny."

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) The Guard always used to let me be by myself. What's gotten into them?**

**[Start "My Own Way"]**

** Don't know why my friends don't understand  
****They can't deny that I know who I am  
****I love the hunt and the chase  
****The thrill of the race  
****Doin' it on my own  
****Nothin' wrong with bein' alone  
****I thought my friends already knew  
****To myself I must be true  
****Be true, be true  
****I go my own way  
****My call, every single day  
****No matter what they say  
****Yeah, I go my own way  
****My way  
**

**Chorus:  
My way  
**

**Fuli:  
My way  
**

**Fuli:  
My way  
****My way  
**

**Chorus:  
My way  
**

**Fuli:  
My way**

**You can try to run from me, yeah, go  
****But catch my eye  
****I'm faster than you know  
****Don't need to run with the pack  
****I got my own back  
****My life is what I make it  
****And I know where to take it  
****I thought my friends already knew  
****To myself I must be true  
****Be true, be true  
****I go my own way  
****My call, every single day  
****No matter what they say  
****Yeah, I go my own way  
****My way  
**

**Chous:  
My way  
**

**Fuli:  
My way  
**

**Fuli and Chorus:  
My way  
**

**Fuli:  
My way  
**

**Chorus:  
My way**

**Fuli:  
My way**

**Fuli and Chorus:  
My way**

**Fuli:  
****I thought my friends already knew  
****Bein' myself is what I do  
****I do, I do, I do  
****I go my own way  
****My call, every single day  
****No matter what they say  
****Yeah, I go my own way  
****My way  
**

**Chous:  
My way  
**

**Fuli:  
My way  
**

**Fuli and Chorus:  
My way  
**

**Fuli:  
My way  
**

**Chorus:  
My way**

**Fuli:  
My way**

**Fuli and Chorus:  
My way**

**Fuli:  
My way**

**Chorus:  
My way**

**Fuli:  
My way**

**Fuli and Chorus:  
My way**

**Fuli:  
I go my own way**

**[End "My Own Way"]**

Fuli said, "Now at least you guys know how I feel."

**Kion:  
Hey, guys, have you seen Fuli?**

**Beshte:  
Uh, not since I accidentally knocked her into the lake. She was kind of upset after that.**

**Ono:  
She didn't seem happy hunting with my flock either.**

**Kion:  
I asked her to hunt with my family, too. But it didn't go so well.**

**Beshte:  
Maybe we shouldn't have tried to stop her from being alone.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. She said she likes it. Guess we were being better friends when we just let Fuli be Fuli.**

Fuli asked, "You think?"

**Ono:  
Hey! Let's find Fuli and tell her from now on, we'll leave her alone!**

**Beshte:  
Poa! Great idea!**

**Kion:  
Lead the way, Ono.**

**Bunga (Singing):  
Zuka Zama, I'm immune Zuka Zama, zoom, zoom, zoom Zuka Zama, I'm immune Zuka Zama, zoom, zoom, zoom **

**Janja:  
Hello, morsel.**

**Bunga:  
Move it, Janja! See that volcano up there? I'm gonna go play in it!**

Fuli said, "Bad idea." Bunga said, "It was."

**Janja:  
I don't think you get it. We're going to eat you.**

**Bunga:  
(Chuckling) You couldn't eat me if you tried. You know why? 'Cause I'm immune! That's right! Immune! (Echoing) Immune!**

Ono said, "Being immune to snake venom isn't going to prevent Janja from eating you."

**Fuli:  
Bunga? In the Outlands? Oh. This can't be good.**

**Janja:  
You're what?**

**Bunga:  
Immune.**

**Chungu:  
What's immune?**

**Cheezi:  
I hope it's not contagious!**

Ono said, "Being immune isn't contagious."

**Janja:  
Stuff it, fur brains! It doesn't matter. Let's just eat him!**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi! (Groans)**

**Bunga:  
Again? You always jump in just when things are getting fun.**

Kini asked, "Seriously?"

**Fuli:  
"Fun"?**

**Fuli and Bunga:  
Whoa!**

**Janja:  
Come on, boys! Follow that rock!**

**Chungu:  
Why do we always have to work for our food?**

**Cheezi:  
Ain't no such thing as a free meal.**

**Bunga:  
I take it back. This is even more fun. Whoa! Hey, Timon was right. You really are soft.**

Fuli said, "Just cause you're a friend, doesn't make it okay for you to touch my fur." Kion asked, "How is that more fun?" Bunga said, "It just was."

**Fuli:  
Ugh**

**Kion:  
Any sign of Fuli?**

**Ono:  
Not yet! Hapana! Fuli and Bunga are in trouble! We have to hurry!**

Fuli said, "I'm glad that you spotted us or else we would be in trouble. Well, in bigger trouble."

**Bunga:  
(Sniffs) Do you smell something burning? Ow.**

**Fuli:  
(Gasps) I got it.**

**Bunga:  
That lava's hot. And it hurts!**

**Fuli:  
Calm down. It's gone now.**

**Bunga:  
But... But... This means I'm not immune! Whoa!**

Fuli said, "That wasn't okay with me with you being on me." Rafa said, "Of course you're not immune to lava."

**Janja:  
A little bit further and they're ours for the eatin'. Honey badger, with a side of cheetah.**

**Kion:  
Till the Pride Land's end...**

**Kion, Beshte, and Ono:  
Lion Guard defend!**

Bunga said, "You arrived just in time."

**(Hyenas Yelping)**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Are we glad to see you guys!**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! You won't believe it, but I'm not immune to lava! Or fire!**

**Ono:  
I believe it.**

Rani said, "Same." Anga said, "Yep."

**Kion:  
Beshte! The dead tree!**

Baliyo said, "Quick thinking."

**Beshte:  
You got it, Kion. Twende Kiboko!**

**Chungu:  
Aw, there goes dinner.**

**Janja:  
Oh, they're not gone yet. After them! (Snarling)**

**(Bunga Grunting)**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi!**

**(Hyenas Laughs)**

**Fuli:  
Can't catch me! (Bites)**

**(Hyenas Groaning and Yelping)**

Rani said, "Good job, Fuli." Fuli said, "Thanks."

**Cheezi:  
(Sniffs) Mmm!**

**Chungu:  
Something smells delicious!**

**Janja:  
That's us, fur brains!**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Yelping)**

Everyone laughed.

**Janja:  
Get off me!**

**Fuli:  
Thanks, guys. I don't know what we would have done without you.**

Bunga said, "We would have to have dealt with lava and Janja's clan."

**Kion:  
We're the Lion Guard. We come through for each other. Always.**

Fuli said, "You said that we always come through for each other and you were going to leave us behind when you went on that journey." Kion said, "And i'm glad I didn't."

**Fuli:  
Uh, Bunga? You can get off me now. We're safe.**

Kini said, "Thanks to the others."

**Bunga:  
Yeah, I know. You're just so soft. Whoa! (Grunts)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
On the outside, at least. Hey, anyone else want to cool off at the watering hole?**

Kida said, "That sounds like fun."

**Beshte:  
For sure!**

**Ono:  
I'm in!**

**Kion:  
Let's go! But if you'd rather be alone, Fuli, that's okay too.**

Fuli said, "You finally got it." Kion said, "We were on our way to tell you that when we spotted you and Bunga in the Outlands."

**Fuli:  
Thanks, Kion. I do like being alone, especially when I'm hunting. But I really like hanging out with you guys, too.**

**Kion:  
You do?**

Fuli said, "Of course I do. I wouldn't have joined the team if I didn't."

**Fuli:  
Well, yeah. It's like you're my... My family.**

**Beshte:  
(Sniffles) That's a beautiful thing to say, Fuli.**

Everyone agreed.

**Fuli:  
Uh, you all want a hug, don't you? (Sighs) All right. This once.**

All the cubs huddled up against Fuli.

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

**(All Cooing)**

**Fuli:  
(Chuckles) Yeah, you too.**

**Kion:  
Hmm.**

**Beshte:  
You were right, Little B! She is really soft.**

**Bunga:  
Told you.**

The cubs all agreed.


	11. The Search for Utamu

**The Search for Utamu**

Bunga said, "Yes! Utamu!" Fuli said, "While you all were looking for Utamu, Kion had me rest." Kion said, "Because you were pushing yourself." Kida asked, "What's Utamu?" Bunga said, "It's the most delicious grubs in the Pride Lands."

**Ono:  
Everyone, everyone! I found the buffalo herd. They're all safe and sound.**

**Fuli:  
(Laughs) Yep. There they are.**

**Kion:  
Good work, Ono.**

**Beshte:  
Hmm. Why do you suppose they wandered so far from their regular grazing ground?**

**Bunga:  
Who cares? We found them, they're fine, let's go.**

**Ono:  
Wait. I'm not so sure they are fine. Look where they're grazing. Hapana! They're right on top of a geyser!**

Kini asked, "What's a geyser?" Bunga said, "Something you don't want to be around."

**Bunga:  
A what?**

**Ono:  
A geyser. Really hot water shooting up from a hole in the ground.**

Rafa said, "That sounds dangerous." Ono said, "Geysers are dangerous."

**Beshte:  
Are you sure you're not making that up?**

**(Loud Rumbling)**

Kida asked, "Was that Beshte?" Kion said, "No."

**Bunga:  
Whoa. Big B, you gotta eat something. That stomach of yours is rumbling like crazy!**

**Beshte:  
I don't think that's my stomach.**

**(Rumbling Continues)**

**Ono:  
It's the geyser! It's about to blow!**

**Kion:  
We've gotta warn the buffalo!**

Kion said, "We won't make it."

**Kion:  
Till the Pride Lands' end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**(Mooing)  
****(Gurgling)**

**Ono:  
Whoa!**

**(All Mooing)**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa! The herd! We've gotta stop them before they trample everything in their path!**

**Fuli:  
Leave this to me! Huwezi!**

**Kion:  
She can't do it alone. C'mon!**

Fuli said, "Yeah I can."

**Fuli:  
Slow it down, buffalo! That's the way. Nice and easy...**

**Beshte:  
Would ya look at that.**

Koda said, "Wow! That's amazing."

**Kion:  
Wow! Maybe she can do it alone!**

**(Buffalo Grunting)  
****(Fuli Panting)**

**Beshte:  
Poa, Fuli!**

**Bunga:  
That was un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Fuli:  
Thanks.**

**Ono:  
You should have seen it from up there!**

**Kion:  
Great work, Fuli. Now why don't you take a break?**

**Galagos:  
Help! Help!**

**Bunga:  
And the break's over.**

Kopa said, "The break's over before it begun."

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) It's gonna be one of those days.**

**Kion:  
Ono, take a look.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

**Galagos:  
Help!**

**Ono:  
Hapana!**

**Kion:  
Ono, what do ya got?**

**Ono:  
Three galagos! About to fall from a tree in Ndefu Grove!**

**Kion:  
We'd better get moving.**

**Fuli:  
I got this!**

Rani said, "You can't do everything alone." Fuli said, "Believe me. I learned the hard way to not try to do everything by myself and that cheetahs can get warn out."

**Galagos:  
Help! Help! Don't let go! Don't let go! **

**Galago:  
I can't hold on. I can't hold on! (Screams)**

**Fuli:  
Hang on!**

**(Galagos Screaming)  
****(Galagos Grunting)**

**Fuli:  
Gotcha!**

**(Galagos Cheering)  
(Fuli Groans)**

Koda asked, "What's wrong with galagos?" Fuli said, "Like I said in the last one, I don't like having my fur touched."

**Beshte:  
Poa, Fuli! Nice save!**

**Kion:  
Good thing you didn't need any backup. You left us in the dust.**

Baliyo said, "Someone doesn't sound or look happy." Kion said, "I wasn't because we're supposed to be a team and it isn't as strong if Fuli wares herself out." Fuli said, "Which I do." Kion said, "Now we can see how you ware yourself out."

**Fuli:  
Yeah, I knew I could handle this one by myself. But, uh...**

**(Galagos Cooing and Purring)**

**Fuli:  
I could use some help getting these things off me.**

**Bunga:  
All right, Gally-ally-goes. Off 'a the kitty!**

Fuli said, "Bunga, i'm a cheetah."

**Fuli:  
(Groans) I still feel those teeny little hands grabbing my fur. You sure you got them all?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, you're good. (Gasps) Zuka zama! Lookit! The water's reached the trees at Mapema Rock!**

Kida asked, "What does that mean?" Bunga said, "It means... Utamu!"

**Beshte:  
Poa! You're right, Bunga! That means... Uh... What does that mean?**

**Bunga:  
It means it's the peak of the rainy season! It's time for utamu! I've gotta go get some!**

**Kion:  
Bunga, wait! Where are you going?**

**Bunga:  
I just told ya. I'm gettin' utamu! They're the rarest, most delicious grubs in the Pride Lands! But they only come out one day at the peak of the rainy season! So you gotta find 'em fast! That's why...**

**(Serval Howling)**

Baliyo asked, "What is it this time?" Fuli said, "A serval tried jumping across Big Ravine."

**Kion:  
What is up today? Sounds like somebody else is in trouble.**

**Ono:  
It's a serval! Looks like he tried to jump across Big Ravine! He's hanging on to the edge, but he won't last long!**

Bunga said, "At least our Lion Guard had someone who can fly." Shubaha scoffs and said, "At least our Lion Guard has someone who can see in the dark." Kion said, "Enough you two, we settled this already. Don't tell me that you two are still fighting whose Lion Guard is better?" Bunga said, "But our Lion Guard was better." Shubaha said, "No! Ours is." Vitani said, "This time, I have to agree with Kion. Enough with fighting whose Lion Guard is better."

**Kion:  
Thanks, Ono! Lion Guard... Fuli?**

Rani said, "There you go again."

**(Serval Panting)  
****(Serval Howling)**

**Fuli:  
Hang on!**

Kini asked, "Are you crazy?" Fuli said, "I have always had the need for speed."

**(Fuli Grunts)  
****(Serval Whimpering)**

**Fuli:  
Don't panic. I've got you. (Breathes Deeply) I hope. (Grunts) Hey! Calm down!**

**Serval:  
I'm sorry! I'm... I'm scared!**

Kopa said, "Can't blame him." Kion said, "I know what it's like to hang off a cliff." Bunga said, "But you were to the point where none of us could reach you. We had to ask Yun Mibu for help." Simba and Nala asked, "Yun what?" Beshte said, "He's a clouded leopard that we met."

**Fuli:  
Yeah, well I can't help you get up the cliff if you kick me off it!**

Koda said, "That's true."

**(Serval Panting)  
****(Fuli Straining)**

**Fuli:  
Got it. Now just one... More... Push!**

**Serval:  
(Screams) I'm out!**

Kion said, "Good job. But you still shouldn't have gone off on your own."

**(Fuli Breathing Heavily)**

**Serval:  
You did it! (Laughs) Thank you!**

**Fuli:  
(Grunting) No problem.**

**Ono:  
Great rescue, Fuli!**

**Fuli:  
What took the rest of you so long?**

**Beshte:  
We went around the long way.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. Even I wouldn't try a crazy jump like that!**

**Fuli:  
Just takes a little speed, that's all.**

Baliyo said, "If you were on top of the cliff on the same side as him, you could have lifted him up to safety."

**Kion:  
Fuli. Why didn't you wait for us?**

**Fuli:  
C'mon, Kion. You put me on the Guard 'cause I'm the fastest. If my speed can help, shouldn't I use it?**

**Kion:  
Yeah, but we're a team. And our team's not as good if you get hurt or worn out from going solo.**

Fuli said, "I should've listened."

**Fuli:  
I'm a cheetah. Cheetahs don't get worn out.**

**Ono:  
Actually, Fuli, cheetahs do...Uh, well, maybe you don't get worn out?**

Fuli said, "I should've known by now to always listen to Ono about facts of animals."

**Bunga:  
Well, now that that's settled, I gotta go find the utamu grubs. You comin' or not?**

**Fuli:  
I'm in. Let's go!**

**Kion:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa! I think you need to rest.**

Kiara said, "You have been running around the Pride Lands by yourself rescuing animals. You do deserve a break."

**Kion:  
If anything else happens, we'll need you at full strength.**

Rani said, "That's why my team rests during the day and your team rests during the night that way you both teams can be at full strength for when trouble comes."

**Fuli:  
I'm sorry, have we met? I'm Fuli. I'm always at full strength.**

Fuli said, "Except I am not going to be at full strength all day."

**Kion:  
I mean it, Fuli. You need to take it easy for a while. I want you to stay here.**

**(Fuli Groans)**

Kiara said, "I know this isn't the time that you guys have been talking about because Kion doesn't have his scar yet but it still looks like you two are about to fight." Kion said, "Because Fuli refused to rest..." Fuli said, "...And I didn't want to rest."

**Beshte:  
I think Kion's trying to say that everybody needs to rest sometimes.**

Kion said, "The others were with me with you getting some rest." Fuli said, "That doesn't mean I have to like it." Kion said, "I didn't expect you to like every little thing."

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Fine. I'll rest. But I won't like it.**

**Kion:  
Wouldn't expect you to.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
So, Bunga. These utamu grubs. Do you know where to find them?**

**Bunga:  
Do I? Do I? Do I? Yes! Yes, I totally do! This way!**

**Beshte:  
See you later, Fuli!**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Bye. (Sighs)****(Grunting)(Sniffs) ****Resting? Hunting? They're kinda the same thing.**

Kiara said, "No there not."

**[Start "Utamu"]**

**Bunga:  
Utamu, utamu  
****Good for you and yummy too  
****Goes right down like squishy goo  
****Utamu, utamu  
****When only the best will do, it's the grub for you  
****Utamu (Yells)**

**[Ends "Utamu"]**

The cubs laughed and Baliyo said, "Catchy tune." Bunga said, "Thanks."

**Beshte:  
Oops.**

**Bunga:  
Hey!**

**Beshte:  
Sorry, Little B.**

**Kion:  
Okay, Bunga, which way do we go?**

**Bunga:  
Hmm. When in doubt, follow the dung!**

**Beshte:  
Follow the dung?**

**Kion:  
Ugh!**

Rani said, "I have to agree with Kion on that." Almost everyone said, "Me too." Then they all laughed because they said it at the same time.

**Beshte:  
Like follow the poop?**

**Bunga:  
Yup. The dung beetles always lead you to grubs. Never fails.**

**Kion:  
Really? Why's that?**

**Ono:  
Because grubs are dung beetle larvae. Common knowledge, really.**

**Bunga:  
Right! Check it out.**

**Beshte:  
Would you look at that. Hey, little guys.**

**Bunga:  
They're just heading home. And we can follow 'em!**

**Kion:  
Pretty cool that you knew that.**

Fuli said, "That surprises me that Bunga knew that anyway when he can't even tell when he has a good idea."

**Bunga:  
I know! I'm un-dunga-lievable! (Laughs) Come on! ****When only the best will do, it's the grub for you ****Utamu.**

**(Grunting)**

**Female Duck (Yelling):  
Fuli! Fuli!**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Seriously?**

**Female Duck:  
Fuli! Fuli! I need the Lion Guard! The oryxes are fighting!**

**Fuli:  
Calm down. Oryxes fight all the time.**

Ono said, "That's true." Fuli said, "Here comes the important part."

**Female Duck:  
But they're fighting near our nests! If they're not stopped, they'll trample our eggs!**

**Fuli:  
Got it. Take me there.**

**Female Duck:  
Well, but, what about the rest of the Lion Guard?**

**Fuli:  
If you want help fast, you want me, with or without the Guard!**

Kion said, "No wonder why you were worn out." Fuli said, "That and it was a long distance."

**Female Duck:  
Mmm, that makes sense. Follow me!**

**Bunga:  
Here we go! We're really picking up speed now!**

**Beshte:  
Uh. So, Little B, what's so special about these "utami" grubs anyway?**

Fuli said, "I was wondering the exact same thing." Beshte said, "Right. You weren't with us when Bunga told us."

**Bunga:  
Well, utamu brought me together with my Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa.**

**Kion:  
Really? I never knew that.**

Rani said, "I can't believe that you never told them how you ended up with Timon and Pumbaa. How long have you guys been friends?" Kion said, "For as long as I can remember we all were good friends."

**Bunga:  
Ya mean I never told you?**

**Beshte:  
I always wondered. How did you end up staying with Timon and Pumbaa?**

**Bunga:  
Glad you asked! It was a while ago. When I was really little. **

**[Start Flashback]**

**Bunga:  
I never met my real mom and dad. Back then I was all on my own. I could find my own food easy enough. But I was lonely.**

**(Timon and Pumbaa Singing)**

**Bunga:  
And then I saw them. Right as they walked past Mapema Rock.**

**[Start "Utamu"]**

**Pumbaa:  
...so delish. The taste will blow your mind**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Utamu, utamu**

**Pumbaa:  
Good for you and yummy too**

**Timon:  
Goes right down like squishy goo**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Utamu, utamu**

**Pumbaa:  
When only the best will do, it's the grub for you Utamu**

**Timon:  
It's got a taste, rich and bold your mouth will be amazed**

**Pumbaa:  
It's a kind of taste you won't forget the rest of your days**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Utamu, utamu**

**Pumbaa:  
Good for you and yummy too**

**Timon:  
Goes right down like squishy goo**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Utamu, utamu  
****When only the best will do, it's the grub for you  
****Utamu**

**[End "Utamu"]**

Baliyo said, "That's the song that you were just singing." Bunga said, "Yep."

**Timon:  
Come on, Pumbaa. The utamu grubs only come out once a year. And this year, we're gonna get 'em.**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, that's what you say every year, Timon. And then, halfway up that big tree, you decide to wait till next year.**

Bunga said, "That's the first year that they had Utamu."

**Bunga:  
They seemed friendly. Funny. (Sniffing) And a little stinky. Just like me! I knew we'd get along!**

**Pumbaa:  
Huh?**

**Timon:  
****Beat it, and Pumbaa have grubs to find.**

**Baby Bunga:  
****Grubs! Grubs!**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, Timon! I think he likes you!**

**Timon:  
Okay, kid. See that big rock? I betcha there's plenty of grubs under it. You go get 'em!**

**Baby Bunga:  
Zuka zama!**

**Timon:  
Pumbaa, now! Before he comes back.**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, all right.**

**Baby Bunga:  
Grubs! Grubs!**

**Timon:  
Oh. Eh... Thanks, kid.**

**Pumbaa:  
Mmm. Aw, look at him. He's such a cute little thing. Can we keep him?**

**Timon:  
Keep him? No. No more kids. We already raised a lion, remember?**

Rani asked, "How did they meet Simba anyways?" Nala said, "That part I couldn't tell you." Simba said, "It was after I ran away from both the Pride Lands and from Scar and the hyenas."

**Timon:  
Besides, he's a honey can fend for himself! So long, kid. Thanks for the grub!**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, I think he wants to be with us, too!**

**Timon:  
We'll see about that.**

**Bunga:  
Then Timon asked me to find the rarest, most delicious grubs in the Pride Lands. Utamu!**

**Baby Bunga:  
Zuka Zama! (Laughing)**

**Timon:  
He's really doing it! I was sure he'd be too scared and just run away.**

Baliyo said, "So you have always been brave." Bunga said, "You got it."

**Pumbaa:  
I don't think he's afraid of anything, Timon.**

**Timon:  
Yeah. The kid's loopier than a snake squeezin' his supper.**

**Pumbaa:  
Or as they say in the Serengeti, he's bunga!**

**Baby Bunga:  
Bunga, Bunga, Bunga!**

Fuli said, "No wonder how you got your name."

**Timon:  
Would ya look at that. He got 'em! He got the utamu**

**Pumbaa:  
Now can we keep him, Timon?**

**Timon:  
Can we? The little Bunga got us the most delicious grubs in the Pride Lands! How can we not? C'mon, Bunga! From now on, you're with us! Mmm!**

Beshte said, "So if you didn't get the Utamu, you wouldn't have been with Timon and Pumbaa."

**[End Flashback]**

Rani said, "I got to admit that the little you looks a little adorable like all little kids. So Kion, when do we get to see you as a little kid?" Kion said, "I don't know." Fuli said, "That was an amazing story."

**Bunga:  
So now, at the peak of every rainy season, we celebrate. I always bring the utamu. My uncles love 'em! And I don't want to let them down.**

**Beshte:  
Aw, Little B. (Sniffles) That was beautiful!**

**Kion:  
Don't worry, Bunga. We'll help you get that utamu. Right, guys?**

**Ono:  
Yes. But, uh, the dung beetles aren't going to help. They're gone.**

**Bunga:  
Say what?**

The cubs laughed at Bunga's expression.

**Beshte:  
So how are we going to find the utamu now?**

**Bunga:  
Hmm. (Gasps) I see the tree! Zuka Zama! C'mon!**

**Beshte:  
Too bad Fuli didn't get to hear Bunga's story.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. But it's good that she's getting some rest.**

Baliyo said, "Except that she isn't."

**Fuli:  
(Breathing Heavily) Are we getting close?**

**Female Duck:  
Pretty close!**

**Fuli:  
(Panting) Ugh. What about now?**

**Female Duck:  
Mmm. Pretty close!**

**Fuli:  
(Panting) How much farther?**

**Female Duck:  
Oh, we're pretty close now!**

**(Panting and Grunting)**

**Female Duck:  
Fuli!**

**Fuli:  
I know, I know! We're pretty close!**

**Female Duck:  
No, we're here now! Look!**

**(Fuli Panting)  
(Oryxes Grunting)  
(Ducks Squawking)**

**Female Duck:  
Can you stop them?**

**Fuli:  
(Exhales) You better believe it. Oryxes! Get out of here! Now! (Panting)**

Kion said, "You should've rested." Fuli said, "I know, I know."

**Femle Duck:  
You did it! You saved our nests! Thanks!**

**Fuli:  
No problem. I'm just gonna... Head out now (Panting) (Panting Heavily)**

Kion said, "Now you're resting." Fuli said, "I was out of energy."

**(Vultures Chattering Indistinctly)**

Fuli said, "And just my luck, I picked to rest by a tree filled with vultures."

**Mzingo:  
(Clears Throat) Before we bring the meeting of this committee to order... Please join me in the singing of our parliamentary anthem.**

**[Start "All Hail the Vultures"]**

**(Music Playing)**

**Mzingo:  
What birds are the lords of the sky  
Ruling the rest from on high  
The answer is clear **

**Mwoga:  
Cause we're all perched here**

**All:  
All hail the vultures  
All hail the vultures  
Hail, hail the vultures, all hail  
All hail  
Hail, hail the vultures, all hail  
All hail  
We are the greatest,  
Just try to debate us  
Hail, hail the vultures, all hail  
All hail**

**Mzingo:  
Some may call us scavengers**

**Mwoga:  
And some may call us thieves**

**Mzingo:  
But if you're looking for intelligence**

**Mwoga:  
Just look up in the leaves**

**All:  
****All hail the vultures  
All hail the vultures  
Hail, hail the vultures, all hail  
All hail  
Hail, hail the vultures, all hail  
All hail  
We are the greatest,  
Just try to debate us  
Hail, hail the vultures, all hail  
All hail****  
**

**[End "All Hail the Vultures"]**

Baliyo said, "That's a weird song."

**Vulture:  
(Laughs) That was good.**

**Mwoga:  
Oi, is that Fuli lying down there? I've never seen her when she wasn't running. What's wrong with her?**

**Mzingo:  
Hmm. It seems Fuli is too young to know her limits.**

**Mwoga:  
Ya mean she don't know cheetahs can only run for so long before they need a rest?**

**Mzingo:  
Precisely. I conclude she's pushed herself too hard, and currently has no energy at all. Which means she can't fight back.**

Rani said, "They are brave enough to attach you when you're at your weakest but not when you're at your strongest." Fuli said, "Looks like it."

**Mwoga:  
Oh, should we form a subcommittee to discuss our options in attacking Fuli in her current weakened state?**

**Mzingo:  
Actually, I think this is the one time that we dispense with formal parliamentary procedures... (Inhales Deeply) And simply attack.**

Rani said, "That doesn't sound good." Fuli said, "Well, I was unable to fight back." Kion said, "We're a team which means we stick together no matter what."

**Beshte:  
Is this really the tree where you first found the utamu, Little B?**

**Bunga:  
Sure is! Now all I have to do is climb up and get 'em! Zuka Zama!**

**Kion:  
Careful, Bunga! That tree looks pretty dead!**

**Bunga:  
I know! That's why grubs love living in it!**

**(Tree Creaking)  
****(Kion, Beshte, and Ono Gasping)  
****(Bunga Grunts)  
****(Beshte Sighs)**

**Bunga:  
I'm comin' for you, utamu!**

**Kion:  
Bunga, that branch is rotten! I don't think it'll hold you!**

**Bunga:  
Sure it will!**

Ono said, "No it won't."

**Kion:  
He's gonna need our help. Ono, steady the end of that branch. Beshte, hold the trunk.**

**Beshte:  
Sure thing! (Grunting)**

**Bunga:  
Hey ya, Ono. I'm almost there... Whoa!**

**Ono:  
Hapana. Kion! Mzingo and his vultures! They're circling!**

Kini asked, "Are they circling Fuli?" Kion said, "Yes."

**Kion:  
That's never good. We need to check it out. Ono, Beshte, Bunga, let's go!**

**Bunga:  
Wait! Just one more step!**

**(Branch Creaking)  
****(Bunga Screams)**

**Ono:  
I'm coming, Bunga!**

**Bunga:  
No! My utamu!**

**Kion:  
Incoming, Beshte!**

**Beshte:  
Got it!**

**(Bunga Grunts)**

Kion said, "Good work."

**Beshte:  
You okay, Little B?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. I guess.**

**Kion:  
Sorry, Bunga. But we gotta go see what Mzingo and his vultures are up to.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, I know.**

**Kion:  
Ono, keep an eye out for Fuli. We'll need her if there's trouble.**

**Beshte:  
If I know Fuli, she's already there.**

Ono said, "That's one way of putting it."

**(Vultures Squawking)**

**Fuli:  
(Groaning) Back off, vultures. You don't want any part of me.**

**Mzingo:  
Oh, but I believe we do.**

**Mwoga:  
I want a leg!**

**Mzingo:  
Young cheetah. You have so little energy right now, you couldn't attack us if you tried.**

Fuli said, "I hate to admit it, but he's right."

**Mwoga:  
Oh, um, question. You really think she can't fight back?**

**Fuli:  
(Inhales Deeply) Just try me!**

**Mzingo:  
If you had any strength, you'd have pounced by now. All in favor of attacking from all sides, hmm?**

**All:  
Aye!**

**Mzingo:  
All opposed? Motion passed. The ayes have it.**

**Kion:  
No sign of Fuli, Ono? We sure could use her on this one.**

Fuli said, "Except i'm the one in trouble."

**Ono:  
No, nothing. I... Oh, no! IT'S FULI! She's down... And she's surrounded by vultures!**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa! To the Pride Lands' end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**(Fuli Snarls)**

Bunga said, "At least they don't actually attack until we get there."

**Mzingo:  
Oh, don't worry, my dear. It will all be over soon. After all, we are not uncivilized. (Laughs) Now! Parliament, attack!**

Fuli said, "They're about to when you all arrived."

**Kion:  
Vultures! Get away from her!**

**Fuli:  
Kion?**

**(Mzingo Squawks)**

**Bunga:  
Zuka zama!**

**(Vultures Screams)**

The cubs started to laugh.

**Mwoga:  
Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!**

**Ono:  
Leave Fuli alone!**

**Beshte:  
Twende kiboko!**

**(Vultures Squawks)**

**Mzingo:  
Reconvene! Reconvene!**

**(Kion Growls)**

Kida said, "They're in trouble now because dad ain't happy."

**Kion:  
Mzingo! When you and your vultures take on one member of the Guard... You take on us all!**

Rani said, "That's how I feel abut our team."

**(Kion Roars)  
****(Vultures Squawking)**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
You okay?**

**Fuli:  
Yeah. Thanks for saving me, guys. Even though I feel kind of lame for needing it.**

Baliyo said, "Kion saved me before." Kion said, "That's because Nirmala had me climb to the top of a cliff and I saw that you were down." Kion's family and Vitani's Lion Guard was confused."

**Kion:  
You shouldn't. We're always there for each other. We're a team!**

Rani said, "Way to make a point, Kion."

**Bunga:  
Yeah. Even I've been in trouble once or twice.**

The cubs laughed Kion's face. Rani said, "I noticed it way more than once or twice." Kion said, "We all needed help at some point of time."

**Bunga:  
Okay, lots of times.**

The cubs laughed at Bunga due to him changing his answer and were still laughing at Kion's face.

**Fuli:  
Well, I wasn't helping the team by going off alone and getting worn out. Next time I really will wait for the rest of you. Just try to move a little faster so I won't have to wait so long.**

They all laughed this time.

**(All Laughing)  
****(Bunga Sighs)**

**Fuli:  
Bunga, what's wrong?**

**Bunga:  
I gotta go meet up with my uncles. And I don't have any utamu.**

**Beshte:  
Aw, I'm sure they won't care.**

**Bunga:  
You think?**

**Fuli:  
Let's go to Hakuna Matata Falls and find out.**

Kion said, "They don't care about the utamu."

**Pumbaa and Timon:  
Utamu, utamu **

**Bunga:  
Uncle Timon? Uncle Pumbaa?**

**Timon:  
What's wrong, kid?**

**Bunga:  
I, uh, I've got some bad news. I know I usually bring the utamu grubs for us to celebrate with. But I couldn't get them this time.**

**Timon:  
Eh, Bunga. Utamu grubs are great. But that's not why we celebrate.**

**Pumbaa:  
Timon's right. We celebrate because the day we got the utamu was the day we met you!**

**Bunga:  
Really?**

**Pumbaa:  
Of course! Mmm.**

Kini said, "That's sweet."

**Beshte:  
Aw, that's nice.**

**Timon:  
Besides, this year...We got the utamu!**

**Bunga:  
What? But how?**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, you wouldn't believe it! A branch full of utamu grubs fell right outta the sky!**

**Ono:  
I believe it.**

Kiara said, "That must have been the branch that fell when it broke off with Bunga on it."

**Bunga:  
Here's to the two best uncles a honey badger could ask for!**

**(Slurping and Gulping)**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Utamu, utamu  
****When only the best will do, it's the grub for you  
****Utamu**

Kini said, "That's a good ending."


	12. Follow that Hippo

**Follow That Hippo!**

Fuli said, "Which time is this involving?" Chloe said, "This one involves Mtoto and the hyenas." Fuli said, "Oh, boy."

**(Zebras Snorting)**  
**(Cackling)**

**Mtoto:  
Hyena attack!**

**Shingo:  
Hyena attack?**

**Thurston:  
Hyena attack?**

**Elephant:  
Hyena attack! (Alarmed Trumpet)**

**Thurston:  
Panic and run! Panic and run!**

Baliyo said, "Oh, what?" Kion said, "There was kids playing Lion Guard and two of them were pretending to be hyenas." Rani said, "Sounds cute." Fuli said, "It would've been if I didn't get squirted by water and if there was real hyenas in the Pride Lands somewhere."

**(Zebras Groans)**  
**(All Exclaiming)**

**Kion:  
Everybody calm down! Who saw the hyenas? Where are they?**

**Baboon:  
(Gasping) In, in the grass!**

**(Rustling)**

**Kion:  
Hyenas! We know you're in there! Lion Guard, spread out! You're surrounded, hyenas! ****(Growls) ****Come on out!**

**(All Gasp)**

**Kambuni:  
Don't hurt us!**

**Gumba:  
We're not really hyenas!**

Kida said, "That's obvious."

**Fuli:  
Uh, yeah. We can see that.**

**Kion:  
(Sighs) Why were you trying to scare everybody?**

**Kambuni:  
We weren't! We were just playing Lion Guard!**

**Beshte:  
(Chuckles) Playing Lion Guard?**

**Kambuni:  
And it was our turn to be the bad guys!**

**Gumba:  
It was all Mtoto's idea!**

Kopa asked, "Who's Mtoto? Beshte said, "He's that little elephant."

**Kion:  
Are you Mtoto?**

**Mtoto:  
Mmm-hmm.**

**Kion:  
Ono, want to give the all clear?**

**Ono:  
Affirmative. False alarm everyone! No hyenas here!**

**Shingo:  
Kids! (Snorts)**

**Thurston:  
Really!**

Rani said, "They're kids. They're gonna wanna play.

**Kion:  
So you guys were pretending to be the Lion Guard?**

**Kambuni:  
Oh, yeah! We each take turns being different members!**

**Gumba:  
Except Mtoto, he's always Beshte!**

Rani said, "That's so cute."

**Beshte:  
Really? Me? Poa!**

**Bunga:  
Who gets to pretend to be me?**

**Gumba:  
You know, whoever is last.**

**Bunga:  
Say what?**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Well, little Lion Guard, this isn't the best time to pretend to be hyenas.**

**Ono:  
I saw Janja and his hyenas sneaking into the Pride Lands yesterday.**

**Fuli:  
And they're still around here... Somewhere.**

**Kion:  
So you can see why everyone got so upset.**

**Kambuni:  
We never meant to scare anybody!**

**Gumba:  
We won't do it again! Promise!**

**Beshte:  
Hi, little guy. Uh... Did you want to ask me something?**

**Mtoto:  
Uh... How's it feel to be so strong? What's it like to fight bad guys? Can you really knock down a tree with your head? How's it feel to be a real live hero?**

Baliyo said, "That's a lot of questions."

**Beshte:  
Oh, well, I'm not really. It's the whole team. Not just me.**

Bunga said, "That's true." Fuli said, "Maybe you should've thought of that before you called us loyal followers." Kiara asked, "What?" Kion said, "It's a long story."

**Mtoto:  
Hey! Maybe the real Lion Guard could play Lion Guard with us!**

Rani said, "That does sound like fun." Kion said, "We were busy looking for the hyenas."

**(All Cheering)**

**Kion:  
Sounds like fun. But with hyenas on the loose, we need to stay sharp. Lion Guard! Time for some training.**

Rani said, "I probably would've said the same thing."

**Fuli:  
Sounds good! **

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**Beshte:  
Well, I'd better get going.**

**Mtoto:  
Aw. Can't you stay just a little longer, Beshte? Please?**

**Beshte:  
Hmm. Say, Mtoto, how'd you like to come watch us train?**

**Mtoto:  
Poa! That'd be awesome!**

**Beshte:  
Okay! C'mon, Mtoto, let's go!**

Ono said, "The safest place from the accidents he makes, is the sky." Baliyo said, "Oh, come on. How much trouble can one little elephant cause." Fuli said, "You'll be surprised."

**Mtoto:  
I can't believe it. I'm gonna train with the real live Lion Guard!**

**Beshte:  
So you really do like the Lion Guard, huh?**

**Mtoto:  
Who doesn't? You guys are the greatest!**

Kiara said, "Everyone in the Pride Lands has heard of the Lion Guard by now."

**Beshte:  
Kion is a great leader. And Fuli's just so fast! Bunga's not afraid of anything. And Ono...**

**Mtoto:  
But you're the biggest reason I like the Lion Guard!**

**Beshte:  
Well, I guess I am the biggest...**

The cubs laughed.

**Mtoto:  
Not like that, Beshte. I think you're the best!**

**Beshte:  
Uh, well... Thanks. I don't know what to say. Hey, look! There's Kion and the others! Come on!**

**Kion:  
We need to be ready to chase down Janja wherever we find him.**

Rani said, "You sure give good orders." Kion said, "I learned from my dad."

**Fuli:  
(Scoffs) I'm always ready.**

**Beshte:  
Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. I, uh, invited Mtoto to come along.**

**Kion:  
Okay. Well, we were just about to run an obstacle course.**

**Mtoto:  
Poa!**

**Ono:  
Whoa!**

The cubs laughed. Baliyo said, "That part isn't so bad." Fuli said, "It gets worse."

**Mtoto:  
Can I run it, too?**

**Kion:  
Sure, I guess. Stick with him, Beshte. Ono, keep an eye out for hyenas while we're running this one.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative! The sky's probably the safest place to be.**

**Kion:  
Everybody follow me! Boulder jump! Go!**

**(Fuli Grunts)**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

Rafa said, "Good job."

**(Mtoto Groans)**

**Beshte:  
I usually just run around 'em!**

**Mtoto:  
Oh! Uh, okay!**

**Kion:  
You're gonna love this, Fuli.**

**Fuli:  
Argh!**

The cubs laughed, not only by Fuli's reaction but also Kion's smirk as Fuli makes a reaction."

**Kion:  
(Chuckles) You'll do anything to stay dry, won't you?**

**Fuli:  
You know it.**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**(Splash)**

**Bunga:  
Huh. Not as deep as I thought.**

The cubs laughed harder.

**(Footsteps)**

**Bunga:  
Whoa!**

**(Mtoto Splutters)**  
**(Kion and Fuli Gasping)  
(Mtoto Trumpets)**

The cubs and Baliyo laughed and when Baliyo was able to stop laughing enough to talk, he said, "Well, Kion ducked in time and you got wet."

**Mtoto:  
Oh, no! I'm, I'm sorry!**

**Fuli:  
Yeah, well... It's just water.**

**Ono:  
Told you the sky was the safest place to be.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Yeah, why don't we try something totally different.**

**Mtoto:  
****Oh, okay! I'll do a lot better this time! You'll see!**

**Beshte:  
Sure you will, Mtoto.**

**Kion:  
Hmm, let's run a stealth surround drill.**

Rani said, "Good idea. That would probably be better." Bunga said, "Not by much."

**Bunga:  
Yeah, yeah! Where we practice sneaking up on bad guys and surround them.**

**Beshte:  
Haven't done that in a while.**

**Fuli:  
Sounds good to me.**

**Bunga:  
I always ace this one.**

**Kion:  
Okay, I'll go to the other side of that big rock pile. The rest of you try to sneak up, without me seeing or hearing you. Ono? Keep watch for hyenas while we're running this one?**

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

**Kion:  
You know the drill. Wait till I'm out of sight. Then try to surround me.**

Kion said, "Only Fuli actually sneaked up on me. Bunga ran at me." Bunga said, "Beshte lost Mtoto before he came and got us." Beshte said, "I didn't lose Mtoto, he just took a different path."

**Beshte:  
You got it, Kion.**

**Fuli:  
Okay. I'll approach from this side. You two go in from that side.**

**Bunga:  
Kion'll never see me coming!**

**Beshte:  
Sneaking up on someone isn't so easy for us hippos. Unless we're in the water.**

**Mtoto:  
Aw, you'll be great at it! You can do anything!**

**Beshte:  
I don't know about that, but we'll give it our very best try!**

Rani said, "Looks like Fuli is really gonna catch you off guard."

**Fuli:  
Hey, Kion, how's it going?**

The cubs laughed about how Kion was taken by surprise.

**Kion:  
(Laughs) Got me. You're good, Fuli.**

**Fuli:  
(Smirks) I know.**

**Beshte:  
Walk softly... Easy does it... I don't think Kion heard. Let's keep moving.**

**Mtoto:  
Hey, Beshte, what about going this way?**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama! Gotcha!**

Everyone laughed.

**Kion:  
(Chuckles) Bunga, what happened to sneaking up on me?**

**Bunga:  
Eh, I got tired of that! Running right at ya's more my style.**

Bunga said, "That was fun."

**Kion:  
So, that just leaves Beshte.**

**Fuli:  
And Mtoto.**

**Beshte:  
(Whispering) You're really good at this, Mtoto. I can't even hear you. Mtoto? Guys, guys!**

**Fuli:  
Beshte? What's wrong?**

**Beshte:  
It's Mtoto! I can't find him anywhere!**

Kini said, "He's right behind you."

**Mtoto:  
I'm right here, Beshte! I was just sneaking, uh...**

**Beshte:  
Mtoto!**

**Mtoto:  
Whoa! (Grunts)**

**Beshte:  
Hang on, Mtoto! I'm coming!**

**Mtoto:  
Oh... It's not gonna hold. (Screaming and Grunting)**

**(All Gasping)  
(Bunga Groans)**

**Kion:  
Mtoto, are you okay?**

**Mtoto:  
I think so...**

**Bunga:  
(Groans) I'm okay too.**

The cubs all laughed.

**Beshte:  
Mtoto? Why didn't you stay with me?**

**Mtoto:  
I wanted to show you I could do a good job sneaking up on Kion. Sorry, I messed up. (Sighs) Again.**

**Kion:  
We're just glad you're not hurt, Mtoto. But I think it's time for you to head home.**

**Mtoto:  
Yeah. I guess so.**

**Beshte:  
I'll walk you.**

Bunga said, "It takes forever for you to get back."

**Mtoto:  
(Sighs) Okay. Bye, everybody.**

**Janja:  
I don't think he saw us. **

**Chungu:  
Yeowch! Watch it! **

**Janja:  
But he could still hear us, fur brain!**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah! They don't call Ono "The ears in the sky" for nothin'!**

The cubs laughed. Ono said, "Wow." Bunga said, "He's known as the eyes of the sky."

**Janja:  
That's not what they call him!**

**Chungu:  
They don't?**

**Janja:  
(Groans) Come on.**

**Mtoto:  
Sorry, you had to rescue me.**

Beshte said, "That's what we do."

**Beshte:  
Well, I should've kept an eye on you. But you're okay. And that's what counts.**

**Mtoto:  
I really messed up, didn't I?**

**Beshte:  
It was your first time training with the Lion Guard, Mtoto. You'll get better if you keep practicing.**

**Mtoto:  
You think?**

**Beshte:  
Sure!**

Kion said, "We all had to practice but not really Bunga. We all practiced working as a team though."

**[Start "Hero Inside"]**

** I know that you're upset  
****You think today was a disaster  
****But don't give up just yet  
****You'll grow stronger and faster  
****I once about your size  
****A little hippo who would've guessed?  
****Here I am today, surprise!  
****Among the Pride Land's best  
****Take it from me  
****You'll learn you'll grow  
****Hold on to your dreams  
****Never let go  
****Just look within you  
****The hero inside  
****No need to worry  
****Hold your head up with pride  
****Believe in yourself  
****There's no need to hide  
****It's there within you  
****Your hero inside  
****So raise your trunk up high  
****Tell the world, "wait and see"  
****No, I'm just a little guy  
****But that's not all I'm gonna be  
****Take it from me  
****You'll learn you'll grow  
****Hold on to your dreams  
****Never let go  
****Just look within you  
****A hero inside  
****No need to worry  
****Hold your head up with pride  
****Believe in yourself  
****There's no need to hide  
****It's there within you  
****Your hero inside  
****There's no reason it can't come true  
****'Cause you've got it inside of you  
****Whatever you dream of  
****That's what you can be  
****All it takes from you is to believe  
****Just look within you  
****The hero inside  
****No need to worry  
****Hold your head up with pride  
****Believe in yourself  
****There's no need to hide  
****It's there within you  
****Your hero inside  
****Just look within you  
****Your hero inside  
****No need to worry  
****Hold your head up with pride  
****Believe in yourself  
****There's no need to hide  
****It's there within you  
****Your hero inside  
****Your hero inside**

**[End "Hero Inside"]**

Beshte said, "Anyone can be a hero." Fuli said, "Got that right."

**Mtoto:  
So you really think I have what it takes to be a hero?**

**Beshte:  
Sure! Just don't give up. You've already got some moves!**

**Mtoto:  
I do?**

**Beshte:  
Like that water spraying thing you did with your trunk? Seriously poa!**

Fuli said, "It would've been if he hadn't sprayed me with the water." The cubs laughed.

**Mtoto:  
Really?**

**Beshte:  
Oh, yeah! Just, uh, be sure to use it on bad guys from now on!**

The cubs laughed.

**Mtoto:  
Thanks, Beshte. I will!**

**Beshte:  
And who knows? Maybe you'll join the real Lion Guard someday. When you're older.**

**Mtoto:  
Wow!**

**Beshte:  
I'd better head back. Take care, Mtoto.**

**Mtoto:  
Bye, Beshte!**

Kion said, "That was a good thing to say to Mtoto." Beshte said, "I know."

**Kambuni:  
Mtoto, where've you been?**

**Mtoto:  
Oh, you know. Training. With Beshte. And the Lion Guard.**

**Shauku:  
Wow! Did they make you a member?**

**Mtoto:  
Not officially, but...**

**Kwato:  
So you probably don't want to play pretend Lion Guard anymore, huh?**

**Mtoto:  
You kidding? Beshte said I should keep practicing my moves! Let's play right now! I'll be...**

**All:  
Beshte!**

**Kambuni:  
We know, we know!**

They all laughed.

**Mtoto:  
Wait'll I show you this great trick I came up with when I was training with the Guard! Till the Pride Lands end, Lion Guard defend! Twende kiboko!**

**Gumba (Shouting):  
Zuka Zama!**

**Kambuni:  
Hapana!**

**Kwato:  
Huwezi!**

**Shauku:  
Heyvi kabisa!**

**(Kwato Long Sigh)**

**Kambuni:  
Gosh! This isn't as much fun as usual.**

Kion said, "We didn't mean to take away the fun but there was hyenas in the Pride Lands."

**Gumba:  
Yeah, 'cause we promised not to be hyenas.**

**Shauku:  
It's always more fun with somebody to chase.**

Bunga said, "That's true."

**Mtoto:  
Maybe we can't be the hyenas... But they can!**

**(Hyraxes Chattering)**

**All:  
Yeah! (Battle Cries)**

Everyone laughed and Beshte said, "That was a great idea."

**Mtoto:  
Yeah, you better run, you bad guys! You won't get away from me, Janja!**

**Janja:  
Huh? Somebody call my name?**

They all laughed that Janja thought that someone was calling for him.

**(Battle Cries)**

**Janja:  
Hey, boys. Look what we have here.**

**Chungu:  
(Chuckling) Appetizers!**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah! Bite-sized!**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

Baliyo said, "That doesn't sound good." Bunga said, "It isn't but it's funny how these young ones don't know how to defend themselves but yet they still get away from Janja."

**Kion:  
Great job on the obstacle course! Now time for some speed training! On your mark, get set... Go!**

**Bunga:  
(Laughs) Whoo! I can't believe I beat her!**

**Ono:  
Um... Actually, you didn't.**

**Bunga:  
Huh?**

**Fuli:  
Did you really think you were faster than me?**

**Bunga:  
Well...**

Fuli said, "Cheetahs are the fastest animals in the Pride Lands." Kasi said, "She's even faster than me but I am the fastest lion in the Pride Lands." Fuli said, "I gotta give you that."

**Kion:  
As long as you're both faster than the hyenas, I'm good. Speaking of hyenas... Ono, could you take another look around?**

**Ono:  
You bet!**

**Kion:  
Thanks! Oh, and maybe look for Beshte while you're up there?**

**Ono:  
Good idea! He should've gotten back by now!**

**Kion:  
I mean, how long can it take to walk a little elephant home?**

Beshte said, "I got distracted by talking to some Pride Landers."

**Thurston:  
What is the point of living in the Pride Lands, if we have to run from hyenas all the time? I mean, really!**

**Beshte:  
Don't worry. The Lion Guard is on the job. We'll find those hyenas and chase them back where they belong!**

Bunga said, "It'll be funny."

**(Hyraxes Chattering)  
****(All Chuckling)**

**Mtoto:  
I'm gonna get you, Janja!**

**Kambuni:  
You, too, Cheezi and Chungu!**

**Chungu:  
Wait. Are they really chasing us?**

**Cheezi:  
Huh? I hope not!**

They all laughed about Cheezi and Chungu being scared by young animals.

**Janja:  
Fur brains! They're playing pretend! But it's about to get real. C'mon.**

**(All Laughing)**

**Mtoto:  
Argh! They got away! What do you want to chase now?**

**Janja:  
I got an idea! How's about we chase you?**

**All:  
Hyenas! Ah!**

**(Hyenas Growling)  
****(Screaming)  
****(Shouting)  
(Cheezi Groaning)  
(Chungu Cackling Madly)**

**Kwato:  
Jump on me!**

**Chungu:  
Ow! No fair. Kicking!**

The cubs laughed.

**Janja:  
(Giggling) Just you and me now, kid!**

**Mtoto:  
(Panting) Boulder escape training. (Continues Panting)**

**(Janja Groans)**

Kion said, "It is a good thing he was with us when we ran that one." The cubs laughed about Janja hitting his head on a boulder."

**Cheezi:  
Janja! They're gettin' away!**

**Chungu:  
And that little zebra's mean!**

Kopa said, "Chungu is scared of a little zebra."

**Janja:  
Doesn't matter. There's still the little elephant. And he's the slowest one. (Laughs)**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Beshte:  
Seriously. There's no reason to be afraid.**

**Thurston:  
Maybe not for them! But zebras are the most delicious animals in the Pride Lands and the hyenas know it!**

**(Shingo Scoffs)**

**Thurston:  
It's true. Deal with it.**

Fuli said, "Seriously."

**All:  
Beshte! Beshte!**

**Kwato:  
We need your help! Please!**

**Beshte:  
Whoa, kids! What's the kerbubble? And where's Mtoto?**

**Kambuni:  
(Gulping Breath) Mtoto's being chased! By the hyenas!**

**Thurston:  
(Scoffs) Oh, not again! Don't listen to these little troublemakers!**

Kion said, "If it is about Janja and the hyenas at that time, of course we would listen."

**Gumba:  
This time it's true! Mtoto's in danger! And he's all alone!**

**Beshte:  
Not for long! Stay here!**

**Thurston:  
Oh, now, really! Who's going to protect me?**

**(Beshte Deep Breath)**

Ono said, "No wonder why I didn't see Beshte."

**Kion:  
Well? Anything?**

**Ono:  
Well, the good news is, I didn't see any hyenas. The bad news is, I also didn't see Beshte.**

**Kion:  
Hmm. It's not like Beshte to wander off when we're on alert. Something's wrong. C'mon. We've gotta find him.**

Beshte said, "I'm glad that you came looking because the situation got went out of control."

**(Mtoto Panting)**

**Janja:  
(Chucklig) Won't be long now. He's getting tired.**

**Chungu:  
(Heavy Breathing) Me, too!**

**Janja:  
All right, fellas. Let's get him. Hey, little buddy! Looking for help? It's no use. Nobody's coming. Just you and us. So which do you prefer, boys? Leg or trunk?**

**(Mtoto Gasps)**

**Cheezi:  
I like the ears! They're chewier!**

**Chungu:  
Chewy ears! That sounds funny! (Laughs) And delicious!**

**Mtoto:  
Uh...**

**Beshte:  
Twende kiboko!**

**(Startled Cries)  
****(Yelps)**

Everyone laughed.

**Mtoto:  
Beshte! You came for me!**

**Beshte:  
Sure, I did! You can swim, right?**

**Mtoto:  
Mom hasn't taught me yet. Then hop up! Now hang on!**

**Cheezi:  
(Moans) What do we do now?**

**Janja:  
Follow that hippo!**

Everyone laughed because that was also the title of the episode.

**Kion:  
I don't see Beshte anywhere.**

**Bunga:  
Or his little elephant buddy.**

**Fuli:  
Aren't those Mtoto's friends?**

**Kion:  
Have you guys seen Beshte?**

**Kambuni:  
He went to save Mtoto!**

**Gumba:  
From the hyenas!**

Baliyo said, "At least you all were looking for Beshte."

**Kion:  
What?**

**Bunga:  
Where?**

**Gumba:  
That way! Janja and the hyenas chased us!**

**Kambuni:  
We got away but Mtoto didn't!**

**Kion:  
Ono, we have to find them!**

**Ono:  
I'm on it!**

**Janja:  
C'mon, boys! We're catching them!**

Beshte said, "They don't catch us."

**Mtoto:  
Hey! They passed us! Maybe they're just going in the same direction! Or maybe not!**

**Beshte:  
Mtoto, duck!**

**(Cheezi and Janja Yelping)**

**Beshte:  
Uh-oh!**

**Chungu:  
Here dinner, dinner, dinner... (Laughs) Whoa! (Yelps)**

They all laughed.

**Mtoto:  
Whoa! That was awesome!**

**(Chungu Screaming)**

**Beshte:  
The current's slower through here. I should be able to make better time. Almost home, Mtoto! Uh-oh! Look!**

Baliyo said, "Crocs and hyenas aren't good."

**Mtoto:  
What do we do now?**

**Beshte:  
I've got an idea.**

**Ono:  
Hapana! Crocodiles ahead! Hyenas behind! That's never a good thing! I need to tell the rest of the Guard.**

Kion said, "Good idea."

**Beshte:  
Mtoto, ready for stealth mode?**

**Mtoto:  
You bet, Beshte.**

**Crocodile:  
Little elephant. (Bellows)**

**(Mtoto Trumpeting)**

The cubs sat very still, not moving an inch.

**Beshte:  
So much for stealth mode.**

**Mtoto:  
They're getting closer!**

**Beshte:  
Hey, Mtoto! Remember your trunk trick?**

**Mtoto:  
Oh, yeah! Hey! (Sputters) Take that, meanie!**

They all laughed.

**Beshte:  
Poa! Nice shot! Oh, no!**

**Janja:  
Aw, ya came back! And you brought your little friend!**

**Kion:  
Wrong, Janja! He brought all his friends! Ono, you're with me! Till the Pride Lands end...**

Rani said, "Nice timing." Kion said, "We never slow down when someone needs help."

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**(Hyenas Screams)  
****(Kion Grunting)**

Kovu said, "Reminds me of you, Kiara." Kiara said, "It also reminds me of you, Kovu." Kion asked, "What are you two talking about?" Kovu said, "We were attack by crocodiles and we saved each other from crocs when we were young cubs before me and the others joined Simba's Pride." Kion said, "Okay." Chloe said, "You'll see when we look at Kiara's and Kovu's past." Kini said, "But we want to see that." Chloe said, "No. It will get to be too much for your cubs vs. this doesn't show some intense Circle of Life stuff."

**Beshte:  
Kion! I sure am glad to see you!**

**Kion:  
I'm just sorry we couldn't find you sooner!**

**Bunga:  
Better late than never, right, Big B?**

**Beshte:  
You said it, Little B.**

Kion said, "Just like our teams saving each other."

**(Crocodile Growls)  
****(Frightened Yelps)**

**Janja (Shouting):  
Swim, fur brains! Swim!  
**

They all laughed.

**Fuli:  
You know, they'd stand a better chance if they just got out of the river.  
****Well, I'm not gonna tell 'em.**

**(Hyenas Yelps)  
****(All Laughing)**

**Mtoto:  
So I just kept spraying 'em right in the face while Beshte swam like the wind!**

**Kambuni:  
Amazing!**

**Kion:  
You kids had quite an adventure today. And you know what? I think you've all earned the Mark of the Guard.**

Kion said, "Oh, boy." Rani asked, "What?" Kion said, "You'll see."

**Mtoto:  
Wow!**

Baliyo said, "That's a perfect match to the Mark of the Guard." Kion said, "That's not it."

**All:  
Me next! Me next!**

Kion said, "That is." The cubs and Baliyo laughed at Kion's reaction to this.

**Mtoto:  
Like I said, you're my hero.**

**Beshte:  
And you're mine.**

Kiara said, "That's a good ending."


	13. The Call of the Drongo

**The Call of the Drongo**

Kion said, "I think this is when we first meet Tamaa." Chloe said, "It is." Fuli said, "Oh, boy. It's gonna be a long day."

**(Ducks Quaking)**  
**(Jerboa Chomping)**

**Tamaa (Mimicking Makuu):  
Mmm mm.**

Kida asked, "Is that Makuu?" Kion said, "No." Koda said, "Sure sounds like him." Fuli said, "It would probably be revealed later."

**(Blesmol Gasps)**

**Tamaa (Mimicking Makuu):  
You look tasty.**

**Blesmol (Stuttering):  
Who's there?**

**Tamaa (Mimicking Makuu):  
I'm Makuu, the crocodile, and I'm gonna eat you.**

**(Blesmol Gasps and Screams)**  
**(Hare Chomping)**

**Tamaa (Mimicking Goigoi):  
Mmm mm. You look tasty.**

Kini asked, "Goigoi, too?"

**Hare (Stutters):  
(Gulps) Goigoi? The jackal?**

**Tamaa (Mimicking Goigoi):  
That's right, and I'm gonna eat you.**

**Hare (Screaming):  
Help!**

**(Muhangus Chomping)**

**Tamaa (Mimicking Janja):  
Mmm mm. You look tasty.**

Rafa asked, "And Janja?"

**Muhangus:  
Huh?**

**Tamaa (Mimicking Janja):  
I'm gonna eat you.**

**Muhangus:  
Janja, the hyena! (Screaming)**

**(Shouting)**

**Hare:  
Help! Lion Guard!**

**Muhangus:  
Thank goodness.**

**Kion:  
What is it? What's wrong?**

**Blesmol:  
Makuu!**

**Hare:  
Goigoi!**

**Muhangus:  
Janja!**

Kopa said, "Looks like you got another long day ahead of you." Fuli asked, "Don't we always?"

**Kion:  
Lion Guard, we'll need to split up. Fuli, you and Ono take on Goigoi. Beshte, you and Bunga go after Makuu. Leave Janja to me. You three, take us to 'em. Til the Pride Lands' end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Kion:  
Okay, where was Janja?**

**Muhangus (Stammering):  
Right behind my den.**

**Kion:  
Okay, stay back. (Grunts) Janja! Show yourself! Huh, nobody here.**

Kion said, "No sign of Janja and no clue that he was even there."

**Bunga:  
All right, Makuu, we're coming to get ya!**

**(Wind Whooshing)**

**Beshte:  
Hello? Makuu?**

**Bunga:  
Maybe he heard us and ran. Or swam!**

**Beshte:  
Anyway... he's gone now.**

Beshte said, "Nothing that tells us Makuu was even there."

**Blesmol:  
(Gasp) Oh no!**

**Bunga:  
What is it?**

**Blesmol:  
Makuu ate all the roots I was having for lunch.**

Kini said, "Makuu doesn't eat roots."

**(Hare Screams)**

**Ono:  
Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. No sign of Goigoi from above.**

**(Hare Yells)**

**Fuli:  
I just searched around every tree in these woods. Not a jackal in sight.**

Fuli said, "Goigoi would easily get lost."

**Hare:  
But... My leafy greens are gone! The jackals must have eaten them!**

Kion said, "Jackals aren't vegetarians."

**Ono:  
Hmmm.**

**Fuli:  
Well, at least they didn't eat you.**

**Kion:  
There's no trace of Janja and his hyenas anywhere around here. (Sniffing) Not even their scent! And believe me, if they were around, you'd smell 'em.**

**Muhangus:  
But they were here! They've eaten all the bugs that I was gonna eat for lunch!**

Bunga said, "I would eat bugs, not so much Janja."

**Blesmol:  
Hey, the crocodiles ate my lunch too!**

**Hare:  
And the jackals ate mine!**

**Kion:  
Did you find Makuu? Or Goigoi?**

**Bunga:  
Nope.**

**Fuli:  
No.**

**Ono:  
Nothing.**

**Beshte:  
Uh-uh.**

**Kion:  
Strange, Janja wasn't here either.**

Rafa asked, "Why did they all say the same thing?" Bunga said, "Because it was the same animal." Everyone but Kion's Lion Guard was confused.

**Bunga:  
I bet Makuu, Goigoi and Janja heard us coming. See, that's just how good we are. We just show up and all of those baddies run off.**

**Kion:  
I'm not so sure. (Sniffs) I didn't even find any hyena tracks. No sign of Janja at all.**

**Fuli:  
Hey wait, I didn't see any jackal tracks either.**

**Beshte:  
Did we see any crocodile tracks?**

**Bunga:  
Uh, I don't think so.**

**Ono:  
And last I checked, none of them eat roots or leaves.**

**Kion:  
Right. And Janja doesn't usually eat bugs... are you sure it was Makuu, Goigoi, and Janja you saw?**

Kiara said, "None of them saw them but they were heard. Is there any animal in the Pride Lands with that ability?" Bunga said, "Yeah. Tamaa the Drongo."

**Muhangus:  
Well, I didn't actually see Janja.**

**Hare:  
I didn't see Goigoi either.**

**Blesmos:  
I didn't stick around long enough to see Makuu. But I sure heard him. (Shudders) He said, "Mmm mm. You look tasty. I'm gonna eat you!"**

**Hare:  
(Gasps) That's what Goigoi said!**

**Muhangus:  
And Janja!**

**Kion:  
Wait... Makuu, Goigoi, and Janja all said the same thing? Something weird is going on. Ono, scout the Pride Lands. See if you can find Makuu, Goigoi, and Janja.**

Rani said, "Good idea."

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

**(Janja Cackling in Distance)**

**Fuli:  
Hold on. Do you hear that?**

**Janja:  
We got you now!**

**Beshte:  
Sounds like Janja!**

**Muhangus:  
Janja?! Ah!**

**Fuli:  
This way.**

**Kion:  
You guys wait here. Time to figure out what's going on. Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

Baliyo said, "And you don't know where you're going."

**Fuli:  
I don't hear Janja anymore.**

**Ono:  
I can't see him, either.**

Kini said, "That's weird."

**(Rustling)**

**Kion (Whispering):  
Shh... Janja. Come on.**

Kion said, "That isn't Janja."

**Ono:  
Wait! It's not Janja!**

**Tamaa:  
No, no, no. No, I'm not. I'm Tamaa, the drongo!**

**Ono:  
A drongo.**

**Kion:  
Well, don't worry Tamaa. We won't let Janja hurt you.**

**Tamaa:  
Why would Janja hurt me? (Gasps) Oh, right! You heard him just now.**

**Beshte:  
Yeah! And he sounded close.**

**Tamaa:  
Oh, they were. Very close indeed. But then he and his hyenas ran off. They went... eh... that way!**

Baliyo said, "That's weird, he's the first one that spotted Janja."

**Kion:  
Thanks Tamaa! Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Beshte:  
Good thing that drongo actually saw where the hyenas went.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah! He's the first one to see anything.**

**Ono:  
Hapana! Tamaa is a drongo! That explains everything! Everyone, everyone! Follow me, quick!**

**Kion:  
Ono?**

**Ono:  
I've figured it out! Come on!**

**Kion:  
Okay.**

Rani said, "Right. Drongos have the ability to mimic other animals."

**(Hyrax Chomping)**

**Tamaa (Mimicking Janja):  
Mmm mm. You look tasty. I'm gonna eat you!**

**(Hyrax Yelps)**  
**(Tamaa Chuckles)**

**Kion:  
Not so fast.**

Kida said, "That's a cool trick."

**Bunga:  
Un-bunga-livable! You sounded just like Janja!**

**Ono:  
That's because he's a drongo. And drongos can make their voice sound like other animals. Isn't that right?**

**Tamaa:  
Yes, it's true. I can make my voice sound like other animals, any other animal in the Pride Land, really. It's my little talent.**

**Kion:  
Which you've been using to scare animals all over the Pride Lands.**

**Fuli:  
Admit it!**

**Tamaa:  
(Mimicking Janja) Who, me? No, I never. (His own voice) I mean, (Mimicking Makuu) it wasn't me who... (Clears Throat)  
(Mimicking Goigoi) I can explain. (Clears Throat)  
****(Normal Voice) All right, kids. You got me. I pretended to be Janja, and Makuu, and Goigoi. But so what? Is there any harm in that?**

**Fuli:  
You would scare little animals so they'd run away!**

Kida said, "I wish I had a talent like that." Kion said, "You are who you are for a reason."

**Tamaa:  
Is it my fault that my performances are so convincing? It's a compliment, really.**

**Beshte:  
But you did it to steal their food!**

**Tamaa:  
Steal? No, no, no. It's an act, it's a show. It's all in fun. I do some voices, and if my audience happens to leave me a little food as a reward, well, is that so wrong?**

**Fuli:  
Uh, yeah.**

Rani said, "I would say that it depends on why the animals leave the food."

**Ono:  
Who do you think you are?**

**Tamaa:  
Who do I think I am?**

**[Starts "Bird of a Thousand Voices"]**

**I'm the bird of a thousand voices Yes, indeed**  
**(Trumpets)**  
**Bird of a thousand voices  
Yes, it's me**  
**(Chattering)**  
**It's all in fun  
It's just a game!  
Tamaa the drongo  
That's my name!  
Bird of a thousand voices  
Yes, it's me**  
**(Quacking)**  
**When I was just a baby bird**  
**(Various Animal Noises)**  
**I learned I had a skill  
To imitate both night and day  
You know it was a thrill!  
But when it came to hunt and peck  
It wasn't all that great  
I had to find a different way  
To earn the food I ate  
That's why...  
I'm the bird of a thousand voices  
Yes, indeed!  
(Clucking)**  
**Bird of a thousand voices  
Yes, it's me!_  
_(Squawks)**  
**It's all in fun  
It's just a game!  
Tamaa the drongo  
That's my name!  
Bird of a thousand voices  
Yes, it's me  
(Snorting)**  
**So imitating bad guys  
Is my way to earn a meal  
Nobody's ever harmed  
All that hurts is how they feel!  
Now listen very closely  
You won't believe your ears  
'Cause doing other voices  
Is a skill I've had for years!  
(Mimicking Janja) Better look out! Janja's here!  
(Mimicking Makuu) I'm Makuu! Cower in fear!  
(Mimicking Goigoi) Goigoi here! I'll give you what's for!  
(Normal Voice) And let me tell you, kids  
I got plenty more  
Cause  
I'm the Bird of a thousand voices Yes, indeed!**  
**(Trumpets)**  
**Bird of a thousand voices**  
**(Snorting)**  
**Yes, it's me!**  
**(Chattering)**  
**It's all in fun  
It's just a game!  
Tamaa the drongo  
That's my name!  
(Mimicking Goigoi) Bird of a thousand voices**  
**(Trumpets)**  
**(Mimicking Janja) Bird of a thousand voices_  
_(Roar)**  
**Bird of a thousand voices  
Yes, it's me!  
Bird of a thousand voices  
Yes, it's me!**

**[End "Bird of a Thousand Voices"]**

Kini said, "That sounds awesome. I gotta look for this drongo when we get back to the Pride Lands." Rafa said, "Me too."

**Tamaa:  
Thank you, thank you very much.**

Kida said, "Wait a minute. That isn't his own voice either."

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

**Bunga:  
Can you do an imitation of me?**

**Tamaa:  
Sure. (Clears Throat)**

**Kion:  
Bunga...**

**Bunga:  
Right, right, right, you're the leader of the Lion Guard. Imitate Kion first, then me.**

Kion said, "You should be focused on the task, not the fact that he can imitate others. Although, that does come in handy but not at this point."

**Fuli:  
Bunga. Focus.**

**Kion:  
Tamaa, tricking others and taking their food upsets the Circle of Life. If I had an amazing talent like yours, I'd use it to do good.**

Baliyo said, "You sound like Rani." Rani said, "That's not a bad thing."

**Tamaa:  
(Sighs) You're right. Of course you're right. Why? Oh why did I never think of that? The food I snatched from the beak snaps amounts of the innocent. The heartbreak. The pain.**

**Ono:  
Hmm...**

**Tamaa:  
I feel so ashamed.**

**Beshte:  
Poor little guy.**

**Tamaa:  
Tell you what. From this day foward, I'll only use my own voice.  
(Mimicking Janja) I promise. (Normal Voice) Er... I promise.**

Fuli said, "If only he kept his word."

**Kion:  
Hmmm, okay.**

**(Janja Cackling)**

**Ono:  
Hapana! Janja and his crew! The're about to attack a herd of impalas! And this time I can see them!**

**Kion:  
And we're here wasting time talking to you! No more imitating!**

Fuli said, "Especially bad guys."

**Tamaa:  
Drongo's honor!**

Bunga said, "He's not gonna keep his word."

**Bunga:  
I still wish you would've done my voice. Now I'll never know how I sound like.**

Ono said, "We always hear what you sound like."

**Janja:  
Hey! Don't run away! We just wanna invite you to dinner!**

**Cheezi:  
We do?**

**Janja:  
Sure. They're gonna be the main course.**

Baliyo said, "I get the joke but it just isn't funny."

**Chungu:  
(Laughing) Good one, Janja.**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah! (Laughing)**

**(Hyenas Groan)**

Rani said, "Even with that wild chase, you made it just in time." Kion said, "Thankfully."

**Fuli:  
What's so funny, hyena?**

**Cheezi:  
Uh, nothin' ...**

**Chungu:  
Don't you remember? Janja made that great joke about eatin' the impalas (Laughing) Wait, how did it go again?**

**Janja:  
Stuff it, fur brain!**

Baliyo said, "Cheezi and Chungu ain't the smartest. Why couldn't we fight them instead of Ora, Makucha, Chuluun, and Mama Binturong?" Kiara asked, "Who?" Kion said, "Baliyo, that would be too easy and they joined our side. Kiara, Makucha has been an enemy since Ajabu came and the others became enemies on our way to the Tree of Life."

**Kion:  
I'm going to give you hyenas to the count of three to get out of the Pride Lands.**

**Chungu:  
You can count to three?**

**Cheezi:  
(Laughing) Ooh! I wanna hear it!**

Koda said, "That's a little close to the face." Kion said, "A little? That's way too close for comfort."

**Janja:  
Nice seeing ya, Kion. Love to stay and chat but, uh, we were just leaving.**

**Chungu:  
(Laughing) We were?**

**Kion:  
One... two...**

**Janja:  
We're going, we're going!**

**Kion:  
The faster, the better.**

Simba said, "Good job, Kion." Kion said, "Thanks."

**Fuli:  
That was a close call.**

**Beshte:  
You said it. We were so busy searching for phony crocs, jackals and hyenas, we almost miss the real hyenas' attack.**

Kopa said, "Couldn't have said it better."

**Kion:  
Let's just hope Tamaa keeps his promise so we don't any more false alarms.**

Bunga said, "But we will, just not as expected."

**(Striped Grass Mouse Chomping)**

**Tamaa:  
Hi. How you doin'? Ooh. That's a nice ice pile of grubs you got there!**

**Striped Grass Mouse:  
Uh, thank you. (Chomping)**

**Tamaa:  
So, uh, you think you're gonna eat 'em all?**

**Striped Grass Mouse:  
Probably. (Chomping)**

**Tamaa:  
'Cause I wouldn't mind eating a bite or two, if you got some to spare. I'm feeling a little peck-ish. Ha, get it? Peck-ish. I've got a beak, see? I peck things with it. (Chuckles) Pretty funny, right? (Laughs)**

**Striped Grass Mouse:  
Uh, yeah. (Chomping)**

**Tamaa:  
Seriously, do you have some food you can give me? I'm really hungry.**

**Striped Grass Mouse:  
Sorry, but these are my grubs. You'll need to find your own.**

Fuli said, "She's right."

**Tamaa:  
I bet you wouldn't say that to Janja.**

**(Hyenas Panting)**

**Chungu:  
You know, sometimes I think the Lion Guard doesn't like us.**

Fuli said, "Not at that time and it clearly doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

**Cheezi:  
I know, right? So now what are we gonna eat, Janja?**

**Tamaa (Mimicking Janja):  
Mmm mm! You look tasty! I'm gonna eat you!**

**Cheezi:  
Me? (Laughs Nervously) Did you just say you're gonna eat me?**

Everyone laughed.

**Janja:  
No!**

**Chungu:  
Does that means you're gonna eat me?**

Everyone laughed even harder.

**Janja:  
No, fur brains, it means I didn't say anything! But somebody did.**

**Chungu:  
Yeah. It sure sounded like you.**

**Janja:  
Yeah, he did. And he also sounded like he's over there.**

**Tamaa (Mimicking Janja):  
Mmm mm. Did you hear me?**

**(Striped Grass Mouse Yelps)**

**Tamaa (Mimicking Janja):  
I said I'm gonna eat you!**

**Janja:  
Yeah, I heard ya. Grab that bird!**

Kopa said, "That isn't good." Fuli said, "It isn't. In fact, it just causes more problems."

**Tamaa:  
(Shrieks)(Mimicking Janja) Wait, don't eat me (Clears Throat) I mean, wait, don't eat me.**

**Chungu:  
He is a little small. Hardly enough to go around.**

**Janja:  
If he help us with my new plan, maybe we won't eat him at all.**

Kion said, "I knew that it sounded like Tamaa and Janja." Fuli said, "But I did say it didn't seem right that Tamaa was helping Janja." Rani asked, "What are you two talking about?" Kion said, "Janja's plan."

**Tamaa:  
What you need me to do?**

**Janja:  
Oh you'll see. Now just say what I told you to say. But make it sound like you're Kion. Got it?**

**Tamaa:  
Uh, I don't think I can. I've never done Kion's voice before.**

Bunga said, "He tries to avoid sounding like you and telling the impalas whatever Janja told him to say." Fuli said, "Bunga. We already know what Janja told Tamaa to say to the impalas. He tells Tamaa to tell the impalas to run to the Outlands."

**Janja:  
Oh, it's that so. That's okay. I got ya. No problem. How about you say something in your own voice?**

**Tamaa:  
Sure, I can do that. What you want me to say?**

**Janja:  
Say goodbye. 'Cause if I'm not eating impala today, I'm eating drongo!**

Kion said, "I knew that Tamaa didn't have a choice."

**Tamaa:  
You know, (Giggles) now that I think about it... Maybe I can do Kion's voice!**

Rani said, "That sounds like an awful plan."

**(Impalas Grunting)**

**Tamaa (Mimicking Kion):  
Hey, impalas! It's me, Kion. Leader of the Lion Guard. The hyenas are back in the Pride Land. So you better run to the Outlands! Impalas, what are you waiting for? Hyenas are coming! Escape to the Outlands!**

Bunga said, "That's terrible for the impalas."

**(Thurston Gasps)**

**Tamaa (Mimicking Kion):  
****Right now!****  
**

**Thurston:  
You don't have to tell me twice! Panic and run, panic and run. (Neighing)**

**(Impalas Grunts)**

**Tamaa (Mimicking Kion):  
Shoo! Scat! Run!**

**(Chungu Laughing)**

**Janja:  
(Laughing) Let's go boys, our dinner is being delivered!**

Rani said, "Not a funny joke."

**Tamaa:  
I sounded good, didn't I? Would you believe I've never done Kion's voice before? You gotta love it. Right? So, can I go now? I did what ya asked!**

**Janja:  
Mmmm... Not yet. You still might come in handy. I think I'll keep you around for a while.**

Beshte said, "Poor Tamaa and impalas."

**(Cheezi Giggling)**

**Tamaa:  
Could you at least stop breathing on me? I've got sensitive feathers.**

**Cheezi:  
(Chuckling) Sensitive feathers.**

**(Birds Chirping)**

**Kion:  
Pretty quiet. Guess Tamaa really is keeping his promise.**

Baliyo said, "No. Just the opposite."

**Ono:  
No sign of Janja, Cheezi and Chungu either.**

**Thurston:  
Panic and run! Panic and run! Head for the Outlands. They're the only safe place to be.**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! What? No!**

**Fuli:  
Where'd you get such a crazy idea?**

**Thurston:  
From Kion.**

**Kion:  
I never said that.**

Kion asked, "Why would I say that when there was predators living there at that time?"

**Thurston:  
Yes, you did. I heard you say it to the impalas. And everyone knows zebras have the best hearing in the Pride Lands.**

Kini said, "Looks like Thurston has always talked about himself and never is quiet."

**Fuli:  
So, if you heard Kion say, "Go to the Outlands," why didn't you go?**

**Thurston:  
I am going! I just... Uh, don't know where the Outlands are.**

Ono said, "That zebra never knows where he's going." Bunga said, "Yeah. Me, Kiara, Kion, Tiifu, and Zuri bumped into him underground." Rani asked, "What?" Kion said, "It is a long story." Bunga said, "Yeah. It involves a fire, a aardvark den, a golden mole, an aardvark, and a zebra." Baliyo said, "That does sound like a long story."

**Kion:  
Hold on. You say you heard me. But you didn't see me.**

**Thurston:  
So? Hearing is believing.**

**Ono:  
Not with Tamaa the drongo around.**

Koda said, "That's true."

**Beshte:  
But why would Tamaa fool the impalas into going to the Outlands?**

**Fuli:  
(Scoffs) Sounds more like Janja to me.**

**Kion:  
Maybe it was Janja. And Tamaa.**

**Fuli:  
I know Tamaa is a trouble-maker but, you really think he'd help Janja?**

**Kion:  
Maybe he didn't have a choice. C'mon Lion Guard! To the Outlands!**

**Thurston:  
Just a minute. I thought we weren't supposed to go to the Outlands.**

Bunga said, "That's different. We can handle ourselves. He got himself stuck in a hole." Fuli asked, "Are you talking about that time when we were having a hard deciding which Lion Guard was better?" Bunga said, "There was that time but the other time was when we bumped into him underground and he thought that was the way he came from." Ono said, "Not surprising."

**(Footsteps)**

**Janja:  
(Laughs) Come on, fellas!**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**  
**(Tamaa Grunts)**  
**(Impalas Grunting)**

**Janja:  
(Chuckles) This was _so _easy. I shoulda got myself a drongo a long time ago. You better get used to us, birdy. 'Cause I'm never lettin' you go! (Laughs)**

Baliyo said, "He broke his promise." Kion said, "He technically didn't promise anything. What can you expect from Janja at this time?"

**Chungu:  
(Snickers) Hear that? You're never getting away from us. (Laughs)**

**Tamaa:  
W-why would I want to get away? This is a great setup!**

Fuli said, "That's a good way to try to get away."

**Chungu:  
(Snickers) Yeah! Huh?**

**Tamaa:  
I've always worked alone. But it's going to be a lot easier now that I have a partner.**

**Cheezi:  
Partner?**

**Tamaa:  
Sure! Didn't you hear what Janja said? From now on, it's just going to be me and him.**

Baliyo said, "Fooling those two can't be too hard."

**Chungu:  
Just you and Janja? But what about us?**

**Tamaa:  
Oh. I hadn't thought of that. With me helping Janja, I don't know if he'll need you two anymore.**

**Cheezi:  
He won't?**

**Tamaa:  
Not with me around. But if you were to let me go...**

**Cheezi:  
Uh-uh.**

Bunga said, "Too bad that plan didn't work."

**Tamaa:  
Ah. Ow. Easy.**

**Chungu:  
(Snickers) Nice try, birdie. But we ain't letting you go until Janja says so.**

Bunga said, "Shouldn't have told Tamaa that."

**Tamaa:  
Is that a fact?**

**Chungu:  
Yeah.**

**Cheezi:  
Uh-huh.**

**Tamaa:  
I see...  
(Mimicking Janja) Cheezi, let the bird go!**

**Cheezi:  
Uh, okay, Janja!**

Baliyo said, "That was easy."

**(Tamaa Laughs)**

**Chungu:  
I don't think it was really Janja who said that.**

**Cheezi:  
No kidding. Janja's gonna be super mad.**

**Chungu:  
What're we gonna tell him?**

**Cheezi:  
How about... Nothin'?**

Koda said, "They're really not that smart."

**Tamaa:  
Phew. My little talent sure got me out of that mess. But it got those impalas into a mess. I've gotta try and help 'em.**

Rani said, "He finally learns how to be helpful."

**(Footsteps)**

**Tamaa (Mimicking Kion):  
Let the impalas go, Janja!**

**Chungu:  
(Gasps) You hear that?**

**Tamaa (Mimicking Bunga):  
We've got you surrounded, hyenas!**

**(Hyenas Gasping)**

**Tamaa:  
(Mimicking Fuli) There is no way out!  
(Mimicking Beshte) You better run away while you can!  
(Mimicking Ono) Or be prepared to fight the Lion Guard!**

**Cheezi:  
(Gulps) They're everywhere!**

They all laughed.

**Kion:  
Any sign of the hyenas, Ono?**

**Ono:  
Negative. I don't see them.**

**Tamaa (Mimicking Bunga):  
This is your last chance, hyenas!**

**Ono:  
But I do hear something!**

**Tamaa (Mimicking Bunga):  
Leave now, or we're gonna come get you!**

**Bunga:  
Hey, that was me! But I'm right here.**

**Kion:  
It's Tamaa! Come on!**

**Bunga:  
Wow. I really sounded heroic. Hey! Wait for me!**

Everyone but Bunga laughed.

**Tamaa:  
(Mimicking Kion) You asked for it! We are coming in!**  
**(Mimicking Fuli) Unless you leave now! Roar!**

**Cheezi:  
Which way are we gonna run? They're all around us!**

**Janja:  
I don't know. Uh, maybe we can... Hey, why isn't there a bird in your mouth?**

Kini said, "Now he notices."

**(Cheezi Chuckles Nervously)**

**Tamaa: (Mimicking Kion):  
You are running out of time, Janja!**

**Janja:  
Nice try. But we know the Lion Guard ain't here.**

Bunga said, "Wrong."

**Kion:  
That's what you think!**

**Chungu:  
Oh, he's really good. That time he didn't even move his mouth.**

The cubs laughed at Janja.

**Kion:  
Get away from the bird, Janja! Now! (Gunts)(Growls)**

**Janja:  
(Grunts) K-K-K-Kion! (Laughs Nervously) It's not what you think. See, um, we, we were just helping out these poor lost impalas, you know, we thought we'd show 'em the way home.**

Fuli said, "As if."

**Kion:  
We'll take care of the impalas. Why don't you find your own way home?**

**Janja:  
We'll do that. Let's go fellas.**

The cubs laughed.

**Tamaa:**  
**(Mimicking Kion) And don't come back!**  
**(Normal Voice) (Laughing) Sorry, I was on a roll!**

**Kion:**  
**That was a brave thing you did back there, Tamaa.**

**Ono:  
You helped save the impalas.**

**Tamaa:  
Thanks, guys. It felt great to use my talent for good.**

Bunga said, "After he helped get those impalas into trouble."

**Fuli:  
But, just so you know- (Chuckles) -I don't growl like that.**

**Tamaa:  
Ah, good tip. And this time I really have learned my lesson. From now on I'm sticking to my promise. No more imitating others, unless it's for good.**

Kion said, "That's a good idea."

**Bunga:  
That's great, but couldn't you imitate me just one last time?**

Baliyo said, "Wow. Bunga is sticking to hearing his own voice." Bunga said, "Better believe it."

**Tamaa:  
Okay. (Mimicking Bunga) Zuka Zama!**

**Bunga:  
I really do have a great voice.**

**(Footsteps Receding)**

**Bunga:  
(Gasp) Hey! Wait for me!**

Everyone laughed.


	14. Break 2

Kida said, "That last episode was funny. When does mom come in?" Chloe said, "You'll know when Queen Rani comes in because it will be called "Tree of Life."" The cubs started racing around and playing with each other. Chloe said, "I'll be back with your meals." Chloe left them alone. Kiara came up to Kion and said, "I think I speak for us all when it comes to wanting to know what animals and obstacles you all faced."

Kion laughed nervously and said, "I really don't want to talk about all the obstacles but the animals we saw is fine." Simba and Nala joined Rani, Kion, and Kiara. Kion said, "There was Makucha and his leopards, the harmattan, an avalanche, snow monkeys, red pandas, Chuluun, stuck on an island, Lumba-Lumba, Komodo dragons, flamingos, Mama Binturong and her porcupines, having to find Makini's staff, Mongooses, having to find Ono and Makini, Yun Mibu, then we reached the Tree of Life."

Bunga said, "Kion. You left out all the times you used the Roar." Kion said, "Bunga. I left that part out for a reason." Vitani asked, "Why would you leave out the times you used the Roar?" Kion said, "Don't want to talk about that." Then Kion went away from his family. Bunga said, "The times he used the Roar was loud and un-Bunga-lievable." Kion went back over and said calmly, "Bunga. That's enough." Then he went back over to where he was at before. Bunga shrugged and left.

Kiara said, "I have never seen him like that when it comes to discussing the Roar. Rani? Do you know why he won't talk about it?" Rani said, "Well, when they first came to the Tree of Life, he roared at Baliyo and said that he didn't mean to. Then, when my Grandmother Janna told me to bring them to the Tree of Life, he told her that his scar made it so as he couldn't control it. So, if I had to guess, the times he didn't bring up the Roar, it is probably because something bad happened when he used the Roar."

The cubs were still playing and Kiara told the group, "I'll go talk to him." Kiara went over to Kion and sat down next to him and said, "Kion. No matter what happened on your way to the Tree of Life, you know we will always be there for you." Kion said, "It's not just the times I lost control of the Roar, it's also how I acted toward some of the animals we met and how I treated my friends." Kiara said, "If they thought that was really you talking, i'm pretty sure that they would have left you."

Kion said, "You're right. Besides, that scene still has a while to come." Chloe came back with the meals and the cubs went straight for it. Kiara said, "Come on, we better get some food before our cubs eat it all." They all got something to eat and Chloe said, "It is time to get back to watching Kion's Lion Guard's past and it will go until his Lion Guard meets Badili." The all settled and started to watch.


	15. Paintings and Predictions

**Paintings and Predictions**

Koda asked, "What is this one about?" Kion said, "Don't tell me this is when Bunga thinks Rafiki's paintings tell the future." Chloe said, "It is." Kion said, "That's great." Kopa asked, "What's wrong with Bunga in thinking Rafiki's painting tells the future?" Kion said, "He only thinks that because he watched one of Rafiki's paintings backwards and sees a painting that looks like me when in fact it is my Grandfather on mom's side and in that painting he falls from a branch and all the others believe it too." Kiara said, "Now that sounds interesting."

**(Gazelle Whimpering)**

**Kion:  
Ono, is he alright?**

**Ono:  
He's fine. But his hoof is stuck under a heavy rock.**

**Kion:  
Beshte, see if you can move that rock. Bunga, be ready to pull him free.**

Kion said, "I should've came up for a plan for what happens next."

**Bunga:  
Right! I gotcha, gazellie!**

**Beshte:  
Twende kiboko! (Grunting) Okay, Little B, pull away.**

**Bunga:  
Uh-oh! Whoa!**

Bunga said, "This is fun."

**Kion:  
Bunga!**

**(Fuli Grunting)**

**Ono:  
Hapana! They're sliding towards that cliff!**

**Bunga:  
Whoa!**

**(Gazelle Bleating)**

**Kion:  
I'm coming, Bunga!**

**Bunga:  
Aaaah-oh! (Sighs) Yes! No!**

**Kion:  
Grab him, Bunga! Don't let him fall.**

Bunga said, "Yeah, I was totally gonna do that."

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama! Slow... Down...!**

**(Kion Grunting)**

**Bunga:  
Aw, you're okay. You gotta admit, it was kinda fun.**

Rani said, "Nice job on the save. Don't see how that was fun though." Kion said, "Me neither and I ended up hanging off a cliff 3 times." Kiara said, "I know about the time when mom took us to find Udugu, but what about the other two times?" Kion said, "There was that time when I slipped on ice with Majinuni and Hafifu and then on our way to the Tree of Life." Ono said, "The difference between those three are where it happened, when it happened, how it happened, and also the first two times, someone can easily get you but the one where we were on our journey, it was next to impossible to reach you."

**(Gazelle Bleating)**

**Ono:  
I better see this little one home. It looks like it's about to...**

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

**Ono:  
Rain.**

**Fuli:  
Good call, Ono.**

**(Thunder Booming)**

**Fuli:  
Ah, it feels good to be out of the rain.**

**Beshte:  
You said it, Fuli.**

The cubs laughed.

**(Kion Chuckles)**

**Fuli:  
Yeah. Very funny.**

**Bunga:  
Whee! Whoa! Whoa!**

**Rafiki:  
Yeah, at last. **

**(Bunga Grunts)**

The cubs laughed harder.

**Rafiki:  
Finished! Ha-ha!**

**Bunga:  
Ah, I love that trick.**

**Rafiki:  
Eh? No, no, no... The neck. It is much too short.**

**Bunga:  
And he's upside down, just like you, Rafiki.**

**Rafiki:  
Mmm, yes. I can fix that. Ha-ha!**

**Bunga:  
Whoa!**

The cubs continued to laugh.

**(Bunga Chuckles)**

**Rafiki:  
And now, I'll fix this.**

**(Rafiki Humming)**

**Rafiki:  
One longer giraffe neck, coming up. And up, and up.**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! ****Hmm. ****(Chuckles)**

**Ono:  
Everyone, everyone.**

**Kion:  
Ono. How's the baby gazelle?**

**Ono:  
He's fine. But now we've got a zebra stampede.**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) One of those days, huh?**

Kion said, "That day was just too strange and filled with trouble."

**Kion:  
Yep. Come on, Lion Guard. Let's go calm the zebras down before they hurt somebody.**

Rani said, "Good idea."

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Oh, no. Kion, the zebras are headed for a family of hyraxes.**

**Kion:  
Then we'll need to stop them before they get there. Come on!**

Kion said, "We actually turn them away."

**Bunga:  
Huh, look at that. Those rocks look just like the ones in Rafiki's painting. The zebras look like the ones from Rafiki's painting, too. Whoa! Zebras. Rocks. Zuka Zama!**

**Beshte:  
What's the krabubble, Little B?**

**Bunga:  
Those rocks are gonna fall on the zebras!**

Baliyo said, "No wonder why Bunga thinks Rafiki's paintings tell the future."

**Beshte:  
How do you know?**

**Bunga:  
I'll explain later. We gotta move the zebras away from 'em.**

**Beshte:  
Move it, fellas! **

**(Bunga Grunting)**

**Thurston:  
Say. What's the big idea?**

**Bunga:  
You got to get away from those rocks.**

**(Zebras Whinnying)  
****(Bunga Grunts)**

**Ono:  
Kion, the rocks!**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa. Fuli, forget about stopping them. Turn them.**

**Fuli:  
Got it.**

Rani said, "At least you got the zebras out of the way and clear of the rocks."

**(Bunga Sighs)**

**Kion:  
Okay, Lion Guard. Slow 'em down.**

**Fuli:  
Easy, zebras. You're safe now.**

**Ono:  
Slow down. No need to panic.**

**Bunga:  
Whoa, zebra. Whoa!**

**Beshte:  
There we go. Easy does it. (Grunts)**

**Kion:  
Nice job, everyone. The hyraxes are safe.**

Bunga said, "The hyraxes and the zebras are safe."

**Bunga:  
Un-Bunga-lievable.**

**Beshte:  
So, Little B. How did you know those rocks were gonna fall?**

**Bunga:  
I'll show you. I gotta show Beshte somethin' back at the lair. See you there.**

**Kion:  
Uh, okay. So, what caused the herd to stampede?**

**Thurston:  
Well, we were at our grazing grounds when all of a sudden there was a big boom.**

**Fuli:  
A boom? What do you mean, a "boom"?**

Kini said, "Good question."

**Thurston:  
You know, a great big boom.**

**Ono:  
I think he might mean thunder. And that storm this morning was near the zebra grazing grounds.**

**Thurston:  
What's thunder?**

Baliyo said, "You guys are right. That zebra isn't very smart."

**Ono:  
Um, it goes boom?**

**Thurston:  
Yes. That's it exactly. A great big boom. It was loud and scary. So we did what we always do when something scares us. We panicked and ran.**

Kini said, "A better idea is to go to the Lion Guard."

**Fuli:  
Good plan.**

**Ono:  
Well, the storm clouds are gone. You have nothing to worry about.**

**Kion:  
So you can all go home.**

**Thurston:  
Fabulous. Uh, now, which way's home?**

Ono said, "Honestly, Muhimu's herd is smarter and Dhahabu's herd is in the middle but closely similar to Muhimu's because they don't scare because they are always happy and Raha and Starehe is pretty good at fighting when they've never done it before."

**Kion:  
(Sighs) Ono, make sure the zebras get home safe.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative. This way, zebras. Follow me.**

**Thurston:  
How are we supposed to follow him? We can't fly.**

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Thurston:  
Oh! (Chuckles) Hey. Wait for me.**

The cubs laughed. Rani asked, "Wasn't he at the Tree of Life when you became king?" Kion said, "Yes and I thought I saw him next to and talking to Pinguino."

**Janja:  
Mmm-mmm. Look at all those tasty zebras.**

**Cheezi:  
(Chuckling) Yeah. Look at 'em.**

**Chungu:  
I'm lookin', I'm lookin'. Ooh. All those stripes make me dizzy.**

The cubs laughed.

**Cheezi:  
What are we gonna do, Janja?**

**Janja:  
We follow 'em. Once Ono leaves, we can spook 'em, and then those stripey treats will be ours for the takin'. Come on!**

Baliyo said, "Zebras don't have the best strategy for a defense."

**[Start "Panic and Run"]**

**(Music Playing)**

**Cheezi and Chungu:  
Stripey, stripey Ooh, stripey, stripey  
****Stripey, stripey Ooh, stripey, stripey**

**Janja:  
Zebras, they have a certain appeal  
****Those stripes get me going  
They're a gourmet meal  
****But you can't pick one from the rest of the herd  
****So it's nice their defense is so absurd  
****Panic and run  
Panic and run  
****Lots of mischief to be done  
****Chasing the zebras is so much fun  
****When they panic, panic, panic and run**

**Cheezi and Chungu:  
Stripey, stripey Ooh, stripey, stripey  
****Stripey, stripey Ooh, stripey, stripey**

**Janja:  
The zebra herds are a crazy sight  
****We're just real lucky  
See, they ain't too bright  
****They think they're safe with their stripety trick  
****But one little scare and we'll take our pick  
****Panic and run  
Panic and run  
****Lots of mischief to be done  
****Chasing zebras is so much fun  
****When they panic, panic, panic and run**

**Cheezi and Chungu:  
Ooh, we're gonna get ya  
Yeah, we're gonna get ya  
****Get ya, get ya Ha-ha-ha!**

**Janja:  
Panic and run  
Panic and run  
****Lots of mischief to be done  
****Chasing zebras is so much fun  
****When they panic, panic, panic and run  
****Panic and run  
Panic and run  
****Lots of mischief to be done  
****Chasing zebras is so much fun  
****When they panic When they panic  
****When they panic, panic, panic and run**

**[End "Panic and Run"]**

Rani said, "That is one strange song."

**(Zebras Whinnying)  
****(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Rafiki:  
Uh-huh. Hmm. All out of mango.**

**Bunga:  
Okay, Big B, look at this. The zebras are running. And now, the rocks are falling.**

**Beshte:  
(Gasps) That's just like what happened today.**

**Bunga:  
I know.**

**Beshte:  
But what's it mean?**

**Bunga:  
Don't you get it? These paintings show what's going to happen before it actually happens.**

Koda said, "Wow. That is unbelievable."

**Beshte:  
They predict the future? Poa. Hey, doesn't this one look like...**

**Bunga:  
Kion!**

Rani said, "That does look like you." Kion said, "It's really my Grandfather on my mom's side."

**Beshte:  
Oh, no! **

**Bunga:  
I don't wanna watch!**

**Beshte:  
Bunga. If these paintings tell the future, that means...**

**Bunga:  
Kion's going to fall off a really high tree. **

**Beshte:  
He could get hurt. **

**Bunga:  
Or worse. We got to warn him. Hi, Rafiki.**

Baliyo said, "Someone made a mess."

**Behste:  
Bye, Rafiki.**

**Rafiki:  
Hmm? Mmm. (Groans)**

**(Zebras Whinnying)**

**Ono:  
Here we are. Zebra grazing ground. You're all back home.**

**Thurston:  
Really? Hmm. I guess it does look familiar.**

**Female Zebra:  
Thank you for getting us here safely, Ono.**

**Ono:  
My pleasure. Keeping everyone in the Pride Lands safe is the Lion Guard's duty.**

Bunga said, "Good point."

**Cheezi:  
So, Janja. We've followed the zebras home.**

**Chungu:  
Can we chase 'em now, Janja? Can we?**

**Janja:  
Not yet. Stick with the plan. We wait till Ono leaves, then we chase the zebras.**

**Cheezi:  
(Laughs) Yeah, you heard him. Stick with the plan. Stick with the plan. Right.**

**(Chungu Giggling)**

**Cheezi:  
Uh... What was the plan again?**

Bunga said, "It would've been too easy to chase them from the Tree of Life." The cubs laughed because Cheezi and Chungu forgot the plan."

**Janja:  
Oh, just wait till I say "go."**

**Cheezi and Chungu:  
Right!**

**Chungu:  
Uh... What's he gonna say?**

**Cheezi:  
Go!**

**Chungu:  
I'm going. I'm going.**

**Cheezi:  
(Laughs) Wait for me.**

They all laughed.

**Janja:  
Oh, those fur brains. I said wait till I say "go." Oh, and I just said it. Hey, hey! Wait for me!**

**(Hyenas Cackling)**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Hyenas? Hapana! I've got to get the rest of the Guard.**

**Thurston:  
(Gasps) Panic and run! Panic and run!**

Baliyo said, "That isn't the smartest thing to do."

**Cheezi:  
(Cackling) Janja was right. Look at 'em go.**

**Cheezi and Chungu:  
Panic and run. Panic and run.**

**Fuli:  
Think the zebras made it home safe?**

**Kion:  
Ono's keeping an eye on them. We should know soon enough.**

**Bunga:  
Kion!**

**Kion:  
Hey. What were you showing Beshte?**

**Bunga:  
You're not going to believe this. Rafiki's paintings, they predict the future.**

**Kion:  
You're right. I don't believe it.**

Simba said, "Rafiki's paintings don't tell the future."

**Kion:  
There's no way Rafiki's paintings can predict the...**

**Ono:  
Kion. Kion. We have a big problem this time.**

**Fuli:  
Oh, let me guess, zebras again.**

**Ono:  
Yes, but they're being chased by hyenas.**

**Fuli:  
Hyenas?**

**Kion:  
Then there's no time to waste. Ono, lead us to the zebras. **

**Fuli:  
And fast.**

Baliyo said, "Good idea."

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Bunga:  
But Kion, the paintings.**

**Kion:  
No time for paintings, Bunga. We need to stop the hyenas.**

**Bunga:  
But what if Rafiki's painting comes true while we're fighting the hyenas?**

**Beshte:  
We just need to make sure Kion doesn't climb any trees.**

Kion said, "No wonder what got into you two but I don't know how Fuli and Ono can falll for that."

**(Hyenas Cackling)**

**Cheezi:  
Wow! These zebras are fast.**

**Janja:  
Great. I love fast food. (Chomps)**

**Chungu:  
I wouldn't mind if they slowed down a little. I'm getting dizzy.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
There they are. Ono, lead the zebras away from the hyenas. Try to calm them down.**

**Ono:  
You got it, Kion.**

**Kion:  
You three take care of Cheezi and Chungu. Leave Janja to me. Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Janja:  
I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna get ya.**

**(Zebra Whimpering)  
****(Janja Growling)  
****(Chungu Chuckling)  
****(Cheezi Growling)**

**Bunga:  
Kion, no! Not the tree!**

**(Hyenas Cackling)**

**Cheezi:  
These zebras never even saw us coming.**

**Chungu:  
That's 'cause zebras ain't too smart.**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Grunt)**

**Fuli:  
(Scoffs) They are not the only ones.**

**Chungu:  
Hey, the Lion Guard?**

**Cheezi:  
We never even saw you coming.**

They all laughed because that is the same thing that they just said about the zebras.

**(Zebra Whinnying)**

**Bunga:  
Kion, look out!**

**Kion:  
Bunga. What are you... **

**Bunga:  
Whoa!**

Kion said, "No more of that Bunga." Fuli said, "At least you weren't hurt." Baliyo said, "That's true."

**Janja:  
(Grunts)(Stammers) Where did you even come from?**

**Kion:  
Doesn't matter. I know where you're going.**

**Cheezi and Chungu:  
(Whimpering) Panic and run, panic and run!**

**Janja:  
Good idea, fur brains.**

They all laughed.

**Bunga:  
And don't come back!**

**Kion:  
Bunga, why'd you do that?**

**Bunga:  
I don't want them to come back?**

Kion said, "Not what I meant."

**Kion:  
No, why'd you knock me out of that tree? I was trying to take Janja by surprise.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah, about that...**

**Fuli:  
(Chuckles) Well, that's a new way to run off hyenas. Fall on them.**

The cubs laughed. Kion said, "The real plan was to surprise Janja, not fall on him."

**Kion:  
That wasn't exactly the plan.**

**Bunga:  
Hey, did you see that? Kion fell from the tree just like the painting predicted. Good thing I saved him.**

**Beshte:  
Looked to me like you pushed him and Janja saved him.**

Rani said, "That's what it looked like to me." Kion said, "It doesn't stop there."

**Beshte:  
Besides, what if that wasn't the right tree?**

**Bunga:  
Then he's still in danger. At least the zebras are safe and we can head home. There aren't any trees in the lair.**

**Ono:  
Everyone, we have a problem. I did a quick count of the herd, and we're three zebras short.**

**Fuli:  
What? **

**Kion:  
The hyenas didn't get them, did they?**

**Ono:  
No, no, no. I've spotted the missing zebras. But they're stranded on the other side of Maji Baridi Falls.**

**Beshte:  
How'd they get way over there?**

**Fuli:  
I'm guessing they panicked and ran.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Well, however they got there, we've got to help them get back. Ono, lead the way.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Bunga:  
So, how are we gonna protect Kion now?**

**Beshte:  
Don't worry, Little B. Maybe there aren't any trees between here and Maji Baridi Falls.**

Bunga said, "Beshte was wrong about that."

**Bunga:  
Everywhere you look, trees, trees, trees.**

**Fuli:  
And just now you're noticing?**

**Bunga:  
(Gasps) A tree branch.**

Kion said, "That's not a tree branch, that's Ushari."

**Beshte:  
Bunga, it's on the ground. How could Kion fall from it?**

**Bunga:  
He could trip. Look out!**

**Ushari:  
Ahhh! Bunga?**

The cubs laughed that Bunga thought that Ushari was a tree branch.

**Kion:  
Bunga? Leave Ushari alone.**

**Bunga:  
Sorry. Thought you were a tree branch. My bad.**

**Ushari:  
I should bite you, Bunga, but the last time I did, I couldn't get the taste out of my mouth for days.**

**Bunga:  
Your loss, Ushari. I taste great!**

Fuli said, "No you don't. You don't even smell great."

**Kion:  
Oh, come on, let's find those zebras.**

**Beshte:  
Come on, Bunga. More trees ahead.**

**Fuli:  
All right, you two. What's going on? You're acting even stranger than usual.**

**Bunga:  
Okay. So I was looking at Rafiki's paintings. You know how his staff can make them move... And the zebra stampede and rock fall were just like the painting.**

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Beshte:  
Yeah. And then we saw Kion fall off the tree branch.**

**Fuli:  
Mmm. Still sounds hard to believe.**

**Beshte:  
But what if it's true? How would you feel if Kion got hurt?**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Okay, let's go warn him.**

Kion said, "I can't believe you were actually believing this, Fuli." Fuli said, "I can't believe it either."

**Bunga:  
We tried. He didn't believe us.**

**Beshte:  
Uh-oh. Look.**

**Ono:  
Kion. You can see the zebras from up here.**

**Kion:  
Great. I'll take a look.**

**Fuli:  
Calm down. I got this.**

**Bunga:  
Fuli.**

**Beshte:  
Wait for us.**

**Fuli:  
Kion, no!**

**Kion:  
Hey! **

**(Kion and Fuli Grunts)**

Kion said, "This gets really annoying."

**Bunga:  
Hang on, Kion. We're coming. Whoa!**

**(Bunga and Beshte Grunting)  
(Crashing)**

**Ono:  
Whoa!**

**Kion:  
(Shudders) What are you guys doing? What's going on?**

**Ono:  
Kion. I just spotted a shortcut to the zebras.**

**Kion:  
Great. Show us the way.**

**Ono:  
It's this way, through the trees.**

**(All Gasp)**

Kion said, "Rafiki's paintings don't tell the future, am I the only one that knew this thing with the painting wasn't true?"

**Bunga:  
Hey, I know an even shorter shortcut. Uh, this way.**

The cubs laughed at Kion's face.

**Fuli:  
Bunga's right.**

**Beshte:  
Yeah.**

**Ono:  
Guys? This is not a shortcut. What's going on?**

**Bunga:  
We're trying to save Kion.**

**Ono:  
Save him? Save him from what?**

**Fuli:  
Remember how Bunga knew to steer the zebras away from the rocks?**

**Ono:  
Yeah?**

**Beshte:  
Well there's a reason he knew.**

**Ono:  
If you're right, I better help. Kion's in danger.**

Baliyo said, "Now the whole Lion Guard is believing this." Kion said, "That just makes things bad."

**Bunga:  
Not anymore, Ono. Now that you know, Kion has the whole Lion Guard looking out for him.**

**Beshte:  
Yeah. And we'll make sure he doesn't get anywhere near a tree.**

Kida said, "But he's already on a tree behind you."

**Kion:  
Lion Guard. I found the zebras.**

**(All Gasp)**

**Kion:  
We can cross the river on this big tree branch.**

**Ono:  
Don't worry, I'll save him.**

**Fuli:  
Me too!**

**Bunga:  
Let's all save him.**

Kiara said, "I'm pretty sure that Kion can take care of himself and try not to be in trouble. I'm not saying that he can't get into trouble, i'm just saying that it isn't very likely that he will get himself into trouble."

**Ono:  
Kion. No.**

**Kion:  
Ono?**

**Ono:  
Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. But Fuli, Bunga and Beshte...Oh, no!**

**Fuli:  
Look out.**

**Bunga:  
Me first.**

**Beshte:  
Wait for me. **

**Bunga:  
Whoa!**

**(Fuli Grunts)**

**Kion:  
(Grunts) Fuli. Beshte. Bunga. Stop!**

Kion said, "That's a bad idea."

**(Kion Grunts)  
(All Yelling and Grunting)  
(All Groaning)**

The cubs laughed

**Kion:  
What's going on with everybody?**

**Fuli:  
We were just trying to save you.**

**Kion:  
Save me? From what?**

**Ono:  
The tree branch.**

**Kion:  
The tree branch?**

**Bunga:  
Rafiki's painting showed you falling from a big tree branch.**

**Kion:  
Bunga. There's no way Rafiki's paintings tell the let's focus on getting these zebras back to their herd.**

Nala said, "The paintings tell the past."

**Fuli:  
(Straining) Could you get up? Please?**

**Beshte:  
Oh, sorry.**

**Ono:  
Oh, no!**

**Kion:  
Zebras, look out!**

**Thurston:  
Panic and run. Panic and run.**

**(Zebras Whimpering)**

**Female Zebra:  
Lion Guard. Help.**

Kion said, "This is gonna end just fine though."

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**Ono:  
Hapana! The zebras are heading towards Maji Baridi Falls.**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa. I have an idea. Come on. I've got to roar from that branch over the waterfall.**

**Bunga:  
But, Kion, the painting!**

**Kion:  
I don't care. It's the only way to save the zebras. After I roar, make sure the zebras are okay.**

Rani said, "That sounds like a risky plan." Kion said, "Don't worry, i'll be fine."

**Bunga:  
You got it, Kion!**

**(Kion Grunts and Inhales)  
(Zebras Whimpering)**

**Kion:  
I hope this works. (Roaring)**

Koda said, "That was amazing."

**(All Gasp)**

**Thurston:  
Whoa! (Grunts) Oh, comfy.**

**Bunga:  
Kion, you did it! The zebras are safe!**

**Kion:  
Whoa!**

**Bunga:  
Kion! No!**

**(Beshte Gasps)**

**Fuli:  
Kion!**

Kion said, "Overreact much."

**Kion:  
I'm okay!**

**(All Sigh)**

**Bunga:  
I wasn't worried.**

Kopa said, "Yeah right. You and Beshte were the first ones to worry."

**Rafiki:  
These paintings? Tell the future? (Laughs) Bunga! Why would you think such a thing?**

**Bunga:  
'Cause, 'cause we saw the zebras run and the rocks fall and then we...**

**Rafiki:  
(Laughs) First, do not take Rafiki's staff. Second, these paintings? You did not see what you think you saw. You watched them backwards. The rocks fall and the zebras run! And all of this happened in the past!**

Simba said, "The paintings tell the history of the Pride Lands."

**Beshte and Bunga:  
The past?**

**Rafiki:  
Yes, yes. These paintings, they show the history of the Pride Lands.**

**Bunga:  
What about this one? It shows Kion falling!**

**Rafiki:  
(Laughs) Leap to conclusions and you leap to confusions!**

**Bunga:  
We leap to what? I'm confused.**

The cubs laughed.

**Rafiki:  
That is not Kion. It's Nala's father, Kion's grandfather, when he was a cub. And you did not watch the whole thing. Kion's grandfather did fall from a big branch. But he was saved by the Lion Guard of his day. You see? These paintings do not predict your future. Except for this new one.**

Kion said, "Like I said before that the paintings don't tell the future."

**Bunga:  
Is that me? What am I gonna do? Something fun? Cleaning the floor? That doesn't look like fun! (Sighs) I think I like the other paintings better.**

**(All Laugh)**

They all but Bunga laughed.


	16. The Mbali Fields Migration

**The Mbali Fields Migration**

Kion said, "If i'm not mistaking, this is when we take the zebras and gazelles to Mbali Fields." Chloe said, "It is." Fuli said, "That was a long day."

**Ono:  
Everyone, everyone!**

**Beshte:  
What's the ker-bubble, Ono?**

**Ono:  
There's trouble with the zebras!**

**Fuli:  
Oh, what else is new?**

**Ono:  
And the gazelles!**

**Kion:  
The zebras and the gazelles are in trouble?**

**Ono:  
No, they are the trouble! They're fighting each other!**

Vitani said, "I have never heard of zebras and gazelles fighting each other." Ono said, "They were just hungry because they outgrew their grazing grounds."

**Beshte:  
Zebras and gazelles don't fight.**

**Bunga:  
You seein' okay, Ono? Look. How many fingers?**

**Ono:  
I know what I saw!**

**Kion:  
If the zebras and gazelles really are fighting, we better check it out. Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**(Excited Whinnies)  
****(Grunting)**

**Fuli:  
So weird. I've never seen zebras and gazelles act like this.**

Fuli said, "Zebras aren't violent. The only zebras that I have seen that actually fought is Raha and Starehe when Queen Dhahabu was in trouble."

**Beshte:  
Hey, wait. I know these herds! Those zebras follow Muhimu. And the gazelles follow Swala. But Muhimu and Swala are friends!**

**Kion:  
Something's not right. Ono! Can you see Muhimu and Swala?**

**Ono:  
Affirmative! Looks like they're in the middle of everything.**

**Kion:  
Then that's where we're going! Come on!**

Kiara said, "I have never known you to back down from a fight, including stopping a fight." Baliyo said, "I learned that the first time that we met the Lion Guard."

**Bunga:  
Let's move, zebra-deebras! Black with white stripes on one side. White with black stipes on the other!**

Kini said, "That makes no sense, Bunga." Kida said, "Trust me, you get used to it."

**Beshte:  
'Scuse me, guys. I think I can handle this. Twende kiboko!**

**Zebra:  
Whoa!**

Baliyo said, "Good job, Beshte."

**Bunga:  
Thanks, Beshte. Uh-oh!**

**(Muhimu Neighs)**

**Bunga:  
Wha... Uh, hello?**

The cubs laughed that Muhimu fell on top of Bunga.

**Fuli:  
Ooh. That's gotta hurt.**

**Swala:  
(Laughs) Nice move, Muhimu!**

**Muhimu:  
What do you mean, nice move? You pushed me!**

**Swala:  
So? What are you going to do about it?**

**(Muhimu and Swala Grunting)**

**Bunga:  
I know whose side I'm on.**

**Muhimu:  
I heard that!**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Muhimu! Swala! Stop! Hey... Enough! (Growling)**

**(Muhimu and Swala Gasping)**

Rani said, "Nice job on getting them to listen."

**Kion:  
What's going on? Swala, Muhimu. I thought you two were friends!**

**Muhimu:  
We were, until Swala and the gazelles tried to steal our grazing grounds!**

**Swala:  
Your grazing grounds? Muhimu, these are our grazing grounds!**

**Muhimu:  
Ha, no, they're ours!**

Kion said, "The grazing grounds is for everyone."

**Beshte:  
But this is the Pride Lands. Can't you just share?**

**Kion:  
Beshte's right. These grazing grounds are for everyone. There's plenty of grass for zebras and gazelles.**

**Ono:  
Um, Kion... That's not exactly true... Except for where you are, I only see dirt!**

**Kion:  
There's no other grass at all?**

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Beshte:  
Wait. So you zebras and gazelles aren't really mad at each other. You're just hungry!**

**Swala:  
I do get cranky when I'm hungry.**

**Muhimu:  
And now you see why we're hungry. There's not enough grass!**

Koda said, "That is a problem."

**Kion:  
Well, then we just need to find a place with enough grass for all of you.**

**Swala:  
Can you do that?**

**Muhimu:  
Yes, where is all this grass?**

**Kion:  
I don't know... But I know who will!**

Rafa asked, "Who?" Kion said, "Dad."

**Simba:  
Hmm. I knew the herds were large this year, but I didn't realize they'd outgrown their grazing grounds.**

Kini asked, "Where do they go to get enough grass?" Fuli said, "Mbali Fields."

**Kion:  
Isn't there somewhere with enough grass for the herds to share?**

**Simba:  
Kion, you see that patch of green, far out in the distance?**

**Kion:  
Mbali Fields?**

**Simba:  
Mbali Fields. That's where the zebras and gazelles can find their grass.**

**Kion:  
But that's at the very edge of the Pride Lands. You think they can make it?**

**Simba:  
I'm certain they can. Because I'm sending the Lion Guard with them.**

Bunga said, "This is gonna be FUN!" Ono said, "I wouldn't call that migration fun or easy." Kion said, "Me either." Fuli said, "Especially the flash flood part."

**Kion:  
You want me to lead a migration?**

**Simba:  
You'll have the rest of the Guard with you. But I know you, Kion. You can do whatever you put your mind to.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Dad. I won't let you down.**

**Simba:  
You never do.**

Kopa said, "That's a lot to ask from you as a cub, dad." Kion said, "It wasn't because i've been in tougher situations."

**(Zebras Neighing)**

**Bunga:  
Who's ready for a Savannah trip? Raise your hooves! Whoo! Oh. It's you.**

**Muhimu:  
Have we met?**

**Bunga:  
Uh, yeah. You sat on me yesterday? Remember?**

**Muhimu:  
I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about, little mongoose.**

**Bunga:  
Mongoose? I'm a honey badger!**

Fuli said, "You let Queen Dhahabu call you a mongoose." Bunga said, "That's different. Queen Dhahabu is un-Bunga-lievable!

**Muhimu:  
Whatever. When are we getting this show on the road? I need to get to the grazing grounds. Before it is time.**

Koda asked, "What's she talking about?" Bunga said, "Oh. She's gonna have Hamu on that day."

**Bunga:  
"It is time"? Don't get all Rafiki on me, Muhimu. We're almost ready to go. Just keep your stripes on.**

**Ono:  
Looks like everyone's ready, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Great. Did you scout us the best route?**

**Ono:  
Affirmative. Through the plains past Maji Baridi Falls, down Rocky Ridge, then right through the canyon to Mbali Fields. Pretty simple, really.**

Kini asked, "Do you say that everything is simple?" Ono said, "I just know the Pride Lands and the animals really well."

**Kion:  
I was hoping you'd say that. Listen up, everybody! It's a long way to Mbali Fields. But I'll do my best to get you all there safe and sound!**

**Muhimu:  
We know you will! We trust you, Kion! Right, everyone?**

**(Cheering)**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**Kion:  
Uh, thanks. Well, let's move out! Ono, point the way!**

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

Fuli said, "The migration is going to take longer than any of us thought it would."

**[Start "Trail to Hope"]**

**Female Singing Voice:  
****There's a land of promise ahead  
****Though now it's far away  
****Journey with all of our friends  
****To a place where we can stay  
****So leave all your worries behind  
****Because new life awaits us  
****Fields that are green  
****Keep moving forward  
****Hard as it seems  
****A new road to freedom  
****Let's follow the sun  
****On a trail to hope  
****We've only begun  
****We've only begun**

**[End "Trail to Hope"]**

Baliyo said, "That actually looks like it was fun." Kion said, "It wasn't completely easy."

**Kion:  
How's it look from above, Ono?**

**Ono:  
So far so good. Though it seems like everyone's slowing down.**

**Kion:  
I'd better give 'em some encouragement. Hey, everyone! I know you're tired and I know you're hungry but...**

**Male Zebra:  
We were hungry when we started!**

**Female Zebra:  
Now we're starving!**

**Kion:  
It's not much farther, I promise. We'll get to Mbali Fields soon! We will get to Mbali Fields soon, right?**

**Ono:  
Affirmative. We just have to go down this steep slope and through the canyon. You can see the Fields from here. I just hope we get there before the storm hits.**

Fuli said, "I wish but we don't."

**Kion:  
We're almost there, everyone! See the patch of green at the end of the canyon?**

**Muhimu:  
Look at all that grass. I can almost taste it from here. Oh, yummy!**

**Bunga:  
Yummy? You know it's gonna taste like grass, right?**

**Muhimu (Enthusiastically):  
Yes! I can't wait. In fact, I can't wait!**

**(Neighing)**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! Muhimu?**

**Muhimu:  
Out of my way! I'm coming, grass! I'm coming!**

**Male Zebra:  
Great idea!**

**Female Zebra:  
Let's go eat!**

Bunga said, "Here comes a stampede of zebras and gazelles."

**Kion:  
Uh-oh.**

**Ono:  
Hapana!**

**(Hooves Thundering)**

**Kion:  
Everyone! Slow down! The slope is too steep.**

Kida said, "They almost ran over you." Kion said, "In every situation, we overcome it."

**(Zebras Yelling)**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) No way this ends well.**

**Swala:  
What are we waiting for? Let's run!**

**Kion:  
Lion Guard, we gotta stop them!**

**Fuli:  
Meet you at the front of the herd. Huwezi!**

**Ono:  
Hapana! Kion? We have a problem!**

**Kion:  
I'm on it!**

**(Neighing)**

Koda said, "Wow. That big stampede caused a rock slide."

**Kion:  
Everyone, stop! Back! Run back, now!**

**(Confused Braying)**

**Muhimu:  
(Groaning) Why did you shove me? Don't you know I'm in a family way?**

**Bunga:  
No, you were in the rocks' way! I was trying to save your life!**

**Muhimu:  
Oh. Well, that's different. Now, could you please get up? You're sitting on me!**

**Bunga:  
Well, now you know how it feels!**

**Muhimu:  
What's that supposed to mean? Oh, never mind. Odd little hedgehog.**

**Bunga:  
I'm a honey badger!**

Everyone laughed at Bunga's reaction.

**Kion:  
(Sighing) Guess we're not as close as we thought.**

**Beshte:  
What do we do now, Kion?**

**Kion:  
Well, the herds can't go over it. And we can't go through it. So we've got to go around it. Ono. Scout out another route to the grazing grounds.**

**Ono:  
I'm on it.**

**Swala:  
I blame the zebras for this.**

Kini said, "Swala started the gazelle stampede which was joined with the zebras."

**Ono:  
Oh, no.**

**Kion:  
Any luck?**

**Ono:  
Well, I did find another route to the grazing grounds.**

**Beshte:  
That's great!**

**Ono:  
But it goes through the Outlands.**

**Bunga:  
That's not so great.**

**Kion:  
I promised my dad we'd get these herds to their new home. And if we have to go through the Outlands to get there, then that's what we're going to do.**

Rani said, "That should be easy." Kion said, "Actually it will be a little tougher than we thought."

**Bunga:  
At least we've got one thing going for us. That storm hasn't started yet.**

**(Thunder Clap)**

**Bunga:  
Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud.**

Fuli said, "Well, it is the rainy season and it rains a lot in the rainy season."

**Muhimu:  
I'm starting to wonder if Kion knows what he's doing. He says we're almost there, now he's taking us in a different direction!**

Baliyo said, "That's only because there was a rock slide due to the stampede of zebras and gazelles."

**Male Zebra:  
Has he ever even led a migration?**

**Female Zebra:  
Maybe we should've stayed home.**

**Swala:  
If Simba had brought us, we'd be there by now. I'm not sure Kion can handle a trip like this.**

**(Kion Groans)**

Kini said, "They're starting to doubt you." Kion said, "I didn't let that stop me from completing the migration."

**Fuli:  
Is it just me or is this water getting deeper?**

**(Water Flushing Strongly)**

**Fuli:  
(Gasping) Oh, no. Kion, look out!**

**Kion:  
Flash flood!**

**(Screaming)**

**Kion:  
Higher ground, everyone! Move!**

Rafa said, "Way to take charge."

**(Screaming and Neighing)**

**Kion:  
No animal gets lost! Let's go! Ono, keep these animals on safer ground! We'll get the others!**

Rani said, "Now we know why you said that migration wasn't easy."

**Ono:  
You got it! Zebras! Gazelles! This way! Uphill!**

**Both:  
Help! Help me!**

**Beshte:  
I'm coming, zebras! (Grunting)**

**Female Zebra:  
Help! Help!**

**(Screaming)  
(Beshte Groans)**

Kida said, "Nice save, Beshte."

**Fuli:  
Not gonna lose you, gazelle. Oof!**

**Male Gazelle:  
(Panting) Thank you, Fuli.**

Koda said, "Nice going, Fuli."

**Swala:  
Kion!**

**Kion:  
Don't panic, Swala! I'll get you! Here we go!**

**Swala:  
Whoa!**

**(Kion Grunting)  
****(Kion and Swala Panting)**

Rani bumped Kion and said, "Nice job and you didn't need the Roar."

**(Bunga Grunting)**

**Muhimu:  
Help! Help me!**

**Bunga:  
Muhimu! I'm coming! Zuka Zama! Gotcha, Muhimu!**

**Muhimu:  
You've got me? You're the size of my head!**

**Bunga:  
Then it's a good thing you've got a big head.**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
(Grunting) Muhimu, work with me here!**

**Muhimu:  
I'm trying, but it's hard! I'm swimming for two!**

**Bunga:  
I'm the one swimming for two! Now help me out and paddle!**

Kion said, "I think Muhimu was talking about a baby, not you and her, Bunga." The cubs laughed at Muhimu's face.

**Muhimu:  
Well, now that you've saved me twice, I suppose I should admit it. I did sit on you.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! I've still got the stripe marks to prove it.**

The cubs laughed.

**Muhimu:  
Anyway, I'm sorry. And, thank you.**

**Bunga:  
Hakuna matata. Come on. We have to get to higher ground.**

**Zebra:  
And who takes the low ground during a rainstorm?**

**Swala:  
Yes, he saved me, but it's his fault I was in trouble in the first place, right?**

Kopa said, "You don't look to happy." Kion said, "I'll be fine."

**Bunga:  
(Clears Throat) So, um, Kion, what now? Kion?**

**Kion:  
I don't know. Keep an eye on the herds. I'll be back.**

Kini asked, "Where are you going?" Kion said, "To clear my head and talk to Grandfather Mufasa."

**Mufasa:  
Kion, something's troubling you.**

**Kion:  
Grandfather, I don't know what to do. Dad trusted me to lead the herds. But everything went wrong. And now they all think I'm a bad leader. And I think they might be right.**

Fuli said, "You're a good leader. None of us would've followed you if you were a bad leader." Kion said, "I already talked to Grandfather Mufasa about this."

**Mufasa:  
Kion, don't let their lack of faith affect yours.**

**Kion:  
I really do want them to trust me.**

**Mufasa:  
They will. As long as you trust yourself. Confidence, Kion. That's all you need to complete this journey. But confidence doesn't come from what others think about you. It comes from inside yourself.**

Rani said, "That's good advice." Kion said, "It is and i'm glad I had Grandfather Mufasa to help me when I needed it and that you convinced me to talk to him even though my scar wasn't healed."

**Kion:  
Thank you, Grandfather.**

**Beshte:  
You think Kion's gonna be okay?**

**Bunga:  
Sure he is! He's Kion!**

**Kion:  
Hey, guys!**

**Male Zebra:  
The herds have been talking, and we're not happy.**

**Swala:  
You promised us the trip would end in a huge field with enough grass for everyone.**

**Kion:  
We're not there yet. It's taking longer than we thought. But I know we'll make it. Trust me.**

**Swala:  
I'm not sure I do.**

**Female Zebra:  
Me, neither!**

**Male Gazelle:  
I'm with Swala!**

Fuli said, "You were right about the herds not trusting you but we will always stand by you."

**Bunga:  
Well, I trust Kion!**

**Muhimu:  
So do I! I agree. The trip hasn't gone the way we hoped. But it's not Kion's fault! Part of it was mine. We all know I started the stampede. If I hadn't, we wouldn't have had to change course. And who can predict a flash flood? But Kion and the Lion Guard got us through it safe and sound. I have faith in you, Kion. And, and I promise to make things easier from now on, not harder.**

Fuli said, "That was a good speech, for a zebra."

**Kion:  
Thanks, Muhimu. There's a whole new life for you at Mbali Fields. Now we have to cut through the Outlands. I won't lie. There are predators there. But you're with the Lion Guard, and we'll keep you safe. That's a promise! We will keep you safe!**

Baliyo said, "That's also a good speech."

**Kion:  
So, who's ready?**

**Female Zebra:  
I am.**

**Male Zebra:  
Me too.**

**Male Gazelle:  
Let's do it.**

**(Cheering)**

**Muhimu:  
You'll keep me safe, right?**

**Bunga:  
'Course I will! What are friends for?**

**Muhimu:  
We're friends?**

**Bunga:  
Sure! As long as you promise not to sit on me again.**

The cubs laughed hard.

**Kion:  
This way, everyone! Remember, everybody. We're in the Outlands now. Be as quiet as you can. Got it?**

**Male Zebra (Loudly):  
But what if...**

**Muhimu:  
(Hushing) Shh! Kion said to be... (Screaming) It's time!**

Kini asked, "Time for what?" Bunga said, "For the baby."

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Time to stay quiet!**

**Muhimu:  
No! Time for the baby!**

**Bunga:  
What baby?**

**Muhimu:  
The baby I'm about to have!**

**Bunga:  
Baby? You're having a baby? Like a baby baby? Like a baby, baby, baby?**

Kida asked, "Do you know another kind of baby?" Bunga said, "No."

**Bunga:  
Why didn't you tell me?**

**Muhimu:  
I've been telling you the whole time, you silly honey badger.**

**Bunga:  
Yes! I'm a honey badg...(Yelling) YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!**

Baliyo said, "That is way too loud in a place filled with predators."

**(Ono Gasping)**

**Muhimu:  
Now who's not being quiet?**

**Kion:  
You're having a baby? Right now? What do we do?**

Kion said, "We were still young so we knew nothing about babies." Baliyo said, "Too bad that baby had to be born in the Outlands."

**Fuli:  
How should I know?**

**Ono:  
I only know about eggs.**

**Swala:  
Leave it to us. She'll need help, ladies. Who's with me? She'll want some privacy.**

**Bunga:  
Uh, no problems. See you later!**

**Muhimu:  
Wait! Actually, I'll feel safer if you're nearby. You saved me before. I wouldn't be here to have this baby if it weren't for you.**

**Bunga:  
Really? Okay! Um... How "nearby" do I have to be?**

**Muhimu:  
(Groans) Uh-oh! Here we go!**

**Bunga:  
Not too nearby, then. Good.**

**Beshte:  
A baby zebra? It's gonna be so cute!**

**Fuli:  
But we're in the Outlands. There's predators everywhere! She can't have the baby here!**

**Ono:  
She can and she is!**

Kini asked, "How did you keep the herds safe?" Kion said, "We split up."

**Beshte:  
Then we're gonna have to stay here till she's had it.**

**Kion:  
No. Fuli's right. There's a lot of predators out here. If we want to keep everyone safe, we need to split up. You three take the herds to the new grazing grounds. I'll stay here with Bunga and Muhimu.**

**Fuli:  
No! What if there's an attack? You'll need our help!**

**Kion:  
What I need is to protect the Circle of Life. That means taking care of this baby and the herds. Fuli. You know it's the right thing to do.**

**Fuli:  
(Scoffs) Doesn't mean I have to like it.**

**Kion:  
Wouldn't expect you to.**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
See you at the grazing grounds.**

**Fuli:  
Come on, everyone.**

**Bunga:  
Um, how you doin' Muhimu? Muhimu? Everything okay?**

**(High-Pitched Neigh)**

**Bunga:  
Hey, that's pretty good! You made your voice sound just like a... A baby! Your baby! It's here!**

Koda said, "Looks like you both are interested." Bunga said, "Of course we are."

**Muhimu:  
Oh, it's a boy.**

**Kion and Bunga:  
Whoa.**

Kopa said, "He's so cute."

**Bunga:  
Wow. Look at that. He's pretty cute. Does he do anything?**

**Muhimu:  
Like what?**

**Bunga:  
I dunno. Like play? Or tell jokes?**

**(Zebra Neighing)**

Rafa said, "That was loud."

**Cheezi:  
Ha! Did you hear that?**

**Janja:  
Yeah. Sounded like a snack! A whole pack of snacks! A snack pack! ****(Chuckling)**

**Cheezi:  
That's not all, Janja. Kion and Bunga are down there, too!**

**Janja:  
So what? When we run in, they're gonna protect the baby. But the big zebras and the gazelle are gonna panic and run.**

Kion said, "It's not going to be as easy as that."

**Cheezi:  
Oh yeah!**

**Chungu:  
(Laughing) Zebras always do that!**

Fuli said, "Not Dhahabu and her herd."

**Janja:  
And then we can pick 'em off without even thinkin'!**

**Chungu:  
Without thinking? Good! That's how we do everything!**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Laughing)**

**Bunga:  
That was really cool, but a little loud. Not your fault, you're weren't born yet when Kion told us to be quiet, but...**

**Janja:  
Okay, zebras! Better run! 'Cause here we come!**

**Swala and Zebras:  
Hyenas! (Screams)**

**Zebras:  
Panic and run! Panic and run!**

**Kion:  
No! That's just what they want! We have to stick together! Circle around Muhimu and the baby! Now!**

Rani said, "That actually sounds like a good plan." Fuli said, "I knew there was going to be an attack, it was just a matter of time."

**Muhimu:  
Everyone! Stop running and listen to Kion!**

**Kion:  
Thanks. Now circle up!**

**Janja:  
What's the matter, zebras? Not gonna run? Don't we scare you?**

**Cheezi:  
Whoo!**

**Chungu:  
Oogie boogie boogie!**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Kion:  
Forget it, Janja. We're not making it easy for you. You'll have to deal with all of us.**

Bunga said, "We totally outnumber Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu."

**Janja:  
Our pleasure. (Growling)**

Kini said, "Nice spin with Janja, Kion."

**Bunga:  
Zuka zama!**

**(Chungu Grunting)  
(Zebras Braying)**

**Kion:  
Janja, time for you to g...**

Rafa said, "You got knocked off of Janja."

**(Janja Growling)  
****(Muhimu's Son Braying)**

**Janja:  
Hmm? Ooh!**

**Hyenas:  
(Yelling) Oof!**

Everyone laughed that Janja was kicked by a new born baby zebra.

**Kion:  
(Growling) Beat it, Janja!**

**Janja:  
Yeah, yeah. I don't even like zebra, anyway!**

**Chungu:  
Yeah, it's too chewy!**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah, and too... stripy!**

**Female Zebra:  
Hey!**

**Muhimu:  
Bunga, did you see him? He kicked that hyena! He saved my life!**

**Bunga:  
I don't know much about babies, but that's a pretty cool kid you've got there.**

**(Muhimu's Son Braying)**

**Ono:  
All present and accounted for! The Mbali Fields migration is officially over!**

**Kion:  
Nothing went the way we thought it would, but we still got everyone here safe.**

Baliyo said, "I would've loved to be there."

**Fuli:  
And that's what counts.**

**Beshte:  
We even added one.**

**(Muhimu's Son Braying)**

**Beshte:  
Welcome to the Circle of Life.**

**(Muhinmu's Son Braying)**

**Bunga:  
You said it, baby!**

**(Lion Guard Laughing)**

They all laughed.

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

Koda said, "That was awesome and it looks like Bunga would have a connection to Hamu."


	17. Bunga and the King

**Bunga and the King**

Bunga asked, "Which time is this when I was the King?" Simba said, "Good question." Chloe said, "This is the time when you fell into a sink hole." Nala said, "We can finally figure out how you and Bunga started getting along." Kion said, "I don't even know. When we saw you both in that sink hole you were arguing but when we met up in the tunnels, you two were getting along."

**Nala:  
Kion? Kiara? Let's go! We're gonna be late for the elephants' concert.**

Koda said, "No fair. You're going to a concert and the Tree of Life doesn't really have concerts." Kion said, "The elephants concerts are one few things that I miss about the Pride Lands. I didn't go to this one because me and my team had to do something."

**Simba:  
You know it's considered an insult if the royal family is not there for the first song.**

**Kion:  
The first song's the best part!**

**Kiara:  
Race you there.**

**Kion:  
Oh, yeah.**

Rani said, "You two seem like you enjoyed competing." Kion said, "We did." Kiara said, "We could only agree that we can compete over anything."

**Simba:  
Shall we?**

**Nala:  
Yes. But we don't need to race.**

**Ono:  
Kion! Kion! We've got antelopes stuck in a mud pool near Chekundu Cliffs.**

**Kion:  
Anyone hurt?**

**Ono:  
No, but they're really stuck. That big rainstorm last night must've caused a mud slide.**

Kini said, "No wonder why you had to miss the elephants' concert." Kion said, "There is another that we do attend."

**Kion:  
Dad? I'm gonna have to miss the elephants' rainy season concert.**

**Simba:  
It's okay, Kion. I'm sure the elephants will understand.**

**Nala:  
Keeping the animals of the Pride Lands safe is your duty.**

**Kion:  
Right. Let's go, Ono. Say hi to Ma Tembo and the elephants for me!**

**Nala:  
We will.**

**Simba:  
Stay alert, son! Come on. We still have a concert to go to.**

Kion said, "There is never a time I wasn't alert because there was trouble every which way we turned."

**Kiara:  
Do you think the elephants will do that song with all the really loud trumpeting?**

**Nala:  
They always do the song with the loud trumpeting. It's tradition.**

**Simba:  
Sometimes I think my greatest duty as King is upholding the Pride Lands' traditions. And one day, it will be your duty, Princess.**

**Kiara:  
Attending concerts is one duty I know I can handle.**

Kion said, "That is the most fun part."

**(Rumbling)**

**Nala:  
Simba? What is it?**

**Simba:  
Do you feel that?**

**(Rumbling)**

**Nala:  
Kiara! Move uphill! Now!**

**Kiara:  
What? Why?**

**Simba:  
Sinkhole! (Grunts) Get back! ****(Grunts)****(Shouts)**

**Kiara:  
Daddy!**

**Nala:  
Simba!**

Baliyo said, "That looks like a big fall but not as bad as when Kion used the Roar on me." Kion said, "Enough. I already promised not to use it on you again."

**(Simba Shouting)  
****(Thuds)**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**(All Grunting)**

**Bunga:  
Giddy-up, anti-lanti-lope!**

**(All Grunting)  
****(Rumbling)**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! What was that?**

Nala said, "I can't believe you heard that from some distance away."

**Ono:  
Looking. (Gasps) Hapana! A sinkhole! Someone's fallen in... And I think it's the King!**

**Bunga:  
Simba?**

**Kion:  
Dad? Is he all right?**

**Ono:  
Sorry, Kion. I... I couldn't tell.**

**Fuli:  
Kion, go. We got this.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Fuli. Ono, lead the way!**

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

Baliyo asked, "What's the point in going when there is no way of helping him." Kion said, "The point is to know he's fine and we did help. Though we still have no clue how Bunga and dad started getting along."

**Bunga:  
Come on, move it! The sooner we get you outta here, the sooner we can help Kion!**

**Beshte:  
Easy, Little B. I got just the trick. (Grunts) There we go!**

Koda said, "Good job."

**Bunga:  
Nice one, Big B. ****Now let's go help Kion save Simba! Till the Pride Lands end...**

**Beshte and Fuli:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Nala:  
Simba? Simba! (Shouts) Simba!**

**Kiara:  
Daddy!**

**Simba:  
(Coughing) I'm... I'm okay, Nala! (Clears Throat) I'm okay.**

Kopa said, "That's good news." Simba said, "The bad news is, I can't get out... yet."

**Nala:  
Can you climb out?**

**Simba:  
I don't think so. There's nothing to grab onto. And I'm too far down to jump out.**

**Ono:  
Kion! Over here!**

**Kion:  
Mom, Mom! Is Dad okay?**

**Nala:  
I think so. But he's stuck.**

**Bunga:  
Don't worry, Your Majesty! Lion Guard to the rescue!**

**Kion:  
Bunga! Wait!**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama! Whoa!**

Rafa said, "What were you thinking? There is no way for you both to get out now." Bunga said, "Yeah there is. It just hasn't been opened yet." Everyone except for Kion and his original team before Anga was confused about what Bunga was talking about.

**Beshte:  
Little B!**

**(Bunga Shouting)  
****(Bunga Groans)**

The cubs laughed at Simba's mane style.

**Simba:  
Bunga?**

**Bunga:  
Hey! That was fun!**

**Simba:  
Hello to you too, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! What happened to your mane?**

**Simba:  
(Sighs) Bunga. ****What were you thinking, jumping down here?**

**Bunga:  
What was I thinking? I was thinking of rescuing you.**

**Simba:  
Exactly how?**

**Bunga:  
Uh... Give ya a boost?**

The cubs laughed and Rani said, "There is no way that would work."

**Kion:  
Bunga? Dad? You two all right?**

**Simba:  
Bunga is fine. My head cushioned his fall.**

The cubs laughed again.

**Kion:  
What happened, Dad? How'd you get down there?**

Baliyo said, "The answer to that seemed obvious."

**Simba:  
There was a sinkhole and I fell in.**

**Ono:  
Sinkholes are fairly common after a big storm, Your Highness.**

**Simba:  
You don't say.**

**Kion:  
Don't worry, Dad. We'll find a way to get both of you outta there. **

**Bunga:  
How hard could it be? I got down here easy enough. Sheesh.**

Fuli said, "It's harder than just jumping down there."

**Kion:  
Ono, fly down and take a look.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative! I'll see what I can see. ****Greetings, Your Majesty.**

**Bunga:  
Eh, just call me Bunga!**

Ono said, "I was talking to King Simba, not you, Bunga."

**Simba:  
(Sighing) Hello, Ono.**

**Ono:  
Kion wanted me to check things out down here.**

**Simba:  
And what do you see?**

**Ono:  
Uh... Looks like you're stuck in a hole?**

**Simba:  
Yes. That's what it looks like to me, too.**

Baliyo said, "That's obvious."

**Ono:  
Don't worry, Your Majesty. Kion will think of something. He always does.**

Rani said, "Hard to argue with that."

**(Ono Squawks)**

**Kion:  
Ono, report! Any roots they can grab hold of? Rocks they can climb? Anything?**

**Ono:  
Unfortunately, no. It's just a deep hole with no way out. And the walls are kind of crumbly.**

**(All Gasp)**

**Ono:  
I'd, uh, appreciate it if you didn't send me down there again.**

**Kion:  
Oh... Okay, Ono.**

**Beshte:  
How deep is it? Can I see? Whoa!**

Kida said, "I wouldn't want to be trap down there."

**Nala:  
Everyone, get back!**

**(Kiara Screams)**

**Simba:  
Kiara!**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi!**

**(Fuli and Kiara Grunts)  
****(Kiara Gasping)**

Kovu said, "That was a close call." Kiara said, "I know."

**Nala:  
Kiara, are you alright?**

**Kiara:  
Yeah, thanks to you, Fuli.**

**Fuli:  
Happy to do it.**

**Kion:  
Okay. Everyone needs to stay back.**

**Nala:  
Kion's right. These sinkholes can get wider. And we don't want anyone else to fall in.**

Koda asked, "Then how do you get them out?" Kion said, "You'll see."

**Kion:  
Yeah. It's bad enough Dad and Bunga are stuck down there.**

**Beshte:  
Well, at least they have each other.**

**Bunga:  
Hmm. I got it! We dig our way out.**

**Simba:  
Bunga, you can dig your way into a hole. But not out.**

**Bunga:  
I know! We fill the hole with water and then float up to the top! Got any water?**

Simba said, "Of course I didn't have any water."

**Simba:  
That's a terrible idea, Bunga. You have to think before you act!**

**Kion:  
Doesn't sound like Bunga and Dad are getting along, does it?**

**Nala:  
No, it doesn't. (Chuckles) But I'm not exactly surprised.**

**Kion:  
What do you mean?**

**Nala:  
Well, Bunga is a good friend, and very brave. But he can be trying.**

**Kion:  
Trying?**

Rafa asked, "What do you mean by that?" Kion said, "You're about to hear it from Kiara."

**Kiara:  
(Chuckles) Yeah, as in Dad's trying not to let Bunga drive him crazy.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
I know Bunga can be kind of stubborn, but he's my best friend. And Dad...**

**Nala:  
Can also be a bit stubborn.**

The cubs laughed again.

**Bunga:  
No, no, no. This'll totally work. I climb on top of you and then you jump as high as you can. Then, when you're mid-air, I jump off of you and right out of the hole! Ready?**

Kion said, "No wonder where dad got the idea of you ridding on top of him. When did you two start getting along?" Bunga said, "In the caverns."

**Simba:  
You are not climbing on me!**

**Bunga:  
Well, yeah, not if you keep moving around like that.**

**Simba:  
Bunga, no!**

**Bunga:  
(Sighs Deeply) Okay. Fine. I'll just climb up there myself. Just need a running start. Zuka Zama! (Grunts)**

Kiara said, "That isn't a smart idea."

**Simba:  
Bunga, I wouldn't do that if I were you...**

**Bunga:  
Whoa!**

**Simba:  
Oh, no.**

**Kion:  
Dad!**

**Nala:  
Simba!**

**Kiara:  
Daddy!**

**Beshte:  
Little B!**

**Fuli:  
Bunga!**

**Ono:  
I don't see them.**

Simba said, "Because we got buried due to Bunga trying to climb out."

**Simba:  
(Coughing) Bunga? (Coughs) Bunga!**

**Bunga:  
(Gasps) Wow! It was really dark under there!**

**Simba:  
See what happens when you don't think first?**

**Bunga:  
Eh. I'm okay.**

**Kiara:  
Dad? Bunga? What happened?**

**Simba:  
Bunga tried to climb the wall.**

**Bunga:  
'Cause I'm such a good climber!**

**Fuli:  
Sure, when you're climbing trees!**

**Kion:  
Climbing trees. Hmm. I have an idea. Lion Guard, you're with me. Be right back, Mom!**

Nala asked, "What exactly was your plan?" Kion said, "Use a dead tree."

**Nala:  
Simba! Kion's got a plan to get you out. Just hang in there.**

The cubs laughed because where was Simba and Bunga supposed to go.

**Simba:  
I don't have a choice. But that doesn't mean that you have to stay here.**

**Nala:  
What do you mean?**

**Simba:  
You and Kiara should go on to the elephants' concert. We're already late.**

**Kiara:  
But they're expecting all of us. What about tradition?**

**Simba:  
The elephants will be honored to have at least some of the royal family in attendance. But if none of us show up, they'll be worried.**

**Nala:  
Simba, I'm more worried about you.**

**Simba:  
I'm fine, Nala. I'm just stuck in a hole. Kion and the Lion Guard will get me out. But royal duties must not be ignored.**

**Nala:  
Okay, we'll go. And hopefully, Kion will have you out of there soon.**

**Simba:  
Yes. The sooner, the better.**

The cubs laughed.

**(All Grunting)**

**Ono:  
Looking good. Just keep going straight.**

**(All Grunting)**

**Ono:  
That's it! We're there!**

**Kion:  
Dad, Bunga. We're gonna tip this tree down into the hole. Then you can just climb up.**

**Simba:  
Great idea, Kion!**

**Bunga:  
Hey wait. When Kion suggests climbing, it's a great idea? But when I suggest...**

**Simba:  
Bunga, just take cover.**

Fuli said, "It's different because you're climbing a tree and not the hole itself."

**Bunga:  
Right!**

**Simba:  
(Sighs) All right, Lion Guard. We're ready.**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko! ****(Grunts)**

**Ono:  
Whoa!**

**(Bunga Shouts)**

**Fuli:  
Bunga?**

**Beshte:  
I didn't hurt anybody, did I?**

**Kion:  
That didn't work as well as I thought it would.**

**Simba:  
Good try anyway, Kion.**

Kion said, "It was supposed to be so as they can climb out."

**Bunga:  
Good try? You kidding? It's perfect! Just look at all these bugs! Mmm. Hey, look at that! A hole!**

**Simba:  
Hmm. It must've opened when the tree hit.**

**Bunga:  
(Gasps) And there's a tunnel! Simba! This is it! Our way out!**

**Simba:  
Bunga, wait. We have no idea where this tunnel leads. Unless... It might be part of Nandembo Caverns. The Caverns do turn in this direction.**

Nala said, "No wonder how you two got out."

**Kion:  
The entrance isn't too far from here. Dad, if you and Bunga go through the tunnel, I'll take the Guard into the Caverns. With any luck, we'll meet you in the middle!**

**Bunga:  
Okay! Let's go!**

**Kion:  
Be careful!**

**Simba:  
I will. Bunga, on the other hand... Not so sure.**

**Bunga:  
Hey, Simba! You comin' or not?**

**Simba:  
(Sighs) Oh, boy.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Lion Guard, let's head to Nandembo Caverns.**

**Ono:  
Uh, Kion? You know those caves can be pretty tricky. I'm not really used to navigating from below.**

**Fuli:  
Ono's right, Kion. Nandembo Caverns are a twisty maze. We could get totally lost down there.**

**Beshte:  
Yeah. Hippos aren't exactly experts when it comes to tunnels.**

**Kion:  
Hmm. But we do know someone who is an expert at tunnels!**

Kini asked, "Are you talking about Timon?" Kion said, "I am."

**Ono:  
Of course! I'll go get him.**

**Kion:  
Meet us at the Caverns!**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Bunga:  
Come on, Simba! Ya gotta keep up!**

**Simba:  
(Grunting) Doing my best, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
Well, hurry up. Squeeze! Now we're gettin' somewhere! Oh.**

Rafa asked, "Where are you getting? Lost?"

**Simba:  
(Grunts) Bunga. We need to talk about which way to go.**

**Bunga:  
Why talk when you can walk?**

**Simba:  
Bunga, wait! You need to stop and think! You can't just pick a random tunnel and expect it to lead out!**

**Bunga:  
I know what I'm doing. Or maybe I don't.**

The cubs laughed.

**Simba:  
Bunga, please. Just stop and listen to me for once.**

**Bunga:  
Fine, fine. You decide. Which way do we go?**

**Simba:  
Well, okay. I think we should go down the largest tunnel. It's the most likely to lead to the...**

**Bunga:  
(Scoffs) Nah! We should go down this tunnel! Duh.**

**Simba:  
Did you just say "duh" to me?**

**Bunga:  
Uh, no, no. I was just, uh, singing!  
****Duh-duh, duh-duh,  
****Da-da-duh-duh**

Rafa said, "That's a weird song."

**Simba:  
You do remember who you're talking to, don't you?**

**Bunga:  
(Scoffs) I know who you are. You're Simba! You're my best friend's dad.**

**Simba:  
I'm also the King! (Roars)**

Kida said, "Someone caused a cave in."

**Bunga:  
No going back now. Thanks to someone's cave in.**

**Simba:  
Well, you caused a cave in, too. Back in...In the hole.**

Baliyo said, "That's not the same thing."

**Bunga:  
Yeah, okay. But I was trying to get out. It wasn't 'cause I got all mad.**

**Simba:  
Of course I got mad. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to be trapped with you and your crazy ideas?**

**Bunga:  
Crazy ideas? Crazy ideas? You're right. I'm full of crazy ideas! And I just had another one. How about you go down your tunnel, and I'll go down mine. Then you won't have to put up with me and my crazy ideas anymore.**

**Simba:  
Fine!**

Kion said, "You two should've stuck together. How does that help you two get along?" Simba said, "It takes until we found something in common."

**Bunga:  
See? I knew this tunnel would be easy going. (Grunts) Starting to get a little cramped. But I think we can fit, Your Highness. Just as long as we... Oh, yeah. It's just me now. Fine.**

**Simba:  
So nice to finally hear myself think. (Chuckles) Looks like I was right. This has to be the way out. But if this is the right way out, Bunga's going the wrong way. And annoying or not, he is Kion's best friend. And my subject. (Sighs) I can't let him stay lost down here.**

**Bunga:  
(Grunting) If Simba had just listened to me, I bet we'd be outta here by now. (Grunts)**

Kion said, "You should've listened to each other just like me and Kiara should've."

**(Rocks Clattering)**

**Bunga:  
That you Simba? Change your mind? Huh. Falling rocks. Oh, well. No worries. No worries?**

Fuli said, "Hakuna Matata."

**[Start "Hakuna Matata"]**

**It means no worries  
****For the rest of your days  
****It's our problem free  
****(Echoing)  
****Philosophy  
****(Echoing)**

**Simba:  
Hakuna matata**

**Bunga:  
Hakuna matata**

**Simba:  
(Laughs)  
What a wonderful phrase  
****Hakuna matata  
****Ain't no passing craze  
****It means no worries  
****For the rest of your days**

**Bunga:  
It's our problem free**

**Simba:  
Philosophy**

**Both:  
Hakuna matata**

**[End "Hakuna Matata"]**

**(Both Laugh)**

**Bunga:  
How'd you know my uncle's song?**

**Simba:  
I knew it before you did. They sang it to me all the time when I was growing up.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, right! They raised you. Just like they raised me. That kind of makes us... Brothers? Sort of?**

**Simba:  
I never thought of it that way. But, I guess it sort of does.**

Kiara said, "No wonder why Bunga said that he's brother to the King and that we could just call him Uncle Bunga. By the way, Bunga, I am not calling you that." Kion said, "No wonder why we saw you riding on top of dad and that we finished my sentence but not what I was about to say. You two also were getting along."

**Bunga:  
I'm, uh, sorry I yelled at you, bro.**

**Simba:  
That's King bro to you.**

**(Both Laugh)**

They all laughed.

**Simba:  
(Sighs) Too bad Timon and Pumbaa aren't here to see us finally getting along. It would make them happy.**

**Bunga:  
(Scoffs) You know them. Hakuna matata? They're always happy!**

Fuli said, "Not this time."

**Timon:  
Why? Why? Oh, cruel savannah! To take both our babies on the same day?**

**Pumbaa:  
(Crying) I know, Timon. I know! Fate is a fickle mongoose!**

**Fuli:  
Remind me again. Huh. Why did you bring them here?**

**Kion:  
I thought Timon could help. Meerkats are supposed to be great in tunnels.**

Ono said, "That is supposed to be true but not with Timon."

**Timon:  
And now we're lost in this crazy maze. (Crying)**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, I'm so turned around I'm afraid we'll never get out alive!**

**Ono:  
Uh, Timon, Pumbaa? The entrance to the cave is right there.**

**Timon:  
See? Barely inside and we're already lost!**

Rani said, "I am glad that we don't have to deal with them at the Tree of Life."

**Ono:  
Not exactly inspiring confidence, are they?**

**Beshte:  
They're just worried about Bunga and Simba, Ono.**

**Timon:  
My kids! Who knows what horrors they're enduring down there.**

Bunga said, "More like fun." Simba said, "He's not lying."

**Simba:  
Hakuna...**

**Bunga:  
Matata.**

**Simba:  
Hakuna...'**

**Bunga:  
' Matata.**

**Simba:  
Hakuna...**

**Bunga:  
Matata.**

**Simba:  
Hakuna...**

**Bunga:  
Matata. ****We should think about this. Which way, Your Majesty?**

**Simba:  
Please. You choose, Bunga. I insist.**

Fuli said, "I can't believe what i'm seeing." Ono said, "I know. I'm seeing it but not believing it."

**Bunga:  
Nah. You're the King. You choose.**

**Simba:  
I am the King. And I say you choose.**

**Timon:  
(Crying) Why? Oh, why?**

**Bunga:  
(Gasps) That sounded like...**

**Simba:  
Timon?**

**Timon:  
My two babies! Lost in these accursed caverns! Forever!**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
It came from down here!**

**Simba:  
So what are we waiting for?**

**Bunga:  
Wait for me!**

**Timon:  
Sorry, I lost it back there, Kion.**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, you'll understand when you have kids of your own. Well, not exactly your own. But you'll understand when a lost lion or lonely honey badger wanders into your little corner of the world.**

**Timon:  
And you let 'em into your heart, you know, just enough, and... (Sniffles) (Crying) And then...**

Kion said, "That was starting to get weird."

**Bunga:  
Uncle Pumbaa?**

**Simba:  
Timon!**

**Timon:  
Ooh, I can still hear their sweet, sweet voices.**

**Kion:  
Dad? Bunga?**

**Both:  
Kion!**

**Timon:  
My babies are alive!**

**Pumbaa:  
Don't worry, Simba and Bunga! We're comin' for ya!**

**(Crashing)**

The cubs laughed.

**Pumbaa:  
Dead end. We're still coming for ya!**

The cubs laughed even harder.

**Simba:  
This way. Kion!**

**Kion:  
Dad! Bunga!**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, Timon, look! See? They're okay!**

**Bunga:  
Uncle Timon! Uncle Pumbaa!**

**(Simba and Bunga Grunts)**

Kiara asked, "How do they get across?" Kion said, "You'll see but you won't believe it."

**Ono:  
Hapana!**

**Bunga:  
Should we go back? Look for another way?**

**Simba:  
I've got a better idea. Hop on!**

**Bunga:  
That's your idea?**

**Simba:  
Actually, it's your idea. Remember?**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah.**

Bunga said, "I came up with that idea back in the sink hole." Kiara said, "No wonder why you said that I wouldn't believe it." Nala said, "I don't even believe it."

**Kion:  
I don't believe it.**

**Simba:  
Hang on! Ow! Bunga, not the mane.**

**Bunga:  
Sorry, bro.**

**(Simba Panting)**

**Both:  
Zuka Zama!**

**Ono:  
Did we just see...**

**Fuli:  
A honey badger riding on top of the King?**

**Beshte:  
Like my dad always says, live long enough, and you'll see everything.**

The cubs all laughed at the Kion's team's faces.

**Bunga:  
Thanks for the lift. We should do this again sometime.**

**Simba:  
(Laughs) Well, I'll, uh, have Zazu check my schedule.**

**(Timon Kissing)  
****(Pumbaa Kissing)**

**Kion:  
Dad, Bunga? I thought you guys are...**

**Bunga:  
Are practically brothers?**

**Kion:  
Huh?**

Kion said, "I was going to say that I thought you guys were fighting and not getting along."

**Simba:  
Absolutely.**

**Timon:  
And to think you were worried that we'd never find them.**

Rafa said, "Timon was also worried about that."

**Pumbaa:  
I'm sorry. I should've remembered. Hakuna matata!**

**(All Trumpeting)**

**Nala:  
Bravo! Bravo!**

**Ma Tembo:  
Thank you. Thank you.**

**(All Trumpeting)**

**Ma Tembo:  
We're so glad to have all of you here to take part in our tradition. We're especially honored to have members of the royal family in attendance.**

**Nala:  
We wouldn't miss it. The King was very disappointed to miss this event. He planned to be here...**

**Ma Tembo:  
Animals plan, and the savannah laughs.**

**Nala:  
Indeed. We're grateful for your understanding.**

**Simba:  
Sorry we're late!**

Nala said, "No wonder what happened in that pit."

**Nala:  
Simba?**

**Kiara:  
Daddy?**

**Ma Tembo:  
Your Majesty. Kion. And, uh...**

**Bunga:  
Bunga. Brother to the King.**

**Kiara:  
Brother?**

**Bunga:  
Just call me Uncle Bunga.**

Kiara said, "I am not calling you that." Kion said, "We'll always be friends but I am also not calling you that."

**Nala:  
What exactly happened in that pit?**

Nala said, "Now I know."

**Simba:  
It was quite an adventure. Thank you for your patience, Ma Tembo. And I thank all of you, my friends. I know how important music is to elephants. And I'm deeply honored to be included in your tradition. But since I missed your only concert of the season, I'd like to share a song that means a great deal to my family. All my family.**

Kion said, "He's talking about Hakuna Matata."

**Ma Tembo:  
We would be honored to hear your song, Your Majesty.**

**Simba:  
Ready?**

**[Start "Hakuna Matata"]**

**Hakuna matata**

**Timon:  
What a wonderful phrase**

**Bunga:  
Hakuna matata**

**Pumbaa:  
Ain't no passing craze**

**Kion:  
It means no worries**

**Kiara:  
For the rest of your days**

**All:  
It's our problem free  
****Philosophy**

**Bunga and Simba:  
Hakuna matata**

**[End "Hakuna Matata"]**

They all cheered.


	18. Too Many Termites

**Too Many Termites**

Bunga said, "Ha! There could never be too many termites." Fuli said, "Yeah there can. Don't you remember that time that we thought that the aardwolves were hyenas?" Bunga said, "Ah yeah." Chloe said, "Funny you should mention that time because that is what this one is about." The show began.

**Muhangus:  
Lion Guard! Lion Guard!**

**Ono:  
This way, everyone!**

**Muhangus:  
You're here! Thank goodness!**

**Kion:  
We came as soon as we could.**

**Beshte:  
What's the kerbubble?**

**Muhangus:  
Our den! It's full of... Hyenas!**

Fuli said, "Except it wasn't hyenas, it was aardwolves."

**Bunga:  
Hyenas again?**

**Fuli:  
We've had to chase them out of the Pride Lands every night this week!**

**Kion:  
I know one thing that'll scare them away from the aardvarks' den for good. Lion Guard, follow me!**

Baliyo asked, "What did you plan on doing?" Bunga said, "Oh. He's gonna use the Roar and knock those aardwolves a long way into the Outlands."

**Muhangus:  
Aaaah! There they are!**

**Kion:  
I see 'em... Everyone, stay behind me. Hey! I told you before, and I meant it. Get. Out. Of. The Pride Lands! (Roars)**

**(Aardwolves Yipping)**

**Kion:  
And stay out.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah! Things have been pretty quiet since we chased those hyenas off the other night, huh?**

**Beshte:  
Well, Kion did most of the work.**

**Bunga:  
(Chewing Loudly) Yeah, but we had his back! Mmm!**

**Fuli:  
Ugh. Bunga!**

**Bunga:  
What?**

**Fuli:  
Please tell me you're done eating.**

**Bunga:  
Not even close! (Chewing Loudly) Besides, haven't you noticed? There are termites everywhere!**

Bunga said, "I wish that Binga was there that way we could have had a termite eating contest." Baliyo said, "You already had a very competitive bug eating contest and Binga won." The animals from the Pride Lands was confused. Chloe said, "You'll all see that competition in "Little Old Ginterbong.""

**(Fuli Gasps)**

**Beshte:  
Uh, yeah.**

**Kion:  
No kidding. Here, Bunga. All yours.**

**Bunga:  
Mmm, termites on a stick! Thanks, Kion! (Slurps) Mmm!**

**Fuli:  
Really?**

**Ono:  
Everyone! Everyone!**

**Kion:  
What is it, Ono?**

**Ono:  
We've got an emergency at Mekundu Cliffs! A big hollow tree is falling apart!**

Rani asked, "How is that an emergency?" Ono said, "It's where the Mekundu Bats lives."

**Kion:  
A tree falling apart? That's not really an emergency.**

**Ono:  
Yes, it is! It's the tree where the Mekundu Bats live! They're asleep inside!**

**Fuli:  
Why didn't you wake them up?**

**Ono:  
I would, but, you know... (Shudders) ...they're bats.**

**Bunga:  
You're afraid of bats?**

**Ono:  
You're the bravest. I'm the keenest of sight. Okay?**

**Kion:  
You were right to get us, Ono. Come on, everybody. To the Pride Lands' end...**

**All:  
...Lion Guard defend!**

Kini said, "I can't believe that you're afraid of bats when they are cute."

**Bunga:  
One second! (Muffled) ...Lion Guard defend!**

Baliyo said, "Of course you snagged yourself some termites before going to the Mekundo Cliffs."

**Kion:  
What's the fastest way, Ono?**

**Ono:  
Across that fallen tree and over the ravine!**

**Kion:  
Got it!**

Kiara said, "I'm glad that all of you made it across." Rani said, "I'm also glad."

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa!**

**Fuli:  
I don't get it. That tree's held all of us before. Even Beshte. What happened?**

**Bunga:  
Maybe it just got old.**

Kion said, "Actually, termites ate through the wood."

**Kion:  
Whatever it was, we can talk about it later. We still have to help the Mekundu bats! Come on!**

**Ono:  
There it is! The hollow tree!**

**(Cracking)**

**Kion:  
Whoa!**

Kida said, "Wow! You almost got hit by that branch."

**Kion:  
The whole thing's coming down! We gotta wake up the bats!**

**All:  
Wake up! Get up! Wake up, guys! Wake up, bats!**

**Bunga:  
Hey, bats!**

**Ono:  
Are they coming out?**

**Kion:  
I don't hear anything.**

**Bunga:  
(Gasps In Delight) I'm going in! Zuka Zama! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!**

**(Bats Screeching)**

**Ono:  
Oh, no! (Screams)**

The cubs laughed at Ono's reaction to bats.

**Ono:  
Are they gone?**

**Beshte:  
They're gone.**

**Kion:  
Bunga? ****Uh-oh! **

**Fuli:**  
**Look out!**

**Beshte:**  
**Oh, no!**

**Fuli:**  
**Bunga!**

**Bunga:**  
**(Gasps) Somebody call me? (Chewing Loudly)**

Fuli said, "You were eating too much and too loudly." Baliyo said, "Not as loud as Binga."

**Fuli:**  
**I am not okay with all the termites around here.**

**Kion:**  
**You're right. There's a lot of them.**

**Beshte:**  
**I've never seen so many termites. They ate through the whole tree.**

**Kion:**  
**Maybe they ate through the tree bridge, too. I bet that's why it collapsed!**

**Ono:**  
**That certainly makes sense. Termites eat wood. So too many termites would eat too much wood.**

**Beshte:**  
**But we've always had termites in the Pride Lands. Why are there too many now?**

**Bunga:**  
**Hey! Just because there are a lot of termites, it doesn't mean there's too many.**

**(Cracking)**

**Bunga:**  
**Huh?**

**(Creaking)**

**Bunga:**  
**Okay. There may be a few too many.**

Rani said, "A few? I would say there was a lot more than a few." Simba said, "I would too." Kion said, "Dad, you do say there's to many." Simba said, "I know."

**Kion:**  
**We have to tell my dad.**

**Simba:**  
**Let me guess. You're here to tell me that there are too many termites in the Pride Lands?**

**Kion:**  
**Um, yeah. The thing is, we don't know why there are so many termites.**

Rafa said, "There's a termite mound on Pride Rock."

**Simba:**  
**Hmm. Maybe we should ask the aardwolves.**

**Fuli:**  
**Aardwolves?**

**Simba:**  
**That's right. They're the Pride Lands' termite experts.**

**Ono:**  
**I've heard of aardwolves, but I've never seen one.**

**Simba:**  
**I'm not surprised. They're very shy. They only come out at night, and pretty much keep to themselves. But they love to eat termites. Even more than you do!**

**Bunga:**  
**Not possible!**

Fuli said, "There was enough aardwolves there to keep the termites under control."

**Fuli:**  
**So the aardwolves keep the Pride Lands' termites under control?**

**Simba:**  
**That's right. At least, until now.**

**Beshte:**  
**I sure hope nothing happened to them.**

Rafa said, "Something did happen to them. Kion roared them into the Outlands."

**Kion:**  
**Yeah. We better talk to the aardwolves and make sure they're okay. Where do they live?**

**Simba:**  
**Well, they tend to roam around. But their favorite places to sleep are empty aardvark dens.**

**Fuli:**  
**Empty aardvark dens?**

**Bunga:**  
**Ha! That's funny. We just chased hyenas out of an empty aardvark den a couple days ago!**

**Kion:**  
**Uh, Dad? What exactly do aardwolves look like?**

**Simba:**  
**Well, they actually look a lot like hyenas.**

**Kion:**  
**I was afraid you'd say that. Dad, I... I think I kicked the aardwolves out of the Pride Lands. It was a mistake. I thought they were hyenas.**

Kini said, "Based on that description, I would've thought that they were hyenas." Bunga said, "They really do look like hyenas but they don't know that."

**Fuli:**  
**We all did.**

**Bunga:**  
**I still do!**

**Kion:**  
**Thanks, guys. But I'm the one who used the Roar on them.**

**Simba:**  
**You Roared at the aardwolves? Well, that explain the termites.**

**Kion:**  
**I'm sorry, Dad.**

**Simba:**  
**Kion, you've made a mistake. We all do. But it's what you do to correct your mistakes that really counts.**

Nala said, "Wise words who knows what he's talking about because that is what you do." Kini asked, "What is she talking about?" Simba said, "I ran away out of fear from the Pride Lands and then I returned after I got some sense knocked into me and I defeated Scar which is how I corrected my mistake."

**Kion:**  
**Thanks, Dad. We're gonna make things right. I promise! Lion Guard, we're gonna find those aardwolves, and bring them back to the Pride Lands!**

Baliyo said, "That sounds like a good idea." Beshte said, "It wasn't easy."

**Fuli:  
Your Roar sure knocked those aardwolves a long way into the Outlands.**

**Kion:  
(Sighs) Don't rub it in. I'm just glad we got their scent from the aardvark dens so we can track them.**

**Bunga:  
I'm glad I had a termite snack before we left. This place has none.**

**Beshte:  
Those poor aardwolves must be gettin' awful hungry.**

Kion said, "All the aardwolves eat is termites."

**Ono:  
As soon as we get them back home, they'll have plenty of termites to eat!**

**(Fuli and Kion Sniffing)**

**Fuli:  
(Gasps) Do you smell that?**

**Kion:  
(Sniffs) It's the aardwolves' scent. And it's getting stronger. (Sniffs)**

**Ogopa:  
(Gasps) I just saw The Lion Guard! They followed us into the Outlands!**

**Haya:  
(Stutters) What are they doing out here? You think they're still after us?**

**Mjomba:  
The Lion Guard? Why would they be after us? They already chased us out of the Pride Lands. Into the termite-forsaken Outlands.**

Bunga said, "That was an accident."

**Ogopa:  
Yes. (Chuckles) Yes! Of course! The Lion Guard can't be looking for us. (Sighs) They're just passing by!**

Fuli said, "Getting them back to the Pride Lands may have been easier if they weren't scared of us and if it wasn't for Bunga scaring them off."

**(Kion and Fuli Sniffing)**

**Fuli:  
So when we find the aardwolves, what's the plan?**

**Bunga:  
Sneak up on 'em?**

**Beshte:  
Surround them?**

**Haya:  
Still think they're just passing by?**

**Ogopa:  
But why? Why?**

**Mjomba:  
Oh, look! Is that a bug?**

**Bunga:  
Pfft! All this tracking's taking too long. I'm goin' up and over. Zuka Zama!**

**Ogopa:  
It's not like you'd sneak up on somebody and surround them just to say hello **

**(Bunga Exclaims) **

**Ogopa:  
Am I right?**

**Bunga:  
(Grunts) Oh, hello!**

**(Aardwolves Screaming)**

The cubs laughed because Ogopa was just talking that's not what you do and Bunga just did that and the aardwolves ran away screaming.

**Bunga:  
I found 'em! They're goin' that way!**

**Beshte:  
But why are they running away?**

**Kion:  
I don't know, Beshte. All I know is that we've gotta convince 'em to come back to the Pride Lands! Now come on! Aardwolves!**

**All:  
Aardwolves! Aardwolves!**

**Mjomba:  
(Gasps) It really is the Lion Guard! Why didn't somebody say something?**

**Ogopa:  
They're coming after us!**

**Haya:  
Run faster!**

**Kion:  
Wow. They're pretty fast.**

**Fuli:  
Oh, you want fast? Huwezi! Listen up! We're the Lion Guard! We're only here to...**

**(Aardwolves Shrieking)**

**Fuli:  
****Whoa. ****(Groans)**

Fuli said, "At least I can take a hit."

**Kion:  
You okay?**

**Fuli:  
They didn't stop.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, we noticed. That was weird.**

**Kion:  
Wait. They're afraid of us.**

**Ono:  
Afraid of us?**

**Kion:  
Well, I did use the Roar on them. Maybe they think we're out to get them.**

Rani said, "You really are good at seeing from a different perspective." Kion said, "Not always."

**Bunga:  
You mean they think we're the bad guys?**

**Beshte:  
But we're the Lion Guard. We can't be the bad guys.**

**Fuli:  
And you didn't mean to Roar at them. It was an honest mistake.**

**Kion:  
Yeah, but they don't know that. So we've gotta convince them we're the good guys. Of course, we've gotta find them again first.**

**Ono:  
Look! I see one of them right there! Hapana! Guys! He's running right towards a cliff!**

**Bunga:  
Leave this one to me! Zuka Zama! ****(Grunts)**

Kopa said, "Nice save Bunga."

**Mjomba:  
(Groans) Get off me. Get off of me! What do you think you're doing?**

**Bunga:  
Uhh, maybe a little something like saving your life!**

Koda said, "Good point."

**Mjomba:  
What? Oh. Uh, in that case, thanks. (Sighs) So now what? You've already kicked me and the others out of the Pride Lands! Where do you want us to go now?**

**Kion:  
We want you to come back to the Pride Lands!**

**Mjomba:  
You want us to go back? Wouldn't it have been easier just not to kick us out in the first place?**

**Bunga:  
He's got a point there.**

Kiara said, "Really Bunga? Kion already felt bad about it and he was fixing an accident."

**Fuli:  
Bunga...**

**Bunga:  
Just sayin'...**

**Kion:  
Look, I'm really sorry. That was a mistake. I Roared at you because we thought you were hyenas.**

**Mjomba:  
Hyenas? Hyenas? Do I look like a hyena to you?**

The cubs all said at the same time, "YES!" Then all the cubs laughed because they said it at the same time.

**Bunga:  
Pretty much.**

**Ono:  
Yep.**

**Beshte:  
Uh-huh.**

**Fuli:  
You aardwolves really don't get out much, do you?**

**Kion:  
We still need to find the rest of your pack. So we can take you all home.**

**Mjomba:  
I don't know... What's in it for me?**

**Ono:  
Well, you get to go home.**

**Bunga:  
A home that's now totally overrun with termites, by the way.**

**Mjumba:  
Termites? (Slurping) (Chuckling) Now you're talking! Why didn't you say so in the first place? Let's go!**

The cubs all laughed at Mjumba's reaction to termites.

**Kion:  
Uh, hey! Wait for us!**

**Haya:  
Here. Behind these rocks!**

**Ogopa:  
Ooh, look! Let's hide in there! This is perfect! Yes! Totally perfect! I think.**

**Haya:  
Yeah, they'll never find us here. I hope.**

**Ogopa:  
Poor, brave Mjomba! It's because of him we're safe. Maybe.**

**Haya:  
I'll take a peek, just to be sure. Yup. All clear.**

Bunga said, "Except for the jackals that's gonna attack them without them knowing."

**Reirei:  
(Sniffing) Hmm. Ooh. Something smells delicious! (Gasps) Aardwolves! Goigoi! You hear what I said?**

**Goigoi:  
Love you, too, baby.**

**Reirei:  
Goigoi!**

**Goigoi:  
What? Was I snorin'?**

**Reirei:  
Oh, never mind. Keep sleeping if you want. Just more scrumptious aardwolf for me and the kids.**

**Goigoi:  
You had me at aardwolf.**

**Reirei:  
Thought so. Smells like a whole pack of 'em just moved in next door.**

**Goigoi:  
When did the hyraxes move out?**

**Reirei:  
They didn't.**

**Goigoi:  
Oh, yeah. (Chuckles) They were delicious.**

**Reirei:  
Now that you're up, time we said hello to our new neighbors.**

**Goigoi:  
(Slurping) Whatever you say, dear.**

**Haya:  
Coming in here was a great idea! It's roomy, nice and dank, wall to wall dirt...**

**Ogopa:  
Oh. Too bad there's nothing here to eat.**

Ono said, "That's only cause they only eat termites."

**Reirei:  
Oh, I wouldn't say that!**

**(Aardwolves Gasps)**

**Reirei:  
We're the folks from next door!**

**Goigoi:  
Howdy, neighbors!**

**Haya:  
(Sighs) You scared us for a second there!**

**Ogopa:  
We thought you were the Lion Guard.**

**Goigoi:  
Lion Guard? Where? Twern't me! Reirei made me do it!**

**Reirei:  
Goigoi...**

**Goigoi:  
Hey!**

The cubs laughed.

**Haya:  
Oh! You don't like 'em either? Well, don't worry. They'll never find us. We totally gave them the slip! I think.**

**Reirei:  
I see. Well, now, you just set your minds at ease. We're the furthest thing from the Lion Guard. Believe you me. And...Why exactly were you running away from the Lion Guard?**

**Ogopa:  
Because they're mean! And they're scary!**

Kida said, "They're not mean or scary." Bunga said, "Try telling that to the bad guys we fought."

**Reirei:  
Say it, sister!**

**Haya:  
But mainly because Kion's Roar sent us flying out of the Pride Lands!**

Baliyo said, "That Roar is really powerful." Bunga said, "I know. It was fun." Baliyo said, "Fun isn't the word I would use." Bunga said, "Just be glad Kion didn't mean to Roar at you and besides, you attacked us first." Kion asked, "Can we please not dwell on the past?" Rani said, "I agree with Kion."

**Ogopa:  
And then they came after us here! You won't tell them where we are, will you?**

**Reirei:  
Don't you worry about that. I promise, the Lion Guard won't find hide nor hair of you. Well, maybe a little hide.**

**Goigoi:  
And maybe a little hair.**

**Ogopa:  
Huh?**

**Reirei:  
All we're trying to say is, as your new neighbors, we're going to be such good friends! And you know what friends do...**

**Goigoi:  
Have each other for dinner! Ow!**

**Reirei:  
He means, have each other over for dinner.**

Fuli said, "Never trust a jackal. They act all sweet one minute and the next, they attack others."

**[Start "We'll Make You a Meal"]**

**Reirei:  
This is your new home**

**Goigoi:**  
**And we are your new friends**

**Reirei:**  
**No need to keep runnin'**  
**Your trip is at an end**

**Goigoi:**  
**We're here for you**

**Reirei:**  
**We know how you feel**  
**Just stay with us and we'll make you a meal**  
**You'll be safe inside.**

**Goigoi:**  
**Inside our bellies.**

**Reirei:**  
**Goigoi! ****It's gonna be a meal you won't forget**

**Goigoi:**  
**It might just be our biggest yet**

**Reirei:**  
**Now that we're all neighbors and 'cause you look so sweet**

**Goigoi:**  
**We'll have you 'round our place and have ourselves a treat**  
**Ain't no need to be scared, y'all**  
**We'd love to help you hide**

**Reirei:**  
**We promise no one will find you once you're safe inside**  
**This is your new home**

**Goigoi and Reirei:**  
**And we are your new friends**

**Reirei:**  
**No need to keep runnin' **

**Goigoi and Reirei:**  
**Your trip's at an end**

**Goigoi:**  
**We're here for you**

**Reirei:**  
**We know how you feel**  
**Just stay with us and we'll make you a meal**

**Goigoi:**  
**So when you're good and ready**  
**You'll wanna close your eyes**

**Reirei:**  
**'Cause we're gonna give you a really big surprise**  
**We just can't wait to have you**  
**As our special guest**

**Goigoi:**  
**You'll be gone when it's over, no need to clean our mess**

**Reirei and Goigoi:**  
**This is your new home**

**Mjomba's Pack:**  
**And you are our new friends**

**Reirei and Goigoi:**  
**No need to keep runnin'**

**Mjomba's Pack:**  
**Our trip's at an end**  
**You're here for us**

**Reirei and Goigoi:**  
**We know how you feel**

**All:**  
**We'll stay with you and**

**Reirei:**  
**We'll make you a meal**

**Goigoi:**  
**We'll make you a meal (Laughs)**

**Reirei:**  
**Just stay with us and we'll make you**  
**A meal**

**[End "We'll Make You a Meal"]**

Kini said, "They sure fooled those aardwolves into trusting them. Are you guys there already?" Kion said, "Yes, we're just not inside the cave and also have no clue that the jackals are there."

**Ogopa:  
Wow! That was fun! We are so lucky we picked this cave to hide in!**

**Reirei:  
Oh, no, honey. We're the lucky ones.**

**Ono:  
Yep. They're hiding in that cave all right.**

**Kion:  
Okay. This time, we need a good plan.**

**Bunga:  
On it. I'll go in alone. Oof!**

**All:  
No!**

Rafa said, "Are you crazy? They are scared of you." Fuli said, "That's why we don't go in."

**Beshte:  
Sorry, Little B. Nothin' personal.**

**Kion:  
Mjomba, will you go into that cave? Tell the other aardwolves we're not a threat?**

**Mjomba:  
Sure. I can do that.**

**Kion:  
Just pop your head out when you know they won't run. Then we can all go back to the Pride Lands.**

**Mjomba:  
Then I can eat! Unlimited termite feast, here I come!**

**Bunga:  
Almost unlimited! Some of those termites are mine!**

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Bunga:  
Never too early to call dibs.**

Kida said, "You are trying to persuade them to go back to the Pride Lands, not tell them what to do with termites."

**Mjomba:  
Hello! Any aardwolves at home?**

**Goigoi:  
Private party!**

**Reirei:  
Not at all, not at all, the more the merrier!**

**Haya:  
Mjomba! You escaped! How smart! How brave! It is really you, right?**

**Mjomba:  
Yeah, it's me! And I've got good news, the Lion Guard are the good guys. They saved me!**

**Ogopa:  
Good guys? No way! They kicked us out of the Pride Lands! (Gasps) Is this another trick? Are they hiding behind you?**

Baliyo said, "I'm pretty sure that we would've been obvious if you were hiding behind Mjomba."

**Mjomba:  
No! And they didn't mean to kick us out! They thought we were hyenas!**

**Haya:  
Hyenas? That's ridic... Okay, now I see it.**

The cubs laughed.

**Mjomba:  
Anyway, they want to take us back to the Pride Lands. Since we left, it's crawling with termites!**

**Ogopa:  
Mmm. Termites? Crawling with 'em?**

**Mjomba:  
Yeah, and we can eat 'em all! They need us to!**

Bunga said, "Some of those termites are mine."

**Haya:  
You hear that? We can go home and eat termites!**

**Mjomba:  
So, let's go!**

**Reirei:  
Hold on a second! I thought we were going to have dinner here.**

**Mjomba:  
Well, I don't know. You got any termites?**

**Reirei:  
Trust me, none of you are leaving this cave hungry. In fact, none of you are leaving at all! Goigoi! Push!**

**(Mjomba's Pack Gasping)**

Koda said, "The jackals just trapped the aardwolves."

**Kion:  
Something's not right. Why'd they do that?**

**Fuli:  
Maybe they're still scared of us?**

**Beshte:  
You think they didn't believe Mjomba?**

**Kion:  
I promised we'd make things right. Come on! Ono. Can you see through the crack?**

**Ono:  
I can try. (Gasps) Hapana! Jackals!**

**Goigoi:  
Should we wait for the kids?**

**Reirei:  
We'll bring 'em the leftovers.**

Fuli said, "If they had a chance to but they don't."

**(Reirei and Goigoi Growling)**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**Kion:  
Get away from the aardwolf, Reirei! (Grunts)**

Kopa said, "Looks like you made it in time."

**Fuli:  
Aardwolves! Follow me!**

**Ono:  
All clear, Kion!**

**Reirei:  
Kion! So nice of you to drop by! Gotta admit, I wish you'd of come a little later.**

**Kion:  
I'll bet you do, Reirei. Anybody got Goigoi?**

**Bunga:  
He's not going anywhere.**

The cubs laughed that Goigoi was just running in place.

**Kion:  
All right, Reirei. Time for you to go home!**

**Reirei:  
You betcha! See ya next visit!**

**Kion:  
Okay, Bunga!**

**(Goigoi Yelps)**  
**(Reirei Sighs)**  
**(Goigoi and Reirei Grunting)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
And stay in there!**

**Reirei:  
Don't you worry about little ol' us! We love it in here! Don't we, Goigoi? Goigoi?**

**(Goigoi Snoring)**

Everyone laughed.

**Ogopa:  
She seemed like such a good hostess. Until she tried to eat us.**

**Haya:  
Yeah, that sorta spoiled the party.**

**Mjomba:  
I could really use a termite about now. Can we go home and eat?**

**Kion:  
Best idea I've heard all day.**

Bunga said, "As if we would stay out in the Outlands."

**(Bunga Sighing)**

**Kion:  
Hey, buddy, how you doing?**

**Bunga:  
I'm fine. I guess...**

**Beshte:  
Miss the termites?**

**Bunga:  
I'm trying to be brave about it. But I gotta admit... (Sniffling) I do miss 'em.**

**Fuli:  
Well... We've got a little surprise that might make you feel better.**

Kini asked, "What's the surprise?" Beshte said, "You'll see."

**Bunga:  
I don't think there's anything that could do that.**

**Ono:  
How about a thank you gift from the aardwolves?**

**Bunga:  
They saved me some! Un-Bunga-lievable! Hey, it's working! I really do feel better!**

**(All Laughing)**  
**(Chorus Vocalizing)**

Everyone laughed.


	19. The Trouble With Galagos

**The Trouble with Galagos**

Kini asked, "What could be so troubling about galagos?" Fuli said, "I can only remember one time that the galagos kept coming to us with a problem over and over again and that was about a leopard." Baliyo asked, "A leopard? Is it one that we know?" Kion said, "No. This leopard is Badili." Chloe said, "It is that time."

**Kion:  
What's next, Bunga?**

Kini asked, "Why is Fuli by the water when cheetahs hate water?" Fuli said, "Cheetahs don't hate water, we just don't like going into water and I am just relaxing at Hakuna Matata Falls watching Bunga do dives into the water."

**Bunga:  
(Chuckling) Oh, you're gonna love this one! I call it the splash-less triple spin-a-rama dive. Zuka Zama!**

Kida said, "There is no way we could do that."

**Fuli:  
Ooh!**

**Kion:  
Wow!**

**Ono:  
You barely made a splash.**

**Beshte:  
Nice one, Little B.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah. That's one dive even I can appreciate.**

Fuli said, "Because I don't get wet."

**Bunga:  
What can I say? When ya got it, ya got it. You want me to teach ya?**

**Fuli:  
That's okay.**

**Bunga:  
Okay. Suit yourself. And now, for my next dive, I'll attempt a spectacular...**

**Laini:  
Lion Guard! Lion Guard!**

**Galagos:  
Help! Help!**

**Fuli:  
What in the Pride Lands?**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabis...**

The cubs and Baliyo laughed. Kion sighed and said, "I lost count on how many times that happened." Bunga said, "Oh, it happens every time that they came to us for help."

**Laini:  
Please say you'll help us, Kion! Please, oh, please, oh, please!**

**(Kion Muffled)**

**Bunga:  
Whoa!**

**(Galagos Screaming)**

Fuli said, "That happens every time I get near water, I don't know why I thought that time would be any different."

**Fuli:  
Ugh. Really?**

**Galagos:  
Save us! Save us! Save us! Save us! Save us!**

**Fuli:  
Hey, hey! Easy on the ears!**

The cubs laughed and Fuli said, "With them on my ears, I couldn't hear what was going on."

**Bunga:  
Hey, there, little gally-ally-go.**

**Beshte:  
Laini? What's the kerbubble? What's gotten all you galagos so upset?**

**Laini:  
Oh, nothing. Just that... A leopard moved into our trees!**

Fuli said, "At least you had control of the Roar or otherwise you might've Roared her off your mouth."

**Beshte:  
A leopard?**

**Fuli:  
What? What did she say?**

**Ono:  
But the Pride Lands doesn't have any leopards.**

**Laini:  
It does now. He climbed up into our tree this morning. And he wants to eat us! So will you help us, Kion? Huh? Speak up!**

**(Kion Muffled)**

**Laini:  
Oh. Sorry.**

The cubs and Baliyo laughed but once Baliyo calmed down enough to speak, he said, "She finally moved off your mouth for you to speak."

**Kion:  
(Sighs) Of course we'll help you.**

**Beshte:  
Yeah, we'd never let a leopard eat you guys.**

**Fuli:  
"Eating flies"? Who's eating flies?**

Everyone laughed and Fuli said, "I can't believe I actually thought that was what you guys were talking about when eating flies isn't an emergency."

**Kion:  
Stay here. We'll go get the leopard out of your tree. Sounds good?**

**Laini:  
Oh, I don't know. We were hoping we could stay with you. Nothing can hurt us if we're with the Lion Guard.**

**Fuli:  
Ugh! Will someone get these galagos off my ears, so I can hear what's going on? **

**(Galago Gasps)**

Fuli said, "Thank you Bunga for getting at least one galago off my ear so as I can hear what's going on." Bunga said, "Hakuna Matata."

**Bunga:  
You didn't miss much. They want to stay with us.**

**Galago:  
Please?**

**Fuli:  
What? No. No way.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, come on, Fuli. They're not so bad.**

Fuli said, "They aren't so long as they don't go anywhere on our faces, like our ears or mouths so as we can hear and speak." The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
You and the other galagos will be safe here. A lot safer than if you're with us, when we take on the leopard.**

**Laini:  
Oh, good point.**

**(Wailing In Distance)**

**Kion:  
Now what? Ono!**

**Ono:  
On it! Uh-oh. We have to go. There's a giraffe stuck in a tree.**

Rani said, "That makes no sense. Giraffes can't get stuck by a tree." Fuli said, "It really was a giraffe stuck in a tree. You have to see it to believe it."

**Fuli:  
"A giraffe stuck in a tree"? Are there still galagos on my ears?**

**Ono:  
That is what I said. It's... He's... Oh. (Stuttering) You've gotta see it for yourself. Come on!**

**Kion:  
Lion Guard, let's go!**

**Laini:  
But the leopard? You promised you'd get the leopard, Kion! You promised!**

Baliyo said, "I never known you to help out an animal or break a promise." Bunga said, "Actually there was a time or two that Kion didn't want to help out an animal and was mean." Fuli said, "Bunga! Stop bringing that up." Bunga said, "I'll tell you all during break." Fuli said, "No you won't. That is behind us."

**Kion:  
And we will. Right after we help the giraffe. Then we'll come back here for you.**

**Laini:  
Okay. Thank you, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Till the Pride Lands' end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**(All Gasping)**

**Fuli:  
I don't believe it. It really is a giraffe stuck in a tree!**

Kini said, "That's Shingo but that is strange."

**Beshte:  
Like my dad says, "Live long enough and you'll see everything."**

**(Shingo Groaning)**

**Shingo:  
Oh, uh, hi.**

**Beshte:  
Shingo? What happened?**

**Shingo:  
I was just trying to get to the last of the acacia leaves. They're so good. (Groaning)**

**Ono:  
Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you.**

**Shingo:  
Ah! (Muffled) I see what you mean.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Don't worry, Shingo. We're on it. Bunga, you'll need to climb up there and help pull Shingo free.**

**Bunga:  
With pleasure. Zuka Zama! Okay, let's get that tongue free. Whoa. Hey, Shingo. Your tongue's kind of bumpy.**

**Shingo:  
Yeah, I know.**

**Bunga:  
Hey, easy there! (Groaning) I can't free your tongue if you keep moving it.**

**Shingo:  
Ah! (Whimpers)**

**Galagos:  
Help us!**

**(Galagos Screaming)**

**Bunga:  
Aw, look who it is.**

**Kion:  
Laini? What are you...**

**(Galago Screams)**

The cubs, Baliyo, and Kiara laughed. Kiara calmed down and said, "Again with the mouth." Kion said, "Like I said, it was annoying and getting a little old."

**Shingo:  
Cut it out, you guys! (Laughing)**

**Bunga:  
(Grunts) Hey, gally-ally-go!**

**Shingo:  
I'm free! (Sighs) Thanks, guys. (Gasps) Ooh! Is that another acacia tree?**

**Kion:  
I told you to wait at Hakuna Matata Falls! What happened?**

**Laini:  
Everything was fine at first. But then we heard this sound.**

**Beshte:  
Was it the leopard?**

**Laini:  
No, it sounded like this. (Blows Raspberry)**

Kion said, "That would be Pumbaa."

**Bunga:  
Yep. That'd be my Uncle Pumbaa.**

**Laini:  
And then there was this horrible smell.**

**Ono:  
Definitely Pumbaa.**

**Beshte:  
Well, Pumbaa won't hurt you.**

**Kion:  
Beshte's right, Laini. You and the galagos should go back to the falls. It's safer there.**

**Laini:  
Oh, we have to stay with you. Please?**

**Kion:  
Okay, galagos. We'll be right over there at your tree. Stay here.**

**Laini:  
Be careful, Kion. The leopard is fierce. Really fierce!**

Fuli said, "That leopard, Badili, isn't fierce, we had to help him gain enough confidence to fight off another leopard but it isn't Makucha. This leopard, Mapigano, is just as mean as Makucha though.

**Kion:  
Don't worry, so am I.**

**(Badili Snoring)**

**Kion (Whispering):  
Surround the tree. When he wakes up, we want to be ready.**

**(Badili Snoring Continues)**

**Kion:  
Ono! Now!**

**(Ono Yells)  
(Badili Gasps and Growls)**

**Kion:  
Now!**

**Badili:  
(Wailing) No, please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to growl. I thought you were baboons!**

The cubs laughed. Badili said, "You were right. The leopard really isn't fierce." Kini said, "None of you look like baboons either." Fuli said, "Obviously, cause we're not baboons."

**Bunga:  
Baboons?**

**Badili:  
Yes! They were chasing me in my dream. Hundreds of them.**

**Fuli:  
Ooh, I've had that dream. It's bad.**

**Ono:  
Hang on, are you the big, scary leopard?**

**Badili:  
(Sniffles) No! I'm Badili. The big, friendly leopard.**

**Fuli:  
If you're so friendly, why'd you scare away the galagos?**

**Badili:  
Galagos? What are galagos?**

**Beshte:  
They're the animals who live here. **

**Kion:  
You took their home.**

**(Galagos Chittering)**

**Badili:  
Aw, they're so cute. Hi, there!**

**(Galagos Shrieking)**

**Kion:  
They're a little scared of you.**

Kiara said, "They look more than just a little scared."

**Badili:  
Oh, they shouldn't be. I didn't mean to take their home. I just didn't have anyplace else to go.**

**Kion:  
****What about your home? You're a leopard. Don't you have your own territory?**

**Badili:  
Oh, sure. It's in Mirihi Forest.**

**Ono:  
That's way out in the Back Lands.**

Vitani said, "That's a far walk." Kion said, "Not as far as the Tree of Life from there."

**Badili:  
That's right. But I really like it here in the Pride Lands. The trees are more comfy.**

**Fuli:  
Really?**

**Badili:  
Oh, hey! I have an idea. Maybe the galagos and I could share the tree? We'd have all kinds of fun together, right?**

**(Galagos Screaming)**

**Laini:  
The leopard is not staying in our tree!**

**Kion:  
The galagos are right, Badili. You need to go back home.**

Bunga said, "It felt weird being nice to a leopard."

**Badili:  
(Sobbing) Do I really have to? (Clears Throat) Uh, I mean... Are you sure you don't wanna keep me around? I'm lots of fun! I'm great at games! Wanna play tag?**

**Fuli:  
Not with those claws.**

**Kion:  
Badili, is there a reason you don't want to go home?**

**Badili (Nervously):  
What? No, don't be silly. Of course I want to go home. It's my home. I just, you know, uh, wanted to try a new home for a while.**

**Kion:  
And you did. But now it's time to go back where you belong.**

**Beshte:  
We'll even walk you there.**

Rani said, "Badili obviously doesn't want to go back home." Kion said, "I was beginning to wonder why and I found out."

**Badili:  
You will? Oh, that's great. 'Cause I definitely wasn't going to wait until you left and climb up that tree again. (Chuckles Nervously) Oh, that would be as silly as an elephant trying to squeeze into a meerkat hole! (Laughing) (Sighs)**

Baliyo said, "That makes no sense."

**Kion:  
Right. Laini, we're taking Badili home now. The grove is all yours.**

**Laini:  
Uh, thank you, Kion!**

**Kion:  
Time to go.**

**Badili:  
(Sighs) Fine.**

**Galagos:  
(Whoooping) Hooray!**

**Ono:  
Mihiri Forest, just ahead!**

**Badili:  
Great! That's fantastic. Hey, is anyone else parched? We passed a watering hole a while ago. I say we double back and check it out.**

**Kion:  
Badili, what's goin' on? You keep making excuses like you don't want to go home.**

Kida said, "Good point."

**Badili:  
Excuses? No way! I can't wait to be home. Almost there. Yay! So, thanks for the walk. Maybe we'll see each other again some time.**

**Bunga:  
There we go. Now, anyone else think that watering hole sounded good?**

**Kion:  
Wait, Bunga. Something's not right. Come on.**

**Bunga:  
So, this is... This is all good, right? We can go?**

**Kion:  
Not yet.**

Kini asked, "What are you waiting for?" Kion said, "I wanted to see what was going on."

**(Bunga Sighs)  
(Mapigano Roars)  
(Badili Yelps)**

The cubs jumped and stayed close to their parents.

**Mapigano:  
(Cackles) What's the matter, Badili? Scare ya?**

**Badili:  
Um, maybe a little.**

**Mapigano:  
A little?**

**Badili:  
Okay, a lot.**

**Mapigano:  
Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought I told you this ain't your turf no more.**

**Badili:  
I know, I know, but...**

**Mapigano:  
Didn't I make myself clear? Was I speaking a language you don't understand?**

**Badili:  
Uh... No.**

**Mapigano:  
So why'd you come back?**

**Badili:  
I... I... I...**

**Mapigano:  
(Mocking) You... You... You... You what? You miss me? Forget how much bigger and how much stronger I am?**

**Badili:  
Oh. Oh, no. No, I remembered.**

Bunga said, "Glad that he doesn't scare Badili anymore."

**Beshte:  
That Mapigano is not a nice leopard.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah, but Badili can't just let him take over his home!**

**Ono:  
(Sighs) I think he already did.**

**Mapigano:  
All of this is my turf now. So you need to scram. Again.**

**Badili:  
I did go away. But this is my home. It's where I belong. So...**

**Fuli:  
Here we go. And now he's gonna tell him.**

**Badili:  
(Gulps) Maybe we can share it?**

Baliyo asked, "What?"

**Fuli:  
Seriously? Why wouldn't Badili stick up for himself?**

**Kion:  
Maybe he needs someone to stick up for him.**

**Mapigano:  
Share it? (Laughing) You make me laugh. (Laughing)**

**(Badili Laughing Nervously)**

**Mapigano:  
(Laughter Continues) Enough with the laughing. Get out! Now!**

**Kion:  
I've got a better idea! You get out! This isn't your turf.**

Kopa said, "You sound serious." Kion said, "I have always been serious when it came to saving animals."

**Mapigano:  
Oh, yeah? Says who?**

**Ono:  
Says the Lion Guard!**

**Beshte:  
Badili's our friend.**

**Bunga:  
You mess with him, you mess with us.**

**Fuli:  
And believe me, you don't wanna mess with us.**

**Mapigano:  
Why do you even care? Look at him. He's not even a leopard. He's a scaredy-cat!**

**Kion:  
He is a leopard. And this is his turf. That means you have to go back where you came from!**

Kopa said, "There is no stopping you." Bunga said, "I remember a time or two where Kion didn't use the Roar because he was afraid to." Fuli said, "Bunga." Bunga said, "No. It wasn't on our journey, it was in the Pride Lands before we left." Fuli asked, "What are you talking about?" Chloe said, "You'll see later."

**Bunga:  
****Or don't. But then, we'll have trouble.**

**Beshte:  
I don't think you'd like that.**

**Fuli:  
But I might.**

**Mapigano:  
(Chuckles Nervously) Hey! We're all friends here, right? I wasn't gonna stay. I was just visiting my old pal, that's all. Great to see you, buddy. We'll do it again sometime. Bye-bye!**

The cubs laughed.

**Badili:  
That was amazing! (Sighs) How can I ever thank you guys?**

**Kion:  
You don't have to thank us at all, Badili. This is what we do.**

**Beshte:  
But why didn't you just tell us a mean leopard kicked you out of your territory?**

**Badili:  
I was embarrassed. Leopards are supposed to be fierce and fight for their turf. But I get too scared.**

**Kion:  
It's okay to be scared. You don't have to be embarrassed.**

**Ono:  
Actually, Mapigano's the one who's scared now. He's already far away.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
And he's gone for good. He knows the Lion Guard has your back.**

Fuli said, "Except Mapigano and Badili comes back to where they were earlier."

**Badili:  
Thanks, guys. You're the best.**

**Kion:  
Our pleasure, Badili. Maybe we'll see you again sometime.**

**Beshte:  
Bye-bye!**

**Fuli:  
Later!**

**Bunga and Ono:  
See you!**

**Ono:  
All clear on this side of Embamba Canyon!**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Ono. Looks like we'll finish our patrol early today.**

Bunga said, "We won't finish our patrol early."

**Fuli:  
That's what happens when we don't have to deal with panicked galagos. Like yesterday.**

**Beshte:  
Yeah. They sure were cute though.**

**Bunga:  
Sure were.**

**Laini:  
Lion Guard!**

Baliyo said, "Here they come again."

**Bunga:  
(Sighs) I can almost hear them now.**

**Laini:  
Lion Guard!**

**Ono:  
You can hear them now. Look!**

**Laini:  
Lion Guard!**

**Kion:  
Oh, no. ****Don't tell me...**

**Laini:  
The leopard! He's back in our trees! I'm sure he wants to eat us this time!**

**Bunga:  
Badili? No way. ****It can't be him.**

Fuli said, "It's him alright."

**(Badili Snoring)**

**Bunga:  
It's him!**

**(Badili Moans)**

**Kion:  
Badili. Badili!**

**Beshte:  
I know how to wake him up. (Grunts)**

**Badili:  
(Yelps) Whoa! (Grunts) Oh! Hi, guys! Great to see you again! Thanks for dropping in!**

Ono said, "Helping out galagos during that same problem was getting irritating."

**Fuli:  
Badili, you're supposed to be back home. What happened?**

**Badili:  
(Sighs) Mapigano.**

**Beshte:  
The mean leopard? ****But we chased him off!**

**Badili:  
I know. You were amazing! (Sighs) It was so peaceful and nice with him then he came back.**

**Kion:  
Hmm. You know, I think we made a big mistake. We never should have gotten rid of Mapigano.**

Kida asked, "What are you talking about? It was the only way to get Badili home, wasn't it?" Kion said, "Um... We should've taught him to stand up to Mapigano." Kopa asked, "How?" Kion said, "You'll see."

**Badili:  
What? No, you should have! It was the best! In fact, I was kind of hoping you might do it again?**

**Bunga:  
Sure! We'll take care of him for you. Let's go!**

**Kion:  
No! We're not helping Badili by scaring that other leopard away for him. We need to teach you how to stand up for yourself.**

**Badili:  
You mean, teach me to fight? I don't know if I can do that.**

**Kion:  
You don't have to. ****We didn't have to fight Mapigano when we scared him away.**

Koda said, "You guys are all brave enough to face your fears."

**Badili:  
No... But you're the Lion Guard.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah, but Mapigano didn't know anything about us. ****He just saw we wouldn't back down.**

Rani said, "That is true."

**Badili:  
But I will back down. I'm not confident like you guys.**

**Kion:  
The only reason we're confident is because we believe in ourselves.  
****You just need to believe in yourself, too.**

Rani said, "For someone who keeps doubting in his own abilities, you give out good advice." Kion said, "Thanks. You give out good advice just like Queen Janna." Rani said, "Thanks Kion."

**Badili:  
How am I gonna do that? I'm not like you. You're the fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight! I'm just a nice leopard that wants to be left alone.**

**Kion:  
Badili, look at me. ****That mean leopard is picking on you because he knows you'll back down.**

Simba said, "Reminds me of that one part that this Chloe showed us where you stood your ground against Makuu."

**Beshte:  
But you can still be nice and stand up for yourself.**

**Kion:  
Beshte's the perfect example. He's a super-nice guy, but he's still confident.**

**Beshte:  
And you can be, too.**

**Badili:  
But how?**

**Kion:  
I think we can help you there.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah! I can help you learn to be fast on your feet.**

**Beshte:  
And I can help you get stronger.**

**Bunga:  
I'll teach you to be brave!**

**Ono:  
And I'll teach you to be... Huh. I can't really teach you to be keener of sight.**

**Bunga:  
(Gasps) You could teach him how to fly!**

Baliyo said, "Huh? Leopards don't have wings."

**Bunga:  
Or not.**

**Kion:  
Ono, you can help Badili with eye contact. ****Looking someone in the eyes lets them know you're confident and fierce!**

**Badili:  
I see what you mean.**

**Bunga:  
So what do you say, Badili?**

**Badili:  
It sounds great. But I'll never be as good as you guys at all that stuff.**

**Fuli:  
You don't have to be.**

**Ono:  
Fuli's right.**

**Beshte:  
As long as you believe in your own abilities, you'll be confident enough to stand up to Mapigano.**

**Badili:  
You really think so?**

**Kion:  
I know so.**

Fuli said, "It wasn't easy." Kion said, "Nothing worth having comes easy." Fuli said, "Good point and it really came in handy for Badili."

**Badili:  
Okay. Let's do it!**

**[Start "Find Your Roar"]**

**Find your roar  
****Find your roar**

**(Badili Screams)**

**Find your roar  
****Find your roar  
****Find your roar  
****Find your roar  
****Find your roar  
****Find your roar  
****Yeah, you got the roar inside of you**

**(Badili Growls and Screams)**

**Here ain't nothin' will frighten you**

**(Badili Roars)**

**So, let's hear it Don't fear it  
****Let's hear the roar  
****Find your roar  
****Find your roar**

**(Badili Growls)**

**Find your roar  
****Find your roar**

**(Badili Roars)**

**Bunga:  
Ha! (Laughs)**

**Find your roar  
****Yeah, you got the roar inside of you  
****Here ain't nothin' will frighten you  
****So, let's hear it Don't fear it  
****Let's hear the roar**

**[End "Find Your Roar"]**

**(Badili Growls and Roars)  
(All Cheering)**

Kiara said, "Not to shabby for being taught by all of you." Kion said, "Haha. Very funny." Kiara said, "I know. You all used to just play." Kion said, "Maybe around other animals but not when it was just us when we were younger." Kiara asked, "What are you talking about?" Bunga said, "You might find out." Chloe said, "You all will."

**Kion:  
What do you think, Badili? Ready to face Mapigano?**

**Badili:  
I can't wait.**

**Ono:  
So when you talk to Mapigano, what do you do?**

**Badili:  
I speak calm and strong, I stand tall, and I look him in the eyes.**

**Beshte:  
And if he calls you a mean name, what do you say?**

**Badili:  
I say, "My name's Badili. "Use it."**

**Fuli:  
And if he tells you to go away?**

**Badili:  
I say, "No. "This is my turf."**

**Bunga:  
How about if he tries to scare you?**

**Badili:  
He can't. He's not scary. He's just a leopard, same as me.**

**Kion:  
And how do you know he's not scary?**

**Badili:  
Because I found my roar.**

Baliyo said, "That's a good line."

**Kion:  
Better believe it. Now go take back your turf.**

**Bunga:  
We're gonna stay and watch, right?**

**Kion:  
Wouldn't miss it for the whole savannah.**

Rafa said, "Cool, we can see a leopard fight." Bunga said, "It wasn't really a fight but it was entertaining all the same."

**(Mapigano Snoring)  
(Thudding)**

**Mapigano:  
Huh? Huh? What?**

**Beshte (Whispering):  
Way to be strong.**

**Mapigano:  
What? What just happened?**

The cubs laughed because Mapigano fell out of a tree.

**Badili:  
I happened.**

**Bunga:  
I'm totally gonna use that line.**

**Mapigano:  
Back again, Badili? Where are all your little buddies? Did you bring 'em along to stand up for you again?**

**Badili:  
Nope. Just me. This is my turf. That means you have to go.**

Baliyo said, "He's standing steady." Bunga said, "Doesn't stay that way then he stays calm again."

**Fuli:  
You tell him, Badili.**

**Mapigano:  
Oh. Oh, yeah? And who's gonna make me? You?**

**(Badili Whimpers)  
(Mapigano Roars)  
(Badili Yelps)**

**Mapigano:  
(Laughing) That's what I thought. Same old Badili. You're nothing but a scaredy-cat.**

Kini said, "You're right, he doesn't stay that way." Fuli said, "He'll come around."

**Beshte:  
No, don't let him call you names.**

**Badili:  
No, I... I'm not scared.**

**Ono:  
Oh! This doesn't look good.**

**Fuli:  
We gotta help him.**

**Kion:  
No! I believe in Badili. He can do this himself.**

**Mapigano:  
Ha! You sure sound scared to me.**

**Badili:  
(Inhales) Well, I'm not. I'm not scared of you, Mapigano.**

Rani said, "He sure sounds confident."

**Mapigano:  
(Snickers) Is that right? Well, maybe you should be! Huh?**

**Badili:  
You'll have to be faster than that!**

The cubs started to laugh.

**(Mapigano Roars)**

**Badili:  
(Softly) See? I have confidence in myself. 'Cause I know what I can do. And I'm not afraid to prove it.**

**Mapigano:  
Oh, yeah? Well... Step a little closer and say that!**

**Badili:  
Is this close enough? Oh, was that too close?**

**Mapigano (Stuttering):  
No, I just...**

**Badili:  
I'm not scared of you, Mapigano. And I'll never be scared of you again. So you should go. Now.**

Kiara said, "You all did well teaching him to stand Mapigano."

**Mapigano:  
Oh, yeah? Well...**

**Badili:  
I said now! (Roaring)**

**(Mapigano Whimpers)**

The cubs laughed hard.

**Badili:  
And stay out!**

**Kion:  
Way to go, Badili!**

**Fuli:  
I don't think you'll see that guy again.**

**Badili:  
(Whimpers) Could you tell how scared I was?**

**Bunga:  
Are you kidding? ****You looked nothing but brave!**

Baliyo said, "Bunga is right."

**Ono:  
I'm the keenest of sight. And what I saw was a leopard standing up for himself.**

**Badili:  
I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for believing in me.**

**Kion:  
No. You believed in yourself. That's what really counts. And now that you have your turf back, we can let the galagos know it's safe to go home.**

Rani said, "They remind me of Pinguino. Being overly dramatic about every situation."

**Badili:  
Oh, yeah. Uh, tell 'em I said "Hi." And, um, "Sorry."**

**Fuli  
(Sighs) Now this is more like it!**

**Beshte:  
Yep. Everything's right in the Pride Lands again.**

**Laini:  
Help! Lion Guard! Help! Come quick! There's someone in our tree!**

Koda asked, "It isn't Badili again, is it?" Ono said, "Nope."

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Not again.**

**Ono:  
You're not gonna believe this.**

**(All Snoring)**

**Kion:  
Bunga?**

**Bunga:  
Oh, hi, guys. What's up?**

**Fuli:  
You are! ****What are you doing in their tree?**

**Bunga:  
I just had to come back. These guys are so soft and cuddly! Come here, Laini!**

**(Laini Gasps)**

**Bunga:  
Give me a hug.**

**Laini:  
(Gasps) Maybe that leopard wasn't so bad after all.**

**(All Laughing)**

Everyone laughed.


	20. Break 3

Chloe said, "Now that it is break time, you can all stretch out while I get your meals but Bunga, don't mention anything about the journey or when Kion got too nervous about using the Roar in the Pride Lands." Chloe left and everyone got up to stretch. Kion walked around and the cubs started playing. Rani went over to Kion and said, "You are really good at leading the Lion Guard to have ever doubt yourself in by leading."

Kion said, "I'm not the only one who doubted themselves." Kida, Kopa, and Koda hopped onto Kion and then Rani. Simba came over to Kion and said, "You did a good job on leading the Lion Guard." Kion said, "Thanks and Rani has been a great Queen." Rani said, "You have been a great help."

Kini and Rafa started playing with Kida, Kopa, and Koda. Then the cubs stopped all of a sudden. Kovu and Kiara went over to the 5 cubs to see what's up. Rani and Kion noticed their cubs not playing and went over to them by Kovu and and Kiara. Kida looked up and saw their parents. Koda said, "We're tired." Chloe came back in with the meals and then Kiara and Kion went over with Kovu and Rani to get the cubs meal and then they brought the meals back to them. Then, they joined the others to get their meals.

After the cubs finished their meal, they fell asleep and the adults joined them but they stayed awake to continue watching. Chloe said, "It is time to continue and the break won't happen until after the "The Lost Gorillas." So please get comfy and enjoy." They all got comfy and ready to watch.


	21. Janja's New Crew

**Janja's New Crew**

Fuli said, "This is probably involving us letting Cheezi and Chungu to stay in the Pride Lands when they were against the Pride Lands." Chloe said, "Good guess, you are correct."

**Beshte:  
Poa! Nothing better than the feel of squishy mud under your feet.**

**Fuli:  
Except maybe the feel of no mud under your feet.**

**Kion:  
After last night's big storm, I'm glad the mud is our only problem.**

**Janja:  
That's what he thinks! Everything's going exactly as planned.**

**Cheezi:  
You mean you planned for the Lion Guard to be here?**

**Janja:  
No! I planned to go after those wildebeests. With all this mud, they'll never outrun us.**

**Chungu:  
Wait. You planned on the mud? (Gasps) Did you make it rain?**

Kini said, "Cheezi and Chungu aren't really all that smart." Bunga said, "Tell me about it, we can beat them in our sleep. Not that we ever tried."

**Janja:  
No, fur-brain! Look. We just gotta wait for the Lion Guard to clear out... And now it's lunchtime. C'mon, fellas! (Cackles) Uh-oh. (Yelps)(Screaming) (Grunts) Well, look who it is. The Lion Guard! What are you guys doin' in the Outlands?**

Kiara asked, "Did he really think that would fool you?" Kion said, "Apparently he did." Fuli said, "The only one that would fool in the Pride Lands is Thurston."

**Kion:  
Nice try, Janja. We both know this is the Pride Lands. And you don't belong here.**

**Janja:  
Yeah, yeah...**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Chungu:  
That was fun!**

Kini said, "I'm guessing that Janja didn't want them to do that."

**Janja:  
C'mon, fellas, let's go. It's too muddy around here, anyway.**

**Cheezi:  
But, Janja, I thought you liked the mud!**

**Chungu:  
Yeah! 'Cause it slows down the wilde... The wilde...**

**Ono:  
Wildebeests?**

**Chungu:  
Yeah! Them!**

**Cheezi:  
We was gonna have 'em for lunch!**

**Janja:  
Fur-brains! Shh!**

**Kion:  
The mud might slow down the wildebeests. But I don't think it's gonna slow you down. (Roaring)**

**(Janja Grunts)  
(Hyenas Yelling)**

The cubs laughed.

**Janja:  
Get off of me, fur-brains! Another plan ruined! And do you know why?**

**Cheezi:  
'Cause you slipped on the mud?**

**Chungu:  
And slided into the Lion Guard?**

**Janja:  
No! It's because of you two!**

**Cheezi and Chungu:  
Us?**

**Janja:  
That's right! Every time I come up with a brilliant plan, you two mess it up!**

**Cheezi:  
We do?**

**Chungu:  
Uh... I thought we messed it up together.**

Fuli said, "None of their plans ever work, the only time that they succeeded was when they joined our side to defeat Scar."

**Cheezi:  
(Laughs) Yeah! We're great at that!**

**Janja:  
(Groans) You know what? I can't take it anymore. You're both fired! Weren't you two fur-brains listening? I said you're fired!**

**Cheezi:  
We're on fire? (Sniffs) Ahhh!**

**Chungu:  
Hey, I don't even smell smoke!**

The cubs laughed. Bunga said, "Those two were always the easiest to beat.

**Janja:  
You're not "on fire." You are fired! It means you're finished. You're done. You're through. I don't need ya!**

**Cheezi:  
(Chuckling) Of course, you don't need us!**

**Chungu:  
(Laughing) Yeah! Yo, what's the new plan?**

**Janja:  
There ain't no new plan! You're not in the crew anymore! Get out of the Outlands!**

Fuli said, "So they were telling the truth when they said that Janja kicked them out of the Outlands."

**Janja:  
You two, I'm giving you a promotion.**

**Nne:  
Okay.**

**Tano:  
Thanks.**

**Janja:  
And here's your first job... Get rid of those two fur-brains!**

**Nne:  
You got it, boss!**

**Tano:  
You heard Janja.**

**(Nne and Tano Growling)**

**Nne:  
Get lost!**

**Cheezi:  
Uh, sure! No problem!**

**Chungu:  
Yeah. We're lost most of the time already!**

**(Nne and Tano Snarling)**

**Fuli:  
Remind me again, why are we slogging through all this mud?**

**Kion:  
We gotta make sure all the trails in the Pride Lands are safe after the big rainstorm.**

Baliyo said, "That's a good idea."

**(Rumbling)**

Kida asked, "What is that?" Bunga said, "Mudslide."

**Kion:  
Uh-oh. And that includes this one! Mudslide! Everybody! Run!**

**Ono:  
Hapana!**

**Bunga:  
Hyah!**

**Fuli:  
Okay. So this trail isn't safe.**

Baliyo said, "There's no way anyone can get through that safely."

**Beshte:  
But this is the main path from Big Springs to Mekundu Cliffs. Everyone uses it!**

**Kion:  
So we'll need to clear it and make it safe again. Ono, Bunga. Keep everyone off this trail till we're done.**

Bunga said, "That's a fail." Kini asked, "How?" Bunga said, "A zebra."

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

**Bunga:  
You got it, Kion!**

**Kion:  
Fuli, Beshte. You're with me. We have to get all these trees and boulders off this trail.**

**Beshte:  
Sure thing!**

**Fuli:  
Well, if I have to get muddy, might as well do it for a good cause!**

**Beshte:  
That's the spirit, Fuli!**

**Janja:  
All right, you twos, listen up. Now that you're my seconds-in-command, you gotta learn the rules. Rule number one, I am the smartest hyena around! Rule number three...**

Kopa said, "He skipped rule two."

**Nne:  
What about rule number two?**

**Janja:  
What about it?**

**Tano:  
****What is it?**

**Janja:  
(Mumbling) Forget the rules! The main thing is, I come up with the plans, and you guys...**

**Tano:  
Actually, Janja, we already have a plan.**

**Janja:  
What? Didn't I just tell you I'm the one who...**

**Nne:  
It's an awesome plan!**

Ono said, "It's actually smarter than Janja's plan but they're not smarter than us."

**Janja:  
How awesome?**

**Nne:  
Okay, this is a herd of antelopes.**

Bunga said, "But that's a bone." Ono sighed and said, "It's a demonstration."

**Janja:  
(Laughs) No, it's not! It's a bone!**

**Tano:  
Shh!**

**Nne:  
First, we stampede them in this direction.**

**Tano:  
Right. And then the Lion Guard comes in and runs off after the antelopes.**

Bunga said, "That's not us, that's a leaf."

**Janja:  
Oh, I get it! And then we come home hungry! That sounds like one of my plans!**

**Nne:  
No, see? After they run off, we find a herd of oryxes.**

Bunga said, "That's a rock." Ono sighed again and said, "Like I said before, it's a demonstration."

**Janja:  
Wait, those are oryxes?**

**Tano:  
And we chase them in a different direction!**

**Nne:  
Then we catch the oryxes over here, while the Lion Guard's still busy with the antelopes over there!**

**Janja:  
Uh-huh. Uh, well, good plan. Yeah! Finally. Hyenas who got smarts like me. Those other fur-brains never knew what they were doing.**

**Nne:  
Just like some other hyenas we know.**

Beshte said, "They're talking about Janja and he doesn't know it."

**Tano:  
Right.**

**(Nne Laughing)**

**Janja:  
Still not sure why we're givin' up a nice, juicy bone for a rock.**

Bunga said, "Of course he wouldn't."

**Ono:  
Excuse me!**

**Twiga:  
Oh, goodness!**

**Ono:  
Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. You might not want to go this way.**

**Twiga:  
But I have to get to Big Springs.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, gotta go around! Big mudslide up ahead. It's a mess!**

**Twiga:  
Oh, I see what you mean. Thanks for the heads-up.**

**Bunga:  
(Laughing) "Heads-up." Good one. You're a giraffe. Your head couldn't get more up! (Laughing)**

Rani said, "Of course Bunga thinks that's a joke."

**Twiga:  
Um...**

**Ono:  
Don't mind him.**

**Bunga:  
Ooh! Wait till Beshte hears that one.**

**(Thurston Cantering)**

**Bunga:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down there.**

**Thurston:  
Hello? I'm trying to get through. Step aside.**

**Ono:  
You don't understand. There's a mudslide up ahead and...**

**Thurston:  
You don't understand. You're in my way!**

Kiara sighed and said, "Should've guessed that he wouldn't listen."

**Ono:  
Well, we tried.**

**Bunga:  
Maybe he'll get through okay.**

Fuli said, "Seriously? Nothing turns out right with that zebra."

**(Splats)**

**Thurston:  
Excuse me!**

**Ono:  
Or maybe not.**

**Thurston:  
A little help here?**

The cubs laughed.

**(Cheezi and Chungu Panting)**

**Cheezi:  
Hey, are those two guys still chasing us?**

**Chungu:  
Nuh-uh.**

**(Chungu Sighs)**

**Cheezi:  
Hey! I don't think we're in the Outlands anymore.**

**Chungu:  
Oh, yeah! ****Ooh. We're in the Pride Lands! ****(Gasps) ****That means we did what Janja told us to do! ****You think we should go back and tell him?**

**Cheezi:  
(Laughing) Yeah, yeah! (Gasps) No, wait. He said we ain't in his crew no more.**

**Chungu:  
But he's still our boss, right?**

**Cheezi:  
Uh, I don't think so.**

Baliyo said, "Of course that means he's not their boss."

**Chungu:  
Oh, who's gonna tell us what to do? Who's gonna call us fur-brains?**

**Cheezi:  
Maybe we could do it! I'm hungry, fur-brains!**

**Chungu:  
Oh, yeah. Me, too, fur-brain!**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Laughing)  
****(Cheezi and Chungu Sigh)**

**Cheezi:  
It just ain't the same.**

Bunga said, "Of course it isn't because they have been with Janja since before we even met them and he's been calling them fur-brains since we met them." Simba asked, "And how long ago was it that you met them?" Kion said, "Back when we were way little and Ono was still an egg." Chloe said, "You'll see when it shows Kion not being as confident." Kiara said, "Huh."

**[Start "Chungu's Lament"]**

**Chungu:  
Why  
****Why did he tell us to go?  
****The only family we know  
****And why send both of us here?  
****(Sobbing) Cheezi, why, why?  
****Now what? What do we do?  
****And who...**

**[End "Chungu's Lament"]**

Kiara said, "That sounds like the song you sang after you got the Roar, Kion."

**Chungu:  
Oh, look, antelope!**

**Cheezi:  
(Laughs) That's what Janja would have us do. ****Hunt antelope!**

**Chungu:  
(Laughs) And you know what he'd say?**

**Cheezi:  
Uh, "Get those antelopes, fur-brain."**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Laughing)**

**Cheezi:  
Okay, I'll go this way.**

**Chungu:  
Yeah, and you'll go that way.**

Fuli sighed and said, "They're pointing in the same direction."

**(Cheezi and Chungu Groan)  
(Antelope Grunting)**

**Cheezi:  
I thought you was goin' that way!**

**Chungu:  
And I thought you was goin' this way!**

Bunga said, "They're pointing in the same direction."

**Cheezi:  
And which way did they go?**

**Chungu:  
I don't think I like the Pride Lands.**

**Cheezi:  
Me neither. Nothin' stands still and lets you eat it.**

**Chungu:  
It's not fair!**

**Cheezi:  
Well... We could eat leftovers!**

**Chungu:  
Oh, yeah! They don't move.**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Munching)**

Kion said, "No wonder how they got caught up in that mud slide."

**Chungu:  
You know what? I think I like the Pride Lands after all!**

**Cheezi:  
(Laughs) Yeah! Me, too!**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Continue Munching)  
****(Rumbling)  
****(Cheezi and Chungu Screaming)**

Koda said, "You're right. They do get caught up in a mudslide."

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko! Phew! There we go. Last one.**

**Kion:  
Great job, Beshte. Looks like the trail's safe to use again.**

**Fuli:  
At least till the next big rain.**

**Bunga:  
Does that mean we can take a break?**

The cubs laughed at how Bunga looked.

**Beshte:  
Little B? What happened to you?**

**Bunga:  
Would you believe a zebra?**

**Fuli:  
I'd believe it.**

**Bunga:  
Hey, Big B! Wait till you hear what the giraffe said when we told her about the mudslide!**

**Beshte:  
What's that, Little B?**

**Bunga:  
She said, "Thanks for sticking your neck out!" (Laughs) No, wait. That's not right. She said...**

Baliyo said, "That's not funny."

**Ono:  
Heads up!**

**Bunga:  
Was that it?**

All the cubs said, "YES!" And then, the cubs broke out into a giggle fit.

**Ono:  
No, I mean, heads up! I just spotted something!**

**Kion:  
What'd you see, Ono?**

**Ono:  
Two animals in trouble.**

Kion said, "He's talking about Cheezi and Chungu."

**Kion:  
Let's go! Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Ono:  
Hurry! They're headed for the canyon's edge!**

**Kion:  
Beshte, block their path.**

**Beshte:  
You got it, Kion! Twende Kiboko!**

**Ono:  
Hold steady, Beshte! Here they come!**

**(Beshte Grunting)**

Baliyo said, "Nice save." Beshte said, "Thanks."

**Kion:  
Bunga, you help the smaller one. Fuli, we'll grab the big one.**

**(Sloshing)**

**Bunga:  
I gotcha.**

**Bunga:  
(Grunting) Whoa! You're pretty heavy for a... Whatever you are.**

**(Kion and Fuli Grunting)  
****(Kion and Fuli Spitting)**

Kion said, "Mud in the mouth, not so good."

**Kion:  
That was close. Are you two all right? What? You two?**

**Cheezi:  
Is it?**

**Chungu:  
I... Guess so.**

**Kion:  
If you're here, then Janja's here, too. Ono?**

**Ono:  
On it.**

**Cheezi:  
Janja's here? (Gasps) Do you see him?**

**Chungu:  
Ooh, ooh! Maybe he's come back.**

Bunga said, "Those three will stay together."

**Cheezi:  
(Laughs) Yeah! Maybe he's gonna let us back into the Outlands!**

**Fuli:  
Wait, what?**

**Chungu:  
Janja kicked us outta the Outlands.**

**Cheezi:  
We ain't on his crew no more.**

**Fuli:  
You really expect us to believe that?**

**Chungu:  
He said we always messed things up!**

**Fuli:  
Okay, that I believe.**

Baliyo said, "So far there hasn't been a time that they've beaten you all." Fuli said, "And there never will."

**Chungu:  
Now he's got two new guys.**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah. Nne and Tano.**

**Chungu:  
And they're mean and ugly!**

Kini said, "Okay..."

**Ono:  
No sign of Janja.**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Groan)**

**Fuli:  
So what are we gonna do with these two?**

**Kion:  
Well, they can't stay here. You two have to go back to the Outlands.**

**Cheezi:  
But we can't go back!**

**Chungu:  
If we do, Janja's new crew will just kick us out...**

**Cheezi and Chungu:  
Again.**

**Beshte:  
You know, Kion. I don't see these two guys causing much trouble.**

Rani said, "I don't either."

**Fuli:  
Yeah. They're not smart enough.**

**Chungu:  
(Laughs) Hey, thanks!**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah, you got that right!**

The cubs laughed because they didn't know that was an insult.

**Fuli:  
See what I mean?**

**Kion:  
But what if they chase after the herds like Janja always does?**

**Cheezi:  
Why would we do that? When there's leftovers lying all over the place?**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Munching)**

**Ono:  
Maybe we should let them stay. After all, hyenas are scavengers. By cleaning up after everyone, they'd actually be helping the Circle of Life in the Pride Lands.**

**Kion:  
Hmm. Maybe you're right, Ono. And I guess letting them stay would be the nice thing to do.**

**Bunga:  
Feels weird, though.**

Fuli said, "No kidding."

**Kion:  
Okay. As long as you two don't cause any trouble, you can stay in the Pride Lands.**

**Chungu:  
Gee, thanks!**

**Kion:  
Don't make us regret it. Let's get back to our patrol. Ono, check in on them every once in a while. I still think this might be one of Janja's plans.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

Kion said, "Now we know it really wasn't one of Janja's plans."

**Cheezi:  
You hear what they said about us?**

**Chungu:  
(Laughs) Yeah. We're helping with the Circle of Life.**

**Cheezi:  
Feels kinda good, don't it? Uh, what's the Circle of Life again?**

**Chungu:  
I do not know. But if it means lots of leftovers, I like it!**

They all laughed.

**Ono:  
What's that? (Gasps) Hapana!**

**Kion:  
Problem, Ono?**

**Fuli:  
Is it those two hyenas?**

**Ono:  
No, a herd of antelope is stampeding in the rocky plains!**

Baliyo asked, "Wasn't that Nne and Tano?" Fuli said, "Yes."

**Kion:  
Lead the way, Ono! Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**(Antelopes Grunting)**

**Janja:  
(Laughs) That's it, boys. We've almost got 'em. (Panting) And I can almost taste them. (Grunts) ****Hey! You're letting them get away! Don't you remember the plan?**

**Nne:  
We do. Do you?**

**Janja:  
'Course I do! Uh... I think.**

Bunga said, "He can only remember a plan if he came up with it.

**Tano:  
(Sighs) Okay, listen. The plan is to... Uh-oh!**

**Janja:  
Guys! What are you... (Yelps)**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Ono, did you see what made them run?**

**Ono:  
I didn't.**

**Kion:  
(Sniffing) Doesn't matter. I think I know. Come on! We gotta catch that herd and calm 'em down!**

**Janja:  
Oh, great! The Lion Guard spoiled the plan. Again!**

**Nne:  
No. The plan's working perfectly.**

**Janja:  
It is? What kinda plan lets the Lion Guard win?**

**Tano:  
Janja, they're not winning. They're doing exactly what we want them to do.**

Ono said, "When they ditch Janja, that's when their plan goes south."

**Nne:  
Did you even listen when we explained the plan?**

**Janja:  
Sure I did. It's all about rocks and leaves and... Stuff.**

**Tano:  
We scared off the antelopes so the Lion Guard will chase after them.**

**Nne:  
While they're busy, we're gonna go after something else.**

**Tano:  
In the opposite direction.**

**Janja:  
So... The antelopes aren't dinner?**

**Tano:  
No!**

**Janja:  
Oh, but I like antelope.**

Kopa said, "He sounds like a little hyena."

**Tano:  
That's dinner.**

**Janja:  
Ooh! Oryxes! They're good, too!**

**Nne:  
Come on, fur-brain!**

The cubs laughed.

**Janja:  
What'd you call me?**

**Nne:  
Oh, sorry... Boss.**

**Janja:  
That's better. I...**

**(Nne and Tano Laughing)**

**Janja:  
Hey! Wait for me! I'm your leader, remember?**

**Ono:  
Slow it down. No need to run. The Lion Guard's here to help.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, but help them with what?**

**Beshte:  
Good question, Little B. I never did see anyone chasing them.**

**Ono:  
Me neither.**

**Fuli:  
You said earlier you've got an idea what started the stampede.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. It's all our fault.**

**Fuli:  
What?**

**Ono:  
How could it be our fault?**

The cubs were confused about what Kion meant.

**Beshte:  
I'd never start a stampede.**

**Kion:  
We didn't start the stampede. But we let Cheezi and Chungu stay in the Pride Lands.**

**Fuli:  
You think they had something to do with it?**

**Kion:  
Either them or Janja. I caught the scent of hyenas earlier. Ono, find Cheezi and Chungu and lead us to 'em.**

Kini said, "But it was Janja, Nne, and Tano."

**Ono:  
On it!**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Snoring)  
(Rumbling)**

Rafa said, "They're heavy sleepers, that stampede didn't even wake them."

**Janja:  
You two fur-brains!**

**Cheezi:  
Janja! Is it really you?**

**Chungu:  
Did you come looking for us? Do you want us back?**

**Janja:  
You kidding? I got two new hyenas that do everything I say. They really respect me.**

Fuli said, "As if."

**Tano:  
Janja! You coming?**

**Nne:  
Just let him stay behind.**

**Janja:  
(Laughs Nervously) See what I mean? Fellas! Wait up!**

**Cheezi:  
Did... Did that really just happen?**

**Chungu:  
Maybe it was just a dream.**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna dream about Janja some more.**

**Chungu:  
Me, too.**

Rafa said, "Seriously? That is real life."

**Tano:  
There's a dead-end canyon up ahead! We can trap them there before the Lion Guard gets back from their wild goose chase.**

**Janja:  
Wild goose? I thought they were chasing antelopes.**

Ono said, "It was a figure of speech."

**Nne:  
I thought we dumped you.**

**Janja:  
You can't dump me. I'm the boss.**

**Nne:  
Oh, yeah?**

**Tano:  
Watch us.**

**(Janja Groans)**

Kida said, "That's about as bad as the fall you went down in the Outlands."

**Nne:  
So long... Fur-brain!**

**(Nne and Tano Laughing)  
****(Cheezi and Chungu Continue Snoring)**

**Ono:  
You still think they started the antelope stampede?**

**Kion:  
Let's ask 'em. Hey!**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Gasp)**

**Kion:  
Okay, you two. Why'd you start that stampede?**

**Cheezi:  
Stampede?**

**Chungu:  
It wasn't us! We was busy dreamin' about Janja!**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah, yeah! Maybe it was Dream Janja that did it!**

Kopa said, "A dream can't start a stampede."

**Ono:  
"Dream Janja"?**

**Janja:  
Nne! Tano! Come back here!**

**Fuli:  
That sounds like the real Janja to me.**

**Kion:  
I knew it! Come on!**

**Chungu:  
Janja's really here?**

**Cheezi:  
It's a dream come true!**

**Janja:  
Those double-crossing no-goods! Oh, great. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.**

Fuli said, "Janja gets double-crossed twice." Rani asked, "If this is the first, when is the second?" Kion sighed and said, "The second time is when Scar had the Outlanders catch Pride Rock on fire with all of us in it." Kovu said, "I didn't know that."

**Kion:  
Why'd you scare off the antelopes, Janja? What's your plan?**

**Janja:  
Bad enough I get pushed off a cliff. I ain't gonna take the blame, too. It was their idea! The new guys! Something about getting you to chase the antelopes while we chase the oryxes!**

**Fuli:  
Sounds like a pretty good plan.**

**Kion:  
Ono!**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Hapana! I see them! They're chasing the oryxes into a dead-end canyon!**

**Kion:  
Lion Guard! Let's go!**

**Janja:  
Hey, hey, wait, where are you going? You're just gonna leave me here?**

Fuli said, "I wish. Kion said that we had to get them back to the Outlands."

**Cheezi:  
Don't worry, Janja!**

**Chungu:  
We won't leave you.**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Laughing)**

**Janja:  
(Grunting)(Sighs) How is this supposed to save me?**

**Cheezi:  
Save you? (Laughs) We weren't trying to save you.**

**Chungu:  
Yeah! We just wanna keep you company.**

Rani said, "I'm glad I wasn't there."

**(Cheezi and Chungu Sigh)**

**Janja:  
Oh! (Grumbles)**

**(Nne and Tano Laughing)**

**Bunga:  
Oh, whatcha staring at, oryxes?**

**Nne:  
Never seen smart hyenas before?**

Baliyo said, "Good job sneaking up on them."

**Fuli:  
They still haven't!**

**(Nne Grunting)  
****(Tano Screaming)**

Kiara said, "Good move, Kion." Kion said, "Thanks."

**Nne:  
Don't tell me. The Lion Guard.**

**Kion:  
And you must be Janja's new crew.**

**Tano:  
We're our own crew.**

**Nne:  
So now what?**

**Tano:  
You gonna scare us off with the Roar?**

Bunga said, "That's pretty much how we send bad guys flying back into the Outlands."

**Kion:  
You are pretty smart. (Roaring)**

**Janja:  
That's the first time I was ever happy to hear that sound.**

**(All Screaming)  
****(Thuds)**

Baliyo said, "Ouch. That must've hurt."

**Fuli:  
So, what about Janja?**

**Bunga:  
Can't we just leave him on the ledge?**

**Kion:  
I wish. But we gotta get him off the ledge and out of the Pride Lands.**

**Beshte:  
****Hmm. Might not be easy.**

Bunga said, "That was easier than we thought."

**Ono:  
Uh, are we sure this is the right cliff?**

**Kion:  
Janja? Cheezi? Chungu?**

**Beshte:  
You okay?**

**Janja:  
Uh, yeah! I think so.**

**Kion:  
Okay, then. It's time for you to go home.**

**Janja:  
Fine with me. I've had enough of this place for one day. Hey, you coming?**

**Cheezi:  
Sure, Janja!**

**Chungu:  
We thought you'd never ask!**

**Janja:  
Oh! (Snarls) Fur-brains.**

The cubs laughed.

**Cheezi:  
(Laughs) That's right, Janja. That's what we are.**

**Chungu:  
(Chuckles) Yeah. Thanks. It means a lot coming from you.**

**(Janja Growling)**

**Beshte:  
I love a happy ending.**

Fuli asked, "Who doesn't?"


	22. Baboons!

**Baboons!**

Koda asked, "What is this about?" Fuli said, "It is obviously about baboons but which time? We had dealt with baboons on several occasions." Chloe said, "It is about you and that baby baboon you saved twice and returned home." Fuli said sarcastically, "Great."

**Kion:  
Ono, how's it looking from up there?**

**Ono:  
We've got a big rain cloud moving in. Other than that, no signs of trouble. Wait. Mzingo and the vultures. They're circling...**

**Fuli:  
And that usually is a sign of trouble.**

**Kion:  
Let's go see what they're up to. Ono, lead the way!**

Baliyo asked, "What are they up to?" Bunga said, "They're after baby baboonie."

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

**Kiara:  
So, where are you taking me exactly?**

**Zuri:  
Don't worry, we're almost there.**

**Kiara:  
You know I have to be back soon. It's the first time I'm presiding over the Royal Buffalo Wallow. My mom and dad won't be there. It's just me. So I have to make a good impression.**

Kida asked, "What's a Buffalo Wallow?" Kion said, "It is where the buffalo roll in the mud, not something you have to be perfectly clean for." Kopa said, "Rolling in the mud sounds like fun."

**Tiifu:  
(Giggles) Of course. That's what this is all about.**

**Kiara:  
And... You were going to help me get ready, remember?**

**Tiifu:  
We will, Kiara. Look. Here we are! Urembo Meadows!**

**Kiara:  
And we're here... Why?**

**Zuri:  
(Sighs) You need to look your best for your princessy duties.**

Rani said, "Princesses don't need to change their appearances for what they have to do."

**Kiara:  
What's wrong with the way I look now?**

**Tiifu:  
Nothing, Kiara! Nothing at all!**

**Zuri:  
Nothing that we can't fix. (Giggles)**

**Tiifu:  
Oh, c'mon Kiara! It'll be fun!**

**Kiara:  
Okay. I guess I have a little time.**

Kiara said, "This little trip isn't going to end well."

**(Baby Baboon Shrieking)**

**Mzingo:  
As senior member of the Lunch Committee, I move we forego prolonged debate... And dive into business.**

**Mwoga:  
I second the motion.**

**(Baby Baboon Screeching)**

**Kion:  
Vultures! Leave the baby baboon alone!**

Koda said, "Looks like you got their in time, just like every other time."

**(Mwoga Squawks)**

**Ono:  
(Grunts) Go ahead. Make your move, Mwoga!**

**Bunga:  
Don't worry, baboonie! The Lion Guard will save you.**

**Beshte:  
Incoming!**

**Mzingo:  
No! (Grunts)(Yelping) Uh, yield to the Guard! Yield to the Guard!**

**(Baby Baboon Gibbering and Panting)**

**Kion:  
All right, little guy. You're safe.**

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

**Fuli:  
First baboons, now rain... (Sighs) Could it get any better?**

The cubs laughed and Kida said, "It just isn't your day."

**(Baby Baboon Screeching)**

**Beshte:  
Oh, no!**

**Bunga:  
Baboonie!**

**Kion:  
Fuli! The baboon! You're the only one fast enough!**

Baliyo said, "Well Fuli is the only one fast enough to catch up to the baby baboon in the water."

**Fuli:  
Got it, Kion. Huwezi!**

**Tiifu:  
You know, Kiara, a little moisture is good for your complexion.**

Kini said, "A little moisture? Not all rainstorms end in a blink of an eye."

**Kiara:  
A little moisture? This rainstorm could last all day. Huh?**

Baliyo said, "Or not."

**(Tiifu and Zuri Inhaling)**

**Tiifu:  
After all that rain, the flowers smell even sweeter! Which means you'll smell even sweeter for the Buffalo Wallow! (Sighing)**

**(Distant Rumbling)**

Rafa asked, "What is that?" Kiara said, "That's how I got stuck on that island."

**Kiara:  
(Gasps) Oh, no. That was our only way back!**

**Ono:  
Huh? I don't remember an island being there before... Kiara?**

**(Baby Baboon Grunting)**

**Fuli:  
Hold on! I've got you! (Grunts) There, you're safe. Again.**

**(Baby Baboon Gibbering)**

**Fuli:  
(Groans) Maybe you should go on home now.**

**Beshte:  
Aw, that's so cute! I think the little guy likes you.**

The cubs all cooed.

**Bunga:  
Too bad Fuli doesn't like baboons.**

**Fuli:  
I like baboons just fine. As long as they're not anywhere near me.**

**Ono:  
Everyone. Everyone! You won't believe this, but...**

**(Baby Baboon Cooing)**

**Fuli:  
Somebody want to get this thing off me?**

**Kiara:  
Somebody want to get me off this island?**

**Kion:  
Kiara?**

**Ono:  
Oh. Yes. That's what I was going to say you wouldn't believe.**

**Kion:  
I thought Dad asked you to handle the Buffalo Wallow ceremony. What are you doing on that island?**

**Kiara:  
It's wasn't an island when we got here. The rain washed away all the land around us.**

Kovu asked, "What is with you, Tiifu, and Zuri in getting into trouble?" Kiara said, "This isn't the worst situation i've been in. I think the worst was the fire at Pride Rock." Simba asked, "What about that fire on your first hunt that Kovu saved you from?" Vitani said, "Actually that time was planned to get Kovu in your good gracious but that's in the past."

**Kion:  
Relax, Kiara. We'll get you off that island.**

Kiara said, "It'll take both our plans to get us off."

**Zuri:  
Yeah, Kiara! Listen to Kion. Come and relax in the flowers.**

**Tiifu:  
By the time the Lion Guard rescues us, we'll have you smelling and looking great for the buffaloes.**

Rani and Fuli rolled their eyes.

**Fuli:  
Uh, Kion? What're we going to do with this guy?**

**Kion:  
We need to get him home. His family probably lives in the big baboon tree in Nyani Grove. It's not far. So it shouldn't take you too long to get him home.**

Fuli said, "His home ain't in Nyani Grove. His home was at Mapango Cliffs, in a cave at the very top."

**Fuli:  
Me? Uh... Don't you need me to help you get Kiara off the island?**

**Kion:  
We can manage until you get back. Besides, I think that baby baboon kinda likes you.**

**(Baby Baboon Cooing)**

**Fuli:  
Lucky me. (Sighs) All right, off to Nyani Grove it is. Be right back.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Fuli.**

**Fuli:  
You ready?**

**(Baby Baboon Cooing)**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi!**

**(Baby Baboon Cheering)**

**Fuli:  
Hey, easy on the ears.**

**(Baby Baboon Gibbering)**

**Fuli:  
****And don't pull my tail! (Groans) Baboons!**

The cubs laughed at Fuli's face.

**(Baby Baboon Cooing)**

**Fuli:  
Well, here you are. Back home in Nyani Grove. Now I can get back to helping the Lion Guard. Baboons? Hello! Anybody home?**

**Big Baboon:  
Fuli of the Lion Guard? What are you doing here?**

**Fuli:  
****I just wanted to make sure this baby got home safe.**

**Big Baboon:  
Ah... (Hoots) That's nice of you. Just one little problem. That's not our baby. (Hoots) He belongs to our, uh, neighbors.**

**Fuli:  
Fine. Which tree do they live in?**

**Big Baboon:  
(Laughing) Tree? They don't live in a tree, Fuli. They live on Mapango Cliffs. In a cave. Way up at the top.**

Bunga said, "That's a long way."

**Fuli:  
Way up at the top? (Sighs) Guess this is going to take a little longer than I thought.**

**Big Baboon:  
Fuli? When you see the cliff baboons, will you give them a message from us?**

**Fuli:  
What is it?**

**Big Baboon:  
****Ooh, ooh, ooh! **

**Fuli:  
Ah! (Grunts)**

**(Baboons Throw Fruit At Fuli)  
****(Baboons Shrieking)**

**Fuli:  
(Grunts)(Sighs) Baboons! Always throwing fruit. (Sighs) Huwezi!**

Fuli said, "After a while, baboons throwing fruit gets to be really annoying."

**Big Baboon:  
Now, whose turn is it to climb down and pick up all the throwing fruit?**

**(Baboons Point At Each Other)  
**

**Big Baboon:  
(Grunts) Baboons...**

The cubs laughed.

**Kiara:  
Tiifu, Zuri! We have to find a way off this island. (Sighs) What are you doing? (Grunts)**

**Tiifu:  
(Giggling) Giving you a mud facial!**

**Zuri:  
Remember, it never hurts to look your best!**

**(Kiara Muffled Groans)**

Kion said, "I know how it feels to have mud on my face." Kiara asked, "How?" Kion said, "Some mongooses threw mud in mine and Fuli's face in the marsh and then again during my healing at the Tree." Chloe said, "You'll see when we get there. After Kion gets his scar."

**Zuri:  
Don't move. It has to dry.**

**Tiifu:  
(Giggles) Don't you just love it?**

**(Kiara Muffled Speech)**

**Tiifu:  
What did she say?**

**Zuri:  
I think she said... (Mumbling)**

**Kiara:  
Ugh! I said, "We're trapped!" And I don't want to keep the buffaloes waiting. We have to find a way to cross that river!**

**Zuri:  
But why even attend the buffalo ceremony if you're not looking your best?**

**Tiifu:  
Your fur feels softer already!**

Kion said, "The only differences between the both of us having mud on our faces is that I had no choice, it was for healing, and I walked around the Tree of Life with mud on my face." Bunga said, "Let's not forget that you could speak."

**Zuri:  
Now, how about some more mud?**

**Bunga:  
A-ha! I got it! Use the Roar to get rid of all the water! Then they could just walk off the island.**

Kiara said, "But the water is moving to fast, Kion's not on the island, and the island is in the middle of the water."

**Kion:  
Unless the Roar destroys the island.**

**Beshte:  
That wouldn't be good.**

**Kion:  
But there might be another way to get them off the island. We can make a bridge!**

Nala said, "Good thinking Kion."

**(Baby Baboon Gibbering and Screeching)**

**Fuli:  
(Groans) Hey, baboon? Mind making a little less noise up there?**

**(Baby Baboon Continues Screeching)**

Kida said, "The baboon is no longer on your back."

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) That's better. Nice and quiet. A little too quiet. (Gasps) Baboon? Baboon! Ow.**

Bunga said, "That got your attention."

**(Baboon Giggling)**

**Fuli:  
Oh, no! Don't even think about... (Grunts and Sighs)**

Fuli said, "That was starting to get old."

**[Starts "Baboons!"]**

**It doesn't matter what tricks you play  
****Still gotta help you find your way  
****Come on down, let the silliness end  
****Maybe you and I can still be friends  
****Yes, I'm wondering why  
****Can't we just see  
****Eye to eye?  
****Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons  
****Always up to trouble  
****Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons  
****Make that trouble double  
****Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons  
****I wish we could go our different ways  
****Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons  
****Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons  
****Being funny is okay, for sure  
****What you're doing here is something more  
****Disrespecting everyone you see  
****Won't make you friends so easily  
****Yes, I'm wondering why  
****Can't we just see  
****Eye to eye?  
****Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons  
****Always up to trouble  
****Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons  
****You make that trouble double  
****Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons  
****I wish we could go our different ways  
****Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons  
****Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons  
****If you'd behave  
****Stop throwing fruit  
****I might admit you're kinda cute  
****Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons  
****Aways up to trouble  
****Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons  
****You make that trouble double  
****Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons  
****I wish we could go our different ways  
****Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons  
****I wish we could go our different ways  
****Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons  
****Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons  
****Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons  
****Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons**

**[End "Baboons!"]**

Baliyo said, "That's an interesting outlook on baboons."

**Fuli:  
****(Groans) Baboons.**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**Ono:  
That's it, Beshte!**

**Beshte:  
Poa! One tree bridge, ready to go!**

**Bunga:  
And there it goes.**

**Ono:  
Along with more of the island.**

**(All Groaning)**

Kion said, "Getting Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri off that island was a lot harder than we thought."

**Kiara:  
Tiifu, Zuri!**

**Zuri:  
What? Is it time to roll over?**

**Tiifu:  
Try lying in the sun, Kiara. It's so relaxing.**

**Kiara:  
I'm sure it is. But we're getting out of here. Now!**

**Zuri:  
What about the Lion Guard?**

**Tiifu:  
Aren't they going to rescue us?**

**Kiara:  
No time to wait. Besides, I've got a plan. We're gonna make a stepping stone path to shore. All we need is a few big stones.**

Kovu said, "That's not a bad plan." Kiara said, "If it had worked."

**Tiifu:  
Ooh, I see a stone! This will be easy!**

Rani said, "There is no way small stones would work."

**Kiara:  
We'll need something just a little bigger.**

**Zuri:  
Ooh! This is bigger! And shinier! I can see my face in it!**

**Tiifu:  
Really? Let me see! Does my nose look big to you?**

**Zuri:  
No, it looks pretty.**

**Kiara:  
(Chuckles) Yes, that should do it. (Straining and Panting) A little help?**

**Zuri:  
But... I might chip a claw.**

Baliyo said, "Someone cares about her looks a little too much." Bunga said, "Yeah where they called the Lion Guard because of their fur being frizzy."

**Kiara:  
(Growls) Zuri.**

**Zuri:  
Oh. (Giggles Nervously) Since you put it that way...**

**Kiara:  
Okay, here we go. One, two, three... Push!**

**(All Straining)**

**Zuri:  
Are we done yet?**

**Kiara:  
We need to roll it over the edge.**

**Zuri:  
Oh! You have got to be kidding! I mean... Go us!**

The cubs laughed.

**Tiifu:  
Yay!**

**(All Straining)**

**Kiara:  
It's moving!**

**Tiifu:  
We did it!**

**Zuri:  
Yay!**

**Kiara:  
No. We didn't.**

**Tiifu:  
But we got the rock to the river.**

**Kiara:  
(Sighs) I'll just have to think of something else.**

**Ono:  
(Sighs) Too bad that boulder idea didn't work. Better tell Kion.**

Vitani asked, "When do you two combine ideas and whose idea was it to do that?" Kion said, "We do it soon and it was my idea to combine both plans."

**Fuli:  
Won't be long. You're almost home.**

**(Vultures Squawking)**

**Fuli:  
(Gasps) Oh, no! We have to get past the vultures to get to the cliffs. So get down. And no noise. Good. Now follow me.**

Rafa said, "You got that baby baboon listening closely." Fuli said, "To keep him safe."

**Mzingo:  
Hmm, I was certain I saw that delectable little baboon around here somewhere. I move we keep looking.**

**Mwoga:  
And I second it!**

**Mzingo:  
All in favor?**

**Mwoga:  
Aye!**

**Vulture:  
Aye!**

**(Baby Baboon Gasps)**

Kini asked, "How do you fix that?" Fuli said, "By pretending that i'm on a hunt."

**Mzingo:  
Hmm. All who think that sounded like a little baboon say aye.**

**Mwoga:  
Aye!**

**Vulture:  
Aye!**

**Mzingo:  
The ayes have it. Let us investigate.**

**Fuli:  
Listen, I've got an idea.**

**(Rustling)**

**Mzingo:  
There! In the grass! (Chuckling and Sing-Song) Come out, come out, wherever you... Oh. It's you. Greetings, Fuli.**

The cubs laughed because Mzingo was expecting a baby baboon and got Fuli instead.

**Mwoga:  
All alone, are we?**

**Fuli:  
That's right. All alone. Just the way I like it.**

**Mzingo:  
Hmm. Really? What happened to that delicious... I mean, adorable baby baboon we were trying to help earlier?**

**Fuli:  
Trying to help?**

**Mzingo:  
Oh, yes. He was hopelessly lost and we were trying to guide him home.**

Bunga said, "Likely story."

**(Baby Baboon Whimpering)**

**Fuli:  
I'm sure he's found his way home by now. So, if you don't mind... I'm on a hunt.**

Rafa said, "You really did a good job tricking them." Fuli said, "I'm not done yet."

**Mzingo:  
Hmm. Indeed. Uh, what are you hunting?**

**Fuli:  
Well, you're looking pretty plump.**

**Mzingo:  
Me? Yes... Well... Ahem. Meeting adjourned!**

They all laughed that Mzingo thought Fuli was being serious. Fuli said, "I would never actually eat a vulture."

**Fuli:  
They're gone... Again. Good job staying quiet under there.**

**(Baby Baboon Sneezes)**

**Kion:  
So Kiara tried to use a boulder as a stepping stone? Sounds like a good plan.**

**Ono:  
Yes. Unfortunately, it collapsed part of the island into the water.**

**Beshte:  
Just like our tree did.**

**Kion:  
They were both good plans. Just not good enough. Hmm, I wonder... If we put both plans together... Bunga, Beshte, help me move that big boulder.**

**Bunga:  
You got it!**

**Beshte:  
Ready when you are.**

**Kion:  
Ono, fly over and get Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri. Bring them to that tree.**

**Ono:  
I see... Of course! On my way!**

Fuli said, "Good plan."

**Fuli:  
Finally! Here we are. You're home safe and...**

**(Baby Baboon Gibbering)**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Figures. Get him all this way and he just runs off.**

**(Baby Baboon Gibbering)**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Baboons!**

Bunga said, "He's just happy to be home." Fuli said, "That's not the end."

**(Baby Baboon Hooting)**

**Baboon Mother:  
Oh, there you are! You're okay.**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Okay. Guess my work here's done. (Gasps)**

Fuli said, "It isn't."

**Mzingo:  
Motion to engage with lunch?**

**Mwoga:  
Aye!**

**Vulture:  
Aye!**

**(Baboon Gasping)**

**Fuli:  
Oh, no, you don't!**

**Kiara:  
I like your plan, Kion. But we better be quick. This island isn't going to last much longer.**

**Tiifu:  
But we can't leave yet. We haven't finished getting ready for your Royal Buffalo thingy!**

**(Tiifu and Zuri Yelping)**

Kini said, "Oh boy."

**Ono:  
Hapana!**

**(All Gasping)**

**Tiifu and Zuri:  
Help!**

**Kiara:  
Don't worry, I've got you! (Straining)**

**(All Sigh)**

Baliyo said, "That was a nice save."

**Tiifu and Zuri:  
You saved us!**

**Kiara:  
That's what princesses do.**

Rani said, "Can't argue with that." Kion said, "How could you? You were the leader of the Night Pride since you were a princess and not queen yet." Rani said, "Good point."

**Kiara:  
Now let's get out of here. Kion?**

**(All Straining)**

**Kion:  
We're all set with the boulder! You ready to knock over that tree?**

**Kiara:  
I'm ready! Are you ready?**

**Tiifu and Zuri:  
Ready.**

**Kiara:  
Then... Push!**

**(All Straining)**

Simba said, "Good job on making that bridge together as a team."

**Tiifu:  
You did it!**

**Kiara:  
We all did it!**

**Kion:  
Right.**

**(Vultures Squawking)**

**Mzingo:  
Attack!**

**(Baby Baboon Screams)**

Beshte said, "I thought you said that cheetahs don't climb." Fuli said, "We don't climb straight up with no ledges to go to."

**Fuli:  
Vultures! Claws off my baboon! ****(Grunts)**

Bunga asked, "Did you just call it your baboon?" Fuli said, "That was in the past."

**Mzingo:  
It's no use, Fuli. You can't climb faster than we can fly. ****(Laughing)  
**

**(Baboons Gibbering)  
****(Vultures Groaning)**

Ono said, "Getting help from baboons."

**Fuli:  
(Panting) Baboons! Oh! That's it! Hold 'em off. I'm almost there!**

**Mzingo:  
Get the baby! I'll take care of Fuli.**

**(Fuli Grunts)  
****(Mzingo Yelps)  
****(Fuli Grunts)  
****(Mzingo Gasps)  
****(Mzingo Grunts)  
****(Mzingo Screaming)  
****(Thuds)**

**Mzingo:  
Argh!**

The cubs laughed.

**Fuli:  
(Laughs) Thanks!**

**(Baby Baboon Laughing)**

**Mzingo:  
I'll be back for you.**

**Fuli:  
(Yells) Mzingo. Tell your parliament to back off!**

Rafa said, "Nice tackle."

**(Vultures Squawking)  
****(Baboons Gibbering)**

**Mzingo:  
Emergency motion to cease and desist!**

**Mwoga:  
Shall we form a committee and put it to a vote?**

**Mzingo:  
No! Stop! (Stammers) Go! Now!**

They all laughed.

**Baboons (Chanting):  
Fuli! Fuli! Fuli!**

Ono said, "I have never seen baboons do that before."

**Fuli:  
(Chuckles) Baboons.**

**Mother Baboon:  
Thank you for saving my baby.**

**Baby Baboon:  
Huwezi!**

Beshte said, "Aw. That's nice."

**Tiifu:  
I'm sorry we weren't able to help you, Kiara.**

**Kiara:  
But you did help. I could never have gotten off that island without you two.**

**Tiifu:  
I meant I'm sorry we couldn't help you look better.**

**Kiara:  
There are more important things than how you look.**

Rani said, "I couldn't agree more."

**Kiara:  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a royal duty to perform.**

**(Buffalo Grunting)**

**Vuruga Vuruga:  
Your Highness.**

**Kiara:  
Vuruga Vuruga. So good to see you.**

**Vuruga Vuruga:  
And you. I must say, you look ready for the Wallow! Usually the royals are always so stuffy at these things. But this this is most impressive! Clearly, you understand what the Buffalo Wallow is all about.**

**Kiara:  
Uh, thank you, Vuruga Vuruga. Though Zuri and Tiifu deserve some of the credit, too. They always insist I try to look my best. Now! Let the Buffalo Wallow begin!**

**(Buffalo Lowing)**

Baliyo said, "That's an interesting tradition."

**Beshte:  
Poa! That sure looks like fun.**

**Kion:  
Fuli?**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Sorry it took so long. The baby baboon's home safe. Just wasn't as simple as I thought it would be.**

**Kion:  
Nothing's ever simple when it comes to Fuli and baboons.**

Ono said, "You never get along with baboons."

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Bet you're glad to be rid of that pesky little baboonie.**

**Fuli:  
(Laughs) You know it. (Softly) Baboons.**

Baliyo said, "That was an interesting showing." Chloe said, "Wait 'til you see what's next. Beware of the Zimwi." Bunga said, "YES!"


	23. Beware the Zimwi

**Beware the Zimwi**

Kini asked, "What's a Zimwi? I never heard of it." Kion said, "If you would do the honors of telling it, Bunga." Bunga said, "Yes! It has 8 legs, as tall as 2 giraffes, teeth sharper than a croc's, it also has spikes. It comes out on a full moon and when you see it, you never speak another word." The cubs got spooked by how Bunga said it. Kion said, "Don't worry young ones, it is just a story. It's just that everyone got spooked by Rafiki's story."

**Rafiki:**  
**And then, out of the darkness came a bone-chilling noise.**

**Hare:**  
**(Gasps) What was it?**

**Rafiki:**  
**Hmm. Are young ones like you ready? It is a story that will make your fur stand up straight.**

Kini asked, "Wait. There's a story?" Bunga said, "Rafiki knows the best stories."

**Hare:**  
**Oh, we are, we are!**

**Mtoto:**  
**Tell us the story, Rafiki! Please?**

**Young Rhino:**  
**Yeah!**

**Hare:**  
**We wanna hear it!**

**Kion:**  
**We all want to hear the story, Rafiki.**

**Rafiki:**  
**Very well. Where was I? Ah, yes. They heard a bone-chilling noise, the call of the Zimwi.**

**Hare:**  
**What's a Zimwi?**

**Rafiki:**  
**The Zimwi is a terrifying beast!**

**All:**  
**Ahhh!**

The cubs got a little spooked and hid by their parents. Kion said, "It's okay. It's just a story."

**Rafiki:**  
**But it only comes into the Pride Lands on the night of the full moon.**

**Bunga:**  
**Hey, tonight's a full moon!**

**(All Gasp)**

Rafa said, "Please tell me it actually is just a story." Ono said, "It is just a story."

**Rafiki:**  
**Huh! So it is. Then, it is on a night like tonight that you might hear the Zimwi's call.**

**(Beshte Bellowing)**

The cubs jumped. Kiara said, "That isn't the Zimwi."

**Hare:**  
**What was that?**

**Mtoto:**  
**Was that...**

**Young Rhino:**  
**The Zimwi?**

**(Beshte Bellowing)**

**Kion:**  
**Whoever you are, come out and show yourself!**

**(Beshte Bellowing)**

**Kion:**  
**You heard me! Come out!**

**Beshte:**  
**Kion? Oh! Uh, hey, everybody.**

The cubs relaxed a little seeing that it was only Beshte.

**Bunga:**  
**I thought I recognized that bellow.**

**Fuli:**  
**Me too. But why are you bellowing so late?**

**Beshte:**  
**I need to practice. Tomorrow I'll be bellowing for the Bellow Fellows.**

**Fuli:**  
**"Bellow Fellows"?**

Kida asked, "What are Bellow Fellows?" Beshte said, "It's a group of hippos."

**Ono:**  
**Uh, that sounds... Nice.**

**Beshte:**  
**It's poa! If they like me, I'll get to bellow all the time with them! It's gonna be so much fun! But, uh, I'm kinda nervous to bellow in front of 'em.**

**Rafiki:**  
**Hmm, yes, yes. I suppose this is much more interesting than the Zimwi.**

**Bunga:**  
**Wait, Rafiki! Don't go!**

**Mtoto:**  
**We wanna hear about the Zimwi!**

Koda said, "We do too." The cubs stayed close to their parents for this whole time.

**Rafiki:**  
**Is that so? And you are sure you're not too frightened?**

**Hare:**  
**I'm not scared!**

**Mtoto:**  
**Tell us, Rafiki!**

**Young Rhino:**  
**Yeah!**

**Rafiki:**  
**Very well!**

**[Start "Beware the Zimwi"]**

**On a night such as this**  
**With a full moon up high**  
**A creature comes out with a frightening cry**  
**It towers above you**  
**Tall as two giraffes**  
**And as it approaches, oh, how it laughs**  
**Ha!**  
**So, beware all you young ones**  
**You're in for a fright**  
**Something is lurking but just out of sight**  
**You won't hear it coming**  
**Though try as you might**  
**So, beware of the Zimwi**  
**Beware of the Zimwi tonight**  
**Listen closely, now.**  
**Big spikes has the Zimwi**  
**And yes, it moves fast**  
**With eight legs on its body**  
**Each bigger than the last**  
**Its teeth are sharper than a croc's, so I've heard**  
**Yet those who have seen it never speak another word**  
**So beware, all you young ones**  
**You're in for a fright**  
**Something is lurking but just out of sight**  
**You won't hear it coming though try as you might**  
**So beware of the Zimwi**  
**Beware of the Zimwi tonight**  
**A-ha!**  
**Beware of the Zimwi tonight**

**[End "Beware the Zimwi"]**

**(All Gasp)**

The cubs were up against their parents now. Kion said, "Don't worry, there is no such thing. Me and my team searched the Pride Lands that night to prove that the Zimwi wasn't real to those young animals and we found nothing."

**Kion:**  
**(Chuckles) Relax. It's just a story.**

**Fuli:**  
**It is just a story. Right, Rafiki?**

**Rafiki:**  
**Mmm? Who is to say? Now, off to bed you go. Go, go, go!**

**Kion:**  
**Thanks for the story, Rafiki.**

**Rafiki:**  
**Yes, yes. Sleep tight. Don't let the Zimwi bite. (Laughs)**

Kini said, "That sounds really scary, even if it isn't real."

**Mtoto:**  
**The Zimwi can't be real, uh, can it?**

**Kion:**  
**Eight legs? Each one bigger than the last? Does that sound real, guys?**

**Ono:**  
**No way.**

**Beshte:**  
**Nope.**

**Fuli:**  
**Just a story.**

**Mtoto:**  
**I hope so.**

**Bunga:**  
**That's too bad. I'd kinda like to meet the Zimwi. (Laughs)**

Rafa said, "I wouldn't." Shabaha said, "I wouldn't mind meeting the Zimwi if it was real."

**(Wind Whooshing)**  
**(All Gasp)**

**Mtoto:**  
**Oh, no.**

**Hare:**  
**Huh?**

**Fuli, Beshte, Ono:**  
**Ah!**

**Bunga:**  
**Zimwi?**

**Kion:**  
**Bunga, it's only the wind.**

The cubs laughed nervously and Kida said, "They all got scared by the wind thinking it was the Zimwi but you, dad." Fuli said, "That's only cause he knows the Zimwi isn't real."

**Ono (Stammers):**  
**Of course.**

**Beshte:**  
**Right.**

**Fuli:**  
**Yeah.**

**Young Rhino:**  
**Are you sure?**

**Kion:**  
**If you guys are that worried, maybe you should all stay together tonight. You'll feel safer.**

Rani said, "That's one way to help little animals feel safe."

**Mtoto (Stutters):**  
**Okay.**

**Hare:**  
**Whew. Good idea.**

**Young Rhino:**  
**Might even be fun.**

**Beshte:**  
**That does sound fun. Maybe we can do that, too.**

**Bunga:**  
**Hey, yeah! We can all spend the night at Hakuna Matata Falls. I'm sure my uncles won't mind.**

Fuli said, "That was one crazy night." Rani said, "And I thought a lion with a powerful roar was crazy. This whole Zimwi thing is just ridiculous, young animals believing a creature like that could be real."

**Kion:**  
**Sure.**

**Ono:**  
**Fine by me.**

**Fuli:**  
**I'm in.**

**Beshte:**  
**Yeah. That sounds poa! (Clears Throat)(Bellowing)**

**(All Exclaim)**

**Beshte:**  
**Oh, sorry. (Bellowing)**

**Bunga:**  
**Hey, Big B, that one sounded like Uncle Pumbaa!**

Simba said, "That did sound like Pumbaa."

**(Branch Snapping)**  
**(Bellowing In Distance)**  
**(Rustling)**

**Young Rhino:**  
**Ahhh! The Zimwi! Zimwi!**

**Mtoto:**  
**Zimwi?**

**Hare:**  
**(Gasps) Where?**

**(Rustling)**

**Mtoto and Hare:**  
**(Gasp) Ah!**

**(All Grunting)**

Kiara said, "See? It's just some gazelle."

**Young Rhino:**  
**Kion! Kion!**

**Kion:**  
**Hmm?**

**Young Rhino:**  
**You gotta help us!**

Koda said, "You were sleeping peacefully until they showed up." Kion said, "I think we all were but we were the only group of animals they could come to protect the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life."

**Kion:**  
**What? What's wrong?**

**Young Rhino:**  
**It's the Zimwi! It's in the Pride Lands! I just saw it!**

**Kion:**  
**The Zimwi? That's impossible.**

Kion said, "That was probably the two little porcupines that they saw."

**Mtoto:**  
**No, it's really true!**

**Hare:**  
**Help us!**

**Fuli:**  
**(Sighs) Zimwi?**

**Bunga:**  
**In the Pride Lands?**

**Kion:**  
**The Zimwi doesn't exist. It's just a story! You must've seen some other animal.**

Bunga said, "It's a shame that all it was was two little porcupines."

**Bunga:**  
**You really saw it?**

**Young Rhino:**  
**In the woodlands. It was as tall as two giraffes!**

**Mtoto:**  
**Just like Rafiki said!**

**Young Rhino:**  
**And its teeth were sharper than a crocodile's!**

**Beshte:**  
**They were?**

**Kion:**  
**For the last time, there's no such thing as a Zimwi.**

**(Scratching In Distance)**

Kini asked, "What is that?" Fuli said, "Just Timon scratching a stick."

**Mtoto:**  
**I'm scared!**

**Hare:**  
**What if it eats all of us?**

**Ono:**  
**Oh, maybe it is real.**

**(Scratching Continues)**

The cubs laughed nervously again at ho everyone got spooked by Timon scratching a stick against rocks.

**Timon:**  
**Now that I have your attention, let an expert tell you all about the Zimwi.**

**Bunga:**  
**You know about the Zimwi, Uncle Timon?**

**Baliyo said, "You look annoyed." Kion said, "That's because everyone thought it was real and I was the only one who actually realized it was just a story." Kiara said, "It really doesn't sound like a real animal."**

**Pumbaa:**  
**Know about it? Timon's the only animal in the Pride Lands to survive an encounter with...**

**Timon and Pumbaa:**  
**The Zimwi!**

**Ono:**  
**So, it's not just a story!**

**Kion:**  
**You've both seen the Zimwi?**

**Pumbaa:**  
**Oh, Timon has! Right, Timon?**

**Timon:**  
**Ha! You better believe it! (Chuckles) More or less.**

Kiara said, "Timon and Pumbaa aren't exactly the ones who knows about all sorts of animals. I mean after all, they called Bunga "The Sage of Hakuna Matata Falls.""

**Kion:**  
**"More or less"?**

**Timon:**  
**(Chuckles) Well, not exactly me. See, my Ma's cousin's friend knows an ox who told him he ran into the Zimwi! And it ate him!**

Kopa said, "Wait. That makes no sense. If the ox got eaten, he wouldn't be able to tell anybody the story."

**Pumbaa:**  
**Oh, the horror!**

**Young Rhino:**  
**Oh, no!**

**Hare:**  
**Ahhh!**

**Kion:**  
**Wait! If the ox got eaten, how did he tell anyone else the story?**

**Pumbaa:**  
**Ooh, good question. Timon?**

**Timon:**  
**Uh, you'd have to ask the ox. The point is, nothing can stop the Zimwi!**

**Young Rhino:**  
**Ah! What are we gonna do?**

**Timon:**  
**Nothing you can do, kid.**

Rani said, "You've got to be kidding. Those two don't make any sense."

**Kion:**  
**Maybe there's nothing he can do, but we're the Lion Guard. We'll find whatever you saw. And if it really is the Zimwi, we'll run it out of the Pride Lands!**

**Bunga:**  
**Yeah! Or get eaten trying!**

Kion said, "We aren't gonna even come close to getting eaten." Fuli said, "Yeah and certainly not you."

**(All Gasp)**

**Pumbaa:**  
**(Crying) Oh! Why does our little Bunga have to be so brave?**

Ono said, "Probably because Bunga never thinks before he acts."

**Kion:**  
**Let's go. Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:**  
**Lion Guard defend!**

**Kion:**  
**Even if we're just defending everyone from Rafiki's silly story.**

**Fuli:**  
**I hope you're right about that.**

Fuli said, "And he was."

**Bunga:**  
**Here, Zimwi, Zimwi, Zimwi. Here, Zimwi, Zimwi, Zimwi.**

The cubs forgot how crept out they were and laughed.

**Kion:**  
**(Chuckles) Come on, Bunga. You really think there's a creature out here that's as tall as two giraffes with big spikes, and teeth sharper than a crocodile?**

**Bunga:**  
**Yeah! Don't forget the eight legs! You believe it too, don't ya, Big B?**

**Beshte:**  
**I don't know, Bunga. I've never seen anything like that. But there's probably lots of things I've never seen.**

Beshte said, "Like I never saw Red Pandas or that test in the lair created by the original Lion Guard." Vitani asked, "Wait a minute. There's a test in the Lion Guard Lair? How do you know about it?" Kion said, "Yes, there is a test set up by the original Lion Guard to help the Lion Guard realize that they are worthy to take on anything and we took it when we were trying to figure out how to defeat Scar."

**Ono:**  
**I see a lot more than you guys do. And I still haven't seen everything. So, who knows?**

**Fuli:**  
**Come on, Kion. Isn't it possible?**

**Kion:**  
**Mmm, no. We'll find whatever it is those animals saw, and then you'll see it's not a Zimwi.**

**Fuli said, "And as usual, you were right."**

**Bunga:**  
**So, you think it's something worse?**

**(Genets Chittering)**  
**(All Gasp)**

**Bunga:**  
**Come on! Come on! We can't let this thing get away.**

**Ono:**  
**Actually, would that be so bad?**

**(Genets Chittering)**  
**(Genets Chittering)**

The cubs snuggled close to their parents and Rafa asked, "What is that?" Kion said, "It's just genets."

**Ono:**  
**Ahhh! Hapana! (Struggling)**

**Genet:**  
**Oh, excuse us. Did we scare you?**

**Ono:**  
**Me? Why, uh, no!**

The cubs laughed nervously.

**Beshte:**  
**Hey, little genets. Where are you guys off to?**

**Genet:**  
**Just heading home.**

**Bunga:**  
**Good thinkin'. Get home before the Zimwi gets ya.**

**Genet:**  
**Zimwi? What's a Zimwi?**

**Bunga:**  
**You've never heard of the Zimwi? It's...**

**Kion:**  
**It's nothing!**

**Bunga:**  
**Pfft, yeah. If something as tall as two giraffes is nothing!**

**Genet (Whimpers):**  
**Two giraffes?**

**Fuli:**  
**Bunga?**

**Bunga:**  
**If nothing has teeth bigger than a crocodile's. Then yeah, sure! The Zimwi's nothing!**

**Genet:**  
**Huh! Teeth bigger than a crocodile's?**

**Kion:**  
**Bunga! Enough!**

**Bunga:**  
**Speaking of enough, you'd think four legs is enough, but not for the Zimwi! He's got eight!**

**(Genets Whimper)**

**Kion:**  
**Don't worry, okay? We're not even sure the Zimwi's real.**

Fuli said, "It isn't."

**Bunga:**  
**(Scoffs) Yeah. For all we know it could be some other eight-legged, super tall, sharp-toothed thing stalking through the Pride Lands tonight.**

Ono said, "There is nothing as tall as two giraffes."

**Genet:**  
**We really have to get back.**

**Bunga:**  
**Good idea! The Lion Guard's on duty! So, go on home and get a good night's sleep.**

**Genet:**  
**I don't see that happening. Let's go!**

**(Genets Chittering)**

**Bunga:**  
**Hey, wait! If you do see the Zimwi, try to keep it where it is till we get there, okay? Then leave the rest to us. Think they'll do it?**

**Ono:**  
**I doubt it.**

Baliyo said, "You really scared them, just like you did Pinguino." Fuli said, "That wouldn't be hard to do. Pinguino over exaggerates with problems, just like Thurston."

**Fuli:**  
**Bunga, why did you scare them like that?**

**Beshte:**  
**Yeah, Little B. You really got 'em on the run.**

**Bunga:**  
**What? I was tryin' to make 'em feel safe!**

**Kion:**  
**But they hadn't even heard of the Zimwi til you told them about it.**

**Bunga:**  
**How was I supposed to know?**

Kiara said, "Maybe by how they asked what a Zimwi is."

**Kion:**  
**(Sighs) Okay, Bunga. But the next animal we run into, try not to mention the Zimwi.**

**Bunga:**  
**No Zimwi. You got it.**

**Ono:**  
**I have to admit, hearing Bunga describe the Zimwi has me a little on edge, too.**

**Beshte:**  
**Well, hopefully Kion's right and it's just a story after all.**

**Fuli:**  
**Um, he probably is. Just listen. Everything's peaceful and quiet.**

**Ono:**  
**Yeah. A little too quiet...**

**(Hooves Approaching)**  
**(Animal Screaming)**

**Ono:**  
**Ah! I take it back. Quiet's fine! Quiet's fine!**

The cubs laughed.

**Thurston:**  
**(Sobbing) Panic and run! Panic and run! Panic and run! Panic and run! (Exclaims)**

Kiara said, "Of course it's that zebra."

**Kion:**  
**Hey there, it's okay. It's okay, calm down.**

**Thurston:**  
**Calm down and trot. Calm down and trot.**

Koda said, "You're just following his movements." Kion said, "Because we were trying to calm him down and talk to him."

**Kion:**  
**What's got you all upset?**

**Bunga:**  
**Isn't it obvious? He's panicked about the Zimwi! Oops. I said Zimwi. Oops. Said it again!**

**Thurston:**  
**The Zimwi? Why should I panic about the Zimwi?**

**Beshte:**  
**You're not afraid of the Zimwi?**

**Thurston:**  
**Why would I be? Everyone knows it's just a story. Right?**

**Kion:**  
**Right! Thank you!**

Ono said, "That zebra needs to talk less." Fuli said, "I agree."

**Thurston:**  
**Yes. To think that I'd panic and run over a creature that doesn't even exist. (Laughing) How silly!**

The cubs were weirded out.

**Fuli:**  
**Okay, but if you're not running from the Zimwi, what are you running from?**

**Thurston:**  
**Hmm. What was I? Ooh! I remember! It was genets! There were three of them! Running wild! So small and furry, with long tails! Panic and run! (Whimpers)(In Distance) Panic and run...**

Koda said, "Of course he would be afraid of little genets."

**Bunga:**  
**At least he's not afraid of the Zimwi.**

**Kion:**  
**Yeah. Come on, everybody.**

**(Owl Hooting)**

**Kion:**  
**Just an owl, guys.**

**Bunga:**  
**Is it, Kion? Or is it the Zimwi laughing right before it eats some unsuspecting animal?**

**Kion:**  
**Bunga.**

Kion said, "Bunga. You were starting to get a little annoying with thinking that the Zimwi was real."

**(Beshte Bellowing)**

**Ono:**  
**Hapana!**

**Kion:**  
**What?**

**Bunga:**  
**Zimwi?**

**Beshte:**  
**Sorry. I was practicing my bellows. You know, for the Bellow Fellows?**

**Kion:**  
**(Sighs) See? Just Beshte. No Zimwi.**

Rani said, "Looks like everyone got spooked by Rafiki's story."

**(Beshte Bellows)**

**Ono:**  
**I'm not sure which is spookier, Beshte. The Zimwi, or you!**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:**  
**(Sighs) Still no sign of the Zimwi.**

**(Kion Groans)**

**Bunga:**  
**Or... Or whatever it is.**

**Kion:**  
**Huh? Anyone else feel...**

**Ono:**  
**Really scared? Not me!**

Kini said, "It's obvious you were scared because of how fast you said that."

**Kion:**  
**No. Like we're being watched.**

**Bunga:**  
**By the Zimwi?**

**Ono:**  
**Usually I do the watching.**

**Beshte:**  
**Who'd watch us?**

**Fuli:**  
**Where?**

**Kion:**  
**Shh. Over there. In the bushes.**

**Bunga:**  
**Ooh, how many eyes does the Zimwi have?**

**Fuli:**  
**Too many.**

Kion said, "It isn't the Zimwi, it was gazelles."

**Kion:**  
**All right, team, let's move in. Ono, keep an eye out overhead.**

**Ono:**  
**Uh, affirmative.**

**(Branch Cracks)**  
**(Kion Gasps)**  
**(Rustling)**

**Bunga:**  
**Shh.**

**Kion:**  
**Now!**

**(Gazelle Bellowing)**

**Bunga:**  
**We got you, Zimwi! The Zimwi can fly?**

**Kion:**  
**Gazelles?**

**Gazelle:**  
**Don't hurt us!**

Fuli said, "We would never hurt an animal on purpose." Bunga asked, "What about that time that Kion knocked over a peacock on purpose?" Fuli said, "Bunga. Enough of that."

**Male Gazelle:**  
**Please! We were just hiding!**

**Fuli:**  
**This is what we've been chasing?**

**Beshte:**  
**So, what are you hiding from?**

**Male Gazelle:**  
**What else?**

**All:**  
**The Zimwi!**

**Kion:**  
**Listen. I don't think the Zimwi's really real.**

**Male Gazelle:**  
**But we saw it. Right before we jumped into the bushes. It had giant teeth! On the outside of its head!**

Ono said, "That was porcupine quills."

**Ono:**  
**Hapana! We've heard those teeth are as sharp as a crocodile's.**

**Gazelle:**  
**We heard it can fly!**

**Bunga:**  
**You heard that, too?**

**Kion:**  
**They heard it from you! Relax. The Zimwi's just a story.**

**Male Gazelle:**  
**Oh, yeah? (Shudders) So, what's that?**

**(All Exclaim)**

**Fuli:**  
**Maybe this thing really is as tall as two giraffes.**

**Beshte:**  
**Those sure look like big teeth.**

**Bunga:**  
**Anyone else see two heads?**

**Kion:**  
**Uh, maybe? Whatever it is, it's on the move.**

Bunga said, "I was right, it does have two heads."

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

**Ono:**  
**I hope that's you practicing again, Beshte.**

**Beshte:**  
**I don't think so.**

**Kion:**  
**Come on, Lion Guard, let's go. This ravine's a dead end so it's got nowhere to run.**

**Ono:**  
**And that's a good thing?**

**(Thunder Clapping)**  
**(All Gasp)**

**Kion:**  
**Anyone see anything?**

**All:**  
**Zimwi!**

**Bunga:**  
**I knew it.**

**Ono:**  
**Run!**

**All:**  
**Ahhh!**

Rafa said, "This time, everyone but Bunga is scared."

**Bunga:**  
**All right, Zimwi, it's just you and me. Ah!**

**Beshte:**  
**Let's go, Little B!**

**Bunga:**  
**Whoa!**

**All:**  
**Ahhh!**

**(All Exclaim)**

**Kion:**  
**Look out!**

**Male Gazelle:**  
**Ahhh!**

Kopa said, "You scared gazelles and now you might get hit by one." Bunga said, "We'll be fine."

**Kion:**  
**Lion Guard! We've gotta get these gazelles under control!**

**Fuli:**  
**How are we gonna do that?**

**Kion:**  
**We get them out in the open. That way they can't hurt themselves! Beshte, flatten those bushes! Make an opening to the clearing.**

Rani said, "See, Kion? You don't need the Roar to lead." Kion said, "We've already been through this."

**Beshte:**  
**You got it, Kion. Twende Kiboko!**

**(Crashing)**

**Kion:**  
**Let's round them up. This way.**

**Ono:**  
**Careful! Watch the branches!**

**(Bunga Laughs)**

**Ono:**  
**And you watch your horns!**

**Fuli:**  
**Come on, gazelles!**

**(Both Gazelles Exclaim)**

**Kion:**  
**They should wear themselves out in a little bit.**

Baliyo said, "That was a good plan to get them to a safer location."

**Bunga:**  
**Gazelles, right? One little scare and before you know it, they're just jumping all over the place.**

**Kion:**  
**Because we scared them. (Sighs) While we were running away.**

**Fuli:**  
**Sorry, Kion.**

**Kion:**  
**Nothing to be sorry about. I ran away, too.**

**Bunga:**  
**And you said the Zimwi wasn't real!**

**Kion:**  
**(Sighs) I know. All this time, I wasn't afraid of the Zimwi because I thought it wasn't real. But as soon as I thought it was, I ran away.**

**Beshte:**  
**I can't believe we got so scared.**

**Kion:**  
**Listen. It's okay to be scared. But we're the Lion Guard, and we can't run away.**

Kiara said, "Good point." Bunga said, "We even faced Zira before." Simba asked, "When did you face Zira?" Chloe said, "You'll see after this and it gets to be really interesting."

**Fuli:**  
**Kion's right.**

**Ono:**  
**Affirmative.**

**Beshte:**  
**Twende Kiboko.**

**Bunga:**  
**That's what I've been saying all along!**

**Kion:**  
**Okay, time to face the Zimwi! Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:**  
**Lion Guard defend!**

**Kion:**  
**You don't scare us, Zimwi!**

**Bunga:**  
**That's right. Get outta the Pride Lands!**

**('Zimwi' Gurgling)**

**Fuli:**  
**That all you got, Zimwi?**

**Kion:**  
**What in the Pride Lands?**

The cubs started to laugh at their reaction.

**Ono:**  
**Hapana!**

**Beshte:**  
**No way!**

**Kion:**  
**Lion Guard! Get it!**

**Beshte:**  
**Twende Kiboko!**

**Fuli:**  
**Huwezi!**

**Bunga:**  
**Zuka Zama_,_ Zimwi!**

**'Zimwi':**  
**Don't hurt us!**

**Beshte:**  
**Ahhh!**

**(All Gasp)**

The cubs laughed.

**Beshte:**  
**Wait. What?**

**Bunga:**  
**You're not the Zimwi!**

**Fuli:**  
**Wait. So we ran away from two little porcupines?**

The cubs laughed even harder.

**Kion:**  
**Looks like it. So, did you two hear something scary and think it was the Zimwi?**

**Porcupine:**  
**Uh, yeah.**

**Ono:**  
**Of course! So, you huddled together and stuck out your quills to make yourselves look bigger.**

**Fuli:**  
**Then the rhino saw you like that and thought you were the Zimwi!**

**Beshte:**  
**And so did we.**

**Kion:**  
**Don't feel bad, Beshte. I think everyone was so spooked by Rafiki's story, they were ready to believe anything.**

Baliyo said, "I know if I were still a young cub, I would be spooked by that story." Rani said, "Uh-huh. Then if you weren't afraid, why are you shivering and so close to the gound?" Baliyo said, "It's because, uh, well, it's cold in here." Kiara said, "No it isn't. It's warm in here." The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:**  
**Wait a second. What about their ginormous Zimwi body?**

**Ono:**  
**Over here. Termite mound.**

**Bunga:**  
**Mmm! Termites! Excuse me.**

**Porcupine:**  
**We ran up there when the Zimwi... I mean you guys, were chasing us.**

**Fuli:**  
**All this time, the "Zimwi" was just two little porcupines.**

**Bunga (Mouth Full):**  
**See? I was right. It did have two heads! Mmm.**

Everyone laughed.

**Fuli:**  
**So, those are the hippos you need to bellow for?**

**Beshte:**  
**Yeah. But I'm not sure I can do it. I'm still kinda scared.**

**Kion:**  
**Scared of this? Beshte, last night you faced the Zimwi!**

**Beshte:**  
**But, Kion, there was no Zimwi.**

**Kion:**  
**You didn't know that. And you charged in anyway. And if you can do that, I think you can bellow in front of a couple of hippos.**

Kiara said, "Nice pep talk." Kion said, "Thanks."

**Beshte:**  
**You're right, Kion. Thanks! Now I'm ready for that audition! Here I go.**

**(Bellowing Rhythmatically)**  
**(Bellowing Continues)**

**Kion:**  
**Ugh.**

**Ono:**  
**Hapana.**

**Bellow Fellow:**  
**We love it!**

**Bellow Fellow 2:**  
**Best ever!**

**Beshte:**  
**Really?**

**Bunga:**  
**Really?**

**Bellow Fellow:**  
**Congratulations! You're now a Bellow Fellow!**

**Bellow Fellow 2:**  
**You can bellow with us any time!**

**Beshte:**  
**How about now?**

**(All Bellowing Rhythmatically)**

**Bunga:**  
**Now, that's scary.**

Everyone laughed.


	24. Lion's of the Outlands

**Lions of the Outlands**

Chloe said, "This is when Kion meets Zira and her family for the first time." Simba asked, "Did she find out you were my son?" Kion said, "Yes. Instead of trying to kill me, she tried to get me to side with her." Chloe said, "Okay, no more of revealing what happens in here because they will see."

**Bunga:  
A-ha! Now I gotcha!**

**Kion:  
Too late and too slow!**

The cubs laughed. Rani said, "I see you're still playful." Kiara said, "He is playful everyday. The only time when he isn't, is when he's heading into a fight."

**Bunga:  
(Grunts) Oh, yeah? Zuka Zama!**

**Kion:  
Oof! (Chuckles) Hey! The baobab fruit's mine!**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Nuh-uh! Ha-ha! Winner, winner! Zebra dinner!**

**Gazelle:  
Hyena in the Pride Lands! Hyena in the Pride Lands!**

Kini asked, "Which hyena?" Kion said, "The only hyena that came to us for help, Jasiri."

**Bunga:  
(Yells) Hyena in the Pride Lands? All right, hyena! You picked the wrong day to come into the Pride Lands! That's right! And I'm gonna...**

**Jasiri:  
Hey. Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
Wait. You're not from Janja's clan. You're the hyena that helped Kion when he was trapped in the Outlands!**

**Jasiri:  
(Chuckles) Well, we helped each other out.**

Kion said, "That's true."

**Kion:  
Jasiri? What are you doing in the Pride Lands?**

**Jasiri:  
Looking for you. I have a problem back home. And I need your help.**

Rafa asked, "What could be too much trouble for Jasiri to handle?" Kion said, "Zira and her lionesses."

**Kion:  
Is it Janja and his hyenas?**

**Jasiri:  
No. Actually, it's lions.**

**Bunga:  
Lions?**

**Kion:  
In the Outlands?**

**Jasiri:  
That's 've taken over my family's watering hole. And they won't share it.**

**Kion:  
But there shouldn't be any lions in the Outlands.**

Simba said, "No other lions other than Zira and her lionesses at that time."

**Bunga:  
You sure they're lions, Jasiri?**

**Jasiri:  
(Scoffs) I know what lions look like, Bunga.**

**Kion:  
Okay. Well, I'd be happy to talk to them, Jasiri. Maybe they're lost or something.**

**Jasiri:  
Asante, Kion. Thank you.**

**Kion:  
Bunga, go back to the Lair. Let the rest of the Guard know I'm going to the Outlands with Jasiri.**

Fuli said, "Bunga didn't tell us that right away."

**Bunga:  
Okay. We'll meet up with you there.**

**Kion:  
No need. I should be right back. These are lions after all. It's probably just a misunderstanding.**

Vitani said, "Except it wasn't and mom trapped you." Kion said, "She was only able to do that because she lied to me."

**Jasiri:  
Oh, I sure hope so.**

**Kion:  
Lead the way, Jasiri.**

**Bunga:  
See ya! Oh, and by the way... I win! Ha-ha!**

**Jasiri:  
You know Kion, I was kinda worried you might not help me.**

**Kion:  
Why wouldn't I? We've helped each other before.**

**Jasiri:  
That was different. Last time the bad guys were hyenas. This time they're lions.**

Fuli asked, "Where are you two headed?" Kion said, "We were on our way to Jasiri's clan where Madoa, Wema, and Tunu, were playing."

**Kion:  
They probably don't realize there are good hyenas in the Outlands. I had that problem at first, too.**

**Jasiri:  
(Chuckles) That's true. It did take a while for us to trust each other.**

Rani said, "Reminds me of when we first met, it took until you and the others helped drive off the bad guys when they came so close to entering the Tree of Life."

**(Wema and Tunu Squeaking)  
**

Rani said, "Those little hyenas are so cute."

**Madoa:  
(Mock Growling) Jasiri, you're back! Whoa! You weren't kidding. You really are friends with a lion!**

**Jasiri:  
Kion, this is my sister, Madoa.**

**Kion:  
Nice to meet you, Madoa.**

**Madoa:  
Uh, yeah. You too.**

**Kion:  
Hey there, little guys! Don't be afraid of me.**

Kida said, "They are afraid of you. But, why?" Kion said, "It's because all they knew was bad lions."

**Madoa:  
You can't blame 'em. All they know are bad lions.**

**Jasiri:  
Like the ones who stole our watering hole.**

**Kion:  
Well, that's why I'm here. I don't know why those lions are in the Outlands. But I'm sure I can clear things up.**

Kovu said, "You really thought that you could clear things up with Zira? No one could get her to understand."

**Madoa:  
I hope so. Those little ones need the water.**

**Jasiri:  
We all do.**

**Kion:  
Then there's no time to lose. Let's go, Jasiri!**

**Rafiki:  
...and with all the flooding, we now have...**

**Bunga:  
Hey, guys. Guys!**

**Beshte:  
You're back just in time. Ono and Fuli are about to race!**

Kion said, "Again? Ono, there is no way anyway could beat Fuli." Fuli said, "I am the fastest." Kasi said, "That is true."

**Bunga:  
What? Again?**

**Ono:  
Affirmative. But this time, I'm going to win.**

**Fuli:  
You say that every time. Ready?**

**Ono:  
Ready. Bunga?**

**Bunga:  
Oh, right. I'll be the ref! On your marks... Get set... Go! And they're off! It's Fuli in the lead!**

**Ono:  
I'm right on your tail, Fuli!**

**Fuli:  
That's what you think. Huwezi!**

**Ono:  
Oh, no.**

**Bunga:  
And the winner is... Fuli!**

Fuli said, "Nice try, Ono. Then again, it's no surprise I won. The only one that can give me a decent race is Azaad."

**(Ono Panting)**

**Fuli:  
Nice race.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, do it again. You almost had her that time.**

**Ono:  
It was close, wasn't it? Hmm. Maybe if I flatten my head feathers to reduce the drag, and stay closer to Fuli's tail to take advantage of her slipstream...**

**Bunga:  
Drag? Slipstream? Wha'cha talking about, Ono?**

**Ono:  
I'm talking about winning!**

Fuli said, "You're wasting your time Ono."

**Kion:  
Lions are pretty reasonable. Once we get to the watering hole, I'm sure we can work things...**

**Nuka:  
(Screams) We told you to stay outta here, hyena! (Yells)**

Kini asked, "Who is that?" Rafa said, "Yeah. I don't remember him." Kovu said, "You wouldn't know. He completed his journey through the Circle of Life before you two were born and before Kion and his friends returned to the Pride Lands." Vitani said, "That's Nuka. Our brother. He wasn't the smartest lion around as you're about to see."

**Kion:  
Hey! Back off! (Growl)**

**Nuka:  
Huh! Who are you?**

**Kion:  
Name's Kion. Who are you?**

**Kovu:  
Nuka! Hey, Nuka!**

Kini said, "You're so young, dad." Kovu said, "I know, but i'm still a little older than Kion."

**Nuka:  
Kovu! Tell him to let me up!**

**Kion:  
A friend of yours?**

**Kovu:  
(Sighs) He's my brother.**

**Nuka:  
That's right! So you better let me up! It's two against one now!**

**Jasiri:  
It's two against two.**

Kion said, "Me and Jasiri never let each other down, we helped one another when we really needed it."

**Nuka:  
It should be three against one! What kind of lion are you? Siding with a hyena!**

**Kion:  
What are you two lions doing in the Outlands? Why aren't you in the Pride Lands?**

**Nuka:  
Like our family's welcome there!**

**Kion:  
Why wouldn't you be? I'm sure my dad would welcome you there.**

Simba said, "Not at that time."

**Nuka:  
And who's your dad?**

**Jasiri:  
(Laughs) You know, the king of the Pride Lands. Simba?**

**Kovu and Nuka:  
Simba?**

**Kovu:  
You really think he'd allow us into the Pride Lands?**

**Kion:  
I don't see why not. Especially if you give Jasiri's family their watering hole back.**

Nala said, "Zira attacking Simba is a good reason not to allow Zira back into the Pride Lands."

**Kovu:  
Back to the Pride Lands? That means I could see Kiara again!**

Kiara said, "Glad you were thinking of me." Kovu said, "Always." The cubs were grossed out.

**Kion:  
You know Kiara?**

**Kovu:  
Yeah! Uh, it was a while ago. We gotta take him to see Mom.**

Kovu said, "That was sort of a bad idea and a good idea at the same time." Kion said, "I'll say." Kiara asked Kion, "What happened between you and Zira?" Kion said, "I have a feeling that you're gonna find out soon."

**Nuka:  
Oh, yeah! She's gonna want to meet the son of Simba.**

**Kion:  
The name's Kion.**

**Nuka:  
Okay. Kion. Hyena. Let's go.**

**Kion:  
C'mon, Jasiri. You'll see. This whole watering hole thing's gotta be a misunderstanding.**

Vitani said, "It wasn't and this is when you use your Roar to create rain for the first time." Bunga said, "Cool. We can see how Kion learned how to use the Roar to make it rain."

**Nuka:  
Mother! We have a visitor!**

**Kovu:  
It's Simba's son. Kion.**

**Zira:  
Simba's son? Well! What an honor.**

**Nuka:  
He pounced on me!**

**Zira:  
(Sighs) I'm sure you pounced first.**

**Nuka:  
Well, yeah.**

Kion said, "I wouldn't start a fight just for starting a fight." Rani said, "You attacked Baliyo." Kion said, "Baliyo attacked me first and I have no clue why." Chloe said, "You'll find out but later."

**Zira:  
Welcome, Kion. I'm Zira. And this my daughter, Vitani.**

**Vitani:  
A lion and a hyena? Hmm.**

**Zira:  
Not just any lion, dear. Simba's son. So tell me, Kion. What brings you to the Outlands?**

**Jasiri:  
I did! We're friends.**

**Zira:  
Friends with royalty? Gracious! I underestimated you, my dear.**

**Jasiri:  
Kion's not just royalty! He's leader of the Lion Guard!**

**Zira:  
Leader of the Lion Guard? But the Guard isn't here.**

Bunga said, "Not now, but later on we will be."

**Kion:  
No. But I am. Now, what are you doing in the Outlands? And why have you taken over Jasiri's watering hole?**

**Zira:  
(Sighs) So many questions, Kion. What I don't understand is why you don't just use the Roar to give your friend the water she needs.**

Bunga asked, "What? You found out the Roar can make it rain from Zira?" Kion said, "Yes. That's the only thing she told me the Roar could do."

**Kion:  
What?**

**Jasiri:  
You can do that?**

**Kovu:  
What are you talking about?**

**Vitani:  
Mom?**

**Zira:  
As leader of the Lion Guard, Kion possesses a special power. The Roar of the Elders. Isn't that right?**

**Kion:  
Yeah. How do you know?**

**Zira:  
Oh, I know all about the Roar. You see that little cloud? Try roaring at it.**

**Kion:  
Roar at the cloud?**

**Zira:  
What's wrong, Kion? I thought you wanted to help your hyena friend.**

**Kion:  
I don't see how roaring at a cloud is gonna do that.**

**Jasiri:  
Kion?**

**Kion:  
Well, I guess it won't hurt to try. (Roars) Whoa!**

Kida said, "Wow. You made it rain."

**Jasiri:  
Kion, did you know you could do that?**

**Kion:  
No. I didn't. Zira. How did you know the Roar could do that?**

**Zira:  
Oh. I'd love to tell you. But I feel a little uncomfortable discussing the Roar, in front of a hyena.**

**Jasiri:  
Oh, don't mind me. I just want my watering hole back!**

**Zira:  
Perhaps we can go somewhere more private. And talk... Lion to lion.**

**Jasiri:  
I don't trust her, Kion.**

Kion said, "I should've listened to Jasiri but I wanted to help out."

**Kion:  
I know. But she knows more about the Roar than I do! Besides, maybe I can get her to agree to share the watering hole.**

Vitani said, "That's a laugh. Not even Kovu could get her to drop the past and start a new."

**Jasiri:  
I hope you're right.**

**Kion:  
Okay, Zira. Let's talk.**

**Zira:  
Wonderful. Children, I'll be back soon.**

**(Nuka Growls)**

**Zira:  
Play nice, Nuka!**

**Jasiri:  
(Chuckles) That's right, Nuka. Let's play nice!**

The cubs laughed at how Nuka, the oldest, hid behind young cubs.

**Zira:  
Kion. Son of Simba. I'm so glad to meet you.**

**Kion:  
You are?**

**Zira:  
Oh, yes! After all, it doesn't matter where we live. We're all lions. And that's what's important.**

Kiara said, "I agree with what she's saying here." Kion said, "I do too, but not what she's about to be saying next." Kiara asked, "Why not?" Kion said, "It's all about lions ruling with force and threat." Kiara said, "Oh."

**[Start "Lions Over All"]**

**There is no greater power than to rule over the land  
****We both have it inside us  
It's here where we stand  
****My friend, you know it's true  
****Look close and you will find  
****Ruling every animal is destiny for our kind  
****So if we're joined together  
****We will never fall  
****Lions must rule forever  
****Lions over all  
****Lions over all  
****No animal is more grand  
****Lions over all  
****It's why we rule the land  
****We crush any resistance  
****So enemies keep their distance  
****Lions, lions over all**

**Kion:  
****If we do what you suggest  
****We'd be evil and cruel  
****Using force and threat  
****That is no way to rule**

**Zira:  
****But if we're joined together  
****We will never fall  
****Yes, lions must rule forever  
****Lions over all  
****Lions over all  
****No animal is more grand**

**Kion:  
Stay noble and grand**

**Zira:  
****Lions over all  
****It's why we rule the land**

**Kion:  
We must protect the land**

**Zira:  
We crush any resistance**

**Kion:  
Friendships and kindness**

**Zira:  
So enemies keep their distance**

**Kion:  
Will always find us**

**Zira:  
Lions, lions over all**

**[End "Lions Over All"]**

Kiara said, "You were right, I don't agree with what she was saying and I am glad she didn't influence you to join her." Rani said, "I am glad too." Simba said, "I think that we're all grateful that influence you in a bad way."

**Kion:  
Zira. You and I have different ideas about how lions should act.**

Kovu said, "You're not wrong about that."

**Zira:  
And that's why we're here. To talk!**

Kion said, "We're not really gonna talk."

**Kion:  
Whoa!**

**Zira:  
It may not be Pride Rock, but we call it home. This way.**

Kion said, "I should have never followed her in there."

**Bunga:  
And here they come! Heading toward the finish. Fuli wins again!**

**Ono:  
Ahhh! (Panting)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Good race, Ono! You almost got her that time!**

**(Ono Groans)**

**Bunga:  
Great! One more run, Ono! I think you're wearing her down.**

Fuli said, "No way. I was enjoying it."

**Ono:  
Maybe some other time.**

**Bunga:  
Beshte! You wanna give it a go?**

**Beshte:  
I don't think so.**

**Bunga:  
Hey, Rafiki! You wanna race Fuli?**

**Rafiki:  
Me? Race Fuli? The fastest in the Pride Lands! (Laughs) Who would be so foolish to do that, huh?**

**(Ono Groans)**

The cubs all said, "ONO!" Then the cubs broke out laughing.

**Rafiki:  
Hey! Where is Kion?**

**Bunga:  
Oh, Kion! That's right. Kion told me to tell everyone he's going to the Outlands with Jasiri. But he'll be right back.**

**Beshte:  
Why was Jasiri here?**

**Fuli:  
And why'd she take Kion to the Outlands?**

**Bunga:  
She wanted him to talk to some lions who live there.**

**Rafiki:  
Lions in the Outlands?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, I know. Weird, right?**

**Rafiki:  
No. No, no! They are not just any lions. They are the Outsiders!**

Bunga said, "This time, Kion can hear what Rafiki told us."

**Bunga:  
The who?**

**Rafiki:  
The Outsiders are a group of lions led by a lioness named Zira. Simba banished them from the Pride Lands before any of you were born.**

**Fuli:  
Why would Simba banish other lions?**

**Rafiki:  
Because Zira and her family, they were loyal only to Scar.**

**All:  
Scar?**

**Rafiki:  
After Scar was gone, Simba became King. But Zira told Simba he could not rule the Pride Lands. Because Scar had chosen her son Kovu to be king.**

Kovu said, "The funny thing about that is that I will be King one day with Kiara as Queen." Kiara said, "So either way it went, you would still be King, just glad you picked the right way and not the wrong way."

**Bunga:  
But Scar was never the real King!**

**Rafiki:  
Correct, honey badger! And that is what Simba told Zira. But Zira would not listen to reason. Instead, she attacked Simba! Of course, Simba won quickly. But after that, he had no choice. He had to banish Zira and her family from the Pride Lands. Forever!**

**Bunga:  
So the lions in the Outlands might be Zira and her family?**

**Rafiki:  
Most definitely. And if they find out that Kion is Simba's son, there could be trouble. Much trouble!**

Bunga said, "Except by that time, Zira already found out that Kion is Simba's son."

**Bunga:  
We gotta help Kion!**

**Fuli:  
Right. Let's go! Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Kion:  
Okay, Zira. We're alone. Tell me about the Roar.**

**Zira:  
Don't worry, Kion. I'll tell you all about it. But first, you need to tell me. Whose side are you on? Lions? Or hyenas?**

**Kion:  
I'm on the side of the Circle of Life. And the animals who respect it.**

**Zira:  
(Sighs) You do take after your father, don't you? You see, Kion, I was hoping you'd choose to side with lions. With me. But if that's your answer...**

Kion said, "I learned so much from mom, dad, Grandfather Mufasa, and in ways, Kiara. Besides, I was leader of the Lion Guard, why would I only side with lions when I defend the Circle of Life?" Rani said, "Good point." Kiara said, "You were always resilient."

**Kion:  
Zira? What's going on?**

**(Lionesses Growling)**

**Zira:  
It's your choice, Kion. With me. Or against me. But if you're against me... You'll never leave the Outlands.**

Kion said, "This isn't going to change my mind about anything."

**Kion:  
Jasiri was right. She knew not to trust you. Now tell your lionesses to back down. You know I have the Roar. And you know what it can do.**

**Zira:  
I used to know someone else with the Roar. And when he used it against his fellow lions, he lost the Roar. Forever!**

Kion said, "She lied about how Scar lost the Roar and I had forgotten for a moment about how Scar lost it until Bunga reminded me."

**Kion:  
You're talking about Scar!**

**Zira:  
That's right. Scar and I were close. Very close. He taught me all about the Roar! If it weren't for your father, he'd still be King of the Pride Lands.**

**Kion:  
Scar was never the true King!**

Bunga said, "At least you knew that part."

**Zira:  
How dare you! Lionesses! Attack!**

**(Lionesses Growling)**

Kida said, "That isn't a fair fight. There's more of them than you."

**Zira:  
Wait. I'll forgive you for that little outburst, Kion. If you join me. Think about it while I fetch my children. I want them to hear your decision.**

**(Lionesses Growling)**

Koda said, "Wow. Four lionesses coming at you from four different sides. I wonder how you get out of this one."

**Vitani:  
What's taking Mom so long?**

**Nuka:  
I don't know. But I'm tired of waiting!**

**Kovu:  
Nuka, don't start anything! Mom said to play nice!**

**Jasiri:  
(Laughs) Don't worry, green eyes. Any game your brother wants to play, I can play better!**

The cubs laughed. Kini said, "Nice nickname dad."

**Nuka:  
Oh, I'm not planning to play at all! (Growls)**

**Zira:  
Nuka!**

**Kovu:  
Mom! You're back!**

**Nuka:  
Mother! Nothing's happening here. We're just playing nice!**

**Jasiri:  
(Scoffs) Where's Kion?**

**Zira:  
Kion and I have reached an agreement.**

Kion said, "More like she wanted me to side with her."

**Jasiri:  
And what's that?**

**Zira:  
We agreed that the watering hole belongs to lions. Only.**

Fuli said, "As if Kion would agree to that."

**Jasiri:  
What? Kion would never agree to that!**

Bunga said, "Jasiri really knew that you wouldn't agree to that even though that was only your second time seeing each other."

**Zira:  
He's a lion, my dear. And we lions stick together. Now, leave! And do not return!**

**Jasiri:  
Fine. I'll go.**

Fuli said, "And not too long after that, we see Jasiri."

**Kion:  
Keeping me here doesn't make any sense. I just want you lions to share the watering hole!**

**Lioness:  
You can tell that to Zira when she gets back.**

**Kion:  
I don't think I want to wait around that long.**

Koda asked, "Are you for real going to attempt an escape by yourself against all those lionesses?" Kion said, "Yes, but it is a fail."

**(Lionesses Growling and Grunting)**

**Kion:  
Whoa!**

**Lioness:  
Nice try. Now, why don't we just wait quietly for Zira to come back?**

Kopa said, "They got you pinned down to the point you can't escape like that's the only way to keep you from trying to escape them like they can't handle you as a cub. Oh, wait. They couldn't because you are a smart cub." Kion said, "Uh, thanks."

**(Approaching Footsteps)**

**Jasiri:  
(Gasps) Lion Guard! What are you doing here?**

**Bunga:  
I know Kion said he'd be fine.**

**Fuli:  
But we think he might be in trouble. Do you know where he is?**

**Jasiri:  
Yes. He's joined Zira and her family.**

Kion said, "As if i'd ever do that."

**All:  
Zira?**

**Ono:  
Hapana! Rafiki was right!**

**Jasiri:  
You know Zira?**

**Beshte:  
We've heard about her.**

**Fuli:  
And Kion wouldn't want to be any part of her family.**

**Jasiri:  
Ugh! I knew it. I should have never believed her!**

Kovu said, "Zira was a good liar."

**(Lionesses Growling)**

**Zira:  
Poor Kion.**

**(Kion Gasps)**

**Zira:  
So helpless without his Roar.**

**Kovu:  
Mom? What's going on? Kion said he'd talk to Simba about letting us go back to the Pride Lands! Why can't we be friends?**

**Zira:  
This wasn't my choice, Kovu. He's the one who chose the hyenas over us.**

Kion said, "I didn't side with hyenas or them, I sided with the Circle of Life and those who follow the Circle of Life."

**Nuka:  
Aren't we worried he'll use that Roar on us?**

**Zira:  
If he uses the Roar against other lions, he'll lose it forever. And if he doesn't use the Roar... Well, he'll just lose. Either way, we win. Without the Roar, Kion is harmless. Without Kion, Simba's Pride Lands are defenseless.**

Fuli said, "She forgot about the rest of the Guard."

**Nuka:  
Kion's harmless? (Chuckles) You won't pin me down this time!**

Kion said, "I didn't use the Roar for that part."

**(Kion Grunts)  
(Nuka Screams)**

The cubs laughed.

**Vitani:  
Nuka, Nuka, Nuka.**

**Zira:  
This is your last chance, Kion.**

**(Lionesses Growling)**

Kini said, "He spotted Ono." Kion said, "And Ono spotted me and just in time too."

**Kion:  
Zira? I do have something to say. Till the Pride Lands end...**

**Lion Guard:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Jasiri:  
(Laughing) Surprise!**

**(Vitani Growls)**

**Ono:  
Yah!**

Kion said, "That's how you pounced on me when we returned to the Pride Lands and we were both calling our teams the Lion Guard." Vitani said, "I guess I never forgot that move."

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**Nuka:  
Mother! I'm scared!**

Vitani said, "What a surprise, oh wait, no it isn't."

**Zira:  
So... A Lion Guard with just one lion. Pathetic! Stand tall, my lions! We have this ridiculous group of animals outnumbered!**

**Bunga:  
Doesn't matter, Zira! Go ahead, Kion. Use the Roar!**

**Kion:  
I... I can't. That's how Scar lost the Roar. He used it against lions.**

Bunga said, "So not how Scar lost the Roar."

**Bunga:  
(Razzes) That's not why he lost it! It was 'cause he used it for evil! Remember Rafiki's paintings?**

**Kion:  
Of course. You're right!**

**Zira:  
No! That's not true. I know the Roar's powers. Listen to me, Kion...**

**Kion:  
Oh, I've listened to you, Zira. Now, you listen to me. As long as I'm around, you're not welcome in the Pride Lands. Or the Outlands!**

**Zira:  
You... You wouldn't! We're lions!**

**(Kion Roars)  
(Outsiders Screaming)**

The cubs laughed but immediately stopped laughing because they remembered that Vitani was there too."

**Kovu:  
Mom! Mom! Wait for me!**

**(Outsiders Screaming)**

**Nuka:  
Huh. Where are we?**

**Zira:  
Our new home.**

**Madoa:  
I know Jasiri believed in you. But I'll admit, I had my doubts.**

**Kion:  
And now?**

**Madoa:  
I'm glad she has you for a friend.**

**Kion:  
Thanks. Me, too.**

**Jasiri:  
I'm glad to have all of you as friends.**

**Fuli:  
Back at ya, Jasiri.**

**(Wema and Tunu Barking)**

**Kion:  
Hey, little ones! I'm not so scary now, huh?**

**(Wema and Tunu Yelping)  
****(Madoa and Jasiri Laughing)**

Kion said, "They get used to me later on."

**Kion:  
Oh, well... **

**Jasiri:  
Take it as a compliment. You are pretty fierce.**

Rani said, "That's true, but you're also very persistent." Kovu said, "That's the last time that we see each other until we're fully grown and Kion and the others return to the Pride Lands."


	25. Never Roar Again

**Never Roar Again**

Koda asked, "Why's it called that?" Chloe said, "This is when Kion doesn't want to use the Roar again when you all are still in the Pride Lands." Fuli asked, "Does this have anything to do with Makuu calling you Roarless Leader?" Chloe said, "Yes and you'll see later."

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Kion:  
Get outta here, Janja!**

**Janja:  
Come on, Kion. It was just one gazelle. ****Okay. Okay. See, we're back in the Outlands. You happy?**

**Bunga:  
And this time, stay there!**

**Kion:  
Nice work everybody. Let's go.**

Fuli said, "They weren't giving up today."

**Janja:  
All right. Come on, fellas.**

**Cheezi:  
Huh? Where are we going, Janja?**

**Janja:  
Where else? To get that gazelle.**

**Chungu:  
Um... Back in the Pride Lands?**

**Cheezi:  
Uh, Janja? Didn't the Lion Guard tell us to stay out of the Pride Lands?**

**Janja:  
Yeah. And since when do we take orders from the Lion Guard?**

**Chungu:  
Um... Since never?**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

Kion said, "Janja and his clan are even more annoying than Bunga."

**Kion:  
Huh?**

**Ono:  
Huh... Hapana. Looks like Janja and his clan are heading back into the Pride Lands!**

**Bunga:  
What? Don't they know when they've been beaten?**

**Beshte:  
Guess they're not giving up today.**

**Fuli:  
Ugh! Those hyenas.**

**Kion:  
C'mon, Lion Guard. Let's go! Till the Pride Lands end..**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Janja:  
Spread out, boys.**

Bunga said, "Like that's going to work when Kion uses a big Roar."

**Chungu:  
I don't see that gazelle nowhere!**

**Cheezi:  
You sure about this, Janja? We were just chased out of the Pride Lands.**

**Janja:  
So if I wanna go into the Pride Lands, we go into the Pride Lands!**

**Nala:  
Janja! What do you think you're doing in the Pride Lands?**

**Janja:  
(Chuckles) Nala, is this the Pride Lands? (Chuckling) I must have got turned around. I would never wanna go where I'm not welcome.**

Kida said, "Yeah he does, he does it all the time."

**Cheezi:  
But, Janja, you just said...**

**Janja:  
Stuff it, fur-brain!**

**Nala:  
The Outlands are that way.**

**Janja:  
Yeah... So we keep hearin'.**

**Nala:  
So go.**

**Chungu:  
Uh, I think she means it, Janja.**

**Janja:  
Relax. She ain't so tough. Out here all alone. Outnumbered.**

**(Chungu Growls)**

**Nala:  
You sure you want to do this, Janja?**

**Janja:  
Oh, I'm sure. The question is... Are you?**

Bunga said, "YES! Here comes the biggest Roar he does in the Pride Lands. It's even bigger and louder than when he Roared at you, Baliyo." Baliyo asked, "How big and loud?" Bunga said, "It opened up the ground."

**(Hyenas Growling)**  
**(Janja Grunts and Growling)**  
**(Nala Grunting)**

**Kion:  
Okay, Janja! We've got you... Mom!**

**Nala:  
Kion!**

**Kion:  
No!**

**(Hyenas Growling)**

**Kion:  
Get away from my mom! (Roaring)**

**(Hyenas Screams)**

Baliyo said, "That was loud." Fuli said, "You can tell when Kion uses the Roar in anger or loses control of the Roar because the clouds turn dark instead of white."

**Nala:  
Thank you, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Of course, Mom!**

**Bunga:  
Un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Beshte (Stuttering):  
****What's the kerbubble?**

**Fuli:  
Kion, your Roar... It's coming back towards us!**

Rani said, "Okay. That is strong. I'm glad that you didn't use the Roar before you were ready and healed and had complete control of it." Kion said, "Fuli always tried to keep me in check on our trip." Fuli said, "That wasn't easy."

**Kion:  
Whoa!**

**Ono:  
Oh, no!**

**(Nala Screams)**

Kiara said, "Wow. You used a strong Roar and accidentally caused the ground to open and cause mom to fall in."

**Kion:  
Mom! Mom!**

**Nala:  
Kion?**

**Kion:  
Hang on! (Straining) Almost... Got you! (Grunts)**

**(Nala Sighs)**

Simba said, "Nice save Kion." Kion said, "Thanks dad." Bunga asked, "What is with your family and cliffs?" Kion said, "I don't know."

**Kion:  
Mom, are you okay?**

**Nala:  
I'm all right, Kion. Thanks to you.**

**Kion:  
I almost lost you.**

Nala said, "But you didn't."

**Fuli:  
Kion! Nala!**

**Beshte:  
You're not hurt, are you?**

**Nala:  
We're fine.**

**Bunga:  
I'll say it again, Un-Bunga-lievable.**

**Kion:  
It sure was. (Sighs) Is everyone okay?**

**Bunga:  
Yup.**

**Fuli:  
Yes.**

**Beshte:  
Me, too.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Bunga:  
Huh?**

**Fuli:  
Oh...**

Kida asked, "What are you all looking at?" Fuli said, "You'll see."

**Ono:  
What? What are you all staring at? Oh, strange. That looks like one of my feathers.**

Koda said, "That is one of his feathers and he has no feathers on his head." The cubs laughed a little.

**Bunga:  
Should we say something?**

**Fuli:  
I wouldn't.**

**Beshte:  
Maybe he won't notice.**

Ono said, "I did notice."

**Ono:  
Notice what? Huh, funny, suddenly my head's kinda cold.**

**Kion:  
(Sighs) Heyvi kabisa. The Roar did all this?**

Kini said, "That's a big mess." Kion said, "Yeah, uh, Vitani, don't use the Roar in anger or lose control of it, it will cause problems." Vitani asked, "How big of a problem can losing control of the Roar cause?" Bunga said, "It could cause an avalanche, get you stuck on an island, cause volcanoes to erupt, and put other animals in danger." Vitani said, "Wow. You did all that?" Kion said, "Not on purpose." Bunga said, "Oh. It could also cause others to go flying of which you didn't mean to." Fuli said, "Bunga. That's enough."

**Ono:  
What's the big deal about a few missing feathers? They'll grow back, right?**

**Beshte:  
That's the spirit, Ono!**

**Ono:  
Oh, no! That's me?**

The cubs laughed at Ono's expression.

**Fuli:  
Yeah, pretty much.**

**Ono:  
What are all the other egrets going to say? You think they'll notice?**

**Bunga:  
Oh, they'll definitely notice. It's impossible not to notice. I mean, everyone's going to notice.**

Bunga said, "Standing out isn't so bad."

**Fuli:  
(Clears Throat) Bunga.**

**(Ono Sighs)**

**Bunga:  
I mean, no one's gonna notice. I barely noticed.**

**Ono:  
(Sighs) My head looks weird without feathers.**

**Beshte:  
Nah! Just looks smooth, like a hippo's backside.**

**Ono:  
My head looks like a hippo bottom. That's something to celebrate.**

**Bunga:  
You look fine from below. Long as you fly higher than everyone, they'll never know.**

**Ono:  
And if I don't fly higher?**

**Bunga:  
Well, then you'll stand out!**

Bunga said, "Kion stands out for several reasons. He's King of the Tree of Life, the scar, one of the leaders of the Night Pride, former leader of the Lion Guard, he has the Roar, and he's King Simba's son."

**[Start "Stand Up, Stand Out"]**

**Fitting in is overrated  
I'd rather be appreciated  
What better way to shout you're here  
Than have a head like a hippo rear**

**Ono:  
Bunga, that doesn't make me feel better.**

**Bunga:  
Giraffes stand out in the zebra herd  
Elk can't hide in a flock of birds  
With that head, you can't hide from view  
Then again, who'd want to?**

**Ono:  
Well, there's predators, for one.**

**Bunga:  
You gotta stand up, stand out  
Let the Pride Lands Hear you shout  
Be proud, be free  
To be the way that you wanna be  
If weird is better, you are the best  
Totally stand out from the rest  
Lucky you, your head's unique  
Looks like a rock that grew a beak**

**Ono:  
(Sighs) It does?**

**Bunga:  
You gotta **

**Bunga, Fuli, Beshte:  
Stand up, stand out**

**Bunga:  
Let the Pride Lands hear you shout  
**

**Bunga, Fuli, and Beshte:  
Be proud, be free  
**

**Bunga:  
To be the way that you wanna be  
**

**Bunga, Beshte, and Fuli:  
To be the way that you wanna be  
**

**Bunga:  
Don't forget my uncle Pumbaa  
Folks all know him when he passes  
'Cause his toots go Bada-boom-ba  
You gotta respect those massive gasses  
Oh... You gotta **

**Bunga, Fuli, and Beshte:  
Stand up, stand out  
**

**Bunga:  
Let the Pride Lands hear you shout  
**

**Bunga, Fuli, and Beshte:  
Be proud, be free  
**

**Bunga:  
To be the way that you wanna be  
**

**Bunga, Fuli, and Beshte:  
Stand up, stand out  
**

**Bunga:  
Let the Pride Lands hear you shout  
**

**Bunga, Fuli, and Beshte:  
Be proud, be free  
**

**Bunga:  
To be the way that you wanna be  
**

**Fuli and Beshte:  
Stand up, stand out  
**

**Bunga:  
To be the way that you wanna be  
**

**Fuli and Beshte:  
Stand up, stand out  
**

**Bunga:  
Let the Pride Lands hear you shout**

**[End "Stand Up, Stand Out"]**

Baliyo said, "Standing out isn't bad."

**Bunga:  
Right, Kion? Kion.**

**Kion:  
Huh? Yeah. Ono looks great.**

Rani said, "You sound out of it." Kion said, "I was deep in thought."

**Bunga:  
Well, obviously he didn't look. So what are you looking at, Kion? Yeesh... Scar destroying his Lion Guard with the Roar. My uncles say Scar was the worst lion ever! Good thing you're the one with the Roar now, huh?**

**Kion:  
Yeah... Good thing.**

**Zazu:  
Lion Guard? Ah, there you are! Thank goodness.**

**Fuli:  
Zazu? What are you doing here?**

**Zazu:  
Ono's job, apparently. There's been a rockslide. No one was injured, but it cut the giraffes off from their watering hole.**

**Ono:  
Oh, no.**

**Zazu:  
(Scoffs) Oh, yes, Ono.**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa!**

**Zazu:  
You would have known had you been on the lookout by now. Oh...**

**Bunga:  
There's nothin' wrong with him. He stands out!**

**Zazu:  
Indeed. In any case, the giraffes need your help.**

Baliyo asked, "What is with you guys and the rock slides?" Kion said, "At least Bunga didn't cause this one."

**Kion:  
Right. We're on it. Till the Pride Lands end...**

**Kion, Bunga, Beshte, and Fuli:  
Lion Guard...**

**Bunga:  
Ono?**

**Fuli:  
Are you coming?**

**Ono:  
Uh, I'm not sure.**

**Beshte:  
You've got to come. You're the keenest of sight.**

**Kion:  
Beshte's right, Ono. Come on, we need you.**

**Zazu:  
You heard Kion. Duty calls. Mustn't dawdle. Spit spot.**

**Ono:  
Whoa! Okay! Okay! Lion Guard defend. Lion Guard defend!**

The cubs laughed. Kida said, "That's one way to get someone to move."

**Fuli:  
(Chuckles) Zazu can be pretty persuasive.**

**Kion:  
Definitely. Now let's go!**

**Beshte:  
At least the giraffes are all waiting patiently.**

**Fuli:  
For now.**

**Shingo:  
Hey! Wait your turn, egg-head!**

**Ono:  
"Egg-head"? Is that a reference to how smart I am?**

**Twiga:  
(Laughs) No, it's a reference to your head looking like an egg!**

Koda said, "His head does resemble an egg."

**(Twiga and Shingo Laughs)**  
**(Ono Groans)**

**Fuli:  
Hey, don't call Ono an egg-head!**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! His head looks more like a hippo bottom!**

Kopa said, "That doesn't look like it helped any."

**(Shingo and Twiga Laughing)**

**Ono:  
Um, thanks, Bunga?**

**Giraffe:  
The rocks have blocked the only way in.**

**Kion:  
Hmm.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah! This is an easy one. You can just use the Roar and blast those rocks away!**

**Kion:  
Uh, I have a better idea. Um... Beshte! If you move that one big rock, it'll open up the whole thing.**

Kiara said, "Sounds like you're trying to avoid use the Roar now." Kion said, "Maybe."

**Beshte:  
Hmm... Maybe...**

**Bunga:  
Come on, Kion. Just use the Roar! Use the Roar! Use the Roar! Use the Roar!**

**Kion:  
Bunga, we're trying this first. Beshte?**

**Beshte:  
You got it, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Everybody stand back. We don't want any rocks to hit anybody.**

**Beshte:  
Twende kiboko! (Grunts)**

**Bunga:  
Great news, giraffies! Your watering hole's back open! Plenty of water for everyone!**

**Shingo:  
It worked. Huzzah! I'm thirsty.**

The cubs were starting to get tired but they wanted to watch.

**Kion:  
Nice work, Beshte.**

**Beshte:  
Thanks, Kion.**

**(Animal Calling In Distress)**

**Bunga:  
Uh-oh! Now what?**

**(Animal Crying)**

**Ono:  
Don't worry, little guy, we'll get you to safety. Somehow.**

**Bunga:  
He's a klipspringer! Can't he just jump to the other side?**

**Beshte:  
I think the poor little guy's too scared to move.**

**Kion:  
We'll have to go get him.**

Baliyo asked, "How when you don't want to use the Roar?"

**Beshte:  
The water's moving too fast for me, Kion.**

**Fuli:  
And it's too wet for me.**

**Bunga:  
So just stop the water. You could do it with the Roar.**

**Kion:  
No, not the Roar. Um, I have a better idea. Beshte! That dead tree! We can use that to get to him!**

**Beshte:  
Gotcha! Twende kiboko!**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Beshte. I'll go get the klipspringer. ****(Screams) Whoa! Uh-oh!**

Kion said, "I had to pick a rotten tree."

**Fuli:  
Kion!**

**Bunga:  
We'll save you!**

**Beshte:  
Yeah!**

**Kion:  
No! Go back! The wood's rotten...**

Fuli said, "It's saving you from a tree branch all over again."

**(All Screams)**  
**(Ono Grunts)**  
**(Klipspringer Bleats)**  
**(All Planting)**

**Kion:  
Hey, look! We did it!**

Fuli said, "Yes, we did but we also got all wet."

**Fuli:  
Yeah, great.**

**Ono:  
At least we're all in one piece.**

**Egret:  
Hey, Ono!**

**Ono:  
Oh, no. I knew this would happen.**

**Egret:  
What's with your feathers? You're bald at both ends!**

**Ono:  
I know, I... What? Hapana! My tail feathers! That chunk of wood must've knocked them off!**

**Bunga:  
At least now everything matches.**

Kini said, "Way to look on the bright side, Bunga."

**Ono:  
(Whines) This is so embarrassing.**

**Bunga:  
Hey, Kion? How come you didn't just use the Roar back there?**

**Kion:  
No reason.**

**Bunga:  
Aw, come on! You can tell me.**

**Kion:  
After what happened with my mom, I'm afraid I might hurt someone else with the Roar.**

Bunga said, "You may have used the Roar on me and Baliyo but you didn't do that on purpose." Kion said, "I know, Bunga. If you remember, I used the Roar when we go up against Makuu because of what you shouted when we were talking."

**Bunga:  
Say what? Kion! It's not like you did that on purpose.**

**Kion:  
I know, Bunga. But that's the problem. I couldn't control it! I don't know if I should ever use the Roar again.**

**Bunga (Shouting):  
Never use the Roar again?**

**Kion:  
Bunga! Shh!**

Rafa said, "I can't believe none of you heard Bunga shout that." Fuli said, "Me neither."

**Bunga:  
Tell me you're joking. Never use the Roar again? (Chuckles Nervously) You're joking, right?**

**Kion:  
Bunga, I...**

**Bunga:  
Kion, you're the leader of the Lion Guard. You're the Pride Lands' fiercest! You gotta use the Roar! Zuka Zama, right?**

**Kion:  
(Sighs) Zuka Zama. Sure.**

Rani said, "So, Bunga actually says somethings right, just not all the time."

**Bunga:  
There ya go. Glad I could help! Another problem solved by Bunga the Wise. Now I'm gonna go help Ono!**

**Makuu:  
So... Kion's afraid to use the Roar. Interesting. (Chuckles) Looks like it's time to make my move.**

**Crocodile:  
You mean go back to Big Springs?**

**Makuu:  
Who needs Big Springs when the whole Flood Plains could be ours!**

Fuli said, "No wonder what Makuu meant by Roarless leader."

**Kion:  
Grandfather Mufasa?**

**Mufasa:  
Yes, Kion. I'm here.**

**Kion:  
I'm worried about the Roar. The last time I used it, I was really angry. And it caused so much destruction!**

**Mufasa:  
The Roar of the Elders is very powerful.**

**Kion:  
I know. And that's why I'm thinking... (Sighs) I shouldn't use it again. I... I'm worried that I might turn into Scar.**

Kiara said, "As if that could ever happen, you care way too much about many animals to turn into Scar." Simba said, "Kiara's right. Scar only cared about himself."

**Mufasa:  
Scar cared only for himself. His selfishness fueled his anger. Why were you angry, Kion?**

**Kion:  
Janja and the hyenas. They were attacking my mom. I was so mad at them when I used the Roar! I lost control. And it almost hurt my mom. I almost hurt my mom!**

Nala said, "I know that was just an accident and you helped me out."

**Mufasa:  
Scar never cared for anyone else the way you do, Kion. So perhaps you should speak with the one you care so much about.**

**Kion:  
Right. I will. Thank you, Grandfather.**

**Makuu:  
The Flood Plains belong to the crocodiles now! ****(Growling)**

**(Bushbucks Screams)**

**Makuu:  
(Laughs) That's right, bushbucks! Leave!**

**(Male Mongoose Panting)**

**Thurston:  
Now see here! I was drinking that!**

**(Makuu Growling)**

**Thurston:  
Oh, dear! Panic and run! Panic and run!**

**Makuu:  
(Chuckles) That's right, run! And tell all your friends. The Flood Plains now belong to the crocodiles!**

**(Male Mongoose Screaming)**

**Fuli:  
Whoa! Hey, are you okay?**

**Male Mongoose:  
(Pants) Makuu and the crocs. (Panting) They took over... (Gulps) ...the Flood Plains.**

**Fuli:  
Makuu... Don't worry. The Lion Guard will take care of this.**

Bunga said, "You were right, we did handle it." Fuli said, "It was mostly Kion."

**Ono:  
Oh, I don't know about this, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
Trust me. Almost done. Just a little more off the top.**

The cubs burst out laughing. Rafa said, "That's ridiculous."

**Beshte:  
Poa! It's a whole new look, Ono.**

**Ono:  
Is that good?**

**Bunga:  
Shh! I'm trying to get the sides even. There. Now let's see what I can do about these tail feathers.**

**Fuli:  
Guys!**

**Bunga:  
Have a seat. I'll be with you in a minute.**

**Fuli:  
What is that? Whatever. Listen! Makuu and his crocs just took over the Flood Plains!**

**Beshte:  
He can't do that! A lot of animals depend on those plains.**

**Fuli:  
Exactly. We gotta get down there. Ono, find Kion, tell him to meet us at the Flood Plains.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

**Bunga:  
Careful, Ono! That's a Bunga original!**

Kion said, "I was wondering what that was."

**(Crocodile Moaning Happily)**

**Makuu:  
Someone's looking for trouble.**

**Fuli:  
All right, Makuu, you've had your fun. Now it's time for you to leave.**

**Bunga:  
Get out, or we'll throw you out.**

**Makuu:  
(Chuckles) Without your fearless leader? Or... Or should I say, your Roar-less leader? **

**Lion Guard:  
Hmm... **

**Makuu:  
Oh? You didn't hear? (Chuckles) Mighty Kion, leader of the Lion Guard, too much of a coward to use his Roar.**

**Fuli:  
I don't know what you're talking about, Makuu. But if you think the Lion Guard needs the Roar to defeat you, you're sadly mistaken.**

**Makuu:  
(Laughs) We'll see about that. (Chuckles)(Grunting)**

**Fuli:  
I'll take Makuu. Think you two can handle the rest?**

**Beshte:  
You know it, Fuli!**

**(Crocodile Growls)**

**Bunga:**  
**(Grunts) Zuka Zama! (Grunts) Take that!**

**Beshte:**  
**Twende kiboko! (Grunting)**

The cubs laughed.

**(Fuli Grunts and Screams)**  
**(Makuu Growls and Grunts)**  
**(Splashes)**

**Fuli:**  
**Huwezi! (Grunts)(Screams) Told you we didn't need the Roar to beat the likes of you. Give up?**

**Makuu:**  
**"Give up"? Me? Oh, I don't think so.**

**(Fuli Gasping)**

**Makuu:**  
**Did you think I'd try to take over the whole Flood Plain with only three crocodiles?**

**Bunga:**  
**I kinda did.**

Fuli said, "I should've known that he wouldn't."

**Kion:**  
**And then I saw you surrounded by hyenas and it made me so angry. I know I'm not supposed to use the Roar in anger. But I did. And, and then...**

**Nala:**  
**I know, Kion. I was there.**

**Kion:**  
**So, what I need to know is... Can you ever forgive me?**

**Nala:**  
**Forgive you? There's nothing to forgive. You were saving my life.**

**Kion:**  
**But the Roar created that earthquake. And you fell in!**

**Nala:**  
**And you helped me out.**

**Kion:**  
**I know, but... Seeing you like that... (Sighs) Ever since, I've been afraid to use the Roar.**

**Nala:**  
**Kion, the Roar is part of who you are. You can't just stop using it.**

Rani said, "I'm glad that you didn't." Kion said, "Me too."

**Kion:**  
**But how do you know I won't use it in anger again and hurt someone?**

**Nala:**  
**Because I know you. I trust you.**

**Ono:  
Kion! Kion! It's Makuu!**

**Kion:  
Makuu? What's he done this... Uh, Ono? What's on your head?**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
It's a Bunga original. I'll explain it to you on the way. Follow me!**

**(Crocodiles Growls)**

**Kion:  
Makuu! These Flood Plains aren't yours!**

**Nala:  
You're welcome to use them, as are all the animals of the Pride Lands.**

**Kion:  
And if you're not willing to share, then it's time for you to leave.**

Bunga said, "They should've listened to Kion when they still had the chance." Baliyo asked, "What do you mean?" Bunga said, "You'll see. It's un-Bunga-lievable."

**Bunga:  
That's right! You heard Kion and Queen Nala! Clear out! The Flood Plains don't belong to you!**

**Makuu:  
(Laughs) Sure looks like they do to me. We crocodiles keep what we take.**

**Ono:  
The Queen!**

Bunga said, "That's a mistake."

**Kion:  
Mom! (Grunting)**

Baliyo asked, "You're not gonna use the Roar in anger again, are you?" Kion said, "No."

**Kion:  
No. Not in anger. Makuu...**

**Makuu:  
What are you going to do, Kion? Roar at me? And risk hurting your mother? Again?**

Kion said, "I'm definitely gonna Roar, just not how anyone expected."

**Nala:  
Kion, trust yourself.**

**(Kion Roars)**

Kini said, "That's so cool."

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

**Kion:  
(Roars) The next time when I say go, you leave! (Roars)**

**Bunga:  
That was un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Beshte:  
Poa! It sure was.**

**Fuli:  
I didn't know you could do that with the Roar, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Neither did I. Guess I just had to have a little faith in myself.**

**Nala:  
I've always had faith in you.**

Simba said, "You have never let us down so we're always gonna have faith in you two."

**Ono:  
Hey, you guys! Look!**

**Fuli:  
Aw! You lost your headpiece. **

**Bunga:  
I can make you another one.**

**Ono:  
No need. Look! My feathers have already started to grow back! I'll be back to looking like a normal egret in no time!**

**Egret:  
Ono! Check it out!**

**Beshte:  
Look at that, Ono. You started a trend!**

**Ono:  
Oh! Well, I suppose I did.**

**(All Laugh)**

They all laughed.


	26. The Lost Gorillas

**The Lost Gorillas**

Kida asked, "What is this about?" Chloe said, "This is when Kion and his friends meet Majinuni and Hafifu for the first time." Bunga said, "Yes. I love that time. We also see snow for the first time."

**Kion:  
Careful, Bunga...**

**Ono:  
It's a very delicate situation!**

Kiara asked, "What's going on?" Kion said, "Zazu flew into a beehive." Simba said, "That's new, he never flew into a beehive before. Why didn't we think of that as cubs?" Nala said, "Probably our plan to ditch Zazu was way more fun."

**(Bunga Grunting)  
(Zazu Muffled Shouting)**

**Bunga:  
Sorry, Zazu. Can't understand ya with your beak in that beehive.**

**Zazu:  
(Continues Shouting)(Gasps) Thank you, Bunga! That's much... (Screams)**

**(Bees Buzzing)**

Baliyo said, "Good job, Bunga."

**Bunga:  
Gotcha covered, Zazu! (Chomping)**

**Zazu:  
Gracious!**

**Bunga:  
Maybe next time try flying under the beehive, not through it!**

**Zazu:  
Yes. Thank you, Bunga.**

**Fuli:  
So why were you in such a hurry?**

**Zazu:  
I was looking for you. All of you!**

**Beshte:  
What's the kerbubble, Zazu?**

**Zazu:  
I've just received word. The pangolins are spraying everywhere! It's quite a stinky situation.**

Kini said, "Pangolins do stink when they spray."

**Ono:  
Odd. Pangolins only spray when they're threatened.**

**Kion:  
Then we better check it out.**

Rafa asked, "What was causing the pangolins to spray?" Fuli sighed and said, "Majinuni and Hafifu."

**Zazu:  
My thoughts precisely!**

**Kion:  
Till the Pride Lands' end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Pangolins:  
(Yelping) Help! Help!**

**Kion:  
Sounds like we're close.**

**Fuli:  
Ugh. Smells like we're close.**

**(Kion Gasps)**

**All:  
Huh?**

**Fuli:  
I'm sorry. Can anyone tell me what I'm looking at?**

**Ono:  
No idea.**

Kida said, "That's strange to hear from Ono since he knows facts about a lot of animals." Kion said, "Well, this was our first time ever meeting a gorilla."

**(Pangolins Warbling)**

**Hafifu:  
Drop it, Majinuni!**

**Majinuni:  
You drop it, Hafifu! This one's a real stinker!**

**Hafifu:  
I know you are, but what is it?**

**(Pangolin Farting)  
(Hafifu Laughs)  
(Pangolin Squeaks)  
(Majinuni and Hafifu Laughing)**

**Bunga:  
Those're the biggest baboons I've ever seen!**

**Ono:  
I don't think they're baboons.**

**Fuli:  
Ugh. They sure act like baboons.**

Kini said, "Not gonna lie. They actually do act like baboons.

**Beshte:  
I've never seen anyone like them. And I know every animal in the Pride Lands.**

**Kion:  
Well, whatever they are, they need to leave those pangolins alone! Hey! You two! Put down the pangolins!**

**Majinuni:  
Put them down? But they're so much fun to squeeze!**

Rani asked, "Weren't those two and two other gorillas at the Tree of Life when you became King?" Kion said, "Yes. Majinuni, Hafifu, King Sokwe, and Shujaa."

**Hafifu:  
They are! (In Sing-Song) Squeezy! Squeezy! Squeezy!**

**Kion:  
No!**

The cubs laughed and Kini said, "You pounced on them." Kion said, "They weren't listening."

**Hafifu:  
Oh, hello! Have we met?**

**Majinuni:  
Would you mind not standing on us?**

**Kion:  
Sure. If you promise to stop messing with the pangolins.**

**Majinuni and Hafifu:  
Deal!**

**(Majinuni and Hafifu Laughing)**

**Hafifu:  
Oh look! You've brought some friends! What fun!**

**Kion:  
So, who are you? And what are you doing in the Pride Lands?**

**(Majinuni and Hafifu Laughing)**

**Majinuni:  
Ah, well, that's easy. I'm Majinuni, and this is my brother Hafifu.**

**Hafifu:  
We're looking for someone called King Zimba.**

The cubs laughed and Kida said, "It's Simba, not Zimba."

**Majinuni:  
He's a "lion"?**

**Ono:  
I think they mean Simba.**

**Hafifu:  
Yes! That's right! Do you know him?**

**Fuli:  
Yeah, you could say that.**

Kopa asked, "How could anyone in the Pride Lands not know Simba when dad is his son and he's the King?"

**Bunga:  
Kion here just happens to be his son.**

**Majinuni:  
You're a lion?**

**Hafifu:  
You're a prince?**

Kiara said, "Before he got the Roar, he didn't really act like a prince." Kion said, "Well you couldn't wait to be queen." Nala said, "Just like your father couldn't wait to be king before he started living with Timon and Pumbaa."

**Majinuni and Hafifu:  
So are we! (Laughing)**

**Bunga:  
Wait. You guys are lions?**

**Beshte:  
No, they're princes!**

Kopa said, "They certainly don't act like it."

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Hafifu:  
No wonder we've got so much in common!**

**Kion:  
We do?**

**Majinuni:  
Our poppa sent us here with a message for your poppa! A really important message!**

Kini asked, "Why is their message so important?" Kion said, "It is about the peace treaty between the Pride Landers and the Mountain Gorillas."

**(Majinuni and Hafifu Laughing)**

**Fuli:  
Kion, there is no way anyone sent these two with a message for the king. Look at 'em!**

**(Vocalizing)**

Rafa said, "They're silly." Bunga said, "I know and way fun."

**Hafifu:  
(Gasps) Majinuni, look! A stick!**

Baliyo said, "That's a snake, not a stick."

**Ushari:  
Excuse me? A what?**

**Majinuni:  
Bet you can't hit that baobab fruit.**

**Hafifu:  
Bet you I can!**

**Kion:  
No, wait! **

**Ushari:  
Stop. Stop! I am not a stick! I am a snake! (Gasps)(Groans)**

The cubs laughed.

**Uahri:  
Every time I get near the Lion Guard...**

**Kion:  
Hafifu! Why'd you do that?**

**Hafifu:  
Uh, 'cause I wanted to throw the stick.**

**Kion:  
Ushari's not a stick! You just heard him say so!**

**Majinuni:  
Uh, he's got a point. As a rule, sticks don't talk.**

**Hafifu:  
Ah. Oh, well. Kuishi ni kucheka!**

Kiara said, "I never heard that saying before."

**Fuli:  
What does that mean?**

**Hafifu:  
It's our motto! It means, "To live is to laugh!"**

**Majinuni:  
You know...**

**[Starts "Kuishi Ni Kucheka"]**

**Majinuni and Hafifu:  
Kuishi ni kucheka!  
Live with a laugh and a smile!  
Kuishi ni kucheka!  
Stays with you all the while**

**[End "Kuishi Ni Kucheka"]**

Kovu said, "That's one way of looking at life, I guess."

**(Majinuni and Hafifu Laughing)**

**Majinuni:  
Right?**

**Bunga:  
Uh, nope. Don't know that one.**

**Majinuni:  
They've never heard of it.**

**Hafifu:  
How could they never have heard of it? Maybe we should sing it in a different key...**

**Majinuni and Hafifu:  
Kuishi ni kucheka...**

**Kion:  
That won't be necessary. Look. I'll take you to my dad so you can give him your message. Now come on. Walk this way.**

Fuli said, "They both forgot the message."

**(Majinuni and Hafifu Laughing)  
(Bunga Laughs and Farts)  
(Majinuni, Hafifu, and Bunga Laughing)**

**Bunga:  
These gorilla-dillas are my kinda guys!**

**(Fuli Sighs)**

**Kion:  
Uh, Dad... This is probably going to sound weird..**

**Simba:  
What is it, son?**

**Kion:  
Well, we've found these gorilla brothers who say they...**

**Simba:  
Have a message for me?**

**Kion:  
Yes. You know them?**

**Simba:  
Their father is King Sokwe of the Mountain Gorillas. ****A long time ago, he and I made a peace treaty. Now, every wet season, he sends a message to let me know if he still agrees to the peace. Or not.**

Bunga said, "This is going to be fun, especially when we see the snow for the first time, minus the part where Kion slips on ice." Chloe said, "Bunga, don't reveal anything more until we get to that point."

**Kion:  
So... Majinuni and Hafifu really do have an important message for you?**

**Simba:  
Very important. Where are they?**

**Kion:  
(Sighs) They're coming.**

**Majinuni:  
Ooh! Yeah! (Laughs) Kuishi!**

**All:  
Ni kucheka!**

Rani said, "They remind me too much of Baliyo and Bunga. Not taking anything seriously."

**(Simba Clears Throat)**

**Bunga:  
Aw, hey, Your Highness! Lemme introduce these guys...**

**Simba:  
Majinuni. Hafifu. You have a message for me?**

**Hafifu:  
Yes, um, about that...**

**Majinuni:  
We do have a message... Er, we did, but..**

**Simba:  
Boys?**

**Majinuni and Hafifu:  
He forgot it!**

**Fuli:  
Why am I not surprised?**

Kopa said, "Probably because they are silly and it doesn't look like they care much about responsibility." Fuli said, "They don't."

**Simba:  
I see. This is not good. I need you and the Lion Guard to take the boys back home and find out what King Sokwe's message is.**

**Kion:  
Can't you just send them back and get the message again?**

**Simba:  
And let peace with the gorillas depend on them?**

Rani said, "I wouldn't let peace with anyone depend on them."

**Hafifu:  
I bet I can stand on one foot longer than you.**

**Majinuni:  
So? Bet you can't hop on one foot while patting your nose and rubbing your belly.**

**(Majinuni and Hafifu Vocalizing)**

**Kion:  
Got it. Where's their home?**

**Simba:  
The Theluji Mountains.**

**Kion:  
Wow! That's a long way off.**

Fuli said, "It took us forever to get to King Sokwe."

**Simba:  
Yes, but King Sokwe's sons should know the way.**

Fuli said, "Seriously? They aren't much help."

**Majinuni:  
Okay, now let's see who can balance longer on no legs!**

**(Majinuni and Hafifu Grunt)  
(Majinuni and Hafifu Laugh)**

**Simba:  
I hope.**

The cubs laughed.

**Fuli:  
Please tell me we're almost there.**

**Ono:  
We are! We just have to go up the mountain and find King Sokwe.**

**Kion:  
Majinuni, Hafifu. Can you tell us where your dad is?**

**Hafifu:  
Oh, you know...**

**Majinuni:  
Up there somewhere.**

**Kion:  
You guys really don't know how to get home from here?**

**Hafifu:  
Sorry. We've never gone up the mountain before.**

**Majinuni:  
To tell the truth, we've only gone down the mountain once.**

Ono said, "We've only traveled to the Tree of Life once and we found our way back."

**Hafifu:  
Yeah, and we rolled most of the way at that!**

**(Majinuni and Hafifu Laughing)**

**Kion:  
Ono? Where to next?**

**Ono:  
I see a path through the trees!**

**Kion:  
Great. Then we'll go that way.**

**Fuli:  
Thanks for the help.**

**Majuni:  
(Chuckles) Well, she certainly is polite.**

**Hafifu:  
I know, right? I didn't think we were helpful at all.**

Fuli said, "They weren't. I was being sarcastic."

**(Majinuni and Hafifu Laughing)**

**Kion:  
Guys? Any of this look familiar?**

**Bunga:  
Not to me.**

the cubs laughed. Kion asked, "Bunga why would I ask you when we've never been in that section before then."

**Fuli:  
I think he was talking to the gorillas.**

**Hafifu:  
Did you say gorillas? Are there gorillas here somewhere?**

**Majinuni:  
Is Poppa here? (Gulps) Uh, Poppa?**

**Kion:  
(Sighs Exasperatedly) I was talking to you! You're the gorillas!**

**Majinuni:  
Oh! Pfft!**

**Hafifu:  
We are the gorillas.**

**Hafifu and Majinuni:  
We're the gorillas!**

**(Majinuni and Hafifu Exclaim)  
(Majinuni and Hafifu Laughing)**

Fuli said, "They were getting really annoying."

**Ono:  
And until we get them home, they're our gorillas.**

**Kion:  
(Sighs) Yeah... So which way do we go from here?**

**Majinuni and Hafifu:  
That way! No, no! That way!**

Baliyo said, "Wow. I don't even get that turned around."

**Beshte:  
Maybe we can ask this little green guy.**

**Bunga:  
What little green guy?**

**Beshte:  
Poa! He was green a second ago!**

**Ono:  
He must be a chameleon!**

**Bunga:  
A ka-what-eon?**

**Ono:  
A chameleon! A lizard that can change his colors!**

**Majinuni:  
Did you hear that, brother?**

**Hafifu:  
I heard that, brother!**

**Majinuni and Hafifu:  
Chameleon hide and seek!**

Kini said, "Maybe you shouldn't have said that around them."

**(Majinuni and Hafifu Exclaiming)**

**Kion:  
No, wait! Come back!**

**Majinuni (Sing-Song):  
I'm gonna find it.**

**Hafifu:  
(Laughs) No, I'm gonna find it!**

**Kion:  
Ono? Please follow them.**

**Ono:  
On it!**

**Kion:  
Hafifu! Majinuni!**

**Hafifu:  
Hello!**

**Kion:  
Where are you?**

**Hafifu:  
Excellent question! Wish we could say!**

**Majinuni:  
It is a bit of a puzzler! We can hear you, but we can't see you!**

Fuli said, "They know exactly where they're at, they just don't want to see their dad."

**Kion:  
Ono?**

**Ono:  
Sorry, Kion...The plants are too thick. I can't even see the ground!**

**Kion:  
You smell 'em?**

**Fuli:  
(Sniffing) Too many weird plants in bloom. I don't think I could even track Bunga's scent here.**

Baliyo said, "Then the scent must be pretty strong if you can't track anything."

**Kion:  
(Sniffs) Yeah, me neither. Hmm... ****Hafifu! Majinuni! Stay still! When I call your names, shout back. We'll follow your voices and find you!**

**Hafifu:  
Ooh, yes! But let's make it a game! You shout kuishi, then we shout ni kucheka!**

Rani said, "They sure like to play games."

**Kion:  
Fine. Kuishi! Kuishi!**

**Majinuni:  
Oh, it's our turn. Ni kucheka!**

**Bunga:  
Sounds like they're this way.**

**Kion:  
Right. Let's go! ****Kuishi!**

**Majinuni:  
Ni kucheka!**

Fuli said, "Seriously? They must really want this game to go on forever."

**Kion:  
Kuishi?**

**Hafifu:  
Ni kucheka?**

**Fuli:  
Now it sounds like they're back there.**

**Kion:  
(Sighs) Hafifu! Majinuni! This game isn't working!**

**Hafifu:  
Then let's change the game!**

**Majinuni and Hafifu:  
Forest hog chase!**

Kiara asked, "What kind of game is that?" Kion sighed and said, "You'll see."

**Majinuni:  
Brilliant! Lion Guard! We shall now snort like forest hogs while you chase us! **

**(Majinuni and Hafifu Laughing)**

**Kion:  
Chase them?**

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Beshte:  
I don't even know what forest hogs sound like.**

**(Hafifu and Majinuni Snorting)**

**Bunga:  
Now you do!**

**Ono:  
I see trees moving! I think they're heading uphill... Right into the fog!**

**Kion:  
Okay. Thanks, Ono! ****Let's go!**

Kiara said, "I wouldn't want to be in that fog." Ono said, "A real forest hog lives there."

**Kion:  
Majinuni! Hafifu!**

**(Forest Hog Loud Snorting)**

**Fuli:  
That snort came from behind us.**

Beshte said, "That's not the gorillas."

**Kion:  
You think the gorillas split up?**

**Ono:  
Or it might possibly be a...**

**(Forest Hog Snorting)**

**Ono:  
...real forest hog! Hapana!**

**Majinuni:  
Hey, listen! They're doing hog snorts, too!**

**Hafifu:  
I'm glad they're getting into the spirit of the... **

**(Forest Hog Snorting)  
**

**Hafifu:  
...forest hog!**

Kini said, "It's their fault that a forest hog is after them."

**Majinuni:  
Did you say the spirit of the forest hog? Ah! Forest hog!**

**(Forest Hog Snorting)**

**Kion:  
The forest hog! It's after them!**

**Fuli:  
Wait for us!**

**Beshte:  
Why's the hog acting so mad?**

**Ono:  
He must think the gorillas are other forest hogs!**

**Bunga:  
Hogging in on his territory! (Laughs) Get it? Forest hog... Hogging? Ah?**

**Fuli:  
Bunga!**

Rafa said, "That isn't funny."

**(Forest Hog Snorts)  
****(Majinuni and Hafifu Exclaiming)  
****(Majinuni and Hafifu Grunting)  
****(Forest Hog Snorts)  
****(Majinuni and Hafifu Exclaiming)  
****(Kion Grunts)  
****(Forest Hog Snorts)**

**Kion:  
(Growls) Back off of the gorillas!**

**(Forest Hog Snorts)  
****(Forest Hog Huffs)  
****(Kion Grunts)  
****(Forest Hog Squeals)**

**Kion:  
You can't get to them without going through me. And you're not getting through me.**

Baliyo said, "Nice moves."

**Fuli:  
Or us!**

**Kion:  
Okay, then.  
**

**(Forest Hog Squealing)  
**

**Kion:  
Hafifu? Majinuni? You okay?**

**Hafifu:  
Uh, surprisingly enough, we are.**

**Majinuni:  
Totally unpoked by sharp hoggy tusks! ****You saved us! **

**Kion:  
Well, sure. That's what we do. Now let's get you home.**

**Majinuni:  
I've got a better idea. Let's get chased by the forest hog again!**

Kion said, "No thank you."

**Fuli:  
What? Seriously?**

**(Majinuni and Hafifu Laughing)**

**Beshte:  
Guys? Is something else going on?**

**Hafifu:  
Well, we haven't been very helpful getting you to our poppa...**

**Majinuni:  
Because we don't really want to see him.**

**Kion:  
I knew something was going on! You couldn't be that silly.**

Kion said, "When I said that, I meant that they couldn't be silly enough to forget how to get home."

**Majinuni:  
Oh, no. We are.**

**Hafifu:  
Totally silly! Dozy! Dopey! Wacky!**

**Majinuni:  
Immature and frivolous.**

**Bunga:  
That's a lot of words for silly.**

Kida said, "That is a lot of words for silly."

**Kion:  
Okay. So tell me. Why don't you want to see your dad?**

**Majinuni:  
For some reason he's never thought we're prince material.**

**Hafifu:  
So we decided to show him he's wrong. We volunteered to deliver his really important message. And then we failed miserably.**

**Majinuni:  
Now we have to go home and tell him.**

**Hafifu:  
He's going to put on his...**

**Majinuni and Hafifu:  
Disappointed face.**

Baliyo said, "They keep on finishing each others sentences or talking together."

**Kion:  
I get it.**

**Majinuni and Hafifu:  
You do?**

**Kion:  
I never want to let down my dad either. It's the whole reason I'm here. I'm really sorry. I wish I could do something to make it easier.**

Simba said, "You could never let me down."

**Hafifu:  
Well, you did face down a ferocious forest hog. That's almost as hard as facing our dad.**

**Majinuni:  
And it seemed like the sort of thing a prince would do.**

**Hafifu:  
We don't exactly feel like princes yet...**

**Kion:  
Trust me. If you act like a prince, sooner or later, you'll start to feel like a prince.**

Rani said, "Looks like we were almost as good at giving advice as Grandmother Janna."

**Majinuni:  
(Sighs) Okay, then. We'll take you to our home.**

**Kion:  
Great!**

**Hafifu:  
Possibly one last little game?**

**Lion Guard:  
No!**

Kiara said, "That's the exact thing I would've said."

**(Hafifu Sighs)**

**Majinuni:  
This way. ****Not much farther...**

**Majinuni and Hafifu:  
Whee!**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa.**

**Fuli:  
What is this?**

**Ono:  
I... I don't know.**

Kida said, "It's snow."

**Bunga:  
Me neither. ****(Laughs) But I like it.**

**Beshte:  
Poa.**

**Hafifu:  
Betcha never seen snow before!**

**Fuli:  
Snow? Huh. What do you do with it?**

**Hafifu:  
Do? You have fun!**

Bunga said, "I love the snow."

**(All Exclaim) **

**Fuli:  
Hey!**

The cubs laughed.

**Hafifu:  
Whoo!**

**(Majinuni and Hafifu Laughs)**

**Hafifu:  
Come on! You just going to stand there, or are you going to play?**

**Bunga:  
Kion?**

**Kion:  
Well... I guess a little fun couldn't hurt.**

**Bunga:  
All right! Zuka Zama!**

**Fuli:  
It's cold. And slippery! (Grunts)(Laughs) But it's kinda fun!**

Koda said, "I would say it's more than fun."

**Beshte:  
I want to try. Twende Kiboko!**

**Ono:  
(Laughing) Whoohoo It's melting on my beak!**

**Bunga:  
Kion, you've got to try this! It's un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Kion:  
I don't know, guys. We should be careful with this stuff. We don't know enough about it.**

Rani said, "Snow is harmless, it's only the ice you need to worry about." Kion said, "I learned that day to be careful of ice, especially if it is by a hill." Kini asked, "What are you talking about?" Bunga said, "You'll see."

**Hafifu:  
You know it can do this!**

**(Majinuni and Hafifu Laughing)**

The cubs laughed when Kion got knocked off the rock. They immediately stopped laughing as soon as they saw Kion's face.

**Kion:  
Oh, it's on. Kuishi ni kucheka!**

**(All Laughing)**

They all laughed. Fuli said, "I even have to admit, that day was kinda fun."

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

**[Starts "Kuishi Ni Kucheka"]**

**Kuishi ni kucheka!  
****Live with a laugh and a smile  
****Kuishi ni kucheka!  
****Stays with you all the while**

**(Majinuni and Hafifu Laughing)**

**Some may say that life's a joke  
****Might be funny but it's true  
****Cause if you live life with a frown  
****Then the joke's on you  
****Happiness is all around you now  
****Just one phrase to show you how  
****Kuishi ni kucheka!  
****Live with a laugh and a smile  
****Kuishi ni kucheka!  
****Stays with you all the while  
****Joy and hope can all be yours  
****Look closely and you'll find  
****Whether you are  
****Glad or sad  
****It's just a state of mind  
****Happiness is all around you now  
****Just one phrase to show you how  
****Kuishi ni kucheka!  
****Live with a laugh and a smile  
****Kuishi ni kucheka!  
****Stays with you all the while  
****Oh! Kuishi ni kucheka!  
****Live with a laugh and a smile  
****Kuishi ni kucheka!  
****Stays with you all the while**

**[End "Kuishi Ni Kuchecka"]**

Baliyo said, "I'm sorry I missed that. That looked like so much fun." Bunga said, "It was."

**(All Laughing)**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama, fun with snow. Zuka Zama...**

**Fuli:  
That's not to throw at me, is it?**

**Bunga:  
Nah! It's a souvenir for Uncle Timon.**

**(Majinuni, Hafifu, and Kion Laughing)**

**Kion:  
I could do this all day.**

**Majinuni and Hafifu:  
(Sighs) Us too!**

**Majinuni:  
But we promised we'd get you to our dad.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. I just want to take one more look, so I'll never forget it.  
****Whoa! Guys? Guys!**

Kini said, "You get to go on an ice slide." Kion said, "What's at the end isn't much fun."

**All:  
Kion!**

**Kion:  
Whoa!**

**Bunga:  
I'm coming, Kion! Zuka... (Grunts)**

**Majinuni:  
Sorry for the quick-stop, Bunga. But Kion needs someone who knows the mountain.**

**Hafifu:  
Two someones!**

**Majinuni and Hafifu:  
Kuishi ni kucheka!**

Rafa said, "They obviously think of that as a game."

**Fuli:  
Ono! Follow Kion!**

**Ono:  
On it!**

**Hafifu:  
Whoo-hoo!**

**Majinuni:  
Whoo! ****See you at the bottom, brother!**

**Hafifu:  
(Scoffs) You'll see my bottom, brother! 'Cause I'll get to Kion first!**

**Kion:  
Whoa! (Exclaims) ****Argh!**

**Majinuni:  
(Laughs) ****Look at me! I'm flying! ****(Vocalizing)**

**Hafifu:  
Ooh! Chilly!**

**(Kion Exclaims)  
****(Kion Gasps)  
****(Kion Grunts)**

Bunga asked, "What is with your family and the cliffs? Has Kiara ever hung off a cliff?" Kion said, "I get it. We've all hung off cliffs before and lived, even Kiara."

**Ono:  
Kion? Are you okay?**

**Kion:  
So far! But I can't hang on long!**

**(Ono and Kion Grunting)**

**Kion:  
Not helping, Ono!**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Sorry!**

**Majinuni:  
Whoo-hoo! ****Hang on, Kion!**

Kion said, "Like I was thinking of not hanging on and falling."

**Hafifu:  
Good advice, brother!**

**(Majinuni and Hafifu Grunt)  
(Kion Screams)**

**Ono:  
I can't look!**

**Kion:  
(Grunts and Pants) You saved me. Thanks.**

**Majinuni:  
Pfft! No thanks needed. It was fun!**

Koda said, "That looked like fun."

**Kion:  
Oh no! It was more than that. It was brave. Doing something like that is what you makes you prince material.**

**Hafifu:  
You really think we have that in us? The prince thing?**

**Kion:  
Totally.**

**King Sokwe:  
So... You forgot my message to King Simba!**

**Majinuni and Hafifu:  
Yes, Poppa.**

**King Sokwe:  
And you got lost coming home from the Pride Lands!**

**Majinuni and Hafifu:  
Yes, Poppa.**

**King Sokwe:  
And you needed the Lion Guard to help you get back home!**

Kopa said, "He's smiling. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Bunga said, "A good thing and fun too." Everyone but Kion's original Lion Guard and Simba was confused.

**Majinuni and Hafifu:  
Yes, Poppa.**

**King Sokwe:  
You know what this means.**

**Majinuni and Hafifu:  
Yes, Poppa.**

**Fuli (Softly):  
What do you think it means?**

**Beshte:  
Nothing too bad, I hope.**

**King Sokwe:  
Kuishi ni kucheka! (Laughing)**

**(Majinuni and Hafifu Laughing)**

They all laughed.

**King Sokwe:  
Kion told me how you saved him. I'm proud of you both. You are true gorilla princes.**

**Majinuni and Hafifu:  
Thank you, Poppa.**

**Kion:  
Um, speaking of your message for my dad? We do need to give it to him.**

**King Sokwe:  
Of course you do. (Laughs) I see your friend has a souvenir from our home.**

**Bunga:  
Sure do! Uh... Your Gorilla-ness!**

**Kion:  
Is that's a problem?**

**King Sokwe:  
No, no. Not at all. In fact, it's perfect.**

Baliyo asked, "What is he thinking?" Kion smiled and said, "You'll see." Then Kion's original Lion Guard and Simba started laughing at the thought.

**Kion:  
And, so... Here we are.**

**Simba:  
And did you bring back King Sokwe's message?**

**Kion:  
Uh, yeah...**

**Simba:  
Well, then?**

**Kion:  
It's just...**

Kiara asked, "Why are you so hesitant to give dad the message?" Kion smiled again and said, "You'll see."

**Simba:  
Kion? I need the message.**

**Kion:  
Are you sure?**

**Simba:  
Yes! You have to give it to me!**

**Kion:  
Okay... Kuishi ni kucheka!**

The cubs started to laugh but then stopped after they saw Simba's face.

**(Simba Grunts)**

**Bunga:  
Sorry, Your Majesty. It really wasn't my idea.**

**Ono(Sing-Song Voice):  
This might have been a mistake.**

**Simba:  
(Chuckles) Oh, King Sokwe. No one delivers a peace message like him.**

**(All Laughing)**

They all laughed.


	27. Break 4

Chloe said, "I'll be right back, you all need to stretch and to stay here." Chloe left the room to get their meal. The cubs stretched and fell asleep including Rani's team of the Night Pride went to sleep. Kiara went to Kion and asked, "How's it going at the Tree of Life?" Kion said, "It's fine. It definitely keeps me busy. How are you doing in the Pride Lands?"

Kiara said, "I'm good." Kion said, "It sure has been different living without you, mom, or dad." Kiara said, "It has also been different living without you." Simba came over with Nala to Kion and Kiara. Nala said, "You two have really grown to get along with each other."

Chloe returned with their meals. Chloe passed it out the meals and they all began to eat except the ones that was asleep. Everyone woke up that was asleep and ate and drank their meal. Rani asked, "What's next?" Chloe said, "The Trail to Udugu until Ono the Tickbird for introducing you to the 2nd season of their lives." Baliyo said, "That sounds interesting."


	28. The Trail to Udugu

**The Trail to Udugu**

Koda asked, "What is Udugu?" Kion said, "It is another word for kinship between siblings." Kiara said, "Yeah. Mom took me and Kion on it when we were evenly matched and it took both of us working together to find her." Kini asked, "But what about the Lion Guard stuff Kion had to do?" Bunga said, "Simba led us while Kion was away."

**Kiara:  
(Sniffing) Hmm. Now I got ya. (Laughing) Sorry, couldn't help myself.**

Kini said, "You took Kion off guard and tackled him in the same go." Kiara said, "We may have been cubs and royal but we are still siblings, you gotta expect a little fighting and playing."

**Kion:  
How'd you find me?**

**Kiara:  
Mom's been teaching me how to track by scent. Pretty good, huh?**

**Kion:  
Or pretty lucky!**

**(Kiara and Kion Laughing)**

**Simba:  
She's never found him that quickly before.**

**Nala:  
Her tracking skills are improving.**

**Simba:  
They do seem evenly matched.**

Koda said, "You two kept knocking each other over." The cubs laughed.

**Nala:  
And that means they're ready. Today's the day.**

**Kiara:  
Ha! Missed again.**

**Nala:  
Ahem.**

**Kiara:  
Mom! Dad! I caught him faster than ever this time.**

**Kion:  
Only because I let you.**

Kiara said, "We used to compete over anything. Did you really let me?" Kion said, "We were young, we grew up." Kiara said, "Mainly you from your playful and carefree part."

**Kiara:  
Oh, yeah? You gonna "let" me pin you, too?**

**(Kion Grunts)**

Nala said, "I was able to pin down your father several times." The cubs laughed.

**Simba:  
Okay, okay. That's enough, you two.**

**(Kiara Laughs)  
(Kiara Blows Rasberries)**

The cubs laughed.

**Nala:  
I have a surprise for you. You're both coming with me on the Trail to Udugu.**

**Kiara:  
The Trail to Udugu?**

**Kion:  
Where's Udugu? I've never heard of it.**

**Kiara:  
Is it in the Pride Lands?**

**Nala:  
(Chuckles) You'll see.**

**Simba:  
Taking the Trail to Udugu is an important part of growing up in the royal family.**

Kini asked, "Does that mean we also take the Trail to Udugu?" Kiara said, "When you're ready."

**Nala:  
And all royal siblings make the journey when they're ready.**

**Kiara:  
Did you go on it, Dad?**

**Simba:  
I never had the chance.I don't have a brother or sister. And don't worry about your Lion Guard duties, Kion. While you're gone, I will be leading the Guard.**

**Kion:  
You will?**

**Simba:  
Perhaps your friends could learn a thing or two from their King.**

Simba said, "Except I learned from them."

**Kion:  
Uh, sure. I know Bunga will love it.**

**Fuli:  
Simba?**

**Ono:  
His Royal Highness?**

**Beshte:  
Leading the Lion Guard?**

**Bunga:  
Un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Kion:  
Don't get too used to him. See you when I'm back from Udugu.**

Kopa said, "I thought you said that Udugu was another word for kinship, not an actual place." Kion said, "It is but me and Kiara didn't know at that time."

**Beshte:  
Good luck.**

**Bunga:  
Bye, Kion!**

**Fuli:  
Bye.**

**Ono:  
See you soon!**

**Beshte:  
Poa! The King and us!**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) I'm not worried. He's just like Kion, but bigger.**

**Ono:  
How can you be so calm? His Majesty could be here any moment. (Gasps) My feathers! I need to clean up. (Preening Nervously) Hapana! The whole lair's a mess!**

The cubs all laughed. Kion said, "Geesh Ono. You didn't need to worry so much."

**Bunga:  
Relax, Ono! I know Simba pretty well. And you've got nothing to worry about. Let me tell ya what he's like.**

Kiara said, "Oh boy."

**[Start "Running with the King]**

**You know you're in the presence of greatness**  
**When you're running with the King**  
**Animals bow down before him**  
**Birds flutter and sing**

**(Birds Chirp)**

**Everyone all over the Pride Lands**  
**Lets you do anything**  
**You know you're in the presence of greatness**  
**When you're running with the King**  
**Things'll be so great**  
**Hanging with lion number one**  
**We'll live like we're kings**  
**The big old tree of fun**  
**Get our food for free no need to hunt or run**  
**The only thing to do is**  
**Lie under the sun**  
**You know you're in the presence of greatness **  
**When you're running with the King**  
**Animals bow down before him**  
**Birds flutter and sing**  
**Everyone all over the Pride Lands**

**(Trumpets)**

**Lets you do anything**  
**You know you're in the presence of greatness**  
**When you're running with the King**  
**Maybe it's the smile or his fabulous shiny mane**  
**Or the way he walks that helps his claim to fame**  
**In the end it don't matter it's really all the same**  
**'Cause if the King makes mistakes**  
**He never takes the blame**  
**You know you're in the presence of greatness**  
**When you're running with the King**  
**Animals bow down before him**  
**Birds flutter and sing**  
**Everyone all over the Pride Lands**  
**Lets you do anything**  
**'Cause you know you're in the presence of greatness**  
**When you're running with the King**

**[End "Running with the King"]**

Kiara said, "Dad isn't like that at all." Kion said, "Kiara's right. Dad does take the blame if he does make mistakes."

**Simba:  
Ahem.**

**Bunga:  
Oh... (Chuckles) Hey there, Simba. Um, uh, Your Highness.**

**Beshte:  
Sir.**

**Ono and Fuli:  
Your Majesty.**

**Simba:  
Hello, Lion Guard. I will admit, Bunga did get one thing right in his... ...performance.**

**Bunga:  
The way you walk? Your smile? Your fabulously groomed mane?**

**Simba:  
Uh, no. I am excited to lead the Lion Guard. Now, first things first. Are we ready for morning patrol?**

**Beshte:  
Yes, sir!**

**Fuli:  
Definitely!**

**Ono:  
Affirmative! Uh... Your Majesty.**

**Simba:  
Then let's move out. Lion Guard, follow me.**

**Bunga:  
You heard him, let's go!**

Fuli said, "This is one long day."

**Nala:  
This is nice. It's been so long since the three of us have spent some time together.**

**Kion:  
What do you think's waiting for us in Udugu?**

**Kiara:  
Maybe a bunch of animals who want to meet their future Queen... And her little brother.**

**Kion:  
"Little brother?" I'm leader of the Lion Guard! If they'd wanna meet anyone, it's me.**

Rani said, "You two are still arguing." Kion said, "We argue on our way to a thorn patch." Kiara said, "Don't forget about us running until we were hanging off the edge of a cliff." Kion said, "How could I forget? It was the first day that we actually started working together."

**Kiara:  
We'll see about that. Race ya!**

**Kion:  
You're gonna lose. I run with Fuli every day. ****I'll get to Udugu first!**

**Kiara:  
Oh, no, you won't!**

**(Kion Grunting)**

**Nala:  
You two could compete over anything, couldn't you?**

**Kion and Kiara:  
Yes!**

The cubs laughed. Rani said, "Hard to believe that you were ever like that." Kiara said, "I know, I especially never imagined him becoming a king."

**Nala:  
(Sighs) At least you agree on that. Come on. We have a long way to go.**

**(Eagle Screeching)**

**Ono:  
Uh, Your Majesty?**

**Simba:  
Yes, Ono?**

**Ono:  
Well, it's not a big deal... But, uh...**

**Fuli:  
Ono's trying to say that on morning patrol, Kion usually goes this way.**

**Simba:  
Is that so? And is Kion here?**

**Beshte:  
No, sir.**

**Bunga:  
You heard the King. We'll go this way for a change. It'll be fun. **

**Simba:  
Yes. "Fun."**

Kion said, "Sounds like Fuli was having a hard time excepting that i'm not there to lead."

**Kion:  
Mom, how much longer will it take to get to Udugu?**

**Nala:  
That's a tough question. Udugu isn't easy to find.**

Kion said, "That's one thing that's for sure."

**Kiara:  
Don't worry, I'll find it. I'm a better tracker than you.**

**Kion:  
We'll see about that! **

**(Kion and Kiara Laughing)**

**Kion:  
You really think you can find Udugu before me?**

**Kiara:  
Just watch me.**

Baliyo said, "You two really didn't get along."

**Nala:  
Kion, Kiara, be careful!**

**(Kion and Kiara Gasp)**

Bunga said, "Again with the cliff." Kion said, "To be fair, when we saw snow for the first time, I slipped on ice and me and Kiara didn't know there was a cliff there. When we saw it, we tried to stop but didn't stop on time."

**Nala:  
I got you.**

**Kiara:  
Thanks.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, mom.**

**Nala:  
That is definitely not the way to find Udugu.**

Rani said, "She's right. That's a good way to get yourself hurt or worse."

**(Rumbling In Distance)**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Hapana! Everyone, look! A...**

**Simba:  
A mud slide! Straight ahead!**

**Ono:  
Uh, yes, sire. And the mud's headed right for...**

**Simba:  
The ostrich herd's nest! If we don't move fast, the mud will sweep the eggs off the cliff!**

**Ono:  
Affirmative. I was just about to say that.**

Ono said, "It was almost like King Simba was the keenest of sight."

**Simba:  
We'll have to act fast. I'll move that log, so it diverts the mud away from the nest!**

**Fuli:  
What should we do?**

**Simba:  
Just stick together and follow me.**

Rani said, "Huh? That isn't how a team works." Simba said, "The only group I led is of lionesses." Kion said, "Well they're not lions."

**Fuli:  
Just stick together and follow him?**

**Bunga:  
That's what he said.**

**Beshte:  
And he is the King.**

**Mbuni:  
Our eggs! Our eggs!**

**Simba:  
This way, Lion Guard! Jump from rock to rock!**

**Beshte:  
Uh, jump from rock to rock? Usually, Kion just has me run through the mud.**

Kion said, "That's because hippos can't jump like lions and hippos aren't exactly known for their ability to jump."

**Fuli:  
Yeah, but Kion's not in charge right now. Simba is.**

**Simba:  
Lion Guard, come on!**

**Bunga:  
And it sounds like he really wants us to follow him.**

**Ono:  
Just try your best?**

**Beshte:  
Okay. Here goes. Twende Kiboko! Oh!**

**(Bunga Grunts)**

**Beshte:  
Whoa!**

**(Fuli Yelps)**

Rani said, "That was a silly thing to think Beshte could jump rock to rock."

**Simba:  
There. That should do the trick. Now let's continue our patrol. Lion Guard, follow me!**

**(All Screaming)**

**Ono:  
We're gonna hit the log!**

**Simba:  
Lion Guard, the log! It's rolling towards the nest!**

**Fuli:  
I'll grab the eggs! (Grunts) Or maybe I won't.**

**Ono:  
There's too much mud. I can't fly.**

**Beshte:  
I got this. (Grunting)**

**Bunga:  
Good thinking, Big B! Now the log's not gonna roll over the eggs.**

**Ono:  
But the log was protecting the eggs from the mud.**

**Beshte:  
Oh, no!**

**Bunga:  
(Gasps) Grab the eggs!**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) We missed one!**

**Simba:  
I have it! Ostriches, your eggs are safe.**

Kion said, "At least none of you missed an egg."

**Mbuni:  
Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you. To think our eggs were personally saved by the King! What an honor!**

**Simba:  
It was my pleasure, Mbuni. So, our first mission was a success.**

**Beshte:  
Uh, yes, Your Majesty.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah!**

**Fuli:  
Yep.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Kion:  
Is this really the trail to Udugu?**

**Nala:  
It is.**

Kida said, "So Nala had you go through thorns." Kion said, "Yes. Finding mom wasn't easy." Koda asked, "What do you mean by finding her?" Kiara said, "You'll see."

**Kiara:  
If you tell us where Udugu is, I bet I can find an easier path.**

**Nala:  
There is no easy path to Udugu. But there is a way to get through all these thorns without a scratch. See?**

**Kion:  
Yeah! I can crawl under the branches to get through the thorns. Ow. (Grunts) Ouch!**

Baliyo said, "You're crazy." Kiara said, "He never backed down from a challenge." Kion said, "Neither do you."

**Nala:  
That wasn't exactly what I meant.**

**Kiara:  
(Chuckles) Of course not. Over the thorns is the way to go. (Grunts) Whoa! Ouch!**

Baliyo said, "You both are crazy to think you could go under or over the thorns." Bunga said, "I could." Kion said, "You and Beshte have thick skin."

**Nala:  
I don't think either of you is understanding me.**

**Kion:  
What's wrong, Kiara? Isn't your... (Grunting) ...plan working?**

**Kiara:  
I'm... Ow! ...fine. I know exactly... (Yelps) ...what I'm doing.**

Kiara said, "I really didn't." Kion said, "Neither of our plans were working."

**Nala:  
I hope they make it.**

**Kion:  
This is definitely... (Grunts) ...the right way, Kiara. I'm almost through!**

**Kiara:  
And I'm almost at the branch. After that it'll be... (Groans)...easy! Right, Mom? Mom?**

**Kion:  
Mom?**

**(Kion and Kiara Groaning and Grunting)**

The cubs were laughing by Kiara's and Kion's bad ideas to get through the thorn patch.

**Kion and Kiara:  
Mom?**

**Nala:  
Now they're truly on the Trail to Udugu.**

**Simba:  
That was so exciting. Your first rescue with the King. I wonder what our next challenge will be. Well, let's go, Lion Guard.**

**Beshte:  
At least he's not mad at us for almost losing that egg.**

**Fuli:  
Why should he be? It's not your fault you can't jump like a lion. What's the point of being a team if we're all gonna do the same thing?**

Baliyo said, "That's a good point."

**Bunga:  
Fuli, he's the King! He's gotta know what he's doing... Doesn't he?**

**Beshte:  
Maybe we just need to do it more Simba's way?**

**Ono:  
Everyone! Everyone! The gazelles...**

**Simba:  
The gazelles need our help! Lion Guard, follow me!**

**Ono:  
(Sighs) That's what I was going to say...**

Fuli said, "There's no point in being a team if we do the same thing."

**Kiara:  
Mom? Mom! No sign of Mom on my side. Have you found anything? Kion?**

**Kion:  
Nothing over here.**

**Kiara:  
(Sighs Softly) How could she just disappear? Mom!**

**Kion:  
We'll find her. We just have to keep looking. Try your side again.**

**Kiara:  
I tried my side. If she was there I'd have seen her.**

**Kion:  
I know, I just... I can't find her either. If we knew where this Udugu place was, maybe we could meet her there.**

Kida said, "This is interesting to be watching."

**Kiara:  
Or we could track her. (Sniffing) Got her! She went this way. Come on!**  
**(Sniffs)**

**Kion:  
Kiara, look! Paw prints. They look fresh. We must be getting close.**

Rani said, "You two make a good team just like me and Baliyo."

**Kiara:  
Come on. ****(Sniffing)**

**Kiara:  
What? They just stop right here?**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa! Where did Mom go?**

Koda said, "There's a ledge right there."

**Simba:  
The gazelles are just over the next ridge. There!**

**Ono:  
Swala and the other gazelles must be looking for a route up to that grassland. ****But those rocks... **

**Simba:  
They're unstable. The rocks will fall if the gazelles jump on them. Lion Guard, follow me!**

**Beshte:  
Should we remind him how easily gazelles spook when they're surprised?**

**Bunga:  
Nah! Simba knows what he's doing. It'll be fine.**

**Swala:  
What's that? Something's coming!**

**All Gazelles (Panicked):  
Something's coming! Something's coming! Something's coming!**

Kini said, "Now the gazelles are spooked."

**Simba:  
They're spooked. Now we really need to hurry. Lion Guard, follow me!**

**(Ground Rumbling)**

**Ono:  
Everyone, stop! The cliff is collapsing!**

Fuli said, "At least you warned us in time or otherwise we could've all gotten smashed or trapped."

**Fuli:  
****Ono, warn Simba!**

**Ono:**  
**Affirmative! ****(Gasps) Oh, no! ****Simba! Your Majesty? Simba!**

**Simba:  
(Coughing) Good to see you, Ono.**

**Ono:  
Your Majesty! Everyone, he's over here.**

**Beshte:  
Are you all right?**

**Simba:  
I'm okay. Just a little stuck.**

Kion said, "I guess getting stuck is better than getting squished by rocks."

**Kion:  
This can't be right. Mom couldn't just disappear.**

**Kiara:  
I don't get it. We followed her trail. How can it just end?**

**Kion:  
Maybe it doesn't. There's a ledge and a trail. I bet Mom jumped up there.**

Nala said, "You figured out that I jumped." Kida asked, "How do you both get up there?" Kion said, "We don't. Kiara goes up there."

**Kiara:  
Then we will too.**

**Kion:  
Ready? One, two, three!**

**(Kion and Kiara Grunting)**

Kiara said, "The ledge was too far up for either one of us to jump."

**Kiara:  
Not even close.**

**Kion:  
If Mom could get up there, we can too.**

**Kiara:  
Mom's twice our size, Kion. How can we keep tracking her if we can't jump up?**

**Kion:  
I've got it! I'll give you a boost, then you can keep tracking her.**

Rani said, "That's not a bad idea."

**Kiara:  
But what about you?**

**Kion:  
One of us has to boost the other, and the truth is... You're the better tracker.**

**Kiara:  
I won't argue that. Though you're the one who saw the tracks and figured out Mom jumped.**

**Kion:  
So we make a good team. And that's how we'll find Mom, by working together. ****Now up you go.**

Baliyo asked, "So where's Nala?" Kion said, "You'll find out soon."

**Kiara:  
(Straining) Whoa!**

**Kion:  
I gotcha! Hang on.**

**Kiara:  
(Straining) Just a little closer.**

**Kion:  
How's that?**

**Kiara:  
(Straining) I think I'm gonna make it. Yes! (Panting)**

**Kion:  
We did it!**

Koda said, "Nice job."

**Kiara:  
(Gasps) I don't believe it.**

**Kion:  
Kiara, what's going on?**

**Nala:  
Hello down there.**

**Kion:  
(Chuckles) Mom! Mom, why did you disappear? I thought you were gonna show us the way to Udugu.**

**Nala:  
Actually, I think you've already found Udugu.**

**Kiara:  
We have?**

**Kion:  
Is it that big rock?**

Nala said, "It was a good guess but no."

**Nala:  
No, Kion. Come on down, Kiara, and I'll explain.**

**Kiara:  
Uh, okay.**

**Nala:  
You see, kids, Udugu isn't a place. Udugu is another word for kinship. It's the special bond between siblings. You found Udugu when you decided to work together to look for me.**

Kini asked, "Dad, did you and Vitani go on it?" Kovu said, "No. Zira wasn't exactly the type of mother who wanted us to get along like Nala and Simba wanted Kion and Kiara to get along."

**Kion:  
We did?**

**Nala:  
Yes. And I'm very proud of you.**

**Bunga:  
Un-Bunga-lievable. You're one lucky lion. You could have gotten smushed.**

**Beshte:  
Don't worry, Your Majesty. We'll get you free.**

Rafa asked, "How?" Simba said, "By working the way they always have."

**(Ostriches Screaming)**

**Ono:  
That sounds like...**

**Simba:  
****Ostriches!**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Hapana! It's... Oh, uh...**

**Simba:  
Well? It's what?**

**Ono:  
Sorry. I thought you were going to say it. The gazelles! They're stampeding straight for the ostriches and their nest!**

Kopa asked, "What is with the ostrich's needing help?"

**Fuli:  
Bad day to be an ostrich egg.**

**Beshte:  
Your Majesty, what do we do?**

**Simba:  
You have to stop the gazelles.**

**Bunga:  
And leave you here?**

**Simba:  
I'll be fine. You need to hurry.**

**(Rocks Tumbling)**

**Ono:  
Everyone, heads up! **

**(Bunga Gasps)  
****(Crashes)**  
**(Fuli and Bunga Coughing)**

Kion said, "Nice save Fuli." Fuli said, "Wouldn't have happened if Ono hadn't spotted that boulder."

**Bunga:  
Whew! Thanks, Fuli.**

**Fuli:  
Thank Ono. He saw the boulder. **

**Ono:  
We all try to do what we do best.**

**Beshte:  
That's why we're a great team.**

**Simba:  
That is why, isn't it? **

**Fuli:  
We can't leave Simba here. It's not safe.**

**Beshte:  
But he told us to go after the gazelles. **

**Simba:  
Lion Guard! All day I've been telling you to follow me, and do what I do. But that's not how your team works. So tell me. If I were Kion, how would you handle this?**

Kion said, "Wow. You're actually gonna have them do what I would have them do in this situation and you're gonna let them do what they do best." Simba said, "I did and they did great. I should've had them do what they do best from the beginning. Lesson learned."

**Fuli:  
We'd split up. Ono and I would go after the herd. Beshte and Bunga would stay to free you.**

**Simba:  
Then those are my orders.**

**Bunga:  
Wait, wait, wait, wait! There's one more thing Kion would do. Right?**

**Simba:  
Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**(Panicked Screaming)**

**Fuli:  
I'll calm the ostriches. You talk to the gazelles.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative! Just remember, be soft and soothing.**

Fuli said, "That soft and soothing thing didn't work." Ono said, "And talking to the gazelles was weird."

**Fuli:  
You know me! Hey, ostriches! Ostriches! Ostriches!**

**(Screaming Continues)**

**Fuli (Shouts):  
Quiet!**

**(Screaming Stops)**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) That's better.**

The cubs laughed at how Fuli got the ostriches to calm down.

**Ono:  
Hello? Swala, gazelles, please slow down.**

**Swala:  
What's that, Ono? Can't hear you.**

**Ono:  
(Clears Throat) I said...**

**Swala:  
Whoa! Everybody, I can't hear Ono. Quiet! Stop! Now, what were you saying, Ono?**

**Ono:  
Uh, never mind. That was weird. How'd you calm the ostriches?**

**Fuli:  
Soft and soothing. Just like you said.**

Kida said, "So did not."

**Bunga:**  
**Don't worry, Your Highness. We'll have you out of there in no time. (Softly) Careful, Big B. If you let the boulder roll the wrong way it'll squish him.**

Simba said, "I was right behind you, Bunga." Bunga said, "Oh. Right." The cubs laughed.

**Simba:**  
**Bunga, you know I can hear you, right?**

**Bunga:**  
**Uh, sure, I knew that. Did you know that?**

**Beshte:**  
**Yep. Twende Kiboko! (Beshte Grunts)**

**Bunga:**  
**All clear!**

**(Rumbling)**

**Bunga:**  
**Uh-oh. Let's get out of here!**

Kini said, "I would be running too."

**(All Panting)**

**Bunga:**  
**Whoo! ****That was un-Bunga-lievable! I kinda wanna do it again.**

Rafa said, "I wouldn't."

**Fuli:**  
**Nice job, guys. ****Simba's safe, and so are the gazelles and ostriches.**

**Simba:**  
**That's because you did it your way. Kion would be proud of you. And so am I.**

Kion said, "I would've been proud of that."

**Simba:  
So, everyone, how was your journey? Did you find Udugu?**

**Kion:**  
**We found it. ****But it's not really a place.**

**Kiara:**  
**It's about us working together as brother and sister. ****As a team.**

**Kion:**  
**How did things go with the Guard?**

**Simba:**  
**Well, in a way, the Guard helped me find Udugu, too.**

**Nala:**  
**It's an important lesson.**

**Simba:**  
**It is, especially for you two. And as Queen of the Pride Lands and leader of the Lion Guard, someday you will be responsible for all of this.**

Rani said, "That's a beautiful scene." Kion said, "But we never expected me to get this scar and having to leave the Pride Lands or my role in the Circle of Life to change like that."

**Nala:**  
**So hold on to what you learned today. Then you'll always have Udugu.**

Kiara said, "And from that point on, me and Kion just playfully fought and we got along better." Kion said, "Not gonna argue with that."


	29. Ono's Idol

**Ono's Idol**

Koda asked, "Ono had an idol?" Ono said, "I did, it was Hadithi." Kini asked, "You mean that eagle that takes credit for something he didn't really do?" Bunga said, "Yeah. It was before we knew that he was lying."

**Young Rhino:  
Mtoto! Where'd you go? Mtoto?**

**Mtoto:  
Here I am! (Laughs)**

**(All Laughing)**

**Young Rhino:  
Okay, you got us!**

The cubs laughed.

**Mtoto:  
Wait. Do you hear that?**

**Shauku:  
I don't hear anything. (Gasps)**

**(Birds Squawking)**

Kida said, "That's a lot of birds."

**Young Rhino:  
Are those birds?**

**Shauku:  
A lot of birds.**

**Young Rhino:  
(Whimpers) You don't think they're vultures, do you?**

**Shauku:  
Vultures?**

**Mtoto:  
You know who we need right now?**

**Kion:  
Lion Guard, this way!**

Koda said, "Perfect timing."

**Mtoto:  
Hi, Beshte!**

**Beshte:  
Hey, Mtoto!**

**Bunga:  
That's an un-Bunga-lievable bunch of birds!**

**Kion:  
Yeah. I wonder what's going on.**

**Beshte:  
Look at that! I've never seen so many birds in one place.**

Koda said, "Me neither."

**Fuli:  
So what are they all doing here?**

**Kion:  
I bet Ono could tell us. But I don't know where he is.**

**Ono:  
I'm right here! I got us a spot right in front!**

**Fuli:  
In front of what?**

**Kion:  
Let's find out.**

Kiara said, "This must be about Hadithi." Kion said, "It is."

**Ono:  
Can you believe he's really back? After all this time?**

**Kion:  
Who?**

**Ono:  
Hadithi!**

**Bunga:  
Who-dithi?**

**Ono:  
Hadithi? The legendary eagle? Every bird in the Pride Lands has heard of him!**

**Bunga:  
Uh, Ono, we aren't birds!**

Baliyo said, "Good point."

**Ono:  
But you don't have to be a bird to have heard of Hadithi. Creator of the Hadithi Spin?Three mid-air loops and a corkscrew? I think. I've always wanted to ask Hadithi exactly how it goes. And now I can. If I can get up the nerve, that is. He's kind of my idol.**

**Beshte:  
He sounds Poa, Ono.**

**Ono:  
Oh, he is. And smart. They say whenever he speaks, nuggets of wisdom fall from his mouth.**

Bunga said, "All he does is say the obvious."

**Bunga:  
Pfft! Big deal. Nuggets fall outta my mouth all the time.**

**(Birds Squawking and Chirping)**

**Hadithi:  
Greetings, my friends.**

**Male Raven:  
Say something wise, Hadithi!**

**Hadithi:  
The higher you fly, the more they'll look up to you.**

Baliyo said, "That does sound obvious."

**All:  
Ahhhh! Ooooooooooh!**

**Ono:  
"The higher you fly, the more they'll look up to you." That is so deep.**

**Bunga:  
Really? Seems kind of obvious to me.**

**Fuli:  
Bunga, shh! Ono really likes this guy!**

**Ono:  
Isn't he amazing?**

**Kion:  
Oh, yeah!**

**Bunga:  
Hey, Ono. Let's ask him about his spin thingie. Yo, Hadithi!**

Kini said, "Ono said it was called the Hadithi spin."

**Ono:  
Bunga! You can't just talk to Hadithi. He's the Raven Rescuer from Red Rocks. The Starling Savior at Summer Springs.**

**Hadithi:  
Don't forget the Guardian of the Great Egret Escape.**

**Ono:  
Oh, I would never... (Gasps) Uh, Bunga? Is Hadithi actually talking to me?**

**Hadithi:  
Indeed I am, young egret. You seem to know a lot about me.**

Rafa said, "You do and that's kind of freaky."

**Ono:  
Oh, I do, Hadithi. Sir. (Clears Throat) In fact, I would have to say I'm your biggest fan?**

**Hadithi:  
My biggest fan? (Chuckles) Are you sure, young egret? As you can see, I have many.**

Kopa said, "This Hadithi guy just seems like he likes the attention."

**[Starts "Hadithi the Hero"]**

**I'm not one for boasting**  
**But what they say is true!**  
**I happen to be the best**  
**At everything I do**  
**So what's the point of fighting the energetic crowd**  
**When they want to scream and shout**  
**And chant my name out loud**

**Birds:  
Hadithi, the hero!**

**Hadithi:  
Wherever I go**

**Birds:  
Hadithi, the hero!**

**Hadithi:  
They worship me so**

**Birds:  
Hadithi, the hero!**

**Hadithi:  
Oh, I must agree**

**Birds:  
Hadithi, the hero!**

**Hadithi:  
It's all about me!**  
**Ravens I have rescued**  
**Freed finches from the fray**

**(Hyena Yelps)**

**Ono:**  
**And the egret's great escape**

**Hadithi:**  
**Oh, that was a busy day**  
**But most of all I'm famous for that legendary wing**  
**Against ten hungry crocodiles**  
**With my Hadithi spin**

**Birds:  
Hadithi the hero!**

**Hadithi:  
Wherever I go**

**Birds:  
Hadithi the hero!**

**Hadithi:  
They worship me so**

**Birds:  
Hadithi the hero!**

**Hadithi:  
Though I must agree**

**Birds:  
Hadithi the hero!**

**Hadithi:  
It's all about me**  
**Yes, I must truly be humbled**  
**By all my fanatical fans**  
**Yes, it's so hard to be humble**  
**But that's just the bird that I am**  
**That I am**

**Birds:  
Hadithi the hero!**

**Hadithi:  
Wherever I go**

**Birds:  
Hadithi the hero!**

**Hadithi:  
They worship me so**

**Birds:  
Hadithi the hero!**

**Hadithi:  
Though I must agree**

**Birds:  
Hadithi the hero!**

**Hadithi:  
It's all about me**

**Birds:  
Hadithi the hero!**

**Hadithi:  
It's all about me**

**Birds:  
Hadithi the hero!**

**Hadithi:  
It's all about me**

**Birds:  
Hadithi the hero!**

**Hadithi:  
It's all about me**

**[Ends "Hadithi the Hero"]**

Baliyo said, "Yeah, we can tell by that song that he's not as humble as he says."

**(Birds Cheering)**

**Hadithi:  
Thank you so much! You're the wind beneath my wings! But you may just be my biggest fan after all.**

**Simba:  
Perhaps. But don't forget. You have fans all over the Pride Lands.**

**Hadithi:  
King Simba. Queen Nala. You honor me with your presence.**

**Nala:  
We're glad your travels have brought you back to the Pride Lands, Hadithi.**

**Simba:  
Yes. Your return has brought great joy all over the Savannah.**

**Kion:  
Mom? Dad? You've heard of Hadithi?**

**Nala:  
Oh, yes. Hadithi is a hero to animals throughout the Pride Lands.**

Kopa said, "That's a lot of animals."

**Simba:  
We all know, Hadithi is a bird who never thinks of himself. Especially when an animal needs help. When a hero like Hadithi returns to the Pride Lands, it is important for us to mark the occasion. And this is why we'd like to honor you at Pride Rock with a Royal Mud Print ceremony.**

Rani said, "What is a Royal Mud Print ceremony? We have nothing called that at the Tree of Life." Kion said, "A Royal Mud Print ceremony is when a great hero presses their prints into the mud to be preserved for all to remember them by but I think it was only Ono that did that."

**Hadithi:  
A Royal Mud Print ceremony? For me?**

**Bunga:  
A Royal Mud Print ceremony! Un-Bunga-lievable! What's a Royal Mud Print ceremony?**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
Hadithi will press his talons into wet mud! When it dries, his prints will be preserved forever alongside those of other heroes!**

**Kion:  
I've seen those prints! But I've never seen the ceremony.**

**Ono:  
(Laughs) I can't think of anyone who deserves it more.**

Bunga said, "You deserve it more than he does."

**Simba:  
And as guest of honor, it is tradition that you share your great knowledge with a younger member of the Pride lands. Now, who should it be?**

**Kion:  
Dad, over here. Him! Him!**

**Simba:  
Ah, perhaps, young Ono.**

**Ono:  
Me?**

**Hadithi:  
Very well. If that's your tradition.**

**Simba:  
Is there anything else you need?**

**Hadithi:  
Oh, that's very kind of you, King Simba. But, I don't need much.**

Fuli rolled her eyes and said, "This guy just loves having everything."

**Simba:  
Very well.**

**Hadithi:  
Although, uh, speaking of tradition, as guest of honor, I assume that you'll be building me the traditional ceremonial nest?**

**Simba:  
The ceremonial nest? Hmm. I've never heard of that.**

**Nala:  
But we've also never had a mud print ceremony for an eagle before.**

**Simba:  
That's true. Birds do these things differently.**

**Ono:  
The Lion Guard would be honored to build the traditional ceremonial nest! Uh... Wouldn't we?**

**Kion:  
Uh... Sure. Honored.**

Fuli said, "Except we can't fly and he wants the leaves to come from the top of the tallest tree." Bunga said, "Good thing I can climb."

**Simba:  
Then we shall see you at the clearing by Pride Rock just before sundown for the ceremony.**

**Hadithi:  
Thank you, Lion Guard, for your kind offer.**

**Bunga:  
Aw, what's a little favor among heroes?**

**Hadithi:  
I assume you know how to use the proper leaves for the nest.**

**Beshte:  
The proper leaves?**

**Hadithi:  
In keeping with tradition, the ceremonial nest should be made of the leaves from the top of the tallest tree in the land.**

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Hadithi:  
Well, I don't just make up these traditions.**

Ono said, "Hard to tell what he makes up."

**Ono:  
It makes sense, the fronds at the top are the softest. Fit for a hero.**

**Hadithi:  
Exactly, Ono. Maybe you do know what you're talking about.**

**Ono:  
Oh, uh, I do?**

**Kion:  
Of course, you do, Ono. And while Ono spends time with Hadithi, the rest of us can go get the special leaves. Right, guys?**

**Fuli:  
Uh.**

**Beshte:  
Maybe?**

**Bunga:  
Sure we can! Just point me to the tallest tree.**

**Beshte:  
It sure was nice of you to let Ono stay with Hadithi.**

**Fuli:  
Shouldn't we be doing more important things than fetching leaves from the tallest tree? For some eagle we've never heard of?**

**Kion:  
(Chuckles) But my Dad's heard of him.**

Baliyo asked, "So you haven't heard of the most famous eagle in all the Pride Lands?" Kion said, "It was mainly birds that saw him as a celebrity."

**Beshte:  
Yeah! And he's Ono's biggest hero!**

**Kion:  
Right. So let's go find that tallest tree.**

**Hadithi:  
The higher you fly, the more they'll look up to you.**

**All:  
Ah.**

**Zito:  
That's all well and good for storks, but elephants don't fly.**

**Ono:  
I think what Hadithi is trying to say is, we all have challenges that require us to rise above ourselves. To become better than we are.**

Rani said, "When you say it that way, it does sound wise."

**Zito:  
Ah. Thanks, Ono. Wise words, Hadithi.**

**Hadithi:  
Indeed.**

**Kion:  
Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave Ono behind.**

**Bunga:  
I got this. Zuka Zama! (Grunting) Whoo! A-ha! Whoa! You guys should come up. I can see everything from here!**

**Fuli:  
Just get the leaves and come down!**

Fuli sighed and said, "That isn't the tallest tree."

**Bunga:  
But it's the tallest tree in the Pride Lands. I can see Pride Rock. I can see Mekundu Cliffs. I can see the tallest tree in the Pride Lands. Uh-oh.**

**Fuli:  
Did he just say he could see the tallest tree in the Pride Lands?**

**Kion:  
(Groans) Yep.**

Baliyo asked, "Shouldn't you be protecting the Circle of Life in the Pride Lands and not just looking for leaves for an eagle?" Fuli said, "That's what I would've perfered to do."

**Hadithi:  
And everyone will look up to you.**

**All:  
Ah.**

**Hadithi:  
Thank you for coming, everyone. And don't forget my Royal Mud Print ceremony tonight at sundown.**

**All:  
Hadithi. Hadithi! Hadithi!**

**Ono:  
Everyone! Back off! Give Hadithi the respect he deserves!**

**Hadithi:  
Thank you, Ono. It seems you're a natural, too.**

Ono said, "He means telling the crowd what they want to hear."

**Ono:  
I am? Me? In that case, do you think you could show me the Hadithi Spin?**

**Hadithi:  
Well, I'd rather not muss my feathers so close to the ceremony. Why don't you show me, and I'll tell you if you're doing it right.**

**Ono:  
Uh, okay! Great! Okay. Here goes. Three mid-air loops and a corkscrew. Hadithi! You watching?**

**Hadithi:  
I sure am! Give it all you got.**

**Ono:  
One. Two. Three! Oof! Ahem! I, uh... I think possibly I forgot to compensate for the wind.**

**Hadithi:  
Well, that's your mistake, the wind always compensates for me.**

Anga said, "That makes no sense."

**Ono:  
Oh...**

**Hadithi:  
Never mind. Try it again.**

**Ono:  
You'll see, Hadithi, this time I'll get it!**

**Beshte:  
Almost there, little B.**

**Bunga:  
Ah! I got an idea. How about we put the ceremonial nest right here?**

**Young Rhino:  
(Chuckles) I want to sit right up front.**

**Male Duck:  
Hey, birds only.**

**Young Rhino:  
But we're Hadithi fans too!**

**Mtoto:  
It's okay. We'll find another place to sit.**

Bunga said, "Mtoto sure wasn't picky about where to sit, those birds were though."

**Beshte:  
That was very nice of you, Mtoto.**

**Mtoto:  
I don't mind, Beshte. After all, you're still my number one hero!**

**Kion:  
Huh. Lot of animals want to see Hadithi.**

**Fuli:  
Huh. I guess. So, where is he?**

**Ono:  
One. Two. Two and a half loops! Almost there! What do you think, Hadithi? Hadithi?**

**Hadithi:  
Oh! Uh. Oh. Looked great, Ono.**

**Ono:  
You weren't even watching.**

**Hadithi:  
I'm sorry, but I have to look my best! It wouldn't do for my fans to have their hero show up looking like he just came in from a windstorm! Although, it might make me look even more heroic.**

Baliyo asked, "Is that all he cares about? How he looks and his fans?" Fuli said, "Well he did leave Ono to go to that ceremony when klipspringers were in trouble."

**Ono:  
One more try! I bet I can do it!**

**Hadithi:  
I doubt that. Time to go!**

**Ono:  
What? But you said I was a natural.**

**Hadithi:  
A natural with the crowd. You give them what they want. You play them perfectly.**

**Ono:  
Play them? What do you mean?**

**Hadithi:  
You always tell them exactly what they want to hear!**

**Ono:  
I do? But, I'm just being honest.**

**Hadithi:  
Being honest. Oh, isn't that interesting.**

Rani said, "Being honest is an important trait in everyone."

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Hadithi! Klipspringers in trouble! On the rocks just below.**

**Hadithi:  
Klipspringers are excellent climbers. They got up there, I'm sure they can get down.**

**Ono:  
I suppose. I guess you guys will be fine.**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Hyenas? Hadithi! It's Janja and his clan! They've got the klipspringers cornered!**

**Hadithi:  
A whole hyena clan?**

Kini said, "Someone looks a little scared."

**Ono:  
We can take 'em out with the Hadithi Spin!**

**Hadithi:  
Uh. Oh. Uh, I don't think you're ready for that, Ono. And, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Especially so close to my ceremony. Speaking of which, come on. We're going to be late.**

**Ono:  
But, the hyenas.**

**Hadithi:  
Can't keep my fans waiting.**

Rafa said, "You've got to be kidding me. That's the Pride Lands greatest hero? I think Kion's Lion Guard was a better hero at the Pride Lands at that time than Hadithi." Bunga said, "We did take down Scar even though that took forever to do." Fuli said, "We were older when we took out Scar than when he returned."

**Ono:  
Hadithi? Why're you leaving? Guess it's up to me.**

**Mtoto:  
Look! Here he comes!**

**(All Animals Cheering)**

**Simba:  
Welcome, Hadithi.**

**Hadithi:  
Thank you, King Simba. Very soft. Yes, this will do.**

**Kion:  
Where's Ono?**

**Hadithi:  
He's, uh, still trying to get the Hadithi Spin right. I'm sure he'll be along shortly.**

Ono said, "That's a lie."

**Simba:  
Animals of the Pride Lands, we are fortunate to have a great hero among us today. The legendary Hadithi.**

**(Animals Cheering)**

**Simba:  
As you all know, Hadithi is a true hero. A brave bird, who always answers the call. When someone needs help, Hadithi never thinks of himself. He thinks of others, no matter what.**

Ono said, "That's not true either because he decided to leave klipspringers at the paws of Janja and his clan."

**(Klipspringer Bleating)**

**Janja:  
What's the matter, klipspringers? No place to go?**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Laughs)**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah! Good one!**

**Chungu:  
(Laughs) It's funny 'cause it's true!**

**Ono:  
Back off, Janja!**

**Chungu:  
Uh-oh.**

**Cheezi:  
The Lion Guard?**

**Janja:  
(Snickers) No. It's just little Ono. All by himself. Ignore him!**

**Ono:  
You asked for it. Time for the Hadithi Spin.**

Ono said, "The Hadithi Spin isn't even real."

**Janja:  
The what?**

**Ono:  
The Hadithi Spin! One. Two. Oof! (Screams)(Yelps)(Groans) Oh, no! (Straining) It's no use. I'm stuck.**

**Chungu:  
(Chuckles) Ooh, Janja! You hear that?**

**Cheezi:  
(Laughs) Sounds like we're gonna have klipspringer with a side of Ono!**

Fuli said, "Never gonna happen."

**Janja:  
You go ahead, boys. I'll round up the main course.**

**Ono:  
Oh.**

**Simba:  
And once Hadithi presses his talon into the mud, we can all be reminded of his bravery. His strength. And his selflessness. The sacrifice a true hero always makes to help others. And there are few heroes as true as the one we have here.**

Bunga said, "Ono was a great hero that day." Kini said, "But how? He got himself stuck." Bunga said, "You'll see. He was un-Bunga-lievable."

**(Animals Cheering)**

**Simba:  
Ready?**

**Hadithi:  
Remember, the higher you fly, the more they'll look up... Aw, who am I kidding? You shouldn't look up to me! I'm no hero!**

Rafa said, "Now he's telling the truth."

**(Animals Gasping)**

**Hadithi:  
But I know a bird who is! And he's in trouble!**

**Kion:  
Ono!**

**Hadithi:  
Lion Guard, follow me!**

**Kion:  
Till the Pride Lands ends...**

**Lion Guard:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Ono:  
(Straining) Come on.**

**Kion:  
There's Ono!**

**Beshte:  
(Gasps) He's trapped!**

**Fuli:  
I'm on it. Huwezi!**

Bunga said, "This is gonna be fun."

**(Ono Groans)  
(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Ono:  
(Grunting) I'd back off if I were you.**

**Cheezi:  
(Laughs) What for? We know you're all alone, Ono.**

**Fuli:  
I wouldn't be so sure about that!**

**Chungu:  
Uh... Uh-oh. I don't think he's all alone no more.**

**Fuli:  
(Snarls) You got that right.**

**Chungu:  
Run!**

The cubs laughed.

**Fuli:  
Let's get you out from under there.**

**Ono:  
Don't worry about me, Fuli. Go help the klipspringers!**

**Fuli:  
You got it.**

**Hadithi:  
Amazing. Even when you're trapped, you're still more concerned about others. I think I could learn from you. You're a true hero, Ono.**

**Ono:  
Thank you, Hadithi.**

**Hadithi:  
Sorry I left you behind, Ono.**

**Ono:  
Well, I'm sure you had a good reason.**

**Hadithi:  
Ono, it's time you knew the truth.**

Baliyo said, "Now he's finally gonna tell the truth? He likes lying."

**Ono:  
The truth?**

**Hadithi:  
****None of the stories about me are true. That day at Misty Falls? I fell out of the sky. There's no Hadithi Spin. There never was.**

**Ono:  
Yeah. I kind of figured that out. Right about the time I crashed trying to do the Hadithi Spin.**

**Hadithi:  
Oh.**

**Ono:  
But, it doesn't mean there can't be one now! Follow me, Hadithi! Here we go.**

Ono said, "This will be fun."

**(Klipspringers Bleating)  
(Janja Growling)**

**Kion:  
Back away, Janja!**

**Janja:  
How're you going to stop me, Kion? I'm between you and the klipspringers.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, but, we're between you and the way off this cliff.**

**Kion:  
Right.**

**Janja:  
So? Why would I want to leave? There's so much here to eat.**

**Kion:  
Not for long. Now, Beshte!**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

Baliyo said, "That was a good idea."

**Kion:  
Go, guys! Go!**

**Fuli:  
Come on, klipspringers! Follow me!**

**Janja:  
You can't get away that easy!**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Yelling)  
****(Hyenas Grunting)**

The cubs laughed.

**Cheezi:  
(Laughing) Sorry, Janja!**

**Chungu:  
Cheezi pushed me!**

**Janja:  
(Groans) Never mind! Come on!**

**Fuli:  
Hurry! **

**Kion:  
Klipspringers! Run!**

**Bunga:  
Fast as you can, little klippies!**

**(Klipspringer Bleats)**

Kini said, "That klipspringer slipped." Bunga said, "That won't matter with what comes next."

**Janja:  
Now!**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Janja:  
What?**

**Hyenas:  
Whoa!**

**Ono:  
Come on, Hadithi! This is fun!**

**Janja (Stammers):  
Wait, did he say "Hadithi"?**

The cubs laughed again. Baliyo said, "That does look like fun."

**Ono:  
(Whooping) Yeah. (Laughing)**

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

**Bunga:  
Wow! Look at him go!**

**Kion:  
I don't know who's more impressive, Ono or Hadithi!**

**Bunga:  
I do! Go, Ono!**

**Kion:  
Yeah! Go, Ono!**

**Hadithi:  
Yes. Go, Ono.**

Ono said, "That was way too much fun."

**Chungu:  
Whoa. I don't feel so good!**

**Cheezi:  
(Laughs Nervously) I think I'm gonna lose my lunch!**

**Janja:  
Fur brain! We all are!**

**(Hyenas Screaming)**

The cubs laughed.

**Cheezi:  
Who was that big guy with the feathers?**

**Janja:  
Don't you know nothin'? That was Hadithi, the legendary eagle!**

**Chungu:  
We got beat by a legend?**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Laughing)**

**Chungu:  
Oh, my gosh. That's great!**

**(Janja Groans)**

Rani said, "We really would have beaten them quickly."

**Hadithi:  
I was supposed to pass my wisdom on to you. But instead, you passed some wisdom onto me. You know why, kid? 'Cause you're a natural. A natural hero.**

**(Animals Cheering)**

**Bunga:  
Way to go, Ono!**

**Hadithi:  
Animals of the Pride Lands, I give you Ono the egret, creator of the Ono Spin.**

**(Animals Cheering)**

Baliyo said, "Good job, Ono."


	30. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes

**Beshte and the Hippo Lanes**

Fuli said, "Oh, boy. This involves the sable antelopes being stubborn and finding out that all they wanted to hear was please." Beshte said, "It also involves me and my dad saving a little rhino and taking down Makuu. It also involves me messing up the hippo lanes."

**Basi:  
Making the hippo lanes after a big rainstorm has been a hippo tradition for a long time.**

**Beshte:  
It sure would be easy to get lost in all these reeds.**

**Basi:  
Exactly. Flattening all these overgrown plants helps everyone else cross the flood plains safely. So I try to make 'em straight and true.**

**Beshte:  
And that's what they are, straight and true.**

Beshte said, "Making the hippo lanes isn't as easy as it looks." Ono said, "You did mess up when you did it by yourself but you fixed it with Basi's help."

**Basi:  
I do my best. And someday you'll be the one making the hippo lanes!**

Bunga said, "Basi was wrong about that." Kion said, "Well none of us thought we would be leaving the Pride Lands behind after defeating Scar."

**Rhino:  
Help! Help! I'm stuck!**

**Beshte:  
It came from back this way!**

**Basi:  
Let's go, son!**

**Rhino:  
Somebody! Anybody?**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**Young Rhino:  
Help!**

**Beshte:  
Where are you?**

**Young Rhino:  
Over here! (Grunting)**

Baliyo said, "Looks like that little rhino got himself stuck in the reeds." Fuli said, "Those reeds made it next to impossible to find our way there."

**Makuu:  
Mmm. Lunchtime.**

**Beshte:  
We're coming!**

**Makuu:  
They'll never find him in this mess.**

Beshte said, "That's what he thinks."

**Beshte:  
This way, Dad! Hey! Stay away from him, Makuu!**

**Young Rhino:  
(Gasps) Makuu?**

**Makuu:  
Think about it, Beshte. There's two of us, and only one of you.**

**Beshte:  
Back off, Makuu. The flood plains are a safe zone after a rainstorm.**

**Basi:  
You know Beshte's right, Makuu.**

**Makuu:  
Hippos... Always obeying the rules. Come on. One little rhino's not worth the effort.**

Fuli said, "Good job, Beshte. A shame we couldn't get there in time but at least you did." Bunga said, "Yeah, or otherwise that rhino would've been a goner."

**Young Rhino:  
You sure they're gone?**

**Beshte:  
Yup. So what's the kerbubble?**

**Young Rhino:  
I got tangled up in the reeds and mud. And I can't get free.**

**Basi:  
Well, maybe you should have waited for me to finish the hippo lanes. Just like all the other animals.**

**Young Rhino:  
But I was in a hurry! (Sighs) I know. I should have waited.**

Kion said, "With those reeds, it's not so easy to get through."

**Beshte:  
Don't worry. We'll get you out.**

**(Birds Screeching)**

**Young Rhino:  
What was that? (Gasps)**

**(Basi Grunts)  
(Young Rhino Gasps)**

Kini said, "Ouch. That must've hurt." Beshte said, "After that, dad had problems just walking."

**Beshte:  
There you go!**

**Young Rhino:  
(Gasps) I'm free! Oh, oh, thank you!**

**Basi:  
Don't forget...**

**Young Rhino:  
I know! Wait to cross until the hippo lanes are done.**

**Basi:  
That's right. Won't be long now.**

**Kion:  
Hey, Beshte!**

**Beshte:  
Kion!**

**Kion:  
We heard an animal shouting for help.**

Kida said, "You all missed all the action."

**Fuli:  
Yeah. But it's taking us forever to get through all this muck.**

**Beshte:  
Don't worry about that. Me and my dad saved the little guy. And scared off Makuu.**

Fuli said, "Which was impressive."

**Bunga:  
You and your dad did all that? Maybe Basi should be on the Lion Guard too, Kion.**

Kion said, "Basi had his work already cut out for him by leading the hippo pod and making the hippo lanes."

**Basi:  
(Chuckling) I don't think so. I've got my jaws full making the hippo lanes. And speaking of the hippo lanes, I need to get back to it! (Grunting)**

Koda said, "That would be hard to do if you're hurt."

**Beshte:  
Whoa! You okay, Dad?**

**Basi:  
I'll be fine, Beshte. That little rhino just scratched me with his horn. (Grunting)**

**Beshte:  
Dad? Looks like more than just a scratch.**

**Kion:  
Basi, you probably shouldn't be walking on that leg.**

Baliyo said, "You were probably right."

**Basi:  
I'm afraid the hippo lanes can't wait. (Grunts)**

**Beshte:  
Dad, there's no way you can make the hippo lanes if you're having trouble just walking.**

**Basi:  
(Sighs) I'm afraid you're right.**

**Bunga:  
So? What's the big deal? The flood plains will dry up soon. There's not a cloud in the sky.**

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

Rani said, "If there wasn't a cloud in the sky, there wouldn't be thunder." Kion said, "It was the rainy season during this time."

**Fuli:  
Oh. You know what they say. If you don't like the weather on the savannah, just wait a few breaths.**

The cubs laughed and Fuli said, "I'm glad this whole weather thing isn't a problem at the Tree of Life."

**Basi:  
Beshte? It looks like someday is today.**

**Beshte:  
What do you mean?**

**Basi:  
I've always said you'd take over the hippo lanes someday.**

**Beshte:  
But today? Right now? Dad, I don't know if I can do it.**

**Basi:  
The Pride Lands need those hippo lanes, son. And I know you can do it.**

**Kion:  
Beshte, you're the strongest in the Pride Lands. We all believe in you.**

**Beshte:  
Right. It's my responsibility as a hippo. (Inhales) I'll do it.**

Kion said, "While the rest of us dealt with problems around the Pride Lands." Kini asked, "Where's Ono?" Fuli said, "In the sky looking for problems."

**Fuli:  
That's great.**

**Kion:  
All right!**

**Basi:  
That's my boy.**

**Bunga:  
And I can help! (Grunting) It's really stuck in there.**

**Kion:  
Come on, Bunga. Something tells me we'd only slow Beshte down.**

**Fuli:  
And you know I'm never one to slow anyone down!**

Fuli said, "I prefer to go fast instead of slow."

**Beshte:  
Thanks, guys.**

**Kion:  
We'll help your dad get back to solid ground so he can rest.**

**Basi:  
(Grunts) Sounds good to me.**

**Beshte:  
My first time making the hippo lanes. What a big day!**

**Basi:  
Thank you, Lion Guard. I'm sure if I stay off it, it'll heal up quick.**

Rafa said, "I'm gonna guess it doesn't heal before the end of the day." Beshte said, "Doesn't heal before I need help with the hippo lanes."

**Kion:  
Happy to help.**

**Ono:  
Everyone! Everyone! We've got a problem. There's another rainstorm on the way!**

**Bunga:  
We heard.**

**Fuli:  
It is the rainy season, Ono.**

Kida asked, "How is another rainstorm a problem?" Ono said, "I am about to tell the team what the problem is."

**Ono:  
Yes. But the sable antelopes' grazing grounds were already flooded out in yesterday's rainstorm.**

**Bunga:  
So they've got nowhere to eat? That's horrible!**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) And if I know the sable antelope, they're probably too stubborn to move.**

**Ono:  
Exactly! They're just standing around in knee-deep water! Even the little baby antelopes!**

**Fuli:  
So when the next rain storm comes...**

**Kion:  
They'll be completely underwater. We need to get that herd to higher ground.**

Baliyo said, "That is a problem." Fuli said, "It wasn't easy to help them because they are way too stubborn unless you say please."

**Basi:  
You should bring them here.**

**Ono:  
The herd's on the other side of the flood plains.**

**Basi:  
Well, sure. But by the time you go around and lead them back, Beshte will be done with the hippo lanes.**

Ono said, "That won't be actually true. He will be done but it will be too confusing to get through."

**Fuli:  
Right. Then they can get across the flood plains quickly.  
****Before the rain gets here.**

**Kion:  
****Great idea, Basi. Thanks for your help!**

**Basi:  
Sure. Just wish I could be out helping Beshte with those lanes.**

**Bunga:  
Don't worry, Bigger B. I know Big B can handle it.**

Beshte said, "With a little help I did it."

**Kion:  
Come on, Lion Guard. Let's go help those antelope! Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Laini:  
Hi, Beshte!**

**Beshte:  
Hey, Laini. Check it! I'm makin' the hippo lanes!**

**Laini:  
Oh, good! I've been trying to get across the flood plains all day! Think I could hitch a ride to Ndefu Grove?**

**Beshte:  
Sure! Helpin' other animals is the whole point of the hippo lanes!**

Beshte said, "The hippo lanes is to help the Pride Landers get across the flood planes faster."

**Laini:  
Aw! Thanks, Beshte.**

**Beshte:  
Any time, Laini.**

**Laini:  
La, la, la, la, la**

**Ono:  
This way!**

**Kion:  
Antelopes, listen up! You need to follow us to higher...**

**Bunga:  
And drier!**

**Kion:  
...ground. Let's go!**

**Bupu:  
"Let's go?" Maybe we don't want to go. Maybe we're fine right here.**

Baliyo said, "That antelope sounds stubborn." Fuli said, "Bupu won't exactly do what you want him to do unless he wants to or you ask politely."

**Fuli:  
Fine? You're knee deep in water. You really need to come with us.**

**Bupu:  
Do we now?**

**Ono:  
There's another rainstorm on the way. The water here will only get higher!**

**Fuli:  
So follow us. Come on!**

**Bupu:  
We don't take orders from you.**

**Kion:  
I know you're tired and hungry. But if you follow us to higher ground, there'll be plenty to eat.**

**(Antelopes Lowing)**

**Kion:  
And you won't be standing around in water.**

**Boboka:  
It might be nice to get the young ones out of the water, Bupu.**

Bunga said, "That antelope makes a good point."

**(Boboka's Son Lowing)**

**Bupu:  
(Sighs) Okay.**

**Boboka:  
You heard Kion. ****Let's follow the Lion Guard!**

**Fuli:  
Was that so hard?**

**Bunga:  
Let's go anty-lanty-lope!**

**Kion:  
Ono, report.**

**Ono:  
So far so good, Kion. Wait a tick... Rock slide!**

Fuli said, "This rock slide doesn't help any."

**Kion:  
Back! Everyone back!**

**Bupu:  
What is it with you? You just told us to follow you.**

Koda said, "That was a close call."

**Kion:  
Anyone hurt?**

**Bunga:  
Nope.**

**Fuli:  
Fine.**

**Kion:  
****Ono, how's the herd?**

**Ono:  
They look fine. But there's no way they can get past those rocks.**

**Kion:  
Is there another way around?**

**Ono:  
I don't see one. And it looks like the storm's coming in fast!**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Too bad Beshte's not here. He could move those boulders easy.**

Bunga said, "So can Kion with the Roar."

**Bunga:  
We don't need Beshte. Kion can just Roar that rock away. Right, Kion?**

**Kion:  
I could, if the antelopes weren't on the other side of it.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah.**

**Kion:  
But I can use the Roar from that side of the rock! Come on!**

Rafa said, "At least Ono is able to fly and the rest of you can easily climb over those rocks."

**(Beshte Grunts)**

**Young Aardvark:  
Excellent work, Beshte.**

**Female Wagtail:  
I didn't think he was going to make that one.**

**Chura:  
What are you talking about? He's Beshte! Strongest in the Pride Lands.**

**Female Wagtail:  
I suppose. But I was afraid we were going to get stuck.**

Bunga said, "Big B can handle it so long as the rock ain't too big and it isn't a huge pile of rocks." Fuli said, "You mean like the one you and Janja created? The time you created the rock slide trying to get a bee hive and the one where Janja got us trapped in the middle." Bunga said, "Exactly like that."

**Chura:  
Don't listen to her you're doing a dandy job.**

**Beshte:  
Heh-heh. Thanks, Chura.**

**Chura:  
Except I was headed that way.**

**Beshte:  
No problem. I'll get you there in a jiffy.**

**Laini:  
Oh. Then can you drop me off over by Ndefu Grove?**

**Beshte:  
Sure thing, Laini.**

**Laini:  
You sure you don't mind?**

**Chura:  
'Course he doesn't mind! It's no problem for the strongest in the Pride Lands.**

**Beshte:  
Aw. The whole point of the hippo lanes is to help animals get where they need to go.**

Rani said, "You all were right. All the animals seem to like Beshte." Kion said, "On our journey, he makes a new friend no matter where we were at and some of them came in handy."

**[Start "Making the Hippo Lanes"]**

**Beshte:  
Hey, I'm ready to push  
Through these plains  
****Clear the way  
And make some new lanes  
****With a one, two  
One, two, one, two  
****Pride Lands massive  
Yo, we come through  
****We crave days  
When the rain come down  
****Stomp the way  
Smash reeds to ground  
****Clear the plains  
'Cause pound for pound  
****Nobody gonna do it  
How we get down  
****So let 'em know  
How we making that path  
****We come through  
And we flatten that grass  
****And when we're done  
There's space to run  
****The reeds gonna grow  
In the Pride Lands sun  
**

**Pride Landers:  
Whoa-ah  
It's what you got to do  
****Whoa-ah  
We're coming through  
****Makin' hippo lanes  
In the flood plains  
****Clearing the way  
After heavy rains  
**

**Beshte:  
Everybody front to back  
**

**Pride Landers:  
We got it  
**

**Beshte:  
All y'all stand on track  
**

**Pride Landers:  
We got it  
**

**Beshte:  
'Potamus got this  
Just how we rock it  
****Coming through  
Nobody gonna stop us  
****We sing a song  
That's a tune of home  
****'Cause when we're done  
There's room to roam  
****With a zig-ziga  
Let's use that girth  
****Make way for a hippo  
We putting in work  
**

**Pride Landers:  
Whoa-ah  
It's what you got to do  
****Whoa-ah  
We're coming through  
****Makin' hippo lanes  
In the flood plains  
****Clearing the way  
After heavy rains  
**

**Beshte:  
It's the hippo way  
To help others  
****Tough as it is  
We look out for one another  
****And we stick together  
****'Cause we got to get over  
****Since I can remember  
****And now we can show you so  
****Step, step, step, step,  
****Step up_  
_****We can lay it out flat  
So you won't get stuck  
****'Potamus up  
Let's show our stuff  
****Pride Lands hippo doing what we love  
**

**Pride Landers:  
Whoa-ah  
It's what you got to do  
****Whoa-ah  
We're coming through  
****Making hippo lanes  
In the flood plains  
****Clearing the way  
After heavy rains  
****Whoa-ah  
It's what you got to do  
****Whoa-ah  
We're coming through  
****Makin' hippo lanes  
In the flood plains  
****Clearing the way  
After heavy rains  
****Making hippo lanes  
In the flood plains  
****Clearing the way  
After heavy rains**

**[Ends "Making the Hippo Lanes"]**

Baliyo said, "That was really catchy." Beshte said, "Thanks."

**Chura:  
Thanks for the ride, Beshte.**

**Beshte:  
Any time, Chura.**

**Young Aardvark:  
Oh! My den's not far from here. I'll get off, too. You mind? Thanks again.**

**Beshte:  
My pleasure. But I better get goin' and make another lane back to the other side.**

**Female Hare:  
You're going to the other side? Perfect! Just drop me off at the patch of bristle grass on the other side.**

**Beshte:  
Sure thing.**

**Female Hare:  
Good thing you came along, Beshte, or I never would've gotten across the flood plains.**

Beshte said, "I got distracted helping animals across the Flood plains that I wasn't making them straight or true."

**Kion:  
(Sighs) Come on, everybody. Up. Up!**

**Bupu:  
What's the point? The path is blocked. We're tired. We give up!**

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

Rani said, "We don't have anyone that stubborn at the Tree of Life."

**Bunga:  
Eh, Kion's got this. Hang on to your antlers.**

**Bupu:  
Uh, for one thing, they're horns. And for another...**

**Kion:  
(Roars) Come on. Let's get you to the flood plains. This way.**

**Ono:  
Uh, guys?**

**Fuli:  
Hello? The path is clear!**

**Bupu:  
(Sighs) We've already come so far.**

Kida said, "But their grazing grounds is still in sight."

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Bupu:  
I suppose we could follow a little longer.**

**Bunga:  
Un-Bunga-lievable.**

**Fuli:  
I just hope we beat that storm.**

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

Fuli said, "We don't."

**Kion:  
Almost there. We just have to take the hippo lanes across the flood plains.**

Bunga said, "It was a bad idea to go in there at that time."

**Ono:  
Huh? This can't be right. I better talk to Beshte. There he is.**

**Beshte:  
Hey, Ono!**

**Ono:  
Beshte? Um... So, are you all done with the hippo lanes?**

**Beshte:  
Sure am. Whew. I must've gone back and forth I don't know how many times! But I got to talk to a lot of nice animals along the way.**

**Ono:  
I'm sure you did. And I know you've been working hard. But, uh...**

**Beshte:  
But what?**

**Ono:  
Well... Why don't you take a look for yourself?**

**Beshte:  
I didn't think of that. ****Oh, no, Ono! I must've gotten distracted by all the rides I was giving. Those lanes aren't straight and true at all! I let everybody down.**

Kion said, "You made a mistake and you found a way to fix it."

**Ono:  
Well, at least they're kind of pretty. That one kind of looks like a flamingo.**

The cubs laughed.

**Beshte:  
Yeah. Wait. But hippo lanes aren't supposed to be pretty. Hippos lanes should be straight and true. And useful!**

**Ono:  
I know. That's why we just led a whole herd of sable antelopes to them.**

**Beshte:  
A whole herd? If they go into the flood plains now, they'll get totally lost! I gotta make a new lane. But what if I mess it up again? No! I can do this.**

Bunga said, "You're worrying over nothing. We trust you Big B."

**Ono:  
Uh, Beshte?**

**Beshte:  
Ah! I did it again! Dad's going to be so disappointed. Wait. Dad'll know how to fix this! I gotta go talk to him. Ono, go warn Kion. Don't let any animals into the lanes yet.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

**Bunga:  
This way. This way. Step right up. One new Beshte-made hippo lane for all your crossing pleasures! Moms and babies first!**

**(Antelopes Lowing)**

**Bunga:  
Okay. Now you.**

**Ono:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa! Everyone! Wait! Don't go in the hippo lanes!**

Bunga said, "A little late for that."

**Kion:  
Ono? What's going on?**

**Ono:  
The lanes! They're not exactly straight and true. More like a curly elephant's trunk. Actually, they're more like a bunch of elephants' trunks. All twisted up together. And stuck in a Baobab tree's roots.**

The cubs laughed at that thought.

**Bunga:  
But I just let an antelope and her baby go in!**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Hapana! They'll get lost in there!**

**Kion:  
Not if we can help it. Bunga, Fuli, you two stay here. Don't let anyone else in. Ono, you're with me.**

**Ono:  
Right behind... Uh, above you, Kion.**

Baliyo said, "At least you had Ono with you or otherwise you would get lost too." Kion said, "Ono doesn't stay with me the whole time."

**Bupu:  
So we're not going in now? (Sighs) All day they've been telling us what to do. "Get out of the water so you won't drown." "Follow us to higher ground so you won't starve." "Don't get hit by falling rocks." I don't know about you, but I'm sick and tired of being told what to do!**

**Fuli:  
Are you serious? Those were all good things!**

Bunga said, "These antelope are stubborn."

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

**Bupu:  
Now I bet you're going to tell us to get out of the rain. Well, we're not going anywhere!**

**Fuli:  
Good.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. That's kinda what we wanted.**

Fuli said, "At least they're doing one thing that we actually wanted them to do without putting up a fuss about it."

**Beshte:  
So, now the herd is waiting on the other side. I let everyone down. Especially you.**

**Basi:  
You didn't let anyone down, Beshte. If anything, I let you down. I never should have sent you out there alone, son. (Grunts)**

**Beshte:  
Dad, your leg!**

**Basi:  
Son, you're the strongest hippo in the Pride Lands. Look. If you'll help me, I'll help you.**

**Beshte:  
Of course I'll help!**

**Basi:  
(Chuckles) All right. Then together we can make a lane straight enough, true enough, and wide enough to get that whole herd through.**

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

Beshte said, "We did half together and the other half I did by myself and this time it was straight and true."

**(Baby Antelope Lowing)**

**Ono:  
I found him. Right ahead, Kion! And he needs help!**

**(Boboka's Son Gasping)**

**Kion:  
(Grunts) You okay?**

**(Boboka's Son Exclaims)**

**Kion:  
Now where's your mother?**

**Boboka's Son:  
She was right behind me!**

**Boboka:  
Help! Somebody help!**

**Ono:  
I'll go look for her.**

**Kion:  
No, Ono! Stay with this little guy. Guide him back to safety.**

Baliyo said, "So that's when you split up and it was for a good reason."

**Ono:  
You got it.**

**Kion:  
Don't worry. I'll find your mother.**

**Ono:  
And I'll help you find your way out. Follow me.**

**Boboka:  
Help, please!**

**Kion:  
I'm on my way!**

**Beshte:  
Dad, you okay?**

**Basi:  
(Panting) I just need to stop and catch my breath. You keep going, Beshte. I'll be right behind you. We're already halfway across. I know you can do it.**

Bunga said, "We all have always had faith in one another that we can do anything." Chloe said, "And you will all see why Kion knew that they would all make an amazing team when Kion gets help reflecting at the Tree of Life." Kida asked, "Didn't we already see why he thought they would make a good team when he first got the Roar?" Chloe said, "No. I'll explain on the break between this season and the next."

**Beshte:  
Okay, Dad. And this time they'll be straight and true. I'll make you proud. Twende Kiboko!**

**Basi:  
You always make me proud, Beshte. I'll be right behind you! (Sighs)**

**Makuu:  
Get rid of the hippo, get rid of the rules. (Laughs) Then we can do whatever we want in the flood plains.**

Beshte said, "That's not gonna happen."

**Bupu:  
We could've stayed home and been soaking wet there. Ugh.**

**Fuli:  
We'll tell you when it's safe to go. For now, do you think you can just stand there and be quiet?**

**(Bupu Sighs)**

**Fuli:  
Not again! Stand up!**

**Bupu:  
What a surprise. The Lion Guard is telling us what to do.**

Kini said, "I didn't realize that they were that stubborn."

**Fuli:  
Come on! Get up! You heard me!**

**Bupu:  
Do this. Do that.**

**Ono:  
Fuli, what are you doing?**

**Fuli:  
I'm trying to get this stubborn antelope to stand up.**

**Bupu:  
Blah, blah, blah.**

The cubs laughed.

**Beshte:  
Hey, everyone!**

**Fuli:  
Beshte!**

**Bunga:  
Big B!**

**Beshte:  
(Sighs) We did it, Dad! Straight and true! Dad? Dad?**

**Fuli:  
Where's he going?**

**Ono:  
Oh! He did it! Beshte's new hippo lane is straight and true. All the way across the flood plain!**

**Bunga:  
Ya hear that? Beshte's showing us the way! Come on, everyone! Lets follow that hippo!**

**Bupu:  
But the flood plain looks so wet.**

Koda said, "They were standing around in knee-deep water and you are all wet because it is raining."

**Fuli:  
You're already wet! We're all wet!**

**Bupu:  
Here we go again. Go on, yell at us. Just like you've been doing all day.**

**Fuli:  
Okay. Sorry I yelled. It's been a long day. And I know you're all tired, wet, and hungry. Truth is, so am I. But if you want to be a little less wet and get something to eat, you can just use that hippo lane to get across the flood plain. Please?**

**Bupu:  
That's all we wanted to hear.**

**Fuli:  
Really?**

**Bupu:  
Of course! It never hurts to be polite. You heard the cheetah. Let's go, everybody!**

Kopa said, "They finally did what you wanted them to do and all it took was to be polite."

**Bunga:  
Go! Go! Go!**

**Boboka:  
There you are! Don't ever scare me like that again.**

Baliyo said, "You're finally back."

**Kion:  
What's going on?**

**Fuli:  
Beshte did it. This one goes straight across the flood plain.**

**Kion:  
Finally, something's gone right today!**

**Basi:  
Gotta go help Beshte. (Groans)**

**Makuu:  
What's the hurry? We've got a nice, big meal planned. And you're the guest of honor.**

**Beshte:  
Makuu! Leave my dad alone!**

**Makuu:  
This time we've got numbers on our side. And we're crocodiles! Ah! (Chuckles)**

Kini asked, "How do you take them on?" Beshte said, "I don't, we trick them." Bunga said, "Huh?"

**Basi:  
We can handle 'em, son.**

**Beshte:  
But Dad, you're hurt.**

**Makuu:  
(Laughing) Nowhere to run, hippos!**

**Beshte:  
I think we need a new lane, Dad. Stick with me! Twende Kiboko!**

**Makuu:  
You can't escape that easy! After them!**

**Basi:  
What are you doing, Beshte? Straight and true, remember?**

**Beshte:  
Not this time, Dad. Trust me.**

**Makuu:  
Dive! Dive! (Grunting)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bupu:  
You hear something?**

**Sable Antelope #1:  
No.**

**Basi:  
(Laughing) Good thinking, Beshte.**

**Beshte:  
Makuu? We went to a lot of trouble to make these lanes nice and safe for everyone. So why don't you just use them and get outta here!**

Baliyo said, "I thought you were just a nice guy." Bunga said, "Big B is nice to friendly animals."

**(Makuu Groans)  
(Birds Chirping)**

**Kion:  
You guys did a good job.**

**Bunga:  
I'll say. Everyone loves the new hippo lane!**

**Ono:  
Guess you're pretty good at making them after all, Beshte.**

**Beshte:  
Thanks, Ono.**

**Basi:  
I never had any doubt.**

Rani said, "You all did a good job." Simba said, "I have to agree."


	31. Ono the Tickbird

**Ono the Tickbird**

Koda said, "Ono isn't a tickbird, he's an egret." Chloe said, "I know that but Ono is a backup tickbird when the real one flies away. You'll see."

**Ono:  
This way everyone!**

**(Rhino Grunting In Distance)**

**Beshte:  
What a mess!**

Baliyo said, "I'm glad that doesn't happen at the Tree of Life."

**Ono:  
The rhino's headed for the baboons' tree!**

**Kion:  
Then we better get there first.**

**Fuli:  
On it.**

**(Baboon Screeches)  
****(Fuli Grunts)**

The cubs laughed.

**Fuli:  
What just happened?**

**Ono:  
Hapana! We're too late!**

**(All Screeching)**

**Bunga:  
Un-Bunga-lievable! It's raining baboons!**

Rani said, "It's not raining baboons."

**Ono:  
Not exactly. Look!**

**Beshte:  
Hey! That's Kifaru! But he's a nice rhino. Why's he smashin' into things?**

**Kion:  
I don't know, Beshte.**

Ono said, "It's because he doesn't have his tickbird."

**(Kion and Beshte Gasp)  
(Baboon Chattering)**

**Kion:  
But we've got to stop him before he really hurts somebody. Come on!**

**Bunga:  
Hey, you know, we could just catch the baboons...**

**(Baboon Screeching)**

**Bunga:  
(Grunts) Or... Or maybe not.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Kifaru! Stop shaking that tree!**

**Kifaru:  
Don't yell at me. I didn't put the tree here!**

**Beshte:  
Hey, Kifaru? What's the kerbubble?**

**Kifaru:  
Oh, Beshte. It's you. I'm kinda stuck.**

Kini said, "Kifaru really got his horn stuck." Bunga said, "The rhinos helped out with the fight against Scar." Fuli said, "A lot of animals helped out with the fight against Scar, even the ones who you wouldn't think would be helpful."

**Beshte:  
Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay. The Lion Guard's here now.**

**Kion:  
We'll get you loose, Kifaru. Then you can tell us what happened.**

**Kifaru:  
Oh, that would be wonderful.**

**Kion:  
Beshte, you push the tree that way. Fuli, Bunga, and I will move Kifaru the other way. Ono, watch his horn but don't get too close.**

**Ono:  
You don't have to tell me twice.**

Bunga said, "The horn can be dangerous."

**Kion:  
Everybody ready? Now, go!**

**(All Grunting)**

**Ono:  
Okay, doing great... So close... Yes!**

**Kifaru:  
(Groaning) Thank you! You don't know how it felt to be stuck like that!**

**Bunga:  
(Strained) I kinda do!**

**Kifaru:  
Oh. **

**(Bunga Grunts)**

The cubs laughed.

**Kifaru:  
Sorry, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
And I thought your pointy end was the dangerous one.**

**Kion:  
So what's going on, Kifaru? Why're you causing so much trouble?**

**Kifaru:  
What trouble?**

**Kion:  
You shook the baboons out of their tree.**

**Kifaru:  
So that's what they were shouting about...**

**Ono:  
Not to mention knocking down a whole bunch of trees before that.**

**Kifaru:  
Oh... I thought it was odd that so many trees were growing on the path to Lake Matope.**

Kini said, "I sure hope he gets to Lake Matope all right." Kion said, "Not unless he gets some help."

**Bunga:  
Hey! Look out!**

**Kifaru:  
Oh, sorry!**

**Fuli:  
Whoa! Watch where you point that thing!**

**Kifaru:  
Sorry! Sorry! I better be on my way.**

**Beshte:  
He's going to run into another tree.**

**Kion:  
It's like he doesn't know it's there.**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) He doesn't! He doesn't have his tickbird! Kifaru! Stop, stop!**

Baliyo said, "You helped him not to cause anymore trouble."

**Kifaru:  
Ono? What's wrong?**

**Ono:  
You tell me. What happened to your tickbird?**

**Kifaru:  
(Sighs) You mean Mwenzi?**

**Beshte:  
That's right. Mwenzi! I see you guys together all the time.**

**Kifaru:  
Not anymore you won't. He left me this morning. No reason or anything. He just flew away.**

**Ono:  
That explains everything!**

**Bunga:  
It does?**

**Ono:  
Absolutely! Rhinos have very poor eyesight...**

Rafa said, "That explains why every time we see a rhino, there's a bird perched on their backs."

**Bunga:  
Ono! Shh! He's standing right there!**

**Kifaru:  
Believe me, I know all about it. My eyesight's worse than most rhinos!**

**Ono:  
That's why rhinos partner with tickbirds. The tickbirds ride on the rhinos and warn them about dangers that the rhinos can't see! Common knowledge, really.**

Kini said, "Everything is common knowledge to you."

**Beshte:  
That's awfully nice of them!**

**Fuli:  
What's in it for the tickbirds?**

**Ono:  
Ticks, of course.**

**Fuli:  
Ugh.**

**Kifaru:  
And all the other bugs they find on our backs! They eat 'em all up!**

**Bunga:  
Mmm! Sounds like a good deal to me.**

Fuli said, "No thanks for the bugs."

**Kifaru:  
Oh, it is!**

**[Starts "Tickbirds and Rhinos"]**

**Tickbirds and rhinos  
****We're always a pair  
****Together we go  
****Everywhere  
****He's always guiding me along  
****Cleaning all the pesky bugs  
****Right off of my back  
****Tickbirds and rhinos  
****We're always a pair**

**[Ends "Tickbirds and Rhinos"]**

**(Kifaru Sighs)**

**Beshte:  
So you didn't mean to cause all that trouble. You just can't see where you're going.**

**Kifaru:  
That's right. I'm really sorry. I was just trying to go to Tamasha.**

Ono said, "Tamasha is something for rhinos."

**Fuli:  
What's Tamasha?**

**Kifaru:  
Every wet season, all us rhinos get together near Lake Matope. And we all spar in the mud. (Sobs) It's great.**

Koda said, "That sounds that it would be fun to do."

**Beshte:  
Poor guy seems awfully sad he won't get to go.**

**Kion:  
That's why we need to find Mwenzi and get him to come back.**

**Fuli:  
But what if we can't find him in time to get Kifaru to Tamasha?**

**Bunga:  
I know! We find him a temporary tickbird to take him there. A tickbird like me!**

Kida said, "You? You're not a tickbird and you don't pay attention to anything when you're eating." Kion said, "Kida's right you know. You were so interested in bees that you didn't pay attention to the rocks." Bunga asked, "Are any of you guys ever gonna let that go?" Kion and his team except for Bunga said, "NO!" Rani asked, "What was so bad about the rocks that you won't let it go?" Chloe said, "Let's just say it causes a problem that they had to work around and you'll see later."

**Kion:  
You?**

**Bunga:  
Sure! Riding around the savannah with all the bugs I can eat? What could be better? Kifaru! Say hello to your new tickbird! Zuka Zama!**

**Kifaru:  
Bunga? But you're not a bird!**

**Bunga:  
Trust me! I'll getcha to Lake Matope and have a snack!**

Ono said, "No you're not."

**Kifaru:  
Okay.**

**Beshte:  
Uh, well, bye, Kifaru! See ya, Little B!**

**Bunga:  
See ya!**

**Beshte:  
I think Bunga's gonna do a great job guiding Kifaru.**

**Ono:  
****No, he's not! Kifaru! Kifaru, stop!**

Kida said, "You almost guided him off a cliff." Bunga said, "I 'almost' did."

**Kifaru:  
****Huh?**

**Bunga:  
Huh. Look at that.**

**Ono:  
Kifaru. Step back slowly.**

**Kifaru:  
Uh, okay, Ono.**

**Ono:  
That's it, keep going.**

**Bunga:  
Sorry, Kirafu. I was having so much fun snacking, I forgot to look where we were going!**

**Kion:  
Wow! Kifaru really listened to you, Ono.**

**Ono:  
Well, you know. It's a rhino/bird thing.**

Koda said, "It's only because tickbirds are birds and Ono is a bird."

**Beshte:  
Poa! You'd be great at helping Kifaru get to Lake Matope.**

**Fuli:  
Definitely!**

**Ono:  
Wait. You want me to be Kifaru's tickbird?**

**Kion:  
You are the keenest of sight...**

**Ono:  
Which is why you need me to help find Kifaru's real tickbird!**

**Fuli:  
Kion and I can track Mwenzi by scent.**

**Beshte:  
And I know what he looks like. He's got a bright red beak.**

Kini said, "Sounds like they had everything they need to find Mwenzi."

**Ono:  
But I'm a member of the Lion Guard. I can't just sit around on some rhino's back all day!**

**Kion:  
You won't be just sitting around, Ono. By guiding Kifaru to Tamasha, you'll be protecting the Pride Lands.**

**Ono:  
But... But...**

**Kion:  
And protecting the Pride Lands is the Lion Guard's duty.**

Rafa said, "Kion's got you beat."

**Ono:  
Yeah. You're right.**

**Bunga:  
Hey, Ono. You, uh, want some tips from a former tickbird?**

**Ono:  
You have tips? You nearly guided him off a cliff!**

Ono asked, "Why would I want tips from you when you nearly guided Kifaru off a cliff?"

**Bunga:  
Okay, fine, no tips. Suit yourself.**

**(Ono Sighs)**

**Fuli:  
(Sniffs) I got the scent. You?**

**Kion:  
(Sniffs) Yeah. Let's go find Mwenzi.**

**Beshte:  
See you later, Ono!**

**Ono:  
Bye.**

**Bunga:  
Save me some ticks!**

**Kifaru:  
Okay Ono. Which way to Lake Matope?**

**Ono:  
(Sighs) To the right.**

**Kifaru:  
Righty-o!**

Kiara said, "He's headed for the cliff again."

**Ono:  
No! No! Your other right! Other right!**

**Kifaru:  
Oh, my other right! Why didn't you say so?**

**Ono:  
(Groans) This is going to be a long trip.**

**(Kifaru Snorting and Grunting)  
(Ono Groans)**

The cubs laughed.

**Kifaru:  
Everything okay, Ono?**

**Ono:  
Fine. Fine. Everything's fine. Just keep walking.**

**Kifaru:  
Okey-dokey. (Continues Grunting and Snorting)**

**Ono:  
Okay. We want to take the path to the right.**

**Kifaru:  
Righty-o.**

**Ono:  
No, the other right. The other right. It's this way!**

Bunga said, "You don't sound happy."

**Kifaru:  
Okay, okay. You don't have to shout. Mwenzi never shouted. Until... (Sniffles) Until he decided to leave. (Crying)**

**Ono:  
Oh, I'm sorry. I just... (Grunts) Ow!**

**Kifaru:  
Ono? I have an itch.**

**Ono:  
Okay...**

**Kifaru:  
When rhinos have itches, their tickbirds scratch them. Mwenzi did it for me all the time.**

**Ono:  
I see. Okay. Where's the itch?**

**Kifaru:  
Inside my ear.**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
Of course it is. (Grunting) There you go. Now...**

**Kifaru:  
You didn't get it.**

**(Ono Whimpers)**

**Kifaru:  
Up a little... Wait, now down just a little...**

**Ono:  
Okay. Why don't we get going to Lake Matope now?**

**Kifaru:  
But Mwenzi wouldn't stop scratching till I told him to stop.**

**Ono:  
Kifaru, I'm not Mwenzi.**

**Kifaru:  
No. No, you're not... (Belching Loudly) Excuse me.**

The cubs laughed and Kini said, "He sure is wishing that you are Mwenzi."

**Ono:  
(Sighs) I hope the guard finds Mwenzi soon.**

**Kifaru:  
Ono, I may not see very well, but my hearing is perfect. And Mwenzi would never mutter under his breath!**

**Ono:  
(Sighs) Sorry.**

**(Kion and Fuli Sniffing)**

**Beshte:  
I think I've seen this tree before.**

**Fuli:  
You have. We're just going around in circles.**

Ono said, "You sound irritated." Fuli said, "Well we were just going around in circles."

**Kion:  
We just can't seem to get a good scent! ****(Sniffing) ****Hey, I think Mwenzi's been here!**

**Fuli:  
(Sniffs) Yeah. Pretty recently too.**

**Bunga:  
Maybe he's still here! I'll check it out! Zuka Zama! (Exclaiming) Nope! No sign of... Hey, look!**

**(Bird Chirping)**

**Bunga:  
Is that him?**

**Kion:  
I didn't see it!**

**(Mwenzi Chirps)**

**Fuli:  
There! I saw a red beak!**

**Bunga:  
Big B, you know Mwenzi. Is that him?**

**Beshte:  
I'm not sure. He flew by so fast. Mwenzi! I don't know if that's not Mwenzi, or he's just ignoring me.**

Beshte said, "That is Mwenzi."

**Kion:  
I have an idea.**

**Beshte:  
Oh, no! I'm a lonely little rhino covered with ticks! If only I had a tickbird to help me out!**

**Mwenzi:  
Don't worry, little rhino! I'll help you! Hey! I don't have any ticks back here! What gives?**

**Beshte:  
Hey, there, Mwenzi!**

Kini said, "Because Beshte is a hippo and not a rhino."

**Mwenzi:  
Beshte? But you're not a rhino!**

**Bunga:  
Ha! But you're just the tickbird we've been looking for!**

**Mwenzi:  
(Caws) Uh-uh? Lion Guard? What do you want with me?**

**Kion:  
Sorry we tricked you, Mwenzi. But it was the only way to get you to stop and talk to us.**

**Mwenzi:  
Talk about what?**

**Fuli:  
Uh, Kifaru.**

**Mwenzi:  
Oh. Him. What about him?**

Rafa said, "He doesn't sound happy."

**Fuli:  
Well, without you, he's causing all sorts of damage.**

**Beshte:  
He really needs his tickbird.**

Bunga said, "Tickbirds are the only way to help out a rhino when it comes to seeing."

**Kion:  
You have to come back to him.**

**Mwenzi:  
After what he did? No way!**

**Fuli:  
What'd he do?**

**Kion:  
He said you just flew off for no reason.**

**Mwenzi:  
No reason? No reason? Is that what he said? No reason?**

**Bunga:  
So you're saying there was a reason?**

**Mwenzi:  
Uh, yeah! We were running late for Tamasha, and he blamed me! We're always late. It's always Kifaru's fault! But he always blames me! So what would you do?**

**Fuli:  
(Scoffs) I'd leave and I wouldn't look back.**

Kida said, "Like that's a good way to get him to help out Kifaru."

**(Kion Coughs)**

**Fuli:  
But, uh, that doesn't mean it's what you should do.**

**Beshte:  
Yeah, Mwenzi. You and Kifaru were such good friends. He seems pretty lost without you. And not just because he can't see!**

Koda said, "He really does seem lost."

**Bunga:  
Though he really can't see!**

**Kion:  
Doesn't seem like you're doing so great either. Looked like you were just flying around aimlessly.**

**Mwenzi:  
Well, uh, I am used to having a job to do.**

**Kion:  
Looking after Kifaru, right?**

**Mwenzi:  
Yeah.**

**Beshte:  
Just come with us and talk to him. Real friends work things out.**

Kiara said, "So does brothers and sisters."

**Mwenzi:  
You really think he misses me?**

**Beshte:  
Of course he does. Look how much time you spent together. How could he not?**

**Mwenzi:  
(Sighs) Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to him.**

**(Kifaru Snorting and Grunting)**

**Ono:  
Whew. (Sighs) Here you go!**

**Kifaru:  
What are these?**

**Ono:  
Jackalberry leaves. You asked for them. I had to fly halfway across the savannah to...**

**Kifaru:  
But I like the dark green jackalberry leaves.**

Ono said, "He never told me that."

**Ono:  
How am I supposed to know that?**

**Kifaru:  
Well, Mwenzi knows.**

**Ono:  
I'm not Mwenzi!**

**Kifaru:  
Hmm, you know, Ono... I should actually thank you.**

**Ono:  
You think so?**

**Kifaru:  
Yes. If you weren't so bad at being a tickbird, I'd never know how wonderful Mwenzi really was.**

**Ono:  
Well, you're welcome. Wait, what?**

The cubs laughed.

**(Kifaru Panting)**

**Ono:  
Ah! Kifaru! What's wrong?**

**Kifaru:  
All this walking's got me overheated.**

**Ono:  
Oh! Uh, well, the lake's not too much farther...**

**Kifaru:  
Mwenzi'd always make sure I was near mud to cool off. Maybe I can dig for some mud.**

**Ono:  
Huh. Here. Let me help.**

**Kifaru:  
Oh! Oh, this is nice! Mwenzi's so much smaller than you. He could never do something like this for me.**

Kopa said, "He finally said that you were better at something than Mwenzi."

**Ono:  
(Scoffs) Did you just say I was better at something than Mwenzi?**

**Kifaru:  
Oh, yeah. Little Mwenzi couldn't do this if he tried. Ono, you're the best.**

Kini said, "Uh-oh. I bet that becomes a problem." Fuli said, "It does."

**Mwenzi:  
Ono's the best? I thought you said Kifaru was lost without me?**

**Kion:  
But he was! You should have seen him...**

**Mwenzi:  
I do see him! And I see that he's doing just fine! Well, if that's what he wants... Kifaru!**

**Ono:  
Huh? Mwenzi?**

**Kifaru:  
Mwenzi! You came back!**

**Mwenzi:  
Only to say this. Goodbye forever!**

Beshte said, "They spend everyday together so sometimes they just need time apart to realize how much they mean to each other."

**Kifaru:  
No!**

**Ono:  
Mwenzi, wait!**

**Kifaru:  
Mwenzi! Well, Ono, looks like you'll have to be my tickbird from now on.**

**Ono:  
Mwenzi! Wait, wait! We need to talk!**

**Kion:  
Ono, stop! What about Kifaru? It's not safe to leave him alone!**

**Ono:  
Then you four take care of him! I'm getting that tickbird back!**

Ono said, "It's not easy to get Mwenzi to listen."

**Bunga:  
Hey, Kifaru! We're back in business! Bring on the bugs! Hey! Did Ono eat 'em all?**

**Kion:  
You okay, Kifaru?**

**Kifaru:  
Well, I just lost my tickbird and my backup tickbird. (Sighs) How do you think I feel?**

**Kion:  
Know what'll make you feel better? Sparring with other rhinos at Tamasha! Come on, Kifaru. Let's get you to Lake Matope.**

Kiara said, "That's one of the best qualities about you. You forgive those and help those around you."

**Kifaru:  
Oh, okay... Thanks. Maybe Tamasha will make me feel better.**

**Kion:  
Hop down, Bunga.**

**Beshte:  
Go straight! Go straight!**

Kini said, "At least you noticed before he got too far off course."

**Kifaru:  
Whoops. My bad.**

**Ono:  
Mwenzi! Mwenzi! Mwenzi! What are you doing? You can't stay here.**

**Mwenzi:  
You can't order me around, Ono. I'm not your rhino.**

**Ono:  
I don't have a rhino. And I'm not ordering you around. It's just not safe here. Makuu and his crocodiles hang out here. If you don't want to get eaten, you have to move!**

**Mwenzi:  
Oh, yeah? Why would I listen to you? You were trying to take my place!**

Bunga said, "All Ono was doing was making sure that Kifaru didn't cause anymore damage."

**Ono:  
I wasn't! And I couldn't, anyway. The whole time I was with Kifaru, all he did was complain and wish I was you.**

**Mwenzi:  
That's not what it looked like to me.**

Kion said, "We just arrived at the wrong time."

**Ono:  
I couldn't do anything right. Speaking of right, how do you get him to make a right turn?**

**Mwenzi:  
Why should I tell you?**

**Ono:  
So you couldn't get him to turn right either?**

**Mwenzi:  
Of course I could! You just make him turn three lefts!**

**Ono:  
Three lefts? Why didn't I think of that? See, that's what makes you a great tickbird.**

Rafa said, "They know each other better than anyone else because they spend so much time together."

**Mwenzi:  
I did my best. Kifaru never was good with directions.**

**Ono:  
So how do you handle the noises? You know, the... (Imitates Loud Snoring)**

The cubs laughed.

**Mwenzi:  
(Laughs) No, no, it's more like... (Imitates Snorting and Grunting)**

The cubs laughed even harder.

**Ono:  
(Laughs) Yes! Yes! That's it! That's totally it!**

**Mwenzi:  
Yeah, he's a mess. (Sighs) He's kind of my mess, though.**

**[Starts "Tickbirds and Rhinos"]**

**Tickbirds and rhinos  
****We're always a pair  
****Together we go  
****Everywhere  
****Takin' me for a ride while  
I eat all those bugs right off his back  
****Tickbirds and rhinos  
****We're always a pair**

**[End "Tickbirds and Rhinos"]**

**Mwenzi:  
(Sighs) There's something about a tickbird and his rhino.**

Fuli said, "They do know each other really well."

**Ono:  
You miss him, don't you?**

**Mwenzi:  
Oh, he drives me crazy, but he's my best friend. Does that make sense?**

**Ono:  
One of my best friends is a honey badger. (Chuckles) You should hear the noises he makes.**

Bunga said, "Oh. You're talking about me."

**(Ono and Mwenzi Laugh)**

**Makuu:  
Hmm. Lunchtime.**

**Ono:  
I'm sure you two can work things out. Just come back with me and talk to him.**

Kion said, "I'm glad that they did work things out."

**Mwenzi:  
You know what? I will.**

**Ono:  
Great! Let's go!**

**(Makuu Grunts)**

**Mwenzi:  
Ah! Ono!**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Hapana!**

**(Makuu Growling)**

**Ono:  
Hold on! ****(Grunts)**

Kida said, "Nice save."

**Mwenzi:  
Ono, my wing! I can't fly!**

**Ono:  
Just stay here. I'll go get help!**

**Mwenzi (Stutters):  
Okay, Ono.**

**(Makuu Laughs)**

**Kion:  
Hey, look, Kifaru! We're almost there!**

**Kifaru:  
Really?**

**Beshte:  
Take our word for it.**

Baliyo said, "At least you got him pretty close to Lake Matope without causing any damage."

**Ono:  
Everyone, everyone! Mwenzi's in trouble!**

**Kifaru:  
Who cares about him?**

**Ono:  
Makuu's got him trapped!**

**Kifaru:  
Makuu the crocodile? Mwenzi doesn't stand a chance! I gotta save him!**

Kini said, "That changed his mind about Mwenzi."

**Fuli:  
Any chance he's going the right way?**

**Kifaru:  
(Grunting) Mwenzi! I'm coming!**

**Ono:  
Amazingly enough, he is!**

**Kion:  
And we better go with him! Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

Bunga said, "And it's a good thing that we did go with him."

**(Makuu Grunting)**

**Mwenzi:  
Oh, why don't you just give it up, Makuu? I'm not about to fall, and I'm too high for you to reach.**

**Makuu:  
I might have a trick or two that'll surprise you.**

**(Makuu Yelling)  
(Mwenzi Gasps)  
(Mwenzi Gasping)**

Rafa said, "That was a close call."

**Makuu:  
You won't be so lucky next time.**

**Kifaru:  
There won't be a next time, Makuu!**

**Mwenzi:  
Kifaru? You came for me?**

**Kifaru:  
Leave my friend alone!**

Rafa said, "He totally missed Makuu."

**(Kifaru Grunts)  
(Loud Thud)  
(Kifaru Grunts)**

Koda said, "That's not helping."

**Makuu:  
(Laughs) Nice try, rhino. But this does change things. It's no longer a small snack... ****(Growling)****(Chuckles) A great big meal like this is gonna take more than one croc to bring down!**

**Kifaru:  
(Grunting) Just wait till I get loose, Makuu!**

**Makuu:  
No, I don't think we will.**

**Kion:  
Think again, Makuu!**

**Makuu:  
Oh, (Groans) the Lion Guard... This isn't your business, Kion. Back off!**

Kion said, "If it concerns with hurting another Pride Lander than it was my business." Kiara said, "And knowing you, i'm gonna guess that you don't back off because you're stubborn and Scar was the greatest threat that you all faced and yet you didn't back down." Kion said, "And then we won."

**Kion:  
No chance, Makuu! ****(Grunts)**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi!**

**Bunga:  
Pick on someone your own size!**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

Koda said, "That was amazing."

**(Kifaru Grunting)**

**Mwenzi:  
It's okay, Kifaru! You can do it!**

**Kifaru:  
Mwenzi?**

**Mwenzi:  
Move your foot back and to the right! Your other right! Your other right!**

**Kifaru:  
Got it!**

**Mwenzi:  
Now brace yourself against that rock and pull!**

**(Kifaru Grunting)  
(Male Crocodile Growling)  
(Mwenzi Screams)**

The cubs laughed.

**Kifaru:  
Mwenzi? Uh-oh! What'd I hit? Sorry!**

**Mwenzi:  
No, you did great! Keep swinging! Keep swinging!**

**Kifaru:  
Oh! (Grunts)**

**Bunga:  
Un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Makuu:  
(Sighs) No meal's worth this. Forget it!**

**Kifaru:  
Too late, Makuu!**

**(Makuu Grunts)  
(Splashes)**

The cubs laughed at how easy it was to take down Makuu and his crocs for a near-sided rhino.

**Kifaru:  
That's what you get when you mess with my best friend.**

**Kion:  
Great job, guys. Thanks.**

**Kifaru:  
I couldn't have done it without my tickbird.**

**Mwenzi:  
And I couldn't have done it without my rhino.  
**

Bunga said, "They make a great team."

**[Start "Tickbirds and Rhinos"]**

**Mwenzi:  
Tickbirds**

**Kifaru:  
And rhinos**

**Mwenzi and Kifaru:  
We're always a pair**

**[End "Tickbirds and Rhinos"]**

**Kifaru:  
Uh, Ono? I'm sorry, but you can't be my tickbird anymore. I hope you're not too upset.**

**Ono:  
Oh, I think I'll manage.**

Ono said, "I only said that to be polite but I was actually relieved."

**(Rhinos Grunting)  
(All Cheering)**

**Kifaru:  
Yeah! Go! Hmm? Oh. Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Go!**

**Tickbird:  
Gotta tell ya, I'm surprised to see you here. I heard you two split up!**

Fuli said, "They did and then they got back together."

**Mwenzi:  
Who, us?**

**Mwenzi and Kifaru:  
Never!**

**Kifaru:  
Whoo!**

**Kion:  
Looks like they're having a really great time.**

**Fuli:  
(Chuckles) Totally. I'm glad they made it here together.**

**Beshte:  
It must be great to have a friend with you all the time.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Hey, Ono! Wanna be my tickbird?**

**Ono:  
(Laughs) I'll always be your friend, Bunga. But my tickbird days are over.**

**(Lion Guard Laughing)**

They all joined the Lion Guard laughing.


	32. Introduce Season 2

Chloe said, "Let me get your meals and then i'll explain why when Kion got the Roar isn't when he decided they would make a good team together." Chloe left the room to get the meals. Kion was just relaxing next to Rani and the cubs were playing. Chloe returned with the meals and gave them their meals.

Chloe said, "It wasn't when Kion first formed his Lion Guard that they would make a great team. Back when they were really young and first met Janja and the hyenas, they worked together to save Ono as an egg and the details will come out later." Simba said, "I'm glad that you followed your instincts." Kion said, "Me too."

Chloe said, "Season two involves Scar coming back and them making new enemies and new friends." Kida said, "I'm staying around mom and dad if this involves Scar." Koda, Kini, Kopa, and Rafa all said, "Me too." Then all the cubs laughed. Then Chloe said, "It is time to start season 2." Then they all comfy and got ready to see more of Kion's and his friends' past.


	33. Babysitter Bunga

**Babysitter Bunga**

Rani asked, "Did Bunga really babysat?" Fuli said, "Yes. Hard to believe that any of the animals trusted Bunga to babysit their kids, much less 4 adults." Kion said, "He helped those little kids beat a whole hungry jackal family." Baliyo said, "Wow."

**Reirei:  
(Sniffing) Ah... I love the smell of zebras in the morning. (Laughter) Smells like breakfast. Dogo, Kijana, this is a perfect opportunity for you to try out what we've been practicing.**

**Dogo:  
You mean, luring the little one away from the herd.**

Rani said, "That doesn't sound good."

**Kijana:  
'Cause they're young and easy to trick.**

Baliyo said, "Young ones are easy to trick because they like to play."

**Reirei:  
That's right. Chase 'em, charm 'em...**

**Goigoi:  
And then, chomp 'em.**

Bunga said, "Not gonna happen."

**Reirei:  
(Laughs) Yes. We'll scare the herd. You two find yourselves a little one. Let's go.**

Beshte said, "They're gonna go after Hamu."

**(All Barking)  
**

**Kion:  
(Sniffs) Smell that, Fuli?**

**Fuli:  
(Sniffs) Yeah. And it doesn't smell good.**

Kida asked, "Are you talking about Bunga?" Kion said, "No. We smelled the jackals."

**Bunga:  
Don't look at me, I'm back here.**

**Fuli:  
It's not you, Bunga. It's jackals.**

**Kion:  
Ono.**

**Ono:  
I'll see what I can see. Hmm. Hapana. It's jackals, all right. They're attacking the zebras.**

**Kion:  
Then, we need to move. Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**(Reirei Whooping)**

**Muhimu:  
(Gasps) Panic and run! Panic and run!**

**(Zebras Whinnying)  
(Jackals Barking)**

Koda said, "Looks like Hamu can't run as fast as the other zebras."

**Muhimu:  
Panic and run, Hamu! Panic and run!**

**Hamu:  
(Panting) I am panicking. But you're running too fast.**

**Reirei:  
See that little one, kiddies. You know what to do right?**

**Dogo:  
Yes, Mom. **

**Kijana:  
We sure do.**

**Dogo:  
Hey, wait up. Wait for me.**

Kopa said, "They are going after Hamu."

**Ono:  
Oh, no. The jackals have separated Hamu from the rest of the herd!**

**Bunga:  
Hamu! Those stinkin' Jackals.**

**Kion:  
Bunga, you and Ono, go help Hamu.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama.**

**Kion:  
Fuli, Beshte, let's go help the rest of the zebras.**

**Dogo:  
Hey, wait up. Wait for me.**

**Hamu:  
You? You're a jackal.**

**Dogo:  
Yeah, but I'm a friendly jackal. I just wanna play.**

Kini said, "That's a lie. The female jackal went into the tall grass."

**Hamu:  
You do?**

**Dogo:  
Yeah. Come on. We can play tag.**

**Hamu:  
I do like tag.**

Rafa said, "That female jackal is about to attack Hamu from behind."

**Goigoi:  
(Panting) Oh, slow down so I can eat you.**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi. Hyah! (Scoffs) Now, who's slowing down?**

**Goigoi:  
Uh, not the zebras.**

**(Zebras Whinnying)**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko.**

**(Jackal Exclaims and Grunts)**

The cubs laughed.

**Dogo:  
Let's play surprise-tag! You stand still, and close your eyes.**

**Ono:  
Hamu! Behind you!**

**Dogo:  
Lion Guard? No! Don't spoil the surprise.**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama. Ha!**

**(Thud)**

**Hamu:  
What kind of game is this?**

**Dogo:  
It's the last game you'll ever play, Zebra.**

Bunga said, "Hamu is a fun zebra."

**Ono:  
Oh, no, you don't.**

**(Dogo Grunts and Growls)**

**Hamu:  
I don't think you play tag with your teeth.**

**Dogo:  
Jackals do.**

**Bunga:  
Kick him, Hamu! Kick him!**

Beshte said, "Good advice Little B."

**Hamu:  
Oh, yeah! Tag...**

**(Dogo Yelps)**

**Hamu:  
...you're it!**

The cubs laughed and Baliyo said, "That's a weird way to play tag."

**Bung:  
Good guys, two. Jackals, nothing.**

**(Zebra Yelps)  
(Reirei Growling)  
(Reirei Laughs and Gasps)**

**Kion:  
Give it up, Reirei! You're the last one standing.**

**Reirei:  
I am? **

**(Kion Grunts)  
****(Reirei Grunting)**

Rani said, "Good job on the rescue."

**Kion:  
Well, not anymore you're not.**

**Muhimu:  
(Gasps) Where's Hamu? Hamu! Hamu!**

**Hamu:  
Right here, Mom.**

**Bunga:  
Hyah! **

**(Jackals Whimpering)**

**Hamu:  
Bunga saved me.**

**Bunga:  
Nah, you saved yourself.**

**Hamu:  
Bunga told me to kick, and I did.**

Fuli said, "At least Hamu knows how to listen."

**Reirei:  
Did you hear that, Kion? That little zebra attacked my son.**

**Kion:  
Don't worry, Reirei. You'll be safe from these vicious zebras once you're back in the Outlands.**

The cubs laughed. Fuli said, "Everyone knows that zebras aren't vicious." Bunga said, "Except for Raha and Starehe, they know how to fight when Dhahabu is in danger."

**Reirei:  
No justice for jackals, I guess. All right, kiddies, let's go. (Sighs) Goigoi!**

**Goigoi:  
Coming, hon! Thought you just said, kiddies.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Good job, everyone!**

**Muhimu:  
Lion Guard, wait!**

**Kion:  
Muhimu, what's wrong?**

**Muhimu:  
You can't just go. We've been attacked.**

**Fuli:  
But now that the jackals are gone. You're fine.**

**Ono:  
No need to panic or run.**

**Muhimu:  
Yes, I know, but I...I'm still sort of shaken up.**

**Beshte:  
You just need to relax, Muhimu. Take some time for yourself.**

Kini said, "She has a herd to look after and a child to take care of."

**Muhimu:  
(Sighs) Well, I'd love to, but what would I do with Hamu?**

**(Bunga and Hamu Frolicking)**

**Muhimu:  
Maybe Hamu can stay with Bunga. They really get along together.**

Kida said, "Hamu staying with Bunga? That doesn't sound like a good idea to me." Fuli said, "It actually goes better than we ever thought."

**Bunga:  
Stay with me?**

**Hamu:  
Stay with Bunga? That sounds great!**

**Kion:  
What do you think, Bunga? You okay keeping an eye on Hamu for a little while?**

**Bunga:  
Sure, why not?**

**Hamu:  
Yay!**

**(Bunga Grunts and Laughs)**

**Muhimu:  
Oh, thank you. I can relax now knowing that my little one is with someone so responsible.**

Fuli said, "I wouldn't go as far as saying he's responsible."

**Bunga:  
Hamu! You wanna dive off Hakuna Matata Falls?**

**Hamu:  
Yeah.**

**Fuli:  
Did she say, "responsible"?**

**Ono:  
Uh, Kion, I was thinking and wondering...**

**Kion:  
What is it Ono?**

**Ono:  
Well, I'm a bit concerned about Bunga being away.**

**Kion:  
Ono, it's fine. Bunga will do great with Hamu.**

Beshte said, "And a little more little ones than just Hamu."

**Ono:  
I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about us. We do depend on Bunga.**

**Fuli:  
For funny smells, bad jokes?**

**Beshte:  
Fuli, you know Bunga is the bravest.**

**Ono:  
And he's the best climber. What if we need to rescue somebody from a tree or some other high place, while he's gone?**

**Kion:  
You're right, Ono. We should practice what we do. Come on. You see that rock up there? Let's pretend it's a trapped animal. Who wants to try to get it down?**

Kini said, "Rescuing a rock from high up sounds pretty weird to me." Kion said, "Things at training doesn't have to always make sense so long as everyone doesn't get hurt, it's fine."

**Fuli:  
Kion, you know cheetahs don't climb.**

**Kion:  
Give it a try.**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Huwezi. (Grunting) Whoa! (Grunts)**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
You're right, cheetahs can't climb.**

**Fuli:  
I didn't say that. I said we don't climb.**

**Ono:  
And now we know why.**

**(Beshte and Ono Laughing)**

**Ono:  
(Clears Throat) Yes, well, I can't climb either. But I can fly to the rescue. Hello, little animal in danger. Allow me to help you out. (Grunting)(Grunts)**

Rafa said, "Okay, so the training doesn't have to make sense, but there is no reason to talk to the rock like it's a real animal." The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Ono, you okay?**

**Ono:  
Mmm. Affirmative.**

**Beshte:  
Hey, I bet I could pick up that rock. Twende Kiboko.**

**Kion:  
Wait, Beshte!**

**Beshte:  
Uh-oh. Whoa!**

**Ono:  
Whoa! (Squawks and Grunts)**

Kion said, "I tried to stop you. Hippos can't climb straight up."

**Kion:  
Okay. Maybe that's enough climbing practice for now.**

**Ono:  
Good!**

The cubs laughed.

**(Juhudi Giggling)**

**Twiga:  
Juhudi, stop running! Juhudi, don't splash in the mud.**

**(Splashing)  
(Juhudi Laughing)  
(Juhudi Whooping)**

**Twiga:  
Juhudi, look out for that Hyrax!**

**(Hyrax Squealing)**

**Twiga:  
Juhudi!**

**(Juhudi Giggling)**

The cubs were laughing.

**Twiga:  
Oh... Forget it. Excuse me. Excuse me. (Sighs) Finally. Ah! You look relaxed, Muhimu. Where's your boy?**

**Muhimu:  
Bunga's watching Hamu, so I can have some me time.**

**Twiga:  
Bunga the honey badger, from the Lion Guard?**

**(Juhudi Screaming)**

**Twiga:  
Juhudi!**

**(Porcupine Whimpering)**

The cubs laughed again.

**Twiga:  
I told you not to play with the porcupine. (Sighs) Think he'd take Juhudi, too?**

**Bunga:  
This time, use your front hooves to break through the water.**

**Hamu:  
Got it.**

**Bunga and Hamu:  
Zuka Zama! ****(Laughing)  
**

**(Twiga Clears Throat)**

**Twiga:  
Bunga, would you mind watching our kids, too?**

**Hamu:  
Ooh, can you Bunga? Can you?**

**Bunga:  
Hmm, I don't know. More kids, bigger splashes, more noise.**

Kini said, "Sounds like fun."

**Twiga:  
I understand if it's too much trouble.**

Bunga said, "No trouble at all."

**Bunga:  
You kidding? It sounds great! Come on, kids, jump in.**

**Kids:  
Yay!**

**(Laughter and Giggling)**

**Twiga:  
Okay, well, we'll be back before sunset.**

**Bunga:  
Whenever!**

**Hamu:  
Now what, Bunga?**

**Juhudi:  
Yeah, is there anything else to do?**

**Bunga:  
You kidding? Hakuna Matata Falls is filled with fun stuff to do. As long as you know how to... Teke, Ruka, and Teleza.**

Kini asked, "What does that mean?" Kida said, "Bunga taught us this when mom and dad were out together and he was watching us. Teke means kick, ruka means jump, and teleza means slide." Rafa said, "Sounds like fun."

**Juhudi:  
Teke, Ruka, and Teleza?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, Teke, kick!**

**Juhudi:  
Teke!**

**Little Monkey:  
Teke!**

**Young Serval:  
Teke!**

**Young Rhino:  
Teke!**

**Hamu:  
Right back at you, Bunga! Teke!**

Kini said, "That looks like fun."

**Bunga:  
Good job, everybody! Now, come on. Ruka, jump!**

**All:  
Ruka!**

**Young Rhino:  
Ruka! (Grunts)**

**Bunga:  
That was great. Now, Teleza! Slide!**

**All:  
Teleza! Yay.**

**(Cheers and Laughter)**

**Bunga:  
See, if you can kick, jump, and slide, you can do anything! I'll show ya!**

Fuli said, "That isn't teaching them how to defend themselves." Bunga said, "Isn't it? This is how they took down that whole hungry jackal family."

**[Start "Teke, Ruka, and Teleza"]**

**Bunga:  
Get up, everyone  
It's time for us to play  
I'll show you something  
New that we can do all day  
It's simple and it's fun  
It's kinda like a game  
Just watch what I do  
Then you do the same  
**

**Pride Lands Kids:  
Teke  
**

**Bunga:  
Everybody, kick  
**

**Pride Lands Kids:  
Ruka  
**

**Bunga:  
Everybody, jump  
**

**Pride Lands Kids:  
Teleza  
**

**Bunga:  
Everybody, slide  
**

**Pride Lands Kids:  
Yeah  
**

**Bunga:  
Kick, jump, slide  
**

**Bunga and Pride Lands Kids:  
Teke, Ruka, Teleza  
Teke, Ruka, Teleza  
Teke, Ruka, Teleza  
Teke, Ruka, Teleza  
**

**Bunga:  
That's the way to go  
Now you're in the groove  
Who needs a fancy dance  
When we can shake and move  
It's simple and it's fun  
It's kinda like a game  
Just watch what I do  
Then you do the same  
**

**Pride Lands Kids:  
Teke  
**

**Bunga:  
Everybody, kick  
**

**Pride Lands Kids:  
Ruka  
**

**Bunga:  
Everybody, jump  
**

**Pride Lands Kids:  
Teleza  
**

**Bunga:  
Everybody, slide  
**

**Pride Lands Kids:  
Yeah  
**

**Bunga:  
Kick, jump, slide  
**

**Bunga and Pride Lands Kids:  
Teke, Ruka, Teleza  
Teke, Ruka, Teleza  
Teke, Ruka, Teleza  
Teke, Ruka, Teleza  
**

**Bunga:  
Bring it down  
**

**(All Whooping)  
**

**Bunga:  
Here we go  
**

**Animals:  
Oh, oh, oh**

**(Animals Chattering)**

**Bunga:  
Come on, that's right  
Yeah, you got it  
Let's go  
It's simple and it's fun  
It's kinda like a game  
Just watch what I do  
Then you do the same  
**

**Pride Lands Kids:  
Teke  
**

**Bunga:  
Everybody, kick  
**

**Pride Lands Kids:  
Ruka  
**

**Bunga:  
Everybody, jump  
**

**Pride Lands Kids:  
Teleza  
**

**Bunga:  
Everybody, slide  
**

**Pride Lands Kids:  
Yeah  
**

**Bunga:  
Kick, jump, slide  
**

**Bunga and Pride Lands Kids:  
Teke, Ruka, Teleza  
Teke, Ruka, Teleza  
**

**Bunga:  
Come on  
**

**Bunga and Pride Lands Kids:  
Teke, Ruka, Teleza  
Teke, Ruka, Teleza  
**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, and you kick,  
And you jump, and you slide  
Kick, jump, slide  
**

**Bunga and Pride Lands Kids:  
Teke, Ruka, Teleza  
Teke, Ruka, Teleza**

**[End "Teke, Ruka, and Teleza"]**

Baliyo said, "That's a very catchy song."

**(Dogo and Kijana Snarling)**

**Reirei:  
Okay, kiddies. Find the little one and move it away from the pack**

**(Goigoi Snoring)**

Rafa said, "None of them are little."

**Kijana:  
Uh. None of them are little, Mom.**

**Goigoi:  
That's okay. I'll be the little one. You can chase me.**

**Reirei:  
(Laughing) Isn't your daddy sweet? Not smart, but sweet. Now run him down, like you're gonna eat him.**

**(Kids Snarling)  
(Goigoi Screaming)  
(Goigoi Yelping)**

The cubs laughed.

**Dogo:  
How'd we do, Mom?**

**Reirei:  
Real good, kids. Good enough that I think it's time to go back to the Pride Lands.**

Bunga said, "Not going to succeed at anything though."

**Kijana:  
But what about the Lion Guard?**

**Reirei:  
Leave that to me. I'll come up with a plan to keep them out of our way.**

**Goigoi:  
Is it over? Uh, next time, can I be the big one and someone else be the little one?**

The cubs laughed.

**(Birds Squawking)**

**Twiga:  
Ooh. I don't think I've ever been this relaxed in my life.**

**Muhimu:  
Mm-hmm. Oh, have you tried this grass over here?**

**Twiga:  
No. Is it good?**

**Muhimu:  
Amazing! Try it.**

**Twiga:  
Mmm. You're right. So good. Almost as good as Acacia.**

**Reirei (Softly):  
Let's move on. Nothing here but tough old animals.**

Bunga said, "They're not that old."

**Muhimu:  
Mmm, think we should go pick up the little ones?**

**Reirei:  
Little ones?**

**Twiga:  
Why? They're all having fun at Hakuna Matata Falls. Let them play.**

Bunga said, "It sure was fun." Fuli said, "They probably shouldn't have mentioned where their young ones are playing though."

**Reirei:  
You hear that? A bunch of little ones at Hakuna Matata Falls. It's just what you need. One final test to show you know your stuff.**

Bunga said, "And they're going to fail their test."

**Goigoi:  
Little ones. (Slurping) Yum.**

**Reirei:  
Not so fast. Remember I said, I'd come up with a plan for the Lion Guard?**

**Goigoi:  
You did?**

**Reirei:  
You think of something to distract the Lion Guard. The rest of us will go after the little ones.**

**Goigoi:  
But I'm hungry too.**

**Reirei:  
Don't worry, we'll save you a tidbit. Come on, kiddies.**

Kini said, "That's not such a good idea."

**Goigoi:  
Huh. Reirei thinks I can think of something. Well, I'm gonna do her proud. (Groans) I hope.**

**Ono:  
Nobody in any of those trees.**

**Fuli:  
Good. I've had enough climbing for one day.**

**Kion:  
Guys, it never hurts to try new things.**

Baliyo said, "That's true. I try new things all the time."

**Ono:  
It does, when Beshte lands on you.**

The cubs laughed.

**Beshte:  
At least now we know, I'm not good at climbing.**

**Fuli:  
Never thought I'd say it but, I'll be glad to have Bunga back.**

Bunga said, "Aw. Fuli missed me." Fuli said, "Don't get used to it."

**Kion:  
Hey, let's go see how he's doing with Hamu at Hakuna Matata Falls.**

**Beshte:  
Poa, I'm sure they're having fun.**

**Goigoi:  
Hakuna Matata Falls? But that's where they're not supposed to go. (Groans) Think Goigoi, think! Think like you've never thunk before.**

**(Goigoi Screaming)**

The cubs laughed. Kida said, "He stepped on his own tail."

**Kion:  
You hear that?**

**Beshte:  
Sounded like a jackal to me.**

**Fuli:  
And it came from back there.**

**Kion:  
Till the Pride Lands' end,**

**All:  
Lion Guard, defend!**

**Goigoi:  
(Groaning) Yeah, I got their attention.**

Ono said, "This is gonna be weird."

**Bunga:  
Ruka! Zuka Zama.**

**(Kids Giggling)**

Koda said, "That looked like so much fun."

**Juhudi:  
Me next, my turn.**

**Hamu:  
Okay. Get ready. Ruka! (Water Splashing)**

**(Juhudi and Hamu Laughing)**

**Reirei:  
Too perfect.**

**Kijana:  
What about Bunga?**

**Reirei:  
You young'uns just leave him to me. You all hungry? Me too. And it looks like there's plenty of young ones to go around.**

**Dogo:  
We're gonna save some for Dad. Right, Mom?**

**Reirei:  
Sure we are, sugar. Sure we are.**

Bunga said, "If they ever had a chance."

**(Goigoi Barking)**

**Ono:  
Goigoi, what are you doing?**

**Goigoi:  
Ono! I'm... I'm a chasing antelope. It's gonna take the whole Lion Guard to stop me.**

**Ono:  
Hmm.**

**Goigoi:  
(Barking and Laughing) Wait till Reirei hears about...(Screaming)**

The cubs laughed about how Goigoi fell in a hole.

**Kion:  
Ono, what did you see?**

**Ono:  
Well, it's Goigoi.**

**Beshte:  
Who's he chasing?**

**Ono:  
But that's the thing. He isn't.**

**Goigoi:  
(Screaming) Help! (Muffled) Howdy, Kion. Fancy meeting you here.**

Rafa said, "No it isn't. Kion was living there and he goes around the Pride Lands."

**Kion:  
What are you up to, Goigoi?**

**Goigoi:  
Oh, you know, just chasing antelope.**

**Ono:  
No antelope. I checked.**

**Goigoi:  
Really? Huh. Sure fooled me.**

**Fuli:  
That part, I believe.**

The cubs laughed. Fuli said, "Wouldn't take much to fool any of the Outlanders except for Scar and Jasiri and her clan."

**Beshte:  
Don't worry. We'll get you out of there.**

**Goigoi:  
You mean it? You'll lend me a paw or a wing or something?**

**Kion:  
Sure. But first, you tell us where Reirei and the rest of your family are.**

**Goigoi:  
Oh. I don't know if I could do that. I'd be in big trouble.**

**Fuli:  
You're upside down in a hole, surrounded by the Lion Guard. How could things get worse?**

**Goigoi:  
Reirei could get mad at me.**

The cubs laughed. Rafa said, "That's sad when Reirei scares Goigoi and they live together."

**Beshte:  
That would be worse.**

**Goigoi:  
You guys gotta help me. I'm getting kind of dizzy.**

**Kion:  
Just give it up, Goigoi.**

**Goigoi:  
(Grunting) Fine. Fine. They're at Hakuna Matata Falls.**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa! We've gotta help Bunga and Hamu.**

**Goigoi:  
What about me? You gotta just... Huh? (Grunts) Uh. Thanks. If Reirei asks, you didn't hear it from me.**

Beshte said, "Reirei didn't ask."

**Bunga:  
Ready for this? A triple somersault into the water, from upside down.**

**All:  
Ooh!**

Rafa said, "That sounds amazing."

**Reirei:  
Sorry to spoil your fun, but we've been waiting a really long time to eat and we just can't wait anymore.**

**Bunga:  
Get out of here, Reirei. One more step and you'll regret it.**

**Reirei:  
(Laughing) Oh, really? You think you can defend all these little morsels by yourself?**

**Bunga:  
Better believe it. I'm the bravest in the Pride Lands.**

Bunga said, "I helped them just by telling them to kick, jump, or slide while fighting Reirei."

**(Reirei Snarling)**

**Bunga:  
Get outta here, kids. (Shouting) Run!**

**(Jackals Snarling)**

**Hamu:  
Bunga? They're all around us.**

**Bunga:  
Teke, kids. Teke!**

**Kids:  
Teke.**

**(Jackals Groaning)**

**Kijana:  
Hey!**

**Little Monkey:  
Whoa.**

The cubs laughed about how little ones who weren't even trained could just fight of jackals.

**Bunga:  
Yes! Now, run. ****Scatter.**

**(Reirei Snarling)**

**Hamu:  
You heard Bunga. Scatter!**

**Dogo:  
You can't get away from us that easy. We've been practicing.**

Fuli said, "That didn't look like it helped any."

**Reirei:  
They have, you know. (Grunting) Your little ones don't stand a chance.**

**Bunga:  
Don't count on it, Reirei. Juhudi. Teke, Teke.**

**Juhudi and a serval:  
Teke.**

**(Jackals Coughing)**

**Male Jackal:  
I can't see.**

**Kijana:  
Me, neither.**

**(Jackals Coughing)**

**Juhudi:  
We're right here, come and get us.**

**(Jackals Yelping)**

The cubs laughed even harder.

**Bunga:  
Whoo-hoo. Yes, way to go, kids. (Grunting)**

**Reirei:  
You think that's enough to stop my young'uns? They've trained for this.**

**Bunga:  
Not too well, I guess.**

Kini said, "It doesn't look like they're going to even come close to winning."

**(Jackal Snarling)**

**Bunga:  
Little monkey! Teleza!**

**Little Monkey:  
Got it. Teleza!**

**(Jackal Exclaiming)  
(Jackal Groaning)  
(Little Monkey Blows Rasberry)**

The cubs laughed so hard that they were on their backs. Kion looked down at them and said, "It's time to calm down if you wanna see any more." The cubs immediately settled down.

**Bunga:  
Great job.**

**(Hamu Panting)**

**Bunga:  
Hamu!**

**Hamu:  
It's okay. I know what I'm doing.**

Rafa asked, "What is Hamu doing?" Bunga said, "You'll see."

**Dogo:  
Almost got ya. (Snarls)**

**Hamu:  
Ruka.**

**Young Rhino:  
Ruka.**

**(Dogo Yelps)**

The cubs laughed.

**Hamu:  
And that's how we do it in Hakuna Matata Falls.**

**Bunga:  
That's it, Reirei. My kids beat your jackals.**

**Reirei:  
What? But that's impossible. They're just little kids.**

The cubs laughed at Reirei's expression.

**Bunga:  
Brave little kids.**

**Hamu:  
Yeah. Brave like Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
Ready, kids?**

**Bunga and Kids:  
Zuka Zama.**

**Jackals:  
Aah!**

**(Blows Landing and Grunting)**

**Kion:  
Bunga, Hamu, are you all right?**

**Bunga:  
Oh, hey guys.**

They all laughed how the little kids were on top of all the jackals.

**Ono:  
They look fine to me.**

**Fuli:  
But there's a lot more kids here, than just Hamu. What happened?**

**Bunga:  
I guess, word spread about what an un-Bunga-lievable babysitter I am.**

**Reirei:  
Kion, look what these horrible little animals did to me and my babies.**

Kopa said, "They aren't horrible. They were just defending themselves."

**Fuli:  
Nice!**

**Reirei:  
You have to save us.**

**Kion:  
I think we can help you, Reirei. As long as you promise not to come after anymore Pride Lands kids again.**

**Reirei:  
Fine. Come along, kids. I don't care to stay where we're not welcome.**

**Hamu:  
Good, 'cause we don't want you here.**

**Kijana:  
Can we go, Mom? **

**Dogo:  
Now, please?**

**Reirei:  
Yes. Run, kids. Run.**

**(Jackals Yelping)**

Koda said, "They got scared off by little kids."

**Kion:  
You and the kids did a great job, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
Nothing to it.**

**Hamu:  
Here they are, all our little ones. **

**Twiga:  
How was your day, dear?**

**Juhudi:  
It was great!**

**Bunga:  
You should've seen these guys. They fought off a whole pack of hungry jackals.**

**All:  
(Gasping) Jackals?**

**Hamu:  
It was easy. We did Teke Ruka and Teleza.**

**Juhudi:  
Just like Bunga taught us.**

**Muhimu:  
You taught our kids to defend themselves?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, of course.**

Rafa said, "But you did that stuff because it was fun. It was a coincidence that it helped them beat the jackals."

**Muhimu:  
You're the best babysitter, ever!**

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**(Cheering and Laughing)**

**Bunga:  
What can I say? I knew it all along.**

Kida said, "You're just good with kids."


	34. The Savannah Summit

**The Savannah Summit**

Kida asked, "What is this one about?" Kion said, "Since this shows all the times there were issues, the only Savannah Summit I can remember that we had issues was when Makuu becomes good." Chloe said, "You'll see."

**Fuli:  
He won't get away with that.**

Kida asked, "Who won't get away with what?" Bunga said, "Oh. We were playing baobab ball and Ono had the baobab."

**(All Exclaim)**

**Bunga:  
Grab that baobab fruit, Fuli!**

**(Ono Exclaims and Shouts)**

Beshte said, "Nice aim, Fuli." Fuli said, "Nothing but the best."

**Bunga:  
I got it!**

Koda said, "Mtoto is right behind you."

**Kion:  
Oh, yeah? Whoa!**

**(Kion and Bunga Groan)**

Kopa said, "Ouch." Kion said, "It wasn't that big of a fall, no one got hurt anyways, not even sore. The ledge was just dry."

**Bunga:  
(Laughs) That was fun!**

**Beshte:  
You guys, okay?**

**Kion:  
Yeah, thanks, Beshte. Just be careful on that ledge.**

**Ono:  
Hmm... Yes. It is rather dry.**

**Fuli:  
Well, the dry season is on its way.**

Kion said, "That's why dad was holding the Savannah Summit because of the dry season approaching and we needed the animals to agree on somethings."

**Bunga:  
Pfft! One dry hillside's no reason to stop playing. Now, where is that baobab fruit?**

**Mtoto:  
Right here!**

**Bunga:  
Come back here, Mtoto!**

**(All Laugh)**

They all laughed with the Guard.

**Bunga:  
I'm gonna get it! I'm gonna get it! (Groans)**

The cubs laughed.

**Mtoto's Mother (Muffled):  
Mtoto, please be home by sunset.**

**Mtoto:  
Okay, Mom. I'll be home soon. That was Mom. She said I should come home before sundown.**

**Bunga:  
Mom? You see his mom anywhere?**

**Fuli:  
Nope. And it's kinda hard to miss an elephant.**

Kini said, "That's true. The ground moves and they are big."

**Ono:  
Oh! They're using infrasound!**

**Bunga:  
Infant sound? But Mtoto's not a baby!**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
Not infant sound. Infrasound! Some animals can talk using sounds lower than most of us can hear. It even lets them talk over long distances!**

**Kion:  
Oh.**

**Fuli:  
No kidding?**

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

**Mtoto:  
It's just something elephants do.**

**Bunga:  
Un-Bunga-lievable! So you can hear stuff from all over the Pride Lands? Like what?**

**Mtoto:  
Let me take a listen!**

**Ma Tembo (Muffled):  
I'm on my way to Pride Rock...**

Rafa asked, "Who is that?" Kion said, "Mtoto says what he hears."

**Mtoto:  
Sounds like... Ma Tembo. She's headed to Pride Rock.**

**Ono:  
He's right!**

**Kion:  
Pretty good, Mtoto.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, yeah. What else?**

**Mtoto:  
Oh, uh...**

**Twiga (Muffled):  
Excuse me, I have to get to Pride Rock.**

**Mtoto:  
Ooh! I hear Twiga. Sounds like she's going to Pride Rock, too!**

**Ono:  
Yup. Twiga's on the move.**

**Kion:  
Oh. They must be on their way to the Savannah Summit!**

Kiara said, "That dry season was especially bad." Fuli said, "Not to mention how much we had to fight that dry season."

**Beshte:  
The Savannah Summit?**

**Ono:  
It's when the King brings together key animal leaders to discuss matters of great importance to the Pride Lands.**

**Kion:  
Dad says getting different animals to agree helps the Circle of Life. Especially with the dry season approaching.**

Kion said, "Especially since this dry season involves Scar." Rani said, "Grandmother Janna may have told me the story but I never actually saw what Scar looks like and all you told me was that your scar makes you look like Scar."

**Bunga:  
(Shushing) I'm trying to hear what Mtoto hears.**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) I don't think it works that way, Bunga.**

**(Muffled Grunting)**

**Mtoto:  
(Gasps) Oh no! Now I hear a crocodile headed to Pride Rock!**

**Kion:  
Crocodile?**

**Ono:  
Huh? Hapana! He's right! It's Makuu!**

Kion said, "We jumped to many conclusions about Makuu and none of them were right."

**Kion:  
I bet he's trying to spoil the summit! He's never cared about the Circle of Life. Come on! Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Kion:  
Dad! Look out!**

**(Kion and Makuu Grunt)**

**Kion:  
(Growls) You won't ruin the Savannah Summit today, Makuu!**

Fuli said, "That was wrong."

**Simba:  
Kion!**

**(All Giggle)**

**Zazu:  
Oh, dear.**

**Makuu:  
Calm down, cub. I was invited.**

Rani said, "Seems like the first time he's gone somewhere that he was invited to."

**Kion:  
You were?**

**Simba:  
That's right, Kion. I invited him myself.**

**Kion:  
Oh...**

**Makuu:  
And I appreciate the invitation. You'll see that I take my responsibility as crocodile leader seriously. Very seriously.**

**(All Mutter)**

**Bupu:  
Not sure I trust him.**

Bunga said, "No one there trusted him because of what he's done in the past but he earns trust as time goes on."

**Kion:  
Uh, Dad? Can I talk to you? Alone?**

**Simba:  
All right. Excuse us.**

**Bunga:  
Don't worry, Kion! This guy's not going anywhere.**

**(Makuu Growls Softly)**

**Kion:  
Dad, you know we've had a lot of trouble with Makuu. I don't trust him.**

**Simba:  
The crocodiles are a part of the Pride Lands, Kion, and Makuu is their leader.**

**Kion:  
Yeah, but to invite him to the Savannah Summit? With all these other peaceful animals?**

**(Makuu Grunts and Growls)**

**Simba:  
Crocodiles have always been invited to the Savannah Summit.**

Simba said, "Animals change as time goes on." Nala said, "No doubt about that."

**Kion:  
Maybe that worked with Pua, the old crocodile leader. But Makuu? He's got more enemies than friends.**

**Simba:  
Kion, you don't have summits just to talk to your friends. You have summits to help turn conflict into friendship. To build trust. I think Makuu is ready.**

Kion said, "You were right."

**Zazu:  
Sire, it's time for the procession.**

**Simba:  
Thank you, Zazu. And Kion? I still need you and the Guard to be on alert. In case the other animals aren't ready to accept Makuu.**

**Kion:  
Okay, Dad. Sure.**

**Zazu:  
Your attention, please! We shall now proceed to Mizimu Grove for the beginning of the Savannah Summit!**

**Twiga:  
Can you believe Makuu was invited here? After everything he and his crocs have done!**

**Vuruga Vuruga:  
Yes. And we're supposed to treat him with respect? (Scoffs)**

**Twiga (Whispers):  
We should talk.**

Bunga said, "No wonder why they were acting weird every time that we mentioned Makuu." Fuli said, "Bunga we already found that out."

**Zazu:  
Now, now, mustn't dawdle. King Simba's Savannah Summit awaits...**

**[Starts "Welcome to the Summit"]**

**(Upbeat Music Plays)**

**Simba:  
Welcome, everybody We're glad you're all here  
There's so much for us to discuss as the dry season is near**

**Zazu:  
Once that we have gathered, collaboration is a must  
If you want to keep up peace  
We'll need to build some trust**

**Simba and Zazu:  
So let's all come together  
Species of all kinds  
Join us for the summit  
And say what's on your minds  
There's so much we can learn  
So must trust we can earn  
We'll meet and we'll greet  
Till our work is complete  
Good will can be found As we gather around  
And everyone, yes, everyone is welcome**

**Simba:  
Let's listen to each other We're all on equal ground  
Though we may not see eye to eye  
Solutions will be found**

**Zazu:  
Elephants, giraffes, gazelle, buffalo to name a few**

**Simba:  
Everyone has equal say**

**Zazu:  
Yes, crocodiles, too**

**Simba and Zazu:  
So let's all come together  
Species of all kinds  
Join us for the summit  
And say what's on your minds**

**Simba:  
And say what's on your minds**

**Simba and Zazu:  
There's so much we can learn  
So much trust we can earn  
We'll meet and we'll greet**

**Zazu:  
But perhaps we won't eat**

**Simba and Zazu:  
Good will can be found as we gather around  
And everyone, yes, everyone is welcome  
Oh, ho, everyone, yes, everyone is welcome**

**[End "Welcome to the Summit"]**

Baliyo said, "That was a good song." Kida said, "Even Fuli was getting into it."

**Beshte:  
Poa. So far everyone seems to be getting along!**

**Fuli:  
Yeah. Even Makuu's behaving himself.**

**Kion:  
I don't know. Makuu might say all the right things to my dad. But I still don't trust him. We need to keep an eye on him.**

Rani said, "That was how I was like when you all first arrived at the Tree of Life, I didn't trust either one of you. Especially not you." Kion said, "Well I did send Baliyo flying." Everyone one except for Kion's team and Rani's team were confused about what they were talking about.

**Bunga:  
You know, that'd be easier to do if he was here.**

**Kion:  
What? Where did he go?**

**Mtoto:  
Lion Guard! Lion Guard!**

**Beshte:  
What's the kerbubble, Mtoto?**

**Mtoto:  
I just heard Makuu! He's down by the watering hole. And he sounds really mad!**

**Kion:  
This is exactly what I was worried about! Come on!**

**Mtoto:  
Wait for me!**

**Makuu:  
Bupu. All we crocodiles do during the dry season is sleep.**

Bunga said, "Until Ono woke them up." Fuli said, "Bunga. It's been dealt with."

**Bupu:  
Right! You'll pretend to be sleeping, so we'll let down our guard.**

**Makuu:  
Isn't this summit supposed to be about negotiating in good faith?**

**Bupu:  
Good faith? With a croc? (Scoffs) Next you'll tell me the dry season's wet.**

**Makuu:  
What?**

**Bupu:  
I know all about you crocodiles and your "crocodile way." Well, no thanks! (Grunts)**

**Makuu:  
Why you...**

**(Makuu Growling)**

Kion said, "No wonder how that fight started."

**Kion:  
That's enough, Makuu! Beshte.**

**Beshte:  
On it, Kion. Why don't you both take a deep breath before you say something, or eat something you'll regret?**

**Makuu:  
I was trying to talk to him. But it seems there's no point talking to a jumpy antelope.**

Fuli said, "Maybe trying to negotiate with Bupu wasn't the best idea at first because they are stubborn."

**Bupu:  
You've got that right! (Groans)**

**(Makuu Growls)**

**Kion:  
Makuu! I'm warning you. I won't let anyone ruin the Savannah Summit. Especially you.**

**Makuu:  
Especially me? (Sighs) Fine. I don't want any trouble.**

**Bupu:  
He'll think twice before tangling with an antelope.**

**Fuli:  
That was close.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah! Simba would be pretty upset if his summit ended with Makuu eating Bupu for lunch.**

Bunga said, "Only Simba trusted Makuu until later because it's not like all the bad things Makuu did would just be forgiven overnight."

**Beshte:  
Good thing we got here when we did.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. Thanks, Mtoto.**

**Mtoto:  
Huh? Oh, sure. Glad to help.**

**Kion:  
Hey, Mtoto. You think you could keep your ears open for the rest of the summit? Let us know if you hear anything suspicious?**

**Mtoto:  
Yes, sir!**

Ono said, "Somethings can sound different from far away."

**Kion:  
I'm pretty sure Makuu's up to something. So we need to be ready for any sign of trouble. All of us.**

**Mtoto:  
Gotta listen. Gotta listen. Listen for any sign of trouble...**

**Twiga (Muffled):  
Vuruga Vuruga, Makuu...**

Kini said, "Talking about Makuu with Vururga Vuruga doesn't sound that bad."

**Mtoto:  
That sounds like trouble to me!**

**Kion:  
Wait! What exactly did Twiga say about Makuu?**

**Mtoto:  
I'm not sure!**

**Bunga:  
It couldn't have been good! Everyone knows crocs and giraffes don't mix! (Gasps) I'll bet Makuu's going to attack Twiga!**

Rafa said, "Clearly you didn't listen to Rafiki's saying about leaping to conclusions too quickly." Kopa asked, "What does Rafiki say about leaping to conclusions too quickly?" Kion said, "Leap to conclusions and you leap to confusion. And that's exactly what we were doing at this point."

**Kion:  
And ruin the summit. I bet that's what Makuu's been planning all along! 'Til the Pride Lands' end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Kion:  
Back off, Makuu!**

Rafa said, "It doesn't look like Makuu is there." Bunga said, "He isn't."

**Twiga:  
"Makuu?"**

**Bunga:  
Don't worry, Twiga, I'll protect ya'.**

**Twiga:  
From what?**

**Bunga:  
From Makuu!**

**Kion:  
Where is he?**

**Vuruga Vuruga:  
No Makuu here.**

**Bunga:  
But Mtoto heard him!**

Koda said, "No. You heard Twiga, not Makuu."

**Mtoto:  
Uh, well, no. I heard Twiga talking about Makuu.**

**Twiga (Nervously):  
Me? I wasn't talking about Makuu. Were you talking about Makuu?**

**Vuruga Vuruga (Nervously):  
No, why would I talk about Makuu?**

**Twiga:  
How should I know? I'm just eating branches. Like a giraffe does.**

**Vuruga Vuruga:  
Me, too. Delicious branches.**

**Ono:  
Uh, Vuruga Vuruga? Aren't you more of a grass eater?**

**Vuruga Vuruga:  
(Swallows) Buffalo eat whatever we want.**

Kopa said, "They're acting weird."

**Ono:  
Uh, okay.**

**Beshte:  
So, Twiga, you're all right?**

**Twiga:  
Oh, yes. Fine. Totally fine. Thanks for asking. Now, I'm sure there are more important matters at the summit for you to attend to.**

Bunga said, "Yeah. We do have important things to be doing at the summit."

**Kion:  
Yeah. Let's go.**

**Fuli:  
That was strange, right?**

**Bunga:  
We did interrupt their lunch.**

**Beshte:  
I don't think it was that, Little B. They seemed real nervous.**

**Ono:  
Especially any time we mentioned Makuu.**

Kini asked, "But why?" Bunga said, "You'll see. It'll be delicious." Fuli said, "Ugh. Maybe for you but not for the rest of us."

**Kion:  
Hmm. What if he threatened them, and they're to afraid to tell us?**

**Beshte:  
To tell us? But we're the Lion Guard.**

**Kion:  
That's how much he must've scared them. Just having Makuu here is hurting the summit.**

**Beshte:  
Good thing Mtoto can hear if anything bad's happening.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! I wish I could hear like you, Mtoto. It'd be un-Bunga-lievable!**

Bunga said, "I changed my mind."

**Mtoto:  
I'll do my best.**

**Zazu:  
(Squawking) Help!**

Kini asked, "Is he calling for help because of Makuu?" Kion said, "No."

**Bunga:  
Hey! I'm getting the hang of this! I just heard...**

**Kion:  
Zazu!**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, but...**

**Fuli:  
We all heard him.**

**Kion:  
This way.**

**Rafiki:  
(Laughing) Mbeya, you must get up! I cannot finish the portrait with you sitting down.**

Rafa asked, "Where's Zazu?" Bunga said, "We'll get to the 'bottom' of things." Fuli said, "Not funny." Kida said, "I don't get it."

**Kion:  
Where's Zazu? **

**Bunga:  
Is he in trouble? ****(Gasps) Did Makuu eat him?**

**Rafiki:  
(Laughs) Perhaps, Zazu himself can explain. Eh, Zazu?**

**Zazu:  
Not funny, Rafiki!**

Kida said, "Oh. Now I get it. Zazu is underneath Mbeya."

**Mbeya:  
At least, you're right about that. I'm not getting off until you apologize, Zazu.**

Koda asked, "Apologize for what?" Fuli said, "It's over a weird disagreement."

**Zazu:  
Apologize? Me? I'm the one with a rhinoceros on his head.**

Simba said, "He has a rhino on his head again." Kini said, "What do you mean? This is the first time that we've seen Zazu with a rhino on his head." Nala said, "When me and Simba were cubs, we pulled a little trick on Zazu to ditch him and he ended up with a rhino on his head as we took off toward an elephant graveyard."

**Fuli:  
You think this is what the King meant when he asked us to look out for trouble at the summit?**

**Ono:  
Not exactly.**

**Mbeya:  
He called me clumsy.**

**Big Baboon:  
No, he didn't. I did.**

**Kion:  
Uh, Rafiki?**

**Rafiki:  
(Laughing) No, no, Kion. It is the Lion Guard that must get to the...(Laughing) ...bottom of the situation.**

Koda said, "Seems like Rafiki likes to have fun." Kion said, "He does but sometimes it can be strange."

**Bunga:  
(Laughing) "Bottom!" I get it.**

**Kion:  
(Sighs) Will someone just tell me what happened?**

**Big Baboon:  
I was having a perfectly nice time when suddenly this... This hippo with a horn bumps into me.**

Kini said, "Mbeya isn't a hippo, he's a rhino."

**Mbeya:  
Who are you calling a hippo? I'm a rhino, you baboon!**

**Big Baboon:  
Who are you calling a baboon?**

**Bunga:  
You are a baboon.**

**Big Baboon:  
Oh. Right.**

The cubs laughed.

**Zazu:  
(Muffled) What does it matter what happened? Just get off of me. (Gasping) Daylight! (Sighs) I thought I'd never see you again!**

The cubs laughed and Kini said, "Zazu has always been a little dramatic."

**Big Baboon:  
Hey, Mbeya, looks like you have some hornbill stuck on your backside!**

The cubs laughed.

**Beshte:  
Come on, everyone. It was just an accident.**

**Big Baboon:  
You're right. Sorry, Mbeya.**

**Mbeya:  
Uh... That's okay. Sorry I sat on you, Zazu.**

**Zazu:  
(Grunting) Quite all right. Rafiki, please tell me this won't make it into the official portrait.**

**Rafiki:  
(Laughing) Not the official one.**

The cubs laughed again.

**Mtoto:  
Lion Guard, Lion Guard! It's Makuu!**

**Makuu (Muffled):  
All right, Bupu, I've heard enough!**

**Mtoto:  
I think he's at Pride Rock! And he's yelling at Bupu again!**

Simba said, "So that's why you pounced on Makuu thinking he was attacking Bupu." Kion said, "Yeah, uh, sorry about that." Simba said, "You already fixed it."

**Kion:  
Let's go!**

**Makuu:  
That's right, Bupu! You've got a... **

**(Kion Grunts)  
(Makuu Groans)**

**Kion:  
Gotcha!**

**Simba:  
Kion! What are you doing?**

Kini said, "Someone's in trouble." Kion said, "It isn't as bad as when he was telling me that my friends couldn't be part of the Lion Guard."

**Kion:  
Dad? We heard...**

**Makuu:  
(Grunts) You heard us negotiating, cub!**

Kida asked, "Does he always call you cub?" Kion said, "Yes."

**Simba:  
We were just about to reach an agreement for the crocodiles to sleep by the antelopes' watering hole. Now, Bupu, Makuu, if we can just...**

**Makuu:  
Forget it! How can I trust any of you if you don't trust me? This whole summit's a joke!**

**Simba:  
But Makuu, we were so close. Don't worry, Bupu. We can try again.**

**Bupu:  
With all due respect, your highness, I don't see the point. I've done my best. But negotiating is obviously not the crocodile way.**

Bunga said, "No one but Simba was getting along with Makuu."

**Simba:  
That's not true. (Sighs) We talked about this, Kion.**

**Kion:  
I know, Dad. But there's something going on! I'm not sure what, but Makuu...**

**Simba:  
Is a new leader. I need to build his trust. That's why I included him in the summit.**

**Kion:  
But he just wants to ruin it!**

**Simba:  
You may have ruined it.**

**Kion:  
I...I'm sorry, Dad.**

**Simba:  
Then find a way to fix it. I have to get back to Mizimu Grove and salvage what I can of the summit.**

Bunga said, "Kion finds a really good way to fix it."

**Beshte:  
You okay, Kion?**

**Fuli:  
That sounded intense.**

**Kion:  
I'll say.**

**Bunga:  
What's Simba so upset about? We saw Bupu. You saved him.**

**Kion:  
No, I didn't. Apparently, Bupu didn't need saving.**

**Bunga:  
He didn't?**

**Fuli (Gently):  
You still think something's going on with Makuu?**

**Kion:  
I... I don't know. I need some time to think. Grandfather Mufasa?**

**Mufasa:  
Yes, Kion?**

Bunga asked, "How do we keep missing a lion's head in the clouds?" Kion said, "Only the Royal Mjuzi and the lions of the Pride could see them but I don't know how we were all able to see Askari."

**Kion:  
My Dad is really upset with me. And I'm worried that I ruined his summit. I didn't mean to. It's just... I was so sure Makuu wanted to ruin it.**

**Mufasa:  
And what has Makuu done to make you think this?**

**Kion:  
Well, he... He... Nothing really. But I've got this feeling that something bad's going to happen. And that means stopping Makuu. Right?**

**Mufasa:  
Rafiki has a saying about reaching conclusions too quickly.**

**Kion:  
"Leap to conclusions, and you leap to confusions." (Sighs)**

**Mufasa:  
Perhaps, you need to figure out what's truly going on.**

Fuli said, "That's exactly what you did."

**Kion:  
Without jumping to conclusions. Right. Thank you, Grandfather. I'll do my best.**

**Mufasa:  
I know you will.**

**Bunga:  
Kion, Kion! Mtoto just heard Makuu on the attack! We gotta go!**

**Kion:  
What? Makuu's attacking? Mtoto?**

**Mtoto:  
Well, I heard something about an attack. I'm just not sure who's attacking who...**

Bunga said, "It was just a trap."

**Bunga:  
It's gotta be Makuu! Who else could it be?**

**Kion:  
Easy, Bunga. Let's not jump to conclusions. Mtoto, can you listen again?**

**Female Voice (Muffled):  
...going to pay. We'll do it tonight just after sunset!**

**Mtoto:  
(Gasps) They're going to do it tonight right after sunset!**

**Beshte:  
Who's going to do what right after sunset?**

**Mtoto:  
I couldn't tell.**

**Bunga:  
Come on, it's Makuu's big plot! Whatever it is, it's happening tonight!**

Rafa said, "Bunga still thinks Makuu is up to something."

**Kion:  
Okay. But so far, Makuu hasn't done anything wrong.**

**Ono:  
Yes. But it seems like he's been at the center of everything Mtoto has heard today.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah, well, he doesn't exactly get along with anybody.**

**Kion:  
You're right, Fuli. Makuu does have a lot of enemies here. But he seems like he wants to change that. But even if he's ready to change, that doesn't mean everyone else is. Which means... What? Of course! Makuu's not the one planning something. He's the target. Lion Guard, we've gotta find Makuu and save him!**

Rani said, "Good thinking. What exactly do you have to save him from?" Kion said, "You'll see. It's what Bunga said was delicious but not to any of the rest of us."

**Kion:  
Makuu!**

**Makuu:  
(Grunts) Leave me alone, cub!**

**Kion:  
No Makuu, listen! You're in danger!**

**Makuu:  
Are you gonna pounce on me again?**

**Bunga:  
Relax, Makuu. We're here to protect you!**

**Makuu:  
(Scoffs) You? Protect me? I'm a crocodile! What could you possibly protect me from? (Screaming)(Groans)**

Rafa said, "Maybe from something like that."

**Ono:  
Hapana! It's a trap.**

**(Makuu Groaning)**

**Beshte:  
Kion... He's slipping.**

**Ono:  
Hang in there, Makuu!**

**Makuu:  
What's it look like I'm doing?**

**Kion:  
Everyone, now!**

**(All Grunting)**

Simba said, "At least you finally came around." Koda said, "Nice save."

**Makuu:  
(Sighs) Thanks, cub.**

**Kion:  
You're welcome, Makuu.**

**Bunga:  
(Scoffs) You call this a trap? Not a very good one. I mean, who's gonna fall into... Whoa!**

Kopa said, "Maybe you would fall in." Bunga said, "And i'm glad I did." Everyone who wasn't there just stared at Bunga.

**Kion:  
Bunga!**

**Bunga:  
I'm okay.**

**Fuli:  
(Sniffs) What's that smell?**

**Ono:  
I think it's rotten fruit.**

**(Flies Buzzing)**

Kiara said, "That's disgusting." Bunga said, "It wasn't that rotten."

**Bunga:  
(Gulps) Mmm! It's not that rotten.**

**Makuu:  
So...Somebody wanted me to fall into a pit filled with rotting fruit.**

**Bunga:  
I'm tellin' ya, it's not that rotten.**

**Makuu:  
Who would do this?**

**Kion:  
I'm not sure. But I have an idea how we can find out.**

Baliyo said, "This oughta be good." Bunga said, "It is definitely entertaining. Kion tells everyone a little lie and everyone believed it and the ones who did it own up to it and Kion reveals it was a lie."

**Kion:  
Animals of the Savannah Summit, I'm afraid I have some bad news.**

**(All Gasp)**

**Kion:  
I don't know how to say this, but...It's about Makuu.**

**(All Gasps)**

**Kion:  
Earlier this evening, he fell into a pit. It was a serious fall. He tried his best to get out. He struggled bravely, like a true crocodile. But... (Sighs) I'm sorry to say that Makuu has completed his journey through the Circle of Life.**

Rani said, "That's one way of getting them to own up to it." Kion said, "Okay, young ones. Don't lie unless it is for a good reason like this time." Kida said, "Okay dad."

**Twiga:  
What?**

**Ma Tembo:  
That's horrible.**

**Bupu:  
And we were so close to a deal...**

**Twiga:  
We never meant for him to get hurt.**

**(All Gasping)**

**Vuruga Vuruga:  
We just wanted him to fall into some rotten fruit!**

**(All Gasp)**

**Bunga:  
(Sighs) For the last time, it wasn't that rotten!**

**(All Gasping)**

Kini asked, "What is with all the gasping?"

**Makuu:  
You thought you could take me out with one little pit?**

**(All Gasping)**

**Bupu:  
(Groans) Enough with the gasping!**

Fuli said, "I had to agree with Bupu on this one."

**Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga:  
Makuu?**

**Bunga:  
Makuu, You're okay!**

**Fuli:  
Bunga, you knew that all along.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah.**

The cubs laughed.

**Twiga (Stuttering):  
We didn't want to hurt you. Just make you smell bad.**

**Vuruga Vuruga:  
The way you were strutting around here, we wanted to teach you a lesson.**

**Makuu:  
I came to the summit to show I'm a good leader, to help my float and the Pride Lands, but none of you gave me a chance. Instead, for my efforts, I get this. This plot...**

**(Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga Gasp)**

Koda asked, "What is he gonna do?" Bunga said, "Something completely unexpected."

**Makuu:  
Worthy of a crocodile. I couldn't have done it better myself.**

**(Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga Sighs In Relief)**

**Makuu:  
I say, let King Simba's Savannah Summit go on!**

**(Elephant Trumpeting)**

**Simba:  
Nice work, Kion. You saved the summit.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. After I almost ruined it.**

Simba said, "Good point."

**Bupu:  
Makuu. Perhaps, you and your float should spend the dry season sleeping near our watering hole after all.**

**Vuruga Vuruga:  
What are you talking about? The crocs will sleep by our mud wallow!**

**Bupu:  
No. I think it should be near us.**

**Simba:  
(Chuckles) Excuse me, son. I need to get a handle on this before it gets out of control.**

Simba said, "I much rather deal with the problems involving the summit instead of the problems you caused thinking Makuu was up to something."

**Mtoto's Mom (Muffled):  
Mtoto.**

**Mtoto:  
Mom! I forgot. I'm on my way home right now! Bye, everybody!**

**Bunga:  
Ya know, I'm glad I can't hear like Mtoto. I don't want to know everybody's business!**

**Fuli:  
Just as well. You'd look pretty silly with ears that big.**

**(All Laughing)**

Everyone laughed.


	35. Please Read

I'm sorry I skipped Imaginary Okapi. I will post that real quick but then after that, it is back to Season 2. I think I just got a little distracted with my baby sis because I have been having to babysit her. So please accept my apologies and here comes Imaginary Okapi.


	36. The Imaginary Okapi

**The Imaginary Okapi**

Koda asked, "What is that about?" Chloe said, "This includes Ajabu." Beshte said, "Poa."

**Kion:  
(Sniffing) Mmm-hmm.**

Kida asked, "What exactly are you smelling and looking for?" Kion said, "We were playing hide and seek to work on our tracking skills." Koda said, "I like hide and seek."

**(Leaves Rustling)**

Kini asked, "Who's behind you?" Kion said, "You'll see in a minute."

**Kion:  
Gotcha!**

**Fuli:  
Hey!**

**Kion:  
Now it's your turn to be "it" and my turn to hide!**

The cubs laughed about how Kion caught Fuli off guard.

**Fuli:  
Yeah, okay, fine. But first... Could you move your paw?**

Fuli said, "That was really irritating." Kion said, "Then maybe you shouldn't have made the grass rustle and not make your tracks so obvious."

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) I still don't get it, Kion. Why are we playing hide-and-seek in the first place?**

**Kion:  
It's not just hide-and-seek. It's a way to practice our tracking skills.**

**Fuli:  
Ah, that does sound better.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Besides, it's fun!**

**Fuli:  
How long did it take Kion to find you two?**

**Bunga:  
Somehow he found me right away.**

**Kion:  
He laughed when I walked past him.**

Baliyo said, "Besides. Honey badgers are way to obvious with the smell."

**Ono:  
Kion found me pretty fast, too.**

**Fuli:  
What about Beshte? Haven't you found him?**

Rafa said, "Good question. You would think a hippo would be easy to spot."

**Kion:  
Oh, yeah, I found him. I just haven't told him yet. Okay, Beshte! You can come out from behind the rocks now!**

**Beshte:  
(Chuckles) You got me. Pretty good hiding place, though, right?**

**Ono:  
I have to admit, for someone your size, you're a surprisingly good hider.**

Bunga said, "That wasn't a very hard place to find you Big B."

**Beshte:  
Thanks, Ono.**

**Kion:  
Okay, Fuli. Everyone's been "it" but you. Close your eyes so we can go hide.**

**Fuli:  
Hmm. Fine. But I warn you. I'm the fastest finder in the Pride Lands!**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah? Well, I'm the fastest hider! (Grunting)**

**Fuli:  
He does realize that doesn't count for anything, right?**

**Ono:  
I'm not sure he does.**

Bunga said, "It makes it easier to sneak up on bad guys."

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Okay. Everybody go hide!**

Kopa said, "You all hid fast." Kion said, "Not that hard if you know the Pride Lands."

**Fuli:  
Ready or not, here I come!**

**(Beshte Grunts)**

Rafa asked, "How did you not see him there?" Fuli said, "I wasn't looking that way."

**(Beshte Chuckles)**

**Voice:  
Excuse me?**

**Beshte:  
(Exclaims) Who's in there?**

**Aabu:  
Just me. I didn't mean to startle you, but you were standing on my hoof.**

**Beshte:  
I was? I'm sorry! Say, I don't think we've met. I'm Beshte! What's your name?**

**Aabu:  
Uh, I'm Ajabu.**

**Beshte:  
Pleased to meet you, Ajabu. Come on out. I won't bite.**

**Ajabu:  
Hmm. Okay.**

Rani said, "I have not seen that animal at the Tree of Life before, what kind of animal is that?" Beshte said, "Ajabu is an Okapi."

**Beshte:  
Poa. I've never met anyone that looks like you. (Chuckles) And I've met pretty much everyone in the Pride Lands.**

**Ajabu:  
Well, you see, I'm not from around here.**

**Beshte:  
I believe it. So Ajabu, are you a zebra? Or a giraffe?**

**Ajabu:  
Neither! I'm an okapi.**

**Beshte:  
An okapi? Poa! I've never met an okapi before.**

**Ajabu:  
Well, there aren't many of us. Even back home.**

**Beshte:  
How come you were hiding in the bushes?**

**Ajabu:  
It's what I do.**

Baliyo asked, "Why does he hide?" Beshte said, "He said it was because of leopards."

**Beshte:  
Hide in bushes?**

**Ajabu:  
Oh, not just bushes. I hide behind trees, behind rock piles...Oh, if I see a hole, I'll hide in the hole.**

Koda said, "That's a lot of hiding for one animal."

**Beshte:  
Why do you hide so much?**

**Ajabu:  
Where I come from, it's the smartest thing for an okapi to do. (Gasps)**

**Beshte:  
Hey, Twiga.**

**Twiga:  
Morning, Beshte.**

**Beshte:  
Ajabu? Where'd you go?**

**Ajabu (Softly):  
I'm here. Behind the rocks.**

Baliyo said, "He's good at hiding and fast at it, too." Kini said, "I remember seeing Ajabu around the Pride Lands but always wondered how he got there because there was no other animal like him." Rafa said, "Me too."

**Beshte:  
Come back out! That was just Twiga. She's a nice giraffe. No need to hide from her.**

**Ajabu:  
Back where I come from, you can't be too careful.**

**Beshte:  
Where do you come from?**

**Ajabu:  
A place far away with lots of bushes and plenty of trees, a fair amount of rock piles. A hole or two. (Laughs) Lots of places to hide.**

**Beshte:  
So why'd you leave?**

**Ajabu:  
Oh, I got chased out. Guess I didn't hide well enough.**

Rafa said, "No wonder how he came to the Pride Lands. But why did he stay?" Nala said, "Because he had mine and Simba's blessing to stay."

**Beshte:  
Who chased you out?**

**Ajabu:  
A leopard. Okapis are a leopard's favorite food.**

Rani asked, "Wait a minute. Is this one of the leopards we fought before?" Kion said, "Yes. This is when we first meet Makucha and not the last time either. We don't meet Chuluun until we run into the Red Pandas."

**Beshte:  
Well, you've got nothing to hide from here. We don't have any leopards in the Pride Lands.**

Fuli said, "At that moment, yeah, we do."

**Ajabu:  
Really?**

**Beshte:  
Hippo's honor!**

**Ajabu:  
Then you think I could stop hiding?**

**Beshte:  
Well, sure. Come on, Ajabu. I'll give you a tour. You're gonna love it here.**

**(Flamingos Squawking)**

**[Start "Life in the Pride Lands"]**

**Beshte:**  
**From the north to the south  
To the east to west  
Yep, the Pride Lands  
Are the best, no question  
You can see me  
In the floodplain section  
Lake Matope  
You'll catch a hippo resting  
See? No need to hide  
From the water  
Yo, Timon and Pumbaa!  
Hakuna matata  
You're safe around our way  
You're all right  
You're in the Pride Lands, Ajabu  
Ain't a leopard in sight  
Life in the Pride Lands  
Peaceful and so grand  
Living is easy  
Just you believe me  
'Cause everyone I see  
Is so friendly  
Grazing all around  
With no worry**  
**They all know**  
**There's no need to fear**  
**And you're gonna love it**  
**Right here**  
**Follow me to Mizimu**  
**I'm playing those beats**  
**Through the baobab grove**  
**On a tree fruit**  
**Plus I'm pals with**  
**Every little galago**  
**And they hanging at Ndefu**  
**That's the style, yo**  
**Imbamba Canyon to the fields of Mbali**  
**Where the antelope run**  
**And the elephants be calling**  
**It's home sweet home**  
**Now you know**  
**How we be living**  
**One time for the Pride Lands**  
**Sing it!**  
**Life in the Pride Lands**  
**Peaceful and so grand**  
**Living is easy  
Just you believe me**  
**'Cause everyone I see**  
**Is so friendly**  
**Grazing all around**  
**With no worry**  
**They all know**  
**There's no need to fear**  
**And you're gonna love it**  
**Right here**  
**You're gonna love it**  
**Right here**  
**You're gonna love it**  
**Right here**

**[End "Life in the Pride Lands"]**

Baliyo said, "The only thing I have to say that is the opposite of that song is that the Tree of Life is better. It is mystical and there are no predators and if there was, we would stop them at the pass."

**(Fuli Sniffing and Growls)  
(Bunga Shouts)**

The cubs laughed. Bunga said, "I was always found first." Fuli said, "It's because of your scent."

**Fuli:  
(Laughs) Gotcha!**

**Bunga:  
How come everybody always finds me first?**

**Fuli:  
Maybe it has something to do with your smell.**

**Bunga:  
(Sniffs) It is unmistakable, isn't it?**

**Fuli:  
Well, that's one way of looking at it. Now to find Ono, Beshte and Kion. Oh, and speaking of Kion, here's a nice fresh set of his tracks!**

Kiara said, "No wonder how you were always good at tracking with tracks and scents." Kion said, "You found me so quick with tracking by scent and we made a good team."

**Bunga:  
Right behind ya, Fuli!**

**(Fuli Sniffing)**

**Bunga:  
(Grunts) What you got, Fuli?**

**Fuli:  
Look. These aren't Kion's tracks.**

**Bunga:  
Unless he's got one foot bigger than the others.**

Kida said, "That isn't possible." Simba said, "Yeah. All lion's tracks are the same, the only difference is that cubs' tracks are smaller." Koda said, "So if that isn't dad's prints, than whose are they?" Kion said, "Those tracks belong to a leopard, in this case, Makucha."

**Fuli:  
Nah, I don't think so. Kion! Beshte! Ono! Game's over! You guys need to see this!**

**Ono:  
On my way!**

**Kion:  
Fuli! What is it? You find something?**

**Fuli:  
Any idea what kind of animal makes tracks like that?**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa! These are leopard tracks!**

Kopa asked, "Why is that a problem? Pride Landers do know that leopards are predators, right?" Fuli said, "Not at this point."

**Fuli:  
That's what I thought, too.**

**Bunga:  
Leopard tracks? You sure?**

**Ono:  
But there aren't any leopards living in the Pride Lands.**

**Kion:  
Well, there's one now. The question is, where? Ono?**

**Ono:  
I'm on it!**

**Bunga:  
Any chance it's just a hyrax with really big feet?**

Kini said, "What? Hyraxes are small with small feet."

**Ono:  
Hapana! Everyone! Everyone! I saw the leopard! He's going after some gazelles!**

Rafa asked, "How do you not notice that Beshte isn't there?" Kion said, "We were a bit distracted by there being a leopard in the Pride Lands."

**Kion:  
Lead the way, Ono. Till the Pride Lands' end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**(Makucha Growling)**

Kida said, "Wow. The Pride Landers aren't scared of leopards." Kion said, "The only good part from Makucha following us, is that he wasn't attacking the Pride Lands with no Lion Guard to defend it."

**Kion:**  
**Get out of the Pride Lands, leopard! Now!**

Kopa said, "At least you got to those animals in time."

**Makucha:  
Name's Makucha, lion. You want me to go, you're gonna have to make me. But you'll have to catch me first!**

**Fuli:  
No problem! Huwezi! You got nowhere to go now!**

**Makucha:  
That's what you think, cheetah! (Shouts)**

Kida said, "That's a big jump to make."

**(Fuli Grunts)**  
**(Makucha Laughing)**

Koda said, "At least the Fuli stopped in time."

**Bunga:  
Wow! He sure can jump!**

**Fuli:  
Pretty fast, too.**

**Kion:  
This guy's not gonna be easy to catch.**

Rani said, "You were right about Makucha not being able to catch." Baliyo said, "He's not easy to fight either. We still won in the end."

**Ono:  
Did you see the gazelles? They weren't scared of the leopard at all.**

**Kion:  
That's why we've got to get him out of the Pride Lands. None of the herds know that leopards are hunters.**

**Fuli:  
So, they don't realize they should be scared.**

**Bunga:  
They're all going to be sitting ducks!**

**Ono:  
Especially the ducks.**

Kiara said, "That's why the Lion Guard exists."

**Kion:  
That's why we gotta find him. Now let's split up so we can cover more ground.** **Fuli, you're with me. Bunga, you Ono and...Hey, where is Beshte?**

Rafa asked, "Now you're realizing Beshte isn't there?" Kion said, "We're just now splitting into teams."

**Bunga:  
I bet he's still hiding.**

Kini said, "He's not hiding."

**Ono:  
Don't worry, Kion. We'll find him.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. Let's go, Ono! Zuka Zama!**

**Ajabu:  
(Laughs) You're right, Beshte. The Pride Lands really do seem great.**

**Beshte:  
See? What did I tell ya? There's plenty to eat, and no need to hide. You could...**

**Bunga:  
Beshte! Here you are! We've been looking everywhere for you. Ono! Found him!**

**Ono:  
Actually, I think I saw him first.**

Anga said, "The keenest of sight can see a lot from the sky."

**Bunga:  
Maybe, but I got here first.**

**Ono:  
(Sighs) Fine.**

**Beshte:  
Hi, guys. I've been giving my new pal Ajabu a tour of the Pride Lands.**

**Bunga:  
What new pal are you talking about?**

**Beshte:  
This one here! Aja... Huh? He was here a second ago. Ajabu? Ajabu!**

**Bunga:  
What's this Ajabu look like? Maybe I've seen him around.**

**Beshte:  
Probably not. He's new to the Pride Lands. I think I'm the only one who's seen him.**

**Ono:  
I didn't see him. I only saw you.**

**Bunga:  
So what's he look like?**

**Beshte:  
Well... His top half looks like a giraffe, his bottom half looks like zebra, and his face kind of looks like an oryx but without the horns.**

**Ono:  
Sounds different.**

**Bunga:  
Is that one new pal or three new pals?**

**Beshte:  
Just one. He's a nice guy. You'd like him.**

**Bunga:  
And you're the only one who can see him?**

**Beshte:  
No, no. I'm just the only one who has seen him.**

**Ono:  
Uh, Beshte? Maybe you've been hiding all alone a little too long.**

Beshte said, "See? He really was there." Bunga said, "We've already been through this."

**Beshte:  
No, seriously, he was right here.**

**Bunga:  
Sure he was, Big B! But we gotta go now. The Lion Guard needs us. Right Ono?**

**Ono:  
Affirmative. Follow me!**

The ones that didn't really know Ajabu was shocked that he could hide behind such a small rock. Beshte said, "I told you he was there."

**Kion:  
Beshte. Glad they could find you.**

**Beshte:  
Sorry about that. What's the kerbubble?**

**Kion:  
There's a leopard in the Pride Lands.**

**Beshte:  
(Gasps) A leopard? Are you sure?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, we chased him, but he got away.**

**Beshte:  
This is terrible!**

**Fuli:  
I'm pretty sure we can handle one leopard.**

Bunga said, "We had to gang up on him to even have a chance of beating him."

**Beshte:  
You don't understand. I told Ajabu there aren't any leopards in the Pride Lands.**

**Kion:  
Who's Ajabu?**

**Beshte:  
My new friend.**

**Bunga:  
I think your new friend's safe, Beshte. The leopard will be going after real animals.**

**Beshte:  
Ajabu is real!**

Bunga said, "Now there's no denying it."

**Bunga:  
And is he here right now?**

**Beshte:  
Of course not! Least, I don't think so. Unless he's hiding. (Grunts) Ajabu? Ajabu!**

**Kion:  
What's going on?**

**Bunga:  
Beshte has an imaginary friend.**

Baliyo said, "No wonder why this is called "The Imaginary Okapi."

**Beshte:  
He's not imaginary!**

**Bunga:  
He looked pretty imaginary to us.**

**Beshte:  
You didn't even see him.**

**Kion:  
Guys! We don't have time to talk about this right now.**

**Fuli:  
Kion's right. We've got a leopard on the loose.**

**Kion:  
And it's up to us to catch him.**

**Beshte:  
Right. You got it, Kion!**

**Kion:  
Now, let's go! Till the Pride Lands' end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard Defend!**

**Kion:  
More leopard tracks. Makucha definitely came this way.**

**Bunga:  
Yup! Looks like we're on the right "track." Get it?**

Kida said, "That doesn't seem like an actual joke because you really are on the right track."

**Fuli:  
Get what? We are on the right track. This is a track and it's the right one.**

**Bunga:  
It was kinda funny, right?**

Koda said, "No."

**Ono:  
Well...**

**Kion:  
The leopard's headed this way.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah. But it's hard to tell which way he went after he got into the tall grass.**

**Beshte:  
Hey! I see him! There he goes!**

Kini asked, "Who are you talking about?" Kion said, "Beshte thought he saw Ajabu." Baliyo said, "I do believe dealing with Makucha is a lot more important."

**(All Gasp)**

**Kion:  
Come on!**

**Ono:  
How come I didn't see him?**

**Beshte:  
I think he went this way.**

**Ono:  
I still don't see him.**

**(Flamingos Squawking)**

**Ono:  
Hapana! (Shouts)**

**(Bunga Grunts)**

**Beshte:  
(Sighs) I could've sworn I saw him run this way.**

**Kion:  
You sure it was the leopard?**

**Besehte:  
The leopard? No, I thought I saw Ajabu.**

**Kion:  
Who?**

**Fuli:  
(Spitting) Hang on. We've been chasing your imaginary friend?**

**Beshte:  
He's not imaginary!**

**Bunga:  
Big B? You know none of us have seen him, right?**

**Ono:  
It's true.**

**Beshte:  
But guys. He really is real. Why don't you believe me?**

**Bunga:  
I don't know. Maybe because your half-zebra half-giraffe friend sounds so un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Kion:  
Bunga, you really hurt his feelings. Why don't you two believe him?**

**Bunga:  
You heard what the guy's supposed to look like. Half zebra, half giraffe, half oryx.**

**Ono:  
And we didn't see him, even when Beshte said he was right there.**

Baliyo asked, "Did you believe him, Kion?" Kion said, "Of course. Beshte doesn't make anything up and i'll believe my friends so long as what they are saying makes sense." Bunga asked, "Like the Zimwi?" The ones from the Tree of Life, Vitani's Guard, and the cubs were confused. Kion said, "We've already been over that. There is no such thing as a Zimwi."

**Bunga:  
Do you believe him?**

**Kion:  
I do. Beshte doesn't make things up. Besides, did you hear him say his new friend was chased here by a leopard?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, so?**

**Kion:  
So we have a strange animal who says he was chased here by a leopard. And we have a leopard!**

**Fuli:  
When you put it that way, it does sound real.**

Kion said, "I didn't have to see Ajabu to know that Beshte was telling the truth."

**Bunga:  
I didn't mean to hurt his feelings.**

**Ono:  
We should go say we're sorry.**

**Kion:  
Good idea.**

**Bunga:  
Hey, Big B? Don't be mad. We're sorry we didn't believe your friend was real.**

**Ono:  
He just sounded made-up. Sorry. (Spits)**

**Beshte:  
(Sighs) That's okay. He does look different from anyone I've ever seen. I might not have believed me, either.**

**Bunga:  
So we're pals again?**

**Beshte:  
We always were, Little B.**

**Fuli:  
Okay, guys. Don't forget, we still have a leopard at large.**

**Kion:  
And if we believe in Beshte's friend, we've got to believe that the leopard's looking for him.**

Rani said, "You really knew your stuff."

**Beshte  
That's right! So we've got to find him first!**

**Kion:  
Beshte! Wait for us!**

**Ajabu:  
(Breathes Deeply) Well, Beshte did say the Pride Lands were safe. Oh, hello, there. Hi. Nice to meet ya. Oh, nice stripes. (Chuckles) Hello.**

**Thurston:  
Not to get personal, stranger, but are you a zebra?**

**Ajabu:  
Uh, no. I'm not.**

**Thurston:  
(Gasps) I knew it! You're not a zebra!**

**Makucha:  
(Growling) Look who's here.**

Beshte said, "I knew that he could blend in with the zebras."

**Ajabu:  
I know that. I said I'm not.**

**Thurston:  
Well, what are you then? Are you a short giraffe?**

**Ajabu:  
(Laughs) No. I'm a...**

**Thurston:  
Are you a fancy antelope?**

**Ajabu:  
No. I'm a...**

**Thurston:  
Shh, shh! Wait, don't tell me. You're a... You're a... Hmm.**

**Ajabu:  
Leopard!**

**Thurston:  
Leopard? What's that?**

**Ajabu:  
Something big and mean with sharp teeth! And it's coming this way!**

**Thurston:  
Mmm-hmm. So it is. Well, in that case, my advice is... Panic and run! Panic and run! Panic and run!**

Fuli said, "Of course that's his advice."

**Kion:  
The leopard! Come on!**

**Ajabu:  
Makucha! I... I can't believe you chased me all this way!**

**Makucha:  
You okapis are rare. Once you find one, you stay on its trail. And your trail is about to come to an end. (Laughing)**

**Thurston:  
Panic and run! Panic and... (Yells) I know I'm delicious, but don't eat me! Please!**

**Makucha:  
(Growls) I'm after somebody a lot tastier than you.**

**Thurston:  
Well! I've never been so insulted in all my life.**

Bunga said, "Thurston should've been grateful that he wasn't the one that was about to be eaten but then again, that zebra ain't that smart."

**Kion:  
Till the Pride Lands' end...**

**Lion Guard:  
Lion Guard Defend!**

**Makucha:  
Ugh! Not these guys again.**

**Thurston:  
Somebody tastier than me... I mean, really? (Scoffs)**

**Kion:  
Anybody else think it's weird that the leopard didn't go after any of the zebras?**

**Fuli:  
Yeah, now that you mention it.**

**Beshte:  
(Gasps) I bet Ajabu was hiding in the herd! Remember I said his back half is striped like a zebra's? He'd blend right in.**

**Kion:  
So you think the leopard was after your new pal?**

**Beshte:  
He did say leopards chase okapis all the time where he came from.**

**Kion:  
Well, they're in the Pride Lands now. And the Lion Guard is gonna keep Ajabu safe!**

**Beshte:  
Thanks. I knew he could count on you guys.**

Kion said, "It is always our job to keep the animals anywhere safe." Kiara asked, "Since when was it anywhere instead of the Pride Lands or the Tree of Life?" Kion said, "Since we were helping animals out on our way to the Tree of Life."

**(Ajabu Yells)**

**Bunga:  
What is that thing?**

**(Ajabu Yells)**

**Beshte:  
That's Ajabu!**

**Bunga:  
Well, I'll be a baboon's brother!**

**Ono:  
Ajabu's actually real?**

**Beshte:  
You said you believed me.**

**Bunga:  
We did, but now we really believe you.**

Kopa said, "You either believe him or you don't."

**Beshte:  
(Groans) Anyway, I'm glad you've finally seen him.**

**Kion:  
Uh-oh! So has the leopard! Lion Guard, let's go!**

**Ajabu:  
Leave me alone, Makucha! Just go back home, won't you?**

**Makucha:  
No way! I've chased you too far to give up now. (Growling and Shouts)**

The cubs laughed.

**Beshte:  
Poa! Nice move, Ajabu!**

**Makucha:  
Now you're just making me mad!**

**(Ajabu Yells)**

**Makucha:  
I've got you now!**

**Beshte:  
Not on my watch! Twende Kiboko**

**(Makucha Groans)**

The cubs laughed even harder.

**Ajabu:  
Wow!**

**Beshte:  
You okay, Ajabu?**

**Ajabu:  
I'm fine!**

**Makucha:  
(Growling) Why don't you mind your own business? I'm just saying hello to an old friend.**

**Kion:  
This is our business.**

Kion said, "If it was happening in the Pride Lands, it was our business."

**Fuli:  
And you're not acting too friendly.**

**Makucha:  
So leopards say hello with their teeth, so what?**

**Kion:  
So it's time for you to say goodbye!**

**Makucha:  
Come on! I can fight two at once! (Growls)**

**Bunga:  
Let's make it three! What's the matter? Honey badger got your tail? (Laughs)**

The cubs laughed at Makucha.

**Makucha:  
Ugh! I hope you taste better than you smell.**

**Ono:  
Incoming! (Grunts)**

**Ajabu:  
(Laughs) You guys are amazing!**

**Beshte:  
Thanks. Now you stay here. I'll be right back!**

**(Kion Snarling)  
(Makucha Snarling)  
(Beshte Bellowing)**

**Makucha:  
Fine! Have it your way! Not even an okapi is worth this.**

The cubs laughed at how Makucha was scared of Beshte.

**Bunga:  
Whoa!**

**(Beshte Bellows)**

**Fuli:  
Don't stop till you're out of the Pride Lands!**

**Kion:  
Bunga, let go!**

**Bunga:  
Good idea! Whoa! And don't come back! Guess I told him. (Chuckles)**

Fuli said, "It was mainly Beshte. Good job, Beshte." Beshte said, "Thanks Fuli."

**Beshte:  
Hey, everybody, I've got someone I want you to meet. Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Ono... This is my new friend Ajabu.**

**Ono:  
Greetings.**

**Fuli:  
Hey.**

**Bunga:  
Hello.**

**Kion:  
Hi.**

**Beshte:  
Ajabu, meet the Lion Guard.**

**Ajabu:  
Hi, everyone. I don't know how to thank you for saving me.**

**Kion:  
It's what we do.**

**Ajabu:  
(Sniffing and Gasps) Are you a honey badger?**

**Bunga:  
I sure am!**

**Ajabu:  
(Laughing) Wow! I've heard of honey badgers, but I never believed they were real.**

Everyone laughed because that is what Bunga thought.

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah? Why's that?**

**Ajabu:  
I figured nobody could look and smell like that. I thought they had to be made up. But you're real!**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Yep! I'm as real as it gets!**

**Beshte:  
You're not planning on going back home, are you? That leopard will be waiting for you.**

**Ajabu:  
What else am I gonna do?**

**Kion:  
I think I've got an idea.**

Baliyo asked, "What is your idea?" Kion said, "You'll see."

**Kion:  
Mom, Dad? Ajabu came to the Pride Lands as a visitor, but he'd really like to stay. If he has your blessing.**

**Simba:  
Of course, Ajabu. You're welcome to stay in the Pride Lands.**

**Nala:  
For as long as you like.**

**Ajabu:  
Oh, thank you, Your Highness! Thank you!**

**Nala:  
We're happy to have you here, Ajabu.**

**(All Cheering)**

**Beshte:  
Welcome to the Pride Lands! ****So Ajabu. Now that you're a Pride Lander, what do you want to do next?**

**Bunga:  
Ha! I know! Let's play some more hide-and-seek!**

**Ajabu:  
Okay. (Chuckles)**

Kida said, "He's really good at hiding."

**Bunga:  
Un-Bunga-lievable! He's really good at that!**

**(Beshte Laughs)**

They all laughed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now it is back to season 2.


	37. The Traveling Baboon Show

**The Traveling Baboon Show**

Kida asked, "What is this about?" Fuli said, "The only one I remember is those food thieves." Chloe said, "That's what it's about."

**Beshte:  
Sure is nice and quiet around the Pride Lands today.**

Ono said, "Ugh. It's only because of those baboons."

**Bunga:  
(Grunts) You won't hear me complainin'! (Crunches)**

**Fuli:  
No, but we will hear you chewing!**

Bunga said, "Binga is a louder chewer than me."

**(Animal Grunts)**

**Kion:  
What's going on over there?**

**Ono:  
Do you think something's wrong?**

**Kion:  
I don't know. If there was, you'd think they'd come to us. Ma Tembo?What's going on? Why are you running?**

**Ma Tembo:  
Sorry, Kion. Don't mean to be rude, but there's no time to talk.**

Beshte said, "Everyone knows that those elephants like to perform and tradition is important to them."

**Bunga:  
Whoa! That was one big elephant in one big hurry.**

**Kion:  
Ono? See if you can see why.**

**Ono:  
On it!**

**Beshte:  
Is something chasing them?**

**Ono:  
Negative! But they're not the only ones running!**

Kiara asked, "Where are they going?" Kion said, "They are going to a sausage tree for a baboon show."

**Fuli:  
Well, if they're not running from something...**

**Kion:  
They must be running to something! Let's find out what! Come on!**

**Ma Tembo:  
I was so worried I'd miss it!**

**Thurston:  
Me, too! I was in a panic, let me tell you!**

Koda asked, "When is that zebra not in a panic?" Kiara said, "When he doesn't know where he is."

**Fuli:  
I don't get it. What's the big deal? It's just a tree.**

**Bunga:  
Maybe it's time for the sausage fruit to fall! You ever tasted these things? (Smooches) Delicious! (Whimpers) I like 'em better on my inside than my outside.**

The cubs laughed.

**Beshte:  
Hey, Mbeya!**

**Mbeya:  
Oh, hi, Beshte.**

Kopa asked, "He does know he's facing away from the tree, right?" Beshte said, "I don't think he does."

**Beshte:  
So... What's going on here?**

**Mbeya:  
I heard that you gotta see these baboons. Uh, do you see 'em?**

**Fuli:  
Ugh! Baboons! What have they done now?**

**Kion:  
Ono, check it out!**

**Ono:  
Affirmative! Hmm. I don't see any... ****(Screams)**

The cubs laughed and Baliyo said, "You got scared by a baboon." Ono said, "First of all, he was coming right at me. And second, those baboons are annoying and there's three of them."

**Fuli:  
(Grunts) Hey! Get off!**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Hapana!**

**Fuli:  
I said get off, not invite a friend!**

**Bunga:  
You heard the cheetah! Leave her alone!**

**(Baboons Chattering)**

Kini said, "They're good at doing tricks."

**Bunga:  
Whoa! Look at 'em go!**

**Kion:  
Yeah, they're pretty impressive.**

**Ono:  
Hmmm, maybe. But they need to watch where they're going.**

The cubs laughed.

**(Baboons Chattering)  
(Elephant Trumpets)  
(Animals Cheering)**

**Kion:  
Who are these guys?**

**Fuli:  
I'm confused. Are they attacking us or what?**

**Bunga:  
Shh! Here comes another one.**

Fuli said, "This one actually talks."

**Uroho:  
Hello, everybody! You've just met the Magnificent Mwevi and Mwizi! My name is Uroho, and we are The Traveling Baboon Show!**

Ono said, "Ugh. Those baboons stole food."

**(Animals Cheering)**

**Uroho:  
I'm so glad you could be here! Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule of eating, sleeping and standing around! (Chuckles) Or, if you're a zebra, panicking and running!**

**(All Laugh)**

**Thurston:  
Oh! It's funny because it's true!**

Bunga said, "That joke's funny."

**Uroho:  
Just don't try to horn in on the act, okay, buddy? (Chuckles)**

**Mbeya:  
(Chuckles) I won't!**

**Uroho:  
Beg your pardon, ma'am, but I think you forgot to unpack your trunk! (Laughs)**

Rafa said, "He sure is good at telling jokes."

**(All Gasp)**

**Uroho:  
You think that was amazing? Oh, no, you ain't seen nothin' yet!**

**[Start "Traveling Baboon Show"]**

**(Upbeat Music Playing)**

**You want to see amazing  
You wanna see some sights  
Well, stay right here. Don't go nowhere  
Our show is filled with delight  
Prepare yourself for magic  
Prepare yourself for thrills  
But don't rely on just your eyes  
You might end up with some chills  
We're the Traveling Baboon Show  
Prepare for what you don't know  
Things may seem clear.  
Then they disappear  
And you wonder,  
Where did we go?  
We're the Traveling  
Traveling  
Baboon Show  
Some call it entertainment  
Some call it crazy fun  
We'll make you laugh.  
So don't hold back  
'Cause then we'll keep moving on**

**(Laughs) Yeah.**

**We're the Traveling Baboon Show  
Prepare for what you don't know  
Things may seem clear.  
Then they disappear**

**All:  
Whoa!**

**Uroho:  
You wonder Where did we go?  
We're the Traveling  
Traveling  
Baboon Show  
Mystery is all around us  
Magic happens everywhere  
So relax and enjoy this  
We're gonna leave you without a care**

**(Chuckles)**

**We're the Traveling Baboon Show  
Prepare for what you don't know  
Things may seem clear  
Then they disappear  
And you wonder Where did we go?  
We're the Traveling Baboon Show  
Prepare for what you don't know  
Things may seem clear  
Then they disappear  
And you wonder.  
Where did we go?  
We're the Traveling  
Traveling, Traveling, Traveling  
Traveling  
Baboon Show  
Baboon Show**

**[End "Traveling Baboon Show"]**

Kida said, "That was an amazing show."

**(Animals Cheers)**

**Ma Tembo:  
Wonderful!**

**Thurston:  
Hilarious!**

**Uroho:  
Well... (Chuckles) That's our show, folks! Thank you for coming out!**

Fuli said, "That show was just a distracting."

**Bunga:  
These guys are great!**

**Kion:  
I know!**

**Fuli:  
Mmm, they're okay for baboons, I guess.**

Ono said, "Those baboons are really annoying."

**Bunga:  
You kidding? They're so funny!**

**Ono:  
Yes, they're hysterical. Ha, ha.**

**Beshte:  
At least you got to be a part of the act, Ono.**

Ono said, "I didn't even want to be part of the act."

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Wonder if they need a honey badger for their act. "Bunga and the Baboons!"**

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Bunga:  
I'm gonna go talk to 'em!**

**Kion:  
Since they're visitors in the Pride Lands, I think it's my duty to say hello. Don't you?**

**Beshte:  
Poa! Good idea, Kion!**

Bunga said, "It was fun meeting them."

**Ono:  
(Sighs) If you say so.**

**Bunga:  
That was un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Uroho:  
Glad you enjoyed that show!**

**Bunga:  
Enjoyed it? I'll never look at sausage fruit the same way again! You know, I know a honey badger who would be perfect for your act.**

**Uroho:  
(Chuckles) I'm sorry, but we don't have any openings right now.**

Fuli said, "It's only because they're stealing food." Kini asked, "How are they stealing food?" Ono said, "You'll see."

**Bunga:  
Oh, well. It's for your loss.**

**Kion:  
Welcome to the Pride Lands. I'm Kion, I really enjoyed the show. You should come to Pride Rock and perform for my mom and dad!**

Kiara said, "I wish they did."

**Bunga:  
The royal family! Yeah, that's right. I know 'em. No biggie.**

Kion said, "I really don't really put a title on it unless I have to."

**Uroho:  
Oh, you're, you're the son of the king?**

**Beshte:  
Yes he sure is! And he's the leader of the Lion Guard! That's us.**

**Uroho:  
Uhh, really? (Chuckles) It's interesting, uh...Now if you'll excuse us, we need to rest up for this next show.**

Kovu said, "They sound nervous."

**Kion:  
Yeah, sure. We have to finish our patrol, anyway. See ya!**

**Uroho:  
Yeah! (Chuckles) Bye-bye! See ya!**

**Kion:  
Come on, everyone. Let's go.**

**Ono:  
Finally!**

Ono said, "We couldn't get away fast enough for me."

**Bunga:  
I still think "Bunga and the Baboons" has a good ring to it.**

**Beshte:  
Anybody know how he made those other two baboons disappear?**

**Kion:  
Nope. It was pretty amazing.**

Beshte said, "Those baboons were pretty mysterious."

**Ma Tembo:  
Lion Guard! Help!**

**Kion:  
Sounds like Ma Tembo! Come on! Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard Defend!**

**Kion:  
What is it, Ma Tembo? What's wrong?**

**Ma Tembo:  
Just this morning that tree had plenty of flowers and leaves!**

**Mbeya:  
Yeah! And there was lots of grass all around. Now it's all gone.**

Koda asked, "How is that an emergency?" Kion said, "It was almost the dry season and there are animals that had to eat a little more to survive during the dry season when there is less food."

**Thurston:  
Excuse me! I believe I was about to say something very important!**

**Mbeya:  
Sorry.**

**Thurston:  
There was scads and scads of grass! Everywhere! And now it's all gone!**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! So are all the bugs!**

**Ma Tembo:  
Someone came and took it all!**

**Thurston:  
You know what that means?**

**Fuli:  
What?**

**Thurston:  
I don't know. I'm asking you!**

Rafa said, "That zebra is annoying."

**Ma Tembo:  
It means there's a food thief in the Pride Lands!**

**Kion:  
Hevyi kabisa!**

**Bunga:  
Eh, what's the big deal? There's plenty of food to go around!**

Fuli scoffed and said, "For now. The dry season is dry and there won't be a lot of food."

**Ono:  
It's almost the dry season, Bunga. A lot of animals have to eat extra now to survive when less stuff is growing.**

**Beshte:  
Like my dad always says, "It's not fair to take more than your share!"**

**Kion:  
It's more than not fair, Beshte! It goes against the Circle of Life. Don't worry, Ma Tembo. The Lion Guard will figure out who did this and make sure it doesn't happen again!**

**Ma Tembo:  
Thank you, Kion. Come, everyone. Let's find another place to eat.**

Koda said, "That sounds a lot like what the Night Pride does." Kion said, "We did work really well together when we were called different names, the Lion Guard and the Night Pride."

**Kion:  
Ono, fly up and get a closer look at that acacia tree!**

**Ono:  
Affirmative! Even the highest flowers and leaves are gone! It must've been somebody really tall!**

**Bunga:  
A giraffe! I knew it!**

Ono said, "A giraffe may be tall but they don't eat bugs and didn't flip over a rock."

**Fuli:  
But the food thief flipped over that rock to get at the bugs. Could a giraffe do that?**

**Kion:  
I doubt it. An elephant could, maybe, with his trunk.**

**Bunga:  
An elephant! I knew it!**

Fuli said, "Elephants can't reach the very top of the tree and elephants don't eat bugs."

**Ono:  
Well, an elephant could use his trunk to grab flowers and leaves from the tree. But elephants don't eat bugs.**

**Beshte:  
Check this out, guys! Somebody ate this grass clear down to the ground!**

**Bunga:  
A zebra! I knew it!**

**Thurston:  
I beg your pardon!**

**Kion:  
Bunga, a zebra couldn't reach the high leaves and flowers.**

**Ono:  
Plus, some zebras are afraid of...**

**Thurston:  
(Exclaims) Panic and run! Panic and run!**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
Bugs.**

**Bunga:  
Thanks, buddy! (Crunches)**

**Kion:  
Okay, so what does this all mean?**

**Fuli:  
Well, the thief has to be somebody who'll eat just about anything.**

**Beshte:  
Like Bunga! He'll eat anything!**

**Bunga:  
You got that right! But...But it wasn't me!**

Kion said, "We know that already, Bunga. You've been with us the entire time."

**Kion:  
(Chuckling) We know that, Bunga. Hey! What if this isn't just one animal?**

**Fuli:  
What do you mean?**

**Kion:  
What if it's a group of animals who like to eat different things, all working together?**

**Bunga:  
A group of different animals working together? That sounds weird.**

Baliyo said, "Uh. Your team is a bunch of different animals working together. I mean a lion, cheetah, honey badger, hippo, egret, and a marshal eagle isn't exactly the same animals." Koda said, "But where is Anga?" Kion said, "We don't meet her until fire comes from the sky and the birds team up. But she doesn't become part of the team until after the defeat of Scar."

**Ono:  
Uh, hello?**

**Bunga:  
Hi.**

**(Clamoring In Distance)**

**Fuli:  
What was that?**

**Kion:  
Ono?**

**Ono:  
On it!**

**(Animals Laughing)**

**Ono:  
Hapana.**

**Kion:  
Well? What is it?**

**Ono:  
Just another baboon show.**

Bunga said, "They may have stolen food but they are funny."

**Bunga:  
(Gasps) Can we go? Can we? Can we?**

**Kion:  
I'd like to, but we need to figure out who took all the food.**

**Beshte:  
Yeah. I guess you're right.**

**Bunga:  
Sounds like a lot of animals over there! Maybe the thieves are there, too. We ought to check it out!**

Ono said, "Bunga was right about this. Not right about everything but right about them being there."

**Kion:  
Hmm. Well...**

**Ono:  
Don't listen to him. He just wants to see the show again!**

**Bunga:  
So? Don't you?**

**Ono:  
No, thanks!**

**Bunga:  
He's still upset about the fruit on his head.**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
I am not!**

**Kion:  
Sorry, Ono. I think Bunga has a point.**

**Bunga:  
Yes! I have a point!**

**Kion:  
Maybe we should check out the audience.**

Ono said, "It isn't the audience but it is the performers."

**Fuli:  
Uh, I guess we could see if anyone looks suspicious.**

Kini said, "The baboon performers were acting nervous when they found out that Kion is the son of the King."

**Bunga:  
Yeah, like maybe they have grass on their face or bugs in their teeth!**

**Beshte:  
So we can go?**

**Kion:  
I don't see why not.**

**(Beshte and Bunga Laughing)**

**Kion:  
I guess we'd better follow them. See you there, Ono**

**Ono:  
If it's okay with you, I'd rather patrol from the air.**

**Kion:  
You sure?**

**Ono:  
Trust me. I've seen enough baboons for one day.**

Ono said, "Except i'll see more baboons that day."

**Kion:  
Suit yourself. You know where to find us if you see anything.**

**(Elephant Trumpets)  
(Zebra Whoops)**

Kini said, "Bunga's not with Beshte. Where is he?" Beshte said, "You'll see."

**Kion:  
Where's Bunga?**

**Beshte:  
Up there, making his dream come true!**

**(Both Chuckling)  
(Fuli Chuckles)  
(Animals Cheering)**

**Bunga:  
Thank you! Thank you so much!**

Kopa said, "Good performance."

**(All Cheering)**

**Mbeya:  
Wonderful!**

**Uroho:  
(Chuckles) All right. And thank you for volunteering!**

**Bunga:  
You kidding? My pleasure! What're we gonna do next?**

**Uroho:  
(Chuckles) What you're going to do is join your friends in the audience.**

Bunga said, "Bummer. I really enjoyed performing."

**Bunga:  
Oh. Okay.**

**Animals (Chanting):  
Mwevi! Mwizi! Mwevi Mwizi! Mwevi Mwizi!**

Rafa asked, "Where is Mwezi and Mwizi?" Ono said, "They're stealing food."

**Uroho:  
The Magnificent Mwevi and Mwizi will return after a well-deserved rest! But in the meantime... How about a little magic?**

**All:  
Ooh!**

**Ono:  
(Scoffs) Those baboons must be picking on another poor unsuspecting bird!(Gasps) Hapana!You're the food thief! (Grunts)(Chattering)(Grunting) Hey! Baboons! Come out! I caught you fair and square! (Grunting) Where'd you go?**

Bunga said, "At least you discovered who the food thief is."

**(Mwevi and Mwizi Whooping)**

**Ono:  
Think you're getting away, huh? Just wait till I tell Kion! Kion, Kion! I solved the mystery!**

**Fuli:  
You did? (Animals Cheer)**

**(Inaudible)**

**Kion:  
Well? Who is it?**

**Fuli:  
Who's the thief?**

**Ono:  
Well, it's... (Grunts)(Yelling) Whoa!**

Ono said, "Those baboons just didn't want me to tell you all."

**Beshte:  
Go, Ono, go!**

**Bunga:  
Aww! He's so lucky!**

**Ono:  
It's them! It's them! The baboons are the food thieves! They're also very annoying.**

**Bunga:  
No! That can't be right!**

**Ono:  
Think about it. Baboons eat just about anything. They can climb trees and flip over rocks.**

**Beshte:  
Hate to admit it, Little B, but it doesn't look good for the baboons.**

**(Animals Gasp)**

Fuli said, "We all have known Ono since he hatched. I would believe him over any stranger."

**Uroho:  
No, no! You've got us all wrong!**

**Ono:  
Plus, I caught them! Those two do it during the magic act!**

**(Animals Gasp)**

**Bunga:  
It can't be true!**

**Fuli:  
Oh, come on, Bunga. Who are you going to believe, your friend Ono or a couple of baboons?**

Beshte said, "I would believe a friend." Bunga said, "You make friends everywhere you go."

**(Mwezi and Mwizi Whimper)**

**Bunga:  
Well, where's all the food? Even I couldn't have eaten it all this fast!**

**Kion:  
Beshte, go shake that tree.**

**Beshte:  
You got it, Kion! Twende Kiboko!**

**(Loud Thud)  
(All Gasp)**

Rani said, "That was a good guess." Kion said, "Thanks."

**Bunga:  
(Gasps) I feel so betrayed.**

**Uroho:  
Show's over, folks!**

**(Baboons Whooping)**

**Kion:  
Lion Guard! After them!**

**(Fuli Grunts)  
(Baboons Whooping)**

**Bunga:  
I can jump, too, you know! Zuka Zama! **

**(Kion Grunts)**

Koda said, "Wow. Nice job Bunga. You knocked over dad."

**Bunga:  
Whoops. Sorry, Kion.**

**(Baboon Whooping)**

**Beshte:  
Just give up and say you're sorry!**

**Uroho:  
Sorry... (Chuckles) But I'm not sorry!**

**Ono:  
You will be!**

**(Baboons Whooping)**

Kion said, "He will eventually apologize."

**Bunga:  
Hey!**

**Fuli:  
Look out!**

**Ono:  
They made it across the river!**

**Bunga:  
Come on, ante-lanty-lopes! Let us through!**

Kini said, "Two antelopes fell in the river."

**Ono:  
Everyone, everyone Two of the antelopes fell into the water!**

**Kion:  
We'll need to pull 'em out!**

**Bunga:  
But the baboons!**

Rani said, "I would also be more worried about saving the antelopes over chasing baboons." Kion said, "The baboons wasn't as much of a threat as the Outlanders."

**Kion:  
Forget the baboons! Come on. Beshte! Bunga! You know what to do! Fuli, you're with me!**

**Fuli:  
Got it!**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**(Kion and Fuli Grunt)**

**Ono:  
Hmm...**

**(Baboons Whooping)**

Kida said, "Now they're in the Outlands." Fuli said, "That may be true but we're not done with them yet."

**Beshte:  
There you go, fellas! High and dry!**

Bailyo said, "Nice job. Rani is right thought about what she said before about being more worried about the antelopes. She would have us rescue the antelopes over chasing baboons."

**Ono:  
Well, the baboons are gone for sure. They're in the Outlands.**

**Kion:  
At least we got them out of the Pride Lands. Not our problem anymore.**

Fuli said, "Too bad it doesn't last long."

**Fuli:  
Ugh. Baboons.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. Baboons.**

**Cheezi:  
Mmm! You know what'd taste good right about now?**

**Chungu:  
Anything!**

**Cheezi:  
That's what I was gonna say!**

Baliyo said, "I enjoy a challenge. These hyenas wouldn't have been a challenge. You guys were, especially Kion." Bunga said, "Too bad I was trapped under a pile of rocks." Fuli said, "We were evenly matched." Baliyo said, "True. Until Kion used his Roar."

**(Cheezi and Chungu Cackling)  
****(Circus Music Playing)**

**Cheezi:  
You hear that?**

**Chungu:  
What is it?**

**Cheezi:  
I don't know. But it's catchy. Let's check it out!**

Bunga said, "Oh, boy."

**(Baboons Chattering)**

**Janja:  
Well, well! Uninvited guests! I just got two questions. What are you doin' here...And which one of you am I gonna eat first? ****(Grunts) ****You ain't gettin' away that easy!**

Bunga said, "Those baboonies were smart enough to evade Janja until we got there."

**Bunga:  
Too bad those baboonies turned out to be thieves! Still, you gotta admit, they were funny!**

**Ono:  
Were they really?**

**Beshte:  
Well, it was pretty funny when they juggled you like a sausage fruit.**

Kini said, "That part was definitely funny."

**Bunga:  
Funny? That was hilarious! (Laughs) Now I can't even remember why I was mad at them!**

**Fuli:  
Oh, well, maybe because they were stealing food and treating us like fools!**

Beshte said, "They weren't harming any animal, all they were doing was taking food. Thought that still isn't nice."

**Bunga:  
(Laughs) Oh, right.**

**Kion:  
(Laughs) Yeah.**

**Ono:  
(Scoffs) I've heard enough about those baboons!**

**Kion:  
Don't worry about it, Ono. It's not like we'll ever see them again!**

Fuli said, "Too bad that isn't true."

**Ono:  
What? Kion, I think you spoke too soon. Guess who I just saw Janja chasing across the Outlands.**

**Bunga:  
Wait, wait! Don't tell me! Was it a fish? No, probably not a fish.**

Rafa asked, "How could it be a fish?" Koda said, "Fish don't live in the Outlands as far as we can tell."

**Ono:  
It was those two baboon acrobats!**

**Fuli:  
Serves 'em right. Baboons...**

**Beshte:  
Aw, come on, Fuli...**

**Kion:  
The Outlands isn't our territory Ono.**

Kopa said, "You saved a jackal pup from Janja and his hyenas and they were in the Outlands." Fuli said, "And look how that turned out."

**Fuli:  
Exactly!**

**Ono:  
(Sighs) I can't believe I'm saying this, but... They wouldn't be in the Outlands if it weren't for us. We're the ones who chased them there!**

Koda said, "Good point."

**Kion:  
Yeah. You're right, Ono. Lion Guard! We gotta save 'em.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, now you're talking, Kion!**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Okay. But I don't have to like it.**

Rani said, "Just because it is the right thing to do, no one expects you to like it."

**Kion:  
Wouldn't expect you to, Fuli. Now let's go!**

**Uroho:  
Wow. What a great audience! Please, just hold your applause till the end.**

**Cheezi:  
Hey! Is this where the catchy sounds were comin' from?**

**Uroho:  
Oh, it sure is! (Chuckles) All part of the show! Step right up and take a seat! Um, oh, you wanna hear a joke? I got a joke! Um... Two hyenas go to the watering hole to take a bath...**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Laugh)**

**Cheezi:  
That's hilarious!**

**Chungu:  
Hyenas takin' a bath!**

Baliyo said, "That isn't funny."

**Cheezi:  
Janja! Are you a part of the act?**

**Janja:  
No, fur-brain! Grab that baboon!**

**Chungu:  
(Chuckling) But he's funny!**

**Janja:  
Who cares if he's funny? He's food!**

**Cheezi:  
Oh!**

**Chungu:  
Oh!**

Koda said, "Wouldn't expect them to understand anything."

**Uroho:  
Wait, wait, wait, wait! One last joke! What do you call hyenas covered in mud?**

**Chungu:  
Uh, I give up. What?**

**Uroho:  
You!**

The cubs laughed.

**Cheezi:  
I don't get it.**

**Chungu:  
Hey!**

**Cheezi:  
(Cackling) I just got it! Look! We're covered in mud!**

Kini said, "That joke still isn't funny. We just thought them being covered in mud was funny."

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Hapana! I found them!**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Ono! Lead the way!**

Kiara said, "You sure did go in the Outlands a lot." Kion said, "Trust me, this won't be the last time either."

**(Mewvi and Mwizi Chattering)**

**Janja:  
Stop doin' that!**

**Uroho:  
I don't know if you noticed, but there's two more of 'em!**

**Janja:  
(Groans) Hold still!**

**Chungu:  
Whoa! Janja! I'm gettin' dizzy!**

**Cheezi:  
Me, too!**

**Janja:  
Ugh. Fur-brains!**

The cubs laughed.

**Uroho:  
Guys, this way!**

**Janja:  
(Cackling) Thanks for makin' this so easy! (Chuckles) Check it out, boys! A baboon buffet!**

**(Mwizi and Mwevi Whimpering)**

Bunga said, "Wow. Uroho hiding behind Mwevi and Mwizi."

**Kion:  
Stop right there, Janja!**

**Janja:  
Kion?**

**Kion:  
Step away from the baboons!**

**Janja:  
Hey, hey, they started it! I caught 'em stealing from me!**

**Beshte:  
And for that they deserve to get eaten?**

**Chungu:  
Makes sense to me.**

Kini said, "Of course it does makes sense to them."

**Kion:  
Lion Guard. Time to save those baboons. Now!**

**(All Growling)  
****(Chungu Grunts)**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

Baliyo said, "Those hyenas look way too easy to beat." Bunga said, "I know. That didn't even pose that much of a threat to us or the Pride Lands." Kion said, "That didn't until all the Outlanders teamed up and followed Scar's lead."

**Kion:  
Had enough, Janja?**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Crying)**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Fine. Then beat it!**

Bunga said, "That wasn't even close to a challenge."

**Janja:  
Yeah, we're goin'. But you baboons stay out of my den!**

**Chungu:  
Hey, Janja, you wanna hear a joke? A hyena takes a bath!**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Chuckle)**

Rafa said, "Still not funny."

**Uroho:**  
**I can't believe you came all this way to save us. Now we feel bad. What can we do to pay you back?**

**Kion:**  
**I've got an idea.**

Kiara said, "You never seem to run out of ideas."

**Uroho:**  
**Step right up, folks! Plenty of food to go around!**

**Beshte:**  
**Poa! Great idea, Kion.**

**Kion:**  
**Thanks, Beshte.**

**Uroho:**  
**Something for every taste! There's also entertainment! Just think of it as dinner and a show!**

**Ma Tembo:**  
**Thank you. Very gracious of you.**

Fuli said, "Ma Tembo has always seen a bright side to some things. And so have you Kion."

**Bunga:**  
**See, Fuli? These baboons aren't so bad after all! Fuli?**

**(Fuli Giggling)**

**Kion:**  
**I think she agrees with you, Bunga!**

Kiara said, "That's something you don't see everyday. Fuli getting along with baboons."

**Beshte:**  
**(Laughing) Go, Fuli!**

**Bunga:**  
**Whoo!**

**Kion:**  
**What about you, Ono? Changed your mind about the baboons?**

**Uroho:**  
**Ono, heads up!**

**Ono:**  
**Huh?**

**(Insect Buzzing)**

**Ono:**  
**(Gulps) I suppose they're okay.**

Ono said, "They're still annoying."

**Bunga:**  
**Go, Fuli!**

**Kion:**  
**Go, Ono!**

**Ono:**  
**Hapana!**

The cubs laughed.


	38. Ono and the Egg

**Ono and the Egg**

Koda asked, "Ono had an egg? How can that be?" Beshte said, "Ono didn't have an egg. He was watching an egg for another bird."

**Ono:  
All quiet in Mizimu Grove, Kion!**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Ono. Let's check out Hakuna Matata Falls, then we can head to...**

**(Rumbling)**

Baliyo asked, "What is that?" Kion said, "It's a stampede." Fuli said, "We've grown accustomed to every sound of danger there is because the Pride Lands had a lot of dangers especially back then."

**Kion:  
(Gasps) You guys hear that?**

**Fuli:  
It sounds like... A stampede?**

**Ono:  
Everyone, everyone! It's a stampede, all right. A stampede of hyraxes!**

**(Hyraxes Squeaking)**

Kida said, "Aww. They're so cute." Kopa asked, "Wow are they so upset?" Ono said, "You'll see."

**Beshte:  
Aww! It's a stampede of cuteness.**

**Kion:  
I wonder what's got them so upset.**

**Ono:  
That's what!**

**(Mpishi Screeches)**

Fuli said, "Mpishi wasn't even supposed to be in the Pride Lands. The Pride Lands isn't hawk territory."

**Ono:  
It's a harrier hawk! And it looks like she's hunting those hyraxes!**

**Kion:  
She can't hunt here. This isn't hawk territory.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah. But does she know that?**

**(Mpishi Screeches)**  
**(Hyraxes Squeaking)**

Rafa said, "Oh no. She snatched one up." Bunga said, "Don't worry. Ono's got this."

**Ono:  
I've got this!**

**Kion:  
Lion Guard, let's go!**

**Kulinda:  
You just wait, my little itsy-bitsyboo! This will be the best nest in the whole... Oh! A hawk? Here in the Pride Lands? Gracious... Oh! That was Ono of the Lion Guard! Did you see him? No, I guess you didn't. Go, Ono, go!**

Ono said, "Whoops. Didn't even she was there. I was focused on saving that hyrax from Mpishi."

**(Hyrax Squeaking)**

**Mpishi:  
I am so excited to eat you! I've never had tree hyrax before!**

Bunga said, "And she's not going to."

**Ono:  
Hey you! Hawk! Put down that hyrax!**

**Mpishi:  
Sorry, young egret. This hyrax is my small bite. Not enough to share!**

Ono said, "Ugh. I don't eat hyrax." Fuli said, "Yeah. You eat bugs."

**Ono:  
I don't want to share it, I want to save it!**

**Mpishi:  
(Exclaims In Pain) That hurt! Why'd you do that?**

**Ono:  
So you'd stop looking where you're going.**

**Mpishi:  
Stop looking where I'm...**

The cubs laughed. Kiara said, "Nice going Ono." Ono said, "Thanks you're highness."

**Ono:  
I'm coming, little hyrax!**

**(Hyrax Squeaking)**

**Ono:  
Gotcha! (Grunting) You're heavier than you look!**

**Beshte:  
It's okay, Ono! You can let him go. I'll catch him!**

**Ono:  
(Grunting) Oh, good.**

Ono said, "Nice timing Beshte. That hyrax was heavy."

**(Hyrax Squeaking)**

**Ono:  
(Sighs) Thanks, Beshte. (Groans)**

**Beshte:  
Happy to help!**

**Kion:  
What are you doing here, hawk? The Pride Lands aren't your hunting grounds.**

Simba said, "That's a very good question."

**Mpishi:  
But the Pride Lands are filled with delicacies you can't find anywhere else! Can you blame me for wanting to try new foods?**

**Fuli:  
Mmm. It is good to try new food... Uh, but you still can't hunt here.**

Koda said, "Nice save."

**Kion:  
That's right. The reason there are so many different animals in the Pride Lands is because we all respect the Circle of Life. I hope you'll do the same, and return to your own territory.**

**Mpishi:  
Fine. I'll go home. After I sample at least one tasty Pride Lands treat!**

Kini said, "That was sneaky." Ono said, "Shame that she's gonna fail."

**Kion:  
Great job, Ono. We couldn't have stopped that hawk without you.**

**(Hyrax Squeaks)**

**Ono:  
Aw, thanks. Just doing my duty.**

Rani said, "At least the Lion Guard and the Night Pride have something in common. Both teams are tasked with protecting the Circle of Life, just in different places." Kion said, "It's a wonder that both our teams work so well together." Rani said, "That. And the fact that you all tried to help no matter how many times I told you it wasn't your job." Baliyo said, "You're both stubborn."

**Kulinda:  
That Ono is a true hero. Which makes him the perfect bird to watch you while I build us a new nest. With hawks around here, this place will never do!**

Ono said, "No wonder why there was an egg in my nest."

**Ono:  
Thanks for walking me back to my nest.**

**Kion:  
You did a great job today, Ono. But now you should rest. Okay?**

**Ono:  
Affirmative. See you guys later!**

Ono said, "Hard to rest when I was busy trying to keep up and watch Ona." Baliyo asked, "Whose Ona?" Kini said, "I met Ona before. She is the one that's inside that egg right now."

**Kion:  
Bye, Ono!**

**Fuli:  
See ya!**

**Beshte:  
Take it easy!**

**Ono:  
(Sighs Happily) Huh? Hapana!**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Ono?**

**Ono:  
There's an egg in my nest!**

**Bunga:  
Would ya look at that? Ono's gonna be a mom!**

Rafa said, "Ono's a boy, not a girl."

**Beshte:  
Oh, I don't think that can be right, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
(Chuckles) Oh, yeah. Ono's gonna be a dad!**

Kini said, "That isn't Ono's egg."

**Ono:  
I'm not going to be a mom or a dad! This isn't my egg!**

**Kion:  
Any idea whose egg it is?**

**Ono:  
Hmm... Judging by the speckles and the size, I'd say it belongs to a hamerkop.**

Beshte said, "That hamerkop would be Kulinda." Ono said, "Baby hamerkops love chasing bugs."

**Fuli:  
But why would a hammerkop leave its egg in your nest?**

**Ono:  
I don't know. Hamerkops are usually excellent parents.**

Bunga said, "She went to build a bigger nest that is big to stay safe against predators."

**Kion:  
Then there has to be a good reason. We need to find the mother hamerkop and make sure everything is okay.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative! Let's go!**

**Beshte:  
Uh, Ono? You think the egg will be okay up there by itself?**

**Ono:  
Hapana. I better check. Huh, not a lot of hollow space... The baby's getting big inside.**

**Beshte:  
Does that mean it's close to hatching?**

**Ono:  
Yes. It will need someone to sit on it to keep it warm until the baby bird's ready to be born.**

Ono said, "Eggs can be very fragile which is why you have to be gentle and not jump on it."

**Bunga:  
I'll do it! I'm great at babysitting! Zuka za...**

**Ono:  
Bunga! You can't just jump on the egg! You'll break it!**

Fuli said, "You're great at babysitting baby animals that aren't in eggs."

**Bunga:  
Huh. You sure?**

**Ono:  
I'll stay with the egg. But please bring back its mom soon. Okay?**

**Fuli:  
It shouldn't be hard to track her. (Sniffs) Ah, the scent's still strong. What do you think, Kion?**

**Kion:  
(Sniffs) Yep. Got it. We'll be back before you know it. Let's go!**

Ono said, "You guys did take your time finding Kulinda." Bunga said, "It wasn't that easy."

**Bunga:  
Have fun sitting on that egg, Ono!**

**Ono:  
So. Let's figure out precisely what you need. My bottom's not as large as a mama hamerkops, so we'll need to maximize warmth. There, the perfect approximation of hamerkop egg-sitting! Hmm. I hope no one sees me like this.**

The cubs laughed.

**(Wind Whistling)**  
**(Lightning Crashing)**

**Kulinda:  
Oh! Fiddle leaf figs! There go my sticks! Oh, well. Plenty more where those came from!**

**Bunga:  
Hey! Who's throwing sticks at me?**

**Beshte:  
No one, Little B. It's just the rainstorm.**

Kini said, "The wind threw sticks at you." The cubs laughed.

**Fuli:  
(Sniffs) Wait. (Sniffs) The hammerkop mom is this way.**

**(Rumbling)**

Kida asked, "What's that rumbling this time? Is it another stampede?" Bunga said, "Nope. It's a mudslide and does something un-Bunga-lievable with this mudslide." Kion said, "Something that I wouldn't want to do again."

**Kion:  
Uh-oh. I know that sound... Mudslide! And those hares are right in its path! C'mon!**

**Mpishi:  
Now, what yummy tidbit can I taste before I head home?**

**Hare:  
Mudslide! Mudslide!**

**Mpishi:  
Ooh! Red rock hares! Such a delicacy. Nobody should notice if one of them just happens to go missing during a mudslide. (Cries)**

Fuli scoffs and said, "Maybe if we weren't there maybe."

**(Hares Chittering)**

**Mpishi:  
The Lion Guard? Again? But if they're here, then they're not watching the rest of the Pride Lands! Tasty treats, here I come!**

Bunga said, "Yeah. Um. She doesn't succeed."

**Fuli:  
Are you okay?**

**Hare#1:  
I am, but the others ran into the aardvark dens to hide! The mud's headed right for them!**

**Beshte:  
(Gasps) It could bury them inside!**

**Kion:  
Then we have to get them out. C'mon. Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

Kiara said, "There you go again. Running into danger." Kion said, "Well, if I ran away from danger, then I wouldn't be fierce and not a protector of the Circle of Life."

**Ono:  
Hmm. I think my tail feathers fell asleep. (Groans)**

The cubs laughed.

**(Egg Cracking)**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Hapana! You're hatching! Oh. What a cute little bird!**

Koda said, "Cute, yes. Little, not so much."

**(Ono Squawks)**

The cubs laughed again.

**Ono:  
Okay, maybe not so little. Uh, hello there, baby hamerkop!**

**(Baby Hamerkop Tweets)**

Koda asked, "Uh, what is she doing?" Ono said, "It is the Hamerkop Family Dance."

**Ono:  
What are you doing? Oh! Of course. You're doing the Hamerkop Family Dance. That way we'll be bonded as a family... Wait! Baby hamerkop, you don't understand. I'm not your family! Really! This is all a case of mistaken identity! My friends have gone to get your mom! (Groans) And I hope they find her soon.**

The cubs laughed again.

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko! Okay, guys! Get 'em out!**

**Bunga:  
Hey hairy-airy-airs! You can't be in there! The mud's coming! Everybody out!**

**Hare#2:  
It's too scary out there! Can't you just let us hide?**

**Bunga:  
No can do. I gotta get you outta there. One way... Or another! (Farts)**

Fuli said, "That's one way to get them out."

**(Red Rock Hares Coughing)**

**Hare#2:  
Oh, I say!**

**Kion:  
Is everybody out?**

**Hare#2:  
(Gasps) Where's my sister?**

**Kion:  
I'll get her.**

**Fuli:  
Kion?**

Kiara said, "You're running for the mud? That's something I would expect from Bunga but not you." Kion said, "You can't exactly be leader if you're willing to not do anything to save an animal when you're there and you can do something about it."

**(Red Rock Hares Cheering)**

Kiara said, "No matter what kind of trouble you get yourself into, you manage to survive." Kion said, "I guess, i'm just lucky." Ono said, "That was a crazy thing to do."

**Beshte:  
You okay, Kion?**

**Kion:  
(Panting) Sure. Wouldn't want to do that again, though. Now, let's go find that hamerkop!**

Rani said, "You might want to clean up first."

**Ono:  
So...Uh...What do we do while we wait for your mom?**

**(Baby Hamerkop Tweets)**

**Ono:  
(Sighs and Gasps) Hapana! (Grunting) You're as heavy as a hyrax! Hold on! We can land on a nice, soft... Thorn bush? (Grunting) Ow. Huh, wait! Come back! (Grunting) Baby bird? Don't move, little bird. I'm coming to get you.**

Ono said, "Ona isn't exactly easy to keep up with."

**Kion:  
(Sniffs) We're close. The scent's getting stronger.**

**Fuli:  
(Sniffs) Much stronger. Maybe 'cause we've found her nest.**

Ono said, "You finally found her nest."

**Bunga:  
That's not a nest. It's a mountain in a tree!**

**Beshte:  
Think the mama hammerkops inside?**

**Bunga:  
One way to find out!**

**Kion:  
Bunga, wait!**

**Bunga:  
Hello? Anyone home? Whoa! This place is un-Bunga-lievable! I bet even Beshte could fit in here! What a nest! (Gasps) And it's got grubs! (Crunching) I could get used to this place.**

**Kulinda:  
Well, don't! 'Cause it's already taken!**

Bunga said, "What a shame. Oh, well. I still got a home."

**Beshte:  
Oh! Hey Kulinda! I didn't know it was your egg in Ono's nest.**

**Kulinda:  
Yep!**

**Kion:  
I don't get it. If you already have such a great nest, why'd you leave your egg with Ono?**

**Kulinda:  
You think this just happens? My nest wasn't ready yet! There. Now it's perfect!I needed a safe place to keep my little wudgie-cakes while I built this nest! But now I can't wait to bring my egg back home. There's nothing wrong with my egg, is there? Is that why you came? Because something's wrong?**

**Fuli:  
No. Everything's fine.**

Ono said, "Except that it hatched."

**Beshte:  
We just came to get you and walk you back to your egg!**

**Kulinda:  
Oh, what a relief! Thank you, I'd love the company.**

**Kion:  
Then, let's go! Uh, Bunga?**

**Bunga:  
Coming! Snack for the road.**

Kida asked, "Is there anytime that you're not eating or hanging out with Bunga?"

**Kulinda:  
I do hope Ono didn't mind too terribly watching my egg.**

**Beshte:  
You kidding? Ono's the best.**

**Bunga:  
Yep! I bet he and that little eggy are all cuddled up warm and snug right now.**

Ono said, "You're wrong about that."

**(Ono Groaning)**  
**(Baby Hamerkop Tweeting)**

**Ono:  
Finally. Hapana! What were you doing? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?**

**(Baby Hamerkop Tweets)**

Beshte said, "That's a newborn baby bird. Nice save but I don't think a baby bird would understand all the dangers yet."

**Ono:  
That river's moving way too fast. And you can't swim! You can't even fly! Not only that, there's a waterfall down there! I did not sit on your egg till it hatched just to watch you get hurt! Now, we're going back to my nest to wait for your mom and that's final. You understand?**

**(Baby Hamerkop Tweets)**

Nala said, "Young ones will play until they get tired enough to sleep." Simba said, "That's why they need to be watched carefully." Kiara said, "Zazu kept losing track of me and Kion."

**Ono:  
(Sighs) Great. Now, you're tired. Okay. Fine. We'll stay here a minute and rest. But in the tall grass, where it's safer.**

**(Baby Hamerkop Cooing)**

Beshte said, "Now that's adorable."

**Ono:  
Uh... That's okay. You can lean on me if you want. (Chuckles) You know, you're kinda cute when you're not getting into trouble. Sleep tight, baby hamerkop.**

Ono said, "I didn't know Mpishi was flying above us." Bunga said, "At least you got that baby hamerkop and yourself in the tall grass."

**Mpishi:  
Nothing here... Hmm. You following me, vulture?**

**Mwoga:  
(Exclaims) Oh! Why, uh, yes. Yes, I was! (Clears Throat) You're a hawk, you know. And where there's a hawk, there's bound to be some food to pick over!**

**Mpishi:  
True. We hawks are quite the hunters!**

Fuli said, "Neither one of them succeed."

**Mwoga:  
With an eye for delicious meals, if I might say so. Oh, I'm Mwoga, by the by.**

**Mpishi:  
Hello, Mwoga. I'm Mpishi.**

**Mwoga:  
So Mpishi, what're you doin' 'ere in the Pride Lands? This ain't your territory.**

Kini said, "That's the second time she's been asked that."

**Mpishi:  
I've tried all the food in my territory. I thought I'd come here and try something new. But every time I try to grab a succulent bite around here, the Lion Guard's there to stop me.**

Bunga said, "We were always there for each other and to protect other animals."

**Mwoga:  
The Lion Guard? Oi, if they're on your tail, you're outta luck.**

Vitani said, "I thought you were leading hyenas and vultures and your team into the Pride Lands to 'save' the Pride Lands and your family from us." Kion said, "I was but we're not all allies yet." Bunga said, "That doesn't happen until the defeat of Scar."

**Mpishi:  
Maybe I just need a little help outwitting the Lion Guard. What do you say? Wouldn't you like a fresh meal?**

**Mwoga:  
Fresh? Bleagh! This beak only touches Grade-A carrion!**

The cubs all said, "Yuck." Then laughed about how they said that at the same time.

**Mpishi:  
Carrion? Leftovers? You call that a meal?**

**Mwoga:  
Well, yeah. Tender. Tasty. (Slurps) And it never tries to run away!**

**Mpishi:**  
**Maybe, but a truly great meal is fresh!**

Fuli said, "As much as I would hate to, I would have to go with Mpishi on this one but not hunting where my territory isn't at unless I have to."

**[Start "A Real Meal"]**

**Mpishi:  
Nothing is more thrilling than catching your own food**  
**But you gotta eat it right away and that's my attitude**  
**'Cause there's no doubt about it**_**  
**_**Fresh food is the best**  
**If it's been left out for days**  
**Then give it to the rest**  
**Yeah, I'm just telling you how I feel**  
**That's what I call a real, real meal**  
**A real meal fills your belly with delight**  
**You know it right away  
All it takes is one bite**  
**That's a real meal**  
**A real meal**  
**Yes, it's real, real, real, so real**

**Mwoga:**  
**Not to say you're crazy**  
**But you're out of your bird brain**  
**Leftover food like carrion**  
**It's all I'd ever take**  
**So what if there's some rot  
And some tiny, buzzing flies?**  
**Food that's sitting in the sun is what I call a prize**  
**I'm just telling you how I feel**  
**That's what I call a real, real meal**

**Mpishi and Mwoga:**  
**A real meal fills your belly with delight**  
**You know it right away**  
**'Cause all it takes is one bite**  
**That's a real meal**  
**A real meal**  
**Yes, it's real, real, real, so real**  
**That's a real meal**  
**Real meal**  
**Yes, it's real, real, real, so real**

**[End "A Real Meal"]**

Baliyo said, "The only thing that I really understood is that a real meal fills you with delight."

**Mpishi:  
How about this? You help me, and I will let you have all the scraps you can eat.**

**Mwoga:  
All the scraps I can eat? I might 'ave to talk to the committee 'bout it...**

**Mpishi:  
Now or never, Mwoga.**

**Mwoga:  
Mpishi, you got yourself a deal!**

Fuli said, "They may have caught us off guard but they don't succeed."

**Kion:  
I bet Ono will be happy to see you!**

**Kulinda:  
Yes. And I can't wait to see my eggie-pie! Here comes Mommy! (Gasps) My egg!**

**Kion:  
Is it gone?**

**Kulinda:  
No! It hatched!**

**Bunga:  
You sure there was a baby inside?**

**Kulinda:  
Yes! And it's gone! (Crying)**

Rani said, "She's just worried about her baby."

**(Baby Hamerkop Chirping)**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Hapana!**

**Kulinda:  
There you are! My little one! I'd know you anywhere!**

**(Kulinda and Baby Hamerkop Tweeting)**

Kopa said, "That is adorable."

**Ono:  
Where's my baby?**

The cubs laughed.

**Fuli:  
Uh, what'd you call it?**

**Ono:  
Uh... The baby. Her baby. Your baby.**

**(Kulinda and Ona Tweeting)**

**Ono:  
Aww, that's nice. She really is your baby.**

**Kulinda:  
Oh, Ono, thank you so much for watching her. I knew you'd be perfect for the job!**

Ono said, "It wasn't easy."

**Ono:  
It was nothing, really. Though I did learn something new.**

Kini said, "Uh. Ona is chasing a bug again."

**Beshte:  
What's that, Ono?**

**Ono:  
Baby hamerkops love chasing insects! So no matter what, you always have to keep an eye on 'em! Should be common knowledge, really. Stop watching her for one second and she's gone! Isn't that right, little...**

**(Ono and Kulinda Gasps)**

Rafa said, "You were saying, Ono."

**Kulinda:  
My baby! Where is she?**

**Ono:  
Oh, where'd you go this time? She's at the river! We need to hurry!**

**Fuli:  
On it! I missed her.**

Koda said, "You were so close."

**Kion:  
Not your fault. C'mon!**

**Kulinda:  
The river's too fast! We can't catch up!**

**(Mpishi Screeches)**

Kida said, "That hawk really has horrible timing."

**Ono:  
Hapana!**

**Kulinda:  
No!**

**Mpishi:  
Mmm-mmm! Hamerkop!**

**Bunga:  
Whoa. Didn't see that comin'.**

Bunga said, "Who knew Mpishi would rescue Ona only just to eat her."

**Kion:  
It's that hawk again! We'll follow them and see what we can do!**

**Ono:  
Let the baby hamerkop go!**

**Mpishi:  
And leave the Pride Lands without trying at least one of its specialties? I don't think so!**

**Ono:  
You're not getting away that easy! Drop the hammerkop, hawk!**

**Mpishi:  
Well, if you insist.**

Ono said, "Not what I meant."

**(Baby Hamerkop Tweets)**

**Ono:  
No!**

**Mwoga:  
Surprise!**

Kini said, "That is starting to get chaotic." Bunga said, "Actually that isn't the most chaotic thing that happened. In fact, that might be the least chaotic thing that happened that dry season."

**Ono:  
Mwoga? Come back here!**

**Fuli:  
Ugh! I feel so helpless down here. We have to do something!**

Bunga said, "If Anga was there, she could have definitely kept up with Mwoga and taken down Mpishi." Fuli said, "We did a good job without her though."

**Kion:  
Wish we could, Fuli. But Ono's the only one of us that can fly.**

**Bunga:  
Wait. I've got an idea!**

Rani said, "That doesn't happen too often with Bunga having a good idea."

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**Mwoga:  
Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!**

Baliyo said, "Good job by taking out one of them."

**Mpishi:  
Toodle-oo! It's munchy-time!**

Ono said, "Not gonna happen."

**Kulinda:  
No hawk's going to take my baby!**

**Ono:  
Kulinda, wait! We need to work together! Listen, I have an idea.**

**Mwoga:  
The baby's gone! All right? Now, get off of me!**

**Bunga:  
Sure! See ya!**

The cubs laughed.

**Mwoga:  
(Vocalizes and Groans) Um... Off to the Outlands then?**

**Kion:  
Good idea, Mwoga. Get outta here.**

Bunga said, "One down and one more to go."

**Mpishi:  
I am so looking forward to having you for a snack! Hamerkop is very rare where I come...**

**(Kulinda Shrieking)**  
**(Mpishi Yells)**  
**(Baby Hamerkop Chirping)**

Baliyo said, "That's one way to get things done."

**Ono:  
Nice catch.**

**Kulinda:  
Nice plan.**

**Ono:  
For the last time, hawk, you need leave to the Pride Lands! Now!**

**Mpishi:  
I hear you. Fine. I won't hunt in the Pride Lands anymore. No dish is worth this aggravation.**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
Good.**

**Beshte:  
Kulinda. We're so glad you and your baby are back together again.**

**Kulinda:  
Well, we wouldn't be if it weren't for all of you. Especially you, Ono. And that's why I want to thank you with something special. I want to name my baby after you.**

**Bunga:  
Two Onos? Won't that be confusing?**

**Kulinda:  
No. The baby's a girl, so I'm naming her "Ona."**

Koda said, "That's a very pretty name."

**(Ona Chirping)**

**Ono:  
(Chuckles) Hey... She likes it! I'm gonna miss you, Ona. But I promise I'll visit, okay?**

**Kulinda:  
You're welcome anytime. But we consider you family now, so when you do visit, you know what you have to do.**

**Ono:  
(Sighs) Okay. I'll give it a try.**

**(All Chirping)**  
**(All Exclaim)**

**Beshte:  
Aw. That's nice.**

Kion said, "I agree with Beshte."


	39. The Rise of Scar

**The Rise of Scar**

Vitani said, "Based on this title, I can tell that it is about when Scar returns and we can finally see how." Kion said, "If I had to guess, it is also when Makini comes in too." Chloe said, "It is." Kiara said, "Which means this is also when I get taken into the Outlands and you lose control of the Roar. Again." Kovu said, "This has gotta be interesting."

**[Start "Fujo"]**

**Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo**  
**Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo**  
**Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo**  
**Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo**

**There's danger in the Pride Lands, it's surrounding you  
There's dry season danger, so what can you do?  
Danger on the left, danger on the right  
Trust in the Guard to keep the peace in sight**

**Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo  
Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo**

**Defenders of the Pride Lands, work so hard, it's true  
Lion Guard defenders, come to rescue you  
Danger on the left, danger on the right  
Trust in the Guard to keep the peace in sight**

**Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo**

**Oh, dry season trouble**

**Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo**

**Oh, big time trouble**

**Hevi fujo**  
**Hevi fujo**

**With danger on the left, danger on the right  
Trust in the Guard to keep the peace in sight**

**Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo**

**Oh, dry season trouble**

**Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo**

**Oh, big time trouble**

**Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo**

**Here come that dry season trouble**

**Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo**

**Oh, big time trouble**

**Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo**  
**Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo**

**[End "Fujo"]**

Kovu said, "Wow. You are all very busy." Kion said, "This particular dry season is even worse than the ones that you all face now because we had to face team ups."

**Kion:  
Lion Guard! Let's go!**

**(Female Giraffe Straining)**  
**(Bunga Grunts)**

**Female Giraffe:  
Thanks, Lion Guard.**

Simba said, "So far you are all doing well."

**Ono:  
Everyone! Everyone! Ma Tembo and the elephants. They're under attack!**

**Kion:  
Another emergency?**

**Bunga:  
Un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Beshte:  
That's the fifth one today. And it's still morning! **

**Kion:  
And this is just the start of the dry season!**

Vitani said, "At least it's keeping you on alert and busy."

**Fuli:  
Huh, guess it's gonna be one of those days.**

**Kion:  
Yeah, I guess so. C'mon everybody, let's go! Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

Bunga said, "See, Shabaha? Our Lion Guard handled Outlanders and Scar. So our Lion Guard is the best." Shabaha said, "We could've totally handled it." Kion said, "We didn't face Scar alone and we got help from other animals when we needed it."

**(Elephants Trumpeting)  
(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Nne:  
You sure about this, Janja?**

**Janja:  
Sure I'm sure. Elephants are delicious this time a year!**

**(Mtoto Screaming)**

**Janja:  
'Specially the little ones.**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Cheezi:  
Come here elephant!**

**Chungu:  
Yeah! We just wanna eat ya!**

**Mtoto:  
Agh! Get away!**

**(Elephant Trumpets)**

**Ma Tembo:  
Don't let them frighten you! Keep the young ones in the center of the herd!**

Kini said, "That's not a bad idea."

**(Hyenas Laughing)**  
**(Elephants Trumpeting)**

**Fuli:  
Oh, what are the hyenas even thinking taking on elephants?**

**Beshte:  
Like my dad always says. "Live long enough, and you'll see everything!"**

**Kion:  
Well, I've seen enough!**

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

Rafa said, "If you use the Roar, you could hurt the elephants."

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Give'em the Roar, Kion! Send those hyenas flyin'!**

**Kion:  
No. It's way too crazy down there. If I use the Roar, I might hurt the elephants too. Bunga. You, me, and Ono will chase the hyenas out of the herd. Fuli, you round'em up. Beshte? You send'em flying.**

Rani said, "Now that's a good point."

**Beshte:  
You got it, Kion!**

**Bunga:  
Yaaaahhhh!**

**Cheezi:  
Ahhh! (Whimpering)**

**Ono:  
Get! Away! From the elephants! ****(Shouting)**

**Chungu:  
Hey! Watch where you're pointin' that beak! (Grunting)**

The cubs laughed.

**(Mtoto Panting)**  
**(Elephants Trumpeting)**

**Janja:  
Now we got ya!**

**Nne:  
Yeah!**

**Mtoto:  
Ahhh!**

**Kion:  
(Growls) Janja!**

**(Janja and Nne Gasp)**

The cubs laughed. Kida said, "You caught them off guard." Kion said, "Wasn't hard to do when they were only paying attention to Mtoto."

**Janja:  
Kion! Uh, have ya met Nne? Nne? Kion. Talk amongst yourselves!**

Koda said, "You already met Nne."

**(Kion Growling)**

**Nne:  
(Whimpers) Wait for me Janja!**

The cubs laughed again because that was too easy.

**Fuli:  
Oh, no you don't!**

**(All Yelling)**

Kopa said, "Nice job stopping them from going back into the herd." Fuli said, "Thanks. Not that they can outrun me."

**Janja:  
Uh... C'mon, boys! This way!**

**(All Yelling)**

**Kion:  
Beshte! Now!**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**Janja:  
Oh, no...**

**(All Scream)**  
**(Hyenas Screaming)**

The cubs laughed.

**Ushari:  
Huh?**

**(Hyenas Groaning)**

**Ushari:  
Phew!**

**Kion:  
Get outta here, Janja!**

**Janja:  
C'mon, fellas! Let's scram!**

**(Hyenas Grunting and Groaning)**  
**(Hyenas Whimpering)**

Bunga said, "Ushari deserved that and everything else that's coming for him next." Kini asked, "What's so bad about Ushari?" Kion said, "You'll see later." Kiara said, "Me, mom, and dad already know because Rafiki said so but I still don't know how you could let Ushari do that." Kion said, "I didn't let him. I only had time to look down before it happened."

**Bunga:  
Guess we showed them!**

**Ushari:  
Ugh. Every time I run into the Lion Guard, I'm the one getting run over. Someday, they'll regret it.**

Bunga said, "Getting him run over, nah, I don't think we'll regret that."

**Kion:  
Is everyone all right?**

**Ma Tembo:  
Yes, thanks to you and the Guard.**

**Fuli:  
I still can't believe the hyenas would try to attack you elephants.**

**Ma Tembo:  
I expect there isn't much left for them to eat in the Outlands.**

Kini said, "Of course there isn't. The Outlands is dry."

**Kion:  
Maybe if they respected the Circle of Life they'd still have food to eat.**

**Ma Tembo:  
Perhaps. But the dry times are hard for everyone. Even us elephants.**

**Ono:  
Have you found a new water source for your herd?**

**Ma Tembo:  
No. But this is my first time leading the search. Hearing the underground water is a bit more difficult than I expected. And attacks from hyenas don't help.**

Kion said, "Caring for others, especially for new leaders, is a challenge."

**Beshte:  
Well now that they're gone, you're safe to keep looking.**

**Zito:  
Yes, Ma Tembo! Keep looking!**

**Mtoto:  
Water, here we come!**

**(Elephants Trumpeting)**

**Ma Tembo:  
Yes. Here we come. Caring for others during the dry season is a bigger responsibility than I was expecting.**

**Kion:  
I know exactly what you mean.**

Simba said, "Even new rulers know how hard that is."

**(Elephant Trumpets)**

**Kion:  
Ono, keep an eye on the elephants in case the hyenas come back.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

Fuli said, "The hyenas will come back except next time it'll be for the baboons."

**(Elephants Trumpeting)**

**Fuli:  
We heading back to the Lair?**

**Kion:  
I'll meet up with you there. I need to talk to someone first.**

Bunga asked, "Who are you going to talk to?" Kion said, "Grandfather Mufasa."

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

**Mufasa:  
Kion. Something's troubling you.**

Koda said, "He is definitely good at telling if there's something troubling you."

**Kion:  
Yes, Grandfather. The dry season has just started and the Guard's been busier than ever. It seems like everyone needs the Lion Guard's help What did they do before we were here? Can't they take care of themselves?**

**(Whispering)**

Kopa asked, "Who's watching you?" Kion said, "You'll see and this one, even the ones that wasn't there should know who it is."

**Kion:  
Yeah. I guess.**

**Mufasa:  
The Lion Guard has done a wonderful job protecting the Pride Lands during the wet season. But the dry season will bring even more challenges.**

Fuli said, "He's got a point there but that dry season was a bigger challenge than any of us expected."

**Kion:  
I know. There's less food and water, And the heat slows everyone down.**

**Mufasa:  
And you know what happens when animals are tired, hungry, and thirsty.**

**Kion:  
They don't always make the best decisions. The dry season's even got me feeling kinda snippy.**

**(Whispering)**

**Kion:  
I know. I'll be careful not to lose control of the Roar.**

The cubs all took a closer look at the face in the bushes and Kida asked, "Isn't that Makini?" Kion said, "Yes. This is the same day she starts training with Rafiki."

**Makini:  
Oh!**

**Kion:  
Thank you, Grandfather. (Gasps)**

The cubs burst out laughing at Kion's reaction when Makini came out of the bushes.

**Makini:  
You were talking to your grandfather Mufasa, weren't you?**

**Kion:  
What? How did you...Who are you?**

**Makini:  
I'm Makini! I'm Rafiki's new apprentice!**

**Kion:  
Rafiki's new apprentice? Oh, well that explains...**

**Makini:  
Yep! That's me. Someday I'll be a Royal Mjuzi knowledge keeper of the Pride Lands, just like him! It's soooooo exciting! Rafiki says if I'm quiet I'll be able hear Lions of the Past like he does. But I still haven't heard them! I only heard what you were saying. Can you believe it? I can't believe it.**

Rani said, "She's even more talkative than before you all came to the Tree of Life." Kiara said, "That was the problem. She couldn't seem to stop talking long enough for us to get a full sentence in."

**Kion:  
I kinda believe it.**

**Makini:  
But then again, I only learned about it yesterday! It's so amazing you can talk to Mufasa like that!**

Kion said, "Great. That's how Ushari found out that I could talk to Grandfather Mufasa. He overheard Makini talking about it."

**Ushari:  
Talk to Mufasa?**

**Kion:  
Makini, shh! Rafiki doesn't talk about being able to hear the Lions of the Past. If everyone knew the things Rafiki can do, nobody in the Pride Lands would leave him alone!**

Rafa said, "You're probably right about that."

**Makini:  
Oh, yeah...**

**Kion:  
Even I only talk to Mufasa when I really need advice.**

Koda said, "Which is like every time that you start to doubt yourself." Kion said, "I wouldn't say that."

**Ushari:  
Hmm. No wonder Kion always outsmarts the hyenas. He's getting advice from the wisest lion the Pride Lands has ever known!**

Kion said, "Nobody needs advice to defeat the hyenas. It's true that Grandfather Mufasa was the wisest lion the Pride Lands has ever known but he doesn't need to give out advice on how to defeat the hyenas."

**Makini:  
Speaking of Rafiki, I'm on my way to his tree right now. 'Cause, you know, today's my big day!**

**[Start "Today is My Day"]**

**For now is my time  
Today is my day  
I'm finally here  
And nothing can stand in my...**

**[End "Today is My Day"]**

**Ono:  
Kion! Kion!**

Koda asked, "What's the emergency now?" Fuli said, "Ugh. Hyenas. Again."

**Makini:  
...way?**

**Ono:  
The hyenas! They're back!**

**Kion:  
What? Don't tell me they're after the elephants again.**

**Ono:  
Uh, no. Not really. Now they're after the baboons that have started following the elephants.**

Kopa said, "Janja just doesn't know when to give up." Bunga said, "Not at this time he doesn't."

**Kion:  
Okay. Go tell the rest of the Guard.**

**Ono:  
I flew by the Lair first. They're already on their way.**

**Kion:  
Then let's go! Nice meeting you, Makini! Good luck training with Rafiki!**

**Makini:  
Thanks, Kion!**

Kini said, "She needs to learn to be quiet." Fuli said, "So does Bunga."

**(Elephants Trumpeting)**  
**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Janja:  
Split up boys! Get as many baboons as you can!**

**(Baboons Chittering)**

**Tano:  
I can almost taste'em!**

**Beshte:  
Oh, yeah? Taste this!**

**(Nne and Tano Grunt)**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko.**

The cubs laughed.

**(Cheezi Growling and Laughing)**  
**(Baboon Whimpering)**  
**(Cheezi Groaning)**  
**(Baboons Chittering)**

The cubs continued to laugh.

**Fuli:  
Ugh! Oh. Baboons! Don't you get it? We're trying to help you!**

**Bunga:  
C'mon, Fuli! This is kinda fun! (Whooping) Whoa!**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Bunga:  
Ha! There ya go. Hey!**

**(Baboon Chittering)**

Fuli asked, "Not as fun as you thought?" Bunga said, "No."

**Bunga:  
I can't rescue you if you won't stay rescued!**

**Kion:  
Lion Guard! Regroup!**

**Fuli:  
Kion! Am I glad to see you! Every time we save a baboon, they run off after the elephants again.**

**Bunga:  
And then the hyenas go after the baboons again!**

**Kion:  
Don't worry. I've got a plan.**

Kiara asked, "Isn't there any time that you don't have a plan?" Kion said, "If i'm being honest. There was a time I didn't have a plan and that was on our journey."

**Beshte:  
Want me to send'em flyin' again?**

**Kion:  
Not this time, Beshte. Ono, have Ma Tembo lead the elephants to the base of that cliff wall. You three, make sure the baboons keep following the elephants.**

**Ono:  
But Kion? Then the hyenas will have the elephants and baboons cornered.**

**Kion:  
That's exactly what I want the hyenas to think.**

Bunga said, "Yes! It's Roar time!"

**Bunga:  
What are you going to do Kion?**

**Kion:  
I'm going to the top of that cliff.**

**Ma Tembo:  
This way, everyone! Hurry!**

**Big Baboon:  
Ooh, ooh! Yes! Follow Ma Tembo!**

**(Baboons Chittering)**  
**(Elephants Trumpeting)**  
**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Bunga:  
That's right, baboonies! Keep goin'!**

Vitani said, "This has gotta be interesting." Bunga said, "You're about to see the Roar again in action. Course you don't see everything the Roar can do until we're at the Tree of Life and Kion works with a little."

**Janja:  
(Laughing) C'mon boys! They're headed for that cliff wall! We got 'em cornered! (Laughing)**

**Fuli:  
That's far enough, Janja!**

**Beshte:  
Go on back to the Outlands!**

**Janja:  
And leave this baboon-elephant feast behind? Oh, I don't think so!**

Kini said, "Janja obviously didn't count on you being on top of that cliff." Fuli said, "That was the plan."

**Kion:  
Janja!**

**(Thunder Rumbles)**

**Kion:  
I've had just about enough of you and your hyenas!**

Kiara said, "You sound angry and you're about to use the Roar." Bunga said, "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

**Fuli:  
Uh, Kion?**

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

Kida said, "That clouds are dark instead of white." Fuli said, "That's how you can tell whether or not he is about to use the Roar in anger or about to lose control."

**Kion:  
Right. Don't lose control...(Roars)**

Rani said, "At least you didn't lose control at the Tree of Life." Kion said, "I actually did and that's when I got upset at Baliyo and Roared at him." Baliyo said, "At least you won't be doing that again."

**Bunga:  
That ought to teach 'em!**

**Kion:  
Baboons! What's going on with you guys?**

**Big Baboon:  
(Chitters) We were following Ma Tembo!**

**Ono:  
Oh, of course. The baboons always follow the elephants to new water sources in the dry season. Common knowledge, really.**

**Ma Tembo:  
It's true. And usually there's enough water for everyone.**

**Kion:  
Well, if you're okay with it.**

Fuli said, "The baboons won't be the only ones following Ma Tembo to a new water source."

**Ma Tembo:  
Yes. It's my responsibility. My role in the Circle of Life. And as soon as I hear the new water source, everything will be fine...**

**Bunga:  
Don't you worry, Ma Tembo! Now that Kion's sent those hyenas flyin', you won't have any problem findin' your water!**

Beshte said, "Except Ma Tembo needed quiet to hear the water but everyone was chanting for water."

**Ma Tembo:  
I hope that's true.**

**Big Baboon:  
Ooh! (Chittering)**

**Ma Tembo:  
Though I almost prefer the hyenas to the baboons.**

**Fuli:  
(Scoffs) I hear ya.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Good luck, Ma Tembo.**

**Ma Tembo:  
Thank you, Kion.**

**Beshte:  
(Sighs) Wish there was something more we could do to help Ma Tembo.**

**Kion:  
Me too, Beshte. But this is Ma Tembo's role. Just like defending the Pride Lands is ours.**

Rafa said, "You made an excellent point there."

**(Baboons Chittering)**

**Mtoto:  
We know you can do it, Ma Tembo!**

**Elephant:  
Yeah, come on!**

**Big Baboon:  
Water, water, water!**

**All:  
Water, water, water! Water, water, water! Water, water, water! Water, water, water! Water, water, water!**

**(Chanting Continues)**

Kini said, "They are chanting loudly."

**Kion:  
Still, I should probably mention what's going on to my dad.**

**Makini:  
I'm soooo excited, Rafiki! I can't believe I'm finally starting my training!**

**Rafiki:  
The new stripes on your face and the color of your nose mean you're old enough to be a Royal Mjuzi. But you must learn to be quiet to hear the Lions of the Past.**

Bunga said, "That is cool, especially when we all saw Askari."

**Makini:  
Ooh, yes! I know! I can't wait to learn how to hear them!**

**Rafiki:  
Good.**

**Makini:  
Did I tell you I saw Kion talking to Mufasa this morning? It was amazing!**

Kion said, "She can't seem to stop talking about that." Kiara said, "Well, she's you're problem now." Rani said, "Actually she wasn't that talkative at the Tree of Life." Fuli said, "She also wasn't that talkative on our journey."

**Rafiki:  
Yes, now...**

**Makini:  
But he said you don't talk about hearing the Lions of the Past.**

**Rafiki:  
Yes, because...**

**Makini:  
No, no, no! I totally, totally get it. It's just that it's so hard not to talk about it!**

Baliyo said, "You were right Fuli. Rafiki can't even get a full sentence in."

**[Start "Today is My Day"]**

**For now is my time**  
**Today is my day...**

**[End "Today is My Day"]**

**Rafiki:  
Yes. You are having trouble not talking about it. But you must be quiet and listen to what I say, if you are to be Royal Mjuzi someday. Remember, the hardest part of listening is finding the quiet to hear.**

Bunga said, "So that's why Kion always goes to a quiet place to talk to Mufasa."

**Makini:  
Sorry, Rafiki. I'm just really excited.**

**Rafiki:  
That is understandable. But to hear the Lions of the Past, you must be calm and quiet. Shwari, Makini, shwari . Observe.**

**Makini:  
Okay. Rafiki?**

**Rafiki:  
Yes?**

**Makini:  
I'm still not hearing anything.**

**Rafiki:  
You must be calm and quiet.**

**Makini:  
But I was being calm and quiet!**

The cubs laughed.

**Rafiki:  
(Sighs) Makini. Makini. It seems you must also learn patience.**

**Makini:  
Oh, yes! I can't wait to learn to be patient! Let's do it right now!**

Kiara said, "That is not being patient."

**Rafiki:  
Hmm. Perhaps you need something to ground you. Ha ha! Yes! You need your bakora staff! (Chuckles) Just like the antenna helps an insect sense its surroundings. The bakora staff helps the Royal Mjuzi sense the Lions of the Past.**

Bunga said, "Except she kept on having to get a new bakora staff except for on our journey until the end."

**Makini:  
Whoa.**

**Rafiki:  
Of course, it is up to you to find your bakora staff. On your own.**

**Makini:  
Really?**

**Rafiki:  
Yes. Now. Look among the fallen branches for your bakora staff. You will need it for your official introduction to the Royal Family.**

Kida said, "She already met one unofficially."

**Makini:  
My official introduction?**

**Rafiki:  
As soon as you find your staff.**

**Makini:  
But..How will I know which one to choose?**

**Rafiki:  
Shwari**_**,**_** Makini. You will know when you know. (Laughs) But it would not hurt to be quiet and let the branch speak to you!**

Baliyo said, "I'm glad that Makini doesn't talk like that. Rafiki makes no sense sometimes."

**Simba:  
I know it's frustrating, Kion. But leading the elephants is Ma Tembo's responsibility. There's not a whole lot we can do. Elephants are the ones with the ability to find water. Not lions.**

Kiara said, "That's true but Makini came up with an idea that could help but she suggested that Ma Tembo needed quiet to hear the water."

**Kion:  
I know. I just wish I could help. I know what it's like to be a new leader with new responsibilities.**

**Simba:  
Yes. That's something we both have in common now.**

Kion said, "Being a leader isn't all about telling others what to do and getting your way, Bunga." Rani said, "You need to grow up a lot to be leader."

**[Start "Path of Honor"]**

**Simba:  
This life that we lead**

**Kion:  
This role of leadership**

**Simba:  
Never said it would be easy**

**Kion:  
Sometimes I stumble and trip**

**Simba:  
And yet you get back up**

**Kion:  
Get stronger from the fall**

**Simba:  
It's part of our role**

**Simba and Kion:**  
**'Cause in the end of it all**  
**It's the path of honor**  
**There's duties we hold**  
**We must face them head on**  
**We must be bold**  
**It's our life's calling to help our friends**  
**It's the path of honor**  
**Till the Pride Lands end**

**Kion:**  
**At times it seems too much**

**Simba:  
You handle it all in stride**

**Kion:  
I have to find it within me**

**Simba:  
It comes from deep inside**

**Kion:  
It's more than I expected**

**Simba:  
But still sometimes it's fun**

**Kion:  
I try to do my best**

**Simba:  
And I'm proud that you're my son**

**Simba and Kion:**  
**It's the path of honor**  
**There's duties we hold**  
**We must face them head on**  
**We must be bold**  
**It's our life's calling to help our friends**  
**It's the path of honor**  
**Till the Pride Lands end**

**Kion:**  
**I never thought I'd be a hero**

**Simba:**  
**I had doubts about being a king**

**Kion:**  
**And yet we've both embraced our roles**

**Simba:**  
**That's part of what we bring**

**Simba and Kion:  
What we bring  
It's the path of honor  
There's duties we hold**  
**We must face them head on**  
**We must be bold inside**  
**It's our life's calling to help our friends**  
**It's the path of honor**  
**It's the path of honor**  
**Till the Pride Lands end**  
**Till the Pride Lands end**

**[End "The Path of Honor"]**

Rani said, "We got to see as a cub, briefly though. You looked adorable as a cub."

**Kion:  
I guess life is full of responsibilities. And we all have our own to take care of.**

**Simba:  
Yes. And I'm very proud of how much you've grown as the leader of the Lion Guard.**

Kiara said, "That's true. You were just a carefree cub before you became leader of the Lion Guard."

**Kion:  
Thanks, Dad.**

**Chungu:  
Janja! I'm hungrier than ever!**

**Nne:  
Yeah. I'd eat just about anything!**

**Cheezi:  
Janja! Janja, look! Up there! A snake!**

**Chungu:  
Ooh, ooh! Can we eat it?**

**Janja:  
Better than nuthin', I guess. C'mon boys!**

**Ushari:  
Now that I know Kion's been getting advice from Mufasa, I'll finally have some leverage with the Lion Guard. Then everyone in the Pride Lands will respect me. Yessssss! I won't be the one who gets trampled or pounced on anymore! Ahhh!**

Fuli said, "Just because Ushari knows that information doesn't mean we'll do what he says."

**Janja:  
That's what you think! (Laughs)**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Ushari:  
Janja? What do you want with me?**

**Chungu:  
We wanna eat ya!**

**Ushari:  
But I'm just a snake. Wouldn't you want something meatier?**

**Janja:  
Oh, we would if it weren't for Kion. Forcin' us to stay in the Outlands. Instead of lettin' us eat whatever we want in the Pride Lands.**

**Ushari:  
Well if Kion's your problem, I might have a solution.**

**Janja:  
What?**

**Ushari:  
Yes. The reason Kion is so successful leading the Lion Guard is because he's getting advice from the greatest lion to rule the Pride Lands. Mufasa!**

Kion said, "No wonder where they got the idea to bring back Scar."

**Janja:  
(Scoffs) Mufasa? I think you've been pounced on one too many times, snake.**

**Ushari:  
The name's Ushari. And if you want to outsmart the Lion Guard, Janja, you need to start thinking like lions! Great lions!**

**Janja:  
In case you hadn't noticed Ushari, we're hyenas, not lions.**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah, that's right!**

**Chungu:  
(Chuckles) We sure ain't!**

Ono scoffed and said, "At least they're smart enough to figure that out."

**Janja:  
And there ain't no lion that's gonna help us hyenas. Let alone a great one!**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Ushari:  
But there was one great lion who helped hyenas.**

**Janja:  
Oh, you mean Scar? Hate to break it to ya, Ushari. But Scar died in the fire at Pride Rock a long time ago.**

Kini asked, "Then how did they get Scar to return if he died?" Bunga said, "Oh. You need a bakora staff, a Roar, and fire to summon a bad lion but you need to throw the bakora staff in the fire." Fuli said, "Hard to believe you still remember that, then again you brought up the one thing that Rafiki said to us before we left the Pride Lands that you didn't have to."

**Ushari:  
Yes. But if Kion can talk to Mufasa, there must be a way for us to speak to Scar.**

**Janja:  
Huh, you think?**

**Ushari:  
I'm certain! It's just a question of how!**

**Janja:  
How do we talk to Scar?**

**Ushari:  
I need to gather some more information first. If you'll let me go.**

**Janja:  
Yeah, all right. But we're gonna follow you the whole time. In case you're makin' all this up.**

**Ushari:  
Fair enough. I believe I know someone who will give us all the information we need. Without even realizing she's helping us!**

Bunga said, "I'm guessing he's talking about Makini."

**Makini:  
Hello, stick. Are you my new staff? Nope.**

**(Stick Clatters)**

**Makini:  
How about you? Anything to say to me? Anything?**

**Ushari:  
Well! If it isn't Makini!**

**Makini:  
Was that a stick? ****Oh. You're a snake. Not a stick.**

**Ushari:  
True. But I've heard that you are Rafiki's new apprentice.**

**Makini:  
Oh, yes! I've just started studying with him! It's so exciting!**

**Ushari:  
I'm sure it is. And he couldn't have picked a more worthy mandril.**

Fuli said, "That's one way to gain her trust. Give her compliments."

**Makini:  
Oh, thank you!**

**Ushari:  
Yes, of course. I suppose this means you can speak to the Lions of the Past? Like how Kion speaks to Mufasa?**

**Makini:  
What? How does a snake like you know that?**

**Ushari:  
Oh. Uh, well... I'm friends with Kion and the Lion Guard. We go way back.**

Bunga said, "Okay, us going way back is true but not about the part where we are friends and us telling him that Kion can talk to Mufasa. Not even we knew he can speak with the lion's of the past."

**Makini:  
Oh. Then you know only the lions in Simba's Pride and the royal Mjuzi can hear the Lions of the Past.**

Bunga asked, "Then how did everyone at the battle of the Lion Guards' see Askari?" Kion said, "I honestly have no idea."

**Ushari:  
Yes, yes. But does that include the evil lions? Like Scar? Can you speak to him as well?**

**Makini:  
Oh! What a frightening thought. I never even thought about that! I'd have to ask Rafiki if there's a way to hear them. (Gasps) The hardest part of listening is finding the quiet to hear. Shwari.**

Fuli said, "She finally got that down." Kiara said, "Not really."

**Ushari:  
Yes. I'd be so interested to...**

**Makini:  
Shh! Quiet!**

**(Indistinct Whispers)**  
**(Wind Howling)**

Koda said, "That was cool."

**Makini:  
This is it! This is the one!**

**Ushari:  
The one what?**

**Makini:  
I've found my staff! I gotta tell Rafiki!**

**Ushari:  
Rafiki? Hmm...**

**Makini:  
Oh! Sorry there, snake. What were you saying? Huh. Oh, well. Hey, Rafiki! Rafiki! Rafiki! You won't believe it! Or maybe you will. I think I heard the Lions of the Past when I touched this stick!**

Kopa said, "No wonder what that whispering was."

**Rafiki:  
Ha ha! Yes! You have found your bakora staff! Now, these gourds will be an important part of your new staff. One for the future, and one for the past. **

**(Makini Giggles) **

**Rafiki:  
Yes. Now we must go to the Lair and try out your new staff. Then we can introduce you to the Royal Family!**

Nala said, "That would be an interesting introduction."

**Makini:  
Ooh, Rafiki? I have another question. About the Lions of the Past.**

**Rafik:  
Yes. I know you have many questions. And we will talk about it, once we are in the Lair!**

**Ushari:  
It's real. They are able to hear the Lions of the Past!**

Bunga said, "It won't be an easy fight against Scar and the Outlanders. I'm just glad that fight didn't include the Outsiders."

**Janja:  
Yeah, yeah. And it sounds like Makini's going to ask Rafiki how to talk to Scar. Now go follow them. They're goin' to somebody's lair!**

**Ushari:  
Follow them? Into a lair?**

**Janja:  
We can't be seen rompin' round the Pride Lands. So it's gotta be you. Ya got a problem with that?**

**Ushari:  
Listen, Janja. Talking to Makini is one thing. But I can't slither fast enough to keep up with her and Rafiki!**

**Janja:  
Sure, sure. I understand. After all, if you'd rather be our dinner...**

**Cheezi:  
(Chuckling) Dinner time!**

**Chungu:  
Yummy yum yum!**

Fuli said, "Yuck. Who would eat a snake? I prefer something else other than a snake."

**Ushari:  
No, no. Of course not! It's just that... I have some friends who move much faster than me. And they're excellent spies.**

**Janja:  
Friends?**

**Ushari:  
Yes. Skinks! Come out! I know you're there!**

Beshte said, "Of course the skinks was helping out Ushari and the hyenas."

**Chungu:  
Ew. What are they?**

**Cheezi:  
I don't know, but they're spooky!**

**Shupavu:  
Hello, Ushari. You called?**

**Ushari:  
I did. Can one of your skinks follow Rafiki and Makini for us?**

**Shupavu:  
Of course. But there better be something in it for us.**

**Ushari:  
If all goes well, it could tip the balance of the Pride Lands in our favor.**

Ono said, "Their plan doesn't work."

**Shupavu:  
Hmm. Sounds interesting... Nyeusi, hurry! Follow Rafiki and Makini! Tell us where they go! Nyeusi is the stealthiest skink. Rafiki will never see him.**

**Chungu:  
He's lucky. These skinks give me the creeps!**

**Cheezi:  
(Chuckling) Me too!**

The cubs laughed a little on the nervous side.

**Makini:  
I'm so excited Rafiki! I can't believe I'm finally starting my training! I can't wait to learn how to hear them!**

**Rafiki:  
This way, Makini. This way! Lion Guard! Come! I have someone I want you to meet. This is my new apprentice. Makini! Makini, this is the Lion Guard. And their Lair.**

Koda said, "Dad has already met Makini."

**Bunga:  
Hiya, Makini!**

**Ono:  
Greetings!**

**Beshte:  
Nice to meet you.**

**Kion:  
Hi again, Makini.**

**Makini:  
Hi, Kion. And wow! It's so fantastic to meet the rest of you! I mean, obviously I've seen you all before while you're going around the Pride Lands, being all strong. And brave. And fast. And keenest of sight!**

**(Ono Squawks)**

The cubs burst out laughing at Kion's reaction.

**Makini:  
And always saving the day!**

**Bunga:  
Yep. That's us all right!**

**Makini:  
And it's so exciting to meet you all up close and personal!**

**Fuli:  
I'm sure it is.**

**Makini:  
It is! But I have to say, I really admire you the most, Fuli. Rafiki says you're the only girl to ever be on the Lion Guard! As in, ever!**

Kini said, "I didn't know Fuli was the first girl to be on the Lion Guard or the Kion's Guard was the first one to have a girl on it."

**Fuli:  
Uh, I am?**

**Rafiki:  
It is true.**

**Makini:  
Yeah! You've got to be so proud! I'm proud and I'm not even you!**

**Fuli:  
Thanks, Makini.**

**Makini:  
Sure!**

**Beshte:  
So Rafiki, why are you taking on an apprentice? Are you okay?**

**Rafiki:  
Yes, Beshte, yes. I am fine. You see, when Makini was born,the Lions of the Past told me that she would be the one to continue my role in the Circle of Life. And now that the stripes have appeared on her face, it is time for Makini to begin her training!**

Koda said, "But she took on the role of being a royal mjuzi at the Tree of Life." Fuli said, "No one made her stay. She chose to stay."

**Makini:  
Rafiki? Did you do all of those paintings?**

**Rafiki:  
Only some. Most were done by those who came before me. And someday it will be your turn to paint them! (Laughs)**

**Makini:  
Okay...**

**Rafiki:  
Kion, can you assemble the Royal Family on Pride Rock for Makini's formal introduction?**

**Kion:  
Sure, Rafiki. I'll make sure we're all there.**

Kion said, "The formal introduction doesn't go perfectly."

**Ushari:  
This is the place?**

**Shupavu:  
Yep. Nyeusi says Rafiki and Makini went in there. But if you ask me, we're already too close to Pride Rock for comfort.**

**Ushari:  
That's fine. I'll take it from here. Thanks, Shupavu.**

**Shupavu:  
Yeah. Let's get outta here.**

**Makini:  
So, Rafiki? Can I try out my bakora staff now?**

**Bunga:  
Wait. Your staff can bring paintings to life too?**

**Rafiki:  
We shall soon find out. Go ahead, Makini.**

**(Scar Roars)**

Baliyo asked, "Did she really have to go with that lion roaring at other lions?" Kion said, "I don't know but that lion is Scar Roaring at his Guard out of anger and destroyed them." Beshte said, "I'm glad that you didn't do that to us." Kion said, "I'm glad too."

**Fuli:  
Whoa!**

**Bunga:  
Look at that!**

**Makini:  
It worked!**

**Ono:  
I'll say!**

**Ushari:  
So! Makini's staff is more than a simple stick!**

**Rafiki:  
It seems you have chosen your staff well, Makini.**

**Makini:  
That's Scar, isn't it?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. The worst lion to ever live in the Pride Lands!**

Simba said, "It wasn't easy taking down Scar even when he was alive and it was even more difficult with him made of flame." Bunga said, "We beat him but two members paid the price." Kiara said, "It didn't just affect them. It affected those that care about them too."

**Makini:  
Ooh. That reminds me, Rafiki. My question. From earlier?**

**Ushari:  
Yes.**

**Makini:  
I know the bakora staff can help me hear the Great Lions of the Past. But is there a way to hear the Bad Lions of the Past too?**

**Rafiki:  
Hmm. That is a serious question, young one. But, you must know the bad as well as the good. As you know, Makini, your bakora not only brings images of the past to life. It can help you hear the Lions of the Past. The Great Lions of the Past are in the sky. Their voices are in the wind. And you have all seen Kion use the Roar to make those Great Lions appear. But the Roar can also summon the worst lions of the Pride Lands past. Instead of clouds, these lions appear in fire. Once summoned, the bakora can be used to talk to evil lions as well.**

The cubs got spooked a little and ran right for their parents.

**Makini:  
All the evil lions? Even Scar?**

**Rafiki:  
Yes. Even Scar.**

**Usahri:  
Yes!**

**(Ono Shudders)**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! Creepy!**

**Beshte:  
You said it, Bunga.**

**Fuli:  
Totally.**

**Makini:  
Thank you for telling me, Rafiki.**

**Rafiki:  
Of course, young one. Of course. But remember. Talking to bad lions? It is a bad idea! (Laughs)**

The cubs laughed a little at that.

**Makini:  
Got it! I totally understand!**

**Ushari:  
And so do I.**

**Rafiki:  
Now, it is time. Time to present Makini to Simba and the rest of the Royal Family! (Laughs) This way, Makini!**

**(Makini Gasps and Giggles)**

**Beshte:  
Good luck, Makini!**

Kiara said, "It isn't terrible but it's also not the best introduction."

**Nala:  
I'm looking forward to meeting Rafiki's apprentice. You've already met her, Kion?**

**Kion:  
Unofficially, yeah. She's, uh, very talkative.**

Fuli said, "That's a nice way of putting it."

**Kiara:  
Any word on Ma Tembo's first water hunt?**

**Kion:  
According to Ono's last report, she's still searching.**

**Zuri:  
Can you imagine anything more boring than having to look for water?**

**Tiifu:  
No. (Chuckles)**

**Kiara:  
It's not so boring if you're thirsty. Mom? Dad? Would it be okay if I tried to help Ma Tembo?**

**Kion:  
I'm not sure there's anything you can do to help, Kiara.**

Rani said, "It's always good to at least try to help out the animals."

**Kiara:  
I'd at least like to try.**

**Simba:  
Finding the new water source is Ma Tembo's responsibility. But even if you can't find the water yourself, it might be a good experience for you to learn to work with Ma Tembo.**

**Nala:  
Especially as future Queen.**

Rani said, "When Grandmother Janna was still Queen, she had me attend to the duties that she couldn't like giving Kion's friends a tour of the Tree of Life."

**Makini:  
Oh, oh! Can I help? If the future Queen is going on a mission, I'd like to go too! I'm Makini! Rafiki's new apprentice!**

**Rafiki:  
Makini! The official introduction is for me to do.**

Baliyo said, "She clearly doesn't wait for anyone to introduce her." The cubs laughed.

**Zuri:  
But why would Makini introduce you?**

**Tiifu:  
Yeah! We already know who you are, Rafiki.**

**Kion:  
Rafiki is supposed to introduce Makini.**

**Tiifu:  
Oh! Now that makes sense.**

Kida said, "Those two really need to understand what others are talking about."

**Rafiki:  
Yes, yes. Thank you, Makini. King Simba. Queen Nala. Royal family and friends. May I present my new apprentice Makini!**

**Simba:  
It's a great honor to be chosen as the next knowledge keeper for the Pride Lands. But as Royal Mjuzi, you are always welcome at Pride Rock.**

Baliyo said, "Except she's not gonna be the next knowledge keeper of the Pride Lands. She's gonna be the next knowledge keeper of the Tree of Life."

**Nala:  
Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Makini.**

**Makini:  
Thank you, your majesties.**

**Rafiki:  
Someday, Makini will be Royal Mjuzi for Queen Kiara.**

Baliyo said, "She's actually going to be Royal Mjuzi for Queen Rani." Chloe said, "Maybe you should stop talking about what happens at the Tree of Life until we get to that point."

**Kiara:  
Then maybe Makini should come with me to help Ma Tembo and the elephants find water.**

**Makini:  
Ooh yes, yes!**

**Nala:  
They will have to learn to work together. Just like you and Rafiki do.**

**Rafiki:  
That is true. Eh, Simba?**

The cubs laughed. Simba said, "Rafiki does that too many times."

**Simba:  
Yes. And the sooner they learn how to work together, the better.**

The cubs laughed again.

**Makini:  
Oh thank you, your highnesses! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Nala:  
You're welcome, Makini**

**Kiara:  
Okay, my future advisor. Let's go!**

**Tiifu:  
Wait. I thought we were Kiara's royal advisors.**

**Zuri:  
Yeah! She can't go looking for water without us!**

**Tiifu:  
Wait! We're coming, too!**

Kini said, "They said that looking for water was boring."

**Nala:  
Ladies? Why don't we let Kiara get to know Makini. You can stay here on Pride Rock. With me.**

**Tiifu:  
With you?**

**Zuri:  
Oh, um, yes, Your Majesty! Yes!**

**Tiifu:  
Of course!**

**Makini:  
I'm so excited to be working with you, Princess Kiara! I'm sure I can learn so much from you!**

**Kion:  
Good luck, Kiara.**

**Kiara:  
Thanks, Kion.**

**Makini:  
C'mon, Princess Kiara! Let's go!**

**Kiara:  
I might need it.**

Kiara said, "I am definitely going to need it."

**Janja:  
So, there is a way to talk to Scar!**

**Ushari:  
Yes. According to Rafiki, the evil lions appear in fire.**

**Janja:  
Well, one little eruption of this here volcano and we'll get plenty of fire!**

Bunga said, "Kion does cause it to erupt." Kida asked, "Why would he help them out?" Kion said, "They don't ask or tell me to do anything. You'll all see why."

**Cheezi:  
Yeah, right!**

**Chungu:  
Plenty of it!**

**(All Laughing)**

**Ushari:  
Yes. We'll also need Rafiki or Makini's staff. The staff will allow us to speak to Scar.**

**Janja:  
We'll go after Makini. One little mandrill's no match for us hyenas.**

Kiara said, "No one is a match for them when they are alone."

**Ushari:  
I agree. So the real question is, how do we lure Kion to the volcano and make him Roar? We'll want him to give us a big Roar, too. One that will make the volcano erupt in flames!**

Fuli said, "We already know how they lure you to the volcano but no one but you and Janja knows what caused you to Roar and make the volcano erupt."

**Chungu:  
Ooh, ooh! I know. I know. Kion Roared real big the time we tried to eat Bunga!**

**Cheezi:  
(Chuckles) Yeah! And his Roar was even bigger when we went after his mom. It even made the ground open up!**

Bunga said, "They were smart enough to remember those times somehow."

**Ushari:  
What? Janja, is this true?**

**Janja:  
Yeah, yeah. The fur brains are actually right. Kion's Roars are huge when his friends and family are threatened!**

Fuli said, "Since it was a big enough Roar to make that volcano erupt, i'm guessing he threatened someone besides you." Kion said, "I guess you could say that."

**Ushari:  
Then that's what we have to do. Target someone Kion cares about, and bring them here!**

Kiara said, "I guess that explains why they dragged me into the Outlands. I hope that's not what caused you to Roar and make that volcano erupt." Kion said, "It wasn't. It was something else."

**Janja:  
Yeah. And then when Kion roars, we can bring back a legend! ****(Laughing)**

**[Start "Bring Back a Legend"]**

**Hyenas:**  
**Hoo, ha, hoo, ha, hoo, ha**

**Janja:**  
**Scar was such a legend**  
**Though he's long gone, his story lives on**  
**If we bring back that legend**  
**His big lion smarts give us a new start**

**Hyenas:**  
**Hoo, ha, hoo, ha, hoo, ha**

**Janja:**  
**Yeah, Scar will help us win with all his great advice**  
**No more playing nice**  
**No more playing nice**  
**Let's bring back a legend**  
**A legend to help our fight**  
**Let's bring back a legend**  
**A legend of darkness tonight**

**Hyenas:**  
**Hoo, ha, hoo, ha, hoo, ha**

**Ushari:**  
**No one in the Pride Lands could possibly dream of our big scheme**  
**They'll all be astounded**  
**When the Lion Guard's done and our victory won **

**Hyenas:**  
**Hoo, ha, hoo, ha, hoo, ha**

**Ushari:**  
**We just need fire and a Roar for our surprise**  
**And we'll make Scar rise**  
**We will make Scar rise**

**Janja and Ushari:**  
**Let's bring back a legend**  
**A legend to help our fight**  
**Let's bring back a legend**  
**A legend of darkness tonight**

**Janja:**  
**(Laughing) Come on, everyone. All together.**

**All:**  
**Oh! Let's bring back a legend**  
**A legend to help our fight**  
**Let's bring back a legend**  
**A legend of darkness tonight**  
**Let's bring back a legend**  
**A legend of darkness tonight**

**[End "Bring Back a Legend"]**

Fuli said, "They may have succeeded in bringing back Scar but they fail with putting an end to us."

**Ushari:  
You hyenas know what to do. I'll be waiting at the top of the volcano for the staff.**

**Janja:  
You got it, Ushari. Let's go, boys! (Laughing)**

**Ushari:  
No... (Groaning)**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

The cubs laughed.

**Ushari:  
Ugh.**

**All (Chanting):  
Water, water, water! Water, water, water!**

**(Baboon Chittering)**

**Big Baboon:  
When is she going to find the water?**

**Laini:  
I'm sure it will be any minute.**

**Thurston:  
Well it better be! I'm parched!**

**Kiara:  
So is there anything we can do to help?**

**Ma Tembo:  
I don't know if there is. ****I believe we're in the general area of the new water source. But I haven't found the well site yet.**

Baliyo said, "That's a lot of animals depending on Ma Tembo to find water."

**Makini:  
Maybe we could look around for wet rocks, or some other sign of underground water?**

**Ma Tembo:  
Oh, yes. That would be helpful.**

Fuli said, "She did have a great idea."

**Makini:  
You know what they say. Many eyes make a search seem smaller!**

Bunga said, "That's true."

**Ma Tembo:  
Well said, Makini. And, thank you, your highness.**

**Kiara:  
Happy to help, Ma Tembo. C'mon, Makini. Let's find that water!**

**(Animals Continue Chanting)**

**Kiara:  
That was a good idea you had back there, Makini. I'm impressed.**

Rani said, "She has great ideas at the Tree of Life. She was the one that told us where you might be at, Kion." Kion said, "Nice how she was able to figure it out with no help."

**Makini:  
Well, I really admire you Kiara. Water is so important to the Circle of Life. So your helping Ma Tembo find water is even more...**

**Kiara:  
Wait. I thought I heard something. Hmm... (Sniffs)**

**Makini:  
That's funny. I didn't hear anything. But I know that's something I need to work on. Being quiet so I can hear things. Like the Lions of the Past!**

**Kiara:  
Makini! Be quiet!**

Fuli said, "No wonder why she blamed herself for something Janja did."

**Makini:  
(Chuckles) I know, right? ****That's what everyone's always trying to tell me! Shwari, Makini. Shwari. But it's... **

**(Hyenas Growls)**

**Kiara:  
Hyenas!**

**Makini:  
Whoa!**

**(Cheezi Whooping)**  
**(Hyenas Laughing)**

Rani said, "That was some ambush." Kion said, "That's without Scar leading all the Outlanders yet."

**Janja:**  
**Chungu, grab her!**

**Chungu:  
Sure thing!**

**Kiara:  
(Grunts) Let me go, hyenas!**

**Janja:  
C'mon, boys, let's go!**

**Makini:  
Kiara? Oh, no!**

**Kiara:  
Makini! Help!**

**Janja:  
It's gonna take more than one little mandrill to save you Kiara! A lot more! (Laughing)**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

Bunga said, "Janja only said that because he wanted Kion at the volcano."

**Makini:  
Janja's right. I'm no match for those hyenas. But I know who is! Lion Guard! Lion Guard!**

**Kion:  
Makini? What's wrong?**

**Makini:  
The hyenas! They attacked us. And they... They've taken off with Kiara!**

Baliyo said, "At least she was smart enough get you all instead of trying to take on those hyenas by herself."

**Kion:  
What?**

**Bunga:  
Kiara?**

**Kion:  
Ono! See if you can spot Janja and his clan!**

**Ono:  
Affirmative! Hapana**_**.**_** I see them, Kion! They're taking Kiara into the Outlands!**

Bunga said, "Janja just doesn't know when to give up."

**Makini:  
This is all my fault. I wasn't quiet when Kiara asked me to be.**

**Fuli:  
Makini. You can't blame yourself for something Janja did.**

**Kion:  
Right. What matters now is that we rescue Kiara! C'mon! Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

Baliyo said, "Kion is coming to the Outlands just like Janja planned." Kion said, "Don't worry. We do a little something that they didn't count on."

**Ushari:  
(Hissing) Makini's staff! You got it.**

**Nne:  
And we got Kiara!**

**Ushari:  
Excellent! That should get Kion's attention.**

**Nne:  
Yeah. Janja figures the Lion Guard should be here any second.**

Baliyo asked, "How can you do something he doesn't expect when they figured that all of you would be there any second?" Ono said, "You shall see."

**Ushari:  
Then you should go. Janja may need your help down below.**

**Nne:  
Yeah, all right.**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**  
**(Kiara Straining)**

**Kiara:  
I don't know what you're thinking, Janja. But you're not gonna get away with this!**

Bunga said, "Not completely anyways."

**Janja:  
That's what you think. ****Chungu, toss her in.**

**(Chungu Grunts)**

**Janja:  
That ought to keep you.**

**Kiara:  
I don't think so. Ahh! Oh.**

Bunga said, "Oh. So that's how you burned your paws."

**Cheezi:  
(Laughing) Yeah! How about that, cub? That steam is really hot!**

**Ono:  
Hapana**_**.**_** Gotta tell Kion. Everyone! Everyone!**

**Kion:  
Ono! What do you see?**

**Ono:  
Kiara seems okay. But the hyenas have her surrounded, and trapped by steam vents.**

Baliyo said, "Sounds like a challenge." Bunga said, "What?! No way! It was fun."

**Fuli:  
What's Janja up to?**

**Kion:  
The only reason he'd hold Kiara prisoner is because he wants something from me or my Dad.**

Kiara said, "Good point."

**Beshte:  
Like what?**

**Bunga:  
Who cares? We go in, Kion Roars, and we come back out with Kiara!**

**Beshte:  
I'm not sure it's gonna be as easy as that, Bunga.**

**Ono:  
Indeed. Kion won't want to Roar at the hyenas if they're surrounding Kiara.**

Kion said, "After what happened with mom, i'm not gonna Roar with Kiara surrounded by hyenas where she can get hurt." Kiara said, "Just because we fought with one another doesn't mean we don't care about each other."

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah...**

**Kion:  
I have an idea. The hyenas will be expecting me to come to the rescue. But if they think I'm the only one here, I might be able to lure them away from Kiara.**

Fuli said, "It was a good plan but you only lure Janja away but you distract the other hyenas too."

**Fuli:  
Then we'll only have to get past the steam vents.**

**Beshte:  
And I think I know how to do that.**

**Bunga:  
All right! Now we're talking!**

**Kion:  
Okay. I'll go this way and try to distract Janja and the others.**

**Fuli:  
Ono, scout a route the other way so the hyenas won't see us coming.**

Rani said, "It's almost like Fuli is second in charge." Kion said, "With her able to take lead like that only helps me out a little on our journey."

**Ono:  
Affirmative! Follow me!**

**Fuli:  
Don't worry, Kion. We'll save her.**

**Kion:  
Asante**_**,**_** Fuli. Thanks.**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Kiara:  
Ugh! (Groans)**

**Cheezi:  
Give it up, cub! You ain't gettin' outta there!**

**Chungu:  
Yeah! (Laughs)**

Kiara said, "I get out of there with a little help."

**Kion:  
Janja!**

**Janja:  
Oh! It's show time. You fellas stay here and keep our guest entertained. I gotta see a lion about a Roar. (Laughing)**

**Chungu:  
Uh, he wants us to entertain her?**

**Cheezi:  
That's what he said.**

**Chungu:  
Then maybe we should sing to her!**

Kiara said, "Great. Here comes the torture."

**Cheezi:  
Yeah! Great idea!**

**Chungu:  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**

**Cheezi and Chungu:  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**

**Kiara:  
Ugh. Not only am I trapped, now they're gonna torture me!**

Kini said, "We hear what you mean."

**Hyenas:  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**

**Janja:  
Kion! What brings you all the way into the Outlands?**

**Kion:  
You know why I'm here, Janja. Just let Kiara go. Or there's gonna be trouble.**

**Janja:  
Without the Guard to back you up? (Laughing) I don't think so, Kion.**

Rafa said, "Except the Guard is there, just going a different route to save mom."

**Kion:  
We both know I don't need the Guard for back up. But you might need your hyenas.**

**Janja:  
Oh. So you're gonna Roar at us then, huh?**

**Ushari:  
Yes! Roar, Kion. Roar!**

**Kion:  
Only if I have to.**

Kion said, "Except I did Roar and I didn't have to."

**Ushari:  
Argh.**

**Janja:  
Well, uh, we ain't givin' her back just'cause you say so. 'Cause... We got demands and stuff!**

**Kion:  
Stop playing games, Janja.**

Kida said, "You are being loud if they can hear you all the way from there."

**Fuli:  
Good scouting, Ono.**

**Ono:  
Thanks. But Kion's plan isn't working exactly the way we hoped.**

**Fuli:  
What do you mean?**

**Ono:  
So far, Kion's only lured Janja away from Kiara. The rest of the hyenas are still guarding Kiara at the steam vents! And... They appear to be singing to her.**

Bunga said, "I don't think he meant sing to her when he said to entertain her."

**Bunga:  
Oh, no! We really gotta save her now.**

**Ono:  
It won't be easy. She's still surrounded by hyenas and the steam vents!**

**Fuli:  
So? We're the Lion Guard. If we have to do things the hard way, that's what we'll do.**

Fuli said, "We do a lot of things the hard way." Ono said, "Good point."

**Beshte:  
You said it, Fuli.**

**Fuli:  
Right. So here's the new plan.**

**Kion:  
What do you want, Janja?**

**Janja:  
What do I want? Uh, good question. I want you and the Lion Guard to let me and my pack alone! Yeah!**

Fuli said, "We would do that if he stayed in his turf and stopped attacking animals in the Pride Lands."

**Kion:  
What? You dragged my sister to the Outlands. You're holding her prisoner. And you're doing all of this, because you want me to leave you alone?**

**Janja:  
Uh, yeah! That's right!**

**Kion:  
Janja, that's a terrible plan! Even for you!**

**Chungu:  
Huh. I thought it was a good plan!**

**Cheezi:  
Me too!**

Baliyo said, "You sure got all the hyenas distracted." Fuli said, "And now it's our turn to do what we do best."

**Beshte:  
Sure looks like Kion's got them distracted.**

**Fuli:  
Right. Now!**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**Cheezi and Chungu:  
Ahhh! (Grunts)**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi!**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Grunt)**

**Fuli:  
(Grunts) Beshte! Now!**

Kion said, "Good plan Fuli."

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**Ono:  
We're here to rescue you, your highness!**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Come on, Kiara. Let's go!**

**Kiara:  
Thanks, guys. But I burned my paws on the steam vent. I can't move too fast.**

Fuli said, "The faster we got out of the Outlands, the better."

**Beshte:  
Don't worry, Kiara. I can carry you! That's right. Easy does it. There we go!**

**(Cheezi Screams)**

**Fuli:  
(Grunting) Okay! Let's get outta here! Ono, go tell Kion we got Kiara!**

Rani said, "That's a good rescue."

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

**Chungu:  
Uh-oh. Now what do we do?**

**Cheezi:  
I know! (Laughs) You can entertain me!**

Baliyo said, "Okay. They definitely would've been too easy to beat."

**Chungu:  
Uh, okay...**

**[Start Singing]**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**

**[End Singing]**

Kiara said, "Finally that singing is done with."

**Ono:  
Kion, we did it! Kiara's safe!**

**Janja:  
What? (Groans) Fur brains.**

**Kion:  
We win again, Janja.**

**Janja:  
Oh, yeah? Well... So what! We'll keep comin' back, Kion! Again and again. Maybe next time we'll actually get rid of Kiara. Or Bunga. Or maybe even your Mom or Dad. Right there on Pride Rock!**

**Kion:  
Don't threaten my family, Janja!**

**Janja:  
(Laughing) Face it, Kion. There ain't nothin' you can do to stop us!**

Fuli said, "There it is. I'm guessing this is why you Roared." Kion said, "Yes. And I thought the only bad thing that happened was the volcano erupting."

**Kion:**  
**Oh, yes, there is!**

**(Thunder Rumbling)**  
**(Kion Roaring)**  
**(Janja Groans)**  
**(Kion Roaring)**  
**(Thunder Breaking)**

Kida said, "That is one big mess of fire and lava that the Roar caused." Kini said, "But I thought that volcano was bone dry." Fuli said, "It is now because when we defeated Scar, the lava inside cooled and turned to rock."

**Kion:  
Oh, Heyvi kabisa.**

**Ono:  
Hapana! Run, run! The volcano's erupting! There's fire and lava everywhere!**

**Fuli:  
Tell us something we don't know!**

**Ono:  
Uh... Right. I see a way out! This way!**

**Fuli:  
Beshte, you first! Follow Ono!**

Bunga said, "It was actually a good thing that you had them go first."

**Beshte:  
Got it! Twende Kiboko!**

Koda asked, "How do you two cross with the bridge gone?" Bunga said, "It is un-Bunga-lievable."

**Bunga:  
Uh-oh. (Exclaims)**

**Fuli:  
Hop on, Bunga! ****Huwezi!**

**Bunga:  
Whoo-hoo!**

Bunga said, "Thanks for the lift." Fuli said, "Hakuna matata."

**Kiara:  
Come on! Let's get Kiara back to the Pride Lands!**

**Ushari:  
Scar! Evil Lions of the Past! Speak to me! Speak to me!**

Rafa said, "You're supposed to throw the staff in."

**Kion:  
Nice work, everybody. You okay, Kiara?**

**Kiara:  
(Sighs) I'll be fine. Thanks, Lion Guard.**

**Bunga:  
Just doin' our job.**

**Beshte:  
Come on, Kiara. Let's get you home.**

Kiara said, "That was a good idea at the time."

**Fuli:  
You okay, Kion?**

**Kion:  
I let Janja get to me. I got really angry. And I kinda lost control of the Roar.**

**Fuli:  
We noticed. ****You kinda made that giant volcano erupt.**

Baliyo said, "I didn't know you could make volcanos erupt." Kion said, "I would prefer not to make another volcano erupt or cause anything that could hurt another animal ever again."

**Bunga:  
Which, by the way, was totally un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Kion:  
Yeah, I guess it was.**

**Fuli:  
And we're all okay. Even Kiara.**

**Kion:  
I guess that's what really counts. I'm just glad nothing else bad happened.**

Kion said, "Which is what I thought at the time."

**Ushari:  
Voices of Fire! Speak to me! I command you!**

**Janja:  
So, Ushari, where's Scar?**

**Ushari:  
It, uh, seems our plan didn't exactly work.**

**Janja:**  
**It what? After all that? ****Give me that stupid staff! ****(Grunting) ****To think I believed you when you said we could use this talk to Scar!**

Kini said, "They could if they knew how."

**(Scar Laughing Menacingly)**

The cubs ran for their parents trembling.

**Janja (Stammering):  
Uh... Are you...**

**Scar:  
Yes. I am Scar.**

Rani said, "I gotta admit, that is a little scary."

**All (Chanting):  
Water, water, water! Water, water, water! Water, water, water! Water, water, water!**

Baliyo asked, "Is that still going?" Fuli said, "Yep."

**Laini:  
Ooh! I really hope Ma Tembo finds the water soon.**

**Thurston:  
Yes! I need a drink!**

**Kion:  
Still no luck, Ma Tembo?**

**Ma Tembo:  
No, not yet. And now there's more animals than ever expecting me to find the new water! Even with my ears, I'll never hear where it is.**

**Makini:  
The hardest part of listening is finding the quiet to hear. (Gasps) Shwari! Everyone! Everyone, shh! Shwari! Ma Tembo needs quiet to find the new water site! Just like I needed when I found my staff.**

Kiara said, "Good thought that Makini made."

**(Water Trickling)**

**Ma Tembo:  
Yes. Yes! Now I hear it! This is it! I'm certain!**

**(Elephants Trumpeting)**

Kion said, "The quiet helped Ma Tembo find the new water."

**Ono:  
Over here, everyone!**

**Ma Tembo:  
Here! ****Dig everyone!**

**Mtoto:  
Dig, dig!**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**Ma Tembo:  
Finally! The new water source for the dry season has been found!**

**(All Cheering)**

**Rafiki:  
That was good advice, Makini. It seems you have finally learned the importance of silence.**

**Makini:  
I have, Rafiki. I totally have!**

**[Start "Today Is May Day"]**

**For now is my time**  
**Today is my day**  
**I'm finally here**  
**And nothing can stand in my way**  
**I've made it this far**  
**All doubts washed away**  
**My path is clear**  
**And today is my...**

**[End "Today is My Day"]**

**Has anyone seen my staff?**

The cubs laughed a little because they were still spooked by the appearance of Scar.

**Rafiki:  
Do not worry, Makini. There is more than just one stick that can be your staff! What's most important is who is holding the staff.**

**Kion:  
Nice job, Ma Tembo. Even though it was frustrating, you never gave up.**

**Ma Tembo:  
Well, that's what responsibility is all about. Isn't it?**

**Kion:  
Yes. Yes it is.**

**(All Cheering)**

Rani said, "Pinguino is especially fustrating." Fuli said, "Baboons and Thurston are annoying."


	40. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie

**Let Sleeping Crocs Lie**

Kida said, "I thought the crocs went to sleep." Chloe said, "This is when Ono tells the Lion Guard to take a herd to a certain dead end past the cave where the crocs were sleeping and woke them up." Ono said, "Oh."

**Kion:  
They're still not slowing down.**

**Beshte:  
That rock slide must'a really spooked 'em!**

**Ono:  
There's a dead end canyon up ahead to the left. If we guide the herd there, we can contain them and calm them down!**

Baliyo said, "Not a bad plan." Ono said, "It wouldn't have been if it didn't wake up the crocs."

**Kion:  
Great idea, Ono! Let's follow Ono's plan! Fuli, you take the lead!**

**Fuli:  
On it!**

**(Antelopes Snorting)**

**Makuu:  
Huh?**

Simba said, "No wonder what caused the crocs to wake up."

**(Rumbling)**

**Kiburi:  
What's all the noise, Makuu?**

**Makuu:  
I don't know. But I'm going to find out.**

**Kion:  
So is everyone calmed down? Great! Then you're good to go home. Slowly this time, okay?**

**Beshte:  
That's right, nice and slow.**

Kini said, "At least the antelopes are calmed down."

**Bunga:  
See ya, anty-lanty-lopes! Oh, hi, Makuu. Makuu?**

**Kion:  
Makuu? I thought you'd be sleeping through the dry season with the rest of the crocodiles.**

**Makuu:  
Oh, I was. But then someone drove a herd of antelope right past our sleeping cave!**

Rani said, "Looks like that rock slide that you caused wasn't your first accident." Kion said, "And it won't be the last."

**Bunga:  
Hey! I think he might be talking about us!**

**Ono:  
He is. And using this canyon was my idea!**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! So it's all your fault!**

Fuli said, "Just like it was your fault for causing that rock slide that caused you to get stuck underneath."

**Fuli:  
Bunga!**

**Ono:  
No, Bunga's right. It is my fault!**

**Kion:  
I'm so sorry, Makuu. I forgot your float was sleeping in that cave.**

**Kiburi:  
We were sleeping. But now, thanks to the Lion Guard, we're all wide awake! So whaddaya gonna do about it, huh?**

**Fuli:  
Take it easy, Kiburi.**

Rafa said, "I thought Kiburi lived in the Outlands." Kion said, "He didn't always. He was banished to the Outlands for a reason."

**Bunga:  
Sheesh! Somebody got up on the wrong side of the cave.**

**Beshte:  
You can't blame him for bein' upset. We did wake 'em up.**

**Ono:  
And crocodiles usually spend the whole dry season in deep sleep. But once they're awake, they can't go back to their deep sleep!**

**Bunga:  
No way! That's not true!**

**Makuu:  
But it is. We crocodiles need a whole lot of water to survive. Since there isn't enough to go around in the dry season, we sleep through it.**

Kini said, "It is actually a very good survival tactic."

**Bunga:  
Whoa! Ono, you really messed up...**

**Beshte and Fuli:  
Bunga!**

**Kiburi:  
If Ono's the reason we're awake, I say we deal with him the crocodile way!**

**Ono:  
Hapana.**

**Kion:  
Oh, no, you don't!**

Kion said, "We won't let anything happen to each other."

**Makuu:  
Kiburi! Control yourself! I'll handle this.**

**Kiburi:  
Yes, Makuu.**

**Makuu:  
Now that we're awake, we'll need water for the rest of the dry season. Any idea where we'll find it?**

**Kion:  
We'll go to my dad.**

**Kiburi:  
Your dad? (Scoffs)**

**Makuu:  
Kiburi...**

**Kion:  
Yeah. My dad. He makes sure everyone has enough water in the dry season.**

Simba said, "It's a better idea than just picking a random watering hole." Kion said, "Not to mention that you are their king."

**Makuu:  
Everyone?**

**Kion:  
I know he'll take care of you and your float, Makuu.**

**Makuu:  
He'd better. I'm going to speak to King Simba. Stay here until I come back.**

**Kiburi:  
Stay here? But...**

**(Makuu Growls)**

**Kiburi:  
Yeah, okay, Makuu. Whatever you say. You're the leader.**

**Makuu:  
And don't you forget it.**

Rani said, "At least we don't have anyone that stubborn other than Baliyo to follow through with directions."

**Kion:  
Don't worry, Ono. Everything's gonna be okay. I hope.**

**Shupavu:  
Crocodiles awake in the dry season? Something's up.**

Kida said, "Oh, boy. Those skinks are there."

**Kiburi:  
Okay, they're gone. Now, this is how it's going down. We're leaving this dried-out canyon and finding us some water!**

**Tamka:  
But you just said...**

**Kiburi:  
Never mind what I said! Listen to what I'm saying! We're crocodiles! We don't wait around for other animals to tell us what to do! We take what we want!**

Fuli said, "He's doing the old crocodile way and also disobeying Makuu."

**Male Crocodile:  
Yeah! He's right!**

**Male Crocodile #2:  
Yeah, we do!**

**Kiburi:  
So I say we don't stay here! I say we spread out and get ourselves some water! Are you with me?**

**All:  
Yeah!**

Bunga said, "They are all listening to Kiburi."

**Kiburi:  
Then let's go!**

**Shupavu:  
Hmm-mmm. Crocs on the rampage. Ushari will want to hear about this. And so will Scar!**

**Scar:  
Your spies have done well, Ushari. This is very good news indeed. Crocodiles detest the dry season. And they won't easily forgive Simba's son and his Lion Guard for waking them. It could give us an opportunity.**

Bunga said, "An opportunity that fails."

**Ushari:  
Yes. That's what I thought, too.**

**Scar:  
Have your Skinks keep an eye on the situation. Tell me immediately if anything changes.**

**Ushari:  
You heard that?**

**Shupavu:  
Yes, sir.**

**Scar:  
The Lion Guard's mistake could prove most fortuitous for us. Perhaps it will even lead to the end of Simba's reign.**

Kiara asked, "How would that happen?" Kion said, "You'll see. It happens at the mashindano."

**Ushari:  
And then we reptiles will rule the Pride Lands! Uh, under your leadership, of course. Right, Scar?**

**Scar:  
Of course, Ushari. Of course. (Laughs Manically)**

**Makuu:  
It really is a matter of our survival, Your Majesty.**

Ono said, "Crocs need water in order to survive."

**Beshte:  
They sure have been talking awhile.**

**Ono:  
You think they're talking about me?**

Kion asked, "Why would we be talking about you when we were just trying to find a watering hole for the crocs?" Ono cleared his throat and said, "I thought I would be in big trouble."

**Fuli:  
I'm pretty sure they're more worried about where the crocs are gonna live for the rest of the dry season.**

**Ono:  
Yeah. But it's my fault the crocs are awake! (Whimpers) What if I'm exiled to the Outlands? Or fed to the crocs!**

Kion said, "We wouldn't do that." Simba said, "Kion's right. It was an accident that we were able to resolve and no one got hurt."

**Beshte:  
Easy, Ono. None of that's gonna happen. You just made a mistake.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, you heard Kion. You got nothin' to worry about!**

**Kion:  
Ono! Come over here.**

**Bunga:  
But, I could be wrong.**

Koda asked, "Why are you calling Ono over?" Kion said, "He wasn't in trouble. I just had an idea, that's all."

**Ono:  
Oh, no...**

**Makuu:  
Perhaps, you don't understand how much water crocodiles need, sire.**

**Simba:  
I do, Makuu. And I'll see that you have it.**

**Kion:  
Dad? What if Ono looks out over the Pride Lands to see which watering hole is least crowded? Then maybe that one can go to the crocodiles.**

Rani said, "That is an excellent idea." Ono said, "I didn't like what I saw though."

**Simba:  
Excellent idea, Kion. Ono?**

**Ono:  
Yes, Your Majesty! It'd be my pleasure!**

**Simba:  
I'm sure we can find a place for your float, Makuu.**

**Makuu:  
Thank you, Your Majesty. I want to settle this peacefully.**

Fuli said, "That's something new I could get used to."

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Hapana! Kion! Your Majesty! The crocodiles are everywhere! They've moved in to watering holes all over the Pride Lands!**

**Makuu:  
Crocodiles?**

**Simba:  
Makuu? I thought you said you wanted to settle this peacefully.**

Kopa said, "Except it wasn't Makuu." Beshte said, "It is hard to trust someone who has caused problems before."

**Makuu:  
I do! I do! Whoever is doing this, they're defying a direct order! We'll have to finish this later. I need to deal with my float.**

**Simba:  
Makuu, wait. We are very close to a solution. Let the Lion Guard handle this.**

Bunga said, "We could totally handle it."

**Makuu:  
Mmm. Very well.**

**Kion:  
We need to split up to gather them all. Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**(Female Impala Whimpers)**  
**(Male Impala Gasps)**

**Kiburi:  
That was a warning. This is our watering hole now! We say when you can drink! And if you don't listen...Lemme show you what'll happen.**

Kion said, "Not while i'm around."

**Kion:  
Stop right there, Kiburi! This watering hole is not your place! Leave the impalas alone!**

**Kiburi:  
It's our place now Kion. And I'm going to teach 'em who's boss!**

**(Kion Grunts)**

Kopa said, "You slipped." Kion said, "I'll be fine."

**Kiburi:  
Okay, fine. I'll teach you instead.**

Koda said, "It looks like he was ready to fight you." Kion said, "He was and I was ready to defend myself."

**Makuu:  
Kiburi! What are you doing?**

**Kiburi:  
What you should have told us to do! I'm takin' the water we need!**

**Makuu:  
Against my orders! You knew I was talking to King Simba to get help.**

Baliyo said, "Looks like they arrived just in time."

**Simba:  
Yes. And together we have found a watering hole that you can have for your own.**

**Kiburi:  
Hmph!**

**Simba:  
Kion, will you and the Lion Guard escort Makuu and the crocodiles to their dry season home?**

**Kion:  
Sure, Dad.**

Kion said, "None of us realized that we were being watched."

**Beshte:  
See, Ono? Now the crocs have their own watering hole. Everything's gonna be fine. Just like Kion said.**

**Ono:  
Maybe my mistake wasn't such a disaster after all**

**Kiburi:  
This is a disaster!**

**Ono:  
Oh...**

**Beshte:  
I know it's crowded, Kiburi. But it really is a good spot.**

Bunga said, "They're all in the water."

**Kion:  
My dad says there's enough water and fish to last you the whole dry season.**

**Kiburi:  
Oh, really? "Your dad" says so?**

**Fuli:  
Hey! "His dad" is your King.**

Baliyo said, "That's an excellent point."

**Bunga:  
Yeah. And besides, there's tons of water! I'll show ya! Zuka zama! ****(Groans) ****Ha! That's some hard water.**

The cubs laughed.

**Beshte:  
At least you get to be close to all your friends.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. Really close! See? I didn't even get my feet wet!**

**Kiburi:  
The honey badger can't even get his feet wet! What kind of watering hole is this?**

**Makuu:  
I know it's not perfect. But it's the best way to get our float through the dry season. It's a compromise.**

Fuli said, "At least Makuu is finally becoming a good leader of the crocs."

**Kiburi:  
Compromise? Since when is that the crocodile way?**

**Makuu:  
Kiburi, the dry season is dry. There's not much water anywhere in the Pride Lands. This is our share.**

**Kiburi:  
Share? We're crocodiles, Makuu! We deserve better!**

Bunga said, "He's lucky they got that water."

**Makuu:  
This is the best we can get. If you don't like it, you can try your luck in the Outlands!**

**Kiburi:  
Or I can call for a Mashindano!**

Kini asked, "In the dry season?" Kion said, "It isn't normal but it has been done this time."

**(Crocodiles All Gasp)**

**Kion:  
A Mashindano?**

**Makuu:  
So now you want to fight me for leadership of the crocodiles, huh?**

**Kiburi:  
It's the crocodile way.**

**Makuu:  
Then I accept. Lake Matope at sunset.**

**Kiburi:  
I know the tradition, Makuu. Let's see if you still know how to fight.**

Bunga said, "Lucky enough for us, Makuu does still know how to fight."

**Scar:  
(Laughs Maniacally) A Mashindano?**

**Shupavu:  
At sunset. Tonight.**

**Scar:  
You have brought me valuable information. Well done, Skinks. Tell me, Ushari. Does the Mashindano still attract large crowds of Pride Landers?**

**Ushari:  
Yes. Yes, it does.**

**Scar:  
Some things never change. And even the royal family attends the Mashindano. Correct?**

**Ushari:  
Yes!**

**Scar:  
So, it's the perfect time to get rid of King Simba.**

Kiara asked, "How would that be?" Kion said, "Shows how distracted you were. Ono spotted it and told us."

**Ushari:  
How are we going to do that?**

**Scar:  
We needn't do much at all. Kiburi and his crocs will do the dirty work for us. You'd be surprised what can be done while everyone else is distracted by the Mashindano. Ushari. I need you to trick Kiburi into thinking he can rule the Pride Lands.**

Kion said, "Getting rid of dad will be a fail but Kiburi goes to their side." Baliyo said, "Scar doesn't look so scary." Kion and Rani smirked and Rani asked, "Then why are you huddling between me and Kion, shaking or trembling like you're scared?" Baliyo said, "To comfort the cubs." Kion said, "Sure you are."

**Ushari:  
He'll rule the Pride Lands?**

**Scar:  
Of course not! But we want him to believe that he will, so he'll do what we want.**

**Usahri:  
Yes! Of course!**

**Scar:  
Now...Here's the plan I want you to plant in Kiburi's tiny little brain.**

**Fuli:  
You think Kiburi can win?**

**Beshte:  
I hope not.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. Makuu's become a good leader.**

**Usahri:  
And you've discussed the plan with your crocs?**

**Kiburi:  
Yeah, yeah. They know what to do. You're a smart snake, Ushari. I like how you think.**

Fuli said, "Ushari is as devious as Scar but, this plan is as lame as it could possibly get." Bunga said, "I know. It was too easy to foil."

**Ushari:  
Thanks. I just want to be on the winning side.**

**Kiburi:  
And you will be!**

**Tamka:  
Kiburi! It's time for the Mashindano!**

**Kiburi:  
Great. You three know what to do while I'm fighting, right?**

**Tamka:  
Oh, yeah! He'll never see us coming.**

Kini asked, "Are they planning on an ambush?" Bunga said, "You're right."

**Kiburi:  
Good. Once I defeat Makuu, not only will I rule the float, but we crocs will rule the whole Pride Lands! ****(Laughs Maniacally)**

Kiara said, "That isn't how things work."

**All (Chanting):  
Mah-shin-dah-no! Mah-shin-dah-no!**

**Ono:  
Here they come.**

**Fuli:  
It's starting!**

**Makuu:  
All right, Kiburi. You wanted this Mashindano. Let's see what you got.**

**(Makuu and Kiburi Grunting)**

**All:  
Ooh!**

**(Makuu and Kiburi Grunting)**

**Tamka:  
Okay. Split up and meet at the target. Then we'll take him down!**

**(Kiburi Grunting)**

Rafa said, "Makuu is as tough as they come."

**Makuu:  
You think that's enough to beat me, Kiburi?**

**All:  
Ooh!**

**Ono:  
Ugh! Crocodile violence! I don't want to watch this. Huh. That's strange. A crocodile leaving the Mashindano? Wait a tick... What are you guys up to?**  
**(Panting) I just saw three crocodiles leaving the Mashindano.**

Rafa said, "That makes no sense."

**Kion:  
Three crocodiles?**

**Ono:  
Yes. And nothing's more important to the crocodiles than the Mashindano. It doesn't make sense.**

**Kion:  
It doesn't make sense. Keep an eye on 'em.**

Baliyo said, "At least you gave Kion a heads up." Kion said, "Well, we didn't know that there was a Night Pride protecting the Tree of Life."

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Kion:  
Fuli, Beshte, and Bunga.**

**Beshte:  
What's the kerbubble, Kion?**

**Kion:  
Something's up with the crocs, but I'm not sure what. We'll need to be careful. There's a lot of animals here. We don't want to scare them and start a stampede. Come on!**

Rani said, "That would be a giant stampede if you were to scare them." Kion said, "That's what we were trying to avoid."

**Ono:  
Hapana! Kion! I've figured it out! The crocs! They're sneaking up on your dad!**

Kiara said, "No wonder how they were planning on getting rid of dad but those crocs don't even know what they are doing."

**Kion:  
My dad?**

**Ono:  
Yes. And I think they're going to attack him!**

**Kion:  
Hevyi kabisa!**

**Fuli:  
Of course. They're using the Mashindano as a distraction!**

**Ono:  
Go around the crowd! They're moving to ambush him from behind.**

**Kion:  
Let's go!**

**Tamka:  
(Chuckles) It's just like Kiburi said. Now, let's do this.**

Baliyo said, "No one even notices them." Kion said, "I know. It's a good thing that Ono was in the sky."

**(Crocodiles Grunting)**

Kini said, "Nice timing."

**Kion:  
If you're smart, you'll stop right now.**

**Tamka:  
Well, we're not smart! So get out of our way. (Grunts)**

**(Kion Growls)**

Nala said, "Good job on stopping that attack." Kion said, "There was no way that we would let any harm come to any of the animals, especially family."

**Simba:  
Kion? Kion! What is going on here?**

**Kion:  
Nothing now, Dad.**

**Simba:  
They were trying to ambush me.**

**Kion:  
And use the Mashindano for cover. But Ono saw it coming.**

**Simba:  
Hmmm. I know these crocodiles. They wouldn't have come up with this themselves.**

Fuli said, "That much is obvious, they listened to Thurston."

**(Kiburi Grunting)**

**Makuu:  
What's the matter, Kiburi? Can't move?**

**Kiburi:  
(Grunts) Simba's gone. Fine.**

**Crocodiles (Chanting):  
Makuu! Makuu! Makuu!**

Rafa said, "At least Makuu won that fight."

**Kiburi:  
Ha! This Mashindano means nothing. While you were all watching us fight, my loyal crocodiles took down King Simba! Yeah. Yeah, you heard me! And with the Lion King gone, all of you answer to us crocodiles!**

Kiara said, "That isn't how things work in the Pride Lands."

**Simba:  
Really? Is that how it works?**

Kopa said, "Busted!"

**Kiburi:  
What? But how...**

**Kion:  
The Lion Guard! That's how!**

**Makuu:  
Your Majesty. I assure you, I had no knowledge of this scheme.**

**Simba:  
I know Makuu. This came from Kiburi. But since you are the crocodile leader, I'll defer his punishment to you.**

Ono said, "Except, whoever loses the Mashindano, isn't part of the float anymore."

**Makuu:  
Kiburi lost the Mashindano. He and his followers are no longer welcome in my float. Do with him what you see fit.**

**Simba:  
Very well...Kiburi. You and your followers are banished from the Pride Lands. Leave now, and never come back.**

Fuli said, "That isn't the last we see of them."

**Kiburi:  
But...**

**Simba:  
I said, now.**

**Kiburi:  
Fine. But you haven't heard the last of me!**

**(Hyrax Chittering)**

**Kiburi:  
You! You said if we attacked Simba, I could rule the whole Pride Lands! Now what have I got? Nothin'!**

**Ushari:  
Yes. It's too bad you lost the Mashindano.**

**Kiburi:  
"Too bad?" Is that all you got to say about it?**

**Ushari:  
One battle doesn't lose a war, my reptile friend.**

Bunga said, "But the war ends when we take down Scar and Ushari."

**Kiburi:  
Now you're callin' me a reptile? Gimme one reason I shouldn't eat you right now.**

**Ushari:  
I can give you all the reasons in the Pride Lands. But first let me show you something very...Very...Special.**

**Kiburi:  
What kinda special?**

**Ushari:  
You'll have to see it to believe it. This way...**

**Kiburi:  
So what's this great thing I'm supposed to see? A volcano?**

**Scar:  
I am much more than a volcano.**

The cubs got closer to their parents and Baliyo was still crouching and trembling between Kion and Rani.

**Kiburi:  
Wha... What?**

**Scar:  
Welcome to the Outlands, Kiburi.**

**Janja:  
(Laughs) Yeah. Welcome!**

**Kiburi:  
What's going on here?**

**Scar:  
Don't worry, Kiburi, we're all friends here. I have plans for you and your crocodiles. Big plans indeed! (Laughs Manically)**

Baliyo said, "None of this sounds good for the Pride Lands." Kovu said, "Scar is out for vengeance and still planning on ruling the Pride Lands. I am glad that I wasn't there because then I would have two lions pushing me down a path that I didn't want to follow." Kion said, "You were the only one that didn't attack me and my friends that time when I went to help out Jasiri in the Outlands."

**[Start "I Have A Plan"]**

**They thought I was defeated but very soon we'll see  
****The shock as I rise from the flames so triumphantly  
****I never thought I'd have this chance. Oh, how long it's been  
****A second opportunity and this time I'll win  
****For I have a plan**

**Ushari:  
Enlighten us now**

**Scar:  
Yes I have a plan**

**Janja:**  
**We wanna know how**

**Scar:**  
**Follow my lead, that's all you need**  
**Yes, I have a plan**  
**We'll gather every animal in the Outlands**  
**We'll unify them all under my lead**  
**And once our lead is assembled**  
**We will be victorious**  
**It'll be glorious**  
**All the Pride Land's lush terrain**  
**Will again be my domain**  
**For I have a plan**

**Ushari:**  
**We know it's true**

**Scar:**  
**Yes, I have a plan**

**Janja:**  
**That's what we do**

**Scar:**  
**Follow my lead, that's all you need**  
**I have a plan**  
**Yes, I have a plan**

**Ushari:**  
**We love your scheme**

**Scar:**  
**I have a plan**

**Janja:**  
**(Coughs) And lots of steam**

**Scar:**  
**Follow my lead, that's all you need**  
**Yes, I have a plan**

**[End "I Have a Plan"]**

Kiara said, "That really doesn't sound good."

**Kion:  
Ono, you really don't have to do this.**

**Beshte:  
Yeah. Everyone knows it was an accident.**

**Ono:  
I know. But still... It's the only way I'll feel okay about what happened. (Gasps and Clears Throat) Excuse me. Makuu?**

**Makuu:  
Yes?**

**Ono:  
Um, about the crocodiles being awake for the dry season? Well, uh, as I'm sure you know, it's... It's all my fault.**

Baliyo said, "At least you're admitting it."

**Makuu:  
It is, isn't it?**

**Ono:  
Yes, yes it is. And I... I just wanted to say... I'm sorry.**

**Makuu:  
I see. Then, as leader of the crocodiles, I need to make an example of you.**

**Ono:  
Uh... You do?**

**Makuu:  
Yes.**

**(Ono Whimpers)**

**Makuu:  
I forgive you.**

Bunga said, "That's way different from when me and Kion first stumbled upon the crocs when we were little." Kion said, "You forgot about that until I mentioned it." Fuli said, "And Zazu was always telling me to slow down."

**Ono:  
Huh? You... You what?**

**Makuu:  
You heard me.**

**Kion:  
I told Makuu how your keen sight foiled Kiburi's plan.**

**Simba:  
We all make mistakes, Ono. But you also proved yourself invaluable today.**

Nala said, "Even me and Simba has made mistakes before, even towards Kovu, Simba made a mistake."

**Ono:  
Thank you. Oh! Well... I mean... Thank you!**

**Simba:  
So, Makuu, is this the new "crocodile way?"**

**Makuu:  
Perhaps it is, Simba. Perhaps it is.**

**Kion:  
If you ask me, it's a crocodile way I could get used to!**

**Ono:  
A-ffirmative!**

Kiara said, "I am glad Makuu changed." Kion said, "He grew to be a good leader."


	41. Break 5

Rani said, "Okay Baliyo. Scar is no longer showing, you can get up now." Bunga said, "He might as well get used to Scar because those aren't his only appearances. He doesn't stop appearing until after Kion beats him." Chloe said, "Actually, the day that the others tried to convince you that Kion wasn't evil, Kion sees Scar in a puddle from the last time that he appears. I am going to get your meals and have others get another room ready for when we are done showing the past until you become King."

Chloe left the room and Kion said, "I can't believe we have to see the time of Scar again and that journey." Kini asked, "What is so bad about it?" Bunga said, "None of it was easy because their was bad guys and the venom in Kion's scar of which Fuli was either stopping or trying to stop him from doing something wrong." Fuli said, "Bunga. That's in the past."

Kiara said, "The few good parts about viewing the past is that we can learn from each others mistakes, see what each other were up to, and see everything that happened when you weren't in the Pride Lands." Kion said, "Just so you all know, I wasn't quiet myself on that journey." Bunga said, "That much is obvious, you weren't as in control of the Roar or your actions." Ono said, "That doesn't mean that he was turning evil."

Chloe came back in the room with the food and water. Chloe said, "I have some others setting up the room for anyone that isn't watching the families past. Oh and it involves Scar, hyenas, and Zira." Baliyo said, "Than I am glad that I am not staying to watch that." Chloe said, "Neither are the cubs because it is a little too intense for young cubs to be watching."

The cubs raced over to the food and started to dig in and the grown-ups came over to eat and drink before they gobbled it all up. Once they were finished, they got comfy to see the next set.


	42. Swept Away

**Swept Away**

Koda asked, "What is this about?" Chloe said, "It is when Beshte is literally swept into the Outlands by a lot of rushing water." Kini asked, "But wasn't it the dry season?" Chloe said, "It was. Kion used the Roar to make it rain like he did the day he met Zira." Vitani said, "Good thing at least something she did came to use. She's the one that told you the Roar could make it rain." Kion said, "The Roar can do much more than that. I bet Scar never even mastered the Roar." Kovu said, "I doubt it."

**Thurston:  
Well everyone. I'm afraid we have no other choice. Panic and...**

**Ono:  
Stop! You can't run!**

**(Zebras Straining)**

**Thurston:  
(Sighs) We can still panic.**

Vitani said, "I should've him to think that."

**Kion:  
You don't need to panic. We just have to figure out how to get you unstuck.**

**Thurston:  
I simply don't understand. There used to be a river here. But now everything is so dry.**

Rafa said, "That's why it's known as the dry season."

**Fuli:  
That's because it's the dry season.**

**Thurston:  
Ah the dry season. I see. But where'd all the water go?**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Maybe it panicked and ran.**

The cubs laughed and Rani asked, "What part of dry season doesn't he get?" Fuli said, "Apparently the dry part."

**Bunga:  
You know what we could really use? Some rain.**

**Thurston:  
Oh yes. Capital idea.**

Ono said, "We should've known that was going to come out of both their mouths."

**Fuli:  
Well, obviously. (Sighs) Is no one listening to me?**

**Beshte:  
We need to hurry Kion. This mud's gettin' drier by the second. If it dries up completely, we'll never get all these zebras out!**

Kiara said, "Beshte makes a good point there."

**Kion:  
Actually all we need is one dark cloud.**

**Ono:  
You mean like that one?**

**Fuli:  
What are you thinking, Kion?**

**Kion:  
I'm thinking Bunga's right. We need it to rain.**

**Fuli:  
Okay... So where are we gonna get rain from?**

**Kion:  
The Roar.**

**(Fuli Gasps)**

Kion said, "I never told them before then that the Roar can make it rain." Baliyo said, "That would explain Fuli's reaction and question."

**Kion:  
It's made it rain before.**

**Bunga:  
What? This I gotta see! Do it Kion! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!**

Bunga said, "I was really excited to see it." Fuli said, "Yeah. We could tell."

**Kion:  
Okay. Everyone prepare to get wet. (Deep Breath)(Roars)**

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

**Bunga:  
The Roar can make it rain! Un-Bunga-lievable!**

The cubs started jumping up and down excitedly. Kion said, "Okay cubs, calm down." The cubs stopped but they were still very interested.

**Fuli:  
Ugh. That's rain, all right.**

The cubs laughed at Fuli's reaction.

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

**Ono:  
Hapana!**

**Thurston:  
(Grunting) Oh! Huzzah!**

**Beshte:  
Nice job on the rain, Kion.**

Kion said, "I wasn't counting on it raining that much."

**Kion:  
Thanks, Beshte.**

**Fuli:  
(Shivers) Now if only there was a Roar to make it stop.**

**Bunga:  
It'll stop any second.**

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

**Bunga:  
(Chuckles Nervously) See?**

Fuli said, "Yeah. Nice try."

**Beshte:  
Poa! This is great! The ground is really thirsty.**

**Ono:  
The ground might be thirsty, Beshte. But it's so dry it can't absorb all this water. And there's nowhere for it to go.**

**Fuli:  
Oh it's going somewhere all right. Look!**

Baliyo said, "That's a lot of water heading toward all of you." Bunga said, "No real harm done except for Beshte getting swept into the Outlands but we got him back to the Pride Lands alright."

**Ono:  
Hapana! (Whimpers)**

**Kion:  
Lion Guard! We gotta get these zebra to safety! Fuli! Round up the zebras! Beshte! See if you can block the water!**

**Beshte:  
You got it, Kion!**

**Fuli:  
This way! Huwezi!**

**Thurston:  
I don't understand. You said it was the dry season.**

Rani asked, "Did he not hear the part where Kion mentioned the Roar could make it rain?" Kiara said, "I'm not surprised. He can't even tell if he's underground or not." Fuli said, "No clue what you mean by that but I have a feeling that we're gonna find out."

**(Zebras Straining)  
(Beshte Panting)  
(Zebras Gasp)**

**Beshte:  
(Straining) Twende...Ki... Bo...Ko! Whoa! (Grunts) Poa. That was the craziest water slide ever! Right guys? Guys? Wait...I'm in the Outlands. I better get back to the Pride Lands and make sure everyone else is okay.**

Beshte said, "At least everyone else was okay. And it was like a fun water slide." Bunga said, "At least you had fun with that part." Baliyo said, "I don't believe that you were actually swept away."

**Kion:  
Anybody hurt?**

**Zebra:  
Nope. We're okay.**

**Thurston:  
Yes.**

Beshte said, "I'm glad to hear that."

**Ono:  
See? You didn't have to panic and run.**

**Thurston:  
Hmm. You're right. Zebras remember that for next time. Panicking was enough.**

Fuli said, "Should've seen that coming."

**(Ono Sighs)**

**Bunga:  
That was un-Bunga-lievable, Kion! The Roar made it rain!**

**Kion:  
Yeah. But it was a lot more rain than I was expecting. Good job blocking that wave, Beshte. Beshte?**

**Bunga:  
Hey Big B? Where you hiding? Big B? Big B!**

Baliyo said, "I can't believe that none of you heard him." Bunga said, "Well we were kinda busy saving those zebras and in case you haven't noticed but the Pride Lands is bigger than the Tree of Life, not to mention that the river bed leads to the Outlands."

**Fuli:  
How'd we manage to lose a whole hippo?**

**Kion:  
All that water. It must've swept him away!**

Kini said, "Now you're catching on."

**Ono:  
Beshte?**

**Fuli:  
Washed away?**

**Bunga:  
Nah... He's Big B! You know... Big.**

Baliyo said, "That doesn't matter. Me and Kion were evenly matched until Kion used that Roar."

**Ono:  
Then again that was an awful lot of water. And it was moving awfully fast.**

**Kion:  
Heyvi Kabisa. I should have thought of that before I used the Roar.**

**Bunga:  
But you saved the zebras.**

Beshte said, "I held my own until you got there."

**Kion:  
Let's just hope Beshte's okay.**

**Bunga:  
'Course he's okay. He's Big B. He's gotta be okay! Uh, he is gonna be okay, right?**

**Kion:  
Ono, take a look and see if you can spot him.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative! Come on Beshte. Where are you?**

Ono said, "I was looking for you. I wasn't looking for any signs of a hippo."

**Beshte:  
Phew. It's really hot! The sun's gonna burn me if I'm not careful. I better find some shade. The riverbed might be the fastest way home... But at least this way I'll be able to find some shade and see more of the Outlands!**

Bunga asked, "Who would want to see more of the Outlands?" Kion said, "Someone who wants to get to know the Outlands and be able to find their way around better."

**[Start "Look On the Bright Side"]**

**(Upbeat Music Playing)**

**Poa! That sun is hot  
Got to keep moving  
Long way to walk  
Can't see shelter  
I've looked a lot  
No time to waste  
No place to stop  
'Cause one thing hard way I've learnt  
If I'm out in the sun too long I get burned  
Loving every bit of this welcome breeze  
But what I need is shady trees  
But it's okay and it's all right  
I'll push it along till Pride Land's in sight  
Need a break Take a rest real soon  
Till then I'll be singing this tune  
Gotta look on the bright side!  
This shining sun will never get me down  
Gotta look on the bright side!  
A happy song will help me get around  
Flood plains would be great right now  
How about clouds of rain come down?  
Even a shadow that will hit the ground  
Not a place that's to be found  
Wait a minute I think I've found a place  
Great rock space I can take a break  
Love the scenery I mean to say  
But got to stay safe while I'm on my way  
Gotta look on the bright side!  
A long way home  
Got lots of things to see  
Gotta look on the bright side!  
Spirits high is how I'll always be  
Phew! Now that hit the spot  
Catch my breath and rest and cool off  
Stretch my leg Step I can't stop  
Home on my mind Time to move on  
Pride Lands bound. Be home with ease  
Love that sun. But love shade and trees  
Back real soon. Had time to breathe  
Found that shelter! No burns for me  
Gotta look on the bright side!  
This shining sun will never get me down  
Gotta look on the bright side!  
A happy song will help me get around  
Gotta look on the bright side!  
The long way home has lots of things to see  
Gotta to look on the bright side!  
Spirits high is how I'll always be**

**[End "Look On the Bright Side"]**

Fuli scoffed and said, "Only Beshte could find a bright side of being in the Outlands."

**Fuli:  
Who knows how far the rushing water took him.**

**Kion:  
At least we know what direction he went.**

Kida said, "That part is a positive except for the fact that he's not in the riverbed and heading back to the Pride Lands that way."

**Fuli:  
Yeah, that's good, I guess. Unless that direction was the Outlands.**

**Ono:  
No sign of Beshte. And the water's already drying up. Hippos don't do so well in the sun without any water or mud to cover their skin.**

Beshte said, "That's true." Bunga said, "And Kion doesn't do to well when he's hot, tired, and covered with sand." Fuli said, "Enough Bunga. We're talking about this time and not that time right now."

**Kion:  
Then we've gotta find him fast. Come on!**

**Ono:  
Wait for me.**

**Beshte:  
(Sighs) That's better.**

Koda said, "At least you were able to find shade."

**Shupavu:  
What are you doing in the Outlands, hippo?**

**Beshte:  
Huh? Oh. Hey there, little lizard. I'm just looking for shade on my way back to the Pride Lands.**

**Njano:  
We could use you for shade!**

Bunga said, "Only you could see the best in an animal but sometimes you can be a bit too trusting."

**Beshte:  
(Chuckles) Yeah. I bet you could!**

**Female Skink:  
We can help you find more shade if you like.**

**Beshte:  
You can?**

**Shupavu:  
Of course we can.**

Beshte said, "Too bad that it's a trick."

**Beshte:  
Poa! Like my dad says "You can make friends wherever you go."**

**Shupavu:  
(Chuckles) How sweet. Now follow me.**

**Ono:  
He's got to be around here somewhere. (Groans) Better tell Kion. I looked all over the Outlands and there's no sign of him. I feel terrible.**

Bunga said, "Pfft. It's not anyone's fault. It was an accident."

**Kion:  
Don't beat yourself up, Ono. This is my fault, not yours. (Sighs) He's out there all alone. Wait. Beshte's probably the only hippo in the Outlands. So even if we can't find him, we should find signs of him. Ono, could you look for hippo prints? If we find those they should lead to Beshte.**

Rani said, "That's a good idea."

**Ono:  
I wasn't even looking for footprints. You got it, Kion!**

**Fuli:  
And maybe you and I can track him by scent. (Sniffing)**

**Kion:  
Good thinking, Fuli. **

**(Kion and Fuli Sniffing)**

Rani asked, "How could you smell Beshte with Bunga right there?" Fuli said, "We couldn't. We could only smell Bunga."

**Bunga:  
You smell him? (Sniffing) I don't smell him. (Inhales Deeply)**

**(Breeze Blows)**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! What is that smell? (Exclaims)**

The cubs laughed at Bunga's reaction.

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) That's you Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
(Chuckles Nervously) Oh yeah. (Sniffing Deeply) Pure Bunga.**

Kini said, "That's just gross."

**Kion:  
Bunga, why don't you stay downwind of us so we can track Beshte without any... Interference.**

Baliyo said, "That's a nice way of putting it."

**Bunga:  
Hmm. Got it. I know! I can shout for him so he knows we're looking for him! (Shouts Loudly) Beshte! Beshte! Beshte!**

Kiara said, "That's annoying."

**Fuli:  
Oh, yeah. That's much less annoying. (Sniffing)**

**Bunga:  
Beshte! Beshte!**

Fuli said, "The shouting may be annoying but at least his scent isn't making it difficult to try to track down Beshte."

**Janja:  
It don't matter what he says. You two always gotta listen to me.**

**Cheezi:  
You got it boss.**

**Chungu:  
What'd he say?**

**Cheezi:  
He said listen to me.**

**Chungu:  
Uh, Cheezi? I was listening to you.**

**Cheezi:  
Not me-me. Him-me.**

**Chungu:  
Who me?**

Baliyo said, "At least the predators that followed you to the Tree of Life was actually a challenge and clearly not completely dumb. Unlike these two."

**Ushari:  
So sad.**

**Njano:  
Psst. Ushari!**

**Ushari:  
I'm right here.**

**Njano:  
Yeah, well, I got a secret you might wanna know.**

**Janja:  
Secret?**

**Njano:  
That hippo from the Lion Guard is stuck in the Outlands. Alone.**

Bunga said, "Now the Outlanders know that Beshte is in the Outlands. Their plan doesn't succeed though." Fuli said, "Yeah. No thanks to you."

**Ushari:  
Is he now?**

**Njano:  
Shupavu's keeping an eye on him right now.**

**Janja:  
Who cares about a hippo?**

**Scar:  
I care.**

**Janja:  
Oh, yeah! Yeah! I care tons!**

**Cheezi:  
Me, too!**

**Chungu:  
Uh... why do we care?**

**Scar:  
Because if the Lion Guard's strongest is alone in the Outlands, it's the perfect opportunity to eliminate him!**

Bunga said, "Very few of Scar's plans succeed but this one, his plan fails."

**Ushari:  
Yes. It will weaken the Lion Guard.**

**Scar:  
Correct, Ushari. And then you hyenas will get to eat whatever you like in the Pride Lands.**

Nala said, "The last time that happened, Scar was destroying the Pride Lands and was willing to let us starve."

**Cheezi:  
Whatever we want?**

**Chungu:  
Yum!**

**Janja:  
First we gotta take out Beshte.**

**Chungu:  
But he's the strongest. How are we supposed to do that boss?**

**Janja:  
Don't call me "boss" in front of the boss.**

Kini said, "Janja is really making those two hyenas confused."

**Scar:  
In case you fools haven't noticed it's the dry season. Too much sun makes hippos weak. Since Beshte already seems to trust you skinks, we can use that to our advantage. I have a plan.**

**Janja:  
Listen to him, boys, he has a plan.**

**Chungu:  
Him you? Or Him-him?**

Kida said, "This is so sad that there are some animals that are that dumb."

**Ushari:  
Just listen. Scar always has a plan! Big plans!**

**Scar:  
Correct. Big plans indeed. Now, here's what I want you to do.**

**Beshte:  
Thanks again for finding me shade. The Pride Lands are all the way on the other side of Rocky Plateau. But I don't think I can make it across without getting burned.**

Beshte said, "I was right about that."

**Njano:  
I got ya covered! Literally! I know a shortcut. Through the caves under Rocky Plateau.**

**Beshte:  
You do?**

**Shupavu:  
And you're sure that's the right way to go?**

**Njano:  
Sure I'm sure. It'll keep Beshte outta the sun so he won't burn. Trust me.**

**Beshte:  
That'd be Poa. Let's go.**

Beshte said, "That was a trap."

**Njano:  
The cave's this way. Follow me.**

**Beshte:  
Who knew folks were so helpful in the Outlands? Lucky I found you guys. I mean, lucky you found me. Whew! Let's go.**

**Shupavu:  
Yes. Totally lucky.**

**Njano:  
This way.**

**Janja:  
He's falling for it! (Laughs) This plan's gonna work out great.**

Bunga said, "No it won't."

**Cheezi:  
I don't know Janja. Your plans don't usually work out so good.**

**Janja:  
This ain't my plan, fur-brain, remember? It's Scar's.**

**Cheezi:  
Oh, yeah, right.**

**Chungu:  
Then maybe it will work.**

**Janja:  
Exactly! Hey!**

The cubs laughed.

**Janja:  
(Sighs) Never mind. Come on fur-brains. Let's get over to Rocky Plateau. We got work to do. (Laughing)**

**Fuli:  
(Sniffing) I thought I had him but...**

**Kion:  
(Sniffing) Yeah, I'm not having much luck tracking him either.**

**Fuli:  
It's hard to smell somebody's scent when it's been washed away by so much water.**

**Kion:  
(Sighs) I hope Ono's having better luck.**

Fuli said, "At least we found Beshte in time." Kion said, "Yeah, before the hyenas pushed over that big boulder."

**Ono:  
Come on Beshte... Where did you go? Those look like...Hippo prints! Of course! Beshte went into the cave to get out of the sun! Kion! Kion! I know where Beshte went!**

**Kion:  
You found him?**

**Ono:  
Not exactly. Just follow me. His tracks lead in here.**

Baliyo said, "At least you know where he went."

**Kion:  
Nice work, Ono.**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! Look at that!**

**Fuli:  
What is it?**

**Bunga:  
Big B... He has really big feet!**

Rani said, "Seriously? Beshte has really big feet because he is a big animal and not a small one."

**Fuli:  
Because he's a hippo, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
Oh yeah.**

**Kion:  
Beshte must have gone in to get shelter from the sun. Come on!**

**Beshte:  
So are we getting close to the end of the caves?**

**Njano:  
Oh, we're getting close to the end, all right. (Snickers)**

Bunga said, "We know what he means by that."

**Shupavu:  
You got a plan, right?**

**Njano:  
Oh, yeah. Hurry up.**

Fuli said, "That's one tight fit."

**Beshte:  
(Inhales) Okay. (Grunts) Phew! That was a tight squeeze. Uh-oh. Hey, little skinks? I think we made a wrong turn somewhere. This is a dead end.**

Bunga said, "That was the point."

**Janja:  
You got that right! (Laughs)**

**Beshte:  
Janja!**

**Cheezi:  
And us!**

**Chungu:  
Hello!**

**Beshte:  
Skinks! You gotta get outta here! Back the way we came before the hye...**

**Janja:  
Now!**

**(Chungu and Cheezi Grunting)**

**Beshte:  
Little skinks! Look out! Uh-oh.**

Kida said, "Now Beshte is really trapped."

**Janja:  
That's right! You're trapped! And we got lots more rocks up here!(Laughing) But not for long!**

**Beshte:  
At least those little skinks got away safe.**

**Chungu:  
But I thought the skinks was with us?**

**Janja:  
The hippo don't know that! Come on we got more rocks to push!**

Beshte said, "I am not going to hold still so that can hit me with a rock."

**(Hyenas Grunting)**

**Beshte:  
Oh, boy! I don't think I want to be around when that rock hits! I just gotta unblock the entrance. Twende Kibokoooo! (Echoing) Twende Kiboko...**

**All:  
Beshte!**

Koda said, "At least you know where he went and you heard him."

**(Hyenas Grunting)**

**Bunga:  
Beshte!**

Rani said, "I don't think that's helping. The only thing that would do is let him know that you're there but nothing else."

**Fuli:  
Bunga! Not helping!**

**Beshte:  
Bunga?**

**Bunga:  
It's not, huh?**

**Kion:  
Beshte, glad to hear you're okay.**

Baliyo said, "He won't be if you don't get to Rocky Plateau."

**Beshte:  
Thanks, Kion. But, uh... I've kind of got a "hyenas and falling rock" situation here. They're pushing down rocks from an opening to Rocky Plateau. And I'm pretty sure they're trying to hit me!**

Kopa said, "You don't have to be a genius to figure that out."

**Ono:  
I know where that is! I flew over it while I was looking for Beshte.**

**Kion:  
Hang in there, Beshte! We'll handle those hyenas!**

**Beshte:  
Okay... But hurry. I'm runnin' outta places to go!**

Fuli said, "We wouldn't let anything bad happen to each other."

**Kion:  
Let's go! Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Ono:  
This way!**

**Kion:  
Ono, wait! We can't just fly up there.**

Bunga said, "Yeah. We don't have wings like you."

**Fuli:  
You can't but I can get pretty close to flying. Huwezi!**

**Kion:  
Follow her.**

**Chungu:  
(Laughing) Heh-heh. That one hit real loud. This is fun!**

**Janja:  
Who cares how loud it is, fur-brain? Hit the hippo!**

**Cheezi:  
We could if he'd stop moving.**

**Chungu:  
Hey, Beshte. Maybe you could hold still a second?**

**Beshte:  
I don't think so.**

Beshte asked, "Why would I hold still just to get hit?"

**Janja:  
Ha! He's running outta room! Now for the big one. (Grunting)**

**Beshte:  
Uh-oh.**

**Janja:  
(Laughing) One smooshed hippo, comin' up!**

Baliyo said, "That is one big rock. How did you keep it from falling onto Beshte?" Fuli said, "You'll see."

**Kion:  
Not so fast, Janja! Woah! Fuli! Try to keep that rock from falling in!**

**Fuli:  
On it, Kion! Totally on it.**

Rafa said, "I get that one because Kion told her to stop the rock from falling and Fuli said that she was on it and she is actually on it."

**Kion:  
(Snarls) Back away, Janja.**

**Chungu:  
Hey! Stop with the pecking!**

**(Ono Grunting)**

**Chungu:  
Hey!**

Kini said, "Nice save, Bunga." Ono said, "Totally, thanks." Bunga said, "Hakuna Matata."

**(Ono Grunting)**

**Fuli:  
Beshte! Get out of there!**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**Kion:  
Thought you could hurt one of the Lion Guard, did you?**

**Janja:  
Oh? Is the hippo down there one of the Lion Guard? I had no idea. (Forced Laugh) We were just havin' some fun. So I got nowhere to run, eh, cub?**

**Kion:  
Actually, you can have all the room you need. (Roars)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
I never get tired of that. No rain this time though. Oh, well. Least we got rid of the hyenas and saved Big B.**

Kini said, "Way to go Bunga. You gave that big rock the last push it needed to fall over but at least Fuli jumped off in time." Ono said, "And Beshte got out."

**Fuli:  
Bunga!**

**Ono:  
Beshte!**

**Bunga:  
Big B?**

**Beshte:  
Boy, that last rock sure was a doozy, huh?**

**(All Sigh)**

Kion said, "We were all relieved to see that you were okay."

**Bunga:  
I thought I was gonna have to be Big B from now on.**

**Beshte:  
Nah... I'm still here.**

**(Hyenas Yelling)**

The cubs laughed.

**Janja:  
So much for that plan.**

**Cheezi:  
I guess Scar's plan worked out as good as one of yours. (Laughing) Huh, Janja?**

**Chungu:  
Think he's gonna be mad?**

**Janja:  
You know maybe we don't gotta go right back to the volcano.**

Baliyo said, "I would be nervous about going to see him in person, too." Rani said, "You're scared just by looking at him."

**Ushari:  
Janja? Hyenas? Scar wants to see you. Now. And he's not happy.**

Rafa said, "You can tell he's not happy." Simba said, "Scar was never happy unless he got his way."

**Janja:  
(Gulps) Oh, boy.**

**Kion:  
Beshte, I'm so sorry I got you swept into the Outlands.**

**Beshte:  
That's okay, Kion. It's not like you did it on purpose. You were helping the zebras.**

Kida said, "It looks like Beshte had gotten sunburned."

**Bunga:  
Yeah, and it all worked out great. Plus, we got to see all the hyenas go flying!**

**(Kion Chuckles)**

**Beshte:  
Yeah, and that never would've happened if you guys hadn't come to look for me.**

Fuli said, "There was never a time that we didn't come through for each other."

**Kion:  
You can always count on us, Beshte.**

**Bunga:  
You know it, Big B.**

**Beshte:  
Ow.**

**Bunga:  
Ooh. You really did get burned out there.**

**Beshte:  
Yeah. It's good to be home. Where there's lots of shade. And mud! Oh, yeah! Gotta love it!**

Koda said, "Now you are all covered in mud."

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Do we?**

**(Rest of the Lion Guard Laughing)**

The cubs laughed with the previous Lion Guard members.


	43. Rafiki's New Neighbors

**Rafiki's New Neighbors**

Rafa asked, "What is this about?" Chloe said, "It is where as Fuli said, 'The three Bungas' was at Rafiki's tree when Makini is supposed to be learning how to paint for a ceremony."

**Kion:**  
**Lion guard, keep digging! Faster!**

Baliyo said, "That's a big fire." Kion said, "That's common in the dry season and besides, Scar created fires all over the Pride Lands at some point of time."

**Thurston:**  
**Panic and run! Panic and run!**

**Ono:**  
**Kion! The Zebras are stampeding!**

**Kion:**  
**We'll get to them. Right now we gotta stop this fire before it spreads through the Pride lands. ****Reposition! Surround the flames, but stay back! Beshte, we'll need a new trench.**

Rani said, "No wonder that Fuli said that you were a great leader but you were doubting yourself." Fuli said, "I told you that Kion is a good leader with or without the Roar."

**Beshte:**  
**You got it, Kion. (Grunting)**

**Ono:**  
**Kion! The fire's at the trench!**

**Kion:**  
**Beshte, get outta there!**

Vitani said, "I can't deny that you all work well together." Kion said, "You're team also works well together."

**(Beshte Gasps and Grunts)  
(Fire Sizzles Out)**

Kida said, "Nice job putting out that fire."

**Beshte:**  
**Phew! that was close.**

**Kion:**  
**(Sighs) Good work, everyone. Ono? how bad's the damage?**

**Ono:**  
**I'll see what i can see. ****Not bad, Kion. looks like the zebras still have plenty of grass left to eat.**

Baliyo said, "That's good."

**Kion:**  
**The zebras! Ono!**

**Ono:**  
**Hapana. They're still stampeding! This way!**

**Kion:**  
**Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:**  
**Lion Guard defend!**

Rani said, "Wow. There is a lot of commotion in the Pride Lands and at least you remembered the zebras before they cause damage." Bunga said, "Oh, that was just a daily thing. We don't get real busy until after we find out that Scar is back and the Outlanders teamed up but Kion thought of a way to counter that move."

**Rafiki:**  
**Now, Makini... One of the Royal Mjuzi's duties is to paint...**

**Makini:**  
**The history of the Pride Lands! I know! And I really want to do a good job! But I've never painted anything before. I'm not sure how...**

**Rafiki:**  
**If you knew how, you would not need to learn. Observe!**

**Makini:**  
**Right, yes, okay. But what do I...**

**Rafiki:**  
**Shh. Yes.**

Kida said, "The wind blows when the Lions of the Past speak to Rafiki."

**Makini:**  
**Ooh! You're listening to the Lions of the Past, aren't you? What are they saying Rafiki? Huh? What are they... Oh... Shwari. Be calm.**

Kida said, "Wow. She needs to stay calm.

**Rafiki:**  
**Yes. The Lions of the Past tell me what the painting needs to be! And now I know. (Chuckles and Humming)**

Kopa said, "He painted Kiara."

**Makini:**  
**How did you do that? You make it look so easy!**

**Rafiki:**  
**(Laughs) It is easy! After it is hard.**

**Makini:**  
**Okay...Hmm.**

**(Loud Thud)**

**Makini:**  
**Whoa!**

**Chama:**  
**We made it!**

**Mzaha:**  
**It's perfect!**

**Makini:**  
**I'm not exactly sure that's what the painting needed to be.**

**Rafiki:**  
**Most likely it is not. It seems we have visitors. Hmm.**

Kini said, "That painting is messed up."

**Furaha:**  
**(Whooping) Three wild guys like us can really be at home here!**

**Mzaha:**  
**Indeed. My horns love this tree! ****(Whooping and Laughs)**

**Chama:**  
**Who is living the good life now, huh? I am. I am! (Laughs)**

**Furaha:**  
**Oh, yes. That is funny because you are tapping me and yet when I turn around no one is there! (Laughing)**

Kopa said, "Fuli was right if she really said that they were three Bungas. They do act like Bunga."

**Rafiki:**  
**(Laughing) Who are you three? So young and full of life.**

**Chama:**  
**Name's Chama, this is Mzaha and Furaha.**

**All:**  
**Chama cha Mzaha na Furaha! Umph! (Laughing)**

Kini said, "I am pretty sure that I have seen those three around the Pride Lands. They are older now but they are always playing together."

**Furaha:**  
**And good news for you, my friend. We fun guys are living here now ****(Laughs)**

**Mzaha:**  
**Living the dream, I'd say.**

**(Furaha, Mzaha, and Chama Laughing)**

**RafikiI:**  
**Live here? Ha! You cannot live here. I need quiet to train my apprentice.**

**Makini:**  
**They won't bother me. They seem nice.**

Fuli said, "Makini got distracted way too easy in the Pride Lands."

**Rafiki:**  
**Makini?**

**Chama:**  
**Hey, yeah! We are nice! Nice and fun! Just like you Rafiki!**

**Furaha:**  
**We see you around the Pride Lands talking with King Simba... (Imitates Rafiki) Ha ha! I am wise, and yet I have good time!**

The cubs laughed and Kini said, "That's actually a good imitation of Rafiki."

**Mzaha:**  
**Indeed! And that's why we want to be your neighbors!**

**Makini:**  
**Come on, Rafiki. It might be fun. Please. Please. Please?**

**Rafiki:**  
**Eh... Very well. **

**Makini:  
Yay!**

**(All Cheering)**

**Rafiki:**  
**As long as you are quiet!**

**(Stops Cheering)**

Bunga said, "Being quiet is no fun but Chama, Mzaha, and Furaha are fun."

**Rafiki:**  
**Makini must focus on her training. She is painting for the Royal Family tonight**

**Makini:**  
**I am?**

**Rafiki:**  
**You must be ready.**

Kion said, "Everyone has their own role in the Circle of Life." Simba said, "Very well said, Kion."

**Chama:**  
**Ha! You won't even know we're here.**

**Rafiki:**  
**Good. Come, Makini.**

**Chama:**  
**(Burps Loudly and Chuckles) Sorry, won't happen again,**

**(All Laughing)**

Fuli said, "I doubt it."

**Kion:**  
**Zebras, the fire's out!**

**Bunga:**  
**Yeah! You can stop running!**

**Thurston:**  
**(Neighs) Whoa!**

**Kion:**  
**Can you tell me what you saw when the fire started?**

**Thurston:**  
**Well, I saw the grass...**

**Fuli:**  
**Because you were grazing?**

**Thurston:**  
**Why, yes. Then I saw a big flash of bright light**

Kiara said, "That sounds like lightning." Kion said, "That's because it was lightning."

**Ono:**  
**Wait. I actually know what he's talking about. Lightning must have started the fire!**

**Beshte:**  
**Lightning? But there was no rain.**

**Ono:**  
**That's because it's dry lightning. It doesn't bring rain. Quite common in the dry season, really.**

Koda asked, "What's dry lightning?" Ono said, "It's lightning that doesn't bring rain but it can cause fires."

**Kion:**  
**Well there's nothing to worry about now. You can all go back to grazing.**

**Thurston:**  
**Fabulous.**

**Kion:**  
**Uh, your grazing grounds are this way.**

Baliyo said, "Wow. They don't even know their way to their grazing grounds." Fuli said, "Of course they don't."

**Thurston:**  
**Oh. Right.**

**Kion:**  
**Ono? Better show them home.**

**Ono:**  
**Affirmative. After me, zebras!**

**Thurston:**  
**You heard the bird. After him.**

**Fuli:**  
**Zebras.**

**Rafiki:**  
**Ah, yes. Much better!**

Kion said, "We weren't expecting seeing Rafiki there."

**Kion:**  
**Rafiki. I thought you were training Makini for the painting ceremony tonight.**

**Rafiki:**  
**Makini is training. I am taking a break from the noise.**

Fuli said, "There isn't usually noise at Rafiki's tree."

**Fuli:**  
**What noise?**

**Rafiki:**  
**The noise that is a young elephant, monkey and antelope. They are now living next to my tree!**

**Beshte:**  
**Next to your tree? Why aren't they with their herds?**

**Rafiki:**  
**Excellent question, young hippo. And one I could not ask. They do not stop talking. Except for when Makini talks!**

The cubs laughed and Koda said, "I wish that I could have that much fun but Pinguino makes it difficult."

**Kion:**  
**We'd better find out why they're not with their herds.**

**Rafiki:**  
**Yes! And perhaps you and the Lion Guard can take them somewhere else.**

**All (Chanting):**  
**Bug! Bug! Bug!**

Kini said, "That doesn't look like Makini is training, it looks like she's playing."

**Chama:**  
**And Furaha beats his bug eating record!**

**(All Cheering)**

**Bunga:**  
**Bug eating record? Wait till you see how many I can eat.**

Kopa said, "So Bunga has always been a little competitive other than with Binga."

**Kion:**  
**I think I understand your problem.**

**Fuli:**  
**(Scoffs) Yeah. You have three Bungas. Well, four now.**

The cubs laughed.

**Rafiki:**  
**Makini? Is this practicing?**

**Makini:**  
**I was just taking a little break. For inspiration! But now that that's over I can really, really focus on painting!**

Kida said, "It looked like fun, minus the bug eating."

**Beshte:**  
**Hey Chama. Mzaha. Furaha. Why aren't you guys with your herds?**

**Chama:**  
**Uh... Short story, Beshte. They kicked us out. You know how it goes.**

Rani said, "I can see why they were kicked out."

**Beshte:**  
**Kicked out? By your own herds? **

**Kion:  
Why?**

**Chama:**  
**Beats... (Burps) Me.**

**Furaha:**  
**(Burping) Do not know.**

**Mzaha:**  
**(Burps) Nope.**

**Bunga:**  
**(Slurps) Oh! Oh! I can burp too! (Burps)**

Kiara said, "That is ridiculous."

**Fuli:**  
**Ugh. Seriously?**

**Beshte:**  
**I'm sure it's some kinda misunderstanding. Your herds are probably worried about you.**

Fuli said, "I'm pretty sure that it wasn't. Bupu wasn't too thrilled about taking Mzaha back."

**Kion:**  
**We can take you back to your families. If that's what you want.**

**Rafiki:**  
**Yes, yes. Back to their families. Being with your herd is part of your role in the Circle of Life!**

**Chama:**  
**Circle of Life? Whoa! In that case, we better go back!**

Ono said, "I hate to admit it but they are a good team."

**Furaha:**  
**You said it.**

**Mzaha:**  
**Indeed.**

**Chama:**  
**But, uh, guess that means we three gotta say good-bye, huh?**

**Furaha:**  
**But without you two fun guys I will just be one fun guy...**

**Ono:**  
**Kion, the zebras are all home safe!**

Baliyo said, "That's a positive."

**Kion:**  
**Great work, Ono. Now I'll need you and Beshte to take Furaha back to his troop.**

**Ono:**  
**Affirmative.**

**Beshte:**  
**You got it, Kion.**

**Kion:**  
**Bunga, we'll take Chama back to Ma Tembo's herd. Fuli, you've got Mzaha. Okay, you three. Come on. Let's take you back home.**

Bunga said, "If it wasn't for them, Rafiki and Makini would have been in trouble and Rafiki's tree probably wouldn't have been saved."

**All (Sadly):**  
**Chama cha Mzaha na Furaha... Umph.**

**(Laughing Weakly)**

**Chama:**  
**Okay, then. See ya around, pals.**

**Beshte:**  
**I bet your troop is gonna be happy to see you, Furaha.**

**Furaha:**  
**Happier than when they saw me leave?**

**Ono:**  
**Hey, Furaha! I see your troop in those trees!**

**Furaha:**  
**(Whooping) Ready or not, here comes fun! (Whooping) Tumbili! Tumbili!**

Kini said, "This is gonna be interesting."

**Tumbili:**  
**(Groans) Furaha.**

**Furaha:  
You were thinking, "When is that fun guy coming back?" Well, here I am! Cousins! Who here missed Furaha?**

Rani said, "I am pretty sure that isn't what he was thinking."

**Beshte:**  
**Hey, Tumbili. Can you believe Furaha was living at Rafiki's Tree? He thought he had been kicked out of the troop!**

**Tumbili:**  
**Well, uh... You see, Beshte. It is the Monkey way to, uh...**

**Beshte:**  
**I knew you'd welcome him back!**

Rafa said, "I thought interrupting other animals was rude." Kiara said, "It is."

**Tumbili:**  
**(Sighs) Yes. Thank you for bringing Furaha home.**

Kida said, "He doesn't sound to happy."

**Beshte:**  
**Enjoy your family.**

**Ono:**  
**Bye, Furaha!**

**Furaha:**  
**(Laughing) ****Who is having fun now?**

**(Monkey Yelps)**

**Monkey:**  
**Stop it, Furaha!**

Kovu said, "None of them know how to listen."

**Bupu:**  
**I don't care what the Lion Guard wants us to do. We aren't taking Mzaha back.**

**Fuli:**  
**But he's one of your kind.**

**Bupu:**  
**And he was sent away for good reason.**

**Fuli:**  
**Okay, look. I understand Mzaha might be a little...**

**(Mzaha Laughing)**

**Fuli:**  
**...different. But shouldn't he be with his family?**

Simba said, "Every animal deserves a second chance?" Nala said, "After what Scar did, he didn't deserve a second chance."

**(Mzaha Laughing)**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Take him back, Bupu.**

**Bupu:**  
**Don't feel like it.**

**Fuli:**  
**Please?**

**Bupu:**  
**Ah, yes. Very well. It never hurts to be polite!**

**(Mzaha Laughing)**

**Bupu:**  
**Mzaha, you are back with the herd!**

Fuli said, "It doesn't take them long to leave their families again."

**Mzaha:**  
**Oh, goodie, I'm back! I'm back!**

**Fuli:**  
**Great! Thanks, Bupu!**

**Mzaha:**  
**Who wants to play tag? You? Or you? (Grunts) I know you do!**

Rani said, "If someone acted like that at the Tree of Life, I would probably make sure no one was being bothered like that. Take Bunga and Binga, they fool around together but they don't actually bother anyone, except for the smell but what can you do."

**(Bupu Sighs)**

**Kion:**  
**I know how important family is to you elephants, Ma Tembo.**

**Ma Tembo:**  
**That's true, Kion. But Chama was a disruption to the herd.**

Bunga said, "Elephants are all about tradition."

**(Chama Trumpets)**

**Bunga:**  
**That was un-bunga-lieveable! Let's do it again!**

**Kion:**  
**Bunga!**

**Chama:**  
**Yeah, quit it, Bunga. (Chuckles)**

Ono said, "Bunga can get along with animals that are a little like him and doesn't mind the smell."

**Kion:**  
**Maybe just give Chama one more chance?**

**Ma Tembo:**  
**(Sighs) Only because it's you who are asking it.**

**Ma Tembo:**  
**Chama, you are welcome to return if you promise to behave as part of the herd. But this is your last chance.**

**Chama:**  
**(Nasally) Ma Tembo, you have my word.**

**Kion:**  
**Great. See ya, Chama.**

**Bunga:**  
**Yep! See ya, wouldn't wanta be... (Burps) ya.**

**(Chama Trumpets and Laughs)**

Baliyo said, "That chance quickly went by."

**Kion:**  
**Uh, maybe one more chance?**

**(Bunga Laughs)**

**Fuli:**  
**Well, Mzaha is back with the antelopes.**

**Beshte:**  
**And Furaha's home with his troops.**

**Kion:**  
**Good. Ma Tembo took Chama back too.**

**Beshte:**  
**I bet they're all happy to be with their families again.**

Bunga said, "I doubt it since they all left their families again."

**Bunga:**  
**Yeah. I'll miss 'em though. Not everyone in the Pride Lands can burp their name. It's a talent.**

Fuli said, "Don't be around me when you do that."

**Kion:**  
**Heyvi kabisa... Is that what I think it is?**

**Ono:**  
**Dry lightning! And it's heading this way!**

**Kion:**  
**Lion Guard, we've gotta make sure nobody's near where that lightning's gonna hit.**

**Ono:**  
**We should check the watering hole first. It's not safe to be near water in a lightning storm!**

Beshte said, "It's a good thing that we did do that. Zito and two hippos got trapped by the fire." Bunga said, "So did we."

**Kion:**  
**Great idea, Ono. Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:**  
**Lion Guard defend!**

**Furaha:**  
**(Laughing) Where is the monkey? Where did he go?**

**Monkey 1:**  
**Quit it, Furaha.**

**Monkey 2:**  
**Yeah.**

**Tumbili:**  
**We don't wanna play your games.**

Koda said, "That doesn't sound like any fun."

**Furaha:**  
**(Sighs) You are not fun guys. But I know two who are! I must be with my own kind. Bye!**

**Tumbili:**  
**His own kind?**

**Mzaha:**  
**(Laughing) I'm gonna tag you!**

**Bupu:**  
**Mzaha! Enough! You're disturbing everyone's grazing!**

**Mzaha:**  
**But, Bupu, I'm just...**

**Bupu:**  
**Mzaha... Please. Antelopes are not...silly creatures!**

Kion said, "Reminds me of the time that you told me only lions could be on the Guard, dad." Simba said, "Well, for once, I am glad that you didn't listen to me."

**Mzaha:**  
**No matter. I know some silly creatures! Just like me!**

**Bupu:**  
**(Scoffs) Silly creature.**

**Furaha:**  
**(Chuckles) I guess we fun guys are not meant to live with our herds!**

**Mzaha:**  
**I don't understand their problem. I really like us!**

**Furaha:**  
**(Whooping) Chama!**

**Chama:**  
**Furaha! Mzaha!**

**Furaha:**  
**You left too, Chama?**

**Chama:**  
**Yeah. My herd cannot take a joke, and boy have I tried. I mean, sheesh!**

Bunga said, "Ma Tembo, Tumbili, and Bupu don't understand the meaning of fun but fun is well, fun. I mean sometimes you have to be serious and other times, you just have to let go and have fun."

**Furaha:**  
**We three fun guys need to stick together from now on.**

**Mzaha:**  
**Indeed!**

**All:**  
**Chama cha Mzaha na Furaha! Umph! (Laughing)**

**[Start "Three of a Kind"]**

**Man Singer:**  
**We're all together all for one**  
**You know we'll always have some fun**  
**Tricks and laughs are never ending**  
**Get along There's no pretending**  
**Between us three, we understand**  
**Just having fun is always the plan**  
**Here are the words you need to say**  
**Let's find a place that we can play**  
**In every field we're left behind**  
**Together we are three of a kind**

**(Chama Trumpets)**

**Male Singer:**  
**You know the words you need to say**  
**Let's find a place that we can play**  
**In every field we're left behind**  
**Together we are three of a kind**

**[End "Three of a Kind"]**

Rani said, "I'm pretty sure that those three would only cause problems at the Tree of Life, especially with Pinguino. Pinguino tends to over react when it comes to strange animals, like Beshte."

**(All Laughter)**

**Mzaha:**  
**So! Who says we go back to our tree?**

**Chama:**  
**Yeah!**

**Furaha:**  
**Let's go!**

**(All Laughing)**  
**(Thunder Rumbling)**

**Makini:**  
**Uh-huh. Uh-huh!**

Fuli said, "At least Makini finally learned to be quiet enough to hear the Lions of the Past."

**Chama:**  
**Home sweet home!**

**(Thuds)**  
**(Makini Shrieks)**  
**(Rafiki Exclaims)**

The cubs laughed.

**Chama:**  
**No, no. I say we sleep here, and groom over there.**

**Furaha:**  
**Yeah, it has a nice flow to it.**

**Rafiki:**  
**You three! Why are you not with your herds?**

**Mzaha:**  
**We just don't belong there. It's not us, it's them.**

**Makini:**  
**Oh, that's so sad.**

**Rafiki:**  
**Sad it may be. But you three cannot stay here. Makini must learn to paint. It is part of her role in the Circle of Life!**

Rani said, "And she is a good painter. She started painting the moment they got to the Tree of Life and it isn't revealed to me until the day that I became Queen."

**Makini:**  
**Oh. I guess it is. I never really thought about it that way before. I mean, I've thought about it, but I haven't thought about it.**

Kini said, "That makes no sense."

**Rafiki:**  
**Now, go. There are many good trees in the Pride Lands! Make your own home. Just not here.**

Bunga said, "Well, everyone has their own style of living."

**Chama:**  
**Well, uh, if you say so Rafiki.**

**Furaha:**  
**Maybe he is not such a fun guy after all.**

**Mzaha:**  
**Bye, Rafiki, Makini. See you around the Pride Lands.**

Beshte said, "We'll all see them soon."

**(Thunder Crashes)**

**Zito:**  
**(Gasps) What was that?**

**Fuli:**  
**Everyone! Get away from the water! ****There's a lightning storm!**

**Zito:**  
**Lightning storm? No...**

**Hippo 1:**  
**There isn't any rain!**

Fuli said, "Dry lightning doesn't need any rain to be there."

**Ono:**  
**That's because it's dry lightning! There isn't any rain!**

**Kion:**  
**We've gotta get you outta here! Follow me!**

**(Thunder Crashes)**

Kida said, "Too late."

**Hippo 1:**  
**Fire!**

**Hippo 2:**  
**Oh, no!**

**Kion:**  
**We need a way out.**

**Ono:**  
**Over here.**

**Fuli:**  
**Go!**

**(Zito Gasps)**

Koda said, "You didn't get there in time."

**Hippo:**  
**We're trapped!**

**Kion:**  
**Zito, can you spray us a path out?**

**Zito:**  
**(Trumpets) There's not enough water.**

Rani said, "It wasn't a bad idea but it's a shame that there wasn't enough water."

**(Thunder Crashing In the Distance)**

Kopa said, "Oh, no. Embers of the fire went over to Rafiki's tree."

**Makini:**  
**So, what do you think?**

**Rafiki:**  
**Ah! I think... (Sniffs) Hmm.**

**Makini:**  
**Oh. Uh, do we need to smell the painting too?**

**Rafiki:**  
**Not the painting, Makini. Smoke!**

Bunga said, "The smell of smoke is something that you never forget."

**Makini:**  
**Smoke?**

**(Fire Crackling)**

**Rafiki:**  
**Fire!**

**Makini:**  
**(Gasps) Oh, no! ****Rafiki, we're trapped! What do we do?**

Rafa asked, "How do they get away when they are surrounded by fire and so are all of you?" Bunga said, "It is surprising, but you'll see."

**Ono:**  
**Hapana! Rafiki's tree! It's on fire!**

**Kion:**  
**Heyvi kabisa! Are Rafiki and Makini okay?**

**Ono:**  
**I can't see! There's too much smoke!**

Fuli said, "At least they were both okay."

**Kion:**  
**We need that rock, Beshte! We've gotta get everyone outta here and go help Rafiki!**

**Makini:**  
**Help! Help!**

**Rafiki:**  
**This is not good!**

**Makini:**  
**Someone's coming!**

**Rafiki:**  
**Is it the Lion Guard?**

**Makini:**  
**No!**

**Chama:**  
**Hang on, you two!**

Baliyo said, "They certainly look serious about saving Rafiki and Makini."

**Mzaha:**  
**We're coming to save you.**

**Furaha:**  
**And that is no joke.**

**(Chama Trumpets)**

Kini said, "Good to know that they can do something else other than just having fun."

**Furaha:**  
**This would be fun if there was not a fire.**

**Chama:**  
**Want a ride?**

**Makini:**  
**No! My bakora!**

**Rafiki:**  
**You will find another staff. But another you? That cannot be found! Chama. Mzaha. Furaha. Thank you.**

Bunga said, "Makini keeps losing her bakora."

**Makini:**  
**Yes, thank you so much. How did you know we were in trouble?**

**Chama:**  
**I got big ears. They hear things.**

Ono said, "All elephants have big ears."

**Mzaha:**  
**Come on, Chama! We have to save Rafiki's tree!**

**Chama:**  
**You got it, pals! It is his home after all!**

Rafa said, "They are actually doing something other than having fun."

**Beshte:**  
**Twende kiboko! (Grunts)**

Baliyo said, "Good job with that rock, Beshte."

**Kion:**  
**Now over here, quick!**

**Bunga:**  
**This way! Move along! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!**

Fuli said, "Like anyone would be moving slowly when it comes to fire."

**Kion:**  
**Lion Guard! Get everyone behind me!**

**Fuli:**  
**Get back!**

**(Kion Roars)**  
**(Hippos Cheering)**

Rani said, "Well, that's one way to put out a fire quickly."

**Zito:**  
**Thank you. You saved us.**

**Kion:**  
**Until we know the lightning's over, stay away from water. Lion Guard. We have to save Rafiki's tree!**

Koda said, "That's a good thought but some animals are already on that." Beshte said, "Except they needed help putting out the fire."

**Kion:  
Rafiki, Makini! Are you okay?**

**Rafiki:**  
**Fine. We are fine.**

**Makini:**  
**Chama, Furaha and Mzaha saved us!**

**Fuli:**  
**The three Bungas?**

**Ono:**  
**Look. She's right!**

**Beshte:**  
**Looks like they could use some help.**

**Kion:**  
**Right. Come on.**

Bunga said, "We may have saved Rafiki's tree but we had lost Kilio Valley before." Fuli said, "Bunga. It was save the valley or save the elephants from a three sided attack. All that mattered was that we saved the elephants."

**(Beshte Grunts)**

**Kion:**  
**We've almost got it!**

**Chama:**  
**Allow me.**

**(Trumpets Loudly)**  
**(All Cheering)**

Baliyo said, "That was a nice save and done so quickly."

**Kion:**  
**Great job, everyone!**

**Rafiki:**  
**My tree. It is saved! (Laughs) Thank you, Lion Guard. And you three. There are no words.**

**Chama:**  
**Hey, no problem, Rafiki.**

**Mzaha:**  
**We're just glad you and your tree are safe.**

**Rafiki:**  
**Yes. My tree. You three. If my tree feels like home to you, then you should stay. But perhaps you could be a little quieter?**

**Chama:**  
**Hey, what an offer, Rafiki. And thank you.**

**Furaha:**  
**We do think you're a fun guy. That's why we originally wanted to live near your tree.**

**Chama:**  
**But then we found a nice tree over by Big Springs. We can be as loud as we want. It feels like home.**

Bunga said, "Glad they found an actual home."

**Mzaha:**  
**Yep. It's perfect for our family.**

**Beshte:**  
**Your family?**

**Chama:**  
**Maybe the reason why we don't fit in with our own herds is 'cause we already have a family.**

**All:**  
**Each other! Chama cha Mzaha na Furaha! Umph! (Laughter)**

**Kion:**  
**Makes sense to me.**

Baliyo said, "And if they have a area where they call home, they won't be disturbing any of the other animals." Kion said, "Good point."

**Beshte:**  
**It's beautiful.**

**Rafiki:**  
**Well, then at least be my guest at tonight's ceremony for the Royal Family.**

Kida asked, "Who all showed up?" Kion said, "You can say, not all the Pride Landers but many of them." Baliyo said, "That is a lot of animals."

**Chama:**  
**Yeah!**

**Furaha:**  
**We would love to!**

**Mzaha:**  
**Thanks!**

**Makini:**  
**The ceremony! I hope I'm ready!**

Fuli said, "You were definitely ready."

**Rafiki:**  
**As do I, young one.**

**Simba:**  
**As you all know, it is the duty of every Royal Mjuzi to keep the history of the Pride Lands alive. Today Makini will take yet another step in that role.**  
**Rafiki.**

Baliyo said, "That is a lot of animals."

**Rafiki:**  
**Ready?**

**Makini:**  
**I think so. (Sighs)**

**(Whispering Noises)**

**Makini:**  
**Shwari! I did it, Rafiki!**

Kini said, "Wait. I have seen that painting before. I thought Rafiki painted it." Rani said, "Well, she did do a good job at painting the entire Royal Family."

**All:**  
**Whoa!**

**Rafiki:**  
**Yes, you did, Makini. Yes, you did.**

The cubs all said, "That was incredible." Then they laughed at how they said it together.


	44. Rescue in the Outlands

**Rescue in the Outlands**

Kopa asked, "What is this one about?" Chloe said, "This is when tsetse flies are swarming the Pride Lands and Kion's Guard had to save Jasiri, Wema, and Tunu from a vent and surrounded by Janja's clan." Fuli said, "That's just great. This is also when we had to take Thurston into the Outlands because we couldn't see with those flies in our faces."

**(Flies Buzzing)**

Baliyo said, "That's a lot of flies all over that buffalo herd."

**Kion:**  
**Buffalo! Slow down!**

**Ono:**  
**It's the tsetse flies! This is the most I've ever seen!**

**Kion:**  
**They won't stop until they get some relief.**

**Ono:**  
**Well, tsetse flies aren't very fond of water.**

Ono said, "They actually don't like zebras' stripes."

**Kion:**  
**Of course! Ono, find some water! We'll need enough to hold the herd!**  
**(Grunts)**

**Ono:**  
**There's a river not far from here!**

**Kion:**  
**Perfect! well then lead the way! Everyone right this way!**

Fuli said, "Those flies are really annoying but not as annoying as Thurston."

**(Buzzing)**

**Thurston:**  
**What is that?**

**Kion:**  
**Zebras! Out of the way!**

**Thurston:**  
**Kion, can't you lead those buffalo somewhere else? We're eating here!**

Fuli said, "That doesn't matter when we were trying to protect the Pride Lands."

**Kion:**  
**I said move!**

Baliyo said, "Those flies moved before you all reached the water." Ono said, "It was because of the zebras."

**Thurston:**  
**(Scoffs) Well, you don't have to be rude about it.**

**Fuli:**  
**I never thought I'd be so happy to get soaked.**

Fuli said, "Don't count on me getting in water every time, only when I have no other choice."

**Kion:**  
**I guess the flies like the water even less than you, Fuli. They're gone!**

**Mbeya:**  
**Help! So many flies!**

**Beshte:**  
**That sounds like Mbeya.**

**Kion:**  
**Now we know where the flies went. Let's go!**

Fuli said, "It was just one of those days."

**Chungu:**  
**Huh. No jackals under here.**

Bunga said, "Even I know that jackals aren't small enough to fit under or behind that tiny rock."

**Cheezi:**  
**What are we going to do with the jackals when we find 'em, anyway?**

**Chungu:**  
**Can we eat 'em?**

**Janja:**  
**No, fur brain. Scar wants us to talk to 'em and get 'em on his side.**

**Chungu:**  
**Then can we eat 'em?**

**Jasiri:**  
**Janja!**

Beshte said, "Sounds like Jasiri."

**Janja:**  
**Jasiri?**

**Jasiri:**  
**What are you doing on my turf?**

**Janja:**  
**Your turf? ****Since when?**

**Jasiri:**  
**Since... Now. Oh. Did you forget to mark your turf for the dry season? (Laughs)**

The cubs laughed. Bunga said, "He totally forgot to mark his turf for the dry season."

**Janja:**  
**No! I, uh... Why didn't you fur brains remind me to re-mark our turf?**

**Jasiri:**  
**Too bad. Now you're in my territory. ****But you're welcome to pass through if you'd like.**

Kion said, "Jasiri isn't a bad friend to have, if you aren't against her." Vitani said, "I remember her from when you both came to the watering hole and when you returned to the Pride Lands." Kovu asked, "How did you even know that we were in the Pride Lands when you weren't even there?" Kion said, "That's kind of a long story between finding out and getting back." Chloe said, "Of which you will see later."

**Janja:**  
**Pass through? ****Think I'd rather take it back! (Growls)**

**Jasiri:**  
**Have it your way!**

**(Janja Grunts)**  
**(Cheezi and Chungu Grunting)**  
**(Jasiri Grunts)**

**Janja:**  
**Got ya now, Jasiri.**

**Jasiri:**  
**You think?**

**Janja:**  
**Ow! Hey! ****(Grunts)****(Groans)**

Baliyo said, "I didn't know that she could do that by herself." Fuli said, "Seeing that playback of Kion and Jasiri fighting together, they are both tough, even by themselves."

**Janja:**  
**Cut it out!**

**Jasiri:**  
**Sure. Just stop fighting me and go back the way you came.**

Kida said, "She's tough." Kion said, "And any time that we see each other, it's to help the other one out."

**Janja:**  
**Yeah, all right. ****But just you wait. This ain't over, Jasiri!**

**Jasiri:**  
**Come back anytime, Janja! (Laughs)**

**(Flies Buzzing)**

**Mbeya:**  
**(Sighs) This is so embarrassing.**

Koda said, "Mbeya is stuck in some dirt and upside down." Beshte said, "He'll explain how that happened."

**Kion:**  
**Don't worry, Mbeya. We'll get you out of there. ****Beshte...**

**Beshte:**  
**Twende Kiboko! (Grunts)**

Baliyo said, "Nicely done."

**Mbeya:**  
**(Chuckles) Thank you so much!**

**Beshte:**  
**Sure thing, Mbeya.**

**Kion:**  
**How did you get stuck in there?**

**Mbeya:**  
**It's these flies! I tried rolling in the dirt to get them off, but I rolled into the stream bed instead.**

Kini said, "That must've been embarrassing."

**Kion:**  
**We'll take you to a watering hole. It'll help keep the flies away.**

**Bunga:**  
**And in the meantime, you've got me! ****(Chomping)**

Ono said, "Except this time, we aren't going to leave Bunga alone with Mbeya." Beshte said, "We learned a lesson about letting Bunga lead an animal already."

**Ushari:**  
**(Sighs) ****Should I even ask how the meeting with the jackals went?**

**Janja:**  
**We didn't find 'em, okay?**

**Cheezi:**  
**Yeah. We found Jasiri instead.**

**Chungu:**  
**She's the one who sent us back here!**

Fuli said, "Jasiri isn't one to be taken lightly."

**Ushari:**  
**I'm sorry, did you say one hyena defeated all three of you?**

**Janja:**  
**Hey, Jasiri's no ordinary hyena. She's fearless or something.**

Bunga said, "That's one way of putting it, another would be smarter than any of them." Kini said, "So that's why she's leader of the Outlanders now." Kion said, "That and she also keeps the peace between the Outlanders and the Pride Landers."

**Scar:**  
**A fearless hyena? Perhaps, she should be part of our collective.**

Fuli said, "That's one thing we all know that Jasiri would never do, even if she wasn't our friend, she still wouldn't."

**Janja:**  
**What? No. No way. Jasiri's bad news. She's even friends with the Lion Guard!**

**Scar:**  
**Friends with the Lion Guard?**

**Janja:**  
**Oh, yeah. She even respects the circle of life like they do. Trust me, Scar, Jasiri's the worst!**

Bunga said, "Maybe to them she's the worst, but to us, she's the best."

**[Start "The Worst Hyena We Know"]**

**Hyenas should be rotten  
Hyenas should be mean**  
**But then you got Jasiri**  
**She's like nothing that you see**  
**She's nice to other creatures**  
**Yeah, the circle of life**  
**But when it comes to my guys**  
**She causes nothing but strife**  
**She's the worst hyena we know**

**Cheezi and Chungu:**  
**So bad**

**Janja:**  
**She makes me mad just at hello**

**Cheezi and Chungu:**  
**So bad**

**Janja:**  
**Yeah, she's friendly and kind**  
**Drives me out of my mind**  
**She's the worst, the worst**  
**The worst hyena we know**  
**So when we got to face her, like what just happened now**  
**We got her all outnumbered but she beats us somehow**  
**She gives a little laugh and a cute little smile**  
**But then she kicks our tails and she does it in style**  
**She's the worst hyena we know**

**Cheezi and Chungu:**  
**So bad**

**Janja:**  
**She makes me mad just at hello**

**Cheezi and Chungu:**  
**So bad**

**Janja:**  
**Yeah, she's friendly and kind**  
**Drives me out of my mind**  
**She's the worst, the worst**  
**The worst hyena we know**  
**Did I forget to mention Kion?**

**Cheezi:**  
**Yeah, you did**

**Janja:**  
**She and him are like best friends**

**Chungu:**  
**I did not know that**

**Janja:**  
**And when they're both together**  
**It's impossible to defend**  
**When will it end?**

**Chungu:**  
**I don't know.**

**Cheezi:**  
**Me neither.**

**Janja:**  
**She's the worst hyena we know**

**Cheezi and Chungu:**  
**So bad**

**Janja:**  
**She makes me mad just at hello**

**Cheezi and Chungu:**  
**So bad**

**Janja:**  
**Yeah, she's friendly and kind**  
**Drives me out of my mind**  
**She's the worst, the worst**  
**The worst hyena we know**

**[End "The Worst Hyena We Know"]**

Rani asked, "Okay? If they didn't like each other, then why was Janja with Jasiri at the Tree of Life to tell you about, what was her name... Zira?" Bunga said, "After Scar double-crossed him, he helped us defeat Scar and his army and even joined Jasiri's clan." Kovu said, "No wonder how you found out that we were in the Pride Lands. But how did they even find their way to the Tree of Life?" Chloe said, "You'll find out later."

**Scar:**  
**We cannot have an ally of the Lion Guard, here in the outlands. Get rid of her. Immediately.**

Fuli said, "They can try but they will fail."

**Janja:**  
**Oh? Uh, yeah. Sure thing.**

**Scar:**  
**But take your entire clan. She's obviously more than a match for the three of you!**

**Janja:**  
**Yeah, yeah! The whole clan. You got it, Scar!**

**Scar:**  
**And, Janja... Don't disappoint me again.**

**Janja:**  
**(Gulps) No. I mean, uh, yeah. I mean... Let's go, boys!**

Rani and Kion felt something and when they looked, Baliyo and the cubs were right there and trembling. Bunga said, "Oh, come on. Scar wasn't that scary and me and the others faced him and defeated him because Kion did something that no one was counting on." Kiara said, "I believe the part where he did something no one was counting on. He's full of surprises." Baliyo got up as the cubs jumped off him and he said, "I wasn't scared." Rani said, "Yeah right. Now just relax, this is their past."

**(Flies Buzzing)**  
**(Buzzing)**

**Mbeya:**  
**Can't the Lion Guard do something to get rid of these flies?**

**Fuli:**  
**(Scoffs) I wish.**

**Beshte:**  
**Me, too. It'd be great if we could just shout, "Flies, go away!" And...**

Kida said, "They just went away."

**Bunga:**  
**Un-bunga-lievable! Big B, how'd you do that?**

**Thurston:**  
**Excuse me. Where are we zebras supposed to drink? Someone filled the river with buffalo.**

Koda said, "He doesn't sound happy with you all."

**Ono:**  
**Of course! The flies didn't leave because Beshte told them to, they've left because the zebras showed up! That's why they left down by the river, too!**

**Fuli:**  
**You mean the flies don't like zebras?**

**Ono:**  
**They don't like the zebra's stripes. Common knowledge, really, though, nobody knows why.**

Kini said, "That's because they are annoying and they don't talk."

**Kion:**  
**So, if we stick with the zebras, we won't have to deal with the flies? We'll take you to the nearest watering hole. Mbeya, too. Come on!**

**Thurston:**  
**A Lion Guard escort? Well, I suppose it's only fitting.**

Fuli said, "That's only because we didn't want to deal with the flies."

**(Hyena Cubs Laughing)**

**Jasiri:  
****Ha!**

**(Hyena Cubs Gasps)**  
**(Hyena Cubs Laughing)**

Rani said, "That's cute how she plays with the cubs."

**Wema:**  
**You found us!**

**Jasiri:**  
**I did. And now we can all look for Madoa. You ready? Is she here? Let's see...**

**All:**  
**Ha!**

Baliyo said, "She also plays fair and easy on the cubs too."

**Jasiri:**  
**Oh, well. Guess we gotta keep looking.**

**Tunu:**  
**We're gonna find you, Madoa!**

Bunga said, "At least Madoa is watching them while hiding or Janja would've gotten her too and we wouldn't have known about it until it was too late."

**Janja:**  
**Aw, ain't that cute. Jasiri's playin' with cubs. Let's get 'em all. ****Jasiri!**

**Jasiri:**  
**Back so soon, Janja? I already told you, this is my turf now.**

Kini said, "It appears that hyenas don't like anyone but the their clan on their turf."

**Janja:**  
**Oh this ain't about turf, Jasiri. I told ya this wasn't over. Get her. **

**(Jasiri Growls)  
****(Cubs Screaming)**

**Cubs:**  
**Jasiri!**

Beshte said, "That isn't fair. It's cubs vs bigger hyenas."

**Cheezi:**  
**Slow down, kids!**

Baliyo said, "That is so sad when they can't even catch little cubs."

**Jasiri:**  
**No! Leave them alone! They're only cubs!**

**(All Growling)**  
**(Jasiri Grunts)**  
**(Hyena Cubs Panting)**  
**(Cheezi and Chungu Laughing Hysterically)**

**Jasiri:**  
**No! **

**(Jasiri, Wema, and Tunu Grunts and Screams)**

Kida said, "She saved the cubs but then all of them but Madoa gets pushed into a vent by Janja."

**Madoa:**  
**(Gasps) No!**

**(Janja Laughing)**

**Jasiri:**  
**(Grunts) I'll get you for this, Janja!**

Fuli said, "That vent is too steep to jump or climb out."

**Janja:**  
**You ain't gonna get nobody, Jasiri. You're stuck down there. Gather 'round, boys! What do you say we stick around and see what happens next? Should be very entertaining.**

Bunga said, "It will be for us."

**Madoa:**  
**There's too many of them. Our clan can't fight them without Jasiri. I need the Lion Guard.**

Koda said, "That's a smart idea to get you all to help save Jasiri." Kion said, "Yeah but with those tsetse flies in our faces, we couldn't find our way anywhere."

**Thurston:**  
**And in my fifth dry season, I fought off a leopard. That's how I earned the stripes on my backside. See?**

Fuli said, "There is no way that zebra fought off a leopard. Queen Dhahabu, Starehe, and Raha, I would believe fought off a leopard because we already seen Queen Dhahabu kick Makucha and we seen what Raha and Starehe can do with jackals and crocs."

**Beshte:**  
**Poa.**

**Thurston:**  
**Did you get a good look?**

**Fuli:**  
**Yeah, we can see it fine from here.**

**Ono:**  
**(Groans) Zebras don't earn their stripes. They're born with them.**

Kini said, "We saw the proof of that when Hamu was born."

**Thurston:**  
**(Scoffs) Are you a zebra?**

**Ono:**  
**No, obviously.**

**Thurston:**  
**Then how could you possibly know?**

**Ono:**  
**Wait, what? But... (Groans)**

**Kion:**  
**Where are you going, Ono?**

**Ono:**  
**Back to the flies. They're less annoying.**

Fuli said, "Actually, the zebras are less annoying but I don't want to talk to that particular zebra."

**(Flies Buzzing)**  
**(Ono Squawks, Coughs, and Spits)**

**Madoa:**  
**Lion Guard!**

**Ono:**  
**Wait a tick.**

**Madoa:**  
**Lion Guard! Where are you?**

**Ono:**  
**Madoa? Yes, it's us. Over here. This way, Madoa.**

Kion said, "We weren't expecting Madoa."

**Kion:**  
**Madoa?**

**Madoa:**  
**Kion, I need your help.**

**Thurston:**  
**A hyena? Panic and run. Panic and...**

Kiara said, "That zebra needs to learn that Madoa and Jasiri, along with their clan is always welcome in the Pride Lands."

**Kion:  
No. Do not panic and run. Madoa is our friend. Just stay calm, stay here, and keep the flies away.**

Baliyo said, "You are assertive." Kion said, "You have to be in order for those zebras to listen."

**Thurston:**  
**Oh. Well... Very well. But it's not the zebra way.**

Kini said, "The zebra way isn't helpful." Fuli said, "Actually, we used one of their methods to determine which Lion Guard was the best. It was a competition." Bunga said, "Yeah and I thought we could use the original test that the original Lion Guard set up in the lair." Ono said, "But that wouldn't have been fair since we already did that test."

**Kion:**  
**What is it, Madoa?**

**Madoa:**  
**Janja has Jasiri trapped in a steam vent. And Wema and Tunu are in there with her.**

**Beshte:**  
**The two little cubs?**

**Fuli:**  
**Are they okay?**

**Madoa:**  
**I think so, but they're stuck and surrounded by Janja and his clan.**

**Kion:**  
**We'll save them, Madoa. Just lead the way. ****Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:**  
**Lion Guard defend!**

**(All Coughing)**

Koda asked, "How can you defend anyone with those flies in your faces?" Fuli said, "We don't. We use a zebra which neither me or Ono liked the idea."

**Fuli:**  
**(Grunts) How can we run with all these flies in our faces?**

**Thurston:**  
**Oh, hello, Lion Guard. I was wondering where you went.**

Rafa said, "You literally just said with him around."

**Fuli:**  
**I know what you're thinking, Kion.**

**Ono:**  
**Oh, no. You can't be serious.**

Baliyo said, "You were right, you two aren't happy with the idea."

**Kion:**  
**You guys have a better idea?**

Kida said, "You two look defeated." Ono said, "That's because we had to bring the zebra because no one had any other ideas."

**Kion:  
We need your help. The only way we can get where we're going is if you come with us.**

**Thurston:**  
**Because zebras have the best sense of direction in the Pride Lands?**

Vitani said, "He can't be serious. He got himself stuck in a hole." Bunga said, "Not to mention he didn't even know that he was underground." Kiara said, "He also doesn't know where he's been."

**Fuli:**  
**(Laughs) Sorry.**

**Kion:**  
**Well... Without you, we won't be able to tell which way we're going.**

**Thurston:**  
**And that's bad, right?**

**Kion:**  
**Right. But I think you should know we're going after some bad hyenas.**

**Thurston:**  
**Oh, I see. Gracious.**

**Beshte:**  
**Hey, this could be a chance to earn another stripe on your backside.**

Ono said, "Even know that's wrong, that is a way to convince him."

**Thurston:**  
**You're right. There's plenty of room back there for another one. (Chuckles) I'll do it. Lion Guard, follow me.**

**Kion:**  
**Actually, we're all following Madoa.**

Kini said, "Makes sense. She was the only one that knew which steam vent Jasiri and the cubs were in."

**Thurston:**  
**Oh. Well, in that case, Lion Guard, follow that hyena. ****And here's another interesting fact about zebras...**

Fuli said, "He's been talking the entire time."

**Fuli:**  
**What? That they can't stop talking?**

**Thurston:**  
**Well, that's true, too. But that's not the fact I was going to mention.**

**Kion:**  
**Hang on, everybody. you notice something? No flies.**

**Bunga:**  
**Well, sure, because we're with a zebra.**

Ono said, "They may have been true with the Pride Lands but not the Outlands."

**Kion:**  
**Yeah, but look around. I mean, there's no flies anywhere. They're all gone.**

**Ono:**  
**Of course We're in the Outlands. Tsetse flies like the brush. It's too barren for them out here.**

**Fuli:**  
**So, if there are no flies, can we lose the zebra?**

Rafa said, "You really didn't want that zebra there." Fuli said, "Um, no. That zebra is way too annoying."

**Kion:**  
**Yeah, we'll be faster on our own. Thanks for your help. And I hope you don't mind, but we'll take it from here. You can head home.**

**Thurston:**  
**You mean I'll miss catching the bad hyenas?**

**Kion:**  
**Well... Yeah.**

**Thurston:**  
**Huzzah! I didn't need that new stripe on my backside anyway.**

Fuli said, "We couldn't lose that zebra fast enough."

**Kion:**  
**It'll be easy for you to get home. See Pride Rock? Just go that way.**

**Thurston:**  
**You don't need to tell me. Everyone knows zebras have the best sense of direction in the Pride Lands. Ta-ta.**

Bunga said, "Too bad that zebra didn't actually go back to the Pride Lands until we go back to the Pride Lands."

**Kion:**  
**You should go too, Madoa. Make sure the rest of your clan stays safe, while we get Jasiri and the cubs.**

**Madoa:**  
**I will. Thank you. Just keep going that way and you'll find the vent.**

**Ono:**  
**Got it in sight. But it's surrounded by a lot of hyenas.**

**Bunga:**  
**Pfft! So? They're no match for the Lion Guard.**

Kida said, "That's true because you all can take down an entire army."

**Kion:**  
**Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:**  
**Lion Guard...**

**Thurston**  
**Excuse me, speaking of the Pride Lands, which way was it again?**

**All:**  
**That way.**

Baliyo said, "And he says zebras have the best sense of direction, I don't think so."

**Thurston:**  
**Oh, I see now. Ta-ta, Lion Guard.**

**Kion:**  
**Let's go.**

**Thurston:**  
**Ah, yes. This looks right.**

Kida said, "Seriously? That is the Outlands, not the Pride Lands."

**(Steam Hissing)**

Koda said, "That's a lot of steam."

**Tunu:**  
**What was that?**

**Jasiri:**  
**A little steam, that's all. Nothing to worry about.**

**Wema:**  
**I'm not worried, as long as we're with you.**

**Janja:**  
**You see that? The steam down there means the vent's gonna blow. Then, bye-bye, Jasiri. **

**(All Laughing)**

Bunga said, "Like we were going to let that happen."

**Kion:**  
**How are we doing, Ono?**

**Ono:**  
**We're getting close. The vent's just past that ravine.**

**Kion:**  
**Great. Lead the way.**

**Thurston:**  
**Yes, lead the way.**

Kopa said, "You have got to be kidding."

**Fuli:**  
**Seriously?**

**Kion:**  
**What are you doing here?**

**Thurston:**  
**What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off on your rescue mission instead of here in the Pride Lands?**

**(Bird Squawking)**

**Bunga:**  
**Say what?**

Kini said, "That makes no sense. That looks nothing like the Pride Lands. Not in the least."

**Ono:**  
**Hapana. Everyone, everyone! Jasiri's vent. It's gonna blow!**

**Kion:**  
**Heyvi kabisa! We gotta move. Right now.**

**Thurston:**  
**Wait for me. I've never seen a vent blow. What's a vent?**

The cubs laughed.

**Janja:**  
**How ya feelin' down there, Jasiri? Hot enough for ya? Well, fur brains, guess one of my plans is finally gonna work.**

**Kion:**  
**Guess again, Janja.**

**Janja:**  
**Oh, come on. Not you guys.**

Fuli said, "Mess with one of us or one of our friends, you mess with us."

**Wema:**  
**Who's up there, Jasiri?**

**Jasiri:**  
**Kion. And the Lion Guard.**

**Janja:**  
**You know what, Kion? It don't matter. I got all my guys with me today. Even the smart ones.**

**Chungu:**  
**He means us, right?**

**Cheezi:**  
**Uh-huh.**

Bunga said, "I think he means Nne and Tano."

**Janja:**  
**There's no way you're savin' Jasiri and the cubs.**

**Kion:**  
**Oh, yeah? Watch us.**

**(Kion and Janja Grunting)**

**Kion:**  
**I'm coming, Jasiri.**

**Janja:**  
**Oh, no, you ain't.**

Bunga said, "Just try and stop us."

**Fuli:**  
**You really want to take me on? Huwezi. Ha!**

Ono said, "Only another cheetah or a leopard is close to fast enough to take on Fuli unless she wares herself out again."

**(Hyena Whimpering)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:**  
**Zuka Zama! (Chuckles) That was fun.**

Shabaha said, "That looks like fun."

**Thurston:**  
**(Panting) Am I late? Did I miss the vent?**

**Cheezi:**  
**(Laughs) No, you're right on time, zebra.**

Ono said, "We didn't save him from any hyenas."

**Thurston:**  
**Hyenas. (Stammers) What are you doing in the Pride Lands?**

**Chungu:**  
**Wait. We're in the Pride Lands?**

**Cheezi:**  
**(Laughs) It looks so much like the Outlands.**

Bunga said, "That's because that is the Outlands and also those two hyenas are way too easy to confuse."

**Thurston:**  
**I know, right?**

**Cheezi:**  
**(Laughs) Before we eat ya, you gotta answer one question.**

**Thurston: **  
**Okay, that seems fair.**

**Cheezi:**  
**How do we get back to the Outlands?**

Kini said, "That's easy, they are already in the Outlands."

**Thurston:**  
**You've come to the right place. Zebras have the best sense of direction in the Pride Lands.**

Koda asked, "Then how come he doesn't realize that he's in the Outlands and not the Pride Lands."

**(Kion and Janja Grunting)**

**Janja:**  
**All right, Kion. Now you're getting me really steamed. (Screams)**

The cubs laughed. Baliyo said, "He got the steamed part right."

**Kion:**  
**Jasiri? Are you okay?**

**Jasiri:**  
**Oh, we're fine. Would love a little help, though.**

**Kion:**  
**You've got it. We have to do something. The lava's rising fast.**

**Bunga:**  
**Easy. Roar into the vent and blow the lava away.**

Vitani said, "That would also blow Jasiri and the cubs away too and not the good kind of blow away."

**Fuli:**  
**And blow Jasiri and the cubs away, too?**

**Bunga:**  
**Ooh. Okay. Maybe something else then.**

**Ono:**  
**Hapana. Kion, look out.**

**(Hyena Growls)**

Kini said, "Nice save, Beshte."

**Kion:**  
**Beshte, I have an idea.**

Baliyo asked, "Does it have anything to do with that rock and Beshte?" Bunga said, "It definitely does."

**Janja:**  
**We ain't done with youse yet, Lion Guard.**

**Kion:**  
**You'll wish you were, Janja. ****Beshte, you know what to do. ****Now!**

**(Lion Guard Yelling)**  
**(Rocks Clattering)**

**Beshte:**  
**Incoming rock. ****Look out for the splash.**

**Jasiri:**  
**Uh, okay.**

**Beshte:**  
**Twende Kiboko.**

**(Sizzles)**  
**(Volcano Rumbling)**

**Jasiri:**  
**Brilliant. ****Wema, Tunu. ****When I say "Go", we're going to jump.**

Kiara said, "It's almost like that rock thing you guys did to cover up the steam vent when I got dragged off into the Outlands and Kion accidentally helped bring back Scar."

**(Lava Bubbling)**

**Jasiri:**  
**Go!**

**(Hyena Growls)**  
**(Hyena Snarls)**

**Kion:**  
**You're all alone, Janja. You lose.**

**Janja:**  
**Huh? ****So? I don't see Jasiri nowhere. ****And that means I win.**

Bunga said, "Like Janja ever won a fight against us."

**Jasiri:**  
**Look again, Janja. You really want to fight all of us by yourself?**

**Janja:**  
**Fine. ****But this ain't over, Jasiri.**

Fuli said, "It never is when it comes down to fighting against us."

**Chungu:**  
**Hey, Janja. We headin' back to the Outlands now?**

**Janja:**  
**What?**

**Chungu:**  
**Don't worry. ****We know how to get there. The zebra told us the way.**

Bunga said, "Not hard to believe that they listened to Thurston."

**Chungu:**  
**Ooh. The zebra. We forgot to eat him.**

**Cheezi:**  
**We can do it next time.**

**Chungu:**  
**See ya, zebra. If you're ever in the Outlands, come visit for dinner.**

Fuli said, "This just gets more annoying."

**Thurston:**  
**How lovely. I will. Ta-ta.**

**Jasiri:**  
**Asante, Lion Guard. Thanks.**

**Kion:**  
**Happy to help.**

**Jasiri:**  
**It's weird. I know Janja was trying to win back his turf, but this was more than that. He was really out to get me.**

**Kion:**  
**It's the dry season. It makes animals do crazy things sometimes.**

Bunga said, "Except it wasn't because of the dry season, it is because of Scar."

**Thurston:**  
**Those hyenas were nice. Nothing to be afraid of at all. (Screams) Hyenas in the Pride Lands!**

Baliyo said, "I can't believe he isn't afraid of bad hyenas but he's afraid of good hyenas and thinks that he's in the Pride Lands."

**Fuli:**  
**Don't ask.**

**Jasiri:**  
**Well, I should take these cubs back to the clan. See you next time, Lion Guard.**

**Cubs:**  
**Bye, Lion Guard. Thank you.**

**All:**  
**Goodbye.**

**Kion:**  
**Okay, everybody, let's go home.**

Bunga said, "Finally, I was actually getting tired of the Outlands."

**Fuli:**  
**(Sighs) ****This way.**

**Kion:**  
**I wanna thank you. ****You really helped us out today.**

**Thurston:**  
**I did?**

**Kion:**  
**Sure. ****You helped us make it to the Outlands.**

**Beshte:**  
**You handled those two hyenas all by yourself.**

**Fuli:**  
**And you didn't panic and run.**

Kini said, "Like he always does."

**Thurston:**  
**Hmm, I guess you're right. I am the bravest zebra of them all.**

Fuli said, "That's not what I said."

**Fuli:**  
**That's not exactly what I said.**

**Kion:**  
**Right. ****But it's that kind of teamwork that the Lion Guard is all about.**

**Thurston:**  
**(Gasps) You mean... I'm a member of the Lion Guard now?**

**Kion:**  
**That wasn't quite what I meant.**

Ono said, "Why would that zebra be a member of the Lion Guard when he keeps panicking and running."

**Thurston:**  
**I'm a member of the Lion Guard. Wait till I tell my herd. Everyone, I'm a member of the Lion Guard!**

**Ono:**  
**Think we should tell him the truth?**

**Fuli:**  
**Nah, leave it. ****It's not like we're going to be hanging out with the zebras anymore.**

**(Buzzing)**

Fuli said, "I changed my mind so as we don't have to deal with those flies."

**Beshte:**  
**Zebras.**

**Kion:**  
**Wait.**

**Ono:**  
**Come back.**

**Fuli:**  
**Can we hang out?**

**Bunga:**  
**Huh, I guess they really miss the zebras.**

Fuli said, "Why would I miss the zebras? That zebra was annoying and we wanted to get away from those flies."


	45. The Ukumbusho Tradition

**The Ukumbusho Tradition**

Fuli said, "Oh, no. Not this one. I looked ridiculous." Kopa asked, "What's so bad about it?" Bunga said, "Nothing. Uncle Timon and Pumbaa tried to get us acting like lions and Makini made us look like lions." Baliyo asked, "Why?" Kion said, "Because the Ukumbusho was performed with the Lion Guard which traditionally was all lions and Timon and Pumbaa think they know more than I do about lions and that they knew everything about a lion because they raised one." Kiara said, "You're joking, right? There's no way they know more about lions than an actual lion." Chloe said, "Let this begin already so you can all find out."

**Ma Tembo:  
Careful with that branch! Remember, it represents peace! Put the mango for the Peace Paint with the rest of the fruit. And will someone please make sure that the rocks are clear of dirt?**

**Ono:  
Quite an operation.**

**Fuli:  
Totally!**

Bunga said, "One thing for sure. The elephants go by their traditions and the last time that there was a Lion Guard was when Scar was leader."

**Bunga:  
What do the elephants call this ceremony again? Kuba... Kubamusho?**

**Kion:  
Ukumbusho. It's a performance that celebrates the friendship between the elephants and the lions of the Pride Lands.**

Baliyo said, "So that's why you said that you were painted to look like lions but you aren't now." Fuli scoffed and said, "Not until later."

**Makini:  
'Excuse me, Lion Guard. Comin' through. Sorry I'm late, Ma Tembo.**

**Ma Tembo:  
Makini, you're here.**

**Makini:  
Rafiki just told me I'll be painting the elephants for the Ukumbusho. It's so exciting!**

**Ma Tembo:  
Yes, and we've gathered plenty of fruit for you to make the Peace Paint.**

**Makini:  
Oh, thank you, Ma Tembo! I'll get to work making the paint right now!**

Fuli said, "The Ukumbusho doesn't go exactly according to plan."

**Kion:  
Looking good, Ma Tembo.**

**Ma Tembo:  
I hope so. When I was little, we had the Ukumbusho every year. So many wonderful memories. And now that we have a new Lion Guard to play the original Lion Guard, the tradition can continue. Are you all ready for your parts?**

**Kion:  
Absolutely. Right, you guys?**

**Bunga:  
Totally.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Fuli:  
Okay.**

Simba said, "They don't sound as sure as you are."

**Ma Tembo:  
Excellent. You can practice over there.**

**Mtoto:  
Beshte! Beshte! Guess what! Me and my mom are gonna be in the Ukumbuso performance tonight, too. She gets to be the bravest elephant and I get to be the strongest.**

Kini said, "Just like Beshte. We already know what the Ukumbusho should look like because we attended them before but I don't remember there being paint." Kiara said, "That's because due to this mess up, the elephants changed the tradition a little and considered it to be a new tradition because elephants doesn't normally go against tradition."

**Beshte:  
Poa, Mtoto. I'm sure you'll be great.**

**Makini:  
Oh, they're all so beautiful...**

**Zito:  
Makini, we need to get painted. Soon! The show starts at moonrise.**

**Makini:  
Yes. But which color is the right color to make first? Orange? Green? Yellow? Oh...(Breathes Deeply) Shwari. If there's no right place to start, then there's no wrong place to start.**

**Kion:  
(Deeply) Can't elephants and lions live together in peace? I said... "Can't elephants and lions live together in peace?" And you say...**

The cubs laughed and Kida said, "You sound funny."

**Fuli:  
I know. I know. Of course, we can. We are both noble animals who believe in peace.**

**Ono:  
I think it's more about getting the feeling.**

**Fuli:  
Should I do it faster?**

Ono said, "Not what I meant."

**Ma Tembo:  
Not exactly how I remember the Ukumbusho of my youth.**

**Kion:  
I know it seems kinda rough now...**

**Timon:  
Which is why we're here.**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, we came as soon as we heard the Ukumbusho was back on!**

**Timon:  
Theatrics are our specialty!**

**Pumbaa:  
Nobody does drama like Timon!**

Rafa said, "The Ukumbusho isn't about drama."

**Timon:  
Honestly, Ma Tembo, I don't know why you didn't ask us to help in the first place.**

**Ma Tembo:  
I think I know why...But right now, I'll take all the help I can get.**

**Timon:  
All right, Lion Guard, listen up. You may be good at stopping rock slides and vicious predators. But this is serious. Do ya read me?**

**Ma Tembo:  
Oh, no. I can't believe I didn't think of this.**

**Kion:  
Think of what, Ma Tembo?**

**Ma Tembo:  
It's just been so long since we've had an Ukumbusho. Naturally we can't celebrate peace with the lions without the Lion Guard.**

Vitani said, "Makes sense with my Guard but not really yours since it doesn't have all lions."

**Bunga:  
Lucky for you, the Lion Guard's here. And even luckier, we're an un-Bunga-lievable Lion Guard!**

**Ma Tembo:  
Yes, well... Traditionally, the Lion Guard in the Ukumbusho has always been... Lions. Traditionally.**

**Bunga:  
Nothing we can do about that.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah, tradition or not. You can't make us lions.**

Ono said, "We didn't even come close to looking like lions."

**Makini:  
Ooh. I know. I can paint you to look like lions. It will look amazing. Just a little paint here...**

Koda said, "Uh, dad didn't need to be painted to look like a lion because he already is a lion."

**Kion:  
I already look like a lion.**

**Makini:  
(Giggles) Oh, right. Because you are a lion. So, I'll make the rest of you look amazing!**

**Ma Tembo:  
Very well. Whatever it takes to get us closer to tradition. Just be sure you have time to paint the sunbursts on the elephants, Makini. The performance won't look right without them. This is King Simba's first Ukumbusho, so it has to be perfect.**

Kiara said, "It actually starts out rough."

**Makini:  
Oh, yes, Ma Tembo. I totally understand.**

**Timon:  
And don't worry about the Lion Guard. We'll have them looking and acting like lions in no time!**

**Pumbaa:  
You'll never know the difference.**

Kion said, "I'm pretty sure that everyone knew the difference and no one said anyone had to act like lions."

**Makini:  
So, Kion? Do they look like lions to you?**

**Kion:  
Uh...**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, c'mon, Kion. Do we look great? Or really great?**

**Kion:  
I've definitely never seen anything like it.**

Ono said, "We look ridiculous." Anga said, "I'm glad that I wasn't part of that."

**Bunga:  
That's what I thought. I look un-Bunga-lievable.**

**Ono:  
That's one way of putting it.**

**Timon:  
Prepare yourselves for the piece de resistance!**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Ta-da!**

Fuli said, "I knew I looked ridiculous. Now that i'm looking at it, I look even more ridiculous than I thought." The cubs started laughing at how ridiculous everyone but Kion was. Kiara said, "No wonder you all looked like that." Fuli said, "Timon and Pumbaa didn't stop there."

**Timon:  
You see any cheetahs here, Pumbaa?**

**Pumbaa:  
Not me! All I see is a lion. And what a lion!**

**Fuli:  
I look ridiculous.**

**Timon:  
Shh... You're spoiling the illusion. Ooh. Ooh.**

**Fuli:  
What are you doing?**

**Timon:  
Sorry. Even as a lion, your fur is still so soft...**

**Fuli:  
Ugh! This costume is so weird!**

Kini said, "It even looks weird." Nala said, "The leaves as a mane reminds of someone else wearing leaves for a mane, right Simba?" Kiara said, "Wait a minute. Dad wore leaves for a mane?" Nala said, "Yes."

**Beshte:  
Come on, Fuli. You look just like the rest of us.**

**Fuli:  
Why doesn't that make me feel better?**

**Kion:  
You know what? You all look terrific. Good work, Makini. I know you're all gonna do great at the Ukumbusho tonight.**

**Makini:  
Oh, it's almost sunset. And I still have to paint the elephants!**

Rafa said, "I don't remember the elephants needing to be painted." Kion said, "That's because after this fiasco, it was where the elephants didn't have to have sunbursts painted."

**Timon:  
From the top, everybody. Pumbaa, you be Ma Tembo.**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, good! Let me get into character. (Trumpeting) No, that's not right. Let me try again. (Trumpeting)**

**Timon:  
Beautiful, Pumbaa! Beautiful! Now, Kion... You say your first lines to him. And remember, looking like lions is only part of the magic. Now, we gotta get you acting like lions.**

**Bunga:  
I know! We can go on a hunt!**

**Timon:  
Hunting does not a lion make.**

**Fuli:  
How would you know?**

**Pumbaa:  
We raised a lion.**

**Timon:  
Right. Trust me, we know more about lions than anyone else in the Pride Lands!**

Kiara said, "As if. They can't know more about lions than an actual lion and it's the females that hunt."

**Kion:  
I think I might know a little more...**

Kion said, "Hearing all this doesn't even seem right."

**Timon:  
First thing you gotta do is strut around like you own the place.**

Baliyo said, "Lions don't do that."

**Kion:  
Ugh! That's not right...**

**Timon:  
Kion, shh!**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah. I got this! (Roars)**

**Kion:  
That's one impressive roar. Are you new to the Pride Lands, lion?**

**Bunga:  
Kion, it's me, Bunga. I must be really good at this.**

Kion said, "Actually, I knew it was you, I was only playing along." Fuli said, "Yeah. No one acts more like a lion than an actual lion."

**(Fuli Sighs)**

**Makini:  
You're going to love it, Zito! This yellow sunburst is going to be so pretty... Just as soon as I,uh...Uh-oh. Yellow... Yellow... There's got to be something yellow.**

**Zito:  
Makini, what's going on?**

**Makini:  
Well... It looks like I might have run out of yellow paint.**

**Zito:  
In the middle of my sunburst?**

**Makini:  
I did have to use a lot of yellow to make the Lion Guard look like lions.**

**Zito:  
Do you have any idea how preposterous that sounds? The Ukumbusho will be ruined!**

Fuli said, "That isn't exactly true."

**Ma Tembo:  
Ruined? What's happening?**

**Kion:  
What's going on?**

**Zito:  
Well, Makini here wasted all her yellow paint on the Lion Guard and now there's none left for our sunbursts.**

**Kion:  
Do you really need a sunburst?**

**Zito:  
What? You lions don't appreciate tradition at all!**

**Mtoto's Mom****:  
****Kion, sunbursts represent the Circle of Life. They're a big part of the tradition.**

Rani said, "No wonder what that sunburst represents."

**Zito:  
Or maybe you expect me to go out there with only half a sunburst!**

**Mtoto's Mom:  
I don't even have half a sunburst and I still have to rehearse my scene with Bunga.**

**Ma Tembo:  
That scene is the centerpiece of the entire Ukumbusho performance.**

**Makini:  
Oh, no! I really have ruined everything!**

**Zito:  
You certainly have.**

**Kion:  
Hey, we're going to figure this out. We won't let some yellow paint ruin the Ukumbusho.**

**Zito:  
What do you know about...**

**Ma Tembo:  
Listen to him, Zito. The Guard has always come through for us.**

Kiara said, "And i've always known Kion to come up with some sort of plan."

**Kion:  
What if she made more yellow paint?**

**Ma Tembo:  
Okay... Makini, see if you can find some more yellow fruit in the forest.**

**Makini:  
Fruit. Got it.**

**Kion:  
Okay. Good. In the meantime... Mtoto's mom, you go rehearse with Bunga. Don't worry, Ma Tembo. Everything's gonna be okay.**

Nala said, "You're half right about that."

**Makini:  
Nope. No. Oh! Ooh, beautiful! No. Yellow, Makini. Yellow! Shwari... (Gasps) Ohhh... I can crush these and make paint that's even more beautiful than the banana paint I had before! 'Scuse me, bees. I really need these flowers! I have yellow!**

**Ma Tembo:  
Oh, thank the Savannah.**

**Kion:  
Good going, Makini.**

**Zito:  
About time.**

**Makini:  
Don't you think these flowers will make an even prettier yellow paint?**

**Zito:  
Just finish painting me.**

**Bunga:  
Don't tell me, don't tell me. I'll remember... Uh... Line?**

**Mtoto's Mom:  
(Sighs) "We bravest can do anything."**

Shabaha said, "I know we can."

**Bunga:  
Of course we can. What's my line?**

**Mtoto's Mom:  
That is your line. "We bravest can do anything."**

**Mtoto:  
Then my mom says, "We bravest can even find peace when things are most frightening."**

Bunga said, "Anyone can so long as they stay calm."

**Bunga:  
Got it. It's all in my head. If I could find my head. But I'll get my lines eventually.**

**Timon:  
Okay, Kion. After Ma Tembo passes the Branch of Peace to you, you pass it to the fastest lion... Here. Go.**

**Fuli (Muffled):  
With this branch, we will hasten the day of peace.**

**Pumbaa:  
I can't understand her at all.**

**Fuli (Muffled):  
That's because I have a stick in my mouth.**

Fuli said, "Our words our gonna be muffled if we have a stick in our mouths."

**Timon:  
(Clears Throat) Here. Strongest. Go!**

**Beshte (Muffled):  
It takes great strength to support peace between us.**

**Pumbaa:  
Couldn't understand that either.**

**Timon:  
It's the stick. It's ruining everything!**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh! Oh! I know! Kion! When the elephant tries to give you the Branch of Peace, just say, "No thanks!"**

**Timon:  
Brilliant! That solves it!**

**Kion:  
No, it doesn't. The whole performance is about peace.**

**Timon:  
Oh, fine. Don't take my advice. If you wanna go out there and flop, be my guest!**

Bunga said, "Except we did a great job."

**(Trumpeting)**

**Ma Tembo:  
Everyone! The King is here! Take your places. It's time to start the show!**

**Mtoto's Mom:  
But I still don't have my peace paint on yet!**

**Makini:  
I got ya! I just did four of these, I can practically paint a sunburst with my eyes closed.**

**Simba:  
Ma Tembo, I am looking forward to this evening's celebration. I'll be interested to see if the Ukumbusho is as beautiful as I've heard.**

Kion said, "It does start out a little rough but it gets better after it gets sorted out."

**Ma Tembo:  
Yes, Your Majesty. We shall see.**

**Kion:  
Everybody ready? Let's do it.**

Nala said, "You kind of look like your dad as a cub with those leaves on your head."

**[Start "May There Be Peace"]**

**(Music Playing)**

**Kion:  
So many paths to peace**

**Bunga:  
But who's to say what's best?**

**Fuli:  
So long as they help lead us all **

**Ono and Beshte:  
To hope and togetherness**

**Bunga:  
We might not look the same**

**Beshte:  
But take a look within**

**Kion and Fuli:  
What's inside matters so much more than feathers, fur or skin**

**All:  
May there be peace  
Peace in the Pride Lands  
****And let me help it soar  
****May there be peace  
Peace in the Pride Lands  
****And I will do my part **

**[Start Talking]**

**Kion:  
Many dry seasons ago, Askari, leader of the first Lion Guard, made peace with the elephants. Working together, the lions and elephants made the Pride Lands a safe home for everyone who respects the Circle of Life. It is this peace that we celebrate tonight.**

**[End Talking]**

**All:  
May there be peace**

**Fuli:  
Peace in the Pride Lands  
And let me help it soar  
****May there be peace  
Peace in the Pride Lands  
****And I will do my part  
****And I will do my part **

**[End "May There Be Peace"]**

Rani said, "That was a good song." Bunga said, "It gets bad when Kion starts saying his lines."

**Kion:  
Told you it will all work out.**

**Ma Tembo:  
Yes. So far so good.**

**Kion:  
Greetings, wise elephants! My name is Askari. I am first leader of the Pride Lands Lion Guard. You have nothing to fear from us. (Buzzing) What is that?**

Kini said, "Sounds like bees."

**Ono:  
Hmm. That's strange. It sounds like...**

**Ma Tembo:  
Bees!**

**(Loud Buzzing)  
****(Trumpeting)**

**Pumbaa:  
What are they doing?**

**Timon:  
No improvising!**

**Makini:  
Careful! Look out!**

**Simba:  
Ma Tembo?**

**(Trumpeting)**

Ono said, "It is no use in getting through to the elephants if what's scaring them is going after them."

**Bunga:  
Is this because I didn't know my lines?**

Kiara said, "No. It's because of the bees."

**Kion:  
I'm not sure what's going on. But elephants on a rampage could hurt someone! Or themselves! C'mon. We gotta stop 'em. Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**(Trumpeting)  
****(Squawking)**

**Ono:  
This way. Through the trees.**

**(Ma Tembo Grunts)**

**Kion:  
Elephants! Calm down!**

Bunga said, "They won't calm down until the bees are gone."

**Beshte:  
Why are the elephants so scared?**

**Ono:  
Well, elephants are afraid of bees. But I didn't realize they were this afraid.**

**Bunga:  
Elephants are afraid of bees. **

**Ono:  
Common knowledge, really.**

Koda asked, "Why are elephants afraid of bees?" Ono said, "I remember Ma Tembo saying it is because the bees can fly up their trunks and sting them and that it was painful."

**Bunga:  
Huh. Hard to believe that something so big can be afraid of something so delicious.**

**Fuli:  
So how are we gonna get rampaging elephants to stop rampaging?**

**Bunga:  
Why don't we ask those elephants?**

**(All Shout)**

Kini said, "You almost ran into the elephants."

**Zigo:  
(Panting) Any bees on me?**

**Bunga:  
Don't see any.**

**Kion:  
So the bees stopped chasing you... But they're still after the other elephants.**

**Zigo:  
I guess so. But why?**

**Fuli:  
Hmm. You weren't in the show, but Ma Tembo and the others were.**

**Kion:  
And they're wearing the yellow paint that Makini made from flowers.**

**Ono:  
Of course! The bees are attracted to the pollen from the flowers!**

Rafa said, "That makes sense."

**Kion:  
We have to wash that pollen off the elephants!**

**Beshte:  
Good thinking, Kion.**

**Fuli:  
Except it's the middle of the Dry Season. Where are we going to find enough water to wash a bunch of giant elephants?**

**Ono:  
We better figure it out fast. Herd of buffalo... Right in the elephants' path!**

**Kion:  
Fuli, go warn the buffalo! We'll stay on the elephants.**

Fuli said, "They would've listened better if it wasn't for that ridiculous costume."

**Fuli:  
You got it, Kion! Huwezi! Vuruga Vuruga! Buffalo! You need to get out of here! Right now!**

**Vuruga Vuruga:  
Leave? This is one of the few grazing grounds left. Who do you think you are? Telling us what to do!**

Koda said, "They don't recognize you with that costume on."

**Fuli:  
It's me, Fuli. From the Lion Guard. The costume. Of course. Ugh. I knew I looked ridiculous. Long story. Elephants are coming fast. You gotta move.**

**Vuruga Vuruga:  
And why should we listen to you, weird looking cheetah-lion thing that we've never seen before?**

**Fuli:  
I don't have time for this. Hmm. (Gruffly) Because I am something you've never seen before. I only come out on the full moon to eat buffalo!**

Kopa said, "That's good acting."

**(Buffalo Snorts)**

**Fuli:  
If I were you, I'd run. Now! (Growls)**

**(Buffalo All Gasp)**

Kida said, "That's one way of getting the buffalo to move." Fuli said, "It was the only way that I could think of with that ridiculous costume."

**Fuli:  
Maybe looking ridiculous isn't so bad after all.**

**(Elephants Trumpeting)**

**Fuli:  
Whoa! Huwezi!**

Kini said, "If you didn't move, they would've trampled you. And if you hadn't scared off the buffalo, they would've probably trampled them too."

**Beshte:  
Poor Mtoto. Looks like the bees are bugging him too.**

**Mtoto:  
Ah! Go! Away! Bees!**

Rafa said, "That was a nice try."

**Beshte:  
Aw, I was sure that would work!**

**Kion:  
May be it didn't work on the bees, but it might work on the paint.**

**Ono:  
It could blast the paint off!**

Kiara said, "That's a good idea."

**Fuli:  
Then the bees wouldn't have anything to go after. I'll tell Mtoto. Mtoto!**

**Mtoto:  
Fuli?**

**Fuli:  
Don't blast the bees. Blast the paint. That's what they're after. Trust me.**

**Mtoto:  
Um... Uh, okay! (Trumpeting)****(Panting) ****It worked!**

**Kion:  
All right.**

**Mtoto:  
Beshte! You saved me! Thanks.**

Kini said, "It was Fuli that told him."

**Fuli:  
You're welcome.**

**Bunga:  
Maybe he can't tell us apart. You know, since we all look like lions.**

Baliyo said, "Not really. You all look ridiculous and besides, you still all look different."

**Fuli:  
That must be it.**

Fuli said, "I was being sarcastic."

**Kion:  
Now we just gotta take care of the others.**

**Ono:  
Hapana! They're heading towards Sehemu Pass!**

Vitani said, "There's no way that the elephants would be able to get through there without getting stuck." Kion said, "That's the point."

**Beshte:  
Sehemu Pass? But that pass is too narrow for elephants. They could get stuck.**

**Kion:  
Actually, that might not be a bad thing.**

Kiara said, "Oh. I see where you might be going with this."

**Ono:  
Indeed! And I know a shortcut.**

**(Ma Tembo Grunting)**

**Mtoto:  
Ma Tembo! Close your eyes. Now! ****(Trumpeting)**

Vitani said, "Oh. You were letting the elephants get stuck so as they can get the paint blasted off." Kion said, "Then, Beshte would push them free."

**Ma Tembo:  
(Coughs) Mtoto! What in the Pride Lands... The bees! They're gone. Why?**

**Kion:  
It was the pollen in the paint. Once Mtoto blew it off, the bees weren't attracted to you any more.**

Fuli said, "It works out for every elephant with this plan but Mtoto's Mom took a different path."

**Ono:  
Kion! Zito and Johari are headed your way!**

**Kion:  
Beshte!**

**Beshte:  
Let me give you a little push to get you free.**

**Bunga:  
Back it up, Big B. There you go.**

**(Beshte Groans)  
****(Ma Tembo and Mtoto Trumpeting)**

**Zito:  
Ah!**

**Johari:  
Huh?**

**Kion:  
Ma Tembo! Mtoto! You did it!**

Vitani said, "That was some plan." Kion said, "Thanks."

**Zito:  
The bees? Are gone?**

**Bunga:  
Well, most of 'em. (Chomping) Just doing my part to make sure every elephant is safe.**

Bunga said, "That and I wanted a snack."

**Mtoto:  
But... Where's my mom?**

**Kion:  
Ono!**

**Ono:  
Hapana! Mtoto's mom's on the edge of Mapango Cliffs. And she looks terrified!**

**Mtoto:  
Oh, no! My mom...**

**Kion:  
Don't worry, Mtoto. We'll help her.**

Beshte said, "Actually Bunga helps her."

**Mtoto's Mom:  
Oh! Leave me alone, bees! (Grunts)**

**Kion:  
There she is!**

**Mtoto:  
Mom!**

**Kion:  
Mtoto! Stop! All those trees she knocked down were holding the hill in place.**

**Ono:  
The ground's too dry. It won't hold her weight. The whole cliff could collapse at any second.**

Bunga said, "I wasn't in the least bit scared."

**Bunga:  
I got this. Zuka Zama!**

**(Mtoto's Mom Trumpeting)**

**Bunga:  
(Munching) It's okay, Mtoto's mom. No more bees. Well, almost no more.**

Koda said, "That was nice timing and save."

**Mtoto's Mom:  
Bunga, when did you get here? (Breathes Heavily) When did I get here? Ooh!**

**Bunga:  
It's okay. You're the bravest, remember? And we bravest can do anything. We bravest can even find peace when things are most frightening.**

Baliyo said, "He finally got his line but he also said Mtoto's Mom's line."

**Mtoto's Mom:  
That's my line.**

**Bunga:  
Hey, at least I remembered it.**

**Mtoto's Mom:  
(Laughs) So you did. Okay. (Breathes Deeply) I'm okay.**

**Bunga (Shouting):  
It's all good. She's okay.**

**(Mtoto Sighs)**

Beshte said, "At least no one got hurt."

**Bunga:  
Let's take the back way down.**

**Mtoto's Mom:  
Good idea.**

**Bunga and Mtoto's Mom:  
(Gasps) Whoa!**

**Mtoto's Mom:  
Thank you, Bunga. Together, we bravest really can do anything.**

Vitani said, "So what about you and Shabaha stop arguing about which Lion Guard was better because you both are the bravest?" Bunga and Shabaha looked at each other and said at the same time, "No way." Shabaha said, "Our Lion Guard is still better than theirs." Bunga said, "No way. Ours was better." Kion and Vitani both looked at each other and said at the same time, "Stop fighting about this." Then the cubs laughed."

**Simba:  
Ma Tembo. Are you all right?**

**Ma Tembo:  
Yes, Your Highness. Thank you. I'm so sorry we panicked, but... Bees! They can fly up our trunks and sting us. It's very, very painful.**

**Kion:  
That sounds awful.**

**Ma Tembo:  
You can't imagine.**

Kini said, "At least now we know not to bring bees and elephants close together."

**Makini:  
Ma Tembo, I am so, so sorry. I never should have used flowers to make the paint.**

**Ma Tembo:  
It's okay, Makini. You didn't know.**

**Makini:  
(Gasps) Maybe I can find some more yellow fruit and repaint you! It'll look amazing!**

**Kion:  
Actually, I know it's not tradition, but maybe we should consider finishing the Ukumbusho without any paint?**

**Ma Tembo:  
It's difficult for elephants to break with tradition.**

**Simba:  
Then why not think of it as starting a new tradition?**

**Ma Tembo:  
I like the sound of that.**

Rafa said, "So that's why there was never yellow sunbursts on the elephants at the Ukumbusho's that we've seen."

**(Elephant Trumpets)**

**Mtoto's Mom:  
Sounds good to me. Although I still have my paint.**

**Mtoto:  
Not for long! (Trumpets)**

**Beshte:  
Wow. Great job, Mtoto.**

**Mtoto:  
Well, I am the strongest.**

Kini said, "That was some performance."

**Bunga:  
Paint or no paint, I still get to say my lines, right?**

**Mtoto's Mom:  
Just be sure you don't say my lines this time.**

**Bunga:  
No promises.**

**Ma Tembo:  
Then let the new Ukumbusho begin.**

**Timon:  
All right. You heard the elephant. Let's get this show started!**

Fuli said, "At least we didn't have to listen to them all the time. Although we do something nice for them involving a lot of animals." The cubs all said, "Huh?" Chloe said, "You'll see and it becomes a tradition."

**Pumbaa:  
Places, everyone! Places!**

**Kion:  
Greetings, wise elephants! My name is Askari. I am first leader of the Pride Lands Lion Guard. You have nothing to fear from us.**

**Ma Tembo:  
And you, wise lions, have nothing to fear from us.**

Kiara said, "And from there, it was a great performance."


	46. The Bite of Kenge

**The Bite of Kenge**

Kini asked, "Who's Kenge?" Kion said, "He's a monitor lizard that we fought and his bite has the exact same effect as Ora." Baliyo said, "Ouch. I remember that bite from Ora." Chloe said, "Let's get this started."

**Janja:  
Come on, fur brains! Move it! Before the Lion Guard shows up.**

**Cheezi:  
Right! Move it, melon! Janja! This melon's got water inside it.**

Kini said, "That looks like the elephant's melons." Bunga said, "They are."

**Janja:  
They all do, fur-brain. That's why we're takin' 'em.**

**Chungu:  
Really? Ooh, good. I'm thirsty. (Struggling)**

**(Cheezi Grunts)**

The cubs laughed.

**Janja:  
Enough messin' around. Come on let's go! before the Lion Guard get's here**

**Kion:  
Stop right there, Janja! Those melons are for the elephants!**

**Janja:  
Oh, are they? Well, don't worry, Kion. We'll bring 'em right back. After we drink all their water. Move it, fellas!**

Bunga said, "Not even with Kenge's help, they don't succeed." Ono said, "Only because you are immune to monitor lizard venom."

**Kion:  
We gotta stop them! Come on!**

**Janja:  
Faster, fellas!**

**Fuli:  
You want fast? You got it! Huwezi! (Grunts)**

**Cheezi:  
Hey! (Grunts)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
That's one!**

**Fuli:  
Give back that melon, Chungu!**

**Chungu:  
Uh-uh. I stole it fair and square! (Groans)**

**Beshte:  
There's nothing fair about stealing!**

Baliyo said, "That's no lie."

**Ono:  
Bunga! We've got a loose one!**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama! That's two!**

**Kion:  
Give it up, Janja!**

**(Janja Grunts)**

**Kion:  
Somebody grab that last melon!**

**Bunga:  
I got it! I got it! (Grunts) I don't got it.**

Bunga said, "At least I tried to catch it."

**Beshte:  
Good try, Little At least we saved the other ones.**

**Bunga:  
How'd the hyenas even find the elephants' melon patch?**

**Fuli:  
(Scoffs) Luck, I'm guessing.**

**Kion:  
Gotta be. The patch is really well hidden.**

Rafa said, "It's even rare that we run across those melons."

**Ono:  
Indeed. It's even difficult for me to see!**

**Kion:  
We'll have to keep a close eye on them, in case the hyenas come back.**

**Bunga:  
We gotta guard fruit?**

**Ono:  
The melons help give the elephants the water they need to make it through the dry season. Common knowledge, really.**

Kini said, "Even we know not to be playing with those melons when we do come across them."

**Kion:  
It's all part of the Circle of Life. And defending it is our job.**

**Janja:  
(Sighs) Another one of my brilliant plans, ruined by the Lion Guard!**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah. Those guys are always gettin' in our way.**

**Ushari:  
Huh? No! (Hisses)**

**(All Grunt)**

The cubs laughed.

**Janja:  
Speakin' of gettin' in our way...**

**Ushari:  
Excuse me? Watch your step!**

**Scar:  
Enough! (Roaring)**

**Janja:  
Hi, Scar.**

**Scar:  
What happened this time?**

**Janja:  
We stumbled onto some Tikiti melons and was gonna take 'em. But then the Lion Guard stumbled onto us, and, uh...**

Bunga said, "Taking them and Kenge down was fun."

**Scar:  
Tikiti melons! Ah, yes.**

**Chungu:  
Did you know they got water inside 'em?**

**Scar:  
Yes. Precious water. The Pride Lands' elephants would be vulnerable without those melons. **

**Ushari:  
Especially during the dry season. **

**Scar:  
Hyenas!**

**(All Whimper)**

**Scar:  
I want you to go back and take all of the Tikiti melons. If the elephants don't have enough water, it will mean the end of their herd! And perhaps the Circle of Life, as well! (Chuckles Menacingly)**

Beshte said, "That's not gonna happen."

**Janja:  
Uh, Scar? We totally want to help. But the Lion Guard's just going to stop us again.**

**Ushari:  
I know a lizard who can stop the Lion Guard. Then you'll have plenty of time to steal the melons.**

Bunga said, "That lizard can't take down all of us and man does he have a temper."

**Janja:  
A lizard? You mean, like one of those skinks?**

**(Skink Hissing)**

**Janja:  
(Chuckling) How's one little lizard going to stop the Lion Guard?**

**Ushari:  
Trust me Janja, my friend is not a little lizard. He's very big. And very bad.**

Bunga said, "He also hates it when others call him a little lizard."

**[Start "Big Bad Kenge"]**

**(Music Playing)**

**Ushari:  
Big, bad Kenge,  
He's as mean as they come  
****You want somebody scary  
Then he's number one  
****He's got a special trick  
You might not expect  
****To stop someone moving  
With one little peck  
****Oh, big, bad Kenge  
****He'll always cause a fright  
****Big, bad Kenge  
****Will stop you with his bite  
****He's bigger than big  
He's meaner than mean  
****He's the scariest lizard  
That you ever did see  
****Big, bad Kenge  
****Big, bad Kenge is a lizard  
It's true  
****You need somebody rough  
He knows what to do  
****But he don't take kindly  
To remarks on his size  
****He'll zip up your lips  
From the look in his eyes  
****Big, bad Kenge  
****He'll always cause a fright  
****Big, bad Kenge  
****Will stop you with his bite  
****He's bigger than big  
He's meaner than mean  
****He's the scariest lizard  
That you ever did see  
****Oh, big, bad Kenge  
****He'll always cause a fright  
****Big, bad Kenge  
****Will stop you with his bite  
****He's bigger than big  
He's meaner than mean  
****He's the scariest lizard  
That you ever did see  
****Big, bad Kenge**

**[End "Big Bad Kenge"]**

Baliyo said, "Minus the remark on the size, he sounds like Ora. He's big, mean, and can stop an animal with a simple bite."

**Scar:  
Ushari. Make sure you tell your friend Kenge to pay a visit to the Lion Guard.**

**Ushari:  
Certainly. And, hyenas? Whatever you do, you better not call Kenge a "little lizard."**

Bunga said, "That's actually how I managed to take on Kenge and the hyenas at the same time."

**Janja:  
Why's that?**

**Ushari:  
You don't want to know.**

**Chungu:  
Gee, Janja. How big could this lizard be?**

**(Loud Thumping Footsteps)**

Rani said, "He looks about the same size as Ora."

**Janja:  
Okay. That lizard's definitely not little.**

**Kenge:  
(Hisses) What did you call me?**

**Janja:  
Uh, a big lizard! (Stammers) You're a very big, big lizard!**

**Kenge:  
That's right. And don't forget it.**

Kida said, "He definitely sounds mean."

**Cheezi:  
I wouldn't want to be his enemy.**

**Chungu:  
I don't even want be his friend!**

**Kenge:  
Don't worry. We're not friends. (Hisses) Enough chit-chat! It's time to find the Lion Guard.**

Kini said, "This sounds like it's gonna be an interesting fight."

**Janja:  
Find 'em? How you gonna do that?**

**Kenge:  
I'm going to let them find me!**

**Bunga:  
Kion, how much longer are we going to stick around here? You really think the hyenas'll come back knowin' we're around? Not too smart, if you ask me.**

Fuli said, "We weren't there to play with the melons." Bunga said, "It was fun though."

**Fuli:  
Hyenas aren't smart. Remember?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, yeah, I know.**

**Kion:  
Fuli's right, Bunga. Janja might come back and we can't risk losing these melons. Ono? Take another look?**

**Ono:  
Affirmative! I don't see any hyenas. But... Hapana! Animals are being attacked at the watering hole!**

Rafa said, "That's one way to draw your attention."

**Kion:  
Attacked? By who?**

**Ono:  
I can't tell. There's too much chaos! But whatever it is, it's fast. And big!**

Bunga said, "Pfft. Like that's gonna stop us."

**Kion:  
Then we've gotta stop it! Ono? Be sure to keep an eye on the melons, too.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

**Kion:  
Now let's go. Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Kenge:  
Come here, you! Hold still! (Snarls)**

**Thurston:  
(Screams) Panic and run!**

Kida said, "I would panic and run from Kenge, too."

**Kenge:  
(Laughs) That's right! Run away from the big lizard! (Snarls)**

**(Both Gazelles Whimper)  
(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Kion:  
Lizard! Stop this attack! Now!**

**Janja:  
Well, fun's over.**

Bunga said, "On the contrary, it's just beginning."

**Kion:  
I don't know who you are, but this is not how we do things in the Pride Lands!**

**Beshte:  
Yeah! Around here we respect the Circle of Life!**

**Kenge:  
You must be the Lion Guard.**

**Kion:  
That's right. Protectors of the Pride Lands!**

**Kenge:  
Yeah. They said you talked like that.**

**Bunga:  
Then I bet you're not happy to see us!**

Koda said, "The plan was to get you to find him."

**Kenge:  
Actually, I'm thrilled. Bring it on.**

**Kion:  
You asked for it.**

**(Kenge Snarls)**

**Fuli:  
Whoa! (Grunts)**

Baliyo said, "He got you, Fuli."

**Kion:  
(Growls) ****Oh!**

Kopa said, "He got dad, too."

**Beshte:  
Ow!**

**Fuli:  
My legs!**

**Kion:  
What's going on?**

**Bunga:  
Kion! **

**Ono:  
What's wrong?**

**Beshte:  
I don't feel so good! (Grunts)**

Rafa asked, "What's going on?" Fuli said, "Our legs were numb and we couldn't seem to move them." Baliyo said, "Just like when Ora bit me."

**Janja:  
Ushari was right about Kenge. He's takin' 'em down!**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah! (Cackles) Down and out!**

**Bunga:  
Come on, I dare you!**

Bunga said, "I love this part."

**Kenge:  
(Laughs) Listen to the honey badger! He thinks he's brave enough to fight Kenge! Biggest lizard in the Outlands!**

**Bunga:  
I don't just think it! I know it!**

**Kenge:  
Really? I smell fear.**

**Bunga:  
I'll give you something to smell!**

**(Bunga Farts)  
(Kenge Couging)**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, that's right, you lizard! Run!**

**(Kenge Gagging)**

**Chungu:  
Hey, wait for us!**

The cubs laughed at Kenge's reaction.

**Bunga:  
(Sniffs Deeply) Smells like victory.**

Rani said, "If I was there, that would probably gross me out."

**Ono:  
Are you guys okay?**

**Kion:  
Yeah, but... (Grunts) My legs won't move!**

**Fuli:  
(Grunts) Neither will mine!**

**Beshte:  
I can't even feel them. They're just numb.**

Baliyo said, "Reminds me of how I was when Ora bit me."

**Ono:  
Of course. Kenge must be a monitor lizard! I've never seen one until now!**

**Fuli:  
What does that have to do with our legs being numb?**

**Ono:  
A monitor lizard's bite contains venom which causes paralysis. Common knowledge, really.**

**Kion:  
So that's why our legs won't move?**

**Ono:  
Yes, but don't worry. ****The venom will wear off and your legs will go back to normal.**

**Fuli:  
Great! When?**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) I have no idea.**

Kini said, "Well, they couldn't just stay there."

**Fuli:  
Well, we can't just sit here! That lizard is roaming the Pride Lands!**

**Beshte:  
He could bite someone else!**

**Kion:  
Ono, get Rafiki. Maybe he has a remedy that can heal our legs faster.**

Ono said, "Except Rafiki isn't at his tree."

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

**Bunga:  
Don't worry. I'll stay here and protect you in case that lizard comes back.**

**Fuli:  
Ugh!**

Fuli said, "I felt so helpless." Bunga said, "The good part was that you couldn't go and get yourself worn out again." Fuli said, "Not funny."

**Ono:  
Rafiki? Rafiki! Oh, please be home, please be home. Rafiki?**

**Makini:  
Oh, hi, Ono! Rafiki's gone for the day. I'm watching his tree. Well, I'm not really watching it, I'm more like...**

**Ono:  
A monitor lizard bit Kion, Fuli and Beshte! Their legs won't move!**

Fuli said, "Our hind legs wouldn't move but we could still move our front legs. Not like that was much help."

**Makini:  
Oh, no! If they can't move, then they can't protect the Pride Lands. And if they can't protect the Pride Lands, then the Pride Lands are unprotected, and...**

**Ono:  
The venom will wear off. We were hoping Rafiki had a remedy to help them heal faster.**

**Makini:  
Oh, I'm sure he does! Oh, but he's not here. Oh, but I'm here. And Rafiki's teaching me all about remedies. So maybe I can help!**

Kion said, "Except she wasn't sure what to do with the remedy."

**Ono:  
But, we were...**

**Makini:  
Or, I mean, I can try to help. I've never actually made a remedy before. I've watched him do it, though.**

**Ono:  
Thanks, Makini. The Lion Guard has to stop that lizard before he bites someone else!**

Fuli said, "That's true."

**Bunga:  
Who's the fastest now, Fuli? Huh? Huh? Who's the fastest now?**

**Fuli:  
Still me.**

Fuli said, "You were starting to get annoying."

**Bunga:  
Yeah, okay. But I'm still the bravest!**

**Ono:  
Everyone! Everyone! Rafiki's gone all day...**

**Makini:  
But I'm here! And I'm going to find a way to help your legs heal faster! Or, I'm gonna try.**

**Beshte:  
Thanks, Makini!**

**Kion:  
Yeah! We've gotta get back on our feet and catch that lizard!**

**Fuli:  
We really need your help.**

**Bunga:  
But no pressure.**

Rafa asked, "How is that no pressure?"

**Makini:  
Okay, now, let's see. I remember Rafiki telling me something that can help heal. I think it was Ghanda root! Or the kioo stone. Or maybe kupona sap?**

**Ono:  
She's still learning.**

Koda said, "That much is obvious."

**Makini:  
(Gasps) Oh, oh, I know! Ponya flowers! I'm almost totally sure that's what Rafiki said can help!**

**Fui:  
****Okay!**

**Kion:  
Great!**

**Makini:  
Oh. But I don't have any Ponya flowers. Do you?**

**Fuli:  
Uh, no.**

Bunga said, "If we had Ponya Flowers, it would be visible."

**Ono:  
I can find the flowers, Makini. I am the keenest of sight.**

**Makini:  
Oh, thank you, Ono! That would be great. Especially because I don't know what Ponya flowers look like!**

**Ono:  
Well, they're bright red... Hmm. And there's a big bush of them by Big Springs!**

Baliyo said, "At east now Makini knows where and what Ponya flowers look like and are at."

**(Hyenas Cackling)**

**Ono:  
Wait a tick. (Gasps) Hapana! Everyone! Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are heading back to the melon patch. And Kenge's with them!**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa! The hyenas and the monitor lizard? They must be working together!**

**Beshte:  
But why?**

**Kion:  
Janja must have asked Kenge to bite us so we couldn't stop them from taking the melons!**

Koda said, "You were partially right about that."

**Fuli:  
Wait till I get my legs back.**

**Makini:  
And you will! As soon as I get the Ponya flowers!**

**Kion:  
Bunga. Ono. You've gotta stop Kenge and the hyenas.**

**Bunga:  
No problem, Kion. They'll be sorry they ever left the Outlands.**

**Ono (Stammers):  
But, you mean, just us?**

**Bunga:  
Sure! We've got brains and bravery! What more do we need?**

Fuli said, "You could also use a plan."

**Ono:  
Hmm. I guess there's no other choice. Till the Pride Lands end...**

**Bunga:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Janja:  
Remember, this time we gotta take all the melons. Then the elephants won't have nothin' to drink when their watering holes go dry. ****(Cackling)  
****Hey, lizard! You wanna give us a little help here or what?**

**Kenge:  
Little? (Snarling)**

Baliyo said, "He clearly doesn't take the word little too kindly."

**Janja:  
Okay, how 'bout some big help then?**

**Kenge:  
You think you're in charge here?**

**Janja:  
Me? Uh, maybe? But, uh, maybe not.**

**Cheezi:  
Janja! You say that all the time!**

**Chungu:  
Yeah!**

**Cheezi and Chungu:  
"I'm in charge! I'm in charge!"**

**Kenge:  
Maybe you're in charge of them. But you're not in charge of me! (Snarls) Now we start rolling!**

Baliyo said, "Kenge is almost as bad as Ora."

**Janja:  
Yeah, yeah.**

**Chungu:  
Okay!**

**Cheezi:  
Sure!**

**Kenge:  
My venom won't stall the Lion Guard forever. We'll need to get to the Outlands before they recover!**

**Bunga:  
Too late for that, lizard. The Lion Guard's already here to stop you!**

**Janja:  
What Lion Guard? Most of you ain't even here, thanks to Kenge. Uh, the very big Kenge!**

Bunga said, "It becomes almost too easy to stop them."

**Kenge:  
That's right. You two can't possibly stop us.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah? We'll see about that! Zuka Zama!**

**Kenge:  
Hyenas! You take the melons. I deal with these two!**

**Janja:  
Whatever you say, Kenge!**

**Bunga:  
You take the hyenas, Ono. I've got the lizard.**

Ono said, "That plan doesn't really work out."

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**Ono:  
(Exclaims) Whoa! That was close! Thanks, Bunga!**

**(Kenge Snarls)**

**Bunga:  
There's more where that came from!**

**Ono:  
Give up those melons, hyenas!**

**Janja:  
Ooh! Oh! ****Watch it, fur-brains! Don't lose the melons!**

Bunga said, "They don't, we do."

**Kenge:  
I've had enough of you, honey badger.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah? Tell me about it!**

**(Kenge Snarls and Grunts)**

**Bunga:  
No, no, really. Tell me about it. Speak up!**

The cubs laughed.

**Janja:  
Beat it, bird! Scat! Shoo!**

**Bunga:  
I got this, Ono!**

**(Hyenas Grunting)**

Fuli said, "One thing for sure. Bunga does come in handy in a fight."

**Ono:  
Ha! Nice shot, Bunga! (Shrieks) Ow! My wing! **

**(Kenge Grunts)**

Bunga said, "Ha. He missed."

**Bunga:  
(Gasps) Ono!**

**(Ono Whimpers)**

**Bunga:  
Leave him alone! You want another stink bomb?**

**Kenge:  
What I want is you out of my way once and for all!**

Ono said, "Bunga can annoy anyone." Bunga said, "It's a gift."

**Bunga:  
Whoa! (Grunts) You bit me!**

**Kenge:  
(Spits) Yeah, and you taste as bad as you smell.**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Hey!**

**Kenge:  
Let's go!**

**Janja:  
(Cackling) Hey, nice one, Kenge! Now that ya took care of the Lion Guard, takin' melons is easy!**

**Kenge:  
Yes, hyenas. That was the plan.**

Bunga said, "They didn't count that I was immune to monitor lizard venom."

**Bunga:  
I can't believe that lizard bit us!**

**Ono:  
Huh. Can you feel anything?**

**Bunga:  
Just my feet. And my legs... Hey! I can feel everything! Un-Bunga-lievable! I'm okay!**

**Ono:  
Well, that makes one of us. I hope Makini found those Ponya flowers.**

**Fuli:  
(Sniffs and Sneezes) Oh, Makini, are we supposed to smell the flowers?**

**Kion:  
(Sputters) Eat them?**

**Beshte:  
Or wear them?**

Ono said, "Those are good questions." Fuli said, "Except Makini isn't sure."

**Makini:  
Yes! Actually, I'm not sure. But if we do all three, then something's bound to work!**

**Bunga:  
****Well, I've got good news and bad news! The good news is, I'm immune to monitor lizard venom!**

**Ono:  
Guess what the bad news is.**

**Kion:  
The lizard bit you guys, too?**

**Ono:  
And now I can't fly.**

**Beshte:  
Well, I think these Ponya flowers are starting to make our legs feel better. Right, guys?**

**Kion:  
Uh, sure.**

**Fuli:  
I guess.**

Fuli said, "We weren't really sure."

**Makini:  
Oh, good! Here, Ono. Wear this! Now smell. And eat!**

**Ono:  
Okay. (Gulps) Hmm, not bad.**

**Bunga:  
Well, it's a good thing your legs are feelin' better, 'cause the hyenas kind of got away.**

**Kion:  
What? No!**

**Ono:  
Unfortunately, yes. ****And they're taking all the melons to the Outlands!**

Baliyo said, "That sounds like a big challenge." Bunga said, "It isn't. It's really fun."

**Fuli:  
What are we gonna do, Kion? We still can't walk!**

**Bunga:  
Maybe you can't. But I can! I'll just handle 'em alone, honey badger style.**

**Beshte:  
But there's too many of them, Little B. You're outnumbered!**

Bunga said, "Actually, I pretty much do. Makini gets the melons while I take on Kenge and the hyenas until the others get there."

**Kion:  
Makini, we need you to help Bunga save those melons.**

**Makini:  
Me? But, oh, uh, I don't know.**

**Ono:  
Without that water, the elephants won't survive the dry season!**

**Beshte:  
It could change the Circle of Life forever!**

**Fuli:  
We really need your help, Makini.**

**Makini:  
I'll do everything I can.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Makini.**

**Bunga:  
And don't worry. I'll be right there to protect you.**

Bunga said, "This is really gonna be fun."

**Kion:  
Ono, what path were the hyenas taking to the Outlands?**

**Ono:  
They seemed to be heading toward Embamba Canyon.**

**Fuli:  
That's a pretty narrow pass.**

**Kion:  
Okay, you two. I have a plan.**

Kiara said, "You always either have a plan or come up with a plan." Bunga said, "Not on our journey. It is mainly Fuli that came up with the plans."

**Makini:  
Oh, good. I really hope it'll work.**

**Kion:  
So do I.**

**Bunga:  
Okay, there they are.**

**Makini:  
We need to hurry, Bunga! They're almost to the Outlands!**

**Bunga:  
Don't worry, Makini. Just remember the plan.**

**Makini:  
Right. (Inhales Deeply) Shwari. I can do this.**

Bunga said, "This is where the fun begins."

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama, I'm immune! Zuka Zama, zoom zoom zoom!**

**Kenge:  
The honey badger?**

**Janja:  
What's he doin' here?**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah, I thought you bit him.**

Kini said, "Makini is sneaking behind them while they are distracted by you."

**Kenge:  
I did!**

**Bunga:  
Hey, Kenge! Yoo-hoo!**

**Kenge:  
(Snarls) What are you doing here, honey badger?**

**Bunga:  
Just wanted to let you know your bite's not workin' anymore. See? It hasn't stopped me! Guess that bite of yours ain't so bad after all!**

**Kenge:  
Oh, yeah?**

**Bunga:  
(Coughs) Phew! But your breath, now that's bad! Gotta tell you, for someone who says they're a big, scary lizard, you're not that scary or that big.**

The cubs laughed.

**Cheezi:  
Uh-oh!**

**Kenge:  
What did you just say?**

**Bunga:  
Which part? The part where you're not scary, or the part where you're not big?**

**Cheezi:  
Just don't call him little, Bunga!**

Rafa asked, "Who would've thought that the hyenas would've told Bunga that?"

**Bunga:  
Oh! You don't like being called a little lizard.**

**Kenge:  
Stop saying that!**

Kida said, "You were right, he does have a temper."

**Bunga:  
Saying what? "Little lizard"? (Mockingly) Little lizard. Oh, little lizard.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kenge:  
I am not a little lizard!**

Koda said, "Temper. Temper."

**Chungu:  
Whoa. He's gonna get it now.**

**Bunga:  
Eh, I've seen bigger. Lots bigger!**

**(Kenge Snarling)  
(Bunga Chuckling)  
****(Hyenas Grunting)**

**Bunga:  
How ya gonna bite me if you can't even catch me?**

Kopa said, "That's a good point."

**Cheezi:  
Ow! What'd I do? (Groans)**

**Bunga:  
What's the matter, little lizard? Can't tell a hyena from a honey badger?**

**Chungu:  
(Yells) Gee, I guess he can't.**

The cubs laughed

**Janja:  
Hey, hey, hey! Leave me out of this!**

**Bunga:  
See? I knew you couldn't catch me... Huh? (Struggling) Don't make me use my stink on you, Janja!**

**Kenge:  
This time I'm not just going to bite you, little honey badger. I'm gonna eat you too!**

Bunga said, "That was a fail on his end."

**(Janja Gasps)  
(Bunga Laughing)**

**Janja:  
Oh, this ain't fair!**

The cubs laughed.

**Kenge:  
Who threw that melon? You!**

**Makini:  
Uh, get away, lizard! (Grunts)**

**(Kenge Grunts) **

**Makini:  
(Sighs) There goes another staff. Bunga, hurry!**

Koda asked, "Why does Bunga have to hurry?" Bunga said, "You'll see."

**Bunga:  
Now, Kion! Now!**

Koda said, "Oh, that's why."

**Kenge:  
What?**

**Cheezi:  
The Lion Guard?**

**Chungu:  
Uh, Janja? Ain't you gonna tell us to "Run, fur-brains"?**

**Janja:  
If we could, I would.**

Kopa said, "That's funny on how their plan backfired."

**Kion:  
Time for you to go home, Kenge! ****(Roaring)**

**All Predators:  
Whoa!**

**Bunga:  
And stay out!**

**Makini:  
Yeah!**

The cubs laughed.

**Beshte:  
Poa! Kion, your roar blew them all the way back to the Outlands!**

**Kion:  
Now let's make sure the melons are safe!**

**Bunga:  
Kion, that was un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Makini:  
Your legs are working again! The flowers helped!**

**Beshte:  
They sure did, Makini.**

**Ono:  
They healed us.**

**Fuli:  
You healed us.**

Bunga said, "She did but she doesn't know how she did that."

**Makini:  
Yay! I wish I knew how I did that.**

**Kion:  
What about the melons? Bunga, are they okay?**

**Bunga:  
Sure are!**

**Ono:  
Now the elephants will have enough water to make it through the dry season.**

**Kion:  
Come on, everyone. Let's get the melons back to the patch.**

**Bunga:  
I sure am glad you all can move again. Taking on Kenge and the hyenas by myself is one thing, but movin' all these melons? That's hard work!**

**(All Laugh)**

The cubs laughed with them.


	47. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas

**Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas**

Baliyo asked, "What's Christmas?" Bunga said, "Oh, right. We didn't tell any of you about Christmas." Chloe said, "Well, now is their chance to find out because this is where Rafiki is telling Makini how Timon and Pumbaa first brought Christmas to the Pride Lands." Bunga said, "Oh, yes. That was the time we performed a song as a present for Uncle Timon and Pumbaa."

**Rafiki:  
And this is the Kupatana Celebration, when everyone in the Pride Lands gathers in peace to watch the baobab flowers bloom.**

Kida said, "We already learned about that celebration."

**Makini:  
Oh! It's so pretty, Rafiki!**

**Rafiki:  
(Chuckles) Yes, Makini. And as Royal Mjuzi, you will need to know all of the Pride Lands' celebrations.**

**Makini:  
Oh, good! 'Cause I want to learn all the Pride Lands celebrations! What's this one, Rafiki? Is that Timon?**

**Rafiki:  
Ah, yes, it is. Timon is placing a star fruit at the top of his Christmas tree.**

**Makini:  
Christmas tree? But it looks like an acacia tree.**

Baliyo said, "It actually does look like an acacia tree."

**Rafiki:  
(Chuckles) Of course! You are new to the Pride Lands. You have not yet celebrated Christmas with us.**

**Makini:  
Christmas? What's Christmas?**

**Rafiki:  
It is the most wonderful celebration of all. Would you like to hear the story of how Timon and Pumbaa introduced Christmas to the Pride Lands?**

**Makini:  
Oh, yes! Please, please, please!**

**Rafiki:  
Very well. It begins with the appearance of a special star high in the sky. On the day before Christmas, a star shines so bright. All over the Pride Lands, it is seen day and night.**

Koda said, "Yes. A story of Christmas where we can find out what Christmas is."

**Timon:  
Jungle smells, jungle smells, jungle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to...**

**Pumbaa:  
Uh, Timon? That's not the way I remember the song.**

Baliyo said, "The are hanging gourds on an acacia tree."

**Timon:  
Come on, Pumbaa. How can you not remember? We sing it every Christmas.**

**Pumbaa:  
I-I know, but...**

**Timon:  
There! Pumbaa? Bunga? Whaddaya think, eh?**

**Bunga:  
Let's see.**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, it's beautiful, Timon.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, Uncle Timon, it's perfect.**

Kopa said, "Those gourds make the acacia tree beautiful."

**Timon:  
Almost perfect. We still need the star fruit for the top of the tree.**

**Bunga:  
One star fruit, coming up. Here you go.**

**Timon:  
Thanks, Bunga. Now for the "piece de resistance!" There. All done.  
****(Yelling)**

Kini said, "Of course Timon is falling out of a tree."

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, Timon!**

**Bunga:  
I gotcha! Zuka Zama! Whoops.**

**Timon:  
(Groans) Thanks, Beshte.**

Rafa said, "Nice save. How did you know that he was in trouble." Fuli said, "We heard him shouting."

**Kion:  
We heard you shouting. Good thing we were close by.**

**Ono:  
Why were you in that tree, anyway?**

**Fuli:  
And why are there gourds hanging all over it?**

**Bunga:  
Because it's a Christmas tree. See that big star up there? That means tomorrow is Christmas.**

Bunga said, "Christmas is un-Bunga-lievable."

**Beshte:  
Poa! Uh, what's Christmas?**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
"What's Christmas"?**

**Bunga:  
It's this great holiday my uncles made up.**

Bunga said, "Christmas is by far my most favorite celebration in the Pride Lands."

**Timon:  
Ho, ho, no! We did not make it up!**

**Pumbaa:  
Timon's right. We heard about it from an ox, who heard it from a yellow wagtail, who heard it from a flying reindeer!**

**Ono:  
Flying reindeer? Reindeer don't...**

**Timon:  
The point is, Christmas is a wonderful day when we all get presents!**

**Pumbaa:  
It's more like a time to be with your friends and family. It's all about the spirit of giving!**

Fuli said, "That fight about what Christmas is about."

**Timon:  
You mean "getting."**

**Pumbaa:  
I'm pretty sure it's "giving."**

**Ono:  
Actually, you can't have getting without giving. Or giving without getting.**

**Bunga:  
But you know what the best part of Christmas is? Dandy Claws!**

Koda said, "Never heard of Dandy Claws."

**Fuli:  
Dandy Claws? Is that a who or a what?**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh! He's a big red guy with fluffy white whiskers.**

**Timon:  
And on Christmas morning, he leaves lots of presents under the Christmas tree!**

Ono said, "Except they never gotten presents from Dandy Claws, they only get presents from each other."

**Bunga:  
Yeah, Christmas is the best!**

**[Start "Christmas In the Pride Lands"]**

**It's sunny in the Serengeti  
****And there's no sign of snow  
****But when that big star shines above  
****There's one thing I know  
****It's Christmas in the Pride Lands  
****My favorite day  
****It's filled with peace and friendship  
****And presents and play  
****With everyone together the Hakuna Matata way  
****It's Christmas  
****Oh, it's Christmas  
****In the Pride Lands  
****Gather holly and ivy and mistletoe, too**

**Pumbaa:  
We're not sure why**

**Timon:  
It's just what you do**

**Bunga:  
It's a day to share with family and friends  
****Lots of gift-giving**

**Timon:  
Getting**

**Pumbaa:  
Giving**

**Timon:  
Getting**

**Pumbaa:  
Giving**

**Timon:  
Getting**

**Bunga:  
And the fun never ends  
****It's Christmas in the Pride Lands  
****My favorite day  
****It's filled with peace and friendship  
****And presents and play  
****With everyone together the Hakuna Matata way  
****It's Christmas  
****It's Christmas  
****Oh, it's Christmas  
****In the Pride Lands**

**Pumbaa:  
On Christmas morning, I hope there's peace  
****For everyone under the sky**

**Timon:  
But more than that, I hope there's presents  
****Left for me by that big red guy**

**All:  
It's Christmas in the Pride Lands  
****My favorite day  
****It's filled with peace and friendship  
****And presents and play  
****With everyone together the Hakuna Matata way  
****It's Christmas  
****It's Christmas  
****Oh, it's Christmas  
****In the Pride Lands**

**Pumbaa:  
In the Pride Lands**

**Timon:  
In the Pride Lands**

**Pumbaa:  
In the Pride Lands**

**Bunga:  
Oh, it's Christmas**

**All:  
It's Christmas**

**Bunga:  
Oh, it's Christmas  
****In the Pride Lands**

**[End "Christmas In the Pride Lands"]**

Baliyo said, "Sounds like an interesting holiday." Bunga said, "It's more than interesting, it's un-Bunga-lievable."

**Fuli:  
So this Dandy Claws brings you gifts every year?**

**Timon:  
Yes. That is, well... No. Dandy Claws has never come. And I'm afraid he never will. (Crying)**

Koda asked, "Why wouldn't he come?" Beshte said, "They are about to say."

**Beshte:  
Why not?**

**Pumbaa:  
Well, from what we've heard, Dandy Claws only comes if you perform a special song under the Christmas tree on Christmas morning.**

**Bunga:  
It's called The Twelve Ways of Christmas. It's got leaping lions, bouncing berries, falling fruit, all sorts of stuff.**

**Pumbaa:  
Yeah, but you can't just sing about 'em! They gotta be there! It's a huge production! Animals, fruit, bugs.**

**Timon:  
It's too much. I've tried, but I've never been able to do it. It's impossible! And that's why Dandy Claws will never come and bring me gifts!**

Fuli said, "Except, that year, we actually did that song." Rani said, "I gotta see how that turns out." Baliyo said, "Me too."

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, cheer up, Timon. Bunga and I give you gifts every Christmas.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah!**

**Timon:  
I know, and they're always great. But just once, I'd like Dandy Claws to bring me something, too.**

**Pumbaa:  
Well, who knows? Maybe someday he will.**

**Timon:  
(Sighs) Maybe.**

**Kion:  
Okay. Well, time for one more patrol before Christmas. Bunga, you coming?**

Koda said, "I can't wait to see how you all perform that song."

**Bunga:  
Okay. See ya, Uncle Pumbaa. Bye, Uncle Timon.**

**Pumbaa:  
So long, Bunga.**

**Timon:  
Yeah, see ya.**

Kida said, "Timon doesn't sound to happy." Bunga said, "He will later on."

**(Bunga Sighs)**

**Beshte:  
You okay, Little B?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, I just wish I could make Dandy Claws appear and have Uncle Timon's Christmas dream come true.**

**Kion:  
Well, maybe we can.**

Bunga said, "This is gonna be the most amazing Christmas ever."

**Fuli:  
But we'd have to do that song. The Twelve Ways of Christmas?**

**Beshte:  
Timon said it's impossible.**

**Ono:  
And tomorrow's Christmas! We'd have to get everything ready today!**

**Kion:  
So? We're the Lion Guard. We do the impossible all the time.**

Kiara said, "That much is true and this performance is huge." Baliyo asked, "How huge?" Kion said, "You'll see."

**Bunga:  
Ooh, yeah, we do, don't we?**

**Beshte:  
Okay, Little B, I'm in.**

**Fuli:  
Me, too.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Bunga:  
Yes! Thanks, everybody.**

**Kion:  
Okay. Bunga, what do we need for The Twelve Ways of Christmas?**

**Bunga:  
Oh, so much! Bugs a-crawling, fruit a-falling, lions leaping, trunks a-honking...**

**Fuli:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa! I never thought I'd say this, but slow down!**

Baliyo said, "That's something that we never heard from Fuli." Fuli said, "I wouldn't say that all the time."

**Kion:  
Maybe you should start from the beginning.**

**Bunga:  
Okay, so the song goes like this.  
For the First Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me ...  
In a baobab tree!  
And that's it. What do you think?**

Kida asked, "What's in a baobab tree?" Fuli said, "You have to see it to believe it."

**Kion:  
Sounds like a big job, but if we split up, I think we can do it. We'll divide up the things and animals we have to gather, and meet back at Hakuna Matata Falls.**

**Bunga:  
Sure! This is gonna be the most un-Bunga-lievable Christmas ever! Ooh, but don't let Timon and Pumbaa see you! I really want it to be a surprise!**

Kion said, "And it will be."

**Ma Tembo:  
Dandy Claws? I don't like the sound of that.**

**Mtoto:  
I think it sounds like fun. Can we, Ma Tembo? Please?**

**Ma Tembo:  
What was it you said we'd be doing?**

**Beshte:  
Um, a-honking?**

**Mtoto:  
Hear that? It's a performance!**

**Ma Tembo:  
Hmm. I do love to perform.**

Kini said, "I have never known an elephant to turn down a performance."

**Mtoto:  
And Beshte's like family.**

**Ma Tembo:  
We elephants would be delighted to be in your Christmas performance.**

**Mtoto:  
Yay! (Trumpets)**

**Beshte:  
Poa! It'll be great!**

Bunga said, "It'll be fun."

**Simba:  
You want me to do what?**

**Kion:  
Oh, come on, Dad, please? It's for Timon and Pumbaa.**

**Nala:  
Just think of all they've done for you over the years, Simba. And besides, you might enjoy yourself.**

Simba said, "I actually did."

**Kiara:  
Mom's right, Dad. I think you'll have fun.**

**Simba:  
Fine, I'll be in your song.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Dad.**

**Simba:  
But if I'm going to do it, so are you. Both of you.**

Kion said, "Actually, we needed 6 lions." Baliyo said, "If only I was there." Kion said, "You have no clue how big of a performance this is."

**Kion:  
Actually, we need all of you. And Tiifu and Zuri, too.**

**Kiara:  
Great! We can all leap together!**

**Nala:  
Kion, you can count on us.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, everybody. Now I gotta go. You won't believe all the things we need for this song! And Merry Christmas!**

**Nala:  
Uh, Merry Christmas?**

**Kiara:  
Merry Christmas, Kion.**

**Simba:  
Yes, whatever that means.**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Ooh!  
****Nine bugs a-crawling!  
Big, fat, juicy, delicious-looking bugs.**

**Ono:  
Bunga? You're saving those for the song, right?**

**Bunga:  
(Sighs) Yeah.**

**Pumbaa:  
For the First Way of Christmas...**

**Bunga:  
(Gasps) That sounds like Pumbaa!**

**Ono:  
Hapana! It is Pumbaa.**

**Bunga:  
Gotta hide the bugs. Gotta hide the bugs.**

**(Ono Gasps)**

Bunga said, "I shouldn't have put bugs in your mouth." Fuli said, "There is no way that you were going to put a bug in my mouth."

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, hi, fellas.**

**Bunga:  
Hi, Uncle Pumbaa.**

**Pumbaa:  
Whatcha up to?**

**Bunga:  
Nothing. Just hangin' out. Not looking for anything squirmy, what you doing?**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, who, me? Uh, nothing. I'm definitely not lookin' for a special Christmas surprise for Timon, I'll tell ya that.**

Kini said, "But you both kind of said what you were looking for."

**Bunga:  
Yeah, us neither. Well, me and Ono got, uh, Lion Guard stuff to do. Talk to ya later.**

**Pumbaa:  
Okay. See ya, Bunga. Ooh. White flowers. Perfect.**

**(Ono Gulps)**

**Bunga:  
Hey! I thought we were saving 'em for the song!**

**Ono:  
You put them in my mouth!**

**Bunga:  
But I didn't say you could swallow 'em. (Sighs) Guess we gotta start all over.**

Ono asked, "What did you expect me to do when you put them in my mouth?" Bunga said, "Just to hide them from Uncle Pumbaa, not swallow it."

**Fuli:  
(Grunts) How did I get stuck with gathering berries? (Grunts)**

Rafa said, "That's a good question."

**Voice:  
Hey, down there, young cheetah!**

**Fuli:  
Huh? Who's up there?**

**Uroho:  
It's me! Uroho! And the amazing Mwizi and Mwevi! You might know us as The Traveling Baboon Show!**

**Fuli:  
Oh, yeah. I remember you.**

**Uroho:  
Looks like you could use some help reaching those berries!**

Fuli said, "Cheetahs don't climb."

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Yeah, I guess I could.**

**Uroho:  
Come on, fellas. Help the cheetah out.**

**Fuli:  
I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, baboons.**

Kida said, "That's one way of gathering berries."

**Uroho:  
So, what do you need the berries for?**

**Fuli:  
They're for, uh, a performance. Kinda silly, but it's for a friend. You know, we need some baboons, too. Something else I never thought I'd say.**

**Uroho:  
A performance, huh? We are intrigued. Tell us more, please.**

**Fuli:  
Okay, well, have you ever heard of Christmas?**

Fuli said, "Pretty much nobody knew what Christmas was until we went to gather them for that performance."

**Simba:  
Hmm. That is one strange-looking acacia tree.**

**Kiara:  
It's pretty, though.**

**Nala:  
It must be the Christmas Tree Kion told us about.**

Kion said, "You guessed that right."

**Kion:  
Hey, you made it.**

**Simba:  
Are we the first ones here?**

Fuli said, "No, they're not."

**Kion:  
Uh, not exactly. Come on!**

**Nala:  
Oh, my. This is a big production.**

Baliyo said, "Wow. That is a lot of animals."

**Bunga:  
Okay, everybody, you gotta pay attention, 'cause we've only got till sunrise to get this right.**

**Mtoto:  
I already know what to do. (Trumpets)**

**Bunga:  
Shh! Not so loud! You'll wake up Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa!**

**Mtoto:  
Sorry.**

**Bunga:  
Hakuna Matata. Just save it for the performance.**

Koda said, "That looks like a big performance." Kion said, "It is."

**Simba:  
What about us? What do we do?**

**Bunga:  
One at a time, okay? Oh. Hi, Your Highnesses. Didn't see you there.**

**Nala:  
Don't let us interrupt you, Bunga. You were saying?**

**Bunga:  
Uh, yeah. So, we need to do the song perfectly if we want Dandy Claws to show up!**

**Fuli:  
But no pressure.**

**Bunga:  
Right, right. No pressure.**

Kopa said, "That performance looks like it would've been fun." Bunga said, "It was."

**Beshte:  
Don't worry, Little B. It's gonna be great.**

**Uroho:  
Wait. Who's Dandy Claws again?**

**Bunga:  
The rest of you remember Dandy Claws, right?**

**All:  
****No!**

The cubs laughed."

**Ono:  
This is going to be a long night.**

**Bunga:  
Okay, from the beginning.**

**Animals:  
And a rhino in a baobab tree**

Koda said, "Wait a minute. How would a rhino be in a baobab tree?" Bunga said, "You'll see."

**Kion:  
That was great. Thanks, everyone.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, well, we're getting closer. Okay, from the beginning.**

**(All Groan)**

**Kion:  
Bunga, we've been practicing all night long.**

Rani said, "The Night Pride stays up all night but all of you staying up all night sounds a little tiring for all of you." Kion said, "We managed."

**Bunga:  
I know, but it needs to be perfect.**

**Ono:  
Bunga, we're out of time. The sun's about to come up.**

**Ma Tembo:  
If we haven't learned it by now, I don't know if we ever will.**

Kini said, "I have never known an elephant to give up on a performance."

**Simba:  
Oh, well, we gave it a try.**

**Nala:  
Maybe next year.**

**Uroho:  
I never really got the whole Christmas thing anyway.**

**Bunga:  
Oh.**

**Beshte:  
Sorry, Little B.**

**Kion:  
No. Wait. Everybody, stop! We can't just give up like this.**

Simba said, "That's just like you, never one to give up."

**Bunga:  
Please?**

**Simba:  
Kion, Bunga, what's so important about this... "Christmas"?**

**Bunga:  
Well, Pumbaa says Christmas is all about the spirit of giving. And him and Uncle Timon are the only family I have. They took me in when I was little, and all alone. They took you in, too.**

**Simba:  
Yes, they did.**

**Bunga:  
They've given me everything. So this Christmas, I wanna give them a performance they won't forget.**

Baliyo said, "That sounds like an amazing present."

**Simba:  
Okay, Bunga. Then that is exactly what we are going to do. Right, everyone?**

**Ma Tembo:  
Of course, Your Majesty.**

**Uroho:  
The show must go on.**

**Bun:  
Great! The sun's rising and time's a-wasting! Let's go!**

Rafa said, "That got everyone to want to do the performance."

**Pumbaa:  
(Snoring) Grubs, grubs...**

**Bunga:  
Uncle Timon, Uncle Pumbaa! Wake up, it's Christmas!**

**Pumbaa:  
What, what, huh? Whoa, Christmas already? Hear that, Timon?**

**Timon:  
(Yawns) You know what? I'm gonna give Christmas a pass this year.**

**Pumbaa:  
Huh?**

**Bunga and Pumbaa:  
You're what?**

**Timon:  
Who needs the disappointment? I'm gonna sleep in.**

Bunga said, "After working on that song and the performance, i'm not gonna let him sleep in."

**Bunga:  
No, you're not! It's Christmas! A special day we look forward to all year long! And who knows? This just might be the best one ever!**

**Timon:  
Yeah, I don't know about that. But okay.**

**Bunga:  
Great. Come on!**

Fuli said, "Great job on convincing him." Bunga said, "Thanks."

**Timon:  
(Yells) ****So, what's going on here?**

**Bunga:  
Watch. This is the year we're finally going to get a visit from Dandy Claws! Ready?**

**[Start "The Twelve Ways of Christmas"]**

**Bunga:  
For the First Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me  
****A rhino in a baobab tree**

**Kion:  
For the Second Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me  
****Two snapping crocs **

**Kion and Bunga:  
And a rhino in a baobab tree**

**Ono:  
For the Third Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me  
****Three porcupines**

**Kion:  
Two snapping crocs**

**All:  
And a rhino in a baobab tree**

**Fuli:  
For the Fourth Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me  
****Four falling fruits**

**Ono:  
Three porcupines**

**Kion:  
Two snapping crocs**

**All:  
And a rhino in a baobab tree**

**Beshte:  
For the Fifth Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me**

**All:  
Panic and run**

**Fuli:  
Four falling fruits**

**Ono:  
Three porcupines**

**Kion:  
Two snapping crocs**

**All:  
And a rhino in a baobab tree**

**Fuli:  
For the Sixth Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me  
****Six lions leaping**

**All:  
Panic and run**

**Fuli:  
Four falling fruits**

**Ono:  
Three porcupines**

**Kion:  
Two snapping crocs**

**All:  
And a rhino in a baobab tree**

**Bunga:  
For the Seventh Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me  
****Seven hippos hopping**

**Fuli:  
Six lions leaping**

**All:  
Panic and run**

**Fuli:  
Four falling fruits**

**Ono:  
Three porcupines**

**Kion:  
Two snapping crocs**

**All:  
And a rhino in a baobab tree**

**Beshte:  
For the Eighth Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me  
****Eight trunks a-honking**

**Bunga:  
Seven hippos hopping**

**Fuli:  
Six lions leaping**

**All:  
Panic and run**

**Fuli:  
Four falling fruits**

**Ono:  
Three porcupines**

**Kion:  
Two snapping crocs**

**All:  
And a rhino in a baobab tree**

**Ono:  
For the Ninth Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me  
****Nine bugs a-crawling**

**Beshte:  
Eight trunks a-honking**

**Bunga:  
Seven hippos hopping**

**Fuli:  
Six lions leaping**

**All:  
Panic and run**

**Fuli:  
Four falling fruits**

**Ono:  
Three porcupines**

**Kion:  
Two snapping crocs**

**All:  
And a rhino in a baobab tree**

**Bunga:  
For the Tenth Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me  
****Ten baboons burping**

**Ono:  
Nine bugs a-crawling**

**Beshte:  
Eight trunks a-honking**

**Bunga:  
Seven hippos hopping**

**Fuli:  
Six lions leaping**

**All:  
Panic and run**

**Fuli:  
Four falling fruits**

**Ono:  
Three porcupines**

**Kion:  
Two snapping crocs**

**All:  
And a rhino in a baobab tree**

**Beshte:  
For the Eleventh Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me  
****Eleven egrets squawking**

**Bunga:  
Ten baboons burping**

**Ono:  
Nine bugs a-crawling**

**Beshte:  
Eight trunks a-honking**

**Bunga:  
Seven hippos hopping**

**Fuli:  
Six lions leaping**

**All:  
Panic and run**

**Fuli:  
Four falling fruits**

**Ono:  
Three porcupines**

**Kion:  
Two snapping crocs**

**All:  
And a rhino in a baobab tree**

**Kion:  
For the Twelfth Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me  
****Twelve berries bouncing**

**Beshte:  
Eleven egrets squawking**

**Bunga:  
Ten baboons burping**

**Ono:  
Nine bugs a-crawling**

**Beshte:  
Eight trunks a-honking**

**Bunga:  
Seven hippos hopping**

**Fuli:  
Six lions leaping**

**All:  
Panic and run**

**Fuli:  
Four falling fruits**

**Ono:  
Three porcupines**

**Kion:  
Two snapping crocs**

**All:  
And a rhino in a baobab tree  
****And a rhino in a baobab tree**

**[End "Twelve Ways of Christmas"]**

Baliyo said, "That performance was long and got hectic towards the end."

**The Lion Guard:  
Merry Christmas, Timon and Pumbaa!**

Kida said, "Mbeya just fell out of that baobab tree."

**(Timon and Pumbaa Wailing)**

**Bunga:  
Did we do it wrong?**

**Pumbaa:  
No. It was perfect!**

**Timon:  
These are tears of joy! That was The Twelve Ways of Christmas the way I always dreamed it could be. Thank you. Thank you, all of you. ****(Weeping)**

Rani said, "You did put on quiet the show."

**Kion:  
What's wrong, Bunga?**

**Bunga:  
I just thought, after such a great performance, Dandy Claws would come.**

**Kion:  
Well...**

**(Bells Ringing)**

**Kion:  
Who's that?**

**Pumbaa:  
Ho, ho, ho! It's me!**

**All:  
Dandy Claws?**

**Timon:  
Pumbaa! You're Dandy Claws?**

Bunga said, "It was a great costume."

**Pumbaa:  
Well, you always wanted Dandy Claws to show up on Christmas, so I decided, this year, he would. The thing is, it took so long to put this costume together, I don't have any gifts to give you. Sorry, Timon.**

**Timon:  
Pumbaa. Come on. You made Dandy Claws appear on Christmas day!**

**Pumbaa:  
But you said Christmas was all about gifts.**

**Timon:  
And we got gifts. Look! Berries, bugs, fruit! But we also got lots of friends. And family. All right here. And they're the best gifts anyone could ever ask for.**

Bunga said, "That's what i've been saying that Christmas was about."

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, you're right, Timon. And you know what this sounds like to me?**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
It's the best Christmas ever!**

**Bunga:  
Wow. Thanks, you guys!**

**Kion:  
Sure, Bunga.**

**Beshte:  
You know, I think we should celebrate Christmas every year.**

**Fuli:  
Me, too.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**All:  
Merry Christmas!**

Rani said, "Celebrating Christmas sounds like a fun thing to do."

**Rafiki:  
And that is how Timon and Pumbaa introduced the Pride Lands to the special day known as Christmas. It celebrates the gift of family, friends, and the joy of being together.**

Baliyo said, "That's one way of putting it."

**Makini:  
You know what I think, Rafiki? I think Christmas celebrates the gift of the circle of life.**

Kida said, "And that's another way of putting it."

**Rafiki:  
(Chuckles) Yes, young Mjuzi. I could not have said it better myself.**

Koda said, "That was an amazing story."


	48. Break 6

Chloe said, "Maybe you should all rest while I get your meals and make sure that the room for those that aren't watching the intense background." Chloe left the room and locked them room so as they don't leave the room. They all got comfy to relax and go to sleep. Chloe turned into her human self after she left the room and she went to the next room to see how the preparations on the room was going.

Chloe asked Emily, "How's things going in here?" Emily said, "It's going well, we have pillows in a section for them to rest, a food section that they can just press a button for food and water, and they got plenty of room to roam." Chloe said, "That's good." Emily asked, "Since we are finished with this room, would you mind if I went in with you?" Chloe said, "Sure I don't mind. You are my little sister and you love these animals, just don't go crazy over them."

Emily said, "Of course not. Plus I want to see the cubs." Chloe said, "Well, they are all resting right now. But I am just about to get their meals. Come on." They left to go into the kitchen but they spotted someone trying to get into the room with Kion and the others. Chloe said, "Go ahead to the kitchen while I see what this person is up to." Emily went ahead to the kitchen while Chloe went in front of the doors that lead to where Kion and the others were at. Chloe asked, "Rebecca, what are you doing?"

Rebecca said, "I want to get their autographs and wanted to talk to them." Chloe said, "You know you have to ask me to go in there. The door is locked anyways because they are resting. They have been up for a while and they need their rest, especially the cubs. I know that you are 6 but you should get back to what you're supposed to be doing, now go on. I need to catch up with Emily at the kitchen to get their meals."

Rebecca ran off while Chloe went to catch up with Emily in the kitchen. Emily asked, "Where is the food for Kion and the others?" Chloe said, "Over here. We need to place it on a tray because we have to transform into a type of animal that they know of but they have seen me as a lion." They put the food on a tray with wheels and wheeled it to the front of the door.

Chloe took out the key and unlocked the door and turned into a lion and so did Emily. Emily opened the door while Chloe wheeled in the meals as quietly as possible. They were all still asleep and Emily said quietly, "They look so peaceful." Chloe said quietly, "Shh. They are still asleep." Chloe brought some pillows into the room to make the room a little more comfortable.

The cubs woke up and started playing around but was being careful not to wake up their parents. The cubs stopped immediately when they stopped another strange lion taking the meals off the tray. Kida asked, "Uh, who is she?" Chloe came over there and said, "She is my little sister, Emily."

The others woke up and Chloe said, "Everyone, this is my little sister, Emily. Emily, this is Kion, Kiara, Kovu, Rani, Simba, Nala, Kini, Rafa, Kida, Koda, and Kopa." Emily said, "Hi." Then she finished getting the meals off the tray and they all dug in. Kiara asked, "Aren't you two gonna eat?" Emily said, "Um, we already ate our own food while you all were asleep."

Chloe said, "Okay. It's time to get comfy to watch the next bit." The all relaxed against the pillows and the floor to watch the next bit.


	49. The Morning Report

**The Morning Report**

Koda asked, "What's this one about?" Emily said, "Oh. It's where Bupu gets his horns stuck in a branch and Zazu finds him. Zazu then gets captured by hyenas and the hyenas try to get him to tell them the secrets of the Pride Lands until the..." Chloe said, "Okay, Emily. Don't tell them the entire story. That's why they're here. They are here to see. If you try to tell the entire story again, I am taking you out of the room. So, let's get this started before Emily tries telling the entire thing again."

**(Bupu Straining)**

**Bunga:  
Did you try pulling?**

**Bupu:  
Of course I tried pulling!**

The cubs laughed. Kini said, "Emily was right, he got his horns stuck in a branch."

**Ono:  
Everyone? We've got an impatient antelope herd back here. Seems they won't go anywhere without Bupu.**

**Bupu:  
Of course not. I am their leader.**

**Fuli:  
Good thing he didn't lead the whole herd into that tree.**

The cubs laughed again. Baliyo said, "Good point."

**Kion:  
Wait. Instead of pulling Bupu out of the tree, why don't we just break off the branch that's stuck?**

Kiara said, "That's one idea but there's a nest on that branch."

**Bupu:  
So I'll be walking around with a branch stuck to my horns?**

The cubs laughed.

**Beshte:  
At least you'll be walking around.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah. So you can lead your herd. Like you're supposed to.**

**Bunga:  
Not to mention, it'll look great. Maybe I'll start wearing a branch.**

Bunga said, "Oh, yeah. I forgot to do that."

**Kion:  
Why don't you just see if you can break off a piece, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
You got it, Kion. Zuka Zama!**

**Bupu:  
(Grunts and Grumbles) Careful!**

**Nyuni:  
Quit shaking my branch!**

**Bunga:  
****(Gasps) A talking tree?**

Fuli said, "There is no such thing as a talking branch." Beshte said, "Yeah. It's just Nyuni."

**Nyuni:  
Can't a bird feather his nest in peace?**

**Bunga:  
Oh. Just a Bird.**

**Beshte:  
Hey, Nyuni! You live here now?**

**Nyuni:  
Yes. I like to try staying in different parts of the Savannah. And this was a great place to live. Until someone waving around his giant horns.**

Rafa said, "So that's how he got his horns stuck in a branch."

**Bunga:  
Bupu, I think he means you.**

**(Bupu Grumbles)**

**Kion:  
Nyuni, would you mind if you had to find a new nest?**

**Nyuni:  
Why should I have to move just because this big ox came along and...**

**Bupu:  
I am not an ox!**

Kida said, "Nyuni was just mad. Bupu is obviously an antelope."

**Bunga:  
Or maybe he's not talking about you!**

**Nyuni:  
Oh, I'm talking about him all right.**

**Zazu:  
What is all this commotion about?**

**Kion:  
Oh, hey, Zazu.**

Kini said, "Zazu likes sticking his beak into everyone's business." Kion said, "That is his job. Trust me, he can be helpful when it comes time to."

**Zazu:  
Kion. Hmm. An antelope stuck in a tree... This will most definitely be included in my Morning Report.**

Bunga said, "The morning report is to keep the King and Queen but mostly the King informed about what's happening around the Pride Lands."

**Bupu:  
To the King? Does he need to find out about this? Does everyone?**

**Zazu:  
It is my sworn duty to keep the King informed of all the goings-on in the Pride Lands. No matter how bizarre they may be.**

Rafa said, "An antelope stuck in a tree is bizarre."

**Kion:  
Wait. I think I know how you can both be happy.**

**Bupu:  
I don't know about this.**

**Fuli:  
At least now you can lead your herd again.**

**Kion:  
And you get to see even more of the Pride Lands this way.**

Kiara said, "That's a clever way to solve the problem."

**Nyuni:  
Yeah! Let's go Bupu!**

**Bupu:  
(Groans) Let's go, antelopes.**

**Nyuni:  
Whoa! Easy!**

**Zazu:  
Hmm. Very original solution, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Zazu.**

**Zazu:  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I must see what else is transpiring in the Pride Lands. Not that I imagine anything will top this. Bupu, in the future, do try to avoid running into trees.**

The cubs laughed. Simba said, "I highly doubt that Bupu would bother getting stuck in a tree anytime soon."

**Bupu:  
Thank you, Zazu.**

**Fuli:  
Zazu sure likes getting into everybody's business.**

**Kion:  
It's his job, Fuli. ****He looks out for all the animals in the Pride Lands. ****Even us. Remember that time he was after you to slow down when we were little?**

**Fuli:  
Huh. Which time?**

Fuli said, "He was telling me to slow down so much, I couldn't keep track of it all."

**Kion:  
The time Bunga and I ran into the crocodiles...**

Kiara asked, "When did you run into the crocs that Zazu was there?" Kion said mischievously, "You'll see." Kiara said, "I don't like the way that you said that."

**[Start Flashback]**

**Baby Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

Rani said, "Aww. You two look adorable." Kion said, "Haha. Gee, thanks." Rani said, "I'm not kidding." Kion said, "I know."

**Zazu:  
There you are! Kion, didn't your father tell you to stay put?**

Nala said, "You are just like your father in that since. Not listening because his dad told him to never go in the Outlands but we did anyways."

**Baby Kion:  
Aw, Zazu! Me and Bunga are on an adventure!**

Baliyo asked, "When weren't you two on an adventure?" Bunga said, "It was fun."

**Baby Fuli:  
Coming through! Huwezi!**

**(Zazu Exclaiming)  
(Baby Kion and Baby Bunga)**

The cubs laughed with little Kion and little Bunga."

**Zazu:  
Now see here, young cheetah. You need to slow down!**

**Fuli:  
Slow down. Got it. Huwezi!**

**(Baby Kion and Baby Bunga Laughing)**

The cubs laughed again.

**Zazu:  
That's not slowing down. Fuli! Fuli!**

**(Baby Kion and Baby Bunga Laughing)**

Simba said, "That is like how we were, we sneaked away the moment that Zazu was busy with something else."

**Zazu:  
And as for you two... Kion? Bunga! Oh, dear! Where have you gotten to?**

Rani said, "Wow. For little ones, you two were good at sneaking away." Kion said, "Oh, that's not where we got in trouble with."

**Baby Kion:  
Adventure, here we come!**

Nala said, "Simba was always looking for a good thrill."

**Baby Bunga:  
Yeah!**

**Baby Kion:  
(Gasps) Crocodiles!**

Kiara said, "Wait. This is when Pua was still in charge of the crocs." Kion said, "Yep and we got ourselves into trouble with them."

**Baby Bunga:  
Crocodiles? Big deal. They can't stop us. Zuka Zama!**

**Baby Kion:  
Bunga? Wait for me.**

**Baby Bunga:  
All right, croc-iddy crocs! Outta the way!**

**Pua:  
What's this?**

**Makuu:  
Looks like a snack.**

Kion said, "This was actually our first time meeting the crocs." Kiara bumped Kovu and said, "You're not the only one who had problems with crocs as a cub."

**Baby Kion:  
Careful crocodiles. You don't want to mess with us.**

**Makuu:  
Who do these little ones think they are?**

**Baby Bunga:  
I'm Bunga! He's Kion! And you crocs are in our way!**

Bunga said, "Oh, yeah. Pua and the other crocs didn't know that Kion was King Simba's son."

**(Crocodiles Laughing)**

**Pua:  
Little cubs. This is crocodile territory. You should leave. Now!**

**Makuu:  
Unless you mean to challenge me.**

Bunga said, "I didn't know what the word challenge meant at the time."

**Baby Bunga:  
Oh, yeah! That's right! You bet your bumps I'm gonna challenge you! What does "challenge" mean?**

**Baby Kion:  
Hey! If you're messin' with Bunga, you're messin' with me!**

**Makuu:  
Oh, good. Two tasty snacks at the same time...**

**(Kion Gulps)**

Koda said, "You look scared." Kion said, "That's because I was. I was a young cub against grown up crocodiles."

**Male Crocodile:  
Yummy!**

**Zazu:  
Enough!**

**Baby Kion and Baby Bunga:  
Zazu?**

Bunga said, "We weren't expecting Zazu to swoop in and save us."

**Zazu:  
I expect it's merely an oversight on your part, Pua. But surely you did not intend for Makuu to eat... The son of the King?**

**Pua:  
This is the son of the King?**

**Baby Bunga:  
Him. Not me.**

Rani said, "I'm pretty sure that they could tell that they were just talking about Kion."

**Zazu:  
I hardly think the King would be pleased if your crocs gobbled him up for no reason.**

**Makuu:  
"No reason?" These two came to our watering hole and challenged us. We have every right to eat them.**

Kiara said, "I'm glad that didn't happen."

**Pua:  
Makuu is right, Zazu. King Simba knows and respects our ways.**

Simba said, "That's true but that doesn't mean I want them to eat anyone."

**Baby Kion:  
Zazu?**

Simba said, "Zazu has always been one to care about others."

**Zazu:  
Very well, Pua. I, too, respect the crocodile ways. But, as Kion's well-being is my responsibility... I offer myself in his place.**

Kini said, "No way. I have never seen Zazu do that."

**Makuu:  
Huh?**

**Bunga:  
Un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Zazu:  
Though I am but a humble adviser to King Simba, I expect I will satisfy even the most discriminating of palates.**

**Pua:  
Simba is a good and fair King. I would not want to anger him by eating his son, or his royal adviser. Especially one who displays the bravery of a crocodile. (Sighs) You three are all free to go.**

Nala said, "At least you didn't get eaten by a crocodile." Kion said, "At least Zazu was there."

**Makuu:  
Fine. I wasn't that hungry anyway.**

**Pua:  
Kion. You and your friends should not come here uninvited again.**

Kion said, "I never did go there unless we were invited or was needed there."

**Baby Kion:  
****Uh... Yes, sir!**

**Zazu:  
Come you two. Quickly. Back to Pride Rock before Pua changes his mind.**

Baliyo said, "That's a good thought."

**[End Flashback]**

**Bunga:  
Huh. I forgot all about that.**

Baliyo asked, "How could you have forgotten that?" Bunga said, "It was a long while ago."

**Ono:  
Zazu jumped into Makuu's mouth to save you? That's brave.**

**Fuli:  
(Scoffs) He had to rescue you. You're the King's son.**

Kion said, "Not everyone would go into someone else's mouth or risk going into lava to save someone."

**Kion:  
Fuli, he was in Makuu's mouth. Not everyone can be that brave.**

**Bunga:  
I'll say. And I know all about being brave.**

**Beshte:  
Sure sounds like bravery to me.**

**Fuli:  
Maybe.**

Fuli said, "Zazu is definitely brave, I just didn't realize it at that time."

**Janja:  
Keep an eye out for Zazu.**

**Cheezi:  
Who-zu?**

**Janja:  
The bird. Right there.**

**Zazu:  
(Grunts) All appears to be in order here. Pathway clear, shrubs not too pointy.**

Rafa said, "Zazu is definitely informative."

**Cheezi:  
That's the bird Scar wants us to grab?**

**Janja:  
Yeah.**

**Chungu:  
But why did he want us to grab him?**

**Janja:  
Who cares? When Scar tells me to do something, I do it. Just like when I tell you to do something, you do it. (Sighs) Just grab the bird! (Grunts)**

**Zazu:  
(Squawks) What is the meaning of this? Hyenas. I should have known. What do you think you're doing in the Pride Lands?**

**Janja:  
Actually, we're leaving the Pride Lands. And you're coming with us.**

Koda said, "Looks like they are taking yet another Pride Lander to the Outlands."

**Zazu:  
What? I most certainly am not!**

**Janja:  
Grab him and let's get moving.**

**Zazu:  
Unmouth me, you brute! Do you have any idea who I am?**

**Chungu:  
Ooh, ooh! I know! I know! You're Zazu.**

Fuli said, "Obviously Scar knows about Zazu."

**Janja:  
Yeah, and now that we've all been properly introducted, let's go.**

**Zazu:  
You'll pay for this. I am adviser to the King. This is definitely making my Morning Report.**

Bunga said, "He still does the Morning Report, just late."

**Kion:  
Zazu missed the Morning Report? Zazu? **

**Fuli:  
That doesn't sound like him.**

**Simba:  
It's never happened before.**

**Ono:  
We just saw him a little while ago. **

**Beshte:  
Maybe he's just late?**

**Simba:  
No. It's not like him to be late. For anything.**

Rafa said, "That's true."

**Kion:  
Especially the Morning Report. **

**Simba:  
If he's not here, then I'm afraid something could be wrong.**

Ono said, "King Simba was definitely right about that."

**Kion:  
Don't worry, Dad. We'll find him and make sure he's okay. And I know just where to start.**

**Bupu:  
No. I haven't seen that busybody bird since this morning. Perhaps, he's out embarrassing some other animal who found himself in an unfortunate situation.**

Fuli said, "They actually were making that work."

**Bunga:  
How about you, Nyuni? Seen anything from up there?**

**Nyuni:  
Nope, but I'll keep an eye out. Hey, Bupu, looks like one of the little ones is wandering off.**

**Bupu:  
Again? Good catch, Nyuni. I'll take care of it.**

Baliyo said, "At least they're not arguing."

**Fuli:  
The two of them are getting along now?**

**Bupu:  
Of course we're getting along. I'm very easy to get along with.**

Bunga said, "Not really."

**Kion:  
Ah, right. Of course. Ono, scan the skies. Fuli, see if you can track him by scent.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Fuli:  
On it, Kion. (Sniffing)**

**Bunga:  
And I'll make sure he knows we're looking for him. Zazu! We're looking for you!**

Kion said, "Yeah, um, the next time that you shout, give us a heads up." Emily said, "Lions and Cheetahs have a little more sensitive hearing so as they can hear their prey."

**Beshte:  
If Zazu doesn't hear that, we'll know he's in trouble.**

Kopa said, "He's in the Outlands so of course he's in trouble."

**(Cheezi and Chungu Laughing Maniacally)**

**Zazu:  
I fail to see what's so funny?**

**Chungu:  
(Laughing) Really? It's funny 'cause you can't fly while you're trapped in there. (Laughs) Get it?**

**Cheezi:  
Maybe he had to be there.**

**Chungu:  
But he is here.**

Kini said, "That isn't funny."

**Cheezi:  
Yeah. He ain't going nowhere.**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Laughing)**

**Zazu:  
Yes. So, now that you've trapped me so cleverly, what, pray tell, is the rest of your ingenious plan?**

**Cheezi:  
You ain't gonna believe this, but... we don't know.**

Baliyo said, "That isn't surprising."

**Chungu:  
Yeah, we sure don't. We're waiting for Janja to come back and tell us.**

**Zazu:  
(Sighs) Of course, you are. Ugh. This wrongful imprisonment will not go unanswered.**

**Chungu:  
Maybe we should just eat him.**

Bunga said, "Believe it or not, he actually had them at bay until we got there."

**Cheezi:  
You think?**

**Zazu:  
Oh, you're thinking now? So, what would Janja think if he returned to find that you've eaten me?**

Baliyo said, "At least he's starting to confuse them."

**Cheezi:  
Oh, yeah.**

**Chungu:  
He's right. We gotta wait for Janja. Thanks, Zazu.**

**Zazu:  
Honestly your plan would utterly fall apart if it were't for me.**

**Janja:  
We got the bird, Scar. So now what?**

**Scar:  
Now, you get Zazu to tell you everything he knows. And you listen.**

Bunga said, "Zazu isn't exactly an easy bird to listen to."

**Janja:  
We went to all that trouble just to listen to that annoying, little bird?**

**Scar:  
That annoying, little bird is the King's royal adviser. He knows Simba's strengths, his weaknesses, who his allies are. In short, Zazu is keeper of all the secrets of the Pride Lands.**

Fuli said, "It is clear that Zazu didn't tell the hyenas any of that stuff."

**Janja:  
Oh, and if he tells us, then we know all the secrets of the Pride Lands.**

**Scar:  
And armed with that knowledge, taking over the Pride Lands will be a simple matter. Even for you.**

**Janja:  
Yeah, even for me. Hyenas would rule the Pride Lands.**

**Scar:  
Yes. But there's no time to waste. Zazu is very important to the royal family. No doubt Kion and his Lion Guard are already looking for him.**

Kopa said, "Sounds like Scar is already a step ahead." Bunga said, "Except for when Kion defeated him because he looked and sounded genially surprised."

**Janja:  
Oh, I'll get him to talk, all right. It'll be easy. He hasn't shut that hornbill of his since we found him.**

**Ono:  
What have we here? (Gasps) Those look like Zazu's feathers. Everyone! Everyone! Over here.**

Baliyo said, "Well, you found a trace of him."

**Fuli:  
(Sniffs) That's Zazu, all right.**

**Bunga:  
There's more over here.**

**Beshte:  
What do you think happened?**

**Fuli:  
Nothing good, that's for sure.**

**Bunga:  
I don't know. Zazu's pretty old. Maybe his feathers just fell out.**

Koda said, "That isn't the case."

**Beshte:  
I don't think so, Bunga.**

**Kion:  
Definitely not. And I bet it has something to do with these hyena tracks.**

**Fuli:  
The hyenas must have taken Zazu.**

Vitani said, "Wow. You're actually really clever." Kion said, "You should really learn how to recognize animals even if their appearance only changes a little." Kiara said, "Right because you assuming Vitani and Kovu were against us was any better." Kion said, "Come on, Kiara. Last time that we saw them, they were with Zira and also we heard that they were attacking the Pride Lands. Jasiri looked the same but bigger and Vitani's met her." Vitani said, "You looked different with that scar and it also had been a while." Chloe said, "Okay, let's get back to this before you confuse everyone."

**Bunga:  
The hyenas? What do they want with that poor, old bird?**

**Kion:  
I'm not waiting to find out. Follow me.**

**Cheezi:  
So...Why should I let you go?**

**Zazu:  
Because, it's the smart thing to do. And you're the smart one.**

Fuli said, "He's actually trying to trick them."

**Cheezi:  
Huh?**

**Zazu:  
Chungu, I'll address this to you since obviously, you are the smart one.**

**Chungu:  
That's what I always thought. I just didn't think of it till now. When you said it. (Giggles) Hear that, Cheezi? The smart bird says I'm the smart one.**

Bunga said, "Not surprising that they are falling for that."

**Chezi:  
(Laughs) Yeah! That makes sense. But isn't Janja the smart one?**

**Zazu:  
Actually, I believe that you both are the smart ones.**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah, right!**

**Chungu:  
(Giggles) We is the smart ones!**

**Zazu:  
Indeed! And the smart thing to do is to let me go and tell Janja I escaped.**

**Chungu:  
Ooh, that is smart!**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah! If we're smart, we gotta do what the smart bird says!**

Kini said, "He was close." Bunga said, "But if that succeeded, we wouldn't have had to save him."

**Janja:  
Oh, no, you don't!**

**Zazu:  
Oh, dear.**

**Janja:  
Nice try, bird-brain.**

**Cheezi:  
"Bird brain" (Laughing) Is that like a fur-brain?**

**Janja:  
See what I have to deal with?**

**Zazu:  
I'm beginning to.**

Koda said, "They aren't really that bright."

**Janja:  
Now. You're gonna tell us everything you know, bird. So start spilling some royal secrets. And fast.**

**Zazu:  
Please. The three of you don't scare me. ****(Chuckles)**

**(Hyenas Snarling)**

**Zazu:  
Oh... That is a lot of hyenas. Fine. Here is what I have to say. (Shouting) If anyone can hear me, I'm trapped in the Outlands!**

Bunga said, "We already figured that part out."

**Cheezi:  
We already know that.**

**Chungu:  
Yeah. We're right here. You don't have to shout.**

**Janja:  
Ugh! We ain't got time for this!**

**Zazu:  
Oh, I'm sorry, were you in a hurry? I'll make this quick. (Shouting) I'm near the Hyeya's volcano!**

Baliyo said, "Screaming that stuff might have worked if anyone could actually hear him."

**Janja:  
Enough screaming! Unless you'd like me to give you something to scream about. Specially seeing as how you're startin' to get me a little steamed. (Laughs)**

**Zazu:  
Hmm? What now? (Screams) No! No!**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Laughing Maniacally)**

Bunga said, "Those steam vents actually feel toasty."

**Zazu:  
(Screaming) All right! I'll talk! I'll talk!**

**Janja:  
See boys? Sometimes all it takes is a little motivation. I'm listening.**

Kion said, "It would take a lot more than that to actually get Zazu to say the real important."

**[Start "A Great Deal to Say"]**

**Zazu:  
Don't tell anyone that I told you  
****But the king once wore leaves for a mane  
And yes, there are times I have seen him  
****Standing out on Pride Rock in the rain.**

**Janja:  
Tell us more, bird-brain.**

**Zazu:  
Okay, the king likes his bath to be peaceful surrounded by flowers and trees. The king likes to sleep through the morning  
****At nighttime, he'll do as he pleased.**

**Janja:  
Is that all you've got?**

**Zazu:  
Oh, no need for steam, I'll tell you much more. In fact, we might be here all day. Take it from me when it comes to the king I do have a great deal to say**

**Janja:  
Well, say it already.**

**Zazu:  
When Simba greets a procession he'll greet from his left to his right. And when he's out all day hunting. it means he won't hunt in the night.**

**Chungu:  
That makes sense.**

**Janja:  
Give us the good stuff, bird.**

**Zazu:  
No need for steam, I'll tell you much more. In fact, we might be here all day. Take it from me when it comes to the king, I do have a great deal to say.**

**(Janja Growls)**

**[Start Talking]**

**Zazu:  
(Whimpers) There's much more that I know from now and long ago...**

**Kion:  
Zazu!**

Baliyo said, "At least you can hear him." Fuli said, "It wasn't that hard."

**Fuli:  
Sounds like it's coming from the volcano.**

**Bunga:  
Sounds like he's flat.**

**[End Talking]**

**Zazu:  
In fact, we might be here all day. Take it from me when it comes to the king. I do have a great deal to say.  
****Take it from me when it comes to the king, I do have a great deal to say (Screams)**

**[End "A Great Deal to Say"]**

Bunga said, "At least he didn't tell them anything big."

**Janja:  
Wait a second. You didn't tell us anything important!**

**Zazu:  
I most certainly did. You just weren't listening. (Sniffs) What is that delectable smell? It's me!**

**Cheezi:  
Steamed birdy sure smells delicious. (Laughs)**

**Janja:  
Let him steam! (Laughs)**

Fuli said, "Like we're gonna let that happen."

**(Zazu Screams)  
(Hyenas All Laughing)**

**Zazu:  
I'll talk! I'll talk!**

**Janja:  
Too late, birdy! Since nothin' good's coming out of your mouth, something tasty's going into ours.**

**(All Laughing)**

**Chungu:  
Yeah.**

**Kion:  
Janja! Let Zazu go!**

**Janja:  
Huh?**

**Cheezi:  
Think he wants to eat the bird too?**

**Chungu:  
Maybe.**

Kion said, "I don't want to eat Zazu. He's a family friend."

**Kion:  
Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Bunga:  
Heya, hyenas. Zuka Zama!**

**Janja:  
(Groans) So you came to rescue the royal advisor to the king.**

**Kion:  
No, I came to rescue my friend!**

Kini said, "Good point."

**(Beshte Grunting)**

**Zazu:  
Ouch.**

**(Cheezi Whimpering)**

**Bunga:  
A-ha!**

**Zazu:  
That's definitely going into my Morning Report.**

Rafa said, "I can't believe that he's still talking about the Morning Report."

**(Chungu Grunts)**

**Ono:  
Missed me. Try again.**

**Chungu:  
Um, okay. (Whimpering) Hot! Hot!**

The cubs laughed.

**Zazu:  
Nice going, Ono. Oh, no! They have Fuli backed up to the ledge.**

**(Hyenas Growling)**

**Zazu:  
(Yells) Fuli! Fuli!**

**Fuli:  
(Exhales) Little busy here, Zazu.**

Fuli said, "This part is a little unexpected."

**Zazu:  
Very well. Up to me. (Grunts)**

**Fuli:  
You sure you want to take me on? **

**(Hyenas Growls)**

**Zazu:  
I'm coming, Fuli!**

**Fuli:  
Zazu?**

**(Zazu Yelling)**

Kini said, "That was a good save."

**Fuli:  
Whoa! Thanks, Zazu!**

**Zazu:  
Just doing what has to be done. (Screams)**

**Kion:  
Zazu?**

**Zazu:  
Oh, no!**

**Fuli:  
Zazu!**

**Kion:  
This better work. (Roars)**

Vitani said, "I better remember that if I have to rescue someone from lava."

**Zazu:  
(Grunts and Squawks) Gracious.**

**Kion:  
Zazu? You okay?**

**Zazu:  
Indeed. Thanks to you!**

Kion said, "There was definitely no need for a thank you."

**(Janja Low Growl)  
(Kion Grunts)**

**Janja:  
Bird's free. Let's get outta here!**

**Cheezi:  
That bird sure told us a lot, Janja!**

**Chungu:  
Yeah, he sure did!**

**Janja:  
But he didn't tell us anything useful, fur-brains.**

Bunga said, "Thankfully."

**Cheezi:  
He didn't? (Sighs) Good. 'Cause I already forgot it all.**

**Chungu:  
Ooh, wait! I remember where Simba takes his bath!**

**Janja:  
Oh.**

**Kion:  
Come on, Zazu. Let's get you back to Pride Rock.**

**Zazu:  
Yes. You took the words right out of my beak. And so, for today's Morning Report...**

Kiara said, "Uh, it's a little late for the Morning Report."

**Simba:  
The Morning Report? Really, Zazu?**

**Zazu:  
Yes. (Sighs In Relief) I've never given a late Morning Report.**

**Beshte:  
Not your fault, Zazu.**

**Kion:  
It was the hyenas.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! But you should've seen Zazu in action!**

**Fuli:  
Yeah. You took out two hyenas to save me. Not everyone can be that brave. I owe you one.**

Kion said, "I told you that he was brave earlier."

**Zazu:  
Oh. Thank you, Fuli. Though I wouldn't be here if you all hadn't rescued me. In fact, I owe all of you one.**

Bunga said, "He doesn't owe me or Kion."

**Kion:  
Not me. We're even. Maybe you forgot that you saved me from the crocs when I was a little cub. But I never did.**

**Zazu:  
Ah, yes. That was a close one, indeed. But enough reminiscing. And on with the Morning Report!**

**Simba:  
Oh, by all means, before it's morning again.**

The cubs laughed.

**Zazu:  
Well, it all began this morning! After observing Kion's clever solution for Bupu - the sight of an antelope stuck in a tree is quite amusing, sire. I then continued my inspection of the path through the grasslands, where I encountered the hyenas. Of course we know how that turned out, don't we?**

Kida said, "Yes we do." Kion said, "I think we were all glad that it was over."


	50. The Golden Zebra

**The Golden Zebra**

Koda said, "I didn't know there was such thing as a golden zebra." Kion said, "If I had to guess, this is when we first meet Queen Dhahabu and her herd." Emily said, "It is. It happened when the Pride Lands was having a tough dry season." Chloe said, "Good job on telling them when it happened and not trying to tell the entire story." Emily said, "Thank you."

**Shingo:  
We were here first.**

**Male Buffalo:  
No, we were.**

**Kion:  
Everyone please, stay calm. You all get water but you need to wait your turn.**

Kopa said, "They are fighting over water." Kiara said, "Yes because we were having a bit of a water shortage."

**Vuruga Vuruga:  
But what if there's nothing left by the time we get our turn? I've never seen the water this low. What will we do when it runs out?**

**Male Buffalo:  
What will we do?**

**Shingo:  
We all need water.**

Bunga said, "That's why we went to Queen Dahabu for help."

**Kion:  
I... I don't know. But don't worry, I'm sure the King has a plan.**

Simba said, "I was about to have a plan."

**Simba:  
Surely, I'm not the first ****King of the Pride Lands to face a water shortage, Rafiki? Did any of the earlier kings find a solution?**

**Rafiki:  
If they did, the paintings of the past do not have many clues.**

Koda said, "That is a big watering hole."

**Simba:  
Interesting. I'm not familiar with that watering hole. ****Do you know where it is?**

**Rafiki:  
Well, I do know it is not in the Pride Lands.**

**Makini:  
Ooh, I've seen a watering hole that looks like that.**

**Simba:  
You have?**

**Makini:  
I saw it in the Back Lands. It's a big watering hole with lots of water. It was part of the zebra herds' grazing grounds.**

Fuli said, "Those zebras are definitely not like the zebras in the Pride Lands." Kiara said, "I know that they have a golden zebra but that's the only difference i've noticed other than being happy all the time." Fuli said, "That's just it. They don't panic and run and two of those zebras are surprising when Queen Dhahabu comes for a visit to the Pride Lands."

**Simba:  
Zebras? That must be Dhahabu's herd. I didn't realize there was such a big watering hole on her land. That's our answer.**

**Kion:  
I knew my dad would have a plan.**

**Bunga:  
So you want us to take over their watering hole for the Pride Lands. You got it, bro. Uh, I mean, King Bro?**

Vitani said, "The Lion Guard is for taking over someone else's land."

**Simba:  
No, Bunga, that is not what I want. Kion, I want you to talk to the zebra leader, Dhahabu. Ask her if she'd be willing to share her watering hole with us.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, I guess that can work too.**

Kion said, "It does work." Ono said, "Yeah. Eventually."

**Kion:  
Do you think she'll say yes?**

**Simba:  
It is a big request. Ask her if there's anything we can give them in return. We need that water, Kion. And we need it soon.**

**Kion:  
Don't worry, Dad, we won't let you down.**

Simba said, "You never do."

**Kion:  
Be alert, guys. This part of the Back Lands is leopard territory.**

**Bunga:  
Leopards, schmepards. We can handle 'em, bring 'em on.**

Beshte said, "We definitely run into a leopard."

**(Makucha Roars)**

**Fuli:  
Makucha!**

Baliyo said, "Makucha does fight good and is tough to beat." Kiara asked, "How would you know how tough Makucha is to beat." Rani said, "He followed Kion and his friends to the Tree of Life and we all fought him."

**Bunga:  
Wow, that was fast.**

**Makucha:  
Hello, Fuli, Lion Guard. Long time no see.**

**Kion:  
Yeah, haven't seen you since we kicked you out of the Pride Lands.**

Fuli said, "He's so predictable with the way he runs."

**Makucha:  
And I'm here to return the favor. You're in my territory now. So get out.**

Kiara said, "Kion is too stubborn to listen to anyone that he doesn't want to."

**Ono:  
One, two, three, four, five... I'm good.**

Baliyo said, "Wow. He goes after someone that isn't close to his size and can fly."

**Beshte:  
Hey, pick on somebody your own size.**

**Makucha:  
Why don't you?**

**Beshte:  
There's nobody my size here.**

Bunga said, "Good point, Big B."

**Kion:  
Back off, Makucha. We don't want any trouble. We're just passing through.**

**Fuli:  
You wouldn't want to mess with us anyways. It's five against one.**

Baliyo said, "Once he reaches the Tree of Life it is 4 against 10."

**Makucha:  
(Scoffs) Four and a half, maybe.**

**Bunga:  
Hey! Oh, he means you.**

**Kion:  
Come on, Makucha. Just let us through.**

Kiara said, "Like I said before, you are stubborn."

**Makucha:  
I don't think so.**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi!**

Kida said, "That fight was pretty one sided."

**Makucha:  
Fine, you win. For now, but pass through quickly. And don't come back.**

Fuli said, "We actually do come back a few times."

**Kion:  
Let's go. But keep your guard up. I don't trust that guy.**

**Bunga:  
You're right. There he is again.**

**Kion:  
Come on out, Makucha. We know you're in there.**

Bunga said, "It isn't Makucha."

**Raha:  
Makucha?**

**Starehe:  
Who's he?**

**Beshte:  
Oh. Zebras. Don't worry. We're friendly.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah, no need to panic and run.**

**Raha:  
Oh, we never panic and run.**

**Starehe:  
We frolic and romp.**

Vitani said, "That is different from the zebras in the Pride Lands."

**Raha and Starehe:  
Frolic and romp  
Frolic and romp  
Frolic and romp  
Frolic and romp**

**Beshte:  
Will you look at that?**

**Fuli:  
I think I like it better when they panic and run.**

The cubs laughed.

**Raha and Starehe:  
Frolic and romp  
Frolic and romp**

**Kion:  
Excuse me, zebras? Sorry to interrupt.**

**Raha and Starehe:  
Frolic and romp  
Frolic and romp**

**Kion:  
Hey!**

**Raha and Starehe:  
Yes?**

Rani said, "So you got their attention."

**Kion:  
We're looking for a zebra named Dhahabu. Can you take us to her?**

**Raha and Starehe:  
Of course we can.**

**Kion:  
Um, will you take us to her?**

**Raha:  
Well, of course.**

**Starehe:  
Why didn't you ask us in the first place? Come on.**

Baliyo said, "They sure are friendly."

**Fuli:  
What's going on?**

**Kion:  
No idea.**

**Raha:  
You ready? Hold on to your hippos.**

**Bunga:  
Got him.**

Kini said, "I have no clue what's going on."

**[Start "Fabulous Dhahabu"]**

**Raha and Starehe:  
Prepared to be amazed  
When we take you to find**

**Zebras:  
Fabulous Dhahabu  
Fabulous Dhahabu**

**Raha and Starehe:  
Like no one else around  
Yeah, she'll blow your mind**

**Zebras:  
Fabulous Dhahabu  
Fabulous Dhahabu  
Dhahabu  
Dhahabu **

**Raha and Starehe:  
Just wait till you see her**

**Zebras:  
Dhahabu  
Dhahabu**

**Raha and Starehe:  
The fabulous Golden Zebra (Talking) Here she is!**

**Dhahabu:  
There's more than black  
And white when you're someone  
Like me. **

**Zebras:  
Fabulous Dhahabu  
Fabulous Dhahabu**

**Dhahabu:  
Yeah, I'm a different stripe  
Just one look and you'll see**

**Zebras:  
Fabulous Dhahabu  
Fabulous Dhahabu  
Dhahabu  
Dhahabu**

**Dhahabu:  
I'm so pleased to meet ya**

**Zebras:  
Dhahabu  
Dhahabu**

**Dhahabu:  
Give it up for The golden zebra  
Zebras! Frolic and romp!  
Yeah, I'm so rare  
And so fine **

**Zebras:  
So fine**

**Dhahabu:  
Everyone falls in love**

**Zebras:  
Ooh hoo**

**Dhahabu:  
Like a rainbow in the sky**

**Zebras:  
In the sky**

**Dhahabu:  
I'm like a gift from above**

**Zebras:  
****She's a gift from above****  
Dhahabu  
Dhahabu**

**Dhahabu:  
I'm happy to lead ya**

**Zebras:  
Dhahabu  
Dhahabu**

**Dhahabu:  
You've found this zebra**

**Zebras:  
Dhahabu  
Dhahabu**

**Dhahabu:  
I'll always please ya**

**Zebras:  
Dhahabu  
Dhahabu**

**Dhahabu:  
So give it up for the golden zebra.**

**Zebras:  
Dhahabu  
Dhahabu **

**Dhahabu:  
Ooh**

**[End "Fabulous Dhahabu"]**

Koda said, "She looks amazing." Bunga said, "Nah. She looks un-Bunga-lievable."

**Ono:  
Hapana. Dhahabu is a golden zebra. They're incredibly rare. I've never seen one before.**

Rafa said, "She does come to the Pride Lands sometimes."

**Beshte:  
She's really different and really pretty.**

**Bunga:  
She's not pretty, she's incredible. You are un-Bunga-lievable.**

**Dhahabu:  
I don't know what that means but I'll take it as a compliment. Thank you, little mongoose.**

Kopa said, "She's the second zebra to call you a mongoose."

**Beshte:  
Bunga's actually a...**

**Bunga:  
Mongoose. If she wants me to be mongoose, I'm a mongoose.**

Kida said, "That's a different reaction than what you had with Muhimu."

**Kion:  
Dhahabu, hello, my name is Kion. I'm here with the rest of the Lion Guard...**

**Dhahabu:  
The Lion Guard? Are you here to guard me from lions? (Laughs) You know, there aren't any lions is Dhahabu Grove.**

The cubs just looked at each other and Baliyo said, "But you're a lion, Kion." Kion said, "She never actually met a lion."

**Fuli:  
There are now. Kion is a lion.**

**Dhahabu:  
Hmm, I thought lions were bigger.**

Kini said, "Lions are bigger but you were just a cub at the time." Kiara said, "At least I can see how you managed to get Dhahabu to share their watering hole." Kion said, "That is actually more challenging than we originally thought."

**Kion:  
Let me start over. I'm the leader of the Lion Guard. And this is Fuli, Beshte, Bunga and Ono.**

**Fuli:  
Hey.**

**Beshte:  
Nice to meet you.**

**Ono:  
Hi.**

**Bunga:  
We've already met.**

Koda said, "Bunga's acting a little different around Dhahabu."

**Kion:  
Anyway, we're here for the Pride Lands because...**

**Dhahabu:  
The Pride Lands? You came all the way from the Pride Lands? How exciting! Prance with me.**

Vitani said, "She is really different."

**Bunga:  
Whatever you say, Dhahabu.**

**Fuli:  
Seriously? Kion, do we really have time for this? We need to ask her about that watering hole.**

**Beshte:  
I don't know, Fuli, if we get to know Dhahabu, she might be more willing to help us.**

Bunga said, "Course she will."

**Kion:  
Beshte's right. We need to talk to her and make friends. Just like my dad said.**

**Dhahabu:  
Welcome to Dhahabu Grove, the happiest place in the Back Lands.**

**(Zebras Laughing)**

Kini said, "That's definitely the happiest zebras i've ever seen."

**Kion:  
Wow, Dhahabu. Everyone really does seem to be happy.**

**Dhahabu:  
Of course. Good leaders keep everyone happy, and in return, everyone loves them. Right?**

Rani said, "I guess everyone has their own way of leading."

**Kion:  
My dad's a good leader. Everyone loves him 'cause he tries to keep everyone safe.**

Kiara said, "That's true."

**Dhahabu:  
Hmm, really?**

**Kion:  
Yes, and that's why we're here. The Pride Lands have had a tough dry season. We need more water.**

**Dhahabu:  
Oh, that's so sad.**

**Kion:  
It is. So my dad sent us to ask if we can share your watering hole.**

**Dhahabu:  
Our... Watering hole?**

Rafa said, "She has a watering hole and she's acting like that."

**Fuli:  
You do have one, right? **

**Dhahabu:  
Well...**

**Starehe:  
Of course we do. It's huge. ****The biggest in the Back Lands. **

**Raha:  
And it would be fun to meet the Pride Landers.**

Kida said, "We can see how dad managed to get zebras that he doesn't really know to share their watering hole."

**Starehe:  
Can we share it with them?**

**Raha and Starehe:  
Please?**

**Dhahabu:  
It would make my herd happy. But...**

**Kion:  
We'd be happy to do something for you in return. Just name it.**

Fuli said, "Too bad that their request would have been impossible without Beshte." Shabaha said, "I'm sure Imara could have done it." Bunga said, "Not so sure about that."

**Dhahabu:  
Oh, I know! You can bring my herd a Tamboa plant.**

Kini asked, "What's a Tamboa plant?" Ono said, "It is a huge, rare plant."

**Raha and Starehe:  
A Tamboa plant?**

**Ono:  
A Tamboa plant?**

**Dhahabu:  
Our favorite food. A real delicacy. But if you don't think you're up to the task, I quite understand...**

**Bunga:  
You got it. One Tamboa plant, coming up.**

**Dhahabu:  
Really?**

**Kion:  
Sure, whatever you want. Our pleasure.**

Kion said, "During this time, only Ono has ever heard of a Tamboa plant."

**Dhahabu:  
Well, okay. Thank you. And good luck.**

Fuli said, "We're gonna need it."

**Kion:  
Ono, you know what this Tamboa plant looks like?**

**Ono:  
Well, I saw one from the sky once. But they're incredibly rare. It could take us days to even find one.**

Ono said, "It looked smaller from the sky."

**Beshte:  
But we don't have days, do we?**

**Kion:  
Nope. So we better get going. Come on, Lion Guard.**

**Bunga:  
Bye, Dhahabu.**

**Kion:  
Any luck, Ono?**

**Ono:  
Not yet.**

**Fuli:  
Ugh, we've been wandering through the Back Lands for hours.**

Fuli said, "Finding it was taking forever."

**Beshte:  
Come on, Fuli. Ono's doing his best. He did say Tamboa plants were rare.**

**Ono:  
Sorry, everyone, I'm still looking. A-ha! **

**Kion:  
Well? **

**Ono:  
I've spotted a Tamboa plant, but it's very far away. And it'll be nearly impossible for us to get to it.**

Bunga said, "Nothing is impossible for us. It will just be a challenge." Fuli said, "That's what I thought until we had to go to Mama Binturong's lair and if we didn't have you, we wouldn't have gotten Makini's staff back."

**Bunga:  
(Scoffs) Since when does "impossible" stop us? We're the Lion Guard.**

**Ono:  
I know, but...**

**Kion:  
We'll find a way. A lot of animals are counting on us. Ono, take the lead.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

Beshte said, "Wish we knew what we were getting ourselves into."

**Kion:  
Ono, are you sure this is the only way?**

**Ono:  
Unfortunately, yes.**

Koda said, "You guys are really high up on a cliff." Bunga said, "I wasn't scared."

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko. Twende Kiboko. Twende Kiboko.**

Kopa said, "Beshte looks nervous." Beshte said, "I was because I was a hippo on a high up cliff."

**Ono:  
Beshte, you okay?**

**Beshte (Stutters):  
Yeah, I guess.**

**Bunga:  
You can do it, Big B. It's easy, see?**

**Beshte:  
Careful, Little B.**

Fuli said, "You should've been more careful."

**Bunga:  
Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Hakuna Matata... Ah!**

Kiara said, "I should've seen that coming."

**Kion:  
Bunga! **

**Fuli:  
Huwezi.**

**Bunga:  
Thanks, Fuli. For a second there, I thought I was one gone mongoose.**

The cubs all said, "YOU AREN'T A MONGOOSE!" The cubs then laughed when they said that together."

**Fuli:  
Hakuna Matata, Bunga.**

**Ono:  
The Tamboa plant is on the other side of this thorn patch. You have to go around to avoid the thorns.**

**Kion:  
We don't have time to go around.**

Kiara said, "Well you also don't have thick skin." Kion said, "The only ones that have thick skin is Bunga and Beshte."

**Bunga:  
So let's go through.**

**Kion:  
Not all of us have thick skin like you, Bunga.**

**Beshte:  
Hmm. Maybe we can go through.**

Kopa asked, "What is Beshte thinking." Bunga said, "You'll see."

**Kion:  
Beshte?**

**Beshte:  
Follow me, everybody. Twende Kiboko!**

Kini said, "That's a good idea."

**Bunga:  
Whoa, look at that!**

**Kion:  
You heard Beshte. Let's follow him.**

**Beshte:  
Yeah. ****Whoo.**

**Fuli:  
Nice job, Beshte.**

Rafa said, "I totally agree."

**Bunga:  
Yeah, that was un-Bunga-lievable.**

**Kion:  
Are you okay?**

**Beshte:  
I think so.**

**Kion:  
Good. 'Cause I think we'll need you at full strength.**

Kiara said, "That thing is huge."

**Beshte:  
That's a Tamboa plant?**

**Kion:  
Ono, you said it was rare. You didn't say it was huge.**

**Ono:  
It looked smaller from the sky.**

Anga said, "Everything looks smaller from the sky."

**Fuli:  
We're supposed to carry this thing back to the zebras? Seriously?**

**Bunga:  
Ah, leave it to me. Come on, plantly lanty. Here we go. (Grunting)**

The cubs laughed. Kini said, "You won't be able to get the plant out of the ground like that."

**Fuli:  
How're we gonna get that thing out of the ground?**

**Kion:  
Well, if we can't pull it out, maybe we can dig it out.**

Vitani asked, "Do you ever run out of ideas?" Kiara said, "Not likely for Kion to run out of ideas."

**Bunga:  
Wait. (Grunting) I've almost got...Whoa! Digging's good.**

The cubs laughed.

**(All Grunting)**

**Kion:  
Bunga, I think we're good.**

**Bunga:  
One more handful.**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Oops. Sorry.**

**Ono:  
No problem.**

**Kion:  
Beshte, it's all you now.**

Bunga said, "It will look like a walking plant."

**Beshte:  
You got it, Kion. Twende Kiboko.**

**Bunga:  
Way to go, Big B.**

**Beshte:  
One Tamboa plant, ready to go.**

Koda said, "That does look like a walking Tambao plant."

**Kion:  
Great job, Beshte. Now let's get that plant back to Dhahabu.**

**Zebras:  
We love you, Dhahabu!**

**Dhahabu:  
And I love you, my zebras. (Screams)**

**(Zebras Gasp)**

The cubs laughed at the zebras reaction.

**Fuli:  
Let me guess. Now you're gonna panic and run.**

**Starehe:  
Why would we do that?**

**Raha:  
We're just surprised to see a walking Tamboa plant.**

**Bunga:  
It's Beshte doing the walking, see?**

**Kion:  
Okay, Dhahabu. One Tamboa plant, as requested.**

Kiara said, "You have always been persistent."

**Dhahabu:  
I... I never thought you'd actually find one.**

**Fuli:  
What?**

**Dhahabu:  
I mean, I hoped you would. I'm just... surprised.**

**Kion:  
It wasn't easy. But we delivered our side of the deal. So if you could show us the watering hole...**

**Raha and Starehe:  
We will! We will!**

**Dhahabu:  
No! I'm sorry, the deal's off. We can't share our watering hole.**

Kopa asked, "How does that make any sense?" Kiara said, "Now i'm really interested how you got Dhahabu to share their watering hole."

**Lion Guard:  
What?**

**Ono:  
But...**

**Fuli:  
Why not?**

**Kion:  
What do you mean you can't share the watering hole?**

**Dhahabu:  
It's...It's, um, against the rules.**

Kini said, "She's acting weird." Fuli said, "That's because she's trying to hide something from the rest of her herd."

**Raha:  
What rules?**

**Dhahabu:  
The... The, uh, secret rules.**

**Starhe:  
We never heard of any secret rules.**

Rafa asked, "Who makes secret rules without telling anyone?"

**Dhahabu:  
That's because they're secret. In fact, you're not allowed to go to the watering hole either.**

Kopa said, "That doesn't make any sense."

**Raha:  
Huh?**

**Starehe:  
What?**

**Dhahabu:  
That's right. Nobody can use the watering hole. That's my decree.**

**Zebras:  
Aw!**

**Fuli:  
I don't get it. Why'd she send us to get that plant, if she wasn't going to let us share the water?**

**Kion:  
I think Dhahabu's hiding something. ****Ono, try to get a look at the watering hole. Maybe there's reason she doesn't want us to use it.**

Kiara said, "That's a good thought."

**Ono:  
Affirmative. (Gasp) Hapana!**

Kopa said, "No wonder why she wasn't wanting to share the water."

**Ono:  
Everyone, everyone...I know why Dhahabu doesn't want us to see the watering hole.**

**Kion:  
Why?**

**Ono:  
Because it's empty. The watering hole is all dried up.**

**Raha:  
(Gasps) All dried up?**

**Starehe:  
It's empty?**

Rani thought back to when Queen Janna died and the animals had to be told and said, "She should've told her herd even if it was bad news." Kini asked, "How would you know?" Kion knew that Rani was probably thinking of Queen Janna. Kion had told Kini, "Rani was willing to tell the Tree of Life inhabitants some bad news but Makini said it instead because Rani just needed a moment from that bad news."

**Dhahabu:  
What? No. The bird must be seeing things.**

**Ono:  
I've seen things all right, but maybe they're things you don't want anyone else to see. **

**Dhahabu:  
(Laughs) What a funny bird he is.**

Rafa said, "She obviously doesn't want anyone else to know."

**Raha:  
Why didn't you tell us, Dhahabu? **

**Starehe:  
This makes us really...unhappy.**

**Dhahabu:  
Wait! Please, come back. We can frolic! And romp!**

Kini said, "Now no one there is happy."

**Kion:  
So you knew the watering hole had dried up?**

**Dhahabu:  
Yes, I saw it a few days ago. But I don't know where the water went.**

**Kion:  
Why didn't you tell your herd?**

**Dhahabu:  
I didn't want to make them unhappy.**

Kopa said, "Now they are unhappy." Rani and her Night Pride was starting to think of Queen Janna and how that when the Kion's team comes to the Tree of Life, they will see Queen Janna again.

**Ono:  
But zebras can only go a few days without water. What were you planning to do?**

**Dhahabu:  
I don't know. I guess I hoped it would fill itself up again.**

Fuli said, "Unless it rains, watering holes don't fill themselves up by themselves."

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Kion:  
A good leader tells her herd the truth, Dhahabu. Even if it's bad news. And when there's a problem, a good leader tries to help.**

Kiara said, "Nicely put." Kovu said, "Like me and Kiara got our Prides' to accept one another when they were in a huge fight and we got them to stop." Kion said, "I remember seeing that painting when you all were telling us what all happened while we were away."

**Dhahabu:  
You're right. I just don't know what to do.**

**Bunga:  
How about a hug?**

**Kion:  
We can do better than that, Bunga. ****We'll go to the watering hole and see if we can figure out ****what happened to the water.**

Ono said, "We do find out what happened to the water."

**Dhahabu:  
Do you think you can fix it? **

**Kion:  
I don't know but if we can, will you agree to share it with the Pride Landers?**

**Dhahabu:  
Yes! Yes, yes, yes!**

Koda said, "That's one way to get an animal to help, by helping them."

**Kion:  
Lion Guard, let's go take a look. Any idea why it dried up?**

**Dhahabu:  
Well, there used to be a waterfall over there. Could that have something to do with it?**

Kopa asked, "She couldn't have something about that before?"

**Fuli:  
Uh, yeah. **

**Kion:  
Ono.**

**Ono:  
On it. I see the problem. ****A rock slide blocked the waterfall.**

Fuli said, "And that's in Makucha's territory."

**Kion:  
Okay, maybe we can unblock it and let the water flow again. Lion Guard, let's get to the top of that cliff.**

**Dhahabu:  
Wait, that's leopard territory.**

Bunga said, "Pfft. We can handle leopards." Baliyo asked, "Don't you mean leopard?" Bunga said, "No, I mean leopards. Makucha brings some more leopards."

**Fuli:  
We'll take our chances. **

**Bunga:  
Do it all the time. **

**Dhahabu:  
Then take me with you.**

Kini said, "She can't be serious." Fuli said, "Afraid so."

**Kion:  
Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea.**

**Beshte:  
Leopards usually aren't very nice.**

**Fuli:  
Just leave it to us.**

**Dhahabu:  
Kion, you said, "When there's a problem, a good leader does something about it." ****And I wanna be a good leader.**

Kiara said, "She got you there, Kion."

**Kion:  
Okay, Dhahabu, come on.**

**Ono:  
There's the rock slide. **

**Kion:  
Thanks, Ono. Beshte, think you can move those boulders?**

**Beshte:  
Sure thing, Kion.**

Bunga said, "Those boulders are nothing for Big B."

**Makucha:  
Don't even think it.**

**Dhahabu:  
(Gasps) That tree just spoke!**

Fuli said, "Trees don't talk."

**Fuli:  
That wasn't a tree.**

**Makucha:  
No. It was me. I thought you were just passing through. Now you wanna take my water? (Growls)**

Kovu said, "You can't exactly take water besides, all you wanna do is move the rocks."

**Kion:  
We're not taking it, Makucha. We just wanna move the rocks so the zebras can have water too.**

**Makucha:  
You don't get it, I don't share. Now get outta here before I make you.**

Fuli said, "We aren't scared of Makucha."

**Dhahabu:  
I've got this. Perhaps you don't know who I am.**

Kini said, "She's crazy to be doing that."

**Makucha:  
Actually, I do.**

**(Dhahabu smiles)**

**Makucha:  
You're lunch.**

Rafa said, "I had a feeling he was going to say that."

**(Dhahabu Screams)**

Koda said, "Nice save, dad."

**Kion:  
Dhahabu, take cover. Beshte, move the rocks.**

**Beshte:  
You got it, Kion.**

**Makucha:  
Oh, forgot to mention. This time, I brought my friends.**

Rafa asked, "Who knew he had friends?"

**Beshte:  
Whoa!**

**Bunga:  
Hang on, Big B! ****We'll get him. Out of the way, Leopard. Zuka Zama! (Grunts)**

Kini said, "That is a lot of leopards."

**Dhahabu:  
Oh, no. Ono! Look out!**

Koda said, "Ono's in trouble."

**Kion:  
Ono?**

**Ono:  
Hapana!**

Kion said, "There was no way I was going to let one of my friends get hurt."

**Ono:  
Thanks, Kion. (Groans)**

Kini said, "You all really do make a great team." Fuli said, "It will really count when we find out Scar is back and we fight back."

**(Fuli Grunting)**

**Bunga:  
Hey, leopard! You're not the only one who can jump out of trees. Zuka Zama!**

The cubs laughed.

**Dhahabu:  
Come on, Beshte. You can beat him.**

Baliyo said, "Makucha is sneaking up behind Dhahabu."

**(Leopard Growls)**

**Beshte:  
Get off.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
I think we got 'em all.**

**Makucha:  
Think again.**

**(Lion Guard Gasps) **

**Dhahabu:  
You guys...I'm starting to think it wasn't such a good idea for me to come after all.**

Fuli said, "This will be funny and a little bit surprising."

**Makucha:  
Leave right now or the zebra gets it.**

**Kion:  
Let her go, Makucha.**

**Beshte:  
She didn't do anything to you.**

**Bunga:  
Take me instead!**

**Makucha:  
Ugh, no thanks.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
I'm warning you, Makucha. Dhahabu's a good leader.**

Kini asked, "How does that help and where are you going with this?" Kion said, "You'll see."

**Makucha:  
So? What do I care?**

**Kion:  
So if there's a problem, a good leader does something about it. Right? Isn't that what a good leader does?**

**Fuli:  
Oh, yeah, she doesn't just stand there.**

**Beshte:  
No, not her.**

**Ono:  
Indeed.**

Rafa said, "I'm confused. You guys aren't even moving towards her." Fuli said, "You're about to see why."

**Bunga:  
Wait, who're we talking about?**

**Dhahabu:  
I am a good leader. And this is a problem. And I'm gonna do something about it! ****(Grunts)**

**(Makucha Grunts)**

The cubs laughed. Kiara said, "No wonder where you were going with that and how you got her to say yes to sharing their watering hole."

**Kion:  
Dhahabu, you did it. You unblocked the watering hole.**

**Dhahabu:  
I guess I did, didn't I?**

**Kion:  
Thanks for sharing, Makucha.**

**(Makucha Snarls)**

The cubs laughed.

**Dhahabu:  
Speaking of sharing... The animals of the Pride Lands are more than welcome to share our watering hole.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Dhahabu. You really are a good leader.**

Baliyo said, "She only learned how to be a real good leader because of you."

**Kion:  
This way, everyone. Dhahabu and her zebras have something special to share with you.**

**(Pride Landers Gasps)**

**Dhahabu:  
Welcome to our watering hole, everyone. Plenty of water to go around.**

**(Pride Landers Cheering)**

Kiara said, "You always succeed when you're determined enough."

**Vuruga Vuruga:  
This looks wonderful.**

**Dhahabu:  
And I want you all to enjoy it. But first, you have to do something.**

Kini asked, "Didn't you already do two things? What else could she possibly want you to do?" Fuli said, "Something that I don't want to do."

**Kion:  
Huh? What's that?**

**Dhahabu:  
You all have to frolic and romp! **

**Raha and Starehe:  
Frolic and romp. Frolic and romp.**

Rafa said, "It is fun. We did it before."

**Vuruga Vuruga:  
Looks like fun, I'm in.**

**Dhahabu:  
Come on, Lion Guard. You too.**

**All:  
(Laughing) Frolic and romp. Frolic and romp.**

**Bunga:  
Watch this, Dhahabu. Zuka Zama!**

**Fuli:  
Bunga!**

Fuli said, "Me and water don't get along."

**Bunga:  
Ah, come on, Fuli. It's a party!**

**Fuli:  
Fine. (Sarcastically) Frolic and romp. Frolic and romp.**

Kini said, "You're not happy." Fuli said, "Nope and don't expect to see me frolic and romp again."


	51. The Little Guy

**The Little Guy**

Kida asked, "Who are they talking about when they say 'little'?" Emily said, "Hodari, Beshte's little gecko friend, joins Kiburi's float because all Hodari wants to do is join a crocodile float."

**(Crocodile Growling)  
(Male Crocodile Growling)  
****(Crocodile Grunts)**

**Makuu:  
Now, while he's down! Jaw vise!**

**(Yells)  
****(Both Crocodiles Grunt)**

Koda asked, "What are the crocodiles doing?" Ono said, "They do this to work on their fighting techniques."

**Makuu:  
Tail whip, now!**

**(Grunts)**

**Ono:  
Over here!**

Ono said, "I kind of forgot that the crocs do that to work on their fighting techniques."

**Bunga:  
Whoa! It's a crocodile smackdown! Who do you think's gonna win?**

**Kion:  
I think we better break it up before someone gets hurt. Come on.**

Bunga said, "Nobody gets seriously hurt when they're practicing. Although Makuu does get hurt that day."

**(Crocodiles Grunts)**

**Fuli:  
Take it easy, crocs.**

**Makuu:  
Lion Guard. ****What are you doing?**

**Kion:  
Crocodiles! That's enough.**

**Hodari:  
Beshte! Lion Guard! Stop!**

Baliyo said, "You really do make friends with every animal." Kiara said, "Of course he does. Why would you think he wouldn't?" Kion said, "Because when were all busy doing something except for Beshte, the animals kind of thought Beshte was mean and were scared of him." Kiara said, "Oh."

**Beshte:  
Hodari, what's wrong?**

**Hodari:  
Nothing's wrong. The crocs are just practicing.**

**Kion:  
Uh, practicing?**

**Hodari:  
Yeah! They spar with each other to work on their technique.**

Kini said, "Hodari really knows the crocs."

**Ono:  
He's right, Kion. I forgot.**

**Hodari:  
It's the crocodile way.**

**Kion:  
Sorry, Makuu. We didn't know you were just sparring.**

Vitani said, "At least now you know."

**Makuu:  
Apparently. ****Crocodiles! Did I say you could stop?**

**(Crocodiles Grunting)**

**Makuu:  
No. No, no. Swing your tail fast. ****Like this. See? **

**Hodari:  
Fast, like this! ****Argh!**

Koda said, "He's trying to much to be like a croc instead of himself."

**Beshte:  
You okay, Hodari?**

**Hodari:  
Yeah. That was the Wide Tailspin. Still working on it.**

**Beshte:  
You'll get there.**

**Hodari:  
Maybe. But I'll never be as good as a crocodile. They're so big and strong, and I'm... ****Tiny.**

Ono said, "Animals are a certain size for a certain reason."

**Beshte:  
Oh, come on! You're the perfect size for a gecko. And geckos can do stuff crocs can't.**

**Hodari:  
But I wanna be part of a crocodile float. It's my dream! "Hodari, the crocodile." Or honorary crocodile, at least.**

Beshte said, "He does manage to be an honorary crocodile."

**Beshte:  
Well, I guess everyone should have a dream.**

**(Rumbling)  
****(Buffalo Whinnying)**

Baliyo said, "Stampedes seem to happen a lot in the Pride Lands."

**Ono:  
Kion!**

**Kion:  
I see 'em! Makuu! Incoming!**

**Makuu:  
Crocodiles! Get to higher ground!**

Kini said, "At least you spotted the stampede so as everyone can get to safety."

**(Herd Grunting)**

Rafa said, "Looks like the stampede caused a rock slide."

**Ono:  
Hapana! The stampede is causing a rock slide!**

**Kion:  
Heyvi Kabisa! Look out! ****Fuli, Ono, calm down the buffalo. **

**Ono:  
On it.**

**Fuli:  
You got it, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Beshte, Bunga, you're with me.**

Baliyo said, "I'll tell you one thing, Kion is great at saving the day."

**Beshte:  
Stay here, little guy.**

**Crocodiles:  
Whoa!  
****Argh!**

**(Crocodile Grunts)**

Kini said, "That croc is stuck."

**Kion:  
Hold on, croc! I'm coming. **

**Makuu:  
I got this! ****(Grunts) ****Argh!**

Rafa said, "He saved that croc."

**Hodari:  
Oh, no. Makuu!**

**(Makuu Panting)**

**Kion:  
Makuu, you okay?**

**Makuu:  
(Groans) ****My float's safe. That's what's important. Thanks for your help. (Grunts) (Bone Cracks) (Winces) Crocodiles, break's over! Back to your sparring positions.**

Koda said, "It looks like Makuu is hurt."

**Kion:  
Fuli, Ono, cape buffalo okay?**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Kion:  
Great. Now that everyone's safe, let's get back to our morning patrol.**

Fuli said, "We do the exact same thing at the Tree of Life with doing morning patrol." Bunga said, "The only difference when we started doing that and relaxing, Kion was busy healing."

**Hodari:  
Beshte! Beshte, wait. I just got a great idea.**

**Beshte:  
Oh, yeah? You guys go ahead. I'll catch up.**

**Kion:  
Okay, Beshte.**

**Beshte:  
So what's your idea, Hodari?**

**Hodari:  
Well, Makuu is injured, which means that he's hurt, which means that he might need some extra help right now, which means it's my big chance! I'm going to ask Makuu if I can join his float.**

Beshte said, "This isn't going to go well."

**Beshte:  
Well, if being part of a croc float is what you've always dreamed of, I say go for it, little guy.**

**Hodari:  
****I will. ****Okay. You got this. You got this. You... Wait, Beshte. ****You know Makuu, right? Can you introduce me to him?**

**Beshte:  
Sure.**

**(Crocodiles Growling) **

**Beshte:  
Hey, uh, Makuu?**

**Makuu:  
Beshte. What's that? **

**Beshte:  
This is my friend, Hodari, and he has something he wants to ask you.**

Rafa said, "Whenever I see Hodari, he's with Makuu and his float."

**Makuu:  
(Sighs) Make it quick. I'm busy.**

**Hodari:  
Um, Makuu? ****Sir, I... I thought if you might be hurt, that you might need... If... If you gave me a chance, I could... That is... **

**Makuu:  
Spit it out, gecko. **

**Hodari:  
Can I be in your float? I think I could really help out.**

Beshte said, "He can help."

**Makuu:  
****(Chuckles) You? ****How would you be able to help a crocodile float?**

**[Start "Give a Little Guy a Chance"]**

**(Guitar Strums)**

**Hodari:  
****I might be small  
****But don't judge me by my size  
****'Cause deep down, Yeah, deep, deep down  
****My heart's much bigger than most guys'**

**(Upbeat Music Playing)**

**It don't much matter  
****If you're short or you're tall  
****'Cause what's in your heart  
****Matters most of all  
****I know you might not  
Believe a word I say  
****And that's the reason  
Why I'm here today  
****Yeah, it might seem crazy  
At first glance  
****But it's so much more  
Than a song and a dance  
****You gotta look beyond  
My small stance  
****So come on, now  
****Give a little guy a chance  
****I climb sheer rock sides  
****And I hang upside down  
****I can fit inside logs with  
****Room to jump around  
****When I hide in trees I'm  
Almost too small to see  
****I can sneak all over  
Because I'm me  
****Yeah, it might seem crazy  
At first glance  
****But it's so much more  
Than a song and a dance  
****You gotta look beyond  
My small stance  
****So come on, now  
****Give a little guy a chance  
****But what I want most of all  
****Is to be a crocodile  
****Yeah, that's what I want  
****Most of all  
****And I'll be standing tall,  
So, so tall  
****Yeah, it might seem crazy  
At first glance  
****But it's so much more  
Than a song and a dance  
****You gotta look beyond  
My small stance  
****So come on, now  
****Give a little guy a chance**

**Chorus:  
A little guy a chance**

**(Hodari Vocalizing)**

**Chorus:  
A little guy a chance  
**

**Hodari:  
So come on, now  
****Give a little guy a chance**

**[End "Give a Little Guy a Chance"]**

Kini said, "Just because someone is small, doesn't mean that they're useless."

**(Crocodiles Laughing)**

Vitani said, "That was expected, they are crocodiles."

**Makuu:  
(Coughs) ****That's very funny, Beshte. ****For a second, I thought your gecko friend was serious.**

**Beshte:  
It's not a joke. Can't you just give Hodari a chance? **

**Makuu:  
(Chuckles) A tiny gecko, part of a crocodile float? Ridiculous.**

Fuli said, "Different animals can be part of a group that no one expected. Like all of us were on the Lion Guard even though traditionally it was lions."

**Hodari:  
But... But... **

**Makuu:  
It's not the crocodile way, gecko. Now get outta here before you get squished.**

Koda said, "That isn't a very nice thing to say."

**Beshte:  
Gee, Makuu. You didn't have to hurt his feelings. ****Hey, Hodari! ****Come back!**

**Njano:  
(Chuckling) A gecko that wants to be a crocodile! Now that's funny.**

**Shupavu:  
Funny, or genius?**

**Njano:  
Um, pretty sure it's funny.**

**Shupavu:  
Makuu's not the only crocodile leader around. ****Perhaps Kiburi would like to meet that gecko.**

Bunga said, "Kiburi uses Hodari to try to get into the Pride Lands without having to deal with us."

**Njano:  
He would?**

**Shupavu:  
(Chuckles) A gecko that's friends with the Lion Guard ****could be a useful addition to his float. ****And it could cause havoc in the Pride Lands.**

Fuli said, "No it won't."

**Njano:  
Ooh, I know who would like that!**

**Shupavu and Njano:  
Scar. **

**Shupavu:  
Come on, let's go get that gecko.**

**Beshte:  
Hey, Hodari! Where'd you go? Hodari!**

**Ono:  
Beshte! Beshte! The galagos are in trouble!**

Vitani asked, "When aren't the galagos or zebras not in trouble."

**Beshte:  
Oh, no! Lead the way, Ono!**

**(Leaves Rustling)**

**Hodari:  
Who's there? Don't make me use my crocodile moves. (Grunts)**

Kopa said, "Not like that would be any help."

**Shupavu:  
Relax, gecko. We come in peace. Though I couldn't help but overhear... Makuu doesn't want you in his float?**

**Hodari:  
Yeah, I don't blame him. A gecko in a crocodile float is ridiculous. Ah, I should just forget the whole thing.**

**Shupavu:  
I wouldn't give up so easily, if I were you.**

Beshte said, "Hodari could be very helpful for what he can do."

**Hodari:  
Why not?**

**Shupavu:  
Makuu doesn't have the only float around, you know. In fact, I know a croc who would love to have you in his float.**

**Hodari:  
You do? He would?**

**Shupavu:  
Sure. He knows how much a bright, young gecko has to offer. ****You wanna meet him?**

**Hodari:  
Sure!**

Bunga said, "This is gonna get confusing."

**Shupavu:  
Njano, why don't you go on ahead? Tell Kiburi what a special candidate we have for his float.**

**Njano:  
Good idea.**

**Shupavu:  
Come on, Hodari. Let's go.**

**Laini:  
Help! Help!**

**Kion:  
Laini and two other galagos are under the tree hollow.**

Kiara said, "At least they didn't get squished."

**Beshte:  
Are they okay?**

**Kion:  
They're fine, but they're stuck.**

**Beshte:  
Not for long. ****Twende kiboko!**

**Bunga:  
Come on out of there, gally-alagos.**

**Galagos:  
Yay! We're free! Whoo-hoo!**

**Bunga:  
Laini? Ooh, you're not a galago.**

Kida said, "I don't think that was a time for eating."

**Fuli:  
Bunga, focus.**

**Laini:  
Whoo! We're free! Thank you, Lion Guard.**

**Beshte:  
No problem, Laini. **

**Fuli:  
****It's what we do.**

Kion said, "We made sure everyone in the Pride Lands was safe."

**Kion:  
All right, Lion Guard. Let's get back on patrol.**

**Bunga:  
See you! Watch out for falling trees!**

**Njano:  
Trust me, this guy's going to be great for your float! He knows all about Makuu and his crocs. And all their fighting techniques.**

**Kiburi:  
So do I.**

Koda said, "He doesn't know that they have different fighting techniques."

**Kiburi:  
But what good does that do me if the Lion Guard won't let me back into the Pride Lands?**

**Njano:  
This guy's a friend of the Lion Guard. I'll bet he can help you get past 'em.**

**Kiburi:  
A crocodile that's friends with the Lion Guard? Interesting.**

**Njano:  
And here he is.**

Kida said, "Hodari should've picked up something was wrong since they were in the Outlands."

**Kiburi:  
I thought you said he was a crocodile.**

**Njano:  
No, you said that. ****Trust me. You can totally use this guy to take down Makuu.**

**Kiburi:  
Hmm. Njano tells me you wanna be part of my float.**

**Hodari:  
Yes. It's my dream.**

**(Music Starts Playing)**

**Hodari:  
It don't much matter if you're short or you're tall...**

**Kiburi:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No singing. If you wanna be a crocodile, you have to show me you can fight.**

Bunga said, "Hodari has a different way of fighting."

**Hodari:  
You mean, the traditional crocodile initiation spar?**

**Kiburi:  
That's right. Tamka here will be your sparring partner.**

**(Tamka Growls)**

**Hodari:  
You got this. You got this.**

**Kiburi:  
Let the little guy win. Ready? Begin.**

**Hodari:  
Wide Tailspin!**

Beshte said, "He isn't a crocodile and he should be proud of it."

**Tamka:  
Oh, the agony! You have beaten me!**

Bunga said, "That's some lousy acting."

**Hodari:  
Wow! I must be stronger than I thought. Who's next?**

**Kiburi:  
Okay, that's enough. Hodari, you have won the initiation spar.**

**Hodari:  
Really? Really? No, wait... Really?**

**Kiburi:  
Good job, little gecko. You are now part of my crocodile float.**

Kini said, "This is going to probably get confusing."

**Hodari:  
I'm a crocodile! Who's a crocodile? I'm a crocodile! (Chuckles) Uh, you know... Sort of.**

**Kiburi:  
(Sighs) Njano says that you're friends with the Lion Guard.**

**Hodari:  
Oh, yeah. Especially Beshte. He's the best.**

Beshte said, "That's a nice thing to say."

**Kiburi:  
Wow. Maybe we'll run into them and you can say hello.**

**Hodari:  
Where are we going?**

**Kiburi:  
To the Pride Lands. I've had enough of this mud. We're going to a real watering hole.**

Kiara said, "Even when they're supposed to stay in the Outlands, they never do. Jasiri and her clan was the only ones in the Outlands that was invited to come into the Pride Lands at the time."

**Kion:  
Hey, Beshte. You okay?**

**Beshte:  
Yeah. I just feel bad about Hodari.**

**Fuli:  
Your gecko buddy?**

**Beshte:  
Yeah. His dream was to join Makuu's float. I told him to go for it, but they just laughed at him.**

**Fuli:  
Well, yeah. They're crocodiles.**

Bunga said, "Those crocs aren't always the nicest."

**Kion:  
It's not your fault, Beshte. You were just being a good friend.**

**Beshte:  
I guess. But he seemed really upset.**

Kini said, "He even looked very upset."

**Ono:  
Hapana! Everyone! Everyone! Kiburi and his crocs, they're back in the Pride Lands.**

**Kion:  
Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Kion:  
Kiburi. What are you back in the Pride Lands?**

**Kiburi:  
We're just visiting. And saying hello to some old friends.**

**Fuli:  
You don't have any friends here.**

Bunga said, "True. He and his followers were out of Makuu's float and into the Outlands."

**Kiburi:  
Speaking of friends, have you met the newest member of my float?**

**Beshte:  
Hodari?**

**Hodari:  
Oh, hey, Beshte! Look, I made it! I'm with the crocs now.**

**Beshte:  
It can't be.**

Kida said, "Hodari obviously don't know about Kiburi and his crocs."

**Kiburi:  
See? Hodari's our friend, he's your friend, too. So doesn't that make us all friends?**

**Bunga:  
No way! Wait, it doesn't, right?**

Kion said, "Uh, no."

**Kiburi:  
So, if you'll just step aside, we'll be on our way...**

**Kion:  
I mean it, Kiburi. You and your crocodiles have to leave the Pride Lands. Now.**

Kiara said, "Kion wouldn't let an outlander into the Pride Lands that easy."

**(Kion and Kiburi Growl)**

**Tamka:  
Kiburi?**

**Kiburi:  
Float, follow me.**

Fuli said, "Wish the Outlanders would just learn."

**Hodari:  
Wh... What's going on? Hey!**

**Kion:  
Beshte, make sure Hodari's okay. ****Now, let's go make sure that Kiburi's float really does leave the Pride Lands.**

Bunga said, "Crocs are never what they seem to be."

**Beshte:  
Hodari, what are you doing with Kiburi and his crocs?**

**Hodari:  
Didn't you hear Kiburi? I'm part of his float now. Why did you chase them away?**

Baliyo said, "Because they aren't welcomed in the Pride Lands."

**Beshte:  
'Cause Simba banished them to the Outlands after they tried to take him down. ****They're bad guys, Hodari.**

Bunga said, "They totally are."

**Hodari:  
No! Kiburi was nice to me, and we were just looking for water.**

Fuli said, "Actually, they were gonna get revenge on Makuu."

**Beshte:  
Hodari, you gotta trust me on this one.**

**Hodari:  
But you said I should join a crocodile float. Now that I did, you're saying I'm a bad guy?**

**Beshte:  
I'm not saying you're bad...**

**Hodari:  
Yes, you are. You said I should follow my dreams, and I did. Maybe you're not my friend after all.**

Bunga said, "Wow. That's harsh."

**Beshte:  
No, Hodari! Wait!**

**Tamka:  
I thought the gecko was going to get us past the Lion Guard.**

**Nduli:  
At least he stalled 'em. They looked confused.**

Beshte said, "We were definitely confused." Fuli said, "Mostly Bunga and you."

**Kiburi:  
We just have to move fast and take down Makuu before the Lion Guard even knows we're in the Pride Lands.**

Fuli said, "I knew that was a revenge plot." Bunga said, "No way that they could get into the Pride Lands without us knowing."

**Hodari:  
Kiburi! Crocs! I'm back.**

**Kiburi:  
Hodari? We thought maybe you decided to stay with your Lion Guard friends.**

**Hodari:  
They're not my friends anymore. I'm with your float now.**

Beshte said, "We still were friends, he was just going down a different path."

**Tamka:  
Ooh. Like that's going to do us any good.**

**Kiburi:  
It might. Watch. Hodari, you have so many crocodile moves. You gotta tell us everything you learned from Makuu's float.**

**Hodari:  
Oh, wow. There's so much. You should see the new moves they're working on. Like the Wide...Tailspin! Most of the crocs can't do it as good as me. Oh, and Makuu has been doing this crazy new move. But I don't think he can do that move. His front leg is hurt pretty bad. Oh, oh, and there's this move, too! But I don't think he can do that one, either.**

Bunga said, "Oh. That's how he knew Makuu was hurt and saw it as the perfect opportunity to attack Makuu and his float."

**Kiburi:  
Makuu's hurt? This will definitely be useful.**

**Hodari:  
Useful for what?**

**Kiburi:  
(Chuckles) Oh, you'll see.**

**Makuu:  
Kion.**

**Kion:  
Makuu. Thought you should know, we saw Kiburi and his float heading your way earlier.**

Kion said, "I thought it was the right thing to do because Kiburi wanted to take over as leader of the crocodiles."

**Makuu:  
Kiburi? Ugh.**

**Kion:  
We chased them back to the Outlands, but they might be back.**

Fuli said, "They definitely will be back."

**Makuu:  
I can handle Kiburi if I need to. (Bones Crack)(Grunts)**

Rani said, "That will be hard to do when he's hurt."

**Fuli:  
Not so sure about that.**

**Beshte:  
And Hodari's with Kiburi now. I wouldn't want him to get hurt.**

Baliyo said, "Of course you wouldn't."

**Makuu:  
Hodari? Who's he?**

**Bunga:  
You know, little gecko, about yea high.**

**Makuu:  
That little guy? If he wants to be with crocodiles, he'll have to take his chances.**

Baliyo said, "That doesn't sound too friendly."

**Kion:  
We can stick around in case Kiburi comes back.**

**Makuu:  
We don't need your help. We crocs can take care of ourselves.**

Fuli said, "Not when Kiburi's float knows everything about what they've been doing."

**Kion:  
Well, okay.**

**Kiburi:  
We'll give the Lion Guard time to move off. Then it's payback time.**

**Hodari:  
Payback time? ****Thought we were just going to get water.**

**Kiburi:  
Oh, don't worry. We'll get the water. And the watering hole.**

Bunga said, "We kinda figured that would happen."

**(Hodari Gulps)**

**Beshte:  
Guys, I'm worried about Hodari. If he's still hanging out with Kiburi, he might get really hurt.**

**Kion:  
Okay, Beshte. ****Let's see if we can find him. Ono?**

**Ono:  
On it!**

**(Crocs Growling)  
****(Crocs Grunting)  
****(Grunts)**

Kini said, "It's a crocodile fight."

**Tamka:  
Ha! The little gecko was right!**

**Nduli:  
Ha! We know all your moves.**

**(Both Grunting)**

Bunga said, "This will not go on without us knowing it."

**Makuu:  
Kiburi. Only brave enough to challenge me when I'm hurt?**

**Kiburi:  
Your days of leadership are over, Makuu. **

**(Makuu's Bone Cracks)  
(Makuu Grunts)**

Rafa said, "This isn't looking good."

**Hodari:  
Kiburi, stop! You can't just attack Makuu. ****You have to call for a Mashindano to challenge his leadership. It's the crocodile way.**

**Kiburi:  
Crocodile way? (Chuckles) Don't tell me about the crocodile way, gecko.**

**(Hodari Yells)**

Kida said, "Should've guessed he was only using Hodari and would've pulled a stunt like that."

**Makuu:  
The little gecko's right, Kiburi.**

**Kiburi:  
So? Once I'm the leader, the crocodile way will be whatever I say it is!**

**Makuu:  
Huh?**

**Hodari:  
Oh, no! This is all my fault.**

Beshte said, "He shouldn't blame himself. Kiburi tricked him."

**Ono:  
Everyone! Everyone! Kiburi's float is attacking Makuu's watering hole.**

**Beshte:  
Is Hodari with them?**

**Ono:  
Sorry, didn't see him.**

**Fuli:  
Kion?**

**Kion:  
Makuu might not want our help, but it's still our job to try.**

Baliyo said, "Good point because Makuu is leader of the crocs and Kiburi is attacking Makuu and his float."

**(Kiburi Growls)  
****(Makuu Grunts)  
****(Kiburi and Makuu Grunting)**

Koda said, "That's some fight." Bunga said, "And we're not gonna wait around to find out who wins."

**Kion:  
Kiburi! Enough!**

Kopa said, "Looks like you showed up in time again."

**Kiburi:  
This isn't your fight, Lion Guard.**

Kion said, "Except that it is because he's an Outlander going against Pride Lands rules."

**Kion:  
And this isn't your watering hole. ****Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**(Grunts)**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi!**

**Tamka:  
Huh?**

**(Ono Yells)**

**Nduli:  
Hey!**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**(Nduli Grunts)  
****(Beshte Grunts) **

**Kiburi's Croc:  
Whoa!**

Kiara said, "Good job on protecting Makuu's float."

**Beshte:  
Hodari! You okay? I was worried about you, little buddy.**

**Hodari:  
(Chuckles) I...I'm still your buddy? Even after I joined the bad guys?**

**Beshte:  
You were never a bad guy, Hodari. And I will always be your friend. Till the Pride Lands end.**

Bunga said, "Nicely put, Big B." Fuli said, "I wish that you could've kept that in mind on our journey."

**(Makuu Grunting)  
****(Kiburi Snarls)**

**Kion:  
Kiburi, let Makuu go.**

**Kiburi:  
You make me.**

Kion said, "I would've been happy to."

**(Kion Snarls)**

**Tamka:  
(Laughs) Take that, lion cub.**

Kion said, "He asked for it."

**Kiburi:  
Now it's just you and me.**

**(Makuu Grunts)**

**Hodari:  
Beshte, we have to help Makuu.**

**Beshte:  
Hop on.**

**Hodari:  
Just get me close, Beshte. I've got an idea.**

Beshte said, "And that idea works."

**(Kion Grunts)  
****(Beshte Grunts)**

**Hodari:  
Close enough.**

**Kiburi:  
Get off me, gecko.**

**Hodari:  
Makuu... Use the wide tail spin.**

**(Makuu Grunts)**

**Hodari:  
Now.**

**(Makuu Grunts)  
****(Kiburi Groaning)**

Baliyo said, "That was a great idea from someone so small."

**Hodari:  
You did it!**

**Kion:  
Kiburi, time for you and your float to go back to the Outlands.**

**Kiburi:  
This isn't over Makuu.**

**Kion:  
It is now. ****(Roaring)**

**(Kiburi's Float Screaming)  
****(Wind Whooshing)**

Bunga said, "I never get tired of seeing the bad guys go flying."

**Makuu:  
Hodari, right?**

**Hodari:  
Yep, that's me.**

**Makuu:  
That was a brave thing you did back there.**

**Hodari:  
Really?**

**Makuu:  
Yes. ****You have the heart of a true crocodile. If you still want to, you're welcome to join my float.**

Koda said, "So you have to prove yourself to a crocodile."

**Hodari:  
Me, on your... Me...**

**Makuu:  
Don't make me regret it.**

**Hodari:  
Yes, Makuu. ****That would be the best thing ever.**

**Makuu:  
Very well. Crocodiles, welcome Hodari. The honorary crocodile.**

**Crocodiles (Chanting):  
Hodari, Hodari, Hodari.**

Kopa said, "Well, he made his dream come true."


	52. Divide and Conquer

**Divide and Conquer**

Kida asked, "What is this about?" Emily said, "Oh. It's about when the jackals and hyenas team up and split up to cause the Kion's Guard to split up to save animals. Those were just a test to see if the Guard would react like Scar thought that they would, the real target was Rafiki." Chloe said, "Okay, sis. Enough spoiling. It is time for them to watch."

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Twiga:  
Just run, Juhudi! Don't look back!**

Baliyo said, "You would think those hyenas would've learned by now."

**(Hyenas Growling)**

**Cheezi:  
Janja, the Lion Guard's comin'! All of 'em!**

**Janja:  
(Laughs) Not for long.**

Kini asked, "What does he mean by that?" Fuli sighed and said, "You'll see. We have to split up this time."

**(Jackals Barks)**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Oh, no. Reirei's jackals! They're going after some pangolins on the Chakula Plains!**

Kini said, "Oh. That's what Janja meant by not for long."

**Beshte:  
The Chakula Plains? That's a long way's away.**

**Kion:  
Fuli, you and Bunga go help the pangolins! Ono, show 'em the way!**

Fuli said, "Bunga doesn't get there in time to help fight the jackals." Ono said, "Oh. That's the day we went to Tamaa for help."

**Ono:  
On it.**

**Fuli:  
****Huwezi.**

**Bunga:  
****Zuka zama.**

**Kion:  
Come on, Beshte. We need to save those giraffes!**

**(All Laughing)**

**Kion:  
Back off, Janja!**

Bunga said, "These two fights are weird."

**Janja:  
You two, deal with them.**

**(Both Growl)  
(Kion Grunts)**

**Beshte****:**_**  
**_**Twende Kiboko!**

Kiara said, "You are unstoppable when you want to be."

**(Tano Whimpers)  
(Nne Growls)**

**Janja:  
Keep 'em busy, fur-brains!**

**Beshte:  
Kion, there's too many of 'em! Can't you use the Roar?**

**Kion:  
It might hurt Twiga and Juhudi.**

Beshte said, "Good point."

**(Kion Grunts)**

**Janja:  
(Laughs) You can't run forever, giraffes!**

**Twiga:  
You know, you're right!**

Fuli said, "That was a good kick by Juhudi."

**Janja:  
(Screams) Oof! Oh... ****That's enough, fellas! Let's head home!**

Fuli said, "That fight with Janja was way too easy." Bunga said, "Yeah. Way easier than normal."

**Cheezi:  
Uh, okay, Janja!**

**Chungu:  
Wait for us!**

**Beshte:  
That was weird. They just quit.**

**Kion:  
It's a good thing. They had us way outnumbered. ****You two okay?**

**Twiga:  
Yes. Thank you, Kion! ****Come, dear. Let's get back to our group!**

Kion said, "That day just kept getting weirder."

**Beshte:  
Should we go help Fuli and Bunga with the jackals?**

**Kion:  
Let's make sure Janja and his clan are really heading back to the Outlands first.**

Baliyo said, "That's probably the best plan."

**(Reirei Laughing)**

**Goigoi:  
Hold still, ya varmints!**

**Reirei:  
Ugh! Wow, these things are pesky! But they sure do taste good!**

Fuli said, "If they ever got the chance to eat them."

**Goigoi:  
Yeah! Crunchy on the outside, chewy on the inside!**

**(Pangolins Whimpers)**

**Reirei:  
Now, now. Don't be scared. We're just here to share a friendly meal.**

Ono said, "They'll try."

**Goigoi:  
Yeah. (Laughs) You. (Growls) ****Hey! Where'd the pangy-lins go?**

**Reirei:  
Goigoi, you good-for-nothin'! Ya scared 'em so they rolled up into balls!**

**Goigoi:  
Huh! Well, look at that! Ow! Pointy, sharp balls!**

Kida said, "He really isn't the smartest."

**(Female Jackal Giggles)**

**Reirei:  
Hey! How many times do I gotta tell ya? Don't play with your food!**

Bunga said, "Aw. That's no fun."

**(Jackal Kids Whimper)**

**Goigoi:  
Aw! Can't we at least roll 'em down the hill?**

**Fuli:  
Leave the pangolins alone! You heard me, Reirei! Back away from the pangolins!**

Fuli said, "This fight is just as weird as the one with Janja."

**Goigoi:  
Uh-oh! It's the Lion Guard!**

**Reirei:  
Only a couple of 'em! Everybody scatter!**

**(Fuli Grunting)**

Fuli said, "That was just getting annoying."

**Reirei:  
Young'uns! Forget what I said before. Play with your food!**

**(Both Laugh)**

**Fuli:  
Hey, stop kicking the pangolins!**

Ono said, "We tried to save the pangolins."

**Goigoi:  
Reirei, look! Now's our chance! Grab 'em!**

**(Pangolins All Fart)  
(Jackals All Exclaim)  
****(All Cough)**

Rafa said, "That's just disgusting."

**Fuli:  
(Coughs) Whoa!**

**(Ono Squawks)  
**

**Goigoi:  
(Coughs) That smells worse than me!**

**Reirei:  
Come on. Fun's over!**

Beshte said, "You're right, that was as weird as mine and Kion's fight with Janja and his clan."

**Goigoi:  
Right behind ya, sugar snout!**

All the cubs were grossed out."

**Fuli:  
You guys okay?**

**(All Grunt)**

**Ono:  
(Sighs) No thanks to us.**

**Bunga:  
(Pants) Whoo! What happened? Did we win?**

Kopa said, "You finally got there."

**Fuli:  
Not exactly. What kept you?**

**Bunga:  
Hey! I never said I was the fastest!**

**Fuli:  
Ono, can you see where they're going?**

**Ono:  
Affirmative. They appear to be heading for the Outlands!**

Koda said, "That's a good sign, I guess."

**Fuli:  
At least we can chase them home. ****Huwezi**

**Bunga:  
(Pants) Just try... to keep up with me! ****Zuka... Zama...**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
Looks like the jackals are back in the Outlands.**

**Beshte:  
Hyenas, too.**

**Fuli:  
You think it's weird? Both of them attacking at the exact same time?**

**Kion:  
Yeah. And let's hope it never happens again. It split us up. And when we split up, we're weaker.**

Rani said, "You got that right but your team does a good job during the day time."

**Bunga:  
Hey, it all worked out! We still saved all the animals and chased the bad guys away, right?**

**Kion:  
Twiga and Juhudi saved themselves. And then the hyenas just left.**

**Fuli:  
Same thing happened with the pangolins and the jackals.**

Baliyo said, "Try easiest fights ever." Bunga said, "The fight with Scar was never easy. For one thing, we didn't know how to defeat Scar for the longest time."

**Kion:  
Hmm.**

**Beshte:  
Don't worry, Kion. Maybe it was just a coincidence.**

Fuli said, "Except it wasn't."

**Ono:  
Oh, no. I don't think it was...The hyenas and jackals are heading across the Outlands together!**

**Fuli:  
Together? But they don't even like each other!**

Baliyo said, "Reminds me of Ora, Makucha, and Chuluun. They don't like each other and yet they worked together." Kion said, "The only difference is that Scar is way smarter than those three and he's made of fire. And the jackals, hyenas, crocodiles, and vultures all follow Scar."

**Ono:  
Indeed. Hyenas have even been known to hunt jackals.**

**Bunga:  
Bleurgh. Who'd want to eat jackals?**

**Kion:  
Then that means the attacks weren't a coincidence! They must be working together!**

**Fuli:  
Why would they do that?**

**Kion:  
To split us up! That way, they both had us outnumbered! And if they did it once, they might do it again.**

Fuli said, "And they do try to do it again."

**Fuli:  
If you're right, what are we going to do?**

**Bunga:  
Easy! We just have to be in two places at once!**

Baliyo said, "That's impossible." Kion said, "Yes and no. We maybe not able to be in two places at once but Tamaa can make it seem like we are."

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Kion:  
Actually, that's not a bad idea.**

**Fuli:  
Two places at once? Kion, how can we possibly do that?**

**Kion:  
With a little help, that's how!**

Beshte said, "Tamaa can easily sound like us which is why we need his help."

**(All Laughing)**

**Thurston:  
It's like I'm talking to myself!**

**Tamaa (Imitating Thurston):  
It sure is! And you thought only zebras could sound this silly!**

**(All Laugh)**

The cubs laughed.

**Thurston:  
I do sound silly! (Laughs)**

**Twiga:  
Do you think you can sound like me?**

**Tamaa (Imitating Twiga):  
Of course, I can! But do you think you can hear me way up there?**

**Twiga:  
Oh, delightful!**

**Kion:  
How about me, Tamaa? Can you still sound like me?**

Kini said, "Of course he can. He even pulls pranks on Kiara to make her think that your back." Kion said, "Oh, really? Kiara, you know I would actually be in sight. You have to see it in order to know that it's not Tamaa." Kiara said, "I know. I just act like I think it is you because Tamaa and the cubs love it."

**Tamaa:  
Uh, Kion. This isn't what it looks like! Er...sounds like!**

**Fuli:  
Oh, yeah? What is it?**

**Tamaa:  
My life of crime is over! ****I don't imitate animals to trick them out of their food anymore. These days I do it to make 'em laugh and they just give me their food!**

Kiara said, "That's good."

**Thurston:  
We certainly do!**

**Tamaa (Imitating Thurston):  
Hear that? They certainly do!**

**(Animals Laugh)**

**Beshte:  
(Chuckles) ****It is pretty funny.**

**Tamaa (Imitating Beshte):  
Yeah, I think so, too.**

**(All Laugh)**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
I'm glad to hear you kept your promise, Tamaa. But we're not here to check up on you. We need your help.**

Fuli said, "As much as I would hate to admit this, but we really did."

**Tamaa:  
The Lion Guard needs my help? Little old me? Tamaa the Drongo? Sorry, everybody! Show's over!**

**Thurston:  
Ta-ta.**

**Tamaa (Imitating Thurston):  
Ta-ta.**

**Thurston:  
(Laughs) I just said ta-ta to me! (Laughs)**

The cubs laughed.

**Tamaa:  
So what's up, kids? You need entertainment for a party at Pride Rock? I've got Simba's voice down pretty good!**

Simba said, "Now that's just strange. But not as strange as Scar being back as fire."

**Kion:  
No, that's not it. This is something serious.**

**Tamaa:  
Really? Huh. I usually do comedy, but okay.**

**Kion:  
Remember how you scared the hyenas by imitating our voices?**

**Tamaa:  
Hey, I only did that because I had no choice. But no disrespect intended.**

Fuli said, "We weren't offended by that commit."

**Kion:  
Yeah. Well, we want you to do it again.**

**Tamaa:  
All I can say is... (Imitates Bunga) ****Zuka Zama!**

**Bunga:  
This guy is un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Tamaa:  
So what's the plan? I imitate your voices to distract the bad guys... while you jump on them from behind?**

**Kion:  
Not exactly. You're going to imitate our voices, but we're not going to be there.**

Vitani said, "Like that's a smart idea." Bunga said, "It actually is."

**Tamaa:  
Now let me get this straight. You're not going to be there. But the bad guys will be?**

**Bunga:  
Oh, sure! A whole bunch of 'em! Hyenas, jackals. Not sure which.**

**Tamaa:  
You do remember that the last time I almost ended up as hyena food, right?**

**Beshte:  
Don't worry, Tamaa. We won't let anything happen to you.**

**Tamaa:  
Really? You promise?**

**Kion:  
I think a clever bird like you should be able to handle himself.**

Rafa said, "That's a good point."

**Fuli:  
Yeah. We're just dealing with jackals and hyenas. Not somebody smart.**

Bunga said, "That's what we all thought at first until we had no choice but to go to the volcano to get volcanic ash." Kida asked, "Why would you need volcanic ash?" Chloe said, "You'll find out after this."

**Janja:  
The plan worked, Scar. Th...the Lion Guard split up to chase us! Just like you said they would!**

**Reirei:  
That's right. (Laughs) We had 'em chasing their own tails.**

Fuli said, "Not for long."

**Scar:  
Excellent.**

**Janja:  
Yeah, yeah! But, uh...Why'd we go to all that trouble? We still came back with nothin'!**

**Scar:  
These first attacks were merely a test to see if Kion would react as I predicted. The next attack is the one that counts. Because next time your target will be Rafiki!**

Beshte said, "They'll soon found out that Rafiki isn't easy to handle." Koda asked, "Why's that?" Bunga said, "Because Rafiki is smarter and knows how to keep them at bay."

**Janja:  
Rafiki? **

**Reirei:  
You want to get rid of that old monkey?**

**Scar:  
That "old monkey" is dangerous. He has the ability to sense the Lions of the Past.**

**Chungu:  
Ooh, ooh! That means he can sense you!**

Ono said, "Strangely enough, Chungu is right about something."

**Scar:  
Amazingly, you're right. And I don't want anyone in the Pride Lands to know I've returned... At least, not yet!**

**Janja:  
Okay. Me and my boys will head to Rafiki's Tree. Reirei's jackals can distract the Guard by goin' after some zebras or somethin'.**

**Reirei:  
I think my pack should eliminate Rafiki while you fur-brains go after something you can handle, like a couple of grass rats!**

Fuli said, "Of course they are arguing who will do what."

**Janja:  
We'll deal with Rafiki! You don't send a jackal to do a hyena's job!**

**Scar:  
Enough! Janja, you can have Rafiki. Reirei, the jackals can take lead next time.**

**Janja:  
Humph.**

**Scar:  
But the skinks have informed me that Rafiki is not at his tree. He's near Mapango Cliffs...meditating.**

Beshte said, "It still won't be easy to get Rafiki."

**Janja:  
Oh, okay, Scar. Don't worry. We'll find him. If Reirei can keep half of the Lion Guard away from him.**

**Reirei:  
We jackals always do our job.**

**Janja:  
Then Rafiki'll never know what hit him.**

**Scar:  
Good. Then proceed with the plan. Divide... And conquer! (Laughs Maliciously)**

Kion said, "Won't be as easy this time around."

**Janja:  
Ya hear that, Reirei? Scar's lettin' me take care of Rafiki! 'Cause us hyenas is smarter!**

**Reirei:  
Smarter than who? A grub worm?**

**Janja:  
Smarter than you, that's who!**

**Reirei:  
Don't make me laugh, Janja. We Jackals are the smartest animals around.**

Fuli scoffed and said, "Neither one of them is smart enough to take us on and win."

**[Start "We're the Smartest"]**

**Yes, us Jackals  
****Are as smart as they come  
****If you want somebody clever  
****We are number one  
****Don't be fooled if we snooze  
****We never miss a trick  
****You can't catch us off guard  
****'Cause we think so quick**

**All:  
****Yeah we're smartest**

**Reirei:  
****No one can say the same**

**All:  
****Yeah we're smartest**

**Reirei:  
****That's our claim to fame  
****Brighter than bright,****cagey and shrewd  
****So much funner than to lie to you  
****We're the smartest**

**Janja:  
****Us Hyenas,****We got more smarts than you  
****When it comes to scheming  
****We know what to do  
****It's more than ****just good looks  
****We got brains for brains  
****In fact, we're so brilliant  
****Acting dumb ****takes great pains**** Ow, fur brains.**

**All:  
****We're the smartest**

**Both:  
****No one can say the same**

**All:  
****We're the smartest**

**Both:  
****That's our claim to fame  
****Oh, yeah  
****We're brighter than bright  
****Cagey and shrewd  
****So much smarter ****than the likes of you**

**All:  
****We're the smartest**

**Reirei:  
****You can't say the same**

**All:  
****We're the smartest**

**Janja:  
****You can't say the same**

**All:  
****We're the smartest**

**Reirei:  
****You can't say because**

**All:  
****We're the smartest**

**[End "We're the Smartest"]**

Anga said, "None of them are smarter than Ono."

**Ono:  
Hmm. No sign of Janja...****Hapana! ****Everyone, everyone! Reirei's jackals are going after some gazelles!**

**Kion:  
What about the hyenas?**

**Ono:  
Didn't see them.**

**Fuli:  
Maybe those other attacks were a coincidence after all.**

Rani said, "Except they weren't."

**Kion:  
I still don't think so. Ono, keep an eye out for Janja. In the meantime, we'll take on Reirei. Tamaa, you're with us.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

**Tamaa (Imitating Ono):  
Affirmative!**

The cubs laughed."

**(Jackals Barking)**

**Kion:  
There they are, come on.**

**(All Barking)**

**Ono:  
Hyenas. But who are they going after? Oh, no! Kion! The hyenas! They're moving in on Rafiki!**

**Kion:  
Rafiki?**** Heyvi kabisa!**** We have to save Rafiki! Tamaa, we're gonna need your help after all.**

Bunga said, "Yes. We can see Reirei and the jackals' reaction when Tamaa tricks them."

**Tamaa:  
So, what do I do again?**

**Kion:  
Just keep the jackals confused till we get back! Stay out of sight and do your stuff! Let's go.**

Kini said, "This has gotta be fun."

**Tamaa:  
Okay, Tamaa. Showtime!**

**Reirei:  
Come out, come out, wherever you are!**

**Goigoi:  
Yeah! Come out peaceful and you won't get hurt! Well, we ain't gonna hurt 'em. We're just gonna eat 'em!**

Kida said, "That doesn't sound any better."

**Tamaa (Imitates Ono):  
Kion! Fuli! I found the jackals! They're over here!**

**Reirei:  
The Lion Guard? But it can't be all of 'em. Scar said they'd split up again!**

Kiara said, "Except they didn't, it's a trick."

**Tama:  
(Imitates Kion) Good job, Ono! Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, let's surround them!  
(Imitates Fuli) They won't get past me! ****Huwezi!****  
(Imitates Beshte) Okay, Kion. ****Twende kiboko!****  
(Imitates Bunga) You got it! ****Zuka Zama!  
****(Imitates Kion) We have got them surrounded now, Lion Guard!**

**Reirei:  
Wait. Why is all the Lion Guard here?**

The cubs laughed at her reaction.

**Goigoi:  
You think maybe Scar was wrong?**

**Reirei:  
Maybe... But if they're all here, Janja's got Rafiki all to himself. So I guess it's a good thing!**

**Goigoi:  
Good thing for them. Not so good fer us! (Gulps)**

The cubs laughed.

**(Rafiki Hums)**

**Janja:  
There he is. That crazy old monkey don't stand a chance against us!**

Bunga said, "So they thought because they haven't seen Rafiki's moves yet." Kini said, "Believe it or not, me and Rafa hasn't seen Rafiki's moves yet."

**Chungu:  
Yeah. ****(Laughs Hysterically) **

**Cheezi:  
Janja, you think we should keep a lookout for the Lion Guard?**

**Janja:  
Nah! They don't stand a chance, either. We got 'em outnumbered, remember? Now, come on!**

Fuli said, "He only thinks that because we haven't arrived yet."

**Cheezi:  
Janja, that fire's heading this way!**

**Janja:  
Don't worry, fur brain, that's part of Scar's plan. We'll be halfway home before that fire gets here.**

Koda said, "You not only have to deal with hyenas, but you also have to do with fire." Bunga said, "There'll be jackals later on."

**Cheezi:  
But, uh...**

**Janja:  
Shh! I'm talking, fur-brains! We're gettin' close! Now spread out. Now!**

**(Rafiki Exclaims)**

**Janja (Stutters):  
What?**

The cubs laughed.

**(Rafiki Exclaims)  
****(Grunting)  
(Hyenas Groans)**

**Janja:  
(Stuttering) What? (Groans) All the Lion Guard is here? This is not going the way it's supposed to!**

The cubs laughed.

**Tamaa:  
(Imitates Kion) Don't let those jackals get away, Fuli!  
****(Imitates Fuli) Do not worry, Kion! I will run circles around them!**

**(All Whimpers)**

**Tamaa (Imitates Beshte):  
Chase them my way, Fuli! I'll stomp on them!**

**Goigoi:  
(Groans) I hate gettin' stomped!**

**Tamaa (Imitates Kion):  
All right, you jackals! I've got no choice but to use my roar! **

**Reirei:  
Everybody brace yourself! Here it comes. **

**Tamaa (Imitates Kion):  
(Weakly) Roar!**

Fuli said, "That was a mistake to do." Bunga said, "Yeah, but it's funny how those jackals are reacting."

**Reirei:  
Funny. I thought we'd be flying ears over tail by now.**

**Goigoi:  
Ya. You think maybe Kion's losin' his touch?**

**Reirei:  
(Growls) Not hardly.**

**Tamaa:  
(Chuckles) These jackals are such pushovers! I wish I could see their faces! (Yells)**

**Reirei:  
Guess what, birdie? Your wish just came true!**

Kini said, "Oh, boy."

**Tamaa:  
Sorry! Don't eat me! It...It was all in fun! Just ask K...Kion!**

**Reirei:  
Kion? He tricked us. That means the whole entire Lion Guard must be going after Janja! Come on! We gotta get a'goin'!**

Fuli said, "So that's where Kion's plan faltered."

**Tamaa:  
And I have to warn the Lion Guard!**

**Kion:  
'Til the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Rafiki:  
Ah, that was fun. But it feels good to take a break.**

**(Cheezi Screams)  
****(Grunting)  
(Janja Growls)**

**Bunga**_**:  
**_**Zuka Zama****!**

**Janja:  
Oh! That does it! I'm outta here!**

Rafa said, "Well, he's scared."

**Ono:  
Kion, Janja's getting away!**

**Kion:  
Not for long!**

**Scar:  
Where do you think you're going, coward?**

**Janja (Stutters):  
Scar, what are you doing here?**

**Scar:  
Making sure you don't ruin the plan. Now go back there and fight!**

**Janja (Stutters):  
But, they got us outnumbered!**

**Scar:  
Not for long.**

The cubs and Baliyo was shaking.

**Kion:  
What in the Pride Lands?**

Fuli said, "I didn't know that you saw Scar in the fire that day." Kion said, "All of you thought it was just a burn mark."

**Tamaa:  
Kion! Kion! Kion, I'm sorry, the jackals caught me.**

**Kion:  
Are you okay?**

**Tamaa:  
Yeah, but, well... Look.**

**(Jackals Barking)**

**Janja:  
Now we got us a fair fight! ****(Laughing)**

Bunga said, "No wonder what drew you back to that section."

**Tamaa:  
I didn't mean to mess up your plan.**

**Kion:  
Don't worry, Tamaa. You did what you could. Now try to stay above the fight so you won't get hurt!**

Ono said, "That's a good idea."

**Tamaa:  
I can do that.**

**Kion:  
Lion Guard, with me!**

**Bunga:  
But we're just about to win!**

**(All Barking)**

**Bunga:  
Or maybe not.**

**Fuli:  
Come on! Regroup with Kion!**

Kion said, "Like I said, that day got weirder."

**Kion:  
Rafiki? You probably wanna stop meditating now.**

**Rafiki:  
Is the fight still going on?**

**Ono:  
Actually, it's about to get worse.**

**Janja:  
Hey, Kion! Feeling outnumbered again? (Laughs) So, you wanna hand over the monkey? Or we gonna do this the hard way?**

Kiara said, "Since I known Kion, he has never done things the easy way and he would never hand over a friend."

**Bunga:  
I pick the hard way!**

**Kion:  
I'm with you, Bunga. The hard way.**

**Beshte:  
****Poa.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Rafiki:  
Very well.**

**Kion:  
Everyone. Till the Pride Lands end.**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**(All Exclaiming)  
(All Grunts)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
****Zuka Zama!**

**Goigoi:  
Ow!**

**(Screams)  
(Male Jackal Whimpers)  
(Exclaims)  
(Janja Grunts)  
(Growls)**

**Tamaa (Imitates Beshte):  
Look out, Janja! ****Twende kiboko!**

**(Kion Growls)  
(Grunting)**

Kini said, "That was a good trick."

**Janja:  
All right, all right, enough!**

**Reirei:  
(Yelps) ****We surrender.**

**Kion:  
Good! Now get out of the Pride Lands!**

**(Overlapping Barking)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
One good thing about the hyenas and jackals fighting together.**

**Beshte:  
What's that, little B?**

**Bunga:  
We get to watch them run away together!**

Fuli said, "Good point."

**Tamaa:  
I've never won a battle before!**

**Ono:  
Feels good, doesn't it?**

**Tamaa:  
Sure does. But I think once is enough for me. From now on, I'm going to... (Imitate Thurston) panic and run! (Normal Voice) Uh, fly. Ta ta!**

The cubs laughed but Kiara noticed Kion walking away from the group in the film and asked, "Where are you going?" Kion said, "I was going back to where the fire was at to see what I saw in the flame."

**Rafiki:  
Thank you, Lion Guard. It has been a long time since I embraced my inner warrior.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah, it was fun! Right, Kion? Kion?**

Kovu said, "Looks like no one noticed that you left the group."

**Kion:  
Huh?**

**Rafiki:  
What has you looking so confused, young Kion?**

**Kion:  
I wish I knew.**

**Rafiki:  
That pattern. I have seen it before...**

**Kion:  
You have?**

**Rafiki:  
Yes. In paintings of the past...**

**Kion:  
What is it? What does it mean?**

**Rafiki:  
It is a sign of horrible evil.**

Baliyo said, "That looks like Scar's eye with the scar on it."

**Ono:  
What sign?**

**Fuli:  
You mean that mark in the dirt?**

**Bunga:  
Come on, Rafiki, there's all kinds of burn marks around here.**

Kion said, "That may be true but none of those burn marks look like that one."

**Beshte:  
Couldn't it just be a coincidence?**

**Rafiki:  
Hmm. Perhaps. But I should consult the paintings of the past, just to be sure.**

**Kion:  
Good idea, Rafiki. Let's hope it is just a coincidence. (Ominous Music Playing)**

Kini said, "That was creepy music that played at the end there."


	53. The Scorpion's Sting

**The Scorpion's Sting**

Kiara said, "Don't tell me this is the one that dad got stung by a scorpion." Chloe said, "It is." Emily said, "This is also where Kion and his Guard find out that Scar has returned because they had to go to the volcano for volcanic ash."

**Bunga:  
Scar was the worst lion ever to rule the Pride Lands! But he didn't stand a chance against my uncles!**

**(All Chuckle)**

Kiara said, "Huh? Timon and Pumbaa didn't defeat Scar."

**Makini:  
What? ****Timon and Pumbaa? They didn't defeat Scar.**

**Kion:  
Makini's right, Bunga.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah. Everyone knows King Simba defeated Scar.**

Simba said, "They are right about that." Baliyo asked, "Why are you all just now talking about this?" Kion said, "Because that day was the same day as the Kumbuka ceremony which is about how dad returned to the Pride Lands, defeated Scar, and had taken his rightful place as King of the Pride Lands."

**Ono:  
Common knowledge, really.**

**Bunga:  
Pfft! ****Everyone says Simba defeated Scar, but he...**

**Makini:  
That's because it was Simba who defeated Scar. ****When Nala told Simba what Scar had done to the Pride Lands, Simba knew he had to return. So Simba confronted Scar, and defeated him after a big battle.**

**(Simba Roars)**

Simba said, "It was a little more complicated than that." Nala said, "Yeah. It took a lot to convince Simba to return to the Pride Lands and he returned to the Pride Lands without anyone knowing."

**Bunga:  
Yeah. But Simba ****couldn't a done it without my uncles! ****See? Uncle Timon did a dance for the hyenas.**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) And... How did that help?**

**Bunga:  
It distracted them so they wouldn't help Scar.**

**Makini:  
Yes. And while Timon danced, Simba defeated Scar. ****And reclaimed the Pride Lands as the true king!**

**Kion:  
And that's what today's Kumbuka ceremony is all about.**

Baliyo said, "There's never a day that you guys don't have something going on." Kiara said, "That's because a lot of things happened to the Pride Lands."

**Bunga:  
Yeah, well, you have your story. I have my uncles'.**

**Beshte:  
Well, one thing's for sure. ****Scar was really bad news.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah. ****I'm glad he's not in charge anymore.**

**Ono:  
Can you imagine what things would be like with him still around? ****(Shudders)**

**Kion:  
They wouldn't be good.**

Bunga said, "We still had no clue that Scar was back."

**Scar:  
Friends, ****today, we will end Simba's reign, ****and destroy the Lion Guard.**

Fuli said, "They will try and they will fail."

**Janja:  
Great!**

**Kiburi:  
Finally.**

**Mzingo:  
Capital.**

**Scar:  
Tell your followers to be ready.**

**Janja:  
Uh, Scar? Just one question. ****How do you... (Hesitates) We ****plan on takin' down Simba and the Lion Guard in the same day?**

**Reirei:  
For once, I gotta agree with the hyena. ****It ain't gonna be easy.**

**Scar:  
Yes, I know. ****Which is precisely why I have brought in some help. And here it comes now.**

**(Sumu Roars)**

Ono said, "That's the scorpion that stings King Simba."

**Janja:  
Scorpion! (Exclaims) Look out! Comin' through!**

**Kiburi:  
Watch it!**

The cubs laughed.

**Scar:  
(Sighs) He's not going to sting you, Janja.**

**Ushari:  
Yesss. Sumu's venom is reserved for a more Royal target.**

**Scar:  
You know what to do, Sumu.**

**Sumu:  
And do it, I will.**

**Janja:  
(Shudders) Is he gone yet?**

**Kiburi:  
Yeah. Now get down.**

**(Janja Grunts)**

The cubs laughed again.

**Scar:  
The Pride Landers foolishly celebrate today as the day Simba defeated me. ****But soon it will be known as the day I returned. ****And stop Simba and the Lion Guard once and for all. (Laughs Evilly)**

**Rafiki:  
Royal Family! Lion Guard! ****Herds of the Pride Lands! ****Welcome to the great Kumbuka celebration!**

**All:  
Yay!**

**(Trumpets Happily)  
****(Monkeys Cheering)**

**Bunga:  
Now that's what I call a party.**

Kida said, "They all look happy to be there." Bunga said, "That soon changes."

**[Start "Good King Simba"]**

**Rafiki:  
Today is the day we celebrate  
****The most wondrous victory  
****Let everyone participate  
****From Pride Rock to the tallest tree  
****Before pray we for freedom  
****He return to make thing right  
****So every time that you see him  
****You can shout with delight  
**

**Pride Landers:  
Good King Simba  
**

**Rafiki:  
Takes care of everything  
**

**Pride Landers:  
Good King Simba  
**

**Rafiki:  
The true and rightful king**

**Pride Landers:  
Good King Simba  
****Hail, hail, hail to the king  
****Hail, hail, hail to the king**

**(Sudden Intense Music)**

**Pride Landers:  
Hail, hail, hail to the king**

**[End "Good King Simba"]**

Baliyo said, "He was just stung by a scorpion."

**(All Gasping)**

Kini asked, "What just happened?" Ono said, "A scorpion's venom could kill an animal if the venom isn't gotten out in time."

**Nala:  
Simba!**

**Rafiki:  
Your Majesty! **

**Kion:  
Dad!**

**Fuli:  
The king!**

**Ono:  
Oh, no!**

**Timon:  
No! My baby!**

**Pumbaa:  
We're coming, Simba!**

**Kion:  
Dad! Dad! ****Are you okay?**

**Simba:  
My...tail.**

The cubs sat very still even though they knew he would be okay.

**Rafiki:  
(Gasps) You have been stung. By a scorpion.**

**Kion:  
Ono! Find that scorpion!**

**Ono:  
Affirmative! ****There you are. There's a scorpion running toward the Outlands, Kion! ****It must've been him!**

**Kion:  
Then we've gotta catch him. ****Till the Pride Lands' end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Ono:  
Follow me, everyone!**

**Bunga:  
There he is!**

**Kion:  
I've got him! ****(Effort Grunt) Hmm.**

Rafa asked, "Where did he go?"

**Fuli:  
He went in there!**

**Bunga:  
I'll get him! ****(Effort Grunts)**

**Beshte:  
Dig faster, Lil' B!**

**Ono:  
Hapana! ****That hole must be a tunnel. ****The scorpion just came out of another hole in the Outlands!**

**Bunga:  
That's right, you scorpion! ****And don't come back!**

**Kion:  
Okay, he's gone. ****Now let's go check on my dad.**

Kiara said, "Things weren't much better there."

**(Timon and Pumbaa Comical Sobbing)**

**Kion:  
How is he?**

**Timon:  
Don't ask. Don't ask!**

**(Timon and Pumbaa Sobbing and Screaming)**

**Bunga:  
It's that bad? **

**Pumbaa:  
Actually, we have no idea. ****But that's why you shouldn't ask us.**

**(Timon and Pumbaa Sobbing and Screaming)**

Baliyo said, "Wow. They need to calm down."

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa.**

**(Chorus Vocalizing Softly)**

**Kion:  
Dad! ****Dad...**

Kion said, "It was really strange to see you like that."

**Nala:  
Kion. The scorpion's sting has made your father ****very ill.**

**Kion:  
Well... Then we've gotta do something! ****We've gotta help him!**

**Makini:  
We're trying our best to help him, Kion. ****We just haven't figured out the best way to help him!**

**Rafiki:  
Wait... Wait. ****(Laughs) Of course! ****Volcanic ash! ****It will pull out the venom! ****But only if we get it on time.**

Kini said, "No wonder why you needed the volcanic ash."

**Kion:  
Rafiki?**

**Rafiki:  
Volcanic ash is only found at the top of a volcano. ****But the closest volcano is...**

**Kion:  
In the Outlands. ****Don't worry, Rafiki. ****I'll go get that ash for you.**

**Bunga:  
Ya mean, we will.**

Bunga said, "Yeah, there was no way that we were going to let you go into the Outlands by yourself if we could help it."

**Rafiki:  
Yes. Yes, Lion Guard. ****Go to the volcano! ****Put the ash in here.**

**Bunga:  
Good thinkin', Rafiki. The ash'll be in safe hands with me! ****Oops.**

Kion said, "That is why Makini comes with us."

**Rafiki:  
Hmm, yes. ****Makini. Go with the Lion Guard. ****They will keep you safe, while you keep the ash safe.**

**Makini:  
Oh, I will, Rafiki! I'll do more than keep it safe. ****I'll keep it ****really, really safe!**

**Rafiki:  
Kion. You must get the ash back by sundown.**

**Kion:  
Understood. ****Makini, Lion Guard, let's go!**

Fuli said, "There was no time to lose."

**Scar:  
Well done, my scorpion friend. ****Only volcanic ash can ****help Simba now. ****Which means the Lion Guard will be on their way here to get it. ****Ushari! T****ell the others to get ready. ****The plan is in motion.**

**Ushari:  
Ccccertainly.**

**Sumu:  
You want the Lion Guard to come here?**

**Scar:  
Oh yes, Sumu. ****You've helped me set the perfect trap. ****(Laughs Evilly)**

Kini said, "You are all headed for a trap." Bunga said, "Pfft. Scar didn't know what all the Roar can do and his trap failed."

**(Majestic Music Playing)**

**Kiburi:  
Here they come now. ****Now, remember Scar's plan. ****Where do ya think you're goin', Lion Guard?**

**Kion:  
Hey get out of the way, Kiburi!**

**Kiburi:  
Out of the way? ****You're in my territory, cub. ****And the crocodile way is to defend it.**

Fuli said, "When we're in a rush, you don't want to mess with us."

**Fuli:  
Let us through, Kiburi. We don't have time for this. **

**Kiburi:  
No one tells my float to move. Not without a fight. Now! (Jaws Snapping) **

**Kion:  
Beshte! **

**Beshte:  
You got it, Kion. Twende kiboko!**

**(Crocs Effort Grunts)**

Rafa said, "That was too easy."

**Bunga:  
See ya later, croc-iddy crocs! **

**Makini:  
I'm sure glad we got past those crocs! **

**Kion:  
Yeah, but they costed us time. We have to move faster. **

**Fuli:  
Don't worry, Kion. We won't let anything else slow us down.**

Beshte said, "That was easier said than done."

**(Lion Guard Gasp)  
****(Jackals Growling)**

**Reirei:  
Well, well. Who do we have here?**

**Goigoi:  
Uh, it's the Lion Guard, honey.**

**Reirei:  
I know that, Goigoi.**

**Kion:  
Then you should also know how to get out of our way. ****We're comin' through.**

**Bunga:  
That's right! ****Honey badger style. ****Zuka Zama! ****(Farting)**

**(Jackals Coughing)**

The cubs laughed and Baliyo said, "You didn't even have to fight them."

**Kion:  
Let's go!**

**Fuli:  
Ew. Gotta admit, ****I'm glad I'm on Bunga's side.**

**Ono:  
Indeed. It's definitely better than being behind him.**

Fuli said, "Getting that ash was easier said than done."

**(Lion Guard Panting For Breath)**

Kiara said, "You all look tired." Kion said, "We didn't really have time to catch our breath."

**Beshte:  
We made it. **

**Bunga:  
Now we just gotta go...up it.**

**Janja:  
(Snickering) ****You gotta deal with us first.**

**(Hyenas Growling)**

Koda said, "You are fighting all the Outlanders."

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Janja:  
Get 'em, boys!**

**Kion:  
No time for a fight! ****We just gotta get past 'em!**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) ****Leave him alone!**

Koda said, "Good job by getting Janja off of dad."

**Cheezi:  
(Laughs) C'mere, cheetah!**

**Fuli:  
Forget about it, Cheezi! ****Huwezi!**

**(Cheezi Whimppering)  
****(Chungu Growling)**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

The cubs laughed.

**Makini:  
No! Go away! Shoo!**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**Makini:  
Thanks, Beshte!**

**Fuli:  
Makini, stick out your staff!**

**Makini:  
Okay! How come?**

**(Cheezi Grunts)  
****(Janja Whimpers)**

**Makini:  
Oh! That's why!**

The cubs laughed hard."

**Fuli:  
Good one, Makini!**

**Kion:  
Now let's go get that ash!**

**(Hyenas Whimpering)**

Bunga said, "That's almost all of the bad guys in the Outlands."

**Makini:  
There sure are a lot ****of bad guys in the Outlands.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, but usually, all of 'em don't attack us on the same day.**

**Beshte:  
My dad says there's a first time for everything.**

**Kion:  
I know we're all tired. ****But we better keep going. ****It's almost sundown. **

**Fuli:  
We're with you, Kion.**

Fuli said, "We are always with you because we are a team and we're friends."

**(Lion Guard and Makini Out of Breath Panting)**

Baliyo said, "Looks like you are all out of breath."

**Kion:  
We made it. ****Good job, everyone.**

**Ono:  
I see the volcanic ash! ****Down there!**

**Kion:  
Great! Let's get it and go!**

**(Eerie Music Playing)**

**Makini:  
I've got it! I've got it! ****Well, actually, the gourd's got the ash. ****But I've got the gourd!**

**Ono:  
And we have just enough time to get back by sundown.**

Fuli said, "But we weren't quiet counting on Scar and his trap." Kini asked, "You mean that wasn't it?" Bunga said, "No."

**Makini:  
Ready! Let's go!**

**Beshte:  
Don't worry, Kion. Your dad's going to be all right.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. My dad's gonna be okay.**

Kion said, "As you all can see, dad will be okay."

**(Earth Gurgling)  
****(Lion Guard and Makini Gasp in Shock)**

**Scar:  
(Laughs Evilly) I'm afraid you're wrong about that, Kion. ****(Laughs Evilly) ****Surprise. ****(Wicked Laugh)**

The cubs jumped and went for their parents.

**Kion:  
You! ****I've saw you before. ****In the fire. ****You're Scar.**

**Scar:  
Yes, Kion. ****You've guessed correctly. ****Bravo. ****(Chuckles Evilly)**

**Kion:  
****We'll deal with him later. ****We've gotta get back to my dad!**

Kion said, "We were too much in a rush to deal with Scar at the moment."

**Scar:  
Stung by a scorpion, was he?**

**Kion:  
What? **

**Bunga:  
How do you know that?**

**Scar:  
Who do you think ****sent that scorpion? ****All part of my plan to finish ****Simba once and for all. ****(Laughs Evilly)**

Vitani said, "Well, his plan obviously failed once again."

**Kion:  
You made my dad sick? ****But... Then you knew ****we'd come here ****looking for ash.**

**Fuli:  
So the crocodile, jackal, ****and the hyena attacks ****were planned.**

**Beshte:  
They're all working together.**

**Ono:  
For Scar!**

**Scar:  
Yes, yes. ****You are all so very smart, aren't you?**

Kovu said, "Looks like you are finally putting Scar's plans into view."

**Kion:  
Looks like your trap failed, Scar. We got the ash. And now we're taking it back to my dad.**

**Scar:  
Oh, no, no, no, Kion. ****You still don't understand. ****I haven't even sprung my trap... ****Until now. ****Army of Scar! ****Attack!**

**Fuli:  
Army of Scar?**

**Ushar:  
You can't escape, Lion Guard. ****(Hissing)**

Bunga said, "That's what they think."

**Kiburi:  
****(Growling) ****This time we get to eat 'em.** **(Jaws Snapping)**

**(Ushari Hissing)**

**Bunga:  
So it's a snake and a few lizards. ****Big deal. We can take 'em!**

**Kion:  
No time, Bunga. We gotta go!** **C'mon, this way!**

**(Scar Laughing Wickedly)  
****(Lion Guard and Makini Gasp)**

**Janja:  
(Laughing) Got ya now, Lion Guard!**

**Kion:  
Everyone, follow me!**

**(Lion Guard and Makini Gasp)**

**Makini:  
Oh, no!**

**Reirei:  
Sure! Come this way! ****I dare ya!**

Kiara asked, "How did you manage to get out when all of you are surrounded?"

**(Ushari Hissing)**

**Makini:  
Oh! They're coming from every direction!**

**Scar:  
Yes. ****(Evil Cackle) ****They are indeed!**

**Kion:  
Ono! See if you can find a way out!**

**Ono:  
Affirmat... Oh! Ow! Ow!**

Ono said, "That was annoying."

**Mzingo:  
Get out of the way, egret!**

**(Ono Grunts and Groans)**

**Makini:  
Vultures, too? ****For someone so evil,** **Scar sure has** **a lot of friends.**

**Beshte:  
Are you alright, Ono?**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.** **(Exclaims)**

Kini said, "That croc almost got Ono."

**Scar:  
(Laughs Evilly) ****You see, Kion? There is no escape.**

**Fuli:  
Uh, Kion?** **It's getting kinda hot.**

Bunga said, "He already has an idea to get us out."

**Beshte:  
Got any good ideas?**

**Bunga:  
Or maybe even a bad one?**

**Kion:  
Everyone get behind me! And stay together! ****I'm warning you. Get out of our way!**

**Mzingo:  
(Laughing) He's warning us?**

**Kiburi:  
Nothin' tastier than a meal with a sense of humor.**

Beshte said, "They really need to learn to listen."

**Scar:  
(Laughs) Planning to use the Roar, Kion? ****Surely you realize** **the massive power of your roar** **will simply make the volcano erupt. ****Just like it did when you helped me return.**

**Fuli:  
What's he talking about?**

**Kion:  
I don't know. But you won't know as much about the Roar as you think, Scar. ****(Roars)**

Kiara said, "Oh, now I get it. Good thinking, Kion." Kion asked, "What did you expect when dad was in trouble?"

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

**Bunga:  
I knew we could take 'em.**

**Kion:  
Let's go!**

**Scar:  
Stop them!**

**(Jackals Growling)**

**Reirei:  
Give it up, Lion Guard!**

**(Kion Roars)**

**Bunga:  
Un-Bunga-lieveable!**

The cubs laughed.

**Janja:  
Get em', boys!**

**(Hyenas Growling)**

**Scar:  
Don't let them take that gourd.**

**(Kion Roars)  
****(Army of Scar Moaning in Pain)**

Kion said, "There was no way that we were going to stop to fight when we were on a time limit."

**Bunga:  
That's what you get for messin' with the Lion Guard!**

**Scar:  
Vultures! Go! Get the ash! ****It's in the mandrill's gourd!**

Simba said, "Scar clearly didn't count on you being o clever and being able to do that with the Roar."

**Kion:  
C'mon, everyone! Hurry!**

**(Makini Effort Grunt)**

**Mzingo:  
Gourd in sight. Vultures, attack!**

**(Vultures Squawking)**

**Makini:  
****(Grunts) ****No! Shoo! Go away!**

**Kion:  
Makini!**

**Ono:  
I'll help her!**

**Bunga:  
Me too!**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi!**

Bunga said, "We weren't going to leave her there."

**Makini:  
No!**

**(Vultures Squawking)  
****(Ono Grunts)  
****(Ono Laughing)**

**Mzingo:  
You two deal with Ono! ****We'll get the gourd!**

**Makini:  
(Gasps) No!**

Kini said, "Of course her staff falls into the lava."

**Mzingo:  
Don't let her get that gourd!**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**(Mzingo Grunts)**

**Makini:  
(Effort Grunts) Oh... I tied it on too tight!**

**Ono:  
Whoo-hoo!**

Fuli said, "Good job, Ono." Ono said, "Thanks."

**Makini:  
Got it! I got it!**

**Mzingo:  
Stop her!**

**Fuli:  
The vultures are coming back!**

**Kion:  
Get behind me! Hurry! ****(Roars)**

**(Mzingo Exclaiming)**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Come on!**

**(All Groaning In Pain)**

**Scar:  
Well...** **It seems to me that the war** **has just begun.**

Bunga said, "And we're gonna win it."

**(Fast-Paced Music Playing)**

**Kion:  
The sun's setting! ****We won't get back in time!**

**Fuli:  
I can get back before the sun sets, Kion. ****But I can't hold the gourd.**

**Makini:  
I'm too big to ride on Fuli.**

**Bunga:  
Maybe you are.** **But I'm not!**

**All:  
Bunga?**

Koda asked, "You for real trust Bunga to hold that gourd?" Kion said, "Yes because right now we have no choice and Bunga is trustworthy."

**Bunga:  
I've got this one, Kion! ****Makini, gimme that gourd.**

**Makini:  
Hold it tight.**

**Bunga:  
We won't let you down.**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi!**

**(Slow Flute Music Playing)  
(Chorus Vocalizing Softly)**

**Bunga:  
Rafiki! Rafiki!**

**Rafiki:  
Bunga?**

**Bunga:  
We got the ash! We got the... ****(Exclaiming)**

**Pumbaa:  
I gotcha!**

**(Bunga Grunts)**

Kopa said, "There goes the ash."

**Rafiki:  
Oof! Yes! (Laughs) Yes! The ash!**

**Nala:  
(Sighs In Relief) Just in time.**

Kion said, "At least you got it there before the sunset." Fuli said, "No problem for me."

**(Out of Breath Panting) **

**Kion:  
Dad! Dad! ****Dad?**

**Simba:  
Kion.**

**Nala:  
Your father is very weak, Kion. ****But he will be fine.**

**Kion:  
Asante.**** Thank you, Rafiki.**

**Rafiki:  
Don't thank me, Kion. It is the Lion Guard who obtained the ash. ****You saved Simba as much as I.**

Kion said, "What we faced was an army, Rani. Three bad guys doesn't count as an army." Kiara asked, "What are you talking about?" Kion said, "Nothing you need to worry about."

**(Timon and Pumbaa Comical Sobbing)**

**Timon:  
Oh! Our baby's okay!**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, I always knew he would be!**

**Rafiki:  
Yes, yes. Now quiet! The King needs to rest.**

**Kion:  
Rafiki. I need to talk** **with my Dad.**

**Rafiki:  
Uh-uh. Not now, Kion. ****Simba must rest for his body to heal. ****You can talk later.**

Baliyo said, "He doesn't even know what you have to talk to Simba about."

**Kion:  
But Rafiki... I saw Scar!**

**Rafiki:  
Scar?**

**Kion:  
Yes. He was in the flames of the volcano. ****He was the one who sent the scorpion to sting my dad. ****I think... ****I think he wants to destroy the Pride Lands!**

Kiara said, "That much is obvious with all the fire he set to the Pride Lands."

**Rafiki:  
Evil... has returned. ****You are right, Kion. ****You must tell Simba about this. ****But first, you must let him rest. ****I will make sure he heals well.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Rafiki. Lion Guard, ****it's our job to protect the Pride Lands. And that job just got a lot harder. It's going to be a tough fight... ****But we will defeat Scar.**

Rani said, "You sound way more determined with this fight than any of the fights at the Tree of Life." Kion said, "That's only because the Pride Lands was where I lived and where my family and friends were at. And I was right about it being a tough fight, it lasted a long while before we finally defeated Scar."


	54. Wisdom of Kongwe

**Wisdom of Kongwe**

Koda asked, "Whose Kongwe?" Fuli said, "She's the oldest and wisest tortoise in the Pride Lands and she can be hard to understand sometimes."

**Mufasa:  
So, Scar has returned?**

**Simba:  
I'm afraid so, Father.**

**Kion:  
It's my fault, Grandfather Mufasa. ****The Roar...**

**Mufasa:  
The Roar has the ability to do both good and evil.**

**Kion:  
I know.**

Vitani said, "No wonder why the Roar can cause such destruction."

**Simba:  
But now that Scar is back, how do we defeat him?**

**Mufasa:  
The appearance of an evil lion from the past is beyond my experience, my son. ****But you have saved the Pride Lands from Scar before. Trust that the wisdom to defeat Scar lies within the Pride Lands, and within the two of you.**

Bunga said, "Like that is clear."

**Kion:  
"The wisdom is within the Pride Lands." Dad? ****Do you think Grandfather means a wise animal?**

Baliyo said, "That's a good guess because Grandmother Janna was just as cryptic."

**Simba:  
Perhaps, and if he did, I know exactly who we should talk to.**

**Makini:  
Me? You want me to escort the wisest animal in the Pride Lands to meet with the King?**

**Rafiki:  
Yes, yes! It is one of the duties of the Royal Mjuzi.**

**Bunga:  
You don't need to send Makini, Simba. ****I can talk to you right now.**

Fuli said, "They aren't looking for advice from you, Bunga."

**Kion:  
I don't think he's looking for advice from you, Bunga.**

**Rafiki:  
Most definitely not.**

**Bunga:  
Okay, your loss.**

**Rafiki:  
Simba seeks counsel from Kongwe, the wisest of the wise.**

Fuli said, "Believe it or not, Kongwe got easier to understand on our journey back to Pride Rock."

**Beshte:  
Oh, yeah! Kongwe's the oldest animal in the Pride Lands. **

**Makini:  
Ooh! Do you know where she is? **

**Beshte:  
Last I heard, she was living along the rocky bank of Urembo River, about a half-a-day's walk from here. **

**Simba:  
Half a day? I'd like to speak to her as soon as possible. **

**Fuli:  
Maybe a half-day for them, but I can do it faster.**

Fuli said, "Fast is what I do best."

**Simba:  
Excellent. Thank you, Fuli. **

**Rafiki:  
Yes! You shall escort the escort. (Laughs) **

**Makini:  
I can't wait! Let's go, Fuli! I'm so excited to spend time with you. I'll learn all about you, and you'll learn all about me. It's going to be so great! Don't you think so, Fuli? Fuli?**

Kini said, "That must've been fun."

**Fuli:  
You coming, Makini? **

**Makini:  
Ooh, yeah! Wait for me. **

**Kion:  
Okay, the rest of us are on patrol. Whatever Scar has planned for the Pride Lands, we need to be ready.**

Koda said, "That's a good idea." Bunga said, "Yes. We get to see the Big B Bridge again." Baliyo said, "I didn't know that was a thing." Vitani said, "Me neither."

**Beshte:  
You got it, Kion! **

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Makini:  
My favorite is definitely bright pink flamingos. ****Oh, but orange and brown giraffes are pretty, too. ****What animal do you think's ****the prettiest, Fuli?**

**Fuli:  
I never really thought about it.**

**Makini:  
Oh, blue turacos! I forgot about them. ****I love blue!**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs In Exasperation) ****Okay, here we are. Urembo River.**

Beshte said, "That was fast, it's not even sunset yet."

**Makini:  
Really? We got here fast.**

**Fuli:  
Fast is what I do. ****So, let's find Kongwe and get her back to the King, quick. ****What does she look like?**

**Makini:  
Ooh, I don't know.**

**Fuli:  
Okay, what kind of animal is she?**

**Makini:  
Don't know that, either.**

Fuli said, "We should've asked about this."

**Fuli:  
Don't you think that's something ****we might have asked Rafiki before we left?**

**Makini:  
Yes, you are so right, Fuli! ****That's definitely something we should have asked Rafiki before we left. ****But at least we know where to find her. ****She should be right here.**

**Fuli:  
Huh, finding her would go a lot faster if we knew what she looked like. ****Whoa!**

Kida asked, "Is that Kongwe?" Fuli said, "Yes, that is indeed Kongwe."

**Kongwe:  
Faster is not always better.**

**Makini:  
Oh, are you Kongwe?**

**Kongwe:  
Yes.**

**Makini:  
Of course, you are. What you just said sounded really wise. But you already know that, being so wise and all. ****And that's why the King needs to see you.**

**Kongwe:  
The King?**

**Fuli:  
Yes, he wants to see you right away.**

**Kongwe:  
I see.**

**Fuli:  
But, of course, you're a tortoise.**

Fuli said, "That is going to be a long and slow walk back to Pride Rock."

**Kongwe:  
Indeed, for my mother was a tortoise. ****A child of a tortoise is also a tortoise.**

Baliyo said, "Seems kind of obvious to me."

**Makini:  
Oh, you are wise. ****Isn't she wise, Fuli?**

**Fuli:  
Uh, I guess? ****Now, let's go. ****We don't want to keep ****the King waiting.**

**Makini:  
Oh, Fuli's right. We should hurry.**

**Kongwe:  
To run is not necessarily to arrive.**

**Makini:  
That sounds super-wise! ****What exactly does it mean?**

**Fuli:  
It means this is gonna be a long trip.**

Kini said, "You don't look happy."

**Beshte:  
So, Kion, does King Simba have a plan to defeat Scar?**

**Kion:  
Not yet. ****Hopefully, this Kongwe ****will have some good ideas.**

Bunga said, "All she does is say that we will find the answer in time." Kion said, "Of which we do." Bunga said, "You mean you do because when Janja switched over to our side, it's obvious that Scar lied about how to defeat him."

**Kion:  
Seeing anything interesting, Ono?**

**Ono:  
Not really. ****Unless you count hyraxes crossing the bridge ****to the watering hole ****as interesting. ****Wait a tick. ****(Gasps) ****There's a rock on the end that looks a little loose.**

**Kion:  
A little loose?**

**(Hyraxes Chattering)**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa! The bridge is unstable! ****Ono, get the hyraxes off the bridge!**

Bunga said, "That entire bridge collapses."

**Ono:  
On it! ****Hyraxes! Back, back!**

**(Hyraxes Chattering) **

**Ono:  
Off the bridge! Hurry!**

**Bunga:  
Ah, I think it's done.**

**(Rumbling)**

**Ono:  
Hapana! Bunga, look out!**

**(Kion Grunts)**

Bunga said, "Thanks for the save." Kion said, "Hakuna matata."

**Ono:  
Guys? Guys?**

**Kion:  
We're good.**

**Ono:  
Oh!**

**Kion:  
Everyone up there okay, Ono?**

**(Hyrax Chattering) **

**Ono:  
Affirmative. ****Though we now have a bunch of thirsty hyraxes ****that can't get to the watering hole. ****Sorry, little guys.**

**Bunga:  
Aw, they look so thirsty. ****Hey! I can go up there and throw 'em across the ravine.**

Fuli said, "Bad idea."

**Ono:  
I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Bunga.**

**Beshte:  
Hmm... **

**Kion:  
What you thinking, Beshte?**

**Beshte:  
Well, if we could move one of those big rocks...**

**Kion:  
It could make another bridge. ****But how would we hold it up?**

**Beshte:  
Don't worry, Kion. I got this. ****Twende Kiboko! ****(Grunting)**

Baliyo said, "No wonder what you meant by Big B Bridge."

**Kion:  
Wow! Nice one, Beshte! ****Ono, little help?**

**Ono:  
Affirmative. ****Back it up a little more, Beshte.**

**Beshte:  
All set.**

Fuli said, "That's creative."

**Ono:  
Go ahead, little guys. **

**(Hyrax Chattering)**

**Beshte:  
Careful, everybody.**

**(Hyrax Chattering Continues)**

**Beshte:  
Aw, any time.**

**Kion:  
Good thinking, Beshte!**

Kion said, "Beshte can be helpful in a lot of situations."

**Bunga:  
Sure was! You make an un-Bunga-lievable bridge, Beshte.**

**Beshte:  
Thanks, Little B.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! The Big B bridge.**

**Ono:  
"The Big B bridge"?**

**Beshte:  
I like it. ****But I always like helping the animals of the Pride Lands.**

Beshte said, "I would always like helping any animal that's kind."

**Fuli:  
Okay, if we keep up this pace, ****I think we can be back at ****Pride Rock just after sundown. ****Or not. (Groans)**

**Makini:  
Fuli, come quick! **

**Fuli:  
Makini? ****Kongwe? You okay?**

**Makini:  
Kongwe found an amazing flower. Look.**

**Fuli:  
Another flower?**

Fuli said, "I lost count of how many flowers they stopped to look at."

**Makini:  
Yeah! ****It's totally different from the last one.**

**Fuli:  
It's a flower.**

**Kongwe:  
(Sniffs) Each bloom ****is unique, Fuli. ****You'd see that if you just stop and observe.**

**Makini:  
That is so true, Kongwe! ****And so wisdom-y!**

**Fuli:  
Okay, but right now we have ****slightly more important things ****to see than flowers, ****like the King!**

**Makini:  
Oh, that's so true, too, Fuli. ****Aren't you excited to see the King, Kongwe?**

**Kongwe:  
I have seen many things, young Mjuzi, ****because I stop and observe.**

Fuli said, "That may be a good technique in some cases but I like to go fast."

**Makini:  
That's probably the best way to see a lot of things.**

**Fuli:  
I see a lot more ****when I'm going fast.**

**Makini:  
Oh, that must be a good way to see things, too.**

**Fuli:  
Oh, it is! ****Trust me.**

Rani said, "You are just like Azaad with the whole fast thing."

**[Start "The Faster I Go"]**

**(Upbeat Music Playing)**

**You won't catch me waiting  
****Wondering where to go  
****When I can get most anywhere  
****There's no point  
****In going slow  
****The faster I go  
****The more that I see  
****It's part of the thrill  
****To be everywhere that I can be  
****There's so much out there waiting for me  
****The faster I go  
****The more that I see  
****So don't tell me stories of strollin' all around  
****No need stoppin' every step  
****To see what's on the ground  
****The faster I go  
****The more that I see  
****It's part of the thrill  
****To be everywhere that I can be  
****There's so much out there waiting for me  
****The faster I go  
****The more that I see  
****Everything that's all that I see  
****Yeah, everything  
****Yes, everything is  
****Racing right past me  
****The faster I go  
****The more that I see  
****It's part of the thrill  
****To be everywhere that I can be  
****There's so much out  
There waiting for me  
****The faster I go  
****The more that I see**

**[End "The Faster I Go"]**

Baliyo said, "You and Azaad are too much alike."

**Kongwe:  
You have an interesting philosophy, young cheetah. ****I thank you for sharing it with me.**

**Fuli:  
See? So why don't we get moving again?**

**Kongwe:  
Yes, soon. ****You've given me so much to ponder now.**

Bunga said, "That isn't any fun."

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Kion:  
Any sign of Fuli ****and Kongwe, Ono?**

**Ono:  
No sign of them. ****(Gasps) Hapana! A wildfire! ****Over at the Poromoko Crevasse! ****And it looks like the eland are trapped!**

Fuli said, "A lot of things is happening while i'm not there."

**Kion:  
Till the Pride Lands end... **

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Makini:  
Hello? Hello? Kongwe? ****Maybe she's not home.**

Ono said, "Tortoises can't leave their shells."

**Fuli:  
Kongwe? **

**Kongwe:  
I'm thinking.**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Can't you think and walk?**

**Kongwe:  
He who chases two hares will catch neither.**

Kini said, "That makes no sense."

**Fuli:  
Fine, stay in your shell. We still have to get you to the King. ****(Grunts) ****A little help?**

**Makini:  
Oh, of course! ****Ooh, shwari. ****(Grunting) Almost! ****Argh! ****Again? Oh.**

**(Makini and Fuli Grunting)**

Bunga said, "That's one way to get a tortoise to move."

**Makini:  
Uh-oh.**

**Fuli:  
Uh, Kongwe, you okay? ****Kongwe?**

**Kongwe:  
Have you ever noticed clouds? ****And the way they follow the wind?**

Kion said, "Wait a second. You said something very similar to what you said before and you also seemed very distracted by the clouds." Fuli said, "It is a long story."

**Makini:  
Even upside-down, you're wise.**

**Fuli:  
She certainly sounds okay. ****Now, we just gotta figure out a way to flip her back over. ****Oh.**

Ono said, "That's a smart way to flip herself back over."

**Kongwe:  
What are you waiting for? We need to see the King.**

**Makini:  
At least we're going faster now, right, Fuli?**

**Fuli:  
I think it was faster when we were pushing her.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kongwe:  
Hmm. ****Would you look at this?**

**Fuli:  
Do we have to?**

**Kongwe:  
One doesn't usually see ****roots like this close-up.**

**Makini:  
I sure haven't. ****I wonder why these roots aren't in the ground. ****And I wonder ****why they're moving.**

**Fuli:  
Because that tree's about to fall! ****Move! ****(Grunts)**

Bunga said, "Nice save, Fuli." Fuli said, "Thanks."

**Makini:  
(Screams) ****That was some fast save, Fuli. ****Hey, maybe fast is best.**

**Fuli:  
That's what I keep saying. **

**Kongwe:  
Perhaps.**

**Fuli:  
Kongwe?**

**Kongwe:  
But sometimes, standing still is the fastest route to safety.**

**Fuli:  
You got lucky.**

Kini said, "That's true."

**Kongwe:  
Not luck, observation. ****But also, I did get lucky. ****When a big tree falls, many eat its leaves.**

**Fuli:  
Or many get crushed.**

**Kongwe:  
If I hadn't gotten you ****to stop and look at the tree, ****perhaps we all would have been crushed.**

Rafa said, "Kongwe can't climb over that tree."

**Fuli:  
Maybe. ****This tree is not going anywhere, ****and neither are we, at least not on this path.**

**Makini:  
We could go over! ****Oh, but Kongwe can't.**

**Fuli:  
So, here's what we're gonna do. ****There's a path back there that cuts through the Backlands. ****That's the fastest way to get to Pride Rock from here. ****Come on. ****The Backlands are leopard territory, ****so stay close to me.**

Kion said, "No wonder why I heard back in the Pride Lands."

**Kongwe:  
Unless one is a bird, ****one rarely gets to see the top of a tree this close.**

**Fuli:  
Seriously? ****We're going the right way, but keep an eye out.**

**Kongwe:  
I always keep an eye out.**

**Makini:  
Well, there is a lot to see here in the Backlands. ****I should come here more often.**

**Makucha:  
You're always welcome. ****Especially you, tortoise.**

Bunga said, "Of course Makucha shows up again."

**Makini:  
That's very friendly of you! I'm...**

**(Mukucha Roars)  
(Makini Whimpers)**

**Makucha:  
You're a real delicacy around here, tortoise.**

Ono said, "Oh, boy."

**Fuli:  
Back off, Makucha. They're with me.**

**Makucha:  
(Chuckles) Oh. ****Didn't see you there, cheetah. **

**Fuli:  
Well, now you have. ****And now I wanna see you walking away.**

**Makucha:  
So, where are your Lion Guard pals?**

**Fuli:  
Don't you worry about them. You deal with me.**

Bunga said, "That's a brave thing to do."

**Makucha:  
Okay, cheetah, I'll be on my way... For now. ****But remember, you're in my territory.**

Fuli said, "Yeah. We keep running into him until after I catch him."

**Fuli:  
Not for long. Let's keep moving.**

**Makini:  
Wow, Fuli, that was amazing! ****You were amazing! I've never seen anything like that. ****Have you ever seen anything like that, Kongwe?**

**Kongwe:  
I've seen many things.**

**Fuli:  
He's gone for now, but I bet he comes back. ****So we really need ****to pick up the pace.**

Bunga said, "That's kind of hard when you're traveling with a tortoise."

**Ono:  
This way!**

**Kion:  
Where are they? **

**Beshte:  
I don't see 'em.**

**Ono:  
They were right here, Kion. **

**Kion:  
They must be lost in the smoke.**

**Eland:  
Help! (Coughs) Help!**

Ono said, "It's hard to guide you from the air through smoke."

**Kion:  
Beshte, Bunga, you're with me. ****Ono, see if you can guide us from the sky.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative. ****Guys! ****The fires are limited to the trees at the top of the canyon! ****It's not spreading ****any further. ****Guys? ****Guys?**

**Kion:  
This way, elands! This way!**

**(Elands Coughing)**

**Eland:  
Thank you, Kion.**

**Kion:  
We're not out of the woods, yet.**

**Bunga:  
Uh, actually, Kion, we are.**

**Ono:  
He means the fire's ****still a threat.**

Kiara said, "The fire is still a threat."

**Kion:  
Right. We need ****to get everyone ****into the canyon.**

**Ono:  
Of course. ****The canyon's a natural break ****against the fire.**

**Beshte:  
Come on, elands. You can follow me.**

**(All Gasp)**

**Kion:  
Look out!**

Kion said, "It's a good thing Beshte was the first one to get out." Vitani asked, "Why is that?" Kion said, "Because he helps us get to safety."

**Beshte:  
Kion! **

**Kion:  
We're okay, but we're cut off. ****Ono, any other way down? Or across?**

**Ono:  
I don't think so. The canyon narrows up ahead. ****But it's too far for the elands to jump.**

**Kion:  
Maybe they can't jump it, but if we could cross it... ****Beshte! We could sure use a bridge right about now.**

**Beshte:  
Just what I was thinking. One Big B bridge coming up.**

Rani said, "You sue do have great ideas about what to have your team doing." Kion said, "I do it based on their strengths and the fact that we've been a team for a long while."

**Bunga:  
Big B bridge! Told you it'd catch on.**

**(Ono Groans)**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko! ****(Grunting) ****All right, elands.**

**Kion:  
Let's go! **

**Eland:  
Is it safe?**

**Ono:  
Um, it's safer than flames.**

**Eland:  
Good point.**

Bunga said, "And Beshte is strong and really trustworthy."

**(Beshte Grunting) **

**Kion:  
Keep moving. ****You doing okay, Beshte?**

**Bunga:  
'Course he's okay. He did it before with the hyraxes. ****Right, Big B?**

**Beshte:  
Well, a herd of eland is a little heavier than hyraxes. ****But I don't mind.**

Ono said, "The eland herd is heavier because they are bigger than the hyraxes."

**Ono:  
That's all of them, Kion.**

**(Beshte Grunts)**

**Kion:  
Nice work, Beshte.**

**Makini:  
Rafiki will be so impressed ****if I can remember every super-wise thing you've ever said, Kongwe. ****But it's not easy. ****"A patient creature never misses a thing." ****I think that's right. ****Sure sounds smart, don't you think, Fuli?**

**Makucha:  
(Roars) ****I think so. ****I've been patiently waiting. ****And now, I won't miss my supper.**

Fuli said, "Good luck with that."

**Fuli:  
I thought I told you to back off.**

**Makucha:  
(Chuckling) What can I say? ****I just couldn't get the taste ****of tortoise off my mind.**

**(Fuli Snarls)  
****(Fuli and Makucha Snarling)  
****(Makucha Grunts) **

**Fuli:  
Whoa! ****Come down here so I can make you leave.**

**Makucha:  
Why don't you come up here and get me? ****Oh, right. Cheetahs can't climb trees.**

**Fuli:  
Argh! ****(Grunting)**

Bunga said, "You managed to get yourself stuck on a tree."

**Makucha:  
See you, cheetah. ****(Growls)****(Grunts)**

**(Kongwe Gasps)  
(Makucha Snarling)**

**Fuli:  
Oh, no, you don't! ****(Grunts) Come on, claws!**

**Makucha:  
(Laughs) ****You're all mine, tortoise.**

**Makini:  
(Karate Grunts)****(Karate Grunts Continue) ****I learned this move from Rafiki. ****Maybe I should have learned some other moves.**

Fuli said, "It's definitely better than any of the Rafiki moves that Bunga does."

**Makucha:  
You're just lucky I never really liked mandrill.**

**Makini:  
You don't like me?**

**(Fuli Grunts)  
****(Fuli and Makucha Snarl)  
****(Makucha Laughing)**

**Fuli:  
(Panting) ****Give it up, Makucha. You can't outrun me.**

Bunga said, "That's true. No one can outrun Fuli."

**Makucha:  
(Laughs) We'll see about that.**

**(Fuli Grunts)**

**Makucha:  
(Laughs) You may be fast, cheetah, but can you do this?****(Laughs)****(Laughter Echoing)**

Bunga said, "Whoa. He got away from Fuli." Fuli said, "He won't get away from me next time."

**Fuli:  
(Panting) I'll stop you. ****Somehow.**

**Makini:  
You chased him off!**

**Fuli:  
Big deal, he'll be back. Unless I can figure out a way to beat him.**

**Kongwe:  
To beat the leopard, you must observe the leopard.**

**Fuli:  
I have observed him! ****I observe him zigzagging away from me every time. ****I observe him making me run a lot more than he does.**

Ono said, "You needed to calm down."

**Konwe:  
Cheetah, cheetah, always running. ****You must relax and observe.**

**Fuli:  
Relax? **

**Makini:  
Of course! ****Shwari, Fuli! ****Just take a breath and slow down.**

**Fuli:  
But... **

**Makini:  
It really works.**

**Fuli:  
Fine. (Breathes Deeply)**

Fuli said, "There was nothing else that I could do."

**Kongwe:  
Now, Fuli, what have you observed?**

**Fuli:  
He always zigzags, but I can't.**

**Kongwe:  
I see. So, he always zigzags.**

Bunga said, "You observed that."

**Fuli:  
Yes, he... ****Always. ****(Gasps) Hmm. Okay, I got this. ****Hey, Makucha. Ready for round two?**

**Makucha:  
More like round three or four. ****But who's counting? ****Catch me if you can. ****Hint, you can't.**

Fuli said, "Better believe I can."

**(Makucha Panting)**

**Fuli:  
Observe. ****(Panting) Always. ****(Grunts)**

Kion said, "Nice job, Fuli." Fuli said, "Not a problem."

**Makucha:  
You... You caught me?**

**Fuli:  
I'll always catch you, so back off. ****Or next time, I'll do more than tackle you.**

**Makucha:  
You know what? I've lost my taste for tortoise.**

**Fuli:  
That's good. ****But I haven't lost my taste for leopard.**

**(Makucha Chuckles Nervously and Clears Throat)  
(Makucha Panting)**

The cubs laughed.

**Makini:  
You did it!**

**Fuli:  
(Chuckles) I guess I did. ****All it took was ****a little observing.**

**Kongwe:  
The cheetah listened ****to the tortoise. ****Perhaps now, I've truly seen everything.**

Bunga said, "She hasn't seen a lion's head made of fire."

**Makini:  
It sure is nice ****to be back in the Pride Lands!**

**Kion:  
Back in the Pride Lands?**

**Fuli:  
It's a long story.**

**Bunga:  
Well, wait till you hear about Beshte. He was a bridge!**

Fuli said, "Now I know all about that."

**Kongwe:  
Hmm. I'd like to have seen that.**

**Kion:  
You must be Kongwe. ****I'm Kion. ****Let's get you to my dad. Come on.**

**Kongwe:  
Hmm. Hurry, hurry brings no blessings.**

**Makini:  
I think that means she's going as fast as she can.**

Baliyo said, "That is obvious."

**Kion:  
Guess you were surprised Kongwe turned out to be a tortoise. ****Fuli?**

**Fuli:  
Have you ever stopped to notice how the clouds never rush? ****They just follow the wind.**

Kida said, "Dad was right, you did say something similar to Kongwe. You also left dad confused."

**Kongwe:  
Hmm. So Scar has returned. ****It is indeed a difficult problem.**

**Bunga:  
Uh, yeah!**

**Kion:  
Bunga!**

**Simba:  
So, Kongwe, what do we do?**

**Kongwe:  
Fortunately, it's the patient animal who eats the ripe fruit.**

Baliyo said, "What does she mean by that? All I know is that she's talking about being patient." Kion said, "Me and dad were also confused until Fuli said what she thinks she said."

**Simba:  
Yes. **

**Kion:  
Uh-huh.**

**Fuli:  
Oh! ****I think she means we'll find the solution eventually. ****But we need to take the time to look.**

Kida said, "That part is wise."

**Simba:  
I see. **

**Kion:  
Oh!**

**Rafiki:  
Very wise.**

**Kongwe:  
Yes, yes, cheetah! I have seen many things. ****And good always triumphs ****over evil, in time.**

Bunga said, "That's only because we are an un-Bunga-lievable team that we win and we thought to do something that no other Guard has done. I don't even think Vitani's Guard has done it because we beat them to it."


	55. Break 7

Chloe said, "While you are all here waiting, we will go and get you meals. Come on, Emily." Chloe and Emily left the room. Emily said, "I can't believe that i'm actually showing them their pasts." Chloe said, "Don't get too carried away." Meanwhile, back with the group on animals, Kion's and Rani's cubs was just staring at the screen while Kini and Rafa were playing around with each other.

Rani and her team laid down to rest while Kion went over to the cubs. Kion nudged them and they all snapped out of it and looked up at their dad. Koda said, "I can't believe that you went through all this." Kida said, "Me either." Kopa asked, "Was living in the Pride Lands hard or was it harder to leave?" Kion said, "Living in the Pride Lands wasn't hard. I had everyone I cared about supporting me. Leaving the Pride Lands the first time was hard because I didn't know what we were going to face and I was leaving behind everyone I knew and cared about but the second time wasn't so hard."

Kida said, "Fighting Scar must've been the toughest battle that you faced." Kion said, "It was because he was made of flame and we didn't know how to beat him. It also came with a couple of consequences that was unavoidable but those consequences caused us to go to the Tree of Life because their was no help for those consequences in the Pride Lands." Koda asked, "How much did you miss in the Pride Lands when you were away?" Kion said, "Me and the others missed a lot because Zira completed her journey through the Circle of Life, Zira's Pride joined dad's Pride, Kovu and Kiara are together, and Vitani was and still is leader of a Lion Guard."

Kiara saw and heard Kion talking to his cubs about the Pride Lands and decided to come over. As she was coming over and was close enough, she said, "When you put it like that, you did miss a lot. You were also greatly missed and we still have no clue what was going on with you and your team on your journey to and from the Tree of Life or what happened at the Tree of Life. Much less how you met Askari." Kion said, "That's because all of those are long stories and besides, when we got to the Tree of Life, we weren't exactly welcomed by Rani and her team, mostly Baliyo because he was the first one to attach when we got there."

Kopa said, "What? No way. Mom and her team didn't welcome you to the Tree of Life when you got there?" Kion said, "Can't exactly blame them. Bunga caused a rock slide that blocked off the path and I used the Roar on Baliyo..." Bunga interrupted by saying, "And sent him flying out of the pass." Kion and Fuli looked at Bunga. Fuli said, "Bunga. That rock slide you caused at the pass got you stuck underneath a lot of rocks." Ono came up beside them and said, "And you didn't make it easy to get you from it."

They heard a noise and saw the door handle moving around like someone trying to get in but was unable to get in. Kini and Rafa stopped playing immediately. Kion told the cubs, "Stay here while I check it out." Kion moved slowly toward the door and sniffed. It didn't smell like Chloe, Emily, or food. It smelled very strange and unfamiliar. Kovu soon joined Kion at the door also wondering what it was and wanting to protect the others. Kovu didn't recognize the smell. The smell traveled throughout the room and they were all soon asleep.

Sandy picked the lock and opened the door but then tripped on Kion and Kovu. She waved some sleep gas in front of the noses to keep them asleep. She closed the door and locked it from the inside. She said, "Having all these animals here is a mistake, they're not going to understand any of this, they deserve to be in a cage or on a chain or to be placed in a zoo. Sandy spotted the 5 young cubs and said, "Maybe I should keep this small one (Kida) as a pet." Sandy soon noticed the small door and locked that too.

Sandy used magic to make cages and chains appear. Sandy put 4 of the cubs in a cage but put Kida into a smaller cage by herself. She didn't know whose cub belong to who so she put each of the grown ups into a reinforced cages but since she wanted to know more about the Roar and didn't know that Vitani had the Roar too, she only put Kion on a chain that couldn't be broken. She remained in human form but removed the sleep gas on all of them.

They all woke up in confusion. Kiara noticed that one of the cubs wasn't with the others and that Kion wasn't in a cage like the rest of them. Kida asked, "What is this thing and why am I in it?" Sandy walked over to Kida and knelt down to say, "That's a good question young one. This is a cage and I have you separated from the others is because I am going to keep you as a pet." Kiara looked over at Kion and asked, "What is that around my brother and why is it there?"

Sandy stood up and turned to face Kiara. Sandy said, "It is known as a chain and it is there because I want to learn more about the Roar even if the Roar isn't able to be used in here." Kion and the others that knew Vitani also had the Roar, all looked at each other and decided not to mention that Vitani also had the Roar and that means she didn't know that Kion and Rani were mates or that Kion was a King. Sandy walked around and said, "Don't even try getting free. You'll only hurt yourselves because the cages and that chain is reinforced." Kion looked at Kida being separated from the other cubs and said, "You aren't gonna take Kida."

Sandy said, "So that's this young one's name. I will take this cub home and give the rest of you to a zoo or something." Kion growled and Sandy said, "Oh, don't get temperamental, I will take great care of Kida, she'll do whatever I want or else." Kida asked, "Or else what?" Sandy said, "Or else you're gonna soon complete your journey through the Circle of Life." The cubs all gasped and 4 of them huddled together in a corner while Kida backed as far as she could into a corner.

Kion and Rani was growling now. Kion said, "You aren't gonna do anything to Kida." Sandy said, "I will and there is nothing you can do about it, Kion." Kion looked back at the wall where the chain connected. Sandy said, "Don't try anything funny or else you'll regret it. Kion didn't care so long as his and his sister's cubs were safe. Kion looked at the ones in a cage where it was impossible to escape. Kion turned his attention to the cubs and then the wall again.

Sandy went closer to Kion but not close enough where Kion can pounce but Kion turned his attention to her and growled. Sandy asked, "So, how does this Roar thing work?" Kion's response was just a low growl. Sandy said, "Well, if that's your answer..." Sandy walked back to the small cage that Kida was in and picked it up and brought it over to Kion but not nearly so close. Sandy said, "Tell me how the Roar works or young Kida gets it."

Kion still just growled. Sandy opened the cage but grabbed her before she had the chance to go to her dad. Sandy magically put a muzzle on Kida so as she couldn't bite her. Then, Sandy put a chain leash on her so that if she was to jump down to go to her dad, so could pull her back and the chain was unbreakable. Kion said, "Get that chain off her." Sandy said, "Not until you answer my question." Kion said, "Not a chance." Kida jumped free from Sandy's arms and ran for Kion but was about to be pulled back but Kida made it close enough that Kion could grab the chain with his mouth and pulled the chain free from Sandy.

Sandy covered her mouth and nose and released the sleep gas that would only work if it is inhaled when first released and since none of the animals knew that, they all inhaled it and went to sleep. Sandy came closer to Kion and picked Kida up and took off the muzzle and chain and placed her back inside the locked cage. Sandy said, "Kion is more stubborn than I thought." She magically made a machine appear and she placed it in front of Kion to scan him but their was nothing out of the ordinary. Sandy said, "Maybe I can put a muzzle on him and something to prevent him or protect me from his claws."

Sandy magically put a muzzle securely on Kion and made her clothes claw proof. She woke them all up. They all woke up, confused as ever. Kion felt something around his mouth and saw it was the same thing as what was on Kida and he noticed that Kida was back in the cage. Kion tried getting the muzzle off but couldn't. It was to the point that Kion couldn't bite Sandy but could still talk and growl.

Rani noticed the muzzle on Kion and asked Sandy, "What is that on Kion?" Sandy said, "It is known as a muzzle. It is on him securely so as he can't get it off. It is only loose enough where he could talk or growl but not bite me." Kion growled as Sandy approached him. Sandy moved her hand against Kion's back but Kion still growled. Sandy said, "Don't even try using your claws on me because it won't do anything. And too make sure that you can't pounce on me so as I can do what I want..." Sandy added more magic to the chain to the point Kion couldn't pounce. Sandy then moved all the cages away from Kion and turned them away so as neither one of them could see each other.

Kion looked at the backs of the cages but didn't see anyone of them and thought that was a chance for them to formulate a plan but then Sandy formed a wall between the cages and Kion. Sandy then walked back to Kion and sat down beside him since Kion couldn't do anything to her except for growl or talk. Sandy rubbed her hand on Kion, who was growling, and Sandy asked, "How powerful is your Roar?" Kion growled and said, "I'm not telling you anything."

Sandy said, "No one is coming for you because the door is locked from the inside and magically." Kion laid down since he couldn't pounce or move any further. Sandy continued messing with Kion of which he was still growling at Sandy. Sandy touched his tail and he growled loudly. Meanwhile, Kida asked, "What are they doing to dad, mom?" Rani said, "I don't know but whatever it is, it doesn't sound like Kion is loving it." Fuli said, "Kion has been through a lot more than whatever this one is doing."

Meanwhile, Kion was thinking and figured that if he can't pounce on her, maybe he could push or knock her away from him. Kion stood up and knocked Sandy away using his paw. Sandy stood up and said, "Good thinking but not quite. Just because you knocked me down, doesn't mean that you have beaten me. I got magic and can easily chain you down but if I do that I wouldn't be able to get what I need from you."

Kion asked, "What do you need from me?" Sandy said, "That's for me to know and not for you to know." Kion laid down and said, "You aren't getting anything from me." Sandy said, "Says you." Meanwhile, Kiara said, "Kion is far too stubborn to give whoever that is what she wants." Fuli said, "That's true and very few animals had come close to beating Kion."

Meanwhile, Emily and Chloe arrived at the door and realized that they couldn't unlock the door. Chloe said, "It has to be someone that is against them being here. I will teleport in but when I unlock the door, you can come in but I have to go in as my human self but they aren't really supposed to see us in a human form so you would have to take over but i'll get one of your friends to help." Emily said, "Okay. I'll wait here."

Chloe teleport into the room and spotted Sandy messing with Kion. Chloe stood in front of Sandy and asked, "Sandy? What are you doing to Kion and where are the others?" Sandy said, "I don't need to tell you anything." Kion was low growling at Sandy. Chloe asked, "Why do you have a chain and a muzzle on Kion?" Sandy said, "Duh. To get answers about the Roar." Chloe looked around the room and asked, "Where are the cubs and the others?"

Sandy said, "Uh. They are in cages and a cub named Kida is in a separate cage for a pet." Chloe said, "They are not meant to be kept as pets. You need to get out and leave them alone." Chloe undid the chain and muzzle on Kion but since Chloe was dealing with Sandy, Kion stayed put. Chloe was about to undo the wall that hid the others when Sandy pushed Chloe over and Kion got ready to pounce but as soon as he jumped up, Sandy made the chain appear around Kion's neck which pulled him back toward the wall and the floor.

Sandy stepped toward Chloe and said, "I can do much worse if I wanted to." Sandy made a magic proof bracelet appear securely onto Chloe's wrist. After Sandy did that, she walked over to Kion who was laying down on the floor and about to get up but Sandy put a muzzle on him and sat where Kion couldn't stand up but Kion still lifted his head and shook it. Kion used his front paws to move himself to get enough space for him to sit up.

Sandy said, "I am not going to stop." Chloe said, "I am way smarter than you. I had a potion with me that can easily make that bracelet disappear." Sandy said, "So. I made it so only I can undo it and there is no way you can undo what I did with my magic." Kion went closer to the wall to avoid what's going on with those two. Sandy connected another chain to the one that was already on Kion and pulled him closer to her.

Sandy said, "If you decide to use your magic on me, I can use Kion to block the blast." Kion growled. Meanwhile, Emily teleport in her lion form to the others. Rani spotted Emily and asked, "What's going on with Kion and the other one?" Emily said, "Sorry. I don't know. Chloe is dealing with her and trying to help Kion. But I came into here to get you all out of those cages but I can't undo this wall she put here so we have to wait for Chloe to find out a way to undo it. Now lets get you all out of those cages." Emily went from cage to cage and unlocked them and they all embraced each other.

Emily said, "Stay here until Chloe can undo this wall, I have to wait for her on the other side of the door." Then, Emily teleport out. Fuli said, "Just because we can't help, doesn't mean we can't listen in on what's going on." Baliyo said, "I am all for that, even though I wish we can help." Meanwhile, Kion was trying to pull himself free from Sandy. Chloe said, "Sorry to say this but i'm not, that potion didn't really make that magic free bracelet disappear, it just takes a moment for it to fully work, it made it reappear around your wrist and if you're magic free than I can undo your spells."

First, she removed the chain on Kion that Sandy was holding and Kion backed away but was still chained. Then, Chloe teleport Sandy to the downstairs where it was locked. Chloe approached Kion and said, "Okay, Kion. You need to stay still so as I can take care of the chain and the muzzle and whatever the chain did." Kion laid down still and Chloe removed the chain and muzzle but there was a mark on Kion from where the chain pulled Kion back when he was mid-pounce. Chloe healed it gently and made sure that it was completely gone.

Once the red mark on Kion was gone, Chloe removed the magical lock on the doors and removed the wall, at the same time, she teleport away while Emily entered. Everyone rushed over to Kion to see if he was okay and Kion said, "I'm fine, really, I am." They all took a moment to settle down before they moved on. Emily's friend, Leslie, came in to help out while Chloe was sitting on the outside of the door. Emily told them, "This is my friend, Leslie. She is going to be helping out because Chloe is busy doing something else."


	56. The Kilio Valley Fire

**The Kilio Valley Fire**

Kini said, "This is obviously something to do with fire where the elephants live." Fuli said, "It's not easy finding a home for a bunch of elephants." Emily said, "Lets just get started."

**Kion:  
That's it! Keep it up, everyone! We can't let the fire spread!**

**Ono:  
Incoming!**

**Fuli:  
The fire break's done, Kion.**

Kida said, "You are all so busy." Bunga said, "You have to move fast and carefully to put out fires."

**Kion:  
Great job, Fuli. Beshte! Bunga! Bury the flames!**

**Beshte:  
You got it, Kion!**

**Ono:  
Heads up!**

**Kion:  
(Panting) Nice work, guys. The fire would've been a lot worse for Ma Tembo and the elephants. Kilio Valley is safe now, Ma Tembo. You're good to go back.**

Ono said, "Too bad that's not the end of the fire for that place."

**Ma Tembo:  
Thank you, Kion. Lion Guard.**

**Zito:  
Too bad you didn't get here sooner. ****My favorite grove's been completely burned.**

**Ma Tembo:  
Zito. That's a small sacrifice compared to what could have been.**

Vitani said, "That's true."

**Ono:  
Uh, you guys? Do you see that?**

**Fuli:  
What are those?**

**Kion:  
I don't know. Ono?**

**Ono:  
I'll see what I can see! (Squawks) It's fire! From the sky! ****They must be embers from the fire!**

Koda asked, "Where did those fire sticks come from?" Ono said, "There are vultures above the cloud cover."

**Bunga:  
I thought we put 'em all out!**

**Zito:  
Well, clearly you missed some! ****Gracious!**

**Kion:  
Lion Guard, it's up to us to put out those fires!**

**Ono:  
But Kion, the fire's everywhere!**

**Kion:  
Then we will be too.**

Baliyo said, "That would be hard to do."

**Ma Tembo:  
My strongest elephants can help, too. Zito, Zigo, Johari. Help the Lion Guard fight these fires! ****The rest of you, follow me! And stay close!**

**Kion:  
Thank you, Ma Tembo! ****Okay. Zito, Zigo, you're with Fuli and Bunga on fire breaks.**

**Zito:  
Let's make sure they work this time.**

**Kion:  
Johari. Beshte. Ono. Put out as many flames as you can!**

Bunga said, "That would be hard to do since it's Scar that planned for that."

**Beshte:  
Got it.**

**Fuli:  
I need to make more fire breaks! Keep putting out those flames!**

**Zito:  
As if I wouldn't have otherwise...**

**Ono:  
Gotcha!**

**Bunga:  
Not this time, falling sky-fire! ****Yeah! Gimme some trunk!**

Fuli said, "That actually wasn't a horrible idea."

**Beshte:  
I got this one, Johari! Grab more dirt and get on the other fires!**

**(Johari Trumpets)**

**Ma Tembo:  
Stay close, everyone! ****And keep your trunks to the ground where there's less smoke!**

**Janja:  
It ain't smoke you gotta worry about. It's us!**

**Ma Tembo:  
Hyenas? ****Circle the little ones, and move!**

**Reirei:  
Why, hello, elephants! (Growls)**

**Ma Tembo:  
Away from the jackals, everyone! This way! ****(Gasps)**

**Kiburi:  
Guess again, Ma Tembo.**

Kopa said, "That is a lot of Outlanders surrounding Ma Tembo and the elephants."

**(Elephants Trumpeting)**

**Janja:  
Face it, Ma Tembo. ****Between us and the fires, you got nowhere to go.**

**(Hyenas Cackling)**

**Ono:  
Oh, no! Kion! Kion! ****Ma Tembo's herd! They're surrounded by hyenas, jackals, and crocodiles! **

**Kion:  
All at the same time? ****Scar.**

**Ono:  
Scar?**

**Kion:  
****He's the one behind this.****  
**

Vitani said, "Bravo on figuring that one out."

**Ono:  
So... What do we do?**

**Kion:  
We save the herd. Forget the fire.**

Kini asked, "Who would forget the fire?" Kion said, "It was either put out the fire to save Kilio Valley or forget the fire and save the herd. I picked saving the elephants because they are more important than a piece of land."

**Ono:  
Forget the fire?**

**Kion:  
There's no other choice! Tell the rest of the Guard and the elephants!**

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

**(Kion Grunts)**

**Janja:  
Hello, Morsel!**

**Bunga:  
Goodbye, Janja!**

The cubs laughed.

**(Cheezi Growling)**

**Fuli:  
Kion, there's too many of them.**

**Ono:  
And the fire's headed this way.**

Baliyo said, "That's one big fire coming your way."

**Kion:  
We have to retreat. Ono! Find the safest way out of here!**

Kiara said, "Retreating was the best option."

**Ono:  
Affirmative. ****I've got it! But we'll need to move quickly before the fire spreads!**

**Kion:  
Then lead the way! Beshte, clear the path for the elephants!**

**Beshte:  
You got it.**

**Kion:  
Bunga, Fuli, keep 'em safe!**

**Bunga:  
Will do.**

**Fuli:  
Let's go.**

Rafa said, "You sure are good at leading." Fuli said, "That's only because he was the one that taught us how to work together as a team.

**Kion:  
****Get away from her! ****(Grunts) ****Ma Tembo, we need to get everyone out of the Kilio Valley!**

**Ma Tembo:  
You want us to leave? But...**

**Kion:  
I want to save your herd. So we gotta go! Now!**

**(Beshte Grunts)**

**Ma Tembo:  
(Trumpets) ****Everyone! Follow the Lion Guard out of the Valley! ****Immediately!**

Kiara said, "Ma Tembo is never rude or disrespectful."

**Ono:  
This way, everyone!**

**Ma Tembo:  
Fires are a part of the Circle of Life. But this... ****This was the biggest fire I've ever seen.**

Kovu said, "Scar was always good at causing destruction."

**Kion:  
I'm so sorry, Ma Tembo.**

**Zito:  
You're "sorry"? ****If you'd put out the fire properly to begin with, ****we elephants would still have a home!**

**Kion:  
You're right.**

**Ono:  
You know... Fires do clear the way for new plants to grow.**

**Ma Tembo:  
It's true. Our Valley will return. And so will we. ****But in the meantime, we elephants need a new place to live. ****Somewhere we can all** **be together.**

Fuli said, "That was no easy task."

**Kion:  
I can't make up for the fire, Ma Tembo. ****But I promise I'll find you the perfect place to stay.**

**Ma Tembo:  
Thank you, Kion. I know** **we can always rely on you.**

Kiara said, "Maybe not always since you all left the Pride Lands but at least you didn't have to go before Scar was defeated because without you, Kion, there would've been no other way."

**Janja:  
We did real good, boys. Just like Scar asked. ****Now he's going to know he can rely on us hyenas.**

**Reirei:  
You hyenas? You couldn't find your own tails without us!**

**Chungu:  
Why? Where'd they go?**

The cubs laughed.

**Kiburi:  
Quit it! You're making me dizzy. ****We all know it's the crocs who made this day a success.**

**Mzingo:  
Yes, did someone say "success?" ****It seems our mission has been a rousing success. ****And all thanks to we vultures' pyrotechnic genius.**

**Reirei:  
"Genius?" If you're so smart, why's Mwoga still holding that stick?**

Kini said, "Well, that isn't so smart."

**Mwoga:  
Oi! Emergency motion to allow me to extinguish this fire... ****Motion rescinded.**

**Janja:  
Whatever. C'mon furbrains.** **Our job's done here. ****Let's go back to the Outlands.**

Ono said, "Except, Scar makes them all stay there so as we can't claim it back for the elephants."

**Scar:  
Go? ****But you've only just arrived!**

**Janja:  
Scar? Uh... What're you doin' here?**

**Scar:  
I came to say well done. ****Kilio Valley is ours, for as long as we remain and lay claim to it. ****So... There's no going "back."**

**Kiburi:  
You mean you want us to stay here?**

**Reirei:  
But, why?**

**Scar:  
All part of my plan. ****We will take over** **the Pride Lands piece** **by piece. ****And in the end... ****There will be nothing left for the Lion Guard to defend! ****(Laughs)**

Fuli said, "Yeah. Not ever gonna happen. Didn't even come close to it."

**Kion:  
Ma Tembo, welcome to your new home.**

**Zito:  
Ndefu Grove? You're making us live with the galagos?**

**Ma Tembo:  
Hush, Zito. It looks like a fine place to stay.**

**Kion:  
It is. It's big, there's lots to eat, ****and the galagos are always really welcoming!**

Bunga said, "Except for the fact that the elephants almost tramples the galagos."

**Laini:  
Welcome!**

**Kion:  
See? ****Laini, there was a fire** **in Kilio Valley, ****so Ma Tembo and her elephants... **

**Laini:  
Need a place to stay? ****We'd love to help! ****Come on in!**

**Beshte:  
Like my dad always says, ****"There's always room** **for another hippo** **in the watering hole."**

Kini said, "You're good a memorizing stuff that your dad said."

**Ma Tembo:  
Thank you, Laini.**

**Laini:  
Our pleasure, Ma...**

**Ma Tembo:  
Oh, my! Laini?**

**(Footsteps Thumping)**

Rafa said, "That's a problem."

**Bunga:  
Hey, look at that! ****The elephants and galagos are already playing together!**

Kini said, "They aren't playing."

**Ono:  
I don't think it's a game, Bunga.**

**Laini:  
Kion, this is a disaster! A disaster!**

**Kion:  
It's okay, Laini. I've got this. ****Elephants, hold still! ****See? Everything's okay now.**

Rani said, "I don't see how that fixes the situation." Kion said, "That's the problem, it doesn't."

**Laini:  
But only because they're not moving! ****When they walk the ground shakes, and the trees move, and...**

**Ma Tembo:  
We elephants don't want to cause any trouble for you, Laini. ****We can find some other place to stay.**

**Laini:  
Really? ****I mean... ****If you think Kion can find you someplace else...**

**Zito:  
Oh, without a doubt.**

**Kion:  
I said I'd find you** **a new home, and I will. ****Elephants, follow me!**

**Laini:  
(Yelping) ****Phew!**

Fuli said, "Kion. You definitely are determined."

**Kion:  
It just makes sense. Giraffes and elephants are both big. ****You both eat leaves. It's a perfect match!**

Ono said, "That would make sense if it wasn't for the elephants whole branches to eat."

**Twiga:  
I suppose... If they really need someplace to stay...**

**Kion:  
Thank you, Twiga. ****Ma Tembo, you and your herd are welcome in Acacia Grove!**

**Ma Tembo:  
What a relief. Thank you, Twiga.**

**Beshte:  
Pride Landers helping Pride Landers. ****That's what it's all about.**

Simba said, "That's something we can all agree on." Rani said, "No doubt about that."

**Kion:  
Yeah... It really is.**

**Twiga:  
What? What are you doing?**

**Ono:  
Uh-oh.**

Baliyo said, "That doesn't sound good."

**Zito:  
I'm eating.**

**Twiga:  
But you pulled down the whole branch!**

**Zito:  
Well, yes. It's how we elephants eat. ****Look around!**

**Twiga:  
Kion!**

**Kion:  
Twiga, I know the elephants' ways are different. ****But please. They need help...**

**Twiga:  
Then get someone else to help them! ****If they stay here, they'll eat our whole grove!**

Rafa said, "That's a bit of an exaggeration."

**Kion:  
Twiga...**

**Twiga:  
Giraffes need food too, Kion! Do you want us to starve?**

**Mtoto:  
I guess the giraffes don't want us around either.**

**Ma Tembo:  
I'm sure it's not that. ****She's worried about her own herd, that's all. ****There is another place** **we can go, isn't there?**

**Ziyo:  
I know the perfect place! ****Lots of space, beautiful groves of trees. ****Oh, wait. The Lion Guard let it burn.**

Fuli said, "We had no choice. It was either save the herd or Kilio Valley. Besides, we claim the valley back for the elephants when we defeated Scar and his army."

**Kion:  
There is another place. ****I just need to figure out where. ****Their home is gone, Bupu. ****Can they stay here for a while? ****Please?**

**Bupu:  
Well, since you asked politely.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Bupu.**

**Ma Tembo:  
Yes, thank you. ****Elephants, let's make ourselves at home!**

Bunga said, "This ain't gonna end well either."

**(Elephants Trumpeting)  
****(Antelopes Couging)**

**Bupu:  
Unacceptable!**

**Mtoto:  
Beshte, are the antelopes going to kick us out too?**

**Beshte:  
Um...**

**Kion:  
No. They're not.**

**Bupu:  
Actually...**

**Kion:  
A little time, Bupu. That's all I need. ****Just so I can figure this out.**

Kion said, "Figuring it out was a little more challenging than I thought it would be."

**Fuli:  
How much time do you think he'll give you?**

**Kion:  
Not much. ****Ono? Check the damage in Kilio Valley. ****Try to get an idea of how long** **it'll be before the elephants** **can move back.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative! ****It doesn't look good. ****The whole Valley's been burned** **pretty bad.** **I don't see any plants left at** **all...** **Hapana!**

**Kion:  
What is it?**

**Ono:  
It's Goigoi! All the hyenas, jackals, and crocs. ****And Mzingo and the vultures too!**

**Fuli:  
That doesn't make sense. ****Why wouldn't they just go home?**

**Kion:  
Because Scar wants them** **to stay. ****That must have been his plan all along. ****He didn't just want to scare the elephants. ****He wanted to take over Kilio Valley, forever.**

Bunga said, "He may have taken over Kilio Valley for a while but it didn't last forever."

**Bunga:  
No way! He can't do that! ****Can he?**

**Ono:  
****I think he already has.****  
**

**Kion:  
** **The Pride Lands just got smaller. ****And I let it happen.**

**Janja:  
We all agree dis place** **is a dump and no one likes it,** **right?**

**Goigoi:  
I think it's cozy. ****(Snores)**

Kini said, "Of course he does."

**Janja:  
Well, since everyone else hates it, ****I'm willin' to do you a favor and have us hyenas be in charge.**

**Reirei:  
You hyenas?**

**Kiburi:  
No way. Scar didn't say** **nothing about you** **running things.**

**Mzingo:  
Territorial leadership claims ****cannot be determined without proper parliamentary procedure! ****Isn't that right? **

**Vultures:  
Aye!**

**Janja:  
We don't need no procedure. ****Just let me run this dump!**

**(Hyenas Growling)**

**[Start "I'm Gonna Run This Dump"]**

**Janja:  
****I'm gonna run this dump,  
****Just you wait and see  
****And when I run this dump,  
****You all bow to me  
****I'll be king of dirt  
****Ruler of ash,  
****Lord of a muck  
****A kingdom of trash  
****I'm gonna run this dump,  
****Just you wait and see**

**Reirei:  
Oh, you think so, ****do you?  
****I'm gonna run this dump,  
****'Cause I'm the smartest here  
****But when I run this dump,  
****There's no need to fear  
****I'll treat you nice,  
****I'll be so kind  
****Just bring me all the food** **you find  
****And I'll run this dump,  
****'Cause I'm the smartest here**

**Mzingo:  
Okay, my turn.  
****I'm gonna run this dump  
****With everyone in this tree  
****And then I'll run this dump  
****Diplomatically  
****You all get a vote,  
****But I'll get the most  
****No need to count,  
****It's true, not to boast  
****I'm gonna run this dump,  
****Quite deservedly**

**Kiburi:  
I don't sing.**

**Janja:  
Then, I'll run this dump**

**Reirei:  
No, I'll run this dump**

**Mzingo:  
I'll run this dump**

**All:  
Just you wait and see**

**[End "I'm Gonna Run This Dump"]**

**(Indistinct Chattering)**

Fuli said, "Either one of them being in charge is a laugh." Ono said, "No wonder what all of them was arguing about."

**Kion:  
I can't let Scar win. ****He may have destroyed Kilio Valley. ****But I won't let him turn the Pride Landers against each other.**

**Bunga:  
What are you worried about, Kion? ****I bet by now the antelopes love having the elephants around!**

Beshte said, "Scar doesn't turn the Pride Landers against each other." Bunga said, "That's because we brought the Pride Landers together to help us protect the Pride Lands."

**Ono:  
I wouldn't be so sure about that... ****It looks like the antelopes have kicked them out too!**

**Kion:  
No! This can't keep happening.** **Come on!** **Ma Tembo! ****Ma Tembo. Whatever happened between you and the antelope, ****I can fix it.**

Kiara looked at Kion and said, "You can't fix everything, especially not on your own." Kion said, "Trust me, I already learned that lesson."

**Ma Tembo:  
Thank you, Kion. But, ****we don't want to stay** **where we're not wanted.**

**Zito:  
And it seems we're not wanted anywhere in the Pride Lands.**

**Bunga:  
Are you kidding? ****Just because the galagos didn't want you, and the giraffes didn't want you, ****and the antelopes didn't want you... ****You know, he might have** **a point.**

**Kion:  
There's still lots of other places. ****Like the zebra grazing grounds. ****Or... **

**Ma Tembo:  
Thank you for trying, Kion. But I'm afraid Zito is right. ****My herd needs a real home. ****It seems we'll have to** **leave the Pride Lands.**

Kiara said, "Knowing you, Kion, you are probably not gonna let that happen." Kion said, "No and we do find them a temporary home."

**Mtoto:  
Goodbye, Beshte.**

**Beshte:  
Mtoto? ****Kion... What are we gonna do?**

**Kion:  
I'll be back.**

Baliyo asked, "Are you going to talk to Mufasa?" Kion said, "Yes."

**Kion:  
Grandfather Mufasa?**

**Mufasa:  
Yes, Kion. ****I'm here.**

**Kion:  
Grandfather... I failed the Pride Lands. ****I lost Kilio Valley to Scar.**

**Mufasa:  
And the loss weighs heavily on you.**

**Kion:  
Of course it does! ****My whole job is to protect the Pride Lands! ****And I couldn't do it!**

Nala said, "You have done a wonderful job protecting the Pride Lands, you just lost one fight but it doesn't mean you lost the fight with Scar." Kion said, "I just had to keep pushing on."

**Mufasa:  
There is more to the Pride Lands than just land. ****What happened to the elephants** **at the Kilio Valley?**

**Kion:  
They're all okay. ****But they're leaving** **the Pride Lands because** **I can't find a new home** **for them. ****Maybe they're right to doubt me.**

Kida said, "As if." Bunga said, "Kion doubts himself more than ever later on." Emily said, "No spoilers, Bunga."

**Mufasa:  
What other animals think is beyond your control. ****But don't let their doubt cause you to doubt yourself. ****You have indeed** **suffered a defeat. ****But how you deal with defeat ****is just as important as how you deal with victory.**

Ono said, "It works out in the end."

**Ono:  
Kion! Kion!**

**Kion:  
Ono, what's going on?**

**Ono:  
It's another fire! This time in Ndefu Grove!**

**Kion:  
Was it Scar again? ****Where are Janja** **and the others?**

**Ono:  
Let me see. ****They're still in Kilio valley. ****And they're fighting each other.**

**Kion:  
Well, at least this new fire isn't one of Scar's plans. ****C'mon! Let's go save Ndefu Grove!**

Fuli said, "We don't save Ndefu Grove on our own."

**Kion:  
Okay! Beshte. Ono. You two...**

**Laini:  
Lion Guard! Lion Guard! ****You have to save my galagos! ****Please! Please! Please! ****Oh. Sorry!**

Vitani asked, "What is with Laini and jumping onto your face?" Kion said, "I honestly have no clue."

**Kion:  
Don't worry, Laini. We'll save them. ****Let's go.**

**(Galagos Screaming)**

**Fuli:  
Just aim for my spots and jump! **

**Kion:  
We'll catch you, don't worry!**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! I'm a great catcher! ****See? I'm good at this! ****Wanna do it again?**

Koda said, "I wouldn't."

**Beshte:  
Kion. The fire's spreading. ****Ono and I can't put it out fast enough.**

**Ono:  
Indeed! I'm afraid we might lose Ndefu Grove!**

**Kion:  
No. I'm not losing any more of the Pride Lands. ****We just need some help. ****Keep at it guys! Don't give up yet!**

Kopa asked, "Where are you going?" Kion said, "I was going to get Ma Tembo and the elephants."

**Laini:  
Hooray!** **Thank you, Lion Guard.** **Thank you!**

**Kion:  
Ma Tembo, please stop. Please!**

**Ma Tembo:  
Kion. I know you want us to stay...**

**Kion:  
It's not about that right now. ****I need your help. ****Ndefu Grove is on fire, ****and we can't save it on our own.**

**Zito:  
Ndefu Grove? ****Shame there aren't any elephants living there...**

Fuli said, "That sounds just like Zito." Bunga said, "At least they all decided to help each other after we united the Pride Landers." Kiara said, "I've been wondering how you did that without telling them about Scar." Leslie said, "You will all see how Kion's Guard managed to do that."

**Ma Tembo:  
Zito, hush!**

**Kion:  
Zito. Ma Tembo.** **I'm so sorry the other animals** **didn't take you in.** **But you're still** **Pride Landers! Please. ****Help me show everyone what that really means.**

Beshte said, "Pride Landers work together to help one another out and protect each other."

**Ma Tembo:  
Of course we'll help.**

**Zito:  
We will?**

**Ma Tembo:  
Yes Zito. The Pride Landers are our family. ****And you don't turn your** **back on family. ****Even when they make mistakes. ****Stay with the little ones. ****Everyone else, with me!** **We'll go to Ndefu Grove by way** **of Lake Kiziwa!**

Fuli said, "Ma Tembo is a good leader and she is helpful."

**Kion:  
Thank you, Ma Tembo.**

**Zito:  
Don't worry about me, then! I'm staying right here. ****With family that appreciates elephants! ****Am I right? ****I'll take that as a yes.**

Ono said, "They do appreciate elephants because they are elephants but they don't appreciate what he's doing."

**Ono:  
It's Kion! With help!**

**Kion:  
Ready... Now!**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! That feels great! ****Do it again!**

The cubs laughed.

**(Kion Exclaims)  
**

Baliyo said, "That tree on fire almost hit you." Kion said, "I was fine, thanks to Zito."

**Kion:  
Zito! You came!**

**Zito:  
Yes, well... You don't turn your back on family. ****Unless your back will save them from a falling tree.**

The cubs laughed at the last sentence that Zito said."

**Kion:  
Thanks, Zito. ****C'mon! Let's put out his fire.**

**Laini:  
Is it over?**

**Kion:  
Thanks to the elephants, the damage isn't bad. ****Once everything cools down, you can go back.**

Kida said, "If there's one thing about dad, he never gives up." Kion said, "And you shouldn't either."

**Laini:  
Thank you. And, thank you. You and your elephants saved our home. Even after we pushed you away.**

**Ma Tembo:  
We know how it feels to lose a home. We were proud to help save yours.**

**Laini:  
Please live with the galagos! We'd love to have you!**

Kini said, "That's one way to get a home."

**Ma Tembo:  
Thank you. Your offer is most generous. Isn't it Zito?**

**Zito:  
Well, we have to live somewhere...**

**Laini:  
Hooray!**

**Fuli:  
I think this might actually turn out okay.**

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

**Bunga:  
I always knew it would.**

Fuli said, "No you didn't."

**Ma Tembo:  
(Sighs) Kilio Valley...**

**Kion:  
We'll get you back home one day, Ma Tembo. I promise.**

Kion said, "That's one promise that I did keep."

**Ma Tembo:  
Thank you Kion. I look forward to having our land back. But as for home... We're already here.**

The cubs cheered for that was one thing that didn't go wrong.


	57. Undercover Kinyonga

**Undercover Kinyonga**

Baliyo asked, "Who's Kinyonga?" Bunga said, "Kinyonga is a chameleon that helped us out one time, she spied on the Outlanders when their plan was to block Hakuna Matata Falls and that day was really fun." Fuli said, "As much as I would hate to admit it, Bunga is right. It was fun."

**Kion:  
Any sign of Ono?**

Kini asked, "Why would Ono be in the Outlands?" Kion said, "He was trying to spy on Scar and his army."

**Bunga:  
Nope. Too bad he's not here. Ono could spot Ono for sure. Wait. There he is! And... Uh-oh. He's not alone!**

**(Ono Squawks)**

**Mzingo:  
Leaving so soon, Ono? You've hardly had a chance to get a good look around.**

**Ono:  
(Squawks In Pain) Hey don't touch my tail feathers!**

**Mzingo:  
Motion to attack from above and behind at the same time?**

**Mwoga:  
Aye!**

Ono said, "They're not gonna catch me."

**(Ono Panting)  
(Vultures Scream and Holler)**

The cubs laughed.

**Mzingo:  
Keep out of our skies, Ono. You won't be so lucky next time!**

**Mwoga:  
Yeah. We'll catch you sooner or later!**

**Ono:  
You guys couldn't catch an updraft with both wings!**

The cubs laughed.

**Fuli:  
Good going!**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Mzingo and Mwoga got a beak-full of dirt for lunch.**

Baliyo said, "Even when they outnumber you, they can't win."

**Ono:  
Thanks. It was a little too close for me.**

**Kion:  
What'd you see, Ono?**

**Ono:  
The crocs and jackals are still in Kilio Valley. But the hyenas are moving towards the volcano.**

Ono said, "That's all I could see before the vultures chased me off."

**Fuli:  
Maybe Scar has plans for Janja.**

**Ono:  
Maybe. The vultures chased me off before I could see anything else. Sorry Kion.**

**Kion:  
It's okay, Ono. I'm just glad you made it back in one piece.**

**Ono:  
More or less.**

**Bunga:  
It doesn't matter what Scar's planning. The Lion Guard'll beat him!**

**Beshte:  
I sure hope so, Little B.**

Bunga said, "You hope so, while I know so."

**Kion:  
We need to stay alert. Scar could make his next move any time now.**

**Thurston:  
Panic and run! Panic and run!**

**(Zebras Whinny and Snort)**

Kiara sighed and asked, "What's scaring the zebras that time?" Kion said, "What they said made it sound ridiculous."

**Beshte:  
What's up with the zebras?**

**Kion:  
Only one way to find out. Come on!**

**(Zebras Neighing)**

**Kion:  
Slow down, everybody.**

Fuli said, "Zebras never slow down when they're in a panic."

**Bunga:  
Yeah you heard the lion. Easy there, zebra-deebra!**

**Kion:  
Is everyone calmer now?**

**(Zebras Neighing In Agreement)**

Bunga said, "Now that the Lion Guard was there."

**Bunga:  
So, what made you panic this time? Jackals? Hyenas? Dung beetles?**

The cubs laughed at how easily spooked zebras were.

**Thurston:  
Uh, back there!**

Rafa said, "I don't get it. It's only a rock. Rocks aren't scary, they can't even move unless you move them." Fuli said, "Just wait. It sounds even more ridiculous when he explains."

**Ono:  
Okay...**

**Fuli:  
So what's the problem?**

**Thurston:  
The rock. The rock is the problem. Something must be done about it.**

**Kion:  
The rock. Okay. Let's go check it out.**

**Bunga:  
Bad rock! Bad, bad, rock. There. We done?**

The cubs laughed at how Bunga called it a bad rock.

**Thurston:  
You don't understand. It talked.**

Baliyo asked, "How does a rock talk when it doesn't even have a mouth?" Fuli said, "We told you it sounded ridiculous and it just got weirder until we got to the bottom of what was going on."

**Kion:  
The rock talked?**

**Thurston:  
It most certainly did. We all heard it. Didn't we?**

**(Zebras Neighing In Agreement)**

**Fuli:  
A talking rock?**

**Beshte:  
Like my dad always says, "You never know what you might see until you see it."**

**Bunga:  
All I see is a rock.**

Kini said, "That's all we see too."

**Twiga:  
(Yelping) Lion Guard! Help!**

**Kion:  
Twiga? What's wrong?**

**Twiga:  
That tree. Over there. I tried to scratch my back against it and it yelled at me!**

Rani said, "What is going on? A rock doesn't talk and a tree doesn't yell." Kion said, "We were just as confused but it will be explained later."

**Fuli:  
It yelled at you?**

**Twiga:  
Yes! It said, "Careful. I'm standin' here."**

Koda said, "That's just strange."

**Thurston:  
First a talking rock. Now a yelling tree. Next thing you know the grass will be singing. You know what this means.**

**Kion:  
You don't have to...**

**Thurston:  
Panic and...**

**Fuli:  
Stop! Just calm down. The Lion Guard's here.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. We'll protect you from rocks, trees, and grass.**

The cubs laughed about how ridiculous that sounded.

**Kion:  
Okay. Everyone just stay calm. Please. We'll go check it out.**

**Fuli:  
I don't get it. I know the zebras are easily spooked, but not Twiga.**

**Ono:  
Yeah. Why would she say she heard a voice?**

**Kion:  
Unless she really did.**

**Beshte:  
Are you saying the tree really talked?**

Kopa said, "Of course that isn't what he's saying because trees don't talk."

**Kion:  
No, but... I think Twiga heard something.**

**Ono:  
Perhaps it was an animal cry from far away. Sound can travel great distances. Common knowledge real... (Squawks) Something ran over my foot!**

The cubs laughed at Ono's reaction.

**Fuli:  
I don't see anything.**

**Kinyonga:  
Oops!**

Baliyo asked, "Who is that?" Bunga said, "That's Kinyonga."

**Bunga:  
What is that?**

**Kion:  
Where'd you come from?**

**Kinyonga:  
Who, me? Just pretend you never saw me.**

Bunga said, "Why would I do that? It was fun trying to find her."

**Kion:  
I think we just found our "talking rock." Where'd she go?**

**Fuli:  
(Sniffs) This way.**

**Ono:  
What did I miss?**

**Fuli:  
I can't see you, but maybe I can smell you. (Sniffing) Ah-ha! Here you are.**

Rafa said, "She causes a shadow wherever she's at."

**Kinyonga:  
Not for long.**

**(Fuli Sneezes)**

**Bunga:  
Over here! I saw her! Hello? Are you here? I've never seen anyone disappear like you do.**

Ono said, "She actually camouflages or blend into her surroundings."

**Kinyonga:  
You haven't seen anything yet.**

Kida said, "That is one long tongue."

**Bunga:  
Whoa! Is that your tongue?**

**Kinyonga:  
(Mouth Full) Yes, it is.**

**Bunga:  
Whoa!**

**Beshte:  
Whoa! That tickles. (Laughs)**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Hey, wait up! We just want to talk!**

**Ono:  
There she goes again.**

**Beshte:  
How does she do that?**

**Ono:  
Now that I've seen her, I can tell you exactly how she does it. She's a chameleon. Chameleons change their colors to blend in with their surroundings. It makes them almost invisible.**

**Kinyonga:  
Ow!**

**Ono:  
Almost.**

Rafa said, "You found her."

**Kinyonga:  
Okay, you got me.**

**Beshte:  
Poa.**

**Fuli:  
Amazing.**

**Kinyonga:  
Nobody's ever been able to see me before. Unless I get really scared. Then I turn all kinds of crazy colors.**

Kini said, "That is neat." Bunga said, "She can change colors but we pull a little trick of our own later on."

**Ono:  
Well, I could see you because I am the keenest of sight.**

**Kinyonga:  
Keenest of sight? (Gasps) You must be Ono. You guys are the Lion Guard.**

**Bunga:  
Yep, you got that right!**

**Kion:  
What's your name, chameleon? And why did you run from us?**

**Kinyonga:  
I'm Kinyonga. And I ran because you chased me.**

**Bunga:  
Makes sense to me.**

Kiara said, "Of course it does."

**Kion:  
Sorry if we scared you, Kinyonga. We just wanted to know why you were spooking Twiga and the zebras.**

**Kinyonga:  
Oh, I didn't mean to. I was trying to be friendly. Sometimes I forget that I'm camouflaged.**

Kini said, "Everyone in the Pride Lands are friendly."

**Bunga:  
Camo-what?**

The cubs laughed.

**Kinyonga:  
Camouflage. It's what we chameleons call it when we blend in with what's around us. Let me show you.**

**[Start "Am I here, or am I here"]**

**(Upbeat Music Starts)**

**Kinyonga:  
Camouflage is what  
I call My neat ability  
Blending in is what I do  
Just look close  
'Cause you won't see  
****Am I here or am I here  
****I change shades  
And disappear  
****Take a look  
Hide and seek  
****Yes my skill is so unique  
****Well I could stay one tone  
But I won't  
****So now you see me  
Now you don't  
****Shadows that I make  
****Might scare  
An unsuspecting friend  
****But scaring other animals  
Is not what I intend  
****Am I here or am I there  
****Could it be  
That I know where  
****Take a look  
Hide and seek  
****Yes my skill is so unique  
****Well you can try to catch me  
But you won't  
****So now you see me  
Now you don't  
****My colors change  
To help me hide  
****Wherever I might run  
****But sometimes  
I just change  
So I can have some fun**

**(Howls)**

**Am I here or am I here  
****I change shades  
And disappear  
****Take a look  
Hide and seek  
****Yes my skill is so unique  
****Well I can stay one tone  
But I won't  
****So now you see me  
Now you don't**

**[End "Am I here or am I here"]**

Kini said, "That was amazing."

**Ono:  
That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Especially the parts I couldn't see.**

**Kinyonga:  
Ah, thanks. I was just doing what comes naturally.**

**Bunga:  
Well Kinyonga, you can color me impressed. Get it? She changes colors? I'm impressed?**

Fuli said, "That's not funny."

**Fuli:  
Ugh!**

**Kion:  
It's nice to meet you, Kinyonga. But please be careful when you're camouflaged.**

**Fuli:  
You might cause another panic.**

**Beshte:  
Especially around zebras.**

**Kinyonga:  
I'll do my best not to scare anyone else. I promise.**

Bunga said, "She scares those hyenas and it was funny because they fell down Hakuna Matata Falls."

**Kion:  
Thank you. We've got enough to deal with trying to figure out what the Outlanders are gonna do next.**

**Ono:  
Sorry I couldn't find out more before the vultures spotted me.**

**Kion:  
It's okay, Ono. I know it's not easy to slip into the Outlands without being seen.**

**Kinyonga:  
Oh! Oh! I could do that.**

**Kion:  
I don't think so.**

**Fuli:  
There's some really bad stuff going on in the Outlands.**

**Kinyonga:  
Oh, I know. Scar's back.**

Kiara asked, "How did she know that?" Kion said, "The skinks talked about Scar in front of her while she was camouflaged."

**Kion:  
You know about Scar?**

**Kinyonga:  
Yeah! I heard the skinks talking about him.**

**Ono:  
****The skinks talked about Scar? Right in front of you?**

**Kinyonga:  
It's amazing what you hear when nobody can see you. (Shudders) And Scar sounds like bad news for everyone in the Pride Lands. Let me go into the Outlands and find out what's going on for you. I've been there lots of times. Nobody sees me come or go.**

Bunga said, "That's because she can change color and no one notices her shadow."

**Kion:  
Scar's inside the volcano. There are bad guys all over the place. What if one of them spots you?**

**Kinyonga:  
Why would they? You guys didn't.**

**Bunga:  
She's got a point.**

Kini said, "She got you there."

**Kion:  
We really do need to know what Scar's up to. You promise to be careful?**

**Kinyonga:  
I'll be in and out before anybody knows I was there.**

**Kion:  
But if somebody does see you...**

**Kinyonga:  
Never going to happen.**

Bunga said, "It is totally gonna happen."

**Kion:  
And be back before sunset!**

**Beshte:  
Yeah. You don't want to be in the Outlands at night.**

**Kinyonga:  
No problem.**

**Bunga:  
See you around! Or will we?**

**Fuli:  
Ugh!**

Rafa said, "Your jokes aren't that funny."

**(Vultures Screeching)  
(Kinyonga Gasps)  
****(Vultures Screeching)  
****(Chungu's Stomach Growling)**

**Cheezi:  
What you growling at, Chungu?**

**Chungu:  
That wasn't me, that was my tummy. ****(Stomach Growling) ****Let's go find something to eat.**

**Cheezi:  
But Janja told us to stay here while he talks to Scar. We're the look-outs.**

**Chungu:  
What are we looking out for?**

**Cheezi:  
I don't know. Whatever shows up, I guess.**

Baliyo said, "They aren't that smart."

**Chungu:  
Whatever it is, it better be tasty. 'Cause I'm so hungry I could eat that rock.**

**Kinyonga:  
(Gasps) Oops.**

Bunga said, "I thought she got spotted later on. Then again, she could get away from those two hyenas and they won't even know it."

**Cheezi:  
Where'd that come from?**

**Chungu:  
I do not know. But I'm gonna eat it.**

**Cheezi:  
Not if I eat it first.**

**(Whining)**

**Cheezi:  
Hey, where'd it go?**

Fuli said, "That was an easy get away."

**Cheezi:  
Aw, You ate the whole thing yourself.**

**Chungu:  
I did not. ****You did.**

**Cheezi:  
Did I? Uh, yeah.**

**Chungu:  
No fair. I'm the hungry one and you get the snack**

**Cheezi:  
And it was good, too.**

Rani said, "They really aren't that smart."

**(Ominous Music Playing)**

**Janja:  
****Outta the way, skinks.**

**(Skinks Chirp)**

**Shupavu:  
Watch where you're walking, Janja.**

**Janja:  
If you're so good at spying, you can watch out for me.**

**Ushari:  
You're late! I was about to send out the skinks to find you!**

**Janja:  
Don't go getting your scales in a knot.**

Baliyo said, "They seem to not like each other just like the bad guys that followed you all to the Tree of Life."

**Ushari:**  
**Spare me your sarcasm and don't ever keep me waiting again.**

**Janja:  
Back off, Ushari. You ain't the boss of me.**

**Scar:  
No! But I am. And I have no time for these ridiculous arguments.**

**Janja:  
Sorry, Scar. But he started it.**

Kion said, "They may not get along with each other but that didn't matter as long as they followed Scar's instructions."

**Scar:  
Enough. Janja, I summoned you here for a reason. You have the honor of carrying out my latest plan. It will bring suffering to the Pride Lands and leave them weakened and begging to surrender. Janja, take your hyenas into the Pride Lands. Go to the rocky river bank above Hakuna Matata Falls Wait for the cover of darkness. Then push the rocks into the river and block the water from flowing.**

Bunga said, "They won't succeed since Kinyonga told us this plan."

**Janja:  
Got it. Push rocks in river and stop the water. Um, how come?**

**Ushari:  
It will cut off a major water supply in the middle of the dry season.**

**Janja:  
And that's bad, right?**

**Ushari:  
So, so bad.**

**Scar:  
Just take your clan and go.**

**Janja:  
I'm going, I'm going.**

Kida said, "Scar is scary." Kion said, "Don't worry. That volcano's lava has been cooled off since before me and my team left the Pride Lands and that was the closest volcano. I also won't be using the Roar around volcanoes anytime soon and I don't think Vitani will either." Vitani said, "Knowing that it could bring back evil lions, including Scar, who could cause problems for the Pride Lands, I won't." Kion said, "Scar is a problem for a long while." Kiara said, "That isn't a lie. Everyone was older by the time Kion and his Guard defeated Scar."

**Scar:  
The Pride Lands are about to get very thirsty. And with thirst will come unrest, desperation, and chaos. (Laughs Evilly)**

**Shupavu:  
Scar! Scar! Somebody's there.**

Bunga said, "And she thought she wouldn't get spotted."

**Scar:  
Who dares to spy on me?!**

**Kinyonga:  
Uh-oh.**

**Shupavu:  
A chameleon!**

**Ushari:  
Stop the intruder!**

**Shupav:  
Skinks, with me.**

Bunga said, "The fun part will be coming up soon.

**Fuli:  
Kinyonga should be back by now.**

**Kion:  
I know.**

**Beshte:  
I sure hope she's okay.**

Kini asked, "Where's Bunga?" Bunga said, "You'll see, or will you not see?" Fuli said, "That still isn't funny."

**Ono:  
She should be. Camouflage is very effective at evading detection. (Squawks)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
It sure is. See? Or, did you not see?**

**Ono:  
I saw.**

**Kion:  
Ono, take a look?**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Beshte:  
Watch out for vultures.**

Ono said, "Of course."

**(Fast-paced Instrumental Music)**

**Ono:  
Hapana! Kinyonga!**

**Shupavu:  
That chameleon couldn't have gotten far. Spread out and search.**

**Kinyonga:  
Coming through.**

**Njano:  
Oh!**

The cubs laughed.

**Shupavu:  
Waza! You see where she went?**

**Waza:  
Uh-uh.**

**Shupavu:  
Well, she's got to be around here someplace. Find her.**

**(Leaves Rustling)  
(Kinyonga Gasps)**

Bunga said, "Finding her is easier said than done. Especially when it's dark."

**Ono:  
Everyone. Everyone. I've spotted Kinyonga. And she's being chased by the skinks!**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa!**

**Beshte:  
Oh, no!**

**Bunga:  
Time for a rescue! Ono, lead the way.**

Kion said, "Not so fast. We wanted to save Kinyonga, not start a battle." Koda asked, "How can you save Kinyonga with no one seeing you, none of you can change color, and not all of you can hide very well?" Kion said, "You'll see."

**Fuli:  
Wait! What if the vultures see us coming?**

**Ono:  
They'll call for reinforcements.**

**Beshte:  
We could end up facing Scar's whole army.**

**Bunga:  
So? Bring 'em on!**

**Kion:  
Easy, Bunga. We need to save Kinyonga, not start a battle. But I think I know how to get into the Outlands without being seen.**

Kopa asked, "How?" Kion said, "You'll see." Bunga asked, "Or will you see?" Fuli said, "Ugh. Enough of that bad joke."

**Shupavu:  
We've got her surrounded. She's in there somewhere. Don't let her get away this time.**

**Kinyonga:  
Ow! Gotta run.**

**Shupavu:  
Nyeusi! Nyata! Use your speed. Stop her!**

**(Breathing Rapidly)  
****(Panting)**

**Kinyonga:  
(Gasps) I appreciate the escort, but I can find my own way out.**

The cubs laughed.

**Shupavu:  
Very funny. Ready, Njano? Now! ****Ooof!**

**Kinyonga:  
Uh-oh.**

**Shupavu:  
(Laughs) Now we've gotcha! You're trapped.**

Koda asked, "How is she supposed to get out when she's surrounded?" Bunga said, "I love this part."

**Kinyonga:  
(Laughs Nervously) I'm sorry. Were you looking for me?**

**Shupavu:  
(Snickers) Doesn't matter what color you turn, you won't get past us again.**

Bunga said, "That may be true but we are sneaky with this part." Everyone but the ones that were there were confused."

**Bunga:  
And you won't get past us.**

**Shupavu:  
Who said that? Who's "us"?**

**Beshte:  
We are.**

**(Skinks All Gasp)**

Everyone laughed and Kiara said, "Very sneaky, Kion. I have never known you to be sneaky unless a bad guy wasn't expecting to see you because they were too busy doing something else."

**Kion:  
Leave the chameleon alone, skinks.**

**Bunga:  
You heard the tree. Beat it!**

The cubs laughed.

**Shupavu:  
The Lion Guard! Let's get out of here!**

**Kinyonga:  
Look at you. And I thought I was good at blending in.**

**Fuli:  
We took some tips from the master.**

**Kion:  
Are you okay?**

**Kinyonga:  
Yes, but the Pride Lands might not be. Scar ordered Janja and his clan to block the river above Hakuna Matata Falls.**

Bunga said, "That part will be even funnier."

**Kion:  
Then we've got no time to lose. Let's go.**

**Janja:  
Okay. Here we are.**

**Chungu:  
Here we are where?**

The cubs laughed.

**Janja:  
Doesn't matter. Just break up into teams and start pushing rocks into the river. And nobody stops 'till the water does. Cheezi! Chungu!**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah, Janja?**

**Janja:  
You guys push this rock.**

Beshte said, "That isn't a rock, that's me." Kini asked, "How did you manage to beat them there when they had a head start on getting there?" Bunga said, "Because we've been to Hakuna Matata Falls a lot of times and knew the way but the hyenas didn't really go to Hakuna Matata Falls."

**Chunga:  
But that's the biggest one. Why us?**

**Janja:  
'Cause you're the biggest furbrains.**

**Cheezi:  
Aw, thanks, Janja.**

The cubs laughed at how they thought that was a compliment.

**Janja:  
(Chuckles) This is the easiest plan Scar's ever given us.**

**(Grunts)**

**Chungu:  
Hey! This rock feels kinda funny.**

**Cheezi:  
****Yeah. It's all... Squishy.**

**Beshte:  
Who are you calling squishy?**

**Chungu:  
And it's got a face.**

The cubs laughed.

**Janja:  
What's goin' on over there?**

**Kion:  
They just met a talking rock.**

**Janja:  
Huh? Who said that?**

Kini said, "Someone seems scared."

**Bunga:  
I think you guys are done for the night.**

**Fuli:  
Ever seen a rock with claws? (Roars)**

**(Hyenas Yelp)**

The cubs laughed even more.

**Beshte:  
You should be more careful who you push around.**

**Ono:  
That's right. Keep moving.**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Laughing)**

**Janja:  
Chungu. Cheezi. Get back here. And you... Stay away!**

**(Kion Laughing)**

**Janja:  
What... Who are you?**

The cubs laughed even more.

**Kion:  
Can't you see? I'm the one who's about to kick your tail.**

**Janja:  
Wait a minute. I know that voice. (Yelps)**

The cubs laughed and Rani said, "That's one way how to scare hyenas."

**Janja:  
The Lion Guard. I knew that was Kion's voice.**

**Chungu:  
Where'd they come from?**

**Cheezi:  
How'd they just appear like that?**

**Kinyonga:  
They learned it from me.**

**Janja:  
Whoa!**

The cubs laughed so hard that they were on their sides. Kion said, "Okay you five, calm down." The cubs calmed down so as they could see the rest.

**Kinyonga:  
Uh-oh.**

**Janja:  
What was that?**

**Cheezi:  
Uh... I think it was my lunch.**

**Chungu:  
But I thought you ate it.**

**Janja:  
Furbrains, shh. You hear something?**

Kini said, "They obviously forgot that had a waterfall."

**(Hyenas Screaming)  
****(Coughing)  
****(Weary Groan)**

**Cheezi:  
Scar's gonna be mad the Lion Guard beat us again.**

**Janja:  
So I won't tell him. I'll say we were beat by a bush, a tree, some rocks, and a clump of grass.**

Bunga said, "That's ridiculous. He was beaten by us again." The cubs laughed at how ridiculous it sounded when Janja said that they were beaten by a bush, a tree, some rocks, and a clump of grass.

**Chungu:  
It's that kinda thinking that makes you Janja, Janja.**

**Kion:  
Keep going, Janja!**

**Janja:  
We're going, we're going.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Kinyonga. Without your help, we might not have... Kinyonga? Huh! I wonder where she went?**

**Bunga:  
How do we know she's really gone?**

Kida asked, "Why did she leave when you were talking to her?" Kion said, "She thought that we would be mad that she scared Janja and his hyenas."

**(Soft Flute Music Playing)**

**Ono:  
Sorry, Kion. I've looked all morning, and I haven't seen Kinyonga anywhere!**

**Bunga:  
That's the problem with having a friend who's a chameleon.**

**Kion:  
I hope she shows up. I want to thank her again for all the help she gave us last night.**

**Ono:  
Wait a minute. Look over there. I bet Kinyonga's camouflaged on that rock again.**

Koda said, "The zebras don't seem to be scared of the rock."

**Thurston:  
I have to say, you are the nicest talking rock I've ever met.**

**Kinyonga:  
Thank you. And I must say you're the handsomest zebra I've ever met.**

**(Zebras Tittering)**

**Thurston:  
Yes, well that's what all the rocks say.**

Bunga said, "Maybe if the rocks really did talk."

**Kion:  
Kinyonga!**

**Kinyonga:  
Oh, hi, everybody.**

**Kion:  
Where'd you go last night?**

**Kinyonga:  
I thought you might be mad at me.**

**Ono:  
Why would we be mad?**

**Kinyonga:  
I scared those hyenas and they fell into the river. I broke my promise not to scare anyone.**

**Bunga:  
If it's Janja and his hyenas, scare away.**

Fuli said, "We really didn't mind anyone scaring Janja at that time."

**Kinyonga:  
Phew! I'm glad to hear that! But I won't scare anybody else!**

**Thurston:  
Excuse me! Do you mind? I was chatting with my friend, the talking... Lizard? (Screams) Panic and run! Panic and run!**

The cubs laughed and Vitani said, "Those zebras are always scared by something."

**(Zebras Neighing)**

**Kinyonga:  
Oh, no. I'm sorry.**

**Kion:  
Not your fault. Lion Guard, let's round 'em up. Again. Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

Ono said, "Just another day in the Pride Lands." Kini said, "That was one interesting of a day and night." Bunga said, "You said it."


	58. The Cave of Secrets

**The Cave of Secrets**

Kiara said, "I never heard of the cave of secrets." Kion said, "If it's the cave that I think it is, i'm not surprised." Leslie said, "This is when Kion's Guard takes the original Lion Guard test in the lair." Vitani said, "I heard Bunga mention it before when we were talking about a contest to see who is the best Lion Guard but never actually seen that test." Shabaha said, "We won that contest." Bunga said, "Only because Kion and Vitani didn't actually do the mashindano." Kion said, "Bunga, enough. (To Vitani) You will see the cave now." Emily said, "No more spoilers, let's just watch this one and wait to mention anything else until we get to that point."

**Kion:  
The fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight.**

Kini asked, "Why are you looking at the paintings of the past?" Kion said, "To find answers on how to beat an evil lion that has come back." Bunga said, "The only thing we found out is what I already knew and tried to say all along." Emily said, "But you're gonna have to wait and see the answer to that."

**Beshte:  
Poa. There sure are lots of paintings about the old Lion Guard's adventures.**

**Kion:  
Yeah but nothing about them battling an evil lion whose come back from the past who has come back.**

**Fuli:  
Maybe that never happened before.**

Fuli said, "There was a group of evil lions that almost destroyed the Pride Lands and Askari's Lion Guard has defeated."

**Makini:  
Or maybe you just haven't seen the right painting yet. Did you know that all the lair's caverns have paintings in them?**

Rafa said, "We didn't."

**Kion:  
Really?**

**Makini:  
Oh, Yes and there are so many caverns you wouldn't believe it. Come on I'll show you. Rafiki's been teaching me all about them. There's so much wisdom on the walls.**

**[Start "Wisdom on the Walls"]**

**Every painting has a meaning  
****There are stories to be told  
****So much knowledge all around us  
****From new to very old  
****It's the wisdom wisdom wisdom on the walls  
****It's the wisdom wisdom wisdom on the walls  
****All this history waiting right here  
****Lessons for us all  
****From the birth of King Simba  
****To Scar's fiery fall  
****It's the wisdom wisdom wisdom on the walls  
woohoo hoo  
****It's the wisdom wisdom wisdom on the walls  
****Now I'm sure that we can find  
****What you need somewhere  
****So let's look on every walls  
****And maybe it's down there  
****It's the wisdom wisdom wisdom on the walls  
woohoo hoo  
****It's the wisdom wisdom wisdom on the walls  
oh yeah  
****It's the wisdom wisdom wisdom on the walls  
woohoo hoo  
****It's the wisdom wisdom wisdom on the walls  
woohoo hoo  
****On the walls  
woohoo hoo  
****On the... walls**

**[End "Wisdom on the Walls"]**

Kida said, "That's an ouch."

**Fuli:  
So much for the wisdom on the walls. **

**Bunga:  
Yep I say we go show Scar what's that. **

**Kion:  
Hmm**

Kiara asked, "What are you thinking, Kion?" Kion said, "I'll say because I had to tell my team."

**Bunga:  
You coming? **

**Beshte:  
What is it Kion? **

**Kion:  
I'm not sure. This painting kinda looks like the mark of evil.**

Bunga said, "We haven't seen the mark of evil since Kion spotted Scar in the fire when the hyenas and jackals were after Rafiki."

**Ono:  
You mean that symbol Scar burned in the dirt? **

**Kion:  
Yes that's what Rafiki called it. This painting must be very important. **

**Fuli:  
So important that they didn't even bother to finish it?**

**Makini:  
Maybe they stopped painting because they couldn't paint anymore. Look! There's no more room.**

**Kion:  
Or maybe the painting came first. Before the rock.**

Rafa said, "That's a good thought." Fuli said, "And Kion was right."

**Kion:  
Beshte, think you can move this rock?**

**Beshte:  
You got it Kion. Twende kibo... (Grunts) ...ko? Whew! It's really wedged in there. But I'll get it. (Grunts)**

**(Grunting)**

Baliyo said, "Good job, Beshte." Bunga said, "Beshte is the strongest in our group."

**Ono:  
Look at that.**

**Fuli:  
Whoa!**

**Kion:  
A secret cave!**

**(Bunga Laughs)**

Kini asked, "What's down that cave?" Bunga said, "You'll see."

**Makini:  
That's the Mark of Evil all right. And the original Lion Guard. You were right Kion. I think this means the cave leads to a secret chamber deep beneath the lair.**

Shabaha said, "Sounds like fun."

**Kion:  
Makini, what does that mean?**

**Makini:  
Well.. It looks like a long time ago the lions of the Pride Lands found a way to defeat a great evil, and this chamber holds the secret.**

Vitani said, "That must be some big secret to have it deep beneath the lair." Bunga said, "Like I said before, it is something that I knew along and have been trying to tell them."

**Kion:  
Then we're going to that chamber. **

**Bunga:  
Now we're talking! Zuka...**

**Makini:  
Wait! This painting's a warning. The caves are dangerous.**

Kion said, "Not to the mjuzi or the Guard, they were trying to keep the other animals away and keep them safe."

**Ono:  
Well, they are caves. And if there is a powerful secret down there the lions of the past would have wanted it away from prying eyes.**

**Kion:  
It may be dangerous, but we're the Pride Lands fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight. If anyone's gonna find the secret to defeating evil, it's us.**

Kiara said, "Great speech, Kion."

**Beshte:  
You said it, Kion.**

**Bunga:  
Like I was saying, Zuka Zama!**

**Kion:  
Sorry, Makini, but you'll be safer if you stay here.**

**Makini:  
That's okay, I've got all these amazing new paintings to look at. Or they're not new they're old, but, the're new to me and they're all amazing!**

Rani said, "Makini does sound happy just to be looking at the paintings."

**Kion:  
Look, another painting.**

Kini asked, "What does that mean?" Bunga said, "That we're in for a ride." Everyone that wasn't there was confused about what Bunga meant by that."

**Ono:  
Too bad we don't have Makini here to make it move and tell us what it means.**

**Bunga:  
Don't worry. I can figure it out. Mmm-hmm. Uh-huh. Mmm.**

**Fuli:  
Well?**

**Bunga:  
Nope. I got nothing. Want me to go get Makini?**

**Kion:  
Mmm-mmm. I'm still worried it might be too dangerous down here.**

Bunga said, "It is more fun than dangerous." Fuli said, "Pointy rocks are dangerous and the only funny part that I remember from that is how you ran yourself into a wall when you thought it was another secret passage way." Vitani asked, "What do you mean by pointy rocks?" Kion said, "You'll see."

**Beshte:  
Yeah. Who knows what could happen to her?**

**(Rumbling)**

**Beshte:  
Whoa!**

**Bunga:  
BIG B!**

**Kion:  
Beshte!**

**Fuli:  
HUH?**

**(All Screaming)  
****(Shouting)**

Kiara said, "That was surprising." Kion said, "None of us were expecting it but it doesn't end there."

**Ono:  
Hapana! Guys, watch out! Sharp rocks coming up! I mean, you're coming down on sharp rocks!**

Vitani said, "No wonder what Bunga meant by in for a ride and sharp rocks." Kion said, "It doesn't end there."

**Beshte:  
Uh-oh. Twende Kiboko! Yeah! Oh...**

**Ono:  
Beshte! Incoming!**

**(All Screaming)**

**Beshte:  
Guys! Land on me. (Grunting)**

Baliyo said, "That was a nice save."

**Beshte:  
Everybody okay?**

**Bunga:  
Yep. **

**Fuli:  
I'm okay.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Beshte.**

**Ono:  
Oh, good thing we had the Pride Lands strongest with us.**

Kion said, "None of what happens there is a coincidence."

**Kion:  
You said it, Ono.**

**Fuli:  
Okay... Ono can fly, but how do the rest of us get back up there?**

**Kion:  
Maybe we're not supposed to. Look!**

Kida said, "That seems very interesting to go to." Rani said, "Knowing Baliyo, if he was there, he would definitely rush into it."

**Fuli:  
You think we should go in there?**

**Kion:  
The painting said the chamber was deep beneath the lair.**

**Fuli:  
(Scoffs) We're deep, all right. (Gasps) Another painting.**

**Beshte:  
Any idea what it means?**

**Kion:  
I think it means we're on the right path. Come on!**

Ono said, "It actually is a maze."

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) I hope we're getting closer to this big secret.**

**Kion:  
We gotta be. We're still finding paintings.**

**Fuli:  
So, which way now?**

**Kion:  
Huh?**

**Bunga:  
I got this. I've got loads of experience with caves.**

Fuli said, "No he doesn't. He wasn't always in caves."

**Kion:  
Who knows, maybe he picked the right one.**

**Ono:  
Or maybe not.**

**Kion:  
Dead end. Let's head back.**

**Bunga:  
Or, maybe it just looks like a dead end. (Grunting) I bet it's another secret passage. (Grunts) Like before!**

**Fuli:  
It's just a wall, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
I don't think so. (Screaming and Grunts)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Okay... It could be a wall.**

**Makini:  
Then Askari and his Lion Guard led the animals to Mizimu Grove. Oh. I'm kinda far away from the entrance. I better go back. The first painting said this cavern's dangerous. Except, all these paintings must have been painted by a Royal Mjuzi. And I'm a Royal Mjuzi in training. So it should be safe enough for me to look at just one more painting, or two.**

Rani said, "Her curiosity never ends."

**Fuli:  
Ugh. Another dead end.**

Fuli said, "We only went to dead ends so far."

**Bunga:  
Nah. This one's definitely a secret passage. Zuka Zama! (Grunts and Groans)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Why does that keep happening?**

**Fuli:  
Because this path is nothing but dead ends.**

**Kion:  
It doesn't make sense. Why would the paintings lead us down here if there's no way to get through? Ono, fly up there and see if you can get the lay of the land.**

Koda said, "That's a good idea."

**Ono:  
Affirmative. Oh... I know why we keep hitting dead ends. We're in a maze! And it looks just like that last painting we saw. Don't worry. I'll find the way out. Hmm. Got it. Follow me. This way!**

Bunga said, "At least Ono could see our way out."

**Makini:  
(Giggling) Oh. Oh! What wonderful wisdom do you have for me, new painting? (Gasps) It's a warning. Oh, no. Kion! Fuli! Bunga, Ono, Beshte. Are you okay?**

Kini said, "Looks like Makini is going down to join you."

**Kion:  
Good work, Ono. You got us through.**

**Ono:  
Happy to help.**

**Bunga:  
I still think I could have found the secret passageway.**

**Kion:  
(Laughs) Luckily, we had the keenest of sight with us so you didn't have to.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah. Just like it was lucky we had Beshte with us earlier or we might have been smashed on those rocks.**

**Beshte:  
Oh, it was nothing.**

Beshte said, "We help each other through the thick and thin."

**Kion:  
Wait. What if it's not luck at all? What if this is all a test? We needed the strongest and the keenest of sight to get past those first two obstacles. All these hidden caves and challenges, it's meant to see if we're a worthy Lion Guard.**

**Bunga:  
Worthy? Of course, we're worthy! Worthy of what?**

**Kion:  
Worthy of discovering the secret to defeating great evil! **

**Fuli:  
Yeah. The lions of the past must have made it so that only the best of the best can make it down here.**

Rafa said, "Sounds exciting."

**Bunga:  
That's us! I mean, who else in the Pride Lands could have gotten this far? Seriously, who else?**

**Makini:  
There you are! I'm so glad you're okay.**

**Lion Guard:  
Makini! **

**Bunga:  
Oh, hey, Makini. I was just saying that nobody else in the Pride Lands could get down... Hey!**

The cubs laughed at Bunga's reaction when he finally realized that Makini made it through.

**Kion:  
How did you make it through the maze?**

**Makini:  
Oh, that? I just followed your footsteps.**

**Ono:  
Oh, good thinking.**

**Bunga:  
Follow our footsteps! Why didn't we follow our footsteps? **

**Fuli:  
Because we hadn't made them yet?**

**Bunga:  
Ah, good point!**

The cubs laughed again.

**Kion:  
Makini? I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to be down here.**

**Makini:  
But, Kion, all these paintings down here must have been painted by a Royal Mjuzi, like me.**

**Fuli:  
She's right.**

Koda said, "She's got you beat there."

**Kion:  
Okay, then just stay close.**

**Makini:  
Mmm-hmm.**

**Kion:  
Now that we know these are tests, ****we know it's not gonna get any easier. Up here, this way. Whoa, stop!**

Kopa said, "Whoa! How did you manage to get across that?" Fuli said, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

**Bunga:  
There's the path, over there!**

**Beshte:  
But how do we get to it? There's no way across.**

**Fuli:  
****Is this another test?**

**Ono:  
I can get across.**

**Bunga:  
You've already had your test. Unless this is a test for the keenest of flight.**

Vitani said, "That makes no sense. Only Ono at that time could fly, the rest of you can't. Not only that, lions can't fly."

**Fuli:  
Earlier Lion Guards were all lions. They couldn't fly.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah. Too bad. Ono would've aced this test.**

**Makini:  
Hey, guys, over here! It's a lion on the edge of the cliff, just like now.**

**Bunga:  
Hey, that's the bravest lion. That's me! I'm the bravest lion. Except the lion part. So make it move. Let's see what I do.**

Ono said, "It is kind of a crazy thing to do unless you know how to do it."

**Fuli:  
That was a lot of help.**

**Beshte:  
He just walked out into empty air.**

Kini asked, "How did he do that when lions can't stand on air?" Bunga said, "You'll see."

**Bunga:  
I could do that.**

**Kion:  
Hang on, Bunga. Let's think about this.**

**Bunga:  
Think about it? Pfft! Since when do I do that? Zuka zama!**

Rafa said, "He's officially lost his mind." Bunga said, "I made it since i'm still here." Kion said, "You'll see how he made it in a minute."

**(All Gasping)**

**Bunga:  
Whoo-hoo!**

**(All Gasping)**

Rafa asked, "How is he doing that?" Fuli said, "You'll have to see it to believe it."

**Beshte:  
Uh, Little B? How are you doing that?**

**Ono:  
Oh. There's a bridge.**

Koda said, "We see the bridge, sort of. But, how come you cannot tell unless you look at a certain angle or are not on it?" Ono said, "It is an illusion."

**Kion:  
There is? Oh, there is.**

**Beshte:  
Poa...**

**Makini:  
When did that get there?**

**Ono:  
Well, it's always been there. We just couldn't see it. It's called an optical illusion.**

Baliyo said, "It looks like you are walking in air when you're not." Kiara said, "So it is strongest, keenest of sight, and then bravest. Who's next?" Kion said, "The order that the tests came in was strongest, keenest of sight, bravest, fastest, and then a test of leadership."

**Bunga:  
Aw... I thought maybe I was the keenest of flight.**

Kini said, "You don't have wings."

**Makini:  
I've never seen anything like an invisible bridge before. I can't wait to get back and tell Rafiki all about it. Better yet, I'll paint it!**

**Fuli:  
And exactly how are you going to paint an invisible bridge?**

**Makini:  
Oh, good question, Fuli. Oh, we're really close to the final chamber. The entrance is at the end of this path.**

Rafa said, "That is close."

**Fuli:  
You mean the entrance that's blocked by a gigantic rock?**

**Kion:  
This must be another test.**

Fuli said, "It's a test for the fastest once the gigantic rock moves."

**Bunga:  
I don't know, Kion. I don't think even Beshte can move a rock this big.**

**Beshte:  
Maybe not. But I can try. Wait, I've already had my test.**

Bunga said, "Good point."

**Bunga:  
Maybe it's just a rock. (Rumbling) Did you skip breakfast today, Big B?**

**Beshte:  
That's not me.**

**(All Gasping)**

**Ono:  
Hapana! The rock!**

**(All Screaming)  
****(All Panting)  
****(All Screaming)  
****(All Panting Continues)**

Kida said, "That rock is right behind you." Kion said, "Yeah. If it wasn't for Fuli, we would've been goners."

**Kion:  
Ono! Is there anywhere we can get out of the path of this boulder?**

**Ono:  
The passageway is too narrow!**

**Fuli:  
I got an idea! ****(Grunts) ****(Panting, Grunting)**

**Kion:  
Fuli, what are you doing?**

**Fuli:  
Trying to slow it down!**

Fuli said, "The trick isn't to slow down, it's to speed up."

**Ono:  
Good idea, except it's not working!**

**Fuli:  
So let's try this! If I can't slow it down, maybe I can speed it up!**

Koda said, "That was a nice job." Fuli said, "Speed is my specialty."

**(Grunts)  
****(Grunts, Groans)  
****(Crashes)**

**Kion:  
Huh, nice work, Fuli.**

**Fuli:  
Thanks.**

**Bunga:  
That was un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Beshte:  
Good thing you're the fastest.**

**Kion:  
Okay, guys, this is it. I hope.**

Bunga said, "Here comes Kion's test."

**Bunga:  
So, Kion, we've had tests for the strongest, the keenest of sight, the bravest, the fastest, even the Mjuzi-est. What do you think your test is gonna be?**

**Kion:  
I'm not sure, Bunga.**

**(Rumbling)**

**Ono:  
Hapana!**

Koda said, "No going back now and now it is dark. How can this be your test when lions can't see in the dark?" Kion said, "That's the point. I have to lead them out of the dark."

**Bunga:  
So, uh, when do you think you're gonna get your test, Kion?**

**Fuli:  
Bunga...**

Fuli said, "That was a test Bunga."

**Kion:  
Is everyone all right?**

**Beshte:  
Yep.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Makini:  
Me, too. Except I can't see anything. Ah!**

**Beshte:  
Makini?**

**Makini:  
Oh, careful!**

The cubs laughed. Baliyo said, "None of you can see anything and right now, we can only see the outline of all of you."

**Ono:  
Hapana! What if there are more traps and dangers here and we can't see them?**

**Bunga:  
Or more bottomless pits?**

**Makini:  
Oh, no.**

**Bunga:  
Look out!**

**Fuli:  
Careful! **

**Bunga:  
Ow!**

**Kion:  
Everyone stop moving! (Echoing) Follow my voice, and get behind me. Keep coming, that's good. Everyone here?**

**Beshte:  
Yep.**

**Makini:  
Uh huh.**

**Bunga:  
I am!**

**Fuli:  
Me too.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

Baliyo said, "Everyone's there. So, what's your plan?" Kion said, "You'll see."

**Kion:  
Okay, now I think I can find the way out. ****(Roars) ****(Roar Echoing)**

**Bunga:  
Hey, was that another lion?**

Vitani said, "There is no way another lion could've gotten in without any of you knowing."

**Ono:  
No, that was Kion's roar bouncing off the cave walls. It's called an echo.**

**Kion:  
Right, and I'm gonna use it to lead us all out of here. ****(Roars)****(Roar Echoing) ****Okay, there's a wall to our left. ****(Roars)****(Roar Echoing) ****Okay, and one dead ahead. ****(Roars)****(Roar Echoing) ****Okay, we're going this way. Everyone stay close. ****(Roars)****(Roar Echoing)**

Rani said, "That was some good leading." Kion said, "Thank you."

**Fuli:  
Nice job, Kion.**

**Beshte:  
If that was a test of leadership, I'd say you passed.**

**Ono:  
Indeed.**

**Makini:  
Wow, look at this place.**

Baliyo said, "That place does look amazing."

**Kion:  
Guys? I think we made it.**

**Beshte:  
Poa.**

**Ono:  
Fascinating.**

**Makini:  
I never dreamed it'd be so beautiful. Look at this painting. And this one!**

**Beshte:  
Like my dad always says, "Live long enough, and you'll see everything." I don't think he ever thought I'd see something like this.**

Rani said, "That kind of looks like the inside of the Tree of Life, just a different color. It is also a lot bigger."

**Bunga:  
Yeah, but where's the secret?**

**Kion:  
(Chuckles) We've come this far. I think we'll find it, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
Good, after all these tests, I'm itching to fight great evil. (Exclaims) Or maybe I'm just itchy.**

The cubs laughed.

**Makini:  
Everyone, over here! I think the story we're looking for is right here, look. It all started long ago. A very evil group of lions tried to take over the Pride Lands. And, in doing so, they nearly destroyed it. So, the good lions of the Pride Lands created a powerful, unstoppable force that could defeat the evil lions, once and for all. And it worked! But only the worthiest in the Pride Lands would be allowed to find this force and use it.**

Kini said, "First i've heard of that story."

**Bunga:  
That's us, we're the worthiest.**

**Kion:  
But where is this unstoppable force? What's the secret?**

**Makini:  
I think... It's right... Over there.**

**Kion:  
Okay, you guys, we've come all this way. Is everyone ready?**

**Bunga:  
Are you kidding me? Cave of secrets, here we come.**

**Kion:  
Makini, will you do the honors?**

**Makini:  
(Breathing Deeply) Okay.**

Fuli said, "It's surprising of what we find in there."

**All:  
Huh?**

**Ono:  
That's... Unexpected.**

**Kion:  
There's gotta be more than this.**

**Bunga:  
I know, maybe the secret's in the water.**

Kion said, "Sort of."

**Fuli:  
Bunga!**

**Bunga:  
Nope, no secret to defeating great evil in there.**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa! Actually, I think there is, look. The great force to defeating great evil is here. It's... Us.**

**Beshte:  
Poa.**

**Fuli:  
Oh...**

**Ono:  
We're the secret.**

**Bunga:  
Well, yeah, that's what I've been saying all along!**

Vitani said, "That should've been obvious."

**Makini:  
Of course! It's all right here in the paintings. That's the secret they created to defeat great evil. Askari's original Lion Guard.**

**Kion:  
Exactly.**

**Makini:  
If I had figured that out from all the paintings earlier, you wouldn't have had to go through all those dangerous tests. Sorry.**

**Kion:  
Actually, Makini, I think we had to go through those tests.**

**Ono:  
So everyone would know we were worthy?**

**Kion:  
So we'd know that. We are the powerful, unstoppable force that will defeat Scar, together.**

Kiara said, "And you do eventually defeat Scar."

**Bunga:  
Because we're the Lion Guard.**

**Kion:  
Right. Til the Pride Lands end.**

**All:  
Lion Guard Defend.**

Baliyo said, "That's one way of discovering that you're worthy.


	59. The Zebra Mastermind

**The Zebra Mastermind**

Kini asked, "How can a zebra be a mastermind?" Fuli said, "I don't know but please don't tell me it is when Thurston is in the Outlands and tells some Outlanders our 'weaknesses'." Leslie said, "It is." Fuli said, "Oh boy."

**Kion:  
Come on we've got another dust devil.**

**Fuli:  
That's the third one today.**

Rafa said, "That's a lot of dust devils." Bunga said, "And it's not the last one."

**Ono:  
Well the conditions are perfect fair skies no winds the hot air rises and it starts to rotate and Hapana it's headed for Ukini Woods.**

**Beshte:  
That's where the hyraxes live.**

Kini said, "Oh boy. That oughta be fun."

**Bunga:  
They better hang on to their branches.**

**Kion:  
Hurry.**

**Ono:  
Here come the hyraxes.**

**Bunga:  
Gotcha.**

**Beshte:  
And I got you.**

Baliyo said, "Nice catch." Bunga and Beshte said, "Thanks."

**Fuli:  
Phew there it goes.**

**Kion:  
They don't last long but they sure make a mess.**

**Beshte:  
There you go little guy.**

**Ono:  
And I believe this is yours.**

**Kion:  
Well something tells me that we're going to be chasing these things all day.**

**Bunga:  
Great I love catching hyraxes. **

**Fuli:  
I think Kion meant the dust devils.**

Kion said, "Fuli's right. I did mean the dust devils."

**Kion:  
Right. Ono, keep an eye out.**

**Ono:  
Affirmitive.**

**Thurston:  
Lion Guard excuse me. We need to have a talk.**

Kida asked, "What is it that time." Fuli said, "He wanted us to stop the dust devils and then Kion mentions that we couldn't but then, Thurston mentions to us to stay alert all because it mussed his mane." Vitani said, "Staying alert is obvious. The Guard always has to be on alert."

**Fuli:  
Do we have to?**

**Kion:  
I know what you're thinking but we should at least check it out. Is there a problem?**

**Thurston:  
I should say there is that dust devil mussed my mane and I got hit by a leaf the Lion Guard needs to stop those dust devils, so that it won't happen again.**

Kini said, "There is no stopping dust devils."

**Kion:  
I wish we could but nobody knows when a dust devils going to happen or where it's going to go.**

**Thurston:  
Then you should stay on the alert.**

Baliyo said, "That's obvious."

**Ono:  
Everyone, everyone, another dust devil on the Chakula Plains!**

**Kion:  
We gotta go now thanks for the advise. ****Lion Guard, let's move.**

**Thurston:  
Yes that's right get moving Lion Guard. Did you see that? I gave the Lion Guard advise and they did just what I suggested. I don't know what the Lion Guard would do if it wasn't for me. In fact I think you could say that I'm the real brains behind the Lion Guard.**

Fuli said, "You have got to be kidding me. We were already staying on the alert and heading to stop another dust devil. He is really annoying."

**[Start "The Zebra Master Mind"]**

**Thurston:  
****The Lion Guard might be tough  
****But they're really not that bright  
****That's why they talk to me  
****I help them make things right  
****I know so many things  
****Like zebras are black and white  
****So the Guard always checks with me  
****Before they go and fight**

**Thurston's Herd:  
****Oh, yes** **He's the best  
****The smartest that you'll find  
****Brighter than the rest  
****A tribute to our kind  
****When he takes the lead  
****We all fall behind  
****He's the zebra, zebra, zebra mastermind**

**Thurston:  
****Just ask me and I'll tell you  
****I'm so very, very smart  
****If you need an answer  
****I'm the place to start  
****I don't brag about my wisdom  
****I just don't have the heart  
****But if it weren't for me  
****The Guard would fall apart**

**Thurston's Herd:  
****Oh, yes** **He's the best  
****The smartest that you'll find  
****Brighter than the rest  
****A tribute to our kind  
****When he takes the lead  
****We all fall behind  
****He's the zebra, zebra, zebra mastermind**

**Thurston:  
****The zebra mastermind?** **That's me!**

**Thurston's Herd:  
****He's the zebra, zebra, zebra mastermind**

**[End "The Zebra Master Mind"]**

Ono said, "A lot of zebras are black and white. We wouldn't have fallen apart and we never did." Fuli said, "Not to mention that he isn't smart. He thought the Outlands was the Pride Lands." Kiara said, "Not to mention that he didn't even know where he has been." Everyone but Kion and Bunga was confused by that statement but Fuli said, "I'm not surprised in the least."

**Cheezi:  
Did you see that?**

**Chungu:  
Yeah. Who knew that zebras could dance?**

**Cheezi:  
And who knew a zebra was the brains behind the Lion Guard.**

Bunga said, "What? As if he could be the brain behind us."

**Chungu:  
I wonder what it would be like being smart like that.**

**Cheezi:  
If we were smart we'd be in the meeting with Janja and Scar.**

**Chungu:  
The one Janja said we couldn't go to because we're not smart enough?**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah. They're trying to figure out how to beat the Lion Guard.**

Fuli laughed and said, "That's a good one. Scar never beat us."

**Chungu:  
Oh ooh but that zebra is the brains behind the Lion Guard.**

**Cheezi:  
Oh, yeah. If we took the zebra to Scar the Lion Guard wouldn't be smart no more.**

Ono said, "No wonder why they took Thurston to the Outlands. Thurston told us that they invited him to a party."

**Chungu:  
(Gasps) Cheezi, did we just get an idea?**

**Cheezi:  
Our very first one.**

Baliyo said, "It isn't a very good one."

**Chungu:  
Let's go get that zebra.**

**Thurston:  
I'm not in a grazing mood no more. Ta ta for now.**

**Chungu:  
Psst. Hey you, zebra.**

**Cheezi:  
You're coming with us.**

**Thurston:  
Oh. Hello there haven't we met before?**

**Chungu:  
Well we did try to eat you once we were lost.**

Kini said, "It makes no sense that Thurston would be scared of nice hyenas and not scared of bad hyenas." Fuli said, "I would agree with that but I know that zebra too well."

**Thurston:  
Ah yes but you didn't, right?**

**Cheezi:  
I guess not.**

**Thurston:  
Fabulous now what's all this about going somewhere?**

**Chungu:  
We're taking you to a big party.**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah, right. And you'll be the guest of honor.**

**Thurston:  
Marvelous will there be snacks?**

**Chungu:  
There will be if you're there.**

**Thurston:  
Sounds like fun. Lead the way. I can honestly tell you I wasn't looking forward to another afternoon with the herd. Oh they're nice and all.**

Rafa said, "That zebra really needs to get a brain."

**Bunga:  
There goes another one. Bye-bye dust devil.**

**Kion:  
What's the damage. Anybody hurt?**

**Fuli:  
Over here. It's a pangolin. He's rolled up under all this stuff.**

**Beshte:  
Aw poor little fella.**

**Ono:  
Actually it's a very effective defense strategy. You can relax now the danger's past.**

**Fuli:  
You okay?**

**Ono:  
Were the other pangolins with you?**

**Kion:  
They could've rolled off anywhere, Ono.**

Bunga said, "That's a good reason to have a bird on your team because they can see from the sky." Shabaha said, "We do just fine without a bird on our team."

**Ono:  
On it.**

**Thurston:  
Say have I been here before?**

**Chungu:  
I think you were here with the Lion Guard once.**

**Thurston:  
Hm perhaps I led them here. Finding their way around isn't one of their strong points.**

Fuli said, "If we know where we're going and how to get there, we can find our own way just fine."

**Cheezi:  
Wait wait wait. The Lion Guard's got weak points?**

**Thurston:  
Oh my yes.**

**Chungu:  
Uh like what?**

**Thurston:  
Well. Like flowers.**

Baliyo said, "Seriously? Flowers aren't a weak point." Kion said, "Thurston gave them 3 crazy ideas on how to beat us."

**Cheezi:  
Flowers?**

**Thurston:  
Once we were in a field of fluffy red flowers. Just one sniff and they all started sneezing. (Laughing) They were so overcome from sneezing that anyone, anyone could've beaten them.**

Fuli said, "Flowers are so not one of our weak points."

**Cheezi:  
Anyone? Chungu, come here. You hear that? When the Lion Guard sniffs them flowers anyone can beat them.**

**C****hungu:  
Uh so?**

**Cheezi:  
We're anyone.**

**Chungu:  
Oh yeah. We are.**

**Cheezi:  
So instead of giving Scar the zebra, what if we gave him the Lion Guard?**

Bunga said, "That isn't going to work."

**Chungu:  
Ooh he'd like that even better.**

**Cheezi:  
And all we have to do is stick flowers under the Lion Guard's noses. Hey zebra we gotta go do something really important so we need you to stay here okay?**

**Thurston:  
And then we'll go to the party?**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah, yeah. The party.**

Baliyo said, "That zebra would be too easy to take down for a bad guy."

**Chungu:  
So don't go anywhere okay?**

**Thurston:  
I'll be right here when you return. Zebras honor.**

Koda said, "Stupidest zebra ever."

**Cheezi:  
Uh and uh where did you say those flowers were? The ones that makes the Lion Guard sneeze.**

**Thurston:  
Ah yes they're right next to the place where that big thing with all that stuff on it.**

Bunga said, "That isn't a very good description."

**Chungu:  
Oh yeah. I know that place.**

Fuli said, "Of course they know what he's talking about."

**Cheezi:  
Then let's get going. Come on.**

**Thurston:  
I hope they don't bring any of these flowers here I am not fond of the smell and they make me sneeze.** **Wait! ****Was it the Lion Guard who sneezed at the flowers or was it me? Oh, well. ****Either way, it makes for a fascinating story.**

Ono said, "He was obviously talking about himself, like always."

**Beshte:  
****Twende Kiboko!**

**Bunga:  
Hey, pangy-angolin. ****Everything is okay now. ****You're good to unroll and relax.**

Kopa asked, "How can anyone relax when they're being shaked?"

**Fuli:  
He might be more willing to relax if you stop shaking him.**

**Bunga:  
Mm. Good point.**

**(Pangolin Grunting)  
****(All Grunting)  
(Beshte Sniffles)**

**Beshe:  
Aw. I love a happy ending.**

**(Cheezi Laughs Mischievously)**

**Chungu:  
Then we will give you an ending you will not forget.**

Fuli said, "That has gotta be the weirdest day ever."

**Cheezi:  
Yeah, that's right.**

**Beshte:  
Cheezi? Chungu?**

**Kion:  
What's going on you two? ****Where's Janja?**

**Cheezi:  
Give it up, Lion Guard.**

**Chungu:  
Yeah. Or you're going to get this.**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Grunting)**

Rafa said, "That makes no sense."

**Fuli:  
What are they doing?**

**Beshte:  
It looks like they brought us flowers.**

**Bunga:  
Should we have gotten them something?**

Fuli said, "Of course not."

**Cheezi:  
That's right! ****We got flowers and we ain't afraid to use them.****(Laughs Sheepishly)**

**Chungu:  
We warned you, now take that. ****And that! ****And that, and that!**

The cubs laughed and Rani asked, "What kind of fighting is that?" Kion said, "We have no idea."

**Cheezi:  
(Laughing) Yeah! ****Oh, we got you now! ****(Grunting)**

**Beshte:  
Are they attacking us?**

**Cheezi:  
How do you like that?**

**(Grunting)**

**Bunga:  
Maybe?**

**Cheezi:  
Your turn. (Laughs)**

**Fuli:  
Are you done?**

**Cheezi:  
Chungu, the flowers ain't making them sneeze at all.**

**Chungu:  
(Grunting)****They're not? ****(Grunting)**

Kion said, "That was starting to get annoying." Kiara said, "Then maybe when we argued, I should've thought of annoying you by rubbing flowers in your face." Kion said, "Ha ha. Very funny."

**Kion:  
Stop it! ****I don't know why you want us to sneeze, but we're putting an end to it.**

**Fuli:  
Thanks for the flowers. ****Now, beat it. ****(Growls)**

**Cheezi:  
(Whimpering) ****Let's get out of here!**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Groan)**

**Beshte:  
Good idea. ****T****wende Kiboko!**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Screaming)  
****(Cheezi and Chungu Groan)**

Baliyo said, "That's one way to get rid of hyenas."

**Cheezi:  
Why didn't the flowers make 'em all sneezy?**

**Chungu:  
Maybe we picked the wrong kind of flowers? (Sneezes)**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
That was... different.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. I wonder what they were really up to.**

**(Wind Whooshing)**

**Ono:  
****Hapana!**** No time to wonder. We've got another dust devil.**

**Kion:  
Lion Guard, let's go.**

Kini said, "Looks like none of you had a time to take a breather."

**(Goigoi Snoring)**

**Reirei:  
Goigoi! Wake up!**

**Goigoi:  
(Gasping) Huh? Honey Paws? Why you roustin' me?**

**Reirei:  
Scar's called a big meeting for all of the pack leaders.**

**Goigoi:  
(Grunts) Okay, okay. I'ma comin'.**

**Reirei:  
You're not invited.**

**Goigoi:  
I'm not? Phew! ****(Groans) What is it now, Sugar Snout?**

**Reirei:  
I woke you, 'cause I want you to round up some supper.**

**Goigoi:  
(Exclaims) Me? Hunt?**

**Reirei:  
That's right. ****Make yourself useful for a change. ****If I come back and find no food, I better not find you here either, you do-nothing lollygagger!**

**Goigoi:  
Do-nothing? ****Lollygagger? ****It's like she thinks I can't do nothing. ****Well, I'll show her. ****I'll do something so amazing... ****Hmm, I'll be a baboon's brother. ****That there is a month's worth of fine dining. ****(Laughs) ****Once I bring it home, Reirei will have to admit I've done something. ****(Growling)**

Fuli said, "This oughtta be a good story about how we can't see animals with stripes." Baliyo said, "That makes no sense." Fuli said, "Of course it doesn't, it came from a zebra."

**Thurston:  
Oh! Well, hello there.**

**Goigoi:  
Eh... Howdy, stranger. ****(Chuckles) ****What's a big juicy, uh... handsome fella like you doing in these parts?**

**Thurston:  
I am waiting for my hyena friends. ****They're taking me to a big party.**

**Goigoi:  
A party?**

**Thurston:  
Yes. ****Because I'm an expert on the Lion Guard. ****The hyenas especially enjoyed hearing about their weaknesses.**

**Goigoi:  
The Lion Guard has weaknesses?**

**Thurston:  
Oh, yes. ****You know, sometimes they run right past me, like they don't see me at all. ****It's my stripes, of course. ****They make me invisible to lots of animals, including the Lion Guard.**

Ono said, "He's not invisible and we can to see him but he's supposed to be with his herd."

**Goigoi:  
Invisible, huh? So, you can say you sneak up on all of them, and they never see you coming?**

**Thurston:  
Well, perhaps. But you see there's...**

**Goigoi:  
So your stripes would let you take the whole Lion Guard by surprise and defeat them all by yourself?**

**Thurston:  
I suppose. ****But why would anyone want to do that?**

**Goigoi:  
'Cause it would really be doing something, and then Reirei would know I ain't a do-nothing.**

Rani said, "This is getting more ridiculous by the minute." Fuli said, "Wait until you see what Goigoi does and then the crocs. It is really annoying."

**Thurston:  
I see. Who's Reirei?**

The cubs laughed.

**Goigoi:  
Wait here till I get back. ****I'm gonna make you a big part of my victory celebration. ****Wonder where I could get me some stripes?**

**Thurston:  
Hmm. ****I wonder if I told my stripes only make me invisible when I'm surrounded by other zebras? ****Oh, well. I'll tell him at the party.**

Kini said, "There is no party."

**(Wind Whooshing)**

**Bunga:  
That's right. ****Keep going, dust devil. ****The Lion Guard's here.**

**(Ostriches Groaning)**

Kiara asked, "What's wrong with the ostriches?" Kion said, "You'll see."

**Kion:  
****Heyvi kabisa!**** What happened to you guys?**

**Mbuni:  
The dust devil caught us in this gully. ****At least, it was a gully until all the sand blew in.**

Kiara said, "No wonder what happened to the ostriches."

**Kion:  
Don't worry. ****We'll have you out in no time.**

**Goigoi:  
(Laughs Wickedly) What do you know? ****These red berry stripes really work.**

Fuli said, "Actually it doesn't. We were just focused on helping the ostriches to even notice at first."

**Kion:  
Goigoi?**

**Goigoi:  
Eh, keep doing what you're doing. ****Nothing to see here. ****Just an invisible jackal.**

Bunga said, "He's not invisible like he thinks."

**Ono:  
Uh, Goigoi, what makes you think you're invisible?**

**Goigoi:  
'Cause I got stripes. ****And the Lion Guard can't see critters with stripes on 'em. ****You think I'm here, but I'm really here. ****Or am I here? ****Who knows? ****Maybe I'm right up in your face. ****You have no idea. ****You're about to get whooped and you won't even see ****(Groaning)****(Groans) That ain't fair! I'm supposed to be invisible.**

Baliyo said, "That was an easy fight, but where's the fun in that?"

**Fuli:  
What's with all these crazy attacks?**

**Kion:  
I don't know. It doesn't make any sense.**

**Tamka:  
So did Kiburi say why we couldn't go to Scar's big meeting?**

**Nduli:  
Yeah. Something about us having fish for brains.**

Fuli said, "They do because they listened to a zebra."

**Tamka:  
Hey, speaking about fish, let's go find something to eat.**

**Nduli:  
Ooh! That sounds good. ****What you in the mood for? ****Hyrax? ****Lizard? ****Mole rat?**

**Tamka:  
Uh, how 'bout a zebra?**

**Nduli:  
Tamka, there ain't no zebras in the Outlands.**

**Tamka:  
So what about him?**

**(Thurston Snoring)**

Beshte said, "He's asleep."

**Tamka:  
Shh. If we're quiet, he'll be leftovers by the time he wakes up.**

Kiara said, "That makes no sense."

**(Twig Snaps)**

**Thurston:  
(Gasps) Huh?**

**Tamka:  
Oh, now you woke him.**

**Thurston:  
Who me? I wasn't asleep. ****I was merely resting my eyes.**

**Tamka:  
Ain't you gonna panic and run?**

**Thurston:  
What? And miss the big party?**

**Tamka:  
Party? ****Eh, you mean the big meeting? ****You were invited?**

**Thurston:  
Not just invited, I am the guest of honor. ****Because I'm the Pride Lands Lion Guard expert. I know everything about them.**

Fuli said, "So do not."

**Nduli:  
Everything?**

**Thurston:  
Oh, let me guess. You want to hear about their weak points, too.**

**Tamka:  
Uh, okay.**

**Thurston:  
Although, I'm sort of running out of them... ****Oh! I know! ****I heard somewhere that if you rub their tummies, they'll all fall fast asleep.**

Kiara said, "Like you would fall asleep that easy." Kion said, "It's strange when they actually do that plan and gets us all curious about what's with those crazy attacks."

**Nduli:  
You believe it?**

**Tamka:  
Sure. I mean, it works on me.**

**Nduli:  
Hey, we should tell Kiburi.**

**Tamka:  
No! We ought to fight the Lion Guard. ****Put 'em to sleep and hand them over to Scar all by ourselves. ****Then maybe next time, we'll get to go to the big meeting.**

Bunga said, "If they were smart, they would know to not listen to a zebra. Especially, not Thurston."

**Nduli:  
Yeah, good idea.**

**Tamka:  
See you around, zebra.**

**Thurston:  
Ta-ta, crocodiles. ****Oh, yes. ****Rubbing my tummy always puts me to sleep. ****(Gasps) ****Gracious! ****Was I talking about me again? ****(Gasps) Oh, well...**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Don't worry, Mbuni, I'm almost there!**

**Mbuni:  
(Exclaims and laughs) ****Oh, at last. ****Thank you, Lion Guard. ****Thank you.**

**Kion:  
Just doing our job.**

**Mbuni:  
We won't be needing another dust-bath for a while.**

**Kion:  
Okay, everybody, time for a break.**

Fuli said, "The break is over before it even begun."

**Beshte:  
Sounds good to me.**

**(Tamka and Nduli Growling)**

**Ono:  
Oh, come on! ****Now, these guys?**

**(Tamka and Nduli Growling)**

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Kion:  
What do you want?**

**Nduli:  
You'll see soon enough!**

**Tamka:  
That's right! We're gonna put you... to sleep.**

Kini said, "That's weird."

**Kion:  
(Exclaims) What in the Pride Lands?**

**Nduli:  
Sleep.**

**(Beshte Laughs)**

**Bunga:  
What kind of fighting do you call this?**

Baliyo said, "Good point."

**Nduli:  
Uh, Tamka, this ain't working.**

**Tamka:  
Keep trying. Maybe, it takes a while to kick in. ****You're getting sleepy. ****When you guys wake up, you'll be facing Scar.**

Bunga said, "That's strange even for me."

**Fuli:  
Are they serious?**

**Ono:  
Apparently so.**

**Nduli:  
So, go to sleep already!**

**Tamka:  
Yeah, we rubbed your tubbies. ****Why are you still awake?**

**Kion:  
That's why you're trying to rub out tummies? ****What's going on with you guys today?**

**Tamka:  
Sleepy...**

**Kion:  
That's it! ****(Roars)**

**(Tamka and Nduli Screaming)**

Kiara said, "You get annoyed a lot." Bunga said, "It's worse on the journey." Fuli said, "Bunga, that's enough." Bunga said, "What? Kion couldn't help it, it was his scar." Fuli said, "Bunga. We got through it and we're all fine and that's that."

**Cheezi:  
(Sobs) I can't wait to get home. I'm still aching all over.**

**Chungu:  
Me too. That Beshte doesn't know his own...**

**(Goigoi Crying)**

**Chungu:  
You hear something?**

**(Goigoi Crying)**

**Chungu:  
Goigoi, what is wrong with you?**

**Goigoi:  
I ran into the Lion Guard. ****Or the Lion Guard ran into me! ****What happened to you?**

**Chungu:  
We got bounced around good by the Lion Guard.**

**Cheezi:  
And it's all that lousy, no-good, zebra's fault.**

Fuli said, "They're the ones that decided to listen to the zebra."

**Tamka:  
Zebra? ****Did that donkey with stripes trick you guys too?**

**Goigoi:  
He sure did.**

**Nduli:  
That snooty, striped bag of hot air is good for nothing!**

**Goigoi:  
Except for eating maybe.**

**Tamka:  
That's the first good idea I've heard all day.**

**Cheezi:  
(Laughing) Then what are we waiting for? ****It's lunchtime!**

Bunga said, "That doesn't work out either."

**Beshte:  
Kion? What's the kurbubble?**

**Kion:  
All those crazy attacks. Scar's got to be up to something. But what?**

**Fuli:  
What makes you think Scar's involved?**

**Kion:  
'Cause those guys don't do anything unless somebody smarter tells them to.**

Ono said, "Except they thought Thurston was smarter than them."

**Ono:  
But why would Scar send them after us on such silly missions?**

**Kion:  
Maybe he's up to something really big, and he's just trying to keep us distracted. ****Ono, take a look at the Outlands. ****See if there's anything going on.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative. ****Hmm. Oh! That doesn't look good. ****No sign of any big attack. ****But I did see a zebra in the Outlands.**

**Beshte:  
A zebra?**

**Ono:  
Yes. And he's surrounded by Chungu, Cheezi, Goigoi, Tamka, and Nduli.**

**Kion:  
Did you recognize the zebra?**

**Ono:  
It was, uh... ****(Imitating Thurston) "Panic and run! Panic and run!"**

Rafa said, "That was a good imitation of Thurston."

**Fuli:  
That guy?**

**Kion:  
I know what you're thinking, Fuli. ****But he's still a Pride Lander. ****We've got to save him. ****Come on!**

**Thurston:  
Now are we going to this party or not?**

**Cheezi:  
Don't worry, zebra. ****We're gonna have a party, all right.**

**Tamka:  
Listen, if we're gonna do this, there's got to be a fair split.**

**Goigoi:  
How's about the hyenas get the ribs and brisket, the crocs get the shanks and I get the rump.**

**Cheezi:  
No way! We want the rump.**

**Chungu:  
I want a wing.**

Ono said, "Zebras don't have wings."

**Thurston:  
I couldn't help but overhear. ****If you want to know the tastiest part of a zebra, ask a zebra. ****Now, I've always been told that my tri-tip is espe...**

**Tamka:  
Shut it, zebra. ****We're sick of your ridiculous stories.**

**Thurston:  
Well, no need to be rude. ****I'm just trying to be entertaining and informative.**

**Goigoi:  
I don't even know what those words mean.**

Fuli said, "Not surprising that Goigoi doesn't know what those words mean but it is surprising that Thurston knows."

**Nduli:  
Back off and hush up.**

**Tamka:  
Now, where were we?**

**Chungu:  
Figuring out who gets the wing.**

The cubs laughed at how ridiculous that sounded.

**Thurston:  
Excuse me. ****Yoo-hoo. ****One last word of advice?**

**Cheezi:  
(Groans) What?**

**Thurston:  
Panic and run.**

**Tamka:  
That's three words.**

Ono said, "Surprising that Tamka knew that." Kion said, "But it was good advice for them."

**Kion:  
But its good advice. ****We're here to take the zebra home. ****Don't make us do it the hard way.**

**Tamka:  
You don't scare us, Lion Guard. Bring it on!**

**Kion:  
You asked for it.**

Bunga said, "This is gonna be fun."

**(Goigoi Gasps and Groans)  
(Chungu Chuckling)  
**

**Fuli:  
****Huwezi!**

**Chungu:  
Ooh!**

**Nduli:  
Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!**

**Beshte:  
****Twende Kiboko!**

**(Tamka Shouting)**

**Bunga:  
****Zuka Zama!**

**(Cheezi Groaning)**

**Goigoi:  
The zebra was right for a change. ****Panic and run!**

**All:  
(Screaming and Grunting) ****Panic and run! ****Panic and run!**

The cubs all laughed.

**Thurston:  
Where are they going? We were headed for a party.**

**Beshte:  
They invited you to a party?**

**Thurston:  
That's right. They all wanted to talk to me about you.**

Bunga said, "Which what he said was all about him."

**Kion:  
Like how flowers make us sneeze?**

**Thurston (Stammers):  
Well...**

**Ono:  
Or that we can't see stripes.**

**Beshte:  
Or if you rub our tummies, we fall asleep.**

**Thurston:  
Perhaps I may have mentioned something along those lines.**

Kion said, "After he mentioned that he talked to them about us, it wasn't that hard to figure out those crazy attacks."

**Fuli:  
Ever think you might talk too much?**

**Thurston:  
Me?**

**Kion:  
Come on, let's go home.**

**Thurston:  
Well, perhaps I do talk a tad too much. ****But I can do better. ****In fact, I'll start right now. ****You'll see, I won't make a peep. ****Not a peep! ****Nope, not a single peep from me. ****You're not...**

Fuli said, "We hear him talk all the way back to the Pride Lands." Koda said, "That must have been the strangest days ever."


	60. The Hyena Resistance

**The Hyena Resistance**

Kini asked, "What's the hyena resistance?" Kion said, "It is where Jasiri and her clan help us in the fight against Scar."

**Kion:  
Get outta the Pride Lands Kiburi.**

**Kiburi:  
It's only the Pride Lands cause we haven't taken it over yet.**

Fuli said, "And they're not going to." Kovu said, "That much is obvious."

**Fuli:  
You're not going anywhere Kiburi except back to the Outlands.**

**Kion:  
And that includes your whole float.**

Baliyo said, "Nice moves."

**Bunga:  
Hey wait.**

**Cheezi:  
Huh?**

**Bunga:  
Okay. I'm ready bring it.**

The cubs laughed.

**Cheezi:  
Honey badger on a stick that's hilarious.**

**Janja:  
Cheezi quiet laughing and start fighting.**

**(Jasiri Laughing)**

Bunga said, "I didn't know that Jasiri was watching us."

**Janja:  
Uh that's enough for one day. Lets get outta here fellas.**

**Cheezi:  
Janja wait for us.**

**Kiburi:  
Crocs we're leaving but don't worry we'll be back.**

Kion said, "They always were."

**Kion:  
Everyone okay?**

**Beshte:  
All good. **

**Ono:  
Affirmitive. **

**Fuli:  
Yep. **

**Kion:  
Where's Bunga?**

**Bunga:  
I'm here. Never felt better.**

The cubs laughed at how Bunga was walking.

**Beshte:  
What happened Little B?**

**Bunga:  
I've been working on one of Rafiki's moves.**

**Fuli:  
And how did that go?**

**Bunga:  
Uh, great. See I was facing off with Cheezi and then I did this crazy cool I saw Rafiki do. Hee-ya. Well almost did it.**

The cubs laughed.

**Beshte:  
You sure you're okay, Little B?**

**Bunga:  
Sure I'm sure.**

**Kion:  
I don't know Bunga. Looks like it hurts. Maybe you should ask Rafiki to have him take a look at your back.**

**Fuli:  
Or give you some tips on how to swing a stick.**

Baliyo said, "Good point."

**Bunga:  
I'm fine I'll just walk it off in no time.**

**Ono:  
I'm pretty sure being able to work is a crucial part of the walking it off process.**

**Bunga:  
I'll save you, Kion.**

Kion said, "I didn't need saving from Jasiri."

**Fuli:  
Easy Bunga. It's just Jasiri.**

**Jasiri:  
Scared ya?**

Kion said, "Not a chance."

**Kion:  
You wish.**

**Jasiri:  
So Kion is that how you start every morning, taking on the crocs and the hyenas all at the same time?**

**Fuli:  
It's starting to feel like every morning.**

**Ono:  
And every afternoon.**

**Beshte:  
At least there weren't any jackals today.**

Fuli said, "There will be later."

**Jasiri:  
I've noticed. The hyenas, the crocs, the vultures, and the jackals all seem to be working together lately. What's going on, Kion?**

**Kion:  
Oh of course. You don't know anything about Scar.**

Beshte said, "I can't believe that we didn't tell Jasiri about Scar returning."

**Jasiri:  
Scar? I know all about the legend of Scar. I am a hyena.**

**Kion:  
It's not just a legend, Jasiri. Not anymore. Scar's back. He appears to Janja and all the others inside the volcano. He's the one behind these attacks. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner.**

**Jasiri:  
Don't be. I know now, but I'll need to warn my clan.**

**Kion:  
If you want, I could ask for your clan to stay here in the Pride Lands until we defeat Scar.**

Simba said, "We would've done that." Kion said, "But home is home no matter what comes with it."

**Jasiri:  
Asante. Kion. Thank you. But we can't abandon our home.**

**Beshte:  
You sure?**

**Fuli:  
Nobody's safe in the Outlands now that Scar's back.**

**Jasiri:  
I think we can hold up our own. Besides I have a better idea. Scar has returned. But the Lion Guard is working to stop him and I have a way for us to help. Scar may know about me and the little ones but he doesn't know about all of us. While the Lion Guard is protecting the Pride Lands, we can ruin Scar's plans here in the Outlands. Together we can be a hyena resistance.**

**Madoa:  
Us? A hyena resistance?**

**Hyena:  
We can't take on Scar.**

**Jasiri:  
I know it sounds scary but this is our home and we need to defend it. Kwetu Ni Kwetu, home is home.**

Fuli said, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

**[Start "Kwetu Ni Kwetu"]**

**We gotta stand strong  
****All four paws on the ground  
****So everyone knows  
****We won't be pushed around  
****You might have doubts  
****We got it deep within  
****No matter the odds  
****I know that we can win  
****And if they try to push us out  
****Here is what we'll say  
****Kwetu Ni Kwetu  
****Home is where we'll stay  
****Kwetu Ni Kwetu  
****We won't run away  
****When we stand together  
****There's no need to roam  
****Kwetu Ni Kwetu  
****Home is home  
****So look all around  
****We all know that it's our land  
****And this is the place  
****We've gotta take a stand  
****And if they try to push us out  
****Here is what we'll say  
****Ay ay ay  
****Kwetu Ni Kwetu  
****Home is where we'll stay  
****Kwetu Ni Kwetu  
****We won't run away  
****When we stand together  
****There's no need to roam  
****Kwetu Ni Kwetu  
****Home is home  
****Yes, I know it's scary  
****But some things can't be ignored  
****When there's evil lurking  
****It's defeat is our reward**

**Jasiri (spoken):  
****Have courage everyone.** **Sing with me**

**Jasiri and Her Clan:  
****Kwetu Ni Kwetu  
****Home is where we'll stay  
****Kwetu Ni Kwetu  
****We won't run away  
****When we stand together  
****There's no need to roam  
****Kwetu Ni Kwetu  
****Home is home  
****Kwetu Ni Kwetu**

**Jasiri:  
****Home is home**

**[End "Kwetu Ni Kwetu"]**

Baliyo said, "That has good reasons to stay and fight for your home."

**Jasiri's Clan:  
Kwetu Ni Kwetu.**

**Beshte:  
Poa. A hyena resistance in the Outlands.**

**Fuli:  
I just hope Jasiri knows what she's doing.**

**Bunga:  
You kidding, Fuli? She's ****Un-Bunga-lieva... O****w**_**.**_

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Bunga, are you sure you're okay?**

**Bunga:  
Who me? Of course. I'm fine. Okay. Okay. I'll go see Rafiki but only ask him how to swing this stick. Ow.**

Kini said, "They can't have a member that can't fight along side them because that would mean that they're not as strong."

**Rafiki:  
Yes. You do have a problem.**

**Bunga:  
That's what I said. Every time I swing the thing. I hit my face and fall over.**

**Rafiki:  
You have much spirit honey badger.**

**Bunga:  
Thanks Rafiki.**

**Rafiki:  
But your form is horrible.**

**Bunga:  
My form? Ooh that's better. Hey, does this mean my forms better too?**

**Rafiki:  
No no. Form cannot be so easily fixed. You must learn balance and technique. Come and watch closely. Backward baboon bend. Go.**

**Bunga:  
No ow ow ow ow ow.**

The cubs laughed.

**Rafiki:  
Spinning scropion sweep. One of my favorites. Prancing porcupine pose. Go. Yes prance honey badger prance.**

**Bunga:  
Hey I'm good at this one. You know what Rafiki? ****I better go see if the Guard needs me.**

**Rafiki:  
Remember young honey badger practice. The key to good form is to stick with it.**

Rafa said, "I get it but it's not funny."

**Bunga:  
Yeah, yeah okay Rafiki. I'll stick with it. Oh I get it stick with it because I've got a stick. Ow!**

The cubs laughed.

**Janja:  
Listen up fur brains. I just got Scar's new plan to take over more of the Pride Lands. This time it's Mizimu Grove. He wants us to attack from three sides. The jackals will take the left side, and the crocodiles, the right and as Scar's favorites, we will take the middle.**

**Jasiri:  
A three sided attack? The hyena resistance will see about that. Go warn the Lion Guard, Madoa. I'll get everyone ready here.**

**Madoa:  
I'll be back before you know it**

**Jasiri:  
Alright everyone. Our first mission as the hyena resistance. We're going to stop Janja's clan before they get to Mizumi Grove and here's how we'll do it.**

Kion said, "She is gonna have fun stopping Scar's plans."

**Bunga:  
I've really got it this time. Backward baboon bend.**

**Madoa:  
Lion Guard. Lion Guard.**

The cubs laughed that Bunga fell off the rock and onto the ground when Madoa calls for the Lion Guard.

**Kion:  
Madoa. News from the hyena resistance?**

**Madoa:  
Yes. Jasiri overheard Janja talking. Scar's sending a three sided attack to the Mizimu Grove.**

**Fuli:  
He must be planning to take over just like he did to the Kilio Valley.**

**Madoa:  
But Jasiri has her own plan. We're going to stop Janja's clan before they ever leave the Outlands.**

Kida said, "That actually sounds like a good plan."

**Bunga:  
That still leaves one.**

**Ono:  
Two sides for us.**

**Bunga:  
I was gettin there. Two sides for us.**

**Madoa:  
Right. The jackals and the crocs.**

**Kion:  
Okay, thanks Madoa.**

**Madoa:  
No problem. I better get back to help Jasiri. Good luck.**

**Janja:  
Come on boys we'll show those jackals and crocs how we hyenas get things done.**

Koda said, "A rock slide was a great plan to stop the hyenas."

**Cheezi:  
Uh Janja is that how us hyenas get things done?**

**Janja:  
No fur brains. This isn't how hyenas don't get things done. Now come on.**

**Jasiri:  
Actually it's how good hyenas get things done.**

Bunga said, "That's a good point."

**Kion:  
Ono, any sign of them yet?**

**Ono:  
Not yet. Wait. I see Reirei and the jackals and Kiburi's float. It's just like Madoa said.**

**Kion:  
Okay. Bunga, Beshte, you take the jackals. Fuli, Ono, you're with me. Til the Pride Lands end.**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend.**

**Kion:  
Stop right there crocs. You keep forgetting where the Outlands end, Kiburi.**

**Kiburi:  
Just you wait cub. Soon the Outlands will stretch all the way to Pride Rock.**

Fuli said, "Not as long as we had something to say about it."

**Bunga:  
Hey Goigoi. I've got something for you.**

**Goigoi:  
For me? What is it?**

**Bunga:  
Prancing porcupine pose.**

**Goigoi:  
Whoa. Teach me. Teach me.**

**Reirei:  
Goigoi what are you doing? Get them.**

**Goigoi:  
You got it pumpkin paws**

**Beshte:  
I don't think so. Twende Kiboko.**

**Kiburi:  
The Lion Guard is too much for us. This is supposed to be a three sided attack.**

**Reirei:  
Yes, need to tell Scar Janja and his hyenas never showed up. Come on boys.**

Baliyo said, "They totally outnumbered you and yet you still defeated them." Bunga said, "It gets easier when we have the Pride Landers unite."

**Scar:  
Back so soon Janja? Am I to assume that's because you've defeated the Lion Guard easily?**

Fuli said, "We're not the easiest bunch to beat."

**Janja:  
Not exactly. We didn't make it to the Pride Lands. We were on our way but there was a rock slide. **

**Scar:  
A rock slide? You let a measly rock slide stop you?**

**Janja:  
It was a pretty big rock slide.**

The cubs got spooked and ran straight for their parents and got so close to their parents. Baliyo did his best to look brave but he never faced someone like Scar."

**Scar:  
I do hope you have better news than Janja.**

**Reirei:  
Without the hyenas the plan was ruined.**

**Kiburi:  
The Lion Guard forced us out before we even got to Mizimu Grove.**

**Scar:  
And here I thought the crocs were the best fighters.**

**Kiburi:  
We crocs can fight just fine. But when things don't go according to plan.**

**Janja:  
It was just a bit of bad luck Scar, really.**

Kion said, "It wasn't bad luck, it was the hyena resistance."

**Scar:  
Very well. We will try it again but this time Kiburi and his float will take the lead. Attacking Big Springs.**

**Kiburi:  
Scar wants us to try again but this time we crocodiles will take the lead so who's ready?**

**All:  
We are.**

**Jasiri:  
Then the hyena resistance will be ready too.**

**Kiburi:  
You hear that?**

The cubs laughed only a little because they were still scared but thought it was funny that the crocs fell into a hole in the ground.

**Scar:  
You let the Lion Guard stop you again? ****Reirei I trust that the jackals can do better.**

**Reirei:  
Listen up everyone. Scar isn't happy. Both Kiburi and Janja messed up his plans. But now it's our turn to take the lead. We're going to take over the Ukuni Woods and ain't nothing going to stop us. (Laughing) What?**

Kopa said, "That's one way to make sure that they don't get to the Pride Lands."

**Bunga:  
And this time, stay out.**

**Kion:  
Jasiri.**

**Jasiri:  
Looks like the hyena resistance is a success.**

**Kion:  
Yes. I can't thank you enough.**

**Jasiri:  
No need to thank us, Kion. We're all in this together now. Actually it's kinda fun messing up Scar's plans.**

Kini said, "It even looks like fun."

**Scar:  
Skinks what news do you have?**

**Shupavu:  
It's that hyena Jasiri.**

**Nijano:  
She and her clan have been working with the Lion Guard. They've been messing up your attacks.**

**Shupavu:  
They call it the hyena resistance.**

**Scar:  
Janja, I thought you said you took care of that hyena.**

Bunga said, "He would've if Madoa hadn't gotten us in time."

**Janja:  
Oh yeah. I might not have told the whole story.**

**Scar:  
As I recall you said she and some cubs fell in a steam vent. Was there more?**

**Janja:  
Oh, uh. Did I forget to mention where the Lion Guard showed up and saved them?**

**Scar:  
Yes. You did forget to mention that little detail. ****But now you can make up for it. Take care of her and her clan.**

**Janja:  
Oh sure, sure. How were you thinking I?**

**Scar:  
By playing her own game. Go tell your clan that the plan is to attack Mizimu Grove again. Then while the Lion Guard is waiting at Mizimu Grove, you'll surround Jasiri's clan.**

Fuli said, "That would've worked if Ono hadn't spotted it."

**Janja:  
But how are we going to surround Jasiri if we're in Mizimu Grove?**

**Scar:  
You won't be in Mizimu Grove. The plan is to make the hyena resistance think you're going be in the Mizimu Grove.**

**Janja:  
Oh but instead we'll go after Jasiri and her clan.**

**Scar:  
Correct and you'll take the jackals and the crocs with you.**

Bunga said, "It's not gonna work."

**Janja:  
Okay you got it Scar.**

**Scar:  
And Janja. Don't disappoint me again.**

**Madoa:  
And then Jasiri heard Janja say it would be their biggest attack yet.**

**Kion:  
Thanks for the warning Madoa. And thank Jasiri, too.**

**Madoa:  
Of course. See you next time.**

**Kion:  
Well here we go again. Come on. Back to Mizimu Grove.**

**Jasiri:  
Madoa. How did it go with the guard?**

**Madoa:  
Great! They're waiting for Reirei and Kiburi now.**

Ono said, "Except they never did show at Mizimu Grove."

**Janja:  
Oh are they? (Growls)**

**(Jasiri's Clan Gasps)**

**Kiburi:  
We'd hate to keep them waiting. (Laughing Maliciously)**

**Reirei:  
That's right. Going somewhere?**

**(Jasiri Growls)  
(Scar's Army Laughs)**

**Beshte:  
Sure is taking them a long time to get here. Are we sure they're coming?**

**Bunga:  
Maybe they heard about my unstoppable moves and decided to not come.**

**Fuli:  
Somehow I doubt it.**

Rani said, "I doubt that too."

**Kion:  
Ono, see what you can see?**

**Ono:  
Affirmative. (Gasps) Hapanna! The hyenas, jackals and crocs they're not only after Mizimu Grove. They're after Jasiri's clan. And they have them surrounded!**

**Kion:  
We better hurry. Till the Priden Lands End!**

**The rest of the guard:  
Lion Guard Defend!**

**Jasiri:  
(Growling) So did Scar come up with this little scheme too?**

**Janja:  
You know about Scar?**

**Kiburi:  
Who cares? Your days of spying for the Lion Guard are over.**

Bunga said, "Not if we have anything to say about it."

**Reirei:  
So very over. (Laughs)**

**Kion:  
That's close enough! Now back off of Jasiri's clan.**

**Janja:  
Nice try, Kion. But even you can't save the Hyena Resistance now. We got them surrounded.**

**Kion:  
And we have you surrounded.**

**Bunga:  
Hiya Croccidy- crocs.**

**Fuli:  
Surprised to see us, Reirei?**

Baliyo said, "Nice plan on surrounding them."

**Kion:  
Now! (Grunts)**

**Goigoi:  
Nice birdie, nice birdie. (Grunts)**

**(Crocs growl)**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**Croc:  
Hippo!**

**Bunga:  
Ow!**

**Kiburi:  
You're mine now Honey Badger!**

Kini said, "Nice move by putting the stick in Kiburi's mouth."

**Janja:  
Let me show you how a real hyena fights!**

**(Fuli Grunts and Growls)  
(Janja Screams)**

Rafa asked, "How did Janja survive that steam vent?" Kion said, "You'll see."

**Reirei:  
We need to regroup.**

**(Jackals Bark)**

**Kion:  
You need to leave.**

**Reirei:  
Not this time.**

**Kiburi:  
That's right. We're not going back to Scar without defeating the Hyena Resistance!**

**Kion:  
We'll see about that. (Roars)**

**(Scar's Army Screams)**

Bunga said, "That never gets old."

**All:  
Yeah**

**Madoa:  
You did it!**

**Kion:  
We did it.**

**Janja:  
A little help here?**

**Jasiri:  
(Gasps) Janja?**

Rafa said, "No wonder how he survived that steam vent."

**Janja:  
Why? Why did you help me?**

**Jasiri:  
I'd help any hyena, Janja. Sisi Ni Sawa. **

**Janja:  
We're the same?**

**Jasiri:  
You and your clan don't have to be on Scar's side, Janja. You could join us. The Hyena Resistance and help defeat him.**

**Janja:  
Hmm uh... I don't think so. We ain't the same Jasiri! **

**Jasiri:  
We'll see. **

**Njano:  
Ha! For a second I thought Janja was going to join up with them.**

Kida said, "So did we."

**Shupavu:  
Yes Scar will have to hear about Janja's hesitation.**

**Njano:  
(Laughs) I can't wait to tell him!**

**Kion;  
You're all still welcome to come stay in the Pridelands. Scar knows about your whole clan now. He'll come after you again.**

**Jasiri:  
I know Kion. But the Outlands is still our home. That hasn't changed.**

**Kion:  
Kwetu Ni Kwetu?**

**Jasiri:  
Home is home. Besides, Scar can't do anything if he can't find us!**

Koda said, "That's true."

**Fuli:  
Think they'll be okay?**

**Kion:  
This is their home. Jasiri knows it better then anyone.**

**Beshte:  
So little B? How did Rafiki's moves go this time? **

**Bunga:  
Great! Turns out the stick was holding me back. Watch. Cranky Crocodile Kick! (Yelps) Oh! Guess I need to keep practicing.**

**(All laughing)**

The cubs relaxed and laughed with Kion's Guard in the show.


	61. The Underground Adventure

**The Underground Adventure**

Bunga said, "Please tell me this is when me, Kion, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri go underground." Leslie and Emily both said, "It is." Kion said sarcastically, "This will be fun." Baliyo asked, "Why were you underground?" Kiara said, "There was a fire where we were at and there was no other choice but to go underground." Emily said, "You'll all see the complete thing now."

**Tiifu and Zuri:  
Lion Guard! Help!**

**Beshte:  
That's Tiifu and Zuri**

**Kion:  
Sounds like they're in trouble. Ono? See anything? **

**Ono:  
Negative. The calls are coming from inside Pride Rock.**

Baliyo asked, "What's going on inside Pride Rock?" Kiara said, "Something that the Lion Guard didn't need to be called for because it wasn't a real emergency."

**Kion:  
Let's check it out. Come on. **

**(Tiifu and Zuri Wailing)**

**Kion:  
Tiifu, Zuri. What's wrong?**

**Tiifu:  
What's wrong? Look at us.**

**Zuri:  
Our fur won't lay straight. It's too hot and dry around here.**

Rani said, "You have got to be kidding. They called the for the Lion Guard about a fur emergency." Fuli said, "I know. There's nothing we can do about fur emergencies."

**Ono:  
Well, it is the dry season.**

**Tiifu:  
But it's not just our fur. Our paws are cracked and our noses are scaly. ****We look horrible.**

Baliyo said, "That's a terrible reason to call for the Lion Guard."

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Kiara:  
Oh, no. ****I told you two not to call the Lion Guard for this.**

**Zuri:  
But, Kiara...**

**Nala:  
Ladies. ****The Guard is only for real emergencies. ****Not fur emergencies.**

Fuli said, "Good point."

**Nala:  
Understand?**

**Zuri:  
Sorry.**

**Tiifu:  
Yes, Your Majesty.**

**Beshte:  
Maybe you should try the warm mud pots at the edge of the Pride Lands. ****Us hippos love 'em when the weather's too dry. **

**Ono:  
Mud can be very moisturizing.**

**Zuri:  
That's perfect. ****We'll go to the mud pots.**

**Tiifu:  
You have to come, too, Kiara. ****We never see you anymore.**

**Zuri:  
Yeah. You're always so busy ****with boring Royal Family stuff.**

Kiara said, "I was actually helping the Pride Landers deal with the threat of Scar."

**Nala:  
"Boring Royal Family stuff"?**

**Kiara:  
Like helping the Pride Landers deal with the threat of Scar?**

**Tiifu:  
Exactly. **

**Zuri:  
And it'd be good for you, Kiara. ****I didn't want to say it, but you're looking a little frizzy yourself.**

**Kiara:  
Mom?**

**Nala:  
The edge of the Pride Lands** **isn't as safe** **as it used to be. ****But if you had an escort from the Lion Guard...**

**Bunga:  
I'd be happy to take Kiara to the mud pots. ****No one'll keep her safer than me.**

Kion said, "Bunga. You were too busy having fun and relaxing than staying alert." Fuli said, "That part I believe."

**Nala:  
I was thinking** **more about Kion.**

**Bunga:  
Kion can come, too. That'll make it more fun.**

**Kion:  
We wouldn't be going to have fun, Bunga. ****But you'd definitely be safer with two Lion Guard members. ****I'll go. **

**Kiara:  
Thanks, Kion.**

Kiara said, "It was actually a good thing that you came with us."

**Tiifu and Zuri:  
Girls' Day Away. Girls' Day Away.**

**Kion:  
Fuli, Beshte, Ono, ****keep up the daily patrol. ****Looks like Bunga and I are going on a Girls' Day Away.**

The cubs laughed because Kion and Bunga were boys going to a girls' day away. Baliyo said, "That must have been fun." Kion said, "It wasn't as relaxing as Kiara and her friends hoped it would be." Kiara said, "It still was a little adventurous."

**Fuli:  
Better you than me.**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**Zuri:  
Ew! Don't get us muddy.**

Bunga said, "That makes no sense when they were going into the mud anyways."

**Bunga:  
Why not? I thought you** **wanted to get muddy.**

**Tiifu:  
Not like that. ****We came to relax in the mud, ****not splash around.**

**Bunga:  
But splashing's more fun. Look.**

**Kion:  
****Bunga, come on.** **We're not here to have fun. ****We're here to keep watch.**

Bunga said, "Yeah, yeah. Way to take all the fun out of it."

**Bunga:  
Okay, I'll keep watch. ****(Gasps) Is that Scar?**

**Kion:  
Where?**

**Bunga:  
Gotcha.**

Kion said, "I can't believe that I actually fell for that when there was no fire around yet."

**Kion:  
Oh, it's on.**

**(Kion and Bunga Laughing)**

Kiara said, "And now you both were playing." Kion said, "Bunga had started that and we were still young." Fuli said, "Not that Bunga really grew out of his state of having fun."

**Tiifu:  
Why do boys like to be** **so messy?**

**Kiara:  
Messy can be fun.**

**Zuri:  
Mmm, I don't think so. ****Relaxing and** **pampering ourselves is fun. ****Come on, Kiara. You'll see.**

**Bunga:  
****(Giggles) ****Yeah.**

**(Kiara Exhales)**

**Kion:  
Whoa!**

**(Tiifu and Zuri Gasps)  
****(Kion and Bunga Laughing)  
****(Bunga Screams)  
****(Kion and Kiara Laughing)  
****(Kion, Kiara, and Bunga Laughing)**

Kion said, "I have to admit that it was kind of fun that day."

**Muhangus:  
Hey. Hey. ****Hey! ****Keep it down out here. ****Some of us are trying to sleep.**

**Kion:  
Sorry, Muhangus.**

**Kiara:  
We didn't know you were here.**

**Muhangus:  
'Course not. ****'Cause why would an aardvark be anywhere near an aardvark hole?**

Kini said, "He doesn't sound too happy."

**Bunga (Whispers):  
Gotcha.**

**Kion (Whispers):  
Gotcha back.**

**Kiara:  
I think I'll stick with you two. ****Quieter fun.**

**(Kion and Bunga Laughing)**

Kida said, "You and Bunga are being silly." Bunga said, "I'm great at being silly."

**Scar:  
Kion and his sister? **

**Njano:  
At the edge of the Pride Lands. **

**Shupavu:  
And they're surrounded by dry plants and grass. ****One spark is all it** **would take to send** **the whole place up in flames. **

**Njano:  
And half the Royal Family with it. ****(Laughs)**

Kiara said, "That ain't gonna work."

**Scar:  
Then why stop at a single spark? ****Njano, ****fetch me a vulture.**

**Njano:  
You got it, Scar.**

**Shupavu:  
A vulture?**

**Scar:  
Yes. ****We're going to deliver Kion** **and his companions** **a little gift...** **Of...** **Fire.**

Bunga said, "They do manage to surround us with fire but we managed to escape."

**Tiifu:  
Mmm... This feels great.**

**Kiara:  
So relaxing.**

**Zuri:  
It is nice.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. It really is. You sure you don't wanna try this, Kion? It's un-Bunga-lievable.**

Fuli said, "You can't protect anyone when your eyes are covered."

**(Wind Blowing)**

**Kion:  
Do you hear that?**

**Bunga:  
Nope. I don't hear anything.**

**Kion:  
I think we should go.**

**Zuri:  
But we can't leave until the mud masks dry properly. Spa rule.**

**Bunga:  
Spa rule, Kion. Nothin' we can do.**

Kida said, "So Bunga was never good at paying attention."

**Kion:  
Something's not right, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
Ah, you worry too much.**

**Kion:  
Fire!**

**(Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri Gasping)**

Koda said, "So now you all listen."

**Kion:  
We have to get out of here. Come on. Move away! Get back. Hurry!**

**Tiifu:  
What do we do? We're surrounded.**

**Kion:  
Bunga. Fire break.**

**Bunga:  
Got it.**

**Kion:  
Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri. Take cover in the mud.**

**Kiara:  
No way. I'm helping you with the fire break.**

Simba said, "You always were stubborn."

**Kion:  
Okay. But Tiifu and Zuri, the mud pots. Let's go.**

**Tiifu:  
(Sniffing) Huh. My fur smells like smoke.**

**Zuri:  
Tiifu? That's not your fur.**

**Tiifu and Zuri:  
Kiara!**

**Kiara:  
Kion. Bunga. We're too late. Embers have already jumped the fire break.**

**Kion:  
Muhangus' burrow. Quick. Everyone into the aardvark hole.**

Fuli said, "No wonder how you escaped the fire but I still don't understand everything that Bunga said that it dealt with. A mole, aardvark, and a zebra." Kini asked, "How does a zebra end up underground?" Kion said, "You'll see what Bunga meant."

**Tiifu:  
But it's dark down there.**

**Zuri:  
And dirty.**

**Bunga:  
You were just sitting in mud.**

Kiara said, "That is a very good point."

**Zuri:  
Oh, yeah.**

**Tiifu:  
Do I have to?**

**Kion:  
Tiifu! Kiara! Move! Now!**

**Kiara:  
Tiifu, I'll be right behind you.**

**Tiifu:  
Okay.**

Beshte said, "That was a close one." Kion said, "I wasn't going in until everyone went in."

**Kion:  
Everyone okay?**

**Bunga:  
Yep.**

**Zuri:  
Yeah.**

**Kiara:  
I guess so. Tiifu? Are you okay?**

**Tiifu:  
Mmm-hmm.**

**Kion:  
We got lucky. We can stay right here and wait out the fire.**

**Kiara:  
How long will that take?**

**Kion:  
I don't know. All day, maybe.**

Bunga said, "That would've been great."

**Tiifu:  
All day?**

**Bunga:  
Don't worry, Tiifu. It'll be fun.**

**Tiifu:  
Fun?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. All of us in this dark little space. Deep, deep underground.**

**(Tiifu Gasps)**

**Kiara:  
Bunga...**

**Bunga:  
We might even get to spend the whole night down here.**

Kiara said, "You shouldn't have talked about that." Kion said, "Yeah. That was a bad move and we had to find another way out."

**Tiifu:  
No! I can't be here all night.**

**Kion:  
Tiifu, stop! You can't go back up there. The fire's still burning.**

Kopa said, "She almost ran over you to get out."

**Tiifu:  
But I have to get out. Now! ****Whoa!**

**Kiara:  
Tiifu.**

**Kion:  
Kiara! Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa.**

**Bunga:  
Look out!**

**Kion:  
Kiara? Tiifu?**

**(Kiara Grunting)**

**Kion:  
Are you okay?**

**Kiara:  
We're fine. Tiifu, what happened? Kion said we were safe. Why did you run?**

**Tiifu:  
I'm sorry. It's just... I'm afraid of the dark.**

Kini said, "I never knew that." Kiara said, "That's because after this adventure, she wasn't afraid of the dark."

**Zuri:  
Well, now with all the extra dirt in here, it's even darker.**

**Kiara:  
Zuri. I'm sorry, Tiifu. I had no idea. You don't seem scared of the dark at home.**

**Tiifu:  
That's different. I can see stars or the moon there. But here... It's so dark. Anything could be hiding in the shadows. Anything.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah. Like a big, scary beast with big pointy claws and razor-sharp teeth.**

Fuli said, "Bunga. You really need to learn to stop saying the wrong thing."

**Tiifu:  
Yes!**

**Kiara:  
Bunga.**

**Kion:  
It's okay to be afraid, Tiifu. We understand.**

Baliyo said, "Nobody is fearless."

**Zuri:  
Yeah. But maybe you could have just told us instead of blocking our only way out.**

Kion said, "We find another way out."

**Tiifu:  
(Gasps) So we're stuck down here?**

**Kion:  
Don't worry. We'll find another way out. We just need to figure out which one of these tunnels to try.**

**Zuri:  
The one with the least dirt.**

**Tiifu:  
The one with the most light.**

Bunga said, "They all them has dirt and none of them has a lot of light."

**Kiara:  
Tiifu, it's probably gonna get darker before it gets lighter.**

**Tiifu:  
It... It is?**

**Kion:  
But we'll be right there with you. And we won't let anything happen to you. Okay?**

**Tiifu:  
Oh... Okay.**

Kiara said, "We won't leave her side and that was a good job on reassuring her."

**Kion:  
Let's try this one.**

**(Tribal Music Playing)**

**Zuri:  
Tiifu, I know you're scared. But you're too close. You're frizzing my fur again.**

**Tiifu:  
Sorry. I just feel better knowing you're right there.**

**Kiara:  
We are. And we'll stay right here.**

**Bunga:  
'Course we will. It's not like that big scary beast'll jump out of the dark and drag us all away.**

Kiara said, "That wasn't very helpful." Fuli said, "He almost is never helpful when it comes to words."

**Kiara:  
Bunga!**

**(Kuchimba Loud Angry Squeal)  
****(Tiifu Screaming)**

Ono asked, "What was that?" Bunga said, "That was Kuchimba." Beshte said, "We never met Kuchimba." Kion said, "Kuchimba is a golden mole."

**Zuri:  
What was that?**

**Kion:  
I don't know. ****But it sounds like it came from that hole.**

**(Kuchimba Loud Angry Squeal)**

**Tiifu:  
(Gasps) The big, scary... Beast!**

Bunga said, "Not even close."

**(Kuchimba Angry Squeal)  
****(All girls Screaming)**

Beshte said, "Aw. He's cute."

**Kuchimba:  
Get out of my home.**

Kion said, "That doesn't even hurt."

**Kion:  
Come on, stop. (Laughs) That tickles. I'm gonna... I'm gonna... (Sneezes)**

**Tiifu:  
No!**

**Bunga:  
Gotcha.**

**Kuchimba:  
Oh, yeah? Says you.**

Bunga said, "Believe it or not, Kuchimba helps us get back to Pride Rock, sort of." Fuli said, "How? He has no eyes and he sounds mean." Kion said, "He was just being territorial and he feels vibrations."

**Bunga:  
You're not very friendly, are you?**

**Kuchimba:  
Not to trespassers I'm not. Let me go and I'll show you what "not friendly" feels like.**

**Zuri:  
It's adorable.**

**Tiifu:  
I think he's mean. Scaring us when all we want to do is go home.**

**Kuchimba:  
Wait. You mean you're not after my tunnels?**

Bunga said, "We were never after someones tunnels."

**Tiifu:  
No.**

**Kuchimba:  
Oh. I guess I jumped too soon. Um, could you put me down now?**

**Bunga:  
Okay. Sure, little mole guy.**

**Kuchimba:  
The name's Kuchimba. Sorry about before. We golden moles are... A little territorial.**

**Kion:  
But I thought these were all aardvark tunnels.**

Fuli said, "So did we."

**Kuchimba:  
Spoken like a true surface crawler. All sorts of animals live down here. And some of 'em are tunnel thieves. But you're not. So... Why don't I make up for my unwarranted hostility, and help you get home?**

**Tiifu:  
You can get us back to Pride Rock?**

**Zuri:  
How can he get us anywhere? I don't think he has eyes.**

**Kuchimba:  
I don't. But I do have ears, so I heard that. I can also smell and feel all the vibrations in the ground. That's how I find my way around in the dark.**

Kiara said, "The dark can actually be quite beautiful."

**Tiifu:  
Are you always in the dark?**

**Kuchimba:  
Sure. It's my home.**

**Kion:  
So those vibrations you feel. Is that how you'll get us out of here?**

**Kuchimba:  
That's right. Just follow me and I'll take you right where you need to go.**

**Tiifu:  
Kuchimba, don't you get scared being down here? In the dark.**

**Kuchimba:  
Why would I? There's nothing scary about being in the dark.**

Bunga said, "That is true."

**Tiifu:  
Really? I keep thinking I hear things. And see things.**

**Kuchimba:  
That's just your imagination.**

**Tiifu:  
Really?**

**Kuchimba:  
Sure. ****Take it from me.**

Kion said, "Kuchimba knows what he's talking about because he lives in the dark."

**[Start "Nothing to Fear Down Here"]**

**(Instrumental Music Playing)**

**Kuchimba:  
****Now I've been ****a tunnel dweller  
****Just like any other fella  
****Down here all of my days  
****Don't matter if it's dark or bright****  
****'Cause I don't even ****need the light  
****I can find my own way  
****You got nothin' to fear ****down here, down here  
****Cause none of your fears ****are here, down here  
****Though it might appear ****your fears are sincere  
****You got nothin' to fear ****down here, down here  
****Even though I cannot see  
****Gotta put your trust in me  
****'Cause there's ****no need for a fright  
****Close your eyes ****and you might find  
****Not that scary in your mind  
****It's no different ****than the light  
****You got nothin' to fear ****down here, down here  
****'Cause none of your fears ****are here, down here  
****Though it might appear ****your fears are sincere  
****You got nothin' to fear ****down here, down here  
****You got nothin' to fear ****down here, down here**

**[End "Nothing to Fear Down Here"]**

Rani said, "Those crystals looked beautiful." Kion said, "They were."

**Kuchimba:  
Just head around the corner, take the main tunnel. ****You'll come out right by Pride Rock.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Kuchimba.**

**Bunga:  
See ya next time we're underground.**

**Tiifu:  
Are you sure you can't come the rest of the way with us, Kuchimba?**

**Kuchimba:  
I have to stay and protect my tunnels. But remember what I said.**

**Tiifu and Kuchimba:  
Nothin' to fear down here.**

Fuli said, "That looks like an interesting trip underground." Kion said, "It was very interesting."

**Kuchimba:  
Right. You'll do great. I know it. So long, Tiifu.**

**Kion:  
Kuchimba. Wait! Kuchimba! Kuchimba!**

**Kiara:  
Kion? What's wrong?**

**Kion:  
We have a problem.**

Kida asked, "What is the problem?" Kion said, "Too many tunnels and no guide."

**Kiara:  
Oh. Which one's the main one?**

**Kion:  
I don't know.**

**Tiifu:  
I wish Kuchimba was still here.**

**Kiara:  
We'll be fine. Remember? Nothin' to fear down here.**

**(Galloping In The Distance)**

**Zuri:  
(Gasps) What's that?**

**Kion:  
Hoof steps. Maybe we're getting close to the surface.**

Kiara said, "We weren't."

**Bunga:  
Sounds like they're coming from that one.**

**Tiifu:  
What are we waiting for? Let's go.**

**(Tiifu and Thurston Grunting)**

Fuli said, "That's a strange sight. A zebra underground. It is also a new one." Kiara said, "He is also no help."

**Bunga:  
What? It's you?**

**Thurston:  
Is it? Oh, yes. It is me.**

**Kion:  
How'd you get here?**

**Thurston:  
Good question. I wish I knew.**

**Kion:  
Does that tunnel lead to the surface?**

**Thurston:  
The surface of what?**

Kini said, "That isn't surprising that he doesn't even know where he is."

**Bunga:  
That's gotta be the way he came in. Let's go.**** Zuka Zama!**

**Tiifu:  
Bunga. Wait for us.**

**Kion:  
Come on. We'll help you get back to the Pride Lands too.**

**Thurston:  
Oh, goody. So, where are we now?**

Beshte said, "He's underground just like the rest of you." Bunga said, "We needed Muhangus to get back."

**Tiifu:  
Nothin' to fear down here. Nothin' to fear down here. If the zebra came in this way, shouldn't we be out by now?**

**Kiara:  
Relax, Tiifu. I'm sure it won't be much longer.**

**Bunga:  
Uh...**

Fuli said, "Of course there were more tunnels." Kion said, "Me and Kiara track down Muhangus to get out."

**Kiara:  
(Sighs) Great.**

**Tiifu:  
Now where do we go?**

**Kion:  
Any chance you remember which one of those tunnels you came down?**

Ono said, "Of course he doesn't."

**Thurston:  
Well, of course. It was that one. Hmm. (Struggling) This didn't happen last time.**

The cubs laughed. Baliyo said, "There is no way that zebra fitted in that hole."

**Zuri:  
That zebra has no idea where he's going.**

**Kiara:  
He doesn't even know where he's been.**

**Tiifu:  
Kion. We gotta get out of here.**

**Kion:  
Of course. Muhangus.**

**Bunga:  
Huh?**

**Kiara:  
What about him?**

**Kion:  
We came in through his den. He's got to be down here somewhere. If we can find him, he can lead us out. Ready for some tracking?**

**Kiara:  
When am I not?**

**(Kion and Kiara Sniffing)**

Nala said, "At least you both know how to work together." Kiara said, "Tiifu really didn't like being stuck down there."

**Bunga:  
That can't be comfortable. How about I get you unstuck?**

**Thurston:  
Someone's stuck? How dreadful.**

**Bunga:  
Not for long.**

**Kiara:  
Kion. I've got it.**

**(Kion and Kiara Sniffing)**

**Kion:  
I smell it too. It's faint, but it's there. Let's go.**

**Kiara:  
Tiifu, Zuri, come on.**

Kiara said, "It was easy to find Muhangus." Kion said, "Bunga annoyed Muhangus into helping us." Fuli said, "I'm not surprised. He can be really annoying."

**Bunga:  
(Struggles) We're coming... Too.**

**Thurston:  
Oh. That feels so much better.**

**Bunga:  
Come on.**

**Kiara:  
We did it. ****We found Muhangus.**

**Bunga:  
Um, looks like a wall to me.**

Ono said, "Maybe it is but Muhangus is on the other side."

**Kion:  
And Muhangus is somewhere on the other side. We just have to dig our way to him.**

**Bunga:  
Ah-ha. Sounds like a job for a honey badger. Here we go.**

**Tiifu:  
No! You and Kion can't go.**

Fuli said, "Tiifu isn't letting you go find Muhangus to have him lead you out from underground." Kion said, "Not until Kiara talks to Tiifu." Kiara said, "Even after that she is still worried."

**Kiara:  
Tiifu, they have to go. That's how they'll get us home.**

**Tiifu:  
But what if something happens and they don't come back? We'd be stuck here forever.**

**Kion:  
Tiifu. I promise that won't happen. We'll be back.**

Kiara said, "You always did come back, even from that long trip to and from the Tree of Life." Kion and his team kept their mouths shut.

**Zuri:  
And in the meantime, you'll have your best friends right by your side.**

**Thurston:  
Oh, yes. We'll be right by your side.**

**(Muhangus Snoring)**

**Bunga:  
Ah-ha! One aardvark, straight ahead. Nice place.**

Koda said, "If you live underground it is."

**Kion:  
Muhangus? Muhangus?**

**Bunga:  
Nah, I got this. Wake up!**

Baliyo said, "That is one way to wake someone up." Bunga said, "It was fun."

**Muhangus:  
(Gasping) You again? What is it with you two? You got something against aardvarks getting some sleep?**

**Kion:  
No. Not at all. We're sorry. It's just, we got lost down here with our friends. We were hoping you could help.**

**Muhangus:  
(Scoffs) Maybe after I'm done sleeping.**

Bunga said, "I'm up." Everyone but Kion was confused about that.

**Bunga:  
Okay. If that's the way you want it. Scoot over.**

**Muhangus:  
Hey. What are you doing?**

**Bunga:  
If you can't get us out, we'll just move in here. We'll be den-mates. (Snoring)**

**Muhangus:  
Hey, get out of here.**

**Bunga:  
Shh. After I'm done sleeping. (Snoring)**

**Muhangus:  
All right. All right. If it means gettin' rid of you, I'll help you.**

The cubs laughed and Rani said, "I am not surprised that Bunga annoyed Muhangus into helping you all out. He can be annoying." Bunga said, "Thanks Queen Rani." The cubs laughed.

**Tiifu:  
Shouldn't Kion and Bunga be back by now?**

**Bunga:  
I don't know. Should we?**

**Tiifu:  
You found him.**

**Kion:  
Yep. And he's gonna help us get out of here.**

**Muhangus:  
Only because the honey badger annoyed me into it.**

**Bunga:  
I can be really annoying when I put my mind to it.**

Fuli said, "Even when you don't put you mind to it, you can be annoying."

**Muhangus:  
Oh, you got that right.**

**Zuri:  
Does Muhangus even know where he's going? We've been walking forever.**

**Tiifu:  
I know. I just want to be home.**

**Kion:  
Then I think you'll like what's up ahead. Look.**

**Tiifu:  
(Gasps) I see daylight. We made it. Sorry. Gotta run.**

Beshte said, "She's in a rush."

**Muhangus:  
Hey!**

**Thurston:  
How rude. Where is she running to? We were all having such a lovely time.**

**Bunga:  
Nah, she's just afraid of the dark. She didn't like being trapped down here.**

Kion said, "You had to say that to a zebra, in a tunnel, when zebras panic a lot."

**Thurston:  
Trapped? All this time we've been trapped? In the dark?**

**Kiara:  
Uh-oh.**

Bunga said, "It gets chaotic now." Kiara said, "Yeah because you told Thurston that we were trapped in the dark."

**Kion:  
It's okay. You don't have to...**

**Thurston:  
Panic and run. Panic and run!**

**Muhangus:  
Stop it. Stop it! The tunnel will collapse!**

**Thurston:  
Panic and run.**

**Muhangus:  
Every animal for himself!**

**(Thurston and Muhangus Screaming)**

**Thurston:  
Panic and run! Panic and run!**

**Kion:  
You don't have to panic.**

**Thurston:  
I do! We're trapped and it's dark! Panic and run. Panic and run.**

Kion said, "Luckily for us, Tiifu was there and she was able to calm him down."

**Tiifu:  
Wait. Stop.**

**Thurston:  
Panic and run!**

**Kion, Kiara, Bunga, and Zuri:  
Tiifu?**

**Kiara:  
Get out of his way. You'll get hurt.**

**Tiifu:  
It's okay. I can help. I know what he needs to hear. It's okay to be scared. It's scary in the dark.**

**Thurston (Stammers):  
Yes. It is scary in the dark.**

**Tiifu:  
I know. 'Cause I was scared too. And I panicked so much, I made a tunnel cave in.**

Bunga said, "Too the point where we had to find another way out." Kiara said, "Because you scared her."

**Thurston:  
You did?**

**Tiifu:  
Yeah. But someone taught me that the dark only seems scary because we imagine scary things in it.**

**Thurston:  
I do imagine scary things in the dark. Lots of scary things.**

**Tiifu:  
Me too. But they're not real. You just need to remember... "There's nothing to fear down here."**

**Thurston:  
"There's nothing to fear down here."**

**Tiifu:  
Right. And you know what else helped me? ****My friends stuck with me. ****Just like I'm going to stick with you.**

Fuli said, "That's different."

**Thurston:  
Because we're friends?**

**Tiifu:  
Exactly.**

**Thurston:  
Best friends?**

**Tiifu:  
Sure. Best friends. Now let's go home. Together.**

**Zuri:  
Wow. I thought I was her best friend.**

Kiara said, "I think she mainly said that to get Thurston to calm down and to make sure that the tunnel didn't cave in."

**Tiifu:  
See? We did it. We're home.**

**Thurston:  
And I've got a new best friend. Wait till I tell the herd.**

**Kiara:  
You were amazing, Tiifu.**

**Kion:  
Definitely. You saved the day.**

**Tiifu:  
I just knew how the zebra felt. But, it's funny. When I was helping him? I wasn't scared at all.**

Bunga said, "It is amazing what you can do when you're helping someone out."

**Ono:  
Kion! Bunga! There you are! We just put out the fire by the mud pots.**

**Beshte:  
We were so worried when we didn't see you guys. Are you okay?**

**Kion:  
We're fine.**

Kion said, "No one got hurt."

**Fuli:  
But the fire was huge. How did you get away?**

**Kion:  
It's kind of a long story.**

Fuli said, "And now we know that entire story."

**Bunga:  
Yeah. With a mole, an aardvark and a zebra in it.**

**Fuli:  
You mean that zebra?**

**Thurston:  
Ooh. I wonder what's in here? ****Help! Help! It's dark and I'm trapped!**

The cubs laughed.

**Tiifu:  
It's okay. I've got this. Don't panic, zebra. Your best friend's coming to get you. There's nothing to fear down here.**

Kopa said, "That one was mainly underground and didn't really show Fuli, Beshte, and Ono."


	62. Break 8

The cubs started running around but Kida was staring at the screen and not moving. Emily said, "I will get your food while Leslie stays back to make sure there aren't unwanted visitors in here." Emily left while Leslie stayed. Kion noticed Kida and went over to her. Kion knocked Kida off balance to get her attention and Kida looked up at her dad.

Kida asked, "Are there any more close calls?" Kion said, "There are a lot of close calls." Kion laid down so as he was looking at Kida at eye level. Kida asked, "When do you meet mom?" Kion said, "From there, not for a while yet. I don't meet your mom until me and my team gets to the pass and after I get my scar. I am really not looking forward to seeing the past involving the journey to the Tree of Life." Kida asked, "Why not?" Kion said, "That is a long story but you'll find out once we get to that point."

The other cubs heard Kion and Kida talking about after Kion got his scar and came over. Rani also heard it and came over and laid down next to Kion to look at the cubs at eye level. Koda asked, "Is it okay if you could tell us how it was when you and mom met?" Kion and Rani looked at each other and then looked away. Kion said, "Let's just say it was an unforgettable and awkward of meeting each other."

Kopa asked, "How was it unforgettable?" Bunga heard that question and jumped in by saying, "There was a rock slide, Baliyo attacked Kion, Rani attacked Fuli, Kion loses control and Roars at Baliyo, Rani's team gets confused, Fuli gets Kion to calm down, Rani pounced on Kion, they told each other who they are, and Rani told Kion that he would never be welcome at the Tree of Life." Rani said, "Okay, Bunga. That was before I got to know Kion." Kini said, "That is an unforgettable way of meeting each other."

The food came in and they all ate except Kida was sticking with Kion and Rani. After they were done eating and they got ready for the next one and the cubs stayed next to their parents for when they saw Scar again.


	63. Beshte and the Beast

**Beshte and the Beast**

Baliyo asked, "What do they mean by beast?" Emily said, "It's about when the Lion Guard, or Kion and his friends, first meet Shujaa." Kion said, "Yeah. That kind of was a huge mess but worth it in the end."

**(Zebras Neighing)**

**Bunga:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it zebra- deebras! It's the giraffes' turn to use the watering hole!**

**Thurston:  
This is an outrage! We just want a drink of water!**

**Bunga:  
You'll get one. You just need to wait your turn.**

**Ono:  
Indeed. Sharing water is part of the Circle of Life.**

**Thurston:  
But giraffes are so slow! With those long necks it takes them forever to swallow.**

**Fuli:  
Everyone gets on edge when the water's running low.**

Kion said, "The dry season that year was especially bad."

**Kion:  
It'll be okay, as long as we can keep them from fighting over it.**

**Beshte:  
Well, it's been pretty peaceful so far.**

**(Gorilla Roaring)  
**

Fuli said, "This is when Shujaa comes in and makes a mess."

**Fuli:  
What is that?**

**Shujaa:  
Me Shujaa!**

**Bunga:  
You think he's trying to cut the line?**

The cubs laughed.

**(Shujaa Roars)**

**Thurston:  
(Screams) Panic and run! Panic and run!**

**(All Panicking and Screaming)**

**Kion:  
Beshte! Ono! Get the herds somewhere safe!**

**Beshte:  
You got it, Kion!**

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

**Kion:  
We've gotta stop that gorilla.**

**Fuli:  
You sure about that?**

**Bunga:  
I thought you'd never ask.**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa ponda!**

Baliyo said, "He really is making a mess of the Pride Lands. I'm glad that he didn't do that at the Tree of Life."

**Kion:  
No! ****Stop tearing up the Pride Lands!**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Or you'll have to deal with the Lion Guard!**

**Shujaa:  
Lion Guard? Okay.**

**Bunga:  
You asked for it! Zuka Zama! (Grunting)**

**Shujaa:  
Mmm. (Chuckles) Back rub good. Higher?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, okay! Take this! And this! And this!**

**Shujaa:  
Mmm.**

The cubs laughed. Bunga said, "I can't believe that I didn't hear him call it a back rub." Fuli said, "I can."

**Kion:  
Bunga, you can stop. Shujaa seems... friendly.**

**Bunga:  
He does? Huh. Then my work here is done.**

**Fuli:  
So, you're not here to make trouble?**

**Shujaa:  
No! (Chuckles Softly) Shujaa help Lion Guard. Shujaa save water from long-necks and stripes.**

Kiara said, "The water didn't need to be saved."

**Kion:  
"Save?" (Chuckles) ****Shujaa, I think you misunderstood...**

**Ono:  
Kion! The zebras and giraffes are safe and... (Gasps) Hapana! Sorry! My mistake!**

**Beshte:  
We haven't met, have we?**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa new. Sent by King Sokwe!**

**Ono:  
The gorilla king of the Theluji Mountains? That King Sokwe?**

**Shujaa:  
He hear bad Outlanders hurt Pride Lands. He say, "Shujaa, go help Lion Guard! Do what Shujaa do best!"**

**Fuli:  
And what does Shujaa do best?**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa ponda!**

The cubs stayed close to their parents because they never met Shujaa. Rani said, "I only met Shujaa once and not for long either. So this would be the first time I really get to know who he really is." Kion said, "He comes back to the Pride Lands for the final battle against Scar and his army."

**[Start "Shujaa Ponda"]**

**Oh, way, oh!  
****Oh, way, oh!  
****Shujaa ponda!  
****It what Shujaa do  
****Oh, way, oh!  
****Oh, way, oh!  
****Shujaa ponda!  
****Shujaa smash for you  
****Shujaa bash and crash  
****Shujaa make big smash  
****Better get out of the way  
****Shujaa big and strong  
****It no take long  
****Shujaa smash it up today  
****Oh, way, oh!  
****Oh, way, oh!  
****Shujaa ponda!  
****It what Shujaa do  
****Oh, way, oh!  
****Oh, way, oh!  
****Shujaa ponda!  
****Shujaa smash for you  
****Shujaa smash for you  
****Shujaa smash for you**

**[End "Shujaa Ponda"]**

Fuli said, "I think I speak for us all when I say that none of us liked being lifted into the air unexpectedly." Rani said, "That is different from when I was lifted into the air by a polar bear at the coronation ceremony."

**Fuli:  
That is pretty impressive.**

**Ono:  
Adult gorillas can pick up ten times their body weight. Common knowledge, really.**

**Bunga:  
Strongest in the mountains, meet the strongest in the Pride Lands!**

**Shujaa:  
You strong, too? Show Shujaa!**

**Beshte:  
Aw, I don't like to show off.**

**Kion:  
It's okay, Beshte. Show him.**

**Beshte:  
Okay, I guess... Twende Kiboko! (Grunts)**

**Shujaa:  
Oh, Beshte very strong! ****Shujaa and Beshte play catch!**

Beshte said, "No thanks."

**Ono:  
(Squawks) ****I think I'll stay up here for a while.**

**Kion:  
King Sokwe was right. We could definitely use your help.**

**Ono:  
Maybe sooner than you think! The hyenas, crocs, and jackals are attacking Big Springs! They're facing off against Basi!**

Kini said, "I met Basi before. He is very nice and not the easiest to take down."

**Beshte:  
Dad? Oh, no!**

**Shujaa:  
No! (Snorts) Dad in danger?**

**Kion:  
Not for long. Come on, Shujaa! Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa defend, too!**

**Kion:  
Okay, here's the plan...**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa have plan! Shujaa ponda!**

Fuli said, "I guess it worked but we had some cleaning up to do afterwards."

**(Growling and Snarling) **

**Basi:  
That's far enough! This is our territory!**

**Kiburi:  
Not for long. Get 'em! **

**Shujaa:  
(Roars) Me Shujaa!**

Rafa said, "I guess that's one way to protect hippos."

**Janja:  
What's a Shujaa?**

**Chunju:  
I think it's the biggest baboon I've ever seen!**

Kida said, "They obviously never seen a gorilla before."

**Kiburi:  
Who cares how big he is? We got him outnumbered! **

**Reirei:  
We sure do.**

**Shujaa:  
Numbers not matter! Shujaa can't count! (Grunts)**

**(Reirei and Goigoi Yelping)**

**Fuli:  
Think he needs our help? **

**Shujaa:  
(Growls) Shujaa ponda! Shujaa ponda!**

**(Reirei and Goigoi Yelping)**

Bunga said, "I definitely wasn't going to get in the way of flying rocks."

**Kion:  
Looks like he's got it under control. **

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa... (Grunts) ponda! **

**Kiburi:  
Takes more than a few flying rocks to scare a croc!**

**(Boulders Rumbling)  
(Both Crocs Screaming)**

Koda said, "I definitely wouldn't want to get in the way of a rock slide."

**Chungu:  
What do we do, Janja? (Growls)**

**Janja:  
We run, furbrains! We run!**

**(Hyenas Whimpering)**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa ponda! **

**(Hyenas Screaming)  
(Oryxes Screaming)**

**Janja:  
Now we run!**

The cubs laughed at how the outlanders ran away.

**Bunga:  
That was un-Bunga-lievable! **

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa ponda.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Shujaa.**

**Beshte:  
That was Poa!**

**Fuli:  
It was pretty great.**

**Ono:  
It was, but... look!**

**Muhangus:  
Hey! Who put these boulders on my den?**

**Masiko:  
Lion Guard? A little help?**

**(Oryxes Moaning)**

Kopa said, "That is a big mess that Shujaa made."

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa do bad?**

**Kion:  
No! Shujaa did great! We just might have a little clean-up to do.**

Baliyo said, "That is more like a lot of clean-up to do." Vitani said, "That is more damage than Nuka would've done or any of us could do in one day."

**Scar:****  
The Lion Guard defeated you again?**

The cubs huddled closely to their parents out of fear.

**Janja:  
No! Scar, it ain't what you think!**

**Reirei:  
Yeah! It was a big gorilla that defeated us again. I mean, for the first time.**

**Kiburi:  
That's right! The Lion Guard just stood there and watched.**

**Scar:  
One gorilla beat all of you?**

**Reirei:  
Well, yeah. But he was huge! And strong! **

**Janja:  
You shoulda seen him! Rippin' up trees, Throwin' boulders. **

**Reirei:  
He even knocked down a whole hillside!**

**Scar:  
Hmm. So a gorilla is tearing up the Pride Lands while trying to help the Lion Guard? (Chuckles) That's perfect!**

Fuli said, "Oh, boy. Scar's got a plan." Bunga said, "So. Whatever it was didn't work, just like it sounded like his very last plan didn't work to well." Kion said, "Well, he obviously planned on me getting a scar but it sounded like the rest of his plan didn't work after that."

**Kiburi:  
It is?**

**Scar:  
Of course! It means all we have to do is keep attacking, then he will do more damage to the Pride Lands than we ever could! (Evil Laugh)**

Ono said, "Thanks to Beshte, that plan didn't work."

**Kion:  
Sorry about your den, Muhangus.**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa just try help hippos.**

**Muhangus:  
Help hippos? Hippos are huge! They don't need help.**

**Kion:  
Well, they kinda did.**

**Ono:  
Okay, Kion! The oryxes are all untangled now.**

**Bunga:  
And the hares are out!**

**Hare:  
Thank you.**

**Bunga:  
See ya! **

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko! That's the last one, Muhangus. All your den entrances are uncovered.**

**Muhangus:  
What about that one?**

**Shujaa:  
Ooh! Shujaa get. Shujaa help aardvark! Oops.**

Bunga said, "Not an oops. It is more like yummy."

**Fuli:  
Maybe you should just let us handle the cleanup.**

**Bunga:  
Are you kidding? Mashed termites are my favorite! Thanks, Shujaa!**

**Ono:  
Uh, I don't think there's time to eat. The hyenas, crocs and jackals are back in the Pride Lands!**

Kion said, "Them attacking the Pride Lands has been happening a lot."

**Kion:  
Where? **

**Ono:  
On the Savannah, just beyond Nyani Grove!**

**Kion:  
Then we'll go through the Grove and cut 'em off! Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa defend!**

**Kion:  
How we doin', Ono?**

**Ono:  
They're still coming, Kion! Looks like they're after some antelope! You'll see them once we get through these trees!**

**Shujaa:  
Cut through Grove? Shujaa help! Shujaa ponda!**

Ono said, "That ain't gonna end well."

**Kion:  
Shujaa, wait! Baboons... (Baboons Squawking) ****...live in those trees.**

**Fuli:  
Well, (Scoffs) they used to.**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Hapana! Look where they're going!**

**(Baboons Screeching)  
(Baboons Screeching)  
(Buffaloes Bellowing)**

Rafa said, "Shujaa caused baboons to start a stampede."

**Kion:  
Fuli, Beshte! Stop those buffalo!**

**Fuli:  
On it!**

**Beshte:  
Got it!**

**Kion:  
Bunga, Ono, you're with me!**

**Bunga:  
Gotcha!**

**Ono:  
Affirmative! **

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa ponda! **

**Kion:  
Shujaa, stop!**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa clear path! (Grunts) **

**(Snarling)**

**Janja:  
Anybody see that big gorilla?**

**Shujaa:  
(Roars) Path clear, Kion.**

Kiara said, "Another mess that you have to clean."

**J****anja:  
(Snickers) Scar was right. That guy's a menace. ****C'mon! **

**(Bellowing) **

**Kion:  
We'll never catch them before they reach the antelopes. Ono! Tell the antelopes to take cover in the Grove.**

**Ono:  
On it!**

Rani said, "You are planing on using the Roar. Am I right?" Kion said, "Yes. I am."

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa ponda?**

**Kion:  
You won't need to. Just stay behind me.**

**Bunga:  
Wait til ya see this!**

**Ono:  
Antelopes! Hurry! Follow me into Nyani Grove! **

**(Kion Roars)  
(All Outlanders Screaming)**

Bunga said, "I never get tired of hearing the Roar."

**Shujaa:  
That best thing ever!**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Shujaa.**

**Beshte:  
Well, we stopped the stampede. And no one got hurt.**

**Kion:  
So that was the good news. And then there's the bad news. Nyani Grove is a mess.**

Rani said, "I am glad that he didn't make that big of a mess of the Tree of Life."

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa clean! (Grunts) **

**(All Scream)  
(Birds Squawking)**

Kida said, "That almost hit you all."

**Kion:  
Shujaa! No! Don't touch anything!**

**Shujaa:  
But... Shujaa want to help.**

**Beshte:  
You do help, Shujaa. And we're really grateful. It's just, sometimes...**

**Kion:  
Sometimes you don't know your own strength.**

**Bunga:  
I know his own strength! It's almost as un-Bunga-lievable as Beshte's!**

Kion said, "Which makes him the perfect one to show Shujaa how to control his strength."

**Ono:  
Yes. But when Beshte uses his strength, he doesn't cause all this damage.**

**Beshte:  
I just know how to control my strength. That's all. Hey! Maybe I can teach Shujaa how to control his strength.**

**Fuli:  
That's actually a great idea.**

**Beshte:  
What do you think, Shujaa? Want me to teach you how to control your strength?**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa no understand. But if Shujaa with Beshte, Shujaa say "okay".**

**Beshte:  
Oh, great! Let's go! Hmm. Let's see, what should I show you first?**

**Laini:  
Beshte? Beshte! Is that you?**

**Beshte:  
Hey, Laini! **

**Laini:  
(Screams) What is that?**

**Shujaa:  
What? Where? **

**Beshte:  
****(Laughs) It's okay, Laini. This is Shujaa. He's my friend.**

Fuli said, "Beshte makes all sorts of different animal friends."

**Laini:  
Uh, if you say so.**

**Beshte:  
So, what's the kerbubble?**

**Laini:  
It's that serval! He jumped into our tree and won't leave! We're sure he wants to eat us.**

Kopa said, "It sounds like they think all sorts of predators are going to eat them."

**Serval:  
No, I don't! I jumped up here to catch a bird, but it flew away. And I'm not as good at jumping down as I am at jumping up.**

**Beshte:  
Okay, Shujaa. First lesson. What should we do about a stuck serval?**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa tear down tree! Serval fall out!**

Baliyo said, "Shujaa can't just tear down the tree when it is a home to another animal."

**All:  
No!**

**Beshte:  
Shujaa, this tree is the galagos' home. You can't just tear it down. You gotta think first, then act.**

**Shujaa:  
Hmm. "Think." Okay. Shujaa try. Oh! Idea!**

Kiara said, "Now that's a better idea than just tearing it down."

**Serval:  
Thanks! It feels great to be down from there. So long, galagos.**

**Beshte:  
Good thinking, Shujaa.**

**Shujaa:  
Aw, Shujaa thank Beshte.**

**(Beshte Gasps)  
(Galagos Screaming)**

Baliyo said, "That's what I sort of looked like when Kion sent me flying with that Roar of his when we first met."

**Shujaa:  
Oops.**

**Beshte:  
Phew! Good thing Ndefu Grove's got a lotta trees!**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa think he flip that tree now, Fly galagos back home!**

**Laini:  
That's okay! We're good! We'll get back on our own! Thanks, though!**

**Beshte:  
It's okay, Shujaa. You didn't know the tree would spring back. Hey! Here's a chance to try again. See? Even teeny tiny Pride Landers sometimes need help.**

**Shujaa:  
Oh! Pretty bug stuck.**

**Beshte:  
Yep. So you'll need to be extra gentle to help him.**

Bunga said, "Beshte is gentle and nice but strong."

**Shujaa:  
Very gentle.**

**Beshte:  
Right. Now, think about what you need to do.**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa move little rocks first! (Grunts Softly) Beshte, look! Pretty bug free! (Laughs)**

**Beshte:  
You did it, Shujaa!**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa did it!**

**(Rumbling)**

Fuli said, "That was a nice save."

**Shujaa:  
Oops.**

**Beshte:  
It's okay, Shujaa. The big rock didn't actually land on anybody, And you did save the butterfly.**

**Shujaa:  
(Sighs) True. **

**(Kifaru Moaning)**

Bunga asked, "What's wrong with Kifaru now?" Beshte said, "He's stuck in a dead end."

**Beshte:  
Kifaru? Kifaru? **

**(Kiafaru Grunts) **

**Beshte:  
Are you okay?**

**Kifaru:  
Is that you, Beshte?**

**Beshte:  
Sure is. Where's your tickbird?**

**Kifaru:  
I gave Mwenzi the day off. And now I can't find the watering hole.**

**Beshte:  
Hear that? Kifaru needs our help.**

**Kifaru:  
Who's that with you, a pangolin?**

The cubs laughed because Kifaru was far off.

**Shujaa:  
Pangolin?**

**Beshte:  
Rhinos can't see too well. That's why he needs us to help him out of this dead end.**

**Shujaa:  
Easy! Shujaa ponda! Watering hole... (Grunts) That way!**

**Kifaru:  
Ooh! I'll take your word for it. Thank you!**

**Shujaa:  
It feel good to help.**

**Beshte:  
It does, but... **

**(Squeaking) **

**Shujaa:  
Beshte? Why little fuzzies so sad?**

**Beshte:  
They're rock hyraxes, and you just kind of, uh, smashed their home.**

**Shujaa:  
No! No! No! What Shujaa do? What Shujaa do?**

**Beshte:  
Easy, Shujaa. We can still help. Don't worry, little hyraxes. We can find you a new home!**

Fuli said, "Leave it to Beshte to always find the bright side to a situation."

**(Squeaking)**

**Beshte:  
Come on, Shujaa! Let's get these hyraxes a new place to live!**

**Shujaa:  
It no use! Shujaa no think, bad! Shujaa do think, bad! Shujaa no right ever!**

Bunga said, "Shujaa is right later."

**[Start "Shujaa Ponda Reprise"]**

**Shujaa bash and crash  
Shujaa make big smash  
Better get out of the way  
Shujaa big and strong  
It no take long  
Shujaa smash it all today  
Oh, way, oh!  
Oh, way, oh!  
Shujaa ponda!  
It what Shujaa do  
Oh, way, oh!  
Oh, way, oh!  
Shujaa ponda!  
****Shujaa smash for you  
****Shujaa smash for you**

**[End "Shujaa Ponda Reprise"]**

**(Cracking)  
(Squawks)**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa no move so Shujaa no make trouble, ever!**

Fuli said, "He is a big help when there's Outlanders and a fire at Big Springs."

**Beshte:  
Shujaa! There you are. It's all okay. The hyraxes really like their new home. Shujaa? Are you okay?**

**Ono:  
Beshte! Shujaa! Kion needs you! The Outlanders are attacking Big Springs again! And this time there's a fire!**

**Beshte:  
Oh, no! Shujaa, come on! We have to help!**

**Shujaa:  
If Shujaa help, Shujaa make worse. Shujaa stay.**

**Beshte:  
But, Shujaa...**

**Ono:  
Beshte, the fire is spreading!**

**Beshte:  
I won't give up on you, Shujaa. You're my friend. I'll come back when the fire's out.**

Beshte said, "Except, Shujaa comes to help us."

**(Grunts)  
(Fuli Grunts)  
(Reirei Barks)**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**(Grunts)  
(Crocodiles Snarling)**

**Kiburi:  
Say goodbye, hippo! **

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**(Grunts) **

**Basi:  
Beshte! Just in time!**

**Beshte:  
Better get the pod into the water, it's the safest place!**

Bunga said, "That's only because water can put out fire."

**Basi:  
This way, hippos! Everyone into the Springs!**

**(Kion Grunts)  
(Janja Growls)  
(Janja Yelps)**

**Beshte:  
Kion! What can I do?**

**Kion:  
We need you on fire breaks! I'm not gonna lose another part of the Pride Lands!**

Kion said, "Big Springs might have been damaged but we didn't lose it."

**Beshte:  
I got it!**

**Bunga:  
How we doin'?**

**(Snarling and Growling) **

**Fuli:  
Not great.**

**Bunga:  
You gotta use the roar!**

**Kion:  
Can't! It'd spread the fire everywhere.**

Rani said, "At least you know when to use the Roar and when not to use the Roar."

**Ono:  
Hapana! Kion! Fuli! Bunga!**

**(Beshte Gasps and Grunts)**

Kida said, "The tree on fire would've hit you if it wasn't for Beshte."

**All:  
Beshte! **

**Ono:  
Hapana!**

**Kion:  
Beshte, are you okay?**

**Beshte:  
(Groans) It's my leg. I can't get up!**

**Fuli:  
The fire's getting closer!**

**Bunga:  
That's okay, we'll get'cha outta here, Big B! (Straining) It might take a while.**

Fuli said, "Beshte is too heavy for us to move him."

**Kion:  
We're not strong enough to move him. Ono, get Shujaa! Tell him Beshte's hurt, and we need him, now!**

**Ono:  
Affirmative! Shujaa! Follow me to Big Springs!**

**Shujaa:  
Hmm! No! Shujaa no move! If Shujaa stay, Shujaa no mess up.**

**Ono:  
But it's Beshte! He hurt his leg. He needs you, Shujaa!**

**Shujaa:  
Beshte...need...Shujaa? Ono! Take Shujaa! Now!**

Fuli said, "At least Shujaa likes to help out."

**(All Grunting)  
(Grunting)**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa ponda!**

**Beshte:  
Shujaa! You came!**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa help Beshte! Hmm. Beshte leg hurt, so... (Grunts)**

Kini said, "Huh. He actually thought first."

**Beshte:  
Shujaa, you did it! You thought first and you controlled your strength!**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa did?**

**Beshte:  
Yes! You knew my leg was hurt, so you were careful and strong!**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa careful and strong. Shujaa make no trouble no more! (Laughs) Now, Shujaa help Lion Guard! Shujaa think, then Shujaa ponda! Leave Lion Guard alone!**

Koda said, "I wouldn't want to be his enemy."

**Kiburi:  
Hey! What do you think you're doing?**

**Shujaa:  
You not listen? Shujaa think, Shujaa ponda!**

**Chungu:  
Whoa! He sure ponda'ed them good! **

**Janja:  
Oh, I'm not waiting around for him to ponda me!**

**Reirei:  
Me, neither.**

**(All Whimpering)**

The cubs laughed.

**Shujaa:  
Crocs go home with friends! **

**(Crocodiles Screaming)  
****(Kiburi and Tamka Grunting)**

The cubs laughed.

**Shujaa:  
Now, Shujaa help put out fire! Shujaa ponda! Oops.**

Kion said, "He did better than when he tried to help the last two times."

**Kion:  
You did great, Shujaa. We couldn't have saved Big Springs without you.**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa ponda. It what Shujaa do.**

**Beshte:  
You didn't just ponda, you thought first. ****You're a good friend, Shujaa.**

**Kion:  
And a great ally. ****We're lucky King Sokwe sent you here.**

Fuli said, "Shujaa is a great ally to have when he thinks first and doesn't cause a huge mess."

**Shujaa:  
King Sokwe! ****He no see Shujaa think! ****Shujaa need show him. ****But Shujaa come back if Lion Guard need help. ****Shujaa promise.**

**Kion:  
It's a deal. ****Thank you, Shujaa.**

**Shujaa:  
Thank you! ****Goodbye, Lion Guard! ****Goodbye, strong friend Beshte! ****Me know me see you again!**

Bunga said, "He does see us again when we go up against Scar and his army one last time."

**Beshte:  
So long!**

**Bunga:  
See you!**

**Kion:  
Bye!**

**Fuli:  
Bye! Think he'll make it home without knocking something over?**

**(Trees Crashing)**

**Shujaa:  
Oops!**

The cubs laughed. Kida said, "That was a pretty chaotic day."


	64. Pride Landers Unite!

**Pride Landers Unite!**

Kiara said, "I've been wondering how you got the Pride Landers to unite and work together without telling them about Scar when not everyone got along." Bunga said, "We worked it out as we went along."

**(Sable Antelopes Mooing)  
(Boboka Panting)**

Kini asked, "Why are they stampeding?" Fuli said, "Because they thought they saw a jackal because everyone is on edge because they never know when the Outlanders will attack and it is worse since they all teamed up."

**Fuli:  
Boboka. What's going on? Why are you stampeding?**

**Boboka:  
Somebody saw jackals. (Gasps)**

**(Galagos Screaming)**

**Laini:  
Did she say, "jackals"? Jackals! Galagos, scatter!**

**(Galagos Whimpering)**

Ono said, "Galagos around stampeding antelopes ain't good because they almost get trampled."

**Ono:  
Jackals, huh? No jackals in sight. (Gasps) ****Hapana!**** But look out for the galagos!**

**Galago:  
Whoo-hoo!**

**Bunga:  
Hey! Watch where you're goin'!**

**Kion:  
Bunga, round up the galagos.**

**Bunga:  
You got it Kion.**

**Laini:  
Oh! This way. No. Look out!**

**Bupu:  
First jackals, now galagos? Ugh!**

**(Galagos Screaming)**

**Bunga:  
****Zuka Zama!**

Kini said, "Good job on rescuing the galagos and not getting trampled by the antelopes."

**(Galagos Whimpering)**

**Laini:  
(Sighs) Thank you, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
No biggie, little guys.**

**Kion:  
The galagos are safe. Now let's stop these antelopes. Turn 'em, Fuli.**

**Fuli:  
You heard him. Turn!**

**Beshte:  
Slow down, everyone.**

**Bupu:  
Huh? (Grunting)**

**Sable Antelopes:  
Whoa. Whoa. Whoa.**

**(Beshte Grunting)**

Baliyo said, "That's one way how to stop a stampede."

**Bupu:  
You forgot to say, ****please****.**

**Kion:  
Bupu, you can't just stampede for no reason. You almost stomped on the galagos.**

**Bupu:  
Well, they almost tripped us. Besides, I still think we saw a jackal.**

Ono said, "There was no jackal. If there were a jackal, they would've been followed by a jackal."

**Kion:  
The next time you call for us. Don't just running and putting others in danger.**

**Bupu:  
(Sighs) Fine. Herd? You heard?**

**(Sable Antelopes Mooing In Agreement)**

**Fuli:  
It's not just the antelopes, Kion. All the herds are on edge.**

**Beshte:  
Can you blame e'm? They never know when the Outlanders are going to attack. They're scared.**

Kion said, "That will start to change a little on that day."

**Ono:  
And it's getting worse now that they all teamed up to work for Scar. **

**Kion:  
They teamed up. That's it! The Outlanders have the Pride Landers scared because they're working together. But we can do that, too. Unite the Pride Landers. If we stand together we stand stronger. And we'll be prepared for any attack that comes.**

Rani said, "That is really not a bad idea." Kiara asked, "But how did you get them all to work together?" Bunga said, "You'll see."

**Beshte:  
That would be poa!**

**Fuli:  
Kion, not all the Pride land's herds get along. You really think we can get them to work together?**

**Bunga:  
Sure we can. When they find out we're up agaisnt Scar, they'll all wanna work together.**

Fuli said, "We didn't tell them anything about Scar. They don't find out about Scar until Makini's Mpando mpya." Kida said, "I don't know what that is but I have a feeling we're going to find out."

**Kion:  
Except, my dad doesn't want anyone to know Scar's back. He thinks it'll scare e'm too much.**

**Beshte:  
Oh he's probably right. **

**Fuli:  
I doubt they'd even believe that Scar's back. I mean, a giant lion's head made of fire?**

Kini said, "When you put it that way, it does sound unbelievable."

**Ono:  
(Scoffs) I'm not even sure I believe it. And I've seen him with my own eyes.**

**Kion:  
I know the Pride Landers will want to protect their home from any threat. All we have to do is ask 'em.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! So what are we waiting for?**

**Kion:  
Right. Time to unite the Pride Lands.**

Kion said, "It wasn't an easy task but we managed to be able to do it."

**[Start "Pride Landers Unite!"]**

**Beau Black:  
****Can't ignore what's going on here  
****Attacks and fire, we gotta fight that fear  
****And join the fight**

**Ma Tembo (spoken):  
So you want me to help you defend again'st the Outlanders? Whatever it takes. You can count on the elephants. **

**Beau Black:  
When there's darkness  
****We'll be the light**

**Fuli (Spoken):  
Please?**

**Bupu (Spoken):  
Very well. We'll join your cause. **

**Beau Black:  
Pride Landers Unite!  
****Pride Landers Unite**

**Mbeya (Spoken):  
Um I'm not sure we'd be much help. What do you think Kifaru?**

**Kifaru (Spoken):  
Sure let's go. (Grunts) Anyone seen my tickbird?**

**Mbeya (Spoken):  
The rhinos are in. **

**Beau Black:  
Fight for what's right!  
****So rise up and join the fight**

**Bunga (Spoken):  
So who's with me?**

**Laini's group (Spoken):  
We are!**

**(Bunga Screams)**

**Beau Black:  
What's right  
****Pride Landers unite  
****Pride Landers unite  
****Pride Landers unite  
****Pride Landers unite**

**[End "Pride Landers Unite!"]**

Baliyo said, "You gathered everyone that's supposed to help defend the Pride Lands. The question is, how do you get them to work together?" Fuli said, "It was no easy task to get them to work together."

**Ma Tembo:  
This is such an honor. Who better then the elephants to help defend the Pride Lands? What? Bupu what are you doing here? I didn't relize that Kion had asked other animals to help defend the Pride Lands.**

**Bupu:  
Neither did I. Why would he neeed anyone besides us antelopes?**

**Kion:  
It was the antelopes who gave me the idea.**

**Bupu:  
Of course it was.**

**Kion:  
But a threat to the Pride Lands anywhere is a threat to the Pride Landers everywhere.**

Kiara said, "Nicely said."

**Ma Tembo:  
Yes. And we're happy to help.**

**Fuli:  
Good. We can use all the help we can get.**

**Laini:  
Coming through. Galagos reporting for duty.**

**Bupu:  
Ugh. Not them again.**

**Fuli:  
Kion, I know you said all the Pride Landers, but... **

**Bunga:  
Woohoo! Isn't it great? They couldn't wait to help out.**

**Kion:  
They are Pride Landers. Besides, how much trouble can they be?**

**Laini:  
Ok everyone, listen up. Hmm. You'll do.**

Fuli said, "Bupu isn't going to like this."

**Bupu:  
"Do"? What. Now just one minute. Hold on, there.**

**Laini:  
I am holding on. Now go!**

**Bupu:  
I most certanily will not. Get off of me.**

Kini said, "You were right, he doesn't like it."

**Ma Tembo:  
Now, Laini. **

**Laini:  
(Grunts) Hey! Un-trunk me. **

**Kion:  
Um, Laini?**

**Laini:  
Yes, sir. Just trying to get this team going sir. **

**Kion:  
Okay. Well, one thing I've noticed about the galagos... You're very fast.**

Fuli said, "No one is as fast as a cheetah but they're fast for small animals."

**Laini:  
Yes, sir we, are.**

**Kion:  
So do you think that you could get all the galagos running in the same direction at the same time?**

**Laini:  
Yes, sir, sir.**

**Beshte:  
One thing that always helps me in a crisis is to remember to stay calm.**

Baliyo said, "Hard to stay calm when the same bad guys attack over and over again. Especially when you're tired."

**Kion:  
"Stay Calm." Got that everybody?**

**Kifaru:  
Uh huh. Yeah.**

**(Elephants Trumpeting An Agreement)**

**Beshte:  
So, let's say the hyenas are attacking. **

**Kifaru:  
The hyenas are attacking?**

Fuli said, "Oh, boy. That wasn't going very well."

**Beshte:  
No. It's just pretend.**

**Kifaru:  
I don't see 'em.**

**Mbeya:  
Where?**

**Beshte:  
You guys no wait. **

**Bupu:  
(Scoffs) Rhinos.**

**Elephant:  
Watch it.**

**Antelope:  
Hey! Hey!**

**(Elephants Trumpeting)**

Kiara said, "So far that ain't going well."

**Fuli:  
Kion?**

**Kion:  
I know what you're thinking. But don't worry. We'll get them working together.**

Bunga said, "Yeah. They don't start working together until Makuu and his float are in trouble."

**Kifaru:  
Mwenzi!**

**Ma Tembo:  
Ahh!**

**Bupu:  
Watch that horn!**

**Kion:  
Eventually. Okay we're gonna try something different this time. Remember, working together is an important part of being a team. So whenever there's an emergency, you have to get there together.**

Fuli said, "They aren't used to working as a team. We've been working as a team since we were little and Anga joins are team when we needed her." Bunga said, "You'll be surprised what bonding you can do on a long journey."

**Laini:  
You here that, everyone? Kion wants us all to get there together.**

**Fuli:  
And you gotta get there fast. See Bunga up there?**

**Bunga:  
Hey, everybody! I'm over here by this tree! See me? **

**Bupu:  
He's a little hard to miss.**

The cubs laughed.

**Fuli:  
Now when I say "go" all you have to do is get over there fast as possible, together. Got it? **

**Pride Landers:  
Uh-huh. Mmm-hmm.**

**Fuli:  
On three**

**Laini:  
Got it? On three, we're gonna run to that hill as fast as we can.**

**Fuli:  
One, two, three!**

**(Galagos Uluating)  
(Elephants Trumpeting)**

**Kion:  
Remember, stay together.**

Fuli said, "This is exercise is gonna end up a disaster."

**(Galagos Uluating)**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Hapana! Galagos! **

**Kifaru:  
Watch out for the galagos. Stop!**

**(Bupu Grunts)**

**Kion:  
What's going on?**

**(Elephants Trumpeting)**

**Ma Tembo:  
Ow! (Grunting)**

**Elephant:  
Look out! (Grunts)**

Kiara said, "That is a disaster."

**Bunga:  
No! I'm over here!**

**(Galagos Panting and Cheering)**

**Fuli:  
What was that?**

**Bupu:  
Blame the galagos. They got in our way. Again!**

**Fuli:  
Kion, you still think we can get them to work together?**

**Kion:  
We have to. For the sake of the Pride Lands.**

Kida said, "Good point but that isn't going well."

**Beshte:  
They're all 're trying. They're just not used to being on a team. **

**Kion:  
Hmm. Maybe they need to learn from some other Pride Landers who are used to working together as a team.**

Kini asked, "You're not talking about Makuu and his float, are you?" Bunga said, "He is."

**Ono:  
You're not thinking about who I think you're thinking about, are you?**

**Makuu:  
****And why should I help other Pride Landers learn how to work together? We crocodiles take care of ourselves, and nobody else.**

Bunga said, "He changes his mind about that later on."

**Kion:  
Makuu, you've trained your crocs to be a strong and unified team. **

**Makuu:  
****True.**

**Kion:  
And I think the rest of the Pride Landers could learn a lot from how you train your float.**

Ono said, "That is just going to be a disaster."

**Makuu:  
Hmm. Perhaps you could.**

**Kion:  
Okay, everyone, the good news is the crocodiles have agreed to help.**

**Makuu:  
Help with you soft and fluffy dirt- dwellers into shape.**

Baliyo said, "Not exactly what I would say to other animals."

**Bupu:  
I am not soft.**

**Ma Tembo:  
And I'm certainly not fluffy.**

**Laini:  
Ooh, I'm soft and fluffy. **

**Kion:  
What Makuu means is he'll have you wrestling like crocs in no time. **

**Makuu:  
Let's not except too much, Kion.**

**(Crocodiles Laughing)**

Bunga said, "All of them are willing to help Makuu and his float later on." Leslie said, "Bunga. Stop spoiling what they are going to do later on."

**Kion:  
Why don't we start with some basic training? Ma Tembo if you... **

**Makuu:  
I got this Kion. You, you, and you. With me. **

**Ma Tembo:  
Do we have to take orders from Makuu? He's so... rude.**

**Kion:  
I know, but he can give us some good tips on how to work together to protect the Pride Lands. Just give him a chance. Please?**

**Bupu:  
Very well.**

**Ma Tembo:  
For you Kion.**

Kion said, "The one thing about elephants and antelopes that are the same is that they prefer politeness instead of ruddiness."

**Ono:  
You sure about this, Kion?**

**Kion:  
Makuu is a good leader when he needs to be.**

**Makuu:  
No. No, no! No. Swing you're tail fast. Like this! See?**

Koda said, "Not every animals has a long and thick tail like a croc."

**Kion:  
Maybe go keep an eye on him. Just in case.**

**Ono:  
Affrmative.**

**(Grunting An Effort) **

**Makuu:  
You call that a jaw vice?**

**Ma Tembo:  
We don't have jaws quite like yours.**

Kini said, "That's true."

**Makuu:  
Reverse tail whip. Now! Well? Do it!**

**Ma Tembo:  
But... Oh.**

**Makuu:  
I'm waiting. It's a simple move.**

**Ma Tembo:  
Not if you don't have a long tail. **

**Makuu:  
You think excuses are the crocodile way?**

**Ma Tembo:  
In case you haven't notice Makuu, we're not crocodiles.**

Rafa said, "They aren't getting along right now."

**Makuu:  
And that's why you'll lose. And that's why those Outlanders will have you for breakfast, and you for lunch! and you for dinner! and you for a late nigth snack. You wanna be a light night snack for an Outlander? Hmm?**

**Ma Tembo:  
Of course not. But... **

**Makuu:  
I didn't think so. Now do it again!**

Koda said, "Wow. Makuu his harsh."

**Ono:  
(Sighs) Oh!**

**Fuli:  
Okay. Let's see if we can at least coordinate your kicks.**

**Bunga:  
On three, ante-lanty-lopes. One, two... (Grunts and Screams)**

The cubs laughed. Kini said, "That's why you don't stand behind antelopes if you're gonna tell them to kick."

**Kion:  
Bunga. You okay?**

**Bunga (Weakly):  
Three. **

**Fuli:  
You think training's going any better with Makuu?**

**Kion:  
Can't be any worse.**

**Ono:  
I wouldn't be so sure about that. Kion, you should see this.**

**(Boboka Straining)**

Kopa said, "That just looks like that antelope is chasing its tail."

**Makuu:  
(Grunting) You're even worse than Ma Tembo.**

**Boboka:  
(Straining and Panting) I'm doing my best.**

**Makuu:  
Your best is worse than my worst. Now, get it right! Or I'll have you for lunch.**

Kida said, "That just sounds mean."

**Kion:  
Makuu! That's no way to talk to a fellow Pride Lander. **

**Makuu:  
It's the crocodile way.**

**Kion:  
But this is my team. We have to work together, not threaten each other.**

Baliyo said, "Good point."

**Makuu:  
I'll tell you what, cub. You defend your territory your way, we'll defend ours our way. **

**Kion:  
Makuu, the Pride Lands belong to all of us.**

**Makuu:  
(Scoffs) We'll take our chances. Crocodiles, let's go.**

Fuli said, "Pride Landers against Outlanders." Bunga said, "It is even more amazing in the final battle for the Pride Lands."

**Scar:  
So the Pride Landers are training for battle to defend themselves against me? (Evil Laughter)**

**Janja:  
(Laughing) Yeah. They should know they don't stand a chance.**

**Scar:  
Don't be so sure, Janja. Pride Landers working together could pose a threat to my plan.**

**Janja (Stammering):**  
**Yeah. Of course it could.**

**Scar:  
Although, if Kion's alliance with the crocodiles is already fraying, this could also be an opportunity.**

Fuli said, "The attack that they're planning is just going to make the Pride Landers stronger."

**Kiburi:  
You mean...**

**Scar:  
Yes, Kiburi. Now is the time we take Makuu's Watering Hole.**

**Kiburi:  
Makuu won't know what hit him. (Smacks Lips)**

**Makuu:  
What a waste of time. I can't believe Kion wanted me to train the Pride Landers, and be nice to them.**

**Janja:  
Hey, we'll be real nice to ya, right before we kick you out of your watering hole.**

**(Janjas Laughing)**

Bunga said, "No one is kicking anyone out of Makuu's Watering Hole."

**Makuu:  
You really think you stand a chance against crocodiles?**

**Kiburi:  
Maybe not. But we do.**

**Makuu:  
Kiburi. (Grunting)**

**(Groaning)  
(Water Sloshes)**

**Ono:  
What's this? (Gasps) Hapana! Kion! Kion! The Outlanders are attacking Makuu's watering hole!**

**Kion:  
Let's go.**

**Ono:  
Kion, it's a lot of Outlanders. As in, all of them. We might need a lot of animals on our side, too.**

Fuli said, "We haven't won a fight against all the Outlanders yet because there is too many of them. That's what's going to make this fight different from all the previous fights."

**(Grunting Softly)  
(Elephants Trumpeting)**

**Kion:  
Trust me, Ono. This crew isn't ready.**

**Bupu:  
Don't be so sure.**

**Mbeya:  
We have to be ready.**

**Bupu:  
After all, a threat to the Pride Lands anywhere is a threat to Pride Landers everywhere. The sable antelopes are ready.**

**Ma Tembo:  
Makuu may be brusque, but he was trying to help us. The elephants are ready.**

**Mbeya:  
Same goes for the rhinos.**

**Laini:  
And you know the galagos are ready.**

Bunga said, "This is gonna be one un-bunga-lievable fight."

**Kion:  
Alright, then. Pride Landers, follow me. We'll fight for what's right. Pride Landers unite!**

Baliyo said, "That's already the second rescue saying that you came up with. First came "til the Pride Lands end, Lion Guard defend." and now it is "We'll fight for what's right. Pride Landers unite." Those are very good phrases." Kion said, "So is your saying of which the ones that live in the Pride Lands will soon find out." Rani said, "When we first meet you all."

**(Elephants Trumpeting)  
(Makuu Grunting and Groans)  
(Makuu Growling)**

**Kiburi:  
Just give up now.**

**Makuu:  
(Scoffs) "Give up"? That's not the crocodile way. Or have you forgotten that in your time in the Outlands, Kiburi?**

**(Snarling)  
(Growling)  
(Makuu Grunting and Groans)  
(Kiburi Grunting)**

**Kion:  
That's enough, Kiburi. You too, Janja. Stop!**

**Janja:  
"Stop"? (Laughing) Who's gonna stop us, the five of you?**

**Chungu:  
Yeah! Five against... Two, three, four... Heh. Against a lost of us.**

Bunga said, "They only think it is only 5 of us when there is a lot more than just 5."

**Kion:  
It's a little more than five.**

**(Hooves Approaching)**

**Cheezi:  
That's a lot more than a lot.**

Kini said, "Some of them are starting to get scared."

**Kion:  
Everyone, let's go.**

**(Trumpeting)**

**Ono:  
I sure hope they're ready.**

Fuli said, "They are ready."

**(Growling)  
(Trumpeting)  
(Growling)  
(Snarling)**

**Kion:  
Fuli, have the antelope clear a path.**

**Fuli:  
On it. Bupu, Boboka. Wanna take these guys for a little spin? Please?**

**Bupu:  
Thought you'd never ask.**

**Boboka:  
Antelopes, together!**

**Ono:  
Whoa!**

**Chungu:  
Whoo. I can see my den from here.**

The cubs laughed.

**(Kion Grunts)  
****(Thuds)**

**Ono:  
Kion. The Outlanders are breaking into smaller groups.**

**Kion:  
Beshte.**

**(Hyena Groans)**

**Kion:  
Have your guys take out those crocodiles and hyenas.**

**Beshte:  
You bet, Kion. All right, guys. This is what we trained for. Stopping the Outlanders.**

**Kifaru:  
Just point me at 'em.**

**Beshte:  
That's what I like to hear. Remember, stay calm.**

Baliyo said, "If we didn't stay calm, we could've taken it off on someone or go too far."

**Mbeya:  
Calm, right.**

**Beshte:  
Calm, but strong. Twende...**

**Mbeya and Kifaru:  
Kiboko!**

**Beshte:  
Poa. (Grunting)**

**(Whimpers)**

**Laini:  
Don't worry, galagos. We'll get in there. (Exclaiming) (Stammers) Eventually.**

**(Elephants Trumpeting)  
(Jackals Snarling)**

Kini said, "It looks like the elephants could use some help." Kion said, "Don't worry. They will get help."

**Reirei:  
Get their trunks. That's the most delicious part. (Laughing Menacingly)**

**(Kion Snarling)  
(Janja Groans)  
(Groans)  
(Trumpeting)**

**Bunga:  
Elephants in trouble!**

**(Trumpeting)**

**Laini:  
Kion, we wanna help.**

**Kion:  
Great. I need you to do what galagos do best. Get underfoot.**

**Laini:  
Sir, yes, sir. But we need somebody to get us to the right feet.**

**Kion:  
Bupu, over here.**

**(Hyena Whimpers)**

**Bupu:  
Yes, Kion?**

**Kion:  
Think you can give these guys a lift into battle? Please?**

**Bupu:  
I suppose this one time wouldn't hurt.**

Fuli said, "He actually had fun with what's coming up."

**(Galagos Chattering)**

**Laini:  
Engage.**

**(Galagos Cheering and Ululating)  
(Growling)  
(Jackals Snarling)  
(Trumpeting)  
(Jackals Snarling)**

**Reirei:  
Just 'cause you're big don't mean you can't fall!**

**(Jackals Growling)  
(Grunting)  
(Growling)**

**Laini:  
Let's go, galagos.**

**(Galagos Chattering and Ululating)**

**Reirei:  
Hey. Watch where you're going.**

**Galagos:  
(chattering) Uh-oh. Whoo.**

**(Grunting)  
(Growling)  
(Groans)**

**Bupu:  
Now who's falling?**

**Reirei:  
Whoa, Nelly!**

Rafa said, "That looked like it would've been funny."

**Laini:  
Wow! That was amazing.**

**Bupu:  
It was fun. Let's go, galagos. You trip 'em up, i'll toss 'em out.**

**(Trumpeting)**

**Laini:  
This is what I call teamwork!**

**(Makuu Grunts)  
(Growling)  
(Grunts In Effort)**

**Kiburi:  
Ha! Reverse tail whip's no good when you got someone on your tail.**

**Kion:  
(Grunts) Good to know, Kiburi.**

Kida said, "At least you're trying to help Makuu out."

**(Kiburi Grunting)  
(Cheezi Snarling)**

Koda said, "After all that time, Cheezi still don't know who he's dealing with."

**Kiburi:  
Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Reverse tail whip.**

**Ma Tembo:  
You mean like this?**

**(Grunting)  
(Groans)**

Kini said, "I have never seen Ma Tembo do that." Kion said, "That's because after Scar was defeated, the Pride Landers could finally relax because Jasiri took charge of the Outlands."

**Makuu:  
Impressive.**

**Ma Tembo:  
I call that the "reverse-reverse trunk whip."**

**Makuu:  
Most impressive. But you're not a crocodile yet.**

**Kiburi:  
Get off me!**

**Janja:  
Oh! (Grunts)**

**(Makuu Growling)  
(Kiburi Grunting)**

**Makuu:  
Now, out of my watering hole! (Growling)**

**Janja:  
Outlanders, Regroup!**

**Chungu:  
We're leavin' the watering hole? (Screams)**

**(Kion Snarls)**

**Janja:  
Everyone, get to higher ground.**

Bunga said, "That doesn't help them but it does make it easier on us."

**Janja:  
All right, we got'em now. (Laughing)**

**Kion:  
Outlanders, don't mess with the Pride Lands.**

**Bunga:  
'Cause when you mess with the Pride Lands, you mess with the Pride Landers.**

**Kion:  
Exactly. (Roaring)**

**(Outlanders Screaming)**

Baliyo said, "Bunga is right about your Roar. No matter how many times you use it, it never gets old."

**Makuu:  
Uh, what can I say? You saved our watering hole. And my float.**

**Bupu:  
You can say thank you.**

**Makuu:  
(Grumbles) Thank you.**

**Mbeya:  
You're welcome.**

**Laini:  
Glad you're part of the team.**

**Ma Tembo:  
You would've done the same for us.**

**Makuu:  
I will now. If there's ever trouble for anyone in the Pride Lands, we'll be there.**

**Kion:  
You will?**

**Makuu:  
Yes. Because a threat to the Pride Lands anywhere is a threat to Pride Landers everywhere.**

Kini said, "He finally got the point."

**Kion:  
Yep. And by working together, we can all defend the Pride Lands. We'll fight for what's right.**

**All:  
Pride Landers unite!**

Kion said, "It may have been our job to protect the Pride Lands but it is also their home. Since the Outlanders teamed up, the only way we could defend the Pride Lands is by getting the Pride Landers to unite and to protect the Pride Lands."


	65. The Queen's Visit

**The Queen's Visit**

Kini asked, "Which Queen?" Emily said, "This is when Queen Dhahabu visits the Pride Lands and puts together a Queen's Guard."

**Ono:  
Everyone, everyone! She's here! She here's!**

**(Pride Landers Gasping)**

**Kion:  
Okay, Lion Guard. Let's just make sure the path is clear and nobody in the crowd gets hurt.**

Kida said, "Looks like the crowd is excited to see Queen Dhahabu again."

**Beshte:  
You got it, Kion.**

**Fuli:  
On it.**

**Bunga:  
Back it up, ella fella phant! Make some room! (Grunting)**

**(Zito Groans)**

**Twiga:  
She's here.**

**Fuli:  
Hey giraffes! Down in front!**

Fuli said, "We are making sure that everyone can see."

**Beshte:  
A little further back? Thank you. Keep it clear, please.**

**(Hyraxes Squeaking)**

**Ono:  
We have the best view of all.**

**(Finches Chirping)**

**Raha:  
Presenting her royal majesty! **

**Starehe:  
Ruler of the zebras!**

**Raha:  
Sovereign of the Back Lands!**

**Starehe:  
The golden zebra herself! **

**Starehe and Raha:  
Queen Dhahabu!**

Bunga said, "This is going to be one unforgettable entrance."

**Dhahabu:  
Hello everybody. Are you all here to see me?**

**(Pride Landers Gasping)**

**Dhahabu:  
Then I'll really give you something to see. Zebras, frolic and romp!**

**[Start "Prance with Me"]**

**It's okay to stare,  
****I know I'm quite a sight to see, but  
I don't stand still, so come on everybody  
****Prance with me, you gotta move your hooves,  
Your paws, your feet, we've got the rhythm  
And we've got the beat,  
****Prance with me, prance with me  
****And we'll frolic and romp all night  
Prance with me,** **prance with me  
And we'll dance dance dance until the morning light  
****A queen must be majestic  
****I'm sure you'll agree** **the Circle of Life  
****Could use some fun so come on prance with me  
****You gotta move your hooves, your paws, your feet,  
We've got the rhythm and we've got the beat**

**Dhahabu and her herd:  
Prance with me**

**Dhahabu:  
Prance With Me,**  
**And we'll frolic and romp all right**

**Dhahabu's herd:  
(all night).**

**Dhahabu and her herd:  
Prance with me**

**Dhahabu:  
Prance With Me,  
****And we'll dance dance dance till the morning light**

**Zebras and Pride Landers:  
****Frolic and Romp  
****Frolic and Romp  
****Frolic and Romp  
****Frolic and Romp  
****Frolic and Romp  
****Frolic and Romp  
****Frolic and Romp  
****Frolic and Romp**

**Dhahabu, her herd and Pride Landers:  
****Prance with me**

**Dhahabu:  
****Prance with me  
****And we'll frolic and romp all night**

**Zebras and Pride Landers  
****(All night)**

**Dhahabu, her herd and Pride Landers:  
****Prance with me**

**Dhahabu:  
****Prance with me,  
****And we'll dance dance dance**

**Zebras and Pride Landers:  
****(Prance prance prance)**

**Dhahabu:  
****We'll dance dance dance till the morning light**

**Zebras and Pride Landers:  
****Frolic and Romp!**

**[End "Prance With Me"]**

**(Pride Landers Cheering)**

Baliyo said, "That was some entrance."

**Tiifu:  
She's so beautiful!**

**Zuri:  
And so queenly!**

**Simba:  
On the behalf of the royal family. I welcome our friend and ally Queen Dhahabu!**

**(Pride Landers Cheering)**

**Dhahabu:  
Thank you, your majesty. And my warmest wishes to everyone here in the Pride Lands!**

**(Pride Landers Cheering)**

**Simba:**  
**Thank you all for giving our guest such a spirited welcome. The official celebration will continue at sundown!**

Fuli said, "I am not really gonna enjoy this visit." Kion said, "At least you got to stay in the Pride Lands that time and stay with your friends."

**Bunga:  
Did you see Dhahabu's dance moves? Un-bunga-lievable!**

**Beshte:  
Poa and she sure can sing.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah but isn't she supposed to be here on serious business?**

**Ono:  
Indeed! The water treaty between the Pride Lands and the Back Lands is very serious.**

**Kion:  
Yeah Dhahabu's watering hole is helping everyone in the Pride Lands get through the dry season.**

Baliyo said, "That's a good thing." Kini said, "We met Queen Dhahabu in real life before and she sure likes to have fun."

**Bunga:**  
**Then, let me ask you a serious question. Do you think she remembered me?**

Rafa said, "That isn't a serious question."

**Dhahabu:  
There you are.**

**Bunga:  
She does! I've been looking forward to seeing you again.**

**Kion:  
Well, you're majesty. It's good to see you, too.**

**Bunga:  
Hiya, Queen Dhahabu**

**Dhahabu:  
My little mongoose.**

Kida said, "She keeps calling you a mongoose."

**Bunga:  
That's me! So Dhahabu? How 'bout we show you the local landmarks?**

**Dhahabu:  
That sounds delightful. But a tour has already been arranged.**

**Kiara:  
Dad asked me to take Queen Dhahabu around the Pride Lands. As her royal escort.**

**Tiifu:  
And we're helping Kiara.**

**Zuri:  
That's right. **

**Dhahabu:  
Why don't we all go together? That way I can catch up with my old friends, while making new ones.**

Koda said, "That's not a terrible idea."

**Bunga:  
Yeah, great idea.**

**(Zebras Neighing)**

**Dhahabu:  
Oh, I almost forgot. Faithful subjects... King Simba has given permission for you all to enjoy the Pride Lands during my visit. So go! Frolic and romp!**

**(Zebras Neighing)**

**Dhahabu:  
Just be back by sunset.**

**Raha:  
What about us, oh queen?**

**Starehe:  
We're coming with you, right?**

**Raha:  
After all what would you do without Raha and Starehe?**

**Starehe:  
You never go anywhere without us.**

Fuli said, "Those 2 are very surprising."

**Dhahabu:  
I have these lovely Pride Landers to look after my needs. Enjoy yoursel's with the others!**

**Raha and Starehe:  
Yes, my queen.**

**Raha:  
Frolic and romp?**

**Starehe:  
Frolic and romp.**

**Dhahabu:  
So. Where shall we go first, princess Kiara? **

**Kiara:  
The Mekundu Cliffs. This way, you're majesty.**

**Fuli:  
Are we seriously going on a tour?**

**Ono:  
Looks like it.**

**Bunga:  
I sure am!**

**Beshte:  
Oh, it will be fun.**

**Kion:**  
**Just think of it as going on patrol, with a special guest.**

Rani said, "That's one way of looking at it."

**Fuli:  
Fine.**

**Dhahabu:  
I always imagined the Pride Lands as being greener. **

**Kiara:  
It's very green during the rainy season. But this time of year... **

**Tiifu:  
Everything gets dried out and frizzy.**

**Zuri  
Espically my fur. Your coat looks beautifully soft and silky!**

**Tiifu:  
And how do you get your stripes that color? I love it!**

Ono said, "She was born with that color stripes."

**Dhahabu:  
Thank you. I'm just lucky I guess.**

**Kiara:**  
**Well everyone in the Pride Lands is grateful for you're help. This Dry Season is especially bad. So you can see how important the water treaty is for us.**

**Dhahabu:  
Of course! We're happy to help out Pride Land friends.**

**Kion:  
Ono, what's wrong?**

**Ono:  
I don't like the look of those cloud.**

**Beshte:  
I do. We could use some rain. **

**Ono:  
Well, it is raining high up in the sky. But it's too hot for the rain to hit the ground.**

Ono said, "That is what causes dry lightning."

**Bunga:  
So?**

**Ono:  
So it's also perfect condition for... **

**(Thunder Claps)**

**Ono:  
Dry lighting!**

**Dhahabu:  
(Gasps) Gracious! A fire!**

**Kion:  
Heyvi Kabisa! The Queen! Fuli, get the Queen to safety!**

**Fuli:  
On it! Huwezi!**

**Dhahabu:  
It's coming right at us! What're we gonna do?**

**Fuli:  
Follow me! Hurry, You're Majesty. You'll be trapped against the cliffs!**

Beshte said, "Fuli didn't leave her side."

**Dhahabu:  
But I... I can't!**

**Fuli:  
You have to jump it! Move! Now! Jump!**

Kini said, "Good job by getting Queen Dhahabu to jump."

**Kion:  
Bunga! Beshte! Fire Break! Let's keep it buring towards the cliffs!**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**Beshte:  
Twende kiboko!**

**Kiara:  
Kion, how can I help?**

**Kion:  
We need to put out the hot spots!**

**Kiara:  
Got it!**

**Kion:  
You too, Ono!**

Koda said, "Kiara is in the mood to help out a lot."

**Ono:  
Affrmative. Incoming!**

**Bunga:  
Kind of hot around here.**

Kopa said, "Of course it's hot, there's a fire."

**Ono:  
You just noticed?**

**Fuli:  
This is far enough. You'll be safe here. Sorry I shouted at you back there. You're majesty.**

**Dhahabu:  
Oh! I'm not. Your shouting helped me get moving. Thank you Fuli. Gracious! The Lion Guard certanily works fast!**

Kion said, "We had plenty of practice putting out fire around the Pride Lands, especially since Scar returned."

**Kion:  
Fire's out. Everybody okay?**

**Dhahabu:  
Yes, thanks to the Lion Guard. And it was all done with such speed and coolness. **

**Bunga:  
We can't help it. We're the best!**

**Kiara:  
Gotta admit, I don't know what the Pride Lands would do without the Lion Guard.**

Kiara said, "I'm glad I was wrong about you and Bunga wrecking the Pride Lands before I even got to be Queen."

**Dhahabu:  
Oh. That's exactly what I need! A guard! A Queen's guard! Fuli I've never seen anyone move so quickly. With you by my side I would always feel safe. I would like you to be my personal guard for the remainder of my visit.**

**Fuli:  
You... you would?**

**Bunga:  
What about me? Your loyal mongoose!**

Ono said, "In case you haven't noticed. You aren't a mongoose, you're a honey badger."

**Kion:  
That's really nice of you, Your Majesty. But Fuli's already a member of the Lion Guard. So...**

**Kiara:  
Kion. Queen Dhahabu is sharing her water with us. I think we should do whatever she asks.**

Fuli said, "No wonder why you went along with it."

**Kion:  
Yeah, but...**

**Kiara:  
It's just while she's here.**

**Kion:  
You're majesty I'm sure Fuli would be honored to act as your personal guard for your visit.**

**Fuli:  
I would? I mean... I would.**

**Dhahabu:  
Wonderful! And you two! You never left my side during the ordeal. I want you to be my guards as well. **

**Tiifu:  
Really?**

**Zuri:  
Ooh yes.**

**Kiara:  
Tiifu? Zuri? I was counting on your help tonight. **

**Kion:  
Remember? Sharing her water? Do what she asks?**

Rafa said, "He threw your words back at you."

**Kiara:  
(Sighs Softly) I know Tiifu and Zuri would also be honored to be your temporary guards.**

**Tiifu:  
So honored. **

**Zuri:  
So totally honored. **

**Dhahabu:  
That's settled. Now I have my own Queen's guard. I think this calls for a celebration! Let's all frolic and romp! Frolic and Romp! Frolic and Romp!**

**Tiifu and Zuri:  
Frolic and Romp! Frolic and Romp!**

**Dhahabu:  
Come, Fuli! Prance with us!**

**Fuli:  
Frolic and romp.**

Koda said, "Fuli doesn't look or sound happy."

**Dhahabu:  
Well. My new guards certainly are enthusiatic. And now that I have them, I won't need you to escort me.**

**Kiara:  
But you're majesty...**

**Dhahabu:  
I'm sure you have many other duties to attend to.**

**Kion:  
It's okay. She's got Fuli. I'll have Ono keep an eye on them too.**

Kiara said, "That's actually a good idea."

**Kiara:**  
**Well, okay. I do need to help prepare for tonight's event.**

**Kion:  
And we'll go on patrol. Lion Guard let's go!**

**Dhahabu:  
Fuli!**

**Fuli:  
Oh sorry force of habit.**

Fuli said, "I'm used to going on patrol with the others."

**(Fuli Sighs)**

**Scar:  
You did very well to report this skinks! But the water treaty with the zebras must be put to an end. I want the Pride Lands to stay thirsty. Perhaps something unfortunate will happen to the queen during her visit. Something very unfortunate. Bring me Reirei and the jackals. They're good at this sort of thing. With the queen gone, there will be no treaty. And no more extra water for the Pride Lands. (Laughs)**

Bunga said, "He clearly didn't count on Raha and Starehe."

**Beshte:  
I sure hope Fuli's all right. She didn't look very happy. **

**Starehe and Raha:  
Frolic and romp. Frolic and romp. Oh, hello.**

**Ono:  
They don't look very happy either.**

**Beshte:  
Hey Raha, Starehe. What are you two up to?**

**Starehe:  
Oh, Frolicking.**

**Rahah:  
Romping.**

**Starehe:  
But mainly looking for Queen Dhahabu.**

Beshte said, "They never actually had to spend time away from Queen Dhahabu."

**Raha:  
Is she with you?**

**Bunga:  
Nah. She's still touring the Pride Lands. With her new guard.**

**Starehe:  
Her new guard?**

**Raha:  
Oh, we thought she might need us.**

**Starehe:  
She's never been apart from us this long.**

**Kion:  
Don't worry. We can find her for you.**

**Starehe and Raha:  
Okay.**

**Kion:  
Ono.**

**Ono:  
On it!**

**Dhahabu:  
They're adorable! What do you call the again?**

**Fuli:  
Baboons.**

Fuli said, "I don't really enjoy having baboons anywhere near me."

**Dhahabu:  
Baboons are delightful.**

**Zuri:  
They sure do love Fuli.**

**Reirei:  
Would you look at that. A golden zebra. **

**Goigoi:  
I didn't know they came in different flavors. What you think it tastes like? **

**Reirei:  
Only one way to find out.**

**Tiifu:  
Fuli! Let 'em tug your tail again!**

**Reirei:  
Jackals! Get 'em!**

**(Baboons Screeching)  
(Dhahabu, Tiifu, and Zuri Screaming)**

**Fuli:  
I never thought I'd be happy to see jackals! Huwezi! Nobody gets passed me!**

Fuli said, "Jackals aren't faster than me."

**Dhahabu:  
Bravo! My loyal guard! Defend you're queen!**

**Zuri:  
We'll be back here, uh protecting the rear.**

**(Jackals Growling)**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Hapana! Everyone! I found Dhahabu! But so have the jackals!**

Kion said, "Who fights Goigoi is actually really surprising."

**Kion:  
Let's go! Till the Pride Lands end... **

**Kion, Bunga, Beshte and Ono:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Raha:  
What are jackals? **

**Starehe:  
Who cares? They found Dhahahbu. **

**Fuli:  
I'm warning you. Stay back! (Grunts)**

**Reirei:  
(Laughs) You might be fast but you can't be everywhere! (Laughs)**

Fuli said, "Not alone, I can't."

**Kion:  
But we can!**

**Reirei:  
Lion Guard!**

**Beshte:  
Twende kiboko! **

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**Reirei:  
Knock it off, ya pesky bird!**

**Fuli:  
You think he's pesky?**

**Kion:  
Way to go Fuli!**

**Raha:  
How dreadful! We must find our queen and... (Gasps) Oh no!**

Bunga said, "The only one that noticed this part was Kion and now we get to see what Kion saw Raha and Starehe do."

**Starehe:  
Our queen is in danger! It's time to...**

**Starehe and Raha:  
Kick and stomp!**

Kini said, "I have never seen a zebra mad like that."

**Goigoi:  
Like my mother used to say sneak and you shall... Huh?**

**Starehe and Raha:  
Kick and stomp! Kick and stomp! Kick and stomp!**

The cubs laughed and Kini said, "That's one way to scare Goigoi."

**Reirei:  
Jackals skedaddle!**

**Bunga:  
That's right! and stay skedaddle!**

The cubs laughed at how Goigoi landed on his face.

**Raha:  
Are you hurt my queen?**

**Starehe:  
Please tell us you're all right. **

**Dhahabu:  
All right? I'm exhilarated! Thanks to the queen's guard! Fuli, my champion! You were magnificent! You single handedly held those jackals at bay.**

**Fuli:  
Thanks but... **

**Dhahabu:  
And where are Tiifu and Zuri?**

**Tiifu:  
Here you're majesty.**

**Zuri:  
(Grunting) That's right shoo!**

The cubs laughed.

**Dhahabu:**  
**You two stopped that wretched creature from attacking me from behind!**

**Tiifu:  
We did?**

**Dhahabu:  
You are being far too modest.**

Kini said, "But it was Raha and Starehe stopped Goigoi from attacking her from behind."

**Kion:  
But you're Majesty... **

**Dhahabu:  
Yes yes yes Kion. Your guard helped too. There's plenty of credit to go around. **

**Kion:  
But I saw Raha and Starehe... **

**Raha:  
Kion saw that we were safe. And we thank him.**

**Starehe:  
Yes, thank you, Kion.**

Rafa said, "They aren't being honest. They're the ones that stopped Goigoi."

**Dhahabu:**  
**This remarkable day has made me come to a realization. My queen's guard must be made permanent. Fuli, Tiifu and Zuri will remain by my side. Always!**

Kiara said, "I didn't know that she was going to say that." Kion said, "No one did." Fuli said, "None of us were happy about it because I was happy being part of Kion's team and Tiifu and Zuri wanted to stay with Kiara to help her be a great queen."

**Raha:  
Huh? **

**Starehe:  
We celebrate your widsom, my queen!**

**Dhahabu:  
Than so shall I! Frolic and romp, with me.**

**Zebras:  
Frolic and romp! Frolic and romp.**

**Fuli:  
Kion, you have to do something! No way I'm leaving the Lion Guard.**

**Tiifu:  
We don't want to be here new guards either. **

**Zuri:**  
**Yeah. She actually expects us to guard her!**

Bunga said, "That's what you're supposed to do when you're on a guard." Fuli said, "If we stayed as her guard, that would have meant that we had to leave the Pride Lands and go wherever Queen Dhahabu went."

**Bunga:  
Kion?**

**Beshte:  
Fuli's apart of the team.**

**Ono:  
But you can't offend the Queen. Remember the water treaty?**

**Zebras:  
Frolic and romp! Frolic and romp!**

**Kion:  
I got an idea that will give everyone what they want. But I'm going to need a little time.**

**Dhahabu:  
Oh, Queen's Guard!**

**Fuli:  
Yes, Your Majesty?**

**Dhahabu:  
Show me to the nearest watering hole. I must refresh myself before tonight's event!**

Fuli said, "None of what she wants us to do is fun."

**Fuli:  
This way.**

**Kion:  
Raha? Starehe? I saw what you did to protect Dhahabu. Why wouldn't you let me tell her about it?**

**Starehe:  
The queen loves us because we're happy and carefree.**

**Raha:  
She wouldn't want us to see us acting like that.**

Bunga said, "They were wrong about that."

**Beshte:  
Acting like what?**

**Ono:  
Kion, what're you talking about?**

**Kion:  
I think Raha and Starehe would make a great queen's guard!**

Bunga said, "I agree after seeing them in action."

**Beshte, Bunga, and Ono:  
Them?**

**Starehe and Raha:  
Us?**

**Dhahabu:  
The water feels divine!**

**Tiifu:  
How can she be so happy? Can't she see we're miserable?**

**Fuli:  
Why are you two so upset? I thought you loved hanging out with royalty. And Dhahabu's a Queen!**

Kiara said, "That's a good point."

**Tiifu:  
It was fine for a day.**

**Zuri:  
Before the jackals showed up.**

**Tiifu:  
But we can never leave Kiara. She's our best friend.**

**Zuri:  
Besides, someday she will be a queen too. **

**Tiifu:  
And it'll up to us to help her be a good one.**

**Fuli:  
Wow I never relized you felt so...**

**(Jackals Growling)**

**Fuli:  
Uh oh Look who's back.**

Fuli said, "Crocs are there too and not just the jackals."

**Zuri:  
(Sighs) Not again.**

**Raha:  
But our job is to frolic and romp. **

**Starehe:  
That's all the queen ever wants us to do.**

**Kion:  
She might think differently. If she saw you two in action.**

**Bunga:  
I want to see you in action! C'mon! Show me what you got!**

**Zebras:  
Frolic and romp! Frolic and romp!**

**Bunga:  
I give up.**

The cubs laughed.

**Raha:  
Sorry. We can't just turn it on and off.**

**Starehe:  
Something has to really make us angry. **

**Beshte:  
Okay, so what would it take?**

**Ono:  
Hapanna! The jackals are back! They're attacking the watering hole! Dhahahbu's in danger!**

**Raha and Starehe:  
Dhahahabu's in danger? ****Kick and stomp! Kick and Stomp! Kick and Stomp!**

**Beshte:  
Whoa! **

**Bunga:  
Well, now we know what it takes.**

Bunga said, "That would really surprise the bad guys."

**Kion:  
Come on. Till the Pride Lands end...**

**Kion, Bunga, Beshte and Ono:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**(Jackals Growling)**

**Tiifu:  
We wanna help.**

**Fuli:  
Then stay by the Queen!**

**Zuri:  
We won't leave her side!**

**Fuli:  
You should've come back here, Reirei! You've already been beaten once today!**

**Reirei:  
But this time we brought some extra teeth!**

**(Tiifu and Zuri Screams)  
**

**Zuri:  
Crocodiles!**

Fuli said, "This is gonna be fun to watch."

**Goigoi:  
Surprise, surprise, surprise!**

**Raha and Starehe:  
Kick and stomp! Kick and stomp!**

**Fuli:  
You're in for a surprise all right.**

Bunga said, "At least you got out of the way before they got too close."

**Raha and Starehe:  
Kick and stomp! Kick and stomp!**

**Reirei:  
What in the Outlands?**

**Raha and Starehe:  
Kick and stomp!**

The cubs laughed at how the jackals got trampled.

**Dhahabu:  
Raha? Starehe? Is that really you?**

Rafa said, "I wouldn't want to make Raha or Starehe mad."

**Goigoi:  
I told you those striped varmints was mean!**

**Reirei:  
Jackals! Skedaddle!**

**Bunga:  
That was the most easiest fight ever.**

Baliyo said, "If only our fights were ever that easy."

**Dhahabu:  
Raha! Starehe! I've never seen you like that.**

**Raha:  
Sorry, oh queen.**

**Starehe:  
So embarrasing.**

**Dhahabu:  
Embarrsing? I don't think so. Fuli, Tiifu, Zuri. I'm sorry, but I don't want you to be my Queen's guard. It seems that I've have been a Queen's guard all along. I just never knew it. Until now. And I hope this water treaty might allow friendship and goodwill to flow between our realms forever!**

Kiara said, "And that treaty still exists today."

**(Pride Landers Cheering)**

**Kion:  
Are you going to miss being Queen Dhahabu's guard?'**

**Fuli:  
I'm happy right where I am.**

Fuli said, "And I still am."


	66. The Fall of Mizimu Grove

**The Fall of Mizimu Grove**

Leslie said, "This is the one where the Pride Landers find out about Scar and Makini's Mpanda Mpya." Kion said, "Oh, boy. This will be a challenging day." Bunga said, "Not as challenging as the final battle against Scar."

**Beshte:  
Everything okay, dad?**

**Basi:  
So far. But with all the recent attacks from the Outlanders, any unexpected sight or sound has us spooked. Everyone, out of the water! Now!**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**Basi:  
Beshte? Beshte!**

**Beshte:  
It's okay dad. (Laughs) It's just little Kiazi.**

Kini said, "That's better than a croc from Kiburi's float."

**(Basi Sighs In Relief)**

**Kion:  
Basi? Beshte? Everything okay?**

**Basi:  
Uh (Chuckles) Sorry, Lion Guard. That was my fault. There's no real danger.**

**Kion:  
Oh, that's okay. Everyone in the Pride Lands has been on edge lately. Lion Guard! Something in the grass.**

Kion said, "Even we were on edge at the slightest sound and movement."

**(Timon and Pumbaa Humming)**

**Bunga:  
Uncle Timon? Uncle Pumbaa?**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh hey kids! Uh... What are you doin' here?**

**Timon:  
Pumbaa no time for chitchat. We're on the trail of a slug-fest. Remember?**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh right. Later kids! (Humming) **

**Makini:  
Lion Guard! Lion Guard!**

**Kion:  
Makini? what's wrong?**

**Makini:  
Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?**

Bunga said, "The way she called for us made it sound like something was wrong but really she wanted to invite us to her Mpanda Mpya."

**Fuli:  
Hmm. It's going to be one of those days.**

**Makini:  
I just wanted to invite you all to my Mpando mpya!**

**Bunga:  
Empanada what?**

**Ono:  
Mpanda mpya! It's the planting of a new baobab tree in the Mizimu Grove.**

**Makini:  
Yes! Every baobab tree in the Mizimu Grove was planted by a Royal Mijuzi while they were training. And tonight I get to plant mine!**

Kini said, "Me and Rafa didn't know that."

**Beshte:  
Poa! **

**Fuli:  
Congratulations Makini.**

**Ono:  
Indeed an mpando mpaya doesn't happen very often!**

**Basi:  
Sure doesn't. I remember my dad telling me about Rafiki's.**

**Makini:  
Ooh! Basi! You and your pod are welcome to come too!**

**Basi:  
We'd love too. I'm sure it would lift the whole pods spirit.**

**Kion:  
Actually it sounds like a chance to lift everyone's spirts!**

**Fuli:  
Kion?**

**Kion:  
We should invite everyone to Makini's mpanda mpaya.**

Baliyo said, "Sounds like a good idea."

**Bunga:  
You really think everyone's going to watch Makini plant a tree?**

**Kion:  
If we turn into a big event they will. Hang on!**

**(Timon and Pumbaa Humming)**

**Kion:  
Timon! Pumbaa! I have a favor to ask.**

**Timon:  
Not now kid. Kind of busy here.**

Kion said, "They'll change their mind as soon as I tell them that they get to put on a show at Mizimu Grove."

**Kion:  
It's about you two putting on a show at Mizimu Grove.**

**Pumbaa:  
A show?**

**Timon:  
Well why didn't you say so in the first place!**

**Kion:  
It's for Makini's mpando mpya. I think if we turn it into a big event, it might cheer everyone up. Maybe you two can start it off with a song?**

**Pumbaa:  
Ooh! That sounds like fun! **

**Timon:  
You said it Pumbaa! Nothin' like a song and dance to liven things up.**

**Kion:  
Then you'll do it?**

**Pumbaa:  
Of course we will!**

Bunga said, "They'll do anything involving a performance."

**Makini:  
Oh this is going to be so amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Timon:  
Spread the words kids! Nobody's gonna want to miss a show like this!**

**Shupavu:  
(Scoffs) Sounds like something Scar wouldn't wanna miss it either.**

**Scar:  
An mpando mpya (Laughs) Even I've never been to one. At least not yet. **

**Shupavu:  
And the Lion Guard is personally inviting all the animals from all over the Pride Lands!**

**Scar:  
Hmm so. Lots of the Pride Landers are gathered in one place at the Lion Guard's request. Surely they won't object to a few uninvited guests. And one very special guest!**

Fuli said, "That will be trouble."

**Rafiki:  
Hello, Pride Landers! And welcome to Makini's mpando mpya!**

**(All Cheer)**

**Rafiki:  
As you know every tree in the Mizimu Grove has been planted by a Royal Mijuzi. In fact, the tree I planted is right over there! It is much bigger now!**

Kini said, "It sure isn't a baby tree anymore."

**Simba:  
****T****oday the Circle of Life continues, as Makini plants her baobab tree. And to help us celebrate this occasion, two very dear friends of mine have agreed to perform a song. And so without further ado, please welcome Timon and Pumbaa!**

**(All Cheer)**

**[Start "Tujinue"]**

**Timon:  
****When the savannah seems set against you**

**Pumbaa:  
****And things all around go wrong**

**Timon:  
****Don't be feeling scared and lonely**

**Pumbaa:**  
**Instead hold on to this song!  
****Things will get better when we work together**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
****Things will get better when we work together  
****Tujiinue  
****Is all you got to say  
****Tujiinue  
****When things don't go your way  
****We'll lift ourselves up today**

**Pumbaa:  
****So look at all the friends around you**

**Timon:  
****You know they're on your side** **So when we all stand united**

**Pumbaa:  
****We'll sing this song with pride!**

**Timon:  
****Things will get better when we work together**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
****Things will get better when we work together  
****Tujiinue  
****Is all you got to say  
****Tujiinue  
****When things don't go your way  
****We'll lift ourselves up today**  
**Let's lift ourselves up!  
****Spirits so high** **We can touch the sky!  
****Tujiinue  
****Is all you got to say**

**[Talking]**

**Janja:  
Okay. We all know the plan. Crocs on the left, jackals on the right, hyenas up the middle. Drive 'em towards that big rock at the other end.**

**Chungu:  
(Laughs) This will be a show they'll never forget!**

**Janja:  
Right. Now let's go!**

**[End Talking]**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Tujiinue**

**[End "Tujinue"]**

Baliyo said, "That is a very catchy song."

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Kion:  
Hyenas!**

Koda said, "Way to ruin the performance."

**Janja:  
Heya, Lion Guard! Hope we aren't interupting (Laughing)**

**Ono:  
It's more than just hyenas! We got crocs and jackals too!**

**Kion:  
Fuli, Ono, Crocs! Beshte, Bunga, jackals. I'll take the hyenas.**

**Ono:  
What about them?**

Kini said, "Looks like they want to help stop the Outlanders."

**Ma Tembo:  
This is what we trained for everyone. Just tell us where you need us Kion.**

**Simba:  
All of us.**

**Kion:  
Hippos with Beshte. Galagos and antelopes with Fuli. Elephants, help Bunga protect the rest of the herds. Dad, we'll take the hyenas.**

Simba said, "You really have grown as a leader."

**Beshte:  
Mtoto find a place to hide.**

**Kion:  
We'll fight for what's right!**

**Pride Landers:  
Pride Landers unite!**

**Pumbaa:  
Timon. What do we do?**

**Timon:  
Only one thing to do ****Pumbaa. Keep singing!**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh right. The show must go on!**

Rafa said, "Of course they still want to perform." Bunga said, "That will change once Scar makes his appearance."

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Tuijuue Is all you gotta say **

**Kion:  
Go back to the Outlands Janja!**

**Janja:  
You kidding? And miss the big show?**

**(Kion Grunts)  
(Young Aardvark Whimper Screams)**

**Simba:  
Going somewhere!**

**Cheezi:  
Uh yeah this way!**

**Chungu:  
Cheezi! Wait for me!** **Hyenas (Growls)**

**(Makini Screams)**

Vitani said, "The Pride Landers are doing a great job."

**Goigoi:  
Let go you pesky varmint!**

**Bunga:  
Okay!**

The cubs laughed.

**Makini:  
That's what you get for spoiling my big night!**

**Rafiki:  
(Laughs) Well done, Makini.**

**Makini:  
Rafiki look out!**

The cubs laughed again.

**Ma Tembo:  
Get outta here jackal! (Trumpets)**

**Thurston:  
I do say I've never seen a trunk do that.**

**(Kiburi Hissing)**

**Laini:  
Watch out, Fuli! (Battle Cry)**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
Oh, Kion, look!**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa! Beshte, fire!**

**Beshte:  
Got it, Kion! Hippos with me!**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
We lift ourselves up today!**

**Timon:  
Stage lights! Why didn't we think of that?**

Kopa said, "They for real think that it's all a performance."

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Tuijuue When things don't go you're way**

**Basi:  
There we go!**

**Beshte:  
Poa! Great work Dad!**

The cubs laughed at how badly the Outlanders were getting beaten."

**Janja:  
Kion!**

**Kion:  
Look around Janja! You're loosing!**

**Janja:  
Oh, yeah?**

**Makini:  
Oh no. Rafiki you're tree!**

**(Scar Laughs)**

The cubs ran toward their parents and huddled in closely.

**Ma Tembo:  
Is that?**

**Basi:  
How could it be?**

**Simba:  
Scar.**

**Scar:  
That's right Simba. You never thought you'd see me again, now did you? (Laughs)**

**Simba:  
What do you want?**

**Scar:  
What do I want? Ah, Simba, Simba. Always so naive. First we took Kilio Valley. Then we wrecked Big Springs and now your precious Mizimu Grove is doomed. It's only a matter of time before all of the Pride Lands is mine.**

Kion said, "That is where he's wrong."

**Simba:  
No. Not this time.**

**Laini:  
What do we do?**

**Thurston:  
Panic and run! Panic and run!**

**(Zebras Neighing)**

**Bupu:  
The zebra's right! Let's get out of here!**

Fuli said, "Stampeding has started."

**(Janja Laughs)**

**Mtoto:  
****Wait for me!**

**Ma Tembo:  
Elephants stop!**

**(Elephant Trumpets)**

**Basi:  
Come on, everyone!**

**Kion:  
Lion guard go calm he herds! I'll take care of the Outlanders.**

**Fuli:  
You got it Kion. Till' the Pride Lands end...**

**Lion Guard:  
Lion guard defend!**

**Janja:  
(Scoffs) They all run away! Mizimu Grove is ours!**

**Kion:  
I don't think so! Now that everyone's gone I can do this! (Roars)**

Baliyo said, "That's a good way to get rid of them."

**Simba:  
Well done, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Thanks dad. Now to make sure all the fires out.**

**Simba:  
It looks like the damage has already been done.**

**Ma Tembo:  
Simba. We need to talk. **

**Simba:  
Yes I know. Ma Tembo and I can take out the fires, Kion. Go help the rest of the guard calm the herds.**

Kion said, "The Guard already calmed the herds when I finally get to them."

**(Makini Crying)**

**Rafiki:  
Makini? Are you okay?**

**Makini:  
Yes, but the whole grove is ruined!**

**Rafiki:  
Shawri, Makini. Be calm.**

**Makini:  
Yes Rafiki. Shawri.**

**Pumbaa:  
Uh, doesn't anyone wanna see the big finish?**

Koda said, "They obviously cared a lot about that performance."

**Fuli:  
Ono, do you see them?**

**Ono:  
Affirmative! Most of them are straight ahead. But the zebras are veering left. Hapana! And the antelope are running right toward Poromoko Crevasse!**

Kini said, "They wouldn't have survived that fall."

**Fuli:  
That's not good. Beshte! Stop the hippos!**

**Beshte:  
You got it!**

**Fuli:  
Ono, Calm the elephants!**

**Ono:  
On it.**

**Fuli:  
Bunga! Zebras! I'll go after the antelopes.**

Baliyo said, "Fuli is great at leading." Kion said," That's what makes her a big help on our journey."

**Bunga:  
Zuka! Zama!**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi! Bupu! You have to stop!**

**Bupu:  
I don't take orders from you!**

**Laini:  
Take her orders! Take her orders!**

**Fuli:  
You're about to run off a cliff!**

**Bupu and Laini:  
We are?**

**Fuli:  
Everyone! Please! Stop, now!**

**(Antelops Grunting and Screaming)**

**Bupu:  
(Gasps) Fuli? **

**Fuli:  
(Grunts) I'm fine! Just glad I remembered to say "please."**

Fuli said, "That was a close call."

**Beshte:  
Dad, you can stop now!**

**Basi:  
Huh? Okay, Beshte! If you say so. **

**(All Panting)**

**Basi:  
Thanks son. I was getting tired.**

**Ono:  
Everyone! Everyone! Why are you runing? Nobody's chasing you!**

**Mtoto's mom:  
Oh. How embarasing. (Trumpets) Everyone stop!**

**Mtoto:  
(Grunts) Did you say "stop?"**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama! Woah, zebra- deebras! You don't have to run anymore!**

**Thurston:  
We don't? Why not?**

**Bunga:  
Uh' cause you won the race.**

Ono said, "That's a creative way to get the zebras to stop panicking and running."

**Thurston:  
We did? Well, did you hear that? We won! (Chuckles) I always knew we would.**

**Ono:  
Here comes Fuli with the antelopes and galagos. **

**Kion:  
Lion Guard? How'd it go?**

**Beshte:  
Looks like everybody's okay!**

**Bupu:  
Okay? No we're not okay!**

**Laini:  
Was that really Scar in the flames?**

**Muhungus:  
How is that even possible? **

**Kion:  
Well, it's kind of hard to explain.**

**Bunga:  
Kind of impossible!**

**Twiga:  
Is Scar behind all the Outlanders' attacks?**

**Mtoto's Mom:  
And the fires?**

**Bupu:  
Is that why you asked us all to defend the Pride Lands? Why we trained together?**

Kida said, "They sure are asking a lot of questions."

**Kion:  
****I...**

**Mtoto's Mom:  
What we do withou Mizimu Grove?**

Koda said, "They aren't even letting you talk."

**Thurston:  
What if our grazing grounds next?**

**Basi:  
Kion, most importantly, why didn't you tell us Scar was back?**

**Kion:  
I...**

**Simba:  
Because he was following my order.**

Kion said, "I had no choice but to listen to what he told me to do because he's my dad and the king." Rani said, "That's a good point."

**(All Gasps) **

**Simba:  
I asked the Lion Guard to keep Scar's return a secret. I was afraid that if you knew about Scar, you would panic.**

**Fuli:  
He was right about that.**

Kini said, "They definitely panicked big time."

**Ma Tembo:  
I've already told the King I don't agree with his decision. But I understand his reasons. He was afarid we wouldn't feel safe in the Pride Lands. And that we'd want to leave.**

Nala said, "Scar was big problems for the Pride Lands both times that he was at the Pride Lands."

**Bupu:  
Of course we'd want to leave!**

**Laini:  
Why wouldn't we?**

**Simba:  
It's my duty to protect all Pride Landers. I can not do that if you are not in the Pride Lands.**

Rafa said, "That makes since."

**Basi:  
As the leader of the hippos, it is my duty to protect my pod, whether that's in the Pride Lands or somewhere else.**

**Beshte:  
Somewhere else?**

**Simba:  
You're right Basi. I never want to lose a Pride Lander. But I always respect your decision, including your decision to leave. This is something every herd must decide for themselves. And you'll need time. Come to Pride Rock in the morning. You can tell me your decision then.**

Kida said, "It is obvious that they all decided to leave. Who and how did you convince them all to stay?" Kion said, "I spotted something in Mizimu Grove that changed their minds."

**Bupu:  
There is nothing to discuss.**

**Ma Tembo:  
I want to hear from each of you.**

**Basi:  
Who thinks we should stay? **

**Bunga:  
What do you think they're talking about?**

**Fuli:  
What should we do Kion?**

**Kion:  
Nothing else we can do. It's up to the herds now. Everyone go get some rest. I'll see you at Pride Rock in the morning. So much destruction. Grandfather Mufasa.**

**Mufasa:  
Yes Kion. I'm here.**

**Kion:  
Grandfather. I'm worried. Things have been very bad since Scar returned. But I never thought it would be so bad that the Pride Landers would wanna leave. I know they just wanna protect their herds, but I wanna protect them too. Guess I feel like I failed.**

**Mufasa:  
Your ability to understand the Pride Landers, even when it's very hard, makes you a good leader.**

Rani said, "You have so many different qualities that makes you a good leader."

**Kion:  
But I can't lead them if they aren't here. What am I suppose to do now?**

**Mufasa:  
Even on the darkest day, Kion, you can find hope.**

**Kion:  
Thank you grandfather. What's that? Heyvi kabisa! I don't believe it.**

Kini asked, "What did you find?" Kion said, "Don't worry. I will show it to the rest of the Pride Landers to convince them to stay."

**Simba:  
I trust that you've all made your decisions?**

**(Zebras Neigh)**

**Basi:  
The hippos have reached a decision.**

**Beshte:  
Dad?**

**Basi:  
It looks like...**

**Kion:  
Pride Landers! Wait!**

**Simba:  
Kion?**

**Kion:  
Everyone, please if you decide to leave I understand. But before you do, there's something I'd like to show you.**

Rafa asked, "What did you see at Mizimu Grove that you just couldn't believe?" Kion said, "You'll see when the Pride Landers do."

**Kion:  
Here.**

**Makini:  
(Gasps) Oh!**

Kida said, "It was Makini's tiny sapling. What did you say to them to convince them to stay?" Kion said, "You'll see."

**Kion:  
Makini's tiny sapling survived the attack on Mizimu Grove. And if it survived here, there's no reason we all can't. If we stay together we'll be stronger. Yes Scar has returned. And I know you're scared. But the last time Scar was around there wasn't a Lion Guard. There is now. And we're here to protect you. Even on the darkest day there's hope.**

Kiara said, "That's actually a good speech."

**Basi:  
Kion's right. We're stronger if we stay together. We do have hope. The hippos are here to stay.**

**Beshte:  
Poa.**

**Ma Tembo:  
So are the elephants. (Trumpets)**

**Twiga:  
Giraffes too!**

**Thurston:  
As are the zebras!**

**Muhungus:  
And the aardvarks. **

**Laini:  
Count the galagos in!**

**Bupu:  
(Sighs) The antelopes will be staying as well.**

Koda said, "That was amazing how you convinced them all to stay even though that Scar was the worst enemy the Pride Lands has ever known." Kion said, "How did you know that? I didn't tell you much about Scar." Kopa said, "Bunga told us." Kion looked at Bunga. Bunga said, "What? You wouldn't tell them a lot about Scar and they wanted to know more."

**Simba:  
I am happy to hear that. **

**Bunga:  
Uh, what do we do now?**

**Rafiki:  
What else honey badger? We have Makini's Mpando mpya!**

**Makini:  
Ooh, can we? Right now?**

**Simba:  
I can't think of a better way to celebrate this moment.** **(All Cheer)**

**Kion:  
****It's too bad that Timon and Pumbaa aren't here to sing their song.**

**Bunga:  
They're still at Hakuna Matata Falls. Somethin' about needin' beauty sleep.**

**Fuli:  
I think I can help you out there.**  
**(Singing)Tujiinue  
****Is all you've gotta say  
****Tujiinue  
****We'll lift ourselves up today**

Baliyo said, "That was amazing."


	67. Fire from the Sky

**Fire from the Sky**

Kini said, "Fire doesn't come from the sky." Emily said, "This is when Kion's Guard meets Anga and finds out that the vultures are dropping fire sticks from the sky. This is also when they seek help from Hadithi to gather up a crowd of Pride Lands' birds to help control the skies."

**(Birds Chirping)  
****(Suspenseful Music Playing)**

**Ono:  
Incoming!**

**Twiga:  
Fire! Fire from the sky!**

**Shingo (Panicked):  
Fire? No!**

**Female Giraffe:  
Does that mean Scar?**

**Kion:  
Beshte! Ono! Bunga! Take care of the fire! Fuli, we'll get the giraffes to safety! Giraffes! This way!**

Kida said, "Good idea."

**Twiga:  
Everyone! Follow Kion!**

**Beshte:  
I got this one!**

**Bunga:  
And I got this one!**

**Ono:  
(Squawks) And that one almost got me!**

**Fuli:  
Don't worry. You'll be safe here. **

**Twiga:  
Ow...**

**Fuli:  
Safe from the fire, at least.**

Kini said, "That's true."

**Beshte:  
All clear, Kion! Fire's out!**

**Kion:  
Okay, giraffes. You're good to go.**

**Twiga:  
Ah! Thank goodness!**

**Kion:  
Scar's gotta be behind all this fire falling from the sky.**

**Beshte:  
But how's he doing it?**

**Kion:  
Ono? Any ideas?**

**Ono:  
I wish I knew. But no matter how high I fly, it's always coming from above me!**

Ono said, "That's because the vultures were flying higher than I could go."

**Bunga:  
Well, maybe next time you can try to fly enough higher!**

**Ono:  
I'll do my best.**

**Fuli:  
And now's your chance. Look! They're falling over Chakula Plains!**

**Ono:  
Here I go!**

**Kion:  
And we're back on fire patrol! Chakula Plains! Fast!**

**Ono:  
Hmm... Oh, they're coming from up there... (Panting) Above the clouds... (Panting) Air... Too thin... (Panting) Can't go... any higher.**

Fuli said, "Good try anyways."

**Bunga:  
There. That's the last one!**

**Fuli:  
Till the next one.**

**Kion:  
Ono? **

**Ono:  
(Panting) I flew as high as I could. But I still couldn't get high enough.**

**Kion:  
It's okay, Ono. I know you did your best.**

**Ono:  
It's just that egrets can only fly so high...**

**Beshte:  
Hey, wait. I know somebody who can fly really high. Her name's Anga.**

**Bunga:  
Is she a bird?**

Kini said, "No, it's a turtle. Of course it's a bird."

**Beshte:  
Yeah, Little B. She's a bird. Anga's a martial eagle!**

**Ono:  
A martial eagle! Oh, they're amazing flyers. And they do fly high. Very high! Common knowledge, really.**

**Kion:  
You think she'd help us?**

**Beshte:  
I think so. I don't know her that well. She doesn't talk much.**

Ono said, "She talks more on our journey to the Tree of Life."

**Kion:  
Well, let's go ask her!**

**Beshte:  
Anga? Anga? Huh. I don't see her. But I'm pretty sure she lives in one of these trees...**

**Bunga:  
Hey! What's that up there? Another fire stick?**

**Ono:  
Thankfully, no. It's a martial eagle.**

**Beshte:  
That must be Anga. Hey! Anga! Down here!**

**Anga:  
Anga ****lenga!**

**Fuli:  
She's coming down pretty fast.**

**Ono:  
And right at us!**

**Bunga:  
You do something to make her mad?**

**Beshte:  
Me?**

**Ono:  
I don't think she's gonna stop!**

Anga said, "Beshte didn't do anything to make me mad. It's how I land."

**Kion:  
****Heyvi kabisa!**** Everyone, duck!**

**(All Yelp)**

The cubs laughed.

**Anga:  
Hi.**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! That landing was un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Ono:  
I agree. For once.**

**Beshte:  
Hey, Anga! I want you to meet Kion and the...**

**Anga:  
Lion Guard. I know who you are.**

Anga said, "Everyone in the Pride Lands knew who you were."

**Bunga:  
'Course you do! We are the Protectors of the Pride Lands. Defenders of the Circle of Life? Uh... Aren't we?**

**Fuli:  
Of course, we are. But if you knew who we are, why'd you buzz us like that?**

**Anga:  
That's how I land.**

Rafa said, "You're right. She doesn't talk very much."

**Kion:  
So, Anga. We were hoping you could help us. We need someone who can fly really, really high. Like you.**

**Beshte:  
Sure seems like you're the right bird for the job.**

**Bunga:  
Did we mention it's a job with the Lion Guard?**

**Ono:  
Let me talk to her, bird to bird. Anga, you would really be helping us out...**

**Anga:  
I'm in.**

**Ono:  
But you're the only one who can... Wait, did she just say she'd do it?**

The cubs laughed at how Ono reacted.

**Fuli:  
(Scoffs) Sounds like it. **

**Kion:  
Yep.**

**Anga:  
So? When do we start?**

**Ono:  
(Nervously) ****Hapana!**** More fire sticks! Falling over Embamba Canyon!**

**Kion:  
Then we start now! Let's go! Ono, Anga, find out where those fire sticks are coming from! We'll put out the fires!**

Baliyo said, "You definitely have some good ideas."

**Ono:  
Affirmative! Come on, Ang... Oh! (Yelps) They're coming from up there! (Panting) Getting... Hard to breathe again.**

**Anga:  
Save your breath, Ono. I got this. Anga ****lenga!**

**Ono:  
Remember, whatever you find, report back to me!**

**Anga:  
Gotcha.**

**(Captivating Instrumental Music)**

**Anga:  
Hmm. (Shimmering) Vultures? Those bone pickers! Anga ****lenga!**

Kini said, "She's good." Kida said, "She is. When does she become part of the team?" Ono said, "She becomes the keenest of sight when I lost my vision during our final battle against Scar."

**Mzingo:  
Oh, dear. Seems we've been spotted. By an eagle, no less.**

**Mwoga:  
Should we break off the attack?**

**Mzingo:  
Not without putting it to a vote. **

**Mwoga:  
Oi! She's getting closer!**

**Mzingo:  
(Speaks Fast) Ah. Then I propose we break off the attack and reconvene somewhere safe to discuss whether or not, we should break off the attack! All in favor?**

**All:  
Aye!**

The cubs laughed.

**(Mzingo Gasps)  
****(Vultures Laugh Cunningly)**

**Anga:  
(Panting) They're lucky I promised to report back to Ono.**

**Ono:  
Everyone! Everyone! We figured it out! **

**Anga:  
Mmm? **

**Ono:  
Or Anga figured it out, really. Uh, Anga? You want to tell them? **

**Anga:  
It's the vultures. They're the ones dropping the fire sticks.**

**All:  
Vultures?**

**Ono:  
That's why we couldn't spot them. Vultures can fly very, very high. Common knowledge, really.**

Bunga said, "They won't control the skies for long."

**Kion:  
Scar must've put them up to it. Well, it ends now. Now we know what we're up against. Thanks, Anga. We're not going to let Scar's vultures control the Pride Lands' skies.**

**Bunga:  
That's right! Let me at them vultures! **

**Fuli:  
Bunga, you can't fly.**

**Bunga:  
So? Anga can carry me up. Then I'll send those vultures flyin'! (Grunting) Give me a lift? (Hesitating) Is that a yes?**

Anga said, "Nope."

**Kion:  
You know, Bunga's right.**

**Bunga:  
I am?**

**Fuli:  
He is?**

**Kion:  
Yeah. If we're gonna fight the vultures, we need sky power. **

**Bunga:  
Hear that? Let's go, Anga! ****Zuka...**** (Groans) (Woozily) ****Zama...**

Kion said, "Not what I meant."

**Kion:  
Not like that, Bunga. What we need are birds. And lots of them. **

**Ono:  
Yes! That could totally work! The trick is getting all of the birds to come together!**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. Birds can be kind of flighty. Get it? Birds? They fly...**

Kini said, "Not funny."

**Ono:  
Of course! I know who can help us assemble a squadron of birds! Hadithi!**

**Anga:  
Hadithi? Interesting.**

Kida said, "Sounds like she's a fan of Hadithi." Ono said, "I can't think of a bird that isn't a fan of Hadithi."

**Kion:  
Great idea, Ono. Wherever Hadithi goes, birds follow.**

**Beshte:  
Last I heard, Hadithi was hanging out near the Urembo River.**

**Kion:  
Okay. Ono, go ask Hadithi if he'd be willing to help. **

**Ono:  
On it. Thanks for your help, Anga. Nice meeting you.**

**Anga:  
I could come too! To find Hadithi. Or... Whatever.**

Koda said, "Sounds like she really wants to meet Hadithi."

**Ono:  
Sure. Come on!**

**Anga:  
Fantastic!**

**(Joyful Instrumental Music)**

**Ono:  
You martial eagles sure fly high. **

**Anga:  
We do.**

**Ono:  
And you're a very impressive flyer, Anga.**

**Anga:  
Thanks.**

**Ono:  
I wish I could do that fast swoop and sudden stop like you.**

**Anga:  
You do? But you're Ono. Keenest of sight. You're really special! Any eagle can swoop and stop.**

Ono said, "You were selling yourself short."

**Ono:  
Oh, not just any eagle. **

**Anga:  
Well, it's pretty easy. Come on, I'll show you!**

**[Start "Height and Sigh"]**

**(Light Music Playing)**

**Anga:  
****Take a deep breath and I'll show you how**  
**We'll soar as high as your wings will allow**  
**Now swing them back and lead with your beak**  
**Swoop and dive and try not to speak**  
**Our wings are the same but not much more**  
**But even so we still see and soar**  
**Height and sight**  
**To fly and to see**  
**We learn from each other**  
**So come and follow me**

**Ono:  
****I can see bugs from high in the sky**

**Anga:  
****I can stop and nose dive mid-air while I fly**

**Ono:  
****Look down there see the turaco nest?**

**Anga:  
T****hird tree from the cliff?**

**Ono:  
****Hey, yeah! I'm impressed**

**Anga:  
****Our wings are the same but not much more**

**Anga and Ono:  
****But even so we still see and soar**

**Anga:  
****Height and sight**  
**To fly and to see**  
**We learn from each other**  
**So come and follow me**

**Anga and Ono:  
****Height and sight**  
**To fly and to see**  
**We learn from each other**  
**So come and follow me**

**Anga:  
****So come and follow me!**

**[End "Height and Sight"]**

Koda said, "Different animals do learn from each other."

**Anga:  
There's the Urembo River...**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) And there's Hadithi!**

**Hadithi:  
...and then I rescued the klipspringers from the hyenas. **

**Birds:  
Ooh!**

**Ono:  
Oh. I hope he's not back to taking credit for things he didn't do.**

**Hadithi:  
Which I never could have done without Ono of the Lion Guard showing me how to be a real hero.**

Bunga said, "Ono did a great job showing Hadithi how to be a real hero."

**Birds:  
Oh!**

**Ono:  
Huh! What do ya know? Come on, Anga. Let me introduce you!**

**Hadithi:  
Ono! I was just telling these fine birds about our adventures. Everyone, meet Ono! Hero of the Pride Lands!**

**Female Tickbird:  
Ono.**

**Male Bushshrike:  
Of the Lion Guard. Wow!**

**Ono:  
Uh, hi, everybody. Um, Hadithi, this is my friend Anga.**

**Hadithi:  
Well, any friend of Ono's is a friend of mine. What do you say, Anga?**

**Anga:  
Uh... Um... (Excitedly) You're Hadithi!**

The cubs laughed.

**Hadithi:  
Indeed, I am.**

**Anga:  
He's Hadithi! Hadithi the hero! ****Hadithi the Hero!  
wherever he goes!**

**Hadithi:  
Yes. That's me. So to what do I owe this honor, old friend?**

**Ono:  
The Lion Guard needs you, Hadithi. Actually, all the Pride Lands need you. **

**Hadithi:  
Me? Why would the Pride Lands need me?**

**Anga:  
You're Hadithi!**

The cubs laughed and Anga was embarrassed.

**Hadithi:  
Ah. Well yes, of course. Well, then. Let's be off.**

**Anga:  
"You're Hadithi." What was I thinking?**

**Bunga:  
I think that's them! Yep! They got Hadithi!**

**Beshte:  
Think we should tell all the birds about Hadithi?**

**(Birds Chirping)**

**Fuli:  
I think they figured it out.**

The cubs laughed again.

**(Excited Chirping and Tweeting Growls)**

**Kion:  
Thanks for coming, Hadithi. Uh, everyone? (Louder) Everyone... Please listen! **

**(Chirping Continues)  
****(Chirping Stops)**

Kida said, "That's different."

**Hadithi:  
My fellow birds. It's good to see you all again.**

**Male Duck:  
We missed you, Hadithi!**

**Hadithi:  
And I missed each and every one of you. **

**(Chirping Resumes)  
****(Chirping Stops)**

**Hadithi:  
But, I believe Kion has something important to tell us.**

**Kion:  
We've recently learned that the fire sticks falling on the Pride Lands are coming from the vultures.**

**(Birds Gasps)**

**Kion:  
And that's why we've asked all of you here.**

Bunga said, "I wish that I could've helped out in the sky."

**Hadithi:  
The Lion Guard has shown great bravery protecting you, especially on the ground. But now we need to control the skies. The Outlanders want to scare us. But I won't let that happen. Together we'll teach them not to mess with the birds of the Pride Lands!**

**(Birds Chirping in Agreement)**

**Bunga:  
Are they cheering? I don't talk bird.**

**Ono:  
Wait a tick... Anga? You see what I see? **

**Anga:  
Smoke trails. **

**Ono:  
And you know what that means!**

**Hadithi:  
So will you join me? Are we together?**

**Ono:  
Vultures! **

**(All Gasp)**

**Ono:  
It looks they're headed for the Maumivu Thorn Patch!**

**Kion:  
Those thorn bushes are so dried out they'll catch fire right away. **

**Fuli:  
And with all the sharp thorns? Once the fire's started, we'll never be able to put it out!**

Kion said, "It's a good thing that we got help from some birds then."

**Kion:  
Hadithi, Ono! Don't let the vultures make it to the thorn patch.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative!**

**Hadithi:  
Birds of the Pride Lands! No, that doesn't sound right. Hadithi's High Flying Heroes! Follow me! Together, we will protect the skies of the Pride Lands!**

**(Birds Chirping, Whistling and Cheering)**

**Bunga:  
What I wouldn't give to be a bird right now.**

**Kion:  
We still have plenty of work, to do down here Bunga. Maumivu Thorn Patch! Let's go!**

**Ono:  
There! Aim for the smoke trails!**

**Hadithi:  
All right, everyone. This is it. Let's stop them.**

**Anga:  
Hmm. If we can see them coming... They can probably see us...**

Ono said, "That was some good thinking."

**Mzingo:  
Remember, everyone, Scar wants this fire at Maumivu Thorn Patch. So don't drop your fire before then! Is that clear, Mwoga?**

**Mwoga:  
Uh, yeah, Mzingo. But look!**

**Mzingo:  
Oh, dear. Quite a few Pride Land birds coming right towards us.**

**Mwoga:  
What d'we do?**

**Mzingo:  
What we always do. Fly higher then they can! Emergency resolution to gain altitude. Those in favor?**

**All:  
Aye!**

**Ono:  
Everyone! They're trying to fly above us!**

**Mzingo:  
(Chuckles) I do so enjoy looking down on Pride Landers.**

**Anga:  
Anga ****lenga!**

**(Vultures Yelp)**

The cubs laughed.

**Hadithi:  
Was that your little friend?**

**Ono:  
Little? No! Friend? Yes!**

**Hadithi:  
Indeed. High Flying Heroes! Engage!**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! Look at 'em go!**

**(Birds Squawking)**

Bunga said, "That looks like an epic fight."

**Kion:  
And here come the fire sticks!**

**Beshte:  
I got 'em, Kion. ****Twende Kiboko!**

**Fuli:  
Nice!**

**Bunga:  
Way to go, Big B! Uh-oh.**

**Kion:  
Great work. Let's keep it up!**

**Mwoga:  
Oi! Get out of me face!**

**Hadithi:  
Green Bee Eaters! Help Ono!**

**(Birds Chirping)**

**Mwoga:  
(Groans) Look what you made me do!**

**Ono (Yelling):  
****Hapana!**** Incoming!**

Kida said, "At least you warned them."

**Bunga:  
Got it! (Screaming) **_**Z**_**uka Zama!**** (Grunting)**

**(Dramatic Music Playing)**

**Bunga:  
Dirt. Is there anything it can't do?**

Bunga said, "It can't beat Scar or help Kion out with his scar."

**Mzingo:  
(Nervously) Reconvene! Reconvene!**

**Hadithi:  
Are they leaving? Did we win?**

**Ono:  
I don't think so. They're going back for more fire sticks.**

**Anga:  
We'll see about that.**

**Hadithi:  
Green bee eaters. Follow us.**

**(Green Bee Eaters Squawking)**

**Mzingo:  
Oh, dear.**

**(Mwoga Grunts)  
(Green Bee Eaters Squawking)**

**Mzingo:  
Two against one? That's hardly fair. **

**Anga:  
Hi-ya!**

**Both:  
Whoa!**

**(Mwoga and Male Vulture Grunting)  
(Anga Groaning)**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) ****Hapana,**** Anga! Gotta dive faster! Just liked Anga showed me ****(Grunts) ****I got you...**

Koda said, "She's way to heavy for you."

**Anga:  
You got me? Who's got you?**

**Ono:  
Oh! (Straining) What?**

**Hadithi:  
I've got you both.**

**(All Grunt)  
(Vulture Squawking)**

**Ono:  
****Hapana!**

**Beshte:  
Oh, no!**

**Bunga:  
Pull up! Pull up!**

**(Ono Straining)  
(Anga Groans)**

Fuli said, "At least you avoided the thorns."

**Ono:  
Phew. You okay, Anga?**

**(Hadithi Crashes)**

**Ono:  
Hadithi!**

**Kion:  
Everyone okay?**

**Anga:  
Fine. Just need a second.**

**Hadithi:  
I'm Hadithi. I'll be fine. (Straining) Soon as I get out of these thorns.**

**Ono:  
We gotta get back up there and stop those vultures.**

**Hadithi:  
I'm afraid I'm grounded for the moment.**

**Bunga:  
Kion, use the Roar. Blast those vultures out of the sky.**

Kion said, "That would also blast the birds helping us out of the sky too."

**Fuli:  
And all the Pride Lands birds along with them?**

**Kion:  
Yeah. The vultures are too spread out.**

**Ono:  
But if the Pride Lands birds got the Vultures all in once place... Hadithi, we need you to lead them in one last maneuver.**

**Hadithi:  
Sorry. Even if I could extricate myself, I'm not sure I'd be sky worthy.**

**Anga:  
You can lead them, Ono.**

**Ono:  
Me?**

**Kion:  
I know you can do it.**

**Hadithi:  
Sometimes you have no choice, Ono. You just have to lead.**

**(Inspiring Music Playing)**

**Ono:  
Right. I'll do it. But, Anga, I'll need your help.**

**Anga:  
You got it.**

**Hadithi:  
Go get 'em, kids. I believe in you both.**

**Anga:  
Hadithi believes in me?**

**Ono:  
Better believe it!**

**(Scattered Chirping and Squawking)**

**Ono:  
Everyone, everyone! (Clears Throat) Listen to me. **

**(Chirping and Squawking Stops)**

Kini said, "You got there attention."

**Ono:  
Here's the plan...**

**Kion:  
He's doing it.**

**Mzingo:  
Reconvene! Reconvene!**

**Mwoga:  
Ah, what now?**

**(Inspiring Music Playing)  
(Yellow Wagtail and Green Bee Eater Squawking)**

Rafa said, "The vultures are all rounded up."

**Mwoga:  
I'm gettin' dizzy.**

**Mzingo:  
I propose we fly higher.**

**Vultures:  
Aye!**

**Anga:  
Oh, no, you don't.**

**(Vultures Moaning)**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
Pride Landers! Anga, clear out. All clear, Kion.  
**

**(Kion Roaring)  
(Vultures Screaming)  
****(Instrumental Music)  
****(All Cheering)  
****(Birds Chirping)**

Koda said, "Now the vultures are gone."

**Hadithi:  
I knew you could do it.**

**Ono:  
Thanks, Hadithi. That means a lot coming from you.**

**Hadithi:  
And that means a lot coming from you.**

**Bunga:  
Those vultures will think twice before coming back to the Pride Lands.**

**Kion:  
And if they do come back, we'll be ready for them thanks to the birds of the Pride Lands.**

**(Birds Chirping Excitedly)**

**Ono:  
So, Anga? How'd you like working with Hadithi and the Lion Guard?**

**Anga:  
I could get used to it.**

Kopa said, "That was amazing."


	68. Introduce Season 3

Emily said, "While I go get your meals, Leslie will tell you all about season 3." They all stretched as Emily left to get their meals. Leslie said, "Season 3 is when Scar is finally defeated, Kion gets his scar, Ushari dies, Ono saves Bunga and loses his sight, Jasiri becomes leader of the Outlands, Janja joins Jasiri's Clan, and Kion's Guard begins their journey to the Tree of Life. Just keep in mind, how Kion acts on this journey isn't his fault. Kion and his team then meets Rani and her team."

Kion said, "Yeah, um, I don't want to be up front for this, I will just hang out in the back." Fuli cut him off by stepping front of him and said, "Your fine to be up here with us because we know it wasn't you and you do get help." Kion said, "Fine."

Their meal came in and they enjoyed it and then sat down to see the next part of their past.


	69. Battle for the Pride Lands

**Battle for the Pride Lands**

Koda asked, "What happens in the Battle for the Pride Lands?" Emily said, "This fast forwards in the beginning to when they are older and when Scar and his army is defeated. But, Kion got a scar and Ono lost his vision and they had to leave the Pride Lands to go to the Tree of Life to get help."

**[Start "We Will Defend"]**

**Female Chorus:  
Till the Pride Lands' end.**  
**Till the Pride Lands' end.**  
**With all our friends, we will defend.**  
**Till the Pride Lands' end.**

**[Start Talking]**

**Kion:  
The Pride Lands will never end while the Lion Guard is here. Just like this tiny tree, we'll keep growing stronger. Scar will never defeat us.**

Bunga said, "You got that right."

**Fuli:  
We'll never give up!**

**Beshte:  
We'll fight for what's right.**

**Ono:  
We'll defend the Circle of Life!**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! What you guys said!**

Fuli said, "That victory may have taken a while and wasn't easy to do but we did it anyways."

**Anga:  
Lion Guard!**

**Kion:  
Anga? What's going on?**

**Anga:  
One of the bird patrols spotted Scar's army. Near Mapango Cliffs.**

**Kion:  
Then, that's where we're going. Till the Pride Lands' end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**[End Talking]**

**Beau Black:  
Circles of life bring a new dawn.**  
**Stay united, keep fighting on  
We don't give up despite our gains**  
**Though, we stand tall 'cause trouble remains**

**Till the Pride Lands' end**  
**Till the Pride Lands' end**

**With all our friends**  
**We will defend**  
**Till the Pride Lands end**

**Seasons may change**  
**And we all grow**

**What's ahead, no-one can know**

**Bigger now in size and heart**

**Still there's hope**  
**We can start**

**Till the Pride Lands' end**  
**Till the Pride Lands' end**

**With all our friends**  
**We will defend**

**Till the Pride Lands end**

**As we fight this war**  
**No one can ignore**

**There is no holding back**  
**The power of the growing Roar**

**(Kion Roars)**

**Till the Pride Lands' end**

**Till the Pride Lands' end**

**With all our friends**  
**We will defend**

**Till the Pride Lands' end**

**With all our friends**  
**We will defend**

**Till the Pride Lands' end**  
**Till the Pride Lands' end**

**[End "We Will Defend"]**

Kida said, "You were all busy and that war does last a while."

**Simba:  
Well done, Kion. Lion Guard.**

**Ono:  
Your Majesty.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Dad.**

**Rafiki:  
Yes, yes! Kion and the Lion Guard are growing up. And, Kion's Roar is more powerful than ever.**

**Simba:  
Yes. That's true.**

**Kion:  
Dad? What is it?**

**Simba:  
You and the Guard have proven you can defend the Pride Lands. But, it hasn't stopped Scar's Army. We need a change its strategy. I say, we take the fight with Scar into the Outlands.**

Kini said, "I wasn't expecting that."

**(Jasiri and Anga Gasp)**

**Ono:  
Hapana.**

**Beshte:  
No way.**

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Bunga:  
'Bout time if you ask me.**

**Simba:  
It is time. Time to defeat Scar and his followers, once and for all.**

**Kion:  
Dad, even if we defeat Scar's army, we don't know how to defeat Scar himself.**

Kiara said, "That's true because we never had to deal with that problem before."

**Simba:  
Without his followers, Scar will be powerless and we can have peace in the Pride Lands once again.**

**Jasiri:  
We can help, too, Your Majesty. My hyenas know the Outlands better than anyone.**

**Simba:  
Thank you, Jasiri.**

**Kion:  
Well... I guess if everyone who respects the Circle of Life helps us...**

**Rafiki:  
Yes! Yes! Everyone can help!**

**Kion:  
Right. Lion Guard, we need everyone who's willing to fight.**

**Fuli:  
I'll get the crocs and antelopes.**

**Beshte:  
I'll talk to the elephants and rhinos.**

**Ono:  
Anga and I will assemble the birds.**

**Bunga:  
And, I'll get the galagos.**

**Fuli:  
Galagos?**

**Kion:  
I know what you're thinkin'. But, if we're invading the Outlands, we'll need all the help we can get.**

Koda said, "Like invading the Outlands is such a smart idea."

**Shupavu:  
Invade the Outlands? We better tell Scar.**

**Cheezi:  
Janja! Why can't we go back to our den in the Outlands?**

**Chungu:  
Yeah, it's nice and warm back there.**

**Janja:  
'Cause Scar wants us to guard this dump, so the Lion Guard can't reclaim it for the elephants.**

**Chungu:  
(Grunts) The Lion Guard... I'm tired of always havin' to fight them.**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah! They keep kickin' our tails!**

**Chungu:  
It's even worse now that they're bigger.**

**Cheezi:  
Kion's Roar has gotten bigger, too.**

**Chungu:  
And, he's got lots of other animals helpin' him.**

**Cheezi:  
Even Jasiri and her hyenas!**

**Janja:  
Yeah, yeah. I know. I know. Maybe Jasiri was right. Her hyenas seem to be happy workin' with the Lion Guard. Wonder if we would be, too. Why am I so confused? Oh. It all used to be so simple. What changed? Think!**

Kini said, "Janja is really considering joining the Pride Landers." Bunga said, "Scar made sure that he does when Scar double-crosses Janja and his clan."

**[Start "A New Way to Go"]**

**Why do I feel this way inside?**  
**Jasiri doesn't fear me, she's been saving my hide**  
**It's like, I know she buys the whole Circle of Life**  
**I mean, sisi ni sawa's kinda catchy all right**

**But, Scar's got a big master plan though**  
**He'd never give me something a hyena couldn't handle**  
**Would he?**  
**Which side of the fight?**  
**Could it be, maybe that Jasiri is right?**

**Jasiri:  
Sisi ni sawa means we're the same**

**Janja:  
Oh no! It set something off inside my brain**  
**She says I can trust her but I don't know**  
**Could there really be a new way to go?**

**Janja and Jasiri:  
A new way to go**  
**A new way to go**  
**Say, yes instead of no**  
**With a new way to go**  
**A new way to go**  
**A new way to go**  
**Make a friend from a foe**  
**With a new way to go**

**Janja:  
She always eats**  
**We're always hungry**

**She got a team**  
**I got these dummies**

**It's like, I'd rather be happy**  
**Than scrapping for food or respect**

**(Grunts)**  
**What's happening?**

**I think I see it in a different light**

**Maybe the stuff I thought was wrong was right**

**I think I like it**  
**But, I'm still undecided**

**How to choose, what to do?**

**A new way to go**

**Jasiri:  
Sisi ni sawa means we're the same**

**Janja:  
(Grunts)  
It set something off inside my brain**  
**She says I can trust her but I don't know**  
**Could there really be a new way to go**

**Janja and Jasiri:  
A new way to go**  
**A new way to go**

**Say, yes instead of no**  
**With a new way to go**

**A new way to go**  
**A new way to go**

**Make a friend from a foe**  
**With a new way to go**

**Jasiri:  
Sisi ni sawa means we're the same**

**Janja and Jasiri:  
A new way to go**  
**A new way to go**

**Make a friend from a foe**  
**With a new way to go**

**[End "A New Way to Go"]**

Kion said, "None of us could believe that Janja was switching sides."

**Janja:  
Mmm. Maybe we are on the wrong side.**

**Cheezi:  
Wrong side?**

**Chungu:  
The wrong side of what, Janja?**

**Janja:  
Oh, never mind, furbrains.**

**Scar:  
What an interesting turn of events. Wouldn't you say so, Ushari?**

**Ushari:  
With the Lion Guard preparing to attack the Outlands? And, Janja thinking of joining Jasiri? I'm not sure "interesting" is the word I'd use...**

**Scar:  
Oh, don't worry, Ushari. I'm always two steps ahead. ****Ah! Janja! There you are!**

Rafa said, "I can't believe that Scar called for Janja when he obviously knows that Janja is planning on switching sides."

**Janja:  
Uh, yeah. ****You, uh, wanted to see me?**

**Scar:  
Oh, yes. ****It's time for another attack on the Pride Lands.**

**Janja:  
Another attack? But, the Lion Guard just kicked our tails this morning. Maybe we could lay off of 'em for a bit? Give me and the boys some time to recover?**

**Ushari:  
The Lion Guard is planning to attack the Outlands.**

**Scar:  
Perhaps they've learned that Kion is now powerful enough to destroy me.**

**Janja:  
Kion can destroy you?**

**Scar:  
Oh, yes. But, Kion would have to use the most powerful Roar he can muster. And, it would have to be here, in the caldera. The fire of the volcano would utterly consume me. I'd cease to exist.**

Kion said, "I actually did the opposite of what he was assuming that I would do." Kiara asked, "What do you mean by that?" Leslie said, "You'll see but it is a good thing that he talked to Mufasa before the final battle."

**Janja:  
Really? Oh...**

**Scar:  
So... ****It's time for the final battle against the Pride Lands. Time to say goodbye to Simba and the Royal Family! But... I'll need the hyenas to distract the Lion Guard for the plan to work.**

Bunga said, "They definitely distracted us but Scar had the place set on fire with the hyenas in it."

**Janja:  
Just distract them?**

**Scar:  
You merely have to lure them into their Lair and keep them there, while the rest of the plan unfolds.**

**Janja:  
I suppose we could do that...**

**Scar:  
Excellent! Shupavu will lead you to Lion Guard Lair tonight. Now, go! Prepare your hyenas!**

**Janja:  
Uh, okay, Scar.**

**Scar:  
In the meantime, Shupavu, fetch me Reirei, Kiburi and Mzingo. We will need their help as well.**

Bunga said, "They set Pride Rock and the lair on fire with everyone trapped against the flames."

**Shupavu:  
Yes, Scar.**

**Scar:  
If the plan works, we'll soon be rid of the Royal Family and the Lion Guard. And, the potential hyena revolt.**

Beshte said, "That explains why he set the lair on fire with the hyenas in there with us."

**Ushari:  
And, if the plan doesn't work?**

**Scar:  
I'm two steps ahead, Ushari. I already have another plan in place.**

**(Scar Laughs)  
(Sable Antelopes Bleating)  
****(Birds Chirping)  
(Crocodiles Grunting)**

**Simba:  
Zazu, report.**

**Zazu:  
Hadithi has just arrived with the gorilla warrior, Shujaa.**

**Kion:  
That's everyone.**

**Zazu:  
Indeed. The Lion Guard has gathered all the other herds.**

Kida said, "That is a lot of animals at Pride Rock." Fuli said, "That's the point. We needed all the help that we could get."

**Simba:  
Excellent. Kion, I want you to lead the attack first thing tomorrow morning. Zazu, tell everyone to get some rest. We'll need them at their best in the morning.**

**Zazu:  
Yes, sire.**

**Simba:  
With this many animals here, I'm sure Scar will know we're coming.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. You're probably right about that.**

**Simba:  
Are you okay, son?**

**Kion:  
Everyone knows the plan against the Outlanders. I just wish we knew how to defeat Scar himself.**

Bunga said, "Kion finds out when it comes time and I heard Ushari saying that Scar's plan failed."

**Simba:  
Don't worry, Kion. I know you and the Lion Guard will succeed. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I wasn't certain.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Dad.**

**Simba:  
Now, go on. Don't forget, you'll need to get some rest, too.**

Kion said, "We all would really have needed that rest."

**Kion:  
Okay.**

**[Start "On the Last Night"]**

**So, this is my last night**  
**Before the biggest day of my life**  
**Can one more big fight**  
**Put an end to all this strife?**  
**And, finally end this war?**  
**Who can know for sure...**

**Fuli:  
There goes my worried friend**  
**Taking time to think on his own**  
**But, when he must defend**  
**No, he won't be alone**  
**I'll be there by his side**  
**Go with him stride for stride**

**Fuli, Bunga, and Beshte:  
So, bring it on tomorrow**  
**When the Pride Lands unite**  
**We're going in to battle**

**Bunga:  
With bravery...**

**Beshte:  
And, might**

**Fuli, Bunga, and Beshte:  
We'll always do what's right**  
**And, we'll stand as one and fight**  
**With the end almost in sight**  
**On the last night**

**Ono:  
Everything looks safe and sound**  
**But, I want to be sure**  
**One more flight around**  
**Will help reassure**  
**The skies all seem clear**  
**No sign of danger here**

**Kion:  
Yeah, I know everything's in place**  
**But, still don't stop make my thoughts race**  
**Need someone to put my mind at rest**  
**Before I take this final test**

**Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono:  
So, bring it on tomorrow**

**Fuli:  
O-ooow~...**

**Kion, Bunga, Beshte, and Ono:  
When the Pride Lands unite**

**Fuli:  
Pride Lands unite**

**Kion, Bunga, Beshte, and Ono:  
We're going into battle**

**Fuli:  
To battle~**

**Kion, Bunga, Beshte, and Ono:  
With bravery and might**

**Fuli:  
Bravery and might!**

**Kion, Bunga, Beshte, and Ono:  
We'll always do what's right**

**Fuli:  
Always do what's right**

**Kion, Bunga, Beshte, and Ono:  
And, we'll stand as one and fight**

**Fuli:  
Stand as one and fight**

**The Lion Guard:  
With the end almost in sight~...!**

**Kion:  
On the last night**

**[End "On the Last Night"]**

Koda said, "It looks like you were the only one worried while everyone seemed confident." Kion said, "I'll be confident after I talk to Grandfather Mufasa about it."

**Shupavu:  
Lion Guard Lair is this way.**

**Janja:  
Remember furbrains, we need to keep the Lion Guard distracted for Scar's plan to work.**

**Chungu:  
Hooh... Sure are a lot of Pride Landers gatherin' at Pride Rock.**

**Janja:  
No kiddin', furbrain. That's why Scar's havin' us attack 'em now.**

**Shupavu:  
Shhh. We don't want to give ourselves away.**

**(Grass Rustles)**

**Chungu:  
Ooh. What's that?**

**Janja:  
Shhh! ****Goigoi? What are you doin' here?**

**Goigoi:  
Gettin' branches for the big fire.**

**Janja:  
Fire?**

**Goigoi:  
Yeah. Things are gonna get real hot for Simba and the Royal Family. (Chuckles)**

Bunga said, "And for us and the hyenas."

**Janja:  
Oh. Guess that's the other part of Scar's plan.**

**Goigoi:  
Yep. Now, I gotta get goin'. Which way to Pride Rock?**

**Shupavu:  
(Sigh) It's right there, Goigoi.**

Kini said, "He isn't very smart."

**Goigoi:  
Oh. Right.**

**Shupavu:  
Come on. We're going around the back.**

**Kion:  
Grandfather Mufasa?**

**Mufasa:  
Yes, Kion. I'm here.**

**Kion:  
Dad wants me to lead the Pride Landers into the Outlands tomorrow, to fight Scar.**

**Mufasa:  
And, this worries you?**

**Kion:  
Yeah. I mean... We still don't know how to beat Scar. I don't even know if he can be beaten.**

**Mufasa:  
All evil can be defeated.**

**Kion:  
Even when it's a lion made of fire?**

**Mufasa:  
I believe you can do anything, Kion. Just stay true to who you are inside. And, remember... You can't fight fire with fire.**

**Kion:  
Can't fight fire with fire...**

Kion said, "And that's my last time talking to Grandfather Mufasa until you convinced me to talk to him." Rani said, "That must have been a while." Kion said, "It was."

**Shupavu:  
That opening in the rocks is the Lion Guard Lair.**

**Janja:  
And, we need to keep the Lion Guard distracted for Scar's plan to work.**

**Shupavu:  
Which means you'll need to get their attention.**

**Cheezi:  
How're we gonna do that?**

**Janja:  
Oh, I know how...**

**(Bleats)**

**Ono:  
All seems quiet.**

**(Janja Laughing)**

Kini said, "Not anymore."

**Ono:  
Spoke too soon. Janja and the hyenas? Oh, gotta tell Kion. ****Kion! Kion!**

**Kion:  
Ono? What is it?**

**Ono:  
I've just spotted Janja and his hyenas. It looks like they're headed for Pride Rock.**

**Kion:  
What? Get the rest of the Guard!**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Cheezi:  
Uh, you sure about this, Janja?**

**Janja:  
Sure, I'm sure. It's all part of Scar's big plan.**

Bunga said, "Too bad that he doesn't realize that Scar is also planning on getting rid of him."

**Kion:  
Hold it right there, hyenas!**

**Chungu:  
Janja, The Lion Guard!**

**Janja:  
Yeah, I see 'em, furbrain. But, they can't stop us from gettin' into their Lair. Come on!**

**Bunga:  
They're headed for the Lair!**

**Fuli:  
Why would they do that?**

**Kion:  
I don't know. But, I'm sure Scar's got 'em up to something. ****Come on!**

**Kiburi:  
Keep movin'. We gotta pile up a lot more of this stuff before the vultures arrive. Scar wants to get rid of the Lion Guard and Janja's hyenas.**

Fuli said, "That doesn't happen."

**Cheezi:  
Hey! This place is nicer than our den.**

**Chungu:  
Lots of pretty pictures, too.**

**Kion:  
That's far enough, Janja.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Get outta our Lair.**

**Janja:  
You kiddin'? We just got here. Boys, scatter!**

**Fuli:  
What are they up to?**

**(Hyenas Laughing)**

**Ono:  
They must be after something in the Lair.**

**Beshte:  
But what?**

**Kion:  
Doesn't matter. Let's round 'em up, and kick 'em out.**

**Bunga:  
With pleasure. Zuka Zama!**

**Fuli:  
Glad he's on our side.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Let's go!**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi!**

**Bunga:  
Yaaaaaah!**

**Fuli:  
Keep goin'! Get outta here!**

**Janja:  
Keep runnin' boys! Anywhere but out!**

**Kion:  
(Growls) Janja!**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

Rafa said, "They are really keeping you all occupied."

**Ono:  
Ahhh! Wha? (Gasps) Hapana! Kion, we have a problem!**

Kida said, "That vine on fire almost landed on dad."

**Janja:  
What's that? Huh? Scar didn't say nothin' 'bout a fire while we was in here. Fellas! Follow me! Now! (Grunts)**

**Cheezi:  
Janja!**

**Chungu:  
What about us?**

Fuli said, "Janja may have not cared about us but he cared for his hyenas."

**Janja:  
Furbrains? Oh, no! But, Scar told us to go in there... We've been double-crossed! I gotta get help. But, the Pride Landers won't trust me. And, I can't trust Scar's army... I know who to trust.**

Kion said, "I'm guessing that he's thinking of Jasiri."

**Cheezi:  
Ya think we should jump through it?**

**Chungu:  
N-no! That fire's too hot. Even I'm not that dumb.**

**Kion:  
Hyenas! Get away from the fire! If it doesn't hurt you, the smoke will.**

Ono said, "We'd help out any animal, even thoughs that don't care about the Circle of Life."

**Ono:  
Common knowledge, really.**

**Beshte:  
Kion? The whole Lair is filling with smoke!**

**Bunga:  
Use the Roar to blast us outta here!**

**Kion:  
And, risk having the whole Lair collapse on us? I don't think so. There's gotta be another way out.**

**Fuli:  
(Coughing) Well, we better find one soon...**

**Beshte:  
Yeah, it looks like all of Pride Rock is on fire.**

**Kion:  
Ono! Fly out of here and make sure my mom, dad, and Kiara are okay.**

Kiara said, "Good thing you sent Ono to give out you order because me, mom, and dad was trapped on Pride Rock by the fire."

**Ono:  
Affirmative! ****Whoa! Hapana... Oh, no!**

**Anga:  
Ono! You're okay!**

**Ono:  
Anga.**

**Anga:  
We chased off the vultures. But, not before they hit Pride Rock. What do we do?**

**Ono:  
Kion's already given me orders. We have to help the Royal Family. ****Your majesties, are you okay?**

**Simba:  
For the moment. You wouldn't have any idea how to help us get down from here?**

Ono said, "I don't but Anga does."

**Ono:  
No. I'm afraid not.**

**Anga:  
I do. ****You first.**

**Kiara:  
Hey, wait! Whoaa!**

**Nala:  
Anga! Be careful!**

**Anga:  
Always am! Be right back. Don't go anywhere.**

Bunga said, "That's one way to get down but there is no way that you other 2 would be going anywhere without help."

**Bunga:  
Kion? (Coughs) Any ideas?**

**Kion:  
The fire's too hot to get close. We'll need to wait it out.**

**Bunga:  
Hey! We could use the water from Beshte's pool to put it out. See?**

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

Kini said, "Under different circumstances, that would be funny."

**Bunga:  
Once the fire gets close enough?**

**Beshte:  
I was thinkin'. The water in my pool has to come from somewhere.**

**Fuli:  
Like somewhere outside the Lair?**

**Beshte:  
Sure. The stream that leads to Lake Shangaza's not too far from here.**

**Kion:  
Seems like a good time to find out if it does.**

**Beshte:  
Be right back.**

Beshte said, "And I really will go back."

**Hadithi:  
Your Majesties. Anga says you could use a lift.**

**Nala:  
You could say that.**

**Hadithi:  
Well, Anga. I think the two of us can handle one lion.**

**Anga:  
Who's next?**

**Simba:  
Nala?**

The cubs laughed.

**Hadithi:  
Excellent! Ready, young Anga?**

**Anga:  
Always.**

**Jasiri:  
(Sniffing) Janja! What are you doing here? This isn't your territory.**

**Janja:  
Yeah, I know. I just, uh...**

**Jasiri:  
You what?**

**Janja:  
I've been thinking, 'bout something you said to me a while ago.**

**Jasiri:  
And, what's that?**

**Janja:  
Aw, you know... ****Sisi ni sawa means we're the same**

Bunga said, "I would've never imagine Janja actually saying those words." Kion said, "Jasiri clearly wasn't either."

**Jasiri:  
(Laughing) Well! I never thought I'd hear you say that.**

**Janja:  
You were right. Scar don't care about us hyenas.**

**Jasiri:  
And, what made you realize that?**

**Janja:  
The rest of my clan is trapped! In a fire at Pride Rock.**

**Jasiri:  
A fire at Pride Rock?**

**Janja:  
The Lion Guard's trapped, too.**

**Jasiri:  
And, you're standing here singing? There's no time to lose! Let's go!**

**Janja:  
Uh, uh, okay. Uh, whatever you say Jasiri!**

Fuli said, "Now he listens to Jasiri."

**Beshte:  
Guys! Come on! This is our way out!**

**Kion:  
Great work, Beshte.**

**Beshte:  
It's a bit of a swim. So, hold your breath and follow me.**

**Fuli:  
Swim? Uh, guys? You know me and water. We don't exactly get along.**

**Bunga:  
You'd rather be stuck in all this (Coughs) smoke?**

**Beshte:  
Don't worry, Fuli. You can just hold on to me. I'll get you through.**

Fuli said, "You can always count on Beshte to come through when you need to get through something."

**Fuli:  
Thanks, Beshte.**

**Cheezi:  
Uh, Kion? C-can we come too?**

**Chungu:  
Please.**

**Kion:  
I still respect the Circle of Life. Even the lives of those who don't. Come on.**

Kiara said, "That's just like you to help out someone who hasn't exactly earned the right to be helped."

**Fuli:  
Ooh!**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko.**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**(Deep Breath)  
****(All Sharply Inhales)  
****(Breathing Rapidly)**

Kiara said, "I've been wondering how you all managed to get away from the fire."

**Beshte:  
There. Told ya it wasn't so bad.**

**Fuli:  
Ugh, speak for yourself. (Panting) And... (Chuckles Softly) Thanks, Beshte.**

**Bunga:  
Woo-hoo-hoo! That was fun! We gotta do that again sometime.**

**Cheezi:  
Yeah.**

**Chungu:  
We should.**

**Kion:  
Oh, no!**

Kini said, "Pride Rock is completely on fire." Simba said, "It'll survive."

**Simba:  
Well done! Thank you, Hadithi. Anga.**

**Hadithi:  
Of course, Your Majesty.**

**Anga:  
Sorry about Pride Rock.**

**Simba:  
It will survive. There have been fires there before.**

**(Fire Crackling)  
****(Laughing Maniacally)  
****(Scar Continues Laughing)**

**Simba:  
Scar.**

The cubs huddled closely to their parents out of fear.

**Scar:  
(Finishes Laugh) Ah, Simba. You've managed to escape my little scheme. Too bad the same can't be said for the Lion Guard.**

Rafa said, "That's where he's wrong."

**Nala:  
Kion?**

**Kiara:  
Oh, no!**

**Kion:  
Guess again, Scar.**

**Ono:  
You're okay!**

**Scar:  
Ah, Kion. Little leader of the Lion Guard. Time for you to lead everyone out of the Pride Lands. While you still can.**

**Kion:  
We'll never surrender to you, Scar!**

Bunga said, "And we won in the end."

**Scar:  
(Scoffs) You don't have the power to defeat me! But, if you ever care to try, you know where to find me. ****(Laughing Maniacally)**

**Ma Tembo:  
It's like he knows what we're planning.**

**Shujaa:  
Fiery lion, scary.**

Kida said, "We completely agree on that."

**Hadithi:  
What do we do?**

**Bupu:  
Perhaps we should call off the attack.**

**Kion:  
No! Everyone, listen. Scar's just trying to scare you.**

**Bupu:  
Well, it's working.**

**Makuu:  
If he can set Pride Rock on fire, what chance do we have against him?**

Bunga said, "It is actually the Roar that defeats him, sort of."

**Ma Tembo:  
Kion? We do know how to defeat Scar. Don't we?**

**Kion:  
Well... Not exactly.**

**Janja:  
I think I can help you out there.**

**Kion:  
Janja?**

**Cheezi:  
Janja, you came back!**

**Chungu:  
We knew you would.**

**Janja:  
Furbrains, shhh!**

**Kion:  
Jasiri, what's going on?**

**Jasiri:  
I know it sounds odd. But, I think you should hear what Janja has to say.**

Rani said, "At least now we know why Janja switched sides."

**Simba:  
Janja, what brings you here?**

**Janja:  
I, uh... I know some stuff that might be helpful.**

**Simba:  
Helpful how?**

**Janja:  
I know how to defeat Scar.**

**Simba:  
And, why should we believe you? A sworn enemy of the Pride Lands.**

**Jasiri:  
Go on.**

**Janja:  
Uh, well...  
****Sisi ni sawa means we're the same  
****Though I've got spots and you have a mane  
****At the end of the...**

The cubs laughed.

**Jasiri:  
Janja! Ugh, I meant, tell Simba what you know.**

**Janja:  
Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah. Right.**

**Simba:  
No offense, Jasiri. But, it is difficult for me to believe that Janja has changed sides.**

Kion said, "You believed in Makuu when no one else did."

**Makuu:  
Your Highness, you gave me a chance when no one else in the Pride Lands would. If Janja's information is useful, we should use it to beat Scar. If it isn't, then we crocodiles will be happy to have him for a late night snack. (Growls)**

**(Janja Gulps)**

**Kion:  
Makuu's right, dad. If Jasiri believes Janja, I think we should at least hear what he has to say.**

**Simba:  
Kion. Always willing to forgive your enemies. It's a noble trait. And, part of what makes you you. Very well. Janja.**

Bunga said, "Wait a minute. You forgave Scar when that seemed like an impossible thing to do."

**Janja:  
Okay. Well, Scar says that only Kion can defeat him. By using the Roar.**

Fuli said, "That part is true. Kion does use the Roar to beat Scar."

**Kion:  
If the Roar brought Scar back, I guess it could get rid of him, too.**

**Janja:  
But, it's gotta be the most powerful Roar you've got.**

Ono said, "Kion didn't do that but he still beat Scar."

**Bunga:  
Oh-ho-ho, yeah! Just blast Scar with the Roar.**

**Janja:  
And, you gotta roar inside the top of the volcano. So, the flames of the volcano overwhelm Scar.**

Beshte said, "You did do it at the top of the volcano but it was water and not the flames of the volcano that defeated Scar."

**Beshte:  
The top of the volcano?**

**Fuli:  
Huh... Getting there won't be easy.**

**Ono:  
Indeed.**

**Simba:  
All the more reason to proceed with the plan to attack the Outlands.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. But, now it's not just about defeating Scar's army. We have a plan to defeat Scar as well.**

**Jasiri:  
The hyenas will help too, Kion. Right?**

**Janja:  
Yeah. That's right. All of the hyenas will help.**

Ono said, "It is obvious that the little hyena cubs won't and someone to stay back to watch them."

**Hyenas:  
Yeah!**

**Simba:  
Very well. Kion?**

**Kion:  
Everyone. Get some rest. Tomorrow, we go into the Outlands.**

**Simba:  
Scar and his forces will be defeated, once and for all. And, we will have peace in the Pride Lands.**

**(All Cheering)**

Kiara said, "That is until we have to deal with Zira again."

**Cheezi****:  
I like the Pride Landers, Janja.**

**Chungu:  
Me too! Everyone's so... happy!**

**Janja:  
****Yeah. I think we're on the right side now.**

**Jasiri:  
You sure are. (Laughs)**

**Janja:  
You know, I think I could get used to that laugh.**

**Scar:  
So predictable. Janja has joined the Pride Landers.**

**Ushari:  
And... you're okay with that? I mean, of course you're okay with that.**

**Scar:  
Kion may have the power to defeat me. But, not the way I told Janja. If Kion uses his most powerful Roar here in the caldera, it won't destroy me. Instead, he'll cause an eruption so huge, it will destroy the Lion Guard. And, turn the Pride Lands into a wasteland.**

The cubs huddled closely against their parents and Bunga said, "It's a good thing that you didn't use your most powerful Roar then."

**Ushari:  
Yes! (Hisses) And then, we reptiles can take over everything! Under your rule, of course.**

**Scar:  
Oh, yes, Ushari. You can have whatever's left... And, I'll need you for the next part of my plan.**

**Ushari:  
You will?**

**Scar:  
Yes. Have I ever told you how I got my scar?**

**Ushari:  
No. No, you haven't.**

**Scar:  
I wasn't much older than Kion when it happened. Back when I was leader of my Lion Guard...**

Bunga said, "Now we can see how Scar got the idea to give Kion his scar and how Scar got his scar."

**[Start "When I Led the Guard"]**

**Scar:  
When I was the Lion Guard's fiercest**  
**I took most patrols on my own**  
**So, when I met this strange lion**  
**I had no fear of being alone**

**He said he had wisdom and power**  
**And, the most powerful should be king**  
**With help from me and my Roar**  
**He and I could rule everything**

**I found his idea intriguing**  
**Though the most powerful lion was me**  
**But, the strange lion was scheming**  
**And, had a friend I didn't see!**

**That's how I got my scar**  
**When I led the guard**

**The lion would cure the snake's venom**  
**As long as I did what he said**  
**But, I lost control and in rage**  
**I roared and destroyed them instead**

**I expected to be praised near and far**  
**For stopping that treacherous thing**  
**But, Mufasa just nicknamed me "Scar"**  
**Then, I knew that he shouldn't be king**

**That's when I became Scar**  
**When I led the guard**

**My first plot for vengeance**  
**Was spoiled when I lost the Roar**  
**My second plan later succeeded**  
**Mufasa was king no more**

**If it weren't for that miserable Simba  
****I'd have ruled Pride Rock to this day**  
**But now, it is time**  
**For Simba and Kion to pay**

**That's why I still am scarred**  
**From when I led the Guard**

**Oh-oh**  
**That's why I still am Scar**  
**And, why I'll destroy the Guard**

**[End "When I Led the Guard"]**

Kini said, "He destroyed Mufasa because of a nickname." Fuli said, "That's the difference between you and Scar. You didn't expect to be praised for stopping Scar and Scar expected to be praised for stopping that lion."

**Ushari:  
So, that's how it happened.**

**Scar:  
Oh, yes. And, so you see, Ushari. When the time comes, I will need your help.**

**Ushari:  
What'sss the plan?**

**Scar:  
We need to be sure Kion can no longer control the Roar. Which means today is the day Kion gets his scar.**

Kion said, "He did cause me to get my scar that day and lost control of the Roar numerous times but not on him."

**Rafiki:  
It is time.**

**Kion:  
Till the Pride Lands end...**

**Bunga:  
With all your friends.**

**(Elephants Trumpeting)**

**Kion:  
We'll fight for what's right!**

**Pride ****Landers, Jasiri's Clan, and Janja's Clan:  
Pride Landers unite!**

Kida said, "That is a lot of animals helping you out."

**(Tu Na Weza, Tu Na Shin Playing)  
****(Elephants Trumpeting)**

**Mzingo:  
Here they come.**

**Kiburi:  
And, it looks like Janja's turned against us.**

**Reirei:  
Everything's just like Scar said.**

**Kiburi:  
He's smart. And, that's why we're gonna win.**

Bunga said, "No. That's why they're gonna lose because Scar thinks that he has everything worked out. He clearly doesn't know Kion all that well."

**Mzingo:  
I hope you're right. There certainly are a lot of them.**

**Kiburi:  
So? We can take 'em. Scar said so. Crocodiles, with me!**

**Tamka:  
You got it Kiburi! (Laughs)**

**(Outlanders Sinister Growls)**

**Reirei:  
Jackals! You know what to do.**

**(Jackals Howling)**

**Mzingo:  
Oh. Time to assemble the committee.**

**Kion:  
Everyone knows the plan. Keep the Outlanders off us so we can get to the top of the volcano.**

**Ma Tembo:  
That's what we'll do.**

**Jasiri:  
You got it, Kion.**

**Janja:  
Right.**

**Fuli:  
Do we have to say "please"?**

**Bupu:  
(Sigh) You just did.**

Bunga said, "That was one epic fight."

**Bunga:  
Hoo-hoo-ha! And, here come the baddies.**

**(Jackals Snarling)  
****(Elephants Trumpeting)  
****(Vultures Screaming)**

**Anga:  
Anga lenga.**

**(Mwoga Groans)**

**Vulture:  
Oof!**

**(Vultures Groaning)  
(Mzingo Wailing)**

**Hadithi:  
Well done, Anga!**

**Anga:  
Thanks, Hadithi.**

**(Crocodiles Growls)**

**Makuu:  
Kiburi!**

**Kiburi:  
Bring it, Makuu! (Grunts)**

**(Both Grunting)**

Kini said, "That's the biggest fight that i've ever seen."

**Goigoi:  
Whoa!**

**Tamka:  
Gurgh! (Screaming) Gecko!**

**Reirei:  
Come on, kiddies. You know what to do.**

**Bupu:  
Antelopes, look out. Waa! Whoa!**

**Shujaa:  
Shujaa ponda!**

Rafa said, "Good thing that Shujaa was there."

**(Roars)  
****(Grunting)  
****(Jackals Yelping)  
(Cheezi and Chungu Snarling)**

Kini said, "They forgot that they aren't working with Scar anymore."

**Janja:  
Furbrains, we're good guys now.**

**Cheezi:  
Oh, right!**

**Chungu:  
Sorry, rhinos. We forgot.**

**Janja:  
Keep charging, fellas. Won't happen again.**

**(Outlanders Growls)**

**Jasiri:  
You're all clear, Kion!**

**Kion:  
Right. Lion Guard, with me.**

Bunga said, "Getting to the top of the volcano is easy from there."

**Shupavu:  
Scar, the Pride Landers are winning. The Lion Guard is headed this way.**

**Scar:  
Then, it's up to you and your skinks to stop them, Shupavu!**

**Shupavu:  
Yes, Scar. Of course. Skinks, with me.**

**Ushari:  
You really think they'll be able to stop the Lion Guard?**

**Scar:  
(Scoffs) Of course not. But, the Lion Guard must believe that we don't want them to get here.**

Fuli said, "So that's why it was easy to get to from there."

**Ushari:  
Yes. (Hisses)**

**Scar:  
Now, Ushari. get in position. You know what to do when they arrive.**

**Ushari:  
Yes. (Hisses) Yes, I do.**

**(Kion Grunts)  
(Tribal Music Playing)  
(Ushari Hisses)**

**Scar:  
Kion. Lion Guard. Welcome.**

**Bunga:  
He does know why we're here, doesn't he?**

**Scar:  
I know why you think you're here. But, destiny can be full of surprises. Ushari, now!**

**(Ushari Hisses)  
****(Kion Groans)  
****(All Gasps)**

Kida said, "That's no fair. You just had time to look down before he attacked." Kion said, "I think that was kind of the point." Kiara said, "Now we know how you got your scar but not how you defeated Scar."

**Beshte:  
Oh, no!**

**Bunga:  
Ushari!**

**(Bunga and Ushari Grunts)  
****(Scar Laughing Manically)**

**Scar:  
Sisi ni sawa, Kion. Now, you have a scar. Just like me.**

**[Start "Sisi Ni Sawa"]**

**Sisi ni sawa means**  
**We're the same**  
**Though you're made of flesh**  
**And, I'm made of flame**

**[End "Sisi Ni Sawa"]**

**Kion:  
We're not the same! I'll never be like you, Scar!**

Fuli said, "That much is true."

**Bunga:  
Ooh! Ooh! Use the Roar, Kion. Blast that guy back to where he came from.**

**Scar:  
You don't have the power to destroy me, Kion.**

**Fuli:  
Don't listen to him!**

**Beshte:  
We believe in you.**

**Kion:  
Mm? (Groaning)**

Koda asked, "What was wrong?" Kion said, "Ushari will explain."

**Ushari:  
Finding it difficult to think? My venom has a tendency to do that. (Grunts)**

**Bunga:  
Use the Roar, Kion! He's asking for it!**

**Scar:  
You have the mark of evil. Just like me, Kion. Accept your destiny! There is no other choice!**

Kion said, "Except there was another choice and that was to leave the Pride Lands to go to the Tree of Life to get help."

**[Start "Sisi Ni Sawa"]**

**Scar:  
At the end of the day,**  
**We all are fire and flame**  
**Sisi ni sawa, we are the same**

**[End "Sisi Ni Sawa"]**

**(Scar Laughing Evilly)**

**Kion:  
Fire and flame?**

**Mufasa:  
Stay true to who you are. Don't fight fire with fire.**

Kopa said, "You remembered what Mufasa said."

**Kion:  
Of course. I do have another choice, Scar. Something only one Lion Guard leader can do to another.**

**Scar:  
(Laughs) And? What's that?**

**Kion:  
I forgive you.**

Kiara said, "That's surprising."

**Scar:  
You... You what?!**

The cubs laughed at Scar's reaction.

**Kion:  
But, I can't judge you for everything you've done. The Lions of the Past need to do that.**

**(Blowing)  
****(Thunder Rumbling)  
****(All Growl)**

**Scar:  
No. No!**

**Ushari:  
What? Scar's plan failed?**

**Scar:  
The Roar is a curse, Kion. You'll see! Sisi ni sawa!**

Kion said, "The Roar is only a curse if you allow it to be."

**Ushari:  
Ssstop! You can't destroy him. (Grunts)**

**Bunga:  
Oh, no, you don't!**

**(Ushari Hisses and Groans)  
(Both Screaming)**

**Ono:  
I've got you, Bunga!**

**(Splashing)  
****(Ono Straining)**

**Bunga:  
You can do it, Ono!**

**Ono:  
(Panting) Almost... There! (Grunts and Coughs)**

Kini said, "That was one incredible rescue."

**Beshte:  
Way to go, Ono!**

**Fuli:  
Way to go, Kion.**

**Beshte:  
Poa.**

**(Lava Crackling)**

**Kion:  
Scar is finally gone. We've won.**

**(Wind Whooshing)**

Kini said, "And now it isn't cloudy in the Outlands."

**Anga:  
There they are!**

**Ma Tembo:  
The Lion Guard. They're okay!**

**Jasiri:  
Kion, your face.**

**Kion:  
I'll be fine. More importantly... Everyone! Scar has been defeated! The battle for the Pride Lands is over.**

**(All Cheering)**

**Cheezi:  
But if Scar's gone, who's in charge of the Outlands now?**

**Chungu:  
Ooh! Good question.**

**Reirei:  
Yeah! What about us?**

**Janja:  
If you ask me, there's only one animal that can keep the peace between the Pride Lands and the Outlands.**

**Kiburi:  
And, who's that? You?**

**Janja:  
Nope, I ain't that dumb. From now on, Jasiri should be in charge of the Outlands.**

Kion said, "Jasiri is the only one that has been a friend since we met her."

**Jasiri:  
Me?**

**Kion:  
Makes sense to me.**

**Jasiri:  
Outlanders, I know we can all get along here in the Outlands. Just so long as we respect the Circle of Life.**

**Janja:  
And if you don't, then you'll have to answer to Jasiri's new clan, which includes us.**

**Reirei:  
Don't worry about us. If Jasiri's keeping you in line, the Outlands might actually be livable.**

The cubs relaxed and laughed a little.

**(Jackals Bark)**

**Mzingo:  
Actually, we vultures would prefer a run-off election. The top seven candidates would be narrowed to three. And, the eventual winner requiring a majority of no less than 72%...**

**(Hyenas Growl)**

**Mzingo:  
Or, we follow the Circle of Life, like Jasiri says. To the victor belong the spoils!**

The cubs laughed.

**Kiburi:  
Don't matter who's in charge. My crocodiles can fend for ourselves. It's the crocodile way.**

**(Crocodiles Growl)**

**Bunga:  
There they go.**

**Ono:  
Go where? (Coughs) Guys? What's going on? Has the smoke from the volcano cleared up yet?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. Like a long time ago.**

**Ono:  
Hmm, odd. Everything still looks pretty hazy to me.**

Kini said, "His eyes looked different."

**Anga:  
Ono? Your eyes look... different.**

**Ono:  
Is that you, Anga? Everything's looking a bit fuzzy.**

**Kion:  
That rescue must have taken more out of Ono than we realized.**

**Fuli:  
He did breathe in a lot of smoke and ash.**

**Ono:  
I did. And, volcanic fumes can be poisonous. It's called vog. Common knowledge, really.**

**Kion:  
Don't worry, Ono. We'll have Rafiki look at you.**

Ono said, "It doesn't really help until we find out that we can go to the Tree of Life for help."

**Beshte:  
Yeah. He'll know how to help. C'mon, I'll take you to him.**

**Ono:  
Okay...**

**Anga:  
I'll be there too, Ono.**

**Fuli:  
We all will.**

**Ono:  
Thanks, everyone.**

**Jasiri:  
Go ahead, Kion. We'll make sure the rest of the Pride Landers get home safe.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Jasiri. For everything.**

**Jasiri:  
Thank you, Kion. Asante.**

Bunga said, "We helped Jasiri a lot of times."

**Kion:  
Ah! Still hurts. Heyvi kabisa! The mark. It's just like Scar's.**

Bunga said, "So that's why you stopped."

**Bunga:  
Kion!**

**Kion:  
Could Scar be right? Am I destined to turn to evil? Just like he did?**

Fuli said, "That's an obvious no."

**Bunga:  
Hey, Kion, c'mon! Hurry up!**

**Kion:  
What if the Roar really is a curse? (Winces)**

Kini said, "Looks like the scar is bothering you and Bunga doesn't even notice."

**Bunga: (Shouts):  
Kion!**

**(Kion Roars)**

Kion said, "That was an accident." Bunga said, "It was also unexpected and fun."

**Bunga (Shouts):  
Whoa!**

**Ono:  
Was that the Roar? What's going on?**

**Kion:  
The Roar just came out! I... I didn't mean to. (Groans)**

**Beshte:  
I believe you, Kion.**

**Fuli:  
Me too. ****But, we better make sure Bunga's okay.**

**Ono:  
Wait, what? Kion roared at Bunga?**

Rafa said, "That wasn't very smooth."

**Beshte:  
Ono, shh. It was an accident.**

**Anga:  
I'll find him. Got him! He looks dizzy. But, he's fine.**

**Fuli:  
It's gonna be okay, Kion.**

**Kion:  
C'mon, let's go!**

**Bunga:  
Wow! That was un-Bunga-lievable.**

Baliyo said, "I know how it feels when Kion uses his Roar against someone."

**Kion:  
Bunga! I'm so sorry. I... I don't know how that happened.**

**Bunga:  
Hakuna Matata, Kion. Just warn me before you do it next time, so I can really enjoy it.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. I think I'm going to need Rafiki's help, too.**

Kida said, "It looks that way."

**Rafiki:  
Hmm. Mm? Yes, yes. I'm afraid you are correct, Ono. The vog has seriously hurt your eyesight.**

**Bunga:  
Can't you just fix him like you did last time?**

**Rafiki:  
Hmm. Last time Ono merely had dirt in his eye. This... is more serious. Only time will tell if your vision will return to full strength.**

**Ono:  
Oh...? (Coughs)**

**Makini:  
Don't be sad, Ono. Everyone knows you saved Bunga's life.**

Bunga said, "Yeah. It was un-bunga-lievable."

**Kion:  
That's right. You were the keenest of sight when you saw Bunga falling into the volcano.**

**Bunga:  
And, you were the bravest to dive after me.**

**Fuli:  
You were the fastest to reach him in time.**

**Beshte:  
And, the strongest to pull him out.**

**Kion:  
And, the fiercest to never give up.**

**Ono:  
(Chuckles Weakly) I am the Lion Guard...**

Fuli said, "He's only resting."

**Makini:  
Ono?**

**Rafiki:  
Shwari, Makini. Ono needs rest. Now, Kion. About your eye...**

**Kion:  
It's more than just my eye. Ever since Ushari bit me, I... I'm not feeling quite right.**

**Rafiki:  
Hmm. Yes... I have seen this sort of injury before. And, it is not good.**

**Bunga:  
Scar said it's the Mark of Evil. He said it'll make Kion turn bad.**

Fuli said, "Except that it doesn't."

**Rafiki:  
Honey badger! Hush! Your heart is racing, Kion. I am surprised you are able to stay so calm.**

**Kion:  
It's not easy. I even roared at Bunga by accident.**

**Rafiki:  
Makini, tuliza plant.**

**Makini:  
Yes, Rafiki. Of course.**

**Rafiki:  
Chew on the tuliza blossoms, Kion.**

**(Chewing Sound)**

**Makini:  
Better?**

**Kion:  
Mm-hmm.**

**Rafiki:  
The tuliza will help soothe your discomfort. But, it is not a cure.**

Bunga said, "The effects start to wear off and eventually stop working on Kion when we got closer to the Tree of Life."

**Kiara:  
Kion. Your face!**

**Nala:  
Rafiki, will he be all right?**

**Simba:  
It's just a scar, right?**

**Rafiki:  
The venom from Ushari's bite is still inside Kion. If the venom stays inside him too long, he may no longer know the difference between right and wrong.**

**Bunga:  
Just like Scar.**

**Nala:  
You can help him get better. Right?**

**Rafiki:  
There is no cure for Kion here in the Pride Lands.**

**Simba:  
What?**

**Nala:  
No!**

**Kion:  
Rafiki?**

**Rafiki:  
But, there is still hope! If Kion is to get better, he must seek out the Tree of Life.**

Kion said, "Which is where we met Rani and her team except no one warned us about a Night Pride protecting the Tree of Life."

**Makini:  
Oh, yeah! The Tree of Life! That's where animals with nowhere else to go go to seek help!**

**Bunga:  
Wait. You've been there?**

**Makini:  
Yeah! But, it's been a while.**

**Rafiki:  
Yes! The Tree of Life is where I first met Makini. And, the Lions of the Past told me she would be the next Royal Mjuzi.**

Fuli said, "They clearly didn't tell Rafiki where she would be a Royal Mjuzi."

**Makini:  
The Tree of Life is a safe place for animals who are hurt or sick.**

**Rafiki:  
Or, if only a few of their kind are left. The Tree of Life is very far away. And, not easy to find. But, there landmarks to help guide your way.**

**Ono:  
Hmm, yes. I see.**

**Rafiki:  
(Laughs) Yes, yes. Just follow the paintings on the Moja Kwa Moja Stones. It is only at the Tree of Life that Kion may find the cure he needs.**

**Kion:  
Then, that's what I need to do. I need to go to the Tree of Life.**

**Ono:  
M-maybe the Tree of Life can help me, too.**

Ono said, "It does help me but my eyesight isn't as strong as it once was."

**Makini:  
Oh, I'm sure it could!**

**Bunga:  
Then, we'll all go with you.**

**Kion:  
I don't think so.**

**Fuli:  
Why not? With Scar gone and Jasiri in charge of the Outlands, there's finally peace in the Pride Lands.**

Kiara said, "That's true." Bunga said, "If it wasn't for us than you wouldn't have made to the Tree of Life." Kion said, "If it wasn't for you, there wouldn't have been a rock slide." Vitani said, "No wonder why you weren't in the Pride Lands when it needed protecting."

**Kion:  
Mom? Dad?**

**Nala:  
After everything you've done for the Pride Lands, I think it's okay for the Lion Guard to help you.**

**Simba:  
I agree. Go Kion. And, have the Lion Guard go with you.**

**Beshte:  
Poa.**

**Bunga:  
Hey, wait. Ono's not the Keenest of Sight anymore. Doesn't the Lion Guard still need that?**

**Fuli:  
Bunga!**

Kini said, "Bunga clearly isn't all that respectful." Fuli said, "It's just Bunga being Bunga."

**Ono:  
No, Bunga's right. I'm not keenest of sight. But, I know who is. Anga. You should replace me on the Guard.**

**Anga:  
Me?**

**Ono:  
Indeed. You can see nearly as well as I did. And, you can fly even higher!**

**Anga:  
I can't replace you, Ono. You're not just the keenest of sight. You're the smartest, too.**

Kida said, "And that's what you're known as on dad's team."

**Ono:  
It's okay. You'll be great. Common knowledge, really.**

**Kion:  
Ono's right, Anga. The Lion Guard needs you.**

**Anga:  
Okay. I'm honored.**

**Kion:  
Anga. Now you are the Keenest of Sight.**

**Ono:  
Oh... Guess that's it... I'm not on the Guard anymore.**

Bunga said, "You're wrong about that."

**Kion:  
Not as the keenest of sight. But, Anga's right, too. You're the smartest animal I know. And, that's why I still need you on the Lion Guard. Ono, you are the Smartest.**

**Ono:  
(Laughs Happily) Look at that!**

**Bunga:  
Can he do that?**

**Fuli:  
He just did.**

**Beshte:  
Kion is leader of the Lion Guard.**

**Kion:  
That's right. And, now the Lion Guard has six members.**

**Rafiki:  
(Laughs) Never one for tradition, is he?**

Kion said, "Tradition is all well and good but things can change too."

**Nala:  
That's my boy.**

**Simba:  
Safe travels, Lion Guard.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Dad.**

**Simba:  
You know how to get there?**

**Ono:  
Don't worry, Your Majesty. I've memorized the landmarks that point the way to the Tree of Life.**

**Anga:  
And, I'll keep watch from the sky.**

**Fuli:  
But, we should probably get going.**

**Beshte:  
Like my dad always says, "The sooner you go, the sooner you get there".**

**Bunga:  
That's right. So let's go already!**

**Simba:  
Bring Kion home safe.**

**Fuli:  
Of course, Your Majesty.**

Kion said, "It isn't just my family and Rafiki sending us off, it is all the Pride Landers."

**Makini:  
Wait for me!**

**Kion:  
Makini?**

**Rafiki:  
I have agreed to let Makini go with you.**

**Makini:  
I've already been to the Tree of Life, remember? When I was little!**

Fuli said, "That does come in handy when we don't know where to go next."

**Beshte:  
Poa. I'm sure we could use the help. Right, Ono?**

**Ono:  
Uh... I guess?**

**Makini:  
And, I can give you tuliza whenever you need it.**

**Kion:  
Oh! That'd be great, Makini.**

**Kiara:  
Good luck, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Kiara. Keep Tiifu and Zuri out of trouble while we're gone.**

Kini said, "We get why you said that."

**Kiara:  
I will.**

**Nala:  
Hopefully, you'll be back in time for Kiara's first hunt.**

Kiara said, "Too bad that you missed it. Actually, my first hunt was a disaster."

**Kion:  
I hope so.**

**Simba:  
We'll miss you, son.**

**Kion:  
Everyone ready?**

**Rafiki:  
(Laughs) It seems other Pride Landers want to wish you luck as well.**

Baliyo said, "That is a lot of Pride Landers." Fuli said, "Well, we did help and protect all of them."

**(Triumphant Music Playing)**

**Kion:  
Lion Guard, let's go.**

**(Elephants Trumpeting)  
(Baboons Screeching)  
(Baby Baboon Gibbering)**

**Thurston:  
Don't worry, Kion. We zebras will protect the Pride Lands while you're away.**

Kini said, "That is no way that's true. They panic and run from the slightest bit of noise."

**Kion:  
Okay. Thanks, Thurston.**

**Thurston:  
(Laughs) I told you he knew my name!**

**Kion:  
Till the Pride Lands end.**

Kion said, "We'll be back when we think that the Pride Lands are in trouble."


	70. The Harmattan

**The Harmattan**

Leslie said, "This is when they run into Makucha again and he starts following them to the Tree of Life after his first plan to get to the Tree of Life fails."

**Kion:  
Anga? How much further to the waterfall? **

**Anga:  
Not far. Just up ahead. And, I think I see the moja kwa moja stone. **

**Makini:  
Oh, that means we really are on the right path to the Tree of Life.**

Kion: And it doesn't get any easier.

**Ono:  
Indeed. According to Rafiki's map in the Lair, the Back Lands waterfall is the first landmark after Pride Rock.**

**Kion:  
Right. Anga lead the way.**

**Makini:  
Oh! That sure looks like a moja kwa moja stone. Yep, there's the Tree of Life.**

Kini: That's cool.

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

**Makini:  
After the waterfall, I'm pretty sure we need to find a tree. (Gasps) There's a whole lot of trees over there! Let's try that way.**

**Ono:  
Wait a tick. It's not just any kind of tree. We need to find an ****Iroko Tree****. They're very distinctive. Hmm, now let me see. Aw. If only I could see.**

**Bunga:  
Come on Ono, you can still see. You're just not good at it.**

Kida: That isn't very nice.

**Fuli and Beshte:  
Bunga!**

**Ono:  
No, Bunga's right. Anga, you're Keenest of Sight now. Do you know what an iroko tree looks like?**

**Anga:  
Yep. And I'll see if I can find it. Anga lenga! Not there. There! Found it. Pretty far away though.**

**Kion:  
Then, let's get going.**

**Makini:  
Wow. Good thing we have you, Ono.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, you might not be the keenest of sight, but you're still bright.**

**Ono:  
I guess.**

**Beshte:  
Guess nothing, Ono. You're the Pride Lands' Smartest.**

Kion: That's why I had put you on the team even though that you weren't keenest of sight anymore.

**Makucha:  
(Snarls) Lion Guard.**

**Kion:  
Makucha.**

**Makucha:  
How many times have I told you to stay out of my territory?**

**Kion:  
Makucha, listen. We don't want any trouble.**

**Fuli:  
We're just passing through.**

**Makucha:  
Oh yeah? Try passing through this!**

**(Makucha and Kion Grunting)**

Koda: That isn't very brave. Attacking someone when they aren't prepared isn't very brave or smart when they have a team backing them up.  
Fuli and the others on Kion's team looked at Baliyo.  
Kini: Why are all of you looking at Baliyo?  
Leslie: You'll see.

**Fuli:  
Back off, Makucha.**

**Bunga:  
Or do you think you can take us all on, all by yourself?**

**Makucha:  
No. That's why I brought some friends.**

**(Fahari and Jiona Growling)  
****(Kion Grunts)**

**Makini:  
(Gasps) Ono, come on! Let's go!**

**Ono:  
Makini? What are you doing?**

**Makini:  
Keeping you safe.**

**Ono:  
But I want to help!**

Bunga: You may have want to help but you were in no shape for a fight.

**Anga:  
Anga lenga! Ah!**

**Makucha:  
An eagle?**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
That's right. We've got friends, too. Zuka zama!**

**(Makucha Grunting)**

**Fahari:  
Cheetahs. Nothing but little leopard wannabes.**

**Jiona:  
(Chuckles) Except Smaller. And weaker.**

**(Leopards Growling)**

**Fuli:  
And a whole lot faster.**

**Beshte:  
And I'm bigger and stronger.**

The cubs laughed again.

**(Leopards Screaming)  
****(Makucha Grunts) **

**Bunga:  
Whoa!**

**(Ono Shudders)**

**Makini:  
You'll be fine up here.**

**Ono:  
Uh, thanks?**

**(High-Frequency Ringing)**

Rafa asked, "What is that?"  
Ono said, "It's the sound a harmattan makes."

**Ono:  
Do you hear that?**

**Makini:  
What is it?**

**Ono:  
I'm not sure.**

**(Jiona Growling)  
****(Jiona Grunts)  
****(Wings Flapping)  
****(High-Frequency Ringing Continues)**

**Anga:  
What is that?**

**(Makucha Grunts)**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa!**

**Bunga:  
Un-Bunga-lieveable.**

**(Winds Howling)**

Kida: That is coming straight for you.  
Anga: And I couldn't see anything in it.

**Kion:  
Everyone! Down!**

**(High-Frequency Ringing Intensifies)**

**Bunga:  
Whoooaaa! Oof!**

**(Makini Coughs)  
****(Ono Screams)**

**Makini:  
Hi, Beshte. Thanks for keeping us from blowing away.**

**Beshte:  
Anytime. Happy to help.**

Baliyo: That looks like some pretty intense wind blowing at you all.  
Kion: It was.

**Kion:  
Anga! Do you see shelter?**

**(Wings Flapping)**

**Anga:  
I can't see anything!**

**Makini:  
What are we gonna do?**

**Ono:  
Gotta think of something. Nawaza, nawaza, nawaza... Everyone, there were some big rocks back near the waterfall. We can hide behind them.**

Kiara: That's a good idea.

**Anga:  
Ono's right. This way. Follow me.**

**Bunga:  
What did she say?**

**Fuli:  
She said to follow her.**

**Bunga:  
She said I'm a ball of fur?**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Look out!**

**(Tree Crash)**

**Kion:  
Whoa.**

**Ono:  
What? What just happened? Hapana!**

**Makini:  
No!**

**Anga:  
Almost there.**

**(Wind Howling)  
****(All Coughing)**

Koda: At least you all got out of that harmattan.

**Bunga:  
Woo! That was Un-Bunga-lievable. (Coughs)**

**Kion:  
(Groans) Everyone okay?**

Rafa: It looks like your scar was bothering you again.  
Kion: It was.

**Makucha:  
We're fine. Thanks for asking.**

**Kion:  
Get out of here, Makucha. (Growls)**

Kiara: That's a different attitude that I didn't expect from you.  
Kion: That is exactly why I wasn't looking forward to seeing the past of our journey to the Tree of Life.

**Makucha:  
This is my territory. You're the ones who should get out.**

**(Kion Growls)**

**Makini:  
Oh.**

**(Kion Growling)**

**Makini:  
Shwari, Kion. Is your scar hurting? Maybe you need some tuliza. Here.**

**Kion:  
Back off, Makini. (Growls)**

Kion: I didn't mean to do that.  
Fuli: We know that it was just your scar.

**Fuli:  
Uh, Kion?**

**Bunga:  
Makini's on our side. Remember?**

**Kion:  
Oh, yeah. Sorry, Makini.**

**Makini:  
It's okay. But I really think you need some tuliza right now.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. (Chewing)**** Thanks. ****(Swallows)**** Okay, let's get going.**

Kiara: You weren't planning on going back into that harmattan, where you?  
Bunga: He was definitely thinking of going back into that harmattan.

**Beshte:  
I don't know, Kion. That wind's awful strong. Even for me.**

**Anga:  
And I can't see in it.**

**Fuli:  
They're right. We should wait it out here.**

**Makucha:  
Wait out a harmattan? (Scoffs) That's ridiculous.**

**Ono:  
A harmattan? Of course.**

**Bunga:  
A what-a-thon?**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
A harmattan. It's a powerful dust storm. It strikes without warning and can last for days.**

**Makucha:  
Days? (Scoffs) You mean weeks.**

**Ono:  
Sorry, Kion. I heard it coming, but I couldn't figure out what it was.**

**Kion:  
Don't worry about it, Ono. Nothing you could've done to stop it.**

**Fuli:  
Kion, we can't wait here for weeks.**

Ono: We had to get to the Tree of Life as soon as possible.

**Makucha:  
You got that right. There's no way I'm putting up with you for that long.**

**Jiona:  
Not with that smelly hedgehog hanging around.**

**Bunga:  
That's "smelly honey badger" to you.**

**Fahari:  
Maybe he tastes better than he smells.**

Fuli: There was no way that we would let them eat Bunga. Though, I wish we could've let him stay with the Red Pandas.  
The cubs laughed at that commit.

**Kion:  
Everyone, calm down. None of us wanna be stuck here together, but we're all better off here than out there.**

**Makucha:  
Maybe we can get you outta here, even with a harmattan.**

**Fahari and Jiona:  
We can?**

**Makucha:  
Yes. Nobody knows the Back Lands like me. I can find a safe path through the winds.**

Fuli: I knew we shouldn't have trusted Makucha.  
Kion: I told you that we could handle it.

**Kion:  
I don't know.**

**Makucha:  
It's not like I want to help you. I just want you out of my territory.**

Kini: The last sentence he said is the exact same sentence that Jasiri told you when you first met.

**Fuli:  
Uh, Kion, can we talk? Alone?**

**Kion:  
Uh, sure?**

**Fuli:  
I don't trust Makucha. This might be a trap.**

**Kion:  
I know, but... Ah. We do need to get to the Tree of Life as soon as we can. He might be our best chance.**

**Fuli:  
But...**

**Kion:  
But what? Come on, Fuli. If it's a trap, you know we can handle 'em.**

Fuli: When we think clearly, we can.

**Fuli:  
Yeah, I guess.**

**Makucha:  
The winds are dying down. If we're gonna go, now's our chance.**

**Kion:  
Lead the way, Makucha.**

**(Winds Howling)**

**Makini:  
Don't worry, Ono. If anything happens, i'll get you to safety.**

**Ono:  
That's the problem, Makini. I'm on the Lion Guard. I should be helping animals to safety. Not the other way around.**

**Makini:  
But, you still do, Ono. You helped us get to safety when you heard the harmattan coming. Now, come on.**

**Ono:  
Hmm, I guess.**

**(High-Frequency Ringing)**

**Ono:  
Everyone. I think the harmattan winds are picking up again.**

**Anga:  
Ono's right. Look.**

**Makucha:  
Forget looking. If you wanna survive, you better run.**

Bunga: He made a good point there.  
Fuli: It felt weird having him help us instead of attacking us.

**Kion:  
Everyone, head for that canyon. Hurry!**

**(Wind Blowing)  
****(Rock Cracking)  
****(Kion Grunts)  
****(Loud Crash****)**

Baliyo: I can't believe that Makucha saved you when he tried to take over the Tree of Life.  
Rani: I can't believe it either.

**Beshte:  
Kion!**

**Fahari:  
Makucha?**

**Kion:  
Whoa. Thanks, Makucha.**

**Makucha:  
Uh... No problem.**

**Bunga:  
Makucha actually saved you? Un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Fuli:  
Maybe he's not as bad as I thought.**

Fuli: He's just as bad as I thought he was.

**Beshte:  
Maybe he really is just trying to help us out of his territory.**

**Jiona:  
You actually saved the lion?**

**Makucha:  
It's not like I meant to. I was saving myself and he got in the way.**

**Ono:  
Sounds like the winds are dying down again.**

**(Wings Flapping)**

**Anga:  
Yep, and it's a good thing. We still have a long way to go.**

**Makucha:  
The eagle's right. Let's go. Stick with me, and I'll get you out of my territory in no time. And the sooner the better.**

Bunga: We wanted to get out of his territory as much as he wanted us out minus the whole going over a cliff part.  
Everyone who wasn't there was confused about it.

**Makini:  
Isn't this fun, Anga?**

**Anga:  
Fun?**

**Makini:  
Yes. I can't wait to see the Tree of Life again. It's sooo beautiful.**

**Makucha:  
Ugh. Does she ever stop talking?**

**Makini:  
Wait till you see all the animals there. The rarest animals from everywhere live there.**

**Makucha:  
Did she say "rare animals"?**

**Makini:  
So many animals from all over go to the Tree of Life to be safe. And it's so hard to find. So it's a good thing I know how to get there.**

Kiara: She shouldn't have been talking about the Tree of Life around Makucha.  
Beshte: She was just excited to be going back to the Tree of Life.

**Makucha:  
Hmm, interesting. Come here. ****Change of plan. We're not leading the Lion Guard out of our territory anymore.**

**Fahari:  
Oh, oh. We're going to ditch them? (Chuckles)**

**Jiona:  
Leave them lost in the Back Lands?**

**Makucha:  
Oh. We're gonna do more than that. The Lion Guard's going to the Tree of Life. And, the ****mandrill ****knows how to get there.**

**Jiona:  
Uh, the Tree of Life?**

**Makucha:  
Yeah. Rare animals from all over go there to be safe. (Licking Chops) (Chuckles) And there's nothing I like better than rare animals who think they're safe.**

Baliyo: It is clear that no one knew that we were protecting the Tree of Life.

**[Start "Tree of Life"]**

**There's a place  
I've heard of,  
But never thought was real  
Where animals seek safety,  
And hurt ones go to heal  
But now I know  
It's out there,  
This place is calling me  
For, oh, so many reasons,  
I just can't wait to see.**

**The Tree of Life  
The Tree of Life  
The Tree of Life  
The Tree of Life  
The rare and exotic,  
The weak and the lame  
No need for hunting  
Instead, it's a game  
A menu so varied,  
Just waiting for us  
At the Tree  
At the Tree of Life**

**We just need some guidance  
To help us find the way  
To those fantastic morsels  
We'll dine on every day  
I just can't wait  
To taste them,  
Delicious, rare delights  
A feast beyond our dreaming  
Is where I set my sights.**

**The Tree of Life  
The Tree of Life  
The Tree of Life  
The Tree of Life  
The rare and exotic,  
The weak and the lame  
No need for hunting  
Instead, it's a game  
A menu so varied,  
Just waiting for us  
At the Tree  
At the Tree**

**The Tree of Life  
The Tree of Life  
The Tree of Life  
The Tree of Life  
The rare and exotic,  
The weak and the lame  
No need for hunting  
Instead, it's a game  
A menu so varied,  
Just waiting for us  
At the Tree  
****At the Tree  
****At the Tree****  
At the Tree of Life**

**[End "Tree of Life"]**

**Jiona:  
Ooh, sounds good.**

**Fahari:  
Count me in. What do we do?**

**Makucha:  
There's a cliff not far from here. We lead the Lion Guard off it, grab the mandrill, and make her take us to the Tree of Life. If we do when the storm is blinding them, they'll never see it coming. ****(Laughing Maliciously)**

Kion: They don't succeed in making us go over a cliff.

**(Wind Howling)**

**Kion:  
Makucha? Where is he? He's supposed to be leading us.**

**Bunga:  
You think he's lost?**

**Fuli:  
Well, if he is, we are.**

**Anga:  
Still having fun?**

**Makucha:  
(Suspicious Laugh) Hello, Lion Guard.**

**Kion:  
Makucha. Where'd you go?**

**Makucha:  
We had to scout ahead for the safest route. Good news is, we're getting close. Come on.**

Bunga: I wouldn't say the safest route. It is also somewhere where none of us is going.

**(Wind Howling Immensly)**

**Ono:  
But, the harmattan winds sound like they're getting stronger. Shouldn't we wait?**

**Makucha:  
As much as I'm enjoying our little trip, I really want you outta here.**

**Kion:  
Okay. Lion Guard, let's head out.**

Fuli: The wind changed directions and Ono noticed it.

**(Wind Blowing and Howling Maliciously)**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! They sure are in a hurry to get rid of us.**

**Kion:  
Makucha! These winds are crazy! I think we should stop.**

**Makucha:  
Just keep following me. We're almost there.**

**Anga:  
How can you tell? I can't see anything.**

**(Wind Continues Blowing)**

**Ono:  
Strange. The wind's blowing straight at us now. But it wasn' before. (Squawks) (Groans) The harmattan winds always blow the same way. Why did they suddenly change direction? Nawaza, nawaza, nawaza... (Gasp) Of course. The wind's not going a different direction. We're going a different direction! Makucha's leading us the wrong way. I have to tell Kion.(Grunts) Hapana!**

Ono: The winds were too crazy for me to fly through.

**Makucha:  
Straight ahead. That's the way out of my territory. Just keep going. And don't come back.**

**Bunga:  
Why does he think we'd wanna come back?**

**Kion:  
Never thought i'd say this, but thanks for your help, Makucha.**

**Makucha:  
Believe me, it was my pleasure.**

Kion: We hadn't realized that he tried to make us go over a cliff.  
Fuli: It was a close call.

**Kion:  
Let's go.**

**Bunga:  
Me first. I can't wait to get out of here.**

**Beshte:  
(Gasps) Guys? You see Ono?**

**Makini:  
Oh, no. Where could he be?**

**(Ono Grunting)**

**Makucha:  
Okay, i'll grab the mandrill. You two rush the Lion Guard.**

**Jiona:  
Oh. You think they'll fight back?**

Bunga: There was no way that we wouldn't fight back.

**Makucha:  
I think they'll fall off the cliff.**

**Fahari:  
(Laughs) I can't wait to see that.**

**Anga:  
I'll look for Ono!**

**(Ono and Anga Grunts)**

**Anga:  
Found him.**

**Ono:  
Everyone! Everyone, we're going the wrong way.**

**Beshte:  
The wrong way?**

**Ono:  
I think Makucha's up to something. But I don't know what.**

**(Bunga Screams)**

Kini: What happened to Bunga?  
Bunga: You'll see.

**All but Bunga:  
Bunga!**

**Kion:  
Look out! It's a cliff!**

Kiara: That was a close call. I'm guessing Bunga fell over the cliff but how did he managed to survive?  
Bunga: I was hanging in there.  
Fuli: Not funny.

**Makini:  
(Gasps) Oh, no. Poor Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
I'm okay.**

Rafa: Now we get it.

**Beshte:  
Hang in there, Little B.**

**Kion:  
Yeah, we'll get you.**

**Bunga:  
No hurry. (Crunching) These Back Lands termites are yummy.**

Ono: He always finds a time to eat.

**Makini:  
Help! Hey, I thought we were friends.**

**(Jiona and Fahari Growling)**

**Kion:  
I'm coming, Makini!**

**(Anga Screams)  
(Anga Grunts)**

Kini: They obviously didn't notice that Anga has wings.

**Fuli:  
Try that with me. (Grunts)**

**(Jiona Growling)  
(Ono Exclaims)**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**(Jiona Grunts)**

The cubs laughed.

**Makini:  
This is not very nice. (Screams)**

Kida: At least you managed to get Makini away from Makucha.

**(Makucha Growls)**

**Kion:  
I never should have trusted you!**

**Makucha:  
You got that right.**

**Bunga:  
Guys? How's it going up there? (Screaming) Anga! Nice timing!**

**Anga:  
Yup.**

**Bunga:  
You can let me off here. (Grunts) Miss me?**

**Ono:  
(Shuddering) Oh. This is much better. (Chuckles)**

**(High-Frequency Ringing)**

**Ono:  
Hapana. What's that? The harmattan is getting even stronger. We gotta warn everyone.**

Bunga: At least Ono warned us in time.

**(All Grunting)**

**Ono:  
Get behind the rocks. Now!**

**Jiona:  
What's that bird squawking about?**

**Makucha:  
I don't know. I can't hear him.**

**Ono:  
Dig in, everyone. This sounds like the biggest yet.**

**(Leopards Screaming)**

The cubs laughed.

**Jiona:  
Ugh. How'd we get here?**

**Fahari:  
And where is here?**

**Makucha:  
(Growls) Get off of me. (Snarling)**

**Fahari:  
You okay, Makucha?**

**Makucha:  
I'm fine. And i've got a new plan. We're gonna follow the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life.**

Fuli: That plan does work but doesn't turn out the way that Makucha planned.  
Balyo: You haven't met Chuluun or Ora or Mama Binturong. When do you meet them?  
Bunga: You'll be able to tell from certain parts.

**Jiona:  
Do we have to?**

**Makucha:  
Yes. Once we're there, we'll get rid of the Lion Guard and feast on all those delicious rare animals.**

**Fahari:  
Uh, pass. The Lion Guard's too much for us.**

**Jiona:  
Yeah. Count us out.**

**Makucha:  
Then i'll just go to the Tree of Life without you.**

**Jiona:  
You do that.**

**Fahari:  
Yes. See you.**

**Makucha:  
Fine. That just means all those rare animals will be mine. (Laughing Maliciously)**

Rani: We know that doesn't work out for him.

**Anga:  
(Sighs) We're here.**

**Ono:  
Yep, that's an iroko tree, all right.**

Rafa: You are all covered in sand.  
Ono: Not surprising.

**Makini:  
And here's the next moja kwa moja stone. Oh. It looks like it's warning us about a wind storm.**

**Fuli:  
Little late for that.**

**Kion:  
It's okay. We got through the harmattan all right. Thanks to Ono.**

**Bunga:  
See, Ono? You don't need to see to help the Guard...**

**Beshte:  
Not when you're the smartest.**

**Fuli:  
Common knowledge, really.**

Koda: That's Ono's saying.  
Fuli: We were trying to make him understand that there was other ways to help us even though that he couldn't see.

**Ono:  
Guess I'm still getting used to my new role on the team.**

**Kion:  
The team wouldn't be the same without you. So, where to next?**

**Ono:  
Nawaza... After the iroko tree, we need to find a mountain with two peeks.**

**Anga:  
Got it. This way.**

**Kion:  
Okay, everyone. Let's go find the Tree of Life.**

Kion: It doesn't get any easier than getting our way through a harmattan.  
Bunga: At least it was something different everyday and never got boring.


	71. The Accidental Avalanche

**The Accidental Avalanche**

Fuli: The only avalanche that I remember is the one where we had to save some snow monkeys.  
Emily: It is the very one.  
Kion laid down but was still looking even though he didn't want to go back to all this.

**Kion:  
(Grunts) Careful, everybody. It gets really steep up here. (Grunts)**

Fuli: Climbing up a mountain covered in snow isn't easy.

**Makini:  
I don't remember having to (Grunts)... climb a mountain that last time I went to (Grunts)... the Tree of Life.**

**Ono:  
Perhaps, that's because he map in the lair shows the path going around the mountain.**

**Kion:  
But going over the mountain should be quicker.**

Bunga: It would've been but then it wouldn't have been so much fun.

**Anga:  
Sure, if you can make it.**

**Kion:  
We're the Lion Guard. One mountain isn't going to get in our... way!**

**Fuli:  
(Gasps) Kion!**

**Bunga:  
I got ya. Zuka Zama! I take it back! You got me!**

**(Fuli Gasps and Grunts)  
(All Grunting)**

**Ono:  
Oh. Thanks, Anga. **

**Anga:  
Yup.**

**All:  
Woah!**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

Kini: That was a close call.  
Kion: I told you it didn't get easier.

**Bunga:  
Hoo-hoo- ha! That was fun!**

**Kion:  
Good job, Beshte. Now, let's try that again.**

**Fuli:  
Kion? Maybe we really should just go around the mountain?**

**Kion:  
It'd take too long. (Grunts)**

Kida: Your scar was bothering you again.  
Kion: That happened a lot on our journey.

**Kion:  
I'm the leader of the Lion Guard, and I say we go this way!**

**Fuli:  
Kion, are you okay? **

**Kion:  
I'm fine. I just wanna get to the Tree of Life as fast as we can.**

**Makini:  
Oh! Maybe they know a shortcut.**

Rafa: Who are they?  
Ono: They're called snow monkeys.

**Fuli:  
Couldn't hurt to ask. **

**Beshte:  
Yeah. They sure look friendly.**

**Ono:  
Beshte, who are "they?"**

**Beshte:  
A family of monkeys. Up in a hot spring not far from here.**

**Ono:  
Oh. They must be snow monkeys.**

**Anga:  
Want me to ask?**

**Kion:  
I guess. Just make it fast. **

**Anga:  
Yep. Anga lenga!**

Ono: That was a bad idea.

**Ono:  
What a tick. Snow monkeys are afraid of large birds. Large birds try to eat them. Anga! Stop!**

**Bunga:  
Too late.**

**Yuki:  
Have you noticed the roots taste better when you dip them in the spring? (Crunching) Mmm. Oh, my.**

**Kimyo and Nabasu:  
Mmm.**

**Anga:  
Hi.**

**(Snow Monkeys Screaming)**

Koda: That's some reaction to Anga.

**Yuki:  
Giant eagle! Giant eagle!**

**Anga:  
I'm just... Quit it. I... Oh... (Sighs) Never mind.**

**Yuki:  
Well done. Good throwing. Kimyo, go pick up the roots.**

**Anga:  
They... Didn't wanna talk.**

**Kion:  
Did you even try asking them?**

Kiara: You sound mad.  
Kion: Well. My scar was bothering me.  
Fuli: He didn't think very clearly when his scar bothered him.

**Beshte:  
Don't worry, Anga. You didn't know those snow monkeys would be afraid of you.**

**Bunga:  
Or were you afraid of them? (Chuckles) She did fly back here pretty fast, didn't she? But i'm sure you weren't scared. Why would you be? Bunch of monkeys? You were just...**

The cubs laughed at Bunga's reaction.

**Kion:  
Enough joking around! We need to get to the next moja kwa moja stone! Now!**

**Fuli:  
You think Kion could use some Tuliza?**

**Makini:  
Oh! Good idea. Uh-oh. We're out.**

Fuli: That also happened a lot on our journey.

**Kion:  
(Sighs) I'm tired of all this ice and snow. If only there was another way. Hey. We don't need to go over the mountain. We can go through it. Everybody, stay behind me.**

**Beshte:  
He's gonna use the Roar?**

**Bunga:  
(Laughs) Oh, yeah! Blast a hole right through that mountain, Kion!**

**Fuli:  
Not a good idea. Kion. You know you have trouble controlling the Roar when your scar's bothering you.**

**Kion:  
I'm fine, Fuli. Now get behind me.**

**Fuli:  
Ugh.**

Kion: I should've listen to Fuli on that one.

**(Kion Roars)**

**Yuki:  
Look at that. Faces in the clouds.**

**Fuli:  
Did it work?**

**Kion:  
I'm not sure.**

**Bunga:  
Hoo-hoo-ha! What a Roar!**

**(Rumbling)**

**Bunga:  
It was so loud, it's like I can still hear it!**

**Beshte:  
I, I think I still can.**

Beshte: That wasn't the Roar.

**Ono:  
Uh... I don't think that's the Roar.**

**Anga:  
It isn't. It's snow. Sliding down the mountain.**

**Ono:  
Hapana! It's an avalanche.**

**Kion:  
Everyone, take cover!**

**Fuli:  
Kion, the snow monkeys. They're in the path of the avalanche, too.**

**Kion:  
Huh. Of course. The snow monkeys. We gotta help 'em.**

**Anga:  
I won't be much help. They think I want to eat them.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Then keep Ono and Makini safe.**

**Anga:  
Got it.**

**Kion:  
Everyone else, let's go!**

**Makini:  
Thanks, Anga.**

**Yuki:  
Avalanche! Run!**

**(Snow Monkeys Screaming)  
(Nabasu Screaming)**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi! Got ya!**

**(Hitashi Screaming)**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko! (Grunts) I got ya!**

**(Kimyo Whimpering)**

**Bunga:  
Heads up! Zuka Zama!**

**Yuki:  
Oh, my! (Screams)**

Baliyo: At least you saved all of the snow monkeys.  
Kion: I guess that's all that matters.

**Kion:  
You okay?**

**Yuki:  
I... I think so.**

**Kion:  
Is everyone alright?**

**Fuli:  
We're fine.**

**Nabasu:  
Yep.**

**Bunga:  
Whee!**

**Kimyo:  
Yeah!**

**Bunga:  
We're ready for another ride, right?**

**Kimyo:  
Yeah!**

**Kion:  
Beshte!**

**Beshte:  
(Grunts) We're good.**

**Anga:  
So are we.**

**Yuki:  
(Shrieks) The giant eagle's back! Hurry! Hide back here!**

Everyone laughed at that sight.  
Kiara: Now that's what I call funny.

**Beshte:  
You're right, Ono. They really don't like large birds.**

**Kion:  
You don't have to be scared of Anga. She's a nice bird.**

**Yuki:  
Okay. But tell her to stop staring at us.**

**Ono:  
Snow monkeys don't like to be stared at. Common knowledge, really.**

**Anga:  
Fine. I'll remember to blink.**

**Yuki:  
Oh! And thank you all for saving us from the avalanche.**

Simba: Everyone survived the avalanche which is a good thing.

**Hitashi:  
Yes.**

**Kimyo:  
Thanks.**

**Nabasu:  
Arigato!**

**Yuki:  
It's just too bad that you couldn't save our home, too.**

**Kimyo:  
Mom, it's not their fault. There was an avalanche.**

**Kion:  
Actually, it is. It's my fault. I caused the avalanche.**

**Yuki:  
You did?**

**Hitashi:  
We thought it was the faces in the sky.**

**Nabasu:  
Yeah. They were roaring really loud.**

**Kion:  
That was me. I'm the one who roared. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to destroy your home.**

Fuli: You would never destroy anyone's home on purpose.

**Kimyo:  
It's okay. There are other hot springs. Apology accepted.**

**Beshte:  
Aw. That's nice.**

**Makini:  
Oh. Then I guess we can go now.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah. Maybe find some Tuliza?**

Koda: You're scar is still bothering you.

**Kion:  
No. I need to make it up to them. Don't worry. We'll find you a new home.**

**Fuli:  
We will? But, Kion...**

**Kimyo:  
Ooh! Will it have an even bigger hot spring?**

**Nabasu:  
And lots of food?**

**Kion:  
Yes. It'll have everything you need. Just tell us what you want.**

Bunga: We still end up taking the long way around the mountain.

**Yuki:  
What we want in a new home?**

**[Start "Home of a Snow Monkey"]**

**So, what is the home  
Of a snow monkey's dreams?  
****Some snow and some food  
And some water that steams  
****Our needs are so simple  
No need for extremes  
****To find a new home  
Of a snow monkey's dreams  
****But we gotta have snow  
No way around that  
****Snow monkeys know that  
The snow's where it's at  
****Also a hot spring  
If you find us one, please  
****So, when the wind stings  
We stay warm, and don't freeze  
****So, what is the home  
Of a snow monkey's dreams?  
****Some snow and some food  
And some water that steams  
****Our needs are so simple  
No need for extremes  
****To find a new home  
Of a snow monkey's dreams  
****For food, we like roots  
And some kinds of flowers  
****Leaf buds and shoots  
We can eat them for hours  
****Flat rocks for basking  
They don't need to be wide  
****And while we're asking,  
Perhaps an ice slide  
****This is the home  
Of a snow monkey's dreams  
****Some snow and some food  
And some water that steams  
****Our needs are so simple  
No need for extremes  
****To find a new home  
Of a snow monkey's dreams  
****To find a new home  
Of a snow monkey's dreams**

**[End "Home of a Snow Monkey"]**

Fuli: It won't be easy but we do find them a new home that's suited for them.

**Yuki:  
Is that too much to ask?**

**Kion:  
I think we can do that, right?**

**Fuli:  
I guess.**

**Beshte:  
We do help other animals.**

**Bunga:  
That's right. Just call us the Monkey Movers.**

Kini: That just sounds weird.

**Kion:  
Okay. Then let's get go...**

**Yuki:  
Oh, oh, one more thing. No trees.**

**Hitashi:  
Oh, yes.**

**Kimyo:  
Please. No trees.**

**Nabasu:  
That's right.**

Anga: They didn't want to be lunch for large birds.

**Ono:  
I thought snow monkeys loved trees.**

**Yuki:  
Well, we don't. Trees can be homes for... (Softly) large birds.**

**Kion:  
Anga, show them how nice a large bird can be.**

**Anga:  
How's that?**

**Kion:  
See if you can find them a place with everything they need. The closer, the better.**

**Anga:  
Okay.**

**(Snow Monkeys Shuddering)**

**Anga:  
I see a hot spring! It's pretty big! Hmm. Trees. The spring's not far, but it's in the wrong direction for us, and it's got trees.**

Fuli: That is two things that's wrong with it.

**Kion:  
I'm sure it'll be fine.**

**Fuli:  
Fine? Kion, it's out of our way, and it's got trees.**

**Kion:  
So? You heard Ono. Most snow monkeys love trees. (Grunts Softly)**

**Fuli:  
Kion.**

**Kion:  
What?**

**Fuli:  
Your scar's bugging you, and you don't make the best decisions when it's bugging you. We need to find you some Tuliza.**

Ono: Both of what Fuli said is true.  
Kion: We probably should've done that.

**Kion:  
I'll be fine. Follow Anga, everyone. We're taking the snow monkey's to their new home.**

**Nabasu:  
Do we have to follow the giant eagle?**

**Makini:  
Don't worry. She's really nice. Besides, she's all the way up there.**

**Ono:  
(Relaxed Sighing) Thank you.**

**Bunga:  
Hey! Let me in on that! Ooh, yeah. That's the spot.**

The cubs laughed.

**Anga:  
Here.**

**Kion:  
Okay, snow monkeys. Welcome to your new home.**

**(Snow Monkeys Cheering)**

**Yuki:  
Oh, my. It is a big, hot spring, but there are a lot of trees.**

**Kion:  
Yeah, but they're not that close to the spring.**

**Yuki:  
True.**

**Nabasu:  
It is bigger than our old place.**

**Kimyo:  
It has herb bushes, too.**

**Hitashi:  
Maybe we can give it a try.**

**Yuki:  
Very well.**

**Kimyo:  
Yes!**

**(Nabasu Screaming Excitedly)  
(Kimyo and Nabasu Laughter)**

Kini: That looks relaxing.  
Bunga: It is. Almost as relaxing as the warm mud pots at the edge of the Pride Lands.

**Yuki:  
(Crunching) Mmm. Oh, my.**

**(Kimyo and Nabasu Giggling)**

**Kion:  
See? The snow monkeys are happy.**

**Fuli:  
I guess. Just as long as they don't see any...**

**Snow Monkeys:  
Giant birds!**

Anga: They aren't birds.

**Fuli:  
They're attacking the monkeys!**

**Kion:  
Come on! Stay right there!**

**Makini:  
Get away! Shoo! Shoo!**

**Fuli:  
(Grunts) These birds are everywhere.**

**Ono:  
There's something strange about these birds.**

**Anga:  
(Grunts) Yeah. They are not birds.**

**Bunga:  
They're not? Zuka Zama! Gotcha! Whoa! Hey, you're all furry!**

**Tafu:  
Yeah. So, what? So are you.**

**Ono:  
Wait a tic. He's a flying squirrel.**

Rafa: Never seen a flying squirrel before.

**Anga:  
Like I said, not a bird.**

**Tafu:  
I know i'm not a bird.**

**Kion:  
So, why are you attacking the snow monkeys?**

**Tafu:  
Attack? Oh, no. We thought we'd do a glide-by, and say, "Welcome to the neighborhood." Back to the trees, boys. You're scaring the neighbors. Sorry for the confusion. Mind putting me down now?**

**Bunga:  
Okay. See you, little guy.**

**Tafu:  
Cheerio!**

**Kion:  
Snow monkeys, you can relax. They weren't birds. They were... Snow monkeys?**

Kopa: Where are the snow monkeys?  
Bunga: They took off.

**Beshte:  
Where did they go?**

**Bunga:  
Maybe they're hiding in the water. Zuka Zama! Nope. Nobody here but us honey badgers. Ah. So warm. Jump in, every...**

**Kion:  
Bunga! We don't have time for this. We gotta find the snow monkeys. (Growls)**

Kiara: That's some attitude that you got there. You never let Bunga get to you before.  
Kion: It was a little harder to stay calm when I had this scar bugging me.

**Bunga:  
Okay, okay. But you don't know what you're missing.**

**Ono:  
Uh, yes, we do. We're missing four snow monkeys.**

**Fuli:  
I don't see any footprints.**

**Kion:  
Anga, maybe you can spot them from the sky.**

**Anga:  
Yup. Found them. They're right down... What? I... I lost 'em. They disappeared.**

Bunga: No they didn't. They hid in the snow.

**Kion:  
Then we'll find them. (Grunts) Ono, stay with Makini. Everyone else, spread out and look for the snow monkeys.**

**Beshte:  
Okay, Kion.**

**Bunga:  
Got it!**

**Fuli:  
Kion, maybe we should stick together. Snow monkeys don't just disappear. It might be dangerous.**

**Kion:  
We're the Lion Guard, Fuli. We can handle danger.**

**Fuli:  
Sure, when we think first, but your scar has been bugging you all day. And without Tuliza, you haven't been thinking clearly.**

Ono: That's true.

**Kion:  
I'm fine, Fuli! I'm the leader of the Lion Guard, not you! And I know what i'm doing.**

**Fuli:  
Do you?**

Kion: I actually couldn't exactly trust myself when my scar was bugging me.

**Bunga:  
Hey! I think I hear something!**

**Kion:  
Let's go.**

**(Snow Monkeys Gibbering)**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. Sounds like snow monkeys. Just can't tell where they... Whoa!**

**Kion and Fuli:  
(Gasp) Bunga!**

Fuli: (Scoffed) That's one way to find snow monkeys.

**Bunga:  
I'm okay! And guess what? I found the monkeys! They're hiding in the snow!**

**Yuki:  
We're not hiding. We fell in, too. And you're heavier than you look.**

**Kion:  
Everyone, this way.**

**Anga:  
There's a hole in the snow. Near the big tree.**

**Ono:  
Must be a tree well. I've heard of those. Loose snow under a tree that you can fall into.**

**Beshte:  
Don't worry, Little B. We'll get you out. Uh... Uh-oh.**

**Fuli:  
Beshte, get back!**

**(Beshte Grunting)**

Bunga: If Beshte fell in, then it would be impossible to get him out.

**Bunga:  
It's snowing. (Garbled) Hey! Catch a snowflake on your tongue! It's fun!**

**Yuki (With Effort):  
No, thank you.**

**Beshte:  
Whew!**

**Ono:  
We need to be careful. The snow around the tree well could bury them if we get too close.**

**Kion:  
Can they climb out?**

**Ono:  
No. If they move at all, they might fall in deeper.**

**Makini:  
(Gasps) They can't move at all? Somebody should tell them! Bunga! Snow Monkeys! Ono says don't move around!**

**Bunga:  
Did she say, "Move around?" Okay. Everybody move around.**

Ono: She told you not to move around.  
Bunga: What? It was fun, actually.

**(Bunga and Snow Monkeys Screaming)**

**Kion:  
Bunga! Monkeys!**

**Bunga:  
We're okay!**

**Yuki:  
Much better, in fact.**

The cubs laughed.

**Anga:  
So, if we can't get close to them...**

**Makini:  
And they can't climb up to us...**

**Beshte:  
How are we gonna get them out?**

**Kion:  
(Grunts Softly) I... I don't know. Fuli, what do you think we should do?**

Fuli: That was actually the first time that you would listen to me when it came to all of this.  
Kion: I know and I should've done it sooner.

**Fuli:  
Me? It's not up to me. You're the leader of the Lion Guard. You know what you're doing.**

**Kion:  
Not today, I don't. You were right. I can't think clearly when my scar is bugging me. I can't trust myself right now. But I know I can trust you. You make the call.**

Kion: That was actually the best idea that I had that entire day.  
Fuli: I couldn't agree with you more.

**Beshte:  
What should we do, Fuli?**

**Fuli:  
Um... Ugh. Wait. Right. Ono. Could you fly over the hole and pull them out?**

**Ono:  
Theoretically, yes. Though, I couldn't lift them.**

**Fuli:  
But Anga could.**

**Anga:  
Me? No way.**

**Fuli:  
It's the only way. Just fly down the hole, grab Bunga and the snow monkeys, and bring 'em out.**

**Kion:  
Sounds like a plan.**

**Ono:  
But don't touch the walls, and don't let them move.**

**Anga:  
Don't let 'em move? Those snow monkeys panic like zebras every time they see me.**

Rafa: Not gonna argue with her there.

**Beshte:  
They won't, if they know you're a friend.**

**Anga:  
I found 'em a new home. What more do I have to do?**

**Beshte:  
Well, you could try smiling.**

**Anga:  
Okay. How's this?**

Kini: Doesn't look like a smile to me.

**Bunga:  
It's... Poa.**

**Anga:  
Okay, i'll do it.**

**(Snow Monkeys Coughing)**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. That's me.**

**(Snow Monkeys Scream)**

**Bunga:  
Oh, hey, Anga. What's up?**

**Anga:  
I'm getting you out of there.**

**(Snow Monkeys Gasps)**

**Anga:  
Just don't move, or you'll make the hole deeper. Got it? Now, i'm gonna grab you with my talons...**

**Yuki:  
Your talons?**

Kiara: She isn't gonna eat them.  
Beshte: We knew that but they didn't.

**Anga:  
Yeah, and lift you out one at a time. But you've gotta trust me, okay?**

**Kimyo:  
I trust you.**

**Nabasu:  
Uh, me too.**

**Yuki:  
I guess we all do.**

**Anga:  
Okay, here I come. Okay, snow monkey on top, get ready to grab my talons.**

**Yuki:  
They're... Sharp.**

**(Snow Monkeys Screaming)**

**Anga:  
No, no, no, no, no!**

**Makini:  
(Gasps) Anga!**

**Anga:  
Anga Lenga! (With Effort) Didn't plan carrying all of you at once, but whatever.**

Nala: At least she managed to get them all out.  
Bunga: See, Shabaha? Tazama couldn't have done that.  
Kion: That's enough, Bunga. We already sorted this out.

**Bunga:  
Miss me?**

**(Nabasu Grunts)  
(Nabasu and Kimyo Giggling)**

**Yuki:  
Sorry I moved, but you're the first giant bird we've ever met who's nice.**

**Anga:  
Thanks. Oh.**

**Yuki:  
Thank you, everyone. But... Do we have to go back to the place with all the trees?**

**Kion:  
Well... Fuli, what do you think?**

**Fuli:  
I think Anga can find a place that's really right for them. And some Tuliza for you.**

**Kion:  
I like how you think. Anga, a new place for your new friends?**

**Anga:  
Yup.**

**(Snow Monkeys Cheering)  
(Nabasu and Kimyo Laughing)**

Kini: That looks like a better place for them.

**Bunga:  
Ah. This is the life.**

**Beshte:  
You said it, Little B.**

**Ono:  
Uh-huh.**

**Fuli:  
It's really bugging you, huh?**

**Kion:  
I'll be okay. 'Cause I know, no matter how bad it gets, you're on my side.**

**Fuli:  
Always.**

Beshte: Just like that day Bunga kept on saying that Kion was turning evil and we told him otherwise.

**Anga:  
Tuliza?**

**Kion:  
(Chewing and Swallowing) Mmm. Thanks, Anga. Better already.**

**Anga:  
And I think I found the next moja kwa moja stone. Just around that slope.**

**Kion:  
Guess we came the long way around after all.**

**Kimyo and Nabasu:  
Anga!**

**Nabasu:  
Play in the hot spring with us.**

**Anga:  
Um, I, uh... (Yelps)(Coughing)**

**(Kimyo and Nabasu Giggling)**

The cubs laughed.

**Fuli:  
Should we tell everyone we need to get going?**

**Kion:  
What do you think?**

**Fuli:  
I think they've earned some fun.**

**Kion:  
I think so, too.**

Kovu: It looks like while you all were on your way, you were helping other animals.  
Kiara: I wouldn't expect anything else of Kion.


	72. The Ghost of the Mountain

**The Ghost of the Mountain**

Bunga: This is where we meet the red pandas and Chuluun."  
Emily: You are right about that.  
They all settled in to watch.

**(Kion Grunts)**

**Bunga:  
Ha! (Laughs) Yow.**

**Kion:  
Ha, yourself.**

**Anga:  
Heads up.**

**Bunga:  
Huh? No! Anga! No fair.**

**(All Laughing)**

Kiara: Glad to see that you all still made time for having fun.  
Bunga: The journey would've been boring if we didn't.

**Fuli:  
What's wrong, Bunga? Snow slowing you down?**

**Bunga:  
No! (Grunts)**

The cubs laughed and wondered what Kion was looking at.

**(Fuli Gasps)**

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

**Ono:  
What is it?**

**Bunga:  
Really tall grass! Or super skinny trees.**

Rani: I'm guessing that's the first time that any of you have seen bamboo.  
Fuli: You could say that.

**Anga:  
It's bamboo.**

**Kion:  
Makini? Ono? What do you think? Should we find a way around it?**

**Makini:  
Oh! Oh! I remember this!**

**Ono:  
Me too. The next moja kwa moja stone to the Tree of Life is in there somewhere. We should go through it.**

**Kion:  
Through it, it is. Let's go! And stay alert. No telling who or what's in here. Anga, keep a look out.**

**Anga:  
Always. Hmm. No moja kwa moja stone, but I found some Tuliza.**

**Makini:  
Oh, good! I only have a few blossoms left.**

Ono: At least she wasn't about of tuliza that time.

**Kion:  
Where's the Tuliza, Anga?**

**Anga:  
On that ledge.**

**Bunga:  
I'll get it! Zuka Zama! (Grunting) Got 'em!**

**Fuli:  
Yeah, just don't...**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! **

**Fuli:  
Fall.**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Huh? Hoo-hoo-ha! Still got the Tuliza!**

**Red Panda 1:  
Sonnesen Khun!**

**Bunga:  
Huh?**

**Red Panda 1:  
(Gasps) Sonnesen Khun!**

Kini: Who's Sonnesen Khun? And why are they calling Bunga Sonnesen Khun?  
Fuli: You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you.

**Bunga:  
Uh, you lookin' at me?**

**Red Panda 2:  
(Gasps) Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun!**

**Bunga:  
Uh, "Sonnesen Kuhn" to you, too.**

**Red Pandas (Chanting):  
Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun!**

Rafa: What's going on?  
Kion: You have to see it to believe it.

**Bungs:  
Un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Anga:  
He's here.**

**Kion:  
Bunga! Are you okay? What in the Pride Lands?**

**Fuli:  
We're definitely not in the Pride Lands anymore.**

Kiara: That was obvious when we saw you all leave and enter the Back Lands.

**Red Pandas (Chanting):  
Sonnesen Khun.**

**Bunga:  
I think they love me.**

**Fuli:  
(Scoffs) They must not be able to smell.**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Aw, don't stop! Oh! (Crunching) Mmm, thanks.**

**Red Pandas:  
Sonnesen Khun. Sonnesen Khun. Sonnesen Khun. Sonnesen Khun.  
**

**Bunga:  
Hey! Whoa! (Laughs) That tickles!**

Vitani: I have definitely never seen an any animal paint another one before.

**Red Pandas:  
Sonnesen Khun. Sonnesen Khun. Sonnesen Khun. Sonnesen Khun.**

**Makini:  
Ooh, Bunga, you look so pretty!**

**Red Pandas:  
Sonnesen Khun.**

**Bunga:  
Pretty? I think you mean tough!**

Fuli: You just look a little strange.

**Ono:  
What's going on? I can't see Bunga. Why is he pretty?**

**Anga:  
You wouldn't believe it if I told you.**

**Beshte:  
He's being painted by a pack of little, uh... I don't know what they are but they sure are cute.**

**Anga:  
They're about Bunga's size. Red fur. White marks around their eyes and tails.**

**Ono:  
Hmm. Nawaza, nawaza, nawaza... Oh! They must be red pandas. I've never seen one, but they fit that description. But red pandas are solitary animals. I wonder why there's a whole pack of them.**

Ono: Now we know why. They think there's a ghost in the mountains.

**(Red Pandas Continue to Chant)  
(Bunga Giggling)**

**Kion:  
What do they want with Bunga? Come on.**

**(Red Pandas Chanting)**

**Anga (In Sing-Song):  
Weird!**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! I like it! Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen... Okay. So, what's next?**

**Beshte:  
Uh, excuse me?**

**Male Red Panda:  
Whoa! Who are you?**

**Beshte:  
I'm Beshte. We're Bunga's friends.**

**Male Red Panda:  
Who?**

**Beshte:  
Uh, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
Hi.**

**Male Red Panda:  
Oh! You mean Sonnesen Khun. The Chosen One.**

Kiara: That makes no sense.  
Fuli: It didn't make any sense to us at the time either. Especially when they called us his loyal followers.  
The cubs just thought that sounded strange.

**Kion:  
Chosen One?**

**(Bunga Crunching)**

**Male Red Panda:  
Oh, yes! Legend foretold, the Chosen One would be a gift from the sky! And here he is.**

**Bunga:  
Here I am!**

**Male Red Panda:  
And none too soon. We have been waiting for the Chosen One ever since we were forced out of our homes!**

**Fuli:  
So, what exactly has he been "chosen" to do?**

**Male Red Panda:  
To fight and defeat the Ghost of the Mountain!**

Kion: It is actually Chuluun camouflaging into the snow.

**Bunga:  
(Spits) Ghost! You want me to fight a ghost? Un-Bunga-lievable! Where is it? Let me at it! (Grunting)**

**Anga:  
So, are we just gonna let them keep Bunga?**

**Fuli:  
(Gasps) Can we?**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Hi, everyone. I'm Kion. And we're the Lion Guard. I know you think Bunga is your Chosen One...**

**Male Red Panda:  
He is the Chosen One!**

**Kion:  
Well, he's actually part of the Lion Guard, and we need to get going.**

**Male Red Panda:  
The Chosen One cannot leave until he defeats the Ghost of the Mountain!**

**Bunga:  
You heard him, Kion. I gotta fight the ghost!**

**Ono:  
Bunga. There's no such thing as a ghost.**

Fuli: There wasn't a ghost.

**Domog:  
No such thing as a ghost!**

**Red Pandas:  
Domog! Domog! Domog!**

**Bunga:  
Domog? Is that me, too?**

**Male Red Panda:  
No. It's him.**

**Domog:  
I am Domog. Keeper of Legends. It is an honor to meet you, Lion Guard.**

**Makini:  
(Gasps) How did you know we're the Lion Guard?**

**Bunga:  
Uh, because he's the all-knowing legend keeper? Duh.**

**Domog:  
Actually, I heard you introduce yourselves. I was just behind that bamboo.**

**Bunga:  
Oh. Right. I knew that.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
It's nice to meet you, Domog. Now, about the Ghost of the Mountain...**

**Domog:  
Indeed. You must learn the legend of the Ghost of the Mountain.**

**[Start "Ghost of the Mountain"]**

**Our legend begins  
Not too long ago  
****We red pandas met  
An invisible foe  
****It came and destroyed  
What we treasured most  
****Our homes and our peace  
And we named it the Ghost**

**Red Pandas:  
Ghost, Ghost  
Ghost of the Mountain  
****Who knows where  
It will appear  
****Ghost, Ghost  
Ghost of the Mountain****  
****Has us all living in fear**

**Domog:  
We can't return home  
****It keeps coming back  
The Ghost won't give up  
****'Cause it likes to attack  
****Living in hiding  
Is all that we dared  
****We're tired and hungry  
And so very scared**

**Red Pandas:  
Ghost, Ghost  
Ghost of the Mountain  
****It could be anywhere  
****Ghost, Ghost  
Ghost of the Mountain****  
****Lives behind every scare**

**Domog:  
It's a threat  
****That you can't see  
****Who knows where it could be  
Lurking behind any tree  
****Is it coming for me?**

**So now we wait  
For our hero to come  
****Out of the sky  
Like the rising sun  
****He'll drive out the Ghost  
And act like it's fun  
****Sonnesen Khun  
The Chosen One**

**Red Pandas:  
Ghost, Ghost  
Ghost of the Mountain  
****Who knows where  
It will appear  
****Ghost, Ghost  
Ghost of the Mountain****  
****Has us all living in fear  
****Ghost, Ghost  
Ghost of the Mountain  
****It could be anywhere  
****Ghost, Ghost  
Ghost of the Mountain****  
****Lives behind every scare**

**Domog:  
So be aware and prepare  
For the ghost**

**Domog and Red Pandas:  
Ghost of the Mountain**

**[End "Ghost of the Mountain"]**

**Domog:  
There's only one who can defeat the Ghost of the Mountain and give us back our freedom: Sunnesen Khun. The Chosen One.**

**Bunga:  
(Laughs) Yeah!**

**Kion:  
Thank you, Domog. That's a very... Interesting legend.**

Baliyo: That's one way of putting it. Another would be an unbelievable legend because ghosts don't exist.  
Rani: (Looks at Baliyo) Like Poa the Destroyer does?  
Everyone that didn't hear about that looked very confused.  
Beshte: It is a long story.

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Specially the part where I defeat the ghost!**

**Kion:  
But if you don't mind, I need to have a talk with the Chosen One.**

**Domog:  
Take your time. We have lived in fear for many moons, we can survive a few more minutes.**

**Kion:  
Thanks.**

**Bunga:  
What do you think, Kion? Can I fight the ghost?**

**Fuli:  
Bunga, there is no such thing as a ghost.**

Ono: Good point.

**Beshte:  
Come on, Fuli. Don't you want to help the red pandas?**

**Fuli:  
How? By fighting something that isn't real?**

**Anga:  
We do need to get Kion and Ono to the Tree of Life.**

**Makini:  
But they're so cute.**

**Kion:  
I think we should help them, too.**

**Bunga:  
All right!**

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Ono:  
Kion? You really think the Ghost of the Mountain is real?**

Kion: I didn't say that. I was just thinking that someone was scaring the red pandas and wasn't respecting the Circle of Life.  
Kiara: You're always one to help other animals.  
Kion and his team got quiet and no one but them knew why.

**Kion:  
I think something's scaring the red pandas from their homes. And whatever it is, it doesn't respect the Circle of Life. Even if we're not in the Pride Lands, we're still the Lion Guard. We defend the Circle of Life. We're gonna find this "ghost," and make it leave the red pandas alone. Domog, if it's okay with you, the Lion Guard will help the Chosen One find the Ghost of the Mountain.**

**Domog:  
Hmm. The Legend never mentioned the Chosen One's followers helping him.**

Fuli: We were never Bunga's followers.

**Fuli:  
Followers?**

**Domog:  
But it never said they didn't. Why not! Go, Sonnesen Khun! Take your loyal followers and defeat the Ghost of the Mountain!**

Ono: There's no way that we would be Bunga's followers.

**Bunga:  
All right!**

**Red Pandas (Chanting):  
Sonnesen Khun!**

**Bunga:  
Bye! I'll see you soon! I'll miss you, too! (Blowing Kisses) ****Come on, loyal followers, we've got a ghost to catch.**

Fuli: It is one thing for someone who doesn't know us to call us Bunga's "Loyal Followers" but it is another when he actually says it when he knows that isn't true.

**Fuli:  
Loyal followers.**

**(Red Pandas Continue Chanting)**

**Domog:  
Farewell, Chosen One! May fortune favor you!**

**Bunga:  
I'm just sayin'. If it's true that i'm the Chosen One, which it obviously is, then it's also true the Ghost of the Mountain is really a ghost.**

**Fuli:  
Well, i'm just sayin', there's no such thing as a ghost!**

**(Air Whooshing)**

Kini: What was that?  
Fuli: That would be Chuluun, blending into the snow that was all around us.

**Fuli:  
(Grunts) What was that?**

**Bunga:  
What was what?**

**Kion:  
You okay, Fuli? Keep a close watch, everyone. I think we just met the Ghost.**

**Bunga:  
Yes! Finally!**

Baliyo: We can see the outline of her.

**(Makini Gasps)**

**Fuli:  
Maybe it really is a ghost.**

**Bunga:  
Told ya!**

**Kion:  
Anga? Anything from up there?**

**Anga:  
Nothing.**

**Beshte:  
Whoa! (Grunts)**

**(Rumbling)**

Bunga: Time to run.

**Ono:  
What's that sound?**

**Beshte:  
Uh-oh. Everybody, look out!**

**Kion:  
Run!**

Rafa: Makini forgot her staff.

**Bunga:  
Ha! Not today, falling ice thingy. Whoa!**

**Makini:  
Oh! My staff!**

**Fuli:  
Leave it, Makini!**

**Makini:  
But the Tuliza!**

**Fuli:  
I got it! Keep running! (Grunting)**

**(All Panting)**

**Makini:  
Oh, thank you, Fuli! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Fuli:  
No problem.**

Kida: Clearly no one was better for the task.

**Beshte:  
Sorry, Kion.**

**Kion:  
It's not your fault.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, Big B, it was the Ghost's!**

**(Air Whooshing)**

**Fuli:  
It's back.**

**Kion:  
Circle up! Backs together! It can't sneak up on us if we're watching every direction.**

Kovu: That's true.

**Bunga:  
So, what are we lookin' for?**

**Anga:  
I don't see anything.**

**Ono:  
Now you know how I feel.**

**Kion:  
We're not just looking. We're listening.**

**(Air Whooshing)**

**Kion:  
A-ha! (Grunting)(Gasps) Gone again?**

Baliyo: You were close.

**Anga:  
There. I saw it!**

**Bunga:  
(Gasps) You can see ghosts?**

Anga: Nope. Not a ghost.

**Anga:  
It's not a ghost. It's a big cat with white fur. I only saw it because it ran in front of that rock.**

**Ono:  
It might be a snow leopard. Their fur allows them to blend in with the snow and essentially disappear!**

Bunga: Kind of like a chameleon can camouflage into their surroundings.

**Bunga:  
So? Even if we know what it is, we still can't see it!**

**Ono:  
Indeed. Nawaza, nawaza, nawaza... Oh! We might not be able to see the snow leopard, but we can see where it's been!**

**Kion:  
Footprints! Good thinking, Ono. Fuli? Let's try to catch the snow leopard's scent while we're looking for footprints.**

Kiara: It's tracking time.

**Fuli:  
Right.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Ghost prints and ghost scents, here we come!**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) It's not a ghost.**

**(Kion and Fuli Sniffing)**

**Makini:  
No prints here.**

**Beshte:  
None here either.**

Fuli: Other than the ones that we were making.

**Bunga:  
A-ha! Got 'em! Zuka Zama! (Grunts)**

**Fuli:  
Hey, Bunga! Those are my footprints, not the Ghost's!**

**Bunga:  
A-ha! So you admit there's a ghost!**

Fuli: I wasn't being literal.

**Fuli:  
Ugh!**

**(Kion and Fuli Continues Sniffing)**

**Kion:  
Anything?**

**Fuli:  
Just Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
(Sniffs) I've still got it!**

**Anga:  
There! Tracks! But they end just ahead.**

**Kion:  
Let's go. And stay close. The snow leopard could be anywhere. Makini, stay back with Ono.**

**(Makini Grunting)  
(Kion Grunts)**

Baliyo: Chuluun knocked you over.  
Kion: It's kind of hard to fight what you can't see. Of course you never tried fight Chuluun in the snow.

**Fuli:  
(Grunts) Got it!**

**Bunga:  
Got it where? Where'd it go?**

**Fuli:  
I don't know. It was just here!**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! That all you got, ghost?**

**Beshte:  
(Grunts) It's over here! Twende Kiboko! And, now it's not.**

**Anga:  
I got it! Anga lenga!**

Kiara: No wonder why you can't see her in the snow.  
Kion: I don't know how Ora, Chuluun, and Makucha all got together.  
Kiara: Okay. I know who Makucha is and now we're seeing Chuluun, but who is Ora?  
Bunga: Ora is a mean dragon who tries to have us for lunch.  
The cubs and those who lives in the Pride Lands were confused.

**Kion:  
There it is! Fuli, with me! Beshte, Bunga, on the left!**

**Bunga:  
We see you now, Ghost!**

**Chuluun:  
(Scoffs) Ghost? The name's Chuluun. You must be friends of the red pandas.**

Fuli: That's one way of putting it.

**Kion:  
That's right! And we need you to leave the red pandas alone.**

**Chuluun:  
(Chuckles) Oh, why? I'm just having fun!**

**Kion:  
This isn't about fun. This is about forcing them out of their homes.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! Haven't you ever heard of the Circle of Life?**

**Chuluun:  
(Scoffs) Circle of Life? I follow my own rules. And maybe it's time I teach those furballs my most important rule. To never challenge me!**

**Bunga (Shouts):  
Chosen One!**

**(Chuluun Grunting)**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah! Chosen One's got you now!**

**(Chuluun Growling)  
(Bunga Grunting)  
(Bunga Screams)  
(Chuluun Laughs Evilly)**

**Bunga:  
Aw.**

Kini: Rubbing paint on her is one way to see her in the snow.

**Kion:  
Bunga?**

**Beshte:  
Little B! You okay?**

**Bunga:  
I'm fine. But she ruined my Chosen One paint job!**

**Beshte:  
Phew! It's just the paint.**

**Makini:  
Don't worry, Bunga. We'll stop that snow leopard!**

**Bunga:  
I don't know. Maybe i'm not the Chosen One after all.**

**(Red Pandas Screaming)**

Koda: That's a lot of commotion.

**Kion:  
Anga?  
**

**Anga:  
Yep!**

**(Red Pandas Screaming Continues)**

**Anga:  
It's Chuluun! She's going after the red pandas. But Bunga's paint rubbed off on her. Anyone can see her now!**

**Kion:  
Let's go. Even if they see Chuluun, I don't think those red pandas can handle her themselves.**

Baliyo: We could barely handle her.  
Rani: Well there was two leopards and a Komodo Dragon.

**Bunga:  
Yeah! And I got a legend to fulfill!**

**(Red Pandas Screaming)  
(Thuds)  
(Red Pandas Gasps)  
(Chuluun Laughs)**

**Bunga:  
Hey! That's the Chosen One's rock!**

**Chulunn:  
You'll still have to see me to catch me! (Laughs)**

Kopa: Easy enough to do.  
Bunga: She doesn't know that.

**Kion:  
Everyone okay?**

**Domog:  
Chosen One, thank you for chasing off that angry cat. Did you find the Ghost of the Mountain while you were away?**

**Bunga:  
Uh, that cat was the Ghost.**

**Domog:  
But we all saw it.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, yeah. 'Cause the Chosen One smeared the Ghost's fur with paint. Now you don't to be scared. You can see it!**

Kini: Just cause they can see Chuluun, doesn't mean that they can beat her.

**Male Red Panda:  
Oh! All hail the Chosen One!**

**Domog:  
Now the Chosen One will rid us of the Ghost of the Mountain for good!**

**Bunga:  
Yes! That's what i'll do! So, Kion, how do we do that?**

**Kion:  
You tell me, Chosen One.**

**Bunga:  
Huh. Oh, I know! The Ghost made you live together, let's see how she likes it when you fight together! Everyone, follow me. Let's go stop the Ghost. Together! Stop the Ghost!**

**Bunga and Red Pandas:  
Stop the Ghost! Stop the Ghost!  
**

**Fuli:  
It's still not a Ghost!**

Baliyo: That's true.

**Bunga and Red Pandas:  
Stop the Ghost! Stop the Ghost! Stop the Ghost! Stop the Ghost! Stop the Ghost!**

**Bunga:  
Shh.**

**Chuluun:  
(Chuckles) They'll never see me coming.**

**Bunga:  
Okay, there she is. We can see her coming! Follow me!**

Rafa: You two said the exact opposite of each other.

**Bunga and Red Pandas:  
Stop the Ghost! Stop the Ghost! Stop the Ghost!**

**Chuluun:  
You can see me?**

**Bunga:  
Ha! Now we've got her! Everyone, spread out!**

**Bunga and Red Pandas:  
Stop the Ghost! Stop the Ghost!**

**(Chuluun Grunts)**

**Bunga and Red Pandas:  
Stop the Ghost!**

**Bunga:  
Hiya, ghosty ghost. Not so brave now, that we can see ya, huh?**

**Chuluun:  
Ha. Bravery's overrated when you're the Ghost of the Mountain!**

Kida: She's about to blend into the snow again.  
Bunga: Doesn't matter when you know where she's at.

**(Red Pandas Gasp)**

**Male Red Panda:  
She's disappearing! She really is a ghost!**

**Domog:  
Not to worry. The Chosen One will do something. Right?**

**Bunga:  
Right. But I need your help. Keep the Ghost surrounded, the Chosen One will take care of the rest!**

**Chuluun:  
(Laughing) You? The Chosen One? Really?**

**Bunga:  
Are you really a ghost? (Yelling) Chosen One! (Farts)**

Koda: Glad that I wasn't there.

**Chuluun:  
(Coughing) What is that? (Screaming)**

Baliyo: That's one way to beat Chuluun.

**Bunga:  
Chosen One!**

**Red Pandas:  
(Coughing)(Cheering)(Chanting) Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun!**

**Domog:  
The Chosen One's legend is fulfilled. Though it was a lot stinkier than I expected.**

Fuli: It may have been stinkier than he imagined but not surprising to the rest of us since we were used to it.

**Red Pandas (Chanting):  
Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun!**

**Bunga:  
So, what's next for the Chosen One?**

**Domog:  
(Coughs) Um, well... Next, the Chosen One continues on his way.**

**Bunga:  
Oh. Okay.**

**Domog:  
But... You've left us with something even I didn't foresee.**

**Bunga:  
The power of stink?**

**Domog:  
No. The knowledge that although we red pandas prefer to be alone... We can come together when we must. We won't have to be afraid.**

Kopa: Animals do work better together than alone when they have to defend against an enemy.

**Makini:  
Oh! The next moja kwa moja stone! It was here the whole time!**

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

**Fuli:  
Nice!**

**Kion:  
Ono, where to next?**

**Ono:  
Nawaza... The next landmark is through the bamboo, then around a big mountain.**

**Kion:  
Okay, let's go everyone.**

**Bunga:  
Bye!**

**Domog:  
Farewell, Chosen One!**

**Male Red Panda:  
Did the Chosen One's legend mention the stink?**

**Domog:  
Who cares? The Ghost of the Mountain is gone!**

The cubs laughed.

**(Chulunn Grunting)  
(Makucha Growling)**

**Chuluun:  
Who are you?**

**Makucha:  
I'm Makucha. Seems you and I have something in common.**

**Chuluun:  
And what's that?  
**

**Makucha:  
We both have a score to settle with the Lion Guard. I'm following them to the Tree of Life. Join me. Together we'll get revenge on the Lion Guard... And so much more.**

**Chuluun:  
Lead the way.**

Kion: No wonder how those two teamed up.


	73. Marsh of Mystery

**Marsh of Mystery**

Leslie: This is when Kion and his team go through a marsh and is attacked by mongooses.  
Everyone that wasn't there was confused about why mongooses would attack Kion and his team.

**Kion:  
Come on. I wanna get outta here before night fall.**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Kion? Did we have to through the marsh?**

Kini: Doesn't sound like Fuli enjoyed going through the marsh.  
Fuli: I didn't.

**Kion:  
Don't worry Fuli. We'll be on the other side soon. Right Anga? **

**Anga:  
Yep. I can see the edge of the marsh. The next moja kwa moja stone is just beyond that.**

**Bunga:  
Ah, c'mon, Fuli. This place isn't so bad. And the snails are great. (Crunching)**

**(Ono Sighs)**

Bunga: Those snails were tasty.

**Bunga:  
Mmm. Extra crunchy.**

**Fuli:  
It's nice enough for you. You're not in the mud.**

**Bunga:  
I love mud! Zuka Zama! (Splashing)**

**Fuli:  
Ugh!**

Fuli: That didn't mean that you had to jump in and splash me with mud.  
Bunga: But jumping in is so much fun.

**Bunga:  
See? It's not so bad.**

**Fuli:  
(Exclaims) Ugh. Could it get any worse?**

**Mongoose:  
Get'em!**

Ono: You had to ask.

**Fuli:  
Of course, it can.**

**(Mongooses Yelling)**

**Beshte:  
Ono, any idea what that is?**

**Ono:  
I'm not sure. I won't know until I see it. Or until someone sees it.**

**Makini:  
I don't wanna see it. It sounds mean.**

**Kion:  
Anga?**

**Anga:  
I can't tell. The grass is too thick.**

Kida: Whatever it is, it moves fast.

**(Mongooses Yelling)**

**Makini:  
C'mon, Ono! I'll get you somewhere safe before it attacks!**

**Beshte:  
Good idea, Makini.**

**Ono:  
But we don't even know what it is yet.**

**Makini:  
All the more reason to go!**

**Ono:  
Wait! Makini!**

**Kion:  
Get ready, everyone. Here it comes.**

**(Leaves Rustling)  
(Mongooses Yelling)  
(Mongoose Grunts)**

Baliyo: I can't believe that mongooses thought that they could take someone that's bigger than them.  
Fuli: They get to be annoying.

**Beshte:  
Aw, it's cute!**

**Bunga:  
Uh, which it? There's a bunch of them.**

**(Mongoose Growling)**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Hey! Stop! Let's talk for a second.**

**Mongoose:  
No time for talkin'! Only time for fightin'. (Grunts)**

Kion: That didn't even hurt.

**Anga:  
Need some help?**

**Fuli:  
I got this one, thanks. But here comes one for you.**

**Anga:  
Not gonna happen.**

**(Mongoose Screams)**

The cubs laughed.  
Beshte: They may be small but they sure are determined.

**Beshte:  
Hey, little guy. What's your name? Okay. Well, i'm Beshte!**

**(Mongoose Groans)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Hey! Pick on someone your own size! Gotta admit, these guys got spirit! Ooh! Maybe too much!**

**Makini:  
Don't worry, Ono! I'll keep you safe.**

**Ono:  
Um, Makini. Makini?**

**Makini:  
What?**

**Ono:  
I can't hear the Guard anymore. Can you see them?**

**Makini:  
Oh. Oh, no! I... I can't. I just wanted to make sure we were safe from whatever scary creature was attacking!**

**Ono:  
Makini, we don't even know if it was a scary creature.**

Bunga: It wasn't scary.

**Makini:  
It sure sounded scary! But don't worry! I'll take us back!**

**Ono:  
No! Wait! You don't have to carry me!**

**Makini:  
Ooh!**

Koda: What does she see?  
Fuli: She did mention that a light is what got them lost.

**Ono:  
(Grunts) That's not what I meant!**

**Makini:  
What is that?**

**Ono:  
What's what? Why'd we stop?**

**Makini:  
There's a blue light! It's floating! Out over the marsh! And it's beautiful.**

**Ono:  
A floating blue light? Huh. That sounds like a marsh light.**

Rafa: That is a pretty light.

**Makini:  
Just wait till you see it, Ono! It's amazing! I'll get you closer!**

**Ono:  
Whoa! No! Stop!**

**Makini:  
Huh?**

**(Ono Grunts)**

**Makini:  
Huh. That's weird.**

**Ono:  
(Groans) What's weird?**

**Makini:  
****The light. It's moving away from us.**

**Ono:  
Huh. It's definitely a marsh light. And we definitely shouldn't follow it!**

Kopa: Why not?  
Ono: Because marsh lights can get you lost.  
Kion: At least now we know Makini was going around in circles.

**Makini:  
But we're so close! Let me... (Gasps) Oh, no! Where did it go?**

**Ono:  
Makini, listen to me. Those lights can be dangerous.**

**Makini:  
Oh, I see some more over there. I'll catch one and show you.**

**Ono:  
No, wait. You can't catch them. No one can! (Cries)**

**Makini:  
No, no, no.**

**Ono:  
Makini, you have to stop. If you keep following the lights, we're going to get lost. Ugh. And I am going to get sick.  
**

The cubs laughed.  
Ono: At least now I can see everything that happened while I couldn't see.

**Makini:  
Don't worry, Ono. There! I think that's where the first one was. That'll lead us back to the Guard, come on. Oh, not again!**

**Ono:  
Let me guess. Those lights disappeared, too?**

**Makini:  
(Sighs) Yeah. I don't understand. The lights were right there. Then they vanished.**

**Ono:  
I tried to tell you, Makini.**

**Makini:  
Sorry, Ono. I should've listened. They were just so pretty.**

Koda: They are right by a hole.

**Ono:  
I know, but we can't stay here. We need to find our way back to the Guard.**

**Makini:  
Right. I can do that. Um, which way? Ono?**

**Ono:  
You have to be eyes for both of us, Makini. My vision's even worse in this dark marsh.**

**Makini:  
Okay. Um... How about this way?**

**(Makini and Ono Screaming)**

Kiara: And of course they fall into the hole.

**Fuli:  
Ugh. Great! Now, they're throwing mud at us!**

**Kion:  
Fuli! Look out!**

**Fuli:  
Argh...**

The cubs laugh

**Kion:  
(Laughs) Ugh! Hey!**

Kiara: You're overreacting with that.  
Kion: I didn't do anything that I would regret here thanks to Fuli.

**Fuli:  
Easy, Kion, we can't hurt them. We need to find out why they're mad.**

**Kion:  
Right. Thanks, Fuli.**

**Bunga:  
(Grunting) Whew! Trying not to fight is even more work than fighting!**

Baliyo: That makes no sense.  
Bunga: That's because you never tried it.

**(Mongoose Growling)**

**Beshte:  
Hey, lil' guy. Why are you so mad?**

**(Mongoose Grunting)**

**Beshte:  
(Laughs) Hey, stop! It tickles! (Sneezes)**

**(Mongoose Screams)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Ha-ha! Nice one, Big B.**

**Beshte:  
Thanks, Lil' B. I just hope I didn't hurt him.**

**(Mongoose Yelling)**

Kini: He looks fine to me.

**Bunga:  
Nah! He's fine! They're unstoppable!**

**Anga:  
This is ridiculous. Anga lenga!**

**(Fuli Grunts)**

**Mongoose:  
Ahhh!**

**Fuli:  
Thanks.**

**Bunga:  
Un-Bunga-lievable.**

**(Mongooses Screaming)**

Kovu: That's one way to deal with them.  
Fuli: We didn't exactly deal with them because they kept coming back.  
Vitani: Why are they so mad at you all?  
Kion: It is a pretty silly thing to mad about but we handled it but you would have to see why to actually understand.

**Beshte:  
I hope they're okay.**

**Anga:  
They're fine.**

**Fuli:  
I'm sure they'll recover and be back for more soon.**

**Kion:  
But why were they so mad?**

**Bunga:  
(Crunching) Beats me.**

**Kion:  
Ono, What do you think? Ono?**

**Fuli:  
Makini's gone, too.**

**Beshte:  
Oh, yeah! Makini said she was gonna keep Ono safe.**

Bunga: And then they fell into a hole.  
Ono: It actually wasn't that bad.

**Anga:  
Well, it's safe now.**

**Bunga:  
Ono! Makini!**

**Kion:  
Where are they?**

**Makini:  
Where are we?**

The cubs laughed because Makini basically asked the same question Kion did.

**Ono:  
This must be a cavern below the marsh. Now, we're really lost.**

**Makini:  
Oh, Ono, I am so, so sorry. I was supposed to be eyes for both of us. And now we're stuck in a hole. But don't worry. I'll get us out of here and find the Guard. And everything will be okay. Hmm. (Strains) Whoa! Okay. If I can't climb out... I know! Ono, you can fly out and go get help.**

Kini: She clearly forgot that your vision wasn't that good in that dark marsh.

**Ono:  
No, I can't.**

**Makini:  
Why not? Are you hurt?**

**Ono:  
No! I can't see. Remember? So even if I flew out of here, I wouldn't know where to go next.**

**Makini:  
Right, of course. Don't worry. I'll think of something else. I'll get us out of here, Ono.**

**Ono:  
Yeah. Maybe we can both think of something.**

**Anga:  
(Sighs) It's no use. I can't see through the trees.**

**Kion:  
Okay. Then we'll have to track them another way. Fuli?**

**Fuli:  
Already on it. (Sniffs) Got it! This way!**

**Bunga:  
(Crunching) Mmm! What? Food helps me think! And I have a great view from up here. I might even spot Makini and Ono before you do!**

Anga: Nope.

**Anga:  
You think so?**

**Bunga:  
I know so! First one to spot'em gets a snail!**

**Anga:  
Okay. But remember, I am the keenest of sight.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah? Well, i'm the... keenest of snails!**

Rafa: That makes no sense.

**(Fuli Sniffs)  
(Mongooses Yelling)**

Baliyo: Here they come again.

**Fuli:  
Ugh! Not again.**

**(Mongooses Yelling)**

**Bunga:  
Lemme at 'em!**

**(Mongoose Growls)**

**Beshte:  
Remember, don't hurt'em, Lil' B.**

**Bunga:  
So what am I supposed to do with 'em? Tag. You're it.**

The cubs laughed.

**Mongoose:  
Yah!**

**Kion:  
Hmm. We don't have time for this.**

**Mongoose:  
(Grunts) I've got you now.**

Kion: I can't believe that he thought he could pull me down.  
Kiara: I can't believe that he thought that he had you just by pulling your tail.

**Kion:  
We need to find Makini and Ono, so we can get out of this marsh and find the next moja kwa moja stone! Let's make a break for it.**

**Fuli:  
Finally.**

Fuli: I was in for that plan.  
Rani: I would've been too.

**(Mongoose Yelps)**

**Fuli:  
(Sniffs) This way! Huwezi!**

**Kion:  
Everyone, follow Fuli!**

Koda: That mongoose still has you by the tail.

**(Mongooses Yelps)**

**Mongoose:  
We'll get you yet! This isn't over!**

Fuli: He ain't lying about that.

**Ono:  
(Inhales) Nawaza, nawaza, nawa... Za.**

**(Makini Grunting)**

**Ono:  
Makini! I can't think with all that noise!**

**Makini:  
(Grunts) Got it! Now I can use this root to climb out of here, and... Ahh! Oops.**

**(Rumbling)**

**Makini:  
Oh, no!**

Bunga: I don't know how you managed to get out before the water flooded.  
Ono: You'll see.

**Ono:  
Hurry! (Groans) Now, we really need to find a way out of here.**

**Makini:  
Sorry, Ono.**

**Ono:  
Makini, listen. I need you to sit here and don't touch anything.**

**Makini:  
Okay. Sitting and listening. Not touching. Oh!**

Kini: That's one way to find a way out.

**Ono:  
What did you do now?**

**Makini:  
Nothing! Really! I was just sitting here, like you said, and then... (Gasps) There's a tunnel!**

Ono: Good thing there was too.

**Ono:  
Um... That's our way out!**

**Makini:  
Are you sure? It's awfully dark and creepy down there.**

**Ono:  
Well, it's about to be really wet in here. So, unless you have another plan?**

**Makini:  
(Gulps) On second thought, that tunnel does look nice and dry.**

**Ono:  
Exactly.**

**Makini:  
Shwari. Okay. Here we go.**

**(Bats Squeaking)**

**Ono:  
Do you hear that?**

**Makini:  
Hear what? I don't hear anything. What did it sound like?**

**Ono:  
Shh. Listen. I definitely hear something.**

**(Bats Squeaking Continues)**

**Makini:  
Ohh! I... I hear it, too! What do you think it is?**

**Ono:  
I don't know but it sounds familiar. Hmm. Oh, no!**

**(Bats Squeaking)**

**Ono:  
Look out, Makini! (Screams) Hapana!**

Bunga: I can't believe that you're still scared of bats.

**Makini:  
Shwari, Ono! They're just bats!**

**Ono:  
(Shudders) Bats. Why did it have to be bats?**

**Makini:  
(Laughs) I think that they were kind of cute!**

**Ono:  
They are not cute! Sorry. I really don't like bats!**

Koda: We kind of got that.

**Makini:  
It's okay, Ono. They're gone now.**

**Ono:  
Wait a tick. They could be our way out. We can follow the bats. We just need to keep following this tunnel.**

**Makini:  
Which tunnel, Ono? There's two of them.**

**Ono:  
Oh. I didn't see that. Of course.**

**Makini:  
I didn't see which tunnel the bats took either. It's really hard to see down here. It's so dark, I wonder how the bats do it.**

**Ono:  
That's it! We can try to see the same way as the bats.**

**Makini:  
Bats can see in the dark?**

**Ono:  
It isn't exactly seeing. It's called echolocation.**

**Makini:  
Echo-lo... What again?**

Ono: It's what Kion did to help us find our way out from the dark when we were going through the caverns underneath the Lion Guard lair.

**Ono:  
Echolocation. The bats make a sound, then listen for the echo. Depending on how loud it is, the bats know which tunnel to take. If it's a loud echo, it's a dead end. But if the echo fades away, then there's an opening and that's the right tunnel. Got it?**

**Makini:  
Got it! We should do it! How do we do it?**

**Ono:  
I will do it. And i'll need complete silence.**

**Makini:  
No problem! I'm the best at being quiet. You'll see. You'll be so glad you're stuck down here with me and not anyone else. You'll be able to hear everything! And you'll be able to decide which way to go and we'll be out of here in no time!**

Kiara: Nobody can talk as much as Makini.

**Ono:  
(Sighs) This is going to be tougher than I thought.**

**Bunga:  
Makini? (Crunching) Ono! Makini!**

**Fuli:  
(Sniffs) It's really hard to focus with Bunga's yelling. But I think we're getting close. (Sniffs) Their scent is really strong here.**

**Kion:  
Good work, Fuli. Anga, can you get a better view here?**

**Anga:  
There! I see...**

**Bunga:  
Makini's tracks! (Laughs) That's right! I win! Told ya I could see great up here! Where's my prize?**

**Anga:  
Right down there.**

**(Bunga Grunts)  
(Splashing)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah! (Crunching and Swallowing) Victory tastes so good.**

**Kion:  
These tracks only lead to more tracks.**

**Beshte:  
Looks like Makini was running in circles.**

**Fuli:  
(Sniffs) Their scent goes in circles, too. (Sniffs) They were definitely here. And over here. (Sniffs) And over here. They were all over this clearing.**

**Kion:  
That doesn't make any sense. Why would Makini run in circles?**

**Fuli:  
Have you met Makini?**

Kion: Good point.  
Kiara: It's really hard to get Makini to be quiet and sit still.

**(Ono Snaps)**

**Makini:  
Did you do it yet? Was that echolocation? Which tunnel leads us out?**

**Ono:  
(Inhales Deeply) I need you to be completely silent and listen. Remember?**

**Makini:  
Oh, right! Yes! I remember! I'll be quiet this time. Listening, not talking. Starting... now!**

**(Ono Snaps)**

**Makini:  
I don't hear anything.**

**Ono:  
(Groans) It's no use. It's not working.**

**Makini:  
What? It's not? Why? Let's try again.**

**Ono:  
The bats make clicking noises like I was doing, but they're louder and higher-pitched, so they create clear echoes. Or maybe they can just hear better than I can.**

**Makini:  
Maybe you just need to make a louder, higher-pitched noise. Let's think. Loud and high-pitched. Loud and high-pitched. What sort of noise should it be?**

Kini: Makini is definitely loud and high-pitched.

**Ono:  
(Gasps) I know the perfect loud and high-pitched noise!**

**Makini:  
You do? What is it?**

**Ono:  
Your voice!**

**Makini:  
Really? You think i'm loud and high-pitched?**

**Ono:  
You sure are!**

**Makini:  
And loud enough to echo?**

**Ono:  
Oh, yes! I need you to shout. Then, we'll both listen back for the echo!**

Fuli: That's a good idea.

**Makini:  
Oh, yes. That sounds amazing. What do I shout?**

**Ono:  
Anything.**

**Makini (Screams):  
Anything! (Echoes Loudly) Anything!**

Kovu: Probably not what Ono meant but it still works.

**Ono:  
Hmm. That echo was pretty loud. That means the tunnel ends not very far from here. Try this one.**

**Makini (Screams):  
Anything! (Echo fades) Anything! (End Echo) Oh, that one sounds different. It seemed further away each time it echoed.**

**Ono:  
Exactly. Which means, there's an opening at the end. And that means it's our way out. Come on.**

Ono: This is why it wasn't so bad.

**[Start "Anything"]**

**Makini:  
Just 'cause we're stuck  
Don't mean we're out of luck  
****Between you and me  
We got brains and eyes to see**

**Ono:  
We'll be okay  
'Cause we're on our way  
We just got to shout  
To help us find a way out**

**Makini:  
Anything**

**Ono:  
That's what we can do**

**Makini:  
Anything  
Now, we know it's true  
Anything  
**

**Ono:  
I know that we'll pull through**

**Makini and Ono:  
Anything  
Together me and you**

**Makini:  
We're on the move  
Now, I think we found our groove**

**Ono:  
Working as a team  
Not as hard as it might seem**

**Makini:  
We'll be okay  
'Cause we're on our way**

**Ono:  
You just gotta shout  
To help us find a way out**

**Makini:  
Anything**

**Ono:  
That's what we can do**

**Makini:  
Anything  
Now, we know it's true  
Anything**

**Ono:  
I know that we'll pull through**

**Makini and Ono:  
Anything  
Together me and you**

**Ono:  
No need to argue  
'Cause now we're in sync**

**Makini:  
As long as we slow down  
Listen and think  
Listen and think  
Anything**

**Ono:  
That's what we can do**

**Makini:  
Anything  
Now, we know it's true  
Anything**

**Ono:  
I know that we'll pull through**

**Makini and Ono:  
Anything  
Together me and you  
Anything  
****Together me and you****  
**

**[End "Anything"]**

**Makini:  
(Giggles) Hey! We make a pretty good team.**

Bunga: Hard to argue with that.

**Ono:  
Yeah, I guess we do. Hey, the tunnel is sloping up. We must be getting close to the surface.**

**Makini:  
(Squeals) Look, I see light.**

**Ono:  
Not another marsh light.**

**Makini:  
Nope. Regular old light from the sky.**

**Ono:  
Good. Lead the way.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Look around for clues. Makini and Ono have to be close.**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! Phew! Close one. Hmm. I wonder if... Nah, there probably aren't any snails down there. But I bet there are some under there. Yes! (Laughs)(Crunching) Mmm. (Crunching) Mmm.**

**Mongoose (Yelling):  
Get 'em!**

Koda: Here they come again.

**Kion:  
That's enough. Why do you keep attacking us?**

Vitani: That's one way to knock one of them down. Also that is the same thing that we want to know.

**Mongoose:  
Isn't it obvious? You're eating our snails!**

Kiara: The only one that's eating snails is Bunga and that is a silly thing to be mad at all of you about.

**Kion:  
Snails?**

**Bunga:  
(Crunching) (Muffled) You mean these snails?**

**Mongoose:  
Attack!**

**Kion:  
Listen, I am really sorry. We had no idea the snails belonged to you.**

**Mongoose:  
We don't want an apology. We want our snails back! And we want you out of our marsh.**

**Kion:  
We're not leaving until we find our friends.**

Kovu: You all never leave each other behind. They even came to help you out when you were surrounded by Zira and her lionesses.  
Bunga: It was more of a challenge with this journey to never give up because we were faced with challenge after challenge. There was Makucha, avalanche, Chuluun, mongooses, Ora, getting lost in the desert, flamingos and Kion, Mama Binturong, and Kion acting mean all day.  
Kiara: How can flamingos be a challenge?  
Ono: It's a long story.

**(Mongoose Yelps)  
(Mongooses Screaming)**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Makini?**

**Makini:  
Hey, Kion. Oh, hello. Who are you? (Grunts)**

**(Mongooses Screaming)**

The cubs laughed again.

**Kion:  
Makini, where's Ono?**

**Ono:  
I'm here.**

**Makini:  
I got you, Ono. (Grunts) Come on!**

**Mongoose:  
(Gasps) Snails!**

**(Mongooses Whooping)**

Kida: They sure are happy to see snails.

**Bunga:  
Mmm...**

**Fuli:  
Don't even think about it.**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
(Exhales) Hi, everyone. Oh! Mongooses! They sure love snails. Common knowledge, really.**

**Fuli:  
Wish you were here earlier, Ono.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. What happened to you, guys?**

**Ono:  
It's a long story.**

Fuli: Which we now know.

**Makini:  
It sure is. First I followed some lights, then we fell in a hole...**

**Bunga:  
I almost fell in a hole, too.**

**Ono:  
What's important is that Makini kept me safe. And we worked together to find all of you.**

**Makini:  
Yeah. Turns out, we make a great team.**

**Anga:  
This way. The next moja kwa moja stone's straight ahead.**

**Bunga:  
Hey! What's that? Look at that light. Let's check it out.**

**Makini:  
No, no, no. Wait. That's how we got lost.**

**Bunga:  
Hey! (Grunting) Whoa! You really can see better from up here. (Gasps) Are those snails? (Grunts) Hey, come on, let me go.**

**Anga:  
Nope.**

The cubs laughed.  
Kiara: That's one way to get him to stay with all of you.

**(All but Bunga Laughing)**

**Bunga:  
Please, i'll share them.**

The cubs laughed again.


	74. Dragon Island

**Dragon Island**

Emily: This is where Kion and his team meets Lumba-Lumba and Ora.  
Kiara: Who's Lumba-Lumba?  
Beshte: She's our first and only dolphin friend.  
Those that lived in the Pride Lands was confused who Ora and Lumba-Lumba are but were excited to find out.

**Kion:  
Almost there. Anga said the next Moja Kwa Moja stone is just over this hill.**

**Fuli:  
Kion, wait. You hear that?**

**(Waves Splashing)**

Kini: What is that?  
Bunga: You'll see and what you'll see is beautiful.

**Bunga:  
That you, Big B?**

**Beshte:  
I don't think so.**

**Makini:  
Sounds like growling leopards.**

**Ono:  
Whatever it is, it's coming from over the hill.**

**Kion:  
Anga, what's making that sound?**

**Anga:  
It's uh...uh...come on, you'll see.**

**Beshte:  
Poa.**

**Anga:  
See?**

Rafa: That is a nice view and there's an island.  
Fuli: That's where we met Ora and his friends but we met Lumba-Lumba before we went to that island.

**Fuli:  
Yeah, that's the most water I've ever seen.**

**Bunga:  
That's the loudest water I've ever heard.**

**Ono:  
All I can see is a whole lot of blue, but it sounds like we're looking at an ocean.**

**Makini:  
Oh! The ocean! I saw this the last time I went to the Tree of Life.**

**Kion:  
Anga, please tell me the next Moja Kwa Moja stone isn't in the middle of the ocean.**

**Anga:  
Nope. It's out there. On top of that hill.**

Beshte: That wasn't any better because of the Komodo Dragons.

**Kion:  
Great. It's not that far. Let's go.**

**Bunga:  
Okay, but first... Zuka Zama! (Thuds and Grunts) Huh? Where'd the water go? (Waves Splashing) Woah... (Gurgling)**

Kiara: There goes Bunga.

**Kion:  
Bunga!**

**Beshte:  
Oh, no! Little B!**

**Kion:  
Anga! See if you can...**

**Bunga:  
Hoo-Hoo Ha!**

**(Dolphin Chittering)**

Kini: Who and what was that?  
Beshte: That would be Lumba-Lumba. Our dolphin friend.

**Makini:  
Woah!**

**Ono:  
What? What'd you see?**

**Beshte:  
Bunga made a fish friend!**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
Hang on. I'll get you back to shore! (Clicking)**

**Ono:  
Those clicks sound like a dolphin. Actually, not a fish. Common knowledge, really.**

Kida: I thought only fish lived in the water.  
Bunga: Well, now you know.

**(Clicking)**

**Bunga:  
This is un-bunga-lievable! Woah! (Laughs and Grunts) Best day ever!**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
(Laughs) That was fun! Who's next? **

**Beshte:  
Hi, I'm Beshte! I've never met a Dolphin before. **

**Lumba-Lumba:  
I'm Lumba-Lumba! And I've never met a Beshte before. (Laughs)**

Rafa: She looks like she's having fun.  
Beshte: She was.

**Beshte:  
Us hippos love water. But I've never been to the ocean before. What's it like in there?**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
Oh, It's beautiful!**

**Bunga:  
Ever wish you had feet?**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
Nope. I don't need feet to do this!**

Koda: That was amazing.

**All:  
Woah!**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
(Laughs) I was born to swim. I love it!**

**[Start "That's the Dolphin Way"]**

**Water is where I belong  
****Yes, this is home to me  
****No need for any legs or feet  
****To go swimming in the sea!  
****I'm gonna giggle and laugh!  
****Frolic and play!  
****Swim all around  
****Swish, splash, spray  
****And it's so much fun!  
****To live for today!  
****Everyone in the ocean knows  
****That's the dolphin way!  
****Diving under waves is fun  
****But I don't stay down there  
****'Cause you see,  
I'm not a fish  
****Like you,  
I got to breathe air!  
****I'm gonna giggle and laugh!  
****Frolic and play!  
****Swim all around  
****Swish, splash and spray  
****And it's so much fun!  
****To live for today!  
****Everyone in the ocean knows**  
**That's the dolphin way!  
****Ooh...  
****Swimming all around, here in the ocean!**  
**Here in the ocean!  
****I live a life,  
That's constantly in motion!  
****I'm gonna giggle and laugh!  
****Frolic and play!  
****Swim all around  
****Swish, splash and spray  
****And it's so much!  
****To live for today!  
****Everyone in the ocean knows  
****That's the dolphin way!  
****That's the dolphin way!  
****Oh yeah!  
****That's the dolphin way!**

**[End "That's the Dolphin Way"]**

**Beshte:  
Woah! That was poa!**

Baliyo: That was amazing.

**Kion:  
Yeah. And thank you, for helping Bunga. But we've gotta go now.**

**Beshte:  
Bye, Lumba-Lumba! Nice to meet you! **

**Lumba-Lumba:  
Bye, Beshte. (Chitters and Laughs)**

**Anga:  
Makini? There's a patch of Tuliza plants just beyond those trees.**

**Makini:  
Aw, thanks, Anga! Good thing you found some, too. I'm all out.**

Fuli: Again she's out of tuliza blossoms.

**Old Civet:  
(Grunts) Hold up, folks. You're headed the wrong way.**

**Kion:  
I think we know where we're going.**

**Old Civet:  
You ain't from around these parts, are ya?**

**Fuli:  
No, but...**

**Old Civet:  
'Cause if you were, you'd know, on that spit o' land, there be dragons!**

**Bunga:  
Dragons? Really?**

Kini: Bunga sounds happy to hear that.  
Bunga: I was happy to hear that.

**Makini:  
I don't remember any dragons the last time I was here.**

**Ono:  
That's because there's no such thing as dragons.**

**Fuli:  
Anga, did you see any dragons?**

**Anga:  
Don't know what they look like.**

**Ono:  
They don't look like anything, because they're not real.**

Kion: That old civet was talking about Komodo Dragons.

**Bunga:  
You sure? 'Cause I would love to ride a dragon and a dolphin on the same day!**

**Animal:  
Oh! You won't ride these dragons. They'll whip you with their tails. And if they bite you, well... (Grunts) That's the end of that.**

Bunga: They don't bite any of us this day but Kion does something un-Bunga-lievable twice with the Roar that day. He roars the ocean away and he splits the ocean in two.  
Everyone that wasn't there thought that it didn't sound believable but they have seen Kion do things with the Roar that didn't seem possible.

**Kion:  
Thanks, but we'll take our chances. Come on, everybody. Let's go.**

**Animal:  
Don't say I didn't warn ya!**

**Fuli:  
You okay, Kion?**

**Kion:  
Feels like we've been delayed a lot today. I just want to find the next moja kwa moja stone and move on.**

**Makini:  
Oh! There's the Tuliza patch up on that hill. I'll pick some.**

**Kion:  
(Sighs) Okay. But make it quick.**

**Anga:  
Um, Kion. Is that what a dragon looks like?**

**(Snarling)  
**

Baliyo: That looks like Ora.  
Fuli: That's because that is Ora.

**Ono:  
What? What is it?**

**Kion:  
I don't know. But whatever it is, it's big.**

**Beshte:  
Maybe it's nice.**

**Ora:  
You shouldn't have come here. But now that you have, I should warn you, I like to play with my food.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah, not so nice.**

Kiara: He doesn't seem so nice to us.

**(Ora Hissing)**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Hapana! It is a dragon! A Komodo dragon!**

**(Ora Snarls)  
(Fuli Grunts)**

Koda: That almost hit Fuli.

**Makini:  
Okay. I got the Tuiz... (Screams) What's that?**

**(Ora Snarls)**

**Anga:  
Komodo dragon.**

**Makini:  
So, now dragons are real?**

**Ora:  
I'm real all right. (Hisses)**

**Ono:  
He's not really a dragon. He's a big lizard. But he is dangerous. Komodo dragons have venom in their bites.**

Bunga: Pfft. We already dealt with a monitor lizard that has venom in their bites and this is gonna be fun.

**Bunga:  
Venom? Ha! Leave this guy to me! Zuka Zama!**

**(Ora Grunts)**

**Bunga:  
Bring it, dragon. Your bite doesn't scare me.**

**Ora:  
(Hissing) Well, it should. (Snarling)**

**Bunga:  
Hey, dragon. You've got a little something...**

**(Thuds)  
**

**Bunga:  
(Grunts and Whoops) Nope. Try again!**

The cubs laughed.

**Anga:  
Bunga? You've got company.**

**Bunga:  
Huh! What do you know? There's more than one of them.**

**Komodo dragon #1:  
Ora! Have you found us some lunch?**

**Ora:  
Yes, my friends. And perhaps dinner, too.**

Fuli: Not gonna happen.

**Kion:  
We don't have time for this. Bunga, get back here!**

**Bunga:  
You're gonna get it now.**

**Ora:  
You have nothing I haven't seen before.**

**Bunga:  
That's what you think.**

Bunga: It's time for the Roar.

**(Kion Roars)**

**Fuli:  
Kion. Kion, stop!**

Kini: At least you were able to get him to stop.

**Bunga:  
Wow! That was a big one.**

**Fuli:  
Kion, are you okay?**

**Kion:  
Uh... Yeah, I guess.**

**Bunga:  
You sure roared those dragons away.**

**Beshte:  
You roared everything away. Even the water.**

Kida: That water she got roared a distance away.

**Fuli:  
You kinda lost control again.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. I guess I did.**

**Makini:  
Don't worry, Kion. There's still some Tuliza left, and...**

**(Faint Grumbling)**

Rafa: What is that?  
Fuli: Something i'm not gonna like.

**Makini:  
(Gasps) The water's coming back!**

**(All Gasp)**

**Ono:  
It's a tidal wave! Run! Run!**

Bunga: Like we were going to stay there and get washed out into the ocean.

**(Waves Splashing)**

**Makini:  
Whoa! Thanks, Anga!**

**Anga:  
Yup.**

**(Effort Grunting)**

**Kion:  
Keep swimming.**

**Fuli:  
(Panting) I'm trying! (Gasps)**

**Beshte:  
Hang on, Fuli. I got you.**

Fuli: Cheetahs don't swim.

**Bunga:  
This is fun.**

**(Waves Crashing)  
(All Panting)**

**Fuli:  
Thanks, Beshte. Water... is... not... my... (Grunting) Friend!**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
That was some ride!**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa. I can't believe my roar did all this.**

Kiara: Not the first time that your Roar has caused some damage.

**Anga:  
That's not all it did. Remember that land bridge you walked over to get here?**

**Fuli:  
It's gone!**

**Kion:  
You mean we're now stuck on an island that I created?  
**

**Anga:  
Yup.**

Koda: How did you managed to get off?  
Bunga: Easy. Kion Roared and made the water split in two. It is un-Bunga-lievable.  
Kion: It wasn't as easy as it looked, Bunga.

**Kion:  
(Sighs) I think I need some Tuliza. Makini?**

**Makini:  
I, uh... I dropped what I had. But I can pick more. Or, maybe not.**

**Kion:  
There's gotta be some more around here somewhere.**

Ono: There is and we managed to find it.

**Lumba-Lumba:  
(Clicking) Is anybody out there? Hello?**

**Beshte:  
That sounds like Lumba-Lumba.**

**Ono:  
But it doesn't sound like it's coming from the ocean!**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
Help! Somebody!**

Kopa: She's stuck on the beach.  
Bunga: We managed to get her back to the ocean.

**Beshte:  
There she is!**

**(Lumba-Lumba Clicking)**

**Fuli:  
The tidal wave must've carried her ashore.**

**Kion:  
Oh, no!**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
Beshte. Oh, i'm so glad to see you. Can you help me get back in the water?**

**Beshte:  
Don't worry, Lumba- Lumba. We'd be happy to help. Kion, what should we do?**

**Kion:  
Well, we could... No, that won't work. Maybe if Bunga and Ono... (Sighs) That won't work either.**

Koda: Sounds like you're having problems coming up with a plan.  
Fuli: That's why I came up with a plan instead.

**Fuli:  
Kion?**

**Kion:  
This is all my fault. I lost control of the roar, and now, look...**

**Fuli:  
It was a mistake, Kion. What matters now is that everyone gets help. And that includes you.**

Kiara: That's the whole reason why you were on that journey anyways.

**Kion:  
You're right. Thanks, Fuli. Mind taking charge 'til I feel better?**

**Fuli:  
Anga, lead Ono and Makini to the moja kwa moja stone. See if you can find more Tuliza, too.**

**Anga:  
Got it.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Makini:  
We'll be back with Tuliza as soon as we can.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Makini.**

**Fuli:  
Now. How are we going to get Lumba-Lumba back to the water?**

**Bunga:  
Easy. We can just drag her.**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
No, wait!**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! (Thuds and Grunts and Groans)**

The cubs laughed.

**Lumba-Lumba:  
Sorry. It was just a reflex. But dragging me across hot sand is going to hurt. A lot.**

**Kion:  
Any ideas?**

**Fuli:  
She's pretty far from the water.**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
Yes. But when the tide comes in, the water will come closer.**

**Fuli:  
Maybe we can dig a trench, and bring the water to her.**

**Kion:  
Great idea, Fuli!**

Baliyo: That is a great idea.

**Beshte:  
We'll need to get all this stuff out of the way!**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
Uh, I hope you can do it soon. That sun is really hot.**

**Beshte:  
Yeah, I know what you mean. Us hippos burn pretty quick in the sun, too. Hey! Maybe this'll help!**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
(Sighs) That's better. Ooh. That feels so much better.**

**Kion:  
Great idea, Bunga!**

**Bunga:  
Wait! I had an idea?**

The cubs laughed because Bunga had no idea what he was doing.  
Bunga: So that's what you meant.

**Fuli:  
Hard to believe, isn't it?**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**Fuli:  
Look. Here comes the water.**

**Beshte and Bunga:  
Yes!**

**(Kion Sighs)**

Kini: Your scar is still bothering you.

**Fuli:  
Don't worry, Kion. Makini will be back with some Tuliza soon.**

**Makini:  
There! That should hold Kion for a while. Anga, how far is the moja kwa moja stone?**

**Anga:  
Just past these trees and...**

**Ono:  
Uh-oh. Is that another dragon?**

**Makini:  
Dragon? Where? Where?**

**Ono:  
Behind those rocks!**

**Anga:  
Just more rocks.**

**Ono:  
Oh. Sorry.**

**Makini:  
Shwari, Ono. Don't worry. We're safe now. Kion's Roar got rid of all those mean dragons.**

**Ono:  
I hope you're right.**

Bunga: Oh, the dragons do come back before they get back to us.

**(Waves crashing)**

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
Is it really working?**

**Beshte:  
It sure is. You'll be back in the Ocean in no time.**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
Thank you, all of you, for all your help.**

**Kion:  
It's the least we can do.**

**(Waves Rushing)**

**Beshte:  
Here comes another wave. Oh, it's a big one. This just might do it.**

**(Ora Snarling and Hisses)**

Rani: And Ora's back.  
Bunga: And angrier than ever.

**Bunga:  
Whoa! Look who's back!**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
Who's back? Is it your friends?**

**Fuli:  
Uh, not really.**

Bunga: Ora is definitely not a friend but sure is fun to ride.

**Ora:  
(Growls) Lunch. Dolphin. Just the way I like it. A little on the pink side.**

**Kion:  
Don't let him get to Lumba-Lumba!**

**Beshte:  
He won't get past me.**

**Bunga:  
Hold on, guys. This is a job for a honey badger.**

**(Komodo Dragons Snarling)**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
Uh, guys? A little help.**

**Bunga:  
I take it back. This is a job for three honey badgers.**

Kini: That is a lot of Komodo Dragons against all of you.  
Bunga: Won't matter after Kion uses the Roar which is after he had some tuliza.

**Makini:  
There it is! The moja kwa moja stone. Oh, it's so pretty. Like a rainbow.**

**Anga:  
Where do we go next, Ono?**

**Ono:  
I see a cliff with a sunset behind it. There's a tall tree on top.**

**Anga:  
Sunset will be that way, so... I see the cliff and the tree. But unless you can fly, you can't get there from here.**

**Makini:  
Oh, right. 'Cause we're stuck on an island now.**

Bunga: Not for long.

**(Komodo Dragons Snarling)**

**Anga:  
What? The dragons are back! And they're after the dolphin!**

**Makini:  
Oh, no!**

**(Komodo Dragons Hissing)**

**Bunga:  
Come on. Just try and bite me. I dare ya. (Ora Grunts) Zuka Zama!**

**(Ora Grunts)  
(Komodo Dragon Snarling)**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi!**

**(Komodo Dragon Grunts)  
(Komodo Dragon Grunting)**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**(Komodo Dragon Screams)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Hey, look! I'm finally getting my dragon ride! Hoo-hoo-ha!**

**(Kion Grunting)  
(Komodo Dragon Snarling)  
(Kion Grunts)  
(Bunga Laughing)**

**Ora:  
Get off me, stinky. (Effort Grunting)**

**(Bunga Groans)**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
Bunga, Kion's in trouble.**

**(Komodo Dragon Snarling)**

**Bunga:  
Oh, I got an idea.**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
Got it. (Grunts)**

**(Komodo Dragon Grunts)**

Baliyo: That was a nice save.  
Kida: It was also funny how Bunga knocked that Komodo Dragon away from dad.

**Kion:  
Thanks, Lumba-Lumba. Thanks, Bunga.**

**(Komodo Dragon Snarls)**

**Bunga:  
Whoa!**

**Beshte:  
I got him, Little B.**

**Komodo Dragon:  
That's what you think. (Snaps)**

**Beshte:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!**

**Anga:  
You should be safe here.**

**Makini:  
Thanks, Anga.**

**Anga:  
Ono! Grab some seaweed and follow me.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Bunga:  
Go, Anga! Go, Ono!**

**(Ora Snaps)**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! (Grunting)**

**(Komodo Dragon Snarling)**

**Anga:  
Anga Lenga!**

**Komodo Dragon:  
Huh?  
**

**(Beshte Grunts)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Hey! Don't talk with your mouth full...Of me. (Farts)**

**(Ora Coughing)**

**Anga:  
Ono, now!**

**Ora:  
(Grunting) I cannot see.**

Ono: That was the point.

**Ono:  
Did I get him? Did I get him?**

**Anga:  
Yup.**

**Beshte:  
Twende kiboka!**

Kini: There's no stopping any of you.

**Makini:  
Kion! Look what we found!**

**Kion:  
Mmm. Thanks Makini.**

**Fuli:  
Feel better?  
**

**Kion:  
Definitely. Did you find the mojo kwa moja stone, too?**

**Makini:  
Yes. But Anga says we need to get off this island to get to the next landmark.**

**Kion:  
Then that's what we'll do.**

Bunga: This is gonna be un-Bunga-lievable!

**Fuli:  
Kion? How are we gonna do that?**

**Kion:  
Leave that to me. Lion Guard! Lumba-Lumba! We're getting outta here.**

**Bunga:  
Ooh, yeah! Here we go!**

**(Kion Growling)**

**Bunga:  
Uh, Kion? The dragons are back that way.**

**(Kion Roaring)**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
(Laughing) Yes! Thank you! (Chittering)**

**(Kion Continues Roaring)**

Everyone that wasn't there dropped their mouths open.  
Kiara: That's incredible.  
Ono: This is the first time that i'm really seeing it.

**Bunga:  
Un-Bunga-lievable.**

The cubs laughed at the team's faces at seeing Kion do that.

**Kion:  
Now, let's go! (Roaring)**

**Fuli:  
You heard him. Let's go! Huwezi!**

**(Kion Continues Roaring)**

Kion: I had to keep roaring all the way through that way the ocean didn't come down on us.

**Ono:  
Anga, am I seeing what I think i'm seeing?**

**Anga:  
Yup.**

**(Kion Continues Roaring)**

**Ora:  
They can't get away that easy.**

**Komodo Dragon:  
"Easy"?**

**Ora:  
Come on. Get them! Get them!**

Bunga: That won't be as easy as they think since we had a good head start on them.

**(Kion Continues Roaring)  
(All Panting)**

**Anga:  
Here they come.**

**Kion:  
(****Continues Roaring) (Stops Roaring and Panting) Not...for long.**

Kion: I just needed a second to catch my breath after Roaring that long.  
Baliyo: I wouldn't have believed you if you just told me, I literally had to see it for myself.

**Ora:  
That is not good.**

**(Waves Crashing)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
That might be your best Roar ever.**

Bunga: I was wrong. His best still has yet to show for when he learns more about the Roar.

**Kion:  
Anga? Ono? You know where to go from here?**

**Ono:  
The next Mojo Kwa Moja stone is by a tree on a big cliff.**

**Anga:  
That way.**

**Kion:  
Then let's go.**

**Old Civet:  
Ah, well? I was right, weren't I?**

**Kion:  
Yeah, you were right.**

**Old Civet:  
(Laughs) Told ya so. There be dragons on that land.**

**Bunga:  
Not anymore.**

**Old Civet:  
Huh?**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
The Lion Guard got rid of 'em. See ya.**

**Ono:  
Beshte, are you okay?**

**Beshte:  
Yeah. I... I just wish i'd had a chance to say goodbye to...**

**(Lumba-Lumba Chittering)**

**Beshte:  
Lumba-Lumba!**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
Bye, Beshte. Bye, everybody.**

**Beshte:  
Bye, Lumba-Lumba.**

**Lumba-Lumba:  
Thanks for saving me. (Giggling)**

**Bunga:  
You know, Big B, I think she's the nicest dolphin we've ever met.**

**Beshte:  
(Chuckles) Yeah, well, she's also the only dolphin we've ever met.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah. That, too.**

The cubs laughed.

**(Waves Splashing)**

**Ora:  
(Coughs and Snarls and Hisses and Growls) Ah, just missed them.**

**Makucha:  
Don't worry. They haven't gone far.**

**Ora:  
Who are you? What do you want?**

**Makucha:  
Name's Makucha, and I want revenge on that meddling lion and his friends.**

Fuli: So that's how three of them met, no idea how they got together with Mama Binturong though.  
Bunga: We will always meddle because it's fun and they didn't respect the Circle of Life.

**Ora:  
I like the sound of that. I am Ora.**

**Makucha:  
We've been watching you work, Ora. And we could use your teeth and tail. How about it?**

**Ora:  
You can count me in.**

Baliyo: So now we know how three of them got together but they still don't work together as well until after Mama Binturong comes in.


	75. Break 9

Emily: Kion and his friends go through a lot on their journey and there is no easy day during their journey. Now I am going to go get your meals.  
Emily left the room to get their meals leaving Leslie to deal with any of their questions.

Kida and the other cubs started playing around while Kion was still just laying there wishing that it was all just a bad dream. Koda stopped playing and walked over to Kion and laid down because he was tired. Kida and Kopa did the same thing while Kini and Rafa went over to their parents and fell asleep. Rani laid next to Kion and they fell asleep next to each other and everyone else fell asleep.  
Emily came in with their meals quietly and noticed them all asleep. She laid out all their meals and made the room extra comfy for them. Leslie and Emily let them go to sleep. Leslie and Emily got the next episode to show them.

Kida woke up first and walked on top of Kion to get more comfy and fell back to sleep on top of Kion. Koda and Kopa snuggled more closely with Kion and Rani. All the grownups woke up with the cubs still asleep. Kion noticed Kida on his back and stayed laying down so as he didn't disturb her sleep while the other cubs stayed cuddled against their parents.

Emily brought over Kion's food since he had a cub on him whose asleep and with 2 other cubs asleep next to him. The grownups finished their meals when then cubs woke up and the cubs all ate. Then they all got comfy to watch what comes up next.


	76. Journey of Memories

**Journey of Memories**

Emily: This is when Kion and his team ends up lost in the desert and has to rely on Makini's memories to find their way.  
Bunga: Yes. This will be fun and entertaining.  
Everyone that wasn't there was confused.

**Makini:  
Look! The Tree of Life! This is the next moja kwa moja stone, all right.**

**Kion:  
Then we're still on the right path to the Tree of Life.**

**Bunga:  
But that painting shows a river. You call this a river?**

Kini: Doesn't look like one but the waters in the Pride Lands changes with the seasons.

**Ono:  
It might have been a river at some point. Landscapes can change over time or with the seasons.**

**Kion:  
Just like the dry season back home. Ono, what's the next landmark?**

**Ono:  
Nawaza... It's a pool of water with rocks all around it.**

**Kion:  
Anga?**

**Anga:  
Yep.**

**Makini:  
Oh! I remember this river now. I was here with my mom and dad when I was little. On my first trip to the Tree of Life. It had a lot more water back then.**

**Fuli:  
Well, any river I can hop across has enough water for me.**

Rafa: Of course it is.

**Beshte:  
So, Makini, was Rafiki here with you, too?**

**Makini:  
Nope. My mom and dad were taking me to the Tree of Life to meet Rafiki. We had so much fun!**

Kion: We could tell by all the detours we made that day.

**[Start Flashback]**

**Makini:  
Ooh! Cold! Cold! Cold!**

The cubs laughed.  
Kida: That's the fist time that we've seen a little Makini.

**Kitendo:  
(Grunts and Shivering) You're right, Makini! This water's freezing!**

**Makini:  
(Laughs) Dad!**

**Fikiri:  
Oh, Kitendo, my love. (Chuckles) You know the saying. "Test the water before diving in." (Chuckles) But then again... (Gasping) If you want to take a bath, you should not be afraid to get cold.**

**Kitendo:  
As usual, you are right, Fikiri. But my way is way more fun!**

Kiara: That sounds a lot like Bunga.

**(All Laugh)**

**[End Flashback]**

**Fuli:  
Makini!**

The cubs laughed.  
Fuli: That's not the only thing that I didn't enjoy.

**Makini:  
Oops. Sorry, Fuli.**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**Makini:  
Careful, Bunga! You know the saying, "Test the water before diving in!"**

**Bunga:  
(Scoffs) Where's the fun in that?**

**Makini:  
(Chuckles) You sound like my dad.**

Kida: That's what we were thinking too.

**Beshte:  
Hey, Anga! You find the next moja kwa moja stone?**

**Anga:  
I found a rocky pool with small boulders. But it's dry.**

**Makini:  
Oh. That doesn't seem right. The pool I remember had lots of water. And the boulders were huge!**

**Anga:  
It matches Ono's description. It's just...Drier.**

**Ono:  
Well, if this river has less water, it makes sense that the pool would be dry, too.**

Koda: That is true.

**Makini:  
Wait! I remember those trees! There's a waterfall down there! It's amazing!**

**Anga:  
Uh, that's the opposite direction of the pool.**

**Makini:  
But it's so beautiful! Can we go, Kion? Please?**

**Kion:  
Well, I guess a little detour out of our way would be okay. Lead on, Makini!**

Kion: It is more than a little detour because Makini kept wanting to show us stuff that she saw on her first journey to the Tree of Life with her parents.  
Kiara: Makini did get distracted way too easily.

**Makini:  
(Whooping) Uh, right around this corner. (Gasps) We're here! This is it! Or was it?**

**Ono:  
Uh, am I just not seeing it?**

**Makini:  
Well, it used to be here. Water was pouring down this rock. (Gasps) Oh, look! See?**

**Fuli:  
I wouldn't call that pouring.**

Kopa: I wouldn't either.

**Makini:  
Look! One of Rafiki's paintings. That wasn't here last time. I wonder if it's a moja kwa moja stone. Nope. No Tree of Life.**

**Beshte:  
But now we know this used to be a waterfall. Maybe Rakiki saw the waterfall on his trip to the Tree of Life and painted it just because it was poa.**

**Ono:  
That makes sense. He paints things all the time in the Pride Lands.**

**Anga:  
So, the next moja kwa moja stone is this way.**

**Kion:  
Let's go, everyone.**

**Beshte:  
Did you see the waterfall with your mom and dad, too?**

**Makini:  
Yeah! I saw so many amazing things on our trip to the Tree of Life! Oh! I remember something really fun down that way! Come on!**

Rafa: How many fun things does she remember from her first journey?  
Fuli: Too many.

**Kion:  
Makini? Where are you going now?**

**Makini:  
See this rock? It has a big hole near the bottom that you can stick your arm through!**

**Bunga:  
I wanna try! I wanna try! So, where's the hole? Think I can get my head in it?**

**Makini:  
I don't see it. I was sure this was the rock. But maybe it's not.**

**Kion:  
Sorry, Makini, but we have to keep moving.**

**Bunga:  
(Groans) Lousy rock with no hole! Ow!**

The cubs laughed until they saw the hole in the rock.  
Fuli: So the hole got covered after all that time. No wonder why we didn't see it.

**Makini:  
Okay. So maybe that wasn't the right rock. (Gasps) But there is something really amazing right over there!**

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Kion:  
So, what are we looking at?**

**Makini:  
That mountain right there! The one that looks like a monkey's face!**

**Anga:  
Don't see it.**

Kini: Me neither.

**Makini:  
Hmm... We might have to get lower. and tilt out heads a little.**

The cubs laughed.  
Baliyo: Everyone but Anga and Ono is starting to look ridiculous.

**Fuli:  
It doesn't look like anything at all. Can we go now?**

**Anga:  
Good idea.**

**Kion:  
Sorry, Makini. Maybe you're remembering a different mountain.**

Fuli: There really was a mountain with the shape of a monkey's face.

**Anga:  
Here we are. Finally.**

**Makini:  
Yes! This is it! And it looks just the way I remember it. Except there's no water. And I thought the boulders were bigger.**

**Fuli:  
Maybe you were smaller?**

**Makini:  
Oh, yeah.**

**Ono:  
This painting matches what I saw on Rafiki's map. Makini?**

**Kion:  
Yep. That's a moja kwa moja stone. Ono, what's next?**

**Ono:  
Nawaza. The next landmark is four white flowers in the shape of a diamond. They're in a field of smaller white flowers.**

Kiara: But those look like the stars that you were looking at and the ones that helped you find your way to the Tree of Life.  
Kion: We don't find out that they're stars until night time and we're in the desert.

**Kion:  
Anga?**

**Anga:  
Yep. Anga lenga!**

**Makini:  
I don't remember any white flowers, but I do remember a really amazing...**

**All:  
No!**

Kini: You all finally said no to her detour.  
Bunga: Except Kion gets upset in the desert because he thought it was another detour.  
Everyone but Kion and his team didn't know how a desert can be mistaken for a detour.

**Kion:  
Sorry, Makini. But no more detours. We need to keep moving.**

**(Makini Sighs)**

**Beshte:  
Don't be sad, Makini. Your detours are really fun.**

**Makini:  
Thanks, Beshte. I had a lot of fun with my mom and dad the last time I was here. In fact, this is where they told me I might be a Royal Mjuzi.**

**Beshte:  
Really? Poa.**

**Makini:  
Yeah. It was poa.**

**[Start Flashback]**

**Fikiri:  
Time to go, Makini!**

**(Makini Laughs)**

**Kitendo:  
Makini, wrong way!**

**Fikiri:  
Rafiki should make paintings that mark the way to the Tree of Life.**

**(Makini Laughing)**

**Kitendo:  
Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! (Sighs) Well, that way does look more fun, doesn't it?**

Bunga: You bet it does.

**Makini:  
(Laughs) Yeah!**

**Fikiri:  
But this is the way we must go to get to the Tree of Life.**

**Makini:  
Why?**

**Fikiri:  
Because Rafiki would like to meet you.**

**Makini:  
Why?**

**Fikiri:  
Rafiki is a Royal Mjuzi. And he believes that you may also grow up to be a Royal Mjuzi. But only the Voices of the Past at the Tree of Life will let him know for sure.**

**Makini:  
Oh! But... But why me?**

Koda: Makini sure asks a lot of questions.

**Kitendo:  
Because you're wise like your mother.**

**Fikiri:  
Or because you're curious and fun like your father. But mainly because you are you.**

**(Makini Giggles)**

**Kitendo:  
But no matter what, you'll always be our Makini.**

**Fikiri:  
And we'll always be with you. Until you're ready to go out on your own.**

**[End Flashback]**

**Kion:  
Anga! You find the white flowers?**

**Anga:  
Nope.**

**Kion:  
Great! Then let's... Wait, what?**

The cubs laughed at Kion's reaction.

**Anga:  
No sign of white flowers. Or anywhere flowers would grow.**

**Fuli:  
So, what did you see?**

**Anga:  
Desert straight ahead.**

**Makini:  
Oh! I remember the desert! We have to cross it. And head towards the cliffs.**

**Anga:  
I didn't see any cliffs.**

Beshte: Except there was cliffs at the end of the desert.

**Ono:  
There aren't any cliffs in Rafiki's paintings either. Just a field of flowers. But the river, waterfall, and pool are all dried up. Maybe there used to be flowers here when there was water.**

**Makini:  
I don't remember flowers. But I definitely remember the desert. We walked all the way across it until we reached the cliffs.**

**Fuli:  
Kion, Makini's memories haven't exactly been reliable so far.**

**Kion:  
I know. But if we can't find the next moja kwa moja stone, we can't find the Tree of Life.**

**Beshte:  
Makini is the only one of us who's been to the Tree of Life before. Isn't that why Rafiki sent her with us?**

**Kion:  
Okay, Makini. Lead the way!**

Ono: It's a good thing that Makini was leading the way or otherwise we would've gone the wrong way.

**Makini:  
Yes! Okay, everybody, follow me!**

**(Beshte Sighs In Exasperation)**

**Ono:  
Beshte, are you okay?**

**Beshte:  
Yeah, I guess.**

**Ono:  
Hapana! Beshte! You're starting to get sunburned!**

Bunga: At least Ono noticed it because the rest of us didn't.

**Kion:  
What? Everyone, stop! We've gotta find Beshte some shade!**

**Ono:  
Kion's right. Hippos don't do to well in the sun!**

**Anga:  
There's no shade anywhere. Nothing but sand.**

**Beshte:  
Ooh! That's better.**

**Kion:  
Hey, that's a great idea! Anga! Can you keep flying above Beshte so he's in your shadow?**

Kovu: That is a good idea.

**Anga:  
I guess.**

**Beshte:  
Thanks, Anga.**

**Anga:  
No problem.**

**Kion:  
Makini, you're sure we're going the right way?**

**Makini:  
I'm sure! Straight across the desert toward the cliffs!**

**Kion:  
Guys, I know its cooler in the shade, but Beshte might feel better if you weren't riding on his back.**

Beshte: That is a good point.

**Anga:  
Everyone, look out!**

**(Wind Blowing)  
****(Fuli Spits and Groans)**

Fuli: Sand isn't the greatest taste.

**Beshte:  
(Exhales) Thanks, Anga.**

**Ono:  
Indeed. And thanks for the lift, Beshte.**

**Makini:  
Yeah. Thanks, Beshte.**

**(Loud Thump)**

Rafa: What's that sound?  
Bunga: It's un-Bunga-lievable.

**Fuli:  
Uh, what was that?**

**(Loud Thump)**

Vitani: It happens every time you take a step in the sand.  
Ono: There is a reason for that.

**Kion:  
There it is again.**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! Let me try.**

**(Thumping)**

**Bunga:  
(Laughs) Whatever it is, it's un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Ono:  
Hmm. This must be a booming sand dune. I've heard about them, but never actually heard them.**

The cubs laughed about that last sentence Ono said.

**Bunga:  
Well, wait 'til you hear this!**

**(Loud Thumping Continues)**

**Makini:  
Oh! I remember this, too.**

**(Thumping Continues)**

**Makini:  
My mom and dad and I had so much fun here!**

**(Kion Groans)**

Koda: Oh, boy. Dad's scar is bothering him and no wonder how that place can be mistaken as a detour.

**Kion:  
Makini. Is this why you brought us out here? Because you thought it would be fun?**

**Makini:  
What? No, Kion...**

**Kion:  
We don't have time for any more of your detours!**

**Fuli:  
Kion, Makini never said this was a detour.**

**(Kion Groans)**

**Fuli:  
You sure you're okay? Maybe you should have some Tuliza.**

**Kion:  
(Groans) I don't need Tuliza!**

Kiara: You sure have a temper on that journey.  
Kion: I know. That's why I didn't wanted to review this part about the past because I did and said things that I didn't really mean.  
Everyone that wasn't on that journey with them didn't completely know what Kion meant by that.

**Beshte:  
Kion...**

**Kion:  
I... I'm sorry. I'm hot, tired, thirsty, and covered with sand. But that's no excuse. I shouldn't have yelled.**

**Bunga:  
So... If we're all good again, let's have some more fun!**

**(Loud Thumping)**

**Kion:  
Bunga!**

**Tupp:  
Can't you keep it down out here? How can a fella get any sleep with all this stomping going on up here? (Thumping)**

Bunga: That jerboa, Tupp, helps us out.  
Kida: I don't believe it, he sounds mean.  
Bunga: He's just cranky because he sleeps during the day but awake and helpful at night.

**Bunga:  
Aw! You're so tiny! And so mad!**

**Tupp:  
You better believe i'm mad!**

**Ono:  
You're a jerboa, aren't you?**

**Tupp:  
Of course, i'm a jerboa! And like any decent desert creature, I was asleep!**

**Makini:  
In the middle of the day?**

**Tupp:  
Of course, in the middle of the day! Nobody travels around the dunes in the full sun! What kind of ridiculous...**

**(Kion Growls)**

**Tupp:  
(Yelps) Never mind! Have a good day!**

The cubs laughed a little.  
Baliyo: That's one way to drive away a cranky jerboa.

**Kion:  
I didn't mean to scare him.**

**Bunga:  
With that face, you could almost scare me. Almost.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Sorry, everybody, but this isn't working. We're going back.**

**Fuli:  
You sure?**

**Kion:  
Yes. We'll go back to the last moja kw moja stone, and start over. There's no field of flowers here.**

Kiara: But there was never a field of flowers, was there?  
Kion: No. We thought that they were flowers when they were stars.

**Makini:  
But i'm sure that we're going the right way. It can't be that much farther.**

**Kion:  
We'll follow our footprints back across the desert and start again.**

**(Wind Blowing)**

Ono: Here comes another dust storm.

**Kion:  
Whoa! Heyvi kabisa!**

**Beshte:  
Everybody! Hide behind us! Hurry!**

**(Ono Yelps)**

**Anga:  
Ugh!**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) That's never gonna get old.**

**Bunga:  
I know, right?**

Fuli: I was being sarcastic.

**Kion:  
Come on. Let's head back to the... Where did our footprints go? Anga, do you see them?**

**Anga:  
Nope.**

**Ono:  
Hapana. Our footprints must have been swept away by the sand storm.**

**Kion:  
(Sniffing) Fuli, can you make out our scent? Which way did we come from?**

**Fuli:  
(Sniffing and Sighs) I can't tell, Kion. The wind blew the sand and our scent all over the place.**

**Kion:  
Well, which dunes did we pass?**

**Anga:  
The dunes all look different than before the storm.**

**Ono:  
The dunes must have shifted. Sand dunes can shift in the wind. Common knowledge, real...**

**Kion:  
Then how are we gonna know which way to go? (Growls)**

Kiara: That's a bad temper that you got there.  
Kion: Don't remind me.

**Makini:  
Uh, Kion... Maybe you could use some Tuliza?**

**(Kion Spits)**

Kini: Why did you spit out the tuliza?  
Kion: Because it was covered in sand and I don't eat sand.

**Kion:  
I can't eat that, Makini! It's covered in sand!**

**Makini:  
Oh. Sorry, Kion.**

**Kion:  
We don't know where we are or which way to go. But we can't stay out here in the sun. Especially Beshte.**

**Ono:  
You're right, Kion!**

**Kion:  
What?**

**Ono:  
It's just like the jerboa said. Most desert animals don't stay out in the sun. They shelter during the day and only come out at night.**

**Fuli:  
Oh! So maybe we can make shelter.**

Bunga: Sounds and was fun to me.

**Ono:  
Indeed! We could dig a burrow under the sand! That's what jerboas do.**

**Bunga:  
Burrow? Stand aside, Ono! Nobody digs like a honey badger digs!**

**Kion:  
Here. Let me help.**

**Makini:  
(Sighs) I know that I was here with you, Mom. But my friends think we might be going the wrong way. I wish I could just run back to the Pride Lands and ask you for help. What would you say? Maybe... "As you move forward..."**

**[Start Flashback]**

**Fikiri:  
"Don't forget to look back."**

Bunga: What is that supposed to mean?  
Ono: As an learn from your past like don't play in a volcano.

**Makini:  
Like this? Whoa...**

**Kitendo:  
Makini!**

**Fikiri:  
I meant, when we look back at where we've been, we can learn. Even from our mistakes.**

**Makini:  
Oh.**

**Kitendo:  
(Whoops and Laughs) Come on, you two. Let's keep going. I always say, "It's more fun to step forward than it is to sit still."**

**Fikiri:  
That is good advice, Kitendo.**

Fuli: And that's what we're going to do.

**Kitendo:  
Wait, what? I gave good advice? (Laughs)**

**(Loud Thump)**

**Kitendo:  
Hey, listen to that.**

**(Thumping)**

Bunga: Hey. That's what we heard.

**Fikiri:  
(Laughs) I never thought a step forward could make so much noise. (Chuckles)**

**[Start "As You Move Forward"]**

**Fikiri:  
Your life is a journey  
And you learn as you grow**

**Kitendo:  
So don't let worry stop you  
If you're unsure  
Of where to go  
Just one step is a good way to start**

**Fikiri:  
If it's right, you'll know in your heart**

**Kitendo:  
Once you've found you're on the right track**

**Fikiri:  
As you move forward...**

**Kitendo:  
As you move forward...**

**Kitendo and Fikiri:  
As you move forward...  
Don't forget to look back**

**Kitendo:  
So when you hit a problem  
It won't be the first or last**

**Fikiri:  
Your life will be what you make it  
With help  
From what's in your past**

**Kitendo:  
Just one step is a good way to start**

**Fikiri:  
If it's right, you'll know in your heart**

**Kitendo:  
Once you've found you're on the right track**

**Fikiri:  
As you move forward...  
**

**Kitendo:  
As you move forward...**

**Kitendo and Fikiri:  
As you move forward...  
Don't forget to look back**

**Kitendo:  
Every time you try something new**

**Chorus:  
Try something new**

**Fikiri:  
Just believe in what you can do**

**Chorus:  
What you can do**

**Kitendo and Fikiri:  
No one else can do that for you**

**Fikiri:  
When you've succeeded, **

**Kitendo and Fikiri:  
You'll know it's true  
Just one step is a good way to start  
If it's right, you'll know in your heart  
Once you've found you're on the right track**

**Fikiri:  
As you move forward...**

**Kitendo:  
As you move forward...**

**Kitendo and Fikiri:  
As you move forward...  
Don't forget to look back**

**Kitendo:  
Don't forget to look back**

**Fikiri:  
Don't forget to look back**

**Kitendo:  
Don't forget to look back**

**Kitendo and Fikiri:  
Don't forget to look back**

**[End "As You Move Forward"]**

Baliyo: That was a catchy song.

**Fikiri:  
So, Makini, "As you move forward..."**

**[End Flashback]**

**Makini:  
"Don't forget to look back."**

**Beshte:  
Hey, Makini. You okay?**

**Makini:  
My mom says, "As you move forward, don't forget to look back." But when I do look back, i'm not remembering things right. I feel like i'm letting Kion down.**

Kion: Makini wasn't letting me down in the least.

**Beshte:  
You know what my dad always says. "The water is always cleaner at the the front of the hippo." You gotta leave those mistakes behind you. We all know you're doing your best. The last time you were here, you were real little. A lot of things have changed since then.**

**Kion:  
Beshte's right. It's not your fault everything's dry here now. So, now that it's night, we can get going again... If we knew which way to go.**

**Makini:  
Well, it's always more fun to step forward than it is to sit still. Let's go this way!**

**(Loud Thump)**

Kiara: Where did that come from?  
Ono: You'll see.

**Kion:  
Did anybody take a step?**

**Bunga:  
Nope.**

**Ono:  
Negative.**

**Fuli:  
Not me.**

**Makini:  
No.**

**(Thumping Continues)**

**Kion:  
Someone's coming.**

**Tupp:  
Oh, no! You again!**

Baliyo: That jerboa is still scared of you.

**Kion:  
Wait! I'm sorry I scared you before. I'm Kion. And this is the Lion Guard. We're just passing through.**

**Tupp:  
Well, then, apology accepted. Name's Tupp. And let me apologize for being rude. I'm not really a morning person. I see you took my advice about getting out of the sun. Smart. You look much more comfortable. But you also look thirsty. Follow me, my friends!**

Kovu: Looks like he's going to lead you all to some water.  
Fuli: Sort of.  
Everyone who wasn't there was confused.

**(Thumping Continues)**

**Tupp:  
I don't drink much water myself, but travelers coming through here are always looking for water. Here.**

Kini: That's a plant.  
Ono: The leaves of that plant collected water.

**Bunga:  
Uh, that's not water, little guy.**

**Tupp:  
Well, no, it's a plant. But it's leaves can collect water. See? Plenty for everyone.**

**Makini:  
Here, Kion.**

Koda: That's one way to wash the tuliza so as it's not covered in sand so that you can eat it.

**Kion:  
(Chomping) Mmm, mmm, mmm. (Exhales Deeply) Thanks, Makini.**

**Anga:  
I didn't see this plant before. It must have been covered with sand. How did you know it was here?**

**Tupp:  
Well, it's a plant. It doesn't exactly move.**

The cubs laughed.

**Anga:  
But how did you find it? There aren't any landmarks in this desert. And the dunes keep moving.**

**Tupp:  
Here in the desert, we don't look down at the ground to find our way. We look up! At the sky!**

Kida: That's so pretty.

**(All Exclaim)**

**Makini:  
It's so pretty! It looks like a field of flowers. Oh, that's it! That's the field of flowers!**

**Ono:  
Of course! They're not flowers on Rafiki's map. They're stars!**

**Makini:  
Look! Four bright stars in the shape of a diamond!**

Kiara: And those are the stars that you were looking about when you told me about Rani.  
Rani looked at Kion.  
Rani: I didn't know that you told Kiara about me.  
Kion: It was all good things.  
The cubs laughed.

**Tupp:  
Ah, yes. Those stars are always in the same place in the sky, spinning around in a circle.**

**Kion:  
Do you know where they lead?**

**Tupp:  
(Laughs) Of course! They always lead there. Across the desert to the tall cliffs.**

**Kion and Fuli:  
The cliffs?**

**Kion:  
Anga?**

**Anga:  
Got it. The moja kwa moja stone is on top of the cliffs!**

**Kion:  
You were right all along, Makini. Sorry we didn't believe you.**

**Makini:  
It's okay, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Tupp. We can find our way from here.**

**Makini:  
Oh, oh! And I know an amazing detour on our way back to the Pride Lands. We can go see my mom and dad, and tell them all about our trip.**

Bunga: Except that doesn't happen.

**Beshte:  
That sounds poa.**

Kini: That was a long journey through the desert.


	77. The Race to Tuliza

**The Race to Tuliza**

Leslie: This is where Fuli first meets Azaad and the others had a problem with flamingos.  
Bunga: Now we get to see what was up with the cheetah and what took you so long.  
Fuli: I also get to see what was up with the flamingos.  
Rani: I told you how I knew Azaad but you never did tell me how you knew Azaad.

**(Bunga Sighs)**

**Kion:  
Ugh! Mm. (Gasps) (Groans) (Steps on loose rock) Whoa!**

Kini: Kion just fell and his scar is bothering him again.

**Fuli:  
Kion!**

**Makini:  
Here, let me help you.**

**Kion:  
I don't need help. I'm fine. Let's just keep walking.**

**Fuli:  
Looks like Kion could use some Tuliza.**

**Kion:  
What? I said I'm fine!**

Kiara: It looks like that you keep losing your temper.  
Bunga: He loses his temper big time when we meet Yun Mibu.  
Fuli: Bunga... Enough. We already did with that.

**Bunga:  
See? He's fine.**

**Fuli:  
Makini?**

**Makini:  
Tuliza, coming up. Oh.**

Kida: She ran out of tuliza again.

**Fuli:  
Don't tell me...**

**Makini:  
I really need to do a better job keeping track of our Tuliza.**

Koda: That's a good point.

**Anga:  
Out of Tuliza again?**

**(Makini Nods)**

**Anga:  
I'll find some.**

**Fuli:  
Let's just hope Kion doesn't decide to roar before we get more Tuliza.**

Rafa: That's a good point cause of how much damage the Roar can do.

**Ono:  
The journey through the desert has been hard on everyone.**

**Beshte:  
At least nobody's too thirsty.**

**Bunga:  
Thirsty? Water! Water! I'm so thirsty!**

The cubs laughed.

**Beshte:  
Uh, except maybe Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
It's like there's a whole desert inside my mouth. (Pulls out his tongue) Thee? Dry as a sand dune.**

**Fuli:  
Ugh. Put that thing away.**

**Bunga:  
(still with a tongue) Kion. Kion. Wanna Thee?**

**Kion:  
Ugh! (Growls) Bunga!**

**Bunga:  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Sorry!**

Kiara: Whoa. Your scar must've been really bugging you if you got that angry at Bunga for just being Bunga.  
Kion: You try traveling through the desert in the hot sun.

**Fuli:  
Kion, calm down. Bunga was just fooling around.**

**Beshte:  
Yeah, it was just Bunga being Bunga.**

**Kion:  
Sorry, everybody. Sorry, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
Hakuna Matata. I am pretty good at being annoying.**

Fuli: That's in understatement.

**Kion:  
Yeah. Come on. Let's keep going.**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Come on, Anga. Find us some Tuliza.**

**Anga:  
Tuliza... Tuliza... Tuliza... Yes!**

**Fuli:  
Anga! Find any Tuliza?**

**Anga:  
Yep. But it's really far away.**

**Fuli:  
How far?**

**Anga:  
Very. Way past the sea up ahead.**

**Bunga:  
A sea? You say you saw a sea? Big B! She saw a sea!**

**Beshte:  
Yeah, Little B. I heard her.**

**Bunga:  
But a sea means water. And water means... Water!**

Bunga: I should've listened before I even tried that water.  
Everyone that wasn't there was confused.

**Fuli:  
Bunga!**

**Kion:  
Guess we better go after him.**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! Anga was right! It's a sea!**

**Anga:  
Like I said.**

**Beshte:  
Poa! Look at all that...**

**Bunga:  
Water!**

**Ono:  
Bunga, wait! Don't drink it!**

**(Bunga Slurps)  
(Bunga Spits)**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
It might be salty.**

**Bunga:  
This water is salty! Blegh! Blegh! I gotta get this taste outta my mouth! (Licks a Rock) Ble-ugh! This rock tastes gross. Why would I lick a strange rock? I need water! (Slurps)(Spits) Oh, right. Salty.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Well, if we can't drink the water, we should move on. I need Tuliza.**

Bunga: Which is a problem when we first found out about Mama Binturong.

**Fuli:  
You think Kion can make it to the Tuliza?**

**Anga:  
Doubt it. It's still pretty far away.**

**Bunga:  
Sorry the Bunga Sea turned out to be so salty.**

**Ono:  
The Bunga Sea?**

Ono: It's not even really called that.

**Bunga:  
Sure! I was the first one in, so I get to name it!**

**Makini:  
(Gasps) Oh, wait! I just remembered something! (Walks into the water) Rafiki says that really salty water can be very relaxing. But you don't drink it, you soak in it! Come on, Kion. Just try it. Please?**

**Ono:  
Makini's right. Salty water should help soothe your scar. I should have thought of that.**

Baliyo: This ought to be interesting since you all aren't exactly patient. Just like me and Rani.

**Kion:  
Okay. I'll give it a try. (Walks into the water)(Sighs)**

**Makini:  
Well? How do you feel?**

**Kion:  
(Exhales) You know what? You're right. I do feel better. Mmm.**

**(All Sigh in Relief)**

Bunga: We were just glad that calmed you down from your temper.

**Bunga:  
The Great Bunga Sea is a-mazing!**

**Fuli:  
Now it's the "Great" Bunga Sea?**

**(Water Bubbling)**

**Kion:  
Uh, guys? Something's happening. Whoa! Check it out! I'm floating!**

Kini: Cool. I've never known anyone to be able to float on water unless it's a type of bird.

**Ono:  
Makes sense. The saltier the water is, the easier it is to float.**

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

**Kion:  
Aah. This feels great.**

**Bunga:  
The Great Bunga Sea is super amazing!**

**Fuli:  
Ugh!**

Fuli: No water for me.

**Bunga:  
Come on, Big B! The Great Bunga Sea's a-waitin'! Don't you wanna try it?**

**Beshte:  
I sure do!**

**Bunga:  
Last one in is an elephant egg!**

Ono: Elephants don't lay eggs.

**Ono:  
Um, elephants don't lay...**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**Ono:  
...eggs! (Squawks)**

**(All Laughing)**

**Beshte:  
Come on, everyone! The water's poa!**

**Bunga:  
Or do you wanna be elephant eggs?**

**Makini:  
Not me!**

**Ono:  
Hmm. I usually just wade. But it might be relaxing. Oh. Strange. But... nice!**

**Bunga:  
Whoa! This water won't let you sink! Seriously, Fuli, this is water even you would like!**

Fuli: I still wasn't going to go in water unless I seriously had to. Like when we had to get out by using Beshte's pool in the lair because of the lair being caught on fire.

**Fuli:  
Thanks, but no thanks. Besides, somebody's got to get that Tuliza for Kion.**

**Anga:  
Yep. (Opens Wings)**

**Fuli:  
No. I'll go. I'm the fastest. You're the keenest of sight. I need you to stay and watch for danger.**

**Bunga:  
Come on! What could happen at the Great Bunga Sea?**

**Fuli:  
Well, Kion could float away.**

The cubs laughed. Kion just looked a little embarrassed.

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama! Wow! Kion, you really are relaxed!**

**Kion:  
Aah.**

Kida: You must've been relaxed for that to happen.  
Kiara: I seriously have never seen you that relaxed.

**Fuli:  
So, how do I get to the Tuliza?**

**Anga:  
It's under the tree. On top of that mesa. (Fuli straining to see) Just beyond the rock formations? (Fuli still straining to see) It's the only tree around!**

**Fuli:  
Only tree around. I think I can find it. Huwezi!**

Kini: That should be easy to find.

**Bunga:  
Now that's what I call relaxed.**

**Fuli:  
Ah! Feels so good to really run again! (Gasps) Whoops. Huh. Spoke to soon. Ah. This is better. Argh! Seriously? Ugh. These canyons all look the same! And now I can't see the mesa or the tree!**

**Azaad:  
Well, well. Looks like we have a little lost cheetah.**

Rani: I know that voice. That's Azaad.  
Fuli: Yes it is but I didn't know that I the time.

**Fuli:  
Who's there?**

**Beshte:  
Mmm. This is nice.**

**Ono:  
Indeed. I could get used to this if we didn't need to get to the Tree of Life.**

**Bunga:  
The Tree of Who?**

The cubs laughed.

**Anga:  
The Tree of Life. Don't forget we've got a mission.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. But this is the best i've felt in days. So peaceful.**

**Anga:  
Yeah, it is peaceful. Wait a second. What's that? Uh-oh. Guys! Feathers! Beaks! Pink!**

**Beshte:  
Huh?**

**Anga:  
Flamingos!**

**(Flamingos Squawking)**

Anga: That will be a problem.

**Kion:  
Guys? What's going on?**

**Anga:  
Um... This is not good.**

**Fuli:  
Who are you? Show yourself!**

**Azaad:  
Orders? (Laughs) You are in no position to give orders.**

Fuli: What Azaad suggests is gonna be fun.  
Everyone other than Fuli was confused about what she meant.

**Fuli:  
Oh, you're a cheetah.**

**Azaad:  
(Scoffs) There is no fooling you! (Chuckles) My name is Azaad. And you are in my territory. This is a problem. These canyons are not big enough for two cheetahs.**

**Fuli:  
If you want to leave, it's fine by me.**

**Azaad:  
You invade my territory. My territory! And then you make jokes?**

**Fuli:  
Listen. I'm sorry I stepped into your precious territory. But my friends need help. And I...**

**Azaad:  
Friend? Ha! We are cheetahs. We hunt alone. A cheetah does not have... friends.**

Fuli: I guess that depends on the cheetah.

**Fuli:  
Well, I do. I have lots of friends. And one of them needs Tuliza. I know there's some under the tree on the mesa. But i'm lost.**

**Azaad:  
Hmph.**

**Fuli:  
Just show me how to get there. Please?**

Ono: Fuli only says please if that's what it takes for that animal to listen like Bupu.

**Azaad:  
Hmm. You seem to care very much for these friends.**

**Fuli:  
Well, yeah, I care. Friends help friends. That's what friends do.**

Kiara: That is true.

**Azaad:  
Even though you have friends, it is clear that you have the flame in your heart. The flame... of a cheetah!**

**Fuli:  
'Scuse me, but... Huh?**

The cubs all laughed.

**Azaad:  
You shall have my help. But only if you can best me in a race!**

**Fuli:  
A race? Hah. Okay. You're on.**

Bunga: No one can beat Fuli in a race.  
Fuli: The only way someone can beat me in a race is if I don't know the land.

**(Flamingos Squawking Raucously)**

**Ono:  
What's going on? What's all this... pink?**

**Beshte:  
It's a whole lotta flamingos.**

**Bunga:  
More flamingos than you could shake a snake at.**

**Anga:  
Makini. Keep Kion away from these... birds.**

**Makini:  
Oh, yeah. Good idea, Anga!**

**Kion:  
What's going on?**

**Makini:  
Shh. Nothing, Kion. Shwari. Just close your eyes.**

**Kion:  
Okay, but...**

**Makini:  
Don't worry! It's all gonna be okay. Just think happy lion thoughts.**

Kini: That makes no sense.

**Kion:  
Happy lion thoughts?**

**(Flamingos Squawking Continues)**

**Beshte:  
What are they doing here? Kion's not gonna be able to relax with them around.**

**Anga:  
Yeah. But we have to keep him calm till Fuli gets back with the Tuliza.**

**Ono:  
Leave this to me. I'll have a bird-to-bird chat with them. Excuse me! Flamingos? Pink birds! Might I have a word?**

**Flamingo 1:  
Hey! Look at the cute little birdy!**

**Flamingo 2:  
What? Aw! He's so cute!**

**Ono:  
Uh, cute?**

The cubs laughed.

**(Both Flamingos Whoop and Coo)**

**Ono:  
So, uh... What brings you here?**

**Flamingo 2:  
Well, duh!**

**Flamingo 1:  
We're on migration.**

**Both Flamingos:  
Migration! Whoo-hoo!**

Ono: This is a problem.

**Flamingo 2:  
And every year, we stop here. At Flamingo Beach!**

**Both Flamingos:  
Flamingo Beach!**

**Bunga:  
Uh-uh! You mean the Great Bunga Sea.**

**Ono:  
Listen. Any chance you could keep the noise level down a bit?**

**Flamingo 2:  
Keep the noise level down?**

**Flamingo 1:  
And ruin the best Flamingo Dance Party of the whole feathered year?**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Flamingo Dance Party!**

**Bunga:  
Flamingo Dance Party!**

**Both Flamingos:  
Flamingo Dance Party!**

Beshte: This isn't good.

**Flamingos:  
Whoo!**

**[Start "Flamingo Dance Party"]**

**(Dance Music Playing)**

**Go, go, flamingo  
Go, go, flamingo  
****Go, go, flamingo  
Go, go, go**

**One leg up, one leg down  
Now it's time to move around  
****Flap those feathers  
Lots of pink  
****Dance and dance  
No need to think**

**Wing salute  
Point beak  
****Head, flap  
Flap repeat  
****Wing salute  
Point beak  
****Head, flap  
Flap repeat**

**Go, go, flamingo  
Go, go, flamingo  
****Go, go, flamingo  
Go, go, go**

**Go, go, flamingo  
Go, go, flamingo  
****Go, go, flamingo  
Go, go, go**

**Yeah, we're having  
Lots of fun  
****'Cause we're  
On the migration  
****Shrimp or algae  
One of each  
****Party hardy  
Flamingo Beach**

**Wing salute  
Point beak  
****Head, flap  
Flap repeat  
****Wing salute  
Point beak  
****Head, flap  
Flap repeat**

**Go, go, flamingo  
Go, go, flamingo  
****Go, go, flamingo  
Go, go, go**

**Go, go, flamingo  
Go, go, flamingo  
****Go, go, flamingo  
Go, go, go**

**Go, go, flamingo  
Go, go, flamingo  
****Go, go, flamingo  
Go, go, go**

**Go, go, flamingo  
Go, go, flamingo  
****Go, go, flamingo  
Go, go, go**

**[End "Flamingo Dance Party"]**

Fuli: That was very out of control partying.

**(Flamingos Cheering and Whooping)**

**Beshte:  
You okay, Ono?**

**Ono:  
I'll be fine.**

**(Flamingos Whooping)  
(Kion Groans)**

Rafa: Doesn't sound like Kion's very happy.  
Kion: Well it is kind of hard to relax with the flamingos partying noisily.

**Makini:  
Don't pay any attention, Kion. It's all gonna be alright.**

**Ono:  
Oh! But if these birds don't get tired of partying, it's just a matter of time before Kion loses his cool.**

**Azaad:  
Do you see that rock? Out there?**

**Fuli:  
I see it.**

**Azaad:  
We race to this rock. Along the path. Do you agree?**

**Fuli:  
Why don't we just race to the Tuliza?**

Kini: That's a sneaky trick.

**Azaad:  
Ah! Clever girl. But you will never see the Tuliza unless you show me the fire in your heart. You must beat me in this race.**

**Fuli:  
That's exactly what i'm gonna do.**

Fuli: I don't when this round because I didn't know the land very well but I would've won the next round when I challenge Azaad to a race.

**Azaad:  
Good. You show the fire already. But it is Azaad who shall win.**

**Fuli:  
Cheetahs don't talk. They run.**

**Azaad:  
As you wish. On your marks. Get set. Run!**

**Fuli:  
(Panting) Huwezi! (Laughs) Not bad. No one back in the Pride Lands could give me a decent race. It's almost too bad you're gonna lose.**

**Azaad:  
(Laughs) You are fast. But this is the land of Azaad. And in the land of Azaad, even one as swift as you is destined to lose. Mibinamet!**

**Fuli:  
(Panting) Almost there. Whoa! Ahh!**

Fuli: I would have won if I knew the trail dropped off there.

**Azaad:  
You must watch your step! Mibinamet! (Laughs Mockingly) Azaad is victorious. Not that there was ever any doubt.**

**Fuli:  
That wasn't fair! You knew the trail dropped off back there!**

**Azaad:  
Of course! This is my territory! Thank you for an enjoyable race. Too bad for your "friend." The fire in your heart was not enough to lead you to victory. Alas. Now you will never find the Tuliza he needs. (Fuli steps on his tail) Oh.**

Kini: You never said that you friend was a boy or a girl, so how did he know that the friend that you were talking about was a boy? Also, stepping on his tail was a good way to get him to stop.  
Fuli: I don't know how he knew Kion was a boy but I do not give up that easily. Especially if one of my friends needs help.

**Fuli:  
So race me again. Surely a cheetah with the "fire in his heart" would not be afraid of another race.**

Fuli: I knew a cheetah couldn't refuse a race.

**Azaad:  
You challenge Azaad?**

**Fuli:  
I do.**

**Azaad:  
Very well. A rematch. But first, let go of my tail.**

The cubs laughed

**(Dance Music Playing)**

**Beshte:  
Quiet, please!**

**Ono:  
Keep it down.**

**(Flamingos Squawking Mockingly)  
(Anga Cawing)**

**Flamingo 1:  
Hey! Cool dance!**

**Flamingo 2:  
Yeah, way cool!**

**Anga:  
No, it's not a dance, it's...**

**(Both Imitate Anga's Cawing)**

The cubs laughed again.

**Flamingo 1:  
Whoo!**

**Anga:  
Ugh!**

**Azaad:  
Now you shall see what true cheetah speed looks like. And then you will know how it feels to be...**

**Fuli:  
I'm kind of in a hurry. Mind keeping your speech short this time?**

**Azaad:  
(Laughs) Yes. As you have said, "Cheetahs don't talk. They run." On your marks. Get set. Run!**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi!**

**Azaad:  
Mibinamet! She is too fast. She has the cheetah's fire. But Azaad cannot lose in his own territory. Must... take... the shortcut! Mibinamet! (Grunts) Aah!**

Fuli: That wasn't the smartest choice because if I didn't stop racing to help him, he would've fallen off the edge for sure.  
Bunga: Any animal in need is an animal that we help. Even if that animal is each other.

**Fuli:  
Azaad?**

**(Azaad Grunting)**

**Fuli:  
Azaad! Gotcha.**

**Azaad:  
Fuli! You have come back?**

**Fuli:  
Less talking. More climbing.**

**(Azaad and Fuli Sigh)**

**Azaad:  
Why?**

**Fuli:  
Why what?**

**Azaad:  
Why did you come back?**

Kini: That's a funny sounding "Thank You" i've ever heard.

**Fuli:  
Uh... You're welcome?**

**Azaad:  
Thank you. But still, you could have won the race. You could have beaten Azaad.**

**Fuli:  
Friends help friends.**

**Azaad:  
And Azaad has a friend now?**

**Fuli:  
First time for everything, I guess.**

**(Azaad and Fuli Laughing)**

**Azaad:  
You are a most remarkable cheetah, Fuli. Azaad would be very happy to have you as a friend. Now let us find the Tuliza that you need. Then we can take it to your friends together.**

Rafa: That's nice of him.  
Rani: Now we know how you met Azaad.  
Fuli: Cheetahs keep their word but he is the one that decided to help me bring the tuliza to all of you.

**Fuli:  
You're on! Want to make it a race?**

The cubs laughed.

**(Dance Music Playing)**

**Ono:  
Beshte. All I can see are pink blurs. I'm guessing this means that we haven't managed to break up the Flamingo Dance Party.**

**Beshte:  
Affirmative.**

Kida: That's Ono's saying.

**(Flamingos Whooping)**

**Anga:  
(Sighs) This is not going well.**

**(Bunga Screaming)**

Bunga: I'm screaming out of fun and excitement.

**Makini:  
That's Bunga!**

**Ono:  
Sounds like he's in trouble.**

**Beshte:  
We're coming, Little B!**

**Bunga:  
Whoo-hoo!**

Everyone looked at Bunga because he wasn't doing what he was supposed to.

**Beshte:  
Are you okay?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! This is un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Ono:  
Bunga! We're trying to stop the party!**

**Anga:  
Before Kion loses his cool?**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah. Right. Where is Kion, anyway?**

**Makini:  
He's right here with me. At least he was.**

Kini: That doesn't sound good.  
Fuli: This isn't gonna end well.

**(Kion Snoring)**

**Flamingo 1:  
Looks soft! And cute! (Gasps) Oh, it's so furry!**

**(Kion Grunts)**

**Flamingo 1:  
(Gasps) It makes noises! Everybody! You've gotta come try this!**

**(Flamingos Squawking Excitedly)  
(Kion Yelps)**

Rafa: That isn't good.

**Ono:  
That doesn't sound good.**

**Anga:  
Come on!**

**Kion:  
Hey! Get away! Leave me alone!**

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

Kida: It looks like he's about to use the Roar.

**Beshte:  
Uh-oh! We're too late!**

**Makini:  
Kion, calm down!**

**Ono:  
Kion! No!**

**Kion:  
(Growls) That's enough! I'm warning you, flamingos. Take off now, or i'll send you flying!**

**Flamingo 2:  
Like, what? Send us flying?**

**Flamingo 1:  
You can't fly. You don't even have wings.**

**(Kion Growls)**

**Beshte:  
No, Kion! Don't roar!**

**Bunga:  
Easy, buddy! Calm down!**

**Makini:  
The Tuliza's on its way!**

**Anga:  
In fact, here it comes! Kion! Fuli's back. She's got the Tuliza! And... she's got a friend.**

**Bunga:  
A friend? You sure it's Fuli?**

Fuli: Bunga and Anga sounds surprised that I made a friend.

**Anga:  
Fuli! We need that Tuliza! Now!**

Fuli: I wouldn't normally go in water but they needed the tuliza before Kion used the Roar.

**Makini:  
Perfect timing! Here, Kion!**

**Kion:  
(Moans)(Sighs) Thanks, Makini.**

**Fuli:  
Uh... What's with the flamingos?**

**Bunga:  
What's with the cheetah?**

**Azaad:  
You may call me Azaad. And Fuli may call me her friend.**

**Bunga:  
Then you may call me Bunga! And you may call this the Great Bunga Sea!**

Ono: We're not calling the sea that.

**Makini:  
Feel better?**

**Kion:  
(Exhales) A lot better. Sorry, flamingos. I didn't mean to scare you.**

**Flamingo 1:  
Oh, no worries.**

**Flamingo 2:  
It's totally fine.**

**Makini:  
There's enough Tuliza here to last us for days! Thank you, Fuli!**

**Fuli:  
Thank you, Azaad.**

**Kion:  
We should get back on the path to the Tree of Life. Leave these flamingos in peace.**

**(Squawking Happily)**

Kiara: Looks too crazy to call that peace.

**Anga:  
If you want to call it peace. Coming, Fuli?**

**Fuli:  
Yeah. So I should go. With my friends.**

**Azaad:  
Yes. They are lucky to have a friend like you. And Azaad is lucky to have such a friend as well. It is my hope that one day, we will meet again.**

Fuli: We will meet again.

**Fuli:  
Yeah. That would be... nice.**

**Azaad:  
Until then... on your mark.**

**Fuli:  
Get set.**

**Azaad and Fuli:  
Run!**

**Azaad:  
Mibinamet!**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Bye, Azaad.**

Kiara: That was a busy day.  
Fuli: You can say that again.


	78. Mama Binturong

**Mama Binturong**

Emily: This is where they hear about Mama Binturong but only Bunga meets her.  
Rani: I can't believe that we got tricked by Mama Binturong before.  
Kion: We all except for Bunga, got tricked by Mama Binturong.

**(Beshte Chuckling)**

**Anga:  
Looks like Beshte's made another friend.**

**Kion:  
Everywhere we go.**

**Beshte:  
So Tenuk, there a lot of good plants to eat in this forest?**

**Tenuk:  
Ah, the best! Fruits, berries, leaves. You name it.**

**Bunga:  
How are the bugs?**

**Tenuk:  
Uh, couldn't tell ya.**

**Ono:  
Tapirs don't eat bugs. Common knowledge, really.**

Bunga: I wish Tenuk did eat bugs so as I could know how the bugs are.

**Bunga:  
You don't know what you're missing.**

**Tenuk:  
Gonna be in these parts long? I'd love to introduce you to my friends. Hey, guys, say hi to my new friend, Beshte.**

**Both:  
Hi, Beshte!**

**Beshte:  
Gee. Folks sure are friendly here.**

Fuli: Everyone except for Mama Binturong.

**Tenuk:  
Yeah. And you're welcome to stay here as long as you like.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah, well, we're just passing through, right, Kion?**

**Kion:  
Right.**

**Tenuk:  
Okay. Well, if there's anything you need while you're here, just let me know. And I mean, anything.**

**Makini:  
Oh, we can always use more Tuliza.**

**Tenuk (Stutters):  
T-T-Tuliza! (Yells) I take it back! Go away! Leave me alone!**

Kini: I don't get it. What's the big deal about tuliza?  
Bunga: Mama scared everyone to the point where they don't even say tuliza.

**(Leaves Rustling)**

**Makini:  
Was it something I said?**

**Mongoose****:  
Good gracious! What's going on?**

**Gibbon:  
What did you do to Tenuk?**

**Beshte:  
Nothing. We didn't mean to scare him. Honest.**

**Makini:  
Yeah. I guess, he just doesn't like Tuliza.**

**Both:  
Tuliza! (Screaming)**

The cubs laughed at their reaction to tuliza.

**Anga:  
Wee-ird.**

**Kion:  
What's going on around here?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. Everybody's running away from Makini whenever she says Tuliza.**

**Bird:  
(Squawks) Ah, Tuliza! Ahh!**

Kini: Sounds like even the birds are scared of tuliza.

**Beshte:  
I don't think it's about Makini.**

**Kion:  
Beshte's right. It's something about Tuliza.**

**Porcupine 1:  
Tuliza?**

**Makini:  
Maybe they're scared of Tuliza?**

**Bunga:  
Scared? Of a flower?**

Kida: When you put it that way, it does sounds like a pretty silly thing to be afraid of.

**Fuli:  
Well, they're sure scared of something.**

**Porcupine 1:  
Oh, ho, ho, I gotta tell Mama. (Panting) Oops.**

**Porcupine 2:  
Hey, watch where you're going.**

**Porcupine 1:  
Let me through. I gotta talk to Mama. Oh, Mama! Mama! Mama!**

**Mama Binturong:  
(Sniffs and Sighs) Yes, dear. What is it?**

Koda: She doesn't look that scary.  
Bunga: I know and she's so easy to beat.

**Porcupine 1:  
There's a bunch of strange animals in the forest and they're talking about Tuliza.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Tuliza, you say? The most wonderful, beautiful, delicious flower there is. Do these strangers have some? Or, do they want some?**

Bunga: Tuliza to me isn't that tasty and we want some and we're gonna get some.

**Porcupine 1 (Whimpers):  
I don't know, Mama.**

**Mama Binturong:**  
**Well, if they want some, they can't have it. And if they have some, then I want it. (Swallows) And we all know why, don't we? Because the Tuliza is all... (Sinister) Mine! (Laughing Maniacally)**

Bunga: No it isn't. I was able to beat her and her porcupines.

**Porcupines:  
Yes, Mama.**

**Mama Binturong:  
You're all such good boys.**

**Porcupines:  
Thank you, Mama.**

**Mama Binturong:  
And you all know your place.**

**Porcupine 1:  
That's right. You're the boss!**

**Mama Binturong:  
Yes. Mama's the boss. And nobody messes with me... Or my Tuliza!**

Fuli: The tuliza doesn't belong to anybody.

**[Start "You Best Not Mess With Mama"]**

**Mama Binturong:  
You best not mess with Mama  
****'Cause Mama's always right  
****And if you mess with Mama:  
You're gonna lose that fight  
****Now Mama loves her boys  
They know that she knows best  
****When you're on Mama's good side  
She'll take care of all the rest  
****No, yeah, you best not mess with Mama  
You'll find out if you do  
****A whole mess of trouble  
Will come raining down on you  
****And if you mess with my Tuliza  
Well, you know that's just as bad  
****There's nothing else you can do  
That makes Mama more mad  
****My Tuliza's so delicious  
A delectable delight  
****So keep your paws off it  
Or you're gonna get a fright  
****Don't even say its name  
Cause every flower's mine  
****Unless you wanna meet the quills  
Of a loyal porcupine  
****Oh, yeah, you best not mess with Mama  
You'll find out if you do  
****A whole mess of trouble  
Will come raining down on you  
****And if you mess with my Tuliza  
You know that's just as bad  
****There's nothing else you can do  
That makes Mama more mad  
****Now you know Mama's always right**

**Porcupines:  
Right**

**Mama Binturong:  
And she's got quite an appetite**

**Porcupines:  
Tite**

**Mama Binturong:  
So you boys gonna feed**

**Porcupines:  
Feed**

**Mama Binturong:  
Her insatiable Tuliza need**

**Mama Binturong and Porcupines:  
You best not mess with Mama  
****You'll find out if you do**

**Mama Binturong:  
A whole mess of trouble  
****Will come raining down on you  
And if you mess with my Tuliza  
****You know that's just as bad  
There's nothing else you can do  
****That makes Mama more mad**

**Porcupines:  
You best not mess with Mama**

**Mama Binturong:  
You best not mess**

**Porcupines:  
You best not mess with Mama**

**Mama Binturong and Porcupines:  
Oh, you best not mess with Mama**

**Porcupines:  
You best not mess**

**(Mama Vocalizing)**

**[End "You Best Not Mess With Mama"]**

Kiara: By the sounds of it, she's very controlling.  
Fuli: That's not enough to beat us but she is smart but she still doesn't beat us.

**Mama Binturong:  
Now, let's find out what these strangers want with my Tuliza**

**Civet:  
(Humming) Ooh, ah. (Chewing and Swallowing)**

**Bunga:  
Oh, guys, guys, guys, guys, watch this.**

Kion: This isn't going to end well.

**(Civet Chews)**

**Bunga:  
Tuliza!**

**(Civet Yells)**

**Bunga:  
Did I surprise him!**

**Civet:  
Whoa! (Grunting)**

**Bunga:  
Uh-oh.**

**(Civet Yells and Whimpers)**

Kopa: Bunga scared him to the point he fell in the river.

**Beshte:  
Oh, no, he fell into a river.**

**Fuli:  
Bunga!**

**Anga:  
I got him.**

**Civet:  
(Whimpering) Help!**

**Anga:  
Anga Lenga!**

**Civet:  
An eagle! (Screaming) Help!**

**Anga:  
You're welcome.**

**Civet:  
Please, let me go!**

**Anga:  
There.**

**Bunga:  
Sorry about that.**

**Beshte:  
So, little civet, why is everyone here so afraid of Tuliza?**

**Civet:  
Tuliza! (Screaming)**

Kini: Everyone is too scared of tuliza to even tell you what's so scary about tuliza.

**Anga:  
Like I said, "Wee-ird."**

**(Civet Grunts)**

**Porcupine 1:  
What did you tell those strangers?**

**Civet:  
Nothing.**

**Porcupine 1:  
(Scoffs) We heard you say Tuliza.**

**Civet (Sheepishly):  
I just said the word.**

**Mama Binturong:  
When will you civets learn? It's not nice to fool Mama Binturong.**

**Civet:  
Mama Binturong, I promise, I didn't tell them anything about your Tuliza.**

Bunga: Yeah. A lot of those animals were not helpful with finding tuliza.

**Mama Binturong:  
Then why are they talking to you about Tuliza?**

**Civet:  
I don't know. I don't know!**

**(Quills Emerge)**

**Kion:  
No more joking around, okay, Bunga. We don't have time for jokes. We gotta keep going.**

**Porcupine 1:  
Mama, the strangers!**

**Mama Binturong:  
Let him go. I want to see these strangers for myself.**

**(Kion Grunts)**

Kini: His scar is bothering him again.

**Fuli:  
Makini.**

Kida: You all have gotten better at being able to tell if his scar is bothering him.  
Fuli: Well, we have been on that journey for days so it just got easier to tell when his scar was bugging him.

**Makini:  
Oh, right. Have some Tuliza, Kion.**

**Mama Binturong:  
(Sighs) Tuliza! Porcupines, get me that staff.**

**Porcupines:  
Yes, Mama.**

**Makini:  
We don't have much, but you can have a little.**

**Kion:  
Okay. (Chews and Swallows)**

**Mama Binturong:  
(Slurps and Licks Lips) Tuliza!**

**Makini:  
Better?**

**Kion:  
Yeah. Thanks, Makini. Okay, now, let's go.**

Koda: And Makini forgot her staff.

**Fuli:  
Uh, Makini. Forget something?**

**Makini:  
No. I don't think so. I... (Gasps) My staff! Thanks, Fuli. I was sure I put it on this log. Where could it be?**

**Mama Binturong:  
(Sniffs) Hmm, Tuliza! (Soft Chuckle and Chewing) Good boys. (Sniffs) Now, back to the hideout.**

Ono: No one but Bunga could get into their hideout and be able to with stand porcupine quills.

**Kion:  
You're sure you put it on the log?**

**Makini:  
Yes. It was right here.**

**Anga:  
Guys, look, tracks.**

**Fuli:  
Porcupine tracks. The tracks end here. (Sniffing) And I can't smell anything but Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
You're welcome.**

Fuli: Actually, that was a problem.

**Beshte:  
You really think some porcupine stole Makini's staff?**

**Kion:  
Maybe. Anga, see if you can spot porcupines with Makini's staff.**

**Anga:  
Yup.**

**Makini:  
Oh, i'm so sorry, Kion. My staff had the rest of our Tuliza. And nobody here will help us find Tuliza.**

**Kion:  
It's okay, Maki...**

**Makini:  
But what is you need some more? And my staff makes the moja kwa moja paintings come to life, too.**

**Fuli:  
Makini, it's not your...**

**Makini:  
But I think the only place I can find a new bakora staff is in the Pride Lands. (Gasps) We'll never find the Tree of Life now.**

Kiara: Makini needs to calm down because none of you can get a full sentence in.

**Beshte:  
Makini, shwari.**

**Makini:  
Oh, yeah. Thanks, Beshte. (Sighs) Shwari.**

**Anga:  
What'd I miss?**

**Kion:  
Nothing much. Any sign of the staff thieves?**

**Anga:  
Nope. Too many trees and plants to see much of anything from the sky.**

**Kion:  
What do you think, Fuli?**

**Fuli:  
Uh, well, we do need Makini's staff to find our way to the Tree of Life.**

**Beshte:  
We could ask the animals who live here. Maybe they know who took it.**

**Fuli:  
You mean, the animals that run away every time we talk to them?**

Beshte: That's only because we kept on saying the word, tuliza.

**Beshte:  
Only when we mention Tuliza. They might help us find a missing staff.**

**Kion:  
Good idea, Beshte. Let's go ask around.**

Bunga: It will get confusing.

**Anga:  
Maybe this guy can help us.**

**Beshte:  
Hey, there, Mr. Gibbon.**

**Gibbon:  
Oh, uh, hello, again.**

**Beshte:  
My friend lost her staff. Maybe you've seen it?**

**Gibbon:  
A staff? What's that?**

**Beshte:  
It's a stick, with a couple of gourds hanging on it.**

**Gibbon:  
Uh, why would somebody hang gourds on a stick?**

**Bunga:  
That's where we keep our Tuliza.**

Kopa: I'm pretty sure that you were supposed to mention tuliza.

**Gibbon:  
Tuliza! (Yells)**

**Fuli:  
Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
Don't worry, I got this. Zuka Zama. Hey, gibbon, I didn't mean to say Tuliza. It's not about the Tuliza.**

Kini: You need to stop saying "tuliza."

**Gibbon:  
No, no, no. No, no, no, no, no!**

**Bunga:  
Forget I said "Tuliza."**

**(Gibbon Yells)**

**Fuli:  
Bunga!**

**Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Anga, and Makini:  
Stop saying Tuliza.**

**Bunga:  
Guys, you're not supposed to say Tuliza, remember? Oops, I said Tuliza. Oops, I said it again.**

The cubs laughed.

**Gibbon:  
Go away!**

**Bunga:  
Forget the other thing I said. We're just looking for the stick.**

**Anga:  
Look...**

**(Gibbon Yells)  
**

The cubs laughed again.

**Anga:  
We just want to talk.**

**Gibbon:  
Fine. You got me. But I don't know anything about anything. You, uh... You should talk to the mongoose.**

**Bunga and Anga:  
The mongoose?**

**Anga:  
This is where he said the mongoose lives.**

**Mongoose:  
Who said that? Who says I live here?**

**Kion:  
A gibbon said you could help us. We're looking for a missing staff.**

**Mongoose:  
Not me. I can't help ya. But I know a guy who might. A... A civet. He'll talk to you.**

Rafa: What is he looking for?  
Kion: Probably Mama Binturong's porcupines because a gibbon told us that her porcupines were listening everywhere.

**Anga:  
The mongoose sent me.**

**Civet:  
(Yells) Not you again!**

**Beshte:  
Easy, little fella. We just want to talk to you about a lost, uh, stick.**

**Civet:  
Lost stick? Hmm. I know a guy, a mouse deer.**

**Makini:  
A mouse?**

**Bunga:  
Why'd you call me dear?**

The cubs laughed.

**Civet:  
No, a mouse deer. He's the guy you should talk to.**

**Mouse Deer:  
You need answers? I got answers.**

Rafa: He's so small and strange looking.

**Bunga:  
Oh! I get it now. A mouse deer.**

**Mouse Deer:  
It's not polite to point. The guy you need to talk to about the stick, lives in that cave, right over there.**

**Kion:  
Great. Thanks.**

**Bunga:  
Hey, you! We see you there. Are you the guy who knows who took our staff?**

**Gibbon:  
Uh, yeah, that's me.**

**Lion Guard and Makini:  
You!**

The cubs laughed about Kion and his team's reaction.

**Kion:  
Why didn't you just talk to us before?**

Kiara: Good question.

**Gibbon:  
'Cause this is the only place I know that her porcupines aren't listening. I don't want her to know i'm helping you.**

**Makini:  
"Her"? Her, who?**

**Gibbon (Softly):  
Mama Binturong.**

**Bunga:  
Mama been there what?**

The cubs laughed again.

**Gibbon:  
Mama Binturong. She controls all the... (Whispering) Tuliza in this forest.**

**Ono:  
So that's why everyone's scared when we mention Tuliza.**

**Gibbon:  
Yes. Everyone's scared of Mama Binturong. She's so mean, nobody even wants to say Tuliza, in case it makes her mad. She's very mean when she's mad. Yeah, if she catches anyone with Tuliza, she sends her porcupines after them.**

Kovu: I'm surprised that no one recognized the mark over your eye and not scared of you because of it.  
Kion: I think the reason is because I think only the Pride Landers might of been the only ones to deal with the mark of evil.  
Rani: I didn't even know what that was but I did hear of Scar and Mufasa from Grandmother Janna.

**Fuli:  
That explains the porcupine tracks.**

**Makini:  
And why they took my staff! There was still Tuliza in the gourd.**

**Kion:  
So how do we find this Mama Binturong?**

**Gibbon:  
Her hideout is deep in the Stone Forest. But, uh, you'll never reach it.**

**Kion:  
Why's that?**

**Gibbon:  
The Stone Forest is almost impossible to get through. Only Mama and her porcupines can get through it safely.**

**Fuli:  
Well, we're the Lion Guard. (Scoffs) We can do anything.**

Fuli: I take that way back because not all of us can get through. Not even Vitani's Guard because if they're all lions and Kion's a lion and can't get through, there's no way that Vitani's Guard could get through.  
Vitani: Why's that?  
Fuli: You'll see in a second about why you wouldn't be able to get through.

**Fuli:  
Okay, maybe not anything. What do you think, Kion?**

**Kion:  
I think we have to get through these. (Grunts) Careful, these rocks are sharp.**

Vitani: No wonder why. Those rocks are sharp and too close together.

**Ono:  
Maybe Beshte can get through. Hippos have very thick skin. Common knowledge, really.**

**Beshte:  
(Scoffs) I'd be lucky if I could get a toe between those rocks.**

**Ono:  
Hapana, they are close together. I don't know if I would fit.**

**Kion:  
Anga, maybe you can get through from above?**

**Anga:  
I'll see. (Grunts) Nope. Not gonna fit. Hmm, Tuliza. Lots of Tuliza. I can't get through the rocks. But, i'm pretty sure I found Mama Binturong's hideout.**

Bunga: That's helpful.

**Kion:  
They'd be good news if anybody could get to it.**

**Ono:  
So, we need someone who's not bothered by sharp rocks or porcupine quills, and can carry Makini's staff back here. There's only one choice!**

**Bunga:  
(Grunts Excitedly) Oh, that feels good. Oh, yeah, that's the spot.**

Kini: I wouldn't send him on a solo mission.  
Fuli: He does manage to do it without needing any help.

**Fuli:  
You think he can handle it?**

**Kion:  
Of course, he can. Right, Bunga?  
**

**Bunga:  
Uh-huh. Of course, I can do it. Uh, do what?**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Go through the Stone Forest to Mama Binturong's hideout, and get Makini's staff back, all by yourself.**

**Bunga:  
Yes! You're right. I could totally do it. Show me the way.**

**Anga:  
Straight through there. You'll see Mama's hideout when you get close. there's lot of Tuliza.**

Bunga: The only problem is that I had to get through Mama Binturong and her porcupines which was totally un-bunga-lievable thing ever.

**Bunga:  
Go straight, look for Tuliza. Got it! Zuka Zama!**

**Makini:  
Good luck, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
(Grunting)(Laughing) Whoa! (Effort Grunts)(Grunts) Yeah! Hmm, which way do I go? (Echoing) Which way do I go? Which way do I go? (End Echo) Don't ask me. (Echoing) Don't ask me. Don't ask me. (End Echo) Hey, that's my voice. (Echoing) Hey, that's my voice. Hey, that's my voice. (End Echo) Zuka Zama. (Echoing) Zuka Zama. Zuka Zama. (End Echo) Bunga, shh! (Echoing) Bunga, shh. Bunga, shh. (End Echoing) Okay. (Echoing) Okay. (End Echoing)(Grunts) Yup! Whoa! A-ha. Tuliza. That's gotta be Mama's hideout. (Sighs) That's a long way down. This is gonna be fun! Zuka Zama! (Grunting)(Chuckles) Perfect landing. Alright, porky-orcupines, let's do this! Wha-? Where is everybody? Hello, i'm here. Anybody home? Hey-hey! Look at that. This is gonna be easier than I thought.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Welcome, Mr. Bunga. We've been expecting you.**

Bunga: This is gonna be fun.

**Bunga:  
Uh? Who said that?**

**Mama Binturong:  
I did.**

**Bunga:  
A-ha! You're Mama Binturong.**

**Mama Binturong:  
That's right.**

**Bunga:  
Hey, wait, how'd you know my name?**

**Mama Binturong:  
It's been echoing all over the Stone Forest.**

Rafa: That seemed pretty obvious to me.

**Bunga:  
Oh, yep. Alright, Mama, just give me that staff. Or, we'll have trouble.**

**Mama Binturong:  
I have a better idea. Why don't you go back where you came from, and I keep the staff.**

**Bunga:  
Why would I do that?**

**Mama Binturong:  
Because around here, everyone does what Mama says.**

**Bunga:  
Well, i'm not from around here! So we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way.**

Fuli: When is anything we do ever easy?  
Bunga: No where on our journey but we did get to relax at the Tree of Life except for Kion. But the hard way is always so much fun.  
Kion: Actually, Bunga. We helped defend the Tree of Life from Makucha, Chuluun, Ora, and Mama Binturong.

**Mama Binturong:  
I choose the hard way. Or the sharp way. Porcupines! Go on, boys, you know what to do.**

**Bunga:  
What is this?**

**Bunga:  
Oh, I expect you'll soon see my point, Mr. Bunga.**

**(Quills Emerging)**

Kida: Not funny in the least.

**Bunga:  
Hah! You expect me to be scared of this, Mama.**

**Mama Binturong:  
No, Mr. Bunga, I expect you to be poked! (Laughing Maniacally)**

**Bunga:  
(Chuckling) That tickles. Zuka Zama.**

**(Porcupines Grunt)  
(Bunga Laughs)  
(Porcupines Grunting)  
**

**Bunga:  
(Grunts) Zuka Zama!**

**(Thudding)  
(Porcupines Groaning)**

Bunga: That was the easiest fight ever. The most fun fight happens when Kion learns more about the Roar.

**Bunga:  
You're gonna need more than porcupines to beat me! Now, hand over that staff!**

**Mama Binturong:  
Come and get it.**

**Bunga:  
Alright, you asked for it. (Grunting)(Panting) Made it! Whoo! (Pants) Just give me a second.**

**Mama Binturong:  
I don't think so.**

**Bunga:  
(Yells) Oh, no, you don't! I'm here to get my friend's staff... (Grunts) and i'm not... (Grunts) leaving... (Grunts) without it. Now, give me that staff!**

Kiara: Kion. I don't know what it is but you and your friends never give up on anything.  
Kion: That's actually a good thing since it also means that we don't give up on friends.  
Kion's team looks at Bunga but nobody knew why except for Kion and his team.

**Mama Binturong:  
Never! (Laughs)**

**(Bunga Grunts)  
****(Mama Binturong Laughs)**

**Bunga:  
Okay, fine. If you're not gonna give me the staff, i'm gonna eat all your Tuliza.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Don't you dare touch my beautiful Tuliza.**

**(Bunga Munching)  
(Mama Binturong Growls)**

**Bunga:  
(Swallows) Ugh, this is gross. I don't know how Kion does it.**

The cubs laughed.

**Mama Binturong:  
No! Get your filthy paws off my Tuliza!**

**(Bunga Laughing)  
(Bunga and Mama Binturong Grunting)  
(Bunga Yells)**

**Mama Binturong:  
(Laughs) Silly honey badger, did you really think you could get away with eating my Tuliza?**

**Bunga:  
Silly Binturong, missing something?**

Baliyo: That's one way of getting something you want.

**Mama Binturong:  
Oh! You might have the staff, but you're not going anywhere.**

**Bunga:  
Pfft! You guys, again!**

**Mama Binturong:  
You see, Mr. Bunga, there's no way out. (Laughing)**

**Bunga:  
That's what you think. (Breaks Wind)**

**(Mama Binturong Coughing)**

Fuli: I knew that's how Bunga got away.

**Bunga:  
Think i'll take some Tuliza to go.**

**(Mama Binturong and Porcupines Coughing)**

**Bunga:  
You lose, Mama Binturong! Un-Bunga-lievable.**

**Mama Binturong:  
(Coughs) Which way did he... (Petals Rustling) (Screams) My Tuliza! It's ruined!**

Kini: I can't believe that she's upset about her pile of the same flower are all dead.

**Porcupine 1:  
(Whimpers) Don't fret, Mama. We'll get you more Tuliza.**

**Mama Binturong:  
No! I'm through with Tuliza and this whole forest! There's just one thing I want now. I want to get that Bunga!**

Bunga: If she insists.

**Porcupine 1:  
The forest won't be the same without her.**

**Bunga:  
Somebody lose a staff?**

**Makini:  
(Gasps) You got it! Yay! And you filled it with Tuliza.**

**Bunga:  
That's right!**

**Makini:  
(Sniffs) Ew!**

Kion: I'm glad that was cleaned off in water though.

**Kion:  
Great job, Bunga. Now let's go find that next moja kwa moja stone.**

**Bunga:  
You'll never guess how I got away.**

**Fuli:  
(Soft Chuckles)You used your stink, right?**

**Bunga:  
You know my secret weapon?**

**Fuli:  
Not that big a secret, Bunga.**

**(All Laughing)**

The cubs laughed with them.


	79. Friends to the End

**Friends to the End**

Leslie: This is when they are so close to the Tree of Life but Kion has been mean all day and doesn't know it but there are things that he should know and his friends should know that neither one of them saw.

**Kion:  
Come on, everybody! Keep going.**

**Beshte:  
(Sighs) Kion sure is in a hurry this morning.**

**Ono:  
Well, we are getting pretty close to the Tree of Life.**

**Fuli:  
Yup. And I don't mind moving fast for a change.**

Kida: Of course you don't. You like to move fast.

**Bunga:  
You said it, Fuli. ****Zuka zama!**

**Makini:  
(Panting) Are we going to run the whole way?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, great idea. Whoo! (Giggles and Exclaims) Kion, race you to the Tree of Life.**

**Kion:  
Sure, just don't get in my way.**

**Bunga:  
Me? (Sputters) Never.**

**(Bunga and Kion Exclaiming)  
(Kion Growls)**

**Bunga:  
Oops.**

**Kion:  
Ah. Bunga.**

Rafa: Kion doesn't seem to be having issues with his scar yet.  
Bunga: It gets really...  
Fuli: Bunga. Don't even say it.

**Makini:  
Oh, this is pretty.**

**Beshte:  
Poa. Perfect place for a break.**

**Anga:  
Yup.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah. (Laughs)**

**(Beshte Chuckles)**

**Kion:  
Guys, who said anything about a break?**

**Fuli:  
Kion, they could probably use a rest.**

Bunga: We did need a rest but Kion was in such a big hurry to get to the Tree of Life.

**Kion:  
We can rest once we get to the Tree of Life. We're so close now. (Groans)**

Rafa: Now you can tell that Kion's scar is bothering him.

**Fuli:  
Makini.**

**Makini:  
Shwari, Kion how about some tuliza?**

**Kion:  
(Sighs) Fine. (Grunts and Gulps)**

**Makini:  
You feel better?**

**Kion:  
I'm fine. I'll be better once we get to the Tree of Life. Come on, everybody, let's go.**

Kida: Looks like the tuliza isn't doing him much good anymore.

**Beshte:  
Oh, it looks like break's over.**

**Bunga:  
Yep, before it even got started.**

**Fuli:  
Huh, the Tuliza didn't do him much good.**

**Makini:  
I know it's not working like it used to.**

**Fuli:  
Maybe Kion's right. Maybe we really do need to get him to the Tree of Life soon.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, before the venom in his scar totally takes over and turns him evil just like Scar.**

Everyone, except for Kion, looked at Bunga like he was losing his mind.  
Kiara: Why would you think of something like that?  
Bunga: The way he acts all day, even toward other animals.

**Makini:  
Oh, Bunga, don't even think that!**

**Fuli:  
You said it, Makini.**

**Bunga:  
Rafiki said Kion could change stop knowing what's right and wrong maybe it started.**

**Fuli:  
Bunga, Kion's not going to turn evil. Now, come on.**

**Bunga:  
I hope you're right!**

**Beshte:  
So, Makini are there friendly animals at the Tree of Life?**

**Maini:  
Oh, yes. All the animals that I remember were super friendly.**

**Beshte:  
Oh, I can't wait to meet them. Nothing I like more than making new friends.**

Baliyo: If only the animals at the Tree of Life knew that.

**Anga:  
Everyone look. ****On the cliff. Baby Goose.**

**(Baby Goose Chirps)**

**Beshte:  
Oh, no, it... It fell off from it's nest **

**(Chirps)**

**Beshte:  
We gotta save it.**

**Kion:  
Beshte.**

**Fuli:  
Right.**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**Kion:  
Guys? Hey.**

**Beshte:  
I got you. I got you. Got you.**

**Fuli:  
Nice catch, Beshte.**

**(Chirps)**

**Makini:  
Oh, it's so cute.**

Koda: It really is cute.

**(Baby Goose Yelps)**

**Beshte:  
You okay, little guy?**

**Kion:  
Okay, he's safe now. So, let's...**

**Beshte:  
Shouldn't we put him back in his nest? His mother might be worried.**

Beshte: That wasn't what we should've done.

**Kion:  
(Scoffs) Fine. Anga.**

**Anga:  
Yep. Come on, little guy.**

**Kion:  
Then we've really got to get...**

**Anga:  
Heads up. We got another one.**

**(Baby Goose Chirps)**

**Makini:  
(Gasps) Oh, no!**

**Anga:  
I got you. (Gasps) I missed. Beshte.**

**Beshte:  
I got her. I got her. (Baby Goose Chirps) Oh.**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama! Ta da**

**Mother Goose:  
(Cackles) What are you doing? Unhand my child.**

Kini: That wasn't the kind of response that you would expect for saving someone's child.  
Simba and Nala were so worried about Kion that they stayed quiet the whole time that they were on their journey to the Tree of Life.

**Bunga:  
Okay, okay. Here, she's fine.**

**Baby Goose:  
Mama I did it.**

**Mother Goose:  
Good job, sweetheart. I knew you could. Where's your brother?**

**Beshte:  
We put him back up in your nest. Glad we could help.**

**Mother Goose:  
Help? (Cackling)**

**Fuli:  
Are we missing something here?**

**Bunga:  
Maybe that's how a goose says thank you.**

**Beshte:  
I don't think so.**

**Ono:  
Oh, no. Your babies weren't falling, were they? They were just leaving the nest for the first time.**

Rafa: Then you did mess up.  
Bunga: We did what we thought was right.

**Mother Goose:  
How else are they going to get to the water? I finally got him to jump and now he'll have to do it all over again.**

**Beshte:  
Oh, I'm really sorry. We were just trying to help.**

**Mother Goose:  
Help? Help.**

**Beshte:  
False alarm, I guess.**

**Kion:  
No kidding. From now on, let's not waste our time helping animals who don't need help.**

Kiara: That doesn't sound like you.  
Kion: I know.

**Fuli:  
It's okay, Beshte. I know you were trying to do the right thing.**

**Bunga:  
Since when does Kion call helping someone a waste of time?**

**Beshte:  
That was weird, but he's not himself today.**

**Bunga:  
Or maybe he's not his old self.**

Fuli: It's a shame that throughout most of that day, Bunga called Kion evil.

**Beshte:  
What do you mean, Little B?**

**Bunga:  
His scar. Remember what Rafiki said, about how Kion could change?**

**Beshte:  
I think Kion just wants to get to the Tree of Life.**

**Bunga:  
We better make it there in time!**

Koda: You should've just hushed it with the whole evil thing.

**(Cawing Sounds In Distance)**

**Kion:  
What is that?**

**Anga:  
Peacocks.**

**(All Cawing)**

**All:  
Huh?**

Kopa: That's weird.

**Peacock Leader:  
Here we go. Five, six, seven, eight.**

**(All Cawing)**

**Beshte:  
Never seen anything like this.**

**Ono:  
Sounds like the peacocks are doing their traditional display dance.**

**Bunga:  
What are they displaying?**

**Peacock Leader:  
Ados.**

**Kion:  
Hey, watch it.**

**Bunga:  
Ah, I see now.**

Kida: That is so beautiful.

**Kion:  
Peacocks, we're trying to get through here.**

**Peacock Leader:  
Sorry, can't stop now. All part of the tradition.**

**Kion:  
Achoo.**

**Beshte:  
Poa.**

**Kion:  
(Grunts) We don't have time for this. Coming through. Lion Guard, follow me.**

Kopa: Dad is being impatient.  
Kion: I will leave later that day to clear my head.

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Beshte:  
Excuse me.**

**Makini:  
Sorry.**

**Peacock Leader:  
(Exclaims) Hey. Watch where you're going. (Caws)**

Kini: Kion just pushed that peacock over.  
Beshte: Kion was feeling like himself that day.

**Kion:  
You watch where you're going. (Roars) What? He didn't watch where he was going? Peacocks think that they own the place**

**Bunga:  
Hey, you guys. You think Kion pushed that peacock on purpose?**

**Anga:  
Looked like it.**

**Beshte:  
No, Kion wouldn't do that.**

**Bunga:  
The old Kion wouldn't but the new Kion might.**

Rafa: We can tell by now that he doesn't turn evil.

**Ono:  
The new Kion?**

**Anga:  
What do you mean?**

**Bunga:  
His scar. It's turning him evil.**

**Anga:  
Evil?**

**Fuli:  
Kion is not turning evil. Now, come on.**

Kiara: Looks like Fuli sticking by you.  
Fuli: We've been friends for a long time now. There was nothing that was going to end that friendship.

**Bunga:  
I'm telling you.**

**Peacock Leader:  
5, 6, 7, 8.**

**(All Cawing)**

**Fuli:  
Kion.**

**Kion:  
If we keep getting slowed down, we're never gonna get to the Tree of Life.**

**Beshte:  
Poa.**

**Ono:  
What? What's Poa?**

**Beshte:  
That guy. Look up there. Hey, there, i'm Beshte. Who are you?**

**Yun Mibu:  
My name is Yun Mibu.**

Kini: He looks so nice and calm.  
Bunga: That will change shortly.

**Beshte:  
Where did you learn to hang like that?**

**Yun Mibu:  
(Chuckles) Like this? This is nothing.**

**Beshte:  
Wow!**

**Ono:  
Oh. now I see you. You must be a clouded leopard.**

**Yun Mibu:  
That's right. I am.**

**Bunga:  
Big deal. I can hang from my hind feet, too. Check this out. Yeah. (Yelps and Groans) Okay, I was wrong.**

**(All Laugh)**

The cubs laughed too.

**Kion:  
(Growls) Not again.**

**Beshte:  
Hey, Kion, meet our new friend. Yun Mibu.**

**Kion:  
We don't have time for new friends.**

Rafa: There's always time for making friends.

**Yun Mibu:  
Um, they were just saying hello.**

**Kion:  
I wasn't talking to you. (Growls)**

**(Yun Mibu Exclaims and Grunts)**

Kida: Then he just looked scared of dad.

**Beshte:  
Kion, why did you scare him like that?**

**Kion:  
Beshte, we can't stop every time you see a new animal.**

**Beshte:  
I was just being nice that's all.**

**Kion:  
That's the problem. You're slowing us down. Stop being nice.**

Kiara: That definitely doesn't sound like you.  
Kion: That was quite a day.

**Beshte:  
"Stop being nice"? I... I don't know how to do that.**

**Makini:  
Kion, have some tuliza? It'll help you feel better.**

**Kion:  
Forget it, Makini. **

**(Makini Gasps) **

**Kion:  
The tuliza's not working anymore.**

**Bunga:  
Evil.**

**Fuli:  
Kion, you're out of control.**

Koda: Looks like Fuli is trying to help you.  
Kion: And I didn't make that easy.  
Fuli: Neither did Bunga. He only made things worse.  
Everyone that wasn't there was confused about how Bunga made things worse than what it already was.

**Kion:  
Am I? All I want to do is get to the Tree of Life so I can get better, but everyone keeps slowing me down.**

**Fuli:  
We're not trying to slow you down. We're trying to help you get there.**

**Kion:  
(Sighs) Feels like I'm dragging you along.**

**Fuli:  
Kion, your scar hurts, so you're not thinking straight. That's why you were mean to Beshte.**

**Kion:  
I'm not being mean.**

**Bunga:  
You kinda are.**

**(Kion Growls)**

Ono: That wasn't helping, Bunga.

**Fuli:  
Kion. Maybe this is one of those times when I should take over.**

**Kion:  
Take over?**

**Fuli:  
Until you feel better.**

**Kion:  
I'm the leader of the Guard, Fuli, and I don't think so. (Growls)**

**Fuli:  
Don't do this, Kion.**

Kopa: It looks like you two are about to fight when we have never seen you two actually physically fight each other.  
Fuli: Bunga manages to stop it from happening but not in the way I would've done it.  
Everyone was confused.  
Fuli: You'll see what I mean.

**Makini:  
Are... (Gasps) Are they going to fight?**

**Anga:  
It looks like it.**

**Ono:  
I'm glad I can't watch.**

**Beshte:  
But Kion wouldn't fight Fuli. Would he?**

**Bunga:  
Of course, he would. This is what I've been talking about. It's all happening right now just like Rafiki said.**

**Kion:  
What's "just like Rafiki said"?**

**Bunga:  
He said if the venom stays inside you too long, you won't know the difference between right and wrong.**

**Kion:  
Yeah, but...**

**Bunga:  
And it's happened. You've been acting mean all day.**

Fuli: Exactly what I mean. This didn't help in the least to help Kion. All it did was make him feel bad.

**Kion:  
I... I have?**

**Ono:  
You did tell us not to stop and help.**

**Anga:  
You knocked over that peacock.**

**Makuni:  
And scared that clouded leopard.**

**Bunga:  
And worst of all, you yelled at Beshte. Sorry, buddy, you're turning evil.**

Kiara: We all know Kion to well to know that he wouldn't turn evil. If I could've, I would've helped out with that journey but if I did, me and Kovu wouldn't have been able to stop the fight between dad and Zira.

**Kion:  
You really think I'm evil?**

**Bunga:  
Totally! But don't feel bad. You can't help it. It's your scar.**

**Kion:  
Guys, you all think I'm turning evil?**

**Makini:  
Well...**

**Ono:  
I... I don't know if I'd say evil...**

**Beshte:  
No.**

**Bunga:  
Uh, yeah.**

**Fuli:  
Don't listen to Bunga. Nobody thinks you're evil, and once we get to the Tree of Life...**

**Bunga:  
...unless it's too late. Good Kion might be gone forever.**

Fuli: That wasn't the best thing to say in that time.

**Kion:  
I AM NOT EVIL! (growls) Or... maybe I am. (Grumbles)**

**Beshte:  
Kion, come back!**

**Fuli:  
Don't worry, Beshte, he'll be back. He just needs time to himself.**

**Bunga:  
But which Kion will he be when he comes back? Good Kion or Evil Kion?**

Kion: I just needed time to clear my head. I haven't had any alone time on that journey until then.

**Fuli:  
Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
What?! We all saw it happen. Somebody had to say it.**

**Fuli:  
No. Nobody had to say it. Kion's not evil.**

**Bunga:  
You sure?**

**Beshte:  
I am. Kion will never turn evil.**

**Fuli:  
Beshte's right.**

Kiara: And I agree with them.  
Kion: I didn't even know that you guys talked about this.

**[Start "Friends Forever"]**

**Fuli:  
****If there's one thing we're sure of**

**Beshte:  
****One thing we know is true**

**Ono:  
****A friend that you can rely on**

**Makini:  
****Will do the same for you**

**Fuli:  
****S****o, if our friend's feelin' troubled**

**Anga:  
****Feeling lonely and blue**

**Makini:  
****Even if he's angry**

**Beshte:  
****His heart's still pure and true**

**Fuli:  
****So, don't you go thinking  
****He's now a bad guy**

**Beshte:  
****When we all know why he's run away**

**Anga:**  
**And, when he is down low**

**Ono:**  
**With nowhere to go**

**Makini:**  
**Means that he needs us  
****More today**

**Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Anga, and Makini:**  
**'Cause we are friends  
Till the end  
****We will encourage**  
**And, defend**  
**Yeah, we are friends  
****Till the end**  
**Now and forever**  
**You can always depend  
**

**Fuli:**  
**On friends to the end  
****All these years we've been hanging**

**Beshte:**  
**Work and play side by side**

**Ono:**  
**So, when life brings you some changes**

**Makini:**  
**There's no reason to hide**

**Fuli:**  
**We will stick by him**

**Beshte:**  
**We know he can win**

**Fuli:**  
**If we can defend him  
****Along the way**

**Makini:**  
**Though, it's been a long trail**

**Ono:  
****We never will fail**

**Anga:**  
**So long as he knows  
****We're here to stay!**

**Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Anga, and Makini:**  
**'Cause we are friends  
Till the end  
****We will encourage**  
**And, defend**  
**Yeah, we are friends  
****Till the end**  
**Now and forever**  
**You can always depend  
On friends to the end**

**Beshte:**  
**Friends will be there when no one else is**  
**Friends will be there, it's so unselfish**  
**Friends will never leave another friend helpless**  
**One for all, and to all we tell this**  
**Times are tough, step up and answer**  
**He needs us plus understanding  
****Trust in his fellow  
Pride Lands companions**  
**Let's let him know we'll never leave him hanging**

**Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Anga, and Makini:  
****'Cause we are friends  
Till the end  
****We will encourage  
****And, defend  
****Yeah, we are friends  
Till the end  
****Now and forever  
****You can always depend.  
On friends to the end**

**[End "Friends to the End"]**

Kion: I had no clue that you guys were actually talking about that.  
Bunga: Yeah. So, what were you thinking about?  
Kion: Um, i'm pretty sure that you'll see.

**Beshte:  
Oh come on Little B. You know in your heart that Kion will never turn evil.**

**Bunga:  
I hope you're right.**

**Ono:  
Uh, Fuli, we are still going to the Tree of Life, right? Not to make this about me, but what about me?**

**Fuli:  
Of course, we're still going, Ono. As soon as Kion comes back.**

Bunga: Except we have to go to him.

**Kion:  
What if I really am turning evil? Just like Scar did. I should talk to Grandfather Mufasa. Oh, my scar. I can't let Grandfather see me like this.**

Rani: It sounds like you were going to talk to your Grandfather but you were clearly not thinking that everyone has their scars.  
Kion: That's one thing I wasn't thinking about.

**Kion:  
I look just like Scar. (Gasps)**

**Scar:  
You have the mark of evil just like me, Kion. Accept your destiny. There is no other choice.**

Bunga: Hey, that's from the last time that we fought Scar.

**Kion:  
No, you're wrong, Scar. **

**Scar:  
Sisi Ni Sawa, Kion. (Evil Laughter)**

**Kion:  
We're not the same I may look like you, but I'll never act like you. Except, I guess, I kinda have been acting mean today. (Sighs) I got to go apologize.**

Beshte: We know it was just your scar.  
Kion: That was still no excuse for my behavior.

**Kion:  
Whoa! (Exclaims and Grunts) Great.**

Kiara: What is with you and cliffs?  
Kion: Well, that time and the one with ice was because I slipped. The one with you also hanging off the cliff was because we were too busy fooling around that we weren't watching where we were going. Also that time was harder to save me because of where I was hanging at.

**Beshte:  
I'm getting worried about Kion.**

**Makini:  
Me, too. I hope he didn't get lost or hurt.**

Kini: No, it's worse because he was hanging off a cliff.

**Ono:  
Maybe we should look for him. Not that I would be much help.**

**Fuli:  
He has been gone for a while. Anga, see if you can spot him.**

**Anga:  
Yep. Anga Lin...**

**Bunga:  
Hey, hey, hey, look for signs of evil roars. Trees knocked down, terrified animals, exploding volcanoes, that kind of thing.**

Fuli: We would've heard it if he used the Roar.

**Ono:  
Bunga, if Kion roared, I think we would have heard it.**

**Bunga:  
Good point.**

**Anga:  
Yep. Anga Linga.**

**(Bunga Exclaims)**

**Anga:  
Nothing. Nothing. What? (Gasps) Kion. Kion!**

**Kion:  
Anga. (Exclaims) Am I glad to see you.**

**Anga:  
Like some help?**

**Kion:  
Yeah, that'd be great.**

Anga: Except I couldn't get close enough.

**Anga:  
Okay. (Grunts) Can't get close enough.**

**Kion:  
Maybe I can reach you.**

**(Kion and Anga Grunt)  
(Kion Exclaims)**

**Anga:  
No use. Hang on. I'll be back.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Anga. Just, uh, don't be too long.**

**Anga:  
Found him.**

**Fuli:  
Great.**

Rafa: Finding him was great but where he was wasn't great at all.

**Anga:  
Not really. Come on.**

**Fuli:  
Let's go.**

**Anga:  
Kion's down there, hanging from a branch.**

**Kion:  
Anga, is that you?  
**

**Anga:  
Yep. We're all here.**

**Makini:  
Hi, Kion.**

**Beshte:  
Don't worry. We'll help you.**

**Fuli:  
Just hang in there.**

Kida: Not that funny.  
Fuli: I wasn't even trying to be funny.

**Bunga:  
But, Fuli, what if this is an evil trap?**

Kion: How can that be an evil trap when I was literally danging off of a cliff?  
Bunga: Good point.

**Fuli:  
Ah, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
Just sayin'**

**Kion:  
Thanks, guys. Listen, about what happened back there, I really didn't mean to...**

**Fuli:  
Kion, don't think about that now. Let's just get you off that branch.**

**Kion:  
Sounds good. Thanks.**

**Anga:  
He's too close to the overhang. I can't reach him.**

**Ono:  
I could get close enough, but I couldn't carry him.**

Ono: He is bigger than me.

**Bunga:  
Ooh, maybe I can reach him. Just out of reach. (Grunts) Sorry, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Hey, Bunga, it's okay.**

**Bunga:  
And you know what I said before about you turning evil and stuff...**

**Kion:  
Yeah.**

**Bunga:  
Are you?**

Koda: I think that was bad timing for a question.

**Kion:  
I don't think so. Even if I was kinda acting like it.**

**Bunga:  
Just checking, and just so you know, even if you do turn evil, i'll still be your best friend.**

**Kion:  
(Grunts) Thanks, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
Okay, Fuli, what's the plan?**

**Fuli:  
Someone's gotta climb down and help pull him back up.**

Bunga: That wouldn't be easy.

**Beshte:  
Oh, maybe I can.**

**Fuli:  
You're definitely strong enough, Beshte, but you're not much of a climber.**

**Beshte:  
I wasn't thinking me, Fuli. I had someone else in mind.**

**Yun Mibu:  
Uh, I can climb down there. (Groans) But you didn't tell me it was the scary guy who needed to be rescued.**

**Beshte:  
Don't worry, Yun Mibu, Kion's really a nice guy.**

Fuli: There's no lie about that.

**Bunga:  
He was just feeling kinda evil today, but he's over that now.**

**Makini:  
Please help him. Please.**

**Yun Mibu:  
Mmm, Kion, is it?**

**Kion:  
Yeah, that's me, and I think I owe you an apology.**

Kiara: At least you still apologized for things that you did.

**Yun Mibu:  
Uh, how about a promise, instead?**

**Kion:  
A Promise?  
**

**Yun Mibu:  
Yes. No more growling.**

**Kion:  
No more growling. I promise.**

**Yun Mibu:  
Then let's get you up from there.**

**Kion:  
You sure you can do this?**

**Yun Mibu:  
Oh, yeah.**

Kion: He did manage to do that but we ended up about to fall.

**Ono:  
Clouded leopards are about the best climbers there are, Kion. Common knowledge, really.**

**Kion:  
Wow, I see what you mean, Ono.**

**Yun Mibu:  
(Grunts) Reach out. I've got you.**

**Kion:  
Okay. Here it goes. Heyvi kabisa.**

Ono: So that was why Anga said "Uh-oh."  
Kida: That is a problem.

**Anga:  
Uh-oh.**

**Ono:  
"Uh-oh" what? "Uh-oh" what?**

**Beshte and Bunga:  
Jump!**

**(Kion Grunts)**

Koda: That was close.  
Kion: I still wasn't on the ground.

**Yun Mibu:  
Got you. (Exclaims) I think...**

**Anga:  
Anga Linga!**

**Kion:  
(Pants) Phew. Thank you.**

**Makini:  
Nice save, Anga.**

**Beshte:  
Way to go, Yun Mibu. I knew you could do it.  
**

Kini: That was a nice tough save.

**Bunga:  
You gotta teach me how to use my tail like that.**

**Yun Mibu:  
Ah, you're gonna need a bigger tail.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, again. Is there anything I can do for you in return?**

**Yun Mibu:  
Just remember to never growl at a clouded leopard. We don't like it.**

**Kion:  
I'll remember.**

**Yun Mibu:  
Bye, everybody. See you, Beshte.**

**Beshte:  
Bye, Yun Mibu.**

Kopa: I guess it's a good thing that Beshte makes friends everywhere you go.

**Kion:  
Everyone, I don't know what to say. Other than, i'm really sorry about the way I was acting. Especially, you, Beshte. I was really mean to you.**

**Beshte:  
It's alright, Kion. It wasn't you talking. It was your scar.**

**Makini:  
Which reminds me... Maybe the Tuliza's not working like it used to, but it can't hurt.**

**Kion:  
You're right. (Grunting and Gulps) Thanks, Makini. I know we lost a lot of time today and it was totally my fault, but if we leave now, we can make up for...**

**Fuli:  
Hold it, Kion. I'm still in charge, remember? And you need to rest. You've been through a lot today.  
**

Kiara: She got you there, Kion.  
The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Better listen to the cheetah in charge.**

**Beshte:  
Tree of Life's not going anywhere, Kion.**

**Fuli:  
Soon, Kion. We'll move on soon.**

**Kion:  
But we're so close.**

**Makini:  
Shwari, Kion. With a little rest you'll feel like yourself again. Shwari.**

**Kion:  
Shwari.**

Kini: That was a long day and I can't believe that Bunga thought that Kion was turning evil.  
Rafa: Me neither.


	80. The Tree of Life

**The Tree of Life**

Emily: This is when Kion and his team finally arrive at the Tree of Life and meet Rani and the Night Pride for the first time.  
Rani and Kion both looked at each other and then looked away. No one but Kion's and Rani's teams knew what happened when they first met.  
Rani: I finally get to see how the rock slide was created.

**Anga:  
The last Mojka Kwa Moja Stone is on the other side of the lake.**

**Ono:  
We're almost at the Tree of Life.**

**Kion:  
I know. Finally. Anga? How long will it take to go around the lake?**

**Anga:  
It's pretty big. Could take all night.**

**Kion:  
Ugh. Then let's get going.**

**Bunga:  
Hey, Kion. Look at this. (Tapping) The lake. It's hard.**

Baliyo: It's frozen, as an ice.

**Ono:  
The lake isn't "hard." It's ice. It's so cold, it must have frozen over.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, well, it's "ice" enough that we can walk on it. Maybe all the way across.**

**Fuli:  
You think it's safe?**

**Ono:  
Ah, i'm not sure. It could be. But I think we should test it first.**

**Beshte:  
How do we do that?**

**Makini:  
Maybe like that?**

**Bunga:  
This is great. Hoo-hoo-ha! C'mon out. The ice is fine.**

**Kion:  
I think Bunga's right. That looks like the fastest way to go. C'mon. (Walks onto ice) Whoa.**

The cubs laughed at how Kion was already having problems walking on ice.

**Makini:  
(Tapping) Whoa. It's slippery. (Chuckles) And kind of fun.**

**Ono:  
Is it? Hmm... (Squawk) Whoa. I think i'll stick to flying.**

**(Ice Cracking)**

Rani: That sound isn't good.

**Beshte:  
Guys? I'm not sure this was a good idea.**

**(Ice Cracking)**

**Beshte:  
(Gasps) Uh-oh. The ice is cracking!**

**(Ice Cracking)**

**Kion:  
Everyone, run!**

Kiara: That's a good idea.

**(Gasping and Panting)  
****(Makini Yelps)  
(Makini Gasping and Panting)**

**Makini:  
Help! Help!**

**Anga:  
Makini.**

**Kion:  
Anga? Can you reach her?**

**Anga:  
The wind from my wings might tip the ice she's standing on.**

**Kion:  
Up to us, Fuli.**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi.**

**Makini:  
Almost... (Splash)(Screams)**

Fuli: I wouldn't think that water isn't exactly warm.

**Kion:  
Makini. (Grunts)**

**(Kion, Fuli, and Makini Grunting)**

**Makini:  
(Shudders) Oh, thank you, Kion. Thank you, Fuli.**

**Fuli:  
You're welcome.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. Now, let's get off this ice.**

**Bunga:  
I had a feeling that hard water couldn't be trusted.**

Kini: You were the first one on that ice and it looks like Makini lost her staff again.

**Kion:  
(Grunts) Makini? I think I need some Tuliza.**

**Makini:  
Sure, Kion. (Gasps) Oh, no, my staff! It must have slipped off when I fell in the water.**

**Anga:  
I don't see it. Must be under the ice.**

**Kion:  
So we don't have any Tuliza?**

**Makini:  
Sorry, Kion.**

**Kion:  
It's okay. At least we're close to the last moja kwa moja stone. Right, Anga?**

**Anga:  
Yep. Right over there.**

**Ono:  
(Gasps) Oh, no.**

**Fuli:  
What is it, Ono?**

**Ono:  
I just realized. Without Makini's staff, we can't bring the painting to life.**

Bunga: We were close enough that we didn't need Makini's staff.

**Bunga:  
So?**

**Ono:  
So, we can't be sure it's really a moja kwa moja stone.**

**Makini (Sadly):  
Oh!**

**Kion:  
But you remember Rafiki's map, don't you, Ono? If this is the last moja kwa moja stone, then the Tree of Life must be nearby.**

**Ono:  
Let me see. Nawaza. According to the map, there's a narrow mountain pass ahead. And on the other side is the Tree of Life.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, Ono. Anga? Do you see a pass in the mountain?**

**Anga:  
Let's see. Got it. This way.**

**Bunga:  
Ooh, Anga, do you see the Tree of Life, too?**

Fuli: No one can see through rock.

**Anga:  
I can't see through mountains.**

**Kion:  
Everyone, let's head for that mountain pass.**

**Fuli:  
Kion? I really think we should wait until morning. We don't know what's on the other side of that mountain. If we wait til sunrise, we'll be able to see better.**

**Kion:  
Fuli, i'm not gonna get any better just waiting here. Now c'mon.**

**Ono:  
It's okay, Fuli. Once we get Kion to the Tree of Life, he'll feel better.**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) I sure hope so. All right. You heard Kion. Let's go.**

Kion: Except we weren't aware of any protectors or how evenly matched we would be and how much of a challenge it would be to get to the Tree of Life.  
Rani: And we weren't counting on a Roar as powerful as yours.

**Ullu:  
(Hoots) Who could that be? Hmm. Better to be safe than sorry. I'll go warn the Night Pride.**

Kida: And there goes Ullu doing what she always does. Warns mom and/or dad if someone is approaching the Tree of Life.

**Kion:  
C'mon everyone. Keep moving.**

**(Bees Buzzing)**

**Bunga:  
Huh? A beehive. A beehive means bees. And honey, too. Mmm.**

Fuli: This will be a problem.

**Kion:  
Bunga. Don't.**

**Bunga:  
Don't worry. (Grunts) I'm fine. Almost there.**

**Kion:  
Bunga. Look out.**

**(Rocks Rumble)**

**Bunga:  
Whoa!**

**Kion:  
Rock slide. Everyone, scatter!**

**Ono:  
(Squawks) Hapana!**

**(Rocks Rumbling)**

Baliyo: No wonder how the rock slide got there and we thought that you had to be powerful to cause a rock slide.  
Fuli: We are a powerful team but that wasn't what caused the rock slide.

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa. Now the whole mountain pass is blocked. Bunga. Why didn't you listen to me? Bunga?**

**Bunga:  
In here.**

**Beshte:  
Little B. You okay?**

**Bunga:  
Yep, i'm good. Kinda cozy in here.**

Kiara: Of course Bunga is stuck under a pile of rocks.

**Kion:  
Ugh. And we're so close.**

**Makini:  
Shwari, Kion. It's okay.**

**Kion:  
Okay? We've just blocked the only way to the Tree of Life. Everyone, we need to clear these rocks. Now!**

**Bunga:  
And get me free? Right?**

**Beshte:  
That's right, Little B.**

**Fuli:  
We could just leave him.**

The cubs laughed.

**Ullu:  
(Hooting) Almost there.**

**Rani:  
Night Pride, together!**

Kida: There's mom and her team.

**Ullu:  
(Gasps) This wasn't here before.**

**Rani:  
Thank you, Ullu. We'll take it from here.**

**Ullu:  
Happy to help, Rani. (Hooting)**

**Bunga:  
Get me outta here!**

**Fuli:  
Stop moving.**

**Kion:  
Come on.**

**Rani:  
Ullu was right. I don't recognize these voices. Surak?**

**Surak:  
They're strangers for certain. And if they caused the mountainside to collapse, they must be powerful.**

Bunga: Well, one has the power of the Roar but he hasn't used it in a while at that time.

**Rani:  
Powerful could mean dangerous. Nirmala?**

**Nirmala:  
They could be. I suggest we take it slow. Try talking to them. Perhaps they come in peace.**

**Kion:  
Ugh. (Frustrated Growl)**

**Baliyo:  
Doesn't sound like peace to me.**

Kion: I was just frustrated.  
Baliyo: Well, I didn't know that.

**Rani:  
Baliyo? Where are you going?**

**Baliyo:  
I'm takin' a look.**

**Kion:  
Let's keep going. Once we clear these rocks, nothing will stop us from getting to the Tree of Life.**

**Baliyo:  
Nothing will stop them? That really doesn't sound like peace. They're strangers. And they sound mean. But i'll stop them.**

Kion: You really did think that we were mean. The only reason I said that was because we didn't know there was protectors and I didn't mean that in a bad way.

**Rani:  
No, Baliyo. Wait.**

**Surak:  
Now what?**

**Nirmala:  
Rani?**

**Rani:  
Ugh. He didn't leave us with much of a choice. With strength and respect...**

**Surak and Nirmala:  
Night Pride protect.**

Kiara: That is a nice saying.  
Vitani: And very similar to what the Lion Guard says when we go to protect the Pride Lands.

**(Fuli Grunts)**

**Baliyo:  
Lada'i!**

**Fuli:  
What?**

**(Baliyo and Kion Grunt)**

Bunga: It's a fight and I missed out on it.

**Fuli:  
No.**

**Anga:  
Fuli. More lions.**

**Fuli:  
(Gasps) What's going on?**

**Beshte:  
What do we do, Fuli?**

**Fuli:  
Anga, Beshte, help me hold off the lions. Makini and Ono, keep working to get Bunga free.**

Bunga: At least Fuli knew how to take charge.

**Anga:  
On it.**

**Makini:  
Okay.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Beshte:  
You got it, Fuli. Twende Kiboko!**

**Surak:  
Jogina!**

**Anga:  
Anga lenga!**

**Surak:  
Nirmala, duck.**

**Nirmala:  
Thanks.**

Kion: I think we do better working as a team than fighting each other.  
Rani: I completely agree.

**(Rani Grunts)**

**Fuli:  
Hey! I don't know what we did to you, but this's gotta be a misunderstanding.**

**Rani:  
Misunderstanding? Is that what you call this rock slide? (Growls)**

**Fuli:  
(Panting) The rock slide was an accident. We didn't mean to start it.**

Bunga: That's true. I was only after honey.

**(Baliyo and Kion Grunting)**

**Rani:  
And your lion friend attacking my little brother is an accident, too? (Growls)**

Kiara: That was a little switched up. Your brother attacked Kion first and it seems like we both got somethings in common. Like Kovu and Kion both having scars and us both having little brothers and we're both now family now.

**Bunga:  
Makini. Ono. Get me outta here. I gotta help fight.**

**Makini:  
We're trying. But you need to stop squirming. You're making more rocks fall.**

**Bunga:  
Fine. Then at least let me get a good view.**

**(Ono Squawks)**

**Bunga:  
That's better. Whoa. Look at that! It's like we're fighting a Lion Guard made of lions.**

Fuli: I won't lie. You were the toughest ones that we fought.  
Baliyo: We noticed.

**Fuli:  
Ugh.**

**Baliyo:  
You fight good. But I fight even more good!**

**Kion:  
Ah, oof. (Growls) I don't know who you are. But we've come too far to let you stop us now.**

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

Kini: He's about to Roar at Baliyo.  
Baliyo: That wasn't pleasant.

**Baliyo:  
(Gasps) What? What is that?**

**(Kion Roars)**

Kion: That is one of the reasons why Rani hesitated about letting us go to the Tree of Life.  
Koda: I thought you and mom got along from the time you met.  
Rani: Far from it.

**Nirmala:  
Did you see that, too?**

**Surak:  
Indeed. I've heard stories of a lion with a powerful roar. But not since I was a cub. Rani? How do you want to proceed?**

**(Rani Growls)**

Kiara: You and Kion act too much a like. He would react the same way and he has reacted the same way.

**Fuli:  
Kion. You're out of control.**

**Kion:  
(Groans) Fuli. I... Yeah. I guess I was.**

**Rani:  
(Grunts) Lion, who are you?**

Kion: That tackle was unexpected.  
Kiara: That is one way of making memorable greeting.  
The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
What? Who are you?**

**Rani:  
I'm Rani. Leader of the Night Pride.**

**Kion:  
Night Pride?**

**Rani:  
We protect everyone at the Tree of Life from those who might cause them harm. Like you. And your roar.**

**Kion:  
I'm sorry. We're really not a threat. I can explain.**

**Rani:  
You may say you and your friends mean no harm. But actions speak louder than words.**

Kiara: That's a very good point. Kovu had to prove that he wasn't a threat by helping me stop the fight between both prides.

**Fuli:  
We're not here to harm anyone.**

**(Rani gets off of Kion)**

**Kion:  
Thanks. Rani, my name's Kion. My friends and I have been on a very long journey. We need to get to the Tree of Life to get help. I need help.**

**Rani:  
I'm sure you do. But your roar sent my brother flying. I can only imagine the damage you could do to everyone living at the Tree of Life.**

Kion: That is the reason that I didn't use the Roar there until I was for sure that I can control it without hurting anyone.

**Kion:  
But, I...**

**Rani:  
You, and your "friends," will never be welcome at the Tree of Life. Leave now, and never return. Night Pride. Together!**

Kini: Wow. That was some talk.  
Rani: I get advice from some lions. Grandmother Janna is one of them.

**Kion:  
I... I can't believe it.**

**Anga:  
So, now what?**

**Bunga:  
Uh, maybe get me outta here?**

**Fuli:  
Yeah. Come on.**

**Bunga:  
Hey, hey, Kion? You don't have to listen to her. You've got the Roar. Those lions can't stop us from goin' to the Tree of Life.**

Rani: I am glad that you didn't use the Roar to get to the Tree of Life and besides, if you did that, you wouldn't have gotten the help you needed.

**Fuli:  
Bunga, just because we can do something, doesn't mean we should.**

**Bunga:  
Really? Any time I can eat a grub, I do.**

**Beshte:  
Fuli's right, Lil' B. We want to be welcomed at the Tree of Life. Not fight our way in. We did start the rock slide and block the pass. Maybe the lions were just defending their home. Just like we would if someone started a rock slide in the Pride Lands.**

**Makini:  
Does this mean we're not going to the Tree of Life now?**

**Fuli:  
No. We just need to come up with another plan. Right, Kion? Kion?**

Rafa: Are you going to clear your head again?  
Kion: Yes I am.

**Fuli:  
Okay. For now let's get Bunga out of these rocks.**

**Baliyo:  
Hey. Did you see me fly?**

**Rani:  
Little brother. You're okay.**

**Baliyo:  
Of course, i'm okay. And i'm not your little brother. I'm just younger.**

Bunga: Baliyo is taller than you, Rani.

**Baliyo:  
Whoa. So who were those strangers? And what was that roar thing?**

**Surak:  
It was like something from a legend.**

**Rani:  
It doesn't matter who they were. They're gone now. But I should tell Queen Janna what happened. Surak? Nirmala? Stay with Baliyo. Make sure he's really okay.**

**Nirmala:  
Of course.**

**Surak:  
We will.**

**Baliyo:  
You know? I always thought flyin' would be more fun.**

The cubs laughed.

**Nirmala:  
Come on, Baliyo. Let's get you something for your head.**

**Baliyo:  
Whoa.**

**Rani:  
Queen Janna? Grandmother? Are you awake?**

**Queen Janna:  
Yes, Rani. Is everything okay?**

**Rani:  
Yes. At least, it is now.**

**Queen Janna:  
Come, come, my dear. What's wrong?**

**Rani:  
A very strange group of animal cause a rock slide that blocked off the mountain pass.**

**Queen Janna:  
Oh?**

**Rani:  
Yes. They were led by a lion with a scar across his eye.**

**Queen Janna:  
A scar? Hmm.**

**Rani:  
But we fought them off. And I told them to leave and never return. I promise, Grandmother. They'll never get to the Tree of Life.**

Bunga: But you allowed us.  
Rani: Because Grandmother Janna insisted and i'm glad she did.

**Queen Janna:  
I believe you. Well done, Rani.**

**Rani:  
(Wry Laugh) The lion actually had a roar powerful enough to send Baliyo flying.**

**Queen Janna:  
The Roar. It has finally returned.**

Bunga: How did Queen Janna know about the Roar?  
Kion: That's because the Tree of Life is where Askari first got the Roar.  
Vitani: I didn't know that.  
Kion: I don't think that a lot of animals knew that.

**(Wind Howling)**

**[Start "Kion's Reckoning"]**

**Kion:  
Here  
****Here at the end  
Of the trail  
****How could I come  
All this way  
****Only just to... fail  
Now where  
****Where do I go  
****I've tried all that I know  
Don't think  
****There's any more I can do**

**Fuli (Talking in the Distance):  
Come on, everyone. We can do this. Work together.**

Fuli: I didn't know that you could hear me that far away.

**Kion:  
But now I think I see  
****There's more to this  
Journey than me  
****So if I have to  
I'll move along  
****In a group where  
I belong  
****With my friends  
I know I won't be alone  
****With my friends  
We'll find a path  
****That I can't find on my own  
****Maybe this journey  
Won't end today  
****But with my friends  
It'll be okay  
****With my friends  
It begins and ends  
****With my friends**

**[End "Kion's Reckoning"]**

Kini: You really need to stop doubting yourself and look on the bright side.  
Bunga: He'll gain a lot of confidence after he works on the Roar.

**Fuli:  
Almost... **

**Makini:  
There!**

**Bunga:  
Hoo-hoo-ha! I'm free! I'm free! Phew, being trapped sure works up an appetite.**

**(Bees Buzzing)**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah. Bees!**

**Fuli, Beshte, Makini, Ono, and Anga:  
Bunga!**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Oh, right. Hey. Kion. Look. I'm outta the rocks. Now we can go to the Tree of Life.**

**Kion:  
I'm glad you're out, Bunga. But I don't think we can go to the Tree of Life.**

**Bunga:  
What? Why not?**

**Kion:  
Because I lost control of the Roar. Again. Maybe the leader of the Night Pride is right. Maybe it's not safe to let me go to the Tree of Life. I'm sorry. I took you all on this journey. You stuck with me through it all. And then, when finally get here, I ruined everything.**

**Fuli:  
Kion. We know you didn't mean to lose control of the Roar.**

**Beshte:  
Maybe if we talk to the Night Pride again, we can explain everything.**

Rani: Actually. It was Grandmother Janna who told me to let you come to the Tree of Life.

**Bunga:  
Yeah.**

**Anga:  
Worth a try.**

**Ono:  
Don't worry, Kion. Even if we can't get to the Tree of Life, we can find another way to heal your scar. And we won't give up until we do.**

**Kion:  
You know, Ono? You're right. We won't give up. Because my scar isn't the only thing that needs healing.**

Baliyo: You all are really persistent.

**Rani:  
So, this Roar is a good thing?**

**Queen Rani:  
Yes. And it can be a great thing.**

**Rani:  
What about the scar on his eye? Didn't you say...**

**Queen Janna:  
We all have our scars, Rani. Sisi ni sawa.**

**Rani:  
We're the same? Yeah. But i'm still not sure I totally understand why you think...**

**Queen Janna:  
All will be clear soon enough. But right now I need you to go and welcome this lion and his friends to the Tree of Life.**

Bunga: Then it's a good thing that we didn't leave yet.

**Rani:  
Okay.**

**Queen Janna:  
And, hurry, before they actually do leave for good.**

**Rani:  
Yes. Of course, Grandmother.**

**Queen Janna:  
Thank you, Rani.**

**Baliyo:  
C'mon, Rani. Let's go.**

**Rani:  
Go? Go where?**

**Baliyo:  
Back to the pass. We can't just tell those strangers to go away. We gotta make them.**

Baliyo: Thankfully Grandmother Janna disagreed because we really did need help dealing with those bad guys who were trying to dine on the animals of the Tree of Life.

**Rani:  
Glad you're feeling better, Baliyo. But the Queen was actually excited to hear about the strange lion's Roar.**

**Baliyo:  
Huh? She was?**

**Surak:  
So it was the Roar of the Elders.**

Kion: I should've guessed that Surak knew about the Roar of the Elders.

**Rani:  
I guess so. Which means we must welcome the lion and his friends to Tree of Life.**

**Baliyo:  
Welcome them? Did you see that Roar? Cause I felt it and...**

**Surak:  
It is the power of legends.**

**Nirmala:  
We'll need to treat him with care.**

**Baliyo:  
Treat him with care? That Roar thing sent me flying all the way through the pass. We gotta go do something.**

**Surak:  
Baliyo? Let's think before we react.**

**Nirmala:  
Arama karo.**

**Baliyo:  
Relax. Right. (Sighs) Sorry.**

Kion: I can't exactly blame you for acting that way.

**Rani:  
Give me a moment, too?**

**Surak:  
Of course.**

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

**Rani:  
Mom? Dad?**

**Sahasi:  
We're here, Rani.**

Bunga: We finally get to see what your parents look like.

**Ananda:  
How are you?**

**Rani:  
I'm okay. But I need some advice. Grandmother wants me to welcome a strange lion and his friends to the Tree of Life. But i'm not sure that I should. What if I let them in and something bad happens? It's my job to protect the Tree of Life.**

Kiara: You worry just as much as Kion does.

**Sahasi:  
I'm proud you take your duty so seriously, Rani. But the Queen is very wise.**

**Ananda:  
She wouldn't ask you to let them in if it wasn't okay.**

**Sahasi:  
Listen to her, Rani. She's preparing you to lead more than just the Night Pride.**

**Ananda:  
Yes. One day you will be Queen as well.**

**Rani:  
I know. You're right.**

**Sahasi:  
We know you'll do the right thing, Rani.**

**Ananda:  
You always do.**

**Rani:  
Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad.**

**Ananda:  
Of course.**

**Sahasi:  
You're welcome.**

**Rani:  
Keep up. We need to find them before they've gone too far.**

Ono: But we didn't even leave yet.

**Baliyo:  
I still don't get why we're...**

**Nirmala:  
They cleared the pass.**

**Surak:  
And yet, they didn't continue any closer to the Tree of Life.**

**Rani:  
You're still here.**

**Kion:  
Yes. And I need to apologize. I'm sorry for using my Roar. And I understand if you won't allow me to enter. But could you let my friend, Ono, complete the journey to the Tree of Life? He wasn't part of the earlier fight. And his eyes need healing. Please?**

Kiara: You always did put everyone's needs above your own.

**Rani:  
Oh. Of course, we will welcome Ono.**

**Ono:  
Thank you.**

**Rani:  
But anyone who is willing to put their friends well-being before their own is worthy as well. Kion. You and your friends are all welcome at the Tree of Life.**

Simba: That's a good thing.

**Kion:  
Oh, thank you.**

**Bunga:  
By the way? We're called the Lion Guard.**

**Baliyo:  
Lion Guard? You only got one lion.**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Yeah. You get used to it.**

**Rani:  
Very well. Kion? Lion Guard? Follow me.**

**Baliyo:  
Hey, Kion. Just don't do that Roar thing at me again. Ever.**

**Kion:  
I won't. I promise.**

Bunga: You'll be sorry that you said that when Kion learns more and masters the Roar.

**Rani:  
Lion Guard? We're here. Welcome to the Tree of Life.**

Kini: That is a very pretty view.


	81. The River of patience

**The River of Patience**

Leslie: This is when Kion finds out the Roar was originally from the Tree of Life and his healing starts. This is also when Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora make it to the Tree of Life pass but can't seem to get to the Tree of Life because of the Night Pride.

**Beshte:  
Poa. The Tree of Life is huge!**

**Rani:  
Yes, it is. Now, follow me.**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa.**

Kiara: The Tree of Life looks incredible.

**Rani:  
Grandmother. As requested, i've brought Kion and the Lion Guard. Lion Guard? This is Queen Janna, Guardian of the Tree of Life.**

**Queen Janna:  
Be welcome here.**

**Kion:  
Thank you, Your Majesty. My friend Ono and I have come to be healed.**

**Queen Janna:  
Step closer, Kion and Ono. You have the Mark of the Guard. You are from the Pride Lands then?**

**Kion:  
Uh, yeah.**

**Ono:  
Indeed.**

**Queen Janna:  
And so, the Roar has returned.**

**Kion:  
You know about the Roar?**

Rani: A lot of lions know about the Roar and we know about it because the Tree of Life is where Askari found it and practiced it in a safe location there.

**Queen Janna:  
Of course, Kion. I take it that Rafiki sent you here?**

**Kion:  
Yes. Ono's eyes are hurt. And my scar... I can't control the Roar.**

**Queen Janna:  
So, I have heard. Nirmala? Nirmala is a fierce warrior. But she is also a gentle healer.**

Kiara: That's a good thing to hear.  
Kion: That may be so but some of her methods are some that I didn't completely enjoy.  
Fuli: We saw very few of your healing process but it didn't seem so bad.

**(Nirmala Whispering)**

**Queen Janna:  
Ono, healing your sight will be simple. But the remedy will take a few days to prepare.**

**Ono:  
Thank you, Your Majesty.**

**Queen Janna:  
Kion? Your ailments are more complicated. It is more than just a scar. Your healing will take time. And patience.**

Kion: Which I wasn't all that patient at the start of my healing.  
Rani: Neither was I after we found out that three bad guys had followed you there. I just wanted you healed and gone and then again. I didn't really know you from that time.

**Kion:  
****Then i'd like to start right away.**

**Queen Janna:  
I'm sure you would. Nirmala?**

**Nirmala:  
We'll begin today.**

**Kion:  
Thank you, Your Majesty.**

**Nirmala:  
This way, Kion.**

**Queen Janna:  
Rani? Please show our other guests around.**

**Rani:  
Show them around? But I...**

**Queen Janna:  
Baliyo and Surak can handle the Night Pride's duties for now. You must continue to take on the duties that I cannot perform.**

Kiara: I had to take on the duties when mine and Kion's parents weren't around.  
Kion walked over to Kiara and told her in a low voice.  
Kion: Queen Janna was very kind to us but she past away before my healing was complete but after Ono was healed.  
Kiara: I didn't know that.  
Kion walked back over to Rani to comfort her if he needed to.

**Rani:  
(Sighs) Yes. Of course. Follow me.**

**Queen Janna:  
Little Makini. Please stay.**

**Makini:  
You remember me?**

**Queen Janna:  
Of course. Though you were much smaller when you and your parents came here to meet Rafiki.**

**Makini:  
(Screams) Yes! This is where Rafiki said i'd be a Royal Mjuzi someday! He started my training!**

**Queen Janna:  
And we will continue your training here, if you'd like.**

Nala: That's a good thing.

**Makini:  
(Gasps) I'd be honored!**

**Nirmala:  
This is Dirisha. The River of Patience.**

**Kion:  
And this is where you'll heal my scar? So I can control the Roar?**

**Nirmala:  
This is the first of many steps on your journey to healing.**

Kion: This is to show me to be patient and let Nirmala guide me while I was healing.  
Kiara: How is that supposed to show you to be patient.  
Kion: You'll see.

**Kion:  
How long's it gonna take?**

**Nirmala:  
That depends on you. As Queen Janna said, you must have patience. Look at the top of that ridge. Do you see the bright orange flower?**

**Kion:  
Yeah?**

**Nirmala:  
I need you to bring it to me.**

**Kion:  
I'll be right back.**

**Nirmala:  
Easy, Kion. Arama Karo. You need to follow my instructions. First, you'll need to wait for a log to float past. Hop onto the log and ride it down the river. Once you reach that sandy bank, jump off. Then take the winding path up to the top of the ridge.**

Kida: That is some instructions.  
Kion: Yeah. But I get it. Eventually.

**Kion:  
Wouldn't it be faster just to swim across the river? Then climb the ridge to get to the flower?**

Kion: I tried that and it was easier to just do it Nirmala's way.

**Nirmala:  
Possibly. But the fast way isn't always the best way.**

Kiara: That sounds like something we heard Grandfather Mufasa say to you when Bunga thought he was the wisest animal.

**Kion:  
Where have I heard that before? (Sighs) Okay. I'll try it your way. So where are the logs?**

**Nirmala:  
One will come.**

**Kion:  
Yeah, but how long is that gonna take? It could be days!**

**Nirmala:  
Then we wait for days.**

**Kion:  
(Sighs Loudly) Fine.**

**Rani:  
You might wonder what makes the Tree of Life such a special place.**

**Anga:  
Wow.**

**Beshte:  
Poa.**

**Rani:  
As you can see, the Tree of Life is home to every kind of habitat.**

Kiara: That is some view of the Tree of Life and the actual Tree of Life looks like it's the center piece of the whole place.

**[Start "Welcome to the Tree of Life"]**

**Welcome to the Tree of Life  
A wondrous mystic place  
****We're living life in harmony  
It's what we all embrace**

**So if you need healing  
Shout to free  
****Of sorrow and strife  
****You will be welcome  
Welcome to the Tree of Life**

**Desert, forest  
Tundra, plain  
****Are brought together here  
So animals from near and far  
****Live in peace  
And without fear**

**So if you need healing  
Shout to free  
****Of sorrow and strife  
****You will be welcome  
Welcome to the Tree of Life**

**Respect your fellow animals  
Is all you need to stay**

**Chorus:  
All you need to stay**

**Rani:  
But no one living here  
****Would want it  
Any other way**

**So if you need healing  
Shout to free  
****Of sorrow and strife  
****Know you are welcome  
Welcome to the Tree of Life**

**Know you are welcome  
Welcome to the Tree of Life**

**[End "Welcome to the Tree of Life"]**

**Rani:  
All are welcome here, as long as they respect the Circle of Life.**

Vitani: That should be easy of Kion and his friends since they protected the Circle of Life in the Pride Lands.  
Kion and Rani and their teams didn't say anything about Poa the destroyer at that time.

**Makucha:  
(Chuckling Loudly) Almost there. Soon all those rare, delicious animals will be ours.**

**Ora:  
You sure, Makucha? I cannot see the Tree of Life anywhere.**

**MakuchaL  
Ora. I'm following their scent.**

**Chuluun:  
Yes. The honey badger's stink is unforgettable.**

The cubs laughed.

**Makucha:  
Chuluun. Ora. Listen up. This is what we're gonna do.**

**Chuluun:  
I don't take orders from anyone.**

**Ora:  
Nor do I! My venom can knock you both down for a week.**

Bunga: Funny how that journey didn't bring those three closer together but it made us a stronger team for it.

**Ullu:  
Hoo?**

**Ora:  
Then all those rare animals will be mine.**

**(Ullu Hooting)**

**Rani:  
Hold up, everyone.**

**(Ullu Whispering)**

**Rani:  
Tour's over. Gotta go.**

**Anga:  
What was that?**

**Fuli:  
I don't know. But something's up.**

Fuli: That's what made us curious.  
Rani: We didn't need your help at that time. Later on we needed help but not that time.

**Kion:  
(Sighs In Exasperation) I could have waited for logs back in the Pride Lands.**

**Nirmala:  
But Rafiki sent you here to be healed. Doubtless because Askari first discovered the Roar at Cikha Escarpment, not far from here.**

Kion: I didn't know that until Nirmala told me that.

**Kion:  
What? He did? Finally! (Grunts) Whoa!**

The cubs laughed.  
Kion: I needed to learn patience in order to do what Nirmala told me to do.

**Nirmala:  
Try again.**

**Kion:  
(Sighs) And we're waiting. Again.**

**Rani:  
Nirmala!**

**(Kion Gasps)**

**Rani:  
Come quickly. We need you!**

**Kion:  
Do you need me, too?**

**Nirmala:  
Yes. We need you to stay here and focus on your task.**

Kion: I wasn't too thrilled about that.

**(Kion Sighs)**

**Makucha:  
This is it! The scent's getting stronger. Just follow me!**

**Chuluun:  
If you want us to follow, stop talking and start leading!**

**Makucha:  
Fine. Come on! (Laughs) Those rare animals will never know we're coming!**

**Rani:  
Maybe not... But we know.**

**Makucha:  
Who are you?**

**Rani:  
We are the Night Pride. And you have one chance to turn around and go back where you came from.**

**Baliyo:  
You should probably take her offer.**

Baliyo: They don't and keep coming back time and time again.

**Makucha:  
Thanks, but no thanks! (Growling)**

**Rani:  
With strength and respect...**

**Night Pride:  
Night Pride protect!**

**Fuli:  
Kion!**

**Kion:  
(Gasps) I'm awake.**

The cubs laughed.  
Kiara: You were totally falling asleep.  
Kion: Well you try waiting for a log. It isn't exactly the funnest thing to do.

**Bunga:  
Why are you just sitting here?**

**Kion:  
I'm waiting for a log.**

**Anga:  
Sounds fun.**

**Bunga:  
Ooh, yeah! It does!**

The cubs laughed.  
Fuli: Anga was just being sarcastic.

**Kion:  
It's really not.**

**Fuli:  
Something's going on. That owl came to get Rani, and she just ran off. Think they could use some help?**

**Kion:  
They might. Come on!**

**Bunga:  
Wait! I didn't get to see a log!**

The cubs laughed again.

**Makucha:  
Take your best shot! (Baliyo hits Makucha) (Grunts)**

**Ora:  
(Scoffs) Not bad.**

**Makucha:  
(Panting) Whose side are you on?**

**Ora:  
My side, Makucha! Always! (Low Growling)**

**(Ora and Rani Grunting)  
(Chuluun Growls)  
(Chuluun Gasps)**

**Rani:  
Get out!**

**(Chuluun Grunts)**

**Makucha:  
No!**

Bunga: Not bad for your first time against those three.  
Baliyo: That was easy until they wouldn't take a break from it.

**Rani:  
Now leave! And never come back! Well done, Night Pride.**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa!**

**(All Grunting)**

Kiara: That was a funny entrance.  
Kion: (Sarcastic) Yeah haha it was so funny.

**Rani:  
Kion? Lion Guard? What are you doing here?**

**Kion:  
We came to help?**

**Bunga:  
That's right! Where are the bad guys? Let me at 'em!**

**Rani:  
They're gone. Defending the Tree of Life is our job. And we're good at it.**

**Kion:  
But...**

**Rani:  
We don't need your help. You came for healing. So stay out of our way, get healed, and go home.**

Kida: We have never heard you talk to dad like that before.  
Rani: This is a part before I started warming up to Kion.

**Baliyo:  
Besides, it was just two leopards and a Komodo dragon. No big deal.**

**Ono:  
Two leopards? And a Komodo dragon?**

**Nirmala:  
They didn't even seem to like each other very much.**

**Surak:  
True. Perhaps that is why they didn't fight well together.**

**Baliyo:  
****I don't know. That big leopard, Makucha? He fought pretty good.**

**Kion:  
Makucha?**

**Rani:  
What?**

**Kion:  
We know Makucha. And probably the other two. They must have followed us here.**

Kion: Without us ever knowing.  
Rani: That was obvious.

**Rani:  
They followed you?**

**Kion:  
I'm really sorry. This is all our fault.**

Koda: Mom doesn't look to happy with you, dad.  
Kion: That's because she wasn't.

**Queen Janna:  
And that is Askari, when he first discovered the Roar of the Elders. I'm glad you are here, Makini. It's been some time since we've had a Royal Mjuzi. That bakora staff was hers. Before she completed her journey on the Circle of Life.**

Kopa: Well now we know how Makini got her bakora staff.

**Makini:  
Oh! It's beautiful.**

**Queen Janna:  
If you like it, it's yours now.**

**Makini:  
Really?**

**Rani:  
Grandmother!**

**Queen Janna:  
Rani? Is something wrong?**

**Rani:  
You could say that. Kion led an army of predators here!**

Fuli: Three predators doesn't count as an army.

**Makini:  
An army of predators?**

**Kion:  
I wouldn't call three an army.**

**Rani:  
We never should have let him in.**

**Kion:  
I am sorry, Your Majesty. I had no idea they were following us.**

**Queen Janna:  
I doubt they will leave now that they have found the Tree of Life.**

**Kion:  
At least let me and the Lion Guard help with Makucha and...**

**Rani:  
No! I told you! We can handle it!**

Rani: That was one of the things I got wrong. The other one was not trusting Kion enough to help us.

**Queen Janna:  
Rani?**

**Rani:  
Sorry, Grandmother.**

**Queen Janna:  
Thank you for you offer, Kion. But Rani is correct. It is the Night Pride's duty to protect the Tree of Life.**

**Kion:  
Yeah, but it's my fault that...**

**Queen Janna:  
Kion. You must help yourself before you can help others. Now go. And let Nirmala guide you. After all, that it why you have come to the Tree of Life.**

Kion: That was the reason at first.

**Kion:  
(Sighs) Yes, Your Majesty. Still no log. (Sighs) Nirmala, if you'd let me do it my way, i'd have that flower and be back by now!**

**Nirmala:  
Let me guide you, Kion. Like Queen Janna said.**

**Kion:  
Argh... Yes!**

**Nirmala:  
Patience, Kion.**

**(Kion jumps and falls off the log)  
**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
Forget it! This time i'm doing it my way!**

**Nirmala:  
If you must.**

**Kion:  
Whoa. This current is stronger than it looked. (Grunting)(Panting)**

**Nirmala:  
This way, Kion! Follow me!**

Kion: I should've followed her.  
Kiara: You always did insist on doing things your way.

**Kion:  
Straight up the slope looks faster to me. Whoa. (Grunting) Almost there...**

**Nirmala:  
How's that going for you?**

**Kion:  
It's going just... Fine! (Groans) Where's the flower? Why didn't you get it while you were up there?**

Rani: Nirmala told you to do that. Her methods may be a bit strange but they do help.  
Kion: I found that out.

**Nirmala:  
That is your task, Kion. It's almost night. You should get some sleep while I go on patrol. Tomorrow is a very important day.**

**Kion:  
Yeah? What's gonna happen tomorrow?**

**Nirmala:  
Tomorrow you're going to try again.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
(Sighs) "Try again. Try again." That's all Nirmala ever says! Ugh! But how is falling into a river supposed to heal me?**

**Bunga:  
Sounds like fun to me!**

Kida: Of course it does.

**Beshte:  
I'm sure tomorrow will be better.**

**Fuli:  
Kion, you can do anything you put your mind to.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah! You're Kion! Leader of the Lion Guard! You never give up!**

Kiara: Huh. That's one thing Bunga got right.

**Beshte:  
Bunga's right.**

**Anga:  
Yep.**

**Ono:  
Indeed.**

**Kion:  
Okay. I'll try again tomorrow.**

**Rani:  
Is Kion healed yet?**

**Nirmala:  
(Laughs) Rani. You sound just like him. It's going to take time.**

Kiara: You do sound like him when you want something done.

**Rani:  
I hope it doesn't take too long. Kion and the Lion Guard are nothing but trouble.**

Rani: I was wrong about that. You were all very helpful and it helps that you are now helping us defend the Tree of Life.

**Surak:  
Speaking of trouble, look who's back.**

**Baliyo:  
They're trying to sneak up in the dark? What part of Night Pride didn't they understand?**

Koda: Who knows?  
Baliyo: This will be an easy win.

**Chuluun:  
Ora! Pick your tail up! My plan is to sneak in under cover of darkness. They won't see us. But they might hear us!**

**Baliyo:  
Nah! We saw you, too.**

**Chuluun:  
What?**

The cubs laughed at Chuluun's reaction.

**Rani:  
We're the Night Pride. Remember?**

**Baliyo:  
Lada'i!**

**(All Grunting)**

Bunga: That was an easy win. Too bad that they start working better together when Mama Binturong joins the fight.

**Rani:  
And this time stay out!**

**Makucha:  
Great plan, Chuluun. Let's attack the Night Pride at night.**

**Ora:  
Yes! Enough sneaking around! Next time we will do it the dragon way! Go in fast, go in mean, and bite everything we see!**

Bunga: That doesn't really work out to well.

**Nirmala:  
(Yawning) Kion?**

**Kion:  
I'm ready to try again.**

Kiara: You were also up early in the morning.

**Nirmala:  
Excellent. And it looks like I got here just in time.**

**Kion:  
Patience. Patience.**

Kini: You finally managed to jump onto a log.

**Nirmala:  
Well done!**

**Kion:  
Whoa. (Grunting)(Sighs) Try again.**

**Nirmala:  
Good job, Kion! Now you're getting it!**

**Ullu:  
(Hooting) Nirmala! Rani needs you! The predators are attacking again!**

Rani: Kion helps out later.

**Kion:  
I'll come with you. They followed me here. Let me help kick them out!**

**Nirmala:  
You're the one in need of help, Kion. Remember? Stay focused and finish your task. No matter what!**

**Kion:  
(Sighs) Stay focused... Finish the task.**

**Rani:  
With strength and respect...**

**Night Pride:  
Night Pride protect!**

**Ora:  
Now! Hit them hard, and hit them fast!**

**Makucha:  
I got a better idea. Let's find another way in!**

Kion: They managed to fin another way in but they don't make it.

**Ora:  
What? No! I am in charge! Remember?**

**Rani:  
They're trying to go around us! Come on.**

**Ora:  
Dead end. Now we do it my way. We stand and fight!**

**Chuluun:  
You do it your way. I'll do it mine!**

**(Predators Growling)**

**Baliyo:  
Surak! Look out!**

**(Surak Growling)**

**Baliyo:  
Nice move. (Ora bites Baliyo) Guys, i'm down.**

Rani: Just because Baliyo was down doesn't mean that they would win the fight.

**Rani:  
Hey. That's my little brother you bit! (Grunts)**

**(Makucha and Ora Grunting)**

**Makucha:  
Nice work, Ora. Now it's three against three.**

**Kion:  
Made it. Now where's that flower?**

**(Ora Hissing)  
(Rani Screams)**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa! The Night Pride. And Baliyo's down. Nirmala said to finish the task. No matter what. (Grabs Flower) But now I can help!**

Baliyo: And it's a good thing that you could.  
Kion: You're only saying that because I prevented Chuluun from pouncing on you that time.

**(All Growling)**

**Rani:  
Baliyo.**

**(Chuluun Growls)  
(Kion Grunts)**

Rafa: That was a nice save.

**Baliyo:  
Kion!**

**Makucha:  
Kion?**

**Ora:  
Kion?**

**Baliyo:  
Use your Roar thingy! Send those guys flying!**

**Ora:  
The Roar? Forget it! I don't want to get hit with that Roar again!**

The cubs laughed.

**Makucha:  
Some "leader" he turned out to be.**

**Chuluun:  
Forget him. Forget attacking. Kion came down that hill. So the Tree of Life must be on the other side.**

Rani: They don't make it there. At least, not that time.

**(Makucha and Chuluun Growling)**

**Rani:  
Surak. Follow Ora. Make sure he doesn't double back. **

**Surak:  
Understood.**

**Rani:  
Nirmala, get Baliyo somewhere safe. Kion, you're with me. We have to stop them from getting over that ridge!**

**Kion:  
Okay.**

**Nirmala:  
Kion! The path!**

**Kion:  
Let Nirmala guide me... (Panting) I hope I get there in time...**

Kion: I do manage to get there in time.

**Makucha:  
What? Kion!**

**Kion:  
Surprise, Makucha! (Grunting)**

The cubs laughed.

**Chuluun:  
Watch it! (Grunts)(Laughing) You missed!**

**Rani:  
I won't!**

**Chuluun:  
Whoa!**

The cubs laughed again.

**Kion:  
Nice.**

**Rani:  
You too. Now let's make sure they keep going.**

Kiara: You two really do make a great team.

**Fuli:  
This way!**

**Bunga:  
Don't tell me we missed the battle again!**

**Anga:  
Nope. Look.**

**Makucha:  
Ugh! The Lion Guard?**

**Bunga:  
Hey, Makucha, Chuluun. Remember me? And my stink? (Farting)**

**(Makucha and Chuluun Coughing)**

The cubs laughed.

**Chuluun:  
Oh, no!**

**Bunga:  
And don't come back.**

**Rani:  
I guess we make a pretty good team after all.**

Kida: You two make a great team. Hard to believe that you two didn't always know each other.  
Kion: It's like that now but it got confusing with two leaders instead of one.

**Rani:  
How's Baliyo?**

**Nirmala:  
The venom will wear off eventually. He will be fine.**

**Rani:  
You should be more careful, little brother.**

**Baliyo:  
Not my style.**

Fuli: That sounds like Bunga.

**Kion:  
Nirmala? I did get the flower. But it got trampled in the battle.**

**Nirmala:  
You finished the task. Giving me the flower wasn't really the point. Though I would have liked to have a new flower to put behind my ear.**

**Bunga:  
Does this mean Kion's all better?**

**Rani:  
Does it?**

Kion: It took longer than that to get healed.

**Kion:  
I don't think so. There's more I have to do, isn't there?**

**Nirmala:  
Yes. You've taken the first step. But there's still a long way to go.**

**Kion:  
Guess I just need patience.**

**Ora:  
We would have made it if Kion had not shown up. He is trouble.**

**Makucha:  
The whole Lion Guard is trouble. We need to get rid of 'em.**

**Chuluun:  
Yeah. Especially that Bunga.**

Bunga: I didn't realize that I was that important.

**Mama Binturong:  
Oh, yes. Especially "that Bunga." No one wants to get rid of him more than me.**

**Makucha:  
And who are you?  
**

**Mama Binturong:  
I'm Mama Binturong. And i'm your new leader.**

Baliyo: Now it would be more of a challenge to beat them.


	82. Break 10

Emily: This will be the last break until the end because there's not that much left. I will be back with your meals while Leslie stays here.

Emily left while the grownups stretched. Kini and Rafa went to play while Kion's and Rani's cubs just sat there. Kion nudged Rani to point it out to her and together they went over to see what's up with their cubs. The both nudged the cubs gently to get their attention.

Kion: What's wrong with you three?

Kida: We just can't believe what dad has been through or how two first reacted to each other.

Rani: Well we didn't really know each other and it didn't help matters with that rock slide or your dad using his Roar on Baliyo or leading the bad guys to the Tree of Life.

Kion: But me and my team started helping out your mom and her team defend the Tree of Life from those predators because they needed to rest at some point of time.

Kiara: (To Kida, Koda, and Kopa) Since your dad is stubborn, even if your mom said no to him and his team helping, he still would've done it anyway. I mean, mine and his dad so no to the members that he picked for his guard but he still went with it anyways.

Kion: That's only because I believed in what we can do and the fact that we've been working as a team even before I learned about the Guard or the Roar.

Kiara: I don't know what you mean by that but I don't doubt how stubborn you are.

Rani: He did seem more confident and able to lead a lot better after his friends talked to him.

Fuli: That's because we reminded him what made him who he is.

Emily brought in the food and they all ate up and got comfortable for the next scene of the past to begin.


	83. Little Old Ginterbong

**Little Old Ginterbong**

Leslie: This is when Mama Binturong tricks Rani and her team into bringing her into the Tree of Life. This is also when Ono finally gets healed and Bunga meets Binga because Baliyo introduced them to each other.

**(Birds Chirping)**

**Beshte:  
Poa. Sure is nice to relax now that we're here at the Tree of Life.**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Gotta admit. You're right, Beshte.**

**Bunga:  
Ooh, yeah! Nothing better than relaxin' and munchin' on bugs. (Crunching)**

Kion: You all got to relax but not me.

**Fuli:  
Ugh. Yeah. Nothing better.**

**Kion:  
I'm glad you guys get to relax.**

The cubs laughed.  
Kiara: What is with the mud on your face?  
Kion: It was part of another healing session with Nirmala and I couldn't wait to get that mud off.

**Fuli:  
Uh, Kion? You okay?**

**Nirmala:  
(chuckles softly) He's fine. The mud is helping to treat the venom in his scar.**

**Kion:  
Can I...?**

**Nirmala:  
Yes, you can wash it off now.**

**Kion:  
(Washes the mud off his face with water) Ah. That's better.**

**Beshte:  
So how's the healing going?**

**Nirmala:  
Kion is making progress. But we still have a long way to go.**

**Kion:  
Right. Long way to go.**

**Nirmala:  
Speaking of healing, Ono, it is time for your healing to begin.**

Kida: Ono finally gets healed.

**Ono (elated):  
Oh. Yes, yes, yes!**

**Nirmala:  
Your remedy is ready. Queen Janna and Makini are waiting for you. Shall we go to the Tree of Life?**

**Ono:  
You...you mean right now? Of course. Let's go!**

**Beshte:  
Good luck, Ono!**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, good...Ooh, water bugs! They're better than regular bugs 'cause they're a lot crunchier. (crunches)**

**Fuli:  
Ugh! Bunga! Could you be any noisier when you eat?**

**Bunga:  
I can try. Like this? (chomps loudly)**

Fuli: I was being sarcastic.

**Baliyo:  
I think Bunga's chewing is kinda quiet for a honey badger.**

**Bunga:  
(with food in his mouth) You know other honey badgers?**

**Baliyo:  
Sure. My friend Binga. She lives just over there in the marshes.**

**Bunga:  
Ooh, I've never met another honey badger! I gotta meet her!**

**Baliyo:  
Okay. Let's go.**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**Fuli:  
Huh. Another honey badger.**

**Beshte:  
Sounds nice.**

**Anga:  
Sounds stinky.**

The cubs laughed.

**(Bunga and Baliyo hear chomping from a distance)**

**Baliyo:  
Yep. That'd be Binga.**

**Bunga:  
Wow. She does chew loud. (Peeks through the grass and sees Binga munching on bugs and runs to her, laughing) Whoa! You're a honey badger!**

**Binga:  
You're a honey badger!**

**Bunga and Binga:  
We're honey badgers!**

**Baliyo:  
Bunga, meet Binga. Binga, Bunga.**

**Bunga and Binga:  
Bunga! Binga! Bunga! Binga!**

Baliyo: Here comes a fast bug eating contest.

**Binga:  
Bug eating contest, Bunga?**

**Bunga:  
You're on, Binga!**

**Binga:  
Ready? Set... Go!**

**(Bunga Grunts)**

**Bunga:  
Whoa!**

**Baliyo:  
Whoa.**

**(Binga Gasps)  
(Bunga Grunts)**

**Binga:  
Winner!**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
What? No way! I want a rematch!**

**Binga:  
We can't have a bug-eating rematch. We ate all the bugs.**

**Bunga:  
Oh. Yeah. Maybe something else then.**

**Binga:  
You're on! Like what?**

**Bunga:  
Uh... I don't know. But i'll be back as soon as I think of something.**

Koda: You two still compete with each other.

**Binga:  
Okay, Bunga. See you then.**

**Chuluun:  
If your so-called plan had worked, we'd be at the Tree of Life right now.**

**Ora:  
As if your plan was any better. Besides, it is Makucha's fault we are here.**

**Makucha:  
My fault? You should thank me for getting us this far.**

**(All Growling)**

**Mama Binturong:  
Shush! All of ya! Mama's got a plan. And my plan will actually work.**

Baliyo: If her plan was to get into the Tree of Life, get discovered by Ono as a lair, attack Bunga and Binga, and then get kicked out with the others, then yeah. Her plan worked.

**Makucha:  
What makes you so sure, Mama Binturong?**

**Mama Binturong:  
Because I am much smarter than you three. All I have to do is trick the Night Pride into letting me into the Tree of Life. Once i'm in, I can find out their weaknesses.**

**Makucha:  
Won't the Lion Guard recognize you?**

**Mama Binturong:  
The Lion Guard has never seen me. Except for Bunga. And if he sees me, he'll wish he never had. That miserable honey badger destroyed my Tuliza.**

Bunga: I can't believe that she is still after me for destroying a flower and it would actually be the other way around when we see each other.

**Chuluun:  
What's Tuliza?**

**Mama Binturong:  
Never mind! Now listen up. Here's the plan. Help! Somebody help me, please!**

**Makucha:  
Get her!**

**Mama Binturong:  
Please help me!**

**Ullu:  
(Hoots) Better warn the Night Pride.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Help! Oh, help!**

**Chuluun:  
(Snarls) Now we gotcha!**

**Mama Binturong:  
No! No, please, get away from me. I'm just a little weak old lady!**

**Ora:  
My favorite. (Growling)**

**Makucha:  
Ora. It's not for real, remember?**

**Ora:  
Oh, right.**

Rani: I can't believe that we fell for that trick.

**Rani:  
Stop right there! Leave that animal alone.**

**Makucha:  
Why should we?**

**Rani:  
Because I said so.**

**Makucha:  
Sounds like fighting words to me.**

**Rani:  
If that's what you want. With strength and respect...**

**All:  
Night Pride Protect!**

**(Grunting)  
(Surak Roars)  
****(Rani Grunting)  
(Makucha Chuckles)**

**Makucha:  
Okay, fine. You win this time, Night Pride.**

**Rani:  
And the next. Count on it.**

Bunga: When our teams work together, we're nearly impossible to beat.

**Makucha:  
Come on, guys. Let's get out of here.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Oh, thank you so much for saving me from those mean animals.**

**Rani:  
No problem.**

**Mama Binturong:  
You see, with my injured leg and all, I could barely outrun them.**

**Rani:  
Your safe now, and that's all that matters. Now let's get you to the Tree of Life.**

**Mama Binturong (Quietly):  
Perfect!**

**Makini:  
I'm so excited. Come on, everyone!**

**Fuli:  
I can't wait.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. It's what we came here for.**

Fuli: Ono's healing was a lot shorter than Kion's was.

**Bunga:  
I just can't believe it.**

**Beshte:  
Me neither, Little B. Finally. Ono's gonna get his eyesight back.**

**Bunga:  
No, I mean I just can't believe that Binga beat me at bug-eating.**

**Fuli:  
You lost. Get over it.**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
But I gotta come up with another honey badger challenge.**

**Anga:  
Maybe you stink more than she does.**

Bunga: Nah. She's stinkier than me.

**Bunga:  
Yes! That's it! Stink contest. Thanks, Anga! Tell Ono i'll see him later. When he sees me!**

**Fuli:  
He's going now?**

**Nirmala:  
Hello, Lion Guard.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Lion Guard?**

**Nirmala:  
It's okay. They're our friends.**

**Mama Binturong (Softly):  
No Bunga. Phew.**

Rani: That would explain why she hid behind us when Nirmala mentioned Lion Guard.

**Kion:  
Rani. You here for Ono's healing, too?**

**Rani:  
Actually, no. We have a new animal to introduce to Queen Janna. Come on, everyone.**

**Queen Janna:  
Welcome, traveler. I am Janna, Queen of the Tree of Life. What brings you here?**

**Rani:  
We rescued her from the villains lurking outside the pass.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Why would they pick on a weak, old lady with a bad leg?**

**Queen Janna:  
You no longer need to worry about them. You are safe at the Tree of Life. We welcome all animals who need healing. Perhaps we can even help your leg.**

**Rani:  
I believe you may be our very first... Uh... Sorry, but what kind of animal are you?**

**Mama Binturong:  
Oh. Oh, yes. I'm a... A ginterbong.**

Bunga: She just switched two letters in her name.

**Ono:  
I've never heard of a ginterbong.**

Bunga: If Ono never heard of a ginterbong, you know they aren't real.

**Mama Binturong:  
We're very, very rare. You can call me Granny Ginterbong.**

**Queen Janna:  
Yes. And the Tree of Life is home to many rare animals.**

**Mama Binturbong:  
So i've heard! Queen Janna, perhaps you can take me on a tour of your beautiful land.**

**Queen Janna:  
Unfortunately, I no longer have the strength to leave the Tree. But i'm sure my granddaughter, Rani, would be happy to show you around. Once she and the Night Pride have rested from their patrol.**

Koda: You can see the scar on mom's leg and obviously mom and her team rests up during the day because they patrol all night.

**Mama Binturong:  
So, the Night Pride rests during the day? That makes perfect sense. I won't trouble you for a tour right now, dearie. Maybe just show me to a tree where I can rest, too?**

**Rani:  
Of course. Follow me, Granny Ginterbong.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Thank you again, Queen Janna.**

**Queen Janna:  
It is my pleasure.**

**Mama Binturong:  
(Sniffs) Oh? What's that smell?**

**Rani:  
(Sniffs) Ew. That would be a honey badger.**

**Mama Binturong (Quietly):  
Bunga!**

Fuli: That also could've been Binga because they were hanging out with each other.

**Rani:  
(Yawns) Now, about your tree?**

**Mama Binturong:  
Oh, don't you mind me, dear. I see there are lots of trees here. You go rest like your grandmother said.**

**Rani:  
Uh, okay. Thank you.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Oh. Oh, no. Thank you. (Sniffs) That disgusting smell is going to lead me right to Bunga.**

**Binga:  
Okay! My turn. (Farts)**

**Bunga:  
(Coughs) Is that all you got? (Grunts and Farts)**

**(Binga Inhales Deeply)**

**Bunga:  
What?**

**Binga:  
Now. Try this. (Farting Loudly)**

**Bunga:  
(Coughing) Okay. Okay, Binga. Okay, you win. (Gasping) I never thought i'd say this, but you're stinkier than me.**

The cubs laughed.

**Binga:  
It's true. I'm stinkier and I eat bugs faster. Guess that means i'm the better honey badger.**

**Bunga:  
Not so fast! I challenge you to the ultimate honey badger contest.**

**Binga:  
You're on!**

Fuli: This ought to be good.

**[Starts "Who is Better Than Who"]**

**(Soft Instrumental Music)**

**Binga:  
Who is better than who**

**Bunga:  
You'll see it's me and not you**

**Binga:  
Only one way to know if that's true**

**Bunga and Binga:  
Show me what you can do**

**Bunga:  
So try and keep up with me**

**Binga:  
I can do that, you'll see**

**Bunga:  
Time to finally prove who's best**

**Bunga and Binga:  
But just who will that be?**

**(Bunga Grunts)**

**Bunga and Binga:  
Whoa-ho, look at you go**

**Bunga:  
You beat me there**

**Binga:  
Let's try one more dare**

**Bunga and Binga:  
Whoa-oh, look at you go  
What else can you do?  
So we can see who  
Who is better than who  
Who is better than who  
**

**Bunga:  
I got you on the run**

**Binga:  
Except I think that it's fun**

**Bunga:  
All that matters right now  
Is winning and  
So, maybe you've won  
**

**Binga:  
There's still more we can try  
Our only limit's the sky**

**Bunga:  
No one else can keep up with this guy**

**Binga:  
Maybe we'll have a tie**

**Bunga and Binga:  
Whoa-ho, look at you go**

**Bunga:  
You beat me there**

**Binga:  
Let's try one more dare**

**Bunga and Binga:  
Whoa-oh, look at you go  
What else can you do?  
So we can see who  
Who is better than who  
Who is better than who**

**Bunga:  
You're fast and so acrobatic**

**Binga:  
You're so fun and carefree**

**Bunga:  
Doesn't matter  
Which way you go**

**Bunga and Binga:  
You're standing right next to me  
Whoa-oh, look at you go**

**Bunga:  
You beat me there**

**Binga:  
I've run out of dares**

**Bunga and Binga:  
Whoa-ho, we just don't know  
Who's better than who**

**Binga:  
I think maybe it's you.**

**Bunga:  
No, maybe it's you**

**Bunga and Binga:  
Who is better than who  
Who is better than who  
Nobody's better than you**

**[End "Who is Better Than Who"]**

Kini: That was entertaining.

**Queen Janna:  
Now, Ono. It is time. Makini, bring Ono here. Watch, Nirmala. Soon, this will be your role.**

Kiara: That looks amazing.

**Queen Janna:  
Ono, your eyesight will be better now. But, it may never be as strong as it once was.**

**Ono:  
Uh, okay.**

**Queen Janna:  
Makini, please remove the leaves from his eyes.**

Ono: It did take a second for my eyes to adjust.

**Ono:  
Oh, yes. Yes! I can see so much better now! Everyone. Everyone! I can see all of you. Thank you so much, Queen Janna.**

**Queen Janna:  
Of course, Ono.**

**Ono:  
Now I... Wait a tick... I don't see Bunga.**

**Beshte:  
Bunga's with his new friend. Wanna go tell him the good news?**

**Ono:  
Yes! Now that I can see again, I can find him. Let's go! (Laughing) I can see!**

Kida: He's excited to be able to see each other.

**Nirmala:  
Kion? Are you ready to continue your healing?**

**Kion:  
Yes. Everyone? I gotta go. Ono, i'll see you later.**

**Ono:  
And i'll see you, too! Okay, now to find Bunga. That's strange.**

**Beshte:  
Ono? You okay?**

**Ono:  
Yes. But Queen Janna was right. My eyesight isn't what it used to be.**

Beshte: That might have been true but you were still the smartest.

**Beshte:  
Maybe you just need to give it some time.**

**Ono:  
Maybe. Anga? See if you can find Bunga?**

**Anga:  
Yup. Got him. He's with his new friend.**

**Mama Binturong:  
(Sniffing) Bunga is around here somewhere. I can smell it. (Gasps) There he is!**

**Beshte:  
Hey, there, Granny Ginterbong.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Oh. Hello there.**

**Ono:  
Hello. I'm Ono. Nice to actually see you. I've never seen a ginterbong before.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Well, we are very rare. And where is the Lion Guard off to?**

**Beshte:  
We're just meetin' up with our friend, Bunga. You wanna meet him?**

**Mama Binturong:  
Oh, i'd like to, yes. But i'm too tired right now. I need to rest. Bye-bye, ****now.**

Bunga: I can't believe that you all were falling for that.

**Ono:  
Nice meeting you.**

**Fuli:  
Bye.**

**(Rustling)**

**Ono:  
Hmm. That's strange. Granny Ginterbong's not limping.**

**Bunga:  
Hey, guys! Where's Ono?**

**Ono:  
Bunga! Great news! My...**

**Bunga:  
Oh, Ono! I want to introduce you to my new friend, Binga. She's a honey badger. Just like me!**

Ono: You didn't even give me the chance to tell you that I had my eyesight back.

**Ono:  
Yes. I can see that.**

**Bunga:  
(Gasps) You can see? I must have healed you when I touched your wing! (Laughs) Bet you can't do that Binga! Oh, yeah!**

Kiara: If you were able to heal than you would've been able to do that a long time ago and it was Queen Janna that healed him.  
Rani and Kion were up against each other so as Kion can comfort Rani when she needs to.

**Ono:  
Bunga, Queen Janna healed me. At the Tree of Life.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah.**

**Binga:  
So, Bunga...**

**Bunga:  
Oh, right. Everybody, meet Binga.**

**Fuli:  
So, you're the honey badger that's better than Bunga at everything.**

**Binga:  
That's me alright.**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Hey. We haven't tried everything. Oh. Where's Kion? I want him to meet Binga, too?**

**Fuli:  
He's with Nirmala. Just like everyday since we've been here.**

Bunga: Good point on that.

**Beshte:  
Nirmala's helping our friend, Kion, get better. He hasn't been feelin' too good lately.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Hmm. So, Kion is sick, the Night Pride rests during the day, and the Queen is lying helpless under the Tree of Life. Mama's got a plan. (Gasps) Tuliza! Excuse me, kind young fellow.**

Ono: This is also a give away that she isn't who she says she is.

**Pika:  
Me?**

**Mama Binturong:  
You wouldn't happen to have some Tuliza left for a hungry old lady?**

**Pika:  
I don't have much left. But you can have a little.**

**Mama Binturong:  
I don't think you understand.**

Bunga: She wants all the tuliza.

**Binga:  
So, Bunga. Snowball fight?**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah! Gotta go. Another honey badger contest. Have fun looking around the Tree of Life, Ono.**

**Mama Binturong:  
I want it all!**

**Ono:  
What's that? Hmm.**

**Beshte:  
Hey, Ono. Come on! There's still lots more to see.**

**Ono:  
Uh, right. Of course.**

Koda: At least Ono is still observant.

**Chuluun:  
What took you so long?**

**Mama Binturong:  
I got distracted looking for Bunga. But now I have a plan. The Queen of the Tree of Life is old and weak. She can't even leave her lair. We take her out, and everyone will panic.**

**Makucha:  
Then all those rare, delicious animals will be ours.**

**Ora:  
So what are we waiting for?**

**Mama Binturong:  
You're gonna wait for my plan. Now, listen. The Night Pride only patrols at night. So at sunrise, when they're all tired, i'll distract them with a crisis far away from the Tree. Then you three can go to the Tree of Life, and get rid of the Queen.**

Bunga: That doesn't work.

**Makucha:  
What about the Lion Guard?**

**Mama Binturong:  
They're short-handed. Kion and Bunga aren't even with them. They'll be easy to take care of. Just leave that Bunga to me. Oh, no! Help!**

**Nirmala:  
That sounds like Granny Ginterbong.**

**Rani:  
Ullu, can you tell where she is?**

**Mama Binturong:  
Help me! Help me!**

**Ullu:  
(Hoots) Sounds like it's coming from Ciso River.**

**Surak:  
That's way on the other side of the Tree of Life.**

Kopa: That is a long ways away from the pass.

**Baliyo:  
How did the bad guys get past us?**

**Rani:  
I don't know. But we need to stop them. Ullu. Find the Lion Guard. Ask them t meet us at the river.**

**Ullu:  
That's what i'll do! (Hooting)**

**Rani:  
With strength and respect...**

**All:  
Night Pride protect!**

**Makucha:  
Ha! The Night Pride fell for it. Let's go!**

**Ullu:  
Kion. Lion Guard. Wake up! (Hooting) Rani needs your help.**

Kini: And they thought that you were going to be short-handed.

**Kion:  
What? Ullu? What's going on?**

**Ullu:  
It's Granny Ginterbong. She's being attacked near the icy river.**

**Beshte:  
Oh, no!**

**Kion:  
Anga?**

**Anga:  
On it.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Help! Chuluun is attacking me!**

Ono: That is another thing that gave it away that she isn't who she said she is.

**Anga:  
She's hanging from a branch. But, I don't see any bad guys.**

**Fuli:  
If there's snow, Chuluun could be hiding in it.**

**Kion:  
Right. Let's go.**

**Ullu:  
(Hooting) Follow me!**

**Ono:  
Wait a tick. How does Granny Ginterbong know Chuluun's name? Nawaza, nawaza, nawaza... Hapana! Everyone. Everyone! Stop! This is a trick!**

**Kion:  
Ono? What do you mean?**

**Ono:  
Granny Ginterbong isn't who she says she is. Listen. I've never heard of a ginterbong. I've seen her climbing and walking without a limp. She scared off a pika and stole his Tuliza.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Chuluun is attacking me!**

**Ono:  
And she knows Chuluun's name! I think she must be working with Chuluun. And Makucha and Ora.**

Rani: Good thing that Ono noticed that or it would've been too late when we figured it out.

**Anga:  
Ono's right! They're headed for the Tree of Life.**

**Kion:  
Smart. Great insight, Ono. Ullu! Go tell Rani. Granny Ginterbong is just a decoy.**

**Ullu:  
(Hooting) Will do!**

**Kion:  
Lion Guard, with me!**

**Ora:  
I have never met a Queen.**

**Chuluun:  
Then you better say hello fast.**

**Makucha:  
And then say goodbye. (Laughs)**

Bunga: Not gonna happen.

**Kion:  
Stop right there, Makucha!**

**Fuli:  
You really thought you could fool us?**

**Ora:  
Not us. It was the old lady's idea.**

**Kion:  
Well, here's my idea. Get out!**

Kini: That's a thought.

**(Grunting)**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**(Ora Hissing)  
(Grunts)**

**Makucha:  
Forget it. The plan's ruined. Let's get outta here.**

**Ora:  
Wait for us.**

**Chuluun:  
Yeah!**

Rani: At least you stopped them from taking out the Queen.

**Mama Binturong:  
What's taking them so long? Old lady in trouble here.**

**(Bunga Laughing)**

**Mama Binturong:  
Bunga! So, we meet again, Mr. Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
Mama Binturong?**

**Mama Binturong:  
You destroyed my Tuliza. But now i'm gonna get you and your little friend, too. (Yells)**

Bunga: So not gonna happen.

**Bunga:  
Zuka zama!**

**(Grunts)  
(Groans)**

**Binga:  
Bunga! You're Bing-credible!**

Kiara: That explains where he got that saying from.

**Bunga:  
I thought I was un-Bunga-lievable.**

**Rani:  
Night Pride! Over here!**

**Mama Binturong:  
Night Pride! Oh! Those honey badgers! They attacked me!**

Bunga: I would never attack anyone who hasn't attacked me first, unless i'm goofing off.

**Bunga:  
Say what?**

**Binga:  
She attacked us!**

**Surak:  
Curious. She's no longer limping.**

**Ullu:  
(Hooting) Rani. Night Pride. That ginterbong isn't who she says she is!**

**Bunga:  
She's not a ginterbong. She's a binturong! Common knowledge, really.**

The cubs laughed.

**Rani:  
Night Pride, we need to make sure she leaves the Tree of Life.**

**Bunga:  
We've got something I know will get rid of her! Come on, Binga!**

**Surak:  
Curious. I wonder what that is.**

Fuli: We know what it is.

**Baliyo:  
I think I know.**

**(Loud Farting)**

**Mama Binturong:  
No! Not again! (Gasping and Coughing)**

The cubs laughed.

**Rani:  
Ono? Ullu says you're the one who figured out Mama Binturong's plan.**

**Ono:  
Yes. My vision may not be what it was, but I still want to help.**

**Rani:  
You definitely helped. Thank you.**

**Kion:  
Rani's right, Ono. Even if you're not the keenest of sight, you are the keenest of insight. And you'll always be part of the Lion Guard, no matter what.**

Kion: The team wouldn't be the same without you.  
Fuli: That's true


	84. Poa the Destroyer

**Poa the Destroyer**

Kida: I never heard of Poa the Destroyer.  
Emily: This is about when Beshte gets curious and animals think that he did some stuff on purpose when they were done by accident.

**Beshte:  
Poa. Great flying, Ono.**

**Ono:  
Thanks, Beshte. Sure is nice to have my sight back. Anga? Shall we see what we can see?**

**Anga:  
Yep.**

**Ono:  
See you later, Beshte.**

**Beshte:  
Bye.**

**(All Giggling)**

**Beshte:  
Huh? What's that?**

Kiara: Why are you all standing around Bunga and laughing?  
Kion: You'll see.  
Fuli: And it is funny.

**Bunga:  
(Groans) No, Binga. You're the smelliest honey badger.**

The cubs laughed.  
Bunga: I didn't know I was talking about Binga in my sleep.

**Beshte:  
Hey, guys, what's going on?**

**Kion:  
See for yourself.**

**Bunga:  
No, you. No, you. (Chuckles)**

The cubs laughed.

**Beshte:  
(chuckles) Poa. Bunga must really like Binga if he thinks she's smellier.**

**Bunga:  
(Yawns) Uh...uh, morning?**

The cubs laughed.  
Bunga: No wonder when I woke up you are all around me.

**Beshte:  
Morning, Little B, sleep okay?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. Slept great.**

**Fuli:  
I'm sure you did.**

**Nirmala:  
Kion? Now that everyone is awake, perhaps you're ready to begin today's healing session?**

**Kion:  
Right, see you all later.**

Kion: This won't be any fun either.  
Rani: I bet.

**Bunga:  
Well, if Kion's off with Nirmala, I think I'll, uh, go find some grubs.**

**Fuli:  
Tell Binga we said hi.**

**Bunga:  
Will do. Bye.**

**(Beshte and Fuli Laughs)**

The cubs laughed to.

**Fuli:  
Hmm, looks like we have the morning free, and I could use a run. Catch you guys later.**

**Beshte:  
Have fun, Fuli. Guess that just leaves you and me, Baliyo. Baliyo?**

**Baliyo:  
(Yawns) Sorry, Beshte. After patrolling all night, I need some sleep.**

**Beshte:  
Oh. Oh, okay, guess i'm on my own then.**

**Baliyo:  
What would you do if you were in the Pride Lands?**

**Beshte:  
Oh, I have lots of friends back home. And there's always something amazing going on.**

Kion: There was always something going on in the Pride Lands and being part of the Guard was a good way for us to hang out and help each other.

**Baliyo:  
There's lots of amazing animals here, too. And everybody's really friendly. Why don't you take a look around?**

**Beshte:  
Poa. That's a great idea. Thanks, Baliyo.**

**Baliyo:  
Sure thing, Beshte. (Yawns)**

**Beshte:  
Amazing animals, here I come.  
**

**Beshte (Singing):  
Poa  
It's what you gotta do  
Poa  
Yeah i'm coming through  
**

**Beshte (Normal Voice):  
Whoa.  
**

Beshte: Not easy walking around on ice and snow.

**Tangaagim:  
You okay?**

**Beshte:  
Oh. Hey there. Yeah, i'm fine. Just trying to... Stand up... (Grunts) Where did you come from? I didn't see you anywhere.**

**Tangaagim:  
Us polar bears tend to blend in with the snow. Hey, want a little advice? One big guy to another?**

**Beshte:  
Sure.**

**Tangaagim:  
When you're walking on ice, get as low as you can. And really stomp. Like this.**

**Beshte:  
Oh, thanks. I'll do that.**

**Tangaagim:  
Nice. They will get you where you're going. So where are you going?**

**Beshte:  
Not sure. Just lookin' for amazing new animals. Like you. There any other animals that do interesting things around here?**

**Tangaagim:  
(Chuckles) Well, there are those penguins over there, eh? I love watchin' 'em slide down the hill to the lake.**

Kida: Nothing beats Beshte's friendliness and curiosity.

**Penguin:  
Whoo!**

**Beshte:  
That was amazing. I gotta see'em up close.**

**Tangaagim:  
Sure.**

**Beshte:  
Well, thanks.**

**Tangaagim:  
Have fun.**

**Beshte (Singing):  
Poa  
It's what you gotta do  
Poa...  
**

**Beshte (Normal Voice):  
Whoa. (Grunts)(Groans) This looks like a good place to watch the penguins slide. Oh, here they come.**

**Pinguino:  
Excuse me. Beauty before age. Last one in is a smaller, less attractive version of me.**

**(Penguins Exclaiming)**

Beshte: I didn't mean to break their ice slide.

**Beshte:  
Whoa, they do stunts too.**

**(Penguins Grunt)  
(Penguins Splutters)**

**Beshte:  
Poa. That was great.**

**(Pinguino Yelps)**

**Beshte:  
Now to find some more amazing animals.  
**

**Beshte (Singing):  
Poa  
It's what you gotta do  
Poa...  
**

**Pinguino:  
Who was that guy? And why did he ruin our slide?**

Beshte: I didn't mean to ruin their slide.

**Beshte (Singing):  
Poa  
It's what you gotta do  
Poa...**

**Beshte (Normal Voice):  
Whoa.  
**

**(Mountain Goats Bleating)**

**Beshte:  
How do they do that?**

**(Cek Grunts)**

**Beshte:  
Whoa, amazing.**

**Cek (Bleats):  
Not bad.**

**Rama (Bleats):  
Thanks.**

**Beshte:  
Poa. On to the next amazing animal.**

**Rama:  
Ah. Rocks.**

**(Cek and Rama Yelp)**

Rani: Doesn't look like you threw the rocks at the Mountain Goats.

**Cek:  
Who was that? And why did he throw rocks at us?**

**Rama:  
What a bad guy.**

**Beshte (Singing):  
Poa  
It's what you gotta do  
Poa  
Yeah, i'm coming through**

**Male Shrew:  
You hear somebody singing?**

**Beshte (Singing):  
Poa  
It's what you gotta do**

**Female Shrew:  
Oh, yeah, let's go check it out.**

**Beshte (Singing):  
Poa  
It's what you gotta do  
Poa  
Yeah, i'm coming...**

**Beshte (Normal Voice):  
Those little guys can walk on water. Poa.**

**(Shrews Screaming)**

Baliyo: And it doesn't look like you did anything to the shrews on purpose either, all you did was step into the water.

**Beshte:  
And they do flips, too. (Laughs) Poa, that was great, little guys. (Humming)**

**Male Shrew:  
I think he made those waves on purpose.**

**Female Shrew:  
Yeah. Seemed like he thought it was funny that he sent us flying.**

**Male Shrew:  
We better tell the Night Pride about him.**

**Rama:  
Stand back, shrews, coming through.**

**Cek:  
Sorry, but we need to talk to the Night Pride. Right away.**

**Male Shrew:  
Really? So do we.**

**Female Shrew:  
Yeah. A great big stranger caused a tidal wave in our pond.**

**Rama:  
A great big stranger threw rocks at us.**

**Pinguino:  
He's not just a great big stranger. Uh-uh. He's a great, big bad guy.**

Fuli: None of those things about Beshte is true.

**Tangaagim:  
****I didn't know he was a bad guy. He told me he was just lookin' for new animals.**

**Pinguino:  
And then he destroyed our ice slide. I'm gonna tell the Night Pride.**

**Mountain Goats and Shrews:  
So are we.**

**Pinguino:  
Okay. But let me do the talking. I remember every detail about him. Especially that sinister thing he shouted after destroying our slide. Poa.**

Baliyo: He overreacted and exaggerated some details a bit.

**[Start "Poa the Destroyer"]**

**He's wider than an iceberg  
He's taller than a tree  
****Well, don't you get too close to him  
Take it from me  
****He's on a path of devastation  
****He's a demolition beast  
And i'm sure if he's hungry  
****The Tree of Life will be his feast  
Poa  
Is the sound that makes penguins weep  
****Poa  
Sends the shrews flying off their feet  
****Poa  
Makes the mountain goats afraid to leap  
****Beware of Poa the Destroyer  
His stomping makes the Earth shake  
****His bellows fill the air  
And his giant mouth will give you more than a scare  
****He's on a path of devastaion  
He's a demolition beast  
****And i'm sure if he's hungry  
The Tree of Life will be his feast  
****Poa  
Is the sound that makes penguins weep  
Poa  
****Sends the shrews off their feet  
Poa  
****Makes the mountain goats afraid to leap  
Beware of Poa the Destroyer  
****He's the biggest, baddest guy that you've seen  
And not just that, my friends, oh, no  
****He's really super mean  
Poa  
****Is the sound that makes penguins weep  
Poa  
****Sends the shrews flying off their feet  
Poa  
****Makes the mountain goats afraid to leap  
Beware of Poa the Destroyer**

**[End "Poa the Destroyer"]**

Bunga: Okay. All that stuff is definitely not true about Big B.

**Pinguino:  
And his name is Poa the Destroyer**

**Baliyo:  
Poa the Destroyer? And he's here at the Tree of Life? You sure?**

**Pinguino:  
Sure we're sure. We all saw him.**

**Rama:  
He's as tall as the Tree of Life.**

**Male Shrew:  
The ground shakes when he walks.**

**Pinguino:  
And he causes destruction wherever he goes.**

Fuli: That's a little extreme.

**Baliyo:  
Okay, well, you did the right thing, telling me. So, uh, go on home. Whoever, or whatever this guy is the Night Pride can handle it.**

**Pinguino:  
Well, okay. See that you do.**

**Beshte (Humming):  
Hey, Baliyo, you were right. There are lots of amazing animals here.**

**Baliyo:  
Sorry, Beshte. Can't talk. I gotta find Rani.**

**Beshte:  
Whoa, what's the kerbubble?**

**Baliyo:  
There's a bad guy on the rampage.**

**Beshte:  
A bad guy? Oh, no.**

Ono: That was all just a misunderstanding.

**Baliyo:  
Oh, yes. He attacked the shrews, knocked down the mountain goats, and destroyed the penguins' slide.**

**Beshte:  
I just saw all those guys. The bad must have come right after me. I'll go back and make sure they're all okay. Maybe I can even find the bad guy.**

**Baliyo:  
Thanks, Beshte. I'll go tell Rani. She needs to know about this too.**

**(Ground Rumbling)**

**Astuto:  
(Gasps) That must be Poa. The bad guy everyone's talking about. (Gasps) Oh, my den. Penguino was right. That Poa really is a destroyer.**

Beshte: I didn't even mean to destroy her den.

**Beshte:  
Hey, little shrews, you still here?**

**Male Shrew:  
Poa's back, hide.**

**Beshte:  
Just checking up on you. Somebody told the Night Pride there was a bad guy here. Oh, well, guess they're not home.**

**Female Shrew:  
Whew. That was close.**

**Beshte:  
Hey, mountain goats, see any bad guys?**

**Cek:  
No, no bad guys here. We're fine.**

**Beshte:  
Poa. Whoa. Oh, yeah, I gotta walk like the polar bear showed me. Poa. Hey there, polar bear. Look. I'm gonna walk like you showed me.**

**Tangaagim:  
****(Gasps) Poa the Destroyer. He might be after me now.**

Beshte: I would never go after another animal unless I had to.

**Beshte:  
Huh, maybe he didn't recognize me. Hey, penguins. Did any of you tell Baliyo they saw a bad guy?**

**Pinguino:  
Bad guy? What bad guy? Who said anything about a bad guy? Any of you say anything about a bad guy?**

**Penguins:  
Nope. Not us.**

**Pinguino:  
See? Nobody said anything about a bad guy.**

**Beshte:  
Oh, well, okay, just let me know if you hear anything about this bad guy, okay?**

**Pinguino:  
Of course. (Pants) Of course.**

**Beshte:  
Poa.**

**Penguins:  
Poa.**

Kini: They weren't giving him a chance.

**(Splashes)**

Beshte: Didn't mean to do that.

**Pinguino:  
Hmph, the Night Pride is going to hear about this.**

**Baliyo:  
Come on, Rani, we gotta hurry.**

**Rani:  
How could a big guy that big get past Ullu? And us? And the Lion Guard?**

**Baliyo:  
I don't know. But word is spreading and everyone is scared.**

**Pinguino:  
Scared? We're more than scared. We're angry. 'Cause he came back.**

**Baliyo:  
He came back?**

**Pinguino:  
That's right. To find out who snitched on him. He stomped on our ice slide again, just to show us who's boss. But first he checked up on the shrews and the mountain goats. Uh-huh. I heard he even smashed a fox den.**

Kida: Pinguino really does overreact.

**Rani:  
This does sound bad.**

**Pinguino:  
And all this after you said you would handle it.**

**Baliyo:  
Sorry, Pinguino.**

**Rani:  
We will handle it. Do you remember which way he was headed?**

**Pinguino:  
Away from the mountains. Back towards the Tree of Life.**

**Rani:  
Okay. Go back home. Stay safe. Leave the bad guy to us.**

**Pinguino:  
Well, okay, but mark my words, if you can't get rid of Poa the Destroyer, the Tree of Life is doomed.**

Kiara: That is extreme.

**Rani:  
Wait. What did you call him?**

**Pinguino:  
Poa. That's what he shouts as he destroys things. (Imitates Beshte) Poa. (Normal Voice) I mean, it's gotta be his name, right?**

**Baliyo:  
Yeah, makes sense to me.**

Beshte: But that isn't my name.

**Rani:  
Poa. That sounds familiar... Wait. Poa's not a name. I gotta talk to Kion. Baliyo, round up the rest of the Lion Guard.**

**Baliyo:  
Okay.**

**(Frogs Giggling)**

Kiara: What are you looking at and what's laughing?  
Kion: (Sighs) You'll see.

**Kion:  
Nirmala? I know this'll help me learn to stay calm when I feel annoyed... But how much longer do I have to let these frogs hop on me?**

The cubs laughed.  
Kion: That wasn't fun.  
Kiara: That does look like a non-fun way to get healed.

**Nirmala:  
It's not up to me. It's up to the frogs.**

**Rani:  
Nirmala?**

**Nirmala:  
Although Rani might have something to say about it.**

**Rani:  
Nirmala, I need to talk to Kion.**

**Kion:  
Uh, um, Nirmala?**

**Nirmala:  
Yes, Kion. You can come down now.**

Kion: I was glad to hear that.

**Kion:  
Sorry, little guys, gotta go.**

**Frogs:  
Aw, okay, all right.**

**Kion:  
What's going on, Rani?**

**Rani:  
Kion? How well do you know Beshte?**

Kion: We've known each other for a very long time.

**Kion:  
Why? Is he okay?**

**Nirmala:  
Did something happen?**

**Rani:  
I think he's fine. But... Come on. Baliyo is gathering the rest of the Guard at the Tree of Life. I'll tell you on our way there.**

Kiara: That must've been an interesting conversation.

**Beshte:  
They're scared of me? But why?**

**Rani:  
They say you demolished the penguins' ice slide, threw rocks at the goats, and knocked over the shrews with a tidal wave.**

**Beshte:  
I did all that?**

**Baliyo:  
And trampled a fox den.**

**Beshte:  
Oh, no. What'd you say they called me?**

**Rani:  
Poa the Destroyer.**

**Bunga:  
(Chuckles) Poa the Destroyer. Great nickname, Big B.**

Koda: How is that a great nickname?  
Bunga: Because it's catchy.

**Beshte:  
No. It's not "great." If I really did do all that, then they're right. I am a destroyer.**

**Rani:  
Where are you going?**

**Beshte:  
Somewhere where I can't scare anybody. Or destroy anything.**

**Fuli:  
This is so weird.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, everyone always likes Beshte.**

**Ono:  
Indeed. Nawaza, nawaza, nawaza... Bunga, you're right.**

**Bunga:  
'Course, i'm right. Right about what?**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
We have to give everyone a chance to know Beshte. Once they know him, they're bound to like him.**

**Kion:  
Great insight, Ono.**

Kiara: That is a good idea.

**Rani:  
Yes. We can bring them all to the Tree of Life. They'll feel safe here. Then have Beshte come back.**

**Kion:  
So they can meet Beshte all over again.**

**Rani:  
Right. Let's split up, bring everyone to the Tree, then bring Beshte in.**

**Kion:  
Got it. Thanks, Rani.**

**Rani:  
Just doing my job.**

Kopa: You two started looking at each other lovingly.  
Kida: That is so cute.

**Beshte:  
Hey, little guy, you're not afraid of me, are you? And if you're not afraid of me, nobody else should be either. I gotta convince everybody i'm not a bad guy. Like my dad always says, "You can't go wrong trying to make things right."**

**(Rustling)**

**Beshte:  
And here's my chance. Thanks, little guy. Hey there, little fox. I just wanted to say sorry about...**

**Astuto:  
Poa the Destroyer.**

**Beshte:  
No! (Stammers) Wait.**

**(Astuto Screaming)  
(Beshte Sighs)**

Beshte: Making things right was a lot harder than I thought.

**Baliyo:  
Guys, think you can waddle a little faster?**

**Pinguino:  
You do know what waddling means, don't you?**

**Baliyo:  
Uh, yeah, sure.**

**Pinguino:  
Besides, what's the rush, Baliyo? You still haven't told us why Rani wants to see us.**

**Baliyo:  
I know, but Rani didn't want me to tell you because...Uh...**

Kini: Scare them.

**Pinguino:  
Is it a surprise party? For me?**

Koda: It's not a surprise party.

**Baliyo:  
No, Pinguino, it's...**

**Pinguino:  
Oh, how I love parties. I hope Rani remembers how much I love sardines. Don't worry, Baliyo. I'll act all surprised. And a party's just what I need after...**

**Baliyo:  
Pinguino. It's not a party.**

**Pinguino:  
Then what is it?**

**Bunga:  
Hey, Baliyo. Hurry it up. We don't want to keep Rani and Beshte waiting.**

**Pinguino:  
Beshte? What's a Beshte?**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Oh, right. You guys call him Poa. The Destroyer.**

Fuli: You shouldn't have said that.

**All:  
Poa?**

**Pinguino:  
The Destroyer?**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah, that's him. We're gatherin' everyone up in one place. So we can really let you know what he's like.**

**Pinguino:  
Oh, no, no, no, no. He'll never get me.**

**Baliyo:  
Pinguino? Where you going?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, come on back.**

**Piguino:  
Forget it. You won't catch me anywhere near that bad guy.**

Bunga: Except Bunga isn't a bad guy and we see him with Beshte singing.

**Bunga:  
Was it something I said?**

Koda: Yes it is.

**Pinguino:  
Phew, almost home.**

**Beshte:  
Hey there.**

**Pinguino:  
(Screaming) Poa.**

**Beshte:  
No, no. My name's Beshte, not Poa.**

**Pinguino:  
You can't fool me by changing your name. I know you're Poa. The Destroyer.**

Beshte: I didn't change my name.

**Beshte:  
I'm not a destroyer. And i'm really sorry I messed up your slide.**

**Pinguino:  
Stay away from me, Poa.**

**Beshte:  
Wait. Don't be scared.**

**Pinguino:  
Stop chasing me, Poa.**

**Beshte:  
I'm not chasing you. And my name is Beshte.**

**Pinguino:  
Ha. I won't let you destroy me, Poa.**

**Beshte:  
Hey, little guy. I wouldn't go that way if I were you. It looks dangerous.**

Beshte: It really was dangerous.

**Piguino:  
Don't tell me what to do, Poa. Leave me alone.**

**Beshte:  
He could get into real trouble up there.**

**Pinguino:  
(Grunts) Ha, lost him. Don't tell me i'm not a fast waddler. Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa.**

**Beshte:  
Oh, no.**

**Pinguino:  
(Yelps and Screams) Times like this I really wish I could fly.**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko.**

Fuli: No wonder why Pinguino finally excepted you.

**Pinguino (Stammers):  
What happened?**

**Beshte:  
You okay?**

**Pinguino:  
Poa? You saved me?**

**Beshte:  
Well, yeah. But my name is...**

**Pinguino:  
Poa. Thank you. Thank you so much, Poa.**

**Beshte:  
Your welcome.**

**Rani:  
Thank you all for coming.**

**Cek:  
Of course, Rani.**

**Male Shrew:  
What's going on?**

**Rani:  
It seems there's been a misunderstanding with one of our new guests.**

Kiara: It was a big misunderstanding.

**Kion:  
Yes. You might know him as Poa...**

**All:  
The Destroyer.**

**Kion:  
But his name's not really Poa. It's Beshte.**

**Fuli:  
And he's not a bad guy, either.**

**Astuto:  
Not sure I believe you.**

**Ono:  
You will once you really meet him. There's nobody nicer than Beshte.**

Kiara: I have never met anyone nicer than Beshte.

**Bunga:  
Sorry we're late. The pengie-angi-wins don't waddle very fast.**

**Kion:  
It's okay. Beshte's not here yet.**

**Rani:  
Hey, wait. Where's Pinguino?**

**Bunga:  
Eh, he didn't wanna come.**

**Baliyo:  
He waddled back home.**

**Rani:  
But he's the one who made the biggest fuss. He needs to be here.**

**Kion:  
Anga, can you find Pinguino? And Beshte, too?**

**Anga:  
Yup.**

**Kion:  
Don't worry, Rani. If anybody can find them, Anga can...**

**Anga:  
Found them.**

Kida: That was fast.

**Rani:  
Already?**

**Kion:  
Which one?**

**Anga:  
Both.**

**Male Shrew:  
Oh, no. Is Poa attacking Pinguino?**

**Anga:  
Um... No.**

**Beshte and Pinguino (Singing):  
Poa  
It's what you gotta do  
Poa  
Yeah, we're coming through**

**All:  
Poa?**

**Female Shrew:  
Penguino, what is this? You're friends with Poa the Destroyer?**

**Pinguino:  
Yes, except he's not Poa the Destroyer, he saved my life. He's Poa the Life Saver.**

Rafa: That still isn't your name but it's better than Poa the Destroyer.

**Astuto:  
Really?**

**Male Shrew:  
Wow.**

**Cek:  
What?**

**Bunga:  
I don't know. Poa the Destroyer's catchier.**

**Fuli:  
Bunga.**

**Pinguino:  
Let me tell you about this guy. Stronger than a penguin. Yet gentle as a penguin.**

Kiara: It sounds like he compares everything to a penguin.

**Beshte:  
Ah, thanks.**

**Astuto:  
So, Pinguino? What happened?**

**Pinguino:  
What happened? What happened? Oh, i'll tell you what happened. I fell of an incredibly high cliff.**

**(All Gasp)**

**Pinguino:  
And I fell. And I fell. And then, suddenly there he was. Larger than life. And right underneath me. I landed on his back. He's as soft as a penguin. You should have seen him running to catch them. He's faster than a penguin.**

Kovu: He's comparing everything to a penguin.

**Tangaagim:  
****(Exclaims) Sorry I thought you were a bad guy.**

**Beshte:  
Aw, that's okay.**

**Tangaagim:  
****Could you save my life sometime?**

**Beshte:  
Uh, sure, i'd be happy to.**

**Pinguino:  
All right, everyone. Let's hear it for Poa**** (Chanting) Poa, Poa, Poa.**

**All (Chanting):  
Poa, Poa, Poa.**

**Bunga:  
So, Beshte. They're still calling you Poa.**

**Beshte:  
Yeah, I know. But now, I think it's Poa.**

**All (Chanting):  
Poa, Poa, Poa.**

Kini: So that was a strange day.


	85. Long Live the Queen

**Long Live the Queen**

_**[Everyone who is emotional about completing the Circle of Life, don't read**_** this.]**

Leslie: This is when Queen Janna completes her journey through the Circle of Life and Rani becomes Queen. It is also where they get new animals at the Tree of Life and Kion starts talking to Mufasa again.  
Rani: I can't believe that we have to go back to where Grandmother Janna completes her journey through the Circle of Life.

**Mama Binturong:  
(Laughs Cunningly) Now we've got you.**

**Ora:  
And your cubs.**

**Varya:  
Go. Run through the mountain pass. You'll be safe on the other side.**

Bunga: We wouldn't let anything happen to anyone.

**Feliks:  
But what about you, mom?**

**Varya:  
I'll be right behind you. Now, go. ****(Effort Grunts)**

**Mama Binturong:  
Get those little tigers before they reach the Tree of Life.**

**Chuluun:  
Yes, Mama. (Growls)**

**Varya:  
No!**

**Ora:  
(Growls) Going somewhere? (Effort Grunts)**

**Vaya:  
Ugh! (Groans)**

Kini: Ouch. That must've hurt.

**(Makucha Growling)  
(Varya Roaring)**

**Chuluun:  
(Laughs Wickedly) I gotcha now.**

**Kion:  
Leave those cubs alone, Chuluun.**

Kida: Looks like you all got there in time.

**Chuluun:  
I was just about to do that.**

The cubs laughed.

**Rani:  
Night Pride, Lion Guard, together! Kion, have Bunga and Beshte help the cubs.**

**Kion:  
Right. Guys?**

**Beshte:  
Got it.**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**(****Feliks**** Growls)**

**Bunga:  
Awwww, look how cute their stripes are. (Feliks bites Bunga on the arm) And how sharp their teeth are.**

The cubs laughed again.

**Beshte:  
Don't worry little guys. We're here to help you get to the Tree of Life.**

**Feliks:  
But, what about our mom?**

**Beshte:  
We're gonna help her too. Come on, you'll be safe with us.**

Bunga: That's true.

**Kion:  
(Growls) Makucha!**

**Makucha:  
Kion? (Grunts)**

**Rani:  
Nirmala, check on the tiger. Surak, Baliyo, with me.**

**Ora:  
Ha! You missed.**

**Fuli:  
I won't!**

**Ora:  
Huh. Get... off!**

Fuli: There's nobody better than the ones that protect the Circle of Life.

**(Chuluun Growls)**

**Baliyo:  
Lada'i! (Hits Chuluun)**

**Chuluun:  
(Sighs) I'm going! I'm going!**

**(Kion slaps Makucha breaking out of wrist lock, growls, then slaps Makucha again)**

Kini: You all do fight well.

**Makucha:  
(Growls) Enough! There's too many of them! It's not worth it!**

**Ora:  
(Grunts; gets Fuli off his back) Wait for me!**

**Fuli:  
Ah! (Sighs)**

**Mama Binturong:  
You win this time, but the next animal seeking refuge at the Tree of Life won't be so lucky.**

Baliyo: No matter what they say, we will beat them time and time again. Even if that's with help.

**Nirmala:  
Arama karo. Relax. You're safe now.**

**Rani:  
Are you okay?**

**Varya:  
Have you seen my cubs?**

**Bunga:  
Did somebody say, "cubs"? We got cubs.**

**(Cubs laughing happily)**

**Feliks:  
Mom!**

**Varya:  
Oh, you're safe. Thank you for your help. My name is ****Varya****. I've heard the Tree of Life could be a safe place to raise my cubs. Is that true?**

**Rani:  
That's up to the Queen.**

**Varya:  
Then I need to see her.**

Rani: That was kind of impossible at the moment.

**Rani:  
Of course, Varya. We'll take you to see her.**

**Ullu****:  
Rani. Rani. (Hooting) Queen Janna needs you and the Night Pride.**

**Rani:  
Oh?**

**Kion:  
Go ahead, Rani. Me and the Lion Guard will stay with Varya and her cubs.**

**Ullu:  
That won't do. The Queen asked for Kion, too.**

Kion: I didn't expect that.  
Rani: I'm glad that you were there though.

**Kion:  
Me?**

**Fuli:  
Go on. We can handle this, Kion.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. We got everything under control. (The cubs tackle Bunga, giggling) Ow!**

The cubs laughed.

**Fuli:  
Don't worry. I've got everything under control.**

**Kion:  
Thanks, ****Fuli****.**

**Rani:  
Thank you. Let's go.**

**(The Night Pride and Kion leave as Bunga breaks free of the cubs slamming into Beshte)**

Koda: That's funny.

**Beshte:  
You okay, ****Little B****?**

**Bunga:  
Okay? You kidding? These cubs are great.**

**(The cubs tackle Bunga again)  
****(The Night Pride and Kion run through the mountain pass before slowing down and stopping to see the other animals around the tree)  
**

**Rani:  
(Sighs) Oh.**

Rani: We knew what it was the moment we saw all those animals gathered at the Tree of Life.

**Baliyo:  
What's going on? Why are they all here?**

**Rani:  
It's Grandmother Janna.**

**Baliyo:  
Something's wrong?**

**Nirmala:  
It seems her time has come.**

**Kion:  
Oh. Rani, Baliyo...**

**Baliyo:  
No! I don't want to go in.**

**Surak:  
Baliyo, Queen Janna has asked to see you. You must go to her.**

**Nirmala:  
We'll be with you the whole time.**

**Baliyo:  
Rani?**

**Rani:  
Surak and Nirmala are right. We need to go in. You can do this. I'll be right by your side.**

Baliyo: I'm glad that we didn't have to go alone.

**Baliyo:  
Night Pride together?**

**Rani:  
Yeah, little brother. Night Pride together.**

Kopa: It looks like Queen Janna just asked for the lions there.

**Makini:  
Some water, Queen Janna?**

**Queen Janna:  
Thank you, Makini.**

**Rani:  
Hello? Grandmother?**

**Queen Janna:  
Rani. Princess. Is that you?**

Kiara: Queen Janna called you princess just like dad calls me princess.

**Rani:  
Yes, Grandmother. It's me. The whole Night Pride is here.**

**Baliyo:  
Hi, Grandmother.**

**Nirmala:  
Hello, Queen Janna.**

**Surak:  
Mother.**

**Kion:  
How is she?**

**(****Makini**** shakes her head)**

Baliyo: She wasn't doing well.  
Rani's team started tearing up about this. So was Rani while Kion was there for her.

**Queen Janna:  
And is ****Kion**** with you as well?**

**Kion:  
Yes, Queen ****Janna****. I'm here.**

**Queen Janna:  
(Breath Trembling) I am glad to have seen the ****Roar**** return to the Tree of Life.**

**Kion:  
Me, too.**

**Queen Janna:  
I would've liked to see your healing completed. But at least I know you're here. I hope you find peace. And perhaps... (places paw on Kion's right shoulder, making the ****Mark of the Night Pride**** appear briefly) ...choose to stay.**

Kiara: That explains how you got the mark on you but not the others.  
Kion: That happens later.

**Kion:  
Thank you, Your Majesty, for everything.**

**Queen Janna:  
Baliyo?**

**Baliyo:  
I'm here.**

**Queen Janna:  
Stay strong, sweet ****Baliyo****. Your sister will need your strength.**

**Baliyo:  
(Sniffs) Yes, Grandmother.**

**Queen Janna:  
****Nirmala****. We are so fortunate you joined us all those years ago.**

**Nirmala:  
Thank you, Your Majesty.**

**Queen Janna:  
The healing powers of the Tree of Life belong to you now. Continue helping all who are hurting.**

Rani: We carry out her memory by doing what she would've wanted us to do.

**Nirmala:  
Of course, I promise.**

**Queen Janna:  
And ****Surak****, my son.**

**Surak:  
Mother.**

**Queen Janna:  
Rani will lean on you for wisdom. Give it. But let her find her own way as well.**

**Surak:  
I will.**

**Queen Janna:  
It is time, Rani.**

**Rani:  
I'm not ready.**

**Queen Janna:  
You are.**

**Rani:  
But I still have so much to learn.**

Kion: You weren't going to do anything on your own.

**Queen Janna:  
Rani, you have everything you need to be Queen. And you won't be alone. The Night Pride will stand besides you. And ****Makini****, your ****Royal Mjuzi****, will help guide you.**

**Rani:  
I'll do my best.**

**Queen Janna:  
I know you will.**

Rani rubbed her head against Kion because she was upset about this and the cubs were all crying.

**(Rani Crying Softly)  
****(All Sobbing, Baliyo Whimpers)**

**Rani:  
Goodbye, Grandmother. (Begins crying)**

**Kion:  
I'm so sorry, Rani.**

**Rani:  
Thank you, Kion.**

Rani: It helped to know that you were there.

**(Growling and Bleating)**

**Rani:  
Someone has to tell them. ****I'll do it. Huh?**

**Makini:  
It's okay, Rani. This is the duty of your Royal Mjuzi. My duty.**

**Rani:  
Thank you, Makini.**

**Makini:  
(Inhales) Shwari. **

**(Bleating)**

**Makini:  
Animals of the Tree of Life. Queen Janna has completed her journey in the ****Circle of Life****.**

Kiara: That's a sad day.  
Kion: It is but it is also a happy day because it is also Rani's coronation ceremony.

**(Other Animals Gasp)**

**Binga****:  
Noo.**

**Pinguino****:  
I can't believe it.**

**(Baby Goat Bleats Sadly)**

**Rama****:  
It's okay. Shh.**

**Makini:  
As is tradition, we will gather at the Willows to say goodbye to Queen Janna. **

**(Bleating)**

**Makini:  
The coronation ceremony, to make Rani the new Queen of the Tree of Life, will happen at sunset.**

Rani: I really didn't feel ready to be Queen of the Tree of Life.

**Kion:  
Are you okay?**

**Rani:  
I will be. (Sighs) I'll miss having her here. I guess I thought I'd have more time to learn from her. My grandmother was so wise. She always knew the right thing to do. The right animals to welcome to the Tree of Life. In fact, (Chuckles) if she hadn't insisted, I never would've let you in. (Pause) What if I can't be a good Queen?**

**Kion:  
When I first got the Roar, I didn't think I could be leader of the Lion Guard.**

Kiara: I didn't know that until we started viewing the past.

**Rani:  
Really?**

**Kion:  
Yeah. But then I found the strength I needed inside me. You will too. My grandfather Mufasa helped me learn that.**

**Rani:  
Do you still talk to your grandfather?**

**Kion:  
(Points To His Scar) Not since I got this. It makes me look like Scar. The evil lion who betrayed and...**

**Rani:  
Yes. My grandmother told me the story of what ****Scar**** did to ****Mufasa****.**

**Kion:  
Then you understand why I can't face my grandfather, not until my scar is healed.**

Rani: Everyone has a scar.

**Rani:  
We all have our scars, Kion (shows Kion a scar in her right foreleg). Sisi Ni Sawa. It's something my grandmother says. It means...**

**Kion:  
..."we're the same".**

**Rani:  
Yes. She reminded me of that when I wasn't sure if we should welcome you to the Tree of Life. I'm glad she did.**

**Kion:  
I'm glad she did, too.**

**Rani:  
She always said exactly what I needed to hear. And talking to her always made me feel better. You know, you might feel better if you talked to your grandfather.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. I might. Thanks, Rani. Queen Janna isn't the only one to know just what to say. You're a lot like her.**

Koda: You both are a lot like each other.

**Rani:  
Oh. (chuckles) Well, I...I hope to be.**

**Baliyo:  
I'm really going to miss her.**

**Surak:  
We all will. But Queen Janna will always be a part of us.**

**Nirmala:  
And we can honor her by sharing our memories of her.**

**Ono:  
I wouldn't have my sight back without Queen Janna.**

**Fuli:  
She was a great leader.**

**Beshte:  
And she made us feel welcome when we first got to the Tree of Life.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah.**

**Anga:  
She was loved by everyone.**

Kiara: She must've been if you all are gonna miss her since Kion and his team misses her too and they didn't know her as long as the rest of you.

**Baliyo:  
(Sniffs) She was, wasn't she?**

**Surak:  
Yes. She was.**

**Fuli:  
Nirmala? What do we do now?  
**

**Nirmala:  
Now we prepare. For the new queen's coronation.**

**Varya:  
Cubs. Cubs. Where are you?**

**Bunga:  
Hmm. Big B. I'll catch up with you guys later.**

Bunga: I'm gonna help Varya find her cubs.

**Beshte:  
Okay. See ya.**

**Bunga:  
Varya? You okay?**

**Varya:  
Bunga. My cubs. I looked away for one moment and they ran off.**

**Bunga:  
I'll help you find them.**

**Varya:  
Thank you. **

**Bunga:  
Hakuna Matata! You know, in the Pride Lands, they call me Babysitter Bung...**

**(Cubs Giggling)**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga (Muffled):  
Found them.**

**Varya:  
Oh! There you are.**

**Bunga:  
(Grunts) Anything else I can help ya with?**

**Varya:  
Actually, yes. I still need to find out if my cubs and I can stay here. Can you take me to the Queen?**

**Bunga:  
The Queen? I'll take you to Rani. She'll know what to do.**

**Feliks:  
Race ya!**

**Bunga:  
Don't worry. I'll help catch'em.**

Rani: Cubs can be very active.

**Rani:  
(Sighs) It won't be the same without you, Grandmother Janna.**

**(Makini Softly Humming)**

**Rani:  
Who's there?**

**Makini:  
Rani. Hi.**

**Rani:  
Makini?**

Kini: What was Makini doing back there?  
Rani: You'll see.

**Makini:  
Oh! I'm so glad you're here. I have something to show you.**

**Rani:  
Okay.**

**Makini:  
Come on. Right over here!**

**Rani:  
Whoa! What is all this?**

Rafa: Those are amazing paintings. They're as good as Rafiki's.

**Makini:  
They're the stories of the Tree of Life's past. And these are Queen Janna's stories.**

**Rani:  
Really?**

**Makini:  
Yep! I've been working on them since the moment we got here. See? This one is from the day we arrived. It was a lot of work. But worth it. Queen Janna wanted you to have all of her wisdom. Whenever you needed it. And here it is.**

Kida: Well, Makini did do a good job.

**Rani:  
Thank you, Makini.**

**Makini:  
It was my honor.**

**Rani:  
I guess Queen Janna was right. I really do have everything I need to be Queen.**

**(Muffled Growling)**

**Makini:  
What's that?**

**Rani:  
I don't know. Come on!**

**(Cubs Giggles, Growling, and Grunts)**

Rani: Reminds me of you three little ones.

**Rani:  
Hello again.**

**Feliks:  
Hi.**

**(Cubs Chuckles)**

**Bunga:  
Hey, cubs! Wait up. Hey, Rani. Makini. Sorry the cubs got ahead of me.**

**Rani:  
It's okay, Bunga.**

**Varya:  
Bunga! Cubs! There you are.**

**Rani:  
Hello, Varya.**

**Varya:  
Oh! I'm sorry if my cubs barged in on you. They're just excited to know if we can stay here. I know it's been a hard day for you. But you said earlier it was up to the Queen. And now you're the Queen.**

Fuli: She had a point there even though that your coronation ceremony wasn't until sunset.

**Rani:  
Uh... Yes. Of course. You are welcome to stay at the Tree of Life.**

**Varya:  
Thank you. So, what do we do next?**

**Rani:  
Yes. Well, as Queen, the first thing I need to do for newcomers is...uh... Hmm.**

**Makini:  
Rani?**

**Rani:  
Right. I might not be sure what to do, but I know how to find out.**

**Kion:  
Grandfather Mufasa?**

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

Kiara: You are finally gonna talk to Grandfather Mufasa again.

**Mufasa:  
I'm here, Kion. It has been a long time. I was worried you had forgotten about me.**

**Kion:  
No, Grandfather. I didn't forget about you. It's just... I was afraid to face you. I've got this scar now. And I was worried that I might turn evil, like Scar. Especially since I kept losing my temper and losing control of the Roar on our way to the Tree of Life.**

**Mufasa:  
Kion, you could have talked to me anytime. I told you I would always be here for you. No matter what. That hasn't changed. And it never will.**

Rani: Loved ones are there for you no matter what.

**Kion:  
Thank you, Grandfather. That makes me feel... better. I'm sorry I stayed away. I promise I won't be afraid to talk to you again.**

**Mufasa:  
Good. I missed you.**

**Kion:  
I missed you, too.**

**Bunga:  
(Effort Grunts) You cubs sure are heavy. (Effort Grunts)**

**Rani:  
Here. This forest should be a perfect home for you and your cubs.**

**Varya:  
Thank you. This does look perfect.**

Rani: It is a good home for them.

**Musk Deer:  
Who are you?**

**Varya:  
Hello. I'm Varya. We're your new neighbors.**

**Musk Deer:  
I don't think so. A word? Are you sure that tiger family living here is a good idea?**

**Rani:  
Don't worry. They know the rules. They've promised to respect the Circle of Life.**

**Musk Deer:  
Are you sure you know the rules?**

**Rani:  
Well, i'm still learning, but i'm willing to give them a chance. Varya came here seeking safety for her cubs. I don't think she'd risk being kicked out by disrespecting the Circle of Life.**

Bunga: Kids are more important to their parents more than anything else.

**Musk Deer:  
(Sighs) Okay. If you say the tigers are welcome here, then so do we. Everyone, the tigers are welcome, by decree of Queen Rani. Over here, Varya. There's a nice clearing your cubs might like.**

**Varya:  
Oh, wonderful. Thank you. And thank you. My cubs and I are so grateful to be home.**

**Rani:  
You're welcome.**

**Varya:  
Come along, cubs.**

**Bunga:  
Here that? Time to say goodbye.**

**Cubs:  
Bye, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
(Sighs In Relief) Cubs are a lotta work.**

The cubs laughed.

**Rani:  
Thanks for helping with them today, Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
Hakuna Matata! Happy to help, Your Majesty.**

**Rani:  
I don't think i'll ever get used to hearing that.**

**Bunga:  
Well, you better. After the coronation, that's what everyone will be calling ya.**

**Rani:  
My coronation! It's at sunset.**

**Bunga:  
Wait for me, your Majesty!**

**Makini:  
Welcome to the Coronation of the Queen of the Tree of Life!**

Kiara: It's time for Rani's Coronation.  
Kida: Yes. We get to see mom's Coronation.

**(All Cheering)**

**[Start "Long Live the Queen"]**

**Nirmala:  
Long live the Queen**

**Fuli:  
We lift our voices up in praise**

**Anga:  
With wisdom, patience, strength and guile**

**Nirmala:  
Watch over us all the days**

**Animals of the Tree of Life:  
Our hearts and voices sing  
****All praise and glory bring  
Goodwill and joy in everything  
****Long live, long live,  
Long live the Queen  
****Long live, long live,  
Long live the Queen**

**Fuli:  
Long live the Queen  
****To rule the Tree of Life  
Protect our land and keep it free  
****From sorrow and from strife**

**Animals of the Tree of Life:  
Our hearts and voices sing  
****(Nirmala: Hearts and voices sing)  
****All praise and glory bring  
(Anga: Praise and glory bring)  
****Goodwill and joy**

**Animals of the Tree of Life and Fuli:  
In everything**

**Animals of the Tree of Life:  
Long live, long live,  
Long live the Queen**

**Nirmala:  
Long live the Queen**

**Animals of the Tree of Life:  
Long live, long live,  
Long live the Queen**

**Nirmala:  
Long live the Queen**

**Animals of the Tree of Life:  
Long live, long live,  
Long live the Queen**

**Fuli:  
Long live the Queen**

**Animals of the Tree of Life:  
Long live, long live,  
Long live the Queen**

**Anga:  
Long live the Queen**

**Animals of the Tree of Life:  
Long live, long live,  
Long live the Queen**

**[End "Long Live the Queen"]**

Koda: That was an amazing ceremony.

**(All Cheering)**

**Makini:  
It is time. Queen Janna would be proud. Animals of the Tree of Life, it is my honor to present to you, Queen Rani!**

**(All Cheering)**

**Baliyo:  
That's my sister.**

**Bunga and Binga:  
Zuka Zama!**

**Makini:  
Long live the Queen!**

**Animals of the Tree of Life (Chanting):  
Long live the Queen!  
Long live the Queen!  
Long live the Queen!  
Long live the Queen!  
**

**Kion:  
Long live the Queen.**

Kiara: You're sweet Kion.

**Animals of the Tree of Life (Chanting):  
Long live the Queen!  
Long live the Queen!  
Long live the Queen!**

**Rani:  
Grandmother Janna? You were right. I'm ready.**

Rani: It's not like i'm going to do it on my own.


	86. The Lake of Raflection

**The Lake of Reflection**

Emily: This is when Kion doubts himself more than ever and his friends reminded him of what makes him who he is. And what no one but Kion knows is that he tells Mufasa that he was ready to give back the Roar but Mufasa sent him to Cikha Escarpment where Kion meets Askari.

**Queen Rani:  
That's far enough.**

**Makucha:  
Oh, I don't think so. We wanna get to the Tree of Life and I don't think you can stop us.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Look at them. They're exhausted.**

Rani: But Kion and his friends to come to help.

**Baliyo:  
(Yawns) So tired.**

**Surak:  
Don't let them see it.**

**Makucha:  
(Evil Laugh) Too late, we saw.**

**(Bad Guys Growling)**

**Queen Rani:  
Nirmala, Chuluun in the trees.**

**Makucha:  
The sleepy lion is mine.**

**Kion:  
How about a lion that's not so sleepy?**

**Bunga:  
And his not-so-sleepy friends.**

**Kion:  
Thought you could use some help, Ra... Uh, Your Majesty.**

**Queen Rani:  
Thanks. It's been a long night.**

Bunga: We almost lose the fight because there are two leaders telling two different members to do the same thing.

**Bunga:  
Kion, use the Roar. Blast those baddies.**

**Kion:  
No. I can't.**

**Queen Rani:  
Surak, Baliyo, take Ora.**

**Kion:  
Beshte, don't let Ora pass.**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**(Surak, Baliyo, and Beshte Groans)  
(Ora Rattling)**

Kiara: That is a problem.

**Anga:  
Kion, I spotted Chuluun. She's in the trees.**

**Kion:  
Fuli, go get Chuluun.**

**Fuli:  
In the trees? Uh, i'll try. Huwezi!**

**Queen Rani:  
No, wait! Nirmala's got Chuluun.**

**(Chuluun Groans)  
(Nirmala and Fuli Grunts)**

Kini: That fight really isn't going well.

**Queen Rani:  
Kion, i'm in charge here.**

**Kion:  
Ah, right. Of course. How can we help?**

**Queen Rani:  
You and the Lion Guard handle Ora. The Night Pride will take the leopards.**

**Kion:  
Got it. Lion Guard, let's go.**

**(Surak Grunts)  
(Chuluun Groans)  
(Baliyo Grunting)**

**Ora:  
Ah, too many.**

**Queen Rani:  
Anga, Ono, the Binturong.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative. Incoming!**

**Mama Binturong:  
Ha! Missed me.**

**Anga:  
That's what you think.**

**Mama Binturong:  
(Shouting) Wait for me!**

The cubs laughed.

**Baliyo:  
And stay out! (Yawns)**

**Kion:  
Sorry, Rani. We came to help. But I kind of made things worse.**

**Queen Rani:  
Your team did help, Kion, but from now on, follow my lead.**

**Bunga:  
What? But Kion's great at taking the lead.**

**Queen Rani:  
I know Kion has potential to be a great leader, but...**

**Fuli:  
Potential? Kion's already a great leader.**

Rafa: Now you are arguing about whether or not Kion is a great leader.

**Kion:  
Am I? I became leader of the Lion Guard when I got the Roar. But now, I can't control the Roar. I've been messing things up like I did just now. Maybe I shouldn't be leading.**

Kiara: That's messed up. You are a great leader.  
Kion: My friends helped remind me of that on that same day.

**Bunga:  
Kion?**

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Mama Binturong:  
Kion can't control the Roar. And he doesn't wanna lead.**

**Kion:  
At least my scar is healed.**

**(Baliyo Yawns)**

**Kion:  
Looks like your team could use some rest.**

**Queen Rani:  
(Sighs) Mama Binturong and the others never give up. They'll be back.**

**Kion:  
The Lion Guard could patrol during the day while you rest.**

**Queen Rani:  
Then the Night Pride could go back to patrolling only at night. Oh, we use the help. Especially now that i'm Queen and leader of the Night Pride.**

Koda: That must be hard.  
Kion: At least then it would be easier to tell whose in charge.

**Mama Binturong:  
And the Night Pride's leader needs help. (Laughing) Mama's got a plan.**

**Kion:  
Okay, then the Lion Guard will start patrolling right away.**

**Nirmala:  
Not you, Kion. You're coming with me.**

**Kion:  
Then the rest of the Lion Guard will start right away.**

**Fuli:  
Okay, Lion Guard, head out. Anga, take the lead. I'll catch up.**

Kion: What's with that?  
Fuli: I wanted to talk to Rani about you real quick.

**Anga:  
Got it.**

**Fuli:  
Rani, can we talk?**

**Queen Rani:  
Of course, Fuli. What's wrong?**

**Fuli:  
Kion doesn't seem to be getting better.**

**Queen Rani:  
Well, Nirmala did say his healing would take time.**

**Fuli:  
But he's even worse than when he got here. He's totally lost his confidence. Are you sure Nirmala knows what she's doing?**

**Queen Rani:  
My grandmother trusted Nirmala to become the healer at the Tree of Life. You should trust her, too.**

Kion: Nirmala is a great healer, especially with this final healing session.  
Kiara: And i'm gonna assume that you don't go back to the Pride Lands after that last healing session because you had a better control of the Roar.  
Kion: No. I wanted to help get rid of the bad guys first which was after I worked on the Roar with Askari. Then, we don't return until after we heard that Zira had returned to the Pride Lands.

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Okay, if you say so.**

**Surak:  
Is everything okay?**

**Queen Rani:  
Fuli doesn't think Kion's getting better. And I think she might be right.**

**Nirmala:  
This is Pratibimba, the lake of reflection. Look in the water. What do you see?**

**Kion:  
Ugh! My scar. I can't wait till it's healed and gone.**

Kion: Except I will always have it and I will except that later on.

**Nirmala:  
Kion, what if your scar never goes away?**

**Kion:  
But that's the whole reason i'm here. To heal my scar. So I can be my old self again.**

**Nirmala:  
That scar doesn't make you who you are, Kion.**

**Kion:  
What do you mean?**

**Nirmala:  
That scar is only skin deep. There's much more inside you. You just need to remember that. (Yawns) Just like I need to remember to sleep.**

**Kion:  
What? Aren't you gonna stay here and help me?**

**Nirmala:  
I've done everything I can do, Kion. To complete your healing, you need to look inside yourself.**

Kion: That wasn't an easy thing to do.

**Kion:  
Look inside myself?**

**Nirmala:  
Yes. Reflect about what you've done and what you have yet to do.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Listen, we have the perfect opportunity. Rani's royal duties are distracting her from leading the Night Pride. And Kion doesn't wanna lead the Lion Guard because he's afraid to use the Roar.**

**Ora:  
We should attack now.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Not yet. There's more. The Night Pride defends the Tree of Life at night and the Lion Guard will be on duty during the day.**

**Chuluun:  
So there's no good time to attack?**

**Mama Binturong:  
Wrong. We strike at the end of the shift when they're tired and before the new patrol is on duty. Sunset. That's when we'll attack.**

Bunga: At least Kion gets his confidence back when we fight them at sunset.

**Anga:  
Trouble.**

**Bunga:  
Is it Mama Binturong? Back already?**

**Heng Heng:  
This is my bamboo!**

**Kely:  
I was here first!**

**Ono:  
That doesn't sound like Mama.**

**(Bunga Sighs)**

**Fuli:  
We still need to check it out.**

**Heng Heng:  
You really think you're going to push me out of here?**

Rani: Kely and Heng Heng are fighting over a bamboo stand.

**Kely:  
(Grunts) No. I think we're gonna push you out of here. Come one, fellas!**

**(Gentle Lemurs Groaning)**

**Heng Heng:  
Oh, really, guys?**

**Fuli:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa. Everyone calm down. I said, "Calm down!"**

**(Gentle Lemurs Whines)**

The cubs laughed.  
Baliyo: That's one way to get them to listen.

**Heng Heng:  
And who are you?**

**Fuli:  
I'm Fuli. We're the Lion Guard.**

**Kelly:  
But you're not lions.**

Bunga: We know that.

**Bunga:  
Yeah. We get that a lot.**

**Ono:  
Oh, you're a giant panda. And you guys are gentle lemurs.**

**Kely:  
Not so gentle when bamboo's at stake.**

**Beshte:  
Um, i'm sure we can work this out. My name is Beshte. Who are you?**

**Heng Heng:  
I am Heng Heng and this is my favorite bamboo stand.**

**Kely:  
I'm Kely and it's our favorite bamboo stand, too.**

Fuli: This issue is solved with the same idea that Kion had for us and Rani's team.

**Fuli:  
Can't you just come back later?**

**Heng Heng:  
Uh, no. Pandas have very specific requirements for when we need to eat. Morning, afternoon, and the middle of the night.**

**Anga:  
Should we just continue our patrol? Let them fight it out?**

Rani: I don't think so.

**Fuli:  
I don't think Rani would like that. So we'll take them to Rani. She's the Queen. She'll know what to do.**

**Anga:  
Right. I'll find her.**

**Fuli:  
All right, everyone, let's go. We're gonna go see the Queen. Now.**

**Rani:  
Kion? This is your therapy?**

**Kion:  
Well, yeah. At least there aren't any tree frogs jumping on me.**

The cubs laughed.

**Queen Rani:  
(Laughs) I didn't mean to interrupt.**

**Kion:  
It's okay. I've just been reflecting, thinking, and I could use a break.**

**Queen Rani:  
What have you been thinking about?**

**Kion:  
My scar. Nirmala says it might not ever be totally healed. But if it never heals, I might not be able to use the Roar again. And without the Roar, I don't know if I can lead the Lion Guard.**

Bunga: That is totally not true.

**Queen Rani:  
Do you really need the Roar? My grandmother said you were supposed to come here. That the Roar was destined to return. Maybe she meant the Roar should stay here even if you leave.**

**Kion:  
You're saying I should give up the Roar? Leave it behind?**

**Anga:  
This way!**

**Heng Heng:  
Just you wait, she's gonna say it's my bamboo.**

**Kely:  
Oh, no, she won't.**

**Queen Rani:  
Fuli? Kely, Heng Heng, what's going on? Lemurs, get off of her. Now, what's this about?**

**Heng Heng:  
Queen Rani, well, it's just that Kely and all his friends were hogging the best bamboo stand.**

**Kely:  
We were there first.**

**Queen Rani:  
Is that true?**

**Heng Heng:  
Well, yes, but...**

**Queen Rani:  
And how long had you been there?**

**Kely:  
Well, since sunrise.**

Kini: That's a long time to be at a bamboo stand.

**Queen Rani:  
And when does Heng Heng have to eat?**

**Kely, Heng Heng, and Bunga:  
In the morning, the afternoon, and the middle of the night.**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
We've already heard this.**

**Queen Rani:  
Kion had a great idea for the Night Pride and the Lion Guard. Maybe it'll work for you. Try taking shifts.**

**Kely and Heng Heng:  
Shifts?**

**Queen Rani:  
The lemurs get the bamboo stand at sunrise, then in the middle of the day, and again at sunset. And, Heng Heng, it's all yours in the morning, the afternoon, and...**

**Queen Rani and Heng Heng:  
The middle of the night.**

**Kely:  
That is a great idea. Come on, Heng Heng.**

**Heng Heng:  
My pleasure, Kely. Let's go, boys.**

Kiara: That problem was solved quickly thanks to Kion's idea.

**Bunga:  
Hey, Kion, all healed yet?**

**Kion:  
I don't think so, Bunga.**

**Fuli:  
Maybe the interruptions are slowing things down.**

**Queen Rani:  
I'm sorry, Kion. Fuli's right. We should go.**

**Kion:  
Yeah, guess i'll get back to reflecting.**

Kion: This part isn't exactly fun.

**Queen Rani:  
Fuli, you should know. I'm worried about Kion's healing, too.**

**Fuli:  
What do you mean?**

**Queen Rani:  
We all want him to get better. But maybe this is as healed as he's going to get.**

**Ono:  
You mean like my eyesight? It's better, but not back to the way it was.**

**Queen Rani:  
Exactly like that, Ono.**

**Fuli:  
If that's true, then it's time for us to go back to the Pride Lands.**

**Queen Rani:  
Except i'm not sure Kion believes he can lead the Lion Guard without the Roar.**

Ono: We've seen him lead without the Roar a bunch of times.

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Beshte:  
Of course, he can.**

**Ono:  
Kion's always been leader of the Lion Guard.**

**Bunga:  
Not to mention our only lion.**

**Anga:  
Yup.**

**Fuli:  
Kion might not be at his best right now, but he is the best with or without the Roar.**

**Queen Rani:  
Maybe you can talk to him then. (Yawns) Sorry. I'm tired. I'll go get some rest.**

Koda: That's a good idea.

**Fuli:  
Sounds like Kion's doubting himself more than ever. Come on.**

**Bunga:  
Done reflecting yet?**

**Kion:  
Bunga, guys. I thought you were on patrol.**

**Fuli:  
We are. And we're here to deal with an emergency. You.**

**Kion:  
Me?**

**Fuli:  
Kion, you're scar is making you doubt yourself. But we don't doubt you.**

**Kion:  
But without the Roar, I...**

**Anga:  
You've always been a great leader, Kion. Even before you had the Roar.**

Kini: How does she know that?  
Bunga: I was wondering the same thing but she tells us how she knew.

**Bunga:  
Wait, Anga, how do you know? We've met you after Kion got the Roar.**

**Anga:  
Yeah, but I remember seeing you around the Pride Lands.**

**Fuli:  
Anga remembers and you need to remember, too. Remember what makes you you.**

Kiara: I have never seen you doubt yourself that much.

**[Start "Remember what makes you you"]**

**We've come this far together  
The last step's up to you  
****We've known you forever  
But you need to know you, too**

**Fuli and Anga:  
You  
****Remember what makes you you  
****Recall what is real and true  
That's all you need to do  
Remember what makes you you**

**Anga (Talking):  
I remember a time we were all a lot younger.**

Rani: We can see you as little kids again.

**[Flashback Starts]**

**Kion:  
Race you to the watering hole.**

**Bunga:  
The first one there's a rotten egg. Zuka Zama! (Chuckles) Look at me. I'm the rotten egg!**

**Beshte:  
Sorry, Little B, I got here first.**

Rani: Looks like you've all been friends for a long time now.  
Kion: We knew each other very well.

**Kion:  
Guess Beshte is the rotten egg.**

**Bunga:  
That's okay. (Farts) I still smell like one.**

Fuli: You got that right.

**Fuli:  
Kion! Kion!**

**Kion:  
Fuli?**

**Fuli:  
There's a hyena in the Pride Lands and it's stealing an egg.**

Kini: So far we haven't seen Ono.  
Beshte: That's because Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were stealing the egg that Ono hatched out of.

**Beshte:  
(Gasps) That's not right. We gotta go tell your dad.**

**Kion:  
No time to tell my dad. We gotta stop that hyena ourselves. Come on.**

Kiara: Should've guessed that you tried to save that egg yourselves.

**Anga:  
Hmm.**

**Janja:  
This egg is so, oh, hard to roll.**

**Fuli:  
Hey, stop! Leave that egg alone. Why are you smiling?**

**Janja:  
(Laughs)(Sing-Song) 'Cause I know something you don't know.**

**Fuli:  
What's that?**

**Janja:  
That there's three of us.**

Fuli: That doesn't make a difference.

**Kion:  
Oh, yeah? Well, there's four of us.**

**Cheezi:  
Which is more, three or four?**

The cubs laughed.  
Kini: Four is more than three.

**Kion:  
Give us that egg, hyena.**

**Cheezi:  
Hey, he's got a name, lion cub. It's Janja.**

**Chungu:  
Yeah, and I am Cheezi.**

**Cheezi:  
No, you're Chungu. I'm Cheezi.**

**Chungu:  
Really?**

The cubs laughed again.

**Kion:  
I don't care who you are. You hyenas aren't allowed to steal that egg.**

**Janja:  
Oh, yeah? Who's gonna stop us?**

**Kion:  
We are.**

**Janja:  
Yeah, right. Come on, fur brains, help me steal this egg.**

**Cheezi:  
Did he call us fur brains?**

**Chungu:  
Yeah, I like it.**

Rafa: They obviously don't know what fur brains even mean.

**Janja:  
Uh, fur brains, stop talking and hold those guys off while I take the egg.**

**Cheezi:  
Okay, Janja. You got it.**

**Chungu:  
How do we do that?**

**Kion:  
Beshte, get Cheezi. Fuli, take Chungu. Bunga, go for the egg. Leave that Janja to me.**

Baliyo: Even as a cub you know how to lead.

**Fuli:  
Right.**

**Bunga:  
Got it.**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi!**

**Cheezi:  
Uh-oh!**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**(Cheezi and Chungu Screaming)**

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama! Gotcha!**

**Janja:  
Hey, that's mine.**

**Bunga:  
Not anymore, eenie-meenie hyenie.**

The cubs laughed.

**Kion:  
(Grunts) Get out of the Pride Lands. Now!**

**Janja:  
Okay. We're going, we're going.**

**(Hyenas Shouting)**

Simba: We didn't know about that.  
Kion: Yeah. I might've forgotten to tell you about that and that was our first time dealing with hyenas.

**Bunga:  
Look at 'em go. Bye-bye.**

**Fuli:  
Huh! I bet we'll never see them again.**

Fuli: (Scoffed) I was wrong about that.

**Beshte:  
(Gasps) Kion, look at the egg.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, no. It's cracked.**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa! It's not just cracked, it's hatching.**

**Ono:  
(Coos) Hapana.**

**Anga:  
Nice.**

Rani: You all look adorable as little kids.

**[End Flashback]**

**Anga:  
You see it's  
****Always been there**  
**Those special qualities**  
**Believe what's inside you  
And you'll do the rest with ease**

**Fuli and Anga:  
You  
****Remember what makes you you  
****Recall what is real and true  
That's all you need to do  
Remember what makes you you**

**[End "Remember What Makes You You"]**

Baliyo: That is a very catchy song.

**Kion:  
I remember that day.**

**Beshte:  
Me, too.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah.**

**Ono:  
I don't.**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
We sure showed those hyenas.**

**Fuli:  
And you showed us how to be a team, Kion. The Roar may have made you the leader of the Lion Guard, but it's not what made you a leader.**

**Anga:  
You've always been one.**

**Kion:  
Maybe you're right. Back then, I didn't even know about the Lion Guard or the Roar.**

**Bunga:  
Does that mean you're ready to lead us on patrol?**

**Kion:  
Actually, it's almost time for the Night Pride to take over.**

**Ullu:  
(Hooting) Lion Guard! Lion Guard! Makucha, Ora, and Chuluun are headed back up the mountain pass.**

Kion: Now it's time for all of us to stop them.

**Kion:  
Thanks, Ullu. Alert the Night Pride.**

**(Ullu Hooting)**

**Kion:  
Lion Guard, follow me.**

**Anga:  
Kion, they've already cleared the mountain pass.**

**Kion:  
Then we need to hurry. Come on.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Here comes the Lion Guard and they look tired.**

**Makucha:  
So we'll beat them now, before the Night Pride gets here.**

Baliyo: That's what he thinks.

**Kion:  
That's gotta be Mama Binturong's plan. Attacking when we're tired.**

**Fuli:  
And before the Night Pride starts their patrol.**

**(Roaring)**

**Beshte:  
(Yawns) Ow! Kion, i'm down.**

**Bunga:  
Try that on me. I dare ya. (Farts)**

The cubs all laughed.

**Ono:  
Beshte, are you okay?**

**Beshte:  
I'm hurt, but i'll be fine.**

**Anga:  
Kion, here comes the Night Pride. At least most of the Night Pride.**

**Kion:  
Surak, Baliyo, attack Ora from both sides at once. Anga, can you take care of Mama Binturong?**

**Anga:  
Yup.**

**Kion:  
Nirmala, with me and Fuli.**

Kiara: That's some great leading.

**(Bunga Screams)**

**Queen Rani:  
So, Kion can lead.**

**Anga:  
Anga Lenga!**

**Mama Binturong:  
(Screaming) Let me go! I mean, don't let me go. (Screams)**

**Kion:  
It's over. Get out.**

Rani: Good job on leading both teams.  
Kion: Now all I have to do then was reflect on using the Roar.

**Makucha:  
For now.**

**Queen Rani:  
Not bad.**

**Nirmala:  
The venom is already wearing off. You'll be fine soon.**

**Beshte:  
Thanks, Nirmala.**

**Kion:  
Great job, everyone.**

**Queen Rani:  
Looks like I missed all the action. But you handled it fine without me. I guess Fuli was right. You are a great leader, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Yeah, but I had forgotten it. Guess it took a little reflection.**

**Bunga:  
So, if you're back to your old self, does this mean you're ready to use the Roar again?**

**Kion:  
I'm not sure about the Roar. Guess I need to reflect about that, too. (Yawns) But tomorrow. I'm tired.**

Kiara: No surprise there.

**Kion:  
Grandfather Mufasa?**

**(Thunder Rumbles)**

**Mufasa:  
I am here, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Grandfather, for the first time since I got my scar, I finally feel like myself again.**

**Mufasa:  
Does that mean you are healed?**

**Kion:  
Maybe. I know now that my scar doesn't make me me. And maybe the Roar doesn't either. Queen Janna said the Roar was supposed to return to the Tree of Life. Maybe she meant I needed to give it back. You were a great leader and you didn't have the Roar. I think I can be a great leader without it, too. I'm ready to give it back.**

Bunga: I didn't know that you would say that.  
Kion: What Askari tells me takes me by surprise.

**Mufasa:  
I understand. But you cannot return the Roar to me. I never led the Lion Guard. The Roar was never mine. The Roar came from there. Cikha Escarpment. That is where you must go.**

Bunga: That is where me and Rani found you using the Roar.

**Kion:  
Uh, hello?**

**(Thunder Rumbles)**

**Askari:  
Greetings, Kion. I am Askari.**

**Kion:  
Askari. You were leader of the first Lion Guard.**

**Askari:  
Yes, and I know you are leader of the new Lion Guard.**

**Kion:  
I am. And I always thought the Roar was what made me leader of the Lion Guard.**

**Askari:  
And now, what have you learned?**

**Kion:  
I've always been a leader. Even before the Roar. It's who I am. But i'm not sure if I can control the Roar anymore. So, i've come to give it back. I don't need it.**

Rani: You'll need it when there was too many bad guys at the Tree of Life for us to fight off.

**Askari:  
Good. That means you are ready.**

**Kion:  
Ready?**

**Askari:  
Yes, Kion. It is time. Time for you to learn everything the Roar can do.**

Kiara: This ought to be good since we've seen you lift up all of Pride Rock using the Roar.  
Rani, her team, and the cubs couldn't believe what Kiara had just said.


	87. Triumph of the Roar

**Triumph of the Roar**

Leslie: This is when Askari teaches Kion all that he can about the Roar. This is also where they final take those bad guys away from the Tree of Life with help from Kion's Roar when Kion's team was overwhelmed and Rani's team along with Makini was trapped inside the Tree of Life.

**(Goats Bleating)  
(Makucha Laughs Wickedly)**

**Chuluun:  
Now we gotcha.**

**Queen Rani:  
How did they get here without us knowing? Ullu, what happened?**

**Ullu:  
I dozed off. Sorry.**

**Baliyo:  
(Yawns) Dozing sounds nice.**

**Surak:  
It's the fourth day in a row they've attacked at sunrise.**

**Kion:  
That's why we're here.**

Rani: Kion and his team was a great help with them.

**Bunga:  
One side, Night Pride. The Lion Guard will handle 'em.**

**Kion:  
Beshte, take Ora.**

**Beshte:  
You got it, Kion.**

**Kion:  
Fuli, Chuluun.**

**Fuli:  
Got it. Huwezi!**

**Bunga:  
And Mama's all mine. Zuka Zama.**

**Kion:  
Anga, Ono, you know what to do.**

**Anga:  
Yep.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Kion:  
That leaves just you and me, Makucha.**

Kiara: You've gotten better at leading.

**(Goat Bleats)  
(Chuluun Grunts)**

**Anga:  
Anga lenga!**

**Ora:  
Huh? (Grunts)**

**Bunga:  
Hey, Mama. I got something for you.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Oh, no! No.**

The cubs laughed.

**(Squirts Loudly)  
(Goat Bleats)  
(Makucha Grunts)**

**Mama Binturong:  
Retreat. (Coughs) Retreat.**

The cubs laughed again.

**Queen Rani:  
Nice moves, Kion.**

**Bunga:  
That's right. The Lion Guard's fiercest is back.**

**Kion:  
(Sighs) Bunga.**

**Nirmala:  
Actually, I think Bunga is right. This battle proved you can be calm, and focused. Your healing is complete.**

Kion: Except for the part about the Roar until I work on it with Askari.

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

**Fuli:  
About time.**

**Anga:  
Yep.**

**Ono:  
Feels great being healed, doesn't it?**

**Fuli:  
And now that you're healed, we can go home.**

**Beshte:  
Back to the Pride Lands.**

**Queen Rani:  
Does this mean you're leaving? Right now?**

**Kion:  
No. We agreed to help patrol the Tree of Life during the day. So right now, that's what we'll do.**

**Queen Rani:  
Thank you, Kion. Lion Guard. Night Pride, time for us to rest.**

Rani: I was glad to hear that you weren't leaving at that moment.

**Bunga:  
So, now that you're all better, you can use the Roar again, right?**

**Kion:  
Not yet.**

**Bunga:  
Right. So now we... Say what?**

The cubs laughed at Bunga's reaction.

**Kion:  
Fuli, I need you to take charge today. There's something I need to do.**

**Bunga:  
Not yet. What do you mean not yet? You're healed. Nirmala said so!**

Fuli: That's just great. Now Bunga is going to be too busy asking questions about you instead of focusing on patrol.

**Fuli:  
Bunga, we're on patrol, remember? Let's go.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah. Okay.**

**Kion:  
Askari, i'm back.**

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

**Askari:  
Greetings, Kion.**

**Kion:  
I'd like to continue my training.**

Kiara: You're not one to give up even if it is a challenge.

**Askari:  
Of course. You've already made great progress. But remember. Only one who is willing to let go of the Roar completely can truly master it.**

**Kion:  
I understand, and i'm willing to let the Roar go. I know I don't need it to lead the Lion Guard.**

**Askari:  
Very well. Soon, Kion, you will learn everything the Roar can do.**

Kovu: I can't wait to see what all the Roar can do.  
Bunga: Trust me. It's un-Bunga-lievable.

**Bunga:  
(Panting) I don't get it. What's up with Kion? Why doesn't he want to use the Roar yet? (Grunts) And where does he go?**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) I don't know, Bunga. Maybe to the Valley of None of our Business, or the Field of Be Quiet.**

The cubs laughed.  
Ono: You were asking way too many questions about Kion and the Roar.

**Beshte:  
Those sound like nice places.**

**Ono:  
Indeed.**

**Anga:  
Yep.**

**Bunga:  
Come on, you can do it. Start walking.**

**(Camel Grunts)**

**Bunga:  
Hey! He spit on me.**

The cubs laughed.

**Ono:  
Actually, camel's don't spit. It's more like they throw up a little. Just when they're worried.**

**Bunga:  
Oh! Hmm. You okay now, Camel?**

**(Camel Grunts)**

**Bunga:  
See ya, camelly-amel! And why did Kion say he's not ready to use the Roar? What's that about?**

Kini: That is way too many questions.

**Fuli:  
Bunga, I don't know. But I trust Kion to know when he's ready. Can you keep your mind on our patrol?**

**Bunga:  
But what if Kion's in trouble and he's afraid to tell us.**

**Beshte:  
I'm sure Kion would tell us if he was in trouble.**

Kion: I would tell you if I was in trouble.

**Bunga:  
Maybe. Maybe not. You know what? I want answers. I'm gonna ask Rani. Maybe she knows.**

Rani: I didn't know anything about what Kion was doing.

**Anga:  
Want me to bring him back?**

**Fuli:  
Nah, let's continue the patrol. And enjoy the peace and quiet.**

The cubs laughed.

**Chuluun:  
That last attack was a disaster.**

**Ora:  
Is it me or is the Lion Guard getting better?**

**Makucha:  
It's Kion. He's even tougher than he used to be. Nothing gets past him now.**

**Ora:  
Yes. And the others follow his every order.**

**Chuluun:  
I don't know about you two, but i'm almost ready to give up.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Give up. Mama Binturong never gives up, and neither do you.**

**Makucha:  
(Scoffs) We don't?**

**Ora:  
I do... Sometimes.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Don't you worry. Things are going to be different from now on.**

Bunga: She would know it won't because Kion gets better with the Roar.

**Makucha:  
Oh, yeah. How come?**

**Mama Binturong:  
Because we've got reinforcements.**

**Smun:  
Mama!**

**Makucha:  
One porcupine?**

**Chuluun:  
Yeah, that should even the odds.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Smun? You did find the others like I asked?**

**Smun:  
Oh, yes, Mama.**

**Ora:  
Still not impressed.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Wait for it.**

**Jiona:  
Hello, Makucha.**

**Fahari:  
Long time no see.**

**Makucha:  
Oh, yeah. Now we're talking.**

Bunga: That won't be much of a difference with Kion's Roar.

**Mama Binturong:  
Yes. Soon you'll be dining on rare animals. I'll have my revenge. And the Tree of Life will be ours.**

**Bunga:  
Hello? Rani? You down there? Anybody home?**

**Makini:  
Bunga, shh! Be quiet. Queen Rani is resting and she needs her rest. If you keep talking, you might wake her up. So please don't wake her up. If you just...**

**Queen Rani:  
Makini.**

**(Makini Gasps)**

**Queen Rani:  
(Sighs) It's okay. I'm awake.**

Rafa: Bunga should've known that you were resting after a night's patrol.

**Makini:  
Oh, i'm sorry your majesty.**

**Bunga:  
Hey, Rani. You haven't seen Kion anywhere, have you?**

**Queen Rani:  
Not since we split up at the mountain pass. Why?**

**Bunga:  
Well, just between us, your queenliness, i'm suspicious.**

Kion: There wasn't anything suspicious going on.

**Queen Rani:  
Suspicious of what?**

**Bunga:  
Oh, you know... different things. (Sighs) Like... Where'd he go? And why does he say that he's not ready to use the Roar yet? Nirmala said Kion was healed.**

**Queen Rani:  
Yes, she did.**

**Makini:  
Maybe he's still working on the Roar.**

Fuli: How did Makini know something that we didn't?  
Rani: It's because of a painting that Grandmother Janna showed her from a long time ago.

**Bunga:  
Still working on it?**

**Queen Rani:  
What do you mean, Makini?**

**Makini:  
Queen Janna showed me a painting from a long time ago. That's Askari. Legend has it, that Askari would go to Cikha Escarpment to practice the Roar... Until he learned everything that the Roar could do.**

**(Askari Roaring)**

Kida: That's amazing.

**Queen Rani:  
If Kion were to learn everything the Roar can do, and the Roar were to stay here... I need to talk to Kion. In private.**

**Bunga:  
Great, let's go.**

**Queen Rani:  
Bunga, you don't understand. I need to go alone.**

**Bunga:  
Right, and i'll go alone with you.**

Rani: When I said alone, I meant no one coming with me.

**Queen Rani:  
Fine. Come one.**

**Makini:  
Bye, your majesty. Hope you find Kion. Sorry I woke you up.**

**Askari:  
The Roar has great power. And if you control your emotions it can be precise as well. Now... Stay calm, focus, and roar.**

**(Kion Roars)  
(Whooshing)**

Kiara: I didn't know that you could do that with the Roar.

**Kion:  
Wow.**

**Askari:  
Well done, Kion. You've mastered that skill quickly.**

**Kion:  
Thank you. I've had some help learning to stay calm, and I want to learn more.**

**Askari:  
Very well.**

Kion: I learned about the Roar that can be used in different ways.

**[Start "The Power of the Roar"]**

**Here you stand  
On the edge  
****Of Earth and sky  
You can command  
****Them both  
If you try  
****Look within  
You may find even more**

**As you learn  
The power of the Roar  
****The Power of the Roar**

**(Kion Roars)**

**The power of the Roar  
It dwells inside you  
****And all around you  
****In ways  
You've never seen before  
****The power of the Roar  
The power of the Roar**

**(Kion Roars)**

**Once you think  
You've found it all  
****You'll find  
There's still much more**

**Free yourself  
From anger and from fear  
****The control that you seek  
Will be clear**

**(Kion Roars)**

**Although the Roar goes far  
Beyond the wind and sound  
****It can impact  
Everything all around**

**(Kion Roars)**

**The power of the Roar  
****The Power of the Roar**

**It dwells inside you  
****And all around you  
****In ways  
You've never seen before  
****The power of the Roar  
The power of the Roar**

**Once you think  
You've found it all  
****You'll find  
There's still much more  
****The power of the Roar!**

**[End "The Power of the Roar"]**

The cubs mouths dropped about what Kion can do with the Roar.  
Bunga: I didn't know that you could make rocks grow from the ground.

**Ullu:  
(Hooting) Who's there? Hoo! Better warn the Night Pride.**

**Mama Binturong:  
You better not.**

**(Ullu Screeches)**

**Mama Binturong:  
(Grunts) Watch her boys. We don't want her warning the Night Pride.**

**(Porcupines Growling)**

**Ullu:  
You wanna watch me? Hoo-Hoo! Please do. And watch this, too. (Turns head) Hello!**

**Smun:  
Argh! Her head went all the way around.**

The cubs laughed at their reaction to that.

**Ullu:  
Hoo-Hoo! See you. Hoo-Hoo.**

**Smun:  
Maybe we don't tell Mama about this.**

**Queen Rani:  
This way. Cikha Escarpment is up there.**

**Bunga:  
Wow. So that's where Askari discovered the Roar. Hey. You think I could get the Roar? And if I did, would honey badgers appear in the sky?**

Kion: There was never one honey badger that got the Roar. It was always lions to get the Roar.

**Queen Rani:  
I really don't know. But i'm starting to understand Fuli a little better.**

**Bunga:  
What'd you say? Hey, how come you're making a Fuli face?**

The cubs laughed.

**(Kion Distant Roaring)**

**Bunga:  
Hoo-hoo-hah. That's Kion. And he's using the Roar.**

**(Kion Roaring)**

**Bunga:  
And it's a big one.**

**(Kion Roaring)**

**Queen Rani:  
It's coming from the top of the cliff. Come on.**

Kion: I wasn't expecting anyone to come looking for me. It's not like I left the Tree of Life.

**Bunga:  
Wait for me!**

**(Kion Roaring)  
(Rani and Bunga Gasping)**

**Bunga:  
Un-Bunga-lievable.**

Kini: What's un-Bunga-lievable?  
Bunga: You'll see.

**Ullu:  
Night Pride. Night Pride.**

**(Baliyo Yawns)**

**Surak:  
Ullu. What is it?**

**Ullu:  
Mama Binturong is headed this way. With an army of villains.**

Fuli: She got that right.

**Surak:  
Warn the Lion Guard. We'll get Queen Rani.**

**(Rumbling)**

**Ono:  
Anyone else hear that? It sounds like a stampeding herd.**

**Anga:  
I'll take a look. It's a stampede, all right. A stampede of bad guys. And they've already made it through the mountain pass.**

**Fuli:  
They must be heading for the Tree of Life.**

**Beshte:  
Why didn't Ullu warn us?**

**Ullu:  
Hoo-Hoo! That's what i'm here to do. I saw the Night Pride first. They're already on their way.**

**Fuli:  
Okay, Lion Guard. Let's go. And let's hope the Night Pride can hold them off 'til we get there.**

Baliyo: You got that wrong.

**Surak:  
Queen Rani. We have trouble.**

**Baliyo:  
Sis? You here?**

**Makini:  
Oh! Night Pride. Sorry. Queen Rani and Bunga went looking for Kion...**

**(Rumbling)**

**Nirmala:  
What was that?**

**Surak:  
I hope it's not what it sounds like. Come on. Hurry!**

**Nirmala:  
(Gasps) We're trapped.**

Baliyo: And we were unable to get out.  
Ono: Until Kion uses the Roar to get them out.

**(Faint Evil Laughter)**

**Makini:  
What's going on out there?**

**Surak:  
Nothing good.**

**Ora:  
That should keep them in there.**

**Makucha:  
Yep. Now we don't have to worry about the Night Pride.**

**(Astuto Screaming)  
(Chuluun Growling)  
****(Heng Heng Panting)  
****(Komodo Dragons Snarl)**

**Heng Heng:  
(Yells) Leave me alone!**

**Mama Binturong:  
(Laughs Cruelly) Look at them run.**

Anga: They don't get away with anything.

**(Gentle Lemurs Screeching)**

**Makucha:  
Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in on the fun. (Growls)**

**(Screeching)**

**Mama Binturong:  
The Tree of Life, and everything around it, is finally ours. (Laughing Evilly)**

Bunga: That's what Mama thinks.

**(Indistinct Screaming)**

**Anga:  
Looks like Ora and Makucha's friends are here.**

**Ono:  
Mama Binturong's porcupines, too.**

**Beshte:  
But how did they all find their way here?**

**Fuli:  
Doesn't matter how they got here. We've got to get rid of them. Ullu? Where's the Night Pride?**

**Ullu:  
They should be here. They went to the Tree of Life to get Queen Rani.**

**Anga:  
Uh-oh. If they're in the Tree, they're trapped.**

**Fuli:  
Anga. Find Kion. And Bunga. Get them here as fast as you can.**

Anga: And that's what I do.

**Anga:  
Yep.**

**Ono:  
What'll we do 'til then?**

**Fuli:  
We'll do the best we can. Come on!**

**Ullu:  
Hoo hoo!**

**(Kion Roaring)  
(Wind Blowing)  
****(Kion Roaring)**

Koda: That was amazing.

**Bunga:  
(Cheering) Oh, the Roar is back!**

**Kion:  
Hi Bunga. Rani.**

**Queen Rani:  
How did you do that?**

**Kion:  
Hard to explain.**

**Bunga:  
Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know! I know! You've been practicing.**

Fuli: That much was obvious.

**Kion:  
(Chuckles) How could you tell?**

**Anga:  
Kion! Bunga! Queen Rani!**

**Kion:  
Anga? What's up?**

**Anga:  
Bad guys. They've brought friends. And captured the Tree of Life.**

**Kion:  
What?**

**Bunga:  
No way!**

**Queen Rani:  
What about the Night Pride?**

**Anga:  
I think they're trapped inside the Tree. Makini, too.**

**Queen Rani:  
We need to go.**

**Kion:  
Go on. I'll be right behind you.**

**Bunga:  
Oh yeah! Look out, bad guys. Here comes the Roar like you've never seen it before.**

The cubs laughed.

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

**Kion:  
Thank you, Askari. I'm ready.**

**(Makucha Laughs)  
(Goat Bleating)**

**Makucha:  
Come back here. I just wanna eat ya.**

**Fuli:  
Oh, no, you don't, Makucha!**

**Makucha:  
What?**

**(Fuli Grunts)  
(Goat Bleats and Yells)  
(Fuli Growls)  
(Makucha Growls)  
(Fuli Screams)**

**Porcupines:  
(Screaming) Run!**

**Ono:  
There are more bad guys than rocks.**

**Mama Binturong:  
That's right. For once we outnumber you. (Cackles) Ow!**

Bunga: It doesn't matter if they have us outnumbered or not when it comes to the Roar.

**(Ullu Hooting)**

**Mama Binturong:  
How dare you peck Mama on the head?**

**(Night Pride and Makini Grunting)**

**Makini:  
Oh. It's no use.**

**(Rumbling)**

**Baliyo:  
Hey. It's moving.**

**Beshte (Straining):  
Twende... kiboko!**

**Makini:  
And I know why.**

**(Beshte Grunting)**

**Mama Binturong:  
Hippo. Leave that boulder alone. Ora! Stop that hippo.**

**Ora:  
Dragons. With me.**

**(Komodo Dragons Growling)**

**Makini:  
Keep pushing, Beshte.**

**(Beshte Grunting)**

**Ora:  
Back off, hippo. (Grunts) Let us see how you like three bites at once.**

**Anga:  
Anga lenga!**

**(Komodo Dragons Snarl)**

The cubs laughed.

**Beshte:  
Anga! You're back. Oh, thanks.**

**Anga:  
Yep. And i've brought some help.**

**Mama Binturong:  
Help? I knew this was too easy. Makucha. Ora. Forget about catching your lunch. Get them. Especially that Bunga!**

**Bunga:  
Hey... Mama Binturong remembered my name. Hi, Mama. Sorry we're late.**

**(Mama Binturong Snarls)**

Kini: Mama Binturong isn't happy about that.

**Fuli:  
Whew. About time. (Growls)**

**(Animals Screeching)**

**Kion:  
I can handle this. If that's okay.**

**Queen Rani:  
I trust you.**

**(Goat Bleating)  
(Fuli Grunts)  
(Makucha and Ora Growls)  
(Thunder Rumbling)**

**Fuli:  
Kion's gonna use the Roar? With all these animals around?**

Bunga: How he does this is amazing.

**Bunga:  
It's okay. You'll see.**

**Ora:  
Oh no. Not the Roar.**

**Makucha:  
Don't stop now. Act like a dragon.**

**Kion:  
Stay calm. Focus. And... (Roars)**

**(Ora Grunts)**

**Chuluun:  
At least it missed us.**

Bunga: That's what they think.

**Surak:  
What was that?**

**Makini:  
That's Kion. And his Roar.**

**(Kion Roaring)  
(Makucha Grunts)  
(Chuluun Screams)  
(Gentle Lemurs Screaming)  
(Wind Howling)**

Baliyo: That is incredible.  
Bunga: He can do more than that.

**Bunga:  
See what I mean?**

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

**Jiona:  
(Exclaims) Look out!**

**(Jiona and Fahari Grunts)  
(Fahari Crying)**

The cubs laughed.

**Komodo Dragon:  
Run!**

**(Kion Roars)  
(Komodo Dragons Grunt)**

**Mama Binturong:  
He's not going to use that Roar on me.**

**Queen Rani:  
There goes Mama Binturong.**

**Kion:  
Bunga. Get ready.**

Kovu: Ready for what?  
Bunga: You'll see.

**(Kion Roaring)**

**Bunga:  
Un-Bunga-lievable! Zuka Zama!**

Kini: That's amazing.

**Mama Binturong:  
Oh, no. Not Bunga.**

**Bunga:  
That's right, Mama. And here's something else you won't forget. (Farts) That was great. Let's do it again.**

**Kion:  
Beshte. This one's for you. (Roars)**

**Beshte:  
(Chuckles) Poa. I've never flown before.**

**(Whooshing)**

**Makucha:  
A flying hippo?**

The cubs laughed at Makucha's reaction.

**Beshte:  
Twende kiboko.**

**Queen Rani:  
Kion, the Night Pride and Makini are still trapped in the Tree.**

**Kion:  
Right. (Roars)**

Kiara: I didn't realize that you can do lightning too.  
Kion: I learned a lot about the Roar.

**Ono:  
Oh. Glad I got my sight back. I wouldn't have believed that if I hadn't seen it.**

**Anga:  
Yep.**

**Baliyo:  
What just happened?**

**Surak:  
I'm not sure... But I think we won.**

**(Bad Guys Moaning)**

The cubs laughed.

**Queen Rani:  
I've never seen anything like that in my life.**

**Kion:  
Me neither.**

**(Kion and Rani Laughing)**

**Kion:  
Everything okay, Fuli?**

**Fuli:  
You tell me.**

**Kion:  
Yeah. I think i'm okay.**

**Fuli:  
So, what she we do with them?**

**Kion:  
I'd like to convince them to never attack the Tree of Life again.**

Bunga: And by convince, he means Roar them far away from the Tree of Life.

**Queen Rani:  
Be my guest.**

**(Kion Roars)  
(Makucha Groans)**

**Mama Binturong:  
This is all a mistake. I'm just a harmless old binturong. I want to go home! (Screaming)**

**(Kion Roars)**

Kovu: That's one way of sending bad guys away which is why i'm glad that the rest of mine and Vitani's Pride joined Simba's Pride and are no longer enemies.  
Kion: If it wasn't for Kiara stopping me, I would've Roared Vitani's Guard away.

**Bunga:  
So, where'd you send 'em, Kion?**

**Kion:  
Far, far away.**

**Queen Rani:  
Everyone alright?**

**Baliyo:  
Totally fine. Just sorry we didn't get to see more of Kion's Roar.**

Baliyo: Now i'm just sorry that I missed it the first time.

**Makini:  
I was right. I knew it. You were working on your Roar.**

**Nirmala:  
Now you really are healed.**

**Kion:  
Yeah.**

**Queen Rani:  
I don't know what to say, Kion. Thanks for getting rid of them?**

**Kion:  
It was the least I could do. After all, I was the one who led them here.**

**Queen Rani:  
Now I know why Queen Janna was so happy to have the Roar return to the Tree of Life. And now that it's here... You should stick around.**

**Kion:  
Oh.**

Kion: Now I don't know what to do. Should I stay in the Tree of Life or go back to the Pride Lands?


	88. Journey to the Pride Lands

**Journey to the Pride Lands**

Emily: This is when Kion and Rani tell each other about their feelings and Rani asks Kion to be her King. This is also when a couple of animals you know arrive at the Tree of Life with Azaad to tell them about Zira and her Pride attacking so they are on their way back to the Pride Lands. Also, Kion uses his Roar to help them get back to the Pride Lands faster.

**Mufasa:  
It is a difficult decision.**

**Kion:  
It is. I have a duty to the Pride Lands. My whole family is there. But I still have more to learn about the Roar. And the Night Pride could use our help. And Rani- I mean, Queen Rani, she wants me to stay.**

**Mufasa:  
And what do you want to do?**

**Kion:  
What do I want?**

**Mufasa:  
Yes, Kion. The decision is yours to make. You must choose the path that is right for you.**

**Kion:  
The path that's right for me. Thank you, Grandfather.**

Kion: That choice isn't easy without knowing whether or not the Pride Lands was protected and if you all would be safe.

**Rani:  
Kion?**

**Kion:  
Rani? Uh, hi.**

**Rani:  
Have you thought about what I said?**

**Kion:  
You mean about never being welcome at the Tree of Life?**

The cubs laughed.  
Kini: You're thinking about the first time that you two met.

**Rani:  
(laughs) That was a while ago. Funny how things can change once you get to know someone.**

**Kion:  
Yeah, it's true.**

**Rani:  
We really do make a good team, Kion.**

**Kion:  
I know. The Lion Guard and the Night Pride work really well together.**

**Rani:  
(chuckles) Well, yeah. (whispering silently while looking at Kion) But I also mean you and me.**

**Kion:  
Yeah, we do.**

Kida: You two look really cute together.  
The worked together to push Kion and Rani closer together.

**[Start "Of the Same Pride"]**

**Rani:  
****How are we so different and still so much the same?**

**Kion:  
****Why do I start smilin' when I hear your name?**

**Rani:  
****At times I think you could be a reflection of me**

**Kion:  
****Still there's something deeper**

**Kion and Rani:  
****More than what we see  
****There's a feeling of belonging that's deep down inside  
****A feeling that's been growing, now we just can't hide  
****It's a feeling somehow knowing there's nothing to decide  
****'Cause when I'm with you it's clear, we're of the same pride**

**Kion:  
****Seems like I have grown up so much since I met you**

**Rani:  
****Like it's been forever, but everyday is new**

**Kion:  
****We had some great adventures**

**Rani:  
****We also had some fun**

**Kion:  
****Shame to think it's ending**

**Rani:  
****Or has it just begun?**

**Kion and Rani:  
****There's a feeling of belonging that's deep down inside  
****A feeling that's been growing, now we just can't hide  
****It's a feeling somehow knowing there's nothing to decide  
****'Cause when I'm with you it's clear, we're of the same pride**

**Rani:  
****You have the energy and drive to take command**

**Kion:  
****You have the patience I always wish I had**

**Rani:  
****Working together I finally understand. Having you here by my side will help me rule this land**

**Kion and Rani:  
****There's a feeling of belonging that's deep down inside  
****A feeling that's been growing, now we just can't hide  
****It's a feeling somehow knowing there's nothing to decide**

**Kion:  
****'Cause when I'm with you, it's clear**

**Rani:  
****'Cause when I'm with you, it's clear**

**Kion and Rani:  
****We're of the same pride**

**[End "Of the Same Pride"]**

Kiara: You two do make a cute couple.

**Rani:  
Being queen has been more work than I expected. I really could use your help keeping the Tree of Life at peace.**

**Kion:  
If I've learned anything about you, Rani, it's that you don't need my help. You don't need anyone's help. You're a great leader, Rani.**

Rani: And that's a very sweet thing for you to say.

**Rani:  
Thank you, Kion. I want to be a great queen someday, too. And a great queen could use a great king, like you. (looking shyly at him then away)**

**Kion:  
King?**

**Bunga:  
Kion! Hey, Kion.**

Kiara: Way to interrupt a sweet thing.  
Bunga: We didn't know what they were talking about.

**Kion:  
Uh, hey, Bunga. What's going on?**

**Bunga:  
That's what we've been wondering.**

**Ono:  
You are all healed now.**

**Beshte:  
And the bad guys are gone.**

**Fuli:  
Time to go home?**

**Rani:  
I've told Kion you're all welcome to stay at the Tree of Life, that I'd like you to stay.**

**Fuli:  
Stay? Kion, are you seriously thinking about staying here and not going back to the Pride Lands?**

**Kion:  
Well, there's peace in the Pride Lands. The Night Pride could use our help. And Rani has become a good friend.**

Kiara: You two look and sound like more than just friends.

**Bunga:  
So has Binga.**

**Beshte:  
I've made lots of friends here too.**

**Ono:  
It is tempting to stay. The Tree of Life has so much to see.**

**Anga:  
Yep.**

**Fuli:  
(sighs) I don't know.**

**Ullu:  
(Hoots) Queen Rani, Lion Guard. I've spotted a cheetah, making his way up the pass.**

Rani: And that would be Azaad.

**Fuli:  
A cheetah?**

**Azaad:  
Mibinamet!**

**Fuli and Rani:  
Azaad! (looking surprised at each other) Wha-?**

The cubs laughed.

**Azaad:  
Fuli, Queen Rani.**

**Rani:  
Azaad.**

**Fuli:  
You two know each other?**

**Rani:  
Azaad's been to the Tree of Life before.**

**Azaad:  
Yes. Queen Janna herself healed Azaad after an unexpected fall. She will be missed.**

**Rani:  
Thank you, Azaad. So what brings you here now? Another unexpected fall?**

The cubs laughed again.

**Azaad:  
(laughs) No, no. Two travelers asked for directions, and Azaad has shown them here, swift as a cheetah. It seems they couldn't keep up.**

**Jasiri:  
Azaad!**

**Janja:  
(coughs) Wait for us!**

Kiara: I should've known that it was Jasiri and Janja that told you about Zira and her Pride entering the Pride Lands.

**Kion:  
Jasiri?**

**Bunga:  
Janja? I'll stop him. Zuka Zama! (pounces Janja)**

**Janja:  
(groans) Oh, Bunga, get off of me. I'm on your side now.**

The cubs laughed.

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah, I forgot.**

**Kion:  
Jasiri? Janja? What you doing here?**

**Jasiri:  
It's Zira. She and her pride of evil lions are back.**

**Kion:  
What?**

**Fuli:  
Zira?**

**Beshte:  
Oh, no.**

**Anga:  
Zira?**

**Ono:  
She's the leader of some very bad lions.**

**Kion:  
My dad banished them for betraying the Pride Lands.**

**Bunga:  
But you roared those lions all the way out of the Outlands.**

**Jasiri:  
Yes, but they're back now. And now Zira's son, Kovu, and daughter, Vitani, are fully grown.**

Kovu: Which meant that we could make our own choices if we are given the chance to.

**Janja:  
Hate to admit it, but us hyenas don't stand a chance against those lions.**

**Azaad:  
The hyenas told me all of this. It is why I brought them here as fast as I could, and faster than they could.**

**Fuli:  
Kion?**

**Kion:  
It's up to the Lion Guard to stop Zira and her pride. As long as we have the Mark of the Guard we have a duty to defend the Pride Lands.**

**Rani:  
I know. You can't stay here, if the Pride Lands are in danger.**

Rani: I was disappointed to hear that you had to go back to the Pride Lands but I understood why you had to go.

**Kion:  
Yes. And we have to go now.**

**Makini:  
Kion, I think I have to stay. I'm Queen Rani's Royal Mjuzi now. This is my place in the Circle of Life.**

**Kion:  
I understand. I'm sure you'll be a great Royal Mjuzi, Makini.**

**Makini:  
Thanks, Kion.**

**Beshte:  
Bye, Makini.**

**Fuli:  
We'll miss you.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Anga:  
Yep.**

**Makini:  
Say "hi" to all the Pride Landers for me?**

**Bunga:  
We will.**

**Rani:  
So, Lion Guard, this is goodbye. Thank you, for helping me defend the Tree of Life. I consider each of you a member of my Pride. Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Anga. Kion, I know you need to protect the Pride Lands, but I meant what I said before.**

Kiara: That explains how the others got their marks.

**Kion:  
I know.**

**Rani:  
You, and your friends, will always be welcome at the Tree of Life.**

**Kion:  
Thank you, Queen Rani. Come on, Lion Guard, time to go. Til' the Pride Lands' end...**

**Lion Guard:  
Lion Guard defend!**

Fuli: It has been a while since we said that.

**Rani:  
Maybe the roar will return again, someday.**

Rani: Except it returned sooner than I thought.

**Kion:  
Thanks for coming to get us, Jasiri.**

**Jasiri:  
You saved my family and home more than once. Just returning the favor.**

**Azaad:  
Fuli, I understand that you have friends, but having hyenas for friends?**

**Janja:  
Whoa! (Grunting)**

**Azaad:  
That seems very unlikely.**

**Fuli:  
It's a long story, but they've earned our trust.**

Fuli: With Jasiri, it was more than once but with Janja, it was because he helped fight Scar's army and defeat Scar.

**Kion:  
Ono? Still remember all the moja kwa moja stones on Rafiki's map?**

**Ono:  
Indeed. The first landmark back to the Pride Lands is a giant lake.**

Bunga: Except we didn't take the long way back to the Pride Lands because Azaad knew a shortcut.

**Bunga:  
Ooh, I remember that.**

**Anga:  
Me too. Got it! The lake's this way.**

**Kion:  
We'll need to move fast. It'll take us a long time to go around that lake.**

**Fuli:  
And even longer to get back to the Pride Lands.**

**Azaad:  
It is a shame that your friends are not cheetahs. We could go this way. It would be much faster.**

**Kion:  
Wait, you know a faster way to get to the Pride Lands?**

**Azaad:  
But of course. I have traveled much, and know the fastest routes to all of the Great Lands. Alas, I do not think your hippo friend would fit on the path we'd need to take.**

Bunga: That's what he thinks. That's only because he doesn't know about Kion having the Roar yet and it is helpful.

**Beshte:  
Kion, if you need to leave me behind, I understand.**

**Kion:  
Before we decide anything, I want to take a look and see. Azaad, show us the way.**

**Azaad:  
Follow me. The fastest way is through this canyon.**

**Beshte:  
Oh! That is a narrow path.**

**Bunga:  
Hmm. Hmm. Yeah, I don't think you're gonna fit through there, Big B.**

Bunga: That's how it was before Kion used the Roar for that.

**Fuli:  
Is this the only way, Azaad?**

**Azaad:  
It is the fastest way. The way of the cheetah!**

**Beshte:  
Not the way of the hippo. Sorry.**

**Janja:  
So, guess we go back and take the slower way?**

**Kion:  
No. If this is the fastest way, then this is the way we're going. Get behind me.**

**Janja:  
(Laughs) I know what that means.**

**Azaad:  
But you cannot all fit. How...**

**Bunga:  
Just wait. It's un-Bunga-lievable!**

**(Kion Roaring Loudly)**

The cubs laughed at Azaad's face.  
Kiara: I think that's the face of everyone who sees Kion use the Roar for the first time.

**Bunga:  
(Laughs Heartily) Gotta love the Roar.**

**Azaad:  
Very well. The fast way it is. We will need to cross this ravine.**

**Bunga:  
(Chuckles) That's deep and wide. Deep and wide! (Echoes) Deep and wide.  
**

**Azaad:  
A cheetah could just leap across. But the nearest land bridge may take days to reach.**

Beshte: Except Kion uses the Roar to help us all but Fuli and Azaad to get across.

**Kion:  
We need to get back to the Pride Lands as fast as we can. We just need to get across this ravine?**

**Azaad:  
Yes. The path to the Pride Lands continues on the other side. But...**

**Kion:  
That's all I needed to hear.**

**Bunga:  
Ooh, ooh! Me first! Me first!**

**Kion:  
(Laughs) Okay, Bunga, you first.**

**Jasiri:  
First?**

**Janja:  
First for what?**

Kiara: Kion, you are filled with surprises.

**Anga:  
You'll see.**

**(Kion Roaring Loudly)**

**Bunga:  
(Laughs) Yeah!**

**(Kion Roaring)**

**Bunga:  
That's what i'm talking about!**

**Kion:  
So, who's next?**

**Janja:  
Next? Whoa, no way i'm going across the ravine like that!**

Bunga: Sounds like Janja is scared.  
Fuli: Kion did use the Roar so many times to send him flying that you can't exactly blame him for reacting that way.

**Beshte:  
Don't worry, Janja. Kion's learned lots of new ways to use the Roar.**

**Ono:  
Indeed. It's perfectly safe.**

**Janja:  
Easy for you to say. You can fly.**

**Jasiri:  
Don't tell me you're scared.**

**Janja:  
What? Me? Scared? (Scoffs) No way!**

**Jasiri:  
Good. Go ahead, Kion.**

**(Kion Roaring)**

**Janja:  
Wait, wait, wait! It's just that I don't wanna fly!**

The cubs laughed at Janja's reaction.

**Bunga:  
See? That wasn't so bad, was it?**

**Jasiri:  
It was fun.**

**Janja:  
Yeah. Better than all the other times Kion's roared at me.**

**(Kion roaring)**

**Beshte:  
Poa! (Laughing)**

**Kion:  
Fuli? Azaad?**

**Azaad:  
We can cross the ravine like cheetahs. Yes, Fuli?**

**Fuli:  
Yes.**

**Azaad:  
Mibinamet.**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi!**

Rafa: So how does Kion get across?  
Bunga: That's simple.

**Ono:  
So, Kion, how will you get across?**

**Kion:  
Like this. (Roaring and Wind Blowing)**

**Bunga:  
Un-Bunga-lievable!**

Kiara: That's one way to get across a ravine.

**Kion:  
Okay, Azaad, we're across. Now which way do we go?**

**Azaad:  
This way.**

**Bunga:  
Fuli sure seems happy to see that Azaad guy again.**

**Beshte:  
It's like Kion and Queen Rani. They're really good friends, you know?**

**Kion:  
Yeah. Really good friends.**

Koda: You can hear it in dad's voice. It was more than that.

**Azaad:  
Here we turn and follow the river bed to its mouth.**

**Fuli:  
Is it far?**

**Anga:  
Farther than even I can see.**

**Azaad:  
If you were all cheetahs, we could make it before the sun sets.**

**Kion:  
Oh, I think I can get us there way before sunset! First, we need to get this dead tree into the riverbed.**

**Beshte:  
Okay! Twende ki...**

**Kion:  
Don't worry, Beshte, I got it. (Roaring)**

Kopa: What do you do hear?  
Fuli: Something that me or Azaad isn't gonna like.

**Beshte:  
Poa. Guess you didn't need my help after all.**

**Bunga:  
Oh, yeah! Kion's new Roars make him a one-lion Lion Guard.**

**Kion:  
Guess they kinda do. Okay, now, we're going to ride that tree down the river.**

**Azaad:  
But, there is no river.**

Bunga: Azaad never learns.

**Kion:  
Not yet. Hope you two don't mind getting wet. (Roaring and Thunder Claps)**

**(Janja Yelps)**

The cubs laughed at Janja's reaction.

**Azaad:  
Hmm, afraid of thunder, hyena?**

**Janja:  
Me? Afraid? No way.**

**(Rumbling)**

**Bunga:  
(Laughs) Kion roared up a river!**

**Kion:  
Now, everyone hop on the tree and hold on tight. We're gonna ride the tree down the river.**

**Azaad:  
Must we?**

Koda: Azaad doesn't sound to happy about that idea.

**Janja:  
What? Afraid of water, cheetah?**

**Azaad:  
Azaad is never afraid. It is simply that cheetahs and water do not get along.**

**Fuli:  
See? It's not just me.**

**Kion:  
Here comes the water. Everybody, get on!**

**Bunga:  
Zuka zama!**

**Fuli:  
(Sighs) Here we go.**

Bunga: This is gonna be fun.

**Kion:  
Hang on, everybody.**

**All:  
Whoa!**

**Bunga:  
This is un-Bunga-lievable!**

**Ono:  
They look like they're having fun.**

**Anga:  
Most of them.**

**Jasiri:  
You okay, Janja?**

**Janja:  
(Groans) I think I liked it better when Kion just used his roar to blast us back to the... (Gags) Outlands.**

The cubs laughed.  
Bunga: Why? That way is way more fun.

**Fuli:  
Thanks for helping us find our way, Azaad. I'm sure this part isn't much fun for you.**

**Azaad:  
I do prefer my adventures to be less soggy, but I am pleased to be having this adventure with you.**

Kini: That is so sweet.

**Bunga:  
Isn't this great? And look at all the waves up ahead!**

**Azaad:  
Must we?**

The cubs laughed.

**(All Screaming)  
(Anga and Ono Yelp)**

The cubs laughed again.

**Kion:  
Looks like this is as far as we go.**

**Bunga:  
Aw, too bad. That was fun.**

**Kion:  
What do you think, Azaad? Fast enough for you?**

**Azaad:  
Almost as fast as a cheetah.**

**Kion:  
Great. Now let's keep going.**

Kiara: You sure are on your way quickly.

**[Start "As You Move On"]**

**(Upbeat Music Playing)**

**Life has a way  
Of circling around  
****Starting your day  
On a different ground  
****As you move on  
****You don't slow down  
****As you move on  
****There's still ways to go  
****Yeah, you go  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
****Yeah, you go  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
****Yeah, you can push yourself  
Try something new  
****Go ahead  
And find your limits  
****See what you can do  
****As you move on  
You don't slow down  
****As you move on  
There's still ways to go  
(Kion Roaring)  
****As you move on  
You don't slow down  
****As you move on  
There's still ways to go  
****Yeah, you go  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
****Yeah, you go  
Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**[End "As You Move On"]**

Kovu: Knowing how to control the Roar sure is helpful.  
Fuli: Except the Roar can't handle everything as it is about to show when we approach the Great Stone Wall.

**Azaad:  
This, is the Great Stone Wall. We are not far from the Pride Lands now. But the Wall is too large to climb. The cheetah way is to run around it.**

Fuli: Which is what we should've done.

**Kion:  
I think I can find us another way. Or make one.**

**Bunga:  
Ooh, what are you gonna do, Kion? Blast a hole through it?**

**Kion:  
Maybe.**

**Bunga:  
Yes. The Roar can do anything.**

**Fuli:  
The Roar can't solve everything, Bunga. We don't even know what's on the other side of that wall.**

**Bunga:  
Pfft, doesn't matter. The Roar can handle it. Right, Kion?**

**Kion:  
Probably. Fuli, Zira and her lionesses may have already attacked. We need to get to the Pride Lands as fast as we can. So, stand back.**

Ono: Except the fight might've already been over when we got to the Great Stone Wall because it was over and a new Guard was formed who the Pride Landers trust.

**Fuli:  
Okay. Take a look?**

**(Kion Roaring)**

**Anga:  
Uh-oh. The Great Stone Wall is holding back a great big lake!**

Rafa: Yeah. That's a problem.

**(Kion Roaring Continues)**

**Anga:  
Stop roaring! Stop roaring!  
**

**Fuli:  
What?**

**Kion:  
Heyvi kabisa.**

**(All Gasp)**

**Kion:  
Everyone, stay behind me. I can handle this. (Roaring)**

**Bunga:  
Oh, good one, Kion. Now what do we do?**

**Kion:  
Not sure. But I don't think I can... Uh-oh. (Roars)**

Fuli: Kion couldn't have saved the wall without our help.

**Anga:  
The klipspringers. They're right in the path of the water! And hyraxes? They'll all be in danger if that water floods the valley!**

**Kion:  
Fuli?**

**Fuli:  
I'm on it. Keep Roaring. Ono, Beshte, see if you can fix the rock wall.**

**Beshte:  
On it.**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Fuli:  
We need to clear the valley in case the wall can't be saved. Bunga, Anga, hyrax duty.**

**Bunga:  
You got it. Anga, gimme a lift?**

**Anga:  
All right. Anga Lenga!**

**Fuli:  
That leaves the klipspringers to us. Follow me! Huwezi!**

**Azaad:  
Mibinamet!**

**Janja:  
But, uh, shouldn't we be saving ourselves?**

Kiara: That sounds exactly like what Janja would say.

**Jasiri:  
Janja, you're one of the good guys now. Come on.**

**Janja:  
All right, all right.**

**Beshte:  
How's it look, Ono?**

**Ono:  
Not good. Kion's roar smashed a big hole in the Great Stone Wall. Fixing it won't be easy. Nawaza, nawaza, nawaza... (Gasps) Yes, i've got it. Beshte, we'll need to gather all the rocks the Roar made when it smashed the wall.**

**Beshte:  
I can do that. What's the plan?**

**Ono:  
We're going to use the Roar to fix what it broke.**

Kini: That sounds like a good plan.

**Bunga:  
Zuka Zama. Hold still, hyraxes. Coming up! Hup! Hup! Hup!**

**Anga:  
Coming down.**

**Bunga:  
Whoa!**

**Azaad:  
Go, go, go!**

**Fuli:  
Come on, move it!**

**Jasiri:  
Keep them all running in one direction!**

**Janja:  
Sure thing, Jasiri. Hey, being a good guy is just like being a bad guy. Except, you don't try eating everything you chase.**

Fuli: That's a good point.

**Kion:  
(Continues Roaring) Ono, any luck?**

**Ono:  
Yes, we have a plan, but we need you to keep roaring.**

**(Kion Roaring)**

**Ono:  
Beshte, now! Start pushing the rocks into the Roar's path!**

**(Beshte Grunts)**

**Ono:  
It's working! Keep pushing, Beshte. We need enough to cover the hole.**

**(Beshte Grunts)**

Kida: That does look like a good point.

**Bunga:  
The hyraxes are safe and sound.**

**Jasiri:  
The klipspringers too.**

**Anga:  
Looks like Kion, Beshte, and Ono could use some help though.**

**Fuli:  
Right, come on.**

**Kion:  
(Panting) Can't... keep it up... much longer. (Roaring)**

Kion: It wasn't easy keeping the Roar going for that long.

**Ono:  
Hang on, Kion. Help's on the way.**

**(Beshte Grunts)  
(All Grunting)  
****(Bunga Grunts)  
(Fuli and Azaad Grunts)  
****(Jasiri and Janja Grunting)**

**Ono:  
Okay, Kion, the rocks are in place. Now! It worked!**

Koda: That was a good plan that Ono thought of to fix the wall.

**(All Cheering)**

**Kion:  
(Exhales) Thanks, everyone. I thought I could solve all our problems myself, but I was wrong. Nothing can replace the Lion Guard working together as a team. Not even the Roar. We make a great team. All of us.**

**Janja:  
Being a good guy ain't so bad.**

**Kion:  
Guess we need to take the long way around after all.**

**Azaad:  
Do not worry, Kion. As I said, the Pride Lands are not far from here. We will be there soon.**

Kion: That's true.

**Janja:  
Hey, this place looks familiar.**

**Jasiri:  
It does.**

**Azaad:  
Yes. We have reached the Outlands.**

**Anga:  
Yep. And look.**

**Ono:  
I see it, too!**

**Fuli:  
Pride Rock.**

**Bunga:  
We made it.**

**Beshte:  
We're almost home.**

**Kion:  
Yes. The Pride Lands. But we can't stop now. We need to find Zira and stop her. Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**(Chorus Vocalizing)**

Vitani: Well, Zira was already beaten and we already joined Simba's Pride.  
Kion: Yeah. I got that already.


	89. Return to the Pride Lands

**Return to the Pride Lands**

Leslie: This is when Kion and his team arrive back into the Pride Lands only to find that some things had changed when they're gone. Kion also tells Kiara about Rani and there is a battle of the Lion Guards. This is also when Kion fully masters the Roar and Kion's team joins Rani and the Night Pride at the Tree of Life. Kion also becomes King of the Tree of Life.

**Kion:  
No time to slow down. We need to stop Zira and her evil lions before they can harm the Pride Lands.**

Kovu: You all are sure in a rush and Zira was already beaten.  
Kion: We didn't know that at the time.

**Jasiri:  
We're all with you, Kion.**

**Madoa:  
Jasiri?**

**Jasiri:  
Madoa!**

**Cheezi and Chungu:  
(Laughs) Janja!**

**(Janja Grunts)**

**Chungu:  
We thought we'd never see you again.**

**Janja:  
Oh, come on furbrains, we wasn't gone that long.**

Kiara: They weren't gone as long as Kion and his team have been gone.

**Kion:  
Madoa, do you know where Zira and her lions are?**

**Madoa:  
They went into the Pride Lands not long after Jasiri and Janja left to find you. We don't know what happened after that. We promised Jasiri we'd stay away from Zira, so we've been hiding.**

**Jasiri:  
It's okay. You did the right thing.**

**Fuli:  
But, if Zira's lions are still in the Pride Lands, something's up.**

Vitani: You still haven't caught on right then that nothing was wrong.  
Fuli: Actually. we thought the worst when Anga only saw Kovu on Pride Rock and none of Kion's family.

**Kion:  
Yeah, we need to return to the Pride Lands to see what's happened, and we'll need as much help as we can get.**

**Jasiri:  
My hyenas will be happy to help.**

**Mzingo:  
I do say, is that you prime minister?**

**Bunga:  
Prime what?**

**Mzingo:  
Prime minister Jasiri, welcome back. Your presence in the Outlands has been greatly missed.**

Kiara: That is a strange sight to see Mzingo listening to anyone that respects the Circle of Life.

**Jasiri:  
Mzingo, Kion needs our help to ensure peace in the Pride Lands. Would you and the vultures join us?**

**Mzingo:  
All in favor of rendering assistance to Kion as per prime minister Jasiri's request?**

**Vultures:  
Aye.**

**Mzingo:  
The aye's have it. We vultures would be honored to help.**

Fuli: That was also a strange thing to hear from Mzingo.

**Kion:  
Thank you, Mzingo. Everyone, let's go. ****Till the Pride Lands' end...**

**Lion Guard:  
****... ****Lion Guard defend!**

**Fuli:  
Kinda weird leading an army of Outlanders into the Pride Lands.**

Kion: Normally we would fight off any Outlander that wasn't Jasiri or someone that wasn't part of her clan.

**Kion:  
Yeah. I haven't thought of it like that. But, if Zira's lions are still-...**

**Anga:  
Kion! I see a strange lion on Pride Rock. Dark fur, green eyes.**

Kini: Hey. That's dad.  
Bunga: He has been a while since we've seen anyone from Zira's Pride.

**Jasiri:  
That's Kovu, Zira's son.**

**Kion:  
Anga, is Kovu alone?**

**Anga:  
Yes. No sign of the royal family.**

**Fuli:  
You think we're too late?**

**Kion:  
No. We can't be.**

Kiara: Always like you to be hopeful.

**Jasiri:  
But, if Kovu is at Pride Rock, it means...**

**Vitani:  
It means you Outlanders don't stand a chance.**

Kovu: It's kind of hard not to recognize a lion teamed up with a hyena.  
Vitani: Well, Kion didn't look the same with that scar over his eye and surrounded by Outlanders and the fact that it has been a while since we've seen them.

**Jasiri:  
It's Zira's daughter, Vitani, and her lionesses.**

**Vitani:  
That's right hyena. And, we won't let you invade the Pride Lands. Shabaha, hyenas. Kasi, cheetahs. Imara, hippo. Tazama, keep watch. The lion with the Mark of Evil is mine. ****Till the Pride Lands' end...**

**Lionesses:  
****Lion Guard defend!**

**Bunga:  
Lion Guard?!**

**Kion:  
What in the Pride-...**

**Vitani:  
Yaaah!**

**(Kion Grunts)**

Kion: I should've expected that to happen.  
Vitani: Well I didn't expect you to do what you did at the battle of the Lion Guards.  
Kiara: I don't think that anyone was expecting that.

**Beshte:  
****Twende kiboko!**

**Imara:  
Musuli!**

**(Beshte and Imara Grunting)**

Kini: Those two are as strong as each other.

**Bunga:  
Hah! Got ya now.**

**Shabaha:  
That's what you think. ****Bila Hofu!**

**(Grunting)  
****(Crazy Laughter)  
****(Screaming)**

**Chungu:  
Run, Cheezi. Run!**

**Bunga:  
Wow, kind of like your style.**

**Janja:  
Yeah, she reminds me of you.**

The cubs laughed.

**Azaad:  
****Mibinamet!**** Oof.**

**Kasi:  
Ha! Too slow!**

**Fuli:  
I'm not!**

**Tazama:  
Kasi, tree!**

**Kasi:  
****Haraka haraka!**

**(Fuli Heavy Grunting)**

Fuli: I would've caught Kasi if it wasn't for that tree she's in.

**Kasi:  
Thanks for keeping watch, Tazama!**

**Anga:  
You see that?**

**Ono:  
Indeed. Vitani's so-called Lion Guard has the same strengths as the real Lion Guard, and it gives me an idea. Vultures, try to distract the lioness keeping watch, while Anga and I help Kion.**

**Mzingo:  
Capital idea. All in favor?**

**Vultures:  
Aye. ****(Squawking)**

Vitani: That's not a bad idea and it actually worked.  
Bunga: Yeah and if it wasn't for Kiara, Kion would've Roared you all away.

**Mzingo:  
Vultures, attack.**

**Tazama:  
****Hiyo Kali!**

**(Kion Grunts and Growls)**

**Anga:  
****Anga lenga!**

**Ono:  
Aargh!**

**Kion:  
Ha-argh!**

**Vitani:  
Oof!**

**Kion:  
Okay, I've had enough. Everyone, get behind me! ****(Growling)**

**Kiara:  
Kion! No! Stop!**

Kion: I've been wondering how you found out that we were back and how you knew where to find us.  
Kiara: Let's face it. Vultures in the sky with two different birds isn't exactly settle.  
Kovu: And all of you fighting wasn't exactly settle either.

**Kion:  
Kiara? Kiara! Look out! Behind you!**

**Kiara:  
Wait, Kion! Don't!**

**Kion:  
Get out of the way, Kiara!**

**Kiara:  
No Kion, you don't understand. Kovu has joined our pride, so has Vitani, and the rest of Zira's pride.**

Kion: I was very confused on what was going on with Zira's Pride joining dad's Pride.  
Kiara: We were the ones who told dad that we were all one.  
Kovu: She's being modest. It was actually she who told Simba and the others that we were all one.  
Kiara: Yeah. But you're the one that reminded me of that when dad said it to me a long while back.

**Kion:  
They... they have?**

**Kiara:  
Yes.**

**Vitani:  
Kion? It's been a long time. You look different with that scar, and surrounded by Outlanders.**

Vitani: At least now we know why you weren't in the Pride Lands when our pride attacked the Pride Lands before we joined Simba's Pride and how you got that scar.

**Kovu:  
Uh, Vitani, what's going on here?**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, what's going on here?**

**Kion:  
We heard Zira was gonna attack the Pride Lands. Where is she?**

**Kovu:  
Zira has completed her journey on the Circle of Life.**

Kovu: And so had Nuka. It was earlier than Zira when he completed his journey through the Circle of Life, that was done when some logs rolled over him while a river brought Zira through the Circle of Life.

**Fuli:  
Huh?**

**Jasiri:  
What?**

**Kion:  
She has?**

**Kiara:  
Come to Pride Rock, Kion. We'll explain everything there.**

Fuli: First, we go to Pride Rock to see King Simba and Queen Nala. Then everything is explained.

**Kion:  
Okay. Jasiri, Asante. Thanks again.**

**Jasiri:  
Anytime Kion, if you ever need help, you know where to find us.**

**Kion:  
Leading the Outlands, as you were always meant to.  
****Mom! Dad!**

**Nala:  
Kion!**

**Simba:  
Welcome home, son.**

Kida: That was some welcome back to the Pride Lands.  
Kion: Not the way I would've imagined returning back to the Pride Lands.

**Nala:  
But, your scar.**

**Kion:  
I'll always have it. But, the venom is gone. I'm healed.**

**Simba:  
So, the journey was worth it?**

**Ono:  
Indeed. I got my sight back!**

**Bunga:  
The Tree of Life was Bingcredable. I mean un-Bunga-lievable.**

**Beshte:  
And, we met lots of amazing animals.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah. We did.**

**Nala:  
And, who is this?**

**Azaad:  
I am Azaad.**

**Fuli:  
Azaad helped us get back to the Pride Lands.**

Simba: Now we know how he helped you get back to the Pride Lands.

**Simba:  
Thank you, Azaad.**

**Azaad:  
It was my honor, your majesty.**

**Rafiki:  
But, not everyone has returned. Makini is not with you.**

Baliyo: At least someone noticed that Makini wasn't there with you.

**Kion:  
No. She decided to stay. Queen Janna...**

**Rafiki:  
(Laughs) Queen Janna was right! She was certain Makini's rightful place would be at the Tree of Life! Just as I was certain Makini's role would be here, in the Pride Lands.**

**Beshte:  
I think we all found something special at the Tree of Life.**

Kiara: Looks like Kion found someone really special at the Tree of Life.

**Kion:  
But, when we heard Zira was headed for the Pride Lands, we came back as fast as we could. So, what happened?**

**Simba:  
Rafiki?**

**Rafiki:  
Yes, yes. This way. You will see. After Kion roared Zira's pride out of the Outlands, Zira devised a new plan to take over the Pride Lands.**

**Kovu:  
Zira raised me to believe that Simba was our enemy. But, after I got to know Simba... and Kiara, I realized she was wrong.**

**Kiara:  
So, Zira led an attack on the Pride Lands herself. But, Kovu and I tried to stop her. We said we didn't need to fight. Because as lions, we are one.**

Rani: That's something I think all of us learned.

**Kovu:  
Vitani and the other lions saw it was true, but Zira refused, and in the end, it destroyed her. After Zira was gone, Simba welcomed us into his pride.**

**Simba:  
And one day, Kiara and Kovu will be Queen and King of the Pride Lands.**

**Kion:  
We really did miss a lot.**

**Nala:  
You did. And, we have missed you. All of you.**

**Rafiki:  
And, we are not the only ones. (Laughs) Look!**

**Pumbaa:  
Bunga! You're back!**

Bunga: Except we don't stay very long. Just long enough to notice some changes and stayed to have a battle of the Lion Guards.  
Baliyo: Well, we can already tell who won.  
Bunga: But you didn't know how they won.

**Bunga:  
Uncle Timon! Uncle Pumbaa!**

**Beshte:  
Dad!**

**Timon:  
Hoo-hoo-ho-ho! My baby!**

**Rafiki:  
It always feels good to return to the Pride Lands. Eh, Simba? ****(Head Bang)**

The cubs laughed.

**Simba:  
Yes, Rafiki.**

**(Anga Flies Around the Pride Lands and Sees Hadithi)  
(Bunga Eating Utamu With Timon and Pumbaa)  
(Ono, Ona, and Kulinda Doing the Family Dance)  
(Beshte With the Hippos, Crocs, and Elephants)  
(Azaad and Fuli Running Together and Baboons Go All Over Them)  
(The Royal Family On Pride Rock)  
(Kiara Notices Kion Looking Up At the Stars and Goes To Sit Next To Him)**

Rani: I goes everyone has their own way of welcoming you all back to the Pride Lands and I see that Kion was just sitting on Pride Rock looking up at the stars.  
Kiara: That's because he was thinking of you, Rani.

**Kiara:  
Looking at stars, Kion?**

**Kion:  
Yeah. Those four stars helped us find our way to the Tree of Life. Seeing you with Kovu reminded me of a friend I made there.**

Kiara: Now I know how those stars helped you get to the Tree of Life but you were clearly thinking of Rani as more than a friend.

**Kiara:  
A friend? Ooooh.**

The cubs laughed.  
Rani: Now I get to hear what you were telling Kiara about me.  
Kion: It wasn't anything bad.

**Kiara:  
What's her name?**

**Kion:  
Rani. Queen Rani.**

**Kiara:  
Oh, a queen.**

**Kion:  
She's smart, brave, but also kind, a great leader.**

Rani: Well that's nice of you to say something like that.

**Kion:  
You'd like her.**

**Kiara:  
Sounds like you do too. You miss her, don't you?**

**Kion:  
Yeah, I do.**

Kini: This is so sweet to hear.

**Kiara:  
Maybe you can go back to the Tree of Life someday.**

**Kion:  
Yeah.**

**Kiara:  
I think mom and dad would understand.**

**Kion:  
Maybe.**

Kiara: I told you that they would understand.

**Beshte:  
So you think the Lair's changed much since we've been gone?**

**Fuli:  
Why would it?**

**Bunga:  
Ooooh, I wonder if the grubs that I hid are still there.**

**Kion:  
(Chuckles) Come on, Lion Guard. Vitani?**

**Vitani:  
Kion, what are you doing here?**

**Kion:  
What am I doing here? What are you doing here?**

**Vitani:  
I'm the future King's sister, it's my duty to lead the Lion Guard.**

**Kion:  
Vitani, I'm the future Queen's brother, we have the Mark of the Guard and I have the Roar. We're the Lion Guard.**

Fuli: Believe it or not the battle of the Lion Guards is actually Thurston's idea.  
Bunga: But all those were true at the time.

**Bunga:  
Yeah! That's right.**

**Shabaha:  
We'll see about that.**

**Fuli:  
Seriously?**

**Kasi:  
Yes, seriously.**

**Laini:  
Lion Guard! Lion Guard!**

**Kion and Vitani:  
Yes?**

Baliyo: That's confusing.  
Kion: I know. That's the problem with having both future rulers having siblings which is why we needed to figure that out.  
Bunga: We also get to pick the challenges too and you won't believe what Vitani calls for the challenge between her and Kion. No one even saw that coming.

**Laini:  
There's an emergency at Mbali Fields. We need your help.**

**Kion:  
Sure, Laini.**

**Vitani:  
No problem. We'll...**

**(Kion and Vitani Growl)**

Koda: You both don't seem happy about that confusion.  
Fuli: It was an easy problem to solve with the emergency at Mbali Fields.

**Azaad:  
Perhaps you all should go?**

**Laini:  
Yes, all of you. Come right now.**

**Kion:  
We'll all go then we'll figure this out, okay?**

**Vitani:  
Okay, Laini show us the way.**

**Laini:  
Follow me.**

**Kion and Vitani:  
Till the Pride Lands end...**

**All:  
Lion Guard defend!**

**Laini:  
Right over here, see. It's an emergency.**

Kiara: Of course Thurston got himself stuck in a hole.

**Thurston:  
There's an emergency? How dreadful.**

**Fuli:  
We're back in the Pride Lands, all right.**

**Kion:  
Okay, guys, you know what to do. **

**Bunga:  
That's right. Lion Guard to the rescue.**

**Shabaha:  
Except we're the real lion guard.**

Vitani: Here comes the arguing between Shabaha and Bunga.  
Fuli: No kidding. We were too busy fighting to actually help somebody.

**Bunga:  
Oh no, you're not. **

**Shabaha:  
O****h, yes, we are.**

**Bunga:  
Are not**

**Shabaha:  
Are, too.**

**Bunga:  
Are not.**

**Shabaha:  
Are, too.**

**Azaad:  
Zebra, have you tried backing up?**

**Thurston:  
Hmm. (Grunts) Oh. Why, thank you. I hadn't thought of that.**

Kini: Of course he hadn't and Shabaha and Bunga are still fighting while Azaad helps Thurston.

**Shabaha:  
Oh.**

**Bunga:  
He's out?**

**Kion:  
No, thanks to us. We can't help anyone if we keep arguing.**

**Vitani:  
You're right. So why don't you and your friends leave things to us?**

Kiara: Kion is too stubborn to do that.  
Bunga: That's what makes Thurston's suggestion so helpful.

**Bunga:  
We're not gonna do that? ****Our team is the Pride Lands' best!**

**Shabaha:  
Our team is the best!**

**Thurston:  
Excuse me. If you really want to see who's best, you should do it the zebra way.**

**Anga:  
And what's that?**

**Thurston: You have a competition. We zebras find the best zebra by seeing who can panic and run the best.**

Ono: That is a great idea about the competition, not the panic and run part.

**Fuli:  
As weird as it sounds, he might be right.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah, we could do the big test the original Lion Guard set up in the lair.**

**Ono:  
Bunga, that wouldn't be fair. Our lion guard already took that test, but both guards could compete in a series of new challenges to see which team is the best.**

**Vitani:  
Seems fair, the Pride Lands does deserve the best.**

Rani: That sure does sound fair and no one would have an advantage above anybody else.  
Bunga: I guess that depends on what you mean by advantage because Fuli can beat anyone in a race if she knows the land.

**Anga:  
Yep.**

**Beshte:  
She's right.**

**Tazama:  
Sure.**

**Imara:  
Okay.**

**Kasi:  
I'm in.**

**Shabaha:  
Right.**

**Kion:  
Okay. Let's do it.**

Baliyo: And it sounds like everyone agrees on that.

**Bunga:  
(Chuckles) Lion Guard versus Lion Guard.**

**Thurston:  
Huzzah. I'll spread the word. The Battle of the Lion Guards!**

Rafa: This ought to be interesting.

**Rafiki:  
Pride Landers! Welcome to the Battle of the Lion Guards. Kion's guard will compete with Vitani's to see which team is the best. There will be one test for each traditional lion guard roll, the fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest, and keenest and as the pride lands smartest...**

**Ono:  
I'll be the judge. Whichever guard loses their challenge will get to set the rules for the next one. Vitani, as leader of the challenging team, your guard will have first choice.**

**Vitani:  
Okay, strongest first. Imara?**

**Imara:  
To prove who is strongest, Beshte and I will have to push a rock across Chakula Plains.**

Baliyo: That's easy enough for Beshte to do.  
Bunga: You would think that but Imara isn't done saying what they will do.

**Bunga:  
Pfft. Beshte could do that in his sleep.**

**Imara:  
A rock with an elephant on it!**

Kida: Now that sounds like an actual challenge.

**Beshte:  
Huh?**

**Zito:  
I'm not sure how I let you talk me into this, Ma Tembo.**

The cubs laughed.

**Ma Tembo:  
Oh, Zito, hush. The contest is about to begin.**

**Ono:  
Indeed. Imara, Beshte, first one to push their rock to that tree wins. On your marks, get set, push!**

**Imara:  
Musuli!**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**(Imara and Beshte Grunting)**

**Zito:  
You'll need to do better than that if you want the best Beshte.**

**Mtoto:  
Let's go, Beshte! You can do it!**

**Ma Tembo:  
Beshte, are you alright?**

**Beshte:  
I'm okay. (Grunting) Just a little hot.**

**Ma Tembo:  
Beshte, you're getting sunburned. You need to protect your skin.**

**Beshte:  
Oh. You're right. Be right back.**

Bunga: That's the only reason why Beshte lost that round.

**(Imara Grunting)**

**Beshte:  
(Sighs In Relief) Uh-oh!**

**Zito:  
Ha-ha. We're winning.**

**Beshte:  
Twende Kiboko!**

**Imara:  
(Grunts) Yes! (Laughing)**

**Kasi:  
All right, Imara.**

**Ono:  
Vitani's guard wins the first event.**

Kini: That means that Kion's Guard gets to pick the next event and the rules.  
Fuli: That's right and the next one is the fastest.

**Beshte:  
Sorry, everybody. I started to get sunburned, and...**

**Kion:  
Don't worry, Beshte. We're just glad you're okay.**

**Fuli:  
Yeah. Besides, fastest is next, and I get to pick the challenge.**

**Azaad:  
Yes. No matter how fast they may be, they cannot defeat the fire of a cheetah.**

Bunga: No one can outrun Fuli especially when she's determined.

**Ono:  
Fuli has chosen the challenge for the fastest. She and Kasi will race through the canyon, loop around, and return here to finish. On your marks, get set...Run!**

**Fuli:  
Huwezi!**

**Kasi:  
Haraka, Haraka!**

**Azaad:  
Go Fuli!**

**(Kasi Panting)**

Fuli: I gave her her chance to win but now it's time to speed things up.

**Fuli:  
(Laughs) You had your chance. Now, i've got you. Huwezi!**

**Ono:  
Here they come.**

**(All Gasp)  
(Kasi Panting)**

**Ono:  
And Fuli wins.**

**(All Cheer)**

**Anga:  
All right!**

**Kion:  
Great job, Fuli.**

**Azaad:  
There was never a doubt.**

Bunga: That's true but the next one is the keenest of sight.

**Ono:  
Keenest of sight is next and with Fuli's win, it's Tazama's choice. ****On your marks, get set, seek!**

**Anga:  
Anga Lenga!**

**Vitani:  
Tazama will find where that galagoes' hiding in no time she can see in total darkness.**

**Bunga:  
Oh yeah? Well, Anga can see in total not... dark... ness?**

Fuli: That wasn't helping.  
Vitani: It also made no sense and not a very good come back.

**Anga:  
(Sighs) Which way?**

**Tazama:  
Hiyo Kali!**

**Kion:  
Anyone see them?**

**Bunga:  
Nope. Too bad Anga's not here. She could see if she was coming.**

**Laini:  
Hooray! Tazama found me. She wins.**

**Tazama:  
Now we're back in the lead.**

**Anga:  
Too dark. Sorry, everyone.**

Bunga: Now it is time for the bravest challenge and I got to pick the event which was a tough one too.

**Kion:  
It's okay. Anga.**

**Bunga:  
Yeah cuz now it's time for the bravest. ****Now for the most un-Bunga-lievable test of all first we run through Maumivu Thorn Patch, then we cross Urembo River, and then we go up a Mekundu Cliffs. First one to grab the baobab fruit at the top of the tree wins. Scared?**

**Shabaha:  
Pfft. Never. Looks like fun.**

Koda: That is some challenge.  
Bunga: And a challenge that i'm pretty sure that no one but Binga could beat me at.

**Bunga:  
Okay, then. Ono, call it.**

**Ono:  
On your marks, get set, go!**

**(All Cheering)**

**Shabaha:  
Bila Hofu!**

**Timon:  
Go, Bunga, go!**

**Pumbaa:  
You can do it!**

**(Crocodiles Growling)  
**

**Bunga:  
(Laughs) Gotta be braver than that, Shabaha! Zuka Zama! (Grunting)**

**Shabaha:  
Bila Hofu! (Laughs)**

**Bunga:  
Mmm, she is brave. (Laughs) Whoa. Ooh. ****I still win.**

The cubs laughed.  
Rani: And now it is a tie with only the fiercest left to go and it is a tie.  
Bunga: You won't believe what Vitani's challenge to Kion for the fiercest is and I thought Kion would win this challenge easily.

**Ono:  
After four tests, it's a tie. It all comes down to the fiercest. And, Vitani it's your choice.**

**Vitani:  
I call for a mashindano!**

Baliyo: Yeah. Kion should've won that, so why didn't he?  
Bunga: That's another un-Bunga-lievable thing that Kion did?

**(All Exclaim)**

**Bunga:  
Oh yeah. Kion win that one for sure. Mashindano!**

**All (Chanting):  
Mashindano! Mashindano! Mashindano! (Continues Chanting)**

**Kion:  
Vitani, you don't stand a chance. You haven't seen everything the Roar can do.**

**Vitani:  
I don't need the Roar, Kion. I'm fierce enough to leave a Lion Guard without it.**

Vitani: I still am.

**Kion:  
Even without the roar?**

**Aaskari:  
Only one who is willing to let go of the roar completely…**

**Kion:  
…Can truly master it.**

Fuli: That is probably why he did it.  
Bunga: Still. That was still an un-Bunga-lievable contest.

**Kion:  
You're right, Vitani. Everyone. **

**(Stops Chanting)**

**Kion:  
By choosing to face me even without the Roar, Vitani has proven to be the Pride Lands' fiercest. Vitani and her team have won. They are the Pride Lands' new Lion Guard.**

Koda: I don't believe that actually happen.  
Ono: That wasn't the only thing that you won't believe that happened that day.

**All:  
(Gasp) Yes. Cool.**

**Kion:  
Vitani, as leader of the Lion Guard you'll need the mark of the Guard. And the Roar.**

Kopa: But if you gave up the Roar, how do you still have it?  
Kion: You'll find out.

**Vitani:  
The Roar? (Roars)**

**(All Exclaiming)**

**Bunga:  
Oh.**

**Beshte:  
Ah.**

**Ono:  
Oh.**

**Anga:  
Ah!**

Bunga: Here comes one of the first un-Bunga-lievable event to happen after the contest.  
The cubs paid very close attention to what happens.

**(Thunder Rumbling)**

**Aakari:  
Kion.**

**Kion:  
Askari.**

Kini: Whoa. Askari shows up and everyone can see him.  
Fuli: None of us were expecting that or what happens next.

**Aakari:  
Yes, Kion. You have done well.**

**Ono:  
Askari? He was the leader of the first Lion Guard.**

**Bunga:  
Anga, you seeing this, too?**

The cubs laughed at Bunga's reaction.

**Anga:  
Shh.**

**Askari:  
By letting the roar go, you have truly mastered it.**

Koda: So that's how you still have the Roar.  
Kion: But I only use it when it really is needed.

**Kion:  
Yes, Askari. But I'm not leader of the Lion Guard anymore. Why would I need the Roar?**

**Askari:  
There is another place that could use the Roar's help.**

Baliyo: He's talking about the Tree of Life, isn't he.  
Kion: He really is talking about the Tree of Life.

**Kion:  
The Tree of Life. Everyone, wanna join me helping Queen Rani and the Night Pride?**

**Bunga:  
Yes!**

**Ono:  
Affirmative.**

**Beshte:  
Poa!**

**Fuli:  
Yeah!**

**Anga:  
Yep.**

**Bunga:  
Tree of Life, here we come!**

Rani: At least you came back to the Tree of Life.  
Kion: Yeah but I could always visit the Pride Lands or our family and friends from the Pride Lands can always come to the Tree of Life.  
Rani: That is something that I wouldn't deny because you all had family and friends from the Pride Lands.

**Vitani:  
But Kion, what does it mean to have mastered the Roar?**

Bunga: Here comes the second un-Bunga-lievable thing to happen under the contest.

**Kion:  
Watch. (Roars)**

Rani, Rani's team, and the cubs were amazed and the cubs also laughed at the Pride Landers' and Kion's team's faces when Kion lifted up all of Pride Rock.

**Vitani:  
Heyvi kabisa!**

Kida: That's dad's saying.

**(Animals Screeching)**

Kida: Obviously everyone looks bigger than when dad's team last saw them before they left for the Tree of Life.

**Kion:  
Queen Rani?**

**Rani:  
Kion. I'm glad the Roar has returned to the Tree of Life again.**

**Kion:  
This time, to stay.**

**Rani:  
I'm looking forward to ruling the Tree of Life with you.**

**Kion:  
We'll rule it together.**

Rafa: That's sweet of Kion to say.

**Makini:  
(Giggles) Animals of the Tree of Life, friends from near and far, it is my honor to present King Kion.**

Vitani: At least that explains why Kion and Rani has that paint on their foreheads.

**Kiara:  
Yay, Kion!**

**(Rafiki Laughing)  
(Animals Cheering)  
****(All Cheering)**

Kini: That's a lot of cheering for a coronation ceremony.  
Rani: Well, while they were at the Tree of Life, the animals got to know Kion and his team better and the Pride Lands and their allies became our allies since that's where Kion and his friends are from.

**Bunga:  
King Kion! Whooooo! My best friend is a king! Un-Bunga-lievable!**

**(All Cheering)**

**Penguino:  
You know, King Kion, he's as fierce as a penguin.**

Koda: I would say that dad's braver than a penguin since Pinguino was scared of Beshte because he thought he was a bad guy when he really wasn't.

**Thurston:  
Yes, I taught him all he knows.**

Kini: That's at least one thing we know isn't true because Thurston panics and runs at the slightest bit of noise.

**Kion:  
We're gonna make a great team.**

**Rani:  
We already do.**

Kida: Yeah. We witness that team work everyday.

**Rani:  
Ready?**

**Kion:  
Yes. I am.**

**(Kion and Rani Roar)**

Kopa: Looks like Mufasa, Queen Janna, and Askari, all showed up when dad joined mom ruling over the Pride Lands.


	90. End TLG and Start TLK

Emily: That was the last one showing Kion and his team's past but now it is time to show the royal family what happened in their pasts but that will only be for Kion, Rani, Kovu, Kiara, Simba, and Nala. Due to it showing some things that would be too much for young cubs.

Kion: This ought to be interesting.

Rani: I think it will be a good thing for me to learn a little more about what your family is like.

Kovu: Which means we also get to see the part that Kion and his friends missed out when they were gone.

Leslie: If you mean the part where you get that scar and you and Kiara fall in love, then yes. But not until after we see when Simba becomes King of the Pride Lands and a similar one to that but only from Timon and Pumbaa's perspectives. Which means it is time for everyone else to go into the room that we prepared for you but only the ones that aren't watching what's coming up even if some of it may be funny. But the room that we prepared for you has everything that you will need and I will show you how everything works.

Emily: While Leslie is doing that, I will get a big meal for all of you that you could eat while watching this because the break will happen between what we show you. And don't worry, we have someone on the other side of the door to keep watch so you can all rest up.

Emily left the room while Leslie and the others went through the door that leads to the next room over. The grown up lions sat next to each other with Kion, Simba, Nala, and Kiara sitting next to each other while Rani and Kovu were sitting on the edges.

Rani: This ought to be an interesting way to learn more about your family.

Kion: I don't think you'll see that there were huge horrors in the problems than the ones we faced at the Tree of Life.

The grown lions and lionesses all laid down to rest. Emily entered the room when Leslie did. They noticed that they were asleep so they worked together to get a lot of meals down so that they could reach them and then they went to the opposite sides of the screen.

Kion and the others eventually woke up and ate their meals and drank some water and then they got settled in to watch this past.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

From Writer.

Let me know what you all think about this story. I know it's long but I really did enjoy typing out a story based on the TLG episodes and I really hope that you will also read what I put together for the TLK movies from The Lion King, Lion King 1 1/2, and Lion King 2.


	91. The Lion King

Leslie: This tells the story of Simba and Nala starting from kids and grew into adults. It is also when Scar ruled the Pride Lands after thinking that Simba was gone for good. Until Simba returns and defeats Scar.

**Opening Scene**

**{Open, black screen. Start nature sound effects. Cue Castle screen. Fade to black. Cue lion roar in the background, calling the animals to gather to Pride Rock for the Ceremony. Sunrise on African grassland (lightly treed), in time with opening chant to The Circle of Life}**

**MS:  
Naaaaaants ingoooonyamaaaaa bagithi Baba**

**BS:  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama**

**{Various shots of animals raising their heads at the sunrise: rhinos, antelope, a cheetah, meerkats, storks…}**

**MS:  
Naaaaaants ingonyamaaaaaa bagithi Baba**

**BS:  
Sithi uhm ingonyama  
****Ingonyama**

**MS:  
Siyo Nqoba**

**BS:  
Ingonyama  
****Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
****Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
****Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
****Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
****Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
****Ingonyama nengw' enamabala****  
****Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Sitha ngqwa!)  
****Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!)  
****Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Sitha ngqwa!)  
****Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!)**

**{The Circle of Life ground forms in the BS's and holds its pattern for eight bars. It is a non-chordal BS part. The progressions are in the medium ranges of the strings. Various pans and camera views of African animals, all moving. Coinciding with the FS pickup in the eighth bar, we first view the giraffes, panning to a long shot of all the animals in their procession}**

**FS:  
From the day we arrive on the planet  
****And, blinking, step into the sun  
****There's more to see than can ever be seen  
****More to do than can ever be done**

**{Camera is panning and jumping to elephants, zebras, ants, birds, storks, etc... }**

**FS:  
There's far too much to take in here  
****More to find than can ever be found  
****But the sun rolling high  
****Through the sapphire sky  
****Keeps great and small on the endless round**

**{When the "The Circle of Life" is mentioned the long- distance pan centers on Pride Rock where all the animals are gathering. Mufasa is on Pride Rock. Long camera arc to Mufasa and Zazu.}**

**FS:  
It's the Circle of Life  
****And it moves us all**

**{Zazu bows to Mufasa, who smiles and nods at him}**

**FS:  
Through despair and hope  
****Through faith and love**

**{Appearance of Rafiki, the mandrill. He passes between ranks of animals, who bow to him; he then climbs Pride Rock to where Mufasa is standing.}**

**FS:  
Till we find our place  
****On the path unwinding**

**{Rafiki and Mufasa embrace.}**

**FS:  
In the Circle  
****The Circle of Life**

**{Decrescendo in BS. FS drops out. Pan Flute takes simple lead.}  
****{Mufasa leads Rafiki over to Sarabi, who is holding Simba}  
****{Rafiki puts the juice and sand he collects on Simba's brow- a ceremonial crown. He then picks Simba up and ascends to the point of Pride Rock. Mufasa and Sarabi follow. With a crescendo in the music and a restatement of the refrain, Rafiki holds Simba up for the crowd to view.}**

**FS:  
It's The Circle of Life**

**{The crowd starts howling, stamping, etc... }**

**FS:  
And it moves us all  
****Through despair and hope  
****Through faith and love**

**{The clouds part and a sunbeam highlights Rafiki and Simba on Pride Rock.}**

**FS:  
Till we find our place**

**{The crowd bows down, one by one.}**

**FS:  
On the path unwinding**

**{Camera slowly zooms out to a striking panoramic view of the Presentation.}**

**FS:  
In the Circle  
****The Circle of Life**

**{Bass drum hit (fff) and immediate switch to black screen with title "The Lion King" in blood-red caps.}**

Rani: I guess that's one way to show everyone there future King.  
Kion: Just be prepared to see scenes with Scar in it.  
Kovu: I heard the story of Scar from a couple points of views and both were very different.

**[Mouse / Challenge Scene]**

**{Cue mouse sounds}  
****{Visual fade into mouse in cave}  
****{Mouse comes out and starts preening in the light. Begins sniffing. Becomes frightened. Suddenly a large lion paw swoops down and catches him.}  
****{Cue the Scar theme (dissonant, slow, reed theme). Fade in slowly and up full during speech}  
****{Camera switch to Scar holding the squeaking and struggling mouse in his paw. He talks to it while playing with it}**

**Scar:  
Life's not fair, is it? You see I - well, I... shall never be King. {exhale lightly} And you... shall never see the light of another day. {closed-mouth laughter. Starts to place the mouse on his extended tongue} ... Adieu... {quiet laugh}**

**Zazu:  
{Interrupting} Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?**

**Scar:  
{Light sigh. The mouse is under his paw.} What do you want?**

**Zazu:  
I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way. {bows} ...So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning.**

**{The mouse runs away from Scar}**

**Scar:  
Oh now look, Zazu; you've made me lose my lunch.**

**Zazu:  
Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia.**

**Scar:  
Oooh... I quiver with FEAR.**

Kovu: Scar isn't the type of lion that you would want to make mad, he's like Zira in that way.

**{On "FEAR" Scar crouches down and is baring his teeth at Zazu.}**

**Zazu:  
{Very concerned} Now Scar, don't look at me that way... HELP!**

**{Scar quickly pounces on the bird, catching him in his mouth.}**

**Mufasa:  
{Almost immediately and off-camera} Scar! ...**

**Scar:  
{Mouth full} Mm-hmm?**

**Mufasa:  
Drop him.**

**Zazu:  
{Speaking from Scar's mouth} Impeccable timing, your majesty.**

**{Scar spits the bird out, covered with saliva}**

**Zazu:  
{Slimed} Eyyccch.**

**Scar:  
{Sarcastically overjoyed} Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners.**

**Mufasa:  
Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba.**

**Scar:  
{Faking astonishment} That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful.**

**{He turns and start scraping his claws on the rock wall. Zazu cringes at the sound.}**

**Scar:  
{Admiring his claws} ...Must have slipped my mind.**

Simba: Scar was always trying to find a way to be King and stay in charge.

**Zazu:  
Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line! {Scar clicks his teeth at Zazu, who has flown near his face. Zazu takes cover behind Mufasa's foreleg. Scar bends down to speak to him.}**

**Scar:  
Well, I was first in line... until the little hairball was born.**

**Mufasa:  
{Lowering his head and meeting Scar eye to eye} That "hairball" is my son... and your future king.**

**Scar:  
Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy. {Scar turns away and starts to exit}**

**Mufasa:  
{Warning} Don't turn your back on me, Scar.**

**Scar:  
{Looking back} Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me.**

**Mufasa:  
{Roars and literally jumps in front of Scar, baring his teeth for the first time} Is that a challenge?**

Rani: Sounds like Mufasa had a bit of a temper when he got mad.  
Nala: He was still a great king and a great father to Simba.

**Scar:  
Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you.**

**Zazu:  
Pity! Why not?**

**Scar:  
{Looking at Zazu} Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength {looking at Mufasa} ...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool.**

**{Exit Scar}**

**Zazu:  
{Deep sigh} There's one in every family, sire... Two in mine, actually. {perches on Mufasa's shoulder} And they always manage to ruin special occasions.**

**Mufasa:  
What am I going to do with him?**

**Zazu:  
He'd make a very handsome throw rug.**

Kiara: No one would go that far to someone else even if they were someone like Scar.

**Mufasa:  
{Chiding} Zazu!**

**Zazu:  
And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him.**

**{They exit, chuckling. Pan out into open savannah.}**

**[Painting Scene]**

**{Rise in music- "This Land" track- with theme stated in African flute, it broadens eventually with chorus and full orchestra. We see a rainstorm gently crossing the savannah. Multiplane as the thunder rumbes. Camera approaches to Rafiki's baobab tree. Camera switch to inside the tree. Rafiki is doing hand paintings on the wall. We see he is completing a lion cub.}**

**Rafiki:  
{Mutters to himself, in which the word "Simba" can be heard} Hmm... Ah heh-heh-heh-heh-heh... {completing the ceremonial crown in the painting} Simba.**

Rani: Looks like the Pride Landers also do the painting on the forehead just in paintings and not the actual lion and also from when they are determined as the next leader.

**{Horns and brass close theme in a stately manner with a decrescendo. Fade to black keeping the painting of the cub as a crossover to the fade in of Pride Rock in early morning}**

**[The Sunrise / Pouncing Scene]**

**{Simba is seen coming out on the rock. He runs back into the cave and leaps over several of the lionesses, accidentally jumping on a few.}**

**Simba:  
Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up!**

**Random Lioness:  
Oomph!**

**Simba:  
Sorry! ...Oop.**

**{Simba starts to wake Mufasa}**

**Simba:  
Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad-**

**Sarabi:  
{Over Simba's endless noise of "Dad"s, sleepily} Your son... is awake...**

**Mufasa:  
{Also sleepily} Before sunrise, he's YOUR son.**

Kiara: Looks like dad was like Kion at that age.  
Kion: Except I wasn't future ruler of the Pride Lands.

**Simba:  
Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad! {tugs at Mufasa's ear.} Daa- Whoa!**

**{He loses his grip on Mufasa's ear, and slips and crashes into something off camera. He then comes running back on screen and butts Mufasa. Mufasa sleepily eyes his son.}**

**Simba:  
You promised!**

**Mufasa:  
{Seeing his son's impatience} Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up.**

**Simba:  
Yeah!**

**{Mufasa yawns a well-recorded lion yawn. Mufasa and Sarabi follow Simba up to the top of Pride Rock. Simba rubs up against Sarabi; she nudges him ahead and stays behind. Departing shot of her, with a loving expression. The sunrise illuminates the top of Pride Rock impressively. Both Simba and Mufasa are on the point. Cue music.}**

**Mufasa:  
Look, Simba. Everything the light touches is our kingdom.**

Kiara: And that's what you were showing me when a baobab fruit hit you on the head because of Kion and Bunga playing together.

**Simba:  
Wow.**

**{The camera revolves around them, during Mufasa's speech, from a reverse view to a frontal shot.}**

**Mufasa:  
A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king.**

**Simba:  
And this will all be mine?**

**Mufasa:  
Everything.**

**Simba:  
Everything the light touches. {Simba looks all around. He views the rip-rap canyon to the north} What about that shadowy place?**

**Mufasa:  
That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Simba.**

**Simba:  
But I thought a king can do whatever he wants.**

Simba: Except me and Nala do go into the Outlands and I found out that a King can do whatever he wants especially when Scar did what he wanted.

**Mufasa:  
Oh, there's more to being king than... getting your way all the time.**

**{Mufasa starts back down the rock}**

**Simba (Awed):  
There's more?**

**Mufasa:  
{Chuckles} Simba...**

**{Camera switch. Mufasa and Simba are out walking on the savannah.}**

**Mufasa:  
Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope.**

**Simba:  
But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?**

**Mufasa:  
Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life.**

Rani: That's one way of putting it and he does sound like a wise King.  
Nala: Mufasa was actually the wisest King the Pride Lands has ever seen.

**Zazu:  
{Lights on a nearby rock} Good morning, sir!**

**Mufasa:  
Good morning, Zazu.**

**Zazu:  
Checking in... with the morning report.**

**Mufasa:  
Fire away.**

**Zazu:  
Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot...**

**{Zazu's speech will continue through without stop. Simba's and Mufasa's conversation is the focus.}**

**Mufasa (Distracted):  
Oh, really?**

**{Simba, uninterested in Zazu, pounces at a grasshopper and misses}**

**Zazu:  
{Continuing, not noticing Mufasa's lack of enthusiasm} ... And the baboons are going ape over this. Of course, the giraffes are acting like they're above it all...**

**Mufasa (To Simba):  
What are you doing, son?**

**Simba:  
{Disappointedly looking in his empty paws} Pouncing.**

**Mufasa:  
Let an old pro show you how it's done.**

**Zazu:  
...The tick birds are pecking on the elephants. I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't...**

**Mufasa:  
Zazu, would you turn around?**

**Zazu:  
Yes, sire. {Continuing immediately} The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say ...**

Simba: This part was fun for me and my dad but not so much for Zazu.

**Mufasa (Whispering):  
Stay low to the ground.**

**Zazu:  
Cheetahs never prosper...**

**Simba (Whispering):  
Okay, stay low to the ground, right... yeah...**

**Zazu:  
{Realizing something is amiss} What going on?**

**Mufasa:  
A pouncing lesson.**

**Zazu:  
Oh very good. Pouncing. {Realizing} Pouncing!? Oh no, sire, you can't be serious...**

**{Mufasa motions for Zazu to turn back around.}**

**Zazu:  
Oh... this is so humiliating.**

Kiara: Pouncing is always fun, especially when you're playing as a cub.

**Mufasa (Whispering):  
Try not to make a sound.**

**Zazu:  
What are you telling him, Mufasa? {Looking around uneasily- Simba and Mufasa seem to have disappeared.} Mufasa? Simba?**

**{Simba does a full pounce leaving Zazu stunned on the ground}**

**Mufasa:  
Ha ha ha ha ha. That's very good. Ha ha ha...**

They all laughed.

**{A gopher emerges under Zazu.}**

**Gopher:  
Zazu!**

**Zazu (Exasperated):  
Yes?**

**Gopher:  
{Saluting} SIR! News from the underground.**

**Mufasa (To Simba):  
Now, this time-**

**Zazu:  
{Interrupting and with urgency} SIR! Hyenas! In the Pride Lands!**

**Mufasa (Serious):  
Zazu, take Simba home.**

**Simba:  
Oh, Dad, can't I come?**

**Mufasa (Curtly):  
No, son.**

Kion: I got to chase off hyenas with my team since we were and are the Protectors of the Circle of Life just in a different place than before.

**{Mufasa heads off at a full gallop}**

**Simba:  
I never get to go anywhere.**

**Zazu:  
Oh, young master, one day you will be king; then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk.**

**{They head off. Camera pulls back to wide view of savannah.}**

**[Scar Tricks Simba Scene]**

**{Camera change to Scar on his overhanging rock ledge. We see Scar pace once and kick an old bone off the edge.}  
****{Enter Simba}**

**Simba:  
Hey Uncle Scar! Guess what!**

**Scar:  
I despise guessing games.**

Simba: Scar was never the funnest lions that I talked to but I trusted him as a cub.

**Simba:  
I'm going to be king of Pride Rock.**

**Scar (Sarcastically):  
Oh goody.**

**Simba:  
{Looking out over the edge of the rock} My dad just showed me the whole kingdom; {greedily} and I'm going to rule it all. Heh heh.**

**Scar:  
Yes. Well... forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know.**

**{Scar flops down on his side.}**

**Simba:  
Hey, Uncle Scar? When I'm king, what'll that make you?**

**Scar:  
A monkey's uncle.**

**Simba:  
Heh heh. You're so weird.**

**Scar:  
You have NO idea. ...So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?**

**Simba:  
Everything.**

**Scar:  
He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border...?**

**Simba:  
{Disappointed} Well, no... he said I can't go there.**

**Scar:  
And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there.**

**Simba:  
Well, I'm brave! What's out th-**

**Scar:  
{Interrupting} No, I'm sorry, Simba, I just can't tell you.**

Simba: He's gonna tell me anyways.

**Simba:  
Why not?**

**Scar:  
Simba, Simba, I'm only looking out for the well- being of my favorite nephew.**

Kovu: That part is a lie.

**{Scar rubs and pats Simba's head}**

**Simba:  
{Snorts sarcastically} Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew.**

**Scar:  
All the more reason for me to be protective... An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince... {faking surprise} Oops!**

Nala: So that's where you found out about the elephant graveyard.

**Simba (Enthusiastic):  
An elephant what? Whoa.**

**Scar:  
{Faking dismay} Oh dear, I've said too much... Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being SO clever and all... {pulling Simba near} Oh, just do me one favor - promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place.**

**Simba:  
{Thinks} No problem.**

**Scar:  
There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember... it's our little secret. {Simba leaves the rock, Scar walks away with an evil smile. Menacing music.}**

Kiara: He's obviously up to something.

**[Bath Scene - Intro to Water Hole Scene]**

**{Simba is running down the slope of the bottom part of Pride Rock. He runs down towards two lionesses (Sarabi and Sarafina). Sarafina is giving Nala a bath. Music is light, almost jazzy. Pan flute lead.}**

**Simba:  
Hey, Nala.**

**Nala:  
Hi, Simba.**

**Simba:  
Come on. I just heard about this great place.**

Kion: And it looks like dad is up to something too.

**Nala:  
{Through clenched teeth} Simba! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath.**

**Sarabi:  
And it's time for yours.**

**{Simba tries (too late) to escape; Sarabi bends down and grabs him. She proceeds to give the struggling cub a bath.}**

**Simba:  
Mom! ...Mom. You're messing up my mane.**

**{Sarabi smiles.}**

**Simba:  
Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now? **

**Nala:  
So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb.**

**Simba:  
No. It's really cool.**

Kovu: I wouldn't use cool to describe an elephant graveyard.

**Sarabi:  
So where is this "really cool" place?**

**Simba:  
Oh. {thinks} Uh... around the water hole.**

Kiara: You lied to Grandmother Sarabi when you were a cub.  
Nala: It was better than Simba letting everyone believe that he was dead for years.

**Nala:  
The water hole? What's so great about the water hole?**

**Simba (Whisper):  
I'll SHOW you when we GET there.**

**Nala:  
{Whisper} Oh. {Normal} Uh... Mom, can I go with Simba?**

**Sarafina:  
Hmm... What do you think, Sarabi?**

**Sarabi:  
Well...**

**Nala and Simba:  
{through broad, forced grins} Pleeeease?**

**Sarabi:  
It's all right with me...**

**{Nala and Simba are overjoyed}**

**Nala:  
All right!**

**Simba:  
Yeah!**

**Sarabi:  
...As long as Zazu goes with you.**

**{Simba and Nala stop dead in their celebration}**

**Simba:  
No. Not Zazu.**

Kion: Though Zazu is nice to have around to get you out of trouble but he does tend to ruin the fun of some things.

**[Water Hole Scene]**

**{Camera is at a ground angle slightly behind the cubs walking towards the water hole. Zazu is visible in the sky overhead.}**

**Zazu:  
Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave.**

**{Camera angle changes to the cubs from an immediate real view}**

**Nala (Whisper):  
So where we really going?**

**Simba (Whisper):  
An elephant graveyard.**

**Nala:  
Wow!**

**Simba (Whisper):  
Shhh! Zazu.**

**Nala (Whisper):  
Right. So how are we gonna ditch the dodo?**

Kiara: You two don't call Zazu any names anymore. You just call him Zazu.

**{Camera switch to just above Zazu. We hear the cubs whispering back and forth below}**

**Simba (Whispering):  
Oh, I know how we can -**

**Zazu:  
{Flying down} Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled... {He lands in front of them} ...what with your being betrothed and all.**

**Simba:  
Be-what?**

**Zazu:  
Betrothed. Intended. Affianced.**

**Nala:  
Meaning...?**

**Zazu:  
{As though holding on to his coat lapels} One day, you two are going to be married!**

**Simba:  
Yuck!**

**Nala:  
Ewww.**

Kion: Sounds like dad and mom thought of romance the same way I did when I was a cub.  
Simba: It's different when you start out as really good friends for a long time.  
Kiara: You two still did it anyways.

**Simba:  
I can't marry her. She's my friend.**

**Nala:  
Yeah. It'd be too weird.**

**Zazu:  
Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle-doves have no choice. It's a tradition...**

**{Simba mimics Zazu during these last words}**

**Zazu:  
...going back generations.**

Kiara: You just mocked Zazu.

**Simba:  
Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go.**

**Zazu:  
Not so long as I'm around.**

**{Start fading in intro to "I Just Can't Wait to Be King"}**

**Simba:  
Well, in that case, you're fired.**

**Zazu:  
Hmmm... Nice try, but only the king can do that. {Pokes Simba's nose}**

**Nala:  
Well, he's the future king.**

**Simba:  
Yeah. {Thumping Zazu's chest} So you have to do what I tell you.**

**Zazu: Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed.**

**Simba: Hmph. Not the way I see it.**

Kion: Now you're starting to sound like Kiara with not being able to wait to be Queen but instead you can't wait to be King.

**{Full song, colors change to wild pop-African. Background abruptly becomes surreal, brightly-colored cartoon style.}**

**[Start "I Just Can't Wait to be King"]**

**Simba:  
I'm gonna be a mighty king  
****So enemies beware!**

**Zazu:  
Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
****With quite so little hair**

**{Plucks Simba's hair where mane would be}  
****{Simba gets a mane of leaves}**

**Simba:  
I'm gonna be the mane event  
****Like no king was before**

**{Climbs a log}**

**Simba:  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
****I'm working on my ROAR**

**{On "ROAR" he shouts at Zazu, startling him backwards into a puddle}**

**Zazu:  
{Drying on what appears to be a hanging towel} Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing**

**{Camera pulls back; reveals the "towel" as the ear of a red elephant which hits Zazu with its trunk as with a golf club, sending him skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water; the cubs follow immediately.}**

**Simba:  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**Zazu (Speaking):  
You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think...**

**{For this verse Zazu is making quick spoken-part replies to each line. Simba and Nala are on each side of Zazu; as he turns to talk to one, the other makes faces at him.}**

**Simba:  
No one saying do this**

**Zazu:  
Now when I said that, I -**

**Nala:  
No one saying be there**

**Zazu:  
What I meant was...**

**Simba:  
No one saying stop that**

**Zazu:  
Look, what you don't realize...**

**Simba and Nala:  
No one saying see here**

**Zazu:  
Now see here!**

**Simba:  
Free to run around all day**

**{Simba and Nala are now riding ostriches}**

**Zazu:  
Well, that's definitely out...**

**Simba:  
Free to do it all my way!**

**Zazu:  
{Flying ahead of the cubs, looking back to speak to them and so not paying attention ahead}**

**I think it's time that you and I  
****Arranged a heart to heart**

**{Flies into a rhino}**

**Simba:  
Kings don't need advice  
****From little hornbills for a start**

**{Zazu lights on a branch}**

**Zazu:  
If this is where the monarchy is headed  
****Count me out!  
****Out of service, out of Africa,  
****I wouldn't hang about... Aagh!**

**{The camera pulls back to reveal Zazu has lighted on a log being washed towards a waterfall. It disappears over the edge. Zazu yells in surprise, but quickly reappears flying towards and through the camera.}**

**Zazu:  
This child is getting wildly out of wing**

**Simba:  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**{The cubs trot up a corridor of zebras standing at attention; when Zazu follows, they all turn and raise their tails; Zazu covers himself with a wing.}  
****{Nala and Simba dance about under a moving herd of elephants while the African flute leads a short instrumental sequence. Zazu flies overhead, looking for them. Simba ends up standing on a giraffe's head.}**

**Simba:  
Everybody look left  
****Everybody look right**

**{Zazu squawks as the herd tramples him}  
****{Simba hops up a ladder of giraffe heads}**

**Simba:  
Everywhere you look I'm  
****Standing in the spotlight!**

**{Sliding down a giraffe's neck into theatrical pose}**

**Zazu:  
{Speaking, but in strict time} Not yet!**

**Chorus:  
Let every creature go for broke and sing  
****Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
****It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling**

**{The Chorus of hippos, anteaters, antelopes, giraffes, etc. forms a pyramid with the cubs on top}**

**Simba & Chorus:  
Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
****Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
****Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be kiiiiiiiiiing!**

**[End "I Just Can't Wait to be King"]**

**{The pyramid topples leaving the rhino sitting on Zazu}**

Kovu: I guess that's one way to ditch Zazu.

**Zazu (Muffled):  
I beg your pardon, madam, but... GET OFF! ... Simba? Nalaaaaaaaaaa!**

**[Elephant Graveyard - Hyena Scene]**

**{Camera change to Simba and Nala making their way away from Zazu. They are laughing.}**

**Simba:  
All right, it worked!**

**Nala:  
We lost 'im.**

**Simba (Arrogantly):  
I... am a genius.**

**Nala:  
Hey, Genius, it was my idea.**

**Simba:  
Yeah, but I pulled it off.**

**Nala:  
With me!**

Kiara: It doesn't matter whose idea it was because you both managed to ditch Zazu and go somewhere that you weren't allowed to go.

**Simba:  
Oh yeah? ...Rrarr!**

**{Simba jumps at Nala; they tussle quickly. Nala ends on top and pins Simba with her forepaws, producing a resounding thump.}**

**Nala:  
Ha. Pinned ya.**

**Simba (Annoyed):  
Hey, lemme up.**

**{Nala turns away smiling. Simba looks at her and jumps at her again. They tussle, rolling down a short hill. She pins him again in the same position with another thump.}**

**Nala:  
Pinned. Ya. Again.**

**{A geyser makes a loud noise nearby, ejecting steam. The camera pulls back to a view of the surroundings that the cubs have just noticed. Mostly in grays, we see a dark craggy vale filled with skeletons of elephants. Eerie music.}**

**Simba:  
This is it. We made it.**

Simba: That excitement doesn't last long.

**{They look over the edge of the ledge they are on. A large bull elephant skull is nearby. The camera follows to survey the entire bleak view.}**

**Simba and Nala:  
Whoa!**

**Nala:  
It's really creepy.**

**Simba:  
Yeah... Isn't it great?**

**Nala:  
{Relishing her naughtiness} We could get in big trouble.**

**Simba:  
{Enjoying it also} I know, huh.**

**Nala:  
{Looking at the skull} I wonder if its brains are still in there.**

Kion: You two were obviously enjoying being naughty with going there.

**Simba:  
{Walking towards the skull} There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out.**

**{Simba walks towards the mouth of the skull. Zazu flaps suddenly up in front of them, emitting a sharp squawk of "Wrong!" and giving the audience a start.}**

**Zazu:  
The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here.**

**Simba:  
Aw, man.**

**Zazu:  
We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands.**

**Simba:  
Huh. Look. Banana Beak is scared. Heh.**

**Zazu:  
{Poking Simba in the nose} That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy. And right now, we are all in very real danger.**

**{Simba has moved nearer to the entrance of the skull}**

**Simba:  
Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!**

Nala: None of us was confident enough to face hyenas when we were that young.

**(Following Simba's confident laughter we hear more laughing from inside the skull. Simba runs back and hides behind Nala and Zazu. Three hyenas emerge from the skull's eyes and mouth.)**

**Shenzi:  
Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here?**

**Banzai:  
Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uh... what do you think, Ed?**

**(Ed Crazy Laughter)  
****(They circle around the cubs and Zazu.)**

**Banzai:  
Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!**

**Zazu:  
And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh...**

**Shenzi:  
Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. {peering close into the camera} You're Mufasa's little stooge.**

**Zazu:  
I, madam, am the king's majordomo.**

Kovu: Zazu does look and sound scared.

**Banzai (Looking at Simba):  
And that would make you...?**

**Simba:  
The future king.**

**Shenzi:  
Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?**

**Simba:  
Puh. You can't do anything me.**

Kiara: Maybe if you were still in the Pride Lands but you were in the Outlands.

**Zazu:  
Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land.**

**Simba:  
But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers.**

**Zazu:  
{Aside, surreptitiously, to Simba} Ix-nay on the oopid-stay...**

**Banzai:  
Who you callin' "oopid-stay?!"**

**Zazu (Harried):  
My, my, my. Look at the sun. {starts to try to hasten the cubs away} It's time to go!**

**Shenzi:  
What's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for dinner.**

**Banzai:  
Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's... "lion" around! {In the background} Get it? Lion around! {laughs}**

**Shenzi:  
Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "cub" sandwich. Whatcha think?**

Rani: Neither one of those are very funny.

**{Peals of uncontrollable laughter. Ed jumps up and starts gesticulating and jabbering.}**

**Shenzi:  
What? Ed? What is it?**

**Banzai:  
(Looking where Ed is pointing) Hey, did we order this dinner to go?**

**Shenzi:  
No. Why?**

**Banzai:  
'Cause there it goes! (Camera view to the cubs running off; they stop after a bit. Quick camera jump showing Zazu being caught in mid-flight.)**

**Nala:  
Did we lose 'em?**

**Simba:  
I think so. Where's Zazu?**

Simba: We didn't get to Zazu before he went flying off because of a vent.  
Nala: That was a frightening experience for both of us.

**(Camera switch. The hyenas have Zazu near a steam vent. Banzai is holding the bird.)**

**Banzai:  
The little majordomo bird hippity-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler. {He walks Zazu to the vent and stuffs him into it, plugging it up.}**

**Zazu:  
Oh, no! Not the birdie-boiler! {It shoots him off in a puff of steam}**

**{The hyenas start laughing hysterically}**

**Simba:  
{Now near the hyenas} Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?**

**Shenzi:  
Like... you?**

**Simba:  
Oops.**

Simba: I shouldn't have gotten their attention.

**{The hyenas start chasing the cubs. They dart around behind them and poke their heads through an active methane vent.}**

**Shenzi, Banzai, Ed:  
BOO! {laughter}**

**{The hyenas chase the cubs up and over another skull, and the cubs slip away by sliding down the spine. They shoot off the end of the spine and land on a hillside of bones.}**

**Nala:  
Simba!**

**{Simba turns around and is horrified to see Nala slipping back down the pile.}**

**Nala:  
Aaaaiee!**

**{Simba runs bravely back and claws Shenzi across the cheek, drawing blood and distracting her while Nala escapes. Shenzi becomes enraged; the Hyenas pursue the cubs quickly and corner them in a cave.}**

**Banzai:  
{Entering the cave, taunting} Here, kitty, kitty, kitty.**

Nala: We weren't expecting Mufasa to show up soon.

**{Simba tries to roar. He produces a nice medium yowl.}**

**Simba:  
MREOOOW!**

**Shenzi:  
Oo-hoo... that was it? Hah. Do it again... come on.**

**{Simba opens his mouth to roar again, but we hear a full- grown lion roar.}**

**Mufasa (Offscreen):  
Rooooar!**

**Shenzi, Banzai, Ed:  
Huh?!**

**{Mufasa charges the hyenas from camera left and knocks them about until they are cringing under him.}**

**Shenzi:  
Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle.**

**Banzai:  
Ow. Ow. Ow.**

**Mufasa:  
{Half roar} Silence!**

Kovu: That's a good way to save cubs but there's peace with the Outlanders.

**Banzai:  
Oh, we're gonna shut up right now.**

**Shenzi:  
Calm down. We're really sorry.**

**Mufasa:  
If you ever come near my son again...**

**Shenzi:  
Oh this is... this is your son?!**

**Banzai:  
Oh, your son?**

**Shenzi:  
Did you know that?**

**Banzai:  
No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?**

**Shenzi:  
No! Of course not.**

**Banzai:  
No.**

**Shenzi and Banzai:  
Ed?**

**(Ed Stupidly nods yes)  
(Mufasa Roars)**

**Banzai:  
Toodles!**

Kion: Scaring hyenas with a roar is a good way to get them to leave.

**{With a gunshot sound they disappear. Zazu lights in front of Mufasa, giving him a "that'll show 'em" nod... but then withers under Mufasa's angry glare.}**

**Simba:  
{Approaching his father} Dad, I...**

**Mufasa:  
You deliberately disobeyed me.**

**Simba:  
Dad, I'm... I'm sorry.**

**Mufasa (Stern):  
Let's go home.**

**{They all start walking out of the Burial Grounds, the cubs bent down in shame.}**

**Nala (Whispering):  
I thought you were very brave.**

**{The camera steadily pans up one of the walls of the cave. It stops on a horrifying image of Scar, standing on a ledge where he had been watching the cubs' near-demise.}**

Simba: Should've known that Scar was watching the entire time.

**[Disciplinary - Stars Scene]**

**{Camera switch to out on the savannah. The cubs are still walking in a shamed manner behind Mufasa. Zazu is flying between.}**

**Mufasa (Stern):  
Zazu?**

**Zazu:  
{Flying forward and lighting in front of Mufasa, his trepidation showing} Yes, sire?**

**Mufasa (Stern):  
Take Nala home. I've got to teach my son a lesson.**

**{The camera views the cubs. Simba crouches lower in the grass as if to hide. Zazu flies back to the cubs.}**

**Zazu:  
Come, Nala. Simba... {puts his wings on Simba's shoulders, gives a heavy sigh, and then a reassuring pat} Good luck.**

Simba: First it was a talking about and we both played around a bit.

**{Zazu and Nala leave. The camera view is of Simba in the foreground with Mufasa facing away from the camera in the background.}**

**Mufasa:  
{Calling, still very stern, not looking at Simba} Simba! {The word reverberates in the night air.}**

**{Simba slowly turns and walks towards his father. The camera follows him forward. Ominous yet sad music. Simba steps into a depression. Looking down he sees that his forepaw fits inside just the palmprint of his father's paw. A very tense moment for Simba. It comes across to the audience that his father could easily do much, much more than discipline Simba. [It also comes across that Simba has some rather big shoes to fill, so to speak, and is only now realizing his true position. -BT] Simba is harshly reminded of how small and young he is compared to his father. He looks up and, quite courageously, continues to come forward.}  
****{Mufasa thinks silently for a few moments, not looking at his son. Then, finally, he turns to him.}**

**Mufasa:  
Simba, I'm very disappointed in you.**

**Simba (Very Quietly and Sadly):  
I know.**

**Mufasa:  
You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Nala in danger!**

**Simba:  
{Bordering on crying, voice cracks} I was just trying to be brave like you.**

Rani: You only have to be brave when you're in trouble, other times, you just got to show love and compassion for those you care about.

**Mufasa:  
I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba... being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble.**

**Simba:  
But you're not scared of anything.**

Kion: Being brave doesn't mean that you're not scared.

**Mufasa:  
I was today.**

**Simba (Disbelieving):  
You were?**

**Mufasa:  
Yes... {bends down close to Simba} I thought I might lose you.**

**Simba:  
Oh. {Lightening slightly} I guess even kings get scared, huh?**

**Mufasa:  
Mm-hmm.**

**Simba (Whispering Conspiratorially):  
But you know what?**

**Mufasa (Whispering):  
What?**

**Simba:  
I think those hyenas were even scareder.**

Kiara: That was clear to see.

**Mufasa:  
{Gentle laugh} 'Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you.**

**{Mufasa has bent down. He picks Simba up and starts giving him a noogie.}**

**Simba:  
Oh no, no... Aaagh! Errrggh!**

**{Music rises as Simba and Mufasa tussle playfully for a brief while.}**

**Simba:  
Oh, come here... {as Mufasa runs away} Hah! Gotcha!**

**{They end up with Mufasa laid down and Simba on his head}**

Nala: I don't see how that's teaching you anything.  
Simba: You'll see.

**Simba:  
Dad?**

**Mufasa:  
Hmm?**

**Simba:  
We're pals, right?**

**Mufasa:  
{Gentle laugh} Right.**

**Simba:  
And we'll always be together, right?**

**Mufasa:  
{Sitting up, Simba now on his shoulder} Simba... Let me tell you something that my father told me... Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars.**

Kovu: There's a lesson.  
Simba: And I never forgot that lesson.

**Simba (Awed):  
Really?**

**Mufasa:  
Yes... So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you ... And so will I.**

**[Be Prepared Scene]**

**{Camera switch from stars to Hyena cave. As we move into the cave, we first hear Banzai's voice and eventually see Banzai and Ed together with Shenzi to the side.}**

**Banzai:  
Man, that lousy Mufasa! I won't be able to sit for a week! {We notice numerous scratches on Banzai's rear}**

**(Ed Laughs)**

**Banzai:  
It's not funny, Ed.**

**(Ed treis to stop laughing, but bursts out worse)**

**Banzai:  
Hey, shut up!**

Nala: It's his fault for trying to fight Mufasa.

**(Ed Can't Stop Laughing)  
****(Banzai tackles Ed; they start fighting.)**

**Shenzi:  
Will you knock it off?!**

**(Banzai stops. Ed continues, biting himself in the leg.)**

**Banzai:  
Well, he started it!**

**Shenzi:  
Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain.**

**Banzai:  
(With drool dangling from his mouth) Man, I hate dangling.**

**Shenzi:  
Shyeah? You know, if it weren't for those lions, we'd be runnin' the joint.**

Nala: When that happened with Scar, the Pride Lands wasn't a pretty sight to see.

**Banzai:  
Yeah. Man, I hate lions.**

**Shenzi:  
So pushy.**

**Banzai:  
And hairy.**

**Shenzi:  
And stinky.**

**Banzai:  
And man, are they...**

**Shenzi and Banzai:  
UuuugLY! {laughter}**

Kovu: They sure have some things against lions.

**Scar:  
{From his perch we saw in the Hyena chase} Oh, surely we lions are not all THAT bad.**

**Banzai:  
Ohh. {relieved from the surprise} Oh, Scar, it's just you.**

**Shenzi:  
We were afraid it was somebody important.**

**Banzai:  
Yeah, you know, like Mufasa.**

Kovu: Scar and Zira has the lying quality in common.

**Shenzi:  
Yeah.**

**Scar:  
I see.**

**Banzai:  
Now that's power.**

**Shenzi:  
Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder.**

**Banzai:  
Mufasa.**

**Shenzi:  
{Shivering} Ooooh. ... Do it again.**

**Banzai:  
Mufasa.**

**Shenzi:  
Ooooh!**

**Banzai:  
Mufasa. Mufasa! Mufasa!**

**Shenzi:  
{Builds up hysterical laughter} ...Oooh! It tingles me.**

**Scar:  
I'm surrounded by idiots.**

**Banzai:  
Not you, Scar; I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal.**

Simba: If that was true than they wouldn't have turned on each other.

**Scar (Sarcastic):  
Charmed.**

**Shenzi:  
Ohh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper.**

**Banzai:  
Yeah. Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat, Scar, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?**

**Scar:  
I don't think you really deserve this. {Holds out a zebra haunch.} I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you. {Drops leg to Hyenas} And you couldn't even dispose of them. {Intro fade-in on Be Prepared}**

**Shenzi:  
{Chewing with full mouth} Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they was alone, Scar.**

**Banzai:  
Yeah. What are we supposed to do- {swallow} kill Mufasa?**

**Scar:  
Precisely.**

Nala: Shame that they actually succeeded in doing that.  
Simba: And they almost killed me if I didn't go through a thorn patch, they would've come after me.

**{The three hyenas pause from eating and look up at Scar questioningly.}  
****{Three-top flutter to coincide with Scar's leaps down to the Hyenas.}  
****{Scar walks calmly through sheets of flame and gas into the camera over the opening bit of the song}  
****{Scar paces slowly around Ed, who is chewing on the remnants of the zebra leg}**

**[Start "Be Prepared"]**

**Scar:  
I know that your powers of retention  
****Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
****But thick as you are, pay attention  
****My words are a matter of pride  
****It's clear from your vacant expressions  
****The lights are not all on upstairs**

**{On 'Pay attention', Scar angrily swats the bone away; Ed comes to abrupt attention}  
****{Waving his paw in front of Ed's blank eyes to make his point; Ed's tongue lolls out}**

**Scar:  
But we're talking kings and successions,  
****Even you can't be caught unawares!**

**{Shenzi and Banzai are laughing on a ledge behind him; on "you," Scar turns and leaps at them, throwing them backward onto a pair of geysers, which then erupt, throwing the two hyenas into the air.}  
****{In the next verse, Scar is strutting theatrically along a ledge which runs around back to the floor.}**

**Scar:  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
****Be prepared for sensational news  
****A shining new era  
****Is tiptoeing nearer**

**Shenzi:  
And where do we feature?**

**Scar:  
{Grabbing Shenzi's cheek} Just listen to teacher**

**{Shenzi rubs her cheek, which is now bruised red}**

**Scar:  
I know it sounds sordid  
****But you'll be rewarded  
****When at last I am given my dues  
****And injustice deliciously squared  
****Be prepared!**

**{Scar leaps up beside Ed, who is again chewing on the bone, and here kicks him off the ledge}  
****{The three hyenas land in a pile of bones and are submerged; they reappear, each with a different horned skull on his head.}**

**[Talking]**

**Banzai:  
Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh. ...For what?**

**Scar:  
For the death of the king.**

**Banzai:  
Why? Is he sick?**

**{Scar grabs Banzai by the throat}**

**Scar:  
No, fool - we're going to kill him. Simba too.**

Simba: Except I escaped from them.

**{Dropping Banzai back onto the floor}**

**Shenzi:  
Great idea! Who needs a king?**

**Shenzi (and then Banzai):  
{Sing-song voices, dancing around Banzai} No king! No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!**

**Scar:  
Idiots! There will be a king!**

**Banzai:  
Hey, but you said, uh...**

**Scar:  
I will be king! ...Stick with me {triumphant, toothy grin}, and you'll never go hungry again!**

Nala: That's a laugh because there was nothing left in the Pride Lands until Simba returned.

**Shenzi and Banzai:  
Yaay! All right! Long live the king!**

**{Camera reveals hundreds of more hyenas in the shadows.}**

**All Hyenas:  
Long live the king! Long live the king!**

**{Scar's army of hyenas is goose-stepping across the floor of the cave, now stylized into a Nazi-esque quadrangle}**

**[End Talking]**

**Hyenas:  
****It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
****With a king who'll be all-time adored.**

**Scar:  
Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
****To take certain duties on board**

**{Motions a slice across the neck}**

**Scar:  
The future is littered with prizes  
****And though I'm the main addressee  
****The point that I must emphasize is  
****You won't get a sniff without me!**

**{Leaps off his rock throne to single out one hapless hyena; that hyena slips and falls into a fiery crevice}  
****{Throughout the next verse, the entire horde of hyenas joins in dancing boisterously, leaping along the tops of rock pillars, shaking animal skeletons in the light, one playing a rib cage/xylophone.}  
****{The paranthetical parts are the hyenas' counterpoint singing}**

**Scar (& Hyenas):  
So prepare for the coup of the century  
****(Oooh!)  
****Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
****(Oooh... La! La! La!) {rear ends punctuating}  
****Meticulous planning  
****(We'll have food!)  
****Tenacity spanning  
****(Lots of food)  
****Decades of denial  
****(We repeat)  
****Is simply why I'll  
****(Endless meat)  
****Be king undisputed  
****(Aaaaaaah...)  
****Respected, saluted  
****(...aaaaaaah...)  
****And seen for the wonder I am  
****(...aaaaaaah!)  
****Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
****(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
****Be prepared!**

**All (Even Ed):  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared -  
****Be prepaaaaaaaaaared!**

**[End "Be Prepared"]**

Nala: Nothing involving Scar ends to well.

**{Close with a fill-in and a fade-out. Scar and the hyenas are laughing evilly. Drum roll rises to a crash coinciding with the panoramic opening of the next scene.}**

**[Stampede Scene]**

**{Camera switch to a view of a large canyon. Cloud shadows scroll slowly over the landscape.}**

**Scar:  
Now you wait here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you.**

**{Camera switch to bottom of the gully. Scar and Simba are near a rock, underneath a small tree.}**

**Simba:  
Oooh. What is it?**

**Scar:  
If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?**

**Simba:  
If you tell me, I'll still act surprised.**

Kion: You were a sneak back then.

**Scar:  
Ho ho ho. You are such a naughty boy.**

**Simba:  
Come on, Uncle Scar.**

**Scar:  
No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-son... thing.**

**{Through Simba's expression, we see that he resents Scar's dismissive attitude, but soon shrugs it off.}**

**Scar:  
Well! I'd better go get him.**

**Simba:  
I'll go with you.**

**Scar:  
{Loud, snapping tone} No! {regaining composure} Heh heh heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas...**

Kiara: Of course he would bring that up.

**Simba (Shocked):  
You know about that?**

**Scar:  
Simba, everybody knows about that.**

**Simba (Meek and Embarrassed):  
Really?**

**Scar:  
Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh? {clearly enjoying himself; he puts a paw on Simba's shoulder} Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?**

**{Scar starts to pull away}**

**Simba:  
Oh... Okay...**

**{Scar pats Simba roughly on the head, then moves off.}**

**Simba:  
Hey, Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?**

**Scar:  
{Turning back over his shoulder} Simba, it's to DIE for.**

Simba: When he said that, I didn't know that he meant that literally.

**(The camera slowly pans up the side of the gorge away from Scar and Simba. After a distance of rock, we reach the edge and view on the plain a very large herd of wildebeest; the size of the herd comes across with a striking computer-generated parallax pan. The camera then focuses in on the hyenas (Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed), who are waiting off of the edge of the herd, hidden under a rock arch.)  
(Banzai Stomach Growls)**

**Shenzi:  
Shut up.**

**Banzai:  
I can't help it. I'm so hungry... {jumping up} I gotta have a wildebeest!**

**Shenzi:  
Stay put.**

**Banzai:  
Well... Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?**

**Shenzi:  
No! We wait for the signal from Scar.**

**{Camera switch to Scar mounting a rock in view of the hyenas}**

**Shenzi:  
There he is... {making an evil, almost humorous face} Let's go.**

Simba: This part is dangerous. And very scary for me when I was a cub.

**{Camera switch back to Simba}**

**Simba:  
Little roar. Puh!**

**{A lizard walks past Simba. He growls at it.}**

**Simba:  
Merow!**

**{The lizard has no reaction to this first attempt. Simba then jumps down and tries again.}**

**Simba:  
Merrooow-h!**

**{For the third attempt, Simba moves closer again and inhales deeply.}**

**Simba:  
MEROOOW!**

**{The lizard skitters off screen. Simba's roar echoes around the canyon. Shot of Simba lifting his ears to relish the echo. The echo is soon eclipsed, however, by a low rumble. Simba looks down and sees pebbles jumping. Cue the very sinister "To Die For" music. We see the herd coming over the lip of the canyon. Dramatic multi-layer camera pull up to Simba's terrified face. Simba takes off in front of the herd.}  
****{Cut to the rim of the gorge, where the Hyenas are seen chasing the wildebeest herd, nipping at their heels to drive them over the edge. Camera switch to Mufasa and Zazu a short distance from the canyon.}**

**Zazu:  
Oh look, sire; the herd is on the move.**

**Mufasa:  
Odd... (Scar runs up, out of breath)**

**Scar:  
Mufasa. Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Simba's down there!**

Kovu: Scar is the one that put you in that position.

**Mufasa:  
Simba?**

**(Camera switch to Simba. He is running and climbs up a dead tree. Zazu flies ahead of Mufasa and Scar, down into the canyon. He spots Simba.)**

**Simba:  
{Clinging precariously to a tree} Zazu! Help me!**

**Zazu:  
Your father is on the way! Hold on!**

**Simba:  
(Losing grip) Hurry!**

**{Mufasa and Scar are on the lower ledges of the gorge. Zazu flies back to Mufasa and points out where Simba is.}**

**Zazu:  
There! There! On that tree!**

**Mufasa:  
Hold on, Simba!**

**{In the gully, a wildebeest rams the tree Simba's on, nearly breaking it.}**

**Simba:  
Ahhhh!**

Simba: Wasn't that easy to hang on when there's a stampede.

**{Mufasa runs out into the herd, joining the stampede.}**

**Zazu:  
Oh Scar, this is awful. What will we do? What will we do? Hah ... I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he-oomph!**

**{Scar backhands Zazu into a rock wall, knocking him unconscious. Scar then follows Mufasa's progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow cast mysteriously from the bottom of the gully {!}. Mufasa runs with the herd till slightly past the tree. He whips around the front of some wildebeest and runs into the herd towards Simba's tree. He gets rammed head-first once, throwing him to the ground. A wildebeest hits Simba's tree, throwing Simba into the air. Mufasa gets up in time to catch Simba in the air with his mouth. He gets hit again and accidentally throws Simba. Simba dodges a few oncoming wildebeest. Mufasa runs by with the herd and grabs Simba. He jumps up to a near rock ledge and sets Simba down, but is immediately struck by a wildebeest and carried off into the stampede.}**

**Simba:  
DAD!**

Rani: He got you out of danger but he is still in danger.

**(Simba watches in horror as he cannot find his father in the swirling mass of wildebeest below him. At the last second, Mufasa leaps out of the herd and starts to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. Simba turns and starts to climb up to the top of the gorge. Out of Simba's sight, Mufasa reaches a point right below a ledge where he can't climb due to the steepness. His claws are scraping and his back paws have no traction. Above him on the ledge is Scar.)**

**Mufasa:  
Scar! Broth- {slips, barely hangs on} Brother! Help me!**

**{Scar looks disdainfully down, and then suddenly latches onto Mufasa's forepaws with claws extended. Mufasa roars, primarily from the sudden pain of Scar's claws, but no doubt also due to the sudden flash of realization. His expression slowly changes to one of horror as he recognizes Scar's intent.}**

**Scar:  
(Slowly and evilly) Long live the king. (Scar throws his brother backwards. Mufasa free-falls, back first. The camera follows Mufasa down from under him, then from above him, showing the stampede raging below.)**

**(Mufasa Screaming)  
****{Camera suddenly focuses in on Simba, who is watching his father hit the ground. No sound effects of the hit. No view of it either. Mufasa and Simba's screams mingle.}**

**Simba:  
No!**

Kovu: That's a horrible thing for a cub to see.

**(The herd passes. Everything is clouded by dust. Simba bounds to the canyon floor. Mufasa is nowhere to be seen.)**

**Simba:  
{Cough} Dad!**

**{We hear a sound}**

**Simba (Quietly):  
Dad?**

**{We see a stray wildebeest run past, the source of the sound. The wildebeest curves around a log further down the gully. Under the log is Mufasa, laying on his side. He is not moving or breathing. Simba approaches the body. Sad musical theme. Again we notice how small Simba really is.}**

**Simba:  
{Hopefully} Dad? ...Dad, come on. {He rubs up against Mufasa's cheek. The head merely rolls back in place after the rub} You gotta get up. {He places both forepaws on his father's cheek and pushes} Dad. We gotta go home. {He tugs at Mufasa's ear. Again the head limply moves back in place. Simba runs off a bit, obviously very scared.} HEEEEELP! Somebody! {His voice reverberates hollowly off the sides of the gorge.} Anybody... help.**

Rani: I know how it feels to lose someone you care about. Grandmother Janna was there for me and it seems that Mufasa was there for you.

**{He cries. Simba turns back to the body. He nuzzles up under the limp paw so that his father is embracing him. Pause for effect.}  
****{The "Mufasa" theme gives way to a series of ominous chords as the image of Scar advancing appears through the dust.}**

**Scar:  
Simba. ...What have you done?**

**Simba:  
{Jumps back, crying} There were wildebeests and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen.**

Kion: That's funny, him blaming you when it was Scar who really did.

**Scar:  
{Embracing Simba, yet still distant} Of course, of course you didn't. No one... ever means {pulls Simba closer; Simba hides his face on Scar's foreleg} for these things to happen. ...But the king IS dead. {looking with mock regret at Simba) And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. {Simba is crushed, believing his guilt. Another thought "occurs" to Scar.} Oh! What will your mother think?**

**Simba:  
{Sniffing} What am I gonna do?**

**Scar:  
Run away, Simba. Run... Run away and never return.**

Simba: I never forgot those words that he told me.

**{Simba runs off blindly, obviously broken. Slight pause, for the audience to catch its emotional breath. Music ends. The three hyenas appear behind Scar.}**

**Scar:  
Kill him.**

Nala: That would explain why you didn't return to Pride Rock right away.

**{The hyenas take off after him; Scar stands motionless. Simba is chased up the entire length of the gully. He reaches the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Having no choice he jumps and tumbles down into a patch of briars below. The hyenas pursue the entire way. When they are running down towards the briars, Banzai sees them and recoils.}**

**Banzai:  
Whoa!**

**{After skidding extensively, Banzai manages to stop just above the brambles. He heaves a sigh of relief. Then Shenzi and Ed run into him, propelling him into the bushes.}**

**Banzai:  
Yeow! {Jumping back out of the bushes}**

**{Shenzi and Ed are laughing}**

**Shenzi:  
{Seeing Simba emerge from the far side of the briars into the desert} Hey- There he goes! There he goes!**

**Banzai:  
{Removing thorns} So go get 'im.**

**Shenzi:  
There ain't no way I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out there looking like you? Cactus Butt?**

Kiara: At least you managed to get away from those hyenas.

**Banzai:  
{Spitting out thorns into Ed's laughing face; Ed lets out a small yelp of pain} We gotta finish the job.**

**Shenzi:  
Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway. And IF he comes back, we'll kill 'im.**

Nala: That doesn't work because when he comes back, he is fully grown.

**Banzai (Shouting):  
Yeah! you hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!**

**("Kill ya" echoes off as we see Simba still running into the desert. The Hyenas make their way off the cliffs back to the Pride Lands.)**

**[Address and Depaint Scene]**

**{Camera change to Scar addressing the lionesses by the moon on Pride Rock.}**

**Scar:  
Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live...**

**{Camera pans around the lionesses. Some of them, with Zazu, are comforting Sarabi, who bends her head in extreme pain. Nala is rubbing against her mother's paw, crying.}**

**Scar:  
...For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne.**

Kovu: He wanted the throne and he didn't think of any of that as a loss but as a gain.

**Scar:  
Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era... {The hyenas start emerging, casting eerie green shadows and laughing hollowly} ...in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future! {Scar ascends Pride Rock as the hyenas appear in full force.}**

Nala: Great and glorious future isn't the words I would've used.

**{The camera pans to Rafiki who is shaking his head in the distance. The scene changes with Rafiki in the same position. He is in his tree house. After wiping away a tear, he reaches up and rubs his hand across the cub painting, smearing it. The camera changes. The painting, smeared, is overlaid on Simba laying out in the hot desert sun.}**

**[Buzzards - Intro to Hakuna Matata Scene]**

**{Buzzards are circling the cub's body. One descends, then all. They circle around it. With a blast of music, Timon riding Pumbaa appears and dives into the midst of the buzzards. They slap and kick the buzzards all away.}**

**Timon:  
Yeeeah! Get out! Get out! Get outta here! Whoo!**

**Pumbaa:  
I love it! Bowling for buzzards!**

Kiara: And there's Timon and Pumbaa.

**Timon:  
{Laughing, dusting himself off} Gets 'em every time.**

**Pumbaa:  
{Looking at Simba} Uh-oh. Hey Timon. You better come look. I think it's still alive.**

**Timon:  
Ewww...**

**{Timon walks to the front of Simba, who is lying with his paw over his face.}**

**Timon:  
All righty, what have we got here? {he smells Simba}**

**{He tries to lift Simba's paw. He can't. He gets under it and with a great push gets it above his head. He sees Simba's face.}**

**Timon:  
Jeez, it's a lion! {Jumping up on Pumbaa} Run, Pumbaa! Move it!**

**Pumbaa:  
Hey, Timon. It's just a little lion. Look at him. He's so cute, and all alone! Can we keep him?**

**Timon:  
{Yelling into Pumbaa's ear, which creates a reverberating effect} Pumbaa, are you nuts? We're talking about a lion. Lions eat guys like us.**

**Pumbaa:  
But he's so little.**

**{He leans over to regard Simba, and accidentally dumps Timon from his head.}**

**Timon:  
He's gonna get bigger.**

**Pumbaa:  
{Seen from Timon's point of view on the ground, with a huge nose) Maybe he'll be on our side.**

**Timon:  
A-huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b- ...Hey, I got it! What if he's on our side? You know, having a lion around might not be such a bad idea.**

Kovu: At least they kept you safe from Scar.

**Pumbaa:  
So we keeping 'im?**

**Timon:  
Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit?**

**{Pumbaa scoops Simba up on his tusks}**

**Pumbaa:  
Uhhh...**

**Timon:  
My point exactly. Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade.**

Kion: I don't think that it was any worse than walking through the desert because there isn't sand everywhere and you wouldn't have gotten that far in the sun.

**{Pumbaa trots off with Timon on his back and carrying Simba.}**

**[Hakuna Matata Scene]**

**{Camera switch to Pumbaa, Timon, and Simba near a pool of water and oasis. Simba has been laid near the water. Timon splashes some water in Simba's face. Simba stirs.}**

**Timon:  
You okay, kid?**

**Simba:  
I guess so.**

**Pumbaa:  
You nearly died.**

**Timon:  
I saved you.**

**(Pumbaa Snorts at Timon)**

**Timon:  
Well, uh, Pumbaa helped. A little.**

**Simba (Dully):  
Thanks for your help.**

**{Simba heads off quietly back out towards the desert.}**

**Timon:  
Hey, where you going?**

**Simba:  
Nowhere.**

Simba: And I wasn't even thinking about going to the Pride Lands.

**Timon:  
{Watching Simba, talking to Pumbaa} Gee. He looks blue.**

**Pumbaa:  
I'd say brownish-gold.**

**Timon:  
No, no, no, no. I mean he's depressed.**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh. {trots up to Simba} Kid, what's eatin' ya?**

**Timon:  
Nothing; he's at the top of the food chain! Ahhhhhhha ha haaa! The food cha-haain! {Pumbaa and Simba stare at him silently} Ha ha hum... ahem. {Realizing his joke flopped} So, where you from...?**

**Simba:  
Who cares? I can't go back.**

**Timon:  
Ahh. You're an outcast! That's great, so are we.**

**Pumbaa:  
What'cha do, kid?**

**Simba:  
Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it.**

Rani: You didn't really do anything. That was Scar that did it.  
Simba: I believed everything that Scar told me when I was a cub but when I grew up, I didn't believe anything that he told me.

**Timon:  
Good. We don't wanna hear about it.**

**Pumbaa:  
{To Timon} Come on, Timon. {To Simba} Anything we can do?**

**Simba:  
Not unless you can change the past.**

**Pumbaa:  
You know, kid, in times like this my buddy Timon here says, "You got to put your behind in your past..."**

Kovu: That maves no sense.

**Timon:  
{Waving arms} No. No. No.**

**Pumbaa:  
I mean...**

**Timon:  
Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself. {to Simba} It's "You got to put your past behind you." Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?**

**Simba:  
Right.**

**Timon:  
{Pokes Simba's nose} Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world.**

Kion: That isn't what you're supposed to do. You're supposed to leave the bad things in your past.

**Simba:  
Well, that's not what I was taught.**

**Timon:  
Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. {Clears throat} Hakuna Matata.**

**Simba (Lethargic):  
What?**

**Pumbaa:  
Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means "No worries."**

Kiara: And that's where the phrase that we say sometimes when it was a no problem.

**{Full Song, no fade in except in marimba chords}**

**[Start "Hakuna Matata"]**

**Timon:  
Hakuna Matata!  
****What a wonderful phrase**

**Pumbaa:  
Hakuna Matata!  
****Ain't no passing craze**

**Timon:  
It means no worries  
****For the rest of your days**

**{Timon pulls Simba over to a green bush and leans him back on it.}**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
It's our problem-free  
****Philosophy**

**Timon:  
{Filing down one of Simba's claws}  
****Hakuna Matata!**

**[Talking]**

**Simba:  
Hakuna matata?**

**Pumbaa:  
Yeah, it's our motto.**

**Simba:  
What's a motto?**

**Timon:  
Nothing! What's a motto with you? Ahh ha ha ha...**

Rani: That isn't funny.

**Pumbaa:  
{Laughing} You know, kid- These two words will solve all your problems.**

**Timon:  
That's right! Take Pumbaa for example.**

**[End Talking]**

**Timon:  
Why, when he was a young warthog...**

**Pumbaa:  
{Italian counter-tenor range} When I was a young wart hoooog!**

**Timon (Speaking):  
{cleaning ear} Very nice.**

**Pumbaa:  
Thanks!**

**Timon:  
He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
****He could clear the savannah after every meal**

**Pumbaa:  
I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned  
****And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
****And oh, the shame**

**Timon:  
He was ashamed!**

**Pumbaa:  
Thoughta changin' my name**

**Timon:  
Oh, what's in a name?**

**Pumbaa:  
And I got downhearted**

**Timon:  
How did you feel?**

**Pumbaa:  
Ev'rytime that I...**

**Timon (Speaking):  
Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!**

**Pumbaa (Speaking):  
Oh... sorry.**

**{String pizzicato. Simba looks into the camera, surprised.}  
****{Simba watches with growing interest as Timon hoists Pumbaa into a vine loop above his head, where he begins swinging.}**

**Pumbaa and Timon:  
Hakuna Matata!  
****What a wonderful phrase  
****Hakuna Matata!  
****Ain't no passing craze**

**Simba:  
(After becoming more and more enthusiastic, he finally joins in singing, a spotlight falling on him.) It means no worries  
****For the rest of your days**

**Timon:  
{Not singing, doing a vaudeville knee-slide up to Simba} Yeah, sing it, kid!**

**Simba and Timon:  
It's our problem-free ...**

**Pumbaa:  
{Landing next to them, with a flatulent sound} ... philosophy...**

**Timn, Pumbaa, and Simba:  
Hakuna Matata!**

**{Timon pulls back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of a rift-jungle. Waterfalls and rugged terrain make a beautiful view. Harp runs accentuate the scene.}**

**[Talking]**

**Timon:  
Welcome... to our humble home.**

**Simba:  
You live here?**

**Timon:  
We live wherever we want.**

Kion: And that's Hakuna Matata Falls.

**Pumbaa:  
Yep. Home is where your rump rests. Heh!**

**Simba:  
It's beautiful.**

**Pumbaa:  
{Loud raunchy belch} I'm starved.**

**Simba:  
I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra.**

**{Timon is rather disturbed by Simba's want for meat- a little bit taken aback and a little bit I-knew-this-would-happen.}**

**Timon:  
Eeeahhah. We're fresh out of zebra.**

**Simba:  
Any antelope?**

**Timon:  
Na ah.**

**Simba (Desperate):  
Hippo?**

Emily: That's another reason I didn't want Beshte in here.

**Timon:  
Nope. Listen, kid; if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub.**

**{Timon has stopped in front of a log. Pumbaa forces it up with his snout, revealing many insects. Timon picks one up.}**

**Simba:  
Eeew. What's that?**

**Timon:  
A grub. What's it look like?**

**Simba:  
Eeew. Gross.**

**Timon:  
{Eating, mouth full} Mmmm. Tastes like chicken.**

**{Pumbaa slurps up a large worm from the ground. Both Timon and Pumbaa are feasting on bugs by now.}**

**Pumbaa:  
{Slurping} Slimy, yet satisfying.**

**Timon:  
These are rare delicacies. {Grabbing a bug} Mmmm. {Crunches} Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch.**

**Pumbaa:  
You'll learn to love 'em.**

**Timon:  
I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities. {Pokes his hand into a knothole- many bugs scramble out} Oooh! The little cream-filled kind. {munch} And best of all, no worries.**

**{Timon has been collecting bugs on a leaf. He offers it to Simba. Simba picks out a grub.}**

**Timon:  
Well, kid?**

Kiara: Please don't tell me that you actually eat one and enjoy it.

**Simba:  
Oh well- Hakuna Matata. {He eats}**

**{Sick music}**

**Simba:  
{Looking more cheerful} Slimy, yet satisfying.**

Everyone except for Simba looked grossed out.  
Simba: It was that or starve.  
Kiara: I would pick starve than eat a bug.

**Timon:  
That's it!**

**{The bugs fly off the leaf in a colorful flutter.}  
****{The scene switches to all three crossing a log, walking and tossing their heads to the music. With a steady build in the music, a change occurs. We see the image of young Simba become an adolescent Simba, with a partial mane. And then again, Simba becomes a full grown adult. While the chanting of the title is happening, the camera is panning at the low level (6" off ground) where all the interaction between Pumbaa, Timon, and Simba as a cub had been occurring. First we see Timon, and then Pumbaa. The camera continues panning at a low angle to where the cub Simba would fit. Instead we see the adult Simba's paw come down. An immediate back up for a full view of a big Simba.}**

**Pumbaa and Timon:  
{Chanting to music} Hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata.**

**Simba:  
It means no worries  
****For the rest of your days.**

**Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba:  
It's our problem-free  
****Philosophy**

**Simba:  
Hakuna Matata**

**{All three dive off of the log into a pond. First, Timon jumps in doing a cannonball, and makes a small splash. Then Pumbaa, doing a swan dive, makes a small splash too. Finally Simba swings out on a vine (gripped in his teeth). Before he can dive, the vine breaks under his weight. The resulting splash is big enough to wash Pumbaa and Timon ashore.}  
****{Simba joins Timon and Pumbaa on shore. The song breaks into gentle jazz voice improvisations on the words "Hakuna Matata." We see a rear view of Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba boogeying off into the forest to the beat of "Hakuna Matata."}**

Kion: At least you were raised right but no bugs for me thank you.

**[Zazu Sings Scene]**

**{The camera switches to a far view of Pride Rock. Almost all of the coloring is in gray. Most of the plants and trees appear to be dead. We can hear Zazu's first line and then the scene switches to a view of Zazu and Scar. Zazu is in a cage made of some animal's ribcage, singing. Scar is laying out on a rock picking his teeth with a bone.}**

**Zazu (Singing):  
Nobody knows  
****The trouble I've seen  
****Nobody knows  
****My sorrow...**

**Scar:  
Oh Zazu, do lighten up. {He tosses the bone at Zazu and it clatters against the cage} Sing something with a little... bounce in it.**

**Zazu (Singing):  
It's a small world after all...**

**Scar:  
No! No. Anything but that!**

**Zazu (Singing):  
I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts diddely-dee-dee) There they are a-standing in a row... {Scar is enjoying this and starts to join in}**

**Zazu and Scar (Singing):  
Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head...**

**Zazu:  
Oh... I would never have had to do this for Mufasa.**

**Scar (Quick and Angry):  
What? What did you say?**

**Zazu:  
Oh, nothing!**

**Scar:  
You know the law: Never, ever mention THAT name in my presence. I... am... the KING!**

Rani: Except he isn't. Simba is the rightful king.

**{Scar shoves his muzzle between the ribs of Zazu's cage on the last line. His breath blows Zazu up against the wall.}**

**Zazu:  
Yes, sire. You ARE the king. I... I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. {Nervous laugh}**

**Banzai (Offstage):  
Hey Boss!**

**Scar:  
Oh, what is it this time?**

**Banzai:  
We got a bone to pick with you.**

**Shenzi:  
{To Banzai} I'll handle this. {To Scar} Scar, there's no food, no water...**

**Banzai:  
Yeah, it's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees.**

**Scar (Exasperated):  
It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting... {makes helpless gesture}**

Nala: There was nothing left in the Pride Lands.

**Banzai:  
Yeah, but they won't go hunt.**

**Scar:  
Oh... eat Zazu.**

**Zazu:  
Oh, you wouldn't want me! I'd be so tough and gamey and... eeww...**

**Scar:  
Oh, Zazu, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish.**

**Banzai (To Shenzi):  
I thought things were bad under Mufasa.**

**Scar (Quickand Angry):  
What did you say?**

**Banzai:  
I said Muf...**

**{Shenzi is smiling at Scar and thwaps Banzai to remind him.}**

**Banzai:  
I said, uh... "Qué pasa?"**

Kovu: They better not test Scar or things would happen.

**Scar:  
Good. Now get out.**

**{The hyenas start out but then pause}**

**Banzai:  
Mm... yeah, but - we're still hungry.**

**Scar:  
Out!**

**{They run off; Ed lets loose a crazy laugh}**

Rani: Seems like Scar has a worse temper than Mufasa.

**[Second Star Scene]**

**{The camera switches to a view of the jungle. We hear a monstrous belch reverberate across the landscape. The camera switches to Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba lying on their backs looking at the stars.}**

**Timon:  
Whoah. Nice one, Simba.**

**Simba:  
Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed.**

**Pumbaa:  
Me too. I ate like a pig.**

**Simba:  
Pumbaa - you are a pig.**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh. Right.**

**{All three sigh deeply, in unison. Gentle music fades in.}**

Kiara: You, Pumbaa, and Timon are calm.  
Simba: We were calm.

**Pumbaa:  
Timon?**

**Timon:  
Yeah?**

**Pumbaa:  
Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?**

**Timon:  
Pumbaa. I don't wonder; I know.**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh. What are they?**

**Timon:  
They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh... got stuck up on that big... bluish-black... thing.**

Kion: Those are stars and there's no way that those are fireflies.

**Pumbaa:  
Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away.**

**Timon:  
Pumbaa, wit' you, everything's gas.**

**Pumbaa:  
Simba, what do you think?**

**Simba:  
Well, I don't know...**

**Pumbaa:  
Aw come on. Give, give, give .. Well, come on, Simba, we told you ours... pleeeease?**

**Timon:  
Come on, come on... give, give..**

**{Cue "Lea Halalela" theme.}**

**Simba (Reluctantly):  
Well, somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us.**

**Pumbaa (Awed, either genuinely or mockingly):  
Really?**

**Timon:  
You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us? (tries to keep composure, then...) Pbbb.**

**{Timon breaks out laughing. Pumbaa joins in. Simba does half-heartedly.}**

Kovu: That isn't very nice thing to do when they don't know who told that.

**Timon:  
Who told you something like that? What mook made that up?**

**Simba:  
Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?**

**Timon:  
Aw, you're killing me, Simba.**

**{The music rises again. Simba looks back up at the stars. He quietly gets up and leaves.}**

**Timon:  
Was it something I said?**

Kion: Yeah. It was definitely something he said.

**[Discovery Scene]**

**{The music continues. Simba walks out on a ledge and looks up at the stars. He then collapses to lay on the edge of the ledge. Milkweed floss is stirred into the air by his flop. The camera follows its path. It crosses the desert. Next we see Rafiki's hand snatch some it out of the air. He sniffs it, grunts, and bounds down into his tree. He pours the milkweed into a turtle shell, sifts it around, and then eats from the same kind of fruit he anointed Simba with. Examining the milkweed floss again, realization dawns on his face.}**

**Rafiki:  
Simba? He's- he's alive? He he- he's alive! {laughs}**

Nala: Rafiki is the first one to find out that you're alive.  
Simba: And it appears that you're the second one to find out but I found out it was you before you knew it was me.

**{Rafiki grabs his staff. Laughing in delight, he picks up some paint and puts a mane on the smeared lion image on the wall.}**

**Rafiki:  
It is time!**

**["In the Jungle" Scene]**

**{The camera switches to a jungle scene. We hear Pumbaa singing the familiar bass to "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". Timon joins in as they walk towards the camera. A Capella.}**

**Pumbaa (Singing):  
Ohi'mbube  
****Ohi'mbube**

**{etc...}**

**Timon (Singing):  
In the jungle  
****The mighty jungle  
****The lion sleeps tonight.  
****In the jungle  
****The mighty jungle**

**{Pumbaa turns to follow a bug; he fades out.}**

**Timon:  
{Singing} The lion sleeps...  
{Speaking} I can't hear you, buddy, back me up!**

**{Pumbaa has faded out, having followed the bug stage left. The following line is in full and good falsetto.}**

**Timon (Singing):  
A-WEEEE-ee-EE-ee ba-Pum-ba-bum-ba-way**

**{Realizing Pumbaa is not there}**

**Timon:  
A-Pumbaa? Pumbaa?**

Kiara: Of course Pumbaa is following a bug.

**{Camera switch to Pumbaa following the bug. He is still humming the bass. He stalks the bug up to a log, theatrically hiding behind a tree. When he tries to jump over the log he gets stuck momentarily and looks back.}**

**Pumbaa (Spooked):  
Timon? {Looks around, then shrugs}**

**{He jumps over the log. As he views the bug at close range, the camera (at his viewpoint) switches focus from it to a pair of green eyes out in the grass. The camera closes up on a lioness getting ready to jump.}**

**Pumbaa:  
YEEEEAAAHHH!**

**{He runs, with the lioness in hot pursuit. The lioness, with teeth and claws bared, chases Pumbaa around at high speed. Camera switch to Timon.}**

Kion: And mom is chasing Pumbaa.

**Timon:  
{Hearing the noise of the chase} Pumbaa?**

**{Pumbaa runs near Timon and gets stuck under the root of a tree by trying to squeeze through.}**

**Timon:  
Pumbaa! Pumbaa! Hey, what's goin' on?**

**Pumbaa:  
SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!**

**Timon:  
Huh?**

**{Timon gets up on the branch and sees the lioness charging at full speed towards them. He gets down and tries to help push Pumbaa out from under the root.}**

**Timon:  
{Seeing the lioness} Woah! ... Jeez! Why do I always have to save your AAAAAA!**

Simba: At least I arrived on time to stop you from attacking them.

**{On the AAAAAA!, Timon sees the lioness was about to close on Pumbaa and he is in the line of attack. At the last minute, Simba bounds over Pumbaa and catches the lioness head on at full force. They start fighting savagely.}**

**Timon:  
{To Pumbaa} Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay. {To Simba} Get her! Bite her head! Go for the jugular. The jugular! {to Pumbaa} See, I told you he'd come in handy.**

Simba: I wouldn't actually hurt you, I was trying to get you to back down.

**{The lions tangle for a bit more. The fight becomes a wrestling. The lioness flips Simba and pins him with a loud thump. Simba is startled by this. The lioness is still baring her teeth. Simba, however, is very surprised and no longer threatening.}**

**Simba:  
Nala?**

**{She immediately backs off and looks at Simba, examining him.}**

**Simba:  
Is it really you?**

**Nala:  
Who are you?**

**Simba:  
It's me. Simba.**

**Nala:  
Simba? {Pause for realization} Whoah!**

**{Simba and Nala run together and greet each other. The greetings are enthused and run over each other.}**

Kovu: You two seem happy to see each other again.  
Nala: We hadn't seen each other since we were cubs and I thought he was dead.

**Nala:  
Well how did you.. where did you come from... it's great to see YOU... (etc)**

**Simba:  
Aaah! How did you... who... wow... this is cool... it's great to see you...**

**{Camera view of Timon who is completely baffled by this sudden change}**

**Timon:  
Hey, what's goin' on here?**

**Simba (To Nala):  
What are you doing here?**

**Nala:  
What do you mean, "What am I doing here?" What are you doing here?**

**Timon:  
HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?**

Kion: Timon was always one for drama.

**Simba:  
Timon, this is Nala. She's my best friend!**

**Timon (Thoroughly confused):  
Friend?!**

**Simba:  
Yeah. Hey, Pumbaa, come over here.**

**{Pumbaa gets himself unstuck.}**

**Simba:  
Nala, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala.**

**Pumbaa:  
Pleased to make your acquaintance.**

**Nala:  
The pleasure's all mine.**

**Timon:  
How do you do.. Whoa! Whoa. Time out.. Lemme get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to eat him. And everybody's... okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!**

Kiara: Timon needs to calm down.

**Simba:  
Relax, Timon.**

**Nala:  
Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother... what will she think?**

**Simba (Misunderstanding):  
She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know.**

**Nala:  
Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead.**

**Simba:  
They do?**

**Nala:  
Yeah. Scar told us about the stampede.**

**Simba:  
He did? Well... {beginning to see something} what else did he tell you?**

Nala: He didn't say that hyenas chased you again.

**Nala:  
What else matters? You're alive. and that means... you're the king.**

**Timon:  
King? Pbbb. Lady, have you got your lions crossed.**

**Pumbaa:  
King? Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet. {Noisily kisses Simba's paw}**

**Simba:  
Stop it.**

**Timon:  
{To Pumbaa} It's not "gravel." It's "grovel." And DON'T- he's not the king. {to Simba} Are ya?**

**Simba:  
No.**

**Nala:  
Simba?**

**Simba:  
No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be, but... that was a long time ago.**

Rani: You don't seem as excited to be king as you were when you were a cub.  
Simba: That's because things happened between that time.

**Timon:  
Let me get this straight. You're the king? And you never told us?**

**Simba:  
Look, I'm still the same guy.**

**Timon (Enthusiastic):  
But with power!**

**Nala (Apologetic):  
Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes?**

**Timon:  
Hey, {taps Pumbaa} whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Simba?**

**Simba:  
Hmm. Maybe you'd better go.**

**Timon (Aghast, and resigned):  
It starts. You think you know a guy...**

**{Pumbaa and Timon pad off. Pumbaa sighs.}**

Kion: There are some things that doesn't have to be said in front of a crowd.  
Kiara: Like how you and Rani fell in love with each other.  
Kion: Like you and Kovu fell in love with each other.  
Kiara: But being together was a lot more complicated than with you and Rani.

**Simba:  
Timon and Pumbaa. You learn to love 'em.**

**{Nala has her head bowed down sadly.}**

**Simba:  
What? ...What is it?**

**Nala (Quietly):  
It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. {Pained expression} ...What it means to me.**

**Simba:  
Hey, it's okay.**

**Nala:  
{Rubbing under Simba's chin, purring} I've really missed you.**

**Simba:  
{Startled by Nala's boldness for an instant, then reciprocating} I've missed you too.**

Rani: You two do make a good couple.

**["Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Scene]**

**{They are rubbing heads. We hear Timon sigh; camera switch to show them watching from the bushes.}**

**Timon:  
{Heavy sigh} I tell you, Pumbaa, this stinks.**

Simba: Looks like Timon and Pumbaa didn't really leave.

**Pumbaa:  
Oh. Sorry.**

**Timon:  
Not you. Them! Him. Her. Alone.**

**Pumbaa:  
What's wrong with that?**

**[Start "Can You Feel the Love Tonight"]**

**Timon:  
I can see what's happening**

**Pumbaa:  
What?**

**Timon:  
And they don't have a clue**

**Pumbaa:  
Who?**

**Timon:  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
****Our trio's down to two.**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh.**

**Timon:  
{In a sarcastic mock-French accent} Ze sweet caress of twilight  
****{Back to normal, but still sarcastic} There's magic everywhere  
****And with all this romantic atmosphere  
****Disaster's in the air**

Kiara: Only Timon and Pumbaa would think that falling in love is a disaster.

**{The scene passes from Timon and Pumbaa to Simba and Nala in front of a waterfall.}**

**FS:  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
****The peace the evening brings?  
****The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
****With all its living things.**

**{After walking around each other, taking in each other's movements, they stop to drink at the water.}**

**Simba (Thinking):  
So many things to tell her  
****But how to make her see  
****The truth about my past? Impossible!  
****She'd turn away from me.**

**Nala (Thinking):  
He's holding back, he's hiding  
****But what? I can't decide  
****Why won't he be the king I know he is?  
****The king I see inside?**

**{During the Chorus the following occurs: Simba looks at Nala, smiles, and runs off stage. He runs back on stage, grabs a vine in his mouth and splashes into the middle of the pond. Nala looks out over the still water. Suddenly Simba lunges up under her and pulls her in the pond playfully. She immediately comes out dripping and miffed. When Simba comes out, she pushes him back in. The scene switches to them tussling. They end up play fighting. After tumbling down a hillside, Simba ends up pinning Nala for a first. She gives him a tiny lick, resembling a kiss. Simba looks startled and stares at Nala. Close-up of Nala, as she stares back with a seductive smile. Close-up of Simba, whose expression changes from a surprised one to a comprehending one.. The two rub heads (a cat-style kiss) as the last lyrics are sung.}**

**Chorus:  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
****The peace the evening brings?  
****The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
****With all its living things?  
****Can you feel the love tonight?  
****You needn't look too far -  
****Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
****Love is where they are.**

**{Camera switches back to a tearful Timon and Pumbaa.}**

**Timon:  
And if he falls in love tonight**

**{Pumbaa sniffs}**

**Timon:  
It can be assumed -**

**{Timon hugs Pumbaa, tearfully.}**

**Pumbaa:  
His carefree days with us are history -**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
In short, our pal is doomed.**

**[End "Hakuna Matata"]**

**{They let loose crying full force.}**

Kion: They need to relax. It's not like we never see them.

**[Mufasa's Ghost Scene]**

**Simba:  
Isn't this a great place?**

**Nala:  
It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?**

**Simba:  
{Climbing into a "hammock" of hanging vines} Well, I just needed to... get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great. {He sounds almost as if trying to convince himself as well as Nala.}**

**Nala:  
{Voice catching, as though barely under control} We've really needed you at home.**

**Simba (Quieter):  
No one needs me.**

**Nala:  
Yes, we do! You're the king.**

**Simba:  
Nala, we've been through this. I'm not the king. Scar is.**

Simba: That's before I knew what Scar did to the Pride Lands and before I got some sense knocked into me.

**Nala:  
Simba, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands.**

**Simba:  
What?**

**Nala:  
Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. Simba, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve.**

**Simba:  
I can't go back.**

**Nala (Louder):  
Why?**

**Simba:  
You wouldn't understand.**

**Nala:  
What wouldn't I understand?**

**Simba (Hastily):  
No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata.**

**Nala (Confused):  
What?**

**Simba:  
Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen...**

**Nala:  
Simba!**

**Simba (Irritated):  
...And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?**

**{Simba starts away from Nala, walking on a fallen tree. Nala trots back up to him.}**

**Nala:  
Because it's your responsibility!**

Kovu: You made a good point about that.

**Simba:  
Well, what about you? YOU left.**

**Nala:  
I left to find help! And I found YOU. Don't you understand? You're our only hope.**

**Simba:  
Sorry.**

**Nala:  
What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember.**

**Simba:  
You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?**

**Nala:  
No, just disappointed.**

**Simba:  
You know, you're starting to sound like my father. {Walking away again}**

**Nala:  
Good. At least one of us does.**

Rani: That's one way to get his attention.

**{Simba is obviously cut by the comment about his father; he tears into Nala with his words.}**

**Simba (Angry):  
Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!**

**Nala:  
I would if you would just tell me!**

**Simba:  
Forget it!**

**Nala:  
Fine!**

Kiara: That's not the first time that we've seen you act that way.

**{Simba walks off. Camera switch to Simba pacing in a field.}**

**Simba:  
She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past. {He looks up at the stars.} You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault.**

**{He bows his head, choking back tears. The camera backs to a far view and then zooms over to Rafiki in a nearby tree. We hear his chant.}**

**Rafiki:  
Asante sana! ****Squash banana! ****We we nugu! ****Mi mi apana!**

Simba: That was slightly annoying.

**{Simba seems slightly annoyed by the chant. He moves away. Rafiki, elated by the sight of Simba, follows him. Simba lies down on a log over a pond. A rock disturbs the water; Rafiki, now in a nearby tree, starts his chant again.}**

**Simba:  
Come on, will you cut it out? {Rafiki, laughing, is doing random acrobatics in the trees nearby.}**

**Rafiki:  
Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back! {laughs}**

**{Simba starts walking away. Rafiki follows.}**

**Simba:  
Creepy little monkey. Will you stop following me? Who are you?**

**Rafiki:  
{In front of Simba, then right in his face.} The question is: Whooo... are you?**

**Simba:  
{Startled, then sighing} I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure.**

Kion: Looks like you needed to remember what makes you you like I did.

**Rafiki:  
Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret. ****Asante sana! ****Squash banana! ****We we nugu! ****Mi mi apana!**

**Simba:  
Enough already. what's that supposed to mean, anyway?**

**Rafiki:  
It means you are a baboon - and I'm not. {laughs}**

**Simba:  
{Moving away} I think... you're a little confused.**

**Rafiki:  
{Magically in front of Simba again} Wrong. I'm not the one who's confused; you don't even know who you are.**

**Simba (Irritated, sarcastic):  
Oh, and I suppose you know?**

**Rafiki:  
Sure do; you're Mufasa's boy. ... Bye!**

Nala: Looks like Rafiki got your attention.

**{Simba is surprised by this revelation. Rafiki disappears off stage right.}  
****{Cue music: "Lala" theme.}**

**Simba:  
Hey, wait!**

**{Simba chases after him. When we catch up. Rafiki is in a meditative lotus position on a rock.}**

**Simba:  
You knew my father?**

**Rafiki (Monotone):  
Correction- I know your father.**

**Simba:  
I hate to tell you this, but... he died. A long time ago.**

**{Rafiki leaps off the rock over to a dense jungle-like area.}**

**Rafiki:  
Nope. Wrong again! Ha ha hah! He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way. Come on!**

Kovu: Rafiki doesn't make any sense.  
Kiara: Rafiki never makes any sense.

**{Rafiki leads Simba through the brush. Simba has trouble keeping up due to his size. The music slips into African chant.}**

**Rafiki:  
Don't dawdle. Hurry up!**

**Simba:  
Hey, whoa. Wait, wait.**

**Rafiki:  
Come on, come on.**

**Simba:  
Would you slow down?**

**{Rafiki is seen flitting through the canopy ahead of Simba, laughing hollowly and whooping. Simba struggles to keep up. Suddenly, Rafiki appears with his hand held up right into Simba's face.}**

**Rafiki:  
STOP!**

Rani: This must be something special for him to tell you that Mufasa is alive when he isn't.

**{Rafiki motions to Simba near some reeds.}  
****{He parts the reeds and points past them with his staff.} **

**Rafiki:  
Look down there. **

**{Simba quietly and carefully works his way out. He looks over the edge and sees his reflection in a pool of water He first seems a bit startled, perhaps at his own mature appearance, but then realizes what he's looking at.}**

**Simba:  
{Disappointed sigh} That's not my father. That's just my reflection.**

**Rafiki:  
Noo. Look harder.**

**{Rafiki motions over the pool. Ripples form, distorting Simba's reflection; they resolve into Mufasa's face. A deep rumbling noise is heard.}**

**Rafiki:  
You see, he lives in you.**

Kion: Our loved ones will always live on so long as we remember them and share our memories of them.

**{Simba is awestruck. The wind picks up. In the air the huge image of Mufasa is forming from the clouds. He appears to be walking from the stars. The image is ghostly at first, but steadily gains color and coherence.}**

**Mufasa (Quietly):  
Simba . . .**

**Simba:  
Father?**

**Mufasa:  
Simba, you have forgotten me.**

**Simba:  
No. How could I?**

**Mufasa:  
You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life.**

**Simba:  
How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be.**

**Mufasa:  
Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king.**

Kiara: You did become a good king. Maybe not as wise as Grandfather Mufasa. But you still did become a good king.

**{Close up of Simba's face, bathed in the golden light, showing a mixture of awe, fear, and sadness. The image of Mufasa starts to fade.}**

**Mufasa:  
Remember who you are.**

**{Mufasa is disappearing rapidly into clouds. Simba runs into the fields trying to keep up with the image.}**

**Simba:  
No. Please! Don't leave me.**

**Mufasa:  
Remember...**

**Simba:  
Father!**

**Mufasa  
Remember...**

**Simba:  
Don't leave me.**

**Mufasa:  
Remember . . .**

**{Simba is left out in the fields. There is just a cloud left where his father's image was. The wind tosses the grass restlessly. Rafiki approaches.}**

**Rafiki:  
What was THAT? {laughs} The weather- Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?**

**Simba:  
Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing.**

Rani: Change is never easy but they are necessary for us to move on in the Circle of Life.

**Rafiki:  
Ahhh. Change is good.**

**Simba:  
Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long.**

**{Rafiki whacks Simba on the head with his staff.}**

Nala: Now wonder what you meant when you said that you got some sense knocked into you.

**Simba:  
Oww! Jeez- What was that for?**

**Rafiki:  
It doesn't matter; it's in the past! {laughs}**

**Simba:  
{Rubbing head} Yeah, but it still hurts.**

**Rafiki:  
Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it.**

**{He swings at Simba with his staff again. This time Simba ducks.}**

**Rafiki:  
Hah, you see! So what are you going to do?**

Simba: There's always lessons from the past that you can learn from.

**Simba:  
First, I'm gonna take your stick.**

**{Simba tosses Rafiki's staff to the side.}**

**Rafiki:  
No, no, no, no! Not the stick!**

**{As Rafiki picks up his staff, Simba starts running off.}**

**Rafiki:  
Hey, where are you going?**

**Simba (Shouting Back):  
I'm going back!**

Nala: You finally went back to the Pride Lands instead of staying away from the Pride Lands.

**Rafiki:  
Good! Go on! Get out of here! **

**{laughs, hoots, n' hollers. As he holds his staff above his head, a few shooting stars zing across the sky. Music rises into celebratory "Busa" theme:}**

**BS:  
Busa le lizwe  
****Busa le lizwe  
****Busa le lizwe  
****Busa lomhlaba  
****Sabusa le lizwe  
****Sabusa le lizwe  
****Sabusa le lizwe  
****Busa lomhlaba**

**[Timon and Nala Scene]**

**{Camera switch to Timon and Pumbaa sleeping. Timon is curled up on Pumbaa; Pumbaa is lying on his back. Both are snoring. In his snore, Pumbaa occasionally mumbles "Grubs, grubs." Nala approaches and taps Timon with a paw.}**

**Nala:  
Hey. Hey, wake up.**

**{Timon wakes up and see a huge lion face in his view. He starts screaming and Pumbaa joins in.}**

**Nala:  
It's OK. Whoa, whoa. It's OK. It's ME.**

Kion: They really need to relax and at least they got used to seeing friendly lions around them.

**Timon:  
Don't ever do that again! Carnivores, oy!**

**Nala:  
Have you guys seen Simba?**

**Timon:  
{Holding a hand to his head} I thought he was with you.**

**Nala:  
He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?**

**{We hear Rafiki's laugh; he's sitting in a tree above them.}**

**Rafiki:  
Ho, ho, ho, ho. You won't find him here. Ha ha. The king... has returned.**

**Nala:  
{Quietly} I can't believe it. {louder, amazed} He's gone back.**

**Timon:  
Gone back? What do you mean. {Looks where Rafiki was; Rafiki is now gone} Hey! What's goin' on here? Who's the monkey?**

**Nala:  
Simba's gone to challenge Scar.**

**Timon:  
Who?**

**Nala:  
Scar.**

**Pumbaa:  
Who's got a scar?**

Kiara: They aren't getting it.

**Nala:  
{Shaking head} No, no, no. It's his uncle.**

**Timon:  
The monkey's his uncle?**

Kion: Rafiki can't be dad's uncle. That makes no sense.

**Nala:  
No! Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king.**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Ohhh.**

Kovu: They finally got it.

**[Running Scene]**

**{With accompanying music (a restatement of the "Busa" theme), we see a far shot of Simba charging full speed across the desert. A layover is faded in of Simba's feet pounding the sand.}**

**[Ledge Scene]**

**{Simba slowly crosses the desolated land. He reaches the lip of a cliff and looks out over his former home. Mostly lacking in life, it is painted in grays. Seeing the desolation, a look of determination, even fury, appears on Simba's face.}**

Rani: Wow. That land really did change with Scar being king and Mufasa being gone. It is definitely different.  
Kion: That looks as bad as the Outlands.

**Nala:  
Simba, wait up! {She trots up next to him on the ledge} ...It's awful, isn't it?**

**Simba:  
I didn't want to believe you.**

**Nala:  
What made you come back?**

**Simba:  
I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?**

**Nala:  
I will.**

**Simba:  
It's gonna be dangerous.**

**Nala:  
{Quoting young Simba} Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha.**

Kovu: That's what Simba said when he was younger and at the elephant graveyard.

**Timon:  
I see nothing funny about this.**

**Simba:  
Timon? Pumbaa? What are you doing here?**

**Pumbaa:  
{Bowing on one foreleg} At your service, my liege.**

**Timon:  
Uh. We're going to fight your uncle... for this?**

**Simba:  
Yes, Timon; this is my home.**

**Timon:  
Eeh. Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Simba, if it's important to you, {bows} we're with you to the end.**

Simba: Everything became back to the way it was after Scar was defeated.

**{Simba smiles appreciatively. Nice scene with the four of them on the ledge viewing the work ahead of them.}**

**[Hula scene]**

**{Camera switches to Simba. Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa sneaking up to the edge of Pride Rock. From behind a log, they observe close up the hordes of hyenas.}**

**Timon:  
Hyenas. I hate hyenas. {To Simba, whispering} So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?**

**Simba:  
Live bait.**

**Timon:  
Good idea. {Realizing} Heeey.**

**Simba:  
Come on, Timon- you guys have to create a diversion.**

**Timon (Incredulous):  
What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?**

Kiara: Except that's what he actually does.  
Kovu: Knowing Timon and Pumbaa, I know that you're not lying.  
Kion: Not to mention that it shows that in a painting in the Lion Guard Lair.

**{Camera switch to Timon in a hula outfit. The music sung is The Hawaiian War Chant much like the Spike Jones arrangement. Pumbaa is set up like a roast pig, even with an apple in his mouth. Jungle drum riff.}**

**[Start "Hula"]**

**Timon:  
Luau!  
****If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat  
****Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat  
****Come on down and dine  
****On this tasty swine  
****All you have to do is get in line**

**{Parenthetical parts are Pumbaa singing; the apple is at his feet.}**

**Timon:  
Aaaare you achin'**

**Pumbaa:  
Yup, yup, yup**

**Timon:  
Foooor some bacon?**

**Pumbaa:  
Yup, yup, yup**

**Timon:  
Heeee's a big pig**

**Pumbaa:  
Yup, yup**

**Timon:  
You could be a big pig too.  
****Oy!**

**[End "Hula"]**

**{They run off screaming to lead some of the hyenas away. Simba and Nala make it by.}**

Rani: Based on past scenes, i'm not surprised that they ran away from hyenas.

**Simba:  
Nala, you find my mother and rally the lionesses. {determinedly} I'll look for Scar.**

**[Confrontation Scene]**

**{Simba is making his way up Pride Rock.}**

**Scar:  
SARABI!**

**Sarabi:  
Yes, Scar?**

**Scar:  
Where is your hunting party? They are not doing their job.**

**Sarabi (Calmly):  
Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on.**

Kovu: Hard to believe that anyone could speak so calmly toward Scar.

**Scar:  
No. You're just not looking hard enough.**

**Sarabi:  
It's over, Scar. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock**

**Scar:  
We're not going anywhere.**

**Sarabi:  
Then you have sentenced us to death.**

**Scar:  
Then so be it.**

**Sarabi (Digusted, amazed):  
You can't do that.**

**Scar:  
I'm the king. I can do whatever I want.**

**Sarabi:  
If you were half the king Mufasa was you would've never -**

**{Scar hits Sarabi, knocking her to the ground.}**

**Scar:  
I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!**

Nala: If that were true, he wouldn't have hit Sarabi.

**{Simba appears on the ledge, growling loudly. He leaps out and runs to his mother. Scar mistakes Simba as Mufasa and is understandably frightened.}**

**Scar:  
Mufasa? No. You're dead.**

**{Sarabi awakens at her son's nudge, but mistakes him as Mufasa as Scar did.}**

**Sarabi:  
Mufasa?**

**Simba:  
No. It's me.**

Kiara: Scar and Grandmother Sarabi thought you were Grandfather Mufasa at first sight but then again you do kind of look like him.

**Sarabi:  
{Delighted} Simba? You're alive? {Confused} How can that be?**

**Simba:  
It doesn't matter; I'm home.**

**Scar:  
{Confused} Simba...? {back in form} Simba! I'm a little surprised to see you, {giving the hyenas above him an angry look} alive...**

**{On the word "alive," Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed gulp audibly and slink into the shadows.}**

**Simba:  
{As Sarabi looks on with some pride} Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart.**

**Scar:  
(Backing into a wall, apologetic) Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom...**

**Simba:  
...Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar.**

Kion: That's a good point and at least he wasn't in charge anymore or around when me and my Guard left the Pride Lands.

**Scar:  
Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see them? {pointing to the horde of hyenas on the rocks above} They think I'M king.**

**{Nala appears with the rest of the lionesses.}**

**Nala:  
Well, we don't. Simba is the rightful king.**

Kiara: Which means that Scar was never truly king.

**Simba:  
The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight.**

**Scar:  
Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?**

**Simba:  
That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me.**

**Scar:  
Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?**

**Nala:  
Simba, what is he talking about?**

**Scar:  
****{Delighted} Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!**

**{Scar's last line causes the lionesses to start. All are concentrating on Simba.}**

**Simba:  
(Steeling himself, then taking a step forward) I am.**

Nala: Actually it was Scar but no one knew that at the time.

**{Sarabi approaches her son.}**

**Sarabi (With Much Grief):  
It's not true. Tell me it's not true.**

**Simba (Regretfully):  
It's true.**

**Scar:  
You see! He admits it! Murderer!**

**{Lightning crashes behind Scar's head to punctuate the line.}**

**Simba:  
No. It was an accident.**

**{Scar walks around and around Simba as he accuses him; very nicely done animated rotation.}**

**Scar:  
If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?**

**Simba:  
No.**

**Scar (Severely):  
Then... you're... guilty.**

**Simba:  
No. I'm not a murderer.**

**Scar:  
Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS... WHY!**

Kiara: That isn't exactly true.

**{Scar has been backing Simba up the length of Pride Rock. After his last sentence, Simba slips over the edge and is clinging to the ledge by his forepaws. Lightning strikes below, igniting a fire.}**

**Nala:  
Simba!**

Kion: And there goes the first fire at Pride Rock.

**{Scar sits back and pretends to think.}**

**Scar:  
Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died.**

**{Scar grabs Simba with his claws as he did Mufasa. He whispers into Simba's ear.}**

**Scar:  
And here's MY little secret: I killed Mufasa.**

**{Simba has a quick memory flash back to that fateful instant. His voice blends with his younger voice in the scream of when his father died. In one giant leap he lunges up and pins Scar on his back. Scar is caught completely by surprise and is understandably very nervous and shaken.}**

**Simba:  
NoooooOOOO! ...Murderer!**

Nala: All of us were caught off guard by that.

**Scar:  
No, Simba, please.**

**Simba:  
Tell them the truth.**

**Scar:  
Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold - llgkkk!**

**{Simba starts to choke Scar.}**

**Scar:  
All right. All right. (quietly, venomously) I did it.**

**Simba:  
So they can hear you.**

**Scar (Grudgingly, but clear):  
I killed Mufasa!**

Nala: We weren't going to let Simba take them all on by himself.

**{Nala starts towards Scar, the hyenas attack Simba in a wall of teeth. The lionesses join in. We see Pumbaa and Timon come in. Pumbaa is charging with Timon riding him. Hyenas are flying everywhere.}**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!**

**Timon:  
'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!**

**{Bowling strike sound effect as hyenas fly. Rafiki whacks a hyena off Simba. Camera switch to him; with a battle scream, he joins the fray. As a bit of comic relief, Rafiki is fighting in kung-fu "B-movie" style, complete with cheesy sound effects.}**

**Rafiki:  
(As he hits various hyenas) WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah! hhyEEOOWww!**

Kovu: I wouldn't want to be the one attacking Rafiki.

**{Camera switch to Timon running from Shenzi. He runs into the cave. Zazu spots him. Timon runs into his cage for safety from the hyenas.}**

**Zazu:  
Let me out! Let me out!**

**Timon:  
Let me in! Let me in! {To the hyenas, pleading} ...Ple-he-hease don't eat me.**

**{Pumbaa appears at the cave's entrance.}**

**Pumbaa:  
Problem?**

**Banzai:  
Hey, who's the pig?**

**Pumbaa:  
Are you talking to me?**

**Timon:  
Uh oh. They called him a pig.**

**Pumbaa:  
Are you talking to me?!**

**Timon:  
Shouldn't 'a done that.**

**Pumbaa:  
ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!**

Kion: Never seen Pumbaa act like that.  
Kiara: Neither one of them are that brave.

**Timon:  
****Now they're in for it.**

**Pumbaa:  
They CALL me... MIIISTER PIG! AAAAAHHH...**

**{Pumbaa charges and drives the hyenas off.}**

**Timon:  
Take that! And that!**

**Banzai:  
Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ...**

**Pumbaa:  
Take that! And that! You yellow belly...**

**Zazu:  
Take that, you stupid...**

**The Final Battle**

**{They start the Arsenio Hall "Ooh, ooh" chant. The scene switches to Simba chasing Scar up to the high point of Pride Rock. Scar runs up to the edge and sees the sheer drop. Simba leaps up to confront him at the cliff-like edge. Scar is very apprehensive, seeing he is cornered and at Simba's mercy.}**

Rani: Can't blame you for being mad at Scar after all that he's done.

**Simba (Quietly and Severely):  
Murderer.**

**Scar:  
Simba, Simba. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you.**

**Simba:  
You don't deserve to live.**

**Scar:  
But, Simba, I am... ah... {unsure of his tactic} family. It's the hyenas {regaining composure} who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!**

**{Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are in the background. They overhear and back away growling at Scar's betrayal.}**

Kovu: The hyenas doesn't sound to happy about him betraying them.

**Simba:  
Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie.**

**Scar:  
What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...? {ingratiating grin}**

**Simba:  
No, Scar. I'm not like you.**

**Scar (Greatly Relieved):  
Oh, Simba, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything.**

**Simba (Gravely with Deep Anger):  
Run. Run away, Scar. And never return.**

Nala: And that's the same thing that he told you a long time ago.  
Simba: But Scar didn't listen unlike I did which saved my life but put the rest of you at his mercy.  
Nala: If you didn't run, then you would've died but you came back when you were older and stronger to defeat Scar.

**Scar:  
Yes. Of course. As you wish... {looking down and seeing a pile of hot coals} ...your Majesty! {Scar swipes the coals into Simba's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, Simba paws the coals away as Scar leaps and attacks.}**

Kovu: That isn't exactly a fair fight when he did that to you.  
Simba: But he doesn't win that fight.

**{There is a fight in slow motion. Both Scar and Simba land heavy blows. Simba gets knocked on his back. Scar leaps through the flames at him. Simba gathers courage and uses Scar's momentum in a "throw" similar to Nala's fighting tactics to send him flying over the edge. Scar tumbles to the bottom. He weakly gets up. He sees Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed approaching and smiles. Ed has a very angry look on his face.}**

Leslie: I highly doubt that anyone of you would want the cubs to see any of this fighting stuff or ending someones time in the Circle of Life bit.

**Scar:  
Ahh, my friends.**

**Shenzi:  
Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the enemy!**

**Banzai:  
Yeah, that's what I heard.**

**Banzai and Shenzi:  
Ed?**

**(Ed Laughs Evilly)**

**Scar {Very nervous):  
No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! NOO!**

Kovu: That's one ending that I didn't want to meet.

**{The camera moves away and we can only see the shadows as the horde of hyenas closes on and devours Scar. Rain opens up and douses the fire. Simba comes down and greets his mother and Nala. Rafiki motions for Simba to ascend Pride Rock as king. Simba starts up and pauses to hug Rafiki as his father did.}**

**Ending**

**Rafiki:  
It is time.**

**{Very majestically, he ascends through the rain. Music is strong. Through a hole in the clouds we can see a patch of stars. One bright star shines out briefly.}**

**Mufasa:  
Remember . . .**

**{Simba's expression gains confidence and strength. He roars. The lionesses roar in reply.}**

Rani: That was some battle that you all won.

**{Time switch to the savannah in full bloom again. Cue "Busa" theme:}**

**BS:  
Busa le lizwe  
****Busa le lizwe  
****Busa le lizwe  
****Bus-busa ngo xolo**

**{Obscured verse}**

**MS:  
Se-fi-le  
****Baba ti-tabo  
****Maye babo  
****Busa lomhlaba**

**(BS Obscured Verse)**

**MS:  
He!  
****Se-fi-le  
****Busa Simba! Busa Simba!  
****Ubuse ngo xolo  
****Ubuse ngo thando  
****Ubuse ngo xolo  
****Ubuse ngo thando  
****Ubuse ngo xolo**

**{Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Nala are on Pride Rock. Zazu flies up to the point. Timon, of course, is shaking his arms in the classic victory sign. All the groups of herds are there and making noise as in the presentation of Simba.}**

**BS:  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
****Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**(MS ngw' enamabala-wa)**

**Full Chorus:  
It's the Circle of Life  
****And it moves us  
****Through dispair and hope  
****Through faith and love  
****Till we find our place  
****On the path unwinding  
****In the Circle  
****The Circle of Life  
****Circle of... Liiife**

**{Rafiki appears, holding Kiara. He lifts her to present her to the crowd. Bass drum hit and black out to title in red lettering as in the beginning. The Circle is completed.}**

Nala: And that was you Kiara.


	92. Break 11

Rani: That was some story of Simba's life.

Leslie: The 1 1/2 movie tells about Simba's life through Timon and Pumbaa's perspective. Now I better go to the next room over to see how the others are doing.

Simba: Seeing it from Timon and Pumbaa's perspective ought to be entertaining.

Nala: But not nearly as entertaining as all this was.

Kion: We also get to see where they got the phrase "Hakuna Matata" from.

Kiara: That ought to be good because they like to live a worry free life.

Kovu: It's not exactly worry free when you have to deal with young ones who like to play or get into trouble.

They went over to get some food and something to drink but after they were done they got ready for the next one but laid down with their heads up to watch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Next Room Over**

When Leslie entered the room, Kida tried to get through but Leslie stopped her.

Leslie: I'm sorry Kida but you cannot go in there until this whole thing of looking back at the past that isn't appropriate for young ones and only for the royal family to see is over.

Kida: But I want to go to mom and dad.

Leslie: I'm sure you do but I can't allow you to get past me and enter that room. I just came over to see how you all were doing.

Fuli: We're doing fine but these cubs are getting a little upset from not being allowed to go to their parents when they want to.

Leslie: You all can play for now and before you know it. You can go see your parents. I'll tell you what, since it seems that they're about to get started on the next one, after this next one, I will let all the cubs come in until it is time to get started on the last one but when it's time to get started on the last one, you all would need to come back in here.

Koda: Okay but this next one better be fast.

Leslie left the room while everyone in that room settled down.


	93. The Lion King 1 1 2

Emily: This all starts out the sameas the first one that you saw but then it changes to Timon and Pumbaa's perspective.

**{Sounds of morning on the savannah. A lion roars in the distance. Sunrise over the Pride Lands—exactly as in TLK 1. Animals of all types (rhinos, meerkats, cheetahs) raise their heads as the sun rises, preparing to march to Pride Rock.}**

**MS:  
Nants ingonyama bagithi baba**

**BS:  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama**

**MS:  
Ingonyama**  
**Nants ingonyama bagithi baba**

**Timon:  
{simultaneously, imitating the singer} Whaaaat's on the menu? It could be ceviche, it's stinky—ooh, it's Pumbaa-aah...**

Simba: That's Pumbaa for you.

**Pumbaa:  
I gotta tell ya, Timon... that song always gets me right here.**

**Timon:  
Yeah, Pumbaa. {pause} Well, enough of that. {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie}**

**{Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.}**

**Pumbaa:  
Uh... Timon? What are you doin'?**

**Timon:  
I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in!**

**Pumbaa (Aghast):  
But you can't go out of order!**

**Timon:  
Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote!**

**Pumbaa:  
But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie}**

Kion: Now they're fighting over where to be in the movie.

**Timon:  
We're not in the beginning of the story! {He pauses the movie on Rafiki holding up Simba, with a monkey screech; the movie begins fast-forwarding again}**

**Pumbaa:  
Yes, we were—the whole time! {rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of Timon looking in bewilderment at Simba and Nala's reunion, with a squawk of confusion}**

**Timon:  
But they don't know that! {indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on Nala pinning Simba, with a lion-roar sound}**

**Pumbaa:  
Then why don't we tell them our story? {pauses the movie on a snarling close-up of the three hyenas; Timon and Pumbaa both shriek and dive under their seats}**

Kovu: Of course they shriek at the sight of hyenas.

**Timon:  
{slowly re-emerging} Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell them our story?**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh—I like the sound of that.**

**Timon:  
A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story!**

**Pumbaa:  
'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, y'know?**

Simba: I didn't see them anywhere but just cause I didn't see them doesn't mean that they weren't there.

**Timon:  
Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again}**

**Pumbaa:  
So does this mean we're going back to the beginning?**

**Timon (Melodramatically):  
Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning.**

**{The sunrise plays backwards, looking like a sunset; the screen goes black along with African drumbeats; the title "The Lion King" crashes onto the screen, followed by a 2, then a 1, then another 1, followed by a diagonal line which forms the crooked "1 1/2" logo. (In non-U.S. versions, the title is The Lion King 3.) Cracks appear across the screen image, and the black screen shatters and falls from the field of view in fragments, leaving a view of Pride Rock in daylight.}**

Rani: This ought to be good.

**SCENE 2: Digga Tunnah**

**Pumbaa (Reverently):  
Pride Rock.**

**Timon:  
So majestic.**

**Pumbaa:  
So powerful.**

**Timon:  
So... bizarrely named. {pauses the movie; the silhouettes and the seatbacks appear again} Pumbaa, how can a rock be proud? It's a rock!**

**Pumbaa:  
Well, I think it's because a "pride" is what they call a group of lions.**

Kiara: I never did know why Pride Rock was called that. I just knew that's where we live at.

**Timon:  
Oh, sure, the lions get Pride Rock. And what about us meerkats? Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young meerkat...**

**Pumbaa (Singing):  
When he was a young meerkat...! {blows Timon off his seatback}**

**Timon (Peevishly):  
Very nice.**

**Pumbaa:  
Thanks!**

**Timon:  
But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from.**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up?**

**Timon:  
Yeah, Pumbaa, but it ain't pretty. {clicks the remote; the view of Pride Rock switches to a full-screen shot} Please remain seated while the camera is in motion.**

Kion: We never did see where Timon came from or how he got to Hakuna Matata Falls.

**{The camera does a super-high-speed truck-out from Pride Rock, past zebras, grasslands, the Elephant Graveyard, the Gorge, marshlands, the desert, and finally stopping at a dry plain of low mounds of dirt, with a tumbleweed blowing across}**

**Timon:  
Here we are: from Pride Rock to the pit of shame. We're so low on the food chain we're underground! But you don't have to take my word for it. I'll just let my fellow meerkats do the talking. {"Digga Tunnah" music begins.}**

Kovu: That is a far way from Pride Rock.

**[Start "Digga Tunnah"]**

**Background Chant:  
Semon pute**

**Meerkats (Chanting, nervously):  
What was that?!**  
**What was what?! Shh!**  
**What was that?!**  
**What was that?!**  
**Where? What?**  
**Where? Where? Shh!**  
**What was that?! Shh!**  
**Quick, before the hyena come!**

**Guard:  
CLEAR!**

**{Scenes of the colony of meerkats all busily digging a network of tunnels, singing as they work.} **

**Meerkats (Singing):  
Digga tunnah,**  
**Dig, digga tunnah**  
**When you're done ya dig a bigga tunnah**  
**Digga tunnah,**  
**Dig, dig a tunnah**  
**Quick, before the hyena come!**  
**DIG!**

**Background chant:  
Semon pute**

**Meerkats:  
Digga tunnah,**  
**Dig, digga tunnah**  
**You can dig and never get dunnah**

**Background chant:  
Semon pute**

**Meerkats:  
Digga tunnah, (Dig a little faster)**  
**Dig, digga tunnah**  
**What was that?! {silence as they look from side to side, listening}**  
**Quick, before the hyena come!**  
**DIG!**  
**Digga tunnah is what we do**  
**Life's a tunnah we're diggin' through**  
**Digga tunnah is what we sing**  
**Digga tunnah is everything!**  
**Mud and clay is a meerkat's friend**  
**Always more around every bend**  
**And when you get to your tunnah's end**  
**Hallelujah! Let's dig again!**  
**DIG!**  
**Digga tunnah,**  
**Dig, digga tunnah (Digga tunnah)**  
**When you're done ya dig a bigga tunnah.**  
**Digga tunnah, (Dig a little faster)**  
**dig dig a tunnah.**  
**What was that?! {pause to listen}**  
**Quick, before the hyena come!**  
**DIG!**

**[End ****"Digga Tunnah"]**

**Ma:  
Timon! Excuse me. Have you seen my son? Has he been through here? Timon!**

Nala: No wonder who Timon's mom is.

**Uncle Max:  
****Digga tunnah, dig, digga tunnah... digga tunnah, dig, dig—Aaaah! {Ma pokes him, scaring him out of his chant}**

**Ma:  
Uncle Max?**

**Uncle Max (Spooked):  
Aaahh!**

**Ma:  
Uncle Max, relax. Have you seen Timon?**

**Uncle Max (Pleased with himself):  
No, I haven't—and what a day it's been! No fractures, no lacerations, no concussions, contusions or injuries of any sort. As a matter of fact, there's no sign of Timon's handiwork anywhere!**

**{The ceiling cracks and then comes crashing down around them, light streaming in all around; finally there's nothing left of the tunnel but a ring of dirt held up on a narrow protrusion, with Timon standing under it.}**

**Uncle Max (Fuming):  
That would be... TIMOOON!**

Kiara: And there's Timon.

**Timon (Embarrassed):  
Heh heh heh. Hey, everybody!**

**Meerkat #1 (Sarcastically):  
Ha ha. Nice work, Timon.**

**Meerkat #2:  
Way to go, tunnel klutz.**

**Meerkat #3:  
Who else could break a hole?**

**Meerkat #4:  
Four in a week—a new record!**

**Ma (quietly despairing):  
Not again...**

**Timon:  
What? {defiantly} It's called a "skylight"!**

**{The "skylight" crumbles to nothing.}**

**Ma:  
{trying to salvage the situation} Ho ho. Wow! Isn't that creative. A skylight! Oh, ha ha. {seeking discretion as the better part of valor} I'll just have a word with him. {Ma leads Timon away from the scene of the collapse.}**

**Timon:  
I... I was just trying to shed a little light on our pathetic existence.**

Simba: Now I can see why he would want to live in a beautiful place like Hakuna Matata Falls.  
Kion: Now I see why he wasn't so good with tunnels when we had to help out you and Bunga, dad.

**Ma:  
Timon, this can't go on. Just this month, you've pulled down four walls and collapsed two tunnel exits. {She combs Timon's hair} We have to look after each other. Our survival depends on it.**

**Timon:  
What's the point? All we do is dig so we can hide, and hide so we can dig. {Ma finishes combing his hair, which "poofs" up into a bunch of spikes} I wanna be where we don't have to dig tunnels and live with our heads stuck in the sand. {pushes some grass apart and gazes out over the horizon} What's so bad about dreaming of a better home?**

**Ma:  
{joins him at the gap in the grass} I wanna show you something. Look, Timon. Go on, look. {Camera pulls back to a panoramic view of the Pride Lands in all their golden-lit majesty, as the "This Land" theme plays} Look out to the horizon, past the trees, over the grasslands. Everything the light touches... {sharply} belongs to someone else!**

Kiara: That's one way to crush a dream.

**{A record needle scratches; the grasses snap back together and block the view.}**

**Timon:  
Funny. I thought you were going a whole different direction with this.**

**Ma:  
What can I say? It's nature's design.**

**Uncle Max:  
(appears out of the grass suddenly) She's right! We're food for other animals—a moveable feast. Feared by no one and eaten by all!**

**Timon:  
But when they die, they become the grass. And we eat the grass... right?**

**Uncle Max:  
Not exactly; we can't digest grass. We're grass intolerant.**

Kovu: Wow. No one is exactly helping Timon with anything.

**Ma:  
{Snatches Timon away} Ok, Max. Thank you. You've been a big help. {To Timon} Honey, I—**

**Uncle Max:  
{appearing out of another stand of grass} Meerkat... it's what's for dinner!**

**Ma (Increasingly sarcastic; pointing meaningfully off into the distance): Thank you, Uncle Max.**

**Uncle Max:  
{Groans at the camera} Uhh. {disappears}**

**Timon:  
I think Uncle Max dislodged one too many rocks with his skull.**

**Ma:  
But he's right, Timon. {She tries to comb his hair again; a bug flies by, and she snatches it and squishes it into hair gel} Oh, I just know there's a way for you to fit in here.**

Simba: There was no way for Timon to fit in there.  
Kion: He shouldn't have to change himself just to fit in.

**{Timon glowers from under his plastered-down hair; a single hair springs back up, and he sighs.}**

**Uncle Max (Off-screen, to other meerkats):  
All right, who's on sentry duty?**

**Ma:  
{Perks up with inspiration; gasps} That's it! That's it—My son on sentry duty! Timon the sentry!**

Rani: That doesn't sound like a good idea.

**{Cut to Uncle Max being told of this idea}**

**Uncle Max (in horrified shock):  
Timon the sentry?! Why don't you save the hyenas the trouble and kill me now? Just kill me now!**

**Timon:  
He has a point.**

**Ma:  
All you have to do is watch for hyenas and yell if you see one. Look at Iron Joe.**

**Iron Joe:  
{In the middle of a nervous breakdown} Don't close your eyes! Don't look away! Somebody's gotta guard us! Somebody's gotta protect us! {Breaks up in sobs as a couple of meerkat orderlies carry him away, raving, from his post}**

Kion: Doesn't look like the greatest thing to do.

**Timon:  
Well. Now I'm convinced.**

**Ma:  
Listen—it's outside, up in the breeze, under the wide open sky—isn't that what you want? {to Max} Or maybe you would rather have him go back on the digging crew.**

**Max and everyone:  
NO!**

Kiara: Looks like everyone agreed on that.

**{Camera switches to the entire colony of meerkats, listening intently, and now pretending nonchalance and clearing their throats}**

**Ma:  
Good... then we all agree. Timon, listen to Uncle Max. He'll teach you everything you need to know. And honey, {earnestly} try to make this one work.**

**SCENE 3: Timon the Sentry**

**{Cut to the lookout rock, under a small tree. Uncle Max is demonstrating the duties of the sentry.}**

**Uncle Max {Demonstrating}:  
Scurry, sniff, flinch! Scurry, sniff, flinch! {Timon is unimpressed and rolling his eyes} Scurry, sniff, flinch! Good. Now... what do we do if we see a hyena?**

**Timon:  
Scream "Mommy!"**

Kovu: That isn't what I would do. I would just try to fight them off.  
Kiara: You already fought against crocodiles when we were cubs.  
Kovu: Correction. We fought against crocodiles when we were cubs.

**Uncle Max:  
That's right, mister! Because the world out there is fraught with danger. Fraught, I tell you!**

**Timon {Aside, to the camera, over Uncle Max; sarcastically}:  
Oh, boy. It's the Fraught Fest.**

**Uncle Max {Furiously Pantomiming}:  
Even all bloodthirsty hyenas are waiting to rip us limb from limb!**

**Timon:  
{Applauding Sarcastically} Bra-vo, Uncle Max. Way to sell it to the cheap seats.**

**Uncle Max:  
{In his face} Applaud now, sonny boy. {Quiet and Severe} But try clapping when you don't have any hands! {turns and leaves}**

**{Timon gulps, looking at his hands. Then he takes up his position on the rock.}**

Nala: This ought to be good.

**Timon:  
Scurry, sniff, flinch. Scurry, sniff, flinch. {marimbas begin; Timon starts to get into it} Huh... I like the sound of that. Scurry, sniff, flinch. {He begins dancing more and more flamboyantly} Scurry, sniff, flinch. Scurry, sniff, flinch. Scurry, sniff, flinch!**

Kiara: Of course he starts dancing to that.

**{"That's All I Need", the sister song to "Warthog Rhapsody", begins.}**

**[Start "Scurry, Sniff, Flinch"]**

**Timon:  
There's more to life than panic**  
**And bein' some other guy's snack—euugh.**

**{The three hyenas pop up from behind a rock in the background, then disappear again}**

**Timon:  
I may be delicious, organic**  
**But this little entree's fightin' back!**  
**I'm gonna put diggin' tunnels behind me**  
**And live at a new altitude**  
**I'm gonna reach for the stars to remind me**  
**That meerkats are not merely food!**  
**For once I'll be... **

**{steps onto a cloud and surfs into a fantasy waterfall setting}**

**Lookin' out for me... yeah!**  
**I'll tell you what I want**  
**This cat is movin' on**  
**He's a bon vivant**  
**Who's missin' out on bon**  
**I'd be a bigger cheese**  
**Far from the desert scene**  
**A little cooling breeze**  
**A little patch of green!**  
**And I'll be snoozin' in my hammock by a rippling stream**  
**Many miles from any tunnel and the digging team**  
**Looking after number one will be my only creed**  
**That's all I need {slurps up some bugs}**  
**That's all I need!**

**{Dancing the "Shuffle Off to Buffalo"}**

**I've always been good at runnin' away**  
**Well, now I'm gonna run the show-ow**  
**I've always been seen as the ultimate prey**  
**But now my status ain't so quo!**

**{The fantasy and the music dissolve as he improvises, unaware that the three hyenas have surrounded him.}**

**Timon:  
{improvising} A dream sublime...**  
**It's hyena tiiime... oh!**

**[End "****Scurry, Sniff, Flinch"]**

Simba: And there's hyenas who appeared while he was performing.

**Shenzi:  
{clapping} Oh, look it's dinner and a show!**

**Banzai:  
And I thought beans were the only musical food.**

**Ed (Incoherently):  
Ooh-oooh!**

**Timon {Frozen in fear}:  
Hy... Hy... Hy...**

**Shenzi:  
Well, hi to you too! {smacks Timon, who goes rolling down the hill}**

**Timon:  
Ayy! Ohh! Ow! Okay...**

**Uncle Max:  
This is no time for horseplay, Timon. You're supposed to be up there lookin' out for... {sees them approaching, snickering} Hyenas!**

**Meerkats (They all pop up in terror):  
Aaaaahhh!**

**{The meerkat colony runs around in a mad chaotic dash for cover}**

Kovu: And there they all go.  
Kion: They panic like zebras.

**Banzai:  
Whoa, look at 'em scramble.**

**Shenzi:  
And that's just how I like 'em...**

**{A group of meerkats, led by Uncle Max, crash in a line right into Shenzi's snout.}**

**Meerkats:  
Aah! Ooh! Uhh!**

**Shenzi:  
...Scrambled. {She slurps them, lifting Uncle Max into the air}**

**Meerkats:  
Uhh!**

**Shenzi:  
{seeing the whole colony scrambling about} ...And a little bit runny.**

**{The group of meerkats goes running by, followed by the laughing hyenas, passing Timon who's standing there covering his head}**

Kiara: And they missed Timon.

**Meerkats:  
Hyenas! {A hand reaches up and grabs Timon; he strains to stay where he is, but gradually the hand manages to drag him head-first into a hole. It's Ma.}**

**Ma:  
Get in here! What are you, a meshugginah? **

**{Ed guards a hole, and snaps at a bunch of meerkats who jump into it one at a time; he misses all of them, but blocks the hole before Uncle Max can get in}**

**Ma:  
Stumpy? (Here!) Flinchy? (Here!) Swifty? (Here!) Oh, what a relief. Everybody's... {gasps} Where's Uncle Max? **

**{Uncle Max is outside, running for his life as the three hyenas pursue him}**

Rani: He's outside of the tunnels, running for his life.

**Uncle Max:  
Aaaaahh! {Uncle Max makes desperately for a second tunnel entrance, where a bunch of meerkats appear and gasp at the sight.}**

**Meerkat #1:  
Max! Run for your life!**

**Meerkat #2:  
Play dead!**

**Meerkat #3:  
Ándale!**

**Meerkat #4:  
Almost there!**

**{The screen switches suddenly to the PBS channel, where Fred Rogers having a Neighborhood Trolley.} **

**Mister Rogers on TV:  
Did you ever feel the way Priscilla cow felt. **

**{Timon and Pumbaa are back in the silhouetted theater seats.}**

**Timon:  
Hey, what's goin' on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote.**

**Pumbaa:  
Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie.**

Nala: That was strange.

**{He clicks the remote; we switch back to the scene of Uncle Max's impending demise.}**

**Meerkat #5:  
You've got it, Max!**

**{Max is overtaken by the hyenas; the meerkats all shield their eyes as we hear crunching sounds. Switch to the inside of the burrow, where the meerkats stand in shock; suddenly, Max drops from the ceiling, the fur bitten off his thing.}**

**Uncle Max:  
I flinched when I should've scurried. {collapses}**

Kiara: At least he survivedthe encounter with the hyenas.

**{The hyenas, guffawing, are walking off.}**

**Banzai:  
Ha ha! Oh, man! It just never gets old, does it?**

**Shenzi:  
Ooh, the classics never do, honey.**

**{Camera pans down to where Timon is standing in the midst of all the angry meerkats.}**

**Timon:  
I, uh... I guess I owe everyone an apology. {pause} All right, so I made a teensy mistake. Like we all haven't broken into song on sentry duty before. Ha ha ha... come on. Let me have a show of hands. {The meerkats all wander off, disgusted; Timon tries to change tactics} Okay. ...Maybe it's a little too soon, but I'm sure we're all gonna laugh about this someday. Trust me.**

Simba: I don't think that they will laugh about that.

**{Uncle Max and the meerkats are all staring at him severely. Soft, emotional music plays.}**

**Uncle Max:  
I did trust you.**

**Timon:  
{pause} But...**

**{The meerkats all silently file out, except for Ma. Timon sighs. Scene switch to the rock outside, where Timon is hunched; Ma emerges from the hole and approaches him.}**

**Ma:  
Ohh. Aw, sweetie.**

**Timon:  
I'm never gonna fit in here. Nobody even likes me.**

**Ma:  
Sure they do, honey. Sure they do!**

Kion: That's not what it looks like.

**Timon:  
Besides you, Ma.**

**Ma:  
Uh, besides me? Um, there's, uh...**

**Timon:  
I have to find my place; but it isn't here.**

**Ma:  
Yes it is. We just haven't found it yet. But we will... {She combs his hair again} Oh, here's an idea. You can run a trail—**

**Timon {impatient}:  
Stop with the hair already. My place is out there, Ma. Oh, I may not know exactly where or how far, but I gotta go!**

**Ma:  
{desperate to try one last idea} No, wait, wait, wait. I know. If we just...**

**Timon:  
{pointed} Ma.**

**Ma:  
{pauses, then acquiesces} Well, I hope you find what you're looking for, honey.**

Simba: He obviously does.

**{Music turns sweet as Timon comes back to embrace her.}**

**Ma:  
Ooh. Ooh, I love you. Mmm!**

**Timon:  
I love you, Ma.**

**{Ma keeps hugging him, tighter and tighter until we start to hear crunching sound effects.}**

**Ma:  
Oh, Timmy. My Timmy. Mmm-mmm...**

**Timon:  
{strained, muffled} Mom... choking... not breathing...**

**Ma:  
Ooh. Mmm. Mmm-mmm.**

**Timon:  
{aside} And people wonder why I have issues.**

Kiara: We may be all part of a plan but we can still be ourselves.

**{The embrace finally ends.}**

**Timon:  
{reassuring} I'll be okay!**

**Ma:  
Oh, I know you will! {wistful} You will.**

**{Ma slowly lets go of Timon's hands. Timon turns away, then begins striding purposefully away into the sunset as traveling music ("Timon's Traveling Theme") begins.}**

**Ma {calling after him}:  
Be careful!**

**Timon:  
I will!**

**{Timon marches on a bit further.} **

**Ma:  
Don't talk to strangers!**

**Timon:  
I know, Ma!**

**{Timon marches a bit more}**

**Ma:  
Remember, wash behind your ears!**

**{The music slows; Timon turns impatiently.}**

**Timon:  
Ma, I'm not a kid any more!**

**{He resumes marching.}**

**Ma:  
Never go swimming without a buddy!**

**Timon:  
Got it!**

**Ma {almost inaudible}:  
Send us a message— {indistinct}**

**Timon {exasperated}:  
Oy! {He turns back and shouts at the top of his lungs} What?!**

**Ma:  
I said, send us a message!**

**Timon:  
What?!**

**Ma:  
I said, send us a—**

**Timon:  
{turns back to his path, waves her off} Good-bye, Ma!**

Kiara: That reminds me of you, dad.

**{Timon sets off in earnest as African music plays triumphantly. He reaches the open grasslands.}**

**SCENE 4 : Look Beyond What You See**

**Timon:  
{narrating} And so, with high spirits I boldly ventured off where no meerkat had dared to go before. I put my past behind me, ha! {Nighttime in the Pride Lands} And never looked back... {ends narrative; breaks suddenly into sobbing} Mommy! Mommy—Aah! Ha ha! {Far shot of Timon, revealing that he is standing next to Rafiki's baobab tree} What am I doing? {sobs; shot changes to a close-up} Which way should I go?**

Kovu: That doesn't look like he never looked back.

**Rafiki:  
{appearing upside-down, hanging from a tree} That depends on what you seek.**

**{Timon does a wild take, goes sprawling. Cut back to the theater seats and silhouettes; Timon pauses the movie.}**

**Timon:  
How convenient. Enter omniscient monkey, right on cue.**

Nala: And there's Rafiki.

**Pumbaa:  
Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears.**

**Timon:  
That's it. No more fortune cookies for you.**

Rani: Pumbaa wasn't wrong about that.

**{Timon clicks the remote; the movie resumes.} **

**Timon:  
Hey, where'd you come from?**

**Rafiki:  
{laughs} Oh, the better question is, where are you going?**

**Timon {Earnestly}:  
Oh, someplace wonderful, mister, where... where y—You didn't happen to catch the song I sang a few minutes ago, did ya?**

**Rafiki:  
I didn't have the pleasure.**

**Timon:  
To recap: I want to live in some beautiful place, outside... a carefree place where I don't have to hide or worry.**

**Rafiki:  
{jumps down next to Timon} Whoo! Hoo hoo hoo! Life without worry. You seek Hakuna Matata.**

Simba: So that's where he got that motto from.

**Timon:  
Harpoon a tomato?**

Nala: He clearly didn't get it at first either.

**Rafiki:  
Hakuna Matata, it means "No Worries."**

**Timon:  
Perfect! Mind taking that stick of yours and drawing me a map, bub? {Rafiki smacks him over the head with the stick} Ow! Hey!**

Simba: Looks like i'm not the only one that Rafiki hit on the head with that staff of his.

**Rafiki:  
{goes into his mystic-monkey pose} To find it, you must look beyond what you see.**

**Timon:  
What the heck is that supposed to mean?**

**Rafiki:  
It means, look beyond what you see!**

**Timon:  
{imitating Rafiki} Beyond what I see. Ha. Get a load of the monkey, gettin' all existential on me. Beyond what I see. {sees a frog croaking on a rock} Hmm... Beyond what I see. {pans over to a tree stump a little farther away. Immense and meaningful music starts to rise} Beyond what I see... {pans to a tree in the distance; music swells louder} It's kinda hard to think with all this music. Beyond... what I see... {focuses in on Pride Rock in the far distance as the music rises to a climax} Oh, wait a second. It's comin' to me. It's either that slug I ate or I'm having an epiphany! {camera zooms in on Pride Rock} I'm going to the big pointy rock! Right?**

Nala: He's clearly wrong about that because we don't see him until he saves you from the heat, Simba.

**{He turns around, but Rafiki is gone.}**

**Timon:  
Who was that strange monkey? Ah, well. Dream home, here I come.**

**{Timon marches off in the direction of Pride Rock. He enters a stand of tall grasses. A snapping sound startles him.}**

**Timon:  
Ah... oh-h... hello? Strange but wise monkey? {A flock of birds takes off and startles him again. He climbs up on a rock; then he hears a weird grunting roar, and sees a bulky shape rushing in his direction. He tumbles off the rock and rushes blindly through the grass as the ominous roaring sound pursues him.} Oh! Oh! Aah!**

**{Timon crashes into a huge snout blocking his path.}**

Kiara: And there's Pumbaa.

**Pumbaa:  
Aaaah!**

**Timon:  
Aaaah!**

**Pumbaa:  
Aaaah!**

**Timon:  
Aaaah!**

**Pumbaa:  
Aaaah!**

**Timon:  
Aaaah!**

**{Timon pauses the movie.}**

Rani: They obviously scared each other.

**Pumbaa:  
You know, first impressions are very important.**

**Timon:  
Oh, I thought you were a scream.**

Kiara: That isn't funny.

**{The movie resumes.}**

**Pumbaa and Timon:  
Aaaahh!**

**Timon:  
Just eat me now... and please make it fast. I got a low threshold for pain.**

**Pumbaa:  
Easy, easy there, little guy. I'm not gonna eat you.**

**Timon:  
What? you're not? {indignant} Then why were you stalking me?**

**Pumbaa:  
Well, gee, I saw you go by and I figured a little fella like you shouldn't be out here all alone.**

Simba: Timon and Pumbaa get scared by the slightest things.

**Timon:  
Hey, what about you? You're all alone. {suddenly apprehensive} You are all alone, aren't you?**

**Pumbaa {ruefully}:  
Yeah. Most animals give me a pretty wide berth.**

**Timon:  
{seeing the seeds of an idea} They do? Even the hungry ones?**

**Pumbaa:  
Yeah, I drive almost everyone away. People see me comin' and they run for cover. They can't get out of the way fast enough.**

Kion: We all now know why. Well, at least Kovu and Rani now know why.  
Rani: Yeah. The only thing we got that smelly at the Tree of Life is a couple of honey badgers.

**{Timon is holding up one of Pumbaa's hooves, playing with it like a pair of scissors.}**

**Timon:  
You don't say, you don't say. Must be the gleam on those vicious tusks, huh? Strikes fear into their hearts.**

**Pumbaa:  
Actually, they say I wreck their appetite.**

**Timon (Scheming):  
Wow, it's like you have this—this... special power.**

**Pumbaa:  
{backing away nervously} Special power? Well, i-it's pretty powerful, all right. {gestures indistinctly at his rump}**

Kiara: They aren't lying about that.

**Timon:  
Perfect! You're hired.**

**Pumbaa:  
Great! ...For what?**

**Timon:  
To get me to a little worry-free haven out of that big pointy rock. {indicates Pride Rock}**

**Pumbaa:  
And... you want me to come with you?**

**Timon:  
Ha ha! Do you see any other big lovable chunk of warthog here, who also happens to have razor-sharp tusks and the ability to repel predators? {grins ingratiatingly}**

Kion: That's one way to put it.

**Pumbaa:  
I'm your pig.**

**Timon:  
You and me, I can tell... we see eye to eye.**

**Pumbaa (Hopeful):  
You mean, like friends?**

**Timon:  
Whoa, easy there, big fella. I'd say more like {making "quotes" with his fingers"} acquaintances.**

**Pumbaa:  
{a bit disappointed} Oh. {brightening} Well, it's a start.**

**Timon:  
Put 'er there, acquaintance. {they shake paws} I'm Timon.**

**Pumbaa:  
Pumbaa!**

**Timon:  
No, really. {Pumbaa grins sincerely at him.} All right then. Let's hit the road.**

Kovu: This ought to be an interesting trip.

**Pumbaa:  
You got it... acquaintance.**

**Timon:  
So clear up one thing for me. If you weren't gonna eat me, what kind of a wacky wild pig are you?**

**Pumbaa:  
I'm an insectivore.**

**Timon:  
Oh ho! A bug eater! Swell, me too. I just never had a name for it. I'm kinda partial to the crawly critters myself. How about you, big boy?**

**Pumbaa:  
I prefer the ones with wings.**

**Timon:  
Pumbaa, this could be the start of a beautiful... acquaintanceship.**

Nala: It was a coincidence that they are both bug eaters.

**SCENE 5: Pumbaa's Special Power**

**{The sunrise scene begins again.}**

**MS:  
Nants ingonyama bagithi baba**

**BS:  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama**

**{Pumbaa and Timon enter the scene, walking across the sunrise from left to right.}**

**Pumbaa:  
Okay, so now we're back at the beginning. Right, Timon?**

**Timon:  
Oh, you got that right, pally. {narrating} At last, things were looking up. I had the sun on my shoulders, the wind at my heels, a song in my heart. {Timon and Pumbaa freak out as the animals all bear down on them} Aah!**

**Pumbaa:  
Aah!**

**{Pumbaa races out from under all the roaring and screeching animals as they rush past; Timon rides on his back.}**

Kion: Looks like they are having problems because they didn't have the best timing there.

**Timon:  
{steering Pumbaa to follow the animals} And to protect me, a great, big, fat guy!**

**{Pumbaa pauses the movie. Cut back to the silhouettes.}**

**Pumbaa (Shocked):  
You really think I look fat?**

**Timon:  
Uhh, Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig. It's a compliment!**

**Pumbaa (Mollified):  
Oh-ho-ho. Thank you!**

**{Pumbaa resumes the movie. Pride Rock rises before the two of them as the crest a small hill; a deep lion roar sounds.}**

**FS:  
It's the Circle of Life**  
**And it moves us all...**

**Timon:  
Whoo-hoo! There it is, the big pointy rock! Oh, baby, we're almost there. **

**{A record-needle scratching sound accompanies them screeching to a halt as the suddenly see that Pride Rock is surrounded by hundreds of animals.}**

**Pumbaa:  
I think we're little late.**

Kiara: They obviously don't know what's going on at Pride Rock. It isn't everyday that animals gather around Pride Rock.

**Timon:  
It's a land rush. That loudmouth monkey! He must've blabbed it to the whole world!**

**Pumbaa:  
What exactly did he say?**

**Timon (Imitating Rafiki):  
Look beyond what you see.**

**Pumbaa:  
So maybe you're supposed to look beyond the big pointy rock.**

**Timon:  
{as though he came up with it himself} Maybe I'm supposed to look beyond the big pointy rock!**

Kovu: All he did was repeat what Pumbaa just said like he's been doing a while

**Pumbaa:  
Hmm?**

**Timon:  
Well... let's have a little look, shall we? Beyond what I see... beyond what I see... beyond what I see... {Camera pans past Pride Rock (where Rafiki is carrying Simba to the tip of the promontory) and all the gathered animals to a small hill with a little cave in it right behind the Rock.} Oh ho! What do you know? The monkey's got an eagle eye for real estate!**

**Pumbaa:  
{indicating the impending ceremony} Timon, look!**

**Timon:  
He-he-hey! It's the monkey!**

**Pumbaa:  
What's that he's holdin' up?**

**Timon:  
Aw, who cares? It's not important. Come on! My dream home awaits.**

Nala: They clearly couldn't tell that was you, Simba.  
Simba: That much is clear.

**{They approach the gathering of animals from behind, rising in front of them like a wall. Pumbaa nervously shrinks back away from them.}**

**Pumbaa:  
Uh... I don't do so well in crowds. Maybe we better go around.**

**Timon:  
Don't you know the shortest distance between me and my dream home is a straight line? Follow me! **

**{He leads Pumbaa straight into the breach.}**

**Animal #1:  
Oh.**

**Timon:  
Excuse me!**

**Animal #2:  
Ow.**

**Animal #3:  
Hello!**

**Animal #4:  
Goodness.**

**Timon:  
Make room, make room. Watch it, Twiggy. I'm walkin' here!**

**{Animals snort and glower at them as the push their way through the crowd. Suddenly Pumbaa's stomach gurgles fiercely; he sits down in "emergency" mode.}**

**Pumbaa (Miserably):  
Ahem... Timon? There's something I gotta tell ya.**

**Timon:  
Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. We'll have a plenty of time to chat once we settle in.**

Rani: This ought to be helpful.

**Pumbaa:  
{stomach gurgles more; he starts to panic} I could really use a rest stop.**

**Timon:  
{trying to get him back on track} Don't worry. You'll get your second wind.**

**Pumbaa:  
{breaking out in sweat} Ohh! I got a really bad feeling!**

**Timon:  
It'll pass. Trust me! It'll pass.**

**{Pumbaa releases a massive fart. An elephant freaks out and trumpets. All the animals immediately around them cough and collapse, followed by the ones a little farther away—wildebeests,giraffes, and rhinos.} **

**Zebra #1:  
Oh, look. The rhinos are bowing.**

**Zebra #2:  
Ooh, we'd better bow, too.**

**{The zebras bow, followed by the antelope in front of them, then more wildebeests, elephants, and the whole rest of the gathered crowd, all laid out in splendid array as seen from the perspective of Mufasa, Rafiki, and Zazu at the tip of the promontory.}**

Nala: It did look like they were bowing.

**Zazu:  
Look, sire, how they kneel before the royal son.**

**{Timon and Pumbaa stand at the epicenter of what looks like a nuclear blast; a slight hissing sound is heard, as well as groans and coughs. We see that the hissing is Timon's hair on fire, fizzling down to his scalp.}**

**Timon:  
{goes suddenly from aghast to thrilled} So, I guess that's your special power, huh? What a weapon!**

**Pumbaa:  
Uh, you mean, you don't mind?**

**Timon:  
Ha ha! Are you kidding? It was a gas! Ha ha ha ha ha!**

Kiara: That must have been really smelly for that to happen to all the animals that was around them.

**Pumbaa:  
{his spirits rising a little} Well, I don't like to toot my own horn...**

**Timon:  
Yeah, that's probably for the best. {Pause for a beat.} Let's go, Pumbaa!**

**Pumbaa:  
Lead the way!**

**{Timon and Pumbaa wind their way through the prostrate animals as the beams of sunlight fall on Simba high atop the promontory above them. Dissolve to the piled rocks that mark Timon's new dream-home spot.} **

**Timon:  
This is it, buddy-boy. Home sweet home! And I don't gotta share it with anybody. Ha ha ha!**

**Pumbaa:  
Don't you get, you know, lonely out here?**

**Timon:  
Lonely? Try commitment-free. {ties up a hammock and lies down} The elbow-to-elbow life reminds me a little too much of home. This place has everything. Cool refreshments {Pumbaa hands him a massive bowl of slush}, cozy little hammock, a lovely water feature—and it's all mine.**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh. {takes in the fact that he's not being factored in; tries to handle it bravely} ****Well... it's really coming together, Timon, so, uh, so I guess I'll just be going. {walks off slowly}**

**Timon:  
Wait a minute, now wait-wa-wait. There's no law that says you have to go. I mean, if you want—**

**Pumbaa:  
{zipping back immediately} Ooh, great! I already made up two beds! {camera shows the two grass beds, one much bigger than the other} One for you, and one for me.**

Kiara: They sure began to take a liking to each other quickly.

**Timon:  
{yawns luxuriantly} Ohh! Gee, all this construction work has me bushed. Think I'll turn in early. {He crawls over the smaller bed and makes himself comfortable in the larger, Pumbaa-sized bed.} Ahh! Yeah...**

**{Pumbaa circles around twice, then somehow stuffs himself into the smaller bed. A leg pops out sideways, but he gets comfortable anyway.}**

**Pumbaa:  
Ahh... Good night.**

**Timon:  
Sleep tight.**

**Pumbaa:  
Dream of bedbugs tonight.**

**Timon:  
Ahh.**

Rani: They clearly got along when they first met, unlike us, Kion.  
Kiara: The Pride Landers didn't get along with Kovu and the Outsiders at first either.

**{They fall asleep. Dissolve to the exterior of the cave; camera trucks out slowly as the scene gradually switches to daylight.}**

**Timon:  
{narrating} Home sweet home indeed.**

**SCENE 6: Timon's Dream Home**

**{Pumbaa and Timon are both snoring as daylight streams in. Timon is awakened gradually by the muffled sound of "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" pounding in from above.}**

Kovu: There's a sound just outside their home.

**Timon:  
{waking up, groaning} Uhh. Unhh. {He gets up, fetches a long stick, and uses it to bang on the ceiling.} Hey, keep it down up there!**

**Pumbaa:  
{waking up} We have neighbors? We should go say hello.**

**Timon:  
Noisy neighbors. There go the property values.**

**{As they emerge from the cave, they find themselves in the middle of the ostentatious finale of the song, with the animals forming a huge pyramid with Simba and Nala at the top.}**

**Young Simba:  
...Standing in the spotlight!**

**Chorus:  
Let every creature go for broke and sing**  
**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**  
**It's gonna be king Simba's finest fling**

**Young Simba and Chorus:  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**  
**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**Timon:  
Oh, perfect. We moved to the theater district! Get a load of these guys. {He thwacks an elephant with his stick} Knock it off!**

**{The elephant's eyes pop wide open, and he loses his balance; one by one, all the rest of the animals collapse on top of and around him.}**

**Chorus:  
Oh, I just can't wait...**

**Pumbaa:  
{snatching Timon out of the way of the impending disaster} Timon, look out!**

**Chorus:  
...To be king!**

**Timon:  
Aah!**

**(The pyramid of animals collapses on top of the cave opening, sealing Timon and Pumbaa inside.)**

Simba: That explains how the pyramid of animals collapsed.

**Young Simba:  
I'm okay!**

**Timon:  
Oy. Phew. Show people.**

**(Wipe to Timon riding Pumbaa to a new unspecified location.)**

**Timon:  
Chin up, Pumbaa! {brushes a branch aside} Whoa! Our dream home's around here somewhere.**

**Pumbaa:  
You know, Timon, I once came across a place that might be just what you're looking for. {Illustrations from TLK 1 accompany the descriptions} Spectacular waterfalls, set in a lush tropical oasis. A scrumptious array of—**

**Timon:  
{interrupting} Hey, hey, hey. Forget it, Pumbaa. I'm a realist, and I'm not gonna go chasing after some fantasy. I'm goin' beyond what I see.**

Kiara: If he keeps doin' that, he won't ever get where he's going.

**Pumbaa:  
But if you always go beyond what you see, how do you know when you're there?**

**Timon:  
{impatiently} Oh, I'll tell you how I know. We're there! {gestures stubbornly at the surroundings: the Elephant Graveyard} This is a lovely spot. Lovely. Rustic. Picturesque. Home sweet home, Pumbaa. Mm-hmm. Home sweet ho— {A chunk of elephant skull that he's leaning against gives way, and he collapses inside} —Aah! Whoop! Ah ha ha ha! I—I mean, sure... it needs a little work. But it's got good bones. Ha ha ha! After all... this is an elephant graveyard. And who would ever come to an elephant graveyard? ...Aaaahh!**

**{A roar precedes the arrival of Mufasa, leaping over the elephant tusk where Timon and Pumbaa had been, before diving out of the way just in time. As Mufasa rushes off stage left, Zazu flies after him, briefing him on the situation we all remember from TLK 1.}**

**Zazu:  
Sire, the hyenas are after the children!**

**{Pumbaa and Timon watch wide-eyed from the sinus cavity of the elephant skull, as the shadows cast on them pantomime the scene of Mufasa beating up the hyenas.}**

Nala: And that explains how Mufasa knew where to find us.

**Timon:  
{whispering, à la "The Sixth Sense"} I see carnivores...**

**{Wipe to Timon on yet another search for the perfect home. He's going stir-crazy by now. They're moving through the thermal-vent area where Scar lives.}**

**Timon:  
{Nervous, with a tenuous grip on reality} Beyond what'cha see... beyond what'cha see... Ha ha ha ha ha! Beyond what you see...**

**Pumbaa:  
{hopefully} Uh, Timon? Would this be a bad time to bring up that little place I told you about?**

**Timon:  
{throws himself down on a steam vent} Hey! This is home sweet home, baby! Home— {The steam vent erupts, sending Timon into the air} Aaaah! Ow! Ha ha! {on the verge of cracking} Steam! Ha ha! Steam is good. Steam is—is—is water. Whoo! Gotta have water. You know, for the dream home. Steam home, dream home! Steam, steam, steam. {Gets a hold of himself, affects a British accent briefly} I am perfectly happy r-r-right here. It's remote, private, no unexpected visitors...**

**{A green light suddenly floods the area, and "Be Prepared" begins. Goose-stepping hyenas march past them, casting shadows on the wall.}**

Kovu: Except there's hyenas.

**Timon:  
Somethin' tells me this ain't the traveling company of "Riverdance." **

**{They pause for a beat, then hop to their feet and "Riverdance" away off-screen} {Wipe to yet another searching scene.}**

**Timon:  
{snidely} Beyond what you see... beyond what you— turns toward the camera, shudders} Uhh-h. Hey, how am I supposed to look beyond what I see, beyond that? **

**{Camera reveals he's looking straight at Pumbaa's butt}**

Kiara: Yeah, I really don't want to see straight into that.  
Kion: You said it Kiara.

**Pumbaa:  
Huh? Oh, sorry.**

**{Pumbaa moves aside to reveal the Gorge in all its splendor. We can all see what's coming...}**

Simba: And that's the gorge where the wildebeest's stampede happened that put me in danger and killed my dad.

**Timon:  
{trudging along the parched floor of the Gorge} What this place lacks in water and shade, it makes up for with searing heat and blinding sunshine. Home sweet home, Pumbaa! {whimpers a little with desperation, just as the ground begins to rumble} {Birds flock into the air from the gorge's rim; wildebeests begin to pour over the edge and down into the valley floor. They rapidly approach Timon and Pumbaa in a massive stampede.}**

**Pumbaa:  
{affecting a gracious, leisurely air} Shall we run for our lives?**

**Timon:  
{affecting the same air} Oh, yes, let's.**

**{They both scream and take off running in front of the huge herd of wildebeests. They end up on top of one wildebeest's head, then they see the herd separate before them to reveal a cliff's edge.}**

**Pumbaa:  
Hang on, Timon!**

**Timon:  
This is it! Good-bye, cruel world!**

**{The wildebeest screeches to a halt at the edge of the cliff, pitching Pumbaa and Timon off in slow motion, screaming. After a few midair tumbles, they land lightly in a slow-moving river. Timon stands on Pumbaa's belly.}**

Kion: That was some landing.

**Timon:  
That's it? {scoffs} Pbbb. That wasn't so bad. You can't knock old Timon down that easy! Yeah. Bring it on! {He notices an increasing roar of rushing water, and sees that they're approaching the top of a waterfall} Uh... Pumbaa? Question: is it possible to fall off the edge of the Earth?**

**Pumbaa:  
Uh, technically, no. The Earth is round like a sphere, Timon, so it doesn't actually have an edge.**

Kiara: And they're going over a waterfall.

**{The camera pulls back once, twice, three times to reveal an absurdly high waterfall. Timon and Pumbaa both scream as they hurtle over the edge. Right in the middle of the fall, Pumbaa pauses the movie; back to the silhouettes.}**

**Pumbaa:  
You mind if I pause it for a second?**

**Timon:  
Sure, go ahead.**

**Pumbaa:  
Be right back!**

**{Timon cracks his neck one way and then the other, grunting. As Pumbaa clatters off-screen, Timon scratches in his ear, sniffs, hums "It's a Small World After All", and casually picks his nose. Just as the sound of a popcorn popper comes to a stop, Timon pulls out a big booger, which squishes between his fingertips. He gasps as he realizes Pumbaa is coming back. He frantically looks for a tissue; seeing none, he tries to shake it off his hand, then to flick it off. Finally he wipes it on the seat just as Pumbaa returns, with a huge bag of bugs.}**

**Pumbaa:  
Okay, I got the jumbo so we could share. {He pauses for a beat, as he realizes Timon is just sitting there stock-still.} ...Were you just picking your nose?**

**Timon (Indignantly):  
Nooo, I had an itch on the inside!**

Kion: Yeah. Like that was the reason.

**{He grabs some bugs and chows down, then clicks the remote. The movie resumes, with Timon and Pumbaa plummeting down the waterfall and screaming.}**

**Timon:  
Aaaaaaah!**

**Pumbaa:  
Aaaaaaah!**

**{Dissolve to nighttime at the water's edge. Pumbaa emerges from the water, gasping and wheezing; Timon is clutching Pumbaa's tail and being dragged to safety, but otherwise limp. Pumbaa collapses and coughs up some water. Timon comes to and groans. Pumbaa turns to face him; Timon is lying on the beach clutching a lily in a classic death pose. Mournful violin music plays.}**

**Pumbaa:  
Timon, you okay?**

**Timon:  
{At the end of his rope} Uhh. I give up!**

**Pumbaa:  
But... but you can't give up! We still haven't found our dream home.**

**Timon:  
Forget it, Pumbaa. I've been dragging you down long enough. I'm goin' home... and I suggest you do the same.**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, I—I would if I could, but I can't.**

**Timon:  
Oh, sure you can, buddy. I won't stop you.**

**Pumbaa:  
No, I mean... I don't have a home.**

Kiara: I didn't know that Pumbaa didn't have a home before he came to Hakuna Matata Falls.  
Kion: Me neither. He never said anything about that.

**Timon:  
You don't? What happened—are you lost? {Pumbaa shakes his head, his snout flapping side to side} No place good enough for ya? {Pumbaa shakes again} What, you're all alone in this big empty world?**

**{Pumbaa turns to face Timon, with huge dewy eyes.}**

**Timon:  
Oh. {gets up} ...Truth is... I'm all alone too. {takes Pumbaa's foreleg} Pumbaa, you're the only friend I've ever had.**

**Pumbaa (Brightening):  
Y-you mean...**

**Timon:  
Yeah, Pumbaa... and friends stick together to the end.**

Kion: That would explain why they thought you and mom falling in love was so terrible.

**{The two gaze at each other, sniffling. Timon's reflection appears in Pumbaa's eyes as the music swells. Suddenly the movie pauses (the music winds down like on a record player) and switches back to the theater seats, where Timon is hunched over and sobbing.}**

**Pumbaa (Shocked):  
Timon? Are you crying?**

**Timon (Sobbing):  
I'm fine! I—I just have something in my eye.**

Kiara: Those would be tears.

**Pumbaa:  
{holding out a hanky} Here, blow.**

**Timon:  
Ohh. {blows his nose; hands the hanky back} Here, Pumbaa.**

**Pumbaa (sarcastically):  
Gee, thanks.**

**Timon (getting a hold of himself):  
Okay. I'm better.**

**{Timon resumes the movie. The music spins slowly back up. Dissolve to the two of them asleep on the beach; gradually the scene changes to daylight. Timon wakes up and stretches.}**

Kovu: That's some scene with them admitting stuff to each other.

**SCENE 7: Hakuna Matata**

**Timon:  
{cracking his back} Uhh! {stretching} Uhh! Ooh! Aw, well. It's too bad we never found that perfect place. Why'd we ever listen to that stupid monkey?**

**Pumbaa:  
{waking up, gasping} I think maybe you're giving up too soon, Timon.**

**Timon:  
{sneering} Beyond what you see... {Pumbaa grabs his head and spins it around to face what he sees} Huh?**

**Pumbaa (Triumphantly):  
Remember that place I told you about?**

**{The camera rotates to show a gorgeous jungle panorama: waterfalls, woods, distant mountains, lush lakes and rivers.}**

**Timon:  
Forget about your place. Get a load of what I found! Talk about "beyond what you see"! {Samba music plays} Pumbaa, this is our dream home! {pulling aside vines to demonstrate} Dramatic views! {Pulling vines taut for Pumbaa to swing in them} Your very own porch swing! {The two of them relaxing in a pool which is bubbling merrily} Hot tub and spa! {pulling open a tree to reveal dozens of bugs} Well-stocked cupboard! **

**{Pumbaa slurps up all the bugs.}**

**Pumbaa:  
{mouth full} Let's celebrate!**

**Timon:  
{relaxing on a vine stretched across the water} The monkey was right. We found it: the perfect life. {dives into the water}**

Simba: That place was a good place to live for a while.

**Pumbaa:  
{wearing a chef's hat of leaves; stacking bugs on a skewer} I'll just whip up a little something.**

**Timon:  
{drying off with a leaf} He had the perfect name for it, too.**

**Pumbaa:  
{tossing bugs in a large leaf-bowl} Come and get it!**

**Timon:  
Such a wonderful phrase. It had this rhythm: {trying to remember} Laduda Ladada...**

**Pumbaa:  
{holding out a leaf-dish} Try this... Hot tuna frittata.**

**Timon**** (Not paying attention):  
Hmm... No, that's not it.**

**Pumbaa:  
{adding another bowl of bugs} The spinach armada.**

**Timon:  
Quiet, Pumbaa. I'm trying to think.**

**Pumbaa:  
{setting out a bowl of bug-mush} A spoon of ricotta.**

**Timon:  
Two words.**

**Pumbaa:  
{another dish} A wormy piccata.**

**Timon:  
Six syllables.**

**Pumbaa:  
{yet another} Kahuna colada.**

Nala: He sure is making up a lot of food involving bugs.

**Timon:  
Twelve letters.**

**Pumbaa:  
{another} A blue enchilada.**

**Timon:  
Rhymes with...**

**Pumbaa:  
{another} Legumes on a platter.**

**Timon:  
{tapping his head} Think think think...**

**Pumbaa:  
{poking at one of the dishes} This oughta be hotter.**

**Timon (Desperate):  
I forget!**

**Pumbaa:  
I gotta lambada!**

**{Pumbaa starts dancing, trotting sideways until he bumps into Timon; his hat rolls off. Timon grabs hold of his snout and yells.}**

**Timon:  
Hey! How can you dance at a time like this? I'm dyin' here! {realizes he's gone a bit too far, he lets go and backs off} Ooh. Sorry about that, pal.**

**Pumbaa (Nonchalant):  
Hakuna Matata.**

Kion: There's the words Timon was trying to think of.

**Timon:  
{shakes his head in confusion; cartoonish "Obbidy-obbidy-obbidy" sound effect} ...Come again?**

**Pumbaa:  
Hakuna Matata. It means "no worries." Eh— {realizes} Ohhh.**

**{Epiphany music plays, hinting at the inevitable "Hakuna Matata" song. Wipe to the two of them swinging on vines into the water. As they're both in midair, the movie pauses.}**

**Pumbaa (off-screen):  
Hey, Timon. I got an idea. Let's do a sing-along!**

**Timon:  
Oh, you tease. {a ladybug appears on-screen, near the words HAKUNA MATATA which appear at the bottom}I love karaoke! I'm there.**

Rani: This ought to be some sing-along.

**{As the lyrics appear on the screen, over a montage of Timon and Pumbaa enjoying their carefree life, the ladybug hops from syllable to syllable as they sing the words.}**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Hakuna Matata**  
**What a wonderful phrase**  
**Hakuna Matata**  
**Ain't no passin' craze**

**{The ladybug disappears after dancing across "CRAZE"}**

**Timon:  
It means no worries, for the rest of your day—Wait a second. **

**{Camera pulls back to show the silhouettes. Timon is singing into a microphone; Pumbaa is chewing and crunching on something. Timon pauses the movie.}**

**Timon (Quietly):  
Pumbaa... where's the grub?**

Simba: That part is obvious. Pumbaa ate it.

**Pumbaa:  
Puhh. {opens his mouth; the ladybug staggers out, all mauled up}**

**Timon (Exasperated):  
Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you?**

**Pumbaa:  
Sorry.**

**Timon:  
Okay... but this time, show a little self control.**

**(Timon resumes the movie. The bug is now staggering across the words and getting bounced around by the pair's on-screen antics: floating down a river cascade, bungee-jumping on jungle vines, parachuting on leaves, slurping up a long worm and ending in a kiss as in "Lady and the Tramp")**

**Timon:  
Hakuna Matata! Ha-haah! **

**{Timon and Pumbaa scream as they bungee-jump}**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
****It means no worries**  
**For the rest of your days**  
**It's our problem-free**  
**Philosophy**  
**Hakuna Matata**

**{It becomes a chant as they shuffle along the now-famous log, dancing and singing}**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Hakuna Matata**  
**Hakuna Matata**  
**Hakuna Matata**  
**Hakuna Matata**  
**Hakuna Matata**  
**Hakuna Matata**  
**Hakuna Matata...**

Kovu: That's some version of the Hakuna Matata song that they sing.

**{Sudden cut to a close-up of Ma.}**

**Ma:  
{taken aback} Hahuna Ma-what-a? **

**{Rafiki is talking to Ma under the meerkats' tree by the rock.}**

**Rafiki:  
Oh ho ho ho ho. It means "No worries."**

**Ma (Skeptical):  
I see...**

**Rafiki:  
So, I told the boy: To find Hakuna Matata, you must look beyond what you see.**

**Ma (understanding):  
Ohh. A metaphor.**

**Rafiki:  
Well, actually, it's not a meta—**

**{Rafiki gets clocked in the head with his own stick}**

Kion: Looks like Timon's mom isn't happy with Rafiki.

**Ma:  
{enraged} You used a metaphor on Timon?! He takes things literally! {panicking} That's it. He's starving out there. I just know it! Max! Timon's out there chasing metaphors. I've gotta go find him!**

**Uncle Max:  
{calling from inside a hole; his voice shakes the ground} Are you nuts?!**

**Ma:  
(Disgusted) Nice to have a supportive family, isn't it? {determined} Well, here I go.**

Kiara: Reminds me of you, dad. Always worried about me that you have Timon and Pumbaa watch me.  
Kion: At least it's better than Zazu. With Timon and Pumbaa, you could just tell them there's a grub behind them and then you can take off but Zazu isn't so easy to get away from him.

**Rafiki (Sagely):  
Remember, the journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step.**

**Ma:  
Thanks. Here's my first step: {jumps squarely onto Rafiki's foot}**

Kovu: That must've hurt.

**{Camera cuts to Timon screaming instead of Rafiki}**

**Timon:  
Yeeeeoooow! {Pumbaa is pulling quills out of Timon's butt with his teeth} Ay!**

**Pumbaa:  
{talking around a quill} Guess bowling for porcupines {spits out the quill} wasn't the best idea, huh?**

**Timon:  
Yeah. Gotta be right up there with bobbing for snapping turtles. **

**{Pumbaa plucks out another quill} Aah ha ha ha ha hoo!**

**Pumbaa:  
{under his breath} Ohh, that's gonna leave a mark. {He spits out the quill, then looks up at the sound of buzzards squawking} Hey, look, Timon. Buzzards! What do you say? One more round?**

**{Camera slowly trucks in on the scene in the desert where the buzzards are clustering around what we know to be Young Simba.}**

**Timon (Sarcastically):  
Oh, sure. There must be some part of me we haven't injured yet.**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, please? {waggling his tail} Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please?**

**Timon:  
{stretching wearily} Nah, Pumbaa. I'm beat. You go ahead; I'm callin' it a day. {plucks out one last quill} Aiee!**

**Pumbaa (Whimpering):  
But it's no fun alone.**

**{He starts to sob and whine like a dog. He begins to turn away, but just then Timon runs back and jumps up on his head.}**

**Timon:  
Aw, why not? One more run won't change our lives!**

Rani: They don't know that it will actually change their lives.

**{Pumbaa, with Timon riding on top, goes charging into the desert towards the buzzards.}**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Yaaaah!**

**{The movie pauses just as they reach the camera. Timon begins narrating.}**

**Timon:  
Who knows why fate led us to little Simba that day? {Scene switches, slide-show style, to Pumbaa lifting Young Simba on his tusks, Timon looking terrified.} Maybe it was just my love of adventure... {Switch to Simba roaring in the jungle, Timon leaping up in terror} or my innate courage... {Stills show more scenes of Simba terrifying the fur off Timon} ...my valiant and fearless way of... okay, who's in charge of the freeze-frames?! {freeze on Timon doing a freakish wild-take pinned up against a tree root}**

Kiara: That doesn't look like he was very brave when it came to dad or mom.

**Pumbaa:  
Sorry.**

**Timon:  
Anywho... {resuming narration} Rescuing Simba was a cinch. {Pumbaa gathers up Simba on his tusks and trots off with him back to the jungle.} Then came the really scary part. ...Parenthood.**

Rani: That isn't as scary as he makes it seem.

**SCENE 8: Parenthood**

**{Dissolve to a nighttime scene in the jungle, at the stump that Pumbaa and Timon use as a bed; Timon is sleeping, sprawled on Pumbaa's belly, who is muttering "Grubses, grubses" in his sleep. Lebo M.'s "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" plays as the camera slowly zooms in on Timon.}**

**MS:  
In the jungle, the mighty jungle**  
**The lion sleeps tonight**  
**In the jungle, the mighty jungle**  
**The lion sleeps tonight**

**Young Simba {off-screen, timidly}:  
Timon? Timon...? ...Timon!**

**Timon:  
{waking up blearily; seeing Simba's huge face upside-down} Oh. Ohh.**

**Young Simba (Agitated):  
I gotta go.**

**Timon:  
Go? Go where?**

Simba: I wasn't leaving Hakuna Matata Falls yet.

**Young Simba:  
You know, go. ...Bad!**

**Timon:  
{suddenly getting it} Oh, go! Why didn't you say so? Come on, let's go.**

**{They rush across the log, the full moon in the background, Timon leading the way.}**

**Timon:  
When you gotta go, you gotta go.**

**{"Jungle Boogie" plays. Camera switches to Simba's view straight down from high in a tree; Timon and Pumbaa are at the bottom.}**

**Timon (Sternly):  
Young lion, get down from there!**

**Young Simba:  
{jumping around in the branches} Whoo-hoo! All right! Hey—you guys look like ants down there.**

Simba: I gotta admit. It was a little fun getting on Timon's nerves.

**Timon:  
I'm counting to three.**

**Young Simba:  
Yahoooo! {leaps onto a smaller branch, which breaks under his weight}**

**Pumbaa:  
Uh-oh.**

**{Young Simba falls, silently, as Timon counts.}**

**Timon:  
One... Two...**

**{As Timon counts "Two", Pumbaa throws himself on top of him; Simba lands safely on his back.}**

**Timon (Muffled):  
...Three. {His arm collapses.} {Switch back to the sleeping scene again; "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" resumes.}**

**MS:  
In the jungle, the mighty jungle**  
**The lion sleeps tonight**

**Young Simba:  
Timon?**

**Timon:  
{waking up suddenly} Oh! ...Again?**

**Young Simba (Looking fairly pathetic):  
No. I'm thirsty.**

**{Timon and Simba are walking across the log again.}**

**Timon:  
You know this means you'll be up again about two hours from now.**

Kiara: This is getting a little silly.

**{"Jungle Boogie" resumes. Simba is floating happily down a river as Timon frantically paddles after him.}**

**Timon:  
Hang on, Simba! I'll save you!**

**Young Simba:  
{going over a waterfall} Yahoooo!**

**{Pumbaa snatches Simba out of midair from an overhanging branch; Timon goes falling past them helplessly, shrieking.} **

**Timon:  
Whoooaaaa!**

Kovu: That's not helpful.

**{Switch back to "The Lion Sleeps Tonight."}**

**Young Simba (Looking even more miserable):  
Timon? {Back to the log. Timon is plodding now, slumped over.}**

**Timon (Exhausted):  
We're gonna get old walking across this thing.**

Nala: Sounds like it already is getting old.

**{"Jungle Boogie" resumes. Simba lies on his back repeatedly batting Timon into the air like a ball of yarn; Timon spins helplessly in midair, wailing.}**

**Timon:  
Whoooaaaa!**

**{"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" again.}**

**MS:  
In the jungle, the mighty jungle**  
**The lion sleeps tonight**

**Young Simba (Timid):  
Timon?**

**Timon:  
{wakes up on edge} Aah! {slides down Pumbaa's side} What have you got against the concept of a good nights sleep, huh? **

**{He turns to face the camera; we get a faceful of his bloodshot, staring eyes.}**

Kovu: He doesn't look happy.

**Young Simba:  
Actually, I, uh... I had a bad dream.**

**Timon:  
Oh. Well, uh... {jabs Pumbaa in the ribs to wake him}**

**Pumbaa:  
{wakes up} Uhh! It wasn't me.**

**Timon:  
Junior had a bad dream.**

**Pumbaa (Overcome):  
Ohh... Why don't you sleep over here with us?**

**Timon:  
{patting Pumbaa's side like a mattress} Mi Pumbaa, su Pumbaa.**

**Young Simba:  
All right! {He bounds over to them.}**

**{View of the log, with "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" continuing—but they don't walk across it. Switch back to Simba and Timon curling up on top of Pumbaa's belly.}**

Simba: At least I had the rest of the night sleeping.

**MS:  
Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling**  
**The lion sleeps tonight**  
**Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling**  
**The lion sleeps tonight**

**Young Simba:  
Good night.**

**Timon:  
Sleep tight.**

**Pumbaa (Brightly):  
Dream of bedbugs tonight! (Immediately falls asleep and snores)**

**{Young Simba giggles; he puts a foreleg around Timon and pulls him up tight against him like a stuffed animal. They both fall asleep as "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" continues. The camera trucks slowly out to a nighttime panorama.}**

**Timon:  
Uyy!**

**MS:  
My little darling**  
**Don't fear, my little darling**  
**Hey-a, oh, my little darling**  
**Oh, don't fear, my little darling**  
**Ingonyama ilele**  
**Don't fear, my little darling**

**SCENE 9: The Snail-Slurping Contest**

**{Dissolve to the morning, with birds chirping and the sun rising through the trees. The three of them are still snoring, in the same pose—but Simba is now an adolescent, easily larger than Pumbaa. He wakes, yawns, and stretches, showing impressive teeth and claws.}**

Nala: At least you're growing up to be big and strong.

**Timon:  
Whoa! Watch where you aim that morning breath. That should come with a warning label. Whoo, what a wake-up call! **

**{He curls up and tries to go back to sleep}**

**Teenage Simba:  
Heh heh heh. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the warthog. What's the matter, pops? {patronizing} Had a little too much Hakuna Matata?**

**Timon:  
Ooh. Sonny boy, I invented Hakuna Matata.**

**Teenage Simba (Smug):  
Oh, yeah? Well, I perfected it.**

Kiara: Dad definitely acted like you, Kion.

**Timon:  
Sure you did, sure you did. Pumbaa, who holds the record for the world's longest bug belch?**

**Pumbaa:  
{waking up} Uh, that would be Simba.**

**Timon (Mildly surprised):  
All righty then. Who's the champion at slug swallowing?**

**Pumbaa:  
Simba again.**

**Timon (Sits bolt upright):  
Cricket crunching?**

**Pumbaa:  
Simba.**

**Timon:  
Grub gulping?**

**Pumbaa:  
Simba.**

**Timon:  
Maggot munching?**

**Pumbaa:  
Still Simba.**

**Timon: (Sweating, in trepidation):  
Snail-slurping?**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, uh, nobody. We never had a snail-eating contest before.**

Kion (Disgusted): You sure did eat a lot of bugs, dad. I never did eat bugs thankfully.

**{Cut to a snail in silhouette in the jungle; the theme from "The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly" plays. The sun creates a lens-flare wash to Simba and Timon facing off over a monstrous pile of snails. They narrow their eyes at each other in turn; then both flex their paws like gunslingers.}**

**Pumbaa (Cowering in the bushes):  
I don't think this is such a good idea.**

Nala: I can't believe that you're actually gonna do that.  
Rani: I would definitely not eat anything bug related or slimy of any sort.

**{Simba grabs a snail and slurps it straight out of its shell, leaving slime all over his chin. He slams the shell down and leers at Timon, who yawns theatrically, then slurps down a snail of his own and folds his arms defiantly. Simba raises a paw with four snails, which he slurps down rapid-fire one after the other, then tosses the shells down and grins devilishly. Timon stares back in amazement, his eye twitching; then he swallows four of his own, swats away the shells, and grins a trifle insanely, breathing hard. Cut to Pumbaa in the bushes, looking at one and then the other like in a tennis match, as we hear slurps from one side and then the other in rapid succession. Finally he sinks down in trepidation, and the camera switches back to Simba and Timon slumped against opposite ends of the rock, only one snail left in front of each of them. In extreme perspective, Simba reaches for the last one, groans and shudders, then slurps it down; he belches loudly, then tosses the shell away with a drunken smirk. Timon picks up his last one, his belly bulging out over the edge of the rock; the snail in his hands morphs into Pumbaa, staring back at him.}**

**Pumbaa/Snail:  
I told you this wasn't such a good idea! {Timon suddenly gags, covers his mouth, almost he is going to puke, totters, and collapses; the snail shell flies up into the air, lands, clatters to a halt, and the snail inside pops out and scoots away. The camera trucks back vertically away from Timon, passed out and bloated on the ground next to the pile of shells.}**

Rani: I can't believe what I just saw.  
Kion: Don't worry. You'll never catch me eating anything bug related or slimy.  
Kovu: Don't look at us to do any of that.

**Pumbaa (Narrating):  
Thus did the pupil surpass the teacher.**

**Timon:  
You've been hangin' around with the monkey again, haven't you?**

Kiara: There was nothing wrong with hanging around Rafiki.

**{The music stops. Pumbaa walks slowly up to Timon and helps him up with a tusk.} **

**Timon:  
{groaning} Uhh. {He watches Simba swaggering away into the trees} Our Simba is growing up. **

**{Timon and Pumbaa stare after him for a beat; then Timon breaks into "Sunrise, Sunset" from "Fiddler On the Roof".}**

**[Timon and Pumbaa Singing]**

**Timon:  
Is this the little boy I carried?**

**Pumbaa:  
When did he grow to be so tall?**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Wasn't it yesterday when he was small?**

**{The background chorus takes up the song as first Timon, then Pumbaa, then a full-grown Simba fly into the air, trampolining off a bunch of hanging vines. All three bounce into the air again, and Adult Simba grabs the other two in a midair embrace.}**

**Chorus:  
Sunrise, sunset**  
**Sunrise, sunset**  
**Swiftly fly the years**

**{The three of them lie on their backs looking up at the stars (no doubt, discussing cosmology); dissolve to the three of them hanging from vines, Adult Simba gently pushing the others so they swing. Finally, dissolve to all three relaxing in the bubbling hot-tub pool.}**

**'Chorus:  
One season following another**  
**Laden with happiness and tears**

**Pumbaa:  
...So you see, that's why they call it a "dung beetle".**

**Adult Simba:  
Eww. You don't say. And yet, still so tasty!**

Rani: Um. No dung beetles for me although i'm sure Bunga and Binga would eat dung beetles.  
Kion: I'm pretty sure that they would too just like Timon and Pumbaa.

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, yeah. And they're my favorite, too.**

**{Timon approaches the tub, wearing a leaf around his middle. He tosses the leaf away, dabs a toe in the water, and eases himself in.}**

**Timon:  
Ooh! {slipping into the water} Ah! Ahhhh. Just what the doctor ordered.**

**Pumbaa:  
Yep. After a long day of doing nothing, it's good to kick back.**

**Adult Simba:  
Three pals and no worries. What more could you want?**

**All:  
{sighing contentedly} Aahhh.**

**{They relax silently for a beat.}**

**Pumbaa:  
{yawns luxuriantly and scratches himself} Aaah-hhh-hh. I'm bushed. Think I'll turn in for the night.**

Kiara: I was already in the warm mud pits but I don't think anything bubbles without being hot and noting is hot at Hakuna Matata Falls.

**{Pumbaa slowly climbs out. The bubbles immediately stop. The "eating a grub for the first time" music plays as realization dawns on Simba and Timon, watching Pumbaa's retreating rump. They stare at the water in horror.}**

**Timon:  
I'm out.**

**Adult Simba:  
Right behind you.**

Kovu: That's nasty.  
Simba: Yeah. Me and Timon couldn't get out fast enough.

**{They both scurry out of the water. Switch to the bed-stump, where Simba pounces on Pumbaa and gives him a "noogie", then gathers the two of them on top of him.}**

**Adult Simba:  
Oh-ho!**

**Pumbaa:  
Ahh ha ha!**

**Adult Simba:  
Ha ha ha ha!**

**Pumbaa:  
You're killing me, ha ha! {They all relax} ...Timon, it's your turn to say good night.**

**Timon:  
Good night.**

**Adult Simba:  
Sleep tight.**

**Pumbaa:  
Dream of bedbugs tonight. {immediately falls asleep}**

Kion: You three obviously got comfy right away.

**{Adult Simba rolls over and nearly squashes Pumbaa between his body and his foreleg, but Pumbaa doesn't wake up. Simba's paw slips off Timon; he sleepily reaches down**** and pulls it back up like a blanket. Camera trucks back as they all sleep.}**

Nala: It looks like you three pretty much always slept together when you lived at Hakuna Matata Falls.

**SCENE 10: Trouble in Paradise**

**Timon**** (Narrating):  
Ahh. You gotta admit, we had a pretty good thing goin' there. **

**Pumbaa:  
We coulda gone on like that forever.**

**Timon:  
Except for one teeny weeny little thing we forgot to count on.**

**{Sudden cut to a snarling Nala pinning Simba down onto the ground with a WHUMP. Footage from TLK 1.}**

Simba: That part really did change things.

**Adult Simba:  
{recognizing her} ...Nala?**

**Adult Nala:  
{backing off and recognizing him} Wooaah!**

**Adult Simba:  
Waah!**

**Adult Nala:  
How did you...?**

**Adult Simba:  
But how did you...?**

**Timon (Looking on from the bushes):  
This is a disaster, Pumbaa. A disaster, I tell ya!**

**Pumbaa:  
You mean because they've finally found each other like two soulmates joined across the years by the bonds of true love?**

**Timon:  
****(Patronizing) ****Sweet, innocent, little Pumbaa. {alarmed} She's going to put a stake right through the heart of our Hakuna Matata!**

Nala: At least that explains what they were so worried about.

**Pumbaa (Unconvinced):  
Oh! ...Then I guess we oughtta do something.**

**Timon:  
And I know just what it is. Pumbaa... we can't let them feel the love tonight!**

**{The theme song from "Peter Gunn" plays as Timon springs into action. He whispers in Pumbaa's ear; Pumbaa nods, and they high-five. As Simba and Nala gambol among the trees, Timon parts the tall grasses and leans out to arch his eyebrows at the audience; he then fires a blow-dart at Nala, which sticks in her paw. Simba gallantly plucks it out and spits it aside into the bushes, where it hits Timon, who squeals. Nala pushes under Simba's chin as "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" plays.}**

**Adult Nala:  
Ow!**

Simba: That explains how that got there.  
Nala: It does indeed.

**Timon (Getting stuck with the dart):  
Aaaahhh!**

**FS:  
Can you feel the love tonight?**

**{The "Peter Gunn" music resumes. Timon whispers another plan in Pumbaa's ear, in which the word "spider" is audible; they high-five. Timon holds up a big spider, which winks at us; Timon lowers it like a yo-yo towards the two lions. On the way down, the spider passes a fetching female spider, and the music stops abruptly as the spider hops back up to her. "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" resumes, and the spiders weave a bunch of heart-shaped webs behind the lions as they nuzzle.}**

**FS:  
Can you feel the love tonight?**

**Pumbaa (Overcome):  
That's so romantic.**

**Timon (Wrapped up in a cocoon of spider-silk):  
Uhh...**

Simba: They really were trying to keep the hakuna matata going.

**{Back to the "Peter Gunn" music. As Simba and Nala pass by, Timon (riding on Pumbaa) hurls a huge beehive at them. But the bees stay right there above him in a solid cloud; after a beat, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" resumes, and Timon races away with the bees in hot pursuit.}**

**FS:  
Can you feel the love...? **

**{Back to "Peter Gunn"; Timon now has several bee stings on his head, a black eye swollen shut, and (as he grins and gives the thumbs-up to Pumbaa) a missing tooth. Pumbaa uncertainly returns the thumbs-up, at the other end of a long vine laid across Simba and Nala's path. The lions on their hind legs mock-wrestle their way across it. Nala stumbles backwards over the vine as Timon and Pumbaa pull it taut.}**

**Adult Nala:  
Whoah-oh!**

Nala: That also explains how we fell down that hill.

**{The two lions collapse down the hillside, rolling all the way to the bottom, their movement flinging Timon and Pumbaa and their vine into the air and across the gully to where they plunge into a tree, disturbing a cloud of butterflies that rushes past the camera. "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" resumes as Simba and Nala cuddle in the undergrowth.**

**Timon:  
Woaaahhh!**

**Pumbaa:  
Waaahhh!**

**FS:  
Can you feel the love tonight?**  
**The peace the evening brings**  
**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**  
**With all its living things**

**{Timon and Pumbaa fall out of the tree and crash to the ground.}**

**Timon:  
Aaahh!**

**Pumbaa (Hitting the ground):  
Oof! {He whacks the side of his head, and a butterfly pops out}**

**Timon (Sarcastically):  
Well, that worked like a dream.**

**Pumbaa:  
It did?**

**Timon:  
Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it? {pointing at the lions cuddling} Look!**

Simba: Well none of their plans worked against us.  
Nala: That's true.

**FS:  
Can you feel the love tonight?**  
**You needn't look too far**

**Timon:  
She's makin' those eyes.**

**Pumbaa:  
He's smiling that smile.**

**Timon:  
They're laughing... and hugging... and—and...**

**{Soundtrack is from TLK 1, but the camera angle is behind Timon and Pumbaa, so we can watch Simba and Nala in their courtship routine.}**

**[Start Singing]**

**Timon:  
And if he falls in love tonight**  
**It can be assumed**

**Pumbaa:  
His carefree days with us are history**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
In short, our pal is doomed!**

**[End Singing]**

**{Timon and Pumbaa burst into wild sobbing waterworks. Dissolve to the fog-shrouded hills at twilight. Camera descends to show Timon and Pumbaa walking dejectedly by a waterfall.}**

Nala: It wasn't easy to get you to the Pride Lands.

**SCENE 11: The Storm Comes to a Head**

**Timon:  
Ah, that's it, buddy. We gave it our best shot, but he's a goner.**

**Pumbaa:  
(Hearing something in the distance) Maybe not...!**

**Timon:  
You never give up, do you?**

**Pumbaa:  
Look!**

**{Timon looks, aghast. Recycled footage from TLK 1.}**

**Adult Nala:  
I would if you'd just tell me.**

**Adult Simba:  
Forget it!**

**Adult Nala:  
Fine!**

**{Adult Simba storms off. Timon and Pumbaa watch from the sidelines.}**

Simba: So they saw us fighting over returning to the Pride Lands and me being King.

**Timon (Excitedly):  
Pumbaa! Do you know what this means?**

**Pumbaa:  
Uh, he can't express his feelings, and she has commitment issues?**

**Timon:  
We won! Ya ha hahh! We split 'em up!**

**Pumbaa:  
And, uh, that's a good thing?**

**{Reflective music plays. Pumbaa follows Timon out into the grasslands, where Simba is wrestling with himself.}**

**Pumbaa:  
Uh, he seems to be taking it kinda hard.  
**

**Timon:  
Yeah, I know. Look, I...heh. But it's the best thing for us. I mean, for him!**

**{The clouds gather on the horizon; as Timon turns away, they form into the face of Mufasa.}**

**Timon:  
Ooh, let's go, Pumbaa. I think this storm's coming to a head.**

Nala: They missed Mufasa's face form in the clouds.

**{Dissolve back to the sleeping stump; Timon is lounging on Pumbaa's belly.}**

**Timon:  
Hakuna Matata is safe at last, pal, 'cause nothing's gonna take our boy away now.**

Kion: That's what they think.

**{Cut to Timon looking aghast.}**

**Timon:  
He's gone? What do you mean, he's gone?**

**Nala:  
It's just like the baboon said. The king has returned.**

**{Fluttery music plays as Timon and Pumbaa stand there looking completely dumbfounded.}**

Kiara: They clearly don't understand what's going on.

**Adult Nala:  
(Sighs Exasperatedly) Ohh. You want me to go over it again?!**

**Timon (Patronizing):  
Yes, please. But be a dear and just skip to the part about Simba? Not that your childhood wasn't fascinating.**

**Adult Nala (Resigned):  
Okay, look: Simba's the rightful King. But after he disappeared, Scar proclaimed himself the King and formed an alliance with the hyenas... {continues unintelligibly in the background}**

**Pumbaa:  
{thinking, with a concerned expression} Poor Simba. The treachery... the villainy... the sheer indescribable horror!**

**Timon:  
{thinking, with a concerned expression} Blah, blah, blah. Why is she toying with us? Oh, this crazy chick is gonna eat us!**

Nala: I wasn't going to eat them and no wonder why they didn't understand, they were thinking of other things.

**Adult Nala:  
...Simba has to go home to challenge his uncle and reclaim his rightful place as King.**

**{Nala stares at Timon and Pumbaa, who stand there silently as crickets chirp.}**

**Adult Nala (Fustrated):  
Ooooh, don't you get it? Simba needs us! Now! **

**{She turns and runs off after Adult Simba}**

**Timon (Indignant):  
He needs us? Then, he shouldn't have left us! If he wants to run off to be "His Highness", well, I say, don't let the branches hit you on the way out! Leave Hakuna Matata to someone who appreciates it. {He strides off stubbornly}**

**Pumbaa:  
But, Timon... it's not really Hakuna Matata without Simba.**

**Timon:  
What's gotten into you? Not Hakuna Matata? That's crazy talk. Crazy talk, I tell ya! Nothing's changed here. We had Hakuna Matata before Simba, and we've still got it now.**

**Pumbaa:  
We gotta go help our friend, Timon.**

Nala: Timon is as stubborn as you are, Simba.  
Kovu: I think all of us is stubborn based on what I saw of Rani and Kion since I never really got to know them.  
Kion: We are stubborn.

**Timon:  
Et tu, Pumbaa? You're just gonna walk away, give up on all this? What happened to "friends stick together to the end"? Huh? Huh? Huh? {he turns his back on Pumbaa, folding his arms}**

**Pumbaa (Incisively):  
I was about to ask you the same thing.**

**{Pumbaa turns and stalks off. He looks back over his shoulder to see Timon flopping down in the bed.} **

**Timon (Stubbornly):  
I got everything I ever wanted right here.**

**{Pumbaa turns and trots off, a tear in his eye. Timon lies in the bed, tapping his toe. He begins to soliloquize to convince himself he's doing the right thing.}**

**Timon:  
Now, this is more like it. Elbow room! {"Elbow room" echoes an absurd number of times as the camera pulls back repeatedly; Timon collapses in despair} Uhhhh. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. {He tries to sing to cheer himself up; scene switches to various places where the trio used to hang out} Hakuna Matata... what a wonderful phrase... {weakly} Hakuna... Matata... {pathetically} ain't no passing craze... it means... unnghh... No Worries.**

**{Timon curls up in the indentation where he used to watch the stars; the other two indentations are empty.**

Kiara: Doesn't look like Timon is enoying himself very much.

**Rafiki:  
{dangling into the picture} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo. ha ha!**

**Timon:  
{holding his hands out in rejection} You. No, no, no. Don't say a word. I know what you're gonna say. {imitating Rafiki} Did you find Hakuna Matata? {as himself, with forced happiness and that gracious air} Well, yes, I did! Thank you very much! And I am happy... happy, happy, deliriously happy. {imitating Rafiki} Ho ho haaah! I see. Happy, is it? So, if you're so happy, why do you look so miserable? {Timon switches back to himself; Rafiki stares sardonically at the camera} Miserable, you say? Why should I be miserable? Oh, I don't know. Maybe my two best pals in the world deserted me. Heh. They've... they've headed off on some heroic mission. My friends... {turns despairing} are gone. {seeing the light} ...And my Hakuna Matata went with them. {Rafiki nods slowly, smiling. Timon indicates his head} Would you mind? {Rafiki smacks him with his stick} Ay! Thanks! I'm glad we had this talk. {clicks his tongue; rushes off} **

**Rafiki:  
My work here is done.**

Kion: That was the easiest talk ever with Timon.

**SCENE 12: Friends Stick Together to the End**

**{Cut to the sun beating down on the dunes, in the scene where Simba ran home across the desert. "Busa" theme plays. Pumbaa runs in slow motion across the desert sands, frame-for-frame exactly how Simba ran in TLK 1. Suddenly, Timon dashes at normal speed past the slow-motion Pumbaa; Pumbaa skids to a stop in confusion. Timon stops and looks back at him with humility. Pumbaa looks at him questioningly.}**

**Timon:  
Friends stick together to the end.**

**{Pumbaa gasps joyfully; they rush together and embrace, sobbing. Camera trucks out to show the silhouettes; Timon pauses the movie.}**

**Timon:  
What was with the running? If you can call that "running."**

**Pumbaa:  
I was giving you time to catch up.**

**Timon (Choked Up):  
Aw, you big lug.**

Kion: Friends are friends to the end.

**{Timon reaches out to Pumbaa's shoulder; they embrace, and Timon resumes the movie.}**

**Pumbaa (Enthused):  
Hop on, buddy. We've got a fight to catch! {He grabs onto Pumbaa's ears; Pumbaa rears up and paws the air like a mustang.}**

**Timon:  
Let's whip some grass.**

**{The camera rises from the scene as Pumbaa gallops off (at full speed now) toward the dark and drought-ravaged Pride Lands, as dramatic and heroic music rises.}**

**Timon (Narrating):  
This is the stuff of legends. An epic struggle—the place where heroes are born. Pumbaa... this could be our finest hour.**

**{Hawaiian drums sound; cut to Timon in drag, doing the "Hawaiian War Dance" distraction routine from TLK 1.}**

**Timon:  
Luau!**  
**If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat**  
**Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he i—**

**{Timon pauses the movie.}**

Rani: That isn't a heroic moment.

**Timon (Voice-Over; Embarrassed):  
Heh heh. Let's just cut to the chase, shall we?**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, sure.**

**{Cut to Timon and Pumbaa screaming and fleeing before a pack of hunger-mad hyenas. The movie resumes.}**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Aaaaahhh!**

**{Timon and Pumbaa lead the hyenas over a rise and into a cave, screaming. Silence falls as the hyenas search for them inside the cave, holding for a beat.}**

Kovu: That isn't very heroic either.

**Banzai:  
What the—**

**{A powerful explosion sounds inside the cave, with a cloud of dust billowing out the cave entrance.} **

**Hyenas:  
Aaaaahhh! Get outta the way!**

**{The hyenas flee the cave in a panic. Timon and Pumbaa emerge triumphantly; Pumbaa snorts like a bull. Timon rides on top of his head, looking like General Patton. "Ride of the Valkyries" by Wagner echoes in the score.}**

**Timon:  
{inhales deeply} I love the smell of Pumbaa in the morning.**

Kiara: That's one way to get rid of hyenas.

**{Suddenly the ground begins to crumble under their feet.}**

**Ma (Underground):  
Hey, hey, hey. Move your tush, honey!**

**{Pumbaa skips out of the way of the newly opened hole; Ma and Uncle Max are standing in it.}**

**Timon (Astonished):  
Ma? Uncle Max?**

**Ma:  
Oh, Timmy!**

**Uncle Max (Floored):  
Timon?**

**Timon:  
What are you doin' here?**

**Ma:  
Looking for you! {Embraces Timon} Aww. Mommy's here. {Pause for a beat while Uncle Max glowers disapprovingly and fingers the flower in Timon's hair; Timon grins sheepishly. Uncle Max grumbles under his breath.}**

Rani: That seems like a strange moment to embrace with someone.

**Timon:  
Well, let me introduce you to my best friend. {making introductions} ****Pumbaa; Ma, Uncle Max; ****Uncle Max, Ma; Pumbaa.**

Kovu: That's a strange time for introductions.  
Kion: No stranger than mine and Rani's introduction.  
Rani: That's true.

**Pumbaa:  
{gasps at a sight beyond them} Aah! Look there's Simba! And that must be his uncle Scar!**

**{Viewpoint switches to show the confrontation between Simba and Scar at the tip of the promontory about to take place; Simba is being backed toward the precipice.}**

**Timon:  
Oh, good, they're talking things out. Which is how it should be. You know, I have a feeling everything's gonna be just fine.**

Simba: That's not even close to what's going on.

**{Timon turns away from the scene. Lightning strikes the base of Pride Rock, igniting the brush, just as Simba slips off the tip of the rock, barely holding on. Timon winces.}**

**Pumbaa:  
Ooh!**

**Timon (Resigned):  
On the other hand...**

**Pumbaa:  
{narrating, as the scene from TLK 1 plays out on top of the promontory} The hyenas are up there protecting Scar. What do we do?**

**Timon:  
Well, I've got a plan...**

Nala: We don't know how this plan is going to work.

**Ma {magnanimous}:  
How can we help?**

**Timon {in pep-talk mode}:  
Ma, Uncle Max: You're going to dig a trap. We're going to need—dare I say it?—tunnels... lots and lots of tunnels. And Pumbaa. You and me... we've gotta get those hyenas away from Simba.**

**Pumbaa:  
{wagging his tail, barely suppressing his excitement} Ooh, ooh! And lure them into the trap?**

**Timon:  
Ho ho! Nothing gets past you. Come on, Pumbaa. Let's ride.**

Kion: That's actually not a bad idea.

**{Timon hops up on Pumbaa; they gallop off as heroic music plays.}**

**Ma (Reflective):  
Y'know, Something's different about Timon...**

**Uncle Max:  
You think? {frantic} He's wearin' a dress! {"Dress" echoes several times.}**

Kovu: That was clear enough.

**SCENE 13: Hyenas in the Hole**

**{Cut to Scar running away from Simba, with the hyenas chasing after, while sparks from the fire fly all around. They all wind their way to an area near the top of Pride Rock, where the hyenas corner Simba, who snarls at them. Timon and Pumbaa look down on them from a ledge above them.}**

**Timon {loudly enough for the hyenas to hear}:  
Hey, Pumbaa! What do you call a hyena with half a brain?**

**Pumbaa:  
Ah ha ha. Uh, beats me, Timon. What?**

**{Camera switches to Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, listening for the punchline.}**

**Timon:  
Gifted!**

Kiara: That isn't funny.

**{Timon and Pumbaa laugh; Shenzi and Banzai scowl, but Ed bursts out laughing. Banzai smacks him.}**

**Ed:  
Aah ha ha—ohh!**

**Banzai:  
They're talkin' about us!**

**Shenzi {menacing, advancing on them}:  
For your last meal, you're gonna eat those words.**

**{Pumbaa and Timon are grinning from the ledge above; suddenly they both zip away, leaving dust clouds in their own shapes that linger for a few moments. They scream as they run down the side of Pride Rock, until they reach a tunnel entrance.}**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Yaaaaahh!**

**Timon {landing}:  
Uhh!**

**Pumbaa {landing}:  
Ooh!**

**Timon {calling into the hole}:  
Ma! I think we got their attention!**

**{Camera pans down into the underground, where Uncle Max is busily digging, and Ma is carrying support beams.}**

**Ma:  
Not yet! Keep stalling!**

**Uncle Max (Singing Obsessively):  
Digga tunnah, dig, digga tunnah...**

**{Cut back to Timon and Pumbaa, backed up against a rock wall and illuminated by the red firelight.} **

**Timon {panicked}:  
Okay...**

**{Khachaturian's "Sabre Dance" plays; Timon begins juggling sticks and dishes, while Pumbaa gestures toward him and grins. The hyenas stop dead, bewildered.}**

**Banzai {nonplussed}:  
You gotta be kidding me.**

**{The music stops; Timon stands with the dishes balanced on the sticks on his nose and hands, spinning.}**

**Timon {even more panicked}:  
Now, Ma?**

**Ma {from underground}:  
Need more time, honey!**

**{Offenbach's "Cancan" plays. Timon and Pumbaa link arms and dance, grinning tensely. The music peters out as the hyenas glare at them and look insulted.}**

**Timon:  
{grasping at straws} Uh... freestyle!**

**{Hip-hop music plays as Timon and Pumbaa start breakdancing. The hyenas laugh and applaud.}**

Kovu: Now they're just being random.

**Shenzi:  
Ooh, encore, encore!**

**Banzai:  
No, no, no. You mean, "entree, entree."**

**Shenzi:  
No, you right. Let's just eat 'em. {The hyenas advance on them}**

**Timon {at the edge of his wits}:  
Is it ready yet, Ma?!**

**Ma {from underground}:  
Not yet! Keep stalling!**

**{Timon nervously drums his fingertips together, chatters his teeth, and bites his nails as the hyenas approach with sinister laughter. Timon gets an idea; he waves his arms in a "time-out" signal.}**

**Timon:  
{approaching the hyenas} Waaait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second.**

**Pumbaa {confused, then severe}:  
Uh, Timon? What are you doin'?**

**Timon {theatrically, down on one knee, proposal-style}:  
Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena... would you do me the honor of becoming... my bride?**

Rani: That is the most stupidest thing i've ever heard.  
Kion: Same here. It is the most stupidest thing that he has ever said.

**{The hyenas are dumbfounded; Pumbaa gulps, his mouth falling wide open. Shenzi pauses for a beat before responding. Broadway farce-style music begins, the dialogue falling into the music's patter rhythm.} **

**Shenzi:  
I don't think so!**

**Timon {milking it}:  
Shenzi Marie, please. I know what you're thinking: "We're too different." "It'll never work." "What will the children look like?"**

**{Cut back to Pumbaa, who is still frozen with shock, mouth wide open.}**

**Shenzi {disgusted}:  
Ooh, that violates so many laws of nature.**

**Timon {backing up against the wall}:  
Listen to me! The problems of a couple of wacky kids like us don't amount to hill of termites in this nutty circle-of-life thing. And so I ask you: If not now, when? If not me, who? {miserably; pleading} I'm lonely.**

Nala: This is nothing but strange.

**Pumbaa:  
{tapping him on the shoulder; sniffling, putting the best face on his shattered emotions} Can I be your best man?**

Kion: That is strange.

**Banzai:  
I say we skip the wedding, and go straight to the buffet!**

**{As the hyenas draw near, Ma pops up from the hole.}**

**Ma:  
Now?**

**Timon {nonchalant}:  
Sure, if you're ready.**

**Ma:  
{noticing the hyenas} Oh! {drops back down into the hole; calls to Uncle Max} Now, Max, now!**

**{Uncle Max kicks out one of the tunnel supports, which falls and takes out the rest in a series, like dominoes.}**

**Uncle Max:  
Hyenas in the hole****!**

**{The ground under the hyenas crumbles and collapses; they back off, yelping, as the crack follows them rapidly.}**

**Shenzi:  
Huh?**

**Hyenas:  
Huh.**

**Banzai:  
Aaaaahh!**

**{The crack suddenly stops expanding as one of the supports hits an embedded rock and doesn't fall. The hyenas stop retreating, and look back at Timon and Pumbaa angrily. Uncle Max and Ma pop out of the hole.} **

**Uncle Max:  
I need help. It didn't work.**

**Banzai {approaching again}:  
Hey, it works for me!**

**{Ma and Uncle Max are backed up against the rock wall.}**

**Ma {panicked}:  
What are we gonna do?**

**{Timon first looks terrified; then he looks at the ground under the hyenas, noticing where the crack ends up. He steels himself, then runs headlong at Shenzi, aiming between her legs. Lightning flashes as Ma yells after him.}**

**Shenzi:  
What?!**

**Ma:  
Timon, no!**

**{Timon dives into the crack and rushes along it, pursued by the hyenas' growls and snapping teeth. He makes it past, and the hyenas lose interest in him, focusing back on Pumbaa, Ma, and Uncle Max; the meerkats hug each other in terror.}**

**Shenzi:  
Let's get 'em.**

**{Timon dives for the last tunnel support; it crumbles on impact. The hyenas leap for their victims; Pumbaa, Ma, and Uncle Max gasp and steel themselves as lightning flashes. As Shenzi lands right in front of them, however, the ground gives way, followed by the whole ledge area collapsing into a huge crater, swallowing all the hyenas whole. The hyenas slide through a huge subterranean tunnel complex, screaming, until they disappear into the darkness. Camera switch to the peak of Pride Rock, where Adult Simba is just hurling Scar over the edge; Scar crashes down the cliff face, passing Pumbaa, Ma, and Uncle Max as they watch.}**

Kiara: That was some fight.

**Pumbaa {with finality}:  
I'd say Scar is down and out.**

**Uncle Max {triumphantly}:  
We did it. We did it!**

**Ma {consumed with worry; shaking Uncle Max by the chest hair}:  
Where's Timon? Where's my baby? He's hurt! {she flings Uncle Max away} Oh, no! Oh, no! He's dead! {She grabs Pumbaa by the nose and slams him to the ground, looking downright insane} Or worse! W-we gotta find him. We've gotta find him!**

**Timon {emerging from the hole}:  
It's okay, Ma.**

**Ma:  
{grabs Timon and shakes him} Oh, please. It is not okay! Don't you tell me it's okay! {recognizing him; gasping} Timmy! {embraces him in a bear hug} Mmm-mm! My son... the hero.**

Simba: I guess you could say that he helped beat the hyenas but not Scar.

**{She reaches up as though to comb his hair, but catches herself; she looks at her hands in embarrassment.}**

**Timon:  
{lowering his head so she can reach it} You missed a spot. {She combs it and dusts him off}**

**Uncle Max {overcome; crying}:  
That's so beautiful! {grabs Timon and hugs him tight around the neck}**

**Timon {eyes bugging out}:  
Choking... Not breathing...**

**SCENE 14 The Promised Land**

**{Dissolve to the rain at night, washing over the cleansed Pride Rock. Thunder crashes as the camera pans down the rock face; Rafiki gestures to Simba to take his place as King. Before he starts up the slope, Simba turns aside to Timon and Pumbaa, who bow formally to him as the "King of Pride Rock" music plays.} **

**Adult Simba {embracing them}:  
I couldn't have done it without you guys. {He starts the march up the promontory.}**

**Pumbaa {proudly, but not a little wistfully}:  
That's our boy.**

**Timon {on the verge of tears}:  
Ohh... I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry. {He breaks down in sobs}**

Nala: He clearly cried.

**{Simba roars at the tip of the promontory; Timon and Pumbaa look up at him flush and smile with pride as the rest of the pride roars back (off-screen). Uncle Max smiles broadly. Ma beams. The meerkats and Pumbaa all share a look.}**

**Ma (Impressed):  
You've really come a long way, Timon. Did you find what you were looking for?**

**Timon:  
I found a place that was beyond my wildest dreams. But... it still wasn't home. {takes Ma's hand} Let's go home, Ma.**

**{The camera dissolves to the rotating sweep that introduced the Jungle setting; Timon is now showing it off to Ma.}**

**Ma {awestruck}:  
Ohhh!**

**Timon:  
Welcome to our new home... a predator-free environment.**

**Ma:  
I gotta hand it to you. Timon. This place has everything!**

**Timon:  
Well, now that we're all here, it does.**

Kovu: It is nice to have all your loved ones around.

**{Timon and Ma climb up on Pumbaa's snout as "Hakuna Matata" begins playing. Wipe to the inner jungle, where Uncle Max is leading a group of meerkats in a session of tai-chi.}**

**Uncle Max:  
{slowly, demonstrating his movements; the meerkats all copy him} Crane... spreads its wings... Turns, with dainty hands...**

**{Cut to meerkats arrayed along the edge of a pool, arms all upraised; one by one they dive into the water as they sing.}**

**Meerkats:  
Digga tunnah,**  
**Dig, dig a tunnah**  
**Never gonna dig another tunnah**  
**Digga tunnah,**  
**Dig, digga tunnah**  
**Never more the hyena come!**

**{A chorus line of butterfly wings are swept out of the way; Timon dances and cavorts with a Carmen Miranda-esque hat of colorful bugs}**

**Meerkats:  
Sing the praises of brave Timon**  
**Bravest meerkat we've ever known**

**{Uncle Max relaxes in the vine hammock with a drink, while bugs fall all around. Meerkats and Pumbaa take turns on the trampoline.}**

**Meerkats:  
Never dreamed he'd help Simba shine**

**Pumbaa:  
Proved it's cool to hang out with swine!**

**{A line of meerkats fish for bugs under a log}**

**Meerkats:  
Accidentally saved the day**

**Timon {posing next to Ma}:  
Planned it so it would look that way!**

**Meerkats:  
And brought us out of the dirt and sand**  
**Led his family to the promised land**

**{Timon and Ma, perched on Pumbaa's head, dive over a series of waterfalls. The meerkats all swim in the pools at the bottom, singing; Pumbaa with the two meerkats on his head rise out of the water, balanced on Simba's belly as he comes to the surface.}**

**Meerkats:  
Sing the praises of brave Timon**  
**Bravest meerkat we've ever known!**

**{The camera pulls back to show the whole meerkat clan enjoying Hakuna Matata: doing the conga, tossing a giant grub around like a medicine ball, hang-gliding, and so on.}**

Kion: Well, that's a sight to see.

**SCENE 15: Curtain Call**

**Timon:  
{narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale.**

**Pumbaa {whimpering}:  
It's over already?**

**Timon:  
Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end.**

**Pumbaa {brightening}:  
Ooh, can we watch it again?**

**Timon:  
Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow.**

**Ma:  
{entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too!**

**Timon:  
Ma, we just finished. Show's over.**

**Ma:  
Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {She grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding.}**

**Timon {pained}:  
Ma!**

**Ma {calling offscreen}:  
Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie!**

**Timon {despairing}:  
Oh, no!**

**Uncle Max:  
{entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter.**

**Simba:  
{entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie?**

**Rafiki:  
{swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice.**

**{The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.}**

**Timon:  
What the...**

**{Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.}**

**Snow White:  
Oh, excuse me...**

**Happy:  
'Scuse me.**

**Sneezy:  
'Scuse me.**

**Doc:  
'Scuse me.**

**Sleepy:  
'Scuse me.**

**Bashful:  
'Scuse me.**

**Grumpy:  
Get outta the way.**

**Timon:  
Who is this crowd?**

**{The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle.}**

**Timon:  
Hey, down in front!**

**{In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare from Alice in Wonderland, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch from Lilo and Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.**

**Stitch:  
Oho!**

**Goofy:  
Gawrsh!**

**Stitch:  
Aloha!**

**{Donald Duck unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch}  
****{****In still another row, Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.}**

**Timon:  
Watch it! {straining} Unnnh!**

**{Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.}**

**Timon {resigned}:  
Okay, buddy. You win.**

**Pumbaa:  
Sure you don't mind?**

**Timon {sincere}:  
Hakuna Matata.**

**Somebody:  
Shh.**

**Somebody:  
Sorry.**

**Pumbaa:  
Uh. Timon... {the screen goes black} I still don't do so well in crowds.**

Rani: That was some ending.


	94. Break 12

Leslie: I'll be right back. I promised the cubs that they can be with you all until the break was over because they really wanted to come to you.

Emily: Okay. You can get the cubs. Doesn't hurt to let the cubs be with their parents for a bit.

Leslie left the room through the door that lead to the next room over

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Next Room Over**

Leslie entered the next room over. Kida tried to get past Leslie again but Leslie stopped her.

Leslie: Kida. I know that you really want to see your parents but you need to settle down because that is a way that multiple different beings use to get where they need to go faster so you need to stay with me or you could follow someone else and get lost.

Kida: Okay. Lead the way.

Leslie lead the cubs into through the door while the others relaxed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Between Rooms**

Leslie was right and their was a lot of beings trying to get to other rooms faster. Kida was about to follow someone else until Leslie stopped her.

Leslie: We're going this way, it stays straight as can be.

They followed Leslie the rest of the way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**In The Room With The Grown-ups**

Leslie entered the room with the cubs and the cubs went darting for their parents.

Kida: I really wanted to come to you both.

Koda and Kopa agreed.

Emily: Sorry to cut this a little short but you get to go home after the next one and we don't exactly have all day to complete it because tomorrow, we need to show some others their past too. So Leslie will take you back to the other room.

The cubs went with Leslie unhappily. The grown-ups got ready to watch the final one and they were ready when Leslie got back.


	95. The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride

Leslie: This starts out with the presentation of Kiara and as she grew, the more that she became stubborn and wanting to do things on her own. This will also include Kovu's story too but remember that all this happened so don't get mad at Kovu for any of this because it happened in the past.  
Kion: I think we got it already.

**[The Presentation of Kiara]**

**{Sunrise over the Pride Lands. Animals of all types make their way to Pride Rock: Elephants, giraffes, wildebeests, antelopes, hippos- all very much as in the opening of the first movie.}**

**[ He Lives in You ]**  
**BS:  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**MS:  
Night**  
**And the spirit of life**  
**Calling**

**BS:  
Oh, oh, iyo**

**MS:  
Mamela**

**BS:  
Oh, oh, iyo**

**{Rafiki is standing on the tip of the Pride Rock promontory, exhorting the animals gathering below him.}**

**Rafiki:  
Ubukhosi bo khokho**  
**We ndodana ye sizwe sonke**

**MS:  
Wait**  
**There's no mountain too great**

**BS:  
Oh, oh, iyo**

**MS:  
Hear the words and have faith**

**BS:  
Oh, oh, iyo**

**MS:  
Have faith**

**BS:  
Hela hey mamela**

**{Mufasa appears as a spirit in the clouds; Rafiki is blown by the wind, and he gestures to all the gathered animals below, who bow down before the image.}**

**Chorus:  
He lives in you**  
**He lives in me**  
**He watches over**  
**Everything we see**  
**Into the water**  
**Into the truth**  
**In your reflection**  
**He lives in you**

**{On "In your reflection", a giraffe looks up, and Zazu flies in towards Pride Rock. Simba and Nala are there; Rafiki takes Kiara from Nala's mouth and holds her up before the assembled crowd. The animals all cheer, and Simba and Nala are blown by the wind from the approving figure of Mufasa.}**

**{third verse repeats}**  
**{chorus repeats}**

**{Kiara struggles playfully in Rafiki's grip. After much cheering from the crowd, he lowers her to be nuzzled by Nala. Timon and Pumbaa stand nearby.}**

Kovu: That's an adorable sight.

**Timon:  
Ah, Pumbaa- look at that little guy. A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise 'im...**

**Pumbaa:  
His parents?**

**Timon:  
{pause} Okay sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch? {burp} And dig for grubs? {jumps down} I'm telling ya, buddy... it's gonna be like old times. You, me... and the little guy.**

Kiara: I can't believe that Timon and Pumbaa thought I was a boy.

**Rafiki:  
{chuckles} It is a girl.**

**Timon:  
...Girl.**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Girl?! ...Oy!**

Kion: They sound so surprise to find out that you're a girl, Kiara.  
Kiara: They can't tell a girl from a boy lion cub.

**{Timon and Pumbaa collapse in a dead faint. Cut to title.}**

**[Who Does She Remind You Of?]**

**{Camera zooms slowly back to Pride Rock, where Kiara is playing at Simba's paws atop Pride Rock, gazing down over the side.}**

**Kiara:  
Wow.**

**{She giggles continuously, and Simba catches her as she comes near the edge.}**

**Simba:  
Whoa. Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?**

Kiara: I was going to play. That's where I was going.

**{Kiara wriggles in Simba's grasp as he moves her to safety.}**

**Kiara:  
Daddy! Let go!**

**{She keeps giggling as she tries to escape}**

**Simba:  
Well, I just want you to be careful.**

**{She pounces after a butterfly; Simba steps on her tail to pin her down.}**

**Simba:  
Kiara... are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped-**

**{Kiara says this well-practiced line along with Simba, and finishes it for him.}**

**Kiara:  
...Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost.**

Kiara: You kept on repeating that, dad.

**Simba:  
And remember,... I want you to stay in sight of Pride Rock at all-**

**Kiara:  
At all times, I know. {She's testy at the repetitive warning; she continues reciting} And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please?**

Kiara: You keep on repeating those same warnings to me.

**{Nala and Zazu enter. Simba exchanges a glance with Nala, reminiscent of when they played out this same scene as cubs}**

**Simba:  
Hmm. Very funny.**

**Nala:  
(Laughs Gently) Mind your father, Kiara.**

**Kiara:  
(G****iggles) Yes, mom.**

**Simba:  
And stay away from the Outlands.**

**Zazu:  
Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders!**

**Simba:  
Zazu's right... you can't turn your back on them.**

Kovu: Being an Outsider when you said that. I completely agreed at that time.

**{Kiara is curious.}**

**Kiara:  
Really? How come?**

**Simba:  
Mmm... never mind. Just run along now.**

**Kiara:  
But Dad, I-**

**Simba:  
You'll understand someday. Go on.**

**Kiara:  
Dad...**

**{He runs a paw over her, then nudges her off; she resumes giggling and runs off down Pride Rock.}**

**Simba:  
And stay on the path I've marked for you!**

Kion: You are being way too protective of Kiara.  
Kiara: I wasn't exactly helpless.

**Nala:  
(Chuckles) Simba. Who does she remind you of? Hmm?**

**Simba (Cluelessly):  
Huh? What? Who?**

Nala: You were being so clueless about that.

**Nala:  
She's just like you were when you were young.**

**Simba:  
Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?**

**{She tackles Simba and puts him on his back.}**

**Nala:  
You mean the dangers YOU put us in.**

**{They chuckle and nuzzle for a few moments, then Nala gets up.}**

**Nala:  
She'll be fine.**

Kiara: Mom wasn't wrong about that.

**{She moves off. Simba waits till she is out of earshot.}**

**Simba:  
Hey, Timon. Pumbaa. Come here.**

**{Timon enters, on Pumbaa's back.}**

**Timon:  
Good morning, mon Capitan.**

**Simba:  
I want you to keep a close watch on Kiara. You know she's bound to run off.**

Kiara: Seriously? I was fine.  
Kion: I understand that you wanted to protect Kiara but there is such thing as being too protective, dad.

**Timon:  
No worries, Simba. We're on her like stink on a warthog!**

**Pumbaa:  
Hey!**

**Timon:  
It's the hard truth, Pumbaa. Live with it.**

**Simba:  
Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock.**

**{Timon looks quizzically at Simba, then takes him mock-seriously.}**

**Timon:  
Ah hah. {He and Pumbaa begin looking theatrically from side to side, scanning behind every rock...}**

**{Camera shifts out to the open savannah. Kiara is walking through the tall grass, chasing a butterfly.}**

**Kiara:  
Hey! Wait! Come back! I just wanna play! {She sees the butterfly land, and crouches to attack} Ahhh... the mighty hunter has cornered her prey. {snarls} Errrrh!**

**{Kiara's pounce takes her up the side of a small rise, from which she can see a distance into the Outlands.**

**Kiara:  
Whoa... cool! The Outlands! I wonder what's out there...**

Simba: That's what I wondered too and we ended up getting chased by hyenas.

**{A rustling in the grass behind her draws Kiara's attention. She turns, and the grass separates.}**

**Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa:  
Eeeeek! {squeals of fright and surprise}**

Kiara: That was surprising.

**{Kiara is frightened backwards, and falls off the far side of the knoll into a pool below. Pumbaa gets set to leap after her; Timon jumps off just as he throws himself into the pool.}**

**Pumbaa:  
Oooh, don't worry, Kiara- Uncle Pumbaa's comin'!**

**Timon:  
Oh, no... ohh... uh... uh... let's see, uh... {he goes in-character as though talking to Simba} Gee, Simba. The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a warthog on her. Is... there a problem with that?**

**Pumbaa:  
{looking from side to side in the water} Kiara? Kiara?**

**Timon:  
Pumbaa! Let me define "babysitting"!**

Kion: Sitting on Kiara isn't what dad meant.  
Kiara: I can't imagine another warthog being on me anytime soon.

**Pumbaa:  
{He finds Kiara underneath him, spluttering, and he gets off.} Sorry. Now, Princess Kiara... as Simba's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt!**

**Kiara:  
But... but...**

**Timon:  
Hurt! Oh... Simba would kill us! You didn't slip a disc, did you?**

**Kiara:  
B-but-**

**{Timon checks to make sure Kiara is intact}**

**Timon:  
Catch a fever? Get a hangnail?**

**{Timon is examining her claws; she pulls her paw away.}**

**Kiara:  
Nnngh! Timon...**

Kiara: That was very annoying.

**Timon:  
I had one once.**

**Pumbaa:  
Very painful.**

**Timon:  
Excruciating!**

**{Timon is holding a fern branch over Kiara's head, shading her.}**

**Timon:  
Darling... with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun. {She swats the branch away} Whaaat? Do you wanna wrinkle?**

**Kiara:  
Would someone please just listen to me?**

**Timon:  
I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess?**

**Kiara:  
I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am!**

Kion: Yeah. The other half is a stubborn sister that can take care of herself so long as she isn't over estimating herself.  
Kiara: Good point but everyone doubted me about Kovu and I stuck by him just like everyone doubted you about who you picked to be on your team.

**Pumbaa:  
Oh, uh... who's the other half?**

**Kiara:  
Uh... well, I, uh... um...**

**Timon:  
Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat. {He snaps his fingers, and Pumbaa lifts up a log} Grubs!**

Kiara: No thanks.

**Pumbaa:  
The other white meat!**

**Timon:  
(Offering a leaf-full of grubs to Kiara) And so high in protein!**

**Kiara:  
Eww! Gross!**

**Timon:  
No? How 'bout you, big boy?**

**Pumbaa:  
(Sniff) Aaah. Love grubs!**

**Timon:  
Not like...**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Love!**

**{Timon tosses a bug into Pumbaa's mouth; he crunches and coughs on it a little, then hiccups and spits the fragments back onto the leaf, coating them all with saliva.}**

**Timon (Grossed Out):  
Ohhh.. you always do that! You take a bite out of every one, and then put it back. It drives me crazy!**

**Pumbaa:  
But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones!**

**Timon:  
Slimy? Pumbaa... my corpulent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal!**

**Pumbaa:  
Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Less filling!... Less filling!... Less filling!... Less filling!... Low fat!**

**Timon:  
Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!... Check, please!**

Kion: That's one way to get away from Timon and Pumbaa.

**{Kiara wanders off while they argue. She crosses a river on a log, and tumbles off- directly into Kovu, bowling him over. He snarls at her confrontationally, and continues growling.}**

Kion: That explains how you first met Kovu.  
Kiara: And I already know what happened when you and Kovu met.

**Kovu:  
Who are you, Pridelander?**

**{Kiara does not answer, but keeps jumping from side to side, staying facing Kovu at all times. Kovu keeps growling menacingly, but eventually his curiosity gets the better of him.}**

**Kovu:  
What are you doing?**

**Kiara:  
My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider!**

**Kovu:  
You always do what Daddy says?**

**Kiara:  
No!**

Kion: Seemed like you did minus the whole stand up to dad part to bring the Prides together.  
Kiara: I didn't do everything dad told me. When dad told me to never go near Kovu again, I did it anyways.  
Kion: That's because you're stubborn and don't like getting told what to do plus you like doing the right thing.

**Kovu:  
Bet you do. Bet you're Daddy's little girl! Ha ha! {he moves away, hopping on logs across the river} An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself!**

**Kiara (awed, following him across):  
Really? Cool!**

**{Kovu looks back at Kiara, and notices a huge crocodile rising up behind her with its mouth gaping}**

**Kovu:  
Wuhh... waaaahh!**

**Kiara:  
{turns and sees the crocodile} Aaaaahhh! Run! {The crocodile's teeth crunch just behind them} This way!**

**{They narrowly escape, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of the reach of the crocodiles' jaws as more and more rise up out of the water. They rest on two unmoving "stones" further down, and begin to pant and giggle.}**

Kovu: We're not safe yet.

**Kovu:  
That was a close one.**

**Kiara:  
Yeah...**

**{The stones they are sitting on rise up and reveal themselves as more crocodile heads.}**

**Kovu and Kiara:  
Whooaaahhh...**

Rani: That doesn't look like fun.  
Kiara: It wasn't.

**{Kiara runs up a tree limb, getting out of reach; however, Kovu runs past her, leaping from crocodile to crocodile down the river.}**

**Kiara:  
Hey.. what about me?**

**Kovu:  
I'll distract them. Run!**

**{Kovu slips off the last crocodile into the water; as he comes up, gasping for air, the crocodiles loom over him.}**

**Kiara:  
{swiping at crocodiles from her branch} Look out!**

**{Kovu is paralyzed by fright; the gaping mouth in front of him is suddenly clamped shut by Kiara leaping on top of it.}**

**Kiara:  
Move it!**

Kion: That was a close one.  
Kovu: That won't be the last time that Kiara's in trouble except that fire one on your first hunt was set on purpose.  
They just looked at Kovu because Simba, Nala, and Kiara didn't know that and Kion wasn't there and Rani couldn't believe that anyone would try to set a fire just to save the one that the fire was set for.

**{The two cubs scramble up a branch and up onto the bank, out of reach of danger. From the top, they pant and rest for a few moments, then move back to look over the edge. The crocodiles are massing below, furious at being cheated of their meal.}**

**Kiara:  
I did it... I did it! {she "thhppbbts" the crocodiles below}**

**Kovu:  
Hah!**

Rani: You both made it but that was a close call.  
Simba: That it was.

**{The cubs move back from the edge and recount their adventure.}**

**Kiara:  
Whoah, man- did you see the size of those teeth? They were goin' "Rrrarrarrarr" ... {rolls over on her back and laughs} He was just totally eatin' you up right there, and I jumped on his head- and I bopped him so good-**

**{The camera moves back so that we can see from next to Zira, crouching in the grass some distance away.}**

**Kiara:  
We make such a good team! And you... you were really brave!**

**Kovu:  
Yeah... you were pretty brave too. My name's Kovu.**

**Kiara:  
I'm Kiara.**

Kion: That was some introduction.  
Kovu: At least we weren't fighting when we introduced ourselves.

**{She crouches down playfully, waving her tail; she reaches out and bats him} **

**Kiara:  
Tag! You're it!**

**{She jumps back, laughing; instead of chasing, Kovu just looks at her silently. She tries again.}**

**Kiara:  
Tag! You're it! You're it!**

**{Still no response; he just stares at her.}**

Kovu: I never actually played as a cub, it was more like fighting than playing.  
Kiara: No wonder why you didn't get tag.

**Kiara:  
Hello? You run, I tag... get it? What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?**

**{Getting an idea, she crouches down and goes back to playing his style, with bared teeth and growls. He gets the idea and mock-growls back, but suddenly he finds himself growling at Simba's leg. Simba roars, and Zira jumps out of the grass and roars back. She ducks her head lower than Simba that she nearly touches the grass.}**

Kiara: That's the one thing that I couldn't handle as a cub and I didn't know that me and Kovu were being watched.  
Kovu: I didn't know that we were being watched either.

**Simba:  
Zira.**

**Zira:  
Simba!**

**{Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa arrive behind Simba, with other lionesses.}**

Kion: Now Zira and Kovu our outnumbered by dad's pride.

**Zira:  
Nala.**

**Nala:  
Zira.**

**Timon:  
Timon, Pumbaa. Great. Now that we all know each other.. GET OUTTA OUR PRIDE LANDS!**

**Zira:  
Your Pride Lands? {she snarls, making Timon leap backwards over Pumbaa's head in fear} These lands belonged to Scar.**

Kovu: Except Scar never truly was king over the Pride Lands.

**Simba:  
I banished you from the Pride Lands! Now you and your young cub... get out!**

**Zira:  
Oh... haven't you met my son, Kovu? He was hand-chosen by Scar to follow in his ****pawprints... and become King!**

**Timon:  
Pbbb! That's not a king... that's a fuzzy maraca!**

Kovu: I really didn't want to fight until after Zira raised me to believe that Simba was the enemy.

**Zira:  
Kovu was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water...**

**Simba:  
You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands!**

**Zira:  
But the child does not! However... if you need your pound of flesh... here.**

**{She nudges Kovu toward Simba, daring him to show either ruthlessness or cowardice.}**

Simba: I would never harm a child.

**Simba:  
Take him and get out. We're finished here.**

**{Simba picks up Kiara in his teeth. Zira walks over to Simba and looks down at a terrified Kiara.}**

**Zira:  
Oh no, Simba... we have barely begun.**

**{She glares wickedly at Kiara, then turns and picks up Kovu in her jaws. He and Kiara watch each other dangle as they move apart.}**

**Kiara:  
Bye...**

**Kovu:  
Bye...**

Kion: That didn't sound like a very good conversation.

**{Simba and the lionesses move off over the ridge, back toward the Pride Lands, while Zira takes Kovu back to the Outlands. Once within sight of Pride Rock, Nala looks back at Simba.}**

**Nala:  
Simba?**

Kiara: Here comes dad talking to me about this whole thing.

**(Simba clears his throat, with Kiara still in his mouth)  
****(Nala smiles back at him, understanding that it's time for The Talk. She and the rest of the pride move off back home. Simba drops Kiara, who grins ingratiatingly up at him; he glares sternly back. She looks at the ground, sighing.)**

**Simba:  
Kiara, what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today.**

**Kiara:  
But Daddy, I- I didn't mean to disobey-**

**Simba:  
I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't wanna lose you.**

Kiara: Like you lost Grandfather Mufasa. I know, I know.

**Kiara:  
I know...**

**Simba:  
If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't be here... and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great Circle of-**

**Kiara:  
Circle of Life. I know.**

**Simba:  
Exactly. And you need to be careful. As future Queen-**

**Kiara:  
But what if I don't wanna be Queen? It's no fun.**

Kion: That's not the Kiara I know. The Kiara I know couldn't wait to be Queen of the Pride Lands. You kept telling me that you were training to be Queen of the Pride Lands over and over again.

**Simba:  
That's like saying you don't want to be a lion. It's in your blood... as I am. We are part of each other.**

**{He smiles and playfully shoves her off the rock.}**

**[ We Are One ] **

**{Simba grins back down at her, and they nuzzle as Simba begins singing.} **

**Simba:  
As you go through life you'll see**  
**There is so much that we**  
**Don't understand**

**{A mother bird sternly prevents one of her chicks from trying to fly; a wildebeest calf gets up for the first time as they watch.} **

**And the only thing we know**  
**Is things don't always go**  
**The way we planned**  
**But you'll see every day**  
**That we'll never turn away**  
**When it seems all your dreams come undone**

**{Monkeys grooming each other, hippos jumping and playing.} **

**We will stand by your side**  
**Filled with hope and filled with pride**  
**We are more than we are**  
**We are one**

**{Kiara sings to her reflection in the river during her verse. A fish jumps out of the water and into her reflection at "The way I am?"} **

**Kiara:  
If there's so much I must be**  
**Can I still just be me**  
**The way I am?**  
**Can I trust in my own heart**  
**Or am I just one part**  
**Of some big plan?**

**{Wind blows during this verse by Simba, underscoring the reference to Mufasa's spirit.}**

**Simba:  
Even those who are gone**  
**Are with us as we go on**  
**Your journey has only begun**  
**Tears of pain, tears of joy**  
**One thing nothing can destroy**  
**Is our pride, deep inside**  
**We are one**

**{They run through groups of curiously unafraid animals, many with their young, as they approach Pride Rock.}**

**We are one, you and I**  
**We are like the earth and sky**  
**One family under the sun**

**{Running back up Pride Rock. He indicates it to her.}**

**All the wisdom to lead**  
**All the courage that you need**  
**You will find when you see**  
**We are one**

**Simba:  
As long as you live here, it's who you are.**

**[Ends "We Are One"]**

Kiara: I eventually use what he told me to stop the fighting between our pride and Zira's pride.

**{he hugs her and licks her side, lifting her body off the ground. She seems unconvinced} **

**Simba:  
You'll understand someday. **

**(A bird flutters by her, circles, and flies off over the Pride Lands into the sun. Kiara looks sadly thoughtful for a second, and then turns to face the sun. Sitting down, she looks at the ground for a second, ears flat, but then looks towards the sun, ears erect. Fade to black.)**

**[New Hope for the Outlanders]**

**{Outlands. Vitani is tugging on a root, growling. Nuka approaches from behind.}**  
**Nuka:  
{muttering to himself} Kovu, Kovu, Kovu. Scar wasn't even his father. He just took him in. {he turns his attention to Vitani} Oh hey, Vitani. Where's the little termite, Kovu? {sarcastically} The "chosen one".**

**{Nuka touches the root with a claw; it snaps, and Vitani tumbles backward. Nuka guffaws.}**

**Vitani:  
Nuka! Where's Kovu? Did you leave him out there on his own again?**

**Nuka:  
Hey- it's every lion for himself out here. That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own.**

Kion: Nuka was older than me and yet he wasn't smart enough that I could beat him, even without the Roar.  
Kovu: Hard to argue with that since I was there when he tried to pin you because he thought you couldn't pin him down again since you were afraid of losing the Roar when you used it on other lions.

**{Nuka is ridden with vermin and termites. He is continually scratching himself.}**

**Vitani:  
Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him!**

**Nuka:  
Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one. {he begins scratching his back against the tree trunk} I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest- Ooogh! These termites!**

Kovu: He wasn't the smartest out of me and Vitani.

**{he starts rolling around, scratching every place he can find on his body}**  
**{Vitani looks self-satisfied at Nuka's condition.}**

**Nuka:  
{scooting along on his rear} I could be a leader, if she'd just give me a chance!**

Rani: There is no way that he could be leader.

**Vitani:  
Yeah right. Why don't you tell that to her?**

**Nuka:  
Yeah? Don't think I won't!**

**Vitani:  
Oh yeah? {chuckles} Here's your chance.**

**{Zira walks slowly by Nuka, carrying Kovu in her mouth. She ignores Nuka entirely.}**

**Nuka:  
What? Oh... Mother! Mother, hi! {laughs nervously} Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left 'em by the, um... by the... okay.**

**{Zira drops Kovu. Vitani pounces next to him.}**

**Vitani:  
Hey, Kovu. You wanna... fight? {She mock-snarls; he looks earnest.}**

**Zira:  
(turning to Nuka, who becomes visibly frightened) You were supposed to be watching him!**

**Kovu:  
It's not his fault! I went off on my own!**

Kovu: Just because Scar took me in doesn't mean that I wanted to be like him.

**{Zira turns on Kovu, backing him along the ground with her words.}**

**Zira:  
What were you doing?**

**Kovu:  
N-nothing!**

**Zira:  
Who has made us Outsiders?**

**Kovu:  
Simba!**

**Zira:  
Who killed Scar?**

**Kovu:  
Simba!**

Kiara: It was technically the hyenas that killed Scar, not dad.

**Zira:  
And what have I told you about them?**

**Kovu:  
Sorry, mother! ...Sh-she didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be-**

**Zira:  
Friends? You thought you'd get to the daughter. And Simba would welcome you with open arms? What an idea! ... {she reconsiders} What an idea! You brilliant child- I'm so proud of you! {She kneads the frightened Kovu with unsheathed claws} You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so... powerful.**

Kovu: That wasn't exactly what I was thinking. I just thinking about becoming friends. The rest of it was Zira's plan.

**Nuka:  
Yecch.**

**{Zira glares and snarls at Nuka, then picks up Kovu. She carries him into a cave, as Nuka glowers.}**

**Nuka (Disgustedly):  
Ugh. The "chosen one".**

**{Zira carries Kovu into their "den", and deposits him in a hollow tree trunk; he lands with a grunt.}**

**Zira:  
I now see the path to our glorious return to power!**

**Kovu:  
But I don't want-**

**Zira:  
Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted.**

**[ My Lullaby ]**

**Zira:  
Sleep, my little Kovu**  
**Let your dreams take wing**  
**One day when you're big and strong**  
**You will be a king**

**{Zira tucks Kovu in.}**

**Kovu:  
Good night...**

**Zira:  
Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow, your training intensifies.**

**{Zira's dancing in this scene is very reminiscent of Scar's in "Be Prepared". She leaps up onto rocks to emphasize lines, and punctuates her graphic points by beating up on Nuka. Lionesses leap as she musters her forces.}**

**Zira:  
I've been exiled, persecuted**  
**Left alone with no defense**  
**When I think of what that brute did**  
**I get a little tense**  
**But I dream a dream so pretty**  
**That I don't feel so depressed**  
**'Cause it soothes my inner kitty**  
**And it helps me get some rest**  
**The sound of Simba's dying gasp**  
**His daughter squealing in my grasp**  
**His lionesses' mournful cry**  
**That's my lullaby**  
**Now the past I've tried forgetting**  
**And my foes I could forgive**  
**Trouble is, I knows it's petty**  
**But I hate to let them live**

**Nuka:  
So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree**

**Zira:  
Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me**  
**The melody of angry growls**  
**A counterpoint of painful howls**  
**A symphony of death, oh my!**  
**That's my lullaby**  
**Scar is gone... but Zira's still around**  
**To love this little lad**  
**Till he learns to be a killer**  
**With a lust for being bad!**

**Nuka:  
Sleep, ya little termite!**  
**Uh- I mean, precious little thing!**

**Vitani:  
One day when you're big and strong**

**Zira:  
You will be a king!**  
**The pounding of the drums of war**  
**The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar**

**Nuka:  
The joy of vengeance**

**Vitani:  
Testify!**

**Zira:  
I can hear the cheering**

**Nuka and Vitani:  
Kovu! What a guy!**

**Zira:  
Payback time is nearing**  
**And then our flag will fly**  
**Against a blood-red sky**  
**That's my lullaby!**  
**{Fade to black.}**

**[End "My Lullaby"]**

Rani: That's the worst lullaby that i've ever heard of.  
Kovu: Well. Zira wasn't exactly mother of the year material.

**[Kiara's First Hunt]**

**{Scene opens on Rafiki's tree. He is doing a new picture of Kiara as she grows into adulthood.} **

**Rafiki:  
Oh, Mufasa... every day Kiara grows more beautiful, into a Queen that will someday make us all very proud. {He paints a mane on Kovu, next to Kiara.} But this cub Kovu grows stronger. And Zira fills his heart with hate. I am very worried, Mufasa. Things are not going well.**

**{Wind blows, rattling Rafiki's gourds.}**

**Rafiki:  
Hmm? You have a plan?**

**{One gourd falls, splitting in half. Rafiki holds up the two halves against the painting of Kiara and Kovu, and brings them together until they join.}**

**Rafiki:  
What? Kovu... Kiara... together? This is the plan? {yells} Are you crazy? This will never work! Oh, Mufasa, you been up there too long. Your head is in the clouds! {Wind blows hard at Rafiki}**

Kiara: That was some plan and it worked out for the best.

**Rafiki:  
****Okay, okay, okay! Okay! All right- okay! I don't think this is going to work... but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing!**

**{Camera trucks back, upwards, away from Rafiki. Scene shifts to Zira's rocky home, where the grown Kovu is sitting on a rock while Zira slinks around him.}**

**Zira:  
You are ready! {chuckles} Nice... very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had. What is your destiny?**

**Kovu:  
I will avenge Scar... take his place in the Pride Lands.**

**Zira:  
Yes! What have I taught you?**

**Kovu:  
Simba is the enemy.**

**Zira:  
And what must you do?**

**Kovu:  
I must kill him!**

Kion: That is extreme but that was Zira's plan.  
Emily: This is another reason that the cubs shouldn't be in here while we're seeing this because it is intense and they might see Kovu differently because he was raised to be a killer and he was willing to kill. Unlike Kion of which the worst he's done was lose his temper but Kovu was willing to kill until he got to know Kiara and Simba.

**{Lionesses roar in reply. Scene switches back to Pride Rock, where Kiara is emerging to take part in her first hunt. Nala is walking towards Simba, who is sitting at the end of the assembled lionesses. He looks quite worried and sad, but he sighs gently and forces a smile when Nala reaches him.}**

**Random Lionesses:  
Wow, her first hunt! You must be so proud, Nala. Here she is!**

**{Kiara emerges from over a hill on the trail. She looks at Rafiki, who is standing next to the path. She looks worried until Rafiki speaks to her.}**

**Rafiki:  
Kiara.**

**{Zazu alights nearby. Timon and Pumbaa embrace goofily.}**

**Random Lionesses:  
Good luck, Kiara! She'll be great. Her first hunt! You can do it! It's your day, Kiara. Good luck, Kiara! **

**Sarafina:  
My, how you've grown!**

**{Nala and Kiara nuzzle. Simba is looking vaguely glum.}**

**Nala:  
You'll do just fine.**

**Kiara:  
Daddy... you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?**

**{Simba glances at Nala, who raises her eyebrows at him. He rolls his eyes upward acquiescently.}**

**Simba:  
All right... I promise.**

Kiara: You don't keep that promise, dad.  
Simba: There's no problem worrying about you, Kiara.  
Kiara: There isn't but that doesn't mean that you have to have someone watching over me. I wasn't a little cub anymore.

**{They rub heads; Timon and Pumbaa break into tears. Kiara looks back, and then runs off into the fields. Simba moves surreptitiously over to Timon and Pumbaa.}**

**Simba (Quietly):  
Make sure she doesn't get hurt.**

Kion: That didn't take long after Kiara leaves, you send Timon and Pumbaa to watch over her.

**{Timon and Pumbaa begin humming in a show of nonchalance, and sidle away off the rock until they drop over the side and out of view.}  
**

Kiara: That wasn't suspicious at all.

**{Kiara is hunting. Trying to be quiet, she steps on a branch, which cracks and sends a herd of antelope running. Kiara runs frustratedly after them. Scene switches to a burst of steam; we are back in the Elephant Graveyard. Nuka and Vitani are standing on a ledge.}**

Kovu: Didn't take long for you to spoke that herd.

**Nuka:  
Yeecch. This place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off.**

**Vitani:  
(mouth full of kindling) Mmmh. Sheesh.**

**Nuka (Annoyed):  
I'm not scared, okay?**

**{They jump down next to one of the spouts; Vitani drops the kindling against the edge.}**

**Nuka:  
I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all. If Kovu was so special, why does he need us?... I never even had a CHANCE! Yaaah! {he gets his butt burned by a jet of hot gas from the ground}**

Kiara: Nuka really needs to get over that he really didn't have the smarts or the strength to be King.

**{Vitani watches him with amusement, then her face lights up as the near spout bursts, lighting the sticks ablaze.}**

**Vitani:  
That's it! Now come on... Kiara has started her hunt. We have to move quickly. {Nuka grabs his burning stick, and leans his head over the vent's edge; it goes off, scorching his face.}**

**Nuka:  
Oooh! Fire! {he laughs crazily and bounds off after Vitani.}**

Kion: They're going to start a fire where Kiara's hunting at with those fire sticks, aren't they?  
Kovu: It was the plan that Vitani and Nuka would set the fire to put Kiara in danger and for me to save Kiara to try and be in Simba's good graces. Then, I would try and kill him when no one else was around.  
Kion: That's one plan that looks like it failed.

**{Scene switches to the open fields, where Timon and Pumbaa are following after Kiara. We see Pumbaa's tail sticking up above the grass. Timon rises up next to it, sees the tail, yelps in surprise, and ducks back down. The two cross a clearing military-fashion, sniffing the air, and they dart from tree to tree with SWAT-team-style "Hup! Hup! Hup!" noises. Timon leaps into a hollow log and gestures as though with a two-way radio.}**

**T****imon:  
Tango-Charley-Alpha. What's your position?**

**Pumbaa:  
{confused} Uhhh... Upright... {now smiling} head turned slightly to the left... tail erect.**

**Timon:  
Why do I bother? {he scans the horizon, framing Kiara in his fingers} Ah hah.**

Rani: Grown females don't need to be watched. If we needed help, we would've said something.  
Kiara: That's true.  
Kovu: Except. When I saved you from the planned fire, you got knocked out, Kiara.  
Kiara: I get it. I actually did need help from that.

**{Kiara is stalking the antelope again. She carefully steps over some stones with her front feet, but knocks them over with her hind feet, alerting the antelope into running yet again. She jumps up and gives chase as the herd turns and dashes away from her, directly toward Timon and Pumbaa, who shriek in fright.}**

**Timon:  
This must be where the deer and the antelope play!**

**{The antelope pass; Timon and Pumbaa shriek again when they turn and see Kiara standing there, panting. Timon recovers and chuckles guiltily as Kiara recovers her breath, panting.}**

Kiara: Just so you know, they aren't that very good at secretly watching someone when they are making loud shrieks or moving grass, dad.

**Kiara (Sternly):  
Timon... what are you doing here?**

**Timon:  
Uh... shopping! We thought a nice pelt for the den... some throw pillows, {Pumbaa nods in the background} a little potpourri...**

Kion: Like anyone would fall for that.

**Kiara:  
My father sent you. After he promised to let me do this on my own- he lied!**

**Timon:  
No... he just doesn't want you to get hurt!**

**Kiara:  
I should have known he'd never give me a real chance.**

**{Kiara runs past them, still breathing hard.}**

**Kiara:  
I'll do this on my own. Away from the Pride Lands!**

**Timon:  
Hey! Wait! Come back! Oh... who can keep track of her? Kiara- come back! {He hops up on Pumbaa, and they run after her- but she's far ahead already.} Oh... she's gone again! Somebody's gotta tie a boomerang around her neck! Somebody's gotta get a beeper for this kid!**

Kovu: By the looks of it, it looks like they are having problems keeping track of you.  
Kiara: That's because I wanted to do things on my own.

**{Scene switches to where Kiara has run, toward the edge of the Pride Lands. Nuka and Vitani are standing above, with their flaming sticks.}**

**Nuka:  
Let's light fire! {they run down the slope, Vitani laughing madly} Roasty toasty princess... roasty toasty princess... {he lights the grass in several places, hopping around in circles. Soon he is standing in the center of the circle of flames} Hey, is it hot in here, or is that just me? {realizes} Fire! Yowww!**

Rani: That wasn't the smartest thing to do. Cause a fire to surround him, that is.

**{Nuka rockets into the air and lands a good distance away, where he resumes laughing maniacally.}**

**Vitani (growls at him from off-screen):  
Grr... come on! {she drags him off} **

**{Scene switches to the antelope grazing in the valley, along with various birds. The antelope spook at something near Kiara, and they turn and begin to gallop off. Kiara gives chase. Soon, though, she notices the fire burning on the horizon, and the antelope turn and run back in her direction. She panics, turns, and begins to run back the way she came; antelope and birds follow her. Scene changes to a high knoll above the flames, where Zira and Kovu sit watching.}**

**Zira:  
The plan is in motion. {pauses} Go!**

**{Kovu runs down the slope, toward Pride Rock. Camera switches to Pride Rock, where Simba is pacing with Zazu several steps away.}**

Kion: That isn't good. Zira does know how to do sneaky plans but using fire is different.

**Zazu:  
Don't worry, Simba. She'll be fine. What could happen?**

**{Simba looks up and gasps as he sees the smoke rising.}**

**Simba:  
No... no! Kiara! {he turns to Zazu} Zazu! Fly ahead. Find her!**

Kiara: That's great. Now you sent Zazu to find me and was coming after me yourself too.

**{Kiara is following a pair of zebras away from the flames, but finds herself trapped and hemmed in on all sides, choking on the thick smoke. She sees a high stone overhang above the flames; she leaps up and tries to climb up the side, but she falls unconscious upon reaching the top. Kovu appears from the smoke and looms over her; she wakes for a moment and sees him baring his teeth down at her, then loses consciousness again. Kovu grabs the nape of her neck and throws her body on top of his, and begins to carry her away from the fire. He leaps across chasms with flames roaring, and then tumbles with Kiara down a slope into a pool of water, where Kiara begins to sink. Kovu dives for her and drags her to shore. Zazu, flying overhead, watches the event.}**

**Zazu:  
{gasps} I must tell Simba!**

**{Zazu flies back to Pride Rock. Kovu drags Kiara to shore, and she wakes up, gasping for breath.}**

Kion: You did save Kiara but that was a planned event.  
Kovu: Fire isn't the easiest thing to control.  
Kion: That's true. Fire can be unpredictable.

**Kiara:  
Where am I?**

**Kovu:  
You're safe... in the Pride Lands.**

**Kiara (Bewildered):  
The Pride Lands... no! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?**

**Kovu:  
I think I'm the one who just saved your life!**

**Kiara:  
Look! I had everything under control!**

**Kovu:  
Not from where I'm standing.**

**Kiara:  
Then move downwind.**

Rani: Looks like Kiara got the same temper as Simba and you, Kion.  
Kion: You also have a temper when you're not happy.

**{The lions confront each other. Kiara begins jumping from side to side, as she had done in their earlier encounter as cubs. Soon Kovu's interest is piqued.}**

Kovu: I was trying to get you to recognize me.  
Kiara: That worked out great with you getting me to recognize you, Kovu. Not so much to be in dad's graces.

**Kovu:  
What are you doing?**

**Kiara (Recognizing him):  
Kovu?**

**Simba (Off-screen):  
Kiara!**

**{Simba and the lionesses from Pride Rock arrive. Simba jumps in front of Kiara, snarling and growling.}**

**Nala:  
Kiara! You're all right.**

**Kiara:  
Father... how could you break your promise?**

**Simba:  
It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you; not ever!**

Kion: That's way protective. I get that Kiara is the future Queen of the Pride Lands and that you're trying to do what's best for her, but she had to start doing things on her own. Some times that's going to be stuff that you don't like.

**Kiara:  
But I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu-**

**Simba:  
Kovu? {he roars at Kovu again}**

Rani: Doesn't look like Simba is happy to hear that name or see Kovu.

**Nala (Surprised at his ferocity):  
Simba? {Simba glares at Nala, who is now off-screen}**

**{Rafiki has arrived, and is standing on the hillside behind Simba.}**

**Rafiki:  
Hey! You! How dare you save the King's daughter?**

Kiara: Now we know why Rafiki said that.  
Kion: Why you say that?  
Kiara: Because now dad owed Kovu my life and we owed Kovu a debt and royal protocol was that all debts must be paid. Dad also reserved his judgement for another day.

**Simba:  
You saved her? Why?**

**Kovu:  
I humbly ask to join your pride.**

**Simba:  
{immediately} No! You were banished with the other Outsiders.**

**Kovu:  
I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for what I am... or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?**

Kovu: Okay. Maybe I lied about leaving the Outsiders at the time but I was being blamed for a crime I didn't commit.

**{Simba snarls and paces around. Nala looks hard at him.}**

**Nala:  
****Simba... you owe him your daughter's life.**

**Zazu:  
Mmm... yes, sire. Clearly we are in his debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception.**

**{Simba paces a few moments more, then comes to a decision.}**

**Simba:  
Hmmm. My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are.**

Simba: And we eventually did.  
Kiara: I saw it all along. He just had to be away from Zira for awhile for him to show who he really is.

**{Kovu smiles inwardly and looks sidelong at Kiara, who smiles back at him. Zazu turns his back on Kovu.}**

**Zazu:  
Hmph! Riffraff.**

**{Zazu flies off. All make their way back to Pride Rock, with Kovu walking behind Simba and growling to himself.}**

**[An Unwelcome Stranger]**

**{As night falls over Pride Rock, Simba notices Kovu about to go into the inner cavern with the lionesses; he jumps in front of Kovu with a growl and intimidates him away from the cavern opening as he goes inside. Kovu walks out onto the rocks to sleep. Kiara goes out to speak to him.}**

**Kiara:  
Hey... uh, thanks for saving me today.**

**Kovu:  
What kind of hunter are you, anyway- Princess? You almost got yourself killed out there.**

**Kiara:  
What?**

**Kovu:  
You wouldn't last three days on your own.**

Kiara: At the time being, he was right about that since I wasn't exactly silent while hunting.  
Kovu: No kidding. I could hear you before I even saw you and I didn't even have to look in your direction to know that you were coming.

**Kiara (Provoked):  
Oh... and I suppose you could teach me?**

**Kovu:  
Heh... yeah.**

**{Simba shouts from the cavern entrance.}**

**Simba:  
Kiara!**

**Kiara:  
Coming! {She turns back to Kovu.} All right- impress me. We start at dawn.**

**{Kiara walks back to the cavern; Kovu continues speaking to himself.}**

**Kovu:  
{chuckles} I look forward to it.**

Kion: That must've been some training.  
Kiara: What? Nothing happened except for helping Timon and Pumbaa scare off some birds just for the fun of it.

**{The camera pulls back to where Nuka and Zira sit watching from a nearby hill.}**

**Nuka:  
Oh... oh... d-d-did you see that?! He let her go! If that were me-**

**Zira:  
Hush. The fire-rescue worked perfectly, and Simba fell for it. Now, the closer Kovu gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Simba! And once he has Simba alone... rraaagh! {she emphasizes her point by swatting a young tree from its trunk}**

Kovu: That isn't what happened.

**{Camera shifts to Pride Rock, midnight. Simba is dreaming of the moment when his father died. He is at the top of the ledge, reaching down for Mufasa, who is just out of reach.}**

**'Mufasa:  
Simba! Simba! Help me!**

**Simba:  
Father!**

**{Scar is above Simba, laughing on the rocks against the moonlight.}**

**Simba:  
Dad... just... a little... farther...**

**{Scar latches on to Simba's upper foreleg with his claws.}**  
**Scar:  
Gotcha! ...Trust me.**

**Mufasa:  
Simba!**

**{Mufasa slides down and into the gorge.}**

**Simba:  
Noooo!**

**{Simba turns on Scar, above him}**

**Simba:  
Scar!**

**{Scar, laughing, slowly morphs into Kovu.}**

**Simba:  
Kovu...?**

**{Kovu suddenly lets go, throwing Simba down after Mufasa. He is still laughing. At the moment of impact, he wakes, panting. He looks around in fright, calms himself, and goes back to sleep next to Nala.}**

Kovu: That was some nightmare.  
Simba: I'm just glad that's all that was.

**{The next morning. Simba stretches, and then descends to the valley floor, where he walks slowly toward the water hole. Kovu is above him, hiding behind a rock; his teeth and claws are bared, ready to strike. Suddenly, Kiara jumps in front of him, from around the front of the rock.}**

Kiara: That looked like you were about to attack dad, Kovu.  
Kovu: I was but then you showed up and i'm glad that you stopped me from doing something that I would've later regretted even though that neither one of us knew it.

**Kiara:  
G'morning! {laughs} I'm ready for my first lesson.**

**{Kovu is stunned; he takes several moments to disguise his previous mindset and intentions.}**

**Kiara:  
{Kiara is jumping around on her pawtips, very frisky} Surprised ya, huh?**

**{Kovu looks back toward the water hole; Simba is gone.}**

**Kiara:  
{laughing} Hey, c'mon. Let's go!**

**{Kovu is still dumbstruck. After one last glance after his lost opportunity, he turns and follows Kiara.}**  
**{Scene switch. Kovu is attempting to teach stealth to Kiara. We hear her saying "Ow" in the underbrush a few times; Kovu is smiling bemusedly to himself.}**

**Kovu (Anticipating the pounce):  
Three... two... {rolls his eyes} one... {he ducks}**

**Kiara:  
Gotcha!**

Kion: That was a nice try though, Kiara.

**{Kiara leaps full over Kovu's evasion, and tumbles over on the ground. Kovu steps over to her head, looking down at her.}**

**Kiara (Slightly embarrassed):  
You could hear me... huh?**

Kovu: Wasn't that hard to hear you with all the noise that you made.

**Kovu:  
Only... a lot. You're still breathing too hard. Relax... feel the earth under your paws... so it doesn't shift and make noise. {Kiara follows his example. A flock of birds interrupts them, alighting beyond a nearby hill} Ssshh. Watch the master... and learn.**

Kiara: This isn't going to go according to plan.

**{Kovu runs silently down into a gully, then up the other side. Leaping over the ridgetop, he pounces with claws fully extended right down on top of Timon, who is foraging for bugs there.} **

**Timon:  
Aaaahhhh!**

**{Kovu freezes in the position in which he hits the ground, with his mouth open; he skids to a halt with Timon between his forelegs.}**

**Timon:  
Don't eat me! Please! I... I... I never really met your tyrant. I mean, uh- Scar. Scar. Oh, heck of a guy. A little moody, but, I...**

**Kiara:  
Timon! What are you doing here?**

**Timon:  
Kiara! Thank goodness! Ohh! Hey... for once, we're not following ya. This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Pride Lands. Bugs everywhere! {he indicates the field of bugs, with the flock of birds eating contentedly away} But, you don't call for a reservation, and- yeesh! ****{turning toward the birds} Get outta here, ya scavengers. Go on! Shoo! Shoo!**  
**{Timon tries to scare away the birds; he waves his arms at one unconcerned bird, who bites Timon's nose.}**

Kovu: Maybe the training didn't go as planned but at least I was learning to let loose and have some fun.

**Timon:  
{in pain, nose glowing red} Oh!... oh!... oh.**

**{Pumbaa rushes down the hill, and back up, scattering birds, who come back to land right where they were. Kiara watches with amusement, Kovu with bewilderment. Camera switches back to Pumbaa, who is standing with a dozen or so birds sitting on his back.}**

**Pumbaa:  
Ohh... Timon, I'm getting tired. I gotta lose some pounds!**

**Timon:  
{trying to scare the birds off Pumbaa} Shoo! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!**

**{Kiara and Kovu trot back down the hill, Kiara laughing.}**

**Pumbaa:  
Hey! Maybe he can help. Ya think?**

**Timon:  
Shoo! {he manages to scare the last bird off Pumbaa's tail} Oh! Yeah... there's an idea. Right. Let the vicious Outsider- Hey! Wait! I have an idea! {he jumps down off of Pumbaa} What if he helps?**

Rani: That's literally what Pumbaa just said.

**Pumbaa:  
What?**

**Timon:  
{to Kovu} You wanna lend a voice? Huh? {not getting through to him} Grrr. Guh... Roar! Work with me!**

**Kiara:  
Like this. {she roars, scattering the birds}**

Kion: So. Kiara was teaching you to have fun while you were teaching her to be a better hunter? Sounds like you both were even for helping each other learn something.

**Timon:  
Wooo hoo! C'mon, do it again! Do it again!**

**{Kovu roars this time, sending the birds into a rout.}**

**Timon:  
Yee-haa!**

**{Kiara and Kovu run down the hill, sending birds flying in every direction. Kovu is still clueless.}**

**Kovu:  
Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?**

**Kiara:  
{laughing} Training? This is just for fun!**

**Kovu:  
{as though he's never heard the word before} Fun?**

**{Timon and Pumbaa run by; Timon is hanging on to a bird's leg, getting carried up into the air.}**

**Timon:  
Ya gotta get out more often. Fun! Yeee-haa! Ha ha ha ha... Woooo-hoo!**

Kovu: That day was fun even when we did get chased by those rhinos.

**Kovu:  
{slowly getting the idea} Yeee-haa! Yeee-haaa!**

**{The group runs down between a row of rocks; it is blocked at the end by a number of rhinos.}**

**Kovu:  
Yeeeee-haaa!**

**{They notice the rhinos and come skidding to a halt; they notice the tick birds all sitting on top of the rhinos' heads.}**

**Kiara:  
Uh-oh.**

**{Tick Birds thhhpppbbt!}**

**{The lions, Timon, and Pumbaa turn tail and run back the way they came; the rhinos are in hot pursuit.}**

Kion: Looks like that was some run.

**Timon (To Pumbaa):  
Hey rhino!**

**{The lions turn sideways into a crevice in the rocks, where they hide while the rhinos pass by. They're laughing with delight as the camera trucks in.}**

**Kovu:  
What a blast!**

**Pumbaa:  
Oh... sorry.**

**Timon (Giving Kovu a noogie):  
You're okay, kid...**

**Kovu (To Timon, caught off guard):  
Hey!**

**Timon:  
...You're okay.**

Kovu: I wasn't even planning on having fun.

**{They now try to squeeze out of the crevice. Amid "'Scuse me, pardon me" from Timon, Kiara's muzzle brushes up against Kovu's. They look at each other, both quite embarrassed.}**

**Kiara:  
Um... s-sorr- uh...**

**{Timon and Pumbaa have extricated themselves and are some way up the pathway.}**

**Timon:  
Hey! Are you two comin' or what?**

**{The lions walk off, side by side and laughing. Purrs soon mix with their laughter.}**

Rani: That was some get together.

**[Upendi]**

**{Scene switch; Kiara and Kovu are lying on their backs, watching the clouds and giggling.}**

**Kovu:  
See that? See that? Look at that! It's really pretty.**

**Kiara:  
What? Oh yeah! Um- look... there's one that looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail?**

**Kovu:  
Yeah... hey! There's one that looks like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat!**

Kion: That is what it sort of looks like but in the Pride Lands, they look forward to peace and stuff but then again, you were raised by Zira.

**{Kovu laughs; this isn't Kiara's cup of tea, and she grimaces.}**

**Kovu:  
Ah, I've never done this before.**

**Kiara:  
Really? My father and I used to do this all the time. He says all the great Kings of the past are up there.**

Kiara: And now I know where he got that from.

**Kovu:  
You think Scar is up there?**

**{They look at each other; Kovu gets up and moves off.}**

**Kovu:  
He wasn't my father, but he was still... {he sighs gently} part of me.**

**Kiara:  
My father said there was a... a darkness in Scar that he couldn't escape.**

**Kovu:  
Maybe there's a darkness in me too.**

Kion: I know how you feel, sort of, Kovu. This Scar brought out the worst in me before it got healed.  
Kovu: Well, at least you didn't attempt to kill someone.  
Kion: I still could've hurt someone or worse with the Roar if I couldn't control it anymore.  
Kiara: But at least you didn't. The worst you did was lose your temper or did something with the Roar but nothing that couldn't be fixed.

**{Kiara puts her paw on Kovu's, and they nuzzle. The camera trucks back, and we see Simba watching from a hill some distance away. He addresses the sky.}**

**Simba:  
Father... I am lost. Kovu is one of them. Scar's heir. How can I accept him?**

**{Nala approaches from behind.}**

**Nala:  
Simba?**

**Simba:  
I was... seeking counsel from the Great Kings.**

**Nala:  
Did they help?**

**Simba:  
{sighs} Silent as stars. My father would never-**

**Nala:  
Oh, Simba... you want so much to walk the path expected of you. Perhaps Kovu does not.**

Kovu: I didn't but I was forced to. I only remembered how much that I didn't want to until I got to know Simba and Kiara better.

**Simba (Surprised):  
What? How do you know what-**

**Nala:  
{chuckles} I can see them down there just as easily as you can. Get to know him and see.**

Rani: I had to get to know Kion better before I could truly accept him.

**{She turns and walks off; after a moment of hesitation, Simba follows. Camera moves back down to Kiara and Kovu. She is nuzzling him, but he pulls away clearing his throat.}**

**Kiara:  
What's wrong?**

**Kovu:  
Nothing.**

**Kiara:  
Kovu...**

**Kovu:  
It's just that... my whole life I've been trained to... {he stops} Nothing. I gotta go. {turns and walks off}**

**Kiara:  
Kovu- wait.**

**{Kovu pauses a moment, and looks back at Kiara's face, staring back at him; he looks away and moves to continue, but is stopped by Rafiki's finger pointing up from the grass.}**

**Rafiki:  
And where are you going?**

Kiara: And there's Rafiki.

**Kovu:  
Nuhh... nowhere.**

**Rafiki:  
{springing up} That's what you think!**

**{Rafiki slips under Kovu and vanishes in the grass.}**

Kovu: Rafiki is confusing.  
Kion: Rafiki can be confusing but he always teaches someone something.

**Kovu (Confused):  
Who was that?**

**Kiara:  
Uh... {amused, slightly apologetic} friend of the family.**

**{Kovu looks back and finds Rafiki lying on his back. Rafiki slips off and darts away, tugging Kovu's tail and laughing.}**

Kovu: I still don't know how he does that.

**Rafiki:  
Come on! You follow old Rafiki; he knows the way!**

**Kovu (Hesitating):  
The way to where?**

**Rafiki:  
You follow- you'll see! Hurry now!**

**Kiara:  
{giggling} Kovu, c'mon!**

**{The lions run after Rafiki, who is swinging Tarzan-like from tree to tree and laughing eerily.}**

**Kovu:  
Where's he taking us?**

**{Rafiki lowers himself from above their heads}**

**Rafiki:  
To a special place in your heart... called Upendi!**

Kovu: Here comes another song.

**[ Upendi ]**

**{He pushes their muzzles together. As he narrates the song, monkeys of various types dance to illustrate it. Hundreds of animals of all kinds surround them, sweeping the lions up in the spirit. The scene takes on the appearance of a Tunnel of Love, with the two lions being swept down a jungle stream with the matchmaking Rafiki orchestrating the atmosphere.} **

**Rafiki:  
There's a place where the crazy moon**  
**Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon**  
**And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom**  
**Will carry you away**  
**Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines**  
**And the rhino rhumba in a conga line**  
**And the pink flamingos are intertwined**  
**As the stars come out to play**  
**In Upendi**  
**Where the passionfruit grows sweet**  
**And it's so divine**  
**That you lose your mind**  
**As it sweeps you off your feet**  
**In Upendi**  
**Without a worry or a care**  
**It just takes two**  
**To make it true**  
**Your heart will lead you there**

**Kiara:  
Where is it?**

**Rafiki:  
No place you don't take with you...**  
**You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep**  
**Better hold your breath cause the water's deep**  
**It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap**  
**But falling's half the fun!**  
**In Upendi**  
**Where the passionfruit grows sweet**  
**And it's so divine**  
**That you lose your mind**  
**As it sweeps you off your feet**  
**In Upendi**  
**Without a worry or a care**  
**It just takes two**  
**To make it true**  
**Your heart will take you there**  
**You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow**  
**From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro**  
**But you'll find Upendi wherever you are**  
**Oh underneath the sun**

**Kiara:  
Upendi- it means "love", doesn't it?**

**Rafiki:  
Welcome to Upendi!**

**Rafiki and Chorus:  
In Upendi**  
**Where the passionfruit grows sweet**  
**And it's so divine**  
**That you lose your mind**  
**As it sweeps you off your feet**

**Rafiki and Kiara:  
In Upendi**  
**Without a worry or a care**  
**It just takes two**  
**To make it true**  
**Your heart will take you there**

**Kiara:  
Upendi!**

**Rafiki, Kiara, and Chorus:  
Down In Upendi**  
**Way down**  
**In Upendi!**

**[End "Upendi"]**

**{The last few lines repeat and fade away. The song ends with Kiara and Kovu still singing the words "In Upendi". They are alone out on the savannah again.}**

Rani: Now that was weird but at the same time sweet.

**Kovu:  
Good night...**

**Kiara:  
Good night.**

**{Kiara walks off to the main cavern, after looking back in Kovu's direction and sighing dreamily, and Kovu goes back to his standing stone on the promontory; Simba appears in the direction Kiara is walking, and he approaches Kovu.}**

**Simba:  
It's... kinda cold tonight, huh? Come on in.**

Kion: Dad finally started accepting Kovu into the home at Pride Rock.

**{Vitani watches from a distance as the two lions make their way back into the cavern.}**

**Vitani (Hushed, to herself):  
Get him! What are you waiting for? Kovu, get him!**

**{She lies down and stares with despair as she realizes Kovu is not going to attack Simba. She hisses and jumps up, rushing back to report to Zira. Scene changes back to Zira's location.}**

**Zira:  
{snarling} You're sure?**

**Vitani:  
Affirmative. I saw it with my own eyes.**

**Zira:  
Kovu cannot betray us!**

Kovu: I wasn't betraying them. I was trying to find a better way to do things.

**{Fade to black.}**

**[Deception and Disgrace]**

**{Reopen on Pride Rock, with Kovu walking out onto the promontory.}**

**Kovu:  
Okay- I have to tell her today. Oh... where do I start? "Kiara... Zira had a plot- and I was part of it. But I don't wanna be, because- it's because I love you. {sighs} Oh, she'll never believe me. But I gotta try.**

**{He goes into the cavern, where Kiara and Simba are waking up.}**

**Kovu:  
Kiara... I need to talk to you.**

**Simba:  
{sternly} Kiara... I don't want you talking with him. {softening} I want to talk with him.**

**{Kiara's face brightens; Simba winks at her, and he and Kovu go out onto the promontory and down onto the savannah. Scene switch to where they are walking through the newly burnt section of the Pride Lands.}**

Kovu: It was probably better if we didn't go there.

**Simba:  
Scar couldn't let go of his hate... and in the end, it destroyed him.**

**Kovu:  
I've... never heard the story of Scar that way. He truly was a killer.**

**Simba:  
Fire is a killer. Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before...**

**{He puts his paw down and raises some dust; when he lifts it, a young plant is there. The two lions lean down, head to head.}**

**Simba:  
...If given the chance.**

Kiara: Some things change over time.

**{We hear an evil chuckle from the dust surrounding them. Kovu gasps as he realizes what's happening. Many dark lionesses appear from the clouds of dust, surrounding them. The lionesses' eyes glow a bright, sinister yellow.}**

**Kovu:  
No... oh, no... no...**

**Zira:  
Why, Simba...**

**Simba:  
Zira.**

**Zira:  
What are you doing out here, and- so alone? {the lionesses encircle Simba and Kovu} Well done, Kovu... just like we always planned.**

Kovu: I had no idea that was going to happen.

**Simba:  
{turning on Kovu} You.**

**Kovu:  
No! I didn't have anything to do with this!**

**Zira:  
Attack!**

**Kovu:  
No!**

**{The lionesses attack. Simba is fighting off several at once. Kovu tries to help Simba, but is battered off by Vitani and falls to the side, hitting his head on a rock. Simba is thrown to the bottom of a ravine; Vitani, Nuka and lionesses slide down the slope towards him.}**

Simba: Looks like you did try to help.

**Zira:  
Yes! We've got him!**

**{Vitani, Nuka and the other lionesses attack again, forcing Simba to flee down the canyon.}**

**Zira:  
Remember your training! As a unit!**

**{Simba is trapped; he tries to climb up the walls of the canyon, using the piled-up logs to gain purchase; Kovu is above him on the ledge.}**

**Kovu:  
Simba!**

**Zira:  
Get him! Kovu! Get him! Do it now!**

Kovu: The more time that I spent away from Zira, the more that I felt free to do what I wanted and not what she wanted me to do.

**{Nuka jumps from the crowd}**

**Nuka:  
I'll do it- for you, Mother! {he bounds up the logs, laughing} Mother- are you watching? {softly, to himself} I'm doing it for you... and I'm doing it for me!**

**{Nuka chases Simba up a slope with several broken logs strewn across it. Just as Simba reaches the top, Nuka grabs his ankle.}**

**Nuka:  
This is my moment of glory!**

Kovu: That isn't technically true. He does get attention from Zira but not in the way he planned.

**{The log on which Nuka has his rear paw breaks, causing Nuka to lose his grip on Simba's ankle and begin to fall. Simba reaches the top, but the pile of logs rolls down the slope with Nuka among them; they all land in a heap at the bottom of the ravine. Nuka lies trapped under a large log. He looks up to the top of the slope to see one final log rapidly falling in his direction. He grimaces, terrified, as the log hits him. Kovu rushes down to help free Nuka, but he is swatted aside by Zira, who pulls enough logs aside to see Nuka's face.}**

**Zira:  
Nuka...**

**Nuka:  
{gasping for air and coughing} I'm sorry, Mother... I tried.**

**Zira:  
Ssshh.**

**{Zira cradles his face in her paw.}**  
**{Nuka dies. Vitani appears next to Zira on the edge of the logs.}**

Kion: That explains why I didn't see Nuka anywhere when I returned to the Pride Lands.

**Vitani:  
Nuka...**

**{Scene switch to the middle of the Pride Lands, where Simba is walking wearily back to Pride Rock. Kiara sees him from a distance off.}**

**Kiara:  
Father... {realizing} Father! Zazu, get help!**

**Zazu:  
{flying off} Oh yes! Help... at once! Of course!**

**{Simba is walking with great pain. Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa reach him.}**

**Kiara:  
Father...?**

**Timon:  
Simba! Talk to me! What happened?**

**Simba:  
{Simba coughs, wheezing, having a hard time speaking} Kovu... {a painful breath of air} Ambush...**

**{Simba collapses on his side, groaning in pain.}**

Kiara: That was definitely an ambush but not by Kovu.

**Kiara:  
No...**

**{Timon grabs Simba's tail and hugs it; Pumbaa hoists Simba on his back, and they start to drag him back to Pride Rock.}**

**Timon:  
It's all right, buddy... we're here for you.**

**{Scene switches back to the Outlands, where the lionesses are gathered in a memorial to Nuka.}**

**Zira:  
Scar... watch over my poor Nuka. {she turns on Kovu} You!**

**{Zira swats Kovu across the face with outstretched claws.}**

**Kovu:  
Eeaugh!**

**{Kovu looks away in pain, but soon turns his head, glaring at Zira. She recoils at the sight, shocked; Kovu now has a scar over his left eye just like Scar's. Zira recovers quickly.}**

Kion: And that explains how you got your scar.

**Zira (Menacingly):  
What have you done?**

**Kovu:  
I-I-I didn't mean to... it-it-it wasn't my fault, I... {forcefully} I did nothing!**

**Zira:  
Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your pride... betrayed Scar!**

**Kovu (Shouting):  
I want nothing more to do with him!**

**Zira:  
You cannot escape it! Nuka is dead because of you!**

**Kovu:  
No.**

**Zira:  
You've killed your own brother!**

**Kovu:  
No!**

**{Kovu turns and runs out from among the pride, many of whom are growling and snarling at his departure.}**

Kiara: That's harsh. You didn't kill Nuka. Nuka died because he was too anxious to prove himself to Zira.

**Zira:  
Let him go. Simba has hurt me for the last time... now he's corrupted Kovu! Listen to me... Simba is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire kingdom... by force!**

**{The Outsiders all snarl and roar in reply.}**

Kovu: That didn't work out because Kiara convinced me to come back and stop the fighting between out prides.

**{Scene switch back to Pride Rock, where Simba is just waking up.}**

**Kiara:  
Daddy it can't be true...**

**{Camera shifts down to the valley floor, where the animals are all gathered.}**

**Cheetah:  
It's Kovu. What's he doing here?**

**Giraffes:  
That's Kovu.**

**Random Animals:  
Look at that scar... I can't believe he's here. That's Kovu?**

**Kiara:  
Kovu!**

**{Simba snarls and jumps forward, cutting her off. Kovu approaches down the narrow aisle between the congregated animals.}**

Kovu: I can't blame you for doing what you did, Simba, because Zira had made it look like I was part of the ambush.

**Random Animals:  
I never trusted him... It's the Outsider... it's that little troublemaker...**

**Timon:  
Why I oughtta... let me at 'im! Let me at 'im! {to Pumbaa} Here; hold me back.**

**Pumbaa:  
Okay!**

**Timon:  
{held back by the tail} Let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!**

**Pumbaa:  
Okay! {he lets go of Timon's tail}**

**Timon:  
{lurching forward; turning back to Pumbaa} I think you're missing the basic point here.**

Kion: That type of holding back is pointless.

**Pumbaa:  
Uh...**

**Random Animals:  
What's he doing here?... He doesn't belong here... Look at that scar on his face... He looks just like Scar...**

**Simba:  
Why have you come back?**

**Kovu:  
Simba... I had nothing to do with-**

**Simba:  
You don't belong here.**

Simba: I was wrong about that.

**Kovu:  
Please... I ask your forgiveness.**

**Kiara:  
Daddy, please... listen to him!**

**Simba:  
{to Kiara} Silence! {to Kovu} When you first came here, you asked for judgment...**

**Random Animals:  
Give him what he deserves!**

**Simba:  
...And I pass it now.**

**Random Animals:  
Kick him out! That's right! Judgment day is here!**

**Simba:  
Exile!**

Rani: That is very similar to what I did to Kion. I told him that he would never be welcome at the Tree of Life because of his Roar. But Grandmother Janna convinced me otherwise and thankfully I accepted him at the Tree of Life.  
Kiara: Me and Kovu is going to convince dad that he was wrong about Kovu and the Outsiders. All everyone needed to see was that we were all the same and there was no differences between the two prides.

**Kiara:  
No!**

**Random Animals:  
Exile him! Exile! Exile!**

**Kiara:  
No! ...Kovu!**

Kion: And now there's lionesses blocking Kiara.

**[ Not One of Us ] **

**{Kovu is driven from Pride Rock at hornpoint.}**

**Animals:  
Deception**  
**Disgrace**  
**Evil as plain as the scar on his face**

**Zebras:  
Deception (An outrage!)**

**Giraffes:  
Disgrace (For shame!)**

**Hippo:  
He asked for trouble the moment he came**

**Zebras:  
Deception (An outrage!)**

**Animals:  
He can't change his stripes!**

**Giraffes:  
Disgrace (For shame!)**

**Animals:  
You know these Outsider types!**

**Giraffe:  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face**

**Animals:  
See you later, agitator!**

**Zebras:  
Deception (An outrage!)**

**Animals:  
Just leave us alone!**

**Giraffes:  
Disgrace (For shame!)**

**Animals:  
Traitor, go back with your own!**

**Hippo:  
He asked for trouble the moment he came**

**Animals:  
See you later, agitator!**

**Animals:  
Born in grief**  
**Raised in hate**  
**Helpless to defy his fate**  
**Let him run**  
**Let him live**  
**But do not forget**  
**What we cannot forgive**  
**And he is not one of us**  
**He has never been one of us**  
**He is not part of us**  
**Not our kind**

**{Kovu is hounded from the Pride Lands. As he runs, he sees his reflection in a pool change to that of Scar.}**

**Animals:  
Someone once lied to us**  
**Now we're not so blind**  
**For we knew he would do what he's done**  
**And we know that he'll never be one of us**

**Antelope:  
He is not one of us**

**Antelope:  
Deception**

**Zebra:  
Disgrace**

**Antelope:  
Deception**

**Zebra:  
Disgrace**

**Antelope:  
Deception**  
**{repeats}**

**[End "Not One of Us"]**

Kion: You can't judge someone because of their background. You have to do for who they are.

**{He wanders into the desert; the overlaid images are of Kiara weeping and of Simba's face turning away. Rafiki watches Kovu leave, from a distance.}**

**Rafiki:  
Oohh...**

Kiara: Looks like I wasn't the only one disappointed with you exiling Kovu.

**[Love Will Find a Way]**

**{Scene switches back to Pride Rock. Simba is standing at the tip of the promontory, staring off into the distance.}**

**Kiara:  
Daddy.. please reconsider!**

**Simba:  
You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on.**

Kion: Now it sounds like dad is going to extremes with this.

**Kiara:  
No! That's not-**

**Simba:  
He used you to get to me!**

Kovu: Maybe at first but not after a while.

**Kiara:  
No! He loves me... for me!**

**Simba:  
Because you are my daughter! You will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay here where I can keep an eye on you... away from him.**

Rani: That is extreme. I am pretty sure that Kiara can take of herself when she has to.  
Kiara: I can take care of myself. I wasn't some cub that needed to depend on someone to take care of me.

**Kiara:  
You don't know him!**

**Simba:  
I know he's following in Scar's pawprints... and I must follow in my father's.**

**Kiara:  
You will never be Mufasa!**

Kion: No one can be exactly like someone else. They need to be themselves and no one else.

**{Simba is stung, but silenced... Kiara breaks down and runs back to her den to lie down, sobbing. Suddenly she sees a stream of light shining through a hole in the wall. Determined, she pushes her way through the wall}**

Simba: That explains how you got out of Pride Rock without anyone knowing.

**{Meanwhile, she tracks the same path Kovu took while she fled from Pride Rock, but cannot find him.}**

**Kiara:  
Kovu? Kovu...**

**{She walks through the stream Kovu walked through, looking down at her reflection. Curiously, only half of her body is clear.}**

Rani: That is a strange sight to see.

**{She continues looking through a cave, calling his name}**

**Kiara:  
Kovu..**

**[ Love Will Find a Way ] **

**{The song is sung by voice-overs. Kiara reflects on Kovu and their time together, all they have seen and been through.}**

**Kiara:  
In a perfect world**  
**One we've never known**  
**We would never need to face the world alone**  
**They can have the world**  
**We'll create our own**  
**I may not be brave or strong or smart**  
**But somewhere in my secret heart**

**{Kiara looks up at the sky, seeing their rabbit and two lions in the sky, remembering}**

**Kiara:  
I know**  
**Love will find a way**  
**Anywhere I go**  
**I'm home**  
**If you are there beside me**

**{She moves to a log overhanging the stream. She sits down on it, depressed. When she opens her eyes and peers at her reflection, she sees that it is, again, only half clear.}**

**Kiara:  
Like dark turning into day**  
**Somehow we'll come through**  
**Now that I've found you**  
**Love will find a way**

**{Kiara is sitting on a high knoll, with her head bowed. The scene moves to Kovu, who is approaching Kiara from behind her.}**

**Kovu:  
I was so afraid**  
**Now I realize**  
**Love is never wrong**  
**And so it never dies**

**{Kiara turns and notices Kovu.}**

**Kovu:  
There's a perfect world**  
**Shining in your eyes**

**Kiara and Kovu:  
And if only they could feel it too**  
**The happiness I feel with you**

**{They come together and nuzzle lovingly.}**

**Kiara and Kovu:  
They'd know**  
**Love will find a way**  
**Anywhere we go**  
**We're home**  
**If we are there together**  
**Like dark turning into day**  
**Somehow we'll come through**  
**Now that I've found you**  
**Love will find a way**  
**I know love will find a way**

**[End "Love Will Find a Way"]**

Rani: Love will always find a way.  
Kiara: Like you and Kion, Rani. The Pride Lands was protected and Zira was defeated so Kion and the others could return to the Tree of Life.

**{Two butterflies flutter around Kovu and Kiara. Kovu brightens up at the sight of them, and laughing, rushes off after them, with Kiara in pursuit. They wrestle briefly, then catch sight of themselves in a reflection.}**

**Kovu:  
Hey, look... we are one. {he smiles at Kiara}**

**Kiara:  
{she smiles back, then realizes what Kovu just said and looks shocked} What?**

Kovu: Now I know why you looked so shocked when I said that.

**Kovu:  
Let's get outta here. We'll run away together! And start a pride... all our own.**

**Kiara:  
{chuckles} Kovu... we have to go back.**

**Kovu:  
You're kidding. But we're finally together!**

**Kiara:  
Our place is with our pride. If we run away, they'll be divided forever.**

Kovu: You had a point there.

**{Kovu considers, but doesn't seem entirely convinced.}**

**[The Reunited Pride]**

**{Scene switches back to the Outlanders, crossing a river on the way to attack Pride Rock.}**  
**{Scene switches again; now back at Pride Rock, where Timon and Pumbaa are talking.}**

**Timon:  
I can't believe we lost her again. This is the eight thousandth time!**

**Pumbaa:  
Ooh!**

**Timon:  
I thought you were gonna watch her!**

**Pumbaa:  
Me? You were gonna watch her!**

**Timon:  
I thought you were gonna watch her!**

**Pumbaa:  
No, you were gonna watch her!**

**Timon:  
You were gonna watch her!**

**Pumbaa:  
Aah, watch this! {he leaps onto Timon}**

**Timon:  
Oww! Take that, you creepy warthog! Say it! Say it!**

**Pumbaa:  
Fat! Fat! Fatty fat fat!**

Kiara: And now those two are fighting.

**{Timon and Pumbaa are all-out wrestling when Simba approaches. When he speaks, they leap to attention.}**

**Simba:  
What are you doing?**

**Timon:  
Good question! Now let me ask one.**

**Pumbaa:  
Hippo-thetically...**

**Timon:  
Very hypo-thetical, there's this guy...**

**Pumbaa:  
But he's not a lion...**

**Timon:  
No! No, he's not a lion... yeesh. {Simba is looking amused} Definitely not a lion. And, uh... uh... his daughter, um, say... vanished.**

**Simba:  
Kiara is gone?**

Simba: That was very easy to put together.

**{Zazu flies into shot.}**

**Zazu:  
Sire! The Outsiders are on the attack... heading this way! It's war!**

**Simba:  
Zazu! Find Kiara! We'll assemble the lionesses. Move! Now!**

Kiara: And here comes the fighting.

**{A storm gathers as the two prides close on the field of battle; rain mats Simba's mane as he advances. Prey animals skitter away from between the advancing lions. Buzzards circle overhead. Kiara and Kovu rush home as fast as they can. The two prides face each other across the field; when all are assembled, Timon and Pumbaa moon the Outsiders.}**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah!**

Rani: That's not helpful.

**Zira:  
It's over, Simba! I have dreamed of nothing else for years!**

**Timon:  
Boy... does she need a hobby.**

**Simba:  
Last chance, go home.**

**Zira:  
I am home!**

**{Lightning flashes and thunder cracks.}**

**Zira:  
Attack!**

**{The two opposing lines advance toward each other, first walking, then picking up speed until they hit at a full run. Zira coaches her pride from a high rock.}**

**Zira:  
Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must!**

Kion: That is some fight.  
Kiara: Me and Kovu went in the middle of that to stop it.

**{Kiara and Kovu approach from a distance, but the dust of the battle is already rising; they're worried, but they rush towards the battlefield at full speed anyway.}**

**Pumbaa:  
What do we do? What do we do?**

**Timon:  
There's only one thing we can do, Pumbaa "When the going gets tough, the tough get going." That's our motto!**

**Pumbaa:  
I thought our motto was "Hakuna Matata"!**

**Timon:  
Pumbaa, stop living in the past! This is the sequel. We need a new motto!**

**{Timon and Pumbaa run screaming into the battle, trying to appear as menacing as they can. They are stopped short by a snarling lioness; they turn and run back the way they came.}**

**Timon:  
Like I said: Let's get going!**

Kion: That's not very surprising.

**{Kovu and Kiara run down an embankment covered with fallen logs; Kovu nearly slips, but catches onto one of the logs and jumps down safely. The logs begin shifting.}**  
**{Vitani appears on a ledge above Nala.}**

**Vitani:  
Where's your pretty daughter, Nala?**

**Nala:  
Vitani!**

**{Vitani leaps down onto Nala; the two roll down the hill, fighting fiercely.}**  
**{Timon and Pumbaa are being chased by a number of lionesses. They get backed up against a wall, surrounded; Pumbaa puts his face to the wall and covers his eyes. Timon looks around, panicking, and finally sees a way out; he jumps up on Pumbaa's back, bends Pumbaa's tail, cocks it, and holds it like a gun.}**

**Timon:  
Don't anybody move! This thing's loaded. I'll let you have it!**

**{The enemy lionesses all shriek and turn tail, fleeing over the horizon.}**

Kovu: That's one way to scare lionesses.

**Timon:  
Yeah! Yeah... talk about your winds of war!**

**{Back on the battlefield, Zira is laughing as she views the battle turning in her favor.}**

**Zira:  
Simba... {jumps down} you're mine!**

**{She and her two backup lionesses approach Simba, who is fighting off several enemies at once. The lionesses part, making way for Zira and Simba to fight one-on-one. Just as they are about to land the first blows, Kiara and Kovu leap into the scene, and stand between the two enemies.}**

Kion: That was a risky move to make.  
Kiara: We had to put an end to the fighting.

**Simba:  
Kiara?**

**Zira:  
Kovu! {he stares at her, his eyes narrowing at her mention of his name} ...Move.**

**Simba:  
Stand aside.**

**Kiara:  
Daddy, this has to stop.**

**Zira (to Kovu):  
You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!**

**Kovu:  
You'll never hurt Kiara... or Simba. Not while I'm here.**

Rani: I would say that you two were braver than anyone gave you credit for. To stand up for something you believe in when no one else is with you is a courageous thing to do.

**(Zira Gasp)**

**Simba:  
Stay out of this!**

**Kiara:  
A wise King once told me, "We are one." I didn't understand what he meant... now I do.**

**Simba:  
But... they...**

**Kiara:  
Them... us. Look at them... they are us. What differences do you see?**

Kion: You made a good point, Kiara. That fight between the ones fighting with me and Vitani's Guard only broke out because Vitani to didn't recognize me and with the ones fighting with me didn't know that the Outsiders had joined dad's pride.

**{Simba pauses; the battle has stopped. As Simba and Kiara look at one another, the clouds part and the rain stops. Finally, Simba and his daughter nuzzle.}**

**Zira:  
Vitani... now!**

**Vitani:  
No, Mother! Kiara's right. {she walks over to Simba's side, turning around to face Zira} Enough. {Zira's other lionesses look shocked}**

**Zira:  
If you will not fight... then you will die as well.**

**{Some of Zira's lionesses begin to move over onto Simba's side. Zira's eyes begin to panic as her whole pride leaves her.}**

**Zira:  
Wh-wha... Where are you going? Get back here!**

Kovu: This isn't going to end well for Zira.

**Simba:  
Let it go, Zira. It's time to put the past behind us.**

**Zira:  
{now alone} I'll never let it go!**

**{More logs pile up in the river, forming a dam.}**

**Zira:  
This is for you, Scar!**

**{Zira leaps at Simba, but Kiara catches her in mid-flight and rolls over with her; the two lionesses tumble down the embankment.}**

Kion: That was a very stupid but brave thing to do.

**Simba:  
Kiara!**

**Kovu:  
Kiara!**

**{Simba jumps down the slope, trying desperately to reach Kiara}**

**Simba:  
Kiara!**

**{but she and Zira have already fallen too far for him to catch up. Kiara manages to catch a hold on the ledge, slowing her descent enough for her to jump onto a small ledge. Zira clings to the rocks some distance below Kiara, hanging by her front paws.}**

Rani: That was a close one.  
Kovu: The close calls don't end there.

**Nala:  
Hold on, Kiara!**

**{The dam of logs breaks; the river suddenly begins to create a flood on the stream.}**

**Nala:  
Simba! Simba- the river!**

Kion: That's going to be one fast moving river. Too fast to be able to survive with those logs coming too.

**{The river is rapidly rushing to fill the canyon. Simba leaps from rock face to rock face, trying to reach Kiara. Below, Zira hangs precariously from the rock face. Kiara is above on the ledge.}**

**Kiara:  
Zira! Give me your paw!**

**{Zira swipes at Kiara, growling. She slips further down the rock face; she glances at the tumbling water and logs .} **

**Kiara:  
Zira, come on... I'll help you...**

**{She slides further down the rock wall, scrabbling for traction on the rock, but is unable to climb up.}**

**Zira:  
Ahh... ahhh...**

**{She falls back-first into the churning water below. The water and logs carry her under, and the flow in the canyon gradually subsides.}**

Kion: And that explains how Zira completed her journey through the Circle of Life.

**{Kovu looks down where his mother fell, closes his eyes, and lets out a sigh.}**  
**{Simba is waiting on the rocks near Kiara.}**

**Simba:  
Kiara...**

**Kiara:  
Daddy... I tried...**

**Nala:  
Kiara... oh.**

Rani: That was a close call but at least Kiara managed to be safe.

**Pumbaa:  
Wow... that was really brave!**

**Timon:  
Yeee-haaa!**

**{Kiara and Kovu approach each other.}**

**Kiara:  
Kovu...**

**Kovu:  
Oh, Kiara.**

**Simba:  
Kovu... I was wrong. You belong here.**

Kiara: I finally got through to dad.

**{Kiara leans into Kovu.}**

**Simba:  
Let's go home... all of us.**

**{The two prides slowly walk back to Pride Rock, with "We Are One" playing in the background. Rafiki blesses the union of Kiara and Kovu with a gesture of his staff.}**

**Pumbaa:  
I love moments like this.**

**Timon:  
Yeah...**

**Timon and Pumbaa:  
...Love. Not like... love!**

**{Zazu isn't amused. Timon and Pumbaa burst into tears. Zazu shields himself with his wings.}  
****{Simba and Nala lead the procession through the rest of the pride, flanking them with bowed heads; Kiara and Kovu follow. Both couples make their way to the tip of the Promontory; first Simba roars, and then Kovu does. Finally all four roar together. The rest of the pride roars in answer.}  
****{The clouds part, and Simba is illuminated by a sunbeam; we hear the voice of Mufasa from the clouds.}**

**Mufasa:  
Well done, my son. {the spirit of Mufasa circles around Simba}**

**{Rafiki smiles and nods as the prophecy comes to completion.}**

**Mufasa:  
We are one.**

**{Cut to black}**

Kovu: We finally showed everyone that we weren't as different as everyone thought we were.


	96. Time To Go Home

Emily: Let's go to the next room over so they can clean up and get this place ready for the next group to come in and review their past.

They all went to the next room over to wrap things up and as soon as the grown lions entered, the cubs rushed over to their parents to embrace them. The cubs were playing happily now that they can go to their parents whenever they wanted to.

Kion: Seeing all that just taught us all lessons about our pasts even if some of us already learned that lesson.

Fuli: We also learned about what each other were doing like when Rani asked Kion to be King.

Rani: We learned so much about each other.

Leslie: It is time for all of you to go home.

They teleported the animals back home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**From the Writer**

I hope you all enjoyed this story and will let me know what you think about it.


End file.
